One Piece: A busca pela Aventura Suprema
by Straw Hats Writer Dan
Summary: Um jovem escritor chamado Daiki junta-se aos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha em busca de um sonho: viver e escrever a Aventura Suprema, a melhor aventura de todos os tempos. Leiam e comentem!
1. Só um garoto chamado Dan

**One Piece: A busca da Aventura Suprema**

**Capítulo 1**

**"Livros e piratas! A história de um garoto chamado Dan"

* * *

**

Loguetown, 22 anos atrás. Riqueza, fama e poder. Um homem conquistou tudo o que o mundo lhe tinha para oferecer. O Rei dos Piratas, Gold Roger, que viria a ser executado em praça pública. Suas últimas palavras inspiraram milhões de cidadãos a ir para os mares em busca de aventuras: "Os meus tesouros? Se os quiserem, eu lhes dou. Procurem-nos! Eu deixei lá tudo o que tinha!"

Bem, é óbvio que eu sou novo demais para me lembrar disso porque nessa época eu nem era nascido. Mas sei dessas coisas porque foi a primeira informação que meu pai me deu quando me apresentou ao mundo da pirataria.

Ilha de Brush, Leste Azul.

Essa é a minha terra natal. É uma ilha relativamente extensa que, se vista de cima, lembra um pincel. É meio montanhosa, mas que contém pequenos vilarejos. Existe uma cidade maior que conecta esses vilarejos, que se chama Stylo. É uma cidade pacífica, mas de vez em quando passa por tempos de aperto. As casas são na maioria brancas e de tijolo, já que o clima na ilha é quase sempre bom. Eu moro na "linha" que separa o centro da periferia.

Ah! A propósito, meu nome é Daiki, mas eu respondo pelo meu apelido, Dan. Tenho 18 anos, mas ainda vivo com meus pais. Ou, com minha mãe, melhor dizendo, já que meu pai morreu devido a motivos que explico quando ganhar forças para tal.

"Daiki, meu filho! Já terminou de escrever?"

Eu: "Não! Falta-me a última frase!"

"Ande logo! Eu preciso de ajuda com as tarefas de casa!"

Eu: "Tenha paciência que eu já vou!"

Essa voz é da minha mãe, Karen. Foi ela que me ensinou a escrever e a pintar e agora reclama dos meus hábitos… Fazer o quê? Mãe é mãe. Eu tenho mania de interromper de má vontade o que faço, porque não quero deixar um passatempo preferido inacabado! E aí, já sabe…

"Daiki! Vem logo!"

Eu: "Ai… Ok! Já tô indo!"

Desci as escadas e fui até a área de serviço onde estava a minha mãe. Ela é boa de coração, às vezes rígida comigo, mas no geral, importa-se comigo até o ponto em que daria a vida para me proteger.

Karen: "Filho! Você realmente precisa moderar seus hábitos de escrita! Você passa o tempo todo trancado nesse quarto escrevendo, desenhando, vai atrofiar o teu corpo! Então, o que está escrevendo dessa vez?"

Eu: "É um livro que conta a história das aventuras de um grupo de exploradores cujo objetivo é viajar o mundo e encontrar as maiores maravilhas que ele tem para oferecer!"

Karen: "Ah é? Pois em vez de ficar escrevendo sobre aventuras de mentirinha, porque não vai ter as suas próprias aventuras de verdade? Quem sabe, aparece a oportunidade e você encontra um grupo e vai descobrir esse mundo! Escrever a sua própria história, mesmo que fosse um pirata!"

Eu: "Não fale nisso! Depois do que aconteceu naquele dia, a palavra "pirata" não entra nessa casa! Papai…"

Nisso, eu me lembrei do meu pai, que era um pirata. Chamava-se Jann Richards. Ele, mesmo não estando mais aqui, ainda é o meu ídolo. Ainda me lembro das histórias de aventura que ele contava…

Vieram as memórias do dia em que ele concordou em se juntar a uma tripulação e navegar, nos deixando. Disse ele que voltaria assim que pudesse. Eu tinha cinco anos aquando daquilo, portanto parte das minhas memórias é de histórias que minha mãe contava. Esperamos três ou quatro anos, não sei direito, até ele voltar. Ele voltou e trouxe inúmeros contos de viagem. Cavernas misteriosas, armadilhas infinitas, ele enfrentou tudo e mais um pouco. Desde que nasci, ele nunca mais abandonou o sorriso no rosto. Sempre vinha mais do que alegre me contar as recordações de viagem. Mas a lição mais importante que me deixou foi a seguinte:

"O companheirismo é a chave para o sucesso. Se você tiver amigos ao seu lado, o impossível não é nada." Essas palavras são o meu norte.

Saí dos meus pensamentos e fui dar uma volta pela cidade. Tinha que fazer compras porque faltava comida em casa, mas eu odeio fazer isso. Normalmente é entediante, mas dessa vez acabou por não ser.

No caminho ouvi gente gritando "Ladrão!". Quando fui dar conta, senti um corpo batendo contra o meu. Meu agressor e eu nos estatelamos no chão.

Ele se sacudiu, tentou se levantar e fugir, mas eu o agarrei pelo braço. Era o tal ladrão e… era uma criança de mais ou menos 10, 11 anos e carregava na camisa latas que deviam ser de comida.

Eu: "Espera aí! Aonde é que você vai com tanta pressa?"

Ele: "Eu… eu…" Ele titubeou, mas quando articulava a resposta, uma voz gritou "Ali! É o ladrãozinho!" Então gente começou a chegar de todos os lados e nos cercaram. Alguns agradeceram por eu ter pego o "ladrão", outros o repreenderam por agir assim. Depois o garoto fugiu, sem levar nada do que furtou. Quando a multidão começou a se dissipar, eu levantei e perguntei:

"Quem é aquele garoto?"

Um cidadão respondeu:

"Ele? Ah, é um moleque que vive roubando coisas. Pega bolsas, pega frutas, qualquer coisa que lhe venha à vista ele apanha."

Eu perguntei: "Porque acha que ele faz isso?"

Ele: "Sei lá. Não faço ideia. Esse garoto não tem pais que o eduquem do que é certo ou errado?"

Eu respondi: "Pode ser… ou não…"

E com essa frase o senhor foi embora e me deixou uma reflexão na cabeça. O motivo mais provável para essas ações é a pobreza. Voltei com esse pensamento e com uma dúvida: "Será que encontro esse menino de novo?". Apaguei o pensamento da cabeça e fui para casa. Expliquei o ocorrido para a minha mãe e voltei às tarefas da casa. Foi entediante, por isso, quando terminei os afazeres, saí de novo.

Estava eu andando pela cidade quando decidi dar uma volta à praia. E adivinha a coincidência. Encontrei o garoto ladrão sentado olhando o pôr-do-sol. Resolvi me aproximar dele.

"Oi!"

Ele virou-se e me viu. Ensaiou uma reação mas tentou disfarçar, virando de volta a cabeça.

"Eu não vou te machucar. Só quero uma conversa!"

Então me aproximei e sentei ao lado dele.

"Então, garoto, o que faz aqui?"

Ele: "Nada."

"Escuta, porque você vive roubando coisas?"

Ele: "Porque eu não tenho nada nem ninguém. Todos me olham com maldade!"

"Isso é porque você mesmo faz maldades às pessoas."

Ele não respondeu.

"Olha, roubar é errado e você devia saber disso. Você não tem pais ou família?"

"Não. Nunca tive. Ando vagueando pelas ruas porque ninguém me olha nem quer tomar conta de mim."

"E porque você pensa isso?"

"Não penso! É a verdade! Já andei pelas ruas a minha vida toda à procura de alguém que cuidasse de mim, mas ninguém tá interessado! Sempre me pedem para voltar para minha família e nem se dão conta de que não tenho família! E essa é a minha resposta. É assim que passo minha vida. Desde que entendo quem sou e que existo, minha vida tem sido assim, de solidão!"

Então ele baixou a cabeça. Eu me levantei e refleti sobre o assunto. Deve ter sido abandonado pouco tempo depois de nascer. Após pensar e repensar hipóteses e consequências, disse-lhe:

"Olha: quer vir passar a noite na minha casa? Temos cama e comida! E tenho certeza que minha mãe vai adorar te conhecer! E eu posso te contar umas histórias, ensinar umas coisas, você vai adorar!"

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhos bem abertos e um sorriso amarelo, e disse: "Sério?"

"Sério! Não acha que é melhor do que ficar na rua, sozinho, triste e desamparado?"

Não foi preciso falar nada. Ele se levantou e me acompanhou até em casa onde passamos a noite. Lá ele conheceu minha mãe, nos apresentamos, jantamos e eu cedi uma rede para ele dormir.

Como eu sou o único filho dela e desde sempre que ela queria me dar um irmãozinho para passar o tempo, minha mãe ficou mais do que grata ao "adotá-lo".

Não tínhamos roupas do tamanho dele mas eu emprestei-lhe uma camisa do meu pijama para a noite. Decidi que amanhã iríamos a uma loja comprar umas roupas legais para ele. Após fazermos os preparativos, apostamos corrida para chegar ao quarto. Eu ganhei. Ele se chateou, dizendo que eu sou mais velho e que era impossível eu perder, mas eu disse que não era importante.

Fomos para cama e rede e após uns momentos de silêncio, ele me disse:

"Obrigado por ter me acolhido…"

"Que é isso, menino. Eu tenho certeza que mesmo que não o tivesse feito, alguém certamente o faria. Esse mundo não é feito só de gente malvada, afinal de contas!" Era a minha convicção, embora a realidade mostrasse o contrário.

"Como é o seu nome?", ele disse.

"Ah. Desculpe a demora, eu me chamo Daiki, mas pode me chamar de Dan. E você?"

Ele: "Eu… eu não tenho nome. Ninguém se preocupou em me dar um nome…"

"Ok, então tenho que pensar num nome legal para ti… Deixe-me ver…", depois de pensar um pouco, "Já sei! Kenny! Que tal?"

Ele olhou para mim e disse: "Kenny? Que esquisito!"

"Tem ideia melhor? Além do mais, combina contigo!"

Ele: "Tá bem, que seja, Dan-niichan!"

Aquilo me deixou paralisado por um instante. Nunca pensei que teria um irmãozinho nesta curta vida… porque eu sou uma porcaria quando se trata de crianças. Mas é de momentos assim que a nossa passagem por este mundo se faz. E com isso, dei boa noite ao Kenny-chan e fomos dormir esperando um amanhã cheio de novidades.

A manhã chegou. Kenny e eu acordamos, fizemos o que se faz de manhã, escovar os dentes, café-da-manhã, essas coisas, e fomos já sair.

"Hoje vamos dar um passeio pela ilha! Quero que você se divirta!"

Kenny: "Ok! Vamos lá!"

E saímos de casa, demos uma volta na cidade. Como decidido, nossa primeira parada foi a loja de roupas. Nós escolhemos umas camisetas e shorts legais. Ele comprou uma verde, uma azul, uma branca, uma cinzenta com listras, shorts de banho, bermudas. Deu para comprar isso tudo porque aproveitamos uma promoção.

Daí, ele já saiu de roupa nova e descartou as que vestia até então. Depois disso fomos visitar a região histórica da cidade. Lá vimos os prédios mais antigos e as suas histórias.

Seguindo, fomos à floresta Nemuriuta. Chama-se assim porque a lenda diz que à noite, toca uma espécie de canção de ninar e ninguém sabe de onde vem. A maioria das árvores da floresta não é tão alta, isso porque ficam à volta de uma árvore-mãe. Ele subiu numa delas e adorou! Eu aproveitei e subi noutra embora fosse uma das poucas vezes em que o fazia. Deu para dar uma vista à paisagem verde. Ao fundo viam se as montanhas de Brush e o mar azul infinito.

Passamos o resto do dia nas colinas, deitados, levando o vento no corpo. Num desses momentos, eu perguntei ao Kenny-chan:

"E então? Tá gostando do passeio?"

Kenny "Adorando! Nunca pensei que podia ter chance de conhecer tudo isso!"

Eu: "Bobo! Bastava andar que uma hora encontrava!"

Kenny: "É mas… é mais divertido com mais gente! Sozinho não tem graça!"

Eu ri e disse: "Pois é…" então, repeti, já vagueando. "Pois é." E então comecei a mergulhar nos meus pensamentos. Lembrei do que minha mãe havia me dito ontem e pensei… Será que vou encontrar companheiros? Eu quero navegar pelos mares, sair dessa ilha, conhecer o mundo, mas não tenho a iniciativa para procurar gente que se disponha para tal. Desde que o meu grupo de amigos se separou, eu não achei mais ninguém. Conheço gente por essa cidade, mas não tenho coragem, e em alguns casos, nem vontade de perguntar se querem ir comigo. E nisso veio a palavra "pirata" e a recordação do meu pai. Ele foi pirata e morreu daquela forma… Será que eu vou seguir o mesmo destino? E pensei na herança que ele me deixou:

"Tome… fique com isto… meu filho… você… tem que protegê-lo… com a sua vida…! Essa é… a única… e maior… recordação que você vai… ter… do seu… velhote… aqui…". Foi com essas palavras que ele nos deixou.

Eu fui tirado do meu mar interior com uma pergunta do Kenny:

"Oi! Tá dormindo?"

Eu abri os olhos de repente e me sentei: "Hem? Ah, não! Estava divagando nos meus pensamentos…"

Ele: "Divagando? O que é isso?"

Eu: "Eu estava 'navegando' num mar de recordações…"

Ele: "Você é pirata?"

Só pude rir disfarçando. Quando parei, disse: "Meu pai, sabe? Ele era um pirata."

Ele, surpreso: "Era? Legal! Ele é forte?"

Depois houve um silêncio, então disse: "Sim! Passou muito tempo viajando, ele era dos melhores do mundo!"

Ele: "Você diz isso só porque é teu pai!"

Eu, brincando: "Sim, e daí?"

Ele: "E daí nada!"

Mais um momento de silêncio e então eu disse: "Sabe? Eu tenho um sonho."

Ele: "Sonho?"

Eu: "Sim. O meu sonho é viver e escrever a Aventura Suprema."

Ele: "A Aventura Suprema?"

Eu: "Sim! A melhor e mais emocionante aventura de todos os tempos! Onde haja de tudo! Perigo, emoção, ação, todas as características essenciais de uma aventura! Eu já tive algumas aventuras nessa vida, mas não chegam aos pés do que eu procuro."

Ele: "E o que vai fazer para procurar por ela?"

Eu: "Não sei... ainda." Depois, firmemente: "Mas hei de o saber! Tenho que lutar pelo meu sonho de alguma forma!… Agora vamos voltar para casa. O sol já está se pondo."

E com isso, nos levantamos e voltamos para casa. Quando estávamos perto de chegar, ouvimos o sino da ilha. Esse sino serve para alertar a população da chegada de navios nas nossas areias… Peraí… Navios? Será que são… piratas?

* * *

**Hmmm... parece que o perigo chegou mais cedo do que se esperava! Será que são mesmo piratas? De qualquer das maneiras, vai ser uma visita muito especial para o nosso herói! O capítulo 2 espera por você!**


	2. Piratas estão chegando! Quem serão?

**Capítulo 2**

**"Desembarque de um navio pirata em Brush e um pedido inesperado!"

* * *

**

Com esse pensamento, eu agarrei Kenny pelo braço e nos apressamos para voltar para casa.

"Ei, espera! Porque a pressa?", Ele perguntou enquanto tentava me acompanhar.

Eu respondi olhando para ele: "Corre! Você tem que se proteger! Temos que voltar para casa, porque o sino da ilha tocou, avisando da chegada de um navio! E se forem piratas, é certo que irão nos saquear e matar os cidadãos da ilha!" Então olhei para frente e disse: "E eu não quero que ninguém dessa vila morra ou sofra! Mesmo que tenha que dar minha vida para que isso aconteça!"

Quando chegamos, entramos e minha mãe me perguntou:

"Filho, para onde vai tão apressado?"

Eu: "Tenho que me preparar! Se forem piratas a chegar, não posso deixar que o que aconteceu ao meu pai aconteça com a senhora ou com alguém dessa ilha!"

Essa não é a primeira vez que faço isso. Os meus conhecidos sabem que eu sou o único que tem o poder para proteger o povo. Não cheguei a ouvir a resposta dela porque havia subido para o meu quarto pegar minha "arma". Tinha que criar o hábito de andar sempre com ela em mãos ou perto de mim, embora essa ilha não receba navios muito frequentemente. Desci e ia sair quando senti uma mão agarrar-se à minha. Então eram duas. Virei e vi Kenny-chan e mamãe a me segurarem.

Mamãe: "Tem cuidado, filho! Eu não quero ficar sozinha nesse mundo! Não sei o que há em vocês homens para arriscar a vida em lutas sem sentido!"

Keni: "Dan-niichan, toma cuidado!"

Eu: "Podem deixar, com a herança do meu pai, eu não posso perder! Tenham a certeza disso! E mãe… nós homens arriscamos a vida porque… somos uns idiotas."

E com essas palavras, ganhei a confiança e saí em direção à praia para encontrar o navio misterioso. Enquanto corria, só tinha um pensamento na cabeça. Proteger a ilha com todas as minhas forças! Nisso, lembrei o esforço do meu pai no dia do ataque pirata que levou-lhe a vida. Ele deu a vida para nos proteger. Minha mãe também faria o mesmo, portanto eu também o farei!

Finalmente cheguei à praia e me escondi atrás de um rochedo para espiar os movimentos do navio que chegava. Deu para ver um pouco, porque a praia estava sob a luz da lua, por isso vi que o navio que se aproximava não era muito grande, era uma caravela que tinha uma cabeça de ovelha na proa onde um garoto que usava uma espécie de chapéu estava sentado. Resolvi aguardar o momento exato de aparecer, enquanto o navio se aproximava.

Os meus receios se tornavam verdade à medida que o navio chegava mais perto. Era mesmo um navio pirata! Vi a bandeira preta com a caveira e não tive dúvidas. E enquanto a tensão crescia, minha vontade de expulsá-los da ilha crescia junto.

Então o navio aportou e baixaram a âncora. Pelo que vi eram quatro pessoas. O garoto do chapéu que estava no convés principal, mais dois que saíram de um espaço fechado, um sendo uma garota e outro que carregava qualquer coisa na cintura e outro que desceu do mastro onde estava, penso que, de vigia. Não ouvi nada do que disseram porque estavam longe de mim. Mas pelas ações, notei que se recolheram e só sairiam do barco quando o sol nascesse. Resolvi descansar, mas ficando sempre atento a quaisquer movimentos suspeitos. Nessa comoção toda, acabei dormindo…

Acordei antes de o sol se pôr. Pelos vistos acordei cedo demais já que esperei muito tempo até que houvesse algum movimento. Finalmente alguém saiu do barco. Foi a garota, se espreguiçando, para depois se virar e, ao que parecia, chamar os outros três. E desembarcaram.

À medida que se aproximavam, pude fazer uma descrição melhor deles. O primeiro era um homem de cabelos verdes que carregava três espadas na cintura. Um outro era um garoto que usava camisa sem mangas, calças, mas o que chamava mais atenção era o nariz longo que tinha. Outra era uma garota, bonita, reconheço, de cabelos alaranjados. E um era o tal garoto do chapéu. Vestia bermuda azul, casaco vermelho sem manga e um chapéu amarelo de palha.

E eu me perguntava: O que vieram fazer aqui? Fui tirado desse pensamento quando chegou a hora de me apresentar.

"Para onde é que pensam que vão?"

Eles pararam e não me deram resposta.

"O que piratas como vocês fazem por aqui? Hem? Respondam!"

A garota esboçou uma resposta: "Nós só… viemos para recolher mantimentos para continuar nossa viagem…"

Eu retruquei: "Não se faça de boba! Vieram para nos saquear, não é? Pois saibam que não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo!" Enquanto dizia isso, sacava minha arma. Foi a herança do meu pai. Um lápis. Pode parecer ridículo, mas esse não é um lápis qualquer.

O garoto narigudo se prontificou a rir de mim: "Hahahahaha! Vai se defender com um lápis? Que piada!"

Mas os risos pararam quando escrevi no ar "Vento!" e prontamente um vendaval se formou. A seguir, escrevi no ar "Agulhas!" e uma chuva de agulhas os atacou. Eles recuaram, o garoto do nariz grande atrás do do chapéu que estava com os olhos brilhando de surpresa. Então, gritei: "Eu não vou deixar que piratas como vocês ataquem minha vila de novo!"

Eu estava cego pelo meu dever. E depois estendi o braço e gritei: "Enpitsu Yari! (Lança de Lápis!)" E meu lápis se transformou numa lança afiada de ataque. Corri em direção ao grupo. Quando iria desferir o golpe, o homem das espadas sacou duas e parou o meu ataque.

"Que arma diferente…", ele murmurou.

"Isso não é nada!", murmurei de volta.

Enquanto nós trocávamos golpes, a garota tentou se explicar. Não prestei atenção porque estava mais concentrado na luta. Deu para ver o garoto do chapéu ainda com os olhos brilhando e murmurando qualquer coisa. Mas foi rápido porque o homem das espadas disse:

"Não se distraia!", e com isso, lançou uma série de golpes rápidos que acabou por me desarmar e me deixar completamente à sua mercê. Então, o homem das espadas cravou-as no chão enquanto o garoto do chapéu de palha, o narigudo e a garota se aproximavam.

"Legal essa arma que você tem, garoto!", o do chapéu disse.

"Pedimos desculpas pela inconveniência. Já esperávamos uma reação assim. Afinal, somos piratas, né?", a garota disse.

Eu estava de joelhos e me levantei, peguei minha lança e ela voltou a ser um lápis.

"Sugee!", o do chapéu disse.

"Pelo visto, não têm cara de serem maldosos. Disseram que queriam mantimentos, certo? Eu os levo até a cidade." Agora em tom sério: "Mas qualquer movimento suspeito e eu ponho-os daqui para fora, entendido?"

O narigudo disse titubeando: "Tá bem, tá bem, não precisa ameaçar!"

Então eu os guiei até a cidade, sempre de olho nos seus movimentos. O do chapéu sempre do meu lado, olhando para o meu lápis.

"Que foi? Até parece que nunca viu um lápis na vida!", eu disse.

"Um lápis misterioso, nunca vi! O que mais ele faz?", ele disse.

Eu: "Porque que você quer saber?"

Ele: "Porque esse lápis é muito legal!"

Eu simplesmente ignorei.

Depois de um silêncio, a garota disse: "Você não gosta mesmo de piratas, né? Pois é, eu já esperava. Eu também ainda não vou com a cara dos piratas."

Eu: "Hmpf. Diz isso e se tornou uma pirata… Que contradição..."

Ela: "Eu tenho os meus motivos."

Depois de um tempo, chegamos à cidade. Eu lhes apresentei à cidade de Stylo e os levei até ao maior mercado. Lá podiam levar os tais mantimentos. Fizeram as suas compras e era hora de ir.

A garota: "Pronto. Temos os nossos mantimentos e não queremos saquear nada daqui, viu… hum… como é que você se chama?"

Eu: "Antes de perguntar o nome a alguém, apresente-se primeiro."

Ela: "Ah, sim, eu me chamo Nami. E você?"

Eu: "Daiki."

Ela: "Daiki… que nome estranho… mas tudo bem! Agora nós vamos…", não a deixei continuar, dizendo que os acompanharia. "Você está mesmo desconfiado da gente, né? Acredita! Nós não queremos saquear a sua vila ou coisa do tipo! Então relaxa, tá?"

Eu ignorei e perguntei aonde queriam ir depois.

Nisso, alguns apareceram e me perguntaram quem eram as pessoas que me seguiam. Eu não podia ser franco e dizer que eram piratas porque podia causar pânico e ficar com a responsabilidade se algo acontecesse. Eu respondi: "Ah, esses? São amigos que acabaram de voltar de uma viagem!"

O do chapéu e o narigudo: "Ei! Nós não som…", A garota calou a boca aos dois e murmurou: "Calados! Querem arrumar confusão?", o cara das espadas não disse uma palavra.

No caminho, comecei a descontrair e fui perguntando certas coisas.

"O que é que piratas como vocês planejam? Depois daqui para onde é que vão?"

O do chapéu disse: "Nós? Nós queremos chegar à Grande Linha! Mas para isso preciso de mais camaradas… e um músico!"

"Grande Linha? Fala sério…", pensei comigo mesmo.

Eu: "Um músico? Para quê?"

Ele: "Para cantar músicas de viagem! Piratas adoram cantar!"

A garota entrou na conversa, suspirou e disse: "Vamos pensar em arranjar um músico só depois de arranjarmos um cozinheiro! Você sabe cozinhar?"

Eu: "Cozinhar? Sei um pouco. Mas o que sei mesmo é escrever. Aliás, porque é que me pergunta isso?"

Ela: "É porque… Luffy, explica."

Eu: "Luffy?"

O do chapéu: "É. Sou eu. Monkey D. Luffy! O homem que vai se tornar Rei dos Piratas. E… quero que você se torne meu camarada!"

Como?

Eu fiquei paralisado. Um pirata quer que eu me torne companheiro dele? Nesse momento todas as minhas lembranças do meu pai e dos anos de pirataria piscaram diante dos meus olhos. E as palavras da mamãe passaram à minha frente. Depois eu não pude fazer nada a não ser rir daquilo.

"Hahahahahahaha! Eu nunca ouvi tanta baboseira ao mesmo tempo! Hahahahaha! Rei dos Piratas, companheiro? Eu? Hahahahaha! Nada contra, sem ofensa, mas eu não sei onde é que eu entro nessa! Vai sonhando, amigo…" Foi um riso disfarçado porque dentro de mim ainda ressoava um flashback do papai.

O riso parou e eu disse. "Sério. Porquê é que você me quer como camarada seu?"

Ele: "Por causa do seu lápis… porque você tem umas habilidades legais e… porque disse que escreve!"

O narigudo entrou na conversa: "Da… Daiki-san, você… é escritor?"

Não era para eu estar dizendo aquilo, mas disse na mesma. "Eu, sim. Meu passatempo preferido é escrever. Especialmente novelas de exploração e aventura. Viajar pela imaginação, descobrir novos lugares, novas emoções é a melhor maneira de combater o tédio e o stress!"

O do chapéu voltou e disse: "É por isso que você tem que ser nosso camarada! Vamos nos aventurar pela Grande Linha, encontrar o grande tesouro One Piece e viver aventuras atrás de aventuras até nunca mais acabar!"

O das espadas finalmente falou: "Porque é que você não vem conosco?"

Eu disse, de cabeça baixa: "Porque vocês são piratas. Eu tive uma experiência muito ruim com piratas. Não sei se devia estar dizendo isso para gente como vocês, mas… mas…"

A garota: "Mas o quê?"

Eu, vertendo uma lágrima no rosto: "Eu perdi o meu pai por causa de piratas. E ele também era um pirata!"

A tristeza tomou conta de mim e eu acabei caindo de joelhos no chão, tentando conter as lágrimas. A garota, Nami, chegou perto de mim e apoiou a mão no meu ombro:

"Daiki-san…"

Eu, no meio das lágrimas: "Vão. Vão colocar os mantimentos no navio que eu explico a história. Acho que são dignos de ouvi-la. Eu vou me recompor e encontrá-los na praia."

Eu passei primeiro em casa, ainda me recuperando das lágrimas. Abri a porta e Kenny-chan foi o primeiro a notar que eu não estava normal. Ele chamou a mamãe e os dois olhavam para mim com preocupação.

"Filho, o que aconteceu?"

Eu: "Nada. Eu estou bem…"

"Não está nada! Está chorando! Diz, o que aconteceu?"

Eu pensei um pouco, limpei as lágrimas e contei-lhes o que aconteceu. O Kenny perguntou, também refletindo uma dúvida que a mamãe tinha:

"De quem é o navio que chegou na costa?"

"Era um navio pirata…"

Mamãe: "Navio pirata? E os homens te machucaram?"

Eu: "Não. Não me machucaram nem fizeram nada suspeito. Disseram que vinham levar uns mantimentos para prosseguir viagem. Eu os acompanhei até o mercado."

Então contei a história toda aos dois. Depois de ouvirem, ela disse, sorrindo:

"QUEREM VOCÊ COMO CAMARADA? QUE BOM!"

Eu: "BOM PORQUÊ? Foi por causa de piratas que eu perdi meu pai!"

Ela: "É verdade, mas agora você tem a chance de procurar o homem que matou o meu querido e vingá-lo de uma vez por todas!"

Eu: "Mas vingar o meu pai não o vai trazer de volta!"

Ela: "Mas pode te livrar do sofrimento de ver a cara de quem tirou a vida ao nosso querido! Vê-lo rir da nossa angústia, sem dó nem piedade! É imperdoável! Além do que, na busca por ele, você pode ter a chance de viver e finalmente escrever a Aventura Suprema! Vai, filho! É a melhor oportunidade!"

Essas palavras derrotaram qualquer argumento que eu pudesse pensar naquela hora. E nisso, veio novamente a lição que meu pai deixou:

"O companheirismo é a chave para o sucesso. Se você tiver amigos ao seu lado, o impossível não é nada."

Se eu pudesse confiar naqueles quatro, talvez, o meu sonho pudesse se realizar!

A conversa foi interrompida quando o sino tocou outra vez, agora acompanhado do som de um tiro de canhão e de uma explosão. Não pode ser, outro navio pirata! Ou será que…

Eu saí em disparada em direção à praia.

"Daiki, filho!"

"Dan-niichan!"

Será que era outro navio pirata se aproximando? Será que aqueles quatro tinham uma carta na manga? O caminho todo foi de dúvida e angústia para resolvê-la.

Quando cheguei à praia, vi os quatro à minha espera.

Ouvi ao longe: "OOOOOOIIIII! DAAIIIKKIIII!"

Era o tal de Luffy me chamando. "Vem loogooooo!"

Eu desci a colina e vi outro navio, dessa vez muito maior ao longe.

Luffy: "E então, vai ser nosso camarada ou não? Olha que eu não saio daqui enquanto você disser que sim!"

Eu: "Tem certeza que essa é a hora mais adequada para me perguntar isso?"

Nami: "Não. Vem outro navio para cá e já estão abrindo fogo!"

Eu: "Droga! Eu tenho que proteger essa ilha! Não saiam daqui nem tentem me impedir!"

O das espadas: "Não vamos te impedir." Ele olhou para os outros, concordaram em alguma coisa e ele disse: "Nós vamos te ajudar."

Eu, surpreso: "Hem?"

Luffy: "Afinal, você é nosso camarada!"

Eu: "Mas eu ainda não disse se aceito!"

O das espadas: "Desiste. Ele não vai largar do teu pé se você não aceitar."

O narigudo: "Não temos tempo para discutir! Temos que nos proteger!"

Eu: "Admito, tem razão. Não há tempo para isso agora. Temos que combater o navio! E… aliás…"

Os quatro olharam para mim,

"Obrigado pela ajuda."

E assim, nós cinco voltamos nossas atenções para o navio que chegava cada vez mais perto. E a minha cabeça se focava em um único pensamento: "Eu vou proteger a minha ilha e aqueles que amo! Não importa o que aconteça!"

* * *

**Dan: "Não acredito... dois navios piratas em tão pouco tempo!"**

**Desta vez os piratas que vêm à casa do nosso herói não se fizeram de rogados e disseram logo a que vinham! E agora? Como Dan irá defender a sua casa? E qual será a sua atitude perante aos que acompanham aquele que diz querer ser Rei dos Piratas? Será que ele vai se juntar a eles? O capítulo 3 aguarda por você!**


	3. O segundo ataque é mais perigoso!

**Capítulo 3**

**"Confronto! Piratas do Capitão Jack vs Piratas do Chapéu de Palha!"

* * *

**

Enquanto o navio que atacava continuava a se aproximar, a tensão aumentava a cada disparo. Eram apenas avisos da embarcação a dizer que chegava e era sinal de que fariam muito pior se passassem por nós. E quando finalmente o navio aportou, eu pude perceber a diferença de tamanho comparado ao navio daqueles quatro. Demorou uns instantes até alguém sair do barco. Pareceram ser capangas porque estavam vestidos normalmente e armados até aos dentes. Unidades, depois, dezenas. Então o capitão de cima do convés ordenou:

"Atacaaaaarrr!"

E os homens partiram em disparada em direção à ilha!

Espadachim: "Preparem-se, eles vêm na nossa direção!"

Todos: "Ok!"

O das espadas: "Nami, esconda-se!"

Nami: "Nem precisa dizer nada!"

Luffy: "Yosh! Vamos lá!"

Eu: "E o narigudo?"

Luffy: "O Usopp?"

Usopp de longe, atrás de uma pedra: "Eu dou cobertura!"

"Não, obrigado. Eu preferia que você estivesse aqui nos ajudando.", pensei comigo.

E com isso, eu, o homem das espadas e Luffy partimos em direção aos homens. Enquanto corríamos, eu gritei "Enpitsu Yari! (Lança de Lápis!) para o Luffy estar de olhos brilhando.

"Não temos tempo para isso, Luffy-san!"

Ele: "Oh?... Ah, Ok!"

Depois de uns momentos, o espadachim disse: "Eu fico com os daqui, Luffy, fique com os desse lado e Dan, pegue os do meio, entendido?

Eu e Luffy: "Sim!"

Eu: "Yosh! Separar!"

Então fomos ao encontro dos capangas. Estavam armados com espadas e martelos. Eu primeiro passei por todos para ter uma boa análise da situação. Ok. Trinta contra um. Beleza! E me lancei ao ataque. Fui golpeando uns aqui e ali, tive que bloquear as espadas de alguns enquanto chutava outros que vinham me atacar por trás. Já havia deixado alguns no chão, mas outros levantaram e voltaram a me enfrentar.

"Pelo jeito essa luta não vai acabar tão cedo…", pensei comigo mesmo.

Eu: "Nesse caso… a melhor arma é a pena… ou o lápis.". Então transformei de volta a lança em lápis e escrevi no ar: "Trovão!" apontando para vir de baixo. Depois apontei para olharem para o chão. Momentos depois, começou a se ouvir um barulho e descargas elétricas atingiram os capangas deixando-os paralisados. Todos caíram, alguns mais cedo, outros aguentaram, mas acabaram por ceder.

"Nota dez!", disse.

Mal sabia eu que havia alguns nas minhas costas. Ouvi gritos atrás de mim. Havia gente tentando raptar o narigudo e a Nami.

Eu: "Luffy-san! O narigudo e a Nami estão em perigo!"

Ele se virou, olhou de relance e correu até o local socando o ar e ESTICANDO OS BRAÇOS!: "Gomu Gomu no… (Canhão de…)" E ia socando cada vez mais rápido e então… "Cannon! (…borracha!)". Como uma bala de canhão, socou-os a todos, mandando-os a voar dezenas de metros.

"Legal! Você comeu uma Fruta do Diabo?", eu disse.

Luffy meramente sorriu.

O narigudo e a Nami agradeceram, mas mal tiveram tempo para descansar porque o grupo dos capangas que o Luffy tinha deixado para trás voltou a atacar, aproveitando que estávamos distraídos. E de repente ouvi:

"Hissatsu Namari Boshi! (Especial Estrela de Chumbo!)"

E uma rajada de bolas de pinball os acertou e os deixou inconscientes no chão.

"Valeu, narigudo-san!", eu disse.

"O nome é Usopp!", ele respondeu

"Ah, Usopp, sim, tá, valeu, Usopp-san!", eu disse.

E com isso fomos ajudar o cara das espadas que ainda tinha alguns inimigos pela frente.

"Isso não acaba mais!", ele murmurou enquanto bloqueava alguns ataques de espada.

"Quer ajuda?", eu disse

"Não…! Eu cuido deles sozinho! Pode deixar!", ele respondeu.

E tinha razão. Foi só a gente chegar para ele mostrar uma das suas técnicas de espada, cruzando as duas que tinha na mão e fazendo um hexágono com a que tinha na boca: "Oni Giri! (Corte do Demônio!)". Foi tão rápido que só vi a silhueta e ele só apareceu depois. Um momento de silêncio e depois se ouviu uma multidão gritar de dor, algum sangue rolar e eles caírem no chão. Então o espadachim embainhou de volta duas das espadas e finalmente pudemos descansar.

Eu me aproximei dele e disse sorrindo: "Legal a sua técnica! Espetacular!"

Ele: "Eu sou praticante de Santouryuu (Estilo das Três Lâminas), Caçador de Piratas, Roronoa Zoro."

Eu: "Zoro-san, né? Espera… Caçador de Piratas? Porque esse nome?"

Ele: "Já vem de muito tempo. Conto a história assim que você for nosso camarada e que essa bagunça toda terminar."

Eu simplesmente suspirei.

O narigudo Usopp e a Nami se aproximavam quando de repente uns chicotes estranhos saíram do chão e nos imobilizaram. Zoro, Luffy e eu ficamos presos neles e gritávamos enquanto tentávamos escapar.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Agora vocês não me escapam!", disse uma voz ao longe.

Era o tal capitão do navio. Pelo que eu pude ver, estava vestido como um pirata tradicional. Chapéu, capa, bigode e espada nas costas.

"Com o poder da Muchi Muchi no Mi (Fruta do Chicote) vocês não podem fugir das garras do capitão Jack Lonemount!"

A imobilização prendia mais, mas eu sabia que não podia soltar o meu lápis sob hipótese alguma!

"Outro… usuário da… Fruta do Diabo…", Zoro murmurou enquanto tentava se soltar. Ele ainda estava com uma das espadas na mão, mas agarrava fracamente nela. Quando de repente, a espada, meio que por acaso, cortou um dos chicotes e deixou-lhe a mão livre. E com isso, Zoro agarrou a espada de volta e cortou os seus chicotes, mas ainda estávamos eu e Luffy presos.

"Eu vou tirá-los daí!", Zoro disse, mas foi interrompido pelo som de um tiro de estilingue.

Esse tiro acertou na cabeça do tal capitão Jack e o fez perder a concentração e cair no chão, fazendo sumir os chicotes e nos libertando.

"Valeu de novo, nari…, quer dizer, Usopp-san!", eu disse.

Ele olhou de lado para mim mas agradeceu na mesma.

Então, assim que o capitão Jack se levantou, ele chamou seus três melhores lutadores para nos atacar.

"Mal acabei de chegar e tenho que tirar a espátula para matar esses insetos? Já estou ficando de saco cheio! Houou! Dekkao! Matsuri! Desçam aqui!", disse o capitão.

"Certo!" gritaram três vozes ao mesmo tempo.

Então desceram três homens. Um era grandalhão e carregava um machado. Outro era de estatura normal, vestido normalmente mas fazendo pose de karatê. Outro tinha uma lança com ponta diferente da minha.

O grandalhão: "Dekkao!"

O karateka: "Houou!"

O da lança: "Matsuri!"

O capitão: "Comigo, o Capitão Jack Lonemount! Vamos derrotar vocês e tomar essa ilha de assalto!". Então fizeram uma pose e eu respondi:

"NEM EM SONHOS VOCÊS VÃO TOMAR ESSA ILHA, SEU BIGODUDO!"

O capitão reagiu: "Quem você tá chamando de bigodudo? Ah! Seu garoto insolente! Já está me enchendo a paciência! Vamos, trio!"

O trio acenou que sim com a cabeça e foram os quatro de encontro a nós. Eu pensei: "Peraí. Quatro contra três? Isso é injustiça!" mas lembrei rapidamente de um ensinamento do meu pai: "No mundo dos piratas, a palavra 'injusto' e variantes não existem!".

O Luffy foi em direção ao capitão. Zoro pegou o cara do machado. Eu fiquei com o cara da lança e o karateka. Legal! Dois de uma só vez… É agora ou nunca! Então gritei "Enpitsu Yari!". Fiz uma pose e disse:

"De qualquer lado, não importa quem seja, PODEM VIR! Eu serei o seu adversário!", disse com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

O cara da lança partiu para cima de mim rapidamente e me quis golpear com a lança. Eu bloqueei com a minha e estava dado o sinal para a batalha de lanças. "Medimos" nossas forças enquanto o karateka lançava um ataque-surpresa mas foi impedido por outro tiro de estilingue. Eu pensei: "Usopp-san!". Quando pensei nisso, o cara da lança, o tal Matsuri foi mais forte que eu e me empurrou para trás. Eu me desequilibrei mas consegui ficar de pé. Então parti para cima dele e fui lançando golpes atrás de golpes, mas ele não fazia esforço nenhum para bloqueá-los. No último golpe, o bloqueio dele foi um golpe por si só, pois quase que me desarma.

Droga! Desse jeito não se vai a lugar nenhum!

"Você é muito fraco. Essa lança não te ajuda em nada!", ele disse.

Eu: "Que é isso… é apenas um aquecimento. Cá vou eu!", parti para cima, fiz que ia acertá-lo com a lança, mas acabei por lhe dar um chute na cara. Ele voou para trás e caiu no chão.

"Você tinha que prestar atenção no meu pé! Quem é o fraco agora? Hein?", eu disse.

Mas ele se levantou. Não ia ser derrotado só com um chute. Ele ficou de pé e eu vi a sua lança se transformar em duas adagas. E com elas, ele avançou, desferindo uma série de golpes rápidos que eu tive alguma dificuldade em acompanhar. E enquanto o fazia, ele disse:

"Porquê você se importa tanto com essa ilha se você é fraco demais para protegê-la!"

"Você não sabe de nada! O fato de eu ter gente que se importa comigo é a minha força!", eu disse, "Ao contrário de vocês que escolheram o caminho da pirataria e da maldade!". Tentava bloquear os golpes, mas alguns acabaram por me acertar de raspão, rasgando minha roupa e me ferindo. Eu recuei e transformei minha lança de volta em lápis. Tive que aguentar uma dorzinha na cintura e com minha roupa já com manchas de sangue.

"Agulhas!", escrevi no ar e uma chuva de agulhas o atacou. Ele chegou a recuar mas acabou por ser atingido por algumas delas. Parece que atingiram pontos vitais porque depois das agulhas ele ficou paralisado numa perna. Que sorte a minha! Guardei meu lápis e resolvi deixar meus punhos fazerem o resto. Gritei enquanto corria socando o ar e o acertei com uma saraivada de socos que, quando terminou, o deixou no chão sem chance de se levantar.

"Nota dez!", eu disse.

Eu me sentei, estava um pouco cansado, e momentos depois vi o Usopp derrotar o karateka, o Zoro acabar com o grandalhão, quebrando seu machado e Luffy ainda lutando contra o capitão. Nami ainda estava escondida nas rochas.

Ficamos a ver a luta do Luffy e o capitão Jack. O capitão Jack lançava chicote atrás de chicote. O Luffy tinha marcas de chicote em alguns pontos do corpo e tentava se desviar deles. Até que numa hora ele conseguiu agarrar o chicote que saía da mão do capitão, o puxou e lhe deu um belo soco no estômago. O capitão caiu, se levantou, mas já cambaleando, então Luffy esticou os braços bem longe e correu em direção ao capitão: "Gomu Gomu no…(Bazuca de…)", o capitão ficou paralisado de medo para então… "Bazooka! (…borracha!)"…ser atingido por uma palmada que o fez voar dezenas de metros para trás, o mandando de volta para o navio.

"E agora?", perguntou a Nami que se aproximava saindo das pedras. "Quando acordarem vão atacar de novo! O que vocês vão fazer?"

"Eu tenho uma ideia. Deixem comigo.", eu disse.

Então desenhei no ar um ventilador gigante acoplado ao navio para tirá-lo da costa e o pôr em curso para fora da ilha. Enquanto o navio partia, ouvi dizerem:

"E nunca mais voltem aqui, seus desgraçados!", uma voz do alto da colina.

Nisso, vieram algumas pessoas que, pelo visto, assistiram a tudo escondidos e pularam de alegria quando os invasores partiram. Entre eles estava minha mãe e o Kenny-chan!

"Mamãe! Kenny-chan! O que é que fazem aqui?", eu disse.

Mamãe: "Seu bobo! Não brinque comigo! Eu e o seu irmãozinho vimos tudo de lá de cima! Você foi incrível!"

Kenny, saltando: "Demais! Demais! Demais! Foi super legal!"

Eu, um pouco envergonhado: "Não foi nada! Agradeçam a eles, que me ajudaram."

Nisso, o Luffy disse: "Que é isso! Fizemos o que se faz pelos camaradas!"

Eu: "Eu ainda não sou seu camarada!"

Todos riram e finalmente a paz voltou à ilha. Mas já era quase noite e a garota Nami disse:

"Hmmm. O sol já está se pondo… desse jeito ainda não podemos sair daqui. Daiki-san… podemos passar a noite na sua casa?"

"Hem? Ok, por mim tudo bem! Mãe…", eu disse

Ela: "Oi?"

Eu: "Prepare umas redes e comida porque temos hóspedes!"

Ela: "Ok! Então esses quatro são os seus amigos, né? Têm cara de serem boa gente."

Eu: "Não têm cara só. Descobri que são boa gente.", disse, agora virando para os quatro: "Ei vocês! Venham comigo, eu lhes hospedarei em casa para a noite!"

Luffy: "Wohoo! Eu tô cheio de fome! Tem carne?"

Eu, sorrindo: "Temos muita carne! Vamos jantar!"

Ele: "Yosh!"

E nós cinco fomos até minha casa passar a noite, a multidão dispersou e saímos da praia. Eu me senti alegre por terem me ajudado e senti que podia confiar naqueles quatro. Era um grupo diferente mas tenho a certeza que as aventuras daqui para a frente vão ser muito emocionantes e, quem sabe? Podemos adicionar mais gente ao nosso grupo! Eu falo já como se fosse camarada deles… mas, afinal, já sou! Só me faltava aceitar.

Assim voltamos para casa e mamãe preparou um banquete especial para nós sete depois de tratar dos nossos ferimentos. O banquete foi meio que barulhento já que o Luffy, guloso, de vez em quando esticava os braços para roubar a comida do nosso prato. O Kenny-chan ficou de olhos arregalados e disse:

"Pirata-niichan! Você consegue esticar os braços!"

Luffy: "Sim! É porque…", então puxou a bochecha e disse: "…sou um homem-borracha que comeu a Gomu Gomu no Mi! (Fruta da Borracha), por isso esticar assim é normal para mim!"

O Kenny-chan ficou impressionado.

Depois que jantamos, panças cheias de comida, então o Luffy disse:

"E então, vai ser nosso camarada?", sorrindo.

Eu pensei um pouco, olhei para a mamãe, para o Kenny, eles acenaram que sim, eu acenei de volta e disse de cabeça baixa: "Se querem um escritor…", para depois dizer sorrindo, "Ele está aqui!", e apontei para mim mesmo.

Todos comemoraram a minha decisão, inclusive eu mesmo! Nessa hora, eu lembrei do meu pai, as memórias dele passaram pela minha cabeça de novo, o dia em que partiu, o dia em que voltou, as histórias que me contava e o dia em que morreu.

Nami: "Então pronto! Amanhã vamos partir daqui!"

Eu: "Ok! E por isso… tenho que arrumar a bagagem!"

Usopp, bocejando: "Toda aquela comida me deixou sonolento… vamos dormir…"

Então a mamãe preparou três redes para os rapazes e deixou a Nami dormir no quarto dela enquanto eu e o Kenny fomos dormir no nosso quarto. Bem, eu estava meio sem sono depois de tudo aquilo. O raspão ainda doía um pouco, mas nada que incomodasse.

Kenny: "Dan-niichan… você vai com eles?"

Eu: "Vou. Sinto que posso confiar naqueles quatro para realizar o meu sonho e agora… acho que sonhar em ser Rei dos Piratas não é baboseira, afinal de contas! Mas não se preocupe. Mamãe vai continuar cuidando de você mesmo que eu não esteja aqui.", então ri, depois nós fomos dormir esperando a manhã do meu grande dia. A partida para minha grande aventura!

* * *

**Agora que Dan e os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha resolveram as suas diferenças, o grupo ganhou mais um integrante! Finalmente, o nosso herói terá a oportunidade de embarcar na aventura da sua vida! Mas ainda tem um último pedido antes da partida. O Capítulo 4 aguarda por você! Não perca!**


	4. Jovens sonhadores, sigam em frente!

**Capítulo 4**

**"Último passeio em Brush! Luffy e Dan, os jovens que falam de sonhos"

* * *

**

Tenho que reconhecer. Foi uma baita noite de sono. Dormimos muito bem depois daquele banquete cheio de fartura. Acordei, acordei o Kenny-chan e descemos do quarto. Encontramos a mamãe, Zoro e Nami já acordados, Usopp ainda despertando e Luffy ainda dormindo… e roncando…

Mamãe: "Bom dia, filhos!"

Eu: "Bom dia gente… Hem? O Luffy ainda tá dormindo?"

Zoro: "É o que parece. Depois de um banquete ele acaba por dormir muito. Se bem que ainda é cedo então não há problema."

Usopp, se espreguiçando e bocejando: "Ah… Bom dia… Dormi tão bem… Luffy, ainda dormindo… o sol sempre desperta antes desse cara…"

Rimos um pouco e a mãe nos chamou para o café-da-manhã. E foi a palavra mágica para o capitão acordar.

"Hem? Quem falou em café-da-manhã? Eu tô cheio de fome!", ele abriu os olhos, deu um salto e correu para a mesa.

Nami: "Foi só falar em comida que ele já levantou… Aliás, ainda não sei como é que ele digeriu toda aquela comida em uma noite!"

Eu: "Nem me pergunte… deve ser por causa do estômago de borracha que ele tem…"

Então todos tomamos café-da-manhã. Durante o mesmo, Nami disse:

"Então, Daiki-san, já arrumou tudo?"

Eu: "Sim. Só tenho mais um pedido a fazer."

Ela: "Sim?"

Eu: "Eu quero dar um último passeio aqui na Ilha. Também quero lhes mostrar os melhores lugares de Brush antes de irmos embora! Você sabe, para ficar na recordação, e para ser um monólogo de introdução à minha aventura!"

Ela: "Hmm… me parece uma boa idéia… Ok! Depois do café-da-manhã, vamos todos dar um passeio e então vamos embora que não podemos perder muito tempo! Pessoal, concordam?"

Zoro: "Por mim, tudo bem…"

Luffy, enquanto mastigava: "Yoohoo! Legal! Apoiado!"

Usopp, sorrindo: "No caminho, eu posso contar as grandes histórias das aventuras do Capitão Usopp!"

Luffy retrucou, ainda mastigando: "Ei! O capitão sou eu!"

Kenny-chan e eu rimos de tudo e eu disse:

"Usopp-san, assim você se faz parecer com o meu pai!"

Usopp: "É? Porquê?"

Eu: "Porque ele, depois que voltou da viagem, não parava de me contar histórias alucinantes das suas aventuras na Grande Linha… eu era pequeno, achava fantástico, até parecia mentira, mas ficava fascinado pelos contos do papai…"

"Quem sabe o Kenny-chan aqui pode se entreter com as suas histórias…", eu disse enquanto dava pancadinhas no ombro do Kenny.

Usopp: "Yosh! Então já tenho público… Kenny-chan, prepare-se porque você vai se surpreender com as grandes histórias do Capitão Usopp!"

Luffy: "Já disse que o capitão sou eu!"

Todos nos rimos da situação. Após terminarmos o café da manhã, trocamos de roupa e então saímos. Eu disse à mamãe e ao Kenny que passaríamos em casa outra vez para chamá-la a ver a minha despedida.

Então, nós seis fomos ao último passeio antes de deixarmos Brush e irmos em direção aos nossos sonhos!

"E agora, vam…", fui interrompido pela Nami que me disse:

"Primeiro, se você não se incomodar, eu gostava de ir a uma loja de roupas, que preciso comprar algumas para mim. As damas vêm primeiro, viu? É norma de cavalheiro!".

Eu tinha senso de cavalheirismo, portanto acabei cedendo.

O Zoro disse: "Daiki, toma cuidado com essa mulher, se você der mole, ela vai te explorar e você vai acabar comendo na mão dela!"

Nami, zangada: "De onde é que você tirou isso, hein?"

Zoro, chateado: "Não lembra daquela vez na vila Syrup que você me deixou preso naquela armadilha de óleo que o Usopp pôs, passou por cima de mim e foi subir a colina?"

Nami: "Mas eu já pedi desculpas por aquilo!"

Eu: "Vila Syrup?"

Luffy: "Sim. Foi o lugar onde conhecemos o Usopp, derrotamos um mordomo malvado e ganhamos um navio!"

Eu: "Aquele com cabeça de ovelha?"

Luffy: "Sim! Chama-se Going Merry. É pequeno mas é divertido!"

Eu: "Acho que já tive uma noção disso… Mas… de qualquer maneira, vamos à loja de roupas…", virando-me para a Nami, disse: "Não demore muito…", depois para todos: "Depois vamos conhecer a ilha, certo?"

Todos: "Ok!"

E vamos lá!

No caminho eu perguntei: "Andam atrás de um cozinheiro? Nenhum de vocês sabe cozinhar?"

Usopp: "Não."

Luffy: "Não."

Zoro: "Não."

Nami: "Eu sei. E minha comida é gostosa."

Eu: "Então porque é que andam atrás de um cozinheiro?"

Zoro: "É porque ela cobra pela comida."

Eu: "O quê? Vocês têm que pagar para ter refeição?"

Nami: "Eu sou uma mulher muito cara, garoto!"

Eu deixei escapar uma gota de suor…

"Tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isso…", pensei comigo mesmo.

Então chegamos à loja de roupas onde a Nami, meio que ironicamente experimentou montes de roupas extravagantes, algumas até meio indecentes para meu gosto, depois saiu dizendo que procurava algo mais casual… Mulheres… Não sei o que é que há nelas para deixar nós homens, confusos.

Zoro: "Não demore muito, né?..."

Giku… ele ouviu…

Eu: "Não é culpa minha!"

Deixamos isso de lado e fomos à floresta Nemuriuta. Lá contei a eles que a floresta se chama assim devido à lenda que diz que à noite toca uma canção de ninar e ninguém sabe de onde vem.

Depois fomos ao rio Frose, o maior rio de Brush. Por lá passam os mais conhecidos peixes do Leste Azul. Ficamos um tempo admirando o lago Hijou, chamado assim por causa do seu formato inusitado que lembra um cavalo-marinho.

Então fomos até onde fica o farol de Brush. Não pudemos subir nele porque nele fica o sino que alerta a população da chegada dos navios, sejam eles mercantes, piratas ou da Marinha.

No caminho, lhes contei da geografia da ilha, das dezenas de pequenos vilarejos conectados uns com os outros e com a cidade maior. Quem mais se interessou foi Nami que queria fazer o mapeamento da ilha mas deixou o material de navegação no navio, palavras dela. Pelo visto ela é a navegadora do grupo.

Depois fomos até as colinas de Brush onde vimos a paisagem montanhosa da ilha e aproveitamos para fazer um descanso. Sentamos na grama e então o Usopp disse:

"Legal! Agora que demos uma pausa… Kenny-chan! Vem cá! Deixa eu te contar as maravilhosas histórias do Capitão Usopp!"

Então o Kenny-chan foi até onde estava o narigudo e ficou lá entretido com os contos dele.

Eu estava sentado com o Luffy no meu lado esquerdo.

Olhei para o chapéu dele e perguntei: "Onde é que você arranjou esse chapéu?"

Luffy olhou para ele e disse: "Ah? Esse aqui é um presente de um amigo pirata. Shanks, O Ruivo me deu no dia em que deixou a minha vila para viajar e me disse para tomar conta dele. Isso é história de há muito tempo atrás…"

Eu, surpreso: "Shanks? O Ruivo Shanks? Você… o conhece?"

Ele, normalmente: "Sim… porquê?"

Eu: "Porquê, você pergunta… Eu digo que ele é o máximo! O Shanks é um dos maiores piratas de todos os tempos! Meu pai chegou a se encontrar com ele… Foram bons conhecidos… Partilharam uns copos juntos… festejaram sem saber porquê…"

Luffy: "É! Shanks é o pirata mais festeiro que eu conheço! Quem o conhece sabe que ele é capaz de levantar o ânimo à gente mais inesperada! E um dia… ele me deixou uma lição…"

Então ele contou a história de um dia em que o Shanks foi insultado e caçoado por um bando de piratas qualquer, o Luffy foi tirar satisfações, acabou ameaçado de morte, então o Shanks, ainda com o chapéu dele, disse:

"Ouçam… vocês podem derramar bebida em mim… jogar comida em mim… podem até cuspir em mim, que eu vou rir de tudo isso. Mas, por bons motivos ou não… NINGUÉM MACHUCA UM AMIGO MEU!".

Bem dito...

Luffy: "Ele é o meu ídolo. Ele foi quem me inspirou para ser um pirata. E esse chapéu de palha é o meu tesouro."

Eu: "Hmmm… legal… é quase a mesma história que eu…"

Luffy: "Também tem um tesouro?"

Eu: "Sim. É o lápis que você viu e ficou admirado. É a arma que meu pai usava para lutar… e é a minha única e maior recordação dele. No dia em que morreu, me deixou com ele."

Luffy: "O seu pai já morreu?"

Eu: "Sim. Acabou morto por um ataque pirata inimigo. O adversário dele era forte demais… ou ele se descuidou… não sei… era pequeno naquela época.", agora olhando para a paisagem, "Um dos motivos porque viajo com vocês é que quero encontrar e derrotar o homem que matou o meu pai e vingar a sua morte. Ele é o meu ídolo. Assim como o Shanks, ele acendeu a chama pirata que arde dentro de mim."

Luffy, entusiástico: "Tenho certeza que vamos realizar os nossos sonhos! De uma forma ou de outra vamos conseguir! Vamos atravessar a Grande Linha, dar a volta ao mundo, encontrar o One Piece e eu vou ser o Rei dos Piratas!"

Eu: "E eu vou finalmente poder escrever a minha Aventura Suprema!"

Luffy, sorrindo: "Aventura Suprema?"

Eu: "Sim! Uma aventura mais excitante e emocionante comparada a qualquer outra!"

Ele: "SUGEE!"

O Zoro e a Nami finalmente entraram na conversa e revelaram que também têm sonhos.

Nami, com alegria no rosto: "Eu vou fazer um mapa-múndi! Quero dar a volta a esse mundo e mapear os lugares que vi com meus próprios olhos!"

Zoro, sorrindo: "Eu vou ser o espadachim número um do mundo! E vou cumprir a promessa que fiz com minha companheira Kuina! Ela foi a minha inspiração para me tornar mais forte… quando era pequeno, sempre batalhei com ela e nunca ganhei uma só disputa! Mesmo ela não estando aqui… o seu espírito está nesta espada.". Então ele mostrou uma espada com uma bainha branca.

Eu: "Eee… tem bons motivos para viajar… mas… e o Usopp ali?"

Luffy: "Ele… ele quer se tornar um bravo guerreiro dos mares… só que vive contando mentiras!"

Eu: "Ele é mentiroso?... bem, mesmo assim é um baita atirador, né? Derrotou sei lá quantos capangas ontem!"

Luffy: "Foi mesmo!"

Então o Usopp entrou na conversa.

"Oi gente? Estão falando de mim?"

Nami: "É. Estamos dizendo ao Daiki-san que você é um mentiroso!"

Então rimos dele. Ele olhou para o lado e depois respondeu:

"Mentiroso nada! Minhas histórias são reais!"

Nisso o Kenny apareceu dizendo: "São tão absurdas que até parece mentira!"

Então rimos mais ainda.

O Usopp respondeu: "Diz que é mentira? Olha quem fala… ficou todo admirado e impressionado com as minhas histórias! Ele acreditou!"

O Kenny respondeu: "Por isso mesmo!"

Rimos um pouco, depois eu disse: "E que você quer se tornar um bravo guerreiro dos mares!"

Ele estava cabisbaixo e se reergueu, bancando o orgulhoso.

"Exatamente! Eu vou ser um bravo guerreiro dos mares que vai derrotar todos os vilões com o seu fantástico estilingue!"

Depois perguntei: "Onde é que você arranja todas essas histórias?"

Então ele começou um flashback do que aconteceu antes de eles virem para cá: "Ah, pois… lá na minha vila, havia uma garota chamada Kaya que vivia triste e sozinha desde que perdeu os pais. Então para animá-la eu contava as minhas grandes histórias de aventura! Ela deve me agradecer ainda hoje por 'salvá-la da morte' com os meus contos. Só que havia um mordomo chato que sempre que me pegava, me expulsava da mansão onde ela morava. Então chegaram os três aqui. E nós descobrimos que o lado mordomo dele era só um disfarce porque na verdade ele era um pirata chamado Capitão Kuro e que queria matar a Kaya para ficar com a fortuna dela e deixar o mundo da pirataria. Esse cara que entra para ser pirata depois abandona o negócio dizendo que cansou daquilo não merece se chamar pirata! Nós o derrotamos e tudo se resolveu! Eu fiz quase tudo, esses três podem me agradecer porque eu fui o responsável pela nossa vitória!"

Então o Zoro respondeu, brincando: "Pois, herói! O grande trabalho teu foi se esconder de medo… Foi o Luffy que derrotou o cara chamado Kuro!"

E o Usopp replicou: "Mas… mas… eu derrotei o capanga dele, o Jango, lembra? E salvei o meu grupo de piratas das garras dele! E você ajudou que eu lembro!"

Então Zoro simplesmente disse: "Ok! Tanto faz…"

Eu: "Usopp… você era capitão?"

Ele: "Sim! Era o Bando de Piratas do Usopp! Era eu, o Ninjin, o Tamanegi e o Piiman! Nós quatro éramos invencíveis!"

A Nami: "Hmph… Um adolescente e três criancinhas… invencível… certo…"

O Usopp olhou de lado e ignorou.

Eu: "Puxa… vocês têm um monte de histórias antes de vir para cá, né…? Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte! Que tal depois que a gente deixar essa ilha vocês me contarem as aventuras que tiveram antes de virem aqui? Concordam?"

Zoro: "Por mim, tudo bem…"

Nami: "É uma boa ideia para passar o tempo!"

Usopp: "Legal! Assim eu também vou ficar sabendo! Porque antes de ti eu fui a mais recente adição desse grupo!"

Eu: "Ok! Então, vamos sair daqui, dar uma passadinha em casa e nos despedir de Brush de uma vez!"

Todos: "Certo!"

Então deixamos as colinas após este descanso, voltamos à cidade e passamos em casa.

Eu: "Mãe!"

Mamãe que estava na cozinha: "Oi! Filho!", ela veio até o lado de fora: "Então? O que ainda fazem aqui?"

Eu: "Vim te chamar para a despedida!"

Mamãe respirou fundo e disse: "Ok... Vamos…"

Então fomos em direção à praia onde o navio estava esperando.

* * *

**Sabem, um poeta famoso uma vez disse que "Deus quer, o homem sonha e a obra nasce". E sonhar não custa, pois não? A partir de agora, vamos começar a acompanhar a aventura destes cinco destemidos que partem em busca dos seus sonhos! A Aventura Suprema está prestes a começar! O Capítulo 5 trará muitas emoções! Até lá!**


	5. Hora de navegar, Dan! A toda velocidade!

**Capítulo 5**

**"Adeus, terra natal! Um escritor parte para a aventura de uma vida!"

* * *

**

Saímos de casa e fomos até a praia onde o Going Merry nos esperava.

Era realmente incrível a sensação naquela hora. Eu finalmente vou poder caminhar em direção ao meu sonho! A ansiedade de chegar aumentava cada vez mais. Lembrei do meu pai… ah… se ele estivesse aqui agora… com certeza estaria orgulhoso de mim! Mas também sei que mesmo não estando aqui ele está orgulhoso de mim. Então olhei para o meu lápis… a minha recordação… e pensei: "Que tipo de desafios me esperam...?" e sussurrei:

"Pai… o seu esforço não vai ser em vão! Obrigado por me ter deixado esta lembrança. Mesmo não estando aqui, a sua recordação será a minha força!"

Bem… acho que os outros ouviram…

Nami: "Hmmm… Daiki-san… você disse alguma coisa?"

Eu: "Eh? Ah… não… não… estava falando comigo mesmo."

Nami: "Que estranho…"

Eu: "Estranho nada! Eu tenho esse hábito de falar sozinho. É que o silêncio às vezes me deixa louco… Eu estou levando um monte de livros para ler na viagem, portanto não devo ficar tão entediado…!", disse sorrindo.

Ela meramente sorriu de volta. Mas não era preciso dizer nada.

Então finalmente chegamos à praia. E o Going Merry estava lá. Era a hora da verdade.

Eu: "Bem… mãe… Kenny-chan… é aqui que nos separamos…"

Mãe, emocionada: "Certo… vai, meu filho… se não… eu não vou aguentar as lágrimas!"

Kenny-chan, sorrindo: "Toma cuidado, Dan-niichan!"

Eu, sorrindo de volta: "Hm. Tá bem." E com a mão na cabeça dele: "E você, toma conta da mamãe por mim, viu?"

Ele: "Un!"

Zoro: "Sem querer interromper o momento dramático… mas, podemos ir?"

Eu, com uma lágrima nos olhos: "Eh?... Ah… Ok!"

Então subimos no barco, o Zoro içou a âncora de volta e fomos deixando Brush.

Eu fui até a parte de trás da embarcação enquanto se afastava da costa, já deixando o choro rolar e tudo e acenei para a mamãe:

"Tchaaaaauuuuu! Até breveeee! Protejam a ilha por mim!"

Eu ouvi uma resposta, mas era muito fraca por isso não deu para entender, mas só pelo fato de ela ter acenado de volta já me deixou mais do que satisfeito.

Então limpei as lágrimas e fui ao convés da frente me reunir com meus camaradas.

"Daiki, está pronto para isso?", Zoro perguntou.

"Sim! Galera, vamos em frente!", com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Eu só tenho um pedido para fazer daqui para frente."

Todos olharam com atenção e então eu disse: "Daqui para frente, eu só respondo por Dan, viu?"

Vi todos sorrirem de volta e o Luffy que parecia que estava com uma palavra presa na garganta e queria soltá-la…

"AVANTEEEEEEEEEEEE!", gritando bem alto para os céus.

"OOUUU!", respondemos.

Foi fantástico. Finalmente começou a viagem da minha vida, a aventura da minha vida. Em meus dezoito anos de vida, sempre desejei que viesse um dia a ser um pirata, mas nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer. Ao olhar a bandeira pirata e ver que além desse barco, só havia a imensidão azul, eu me sentia cada vez mais animado.

Agora, de ânimos tranquilizados, a Nami chegou para mim e disse:

"Então? Quer que eu lhe apresente o navio? Assim você já vê onde é que vai dormir! Usopp! Vem cá!"

O Usopp, que estava no convés, veio até onde nós estávamos e disse: "Oi?"

Nami: "Usopp, pode me acompanhar por uns momentos? É que quero apresentar o navio ao Dan-san aqui!"

Usopp: "Ok!"

Eu: "Vamos então?"

Então eles começaram, apresentando o convés da frente, o mastro onde fica o posto de observação… ah… nessa parte, ela lembrou que eu, o Zoro e o Usopp tínhamos de nos revezar lá para ficarmos sempre atentos ao nosso redor. O Luffy não o faz porque é o capitão e ela também não porque está muito ocupada planejando a nossa rota. Então eles apresentaram a cabine principal, onde fica a cozinha, o leme e serve também como sala de reuniões para que nós discutamos o que fazer a seguir.

Então descemos até o quarto dos homens que fica logo em baixo do mastro. É aqui que eu passaria a dormir. Aproveitei e deixei a minha bagagem aqui para depois do "tour", arrumar as minhas coisas. Havia cinco redes, mas somos quatro homens portanto não há problema.

A seguir ela apresentou o compartimento de armazenagem. É aqui que se guardam itens como barris de cerveja, barris d'água, comida e caixas de tesouro. Lá também há dois canhões, um de cada lado do navio. Desse compartimento pode se ir ao banheiro e ao quarto das mulheres. Ela não apresentou o quarto porque era espaço secreto só dela.

"Deve ser duro dormir sozinha…", pensei comigo mesmo.

Fomos ver o banheiro. O Usopp me disse para ser cuidadoso ao tomar banho aqui para não deixar o navio ser enfraquecido pela umidade.

Então subimos até o compartimento da proa do navio, onde ficava mais um canhão, bóias salva-vidas, cordas, e onde ficava guardada a âncora.

Subimos até o andar de cima e vimos o Luffy sentado na cabeça de ovelha.

Eu: "Como é que o capitão gosta de sentar lá, se ele pode cair na água com qualquer balanço do navio? Que eu saiba, quando usuários das Frutas do Diabo caem na água, eles são como martelos, não nadam…!"

Nami e Usopp, juntos: "Ah… é um mistério…"

Eu: "Ok… olha, eu vou arrumar as coisas e depois, como combinado, vocês podem me contar o que fizeram antes de chegar até aqui!"

Nami e Usopp concordaram, então eu desci pela abertura ao lado do mastro e fui arrumar as minhas coisas. Trouxe livros, cadernos de desenho, material e tudo. Meus passatempos são desenhar e pintar. Aliviam a tensão e afastam-me do tédio. Eu gosto também de ler, só que minha mãe se incomodava porque, como eu só leio em voz alta e minhas histórias tinham um tom de emoção e eu interpretava, aí já sabe…

Eu subi de volta e vi Nami, Usopp e Luffy me esperando para contar as histórias de antes de virem para cá. O Zoro estava dormindo num dos lados do navio.

O Luffy começou.

"Quando eu viajava pelo oceano, eu vi um redemoinho enorme! Então, para escapar, me escondi num barril que estava no meu navio… Então só sei que dormi… e… depois acordei num barco pirata que tinha um garotinho. Ele queria entrar para a Marinha, mas pegou o barco errado e acabou no navio de uma capitã muito gorda que o obrigava a fazer todas as tarefas! Ela era muito gorda e feia… e tinha um cajado de metal que acertava em quem dissesse que ela era feia… eu quase levei com esse troço na cabeça, mas escapei, derrotei ela e os seus capangas e eu e o garoto navegamos até uma outra ilha com uma base para ele poder se alistar na Marinha… o sonho dele é ser um bom marinheiro e pegar todos os piratas malvados!"

Eu: "Hmmm… Marinha… também é a casa de gente muito corrompida… mas continua, continua!"

Então ele continuou: "Nós chegamos numa cidade e eu ouvi falar de um caçador de recompensas que tava preso lá", falando do Zoro, "era o Zoro. Ele tava sendo torturado por um filhinho de papai de cabelo loiro que fazia o que queria só porque era filho do capitão da base da Marinha e levava vantagem disso para chantagear o povo. Eu fiquei com raiva e o soquei porque não tinha intenção de cumprir um acordo que fez com o Zoro. Eu invadi a base para pegar as espadas do Zoro e nós lutamos contra o capitão. Ele era grande! Tinha uma mão de machado, era mesmo um pé no saco, mas não foi páreo para nós!"

Legal… eles são mesmo fortes…

"Então, os marinheiros da base nos deixaram ir e deixamos o garoto na ilha para ele seguir o sonho dele. Como será que ele está agora… Mas aí, nós dois fomos dessa ilha e chegamos noutra!"

Eu: "Como? Algum de vocês sabe navegar?"

Ele: "Não."

Eu, impressionado: "Então foi por pura coincidência? Como é que vocês sobreviveram tanto tempo à deriva?"

Ele, rindo: "Shishishi… Sabe… de vez em quando apareciam uns peixes enooooormes que saltavam da água para tentar nos comer, mas nós acabávamos com eles e…"

Eu, completando: "…os fizeram de refeição… isso explica tudo…", e pensando comigo, "Tiveram uma sorte dos diabos…", enquanto caía uma gota de suor.

Ele continuou: "Na verdade, nós chegamos a essa ilha porque eu fui tentar pegar um pássaro para comer, mas ele me levou, foi abatido e me deixou no meio de uma cidade."

Então a Nami interveio: "Aí, o Luffy me encontrou e já me perguntou se eu queria me juntar ao grupo dele e ser a sua navegadora. Eu me recusei, mas como você já deve ter percebido, ele não largava do meu pé enquanto eu não aceitasse."

Luffy: "E você me enganou para eu ser capturado e eu estive para morrer dentro de uma jaula!"

Nami: "A situação ditou isso! Eu tenho que pensar em mim também! Além do mais, o Zoro chegou na hora e nos resgatou!"

Luffy: "Pois foi!"

Nami, continuando: "Nós estávamos enfrentando um pirata-palhaço chamado Buggy que tem o poder da Bara Bara no Mi (Fruta dos Pedaços), que faz com que o corpo dele se separe em quantas partes ele quiser."

Luffy: "Então eu decidi lutar contra esse palhaço. Acredita que ele rasgou o meu chapéu e me insultou por eu considerá-lo meu tesouro?"

Eu: "Imperdoável…"

Luffy: "É mesmo! Ele disse que era companheiro do Shanks numa tripulação!"

Eu: "Sério?"

Luffy: "Sim! Mas graças às habilidades de furto da Nami, eu consegui derrotá-lo!"

Eu: "Eee… então além de navegadora, a Nami-san também é ladra?"

Nami: "Sim, obrigado. E as únicas coisas de que gosto são tangerinas, dinheiro e tesouros!"

"Tenho outro mau pressentimento quanto a isso…", pensei comigo mesmo, deixando cair a cabeça…

Nami: "Nós saímos da ilha e fomos noutra em busca de comida e de um novo companheiro, mas a ilha era cheia de animais estranhos. Então conhecemos um homenzinho chamado Gaimon. Ele era um pirata, mas quando foi pegar o tesouro que estava no alto de uma pedra, se desequilibrou, caiu exatamente dentro de uma caixa e está preso nela desde então. Então nós o ajudamos a ver se havia alguma coisa nas caixas que ele tanto protegia. Não havia nada mas ele agradeceu assim mesmo por descobrir a verdade antes de morrer. Aí, o Luffy decidiu perguntar se ele queria se juntar ao nosso grupo, mas o Gaimon recusou, dizendo que, mesmo que não houvesse fortuna, ele tinha coisas para proteger, que eram os animais da ilha."

Eu: "É uma causa nobre…"

Então o Usopp interveio:

"Então, esses três chegaram à minha ilha! Eu e meus oito mil subordinados receberam e surpreenderam os três visitantes!"

Eu, com uma surpresa sarcástica: "Oito mil?"

Ele: "É! Então, eles disseram que estavam à procura de um navio, e eu lhes disse que a dona da mansão tinha um e podia dá-lo de graça!"

Eu: "Essa garota, presumo, é a Kaya, né?"

Ele: "Exatamente! Eu e o Luffy conversamos sobre o Shanks e o meu pai!"

Eu: "Espera aí… não me diga… Usopp, o teu pai é do grupo do Shanks?"

Ele: "É! Ele é o melhor atirador do mundo!"

Eu: "Incrível!"

Ele: "Só que enquanto conversávamos, acabamos ouvindo os planos do mordomo da mansão para matar a Kaya e ficar com a fortuna dela! Ele disse que passou os últimos três anos planejando aquilo! Eu tentei avisar a Kaya, mas ela não acreditou. Então esses três, quando souberam do plano, decidiram me ajudar. Armamos uma armadilha para o navio do capitão Kuro que estava chegando, mas erramos o lado da ilha. Corremos até o outro lado onde estavam os tripulantes do navio. O Luffy foi hipnotizado duas vezes! Na primeira, ele ficou forte e derrotou os capangas do Kuro, mas na segunda, caiu no sono…"

Nami: "E tive que ser eu a acordá-lo, evitando os discos daquele estranho do Jango!"

Luffy: "Então, eu acordei, salvei a Nami e fui lutar com o tal de Kuro. Esse homem não merece ser chamado de pirata! Ridicularizando a determinação dos outros, dizendo que os camaradas são apenas peões que servem ao capitão, que ele é que decide quando vivem ou morrem…! Imperdoável. Eu fiquei bem ferido porque o cara tinha umas pernas rápidas. Mas o mais impressionante é que no ataque dele, ele acerta tudo o que vê pela frente! Não importa se é inimigo ou membro do próprio grupo!"

Eu: "Minha nossa! E ainda havia gente com coragem de se juntar a um homem desses?"

Luffy: "Agora, talvez não haja mais! Porque eu derrotei ele!"

Usopp: "Então, depois que tudo acabou, a Kaya nos deu de presente esse navio. Aí, eu tentei me despedir deles, mas o Luffy me chamou para ser companheiro dele! Eu fiquei super contente e animado por isso! O Luffy me nomeou o atirador do grupo e nós partimos!"

Nami: "E depois viemos àquela ilha e te conhecemos mas essa história, você já sabe!"

Eu ri disso e agradeci.

"É… realmente, foram histórias e tanto! Quais serão as nossas próximas aventuras…", quando lembrei de algo: "Ah! É isso! Eu vou já começar a escrever meu diário!", então corri para o quarto e peguei meu caderno, lápis e comecei a escrever.

Enquanto escrevia, olhei para o horizonte…

"Navegadora Nami…", pensei enquanto olhava para ela que estava no convés olhando o mar.

"Atirador Usopp…", pensei quando olhava para ele que estava no posto de vigia no mastro.

"Espadachim Zoro…", pensei olhando para ele que estava dormindo…

"E… Capitão Luffy…", pensei olhando para ele, sentado na cabeça de ovelha…

"E… eu… Escritor Dan!", pensei olhando para o meu caderno, sorrindo.

Pois é… nós cinco partimos numa aventura que tenho certeza que é maior que os sonhos de qualquer um de nós!

Rei dos Piratas (Luffy)…, Mapa-múndi (Nami)…, Espadachim número um (Zoro)…, Bravo guerreiro dos Mares (Usopp)…, e… essa é a minha…, não! A **NOSSA** AVENTURA SUPREMA!

* * *

**Finalmente! Daiki deixou a ilha de Brush e os seus familiares e amigos. Mas encontrou novos amigos, a possibilidade de partir para encarar o mundo de frente e poder começar a escrever a sua Aventura Suprema! Mas antes, vamos procurar saber um pouco do passado dos nosso heróis numa saga especial de 4 capítulos. Não perca! A aventura está apenas no seu início!**


	6. Senta que lá vem história

**Capítulo 6**

**"O passado de Dan! O resultado da união entre a bravura e o talento"

* * *

**

Eu devo ter passado umas boas duas horas só escrevendo. Até fiz alguns desenhos no meio! As nuvens que passavam, eu imaginava o que pareciam e desenhava! Tinha uma com forma de tartaruga, de Fênix, de falcão… eu só desenhei com mais detalhe.

Só que aí já estava me dando sono, portanto fui dormir.

Eu desci ao quarto dos homens e deitei no sofá relaxante. E era realmente relaxante… e então eu mergulhei num sono profundo…

Lembro que nos meus sonhos, talvez por causa dos acontecimentos desses últimos dias, eu vi o meu passado.

Vi um garotinho pequeno e tímido de uns oito ou nove anos. Era eu. Estava na praia, olhando o sol se pôr e esperando o pai voltar de viagem.

"Quando será que meu pai volta…", ele pensava consigo.

Então se levantou e voltou para casa. Ele morava com a sua mãe e sempre a ajudava nas tarefas de casa. Mas além disso, ele tinha amigos e sempre saía para brincar com eles.

"Ei, Dan!", uma voz que vinha da porta.

"Anda! Vem brincar de pirata com a gente!", vinha outra.

"Ok! Mamãe, tô indo!", o garotinho disse.

"Hm. Seja cuidadoso e divirta-se!", a mãe disse.

Ele saiu e foi se reunir com os amigos dele. Ao todo eram seis. Kamo, Jun, Shou, Cyril, Lacey e Mika.

Kamo era o mais velho do grupo. Aparentava ter 12, 13 anos e era o protetor do grupo. Sempre se importava com a segurança dos outros seis, porque era o mais velho, e sentia que era sua responsabilidade.

Jun era o mais alto do grupo. 10 anos. Sempre que discutiam, ele tentava ganhar os argumentos dizendo: "Porque eu sou mais alto que você!". Era o mais pestinha também.

Shou era o mais calmo, mas era também um mau perdedor. 8 anos. Quando os sete eram pequenos, ele chorava por qualquer coisa. Bastava saber que perdeu um jogo e ele abria o berreiro. Mas já dava mostras de estar superando esse hábito até onde eu vi.

Cyril era o mais curioso. 8, 9 anos. Todo o lugar que eles visitassem ele já queria mexer em tudo, saber de tudo… era difícil controlar o menino.

Lacey era menina, mas agia pouco como uma. 11 anos. Gostava de histórias de piratas tanto que quando pegava o Dan ouvindo as histórias da mãe, chegava junto e ouvia também.

Mika era outra, mas mais calma. Quase nunca falava. 9 anos. Andava bastante ocupada não sei com o quê que só ia brincar com os outros seis de vez em quando.

E… Dan. Cerca de 8, 9 anos. Era um garotinho tímido, mas depois que se juntou a esses seis, foi perdendo a timidez, mas sempre lhe pregavam peças e ele se assustava facilmente…

Os sete eram amigos desde muito pequenos. Eram das famílias das amigas da mãe do Dan. Brincavam de piratas, faziam tudo juntos, tinham montes de aventuras.

Vi em meu sonho um dia em que esses sete foram ao vilarejo mais perto da cidade visitar a fazenda de um senhor idoso. Ele era avô do Kamo e estava trabalhando no campo.

"Olá, Kamo, meu neto!"

"Oi! Sam-jiichan! Trouxe os meus amigos para conhecer a fazenda do senhor!"

"Ah! Olá! Puxa, um… dois… três… quatro… cinco… seis! Tanta gente! Acho que vou dar uma pausa aqui e guiá-los pela fazenda! Para onde vocês querem ir?"

Kamo: "Mostra o estábulo! Gente, vocês têm que ver os cavalos dessa fazenda! Eles são grandes e bonitos e têm o pêlo macio! Se o vovô deixar, talvez a gente possa andar neles!"

Cyril: "É sério?"

Kamo: "É! Se ele deixar… mas fora isso, tem mais coisas para a gente ver!"

Então os sete foram para o estábulo e de fato, tinha uns cavalos grandes e bonitos. Um era marrom, outro era todo preto, tinha outros dois brancos e também tinha um pônei pequenino."

Sam: "Ok! Esses são os meus cavalos! Esperem aí que eu já vou pôr vocês para andar! Não se preocupem que ele é dócil e não vai machucar vocês."

Ele disse isso enquanto trazia o cavalo marrom e nos punha um de cada vez a andar. O Jun ficou impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, esperando a vez dele e foi o que mais se divertiu. O Dan se assustou um pouco, mas andou e também se divertiu. Todos andaram e gostaram. Então o Kamo disse que como ele mora perto, quando vem, o avô dele o ensina a domar os cavalos e o Kamo ajuda a lavar, dar de comer e tratar dos cavalos. Mas em toda época de vacinação eles se rebelam e têm que ser acalmados. Houve uma vez que o Kamo esteve para levar um coice de um.

Então depois de conhecer os cavalos, entraram na casa do avô Sam e ele lhes ofereceu uns lanches.

Depois saíram da fazenda e voltaram à cidade, se despedindo do senhor.

Logo a seguir, o cenário mudou. O garotinho tinha cara de ter dez anos e estava tendo lições de redação da mãe dele. Ela era escritora e resolveu passar o seu aprendizado para a próxima geração. Ele quase sempre ficava entediado com as lições por isso a mãe se zangava porque queria que ele, quando tivesse um filho, também o ensinasse as artes da escrita.

"Mãe, já acabamos?", diz o garoto.

"Não. Você só pode sair quando acabar esse texto e eu aprovar.", diz a mãe.

"Ah… que chatice…".

Pouco tempo depois…

"Já acabei. Agora veja se está bom para eu poder sair…"

"Hmmm. Ok! Está bom! Eu estou ficando cada vez mais orgulhosa de você! Assim você vai se tornar um bom escritor no futuro!", ela disse.

Então ele sorriu, deu um beijo nela e saiu. Pensando: "Finalmente acabou… hoje demorou mais do que o normal!"

Algum tempo depois, o sino da ilha tocou. Isso gerou alguma expectativa no garoto que aguardava a chegada do pai há quatro anos. Ele correu até a praia esperando encontrar o navio pirata do pai dele. Nisso ele lembrou do desenho que a mãe mostrou para quando o navio do pai aportasse ele pudesse reconhecer.

O garoto chegou à praia e viu uma embarcação ao longe. E tinha uma caveira que era exatamente igual ao desenho!

Ele abriu o sorriso e disse:

"Pai…! Ele está… voltando!"

Era o navio do capitão Jann Richards. Finalmente os quatro longos anos de espera acabaram! Ele finalmente poderia ver o rosto do pai, o qual não se recordava da última vez que viu!

O barco chegou à costa e uma voz gritou:

"Abaixem a âncora!"

Então o garoto respirou fundo e gritou:

"PAAAAAAAAAI!"

Então veio um homem à frente do navio e gritou:

"Oi! Capitão! Olha quem veio te receber!"

Então outro homem apareceu e quando viu o garotinho, sorriu de alegria e pulou para fora do navio:

"FIIIILHOOOOO!"

Então os dois correram para abraçar um ao outro.

"Pai!", o garoto.

"Filho!", o homem.

"Finalmente você voltou!"

"Pois! Eu voltei! Estava com tanta saudade do meu garotão!"

"E eu do meu paizão que é o melhor do mundo!"

"Não sabe quantas aventuras eu tive! Você vai ouvir cada história que vai se arrepiar todo!"

"Sério?"

"É isso aí!"

Então desceu outro e disse: "Hahaha… mesmo sendo rígido na batalha você é muito sentimental, né, Capitão!"

Ele, chorando: "Aahh… seu idiota! Eu não estou chorando! Eu estou feliz mas não estou chorando!"

O outro riu, então apareceram mais uns dez homens que desceram do navio.

Então o pai disse: "Ei! Gente! Venham até a minha casa! Quero apresentar minha esposa aos camaradas, depois vamos ao bar beber até cair!"

Eles: "Ou!"

O garoto: "Posso ir junto? Posso? Posso?"

O pai: "Hahaha! Pode! Eu peço um suco para o meu filhão!"

O garoto se zangou e disse: "Mas eu não sou mais criança!"

O pai: "Hahaha! Ah, sei…!"

Então o grupo foi até a casa conhecer a esposa do capitão.

Apresentaram-se e cantaram um pouco, depois os homens foram até o bar tomar uns copos e contar umas histórias.

O garoto: "E aí? Você vai me levar para a sua próxima aventura?"

O pai: "Eu não! Acha? Um pirralho como você é novo demais para se tornar um pirata, hahaha!"

O garoto, zangado: "Eu não sou mais criança!"

O pai: "Ah é? Quer um suco de laranja?"

O garoto: "Ah, obrigado!"

O pai: "Hahahahaha! Viu, ainda é uma criança!"

Então todo mundo riu.

Depois que as risadas pararam, o pai continuou: "Mas a verdade é que a minha próxima aventura só vai ser daqui a uns anos… sabe porque?"

O garoto: "Porquê?"

O pai: "Por causa de ti! Eu vou dar uma parada na pirataria para te treinar e te passar as minhas habilidades para você se tornar um pirata mais forte que eu!"

O garoto: "Sério?"

O pai: "É! Já conversei com os meus camaradas, eles concordaram e disseram que vão dar uma ajuda!"

O garoto: "Porque não me leva junto com você?"

O pai: "Sabe porquê? Porque eu quero que você, quando crescer, vá por si mesmo, junte os seus próprios amigos e tenha as suas próprias aventuras! Além do mais… um garoto como você ainda é novo para ser um pirata! Hahaha!"

O garoto olhou de lado.

O cenário mudou. Era agora um flashback do treinamento de duas pessoas. Um que estava com onze ou doze anos. Ele e o pai treinavam uns golpes e lutavam com paus de madeira.

Sempre lutavam após as lições dele.

Então quando terminaram, deitaram no chão, ambos cansados.

O pai, respirando fundo: "Ah… ah… ah… ganhei de novo!"

O garoto, também ofegante: "Ah… ah… ah… não… é justo! Eu… nunca… ganhei uma só!"

O pai: "Bobo! É porque… você ainda… não é forte o suficiente… mas… já tá melhorando! Me deixou mais cansado do que na última vez!... Acho que já é hora de te mostrar uma coisinha…"

Então ele puxou um lápis do bolso.

O garoto: "O quê? Um lápis? Para que é que vai mostrar isso?"

O pai: "Espera! Você vai se surpreender."

Então os dois levantaram e foram até um espaço aberto.

O pai então empunhou o lápis e escreveu no ar: "Flechas!", e então uma rajada de flechas apareceu do nada, bem na frente dos dois, deixando o garoto de boca aberta!

O garoto: "Incrível? Como é que você fez isso?"

O pai: "É fácil! Basta você se concentrar e escrever no ar que aparece! Desenhar também dá. Tenta você.

O garoto: "Mas o que é que eu escrevo?"

O pai: "Pensa numa só palavra. Só se torna real o objeto definido por apenas uma palavra."

O garoto fechou os olhos, se concentrou e escreveu:

"Flechas!"

Não saiu nada.

O garoto: "Hem? Nada aconteceu…"

O pai: "Ah… ah… Leva tempo até dominar a técnica, mas você ainda é jovem e não vamos apressar as coisas. Se você treinar dia a dia, vai ganhar mais experiência e dominar esse lápis!"

O garoto: "Ok!"

O pai: "Mas agora… deixa eu apresentar outra coisa. Afaste-se."

Então tirou o lápis das mãos do filho, foi à frente, estendeu o braço e gritou: "Enpitsu Yari! (Lança de Lápis)" e o seu lápis se transformou numa lança. Ele fez umas técnicas e uma pose.

O pai: "Então? Gostou?"

O garoto, olhos brilhando: "Sugeeeee!"

O pai: "É outra habilidade do meu lápis! Pode se transformar numa lança!"

O garoto: "Legal!"

O pai, agora em tom sério: "Essa é uma arma que eu herdei do meu pai. E quando a hora chegar, eu vou deixá-la com você. Você é jovem, pode ficar mais forte e revelar o verdadeiro potencial desse lápis."

O garoto: "Ok!"

De repente, virou noite, estavam os dois em casa quando tocou o sino da ilha, acompanhado de um tiro de canhão, uma explosão e vários piratas correndo em direção da cidade. O pai saiu de casa e disse ao filho:

"Filho! Fique aqui e se esconda."

O garoto: "Pai! Não posso me esconder enquanto o senhor arrisca a vida!"

O pai: "E eu não posso deixar você morrer! Você é o meu orgulho, é a razão de eu viver! E quero que se torne um bom pirata…"

Então o pai saiu e foi enfrentar o grupo que chegou.

O garoto foi puxado pela mãe que o disse para se esconder. Mas ele se soltou e fugiu para o meio da batalha. Ele foi procurar pelo pai. Tinha que se esconder dos tiros e golpes de espada. Até que achou o pai dele caído no chão, banhado em sangue e rodeado de um anel de fogo. O garoto ficou pálido, lágrimas começaram a rolar pelos seus olhos e ele gritou:

"PAAAAAAAAAAII!", enquanto corria até onde ele estava.

O pai ouviu e replicou, fracamente: "Dan… meu… filho…!"

O garoto, no meio do choro: "Pai! Pai! O que fizeram com o senhor!"

O pai: "Eu… fui… descuidado…"

O garoto: "Não se preocupe! Eu te levo de volta para casa!"

O pai: "Não!... Não!... Salve-se… deixe-me… aqui…! Você… tem que… sobre… viver!"

O garoto: "Mas eu não quero viver sem o senhor! Quem é que me vai contar todas aquelas histórias legais que sempre o senhor contava!"

Então vieram flashbacks de momentos em que o garoto ouvia as histórias do pai.

O pai: "Bobo… você… é que tem… que escrever… as suas próprias… histórias… a partir… de agora…"

O garoto não respondeu, chorando. Então o pai pegou no lápis com a mão ensanguentada e o deu para o filho:

"Tome… fique com isto… meu filho… você… tem que protegê-lo… com a sua vida…! Essa é… a única… e maior… recordação que você vai… ter… do seu… velhote… aqui…". Então, fechou os olhos e morreu.

O garoto, chorando mais ainda, gritou: "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAII!"

Ele chorou, correndo no caminho de volta para casa e encontrando a mãe, portando o lápis borrado de sangue que recebeu do pai.

A mãe: "Filho! O que aconteceu! A sua mão está cheia de sangue!"

O garoto, tentando segurar as lágrimas: "O meu pai!... O meu pai!... Ele foi morto!"

A mãe: "Não… não pode ser!", e então ajoelhou, abraçando o filho, deixando as lágrimas caírem do rosto.

Então, eu me ouvi dizer: "Não… não… pai! Pai!"

Eu caí do sofá e me estatelei no chão do navio. Doeu. Levantei e pus a mão na cabeça tentando me livrar do galo que tive.

Então a Nami e o Luffy desceram para ver como é que eu estava:

"Dan?", Luffy disse.

"Dan-san, está falando com alguém?", disse a Nami.

Eu, ainda acordando: "O quê… Ah? Não! Não… não estava falando com ninguém! Porque pergunta isso?"

Ela: "Porque eu te ouvi gritando 'Pai! Pai!'"

Eu: "Ah… é… que eu tive um sonho que virou pesadelo…"

Ela: "Sonhou com o pai, né?"

Eu: "Sim. Pai…", segurando uma lágrima.

Ela suspirou e disse: "Espera aí que eu vou te preparar um chá para você se acalmar."

O Luffy disse: "Ei, Dan? Eu vou trazer comida para você se animar e ficar de barriga cheia!"

Eu: "Não… obrigado… capitão…"

Então me acalmei e a Nami trouxe o chá.

* * *

**Dan: "Foi um sonho e tanto, não? Mas daqui para a frente, é pensamento positivo! O mar azul não perdoa!"**

**A seguir, vamos ler os passados de Luffy e Usopp, dois jovens sonhadores que têm passados que se conectam, como que por obra do acaso. Não perca o Capítulo 7! Estou te esperando!  
**


	7. As duras infâncias de Usopp e Luffy

**Capítulo 7**

**"A mentira e o chapéu de palha, símbolos da esperança"

* * *

**

Tomei o chá, embora não fosse do meu gosto, mas serviu como um bom calmante.

"Ah… estou bem mais calmo agora! Mas aquele foi um pesadelo dos brabos…", disse eu sorrindo.

Nami enquanto me tirava do sofá: "Já chega de pesadelos. Anda! Levanta daí e vem para cima, esquece isso e se anima. Vem!"

Usopp: "Ei? Onde é o incêndio?"

Luffy: "Incêndio? O navio tá pegando fogo?"

Usopp: "Sentido figurado, Luffy! Presta atenção! O que eu quero saber é qual é o motivo dessa comoção toda aí dentro?"

Nami: "O nosso Dan-san aqui está triste porque teve um pesadelo com o pai dele."

Usopp: "Ah! Não se preocupe que eu tenho a solução perfeita para animá-lo de volta! A propósito, é uma coisa que esquecemos de fazer depois que saímos de Brush!"

Nami, eu e Luffy: "O que é?"

Usopp: "Você vai ver. Eu vou pegar umas coisinhas e verão."

Momentos depois, eu, Nami e Luffy já estávamos na parte de fora do navio esperando o Usopp voltar de sabe-se lá onde foi.

Então ele voltou com um barril que parecia pesado.

Foi de volta à mesa da parte de dentro e pegou uns copos.

Peraí, ele vai nos botar para beber? Espero que não seja cerveja ou qualquer coisa alcoólica… tá bem, eu tenho 18 anos, já posso beber, mas nunca fiz isso na vida!

Usopp: "Ok! Vamos fazer um brinde ao nosso novo companheiro tristinho para ele se alegrar!"

Nami e Luffy com cara de terem percebido algo: "Ah, pois é!"

Eu: "Eu não estou triste...! É só que…", desviando o olhar.

Nami: "É só que nada! Esquece isso e brinda com a gente!", enquanto dava um tapa nas minhas costas.

Eu tenho o defeito de ficar deprimido assim que surge um pensamento ruim e não querer esquecer e me animar de volta… É uma dessas coisas que acho que essa viagem pode tirar de mim… ou não…

Enquanto pensava nisso, ouvi alguém bocejando.

Virei e vi que imediatamente o Zoro acordou, movido pelo assunto beber.

Zoro: "Ah… bom dia… hmmm… Usopp… esse barril é de cerveja?"

Usopp: "Exatamente!"

Nami: "Finalmente acordou, Bela Adormecida!"

Zoro: "Hmph… eu durmo o tempo que quiser."

Aí o Usopp distribuiu os copos cheios para cada um de nós e proclamou:

"Agora que nós somos cinco camaradas, vamos fazer um brinde de boas-vindas para o nosso novo amigo escritor tristinho Dan!"

Nós todos: "Kanpaaaaiiii!", depois:

Eu: "Já disse que não estou triste!"

Então, nós cinco brindamos e bebemos. Eu só sei que pouco tempo depois que terminei, fiquei com uma dor de cabeça pelo resto do dia… nunca bebi nada com álcool na vida. Na verdade foi bom, por aquilo ter me alegrado. Pesadelos nunca mais! Daqui para a frente, só coisas boas! Se bem que isso é pedir demais…

Pouco tempo depois daquilo…

Luffy: "Vamos chegar a uma ilha logo? Eu estou com fome… E quero ir logo para a Grande Linha…"

Nami, suspirando: "Já me perguntou isso há dez minutos! E não, não vamos ver terra firme por pelo menos uns dois dias!", mais calmamente agora: "E desse jeito ainda não podemos ir para a Grande Linha. Dizer que aquele mar é imprevisível é pouco! Não podemos ir lá como quem vai fazer uma excursão… e além do mais, precisamos de um cozinheiro!"

Luffy: "E um músico!"

Eu estava ouvindo aquilo tudo e disse: "A Grande Linha é assim como dizem, tão perigosa?"

Nami, impressionada: "Não me digam que eu ouvi me perguntarem isso!"

Luffy: "Ouviu sim"

Ela: "Falei para não dizer!... Mas, continuando… a Grande Linha não é perigosa! É muito mais do que perigosa! Muitos bandos piratas que vão para lá são dizimados e nunca se ouve mais falar deles! Vamos ter é sorte se conseguimos entrar!"

Eu: "Porquê?"

Nami: "Porque a entrada da Grande Linha é uma e só uma. Se o navio não for nessa direção, bate nas montanhas da Linha Vermelha e é feito em pedacinhos!"

Eu engoli em seco e resolvi deixar a conversa de lado…

Então fui até onde o Usopp estava. Ele estava no convés, já que era a vez do Zoro fazer de vigia e eles haviam acabado de trocar.

Eu: "Usopp! O que faz agora?"

Ele: "Eu? Ah, eu só estou olhando o mar… estou meio entediado…"

O Luffy ouviu e disse: "Se está entediado, vai pescar!"

Ele: "Mas não temos vara de pesca!"

Nami: "Está me ouvindo?" e deu uma pancada na cabeça dele para fazê-lo voltar a ouvi-la.

Eu: "Obrigado pelo brinde, Usopp… Me deixou com uma baita dor de cabeça!

Ele: "Se não quisesse, não bebia…"

Eu: "Brincadeirinha! Foi a primeira vez que bebi um negócio desses…"

Ele: "Sério? Quantos anos você tem?"

Eu: "Dezoito… Eu estava acostumado a ir junto do meu pai ao bar. Ele bebia que se acabava, mas eu era pequeno e não podia beber daquilo… além do que se ele me deixasse beber, ia levar pancada da mamãe… Isso até aconteceu… Houve um dia em que ele me deixou tomar um gole de cerveja, mas eu cuspi porque era ruim demais! Ele riu, mas de alguma forma, mamãe soube e a briga rolou… Só que agora…"

Ele riu e disse:

"Tolo! É assim! Você deve se lembrar dos momentos felizes! Se viver pensando na morte do teu pai, vai acabar triste e com uma dezena de galos na cabeça!"

Eu: "Porquê?"

Ele: "Se continuar caindo do sofá enquanto dorme ou levar pancada da Nami!"

Nami: "Falaram de mim?"

Nós, disfarçando: "Não! Não, não foi nada!"

Eu só dei um sorriso amarelo e pus a mão atrás da cabeça, tentando disfarçar… Mas ele tinha razão! Se eu só pensar no dia em que meu pai morreu, eu só vou ficar mais deprimido! Há horas em que pensar não faz bem… e acho que desse jeito estou destinado a levar pancadas na cabeça…

Ele: "Eu tenho orgulho de ter um pai pirata! Ele se chama Yasopp. É o melhor atirador de todos os tempos! Consegue acertar as antenas a uma formiga sem machucar o resto!"

Eu: "É mesmo?"

Ele: "Pois é! E as suas habilidades foram herdadas por mim! O bravo guerreiro dos mares, Usopp!"

Eu: "E o narigão? Puxou a quem? Hahahaha…"

Ele: "Do meu pai é que não foi!"

Nós dois rimos e eu perguntei:

"Quando é que ele partiu?"

Ele: "Quando eu era pequeno… Quando a minha mãe ainda era viva… Aí, um tempo depois que ele partiu, eu comecei a gritar 'Piratas estão vindo! Piratas estão vindo!' para ver se ela se animava, porque ela estava doente. Lembro ainda dela no leito, me agradecendo por tudo o que eu fiz… mas mesmo depois de ela morrer, eu não parei de gritar 'Piratas estão vindo!' porque tinha, e tenho, esperanças de ver meu pai de novo nesta vida!"

Eu: "E vai encontrá-lo com certeza! E aproveitamos para conhecer o Shanks, O Ruivo!"

Então ele continuou: "Eu gritava, mas os habitantes da vila se irritavam e corriam atrás de mim quando eu dizia que era mentira. Eles não admitem, mas já se acostumaram com aquilo e agora que eu fui embora, estão todos com saudade de mim!"

Eu: "Então você servia de despertador para eles!"

Nós rimos e ele continuou.

"Aí eu fiquei sabendo dessa garota, a Kaya, que vivia em casa, na cama. Estava tão triste por causa da perda dos pais, que ficou enfraquecida. E eu apareci e a animei com as minhas histórias!"

Ele então lembrou do primeiro dia em que encontrou a garota Kaya:

Ele: "Yo! Oi, garota! Como sempre, desanimada, né?

Kaya: "Quem é você?"

Ele: "Eu sou o Capitão Usopp! E vim contar uma história para te animar!"

Ela: "A minha saúde ou doença não é da sua conta! Saia daqui ou eu vou chamar o segurança!"

Ele: "Espera pelo menos até eu contar a história do dia em que eu tinha cinco anos e lutei contra um peixe-dourado gigante!"

"Ela, no começo, me rejeitava, mas depois que ouvia minhas histórias se acabava de tanto rir! Houve uma vez em que lhe contei a história de eu ter desembarcado por acidente numa ilha feita do cocô de um peixe gigante e ela quase que morre de tanto rir!"

Eu ri e depois ele continuou:

"Então, durante esse tempo a vida seguiu assim… Eu sempre acordava de manhã, gritava sobre a chegada de piratas e ia animar a pobre da Kaya. Houve uma época em que conheci três garotos: o Ninjin, o Tamanegi e o Piiman e formamos o Bando de Piratas do Usopp! A partir daí nós passamos a ser o quarteto mais poderoso da vila de Syrup!"

Eu ri mais um pouco e ele continuou:

"Quando foi hora de eu ir embora para viajar com o Luffy, nos separamos, mas eu lhes deixei a mensagem para eles irem atrás dos seus sonhos! Eles estão orgulhosos de me terem tido como capitão! A Kaya também me prometeu que tentaria se manter alegre até o dia em que eu voltasse e que se tornaria uma boa médica para quando eu voltar, ela poder tratar dos meus ferimentos!"

Eu: "Ah… imagino o quanto felizes e orgulhosos eles vão estar quando a gente voltar das nossas aventuras!"

Ele: "Pois é! Até lá, eu vou me tornar um bravo guerreiro dos mares!"

Eu: "E pode deixar que o seu nome terá destaque na minha Aventura Suprema!"

Ele, continuando: "Exato! Meu nome será eternizado pela sua…", agora parou e percebeu: "Aventura Suprema? Ainda não me havia falado disso..."

Eu: "Isso. É a melhor e maior aventura de todos os tempos! Uma que é mais emocionante do que qualquer outra!"

Ele: "Desde quando você tem esse sonho?"

Eu: "Desde que comecei a escrever. Sempre fui inclinado para as histórias de emoção e aventura, até porque é influência do meu pai… Ele, com as suas histórias, e as habilidades de escrita que herdei da minha mãe resultaram nisto!"

E nós dois olhamos para o azul infinito, cada um pensando nos nossos objetivos, enquanto o barco navegava ao sabor das ondas. Vou ter muito tempo ainda até encontrarmos uma ilha… por isso... tenho que achar alguma coisa para fazer!

"Oi! Luffy!", gritei.

Luffy: "Oi!"

Eu: "Vamos brincar de pega-pega!"

Nami: "Nossa… quantos anos vocês têm por acaso? Não acham que estão velhos demais para brincar dessas coisas?"

Eu: "Eu? Eu tenho dezoito anos… e estou bem conservado, obrigado! Nami… de vez em quando é bom lembrar os tempos de criança!"

Luffy: "Anda! Tá com você!"

Eu, sorrindo 'maldosamente': "Ah, seu danado! Eu vou te pegar!"

Então nós corremos um atrás do outro pelo navio. Passamos algum tempo nisso, depois paramos.

Eu: "Droga!"

Ele: "Hahaha! Só me pegou uma vez!"

Eu: "Eu sempre fui uma porcaria no pega-pega…"

E uma corrente de vento passou por nós e fez o chapéu de palha voar da cabeça do Luffy. Corremos para tentar pegá-lo e ele acabou tendo que se esticar para trazê-lo de volta.

"Peguei! Esse chapéu de palha é muito importante para mim! Eu não posso sequer pensar em perdê-lo…"

"Esse chapéu era do Shanks, né? Eu me lembro da vez em que fui para o bar com o meu pai e com o grupo dele e ele estava usando esse chapéu."

"É. Ele me entregou quando eu era pequeno. Houve um dia em que o Shanks estava no bar com os camaradas dele e veio um bandido exigindo bebida. Ele veio, se mostrou todo, dizendo que só porque tinha recompensa de 8 milhões de beris tinha direito a ter bebida de graça. Só sei que o Shanks só assistiu e riu de tudo. Eu fiquei zangado e fui tirar satisfações com o desgraçado."

Eu: "E então?"

Ele: "Aí o homem me pegou pelo pescoço e disse que porque eu tinha deixado ele furioso ele ia me matar… era para ficar furioso mesmo! Se eu pudesse, tinha derrotado aquele homem num piscar de olhos! Então veio o Shanks e os camaradas para me salvar e derrotaram os capangas do bandido, mas ele fugiu para o mar me levando junto…"

Eu: "Nesse dia, você ainda sabia nadar?"

Ele: "Não… eu lembro que ele me jogou na água e eu quase me afoguei… de repente apareceu um Rei do Mar para nos comer e o Shanks me salvou, mas perdeu o braço…"

Eu: "Pois… sorte a dele que foi só o braço…"

Ele: "Então nesse mesmo dia, ele partiu. Eu perguntei se podia ir junto, mas ele recusou porque achava que eu era jovem demais para ser um pirata… Mas eu lhe disse que seria um pirata poderoso, reuniria um grupo mais forte que o dele, conquistaria o One Piece e seria o Rei dos Piratas! Ah… se ele pudesse me ver agora… via que tenho quatro camaradas legais comigo e que meu soco é tão rápido quanto uma pistola!"

Eu, vagando: "Prometer conquistar o One Piece e ser o Rei dos Piratas…"

Ele: "É! Aí ele me deu esse chapéu de palha… E eu vou devolvê-lo no dia em que superarmos o grupo dele!"

Eu: "Quando será que o encontraremos outra vez?... Eu espero que não seja logo porque ainda nem entramos na Grande Linha!"

Ele: "Ah… toda essa história me deixou mais faminto… Nami! Por favor, vamos comer alguma coisa se não eu não me aguento!"

Nami: "Minha nossa… é o que dá ter um estômago de borracha! Eu vou fazer o jantar mas vou te cobrar o dobro por me ficar enchendo o saco!"

Ele: "Mas eu não tenho dinheiro! Põe na minha conta…"

E foram à parte de dentro esperar a comida. Ah, é mesmo! Tenho que pagar para jantar! Tô ferrado… Isso é o quê por acaso? Um barco pirata ou um restaurante? Ter uma camarada gananciosa é fogo…

Eu fiquei olhando o sol se pôr e ouvi alguém me chamar:

"Ei, vai ficar aí parado ou vem comer?"

Virei e vi o Zoro acordando e descendo do posto de guarda. Vinha de outra das suas sonecas de vinte e quatro horas…

"Foi fazer de vigia e acabou dormindo… esse cara dorme em qualquer lugar?...", pensei e a isso se seguiu um pensamento maldosinho… tenho um plano para a próxima vez que ele dormir…

Então corri para a cabine e para o jantar. Também já estava com fome… Mas decidi que seria eu a cozinhar. Eu também sei cozinhar um pouco e meu jantar é de graça! E poupa à Nami o trabalho de lavar os pratos…

Depois de jantarmos, o Zoro voltou para o posto de vigia e os outros dispersaram. Uma coisa que nunca muda é o Luffy estar sentado na cabeça da ovelha mesmo de noite…

O sol se pôs e a noite veio. Foi um dia a mais neste barco que parece um grão de areia num mar azul infinito.

* * *

**Uma promessa entre dois amigos. Estar entre a cruz e a espada. Essa é a história de Roronoa Zoro, um espadachim desde sempre. No próximo capítulo, não perca o conto do passado deste mestre das espadas de cabelo verde e como ele chegou até aqui. Até lá!**


	8. Oi, o Zoro tem um capítulo só pra ele?

**Capítulo 8**

**"A história das três espadas! A promessa entre Zoro e Kuina!"

* * *

**

Agora… deixa eu perguntar isso de novo…

PORQUE RAIOS É QUE ME MANDARAM PARA O POSTO DE GUARDA?

EU TENHO MEDO DE ALTURA!

Eu. Vou. Matar. O. Zoro.

Foi ele que me pôs aqui… principalmente por causa daquela peça que eu preguei nele sair pela culatra…

A propósito… PORQUE É QUE EU ESTOU AMARRADO AQUI?

"EI! Me tirem daqui! Eu tenho acrofobia! É sério! Me tirem daqui!", enquanto tentava me soltar das cordas.

"De jeito nenhum! Vai ficar aí sentado de vigia! Da próxima vez que tentar isso de novo eu te corto em pedacinhos!"

O Luffy viu tudo aquilo se acabando de rir…

"NÃO RIA!", o Zoro gritou, p… de raiva.

Nami: "Além do mais… é a sua vez de ser o nosso vigia. Toma, pega essa luneta e veja se acha alguma ilha ou inimigos por perto."

Então eu vi uma luneta vindo e batendo na minha testa. Ai!

"Ok! Eu desisto. Mas caso você ainda não tenha notado, eu ainda estou amarrado! Alguém tira essas cordas de mim para eu poder vigiar o navio direito!"

O Zoro estava ocupado demais perseguindo o Luffy que ainda ria daquilo tudo, então a Nami chamou o Usopp para me desamarrar.

"Ah! Finalmente… Valeu, Usopp…"

Ele deu um sorrisinho e desceu.

"Pô… O Zoro tem que aprender a levar as coisas na esportiva!", eu disse do alto do mastro.

Pouco tempo depois, provavelmente cansada de ver o Zoro correndo atrás do Luffy, ela deu um cascudo nos dois e eles se aquietaram.

Depois, ela me perguntou:

"Ei, Dan-san, é verdade que você tem medo de altura?"

Eu: "Tem certeza que quer que eu responda?"

Ela: "Se não for incômodo…"

Eu: "Eu explico… Quando eu era pequeno e ainda me aventurava com meus amigos de infância, houve uma situação em que tínhamos que cruzar uma ponte. Quando estávamos cruzando, a ponte cedeu e nos atirou direto num rio que tinha uma correnteza forte. Tentamos nos segurar na ponte, mas acabamos por desistir, já que a ponte ia bater nas rochas. Eu achei que ia morrer, ou pelo choque com a água ou pela força da correnteza ou pela queda d'água que se seguia. Sorte a nossa que, antes de cairmos de uma cachoeira e morrermos de vez, um senhor, que estava pescando na área, foi rápido e nos tirou da água. Eu sei disso porque foi ele que nos contou, já que àquela altura, eu já tinha perdido a consciência."

Ela: "Se quiser eu chamo algum dos outros para ir aí no teu lugar."

Eu: "Não… não é preciso… Já que só o Zoro e o Usopp fazem isso, então eu quero ajudar e poupar-lhes o trabalho.

Ela: "Você é que sabe…"

Então, eu fiquei aqui, no posto de vigia no mastro do navio… sozinho… Bem, eu não queria estar aqui porque tenho acrofobia aguda! Mas também não quero deixar o revezamento só para os dois e ficar sem fazer nada de útil para o navio e para o grupo!

Mas mesmo assim… tédio…. téeeeedio… nada aparece na frente… esse trabalho não é para mim…

"Gente, almoço!"… tenho que arranjar algo para… hein? Almoço? Yahoo! Finalmente vou poder sair daqui! E preciso pegar meu caderno de desenho para quando voltar…

Quando me levantei, estava sentado, cansado de tanto olhar e só ver oceano na minha frente, percebi: Legal. Como é que que eu vou descer daqui?

Tá bom, a queda não é tão grande, as velas estão abaixadas, então eu vou sair por elas.

"Dan-san, vem almoçar!", ouvi me chamarem, pela voz, parecia ser a Nami…

"Peraí, que eu tenho que arranjar um modo… de sair… daqui!", dizia enquanto saía do mastro.

Até peguei um deslizar nas velas, mas o resto… foi queda livre mesmo! Tou…! Felizmente (ou não), aterrissei nos meus dois pés, fiz pose com os braços esticados para os lados. Depois sei que não senti minhas pernas por alguns segundos…

Nami: "Dan-san… você está bem…?"

Eu: "Sim… estou… mas… fale comigo após minhas pernas pararem de estar dormentes…"

Então houve um silêncio, ouviu-se o vento e o som das ondas e então:

"Pronto! Eu estou inteiro! Minhas pernas ainda doem um pouco, mas eu estou bem…"

Usopp: "Podia se agarrar ao mastro e deslizar por ele! Assim não ficava com as pernas doendo…"

Eu: "Podia ter dito isso antes…", enquanto deixava cair uma gota de suor, mas depois: "Mas fica a informação! Faço isso para a próxima."

E fomos almoçar. Quer dizer, pensei que íamos almoçar, mas como sempre o Luffy se estica para roubar a comida dos outros. Eu já tinha uma carta na manga…

"Luffy! Terra à vista!", disse.

"Sério? Onde? Onde?", ele, procurando.

"Haha! Caiu! O seu prato é meu!", disse enquanto roubava o prato dele.

"Ei! Você me enganou! Devolve o meu prato!", ele disse.

"Nananinanão! Você também roubou o meu prato, agora aguenta o troco! Bobeou, dançou!", eu disse enquanto me esquivava dos braços dele.

Almoçamos… então fui ler um livro… para esperar a comida ser digerida. Eu só leio em voz alta. Não gosto, nem sei, ler em silêncio. Acabo cochilando quando faço isso, e às vezes, até mesmo, se a história for chata ou estiver em núcleos que não o principal, quando leio em voz alta! Mesmo eu gostando de ler, não há boa história que me faça ficar acordado. Ler sempre me dá sono. Cedo ou tarde, acabo dormindo com o livro na cara, ou bocejando… com o livro na cara.

"'É uma pergunta estúpida, meu caro. E você sabe porquê?' – disse Hughes.

'Porquê' – Johnson perguntou, intrigado.

'Porque a resposta é mais do que óbvia… e se você tivesse a minha perspicácia, já a descobriria sem pestanejar.' – Disse Hughes com um sorriso no rosto.

'Pois… o problema é que eu não tenho… e não sou você…", parei quando vi Zoro dormindo… de novo.

Resolvi parar de ler, chegar perto e fazer um retrato dele. É uma mania minha chegar e desenhar retratos de pessoas sem elas saberem… Eu podia entrar para a Marinha e ser o cara dos retratos falados! Eu sempre me perguntei como é que eles conseguem as fotos dos piratas para publicar nos pôsteres…

"O que está fazendo?", ouvi ele perguntar.

Giku… ele me viu…

"Ah… nada… só estava fazendo o teu retrato, mas agora que você se mexeu…", eu disse.

Depois houve um silêncio…

E então, como quem não quer nada, eu disse:

"Desculpe pela peça."

Ele nem se importou, dizendo:

"Esquece isso…"

Eu: "Tem que levar mais na esportiva…"

Ele: "Espadachins como eu não são bons nisso."

Mais um momento de silêncio, então perguntei, mudando de assunto:

"Né? O Luffy disse que te encontrou aprisionado numa base da Marinha de uma cidade. Como é que você foi parar lá?"

Ele: "Ah? Aquilo? Tudo começou com um homem… ele é considerado o melhor espadachim do mundo. Eu soube dele e comecei a procurá-lo…, mas me perdi e não soube voltar para casa…"

Eu: "Perdeu-se?", pensando: "Que tolo…", depois perguntei: "Presumo que o seu sonho de ser o melhor do mundo passa por lutar com ele e derrotá-lo, acertei?"

Ele: "Sim. E também é uma promessa que fiz há muito tempo com uma amiga. Ela se chamava Kuina… era uma colega do dojo onde eu treinava na vila Shimotsuki. Lembro até hoje do dia em que comecei… eu desafiei o melhor guerreiro do dojo para uma batalha, que no caso era ela. Se eu ganhasse, tomava o emblema do dojo. Mas perdi e como "punição", tive que passar a ser um dos alunos do dojo. Então trabalhei duro para poder lutar com ela e derrotá-la. Mesmo assim, lutamos duas mil vezes e ela ganhou duas mil vezes."

Eu, impressionado: "Duas mil vezes? Como é que lutaram tanto assim? E mais incrível ainda, você não venceu nenhuma?"

Ele, normalmente: "Nenhuma. Mas todas as lutas foram com shinai (espada de bambu). Na segunda milésima primeira luta, eu a desafiei em particular com espadas reais. Mesmo assim, e mesmo comigo usando duas espadas, ela ganhou. Mas, embora ela tenha ganho, ela me confidenciou que não acreditava ser a melhor espadachim do mundo porque era mulher. Nós tínhamos o mesmo sonho mas ela pensava saber que era impossível para ela o realizar… porque era mulher… e até porque o pai dela havia dito que mulheres nunca podiam ser verdadeiras mestras das espadas, e ela dizia que quando crescesse, o seu potencial de luta diminuiria."

Eu: "Mas isso é estúpido…"

Pois… esse mundo ainda é muito machista… vê-se poucas mulheres piratas, espadachins, vê-se poucas mulheres a entrar em coisas que normalmente os homens fazem. Não defendo que o façam, mas também não reprimo as que fazem.

Ele: "Assino em baixo… eu fiquei zangado. Como é que ela foi capaz de dizer isso depois de me derrotar duas mil e uma vezes… Tá bem, eu era mais novo, mas sou homem. Então fizemos um pacto. Eu lhe disse que um dia, a derrotaria não porque era homem, mas porque era mais habilidoso. Junto disso, fizemos uma promessa. Que um dia, um de nós dois seria o ou a melhor espadachim do mundo. Mas…"

Eu: "Mas…?"

Ele: "No dia seguinte, ela caiu das escadarias do dojo e morreu."

Eu: "Não… ironia do destino…"

Ele: "Mas, mesmo com a morte dela, eu mantenho a minha promessa. E vou cumpri-la pelo bem de nós dois! Recebi essa espada, a Wadou Ichimonji, que pertencia a ela. O seu espírito ainda reside nela. E com ela, desenvolvi o meu estilo de luta: O Santouryuu."

Eu: "Mas desde que você soube desse melhor espadachim do mundo e foi procurá-lo, como é que sobreviveu todo aquele tempo?"

Ele: "Porque é que acha que eu sou chamado de 'Caçador de Piratas'?"

Eu: "Porque… porque… não sei."

Ele: "Hmph… Porque eu era um andarilho que usava as recompensas dos piratas que eu caçava para me alimentar e consertar as minhas espadas. Até porque lutar é a única coisa que eu sei fazer… E a vida seguiu assim até aquele dia em que fui aprisionado e conheci o Luffy…"

Eu, pensando comigo: "Também não o vejo se encaixar em nenhum emprego ou part-time… E o dinheiro das recompensas dura muito mais do que um salário…"

Fui tirado da conversa por um som de canhão.

Hem? Navios piratas por perto?

"Hem? Eu errei?", ouvi o Luffy dizer.

"Ah! Luffy, que pontaria, né?", ouvi uma voz dizer… era o Usopp.

Fui ao convés da frente e vi o Usopp e o Luffy fazerem testes num novo canhão.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?", disse o Zoro.

"Ei gente! Não me assustem desse jeito! Eu pensei que estávamos sendo atacados…", disse… se bem que era melhor que estivéssemos sendo atacados… Não aparecem inimigos para a gente lutar não, hein?

"Ah? Nós só estávamos testando esse novo canhão aqui… mas é mais difícil do que eu pensei…", disse o Luffy.

"Já disse! Deixa eu mostrar como é que se faz!", disse o Usopp.

Então voltou a mirar numa rocha que se via ao longe.

O Usopp preparou mais uma bala de canhão, acendeu o pavio e tapou os ouvidos.

O canhão disparou e acertou na rocha.

"No alvo!", eu disse.

"Legal! Acertou de primeira!", disse o Luffy, impressionado.

O Usopp estava imóvel, acho que admirado com o que acabou de fazer. Então deu por si e comemorou, todo orgulhoso:

"Hahaha! Bem dito, Luffy! Quando o assunto é pontaria, deixa com o Usopp aqui! Acredita, agora?"

"Usopp, agora eu te nomeio o atirador do nosso navio!", disse o Luffy.

"Ué? Não é para eu ser o capitão?", disse o Usopp.

Luffy: "O capitão sou eu!"

Eu e o Zoro rimos daquilo e então, eu disse:

"Se continuarem discutindo sobre isso, vamos acabar sem saber quem é o nosso capitão!"

Rimos mais um pouco e fomos todos para a cabine de cima.

Luffy, Usopp e Nami estavam sentados nas cadeiras, conversando. Eu cuidava do leme e o Zoro estava sentado no chão.

Usopp: "Eu te deixo ficar com o cargo de capitão por enquanto. Mas se você fizer besteira, eu vou te substituir, viu?"

Luffy: "Pois é… antes de irmos para a Grande Linha, temos que encontrar mais um camarada!"

Nami: "Ah, sim… Temos uma cozinha bem boazinha… Se me pagarem, eu cuido disso."

Eu: "Eu sei cozinhar um pouco mas faço melhor! Não cobro nada… Mas mesmo assim ainda precisamos de um camarada a mais…"

Zoro: "É preciso para viagens tão longas, afinal de contas."

Luffy: "Isso! É alguém que precisamos ter em um navio pirata!… Um músico!"

Silêncio…

Zoro: "Você é idiota ou o quê?"

Nami: "Que raios você pensa que navegar significa?"

Usopp: "E eu pensando que você ia dizer algo de construtivo…"

Luffy: "Mas piratas têm que cantar…"

Eu: "Não vamos poder cantar se ficarmos sem comida ou com comida mas sem ninguém que a prepare!"

Luffy: "Ah… pois é."

Então a nossa conversa foi interrompida por um barulho que vinha de fora da cabine.

"APAREÇAM, PIRATAS DE UMA FIGA!", gritava alguém.

O Luffy abriu a porta e disse: "Que foi? Quem é você?"

A voz: "Cale a boca! Quem eu sou não é da sua conta!"

E houve outro barulho.

O Zoro perguntou: "Quantos são?"

Nami, olhando pela janela: "É só… um…"

Eu: "Ah… então deixa isso com o Luffy que ele resolve…"

A voz: "Eu matei um número incontável de piratas. Mas como um pirralho desconhecido como você ousa matar o meu parceiro?"

Ouvi o Zoro dizer: "Parceiro? Essa voz… Será?"

Eu: "Conhece?"

Ele se levantou e foi ver o que acontecia. Nós saímos e vimos, além de faltar um pedaço ao parapeito da cabine, um homem encostado à parede.

Zoro, quando viu o homem, disse:

"Ei? Não me diga… Não me diga que você é o Johnny?"

Ele: "Quem ousa falar o meu nome sem qualquer respeito?"

Quando viu o Zoro, se sentou e disse:

"Mas não é… Irmãozão Zoro!"

Zoro: "Então é o Johnny!"

Johnny: "Por que diabos você está aqui? Irmão Zoro!"

Zoro: "O que foi feito do Yosaku? Vocês não estavam juntos?"

Eu, pensando: "Eles se conhecem?"… parece ser o caso…

* * *

**Com este capítulo, damos fim à saga de observação do passado. Daqui em diante, é olhar para a frente e esperar pelas novidades! A começar pelo próximo capítulo que terá o nosso grupo visitando um restaurante marinho que é comandado por cozinheiros totalmente fora do comum! O Capítulo 9 espera por você! Não perca!**


	9. Sanji do restaurante flutuante

**Capítulo 9**

**"O famoso cozinheiro! Sanji do restaurante marítimo"

* * *

**

"Ei? Não me diga… Você é o Johnny?", disse o Zoro, falando ao inesperado convidado que apareceu no nosso navio.

"Zoro-aniki! O que raios você faz aqui num navio pirata?", disse o garoto Johnny.

"O Yosaku não andava contigo?", Perguntou o Zoro.

Johnny se dirigiu à lateral do navio, onde foi olhar para alguma coisa.

Enquanto isso, eu ouvi o Usopp e a Nami comentarem a respeito:

"O quê? Esses dois se conhecem?", Usopp disse.

Nami: "O que é que está acontecendo?"

Eu, enquanto abria a porta: "Parece ser o caso. Por isso… a situação está controlada… podem descansar…".

Eles ficaram na linha da porta enquanto eu fui chegar até a lateral do navio, onde estavam Zoro e Johnny, e ver o que acontecia. E fiquei paralisado por um instante ao ver um homem de capa verde, inconsciente, enfaixado e com manchas de sangue na altura da barriga. Ele estava num pequeno bote que supostamente foi o meio de transporte desses dois para chegarem até aqui.

"O… O Yosaku está…", Johnny dizia enquanto segurava as lágrimas.

"Doente…", eu pensava comigo.

Eu: "Rápido, temos uma pessoa doente! Temos que puxá-lo para cá e ver o que é que ele tem e o que pode ser feito."

Os dois concordaram. Então o Johnny desceu e trouxe o colega dele, o Yosaku para o nosso navio. Ele foi deitado no chão.

Johnny: "O Yosaku está muito doente!"

Zoro: "Doente?"

"Como eu pensei…", pensava comigo. Não sabia qual era a doença, mas que era doença, isso sim.

Johnny, enquanto lacrimejava: "O Yosaku estava…, ele estava ótimo e energético até há pouco tempo… Então ele começou a ficar pálido de repente e perder a consciência… eu não faço a menor ideia do porquê disso…! Mais tarde, os dentes dele começaram a cair… os ferimentos antigos dele voltaram a sangrar… eu não sei mais o que é que eu faço! Então, eu o levei para aquele rochedo para descansar, mas…"

Oh, merda.

Ele continuou: "…o seu navio nos atacou…!"

Essa não! Luffy, Usopp e eu estivemos boquiabertos diante daquelas palavras… eu especialmente porque estava de guarda e tinha uma droga de uma luneta à minha disposição! Eu tinha a oportunidade de avisar ao capitão e ao atirador para não testarem o canhão naquela rocha porque tinha gente! Mas não… fui perder tempo ouvindo as histórias do Zoro! Se bem que foi culpa minha mesmo porque fui eu que tomei a iniciativa… Mas de qualquer maneira, ninguém morreu e estamos aqui…

Luffy e Usopp aproveitaram para me lançar um olhar rápido e furioso…

Giku… socorro… Gente… agora não é hora de me culpar!

"Desculpa!", Luffy e Usopp disseram enquanto faziam vênia.

"Minhas sinceras desculpas!", eu disse, enquanto ajoelhava e fazia vênia com as mãos no chão.

Johnny: "Se desculpas bastassem, não precisaríamos de polícia!"

Nós três engolimos em seco…

"Né, não é verdade? Parceiro! Irmãozão, ele… ele vai morrer?", Johnny, chorando muito.

Zoro não respondeu… aparentava não saber o que dizer. Era melhor mesmo que não se dissesse nada porque se alguém dispara que ele corre risco de vida, a vaca vai para o brejo… A última coisa de que precisamos agora é de todos entrando em pânico!

Eu ouvi uns passos se aproximarem e vi a figura de Nami, que havia descido da cabine de cima, entendeu a situação e foi examinar o moribundo.

"Você é estúpido?", ela disse.

"O quê?", disse Zoro.

"Não é a melhor hora para insultos…", eu disse.

Ela se aproximou e examinou a língua e os olhos do Yosaku.

Imediatamente o Johnny reagiu, cuspindo enquanto falava:

"O quê? Sua…! O que você pensa que está fazendo com o meu parceiro? Eu não vou deixar barato!".

Imediatamente, também, Nami o empurrou para trás e disse:

"Luffy! Usopp! Dan-san! Há limas no depósito, certo?"

Eu, fracamente: "Bem…"

Ela: "Estão me ouvindo? Vão buscá-las rápido!"

Então nós fomos correndo ao depósito buscar um barril com limas. O Luffy e o Usopp, de tão nervosos com aquilo tudo, se esbarraram, bloqueando a porta.

Luffy: "Oi! Sai da minha frente!"

Usopp: "Você é que tá no meu caminho! Dá licença!"

Eu, suspirando e depois os empurrando para dentro: "Andem! Não podemos perder tempo!"

Eles caíram no chão mas levantaram e foram atrás do barril.

Instantes depois: "Achei!", ouvi o Luffy gritar.

Usopp: "Ótimo! Traz logo, então!"

Então nós saímos e fomos levar as limas ao "paciente".

Luffy e Usopp espremiam as limas no rosto do Yosaku.

Enquanto isso, Nami: "Ele está com escorbuto!"

Johnny: "Escorbuto…"

Eu: "Escorbuto… ah! Já sei! Johnny, é uma doença que é causada pela falta de vitamina C e causa hemorragia na gengiva. Eu não sou doutor, mas sei disso porque meu pai me contou de um dia em que um dos membros do grupo dele foi vítima disso… Não sei se ele morreu ou não, mas isso não interessa…"

E pensando comigo: "Agora sei porque é que minha mãe gritava comigo toda vez que eu esquecia de tomar o suco de laranja…"

Nami: "Pois é. No passado, era uma doença incurável que afetava grandes tripulações, e que até hoje ainda causa mortes, sendo muito comum em grandes navegações. Basta que faltem ao navio frutas cítricas e frescas que dêem para todos, que com certeza vai haver baixas, mais cedo ou mais tarde… E, Dan-san, não é preciso ser doutor para saber dessas coisas…"

Eu sei, garota…

Johnny: "E o Yosaku? Ele vai ficar bem?"

Nami: "Foi sorte, nós o termos socorrido a tempo… Ele vai se recuperar em alguns dias…"

Johnny, gritando de esperança… e cuspindo de novo enquanto falava: "Tem certeza, anee-san? Eu agradeço muito à anee-san…"

E foi de novo interrompido pela Nami que já aparentava estar ficando fula com todo aquele cuspe…

"Não dá para parar de cuspir na minha cara, por favor?..."

Eu: "Johnny, você acabou de comer?"

E todos olharam para mim…

Eu: "O que foi? É só uma pergunta! Eu também salivo muito quando acabo de comer!"

Não deu… todo mundo ainda olhava para mim com uma cara…

"Ok… Desligando a alavanca de comentários inadequados…"

Ao mesmo tempo em que desenhava uma alavanca na minha cabeça e a desligava.

Enquanto isso, Luffy e Usopp continuavam espremendo limas para o doente beber. Eu vi que tinha uma dúzia de limas enfiadas na boca dele…

Luffy: "Legal! Até parece uma médica!"

Usopp: "Eu sempre soube que você era uma mulher esperta…"

Luffy: "Isso mesmo…"

Ela parecia cada vez mais irritada com a ignorância dos homens a respeito disso e finalmente "explodiu":

"Vocês deveriam saber ao menos disso! Vai que um dia isso acontece com vocês?"

Eu: "Já imaginou se nem a Nami e nem eu estivéssemos aqui! Esse cara ia direitinho bater as botas! E, Nami… acho que fiquei meio surdo…"

Instantes depois, o enfermo cuspiu as limas que tinha na boca, se sentou e imediatamente se levantou, aparentemente "ressuscitado" e começou a fazer dancinhas com o colega Johnny.

Yosaku: "Está funcionando! Eu estou recuperado!"

Johnny: "Bem vindo de volta, parceirão!"

Nami, furiosa: "Pensa que se recuperou só com isso!"

Eu: "Eu sabia que limas e derivados eram boas contra o escorbuto, mas não agem com tanta rapidez! E…", baixinho, "Nami… eu estou ouvindo cada vez menos…", enquanto punha a mão na orelha esquerda…

Tive vontade de dizer para ela que ela precisava de lições de controle da raiva, mas foi melhor que eu me contivesse.

Então, os dois pararam a dança, assumiram um tom sério e disseram em uníssono:

"Perdoem-nos pela demora."

Johnny: "Eu sou o Johnny."

Yosaku: "Eu sou o Yosaku."

Os dois: "E nós somos conhecidos por Caçadores de Piratas!"

Johnny: "No passado, o Irmãozão Zoro era nosso colega."

Yosaku: "Prazer em conhecer a todos vocês."

Zoro, chegando perto deles: "Mas… é mesmo uma surpresa encontrar vocês aqui…"

Johnny: "Nós é que estamos mais surpresos ainda!"

Yosaku: "Quem diria que o Caçador de Piratas se tornaria um pirata…"

Então… os três apertariam as mãos… se o Yosaku não caísse no chão de novo e com sangue na cara… É o que dá ficar dançando por aí…

Eu só pude suspirar…

Eu: "Zoro-san… vamos levá-lo para uma cama para ele poder descansar."

Então eu e o Zoro o carregamos e levamos para o quarto.

Houve um silêncio e então Nami disse:

"Que seja uma lição para nós todos."

Zoro: "É… esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer nessas viagens…"

Usopp: "Especialmente quando nosso navio é pequeno e não tem espaço para muita comida…"

Nami: "Precisamos arranjar alguém que entenda de dietas…"

Luffy, com uma ideia: "Vamos atrás de um cozinheiro do mar!"

Bem, já estávamos à procura de um cozinheiro… mas um cozinheiro do mar é uma ideia bem melhor!

Usopp: "E assim vamos poder comer uns pratos deliciosos, né?"

Johnny: "Se vocês estão atrás de um cozinheiro de primeira, eu já sei onde é que vocês podem ir. Mas… esse lugar fica bem perto da Grande Linha… e também, o homem com apelido 'Olhos de Falcão' navega por perto."

Então, parece que aquele nome despertou o interesse no Zoro, porque assim que o ouviu, ele pegou na sua espada com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu pensei comigo: "Hmmm… isso está para ficar mais interessante…"

Johnny: "Sentido…: Nordeste!"

"Nosso destino… é o Restaurante Flutuante Baratie!"

Johnny disse enquanto nos aproximávamos de um restaurante-navio (ou o contrário) em forma de peixe.

Todos nós ficamos animadíssimos com a idéia de ir comer a um restaurante. Confesso que também fiquei com água na boca…

Mas nossa alegria durou pouco quando ouvimos o som de um navio se aproximando. E adivinhem… era um navio da Marinha! E estava chegando perto… e mais perto da gente!

Usopp: "Não me diga que eles navegaram até aqui só para nos atacar!"

Zoro: "Cheira a problema…"

Nami: "Sem mais nem menos…"

Eu: "Meu sensor 'Tá feia a coisa' tá apitando…"

Enquanto isso, vinha um homem de cabelo rosa, vestido num paletó listrado, para a lateral do navio.

Dizia ele: "Eu sou o Tenente da Marinha, Fullbody do Punho de Ferro! Oi, quem é o capitão desse navio?"

Luffy: "O meu nome é Luffy!"

Usopp: "O meu nome é Usopp!"

Luffy: "A nossa bandeira pirata foi feita ontem!"

Usopp: "O desenhista da bandeira fui eu!"

Eu: "Decidam, pelo amor de Deus! Quem é o capitão dessa joça?"

Luffy: "Sou eu!"

Eu: "Ah bom."

Então, antes que percebêssemos, o tal Fullbody do cabelo rosa virou as suas atenções para os dois convidados que se escondiam na porta da cabine de baixo:

"Já ouvi falar desses dois. Vocês dizem que são caçadores de piratas, certo? Parece que finalmente foram caçados por esses piratas, né?"

Eles se irritaram e então o Johnny pegou uma série de pôsteres de piratas procurados para mostrar para o tal Fullbody, mas ele os ignorou completamente. Esnobe de uma figa… É por caras como ele que eu detesto a Marinha…

Então eu vi a Nami se aproximar dos cartazes… E também vi um que me chamou a atenção, não sei o porquê…

Quando fui pegá-lo, vi a Nami tremer com um dos cartazes nas mãos…

Nami…

Meu pensamento foi interrompido pelo Usopp:

"Essa não! Sujou! Estão mirando em nós!"

Quando ele disse isso, o navio da Marinha abriu fogo.

Imediatamente o Luffy gritou: "Deixem comigo! Gomu Gomu no… Pachinko! (Fliperama de… Borracha!)

Então, ele amorteceu a bola de canhão, esticando tal como um estilingue… mas perdeu a sustentação de uma das mãos… e o chapéu… e acabou por devolver a bola… direto no teto do restaurante-navio!

Danou-se… Cedo ou tarde vai-se descobrir… e aí vamos lavar pratos não sei por quanto tempo…! Talvez pelo resto de nossas vidas! Ou até que arranjemos algum jeito de se reparar aquele teto…

E instantes depois… vieram dois dos cozinheiros do restaurante e… pegaram o Luffy, que ainda estava desmaiado depois de bater contra a cabeça de ovelha…

Sujou!

Nami e Usopp estavam na frente do navio, esperando alguma coisa acontecer enquanto Johnny e Yosaku consertavam o parapeito da cabine de cima.

Usopp: "O Luffy tá demorando…"

Eu: "O que você esperava! Ele. Esburacou. O Teto. Do. Restaurante! Provavelmente ele vai voltar aqui dizendo que temos que trabalhar para pagar os danos!"

Nami: "Relaxa… Nessas horas é o capitão quem paga pelos danos… Aliás, foi culpa dele mesmo… Se se disfarçasse de marinheiro ele não passava por isso… Mas como ele é honesto demais…"

Eu: "É o pagar pelos erros. Dependendo da punição, ele pode fazer um acordo, sei lá… Não acham que devemos intervir…?"

Nami: "Melhor não… Dá um tempinho."

Então, esperamos… esperamos… aaaaaiii! Esperar sem nada para fazer é muuuito entediante! Mesmo que seja por só um minuto! O tempo passa mais devagar quando se está sem nada para fazer…

Então me afastei dos três à frente do navio e fui para a lateral…

" - '…aaaahhh… seu idiota! Porque é que fomos descobertos quando você ME GARANTIU que íamos passar despercebidos?'

- 'Porque… porque… porque eu não pensei que a segurança seria tão rigorosa! Afinal de contas, essa base é conhecida pelas grandes invasões veladas!´

- 'Não…! Isso aconteceu porque você é uma porcaria em se tratando de se esconder! Francamente, viu!'

- 'É… capitão… tem a certeza que em vez de tentarmos nos libertar daqui, essa é a hora de me culpar?'

- 'Lá vai você com esses comentários absurdos! Como é que vamos sair daqui se nós estamos amarrados, cercados e com duas dúzias de guardas com armas apontadas para as nossas cabeças! Pensa!'"

"Dan-san…"

" – 'De qualquer maneira, temos que sair daqui!'"…

"Dan-san."

" – 'Como! Eu estou sem idéias. Diz você como é que a gente…'"

"Dan-san!"

Eu: "O que foi! Ah… desculpa…"

Nami: "O que diabos você está fazendo… Está falando com quem?"

Giku…

Eu, envergonhado…: "Ah… eu… eu só estava… falando comigo mesmo…"…tentava articular uma resposta, quando finalmente suspirei: "Ok… eu explico… hora da historieta. Eu gosto de ler. E tem livros que eu gosto tanto que acabo decorando as falas dos personagens. E quando estou entediado, quando está silêncio ou os dois juntos, eu acabo deixando escapar sem perceber. Entende?"

Nami: "Que esquisito…"

Usopp: "O que foi?"

Nami: "Dan-san aqui fala sozinho…"

Oi…

Usopp: "Ele fala sozinho?"

Eu: "Não! Ai… eu vou ter que me repetir…"

Eu odeio me repetir. Eu sei que pode não ser o caso aqui, mas não tem aquelas situações que você tem que falar umas quinhentas vezes até que a pessoa entenda? É sério! Eu odeio isso!

Mas quando eu ia explicar isso para o Usopp, a Nami veio antes de mim e encurtou a explicação:

"Ele decora as falas dos personagens dos livros que lê e quando tá entediado, as interpreta."

Usopp: "Parece legal! Mas é estranho…"

Eu: "Querem ver as falas que eu sei?"

Quando ia começar o meu "showzinho", ouvimos um barulho vindo de onde ficava o buraco no teto do Baratie. Pronto, Nami. Tempo esgotado.

Eu: "Melhor deixar para depois… Podemos ir lá? Já estou ficando com fome…"

Usopp: "Mas você não mostrou…", parou quando sentiu a barriga roncando.

Nami: "Pois é… vamos dar uma passadinha e ver como anda o Luffy…"

Então pedimos o barco do Johnny e do Yosaku emprestado, eu e o Zoro pegamos nos remos e fomos ao restaurante-navio.

Quando aportávamos o barco no restaurante, ouvimos um barulho de mesas quebrando vir de lá dentro. Ih… parece que tem briga…

Aí concordamos e decidimos entrar para ver a confusão. Quando a porta se abriu… vimos todos imóveis, perplexos com uma cena.

Zoro: "Isto é uma briga…?"

Eu: "Bem… é uma pergunta retórica… não acha?"

Um dos garçons (que não aparentava ser um porque não estava vestido como tal) estava agarrando aquele cara do cabelo rosado pelo pescoço. E parece que já lhe tinha dado uma baita duma surra porque ele estava com o rosto e a mão sangrando…

O "garçom": "Desperdiçando comida desse jeito… Fazer pouco de um cozinheiro do mar… é o mesmo que assinar a sua sentença de morte! Lembre-se bem disso!"

* * *

**Bem... digamos que quem comanda este restaurante não deixa barato para quem não gostar da comida... Fullbody da Marinha que o diga! Agora que o Capitão Luffy quebrou o teto do restaurante, vai ter que trabalhar para pagar os danos! Mas o que é isso... homens fortes também têm o seu lado sensível. Um ato de altruísmo, a dedicação de um cozinheiro ao seu restaurante e as opções que lhe serão apresentadas, são os atrativos do próximo capítulo! Não perca!  
**


	10. Vem cá, estamos num bar do Velho Oeste?

**Capítulo 10**

**"Um cliente indesejado! A comida de Sanji e a gratidão de Gin"

* * *

**

Entramos e vimos a cena.

Usopp: "Ei… não é aquele cara do cabelo rosa que é tenente da Marinha?"

Nami: "Pois é! O que será que aconteceu?"

Eu: "Não sei… Mas é melhor a gente se esconder antes que sobre para algum de nós…"

Instantes depois, saiu do banheiro um cara de cabelo azul, grandalhão e vestido em avental, dizendo:

"Um cliente! Você metido nisso de novo, Sanji, seu idiota! Que diabo é que você está fazendo com o nosso cliente? E ainda mais, sendo ele um tenente da Marinha!"

O cara chamado Sanji respondeu: "Que foi, cozinheiro de merda! Não chame o meu nome desse jeito!"

O cara grandão: "Um cozinheiro de merda como você não tem direito de chamar nomes aos outros! Para um restaurante, os clientes são tudo! Espancando clientes dessa maneira… O que é que vai nessa cabeça?"

O Sanji: "Cliente ou não, não interessa. Esse idiota arruinou os nossos valiosos pratos e fez pouco do Chefe!", e então soltou o Fullbody no chão. "E foi por isso que pensei que devia lhe dar uma lição."

Fullbody, tremendo: "Que tipo de restaurante é esse? Vocês tratam todos os clientes desse jeito? E como é que ainda estão funcionando? Isso não fica assim! Eu vou destruir o seu precioso restaurante! Eu vou destruí-lo!"

Destruí-lo? Porquê? Só porque levou pancada do chefe? Bem… isso não é normal em restaurantes e duvido que eu ficaria sem reagir se estivesse no lugar dele, mas olhando assim para ele, ele deve ter feito qualquer artimanha que deixou o cozinheiro fulo da vida…

"Eu vou entrar em contato com os meus superiores agora mesmo…!"

Ah. A velha tática do "vou contar para a mamãe Marinha"… Outra razão para eu detestar esses idiotas… E até hoje me pergunto porque é que me passou pela cabeça a idéia de me recrutar! O que é que eu estava pensando?

"Então acho que isso significa que eu não posso te deixar sair vivo daqui…", fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por essa frase e vi que o cara a quem chamam Sanji estava p… de raiva…

Ele se aproximou do Fullbody, provavelmente para matá-lo de pancada, mas teve que ser detido por uns três ou quatro cozinheiros.

"Quem é que você pensa que é? Hem?", disse Sanji.

O Fullbody ficou pálido de medo…

Logo a seguir, a parede do teto quebrou e uma nuvem de fumaça se levantou. Depois de dissipar, vimos Luffy e um idoso caídos no chão.

"Cara, aquilo me assustou!", Luffy disse.

Então um cozinheiro falou: "Chefe! Que diabos é que está havendo?"

O tal Chefe, furioso: "Droga! Viu o que é que fez! Você quebrou o meu teto! É tudo culpa sua, seu pirralho!"

Luffy respondeu: "Foi você que quebrou o teto, seu velhote!"

Então, um dos cozinheiros que estava detendo o cara chamado Sanji gritou para o Chefe:

"O que é que você está fazendo, Chefe! Deixe esse garoto e venha nos ajudar a deter o Sanji, por favor!"

O Chefe: "Ei, Sanji! Está brigando no meu restaurante de novo, seu ingrato?"

Sanji: "Cale essa boca, seu velhote!"

Chefe: "Com quem você pensa que está falando! Por acaso quer acabar com o meu restaurante? Seu insolente!", e deu um chute na cara do Sanji com a perna de pau.

Então se virou para o Fullbody e lhe chutou na cara também.

"E você também! Dê o fora daqui, já!"

Então o grandalhão disse ao Sanji: "Entendeu? Os clientes são deuses!"

Sanji, grosseiro: "Só aqueles que aguentarem a sua comida podre."

O chefe: "Patty! Sanji! Se forem lutar, lutem onde os clientes não vejam!"

Instantes depois, chegou um soldado da Marinha à porta, gritando:

"Tenente! Tenente Fullbody! Temos um problema! O homem do bando do pirata Krieg escapou!"

Fullbody: "O quê?"

O soldado: "Nós pensamos que ele nos podia levar ao paradeiro do Krieg… mas acabamos perdendo sete dos nossos homens!"

Fullbody, incrédulo: "Não é possível! Há três dias, quando o pegamos, ele estava para morrer de fome! E não o alimentamos desde então!"

Depois as pessoas começaram a se assustar e a citar um tal bando do Krieg. Parece que esse pirata é poderoso para assustar as pessoas só ao pronunciar-se o seu nome…

Um: "Ele não é, supostamente, o pirata mais forte desse mar do leste?"

Então, viramos para o soldado ao som de um tiro. O soldado estava caído no chão e atrás dele vinha um homem com uma arma. O pânico se instalou e as pessoas rapidamente se afastaram, encostando à parede e só ficando no meio os cozinheiros, Luffy e Fullbody.

O cara grandão: "Outro cliente chegou…"

O chefe: "É melhor que ele não me venha causar problemas e destruir o meu restaurante…"

Luffy: "Um pirata?"

Enquanto um cara moreno vestido com jaqueta cinzenta e aparentemente muito enfraquecido andou, passou por todos e sentou-se pondo uma das pernas em cima da mesa.

Ele: "Não me importa o que seja… Eu quero comida… Aqui é um restaurante, não é?"

O grandão: "Seja bem-vindo, seu ordinário."

Os que estavam à volta estavam apreensivos.

O cara moreno: "Eu vou falar pela última vez, por isso escute bem. Traga-me comida."

O grandão, tentando ser simpático: "Olhe, senhor cliente, aqui nós esperamos que o senhor pague para receber comida… O senhor trouxe dinheiro suficiente?"

O moreno, apontando uma arma à cabeça do grandão: "Serve uma bala de chumbo?"

O grandão: "Então o senhor não tem dinheiro, não é?", depois procedeu a quebrar a cadeira onde ele estava com as mãos e o atingiu no processo, deixando-o no chão.

O chefe: "Patty, seu bastardo, acabou de destruir uma cadeira do meu restaurante!"

Luffy: "Que força!"

Alguns ficaram boquiabertos e até contentes… talvez pelo fato de um cozinheiro estar enfrentando um dos piratas do tal Krieg…

O grandão, Patty(?): "Se o senhor não tiver dinheiro, não pode comer."

Então as pessoas começaram a torcer por ele, gritar e assobiar.

"Boa! Vai nessa, cozinheiro!"

"Tira esse pirata daqui! Ele não vale nada!"

Patty: "O seu estômago está roncando, pirata sujo."

O moreno, fraquejando: "Seu babaca, pára de brincadeiras. Anda logo e traz qualquer coisa para eu comer!"

Patty então gritou: "Você não é um cliente, portanto, vaza daqui!"

Enquanto isso, ouviram-se alguns passos e vimos o homem de cabelo loiro, o Sanji, acho, se retirar e subir as escadarias do restaurante. O chefe o seguiu, momentos depois.

Mas voltamos as nossas atenções à briga e o cara grandão, o Patty começou a espancar o coitado do moreninho que estava se contorcendo no chão.

Senti pena do homem. Só porque não tem dinheiro, não pode receber comida, mesmo estando faminto? É por isso que há tanta gente morrendo de fome nesse mundo! Dinheiro, dinheiro e mais dinheiro… E pensar que eu tenho uma companheira gananciosa no navio… mas tenho certeza que ela não chegaria a esse ponto.

No meio de todo o alvoroço, o Fullbody e o soldado saíram engatinhando do restaurante.

"Tudo bem, pessoal, continuem com as suas refeições!", disse o Patty enquanto era aplaudido pelas pessoas. Fala sério… tudo bem que o moreninho é um pirata do Krieg, esse aí deve ser perigoso e tudo, mas, pelo amor de Deus, ele está com fome!

Eu, sussurrando: "Oi! Aquele pirata não está com fome? Porque é que aplaudiram o espancamento?"

Usopp, sussurrando de volta: "Talvez porque ele seja de um grupo poderoso!"

Eu: "Mas isso não interessa! Ele está com fome! Eu vou lá…!"

E senti o Zoro tocar em meu braço. Depois virei e o vi fazer sinal que não.

Nami, sussurrando: "Quer levar pancada também?"

Eu: "Eu sei me defender!"

Nami: "Não estou dizendo deles, mas de mim! Se você for lá e não voltar inteiro, eu vou fazer você ficar pior ainda!"

Mulheres…

Então me detive.

Assim que a situação passou, fomos arranjar uma mesa.

Nami: "Onde será que anda o Luffy? Quanta demora!"

Eu: "Ah… Provavelmente deve estar pedindo aquele homem de cabelo loiro para ser nosso camarada…"

Usopp: "Que homem de cabelo loiro?"

Eu: "Aquele de paletó preto que agarrou o tal do Fullbody pelo pescoço!"

Usopp: "Ah…"

Eu: "E além do mais, não viram quando ele se retirou e subiu? Provavelmente foi para a cozinha preparar algo para aquele moreno faminto! É motivo de sobra para o Luffy o convidar para se juntar a nós!"

Nami: "Mas provavelmente ele vai ser rejeitado..."

Eu: "Rejeitado? Ainda acha isso? Então como é que ele convenceu vocês três a se juntar a ele? Não foi através do cansaço?"

Nami: "Não é o caso comigo. Nós só fizemos uma aliança."

Zoro: "E o Usopp aqui ficou foi animado quando o Luffy o convidou."

A nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo barulho que vinha de cima. Aparentemente os cozinheiros estavam fazendo outra coisa que não cozinhando.

Eu: "O que acham que é esse barulho?"

Nami: "Devem estar brigando ou coisa parecida… São homens…"

Eu: "Pois é… Eu também sou homem, mas tenho que concordar… nós homens somos mesmo uns idiotas…"

Zoro e Usopp, juntos: "O que disse?"

Eu: "Sim! Somos idiotas! Arranjamos briga por qualquer coisa… Agora acalmem-se e vamos mas é pedir comida!"

Nami: "Concordo."

Então fizemos o nosso pedido e aguardamos.

Nesse intervalo, ouvimos o som de alguns pratos quebrando…

Usopp: "Oi. Ouviram isso?"

Olhamos em volta e não vimos nada anormal… para além do que havia acontecido. Portanto, só podia ser uma coisa e acredito que todos pensaram comigo: Luffy.

Zoro: "O nosso capitão vai acabar com esse restaurante…"

Uma meia hora depois, o nosso pedido veio.

Parecia gostoso, mas tinha um problema…

Não vinha em pratos cheios!

Eu: "Ah… esse é o problema de restaurantes chiques… os pratos não enchem os olhos…"

Zoro: "Contanto que encham a barriga, não importa…"

Nami: "Ei, garçom!"

Nos viramos para ver o Luffy descendo as escadas e vestido com um avental até a cintura.

Luffy: "Ei, são vocês!"

Usopp: "Ouvimos que você tem que trabalhar aqui por um ano, né?"

Zoro: "Posso redesenhar a bandeira do navio?"

Eu: "Se for desse jeito, vamos ter que procurar um novo capitão!"

Ele desceu e foi dar uma olhada no nosso banquete.

"Oooo… Gente! Enquanto eu não estou perto, vocês vêm e se empanturram com toda essa comida gostosa! Isso dói, não acham?"

Zoro: "Nada disso! É nossa vontade, afinal de contas!"

Eu: "Além do mais se você estivesse por perto, não ia sobrar nada para a gente!"

Enquanto Zoro ria, vimos o Luffy "limpar o salão" e pôr meleca na água do Zoro… Nós tentamos controlar o riso… mas tava difícil…

Zoro: "Mas… eu tenho que admitir. A comida daqui é deliciosa."

E pegou o copo com a água maculada. Fez que ia beber enquanto dizia:

"Eu… tenho pena de você… porque…"

E ficava cada vez mais difícil controlar o riso até que…

"BEBA VOCÊ!", ele fez o Luffy beber a água melecada! A partir daí não deu. Nos acabamos de rir daquilo!

Enquanto nossas barrigas doíam de tanto rir, o Luffy se contorcia no chão tentando não engolir a água com meleca.

"O que é que você fez? Estou ficando enjoado!", Luffy.

"Você também! O que pensa que estava tentando comigo?", Zoro.

Sério, minha barriga doía de tanto rir daquilo! Acho que estávamos rindo tão alto que todo mundo deveria ter parado para nos olhar… quando de repente…

"Oh, senhora do mar! Obrigado por ter arranjado este encontro hoje!"

O Sanji nos surpreendeu. Ele estava ajoelhado e oferecendo uma rosa à nossa Nami. Mulherengo detected!

"Ah, amor! Vá em frente! Ria de mim! Eu que não consigo suportar tortura! Enquanto eu estiver com você, não interessa se eu for pirata ou demônio, meu coração estará sempre pronto!"

Diante daquilo, Zoro estava irritado e Luffy confuso, com o Usopp ainda recuperando das risadas.

"Mas isto é horrível!", disse Sanji.

"Horrível?", Nami remedou.

"Há um obstáculo muito grande entre nós!"

De repente, o chefe voltou, batendo a perna de pau no chão.

"Eu presumo que esse obstáculo seja eu, não é, Sanji?"

Sanji: "Ah… o velhote…"

O chefe: "Ah… boas notícias. Porque é que você não vai logo embora daqui e se torna pirata junto deles?"

O Sanji se virou, claramente perturbado com aquelas palavras.

O chefe: "Já não precisamos mais de um garoto como você aqui!"

Mais irritado ainda, o Sanji respondeu:

"Oi, chefe. Não sou eu o chefe assistente daqui? Que história é essa de dizer que não precisa mais de mim?"

O chefe: "Você sempre arranja briga com os nossos clientes, flerta com qualquer mulher bonita que aparece e faz comida de porcaria. Para esse restaurante, você não passa de um estorvo! É essa a história."

Sanji: "O quê?"

Enquanto isso, vários cozinheiros riam daquilo, prevendo a possibilidade de nunca mais ver a cara do Sanji.

Então o chefe continuou: "De qualquer maneira, os cozinheiros daqui não vão mais com a sua cara. Porque não vai se tornar pirata ou qualquer outra coisa e dá o fora desse restaurante de uma vez por todas!"

Sanji: "O que disse? Eu não fiz nada de errado e você fica nervosinho, seu velhote?", enquanto se aproximava dele: "Não me importam as suas desculpas. Eu não vou deixar barato qualquer um que insulte a minha comida! Não me importa o que você diga, eu vou ficar e fazer o meu trabalho como cozinheiro!", e pegando o chefe pela roupa: "E se não gostar, não reclame!"

O chefe: "Como ousa atingir o seu próprio chefe? Sua beringela de nada!", enquanto pegava o Sanji e o arremessava para longe… quebrando a nossa mesa. Salvamos os pratos a tempo, entretanto.

Sanji, sentado: "Droga… Não brinque comigo… Não importa o quanto você tente me pôr para fora daqui… eu vou continuar aqui, sendo um chefe! Até a hora em que você morrer!"

O chefe: "Eu não vou morrer. Vou viver por ainda mais cem anos!"

Sanji: "Seu velhote teimoso…"

Luffy: "Não é ótimo que ele te tenha dado permissão, agora você pode vir com a gente…"

Sanji, imediatamente: "Sem chance!"

Então ele se levantou e preparou outra mesa… e foi flertar com a Nami… não sei porque mas todo aquele flerte me incomodava…

"Então… Como um pedido de desculpas, eu preparei um Fruit Macedonia, minha princesa…", enquanto servia uma bebida e uma salada de frutas numa taça.

Nami, agradecendo: "Ah! Obrigada! Você é tão gentil…"

Sanji: "De nada…"

Então, o Usopp apareceu, irritado: "Ei! E para a gente, desculpas que é bom nada, né? Eu vou te processar, seu cozinheiro mulherengo!"

Sanji: "Eu trouxe um chá para você. Já chega? Você é que devia me agradecer, narigudo!"

Usopp: "Ah… Quer brigar, hein? Eu não vou pegar leve! Dá-lhe, Zoro!"

Zoro: "Cuida você disso…"

Eu: "Usopp, se acalma…"

Nami: "Pois é… não briguem por minha causa…"

Oi…

Sanji, com corações nos olhos: "Paro agora mesmo!"

Usopp: "Porque estaríamos brigando por você?"

Nami, com um tonzinho de pedinte…: "A propósito… A comida daqui é boa, mas parece um pouco cara para mim…", enquanto acariciava o Sanji.

Sabia… Recurso natural das mulheres: Sensualidade. Com isso elas ganham tudo! E o pior é que não dá para resistir!

Sanji: "É claro que para você é de graça!"

E ela imediatamente o abraçou. Sanji ficou emocionado, mas depois disse em tom normal, dirigindo-se a nós:

"Fica por sua conta."

Zoro: "Você é fácil de entender!"

Eu: "Bem… Acho que é dever nosso de, como homens, sempre pagarmos as contas de restaurante! A cortesia sempre é uma necessidade quando se trata de damas."

Sanji: "Hmmm… pelo visto há alguém que fala minha língua por aqui!"

Luffy ria de tudo, mas foi "acordado" por um chute de Sanji que fez o seu pescoço esticar…

Sanji: "O que você está fazendo de bobeira aqui? Vá distribuir toalhas para os clientes que entrarem!"

Luffy: "Sim…". Coitado…

Sanji prontamente o arrastou de volta para a cozinha enquanto nós deixávamos cair gotas de suor…

Nós pagamos a conta e fomos de volta ao navio.

"Obrigado, Dan-san!", Nami agradeceu, sorrindo.

"Nami, só uma coisa. Já que estou há um bom tempo com vocês… Eu tenho um privilégio para te dar.", disse em tom sério.

"O que é?", ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Pode me chamar de Dan-kun!", disse, sorrindo.

Zoro e Usopp: "Dan-kun?"

Eu, para eles: "Mas só dou esse privilégio às damas."

Nami: "Ok! Dan-kun!"

* * *

**O vice-chefe do Restaurante Baratie, Sanji, está agora com duas opções. Continuar o seu trabalho no restaurante... ou partir com o grupo do Luffy. Mas mais surpresas virão pelo caminho! Depois do surpreendente ato de boa vontade de Sanji, mais visitantes virão para o Restaurante Flutuante... mas não vêm com boas intenções em mente! O que vai acontecer daqui em diante? Veja no próximo capítulo!  
**


	11. Don Krieg, Homem do Jogo Sujo

**Capítulo 11**

**"A mais poderosa frota pirata! Capitão Don Krieg"

* * *

**

Já é o nosso quarto dia desde que chegamos ao Restaurante Flutuante Baratie. Quatro dias bastante tediosos onde nada de particularmente importante aconteceu desde aquele tumulto de quando chegamos.

Estava um nevoeiro dos diabos! Não se via um palmo diante do nariz!

Usopp: "Ah… Cara, já faz quatro dias desde que viemos para cá… Eu já estou ficando cheio desse lugar!"

Eu: "Eu também… E essa neblina só faz piorar as coisas…"

Usopp: "Quando acham que vamos poder partir?"

Zoro: "Sei lá…"

Usopp: "O Luffy tem certeza que pretende ficar mesmo um ano trabalhando de graça aqui?"

Eu: "Eu duvido. Conhecendo-o, ele há de fazer um acordo com o Chefe daqui e dar um jeito de ficar aqui por menos tempo."

Nami: "E não acham bom aqui? Temos comida de graça, o clima é agradável…"

Zoro: "A comida de graça é só para você!"

Eu: "E essa neblina não agrada a ninguém…"

Então o Luffy chegou carregando um saco bem grande de lixo.

Usopp: "Ei, Luffy!"

Luffy olhou de volta.

Usopp: "Que é que tá acontecendo! Anda e sai logo dessa enrascada para a gente poder navegar!"

Luffy: "Não podem esperar só mais um pouquinho? Eu vou tentar falar com o Chefe de novo."

Usopp: "Por obséquio!"

E então ele virou a cabeça e olhou para o nevoeiro.

Eu: "Luffy? Viu alguma coisa?"

Ele: "Ah… não é nada."

Hmmm… Aí tem coisa… Fingi que acreditei e passei a olhar para a neblina.

E olhei… e por um tempo, não vi nada de especial. Pensei que era só imaginação minha, mas de repente vi um ponto escuro no meio daquela imensidão branca. E esse ponto escuro começou a ficar maior… e maior… e maior ainda… E tinha a silhueta de um navio.

O-ô...

Eu: "Gente… Venham cá!"

Nami, Zoro e Usopp se aproximaram.

Nami: "O que foi?"

Eu: "Não conseguem ver um ponto preto ao longe?"

Zoro: "Sim… e parece que vem na nossa direção."

Usopp: "Essa não… eu tenho um mau pressentimento a esse respeito…"

Eu: "Você não é o único… E se for o navio do tal Don Krieg?"

Os nossos olhos se voltaram para a silhueta do navio de guerra que se aproximava. Quando chegava mais perto, ficava maior… era enooooorme!

O Luffy se aproximou de onde o navio estava.

Usopp: "Oi! Não acha que é melhor que a gente saia daqui?"

Nami: "Aquele galeão é gigante!"

O navio finalmente parou.

Passaram alguns momentos e quando a neblina passou, o Sol revelou um navio de guerra bastante danificado, com a figura de proa quebrada, as velas rasgadas e com vários ferimentos de batalha. Resumindo: um navio que foi à guerra e voltou.

Então começou a haver movimento no restaurante.

Eu: "Não acha que devemos ir lá dentro?"

Usopp: "Você está doido da cabeça?"

Nami: "Acha mesmo que essa é a melhor altura para entrar? A gente nem sabe o que é que tá acontecendo lá dentro!"

Eu: "Por isso mesmo! Se entrarmos, vamos poder espiar a situação! E talvez o Luffy precise da nossa ajuda!"

Zoro: "Ele vai ficar bem… não se preocupe. Ele se vira sozinho."

Eu: "Ok… Mas se houver explosões, tiros ou coisa parecida, nós vamos entrar, entendido?"

Ninguém respondeu.

Eu: "Gente…?"

Nada.

Eu: "Só lutaremos se for estritamente necessário. Temos um acordo?"

Zoro: "Tá bem."

Então aguardamos.

Aguardamos um pouco quando de repente, os clientes do restaurante fugiram e correram todos para o andar de cima para se protegerem.

Usopp: "O que raios está acontecendo dentro do restaurante?"

Eu: "Ok. Não houve explosões, tiros ou coisa parecida, mas isso é prova de que tem confusão lá dentro. Podemos ir?"

Zoro: "Sim… vamos lá."

Usopp: "Estão doidos? Estão falando sério?"

Zoro: "Qual o problema? Está assustado?"

Usopp, tremendo: "Nã-não diga idiotices!"

Então Zoro virou os olhos para o navio, falando baixo:

"É estranho. Será que há gente nesse navio? Não vejo ninguém…"

Passaram-se alguns momentos e ouviu-se uma explosão.

Então decidimos entrar. Nami ficou para trás dizendo que tinha que vigiar o navio.

Quando íamos entrando, ouvimos uma série de tiros e gritos.

Ficamos de prontidão nas escadarias, tomando cuidado para não sermos descobertos. Zoro e eu ouvimos toda a situação enquanto o Usopp estava mais ocupado tremendo nas bases...

"Aqui está a comida para as cem pessoas. Leve isto para o seu navio.", dizia uma voz que parecia ser a do chefe.

Parece que esse tal de Don Krieg foi para a guerra e levou uma bela surra para pedir comida desse jeito…

"Chefe Zeff!", ouvimos de baixo.

Zeff? Esse é o nome dele?

Um dos cozinheiros: "O que o senhor está fazendo?"

Outro: "Qual é o sentido disso?"

Um terceiro: "Se a tripulação dele acordar, eles vão atacar e tomar o restaurante!"

O tal Zeff: "Isso se eles tiverem a coragem para o fazer. Não é, falhado da Grande Linha?"

Falhado? Ele não passou pela Grande Linha? Mesmo com um galeão gigante daqueles que provavelmente deveria estar cheio de gente? Essa Grande Linha não é mesmo para qualquer um…

"Você… é o Zeff Perna Vermelha? Então ainda está vivo?", dizia o Krieg.

"Estou vivo… e daí? Não é da sua conta. Como vê, eu ganho a vida como cozinheiro agora.", disse Zeff.

Krieg: "Hahahahahah! É música para os meus ouvidos… Mas parece que não foi você que escolheu ser cozinheiro. Até porque é a única coisa que sabe fazer. Eu já ouvi falar do nome Zeff Perna Vermelha. Ele era um especialista em lutar sem as mãos. Tinha chutes tão poderosos que quebravam pedras e marcavam ferro. Ganhou esse nome porque terminava suas batalhas com as pernas banhadas no sangue dos inimigos… Mas parece que agora você perdeu uma das suas preciosas pernas. Eu ouvi rumores de um acidente enquanto você navegava… Para você, perder uma das pernas deve significar parar de lutar…"

Zeff: "Qual é o problema com não lutar? Eu ainda tenho minhas duas mãos e posso cozinhar com elas. Apenas seja direto e diga logo o que tem para dizer."

Krieg, com um sorriso: "Zeff Perna Vermelha. Eu sei que você é o único que voltou vivo da Grande Linha. Você deve ter mantido um diário de bordo dessa viagem. Entregue-o para mim!"

Luffy, em tom animado: "Eh? Então o senhor já esteve na Grande Linha?"

Zeff: "Pois é… Eu realmente tenho um diário… Mas não é coisa para te dar. Aquele diário não é só meu. É também de todos os meus colegas de viagem. É o nosso orgulho. Não é coisa para cair nas mãos de gentalha como você."

Krieg: "Então vou ter de tomá-lo. É verdade que falhei na Grande Linha. Mas ainda sou o grandioso Don Krieg! Eu tinha força suficiente para conseguir… Homens o bastante, ambição o bastante! O que nos faltou foi informação. Por isso é que eu preciso desse diário. E com ele, eu vou organizar outra frota, pegar o One Piece e vou ser o Rei dos Piratas!"

Opa… Rei dos Piratas quem vai ser é o Luffy!

E imediatamente o Luffy respondeu: "Espera aí, grandalhão. Quem vai ser Rei dos Piratas sou eu!"

Ao mesmo tempo, o Zoro me chamou: "Ok. Vamos descer."

Eu acenei que sim e arrastei o Usopp para descermos as escadarias.

Ouvi que todos se surpreenderam com a declaração do Luffy.

Para eles, um mero garçom ser Rei dos Piratas? Isso é só porque não o conhecem.

Krieg: "Vou fingir que não ouvi isso…"

Luffy: "Não precisa… Eu estou só dizendo a verdade."

Krieg: "Isso não é um jogo, pivete."

Luffy: "Eu sei bem disso. Quem vai conquistar a Grande Linha sou eu!"

Krieg: "Não tem graça, garoto! Pode ter sido por falta de informação, mas minha frota de 5000 homens só aguentou sete dias! O que te faz pensar que consegue?... Desculpe, mas pirralhos como você são do tipo que eu mais odeio. Se tanto insiste… Não acha que te devo matar aqui e agora?"

Luffy: "Se pensa que consegue…"

Krieg: "Então muito bem. Já que tanto pede, devo te mandar para o outro mundo…"

Então nós aparecemos.

Zoro: "Já na briga, Luffy? Quer nossa ajuda?"

Usopp, pernas tremendo: "Ma-ma-mas s-s-se não pr-precisar, tudo bem!"

Eu: "Já faz algum tempo que queria uma luta…"

Luffy se virou, nos viu e disse: "Zoro! Usopp! Dan! Vocês aqui? Não precisava! Sentem e assistam aí!"

Então o Zoro guardou a espada de volta.

Usopp, tremendo: "Ah… ok… que pena… mas se o diz, não podemos fazer nada… mas se precisar eu posso dar cobertura! Boa sorte!", depois recebeu uma cotovelada do Zoro.

Eu virei minhas atenções para um homem de armadura dourada com armas em baixo das ombreiras e diamantes nos punhos. Era grandalhão, vestia uma capa. Devia ser o tal Don Krieg. Mas o mais engraçado eram as calças dele. Como é que era possível um homem tão encorpado com umas calças daquela cor (A propósito, eram roxas claras)? E as cambitas dele eram tão finas…

Deve ser dos tipos que se escondem atrás das armas… Se eu pudesse, lhe dava uma lição! Não era meu trabalho agora… mas que fiquei com vontade… ah, se fiquei!

Krieg: "Hahahahah! Aqueles são os seus camaradas? Só o que você tem?"

Luffy: "Não diga bobagem! Eu ainda tenho mais dois!"

Sanji: "Ei! Porque é que continua me incluindo!"

Eu: "Ei! Sanji!", ele virou para mim. "Desiste! Ele gostou de você e não vai embora até te levar conosco!"

Ele não respondeu e voltamos as atenções para a situação.

O Krieg baixou as ombreiras e disse:

"Eu vou cuidar de vocês mais tarde. Primeiro tenho que alimentar meus homens." Ele pegou, então, um saco enorme com, supostamente, comida e disse: "Aqueles que não querem morrer, sumam daqui enquanto têm a chance. O que eu quero é só o diário e esse navio.", então, quando ia sair, disse: "Mas para aqueles que querem mesmo jogar a vida fora… é um saco, mas eu terei o prazer de os mandar para o fundo do oceano! Lembrem-se disso.", então saiu.

A situação acalmou. Momentos depois, o cara moreno que tinha voltado e estava com uma mão no ombro, disse:

"Desculpe, Sanji-san… Eu não pensei que tudo ia acontecer desse jeito…"

Zeff: "Não precisamos de desculpas de gente da sua laia, seu fracote…"

Todos olharam para o chefe.

Ele continuou: "Nós não somos mais nada do que cozinheiros desse restaurante. Vamos dar comida a qualquer um que estiver faminto."

Patty: "Chefe! Até o senhor está defendendo o Sanji! Que diabos é que há aqui?"

Outros: "Isso! Tudo é culpa dele!" e "Esse aí quer destruir o nosso restaurante!"

Zeff, para pôr ordem no galinheiro: "Calem a boca, suas berinjelas idiotas! Algum de vocês já passou pela experiência de estar para morrer de fome? Vocês têm alguma idéia do quão terrível é navegar pelo oceano sem água nem comida?"

Patty: "O que quer dizer com isso, Chefe?"

Zeff: "A diferença entre o Sanji e vocês é que ele passou por isso. Mais do que ficar de bobeira fofocando, melhor que saiam desse restaurante agora!"

Patty: "Eu não. Eu vou ficar e lutar. Não posso deixá-los escapar e pisar em mim!"

Um outro: "Eu também! É aqui que eu trabalho!"

Um terceiro: "Eu não tenho mais para onde ir mesmo!"

Então os cozinheiros levantaram-se, pegaram nas armas e concordaram silenciosamente em uma coisa. Lutar e proteger o Baratie com as suas vidas.

O cara moreno: "O que diabos estão fazendo? Não viram o quão forte é aquele homem?"

Sanji: "Ei, Gin! Alimentar os famintos é o dever de um cozinheiro… Mas agora que o seu capitão está de pança cheia, não passa de um mero saqueador. Independente do que fizermos aos seus camaradas, não venha descontar em mim. Vou matar qualquer um que tente tomar o restaurante, incluindo você! Entendeu?"

O tal Gin engoliu em seco.

Patty: "Hmph… Você salvou a vida dele para ameaçar matá-lo depois? Que generosidade, Sanji…"

Sanji: "Cala a boca, cozinheiro bundão…"

Luffy: "Né, eu não disse que ele era demais!"

Usopp: "Que é que isso importa agora! Nós temos mas é que fugir daqui!"

Zoro: "Se acalma! Mesmo sendo o Krieg, ele está machucado, certo?"

Luffy, agora se dirigindo ao tal Gin: "Oi, Gin! Você uma vez disse que não sabiam nada sobre a Grande Linha, certo? Mesmo estando lá?"

Ele engoliu em seco e baixou a cabeça, visivelmente perturbado: "A verdade é que eu não sei de nada. O que aconteceu na Grande Linha naquele sétimo dia… Foi sonho? Realidade? Ainda não sai da minha mente! Foi inacreditável! Um só homem… aniquilou uma frota de 50 navios!"

O QUEEEEÊ!

Um só homem… destruiu uma frota inteira? E de cinquenta navios! O que é ele afinal? Um monstro?

Todos devem ter partilhado da minha opinião pois ficaram em estado de choque depois de ouvir aquilo!

Ele continuou: "Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ele surgiu do nada e… afundou os nossos navios um após o outro. Se uma tempestade não aparecesse naquela hora, nosso navio-almirante também teria sido feito em pedacinhos!... Não tenho a menor idéia de quantos camaradas de navio sobreviveram… era tudo assustador demais para ser verdade… eu nem quero relembrar! Aquele homem… o olhar dele era tão fatal… como o olhar de um falcão!"

Zoro, imediatamente reagindo àquelas palavras: "O quê? O que disse?"

Espera aí… Zoro… reagindo desse jeito… será que…

Zeff: "Esse cara… não há dúvidas de que se trata do conhecido como Olhos de Falcão. O fato de você ter lhe reconhecido os olhos me leva a crer que era ele. E é algo que é normal ele fazer."

Será esse? Será esse o homem… que o Zoro tanto procura?

Zoro: "O homem dos olhos de falcão…!"

Luffy: "Você o conhece?"

Ele se recompôs e disse: "Esse é o homem que eu procuro. Eu naveguei pelos oceanos para ir atrás dele."

Sanji: "Pode ter sido um acerto de contas, não acha?"

Gin: "Não é nada disso!"

Zeff: "Talvez perturbaram a soneca dele…"

Gin, zangado: "Parem de dizer bobagens! Ele destruiu a nossa frota inteira só por causa disso?"

Fala sério… é muito mau humor para uma pessoa só!

Zeff: "Não se agite… é só uma suposição. Coisas como essa são frequentes na Grande Linha."

Usopp, aterrado com tudo aquilo: "Que tipo de lugar é esse?"

Zoro, calmamente: "Um lugar onde, literalmente, tudo acontece."

Usopp, mais nervoso ainda: "Ei, Luffy! Para já com essa besteira! Não podemos ir lá!"

O Luffy não respondeu e estava tremendo… e depois gritou:

"Ah! Eu estou tão excitado! Eu já contava que a Grande Linha tivesse dessas coisas!"

Usopp: "Pensa um pouco na sua segurança!"

Zoro: "Mas, depois de ouvir isso, minha próxima parada será na Grande Linha. Aquele homem… Se eu for lá, eu poderei encontrá-lo!"

Eu: "Além do mais… Toda essa aventura não faria sentido se não fôssemos à Grande Linha. E... eu também tenho um homem que preciso encontrar."

Sanji, de baixo: "Vocês são idiotas? Devem ser do tipo dos ansiosos para morrer…"

Zoro: "Na mosca. Mas isso não é da sua conta. Quando decidi me tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo, joguei o resto da minha vida fora. Eu sou o único com o direito de me chamar de idiota."

Eu: "E acho que nós possuímos determinação de sobra para sobrevivermos nessa Grande Linha."

Usopp, voz trêmula: "Isso! Como homens do mar!"

Zoro, dando uma pancadinha na cabeça dele com a espada: "Você é um mentiroso…"

Sanji apenas nos olhou, como que incrédulo…

Patty: "Oi! Oi! Vocês já deram uma olhada no que tá parado na frente do restaurante? É um galeão gigante do capitão de frota pirata Don Krieg! Só falem disso depois e se sairmos dessa enrascada!"

Instantes depois, ouvimos o som de gritos vindos lá de fora. Mas eram gritos de um exército pronto para atacar!

Um dos cozinheiros: "Eles vêm aí! Eu ouço!"

Patty: "Nós vamos nos defender! Esse navio é o nosso restaurante!"

Mas segundos depois… os gritos agora eram de desespero. Eu fiquei sem reação porque vi da janela do restaurante… o grande galeão, umas dez vezes maior que o navio-restaurante, que estava parado… SER CORTADO EM PEDACINHOS!

O mar se agitou e tivemos que nos segurar.

Luffy correu para lá para fora… Eu fui atrás. Vi, boquiaberto, o galeão afundar de vez.

"Irmãozão!", uma voz gritava.

"Irmãozão Zoro!", outra.

E então viramos e vimos Johnny e Yosaku na água! Essa não…

A Nami, cadê? O NAVIO, CADÊ?

"A Irmãzona Nami… ela fugiu com o navio e com todo o tesouro!"

O QUEEEEEEEEÊ!

"É ele…"

Mal tivemos tempo de esboçar qualquer resposta quando ouvimos isso.

E então as nossas atenções se voltavam para um barquinho, com uma chama verde no topo, que se aproximava.

Eu: "Zoro-san…"

Ele, tremendo de nervosismo: "Não pode ser… aquele… é o… o homem dos olhos de falcão?"

* * *

**Impressionantes movimentações! Zoro encontrou o homem que procurava mais cedo do que esperava e sem demora, o desafiará para um duelo! Mas será que o nosso herói é páreo para o melhor espadachim do mundo? E no meio disso tudo, Don Krieg vai querer entrar em cena! Não perca o próximo capítulo!**


	12. Espera, mas já? Zoro vs Olhos de Falcão!

**Capítulo 12**

**"Mihawk Olhos de Falcão! O espadachim Zoro cai no mar!"

* * *

**

Finalmente, quando o mar se acalmou, pudemos puxar Johnny e Yosaku para fora d' água. Imediatamente nós saltamos a fazer perguntas aos dois:

Usopp: "Como é a história?"

Luffy: "Ela fugiu com o Going Merry?"

Eu: "E com todo o nosso tesouro?"

Zoro: "O que aconteceu exatamente?"

Yosaku, com lágrimas nos olhos: "Tudo aconteceu de repente!"

Então eles contaram tudo o que aconteceu.

Johnny: "Nós vimos a Nami olhando uma lista de pôsteres de recompensa por um bom tempo… e decidimos ver o que ela estava fazendo. Então vimos o cartaz de um pirata conhecido como Arlong… e nós a aconselhamos a não ir lutar com ele sozinha…"

Eu: "Esse Arlong… Ele é poderoso?"

Yosaku: "Se é! A recompensa dele é de 20 milhões de beri! Ele é tão forte que nós seríamos facilmente massacrados!"

Zoro: "Sigam com o que aconteceu."

Johnny: "Ah… ok. Então ela nos disse que queria trocar de roupa ali mesmo! E nos pediu para virarmos de costas…"

E ficaram com as bochechas coradas…

Tinha que ser… De novo, o recurso natural das mulheres: Sensualidade! Com isso elas ganham tudo! Nós homens somos mesmo uns idiotas…

Embora seja uma coisa que a gente goste nas mulheres, há o problema de elas usarem isso para tirar vantagem da gente! E é isso que eu odeio… mas acabo por ser mais um que não tem a coragem para resistir! Sou homem, afinal!

Yosaku: "E… quando nós nos viramos para dar uma olhadinha…"

Johnny: "…ela nos deu um tapa na cara e nos jogou para fora do navio!"

Yosaku: "E então ela disse que só estava fazendo negócios, que era uma ladra e que ia levar o navio para ela!"

Nós ficamos paralisados…

Johnny: "Ela também disse que nunca se lembra de ter dito que fazia parte do seu grupo… que era só uma aliança…"

Uma aliança… ela já me tinha dito isso…

Yosaku: "E também mandou dizer que, apesar de ter sido por pouco tempo, foi divertido… E que se o destino quisesse, ela poderia encontrar vocês de novo!"

Essa não… A Nami levou o navio… ELA NOS TRAIU!... Eu fui idiota e não percebi que ela estava agindo daquela forma!

Desliguei o resto da conversa e mergulhei nos meus pensamentos… Nami… porque é que ela nos trairia desse jeito? Eu lembro de ter visto ela pegar num cartaz e tremer com ele nas mãos… era o cartaz do tal Arlong! O que será que ela tem em mente… Será que ela vai para onde esse tal de Arlong está… será que… não, não pode ser! Embora eu saiba que haja pessoas que agem assim… e que já estive a ponto de ser morto por causa disso… mas a Nami… ela não!

Zoro, socando a parede: "Droga! Aquela mulher passou a perna na gente!"

Usopp: "Aquele navio nos foi dado pela Kaya!"

Eu: "Não é possível… A Nami nos traiu!"

Luffy: "Esperem! Eu ainda consigo ver o navio! É o Going Merry!", agora virando-se para Johnny e Yosaku: "Onde está o navio de vocês?"

Yosaku: "Nós ainda o temos…"

Luffy: "Zoro, Usopp, Dan! Partam daqui com o navio! Apanhem a Nami o mais rápido que puderem!"

Zoro: "Esquece essa mulher e deixa o navio ir! Não temos motivos para segui-la!"

Eu: "Zoro-san!"

Luffy, depois de uma pequena pausa: "Eu não posso continuar minha jornada sem ela como nossa navegadora!"

Então ele e Zoro ficaram se olhando… como que tentando ganhar o argumento, mas sem palavras…

Zoro, relutantemente: "Tá bem… Ah… Que Capitão mais pé no saco…"

Eu: "Afinal de contas… é ordem do Capitão."

E pensei comigo: "Nami… ela deve ter os seus motivos para fazer isso… Com certeza!"

Zoro: "Usopp, Dan, vamos lá!"

Nós: "Certo."

Johnny e Yosaku trouxeram o navio deles.

Zoro: "Vamos agora. Luffy, e você?"

Luffy: "Eu não posso. Ainda tenho que pagar a minha dívida para com o restaurante."

Eu: "Tem cuidado, viu? A situação aqui não está nada normal."

Luffy, para mim: "Ok, eu sei."

Houve uma pausa e ouvimos alguém gritar:

"DON KRIEG! É ELE! É O HOMEM QUE DESTRUIU TODA A NOSSA FROTA!"

O quê? O homem (ou monstro) que destruiu cinquenta navios está aqui?

Eu vi o Zoro ficar cada vez mais nervoso… Aquele… é aquele que ele procura…? Não sei se isto é uma pergunta ou uma afirmação… todo esse alvoroço está mexendo demais com a minha mente…

Luffy: "Quem é aquele cara?"

Zoro: "O homem por quem eu procurei por toda a minha vida… Mihawk Olhos de Falcão! O melhor espadachim do mundo…"

Aquelas palavras acabaram com a minha dúvida…

Mihawk…

Melhor do mundo…

Zoro… não me diga que…

Antes de eu perceber… Zoro já tinha desaparecido.

Ouvi tiros e ricochetes.

Resolvi me aproximar para ver a situação.

Vi o Zoro num dos grandes destroços de navio, ao lado do barquinho preto com o qual Mihawk se transportava.

A atmosfera ficava mais pesada. Não pude prestar atenção em mais nada… Um duelo estava prestes a começar!

Vi o Mihawk pular para fora do navio e ir para o destroço que se tornará, breve, um campo de batalha para esse duelo…

Mihawk Olhos de Falcão contra Caçador de Piratas Zoro…

Minha ansiedade aumentou quando vi o Mihawk tirar um cordão do pescoço. Esse cordão tinha uma cruz… que na verdade era uma faca… Uma faca de mais ou menos quinze centímetros pelo que eu pude ver…

Como é a história? Ele vai encarar três espadas com uma faquinha? Só pode estar brincando…

"Não faça piadas de mim! Não se arrependa quando estiver morto!", de repente vi Zoro avançando contra o Mihawk.

Instantes depois…

"Oni Giri! (Corte do Demônio!)"…

…

Eu fiquei sem reação.

Aquela… aquela faquinha… DETEVE TRÊS ESPADAS!

Não é possível… Ele é mesmo tão bom assim para deter três espadas só com aquilo?

Não pode ser…

Houve uma pausa e ouvi o Zoro gritar…

"O MUNDO NÃO PODE ESTAR ASSIM TÃO LONGE!"

Depois ele passou a lançar golpes atrás de golpes…

Minha ansiedade transformou-se em terror ao ver que aquele cara, o Mihawk, conseguia deter todos aqueles golpes… naquela velocidade… com uma faca que parecia ser de brinquedo!

Minhas dúvidas deixaram de existir. Aquele era mesmo o melhor espadachim do mundo!

Depois vi Zoro caído no chão…

Ele avançou outra vez… desferindo outra série de golpes… mas Mihawk ou se defendia com a faca de brinquedo ou conseguia evadi-los incólume… A seguir houve um golpe que gerou uma onda de choque…

E outra série de golpes rápidos… era tudo tão rápido… e tão aterrorizante que eu nem consegui acompanhar direito…

E eu acreditava cada vez menos que Zoro pudesse virar o jogo… Mas ao mesmo tempo eu rezava para que se ele perdesse… pelo menos voltasse inteiro…

Desse jeito… a promessa dele com a amiga… será… SERÁ QUE VAI TUDO TER SIDO EM VÃO?

Instantes depois… vi Zoro… já cansado! Ele já nem devia ter mais idéia do que fazia… Andava de um lado para o outro tentando atingir o Mihawk…

"Seu desgraçado! Como se atreve a chamar o Irmãozão de fracote?", virei e vi o Yosaku dizer isso.

Logo depois, Johnny: "Nós vamos te dar uma lição!"

Mas Luffy se esticou e agarrou os dois antes que eles pudessem fazer alguma bobagem.

"Parem! Johnny, Yosaku, não interfiram! Esperem aqui!"

Eu: "Se o Zoro não tem chance contra o Mihawk… Imagina vocês! Vocês seriam mortos num piscar de olhos!"

…

Houve uma pausa…

Zoro se recompôs e preparou outro ataque…

Dessa vez, tinha as espadas das mãos formando uma cruz com a da boca.

"TORA… GARI! (Caça… ao tigre!)"

O tempo parou naquela altura… Vai dar certo? Vai dar errado?

Minhas dúvidas acabaram… quando… ouvi o som da faca do Mihawk enfiada no peito do Zoro!

Ele não recuou um passo sequer…

Ele tem o espírito de um verdadeiro espadachim… que prefere a morte à derrota…

Então o Mihawk tirou a faca e perguntou, que eu pude ouvir:

"Garoto, diga-me o seu nome!"

"Roronoa Zoro!"

Mihawk: "Eu me lembrarei! Já faz um bom tempo que vi tamanha determinação. Como recompensa… Como prêmio a um companheiro espadachim, empunharei esta espada negra… a mais forte do mundo… para acabar com a sua vida."

Então ele desembainhou uma espada gigante, para meus padrões, com a lâmina toda preta.

Era agora que o verdadeiro duelo estava para começar…

"Irmãozão, já chega… pára, por favor!", ouvi Johnny gritar.

Eu: "Não! Se ele parar agora… ele vai se sentir culpado e humilhado pelo resto da vida!"

Então, gritei com todo o ar dos meus pulmões:

"VAAAAIII, ZOROO! DÁ-LHE UMA LIÇAAAAAAÃO!"

"Santouryuu Ougi! (Estilo de Três Espadas: Especial!)"

Ele começou a rodar as espadas das mãos…

Mihawk então avançou…

"SANZEN SEKAI! (Três Mil Mundos!)"

E eles ficaram de costas um para o outro… Houve uma pausa… e a ansiedade aumentava a cada segundo… Uma onda de choque se formou… e de repente… bem na nossa frente…

DUAS DAS ESPADAS DO ZORO QUEBRAM!

Ele ficou estático enquanto sangue jorrava… e só lhe restava intacta a espada que ele tinha na boca…

Ele perdeu…

Esse é o melhor espadachim do mundo.

Ele perdeu… embainhou a espada que lhe restava… abriu os braços, expondo o peito… o que é que ele vai fazer?

Eu o vi sorrir antes de declarar: "Uma ferida nas costas é a vergonha de um espadachim…"

E com essas palavras…

ELE RECEBEU UM CORTE DOS GRANDES NO PEITO!

…

Eu fiquei paralisado e aterrorizado…

Ouvi o Luffy gritar: "ZOROOOOO!"

Minha voz não saiu naquele momento…

Perdi a sustentação… acabei caindo sentado no chão… Zoro! Porque é que ele fez aquilo…

O golpe foi tão forte que ele caiu para trás… inconsciente, provavelmente… morto, provavelmente (!)… caindo no mar!

Meus ouvidos foram bombardeados pelos gritos de terror dos que estavam ao meu lado…

"ZOROOOOOO!", Usopp…

"IRMÃOZÃAAOO!", Johnny e Yosaku…

E ouvi o Sanji gritar: "É mais fácil abandonar suas ambições!"

Eu me descontrolei e respondi: "IDIOTA!"

Ele se virou para mim, surpreendido por aquilo.

"Abandonar as ambições? Que diabos te passa pela cabeça para dizer uma coisa dessas? Ele é um espadachim! Além do mais… é um homem com garra suficiente para não virar as costas a um desafio! E acima de tudo… ele tem ambição! E É A AMBIÇÃO QUE É A FORÇA DA VIDA!"

Eu fui tirado das minhas palavras quando ouvi o Luffy gritar:

"Desgraçado!"

Virei-me e vi ele se esticar até onde o Mihawk estava…

E tentar socá-lo… sem resultado. Ele esbarrou num pedaço do navio…

"Luffy! Se controla! Para quê é que vai fazer isso!", eu disse.

Então a fumaça passou e ele ainda estava tentando tirar a cabeça dos destroços.

Ouvi Mihawk dizer: "Então você é o companheiro do espadachim? Obrigado por cuidar dele."

"Irmãozão! Irmãozão! Você está bem?", vi Johnny e Yosaku resgatarem Zoro do mar…

Eu estava aterrorizado demais para fazer qualquer coisa… tudo aquilo… me deixou simplesmente aterrorizado… a força daquele homem é monstruosa! Nem o Zoro… cujas habilidades eu vi… Nem ele conseguiu derrotá-lo…

À medida que fui acalmando… uma convicção cresceu. Temos que ir à Grande Linha! Dessa forma… poderemos encarar os maiores piratas do mundo… ficarmos mais poderosos e finalmente podermos ir atrás de nossos sonhos! Não é ficando no Leste Azul, que reconhecidamente é o mais fraco desses quatro grandes mares que vamos conseguir qualquer coisa!

"Ei! Zaku! Vem ajudar a pôr o Zoro no barco!", Usopp me tirou dos meus pensamentos…

"Ahn… ah… ok!", eu corri para o barco, para tentar ajudar o Zoro.

Usopp: "Eu vou buscar remédio! Volto já!"

Eu: "Espera! Me deixa te acompanhar! Vou pegar gaze para enfaixá-lo!"

Nós voltamos com remédios e gaze para as feridas dele… Eu estava trêmulo… todo aquele sangue…

Fui tirado disso pelas palavras de Mihawk: "Ainda é muito cedo para você morrer. Meu nome é Juracule Mihawk! Encontre seu ser interior, seu mundo interior! Fique mais forte! Não importa quanto tempo leve… Eu te espero com força total para duelar comigo outra vez! Ultrapasse este mundo… Ultrapasse esta espada! ULTRAPASSE A MIM! RORONOA ZORO!"

O quê… Mihawk Olhos de Falcão… declarando que espera ser superado pelo Zoro, não importa quanto tempo leve… Essas palavras me fizeram refletir…

Quanta determinação, Zoro… a determinação que faz um homem não recuar mesmo estando às portas da morte… Essa determinação… EU PARTILHAREI DELA!

Não importa o quão forte seja o inimigo que possa aparecer à nossa frente… Não importa o perigo que surja… Não importa o quão duro seja… não importa por quanto sofrimento a gente passe… NÓS VAMOS CONSEGUIR REALIZAR OS NOSSOS SONHOS!

Zoro… você vai se tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo. Tenho certeza disso! Não importa quanto tempo leve… E vai precisar de garra, porque, se o Luffy for Rei dos Piratas, ele vai precisar do melhor espadachim do mundo para o proteger! Zoro estará lá, assim como eu estarei lá. Nossas aventuras e conquistas serão eternizadas! Nosso nome vai alcançar os céus!

"Ele está vivo! Só ficou inconsciente!", ouvi o Usopp dizer…

Minha convicção transformou-se em alegria… Meu sorriso convicto estava mais largo ao ouvir isso… O Zoro está vivo! Vamos poder prosseguir sem perder nenhum camarada!

"Zoro…", sussurrei brandamente…

Depois vi o Zoro erguer a espada e dizer, ofegante:

"Luffy, você pode me ouvir?"

Luffy: "Sim!"

Zoro: "Desculpa por fazer você ficar preocupado… Se eu não me tornasse um espadachim do nível do melhor do mundo… Você estaria num dilema, certo?", enquanto continuava cuspindo sangue…

"Irmãozão! Poupe-se! Não fale mais nada!", Johnny dizia.

E vi Zoro chorar, dizendo: "Eu… eu não vou… eu não vou mais perder! Até o dia… em que eu me tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo… Eu juro! Eu não vou perder para mais ninguém! ALGUM PROBLEMA? REI DOS PIRATAS?"

Luffy meramente riu e disse: "Nenhum!"

Mihawk então se retirou dizendo: "É um bom time. Espero encontrá-los de novo."

Então ouviu-se um estrondo e uma voz: "Ei, espera aí, Olhos de Falcão. Você aí não veio para pegar a minha cabeça? A melhor cabeça do Leste Azul, a do pirata Don Krieg?"

Mihawk, de costas viradas: "Era minha intenção inicial. Mas já me diverti o bastante. Vou voltar a dormir."

Krieg, enquanto estalava o pescoço: "Pode ter sido divertido para você, mas eu ainda estou sem ter a minha parte."

Só uma palavra define o tal Krieg: Idiota. Porque será que ele vai comprar briga com justamente o melhor espadachim do mundo, quando esse mesmo lhe deu provas de que está muito acima do que o Krieg pode imaginar? Cara, o Mihawk simplesmente destruiu CINQUENTA navios! E mesmo assim, o cabeça-oca do Krieg acha que pode alguma coisa com ele?

"Morra antes de entrar nesse barco!", bem… parece que acha.

Então ele abriu os compartimentos em que tinha guardado armas na armadura dele e disparou-as todas.

"Um verdadeiro tolo…", disse Mihawk antes…

DE OBLITERAR O QUE RESTAVA DAQUELE NAVIO!

Fazendo os montes de tripulantes voarem pelos ares…

Depois que a água baixou, vimos Luffy agarrado ao parapeito da varanda do restaurante e ele nos disse:

"Usopp, Dan! Partam já! Cuidem da Nami!"

Usopp: "Ok! Entendido! Eu, o Zoro e o Dan vamos trazer a Nami de volta! Apenas se concentre em fazer do cozinheiro um de nós!"

Eu: "Exatamente! E assim, nós seis vamos poder finalmente nos dirigir à Grande Linha e ir atrás dos nossos sonhos!"

Então, Usopp jogou de volta o chapéu de palha, Luffy o agarrou e disse:

"Ok! Vão agora!"

Ouvimos o Krieg dizer: "Homens! Agora que a interrupção acabou, a verdadeira batalha vai começar!"

"Boa sorte, Luffy… volte inteiro!", pensei comigo.

E com isso, o nosso navio partiu do Baratie. Fomos numa outra missão. Seguir o Going Merry e trazer a Nami de volta!

* * *

**Zoro... agora ele sabe que tem um longo caminho pela frente até alcançar o Mihawk Olhos de Falcão. Nami... quais serão as suas intenções? Porque é que ela agiu dessa maneira? Agora, os nossos heróis, acompanhados dos irmãos Caçadores de Piratas irão em disparada atrás da navegadora fugitiva! Para onde será que ela os vai levar? Não perca o próximo capítulo!**


	13. O quê? A nossa navegadora fugiu!

**Capítulo 13**

**"Traição! Um navio sem capitão parte atrás da navegadora fugitiva!"

* * *

**

Enquanto o nosso barco navegava, eu não podia deixar de pensar o que é que levou a Nami a fazer aquilo…

Ainda me custava acreditar que ela nos tinha abandonado. Abandonado é um eufemismo porque eu não quero pensar em traição. Traição… Eu já tive gente que me traiu a confiança… já ouvi histórias de pessoas que traem uns aos outros e essas coisas sempre me deixam triste…

Mas… ela pode ter se aproveitado daquela chance para… não sei… tentar resolver algum assunto que depende só dela… não sei… minha cabeça fica baralhada com tudo isso…

Outra coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi um cartaz de procurado que eu vi com o Johnny e o Yosaku quando estávamos no Baratie…

Não sei porque é que aquilo me chamou a atenção…

Eu: "Johnny!"

Johnny: "Sim?"

Eu: "Você ainda tem aquela lista de procurados que carregava?"

Johnny: "Ah… Eu deixei a minha lista com a Nami…"

Yosaku: "Eu tenho a minha… mas… porque é que pergunta isso?"

Eu: "Não… não é por nada… Posso vê-la?"

Então Yosaku me entregou a lista de pôsteres. E lá estava o pôster que me chamou mesmo a atenção.

Eu, lendo baixo: "Procurado. Vivo ou Morto, recompensa: 52 milhões de beri… Apelido: Pés rápidos. Nome: Giri Himura." Tinha um cabelo bem negro, aparentemente longo, que lhe cobria os olhos, rosto escondido e roupa preta pelo que a foto mostrava.

Eu não sei porque é que eu só olhava para aquela foto… Resolvi deixar o cartaz de lado e entregá-lo de volta ao Yosaku.

Momentos depois:

Usopp: "Para onde é que acham que a Nami vai?"

Johnny: "Hmm… Eu tenho um mau pressentimento…"

Eu: "Porquê?"

Yosaku: "Porque… se as nossas previsões estiverem corretas…"

Ambos: "Nós vamos acabar parando no Parque Arlong!"

Usopp engoliu em seco... O medo estava escrito na cara dos três…

Eu: "Parque Arlong?"

Johnny: "É a base do pirata homem-peixe Arlong Dentes de Serra!"

Arlong… eles já me haviam falado dele antes… se o enfrentassem, seriam massacrados… ele deve ser muito forte…

Yosaku: "Você nunca ouviu falar de Arlong Dentes de Serra?"

Eu: "Nunca, na vida… até vocês falarem nele… Usopp-kun… já ouviu falar dele?"

Usopp: "Também não…"

Yosaku: "Então acho que lhes devemos uma explicação."

Ele soprou um apito, então, e começaram a explicar.

Johnny: "Existem três grandes forças que mandam na Grande Linha. Uma delas se chama Shichibukai. (Sete Senhores dos Mares) Os Shichibukai são sete piratas com autorização especial do Governo Mundial."

Eu: "Porque é que existem piratas com autorização do Governo?"

Yosaku: "Porque eles dão uma percentagem dos seus tesouros para as autoridades. Para os outros piratas, esses sete servem de cães de guarda do Governo."

Johnny: "Aquele homem que derrotou o Zoro… o Mihawk… é um deles!"

Meu Deus… então existem mais seis homens tão… ou até mais fortes… que o Mihawk?

Mas até agora estou para entender o que é que isso tem a ver com o Arlong… Bem… é melhor deixá-los falar.

Yosaku: "Um deles é um homem-peixe. Jinbei, líder do Grupo de Piratas Homens-Peixe."

Eu: "E deixe-me adivinhar… o tal Arlong pertencia a esse grupo?"

Ambos: "Exatamente!"

Johnny: "Ele lutou ao lado do Jinbei nos tempos em que navegavam na Grande Linha. Desde que o Arlong voltou de lá…"

O quê?... ele voltou da Grande Linha… já é bastante para dizer que ele é bem forte…

Yosaku, continuando: "…ele já destruiu vinte vilarejos!"

Usopp, assustado: "Vinte?"

VINTE vilarejos! Essa não… Nami…

Usopp: "Oi! Para onde vai, Yosaku?"

Yosaku: "Eu vou voltar ao Baratie… tenho que alertar o Luffy e o Sanji do que lhes disse!"

Pois é… como será que anda o Luffy agora… Será que ele derrotou aquele idiota do Don Krieg? Será que ele vai trazer o Sanji junto? Bem… Esse Arlong parece ser um maior pé no saco do que o tal Krieg… Não vai ser mole…

Quando eu pensava nisto… cadê o Yosaku?

Johnny: "Yosaku já foi… está se transportando com um peixe-panda."

Eu: "Peixe-panda?"

Johnny: "Eles não são agressivos, por isso às vezes servem de transporte. Pena é que, mesmo assim, a viagem não é nada confortável…"

Eu só deixei cair uma gota de suor…

Momentos depois, fui checar como Zoro estava...

Ele estava dormindo, com o torso todo enfaixado… Aquela ferida…

Zoro: "Bom dia…"

Ele me notou…

Eu: "Bom dia. Como é que você está?"

Ele: "Bem melhor e pronto para lutar de novo."

Eu: "Pfff… o Mihawk te cortou o peito, mas não te cortou a teimosia…"

Ele: "O que quer dizer com isso?"

Eu: "Não é nada. Fique aí e descanse. Vai ter muito tempo até a sua ferida cicatrizar. E acho que essa aí vai ficar para o resto da tua vida."

Ele: "É muito melhor do que uma cicatriz nas costas. É a vergonha de um espadachim."

E de repente ouvi vir de fora:

"Gente! Parque Arlong à vista!"

Então saímos. Tive que ajudar o Zoro a se levantar.

Quando saímos, vimos uma estrutura enorme na costa da ilha. Era o tal Parque Arlong. Então o Johnny e o Usopp nos aconselharam a ficarmos abaixados para não sermos detectados pelos homens-peixe.

Alguns momentos depois… enquanto o barco se aproximava da entrada:

Johnny: "Finalmente chegamos… o Parque Arlong!"

Usopp, tremendo: "Então é aqui… a base do pirata homem-peixe Arlong, que voltou da Grande Linha?...", engoliu em seco e disse: "Tem certeza que a Nami está aqui?"

Johnny: "Primeiramente, se a Nami está mesmo aqui, deveremos encontrar o Going Merry ancorado. Porque não damos a volta e verificamos se o navio está na costa?"

Usopp: "Ok."

Então o Zoro se levantou e disse: "Preparem-se. Vamos entrar."

Usopp e Johnny olharam para ele e disseram, incrédulos: "POR QUE DIABOS FARÍAMOS ISSO?"

Usopp: "Seu idiota! A gente não sabe porcaria nenhuma desse lugar!"

Johnny: "Nossos inimigos são homens-peixe!"

Usopp: "Temos que planejar a nossa entrada!"

Sinceramente, eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de entrar às escondidas. Até porque de um jeito ou de outro, seremos descobertos e a luta acabará por acontecer.

Zoro: "Lamento, mas eu não entro em planos covardes. Luffy me pediu para trazer a Nami de volta. E eu vou lutar até trazê-la de volta!"

Eu, empunhando meu lápis, coragem no rosto. Usopp e Johnny voltaram-se para mim: "E além do mais… de qualquer maneira, vamos acabar nos encontrando com os homens-peixe. E eu não estou com idéias de participar em planos de entrar às escondidas. Toda essa história de traição está me deixando fulo da vida!"

E era mesmo. Eu já estava ficando enraivecido com isto tudo. Primeiro o Zoro quase morre nas mãos daquele Mihawk… depois a Nami nos abandona e vem para cá? De jeito nenhum! Se as intenções dela forem mesmo essas, mesmo sendo uma mulher, ela será nossa inimiga! E não vamos deixar os nossos inimigos escaparem!

Zoro: "Vamos lá!"

Eu: "Vamos!"

E depois só sei que senti uma pancada forte na cabeça e tudo escureceu.

Quando fui acordar… Percebi que não podia mexer os braços… Minha cabeça ainda doía… Eu estava amarrado… de novo… Eu devia me acostumar a ficar amarrado…

Usopp: "Ah! Encontramos o Going Merry! Está ali!"

Essa frase me despertou.

Johnny: "Então a Irmãzona Nami está mesmo aqui…"

Zoro: "Qual é o sentido disso? Me desamarrem!"

Eu: "Que é que vocês estão pensando? Desamarra! Me soltem! Eu vou dar um cascudo!"

Eles nos ignoraram… e continuaram olhando para um mapa…

Nós: "Soltem essas cordas!"

Usopp, sorrindo: "Vocês não podem sair daqui!", Virando-se para o Zoro: "Você está com ferimentos graves que ainda não cicatrizaram. Senta aí quietinho que eu cuido do resto num instante!"

Ele tocou no peito do Zoro, fazendo ele gemer de dor…

O Zoro deve estar pensando alguma coisa do tipo "Eu vou te cortar em pedaços!".

E agora, para mim: "E você, senhor 'fulo da vida', senta aí e esfria a cabeça. Não é de cabeça quente que se resolvem as coisas!", enquanto cutucava minha testa.

Eu: "Pare… de… cutucar… minha… testa!"…é sério! Isso enche o saco!

Eu, para o Zoro: "Eu devia ficar acostumado a ser amarrado… Já é a segunda vez que acontece!"

Zoro: "Segunda?"

Eu: "Não me diga que já esqueceu? Você me amarrou quando eu tentei pintar a sua cara-"

Zoro, me dando um olhar mortífero: "Se tentar aquilo de novo…"

Eu: "Já sei! Já sei! Vai me cortar em pedacinhos! Nossa… que mal-humorado!"

Viramos para o Usopp que estava virado para a frente do navio, bancando o confiante: "Eu vou trazer aquela mulher de volta! Hahahahah!"

Johnny, para si, em voz alta: "Ele só está confiante porque sabe que ela não está no Parque Arlong…"

Usopp, ordenando: "Leme à direita! Vamos em direção ao Going Merry!... Certo! Agora é hora de dar nome à minha aventura nesta ilha inexplorada! Será a 'Grande Aventura do Capitão Usopp!'"

Eu: "Quer que eu a escreva? Só é preciso me desamarrar."

Usopp: "Mais tarde… mais tarde… Além do mais… eu não caio nessa! Hm. Para superar um mentiroso como eu, você vai ter que comer muito arroz com feijão, garoto!"

Droga.

Eu: "Olha! Homens-peixe!"

Ele se virou em direção à costa e viu três dos homens-peixe mais esquisitos que eu já vi na minha vida!

A sua confiança virou medo. Ele desceu da proa e perdeu a sustentação… Medroso!

Johnny: "Você está bem?"

Eu: "Não tem jeito de ele estar bem! Ele viu os homens-peixe…"

Ambos: "Homens-peixe?"

Então, baixinho:

Usopp: "A toda a velocidade!"

Johnny: "Ou!"

Zoro, gritando: "Por que é que não paramos aqui?"

Usopp e Johnny: "Shhhhh!"

Depois, o Usopp: "Você não viu? Eram homens-peixe! Eles são do Grupo do Arlong! Eu tenho medo, e daí? Você não pode reclamar!"

Eu: "Aqueles homens-peixe não são de nada! Bastava nos soltar que eu e o Zoro aqui dávamos cabo deles num instante!"

Usopp: "De jeito nenhum!"

Zoro, chutando o Usopp: "Você não tem o direito de se desesperar!"

Johnny: "Essa área já deve estar sob o controle de Arlong! O que vamos fazer?"

Usopp: "Vamos voltar e dizer que não conseguimos recuperar a Nami…"

Eu e o Zoro: "Parem de piadas e desamarrem a gente, seus idiotas!"

Depois ouvimos som de mergulhos… Danou-se…

Usopp e Johnny: "Homens-peixe!"

Usopp: "Abandonar o navio."

Johnny: "Entendido."

Zoro: "Espera um minuto! Ei, vocês!"

Eu: "Pelo menos desamarrem a gente! Vão ganhar dois cascudos, cada um, se não o fizerem!"

Não adiantou. Nós ficamos lá… amarrados… à mercê dos homens-peixe.

Eram dois dos homens-peixe mais feios que eu já vi até agora…

Um, marrom: "Quê? Só dois? Talvez foram parar por aqui por engano…?"

O outro, azul: "Os companheiros deles devem ter decidido que eram um peso morto… os torturaram e os abandonaram…"

Eu, pensando: "Peso morto? Pesos mortos seriam vocês se eu estivesse desamarrado! Mas mortos, literalmente! E de preferência com uma dose de tortura…"

O azul: "De qualquer maneira, vamos levá-los até ao Arlong-san antes de tudo."

Eu, nos meus pensamentos: "Eu vou acabar com aqueles dois…"

E nós dois fomos capturados pelos homens-peixe.

Passou algum tempo até que nós entramos pelos portões principais do Parque Arlong. E estava repleto de homens-peixe… Se eu não estivesse amarrado…! Tudo aquilo fedia a peixe! Eu gosto de peixe, mas assado numa panela! Cheiro de peixe cru é horrível!

Então, um dos homens-peixe, que estava sentado numa cadeira… vestia uma jaqueta florida, um chapéu peludo, bermudas e tinha um nariz parecido com uma serra, talvez fosse o tal Arlong, nos recebeu e perguntou:

"E então? Qual é o seu propósito nesta ilha?"

Zoro: "Nós viemos aqui atrás de uma mulher."

Eu: "Não preciso dizer mais nada."

Ele não se convenceu e disse:

"Vou perguntar de novo. Qual é o seu propósito nesta ilha?"

Zoro, mais irritado: "Como eu já disse, viemos aqui encontrar uma mulher, seu meio-peixe fedorento!"

Eu: "Você por acaso é surdo para ficar perguntando a mesma coisa duas vezes?"

O tal Arlong: "Ah… Esses humanos inferiores têm coragem… eu vou deixar passar dessa vez. E só dessa vez. Na próxima, haverá consequências. Nós, homens-peixe, somos seres evoluídos que conseguem respirar debaixo d'água…"

Sim, e daí?

"…e essas habilidades fazem de nós, homens-peixe, superiores a vocês humanos."

Ok, tá bem. Mas e daí?

"Apenas os poderes que detemos são prova de que somos muito melhores do que os humanos…"

Melhores? Em quê? No quesito feiura, isso sim, vocês ganham disparado!

"É melhor vocês colocarem isso nas suas cabeças. Os seres superiores deste mundo não são humanos, mas sim, homens-peixe!"

Ahaaahh…. Toda essa baboseira está me deixando com sono…

"Se os humanos se opõem contra nós, isso é igual a desafiar as leis da Natureza!"

Ai, que saco! Essa conversa tá tão longa como as histórias que o meu pai era obrigado a ouvir do meu avô! E se dormisse, levava na cabeça!

"Eu já estou ficando de saco cheio dessa teoria estúpida, Arlong…"…essa voz…

Essa voz… só pode ser dela…

Nami!

Ela veio de dentro do edifício… Zoro ficou boquiaberto ao vê-la…

"Não seja tão séria, Nami! Você é especial! Você é a nossa grande cartógrafa! O orgulho do Bando do Arlong! Você sempre foi excelente a desenhar mapas precisos para mim."

Todos aqueles elogios só me deixam mais irritado… Porque diabos ela se juntaria a um bando de homens-peixe fedidos!

"Nossas composições cerebrais são diferentes. É óbvio."

Nisso eu não posso deixar de concordar… embora faça com que ela pareça uma bióloga ao dizer isso… Sabe qual é a diferença entre humanos e homens-peixe? Nós temos mais inteligência! É com ela que vamos derrotá-los! Eu queria dizer isso em voz alta, mas engoli.

Zoro: "Oi, Nami! Que diabo ele quer dizer com 'nossa grande cartógrafa'? Porque é que você se juntou a esse cara?"

Eu: "Orgulho do Bando do Arlong? O que significa isto tudo?"

Arlong: "Vocês se conhecem?"

Nami: "Não diga besteiras! Eles são mais duas das minhas vítimas. Eu ganhei um monte de tesouros usando eles.", enquanto se aproximava da gente: "Vocês não têm a mínima idéia de que foram enganados… mesmo assim, vêm atrás de mim… Estupidez sem limite…"

Zoro: "Então essa é a sua verdadeira face…"

Usar… enganar… cada palavra da Nami era como uma agulha enfiada na minha pele… Eu tinha que devolver na mesma moeda!

Eu: "Uma traidora… que apenas se junta aos outros bandos para lhes ladroar… mas conosco, a história é diferente. E pensar que você odiava piratas…"

Nami: "Surpresos? Tudo não passou de uma encenação. Vocês vão entender quando eu lhes mostrar isso aqui."

Então ela inclinou-se para a frente e mostrou uma tatuagem que tinha no braço. Isso…

Zoro: "Essa é…"

Quando vimos a bandeira no topo do edifício, entendemos.

A marca de Arlong.

Nami, se levantando: "Eu sou parte desta gangue invencível… Uma oficial dos Piratas do Arlong!"

Então a história é essa mesmo… ela é uma oficial do bando do Arlong… Ela vai nos pagar!

* * *

**A verdade fica cada vez mais clara diante dos olhos dos nossos heróis. Nami os atraiçoou para uma armadilha! Agora, os piratas do Chapéu de Palha estão nas garras dos homens-peixe! Mas esperem! Luffy ainda está por desembarcar! Será que Dan e Zoro vão conseguir escapar da prisão? E mais ainda, vão conseguir decifrar todas as pistas das ações de Nami? Tudo isso e muito mais te esperam no próximo capítulo. Não perca!**


	14. Nami, volta! Temos que conversar!

**Capítulo 14**

**"A bruxa da vila de Cocoyashi! A oficial de Arlong"

* * *

**

Nami… oficial… do Arlong?

Não pode ser… Não pode ser…

Ela que… ela que mostrava estar se divertindo ao ser nossa companheira…

Foi por pouco tempo… mas eu, assim como os outros, a considerava como uma camarada, senão como uma amiga!

Agora… revelando essa face… maligna e impiedosa…

"Vê? Entende agora? Desde o princípio eu só estava usando vocês". Ah, lá vem ela de novo com essas agulhadas verbais…

"Vocês não eram tão maus ao lutar… Eram um grupo bem útil."

Arlong: "Shahahahaha! Vocês foram totalmente tapeados por ela! Ela é até capaz de passar por cima da morte da mãe por dinheiro. É uma bruxa de sangue frio. Se você a ter como inimiga, vocês estão acabados!"

Nami! Passar por cima da mãe falecida? Imperdoável! Se eu não estivesse amarrado…

Mas ao mesmo tempo que pensei nisso, vi, e acho que o Zoro também percebeu isso, que ela congelou ao ouvir aquelas palavras… Hmmm… Pelo visto, mesmo sendo uma bruxa, ainda tem um pingo de moral.

Zoro olhou para mim e concordamos silenciosamente em ir na jogada deles:

"Agora vi. Eu nunca confiei nela desde o princípio. Não seria surpresa se ela fosse uma assassina…"

Eu: "Você… Você que… quando esteve conosco… sempre se divertiu… partilhamos aventuras juntos… mas agora que você nos traiu… eu descobri que aquilo não passou de mentiras! Mas, isso pouco lhe deve interessar agora…"

Nami, um pouco nervosa: "Se vocês entendem isso, dêem o fora! Vocês são um estorvo!"

Zoro, para mim: "Agora."

Eu: "Hã?"

Ele me arrastou e fomos para dentro d'água! Eu não sou um usuário da Fruta do Diabo, mas estou amarrado! Não dá para nadar desse jeito! A não ser que…

Nós mergulhamos n'água… tentei prender a respiração pelo máximo que pude…

Ai… socorro! Alguém me ajude!

Instantes depois, meu pescoço já doía… Tudo estava ficando escuro…

Será este o meu fim? Vou morrer aqui…?

Nami…

Momentos depois… eu abri os olhos… e descobri que estava já fora d'água! Mas como?

Alguém… alguém nos salvou!

Mas quem?

"O que estão tentando fazer?", essa voz… será que… Nami?

Zoro, enquanto respirava fundo: "Você também! O que está tentando fazer? Não tem a coragem para simplesmente ver uma pessoa morrer na sua frente? Pára com essa farsa."

Eu a vi ficar perturbada com essas palavras. Agora entendi… o Zoro testou a lealdade da Nami ao bando do Arlong! Se ela nos deixasse morrer, isso era prova de que ela era uma traidora… mas como ela nos salvou… isso significa que…

Zoro: "Podia ter nos salvado mais cedo, idiota! Eu pensei que íamos morrer agora…"

Nami: "Pare de bobagens!", e deu um chute no peito do Zoro, para depois erguê-lo e dizer: "Não se envolvam mais comigo ou vocês morrem!"

Zoro: "Será mesmo?"

Nami: "Belas faixas que você tem…"

Zoro: "São minhas roupas de reserva. Não tenho dinheiro para comprar outras…"

Eu, no chão: "Não mude de assunto, Nami! Eu não vou te perdoar pelo que você nos fez!"

Então ela deu um soco na barriga do Zoro e depois chutou a minha…

Doeu muito… Ah… sua desgraçada!

E ouvi o Arlong dizer: "Oi, Nami! O que planeja fazer com eles?"

Nami, se afastando de nós: "Tranquem-nos! Eu os matarei pessoalmente."

E depois chegou um daqueles homens-peixe que nos capturou: "Arlong-san, Arlong-san!"

Arlong: "O que foi, camarada?"

O homem-peixe: "Tem um rapaz narigudo com eles, mas acabamos por não conseguir capturá-lo…"

Usopp… será que ele já foi descoberto?

O homem-peixe, continuando: "Eu acho que ele escapou para a vila de Cocoyashi, mas…"

Arlong: "Vila de Cocoyashi? Em boa hora… Temos negócios pendentes por lá. Podemos fazer uma visitinha?"

E nisso eu vi Nami claramente afetada por tudo aquilo… mas porque será?

Então, Arlong e seu bando saíram enquanto alguns homens-peixe nos levavam para a cela.

Eles nos jogaram para dentro. Tive que respirar poeira e acabei tossindo. Me levantei e eu e o Zoro ficamos sentados.

Eu: "Nami… as suas reações de agora me deixaram na dúvida."

Zoro: "Hã?"

Eu: "Será mesmo que ela é leal ao bando do Arlong? Será que o tempo que nós passamos com ela, curto no meu caso, as aventuras que tivemos… foi tudo uma farsa?"

Zoro: "Tolo."

Eu: "Hem?"

Zoro: "Ela está só encenando. Não viu como ela congelou quando o Arlong falou da morte da mãe dela?"

Eu: "Vi… se bem que estava mais preocupado em canalizar minha raiva…"

Zoro: "Você está ficando igualzinho à Nami, perdendo a cabeça…"

Eu: "É porque isto tudo… toda essa história de traição está me deixando furioso… não sei em quem vou descontar… se na Nami… ou nos homens-peixe… ou em ambos… você sabe, eu já tive gente que me apunhalou pelas costas e você também deve ter tido. A traição é das piores coisas que acontecem a uma pessoa. Mas para já, vou tentar reprimir minha raiva até que essa situação toda se esclareça…"

A nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo som da porta que se abria… ouvimos o barulho de passos… cada vez mais perto…

E vimos uma silhueta familiar… estava escuro mas dava para perceber…

Nami!

Ela abriu a porta da cela… vinha trazendo uma faca… essa não… só há duas opções… ou ela nos desamarra… ou nos mata… que a sorte esteja conosco…

Fechei os olhos e ouvi o som de golpes de faca…

E quando os abri… não senti nada doer… e vi as minhas mãos e pés livres! Fomos desamarrados!

Nami…

O Zoro tinha razão… ela está encenando! Ela está fingindo ser leal ao bando do Arlong… mas porquê? Porquê ela está bancando a agente tripla?

"Fujam agora. Antes que o Arlong volte.". Com essas palavras, Nami saiu da nossa cela…

Nami… eu estou cada vez mais confuso… mas ao mesmo tempo, me esclarecendo…

"Tinha razão, Zoro", eu disse.

E ouvimos o som dum objeto sendo atirado.

Era a espada do Zoro.

"Ok. Dan, vamos.", Zoro disse.

Eu acenei que sim, levantamos e saímos da cela.

Quando saímos, demos de cara com uns quinze a vinte homens-peixe… Oba! Finalmente vou poder descontar minha raiva em alguém!

Zoro: "Pronto?"

Eu: "Mais do que nunca… Enpitsu Yari! (Lança de Lápis!)"

Alguns homens-peixe: "Olhem! São os caras que aprisionamos! Como será que eles escaparam?"

Eu: "Pelo visto vocês têm alguma idéia do que aconteceu… Então isso significa que não posso deixá-los escapar vivos! E eu estou fumegando de raiva!"

E parti para cima deles com a minha lança.

"Primeiro, deixem que eu me apresente."

Nesse golpe, já havia deixado uns quatro ou cinco no chão.

"Segundo, vamos trabalhar no corpo do texto!"

Tive mais dificuldade, mas também deixei outros cinco no chão.

Eles se levantaram, mas já estavam cambaleando… por isso, era hora de acabar com eles de uma vez!

"Vocês são grandes e durões… mas tamanho não é documento! E agora, por último mas não menos importante, a conclusão!"

E transformei minha lança de volta em lápis e escrevi no ar: "Explosão!"

Três… dois… um…

E uma explosão surgiu do solo e os nocauteou, mandando alguns contra as paredes do parque.

"Escrito por Dan."

Momentos depois, Zoro, embainhando a espada: "Ah, ah… já acabou?"

Eu: "Que pena… não deram para uma boa história…"

Zoro: "E você ficou com quase toda a diversão!"

Eu, sorrindo: "Ah… desculpa! Da próxima vez em que formos nós contra vinte, eu luto com só um e você pega os outros dezenove, certo?"

Zoro: "Você, hem…", agora, olhando para o chão: "Hmmm… vou pegar essa roupa emprestado."

Ele pegou uma das jaquetas dos homens-peixe que derrotamos e vestiu.

"Finalmente… já estava cansado de ter essas faixas como roupa…"

Eu deixei cair uma gota de suor…

Ele sentou para descansar.

Eu sentei no chão, também para descansar. Não estava cansado, mas não estava com vontade de ficar o tempo todo em pé.

Zoro: "Ela disse para fugirmos, mas eu não tenho nada para fazer fora daqui… O que vamos fazer agora? As coisas estão se complicando a cada segundo… E prometemos ao Luffy que traríamos a Nami de volta…"

Eu: "E quanto ao Usopp? E se ele foi capturado? E quanto ao Luffy! Será que ele já desembarcou?"

Zoro: "Não tinha pensado nisso… mas você tem alguma idéia de como é que nós vamos sair daqui antes que os homens-peixe voltem?"

Eu: "Não..."

Zoro: "Então vamos esperar o Luffy vir."

Eu: "E se os homens-peixe voltarem antes de o Luffy chegar?"

Zoro: "Simples. Damos cabo deles."

Eu: "Concordo. E se não conseguirmos?"

Zoro: "Morremos! E se você parasse de fazer tantas perguntas! Isso enche o saco!"

Eu: "Porquê? É melhor do que ficar aqui sem falar nada!", depois, baixinho, de costas para o Zoro: "Grosso…"

"O que disse?"…Giku…

Eu: "Nada!"

Ficamos um bom tempo ali sentados sem fazer nada… que tédio!

Zoro: "Aaaahhhh… que demora! Quando é que o Luffy vai desembarcar?"

Eu: "Pois! Se ele não vier em cinco minutos…"

Zoro: "…acho que ambos vamos morrer de tédio!"

"Oh! Oh! Esse é incrível!", hem?

"Mesmo eu, membro oficial da elite do Arlong, não consigo puxá-lo! Deve ser um superpeixe! Não sei de onde você é ou quem você é, mas o seu gosto deve ser o melhor de todo o Leste Azul!", ouvimos uma voz que vinha de fora das paredes da fortaleza, onde estavam umas varas de pesca.

"Hem? O quê? Ah… era eu mesmo!"…Fala sério… não me diga que esse homem estava pescando, se atrapalhou e pescou a si próprio… que idiota…

Zoro, para mim: "Está pensando no mesmo que eu?"

Eu acenei que sim.

Zoro: "Vamos sair daqui!", ao mesmo tempo que eu: "Homem-peixe idiota!"

Ele olhou para mim.

"Que foi? Ele é idiota! Pescando a si mesmo…"

Zoro: "Isso não interessa! Vamos ter uma conversinha com o nosso amigo homem-peixe…"

Eu: "E se ele não for amigável?"

Zoro: "Já disse para parar de me perguntar tanto! Outra pergunta e eu te dou um cascudo!"

Eu: "Tá bem! Tá bem! Eu paro!", e baixinho: "Grosso…"

Ele: "O que disse?"

Eu: "Nada!"

E fomos até ao nosso amigo homem-peixe.

Ele era um polvo com cabelo branco espetado, seis braços e a boca mais estranha que eu já vi…

"Ahn? Quem são vocês?", depois apontou para si: "Eu? Ah! Eu sou Hatchan. Mas pode me chamar de Hachi!"

Zoro: "Você também é um homem-peixe?"

Eu, para mim: "É uma pergunta retórica… e idiota…"… é óbvio que ele é um homem-peixe!

Hachi: "É claro que sim! Eu sou um charmoso homem-peixe. Acha que me pareço com um humano?"

Zoro: "Não."

Hachi: "Vocês são da Marinha? São visitantes?"

Zoro: "Visitantes?" e olhou para trás.

Eu: "Nós somos visitantes, Hachi-san. Além do mais se fôssemos da Marinha, estaríamos de uniforme e com um capitão ou algum comandante à nossa cola."

Hachi: "Ah, pois é. Mas, de qualquer maneira, Arlong-san não está, certo?"

Zoro: "Para onde ele foi?"

Hachi: "É que tinha um rapaz estranho de nariz comprido que estava tentando fugir. Mas dois outros foram capturados e eles foram para a vila Cocoyashi pegar o narigudo."

Zoro, baixinho: "Usopp, né?"

Eu: "E como é que chegamos a essa vila Cocoyashi?"

Hachi: "Entrem."

Então apontou para um jarro gigante. Aparentemente esse é o meio de transporte do Hachi.

Hachi: "Vocês são convidados, né? Entrem. Eu levo vocês até lá… espadachim… e garoto."

Então entramos no jarro.

O Hachi pulou n'água, ficou por baixo do jarro e disse:

"Segurem-se. Próxima parada, vila Cocoyashi!"

E fomos.

Após alguns minutos, chegamos à costa da praia de Cocoyashi.

"Chegamos! Vila Cocoyashi. Arlong-san deve estar nesta vila."

Zoro: "Ah, obrigado."

Eu: "Obrigado pela carona! Hachi-san!"

Hachi: "Não precisam agradecer. Até mais!"

Ele ia indo, mas parou e disse:

"Ah! Eu esqueci de perguntar os seus nomes! Eu? Querem ouvir meu nome de novo? Hatchan! Voltem sempre!", e se foi.

Eu: "Hm… que gentil é esse Hatchan…"

Zoro: "É um cara esquisito… Bem… estamos aqui e é melhor que nos apressemos."

Eu acenei que sim e corremos até a vila.

Quando chegamos à vila… encontramos o povo assustado… Será que o Arlong passou por aqui?

Tentamos fazer perguntas à gente…

"Com licença… Vocês viram um rapaz vestido de marrom e com um nariz longo?"

…mas ninguém se habilitava a responder.

Um homem, muito nervoso, pôs-se à frente e respondeu:

"Eu vi… Eu o vi… ele estava aqui quando o Arlong veio… Eles o capturaram… e o levaram até o Parque Arlong!"…não me diga…

Zoro, incrédulo, encostando o homem na parede: "O quê? Capturado?"… essa não…

Outro homem: "Ele foi bravo o suficiente para se levantar e atirar no Arlong! Desse jeito, ele já deve ter sido morto!"…ok… isso é porque você não o conhece. Vou deixar passar.

Zoro: "Droga… Tudo isso enquanto passávamos o tempo…"

Eu: "Não me diga… que temos que fazer o caminho de volta até ao Parque Arlong?"

Zoro: "É o que parece…"

Eu, irritado: "ENTÃO PORQUE DIABOS NÃO FICAMOS LÁ DESDE O PRINCÍPIO?"

Zoro, irritado: "COMO É QUE A GENTE IA SABER?"

Eu: "SEI LÁ! Às vezes a intuição funciona!"

Zoro: "Bem… dessa vez falhou! O que importa é que temos que voltar ao Parque Arlong!"

Eu, me recompondo: "Ok. Vamos…"

Ah… que saco! Tivemos que derrotar uns vinte homens-peixe, andamos num jarro só para fazer o caminho de volta! Que desgraça!

Zoro: "Usopp! Fique vivo!"

Tomara que ele ainda esteja vivo…

Corremos pela floresta… já nem tinha idéia de onde é que estávamos… torcia para que estivéssemos perto do Parque Arlong…

Quando corríamos… ouvimos um estrondo vindo do mar… E depois outro estrondo… como se um objeto batesse em terra firme…

Zoro: "O que é esse barulho?"

Eu: "Não sei… mas se você pensar um pouco… acho que tenho uma idéia do que seja… e não acha… que está se aproximando daqui?"

Zoro: "Pois é…"

"OOOOOIIII! ZOROOOOO, DAAANNN!", O-ô…

Viramos e vimos um barco vir em nossa direção!

Aaahhh, Luffy! Seu idiota!

Bam! O barco nos atingiu em cheio. Ficamos agarrados à frente do navio por uns bons momentos até que finalmente bateu.

Ouvi Luffy dizer: "Chegamos! Chegamos!", enquanto limpava o chapéu.

Eu saí debaixo do navio (ou do que restava dele)…

Zoro: "Idiotas! O que diabos vocês estão tentando fazer?"

Eu: "Vocês querem nos matar?", antes de notar que…"Are? Aaareee? Sanji-san!"

Sanji: "Yo."

Eu: "Então isso quer dizer… vocês derrotaram o tal do Don Krieg? Maravilha! Eu sabia que conseguiriam!"

Luffy, sacudindo a poeira: "Sim, mas… Nós viemos aqui resgatar a Nami! Ainda não a encontraram?... Ah, pois é… Como é que andam o Usopp e o Johnny?"

Eu: "Usopp!"

Zoro: "Pois é… não temos tempo a perder aqui! Temos que ir salvar o Usopp!"

Luffy: "O que aconteceu?"

Zoro, virado para ele: "Aquele cara… ele foi pego pelo Arlong! Se a gente não se apressar, ele pode estar morto!"

"Ele já foi morto!", ouvi uma voz dizer isso…

Viramos para ver quem chegava e vimos o Johnny… ofegante e cansado… ele se ajoelhou e disse:

"Já é tarde demais… O irmãozão Usopp está morto!"

O quê?

"Ele foi morto… pela Irmãzona Nami!"

NAAANIIIIIIIIIII?

* * *

**As ações de Nami fazem com que a sua personagem se transforme num quebra-cabeças. O que será que ela está pensando? Depois de ter matado Usopp, qual será o seu próximo movimento? Uma batalha entre os nossos heróis e os homens-peixe de Arlong se aproxima! As emoções do próximo capítulo te esperam. Não perca!**


	15. Assim está melhor! Derrotemos Arlong!

**Capítulo 15**

**"Reunidos! A verdadeira história de Nami e a decisão de Luffy"

* * *

**

Usopp… morto… pela Nami?

"Não é possível! Isso é verdade?", perguntou o Yosaku.

"É verdade… Eu vi com meus próprios olhos! É uma história muito horrível… essa mulher é mesmo uma bruxa! Para ficar com um tesouro escondido em Cocoyashi… ela se juntou ao Arlong! E sem hesitação… ela matou o Usopp! Ela é um verme sem coração! Nós fomos enganados todo es-", ele foi interrompido quando Luffy o pegou pela camisa, vermelho de raiva.

"Você! Fale isso outra vez e eu te mato!", Luffy disse.

Zoro: "Pára com isso, Luffy. Isso não tem nada a ver com o Johnny."

Johnny: "Se não quiser acreditar em mim, tudo bem! Mas eu vi com os meus próprios olhos… o que ela fez com o Irmãozão Usopp!"

Luffy: "Isso é tudo mentira! Nami não mataria o Usopp de maneira alguma! Nós somos camaradas!"

Johnny: "Mas… mas eu…!"

"Quem são camaradas?… Luffy."…viramos e vimos Nami aqui.

Luffy: "Nami?"

Nami: "Por que diabos vocês vieram aqui?"

Luffy: "Do que que você está falando? Você é nossa camarada! Viemos te buscar.", se abaixou para pegar o chapéu de palha que estava no chão.

Nami: "Grande problema!"

Nami…

Nami: "Camarada? Não me faça rir… Vocês são só um bando de patéticos que ajudam uns aos outros, não é?"

O quê? Não posso deixar essa passar…

Eu: "Patéticos? O que que há de patético em ajudar aos outros? Não vê que nós estamos tentando te ajudar?"

Ela, para mim: "Me ajudar? Hahaha! Vocês só estão tentando se matar! Eu não preciso nem nunca precisarei de ajuda!"

Johnny, se levantando: "Ah… sua…! Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos! Como… como você teve a coragem de matar o Irmãozão Usopp?"

Nami: "E se matei, e daí? Quer me matar como vingança?"

Johnny: "O quê?"

Nami: "Eu vou só dizer uma coisa… O Arlong e seu grupo estão atrás dos caras do Roronoa Zoro para matá-los. Tudo porque o Zoro e um garoto fizeram estupidez.", falou de mim…"Vocês podem ter esses poderes monstruosos… mas não são páreo para monstros de verdade. Fiquem perambulando por essa ilha por mais tempo e vocês morrem com certeza. Bem… se bem que isso nem me preocupa…"

Sanji, alegre: "Aaaahhhh… a sua aparência ficou ainda mais charmosa! Nami-san! Oi! Lembra-se de mim? Sou eu! Vamos em uma jornada juntos!"

Zoro: "Fique fora disso! Você só vai complicar as coisas!"

Sanji: "O que disse, seu…? Meu amor é como um furacão…", e foi ignorado…"Ei! Escuta quando alguém está falando!"

Zoro: "Onde está o Usopp?"

Nami: "No fundo do mar."

Zoro: "Maldita… Pára com essa baboseira!"…e ele desembainhou a espada e foi atacar Nami… mas foi detido pelo Sanji que ameaçou chutá-lo.

"Espadachins também atacam mulheres, hem? Roronoa Zoro…"

Zoro: "O quê? Você que não sabe nada da situação… pára de interferir!"

Sanji: "Depois de um descontrole emocional… é claro que está irritado…"

Zoro: "Hã? Oi, tome cuidado com a língua!"

Sanji: "Cuide da sua vida, seu desgraçado!"

Yosaku: "Pessoal! Essa é mesmo a hora certa para brigarem desse jeito?"

Eu: "Exatamente. Vocês dois… parem… de… brigar!"…e dei um cascudo nos dois. "Ainda nem se conhecem direito e já vão chutar e cortar uns aos outros?… Além do mais, ambos estão errados!"

Sanji e Zoro: "O quê?"

Eu: "Sanji-san… por mais que você seja um cavalheiro, não queira ver mulheres feridas, e sobretudo, não esteja entendendo a situação, eu vou dizer uma coisa. Eu também não quero ver Nami ferida nem machucada."33

Sanji: "Então porque é que faz isso?"

Eu: "Porque ela é nossa inimiga agora. E Zoro-san… Sanji-san pode não saber nada da situação, mas nós também não sabemos muito! Estamos tentando ajudar a Nami sem saber porque é que ela faz isso! E se entenderam… agora não é hora para briguinhas idiotas!"

Nami: "Homens… Briguinhas entre camaradas? Que patético! Se vão fazer isso, que o façam fora daqui de uma vez! Odeio estrangeiros que metem o nariz nos assuntos da minha ilha! Não entenderam? O único motivo porque me aproximei de vocês foi o dinheiro. Mais nada. Agora que o grupo de vocês não tem mais nada… não têm serventia para mim. Eu lhes devolvo o barco… portanto porque é que não vão encontrar outra navegadora e finalmente entrar na Grande Linha? Vão encontrar o One Piece ou seja lá o que for… Saiam já desta ilha! Vocês só me estorvam!... Adeus."

Aguenta… aguenta… não se descontrole…

Luffy: "Nami…", então ele abriu os braços e caiu no chão.

De olhos fechados, ele disse: "Vou dormir."

Johnny: "Dormir?"

Yosaku: "Agora… no meio dessa estrada?"

Luffy: "Não estou com vontade de sair desta ilha. Não dou a mínima para o que está acontecendo aqui… E estou com sono… Vou dormir."

Yosaku: "Haaa?"

Johnny: "Irmãozão…"

Zoro bateu na testa…

Eu: "Zoro-san… apenas deixa o Luffy em paz…"

E virei-me para a Nami que desviava o olhar… E notei que uma das mãos dela estava com uma luva preta… Ela fez um punho com essa mão antes de declarar:

"Façam o que quiserem! Se querem morrer, vão em frente!"

E fugiu.

Zoro meramente se sentou no chão. Sanji foi se encostar numa árvore próxima e eu também sentei.

Yosaku: "Oi, Irmãozão Zoro! O que diabos que você está pensando? Você está na mira do Arlong e do seu grupo, não está? Por que é que você não foge?"

Johnny: "Agora que sabemos o tipo de gente que a Nami é… não há razão nenhuma para a gente ficar nessa ilha!"

Zoro: "Razão? Há sim senhor."…e apontou para o Luffy que estava dormindo: "Esse cara não quer sair da ilha."

Eu: "Ordens do capitão…"

Johnny: "Não me diga que até o Irmãozão Zoro está pensando em ter a Nami de volta como camarada?"

Zoro: "Eu não me importo com o que acontece. Quem decide quem será o nosso navegador é o Luffy."

Johnny: "Irmãozão…"

Eu: "Ele pode não se importar… mas eu me importo... e o Luffy também. Nami já deu provas de que ainda posso acreditar nela. E enquanto o Luffy persistir… também persistiremos!", disse isso enquanto olhávamos o Luffy sonolento.

Johnny: "Irmãozão… Ah… tudo bem… nós entendemos. Embora tenha sido por pouco tempo, nosso trabalho de trazer vocês até aqui está cumprido."

Yosaku: "Eu estou com ele. Não quero morrer assim em vão."

Zoro: "Ok. Cuidem-se, então."

Johnny: "Até mais. Até o nosso próximo encontro!"

Yosaku: "Irmãos, cuidem-se também!"

Zoro: "Igualmente para vocês, viu?"

E os Caçadores de Piratas se retiraram.

Houve um silêncio até que eu ouvi uma baforada de cigarro e depois o Sanji dizer: "Oi."

Zoro: "Hã."

Sanji: "Porque é que Nami-san estava chorando naquela hora?"

Zoro: "Aquela mulher… chorando?"

Sanji: "O seu coração estava chorando."

Zoro: "Pfff… Chorar lágrimas de remorso por ela ter matado o Usopp?"

Sanji: "Hmmmm? Acha mesmo? Acha que a Nami foi mesmo capaz de matar o narigudo?"

Zoro não respondeu. Eu entrei na conversa.

Eu: "Não duvido que sim…mas não acredito que não. As motivações dela ainda estão muito confusas para que se esclareça isso… pelo menos para mim."

Eu desliguei a conversa e fui pensar naquilo que aconteceu… Nami… Tomara que as coisas se esclareçam logo… Porque… eu não acho que vamos poder encontrar outra navegadora tão cedo… E eu já me acostumei com ela… E não consigo pensar no navio sem a Nami… Até porque a idéia de ver cinco homens num navio, sem nenhuma mulher por perto, não me agrada nem um pouco…

"O QUE TEM DE TÃO PEQUENO NOS SEIOS DA NAMI-SAN?", Hem? O Sanji só pensa em bobagens…

Eu me virei e vi o Sanji partir para cima do Zoro… outra vez… Quando ele tentou chutar o Zoro, ele bloqueou com a espada… mas ambos acertaram… o Usopp…!

Sanji: "Ele estava vivo?"

Zoro: "Acho que ele agora é que morreu…"

Em resumo: Usopp está vivo! Não foi morto pela Nami… mas, talvez, pelo Sanji e pelo Zoro…

Depois vimos o Luffy chegar e nos ver.

Luffy: "Oi! Gente!"

Eu: "Luffy! Olha quem está conosco! É o Usopp-kun!"

Luffy: "Usopp… Usopp!", quando chegou, viu o Usopp caído no chão… "Usopp… O que é que a Nami fez com você!"

Eu: "Não foi a Nami… Foram esses dois aqui.", e apontei para o Sanji e o Zoro.

Zoro e Sanji, apontando um para o outro: "Foi ele."

Usopp: "Luffy… você está aqui?"

Luffy: "Sim. Já faz um tempinho…"

Sanji: "Eu também… Prazer em conhecer."

Imediatamente Usopp se levantou, encarou o Sanji e disse: "Seu… Um dia eu ainda te mato!"

Sanji, pondo a mão no ombro do Usopp: "Então? Está bem mesmo depois daquilo?"

Zoro: "Pois é… você não tinha sido morto pela Nami?"

Luffy: "Droga! Então aquele Johnny estava mentindo!"

Usopp, de cabeça baixa: "Não… há um pouco de verdade nessa história… Mas só que aconteceu o oposto… O que a Nami fez foi salvar a minha vida… Quando fui capturado pelos homens do Arlong… eles ameaçaram me matar… eu tentei ganhar tempo dizendo que vocês viriam me resgatar para poder pegar meu estilingue, atirar neles e fugir dali… mas a Nami veio e me atrapalhou… Então tive que recorrer a uma bomba de fumaça. No meio daquilo… a Nami fingiu que me matou para eu poder escapar…"

Eu: "Ah… então está explicado…"

Usopp: "Ela deve ter alguma razão para ter se juntado aos homens-peixe do Arlong."

Sanji: "É claro."

Zoro: "O que propõe que nós façamos agora? Invadimos o Arlong Park?"

Eu: "Não vejo outra alternativa…"

Usopp: "Calma aí! Antes disso, deveríamos pedir explicações à Nami!"

"De qualquer maneira, será inútil.", ouvi uma voz.

Fui virar para ver uma mulher de camisa regata amarela clara, cabelo azul lavanda e uma tatuagem que ia do ombro esquerdo até o seu braço direito.

"Não importa o que vocês façam… o reinado de Arlong não irá acabar."

Usopp: "Nojiko?", hem?

Luffy: "Quem é essa?"

Usopp: "A irmã mais velha da Nami."

Sanji, corações nos olhos: "A irmã mais velha da Nami? Ela é tão linda…"

Zoro: "'Inútil', como assim?"

Nojiko: "Façam-nos um favor. Não se metam mais nos problemas desta ilha. Deixem a Nami em paz… que eu lhes explico o motivo de tudo isto."

Sanji: "O motivo?"

Usopp: "O motivo pelo qual a Nami se juntou aos homens-peixe?"

Nojiko: "Sim. Assim que ouvirem os motivos de tudo isto, deixem esta ilha de uma vez."

Usopp: "Ok. Então vamos ouvir essa história."

Eu: "Se bem que não vai mudar muita coisa…"

Luffy: "Eu passo. Não quero ouvir essa história. Não dou a mínima para o passado dela."

Sanji: "Aonde vai, Luffy?"

Luffy: "Caminhar."

Usopp: "Caminhar? Não vai ficar e ouvir a história?"

Luffy: "Não. Eu passo.", e foi.

Nojiko: "O que há com ele?"

Zoro, enquanto ia se encostar a uma árvore: "Não se preocupe... Ele é assim mesmo. Vamos ouvir a sua história, embora eu ache que não vá mudar nada."

Usopp: "Eu quero ouvir. Quero entender o que está acontecendo nesta ilha."

Eu: "Eu também. Quero esclarecer meu ponto de vista sobre Nami."

Sanji: "Eu também! Quero saber tudo sobre a Nami-san."

E ouvimos ronco… Zoro?

Nojiko: "Ele está dormindo…"

Eu e Usopp: "SE DISSE QUE IA OUVIR, PORQUE É QUE ESTÁ DORMINDO?"

Sanji: "Deixa-o em paz… histórias devem dar sono para ele…"

Nojiko: "Eu agora sei… A Nami não faz idéia de como lidar com vocês…", então começou a história. "Tudo que temos que fazer… é voltar oito anos no tempo… quando ainda éramos crianças. Uma mulher morou na nossa vila. Eu e a Nami jamais vamos esquecê-la. O seu nome era Bellemere."

Usopp: "Bellemere? Foi essa mulher que criou você e a Nami?"

Nojiko: "Exatamente. Por onde é que eu começo…? A história de Bellemere-san…"

Então a Nojiko começou a história. Nesse tempo Nami já estudava cartografia. Ela era conhecida como a pestinha do bairro porque sempre roubava os livros da biblioteca da vila e outras coisinhas… As três cultivavam uma plantação de tangerinas. O lucro delas resultava das vendas da colheita. De vez em quando haveria discussões porque a família era pobre e quase nunca havia comida que desse para as três. Nojiko e Nami, mesmo sendo crianças, já se preocupavam com problemas muito à frente da sua idade.

Nojiko disse que nem ela, nem a Nami e nem a Bellemere eram da mesma família porque Bellemere, quando estava na Marinha… achou as duas abandonadas num campo de batalha. O sorriso de Nami no meio da destruição foi a nova razão para ela viver. Então ela decidiu criar as duas meninas como se fossem suas filhas. Ao longo do tempo, elas criaram um laço familiar mais forte do que o de qualquer pai ou mãe biológica. E o povo da vila sempre se alegrava com a felicidade das três.

Mas houve um dia em que a ilha foi invadida por piratas… e o inferno começou. Eram os piratas do Arlong. Eles invadiram e declararam tomar a ilha para si… ordenando que no mesmo dia da invasão deles em cada mês, eles pagassem um tributo, tanto adultos como crianças, para não serem mortos e terem a vila destruída. Ter que pagar mensalmente para sobreviver… Todos pensaram logo em Bellemere e nas duas crianças… Teriam que pagar 200 mil beri todo mês para sobreviverem… e não havia chance de elas terem esse dinheiro.

Os piratas invadiram a casa de Bellemere. Nojiko e Nami tentaram chegar a tempo, mas foram impedidas pelo doutor da vila. Ele ordenou que elas fugissem da ilha já que não havia provas de que elas eram filhas de Bellemere. Mas Nami insistiu em ficar… e Bellemere não quis esconder o fato de que era mãe e tinha duas filhas. Ela resolveu usar os pouco mais de 100 mil beri que tinha juntado para pagar o tributo das pequenas… enquanto ficava sem pagar a sua parte. Resultado… ela foi morta por Arlong… perante as crianças que criou como se fossem suas…

Isso me fez lembrar da morte do meu pai… ele também foi morto por um pirata…

Então eles acharam o mapa que Nami havia desenhado, capturaram-na e ela resolveu se juntar ao grupo deles para poder conseguir dinheiro para a vila. Arlong então propôs um acordo à criança. Não importava quanto tempo levasse, mas se ela pudesse juntar 100 milhões de beri, poderia comprar a vila de volta sem que ninguém morresse.

Nojiko: "Para uma mera garotinha de dez anos aceitar lutar sozinha pela sobrevivência… Vocês imaginam o quão difícil isso é?"

Usopp: "Por um acordo que libertaria a ilha… Essa garota…"

Sanji: "Aaaaahh! Se alguém fizer a minha querida Nami-san sofrer, eu vou-"

Foi interrompido por um soco de Nojiko.

Eu: "Nojiko-san!"

Sanji: "Porquê… senhorita…"

Nojiko: "Porque eu estou dizendo para que não interfiram! Se vocês continuarem dizendo que são parceiros da Nami, os piratas vão duvidar da lealdade dela! E todo o trabalho que ela fez… todo o sofrimento por que ela teve de passar pelos últimos oito anos… vai tudo ter sido em vão! Não façam aquela garota sofrer mais do que isto. Ela que está lutando sozinha… Para ela, saber que existem pessoas que a podem chamar de 'amiga', é a coisa mais dolorosa que existe."

Depois dessa história… e dessas palavras… sair dessa ilha e deixar a Nami sofrendo está absolutamente fora de cogitação! De jeito nenhum nós podemos simplesmente abandoná-la aqui! Imperdoável… Simplesmente imperdoável! O que reside em mim agora é o desejo de salvar Nami e o povo da ilha e derrotar Arlong de uma vez por todas!

Eu: "Nojiko-san."

Nojiko: "Sim?"

Eu, me levantando: "Pode nos chamar de idiotas… ou qualquer outra coisa… vai nos desculpar… mas depois de ouvir a sua história, eu fiquei com zero de intenções em deixar esta ilha. Não podemos simplesmente deixar a Nami aqui sofrendo sozinha! Vamos ajudá-la, mesmo que isso custe as nossas vidas! Ela é nossa camarada!"

Nojiko: "Façam como quiserem. Depois não digam que não avisei.", então ela se retirou.

Usopp: "Yosh! Vamos nos encontrar com o Luffy depressa!"

Eu: "Vamos!"

Usopp: "Ei, Sanji! Porque está sorrindo?"

Sanji: "Eu estou aproveitando esta felicidade."

Usopp: "Do que está falando?"

Sanji: "Nami-san já sofreu muito mais do que qualquer um. E eu vou terminar com esse sofrimento. Existe coisa melhor?"

Usopp: "Suas motivações são óbvias… mulherengo!"

Sanji: "Qual é o mal de lutar por uma mulher bonita?"

Eu: "Não é esse o problema. Estamos lutando pela gente da vila dela também."

Zoro: "Chega de papo furado. Vamos!"

E nós fomos à procura de Nami.

No caminho, perto da vila, ouvimos uma pessoa... essa voz era da Nami.

A encontramos junto de Luffy.

Eu pude ouvir ela pedir-lhe ajuda.

Ele deu-lhe o chapéu e gritou: "É PRA JAAAAÁ!"

Então, se virou e ordenou: "Vamos!"

Nós quatro: "Certo!"

Então me levantei… e nós cinco… marchamos rumo ao Parque Arlong.

Da esquerda para a direita: Eu. Zoro. Luffy. Sanji. E Usopp.

As esperanças da vila de Cocoyashi estão em nós cinco.

Quando chegamos à entrada do Parque, vimos uma multidão na porta.

Luffy: "Dêem licença."

E então procedeu a quebrar a porta da entrada e perguntar: "Qual de vocês é o Arlong?"

* * *

**A verdade por fim foi revelada. Nossos heróis estão cada vez mais decididos. A única alternativa é derrotar o reinado de Arlong e seus homens-peixe e salvar a sua camarada! Apenas a determinação e garra dos aventureiros irá lhes dar força para continuar! Até o próximo capítulo!**


	16. Luffy em GRANDES apuros!

**Capítulo 16**

**"Luffy em apuros! Homens-peixe vs Piratas do Luffy"

* * *

**

Luffy só precisou de dois socos para destruir o portão de entrada para o Parque Arlong. Depois que a fumaça passou, ele perguntou: "Qual de vocês é o Arlong?"

Arlong: "Arlong?... O meu nome é Arlong."

Luffy: "Eu me chamo Luffy.", enquanto se aproximava do grupo de homens-peixe.

Arlong: "Luffy? E o que você é?"

Luffy: "Um pirata!"

Hachi: "Luffy? Ah! Ele chegou! O garotinho que gosta de caminhar!" Oi…

Alguns homens-peixe tentaram impedi-lo de chegar ao Arlong mas ele os derrotou facilmente.

Arlong, então perguntou: "O que é que um pirata como você quer comigo?"

Então, Luffy pegou no braço… e deu um soco tão forte que mandou o Arlong direto até a parede do parque!

Eu disse baixinho: "Incrível…"

Todos, humanos e homens-peixe ficaram boquiabertos por ver Arlong caído no chão.

Então, Luffy, irritado: "Não se atreva a fazer a nossa navegadora chorar!"

Depois, alguns homens-peixe pularam d'água para tentar atacá-lo. Então eu e o Sanji entramos em cena e os chutamos de volta para a água.

"Vocês, fracotes, saiam do caminho!", dissemos.

Sanji, enquanto se aproximava de Luffy: "Francamente… Só você para invadir sozinho desse jeito…"

Luffy: "Eu não perderia para eles nem se estivesse sozinho."

Eu: "Tolo! Quem disse que estávamos preocupados contigo!"

Sanji: "Só estamos te avisando para não ficar com toda a caça."

Luffy: "Ah, então tudo bem."

Usopp, que vinha chegando: "Eu… eu não me importo nadinha… se você ficar com todos…"

Zoro, que o seguia: "Que demonstração de coragem… né, Usopp…"

Hachi: "Aaaaahh! São eles! São aqueles caras! O espadachim desconhecido e o garoto do lápis!"

Aí, um homem-peixe karateka musculoso com nadadeiras nos cotovelos falou: "Roronoa Zoro… mas o garoto… nunca ouvi falar dele…"

Eu: "Eu me chamo Daiki! Prazer em conhecê-lo."

Hachi: "Como eu pensei… Eu sabia! Os caras que me enganaram! Eles me montaram… Quer dizer, eu dei uma carona para eles…"

Outro homem-peixe: "Olha! Aquele narigudo! Ele está vivo!"

Hachi: "Ahn? Mas a Nami não o tinha morto agora há pouco?"

Um homem-peixe bocudo, atrás do Hachi: "Ele está vivo… Isso significa…"

O homem-peixe karateka: "Eu sabia! Minhas deduções estavam certas o tempo todo! Aquela mulher é uma traidora!"

Arlong, ainda sentado, riu e depois falou: "Piratas, você diz? Então essa era a sua relação com ela? Desde o princípio achei que fossem vítimas da Nami… mas… Shaaahahahah! O que é que quatro inferiores como vocês podem fazer contra mim?"

Hachi: "Hahahahaha! Que otários! Vocês acham mesmo que Arlong-san vai perder tempo enfrentando vocês? Esse aqui vai ser mais do que o bastante para o serviço!", então fez da boca um trompete.

Ele soou um sinal. Momentos depois, o mar se agitou, a terra começou a tremer…

Usopp, amedrontado: "O… O que… o que é que tá acontecendo aqui?"

E as ondas pareciam maiores… parece que alguém ou algo estava saindo da água…

Hachi: "Hahahahaha! Vocês vão se tornar a próxima isca dele! Venha! Mohmoo!"

Formou-se um redemoinho.

Usopp: "É… é um monstro! É o monstro da Grande Linha que virou a vila de Gosa de ponta-cabeça!"

Quando a água finalmente baixou, revelou um peixe-vaca gigante que tinha um galo na cabeça… E estava chorando, coitadinho… Ele até que era bonitinho…

Usopp: "É enoooooorme!"

Eu: "Mas olhem, está com um galo na cabeça!"

Quando olhou para o Luffy e para o Sanji, ficou paralisado.

Luffy: "O quê? Era só ele?"

Sanji: "Então ele era aliado dos homens-peixe?"

Ele se assustou ainda mais ao vê-los ali.

Eu perguntei: "O que é que vocês fizeram ao pobre peixe-vaca!"

Sanji: "É um boi-marinho! Além do mais, quando estávamos vindo para cá… Ele tentou nos comer. E nós o atacamos e pusemos cordas nele para ele acelerar o nosso navio."

Eu: "Ah… que crueldade…"

Sanji: "Tá maluco? Ele. Tentou. Nos. Comer!"

Eu: "Pfff…"

Enquanto isso, o peixe-vaca (ou boi-marinho, que seja…) Mohmoo se retirou, provavelmente não querendo levar outra surra dos dois.

Hachi: "Oi! Volta, Mohmoo! Onde é que você vai! Ei! Espera, estou falando para esperar! Mohmoo!"

Arlong: "Mohmoo. O que é que está fazendo."

Mohmoo imediatamente parou, provavelmente muito mais assustado agora…

Arlong: "Se quiser fugir, eu não vou te impedir. Né, Mohmoo?"

Houve uma pausa e o peixe imediatamente se virou, furioso!

Usopp: "Aaaahh! Está vindo! Está vindo!"

Então ouvi o som dos homens-peixe vindo nos atacar!

Essa não…

É melhor que eu me prepare… "Enpitsu…"

Eu fui interrompido pelo Luffy que disse: "Eu cuido dele! Isso é uma perda de tempo!", e chocou os punhos.

Então ele fez uma posição de sumô e enfiou os pés debaixo da terra.

Sanji: "Mas o que é que ele está fazendo?"

Zoro: "Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre isso…"

Eu: "Se isso envolver o peixe-vaca…"

Sanji: "Boi-marinho!"

Eu: "…não pode ser nada bom! Vamos nos abrigar!"

Depois o Luffy, com os pés presos no chão, rodou o tronco várias vezes, pegou nos chifres do peixe-vaca e segurou o mais forte que pôde.

Os homens-peixe que iriam atacá-lo pararam por um instante mas prosseguiram.

Zoro: "Corram!"

Sanji: "O que é que esse idiota vai fazer!"

Eu: "Eu tenho uma pequena idéia… e vai ser feio!"

E nós nos abrigamos antes de o Luffy gritar:

"Gomu Gomu nooooooo… Kazagurumaaaaaaa! (Cata-vento de Borracha!)"

E ele começou a libertar o tronco e girar… tal como um cata-vento… para arremessar o Mohmoo longe, de volta para o mar! E com isso, ele nocauteou os homens-peixe que o atacariam… além de destruir uma boa parte do edifício…

Luffy, irritado: "Eu não vim aqui para perder tempo lutando com esses caras! O único que eu quero chutar a bunda… é você!", apontando para o Arlong.

Arlong: "Isso é perfeito. Eu estava aqui pensando em como é que eu gostaria de te matar agora."

Então, nós saímos do nosso esconderijo e fomos até onde o Luffy estava.

Sanji, enquanto o chutava na cabeça: "Isso foi perigoso, Luffy!"

Usopp: "Quer nos matar também?"

Eu: "Pensa nas consequências antes de fazer isso!"

Luffy: "Hem?"

Então o Luffy começou a balançar de um lado para o outro… Tentando tirar os pés debaixo do chão…

Usopp: "O que diabos você achou que estivesse fazendo?"

Hachi: "Como é que se atreve a fazer isso com os nossos camaradas?"

O karateka: "Parece que agora vamos ter que sujar as nossas mãos…"

O bocudo: "Acho que vamos ter que precisar ensinar a eles a diferença entre as nossas espécies… chuu."

Zoro: "Então… finalmente, as forças principais se mostraram…"

Eu: "Finalmente vamos poder chutar traseiro de verdade!"

O karateka, dirigindo-se ao Arlong: "Arlong-san… Sente-se aí e fique calmo."

O bocudo: "Se você lutasse em um acesso de fúria… O Parque Arlong seria totalmente pulverizado… chuu."

Hachi: "Aaaaahhhh! Nós vamos cuidar desses caras!"

Arlong: "Sim. Façam como quiserem."

Luffy: "Ei… Gente, esperem…"

Eu: "O que foi, Luffy?"

Luffy: "Eu… não consigo mexer as minhas pernas…"

Eu ouvi Hachi dizer: "Shikai Zero! (Visibilidade Zero!) Tako-Hachi-Black! (Polvo Hachi Preto!)"

Eu: "Ah, que saco! Luffy! Pensa antes de fazer besteira!", enquanto tentava quebrar o chão e soltar os pés do Luffy.

E vi a tinta preta vir na nossa direção!

Zoro e Sanji se esquivaram… mas não pudemos fazer o mesmo… ficamos pintados de preto… ao menos pude cobrir os meus olhos…

Zoro: "Seus idiotas! Por que é que não esquivaram!"

Eu: "É porque os pés do Luffy estão presos! Eu estava tentando quebrar o chão para soltá-los…"

Luffy: "Aaaaaahhh! Não consigo enxergar nada!", e senti ele se agarrando a mim… Oi!

Eu: "Ei! Solta! Assim não consigo quebrar o chão! Solta!"

Eu ouvi o Hachi dizer: "E para terminar…", e ouvi um som de um grande pedregulho…

Usopp: "Ei, Luffy, Dan! Fujam!"

Luffy: "Esse é que é o problema…"

Eu, enquanto tentava de tudo para tirar os pés dele debaixo do chão: "Ele está preso! Eu… não… consigo… puxá-lo…!"…quando percebi… "Ah! Essa não… a borracha estica!"

Sanji, se levantando: "Hã?"

Usopp, escondido: "Você não tinha enfiado esses pés aí antes?"

Eu: "Sim, ele enfiou, só que agora não consegue tirar!"

Hachi: "Tako-Hachi-Black (Polvo Hachi Preto) Detonando!", e atirou o pedregulho em cima de nós…

Eu me abaixei o máximo que pude… fechei os olhos, ouvi um som de rochas quebrando e quando os abri… vi Sanji à nossa frente! Ele havia chutado o pedregulho!

Sanji: "Vocês, hem… Que beleza…"

Luffy: "Woohoo! Muito bom! Ótimo!"

Eu: "Valeu, Sanji-san!"

Sanji: "Parece que eu acabei seguindo um completo retardado como capitão…"

Zoro: "Estamos no mesmo barco…"

Eu: "Isso dizem vocês que não estão pintados de preto!"

E dei um olhar maligno ao Luffy.

Ele: "Desculpa."

Ouvi o Usopp dizer: "Legal! Que chute fantástico!"

E o Sanji dizer: "Bem… pelo menos é cem vezes melhor do que pertencer a um bando de miseráveis desgraçados que batem em damas…"

Eu me levantei, ainda com tinta no corpo e estalei os punhos: "Não posso deixar de concordar…"

Então o karateka disse: "Dama? Vocês vieram até aqui só por causa dessa mulherzinha? Vocês me fazem rir…"

Sanji, irritado: "Mulherzinha? Fale isso da Nami-san de novo, seu desgraçado, e eu vou te cozinhar numa frigideira com manteiga… vou fazer um meunière de você, homem-peixe!"

Eu: "Hmmmm… já estou ficando faminto…"

Já estava ficando com uma vontade de chutar traseiro de peixe há muito, muito tempo!

O karateka: "Para humanos… parece que vocês sabem lutar… mas um pirata que luta por mero cavalheirismo é simplesmente medíocre…"

Sanji: "Por que é que você não vem conferir se o meu cavalheirismo é mesmo medíocre? Eu fui criado por um pirata invencível."

O karateka, estalando os punhos: "Parece que você ainda não está familiarizado com a superioridade da raça dos homens-peixe."

Eu, em pose de luta: "Pfff… vocês são superiores em quê mesmo? Para mim são peixes e peixe só é bom na panela!"

Sanji: "Bem dito… Mas… garoto… Afaste-se. Essa luta é minha."

Eu: "Eeeh?"

Sanji: "Agora que o Usopp foi embora… vá ajudar o Luffy a soltar os pés do chão."

Eu: "Ahhhh. Tá bem. Se insiste… Deixo o karateka contigo!", quando me afastava, disse: "Ah, e Sanji!"

Sanji: "Hã?"

Eu: "Quando tudo isso acabar, vamos comer peixe no jantar!"

Sanji apenas sorriu. Já era o bastante.

E então voltei para tentar ajudar o Luffy a tirar os pés debaixo do chão.

Eu: "Então, ainda não tirou os pés daí?"

Luffy: "Não. Eu sou de borracha. Por isso preciso de ajuda."

Eu: "Eu já sei disso. Eu vou tentar quebrar o chão."

Nisso, ouvi Arlong se aproximando da gente: "Que chato… Isso está ficando muito entediante… não posso ficar só aqui parado assistindo…"

O karateka: "Arlong-san… eu achei que tivéssemos pedido para que não usasse de violência aqui…"

Arlong: "Mas eu não vou usar de violência. Eu só pensei num jogo interessante…"

Eu estava começando a ficar nervoso, porque ele estava se aproximando de mim e do Luffy!

Luffy: "Eu… eu vou… te derrotar!", enquanto lançava um soco ao Arlong… mas ele desviou e pegou o braço do Luffy!

Arlong: "Vocês realmente pensam que podem nos derrotar?"

Sanji: "Sim… e daí?"

Luffy: "É claro que pensamos, idiota! Solta minha mão!"

Eu: "Superiores, né? Vocês não passam de peixes fedorentos!"

Zoro: "Parece que ele quer dizer alguma coisa…"

Eu tentei atacá-lo mas ele usou a outra mão e me pegou pelo pescoço…

Arlong, olhando para mim: "Eu vou começar por você, garoto insolente!"

E ele me jogou para dentro d'água!

Eu tentei nadar, mas a força com que ele me jogou na água me mandou vários metros pra baixo… É nessas horas que é bom não ser um usuário de Frutas do Diabo… Mas… e quanto ao Luffy? Ele está à mercê do Arlong! Ele é que vai morrer afogado!

E depois ouvi estrondos do solo sendo quebrado…

Tentei prender a respiração, manter o controle e nadar de volta à superfície quando de repente… veio um pedregulho para cima de mim… E se chocou contra o meu corpo… me fazendo perder o resto de consciência que eu tinha. A partir daí ficou tudo preto.

Pronto… agora sim… eu vou morrer aqui… É este o meu fim…

Quando dei conta de mim e abri os olhos… percebi que estava fora d'água… outra vez…

Estava cuspindo água… Respirei fundo… e quando me sentei, vi… Nojiko… e um homem vestido de policial com cicatrizes no corpo inteiro e… um cata-vento na boina…

"Nojiko-san… senhor policial… vocês… me salvaram?", disse enquanto cuspia água.

Nojiko: "O que aconteceu para você ficar lá embaixo? Você sabe nadar?"

Eu: "Eu sei… mas um pedregulho me atingiu e eu perdi a consciência… e não me lembro de mais nada…"

O policial: "Pedregulho?"

Eu: "Sim… o pedregulho em que o Luffy está pre… Luffy! Ele precisa ser salvo!"

Nojiko: "Fique descansado que nós vamos salvá-lo."

Eu: "Deixo o Luffy com vocês. Obrigado."

Nojiko: "Não. Eu é que agradeço…"

E então mergulharam.

Eu descansei uns minutos e pensei… Porque é que eu vou ficar aqui parado enquanto os outros ficam com a diversão? Eu tenho que ir lutar!

Então saí de onde a Nojiko e o policial tinham mergulhado e voltei para o Parque Arlong ver como é que o Sanji e o Zoro estavam.

Quando cheguei encontrei um buraco na parede e o Sanji se aproximando dele. Ao que parece ele foi jogado para longe…

Eu: "Sanji-san!"

Sanji: "Garoto… qual é mesmo o seu nome?"

Eu: "Ah! Perdoe a demora. Eu me chamo Daiki, sou um escritor… e prefiro que me chame de Dan."

Sanji: "Escritor? Já percebi… Como é que você faz para lutar com esse lápis?"

Eu: "Basta uma ordem minha que ele se transforma numa arma de combate! Mas hoje eu quero escrever uma narração sobre como derrotamos os homens-peixe…"

Sanji: "Pode escrevê-la enquanto cozinho peixe no jantar…"

Eu: "Não… Prefiro escrever agora."

E entramos para ver que Zoro estava lutando contra aquele Hachi.

Vimos que ele estava bastante cansado… O que aconteceu?

Sanji: "Aquele cara… a ferida dele está doendo… se ele não tomar cuidado, morre ali mesmo!"

Eu: "Ele não vai morrer."

Sanji: "Porque você está tão confiante?"

Eu: "Ele quer se tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo. E acho que não vai se deixar abater mesmo com uma ferida dessas."

E nós voltamos as atenções à batalha.

"Rokutouryuu! Tako Tsubo no Kamae! Shin Shun! (Estilo Seis Espadas! Posição de Pote do Polvo! Nova Primavera!)"

Hachi usou as seis espadas para fazer uma espécie de jarro com elas. Então, partiu para cima do Zoro. Ele facilmente as bloqueou… mas…

"Takoage! (Vôo do polvo!)", ele fez Zoro abrir os braços, expondo as faixas!

"Taikai! (Choque de corpo!)", então ele deu uma cabeçada direto na ferida do Zoro!

Então Hachi correu para onde Zoro iria cair.

"Rokutouryuu Ougi! Rokutouryuu no Waltz! (Especial do Estilo das Seis Espadas! Valsa das Seis Espadas!)"

Com isso ele girou as espadas com a intenção de rasgá-lo em pedacinhos!

Eu fechei os olhos e ouvi o som de cortes…

Quando os abri… vi Zoro inteiro! Ele desarmou o polvo das suas seis espadas!

Mas Zoro já estava cambaleando… Deve estar doendo muito…

Então o Hachi preparou outra Tako Tsubo no Kamae (Posição de Pote do Polvo), vendo essa oportunidade para vencer.

Mas Zoro, mesmo tremendo… preparou o contra-ataque!

"Tatsumaki! (Furacão do Dragão!)", ele girou sobre si mesmo e mandou o Hachi voando, tal como um furacão… além de quebrar suas seis espadas!

Ele se sentou, bastante cansado…

"Seu desgraçado! O que você fez com o Hachi!", O karateka, pronto para atacá-lo, mesmo ele estando cansado! Ora seu…!

"Parado!", eu e Sanji o chutamos para trás.

Karateka: "Bastardos…"

Sanji: "Achou que podia se livrar de mim tão facilmente?"

O karateka: "Hã? Eu pensava que não havia ninguém que aguentaria o meu soco… Não nesse Leste Azul…"

Sanji: "Eu acho que há muitos por aí. Especialmente em um certo restaurante marítimo…"

O karateka: "E esse garoto… como será que ele voltou?"

Eu: "Simples! Eu sei nadar. Nessas horas é bom não ter comido uma Fruta do Diabo! E tenho uma coisinha para mostrar! Enpitsu Bou! (Bastão de Lápis!)"

Zoro, respirando fundo, tentou mergulhar n'água.

Sanji: "Ei! Pare! Desse jeito, se você entrar n'água, morre!"

Eu: "Descansa! Você está ferido e cansado!"

Zoro: "Calem a boca! O Luffy não pode esperar a sua batalha acabar!"

Sanji: "A gente sabe disso. Já sabemos que o Luffy está sem tempo. É por isso que estamos te impedindo!", enquanto tirava os sapatos e o terno, "Então não reclame por eu estar fazendo isso!", ele mergulhou n'água!

O karateka: "Hahahahah! Que interessante! Ele quer desafiar um homem-peixe na água!"

Zoro: "Besta quadrada! Uma batalha n'água é tudo o que eles querem!"

O karateka mergulhou também.

Eu: "Sanji-san!"

Zoro: "Espera! Não mergulhe! Se mergulhar, também irá acabar morto!"

Não pude mergulhar…

Eu: "Sanji…"

Arlong: "Shaaaahahahaha! Está ficando interessante! O que vocês humanos pretendem fazer agora?"

* * *

**Começou o grande confronto entre os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha e os homens-peixe de Arlong! Luffy foi solto da pior forma e agora está no fundo do oceano! Sanji aceitou uma batalha debaixo d'água e agora está em grandes apuros! E o que Dan fará? Como acabará esta batalha? Não perca o próximo capítulo!**


	17. Sanji, vamos lá! Tá na hora do pau!

**Capítulo 17**

**"Guerreiros de orgulho! A grande batalha de Sanji e Dan!"

* * *

**

A paciência estava se esgotando… O nervosismo só aumentava a cada segundo em que eles estavam debaixo d'água… Sanji! Aparece!

Eu então gritei: "Sanji-san!"

E a espera… Não pudemos fazer mais nada a não ser esperar… E mesmo a água não se agitava, dificultando quaisquer previsões! Não aguentava mais esperar!

Eu: "Será que ele vai aguentar…"

Zoro, enquanto ofegava: "Não sei… Quando os homens-peixe lutam na água… o poder deles aumenta drasticamente… o cozinheiro pode não aguentar nem cinco minutos sem ar…"

Eu fiquei na dúvida entre mergulhar e ajudar o Sanji ou ficar aqui e esperar… Eu confio nele mas não aguento ficar na expectativa, nem ver ninguém sofrendo diante dos meus olhos!

Tentei analisar a situação. Tem-se a Nojiko e aquele policial tentando ajudar o Luffy a sair da água… E o Sanji lutando contra aquele peixe… Se eu for ajudar a Nojiko e o senhor, posso acabar sendo descoberto e ameaçar tanto os dois como o Luffy! As minhas únicas opções são: Esperar o Sanji voltar ou mergulhar e tentar ajudá-lo! O que eu faço… o que eu faço…!

Ah! Já chega de pensar! Eu vou mergulhar!

Eu: "Aaaaahhhh! Eu não aguento mais esperar! Eu vou mergulhar!"…e com isso, tirei os sapatos e a minha jaqueta branca.

Zoro: "Estúpido! Não faça isso!"… mas simplesmente ignorei e fui para debaixo d'água.

Quando mergulhei… eu vi o peixe karateka dar uma tremenda surra no Sanji!

"Gyojin Karate! Kaisoku! (Karatê do Homem-Peixe! Velocidade Aquática!)", ele, usando os cabelos para prender o Sanji, deu um chute na barriga dele…

Eu não pude fazer nada a não ser assistir… estupefato… esse é o poder dos homens-peixe…

"Gyojin Karate! Ka Ka Kakato Otoshi! (Golpe Ardente do Calcanhar!)", e puxou o Sanji de volta para dar-lhe um chute no pescoço com o calcanhar…

Depois… "Kachiage Haisoku! (Contra-chute Reverso!)"

O pobre do Sanji já estava para perder a consciência de tanto ser chutado… Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

Então mergulhei mais fundo, tentando ser como um torpedo e o atingi-lo… bati minhas pernas o mais rápido que pude e tentei socá-lo, mas ele se esquivou facilmente e me deu uma cotovelada nas costas…antes de me pegar pela camisa… ainda pude ouvir ele dizer…

"Outro humano idiota que não sabe o seu lugar…"

E ele nos prendeu pelos cabelos antes de desferir um:

"Hissatsu! Joudan Bakushou! (Golpe final! Palma Explosiva de Alto Nível!)" e usou as palmas das mãos para nos golpear e nos mandar direto contra as rochas… já estávamos perdendo a consciência de tanto prender o fôlego… tínhamos que subir e respirar!

"Ar… Ar… Ar… Ar… Perdi muito fôlego! Preciso respirar!"

Quando íamos alcançar a superfície… vimos o tal karateka homem-peixe nos deter…

Droga! Sai da frente! Deixa a gente passar!

"Mas que perseverança… Não acredito que sejam humanos…" Que é que isso interessa! Sai do caminho!

Só sei que ele então riu loucamente… e, falando ao Sanji:

"Pelo que eu sei… foi você… foi você que disse que quem fere uma dama é um pedaço de merda. Veja até onde o seu cavalheirismo ridículo te levou…"

E falando para mim:

"E você… embora você tenha dito que sabe nadar… não é nada comparado à velocidade e força dos homens-peixe!"

Estávamos já para além do limite do nosso fôlego… meus pulmões doíam muito… acho que daqui a pouco vou bater um recorde de perder a consciência duas vezes no mesmo dia…

"Não há saída para vocês… Vocês vão morrer em minhas mãos! Eu vou matar o policial e aquele garoto-borracha também. Zoro, o narigudo e vou matar todos os cidadãos que se rebelarem contra nós. E é claro… aquela traidora da Nami não vai escapar ilesa!" O quê? Quer matar a todos os nossos camaradas e a gente que estamos tentando salvar? Só para provar a superioridade da raça deles? E acima de tudo, quer matar a Nami…? Imperdoável… Imperdoável… IMPERDOÁVEL!

"Entendeu? O teu cavalheirismo idiota do que você tanto fala… Não irá salvar a Nami… nem nenhuma pessoa sequer!"… vai nos pagar caro por essas palavras…

Ele nos pegou pelo pescoço e disse:

"Vocês podem ter algumas habilidades… mas vocês não passam de míseros e fracos humanos! Seus corpos não suportam a rápida mudança de pressão, certo?", Lascou…

"Isso quer dizer, que se eu mergulhasse até ao fundo em alta velocidade… os seus corpos seriam esmagados de fora para dentro pela mudança de pressão!"

"Appakushi Chouka Kouro! (Mergulho na Pressão da Morte!)", então ele mergulhou ao fundo do mar em alta velocidade… realmente senti o meu corpo sendo esmagado… Minha cabeça doía muito… meus pulmões doíam… eu já não estava aguentando… Mas eu não vou perdoar esse desgraçado! Como ele se atreve a dizer que nós não conseguimos salvar ninguém? Ele vai engolir cada uma dessas palavras goela abaixo!

Ahh! Quando chegamos ao fundo… eu já estava cuspindo sangue pela boca… Meu corpo inteiro doía…

Mas eu não vou morrer! Eu não posso morrer agora!

Quando voltamos para perto da superfície: "Esses caras não morrem? Então, como desejarem… Faremos isto de novo!"…eu não vou aguentar!

Sem pensar… fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à mente àquela altura… morder as brânquias do homem-peixe! Então, meio que inconscientemente, mordi a nuca do karateka. Ele gritou de dor… e finalmente pudemos voltar à superfície! Respirei realmente fundo… já estava para morrer depois de tudo aquilo!

Respirei fundo e nós saímos da água. Sanji conseguiu ficar de pé… mas eu resolvi sentar para respirar.

Aquilo foi um inferno para nós, com certeza! Foi como se estivéssemos horas sem ar e sendo esmagados pela pressão da água!

Zoro: "Vocês…"

Sanji, para o Zoro: "Não se preocupe… ele está bem… ou metade dele…"

Zoro: "Metade?"

Sanji: "Depois eu conto os detalhes."

Eu: "Ah… pensei que… íamos morrer depois dessa…"

Zoro: "Seu idiota! Para que é que você foi mergulhar também!"

Eu: "Calado! Pelo menos eu estou melhor que você, sem essa ferida no peito! Eu não posso me aguentar vendo um camarada meu ser esculachado desse jeito! E não vou perdoar aquele karateka desgraçado pelo que ele disse!"

Zoro: "Você só foi apanhar..."

Eu: "O que disse?"

Sanji: "De qualquer forma… tira esse traseiro da água, seu peixe maldito!"

Eu: "Ainda temos que te chutar o traseiro até doer! Vai nos pagar!"

O karateka saiu da água, também tossindo. Então peguei meu bastão de lápis de volta.

"Vocês ainda não entendem, né? Mesmo se for dentro d'água ou em terra firme… vai dar no mesmo. Vocês me deixaram bem bravo…"…olha quem fala… bravo estou eu!..."Vou mostrar-lhes a essência do meu Karatê Homem-Peixe.", falando agora para o Sanji: "O golpe que te mandou para fora do parque foi um Hyakumai Gawara Seiken! (Punho certeiro de 100 tijolos)… mas o meu golpe especial é o Senmai Gawara Seiken! (Punho certeiro de 1000 tijolos). A chance de vocês sobreviverem… é zero!"

Ah… cala a boca, seu peixe idiota!

Então Sanji, por coincidência, atendeu o meu pedido, chutando esse peixe bem na cara.

Sanji: "Collier. (Pescoço.)" Deu um chute no pescoço do peixe que chegou a quebrar o chão. "Então o meu cavalheirismo é ridículo? … Epaule! (Ombro!) Então eu não consigo salvar ninguém, né?

Côtelette! (Costelas!) Selle! (Lombo!) Poitrine! (Peito!) Gigot! (Pernas!)"

Só sei que o karateka ainda se levantou.

Eu: "Sanji-san… agora é a minha vez." Já era hora! Já queria descontar minha raiva em alguém há muito tempo!

"Introdução!"

Parti para cima do peixe e lhe dei um golpe certeiro na cintura com o meu bastão.

"Então… você disse que ia matar a todos que nos são queridos e a quem queremos salvar?"

"Desenvolvimento!"

Dei-lhe outro golpe de bastão na cabeça.

"Que nós humanos éramos inferiores a vocês?"

"Clímax!"… desta vez nas pernas…

"Agora… fique sabendo de uma coisa. Vocês homens-peixe podem ser poderosos… mas nós somos mais!"

"Desfecho!"

Então segui para uma série de golpes na barriga dele.

Eu disse: "Esses todos são pelo que vocês fizeram com a pobre da Nami por todos esses oito anos!"

Depois, finalizei com outro golpe na cintura. Ele perdeu a sustentação e caiu no chão. Mas ainda se levantou, só que agora, já cambaleando e trabalhando no subconsciente.

Ele: "Kyuukyoku Seiken! (Supremo Soco Certeiro!)"

Nós então partimos para cima dele dos dois lados para lhe aplicar o golpe final.

Sanji: "Mutton!"

Eu: "Enpitsu!"

Nós dois: "Shot!"

Sanji o chutou e eu lhe apliquei mais outro golpe, dessa vez com toda a minha força e mais um pouco… e o karateka voou para dentro do edifício e ficou quieto de uma vez por todas.

"Escrito por… Dan e Sanji."

Depois disso, finalmente pudemos descansar por alguns momentos… eu já estava ofegante… e Sanji também…

"Acho que não precisa… de sobremesa…", Sanji disse.

"E com isso… toda a gangue de homens-peixe… se resume… ao seu líder…", eu disse.

Houve uma pausa… enquanto Sanji colocava de volta os sapatos e eu vestia de volta a minha jaqueta e transformava o bastão em lápis outra vez.

"Ah! Finalmente… pude descontar a minha raiva em alguém… e por uma boa causa. E ainda quero o meu peixe no jantar…"

Sanji: "No fim das contas… não passavam de fracotes… Um peixe desobedecendo a um cozinheiro? Ainda é um milhão de anos cedo demais para isso acontecer!"

Eu: "Esse jogo… vai para a gente."

Arlong: "Seus desgraçados… como se atreveram a derrotar meus amados camaradas… um após o outro… Vocês não se deixaram levar pela situação um pouco demais, não?"

Eu: "Isso é uma ameaça? Olha quem fala… Você não tem qualquer direito de perguntar isso!"

Zoro, falando para o Sanji: "Oi… quando você disse que metade do Luffy estava bem… o que quis dizer exatamente com isso?"

Eu: "Também quero saber…"

Sanji: "Isso significa que ele não vai morrer. Mas se quisermos libertá-lo… isso também significa que ou eu ou o Dan vai ter que mergulhar de novo…"…que saco…" E penso que esse cara não tem a mínima intenção de nos deixar fazer isso…"…com certeza que não… Portanto, a única alternativa que nos resta é confiar em Nojiko e no policial para tirar o Luffy de lá e tentar deter o Arlong pelo maior tempo possível!

Encaramos, então, o Arlong. Sanji, Zoro e eu.

Eu: "Enpitsu Yari!"

Zoro: "Oni…!"

Sanji: "Collier!"

Arlong: "Shahahaha! Não importa o que vocês tentem, é inútil contra mim!"

Ele então procedeu a me socar no estômago… fala sério… meu estômago já sofreu demais por hoje!

Depois, disparou projéteis de água que nos feriram internamente e nos mandaram para o chão… Não vi o que aconteceu aos outros dois, mas sei que eles também caíram… Tentamos nos levantar… mas já estávamos cambaleando de cansaço… O Sanji se levantou… mas o Zoro caiu…

Já estávamos muito cansados… Ser quase mortos por um peixe karateka… ficarmos sem ar por uns bons minutos… ter que aguentar a pressão da água… e no caso do Zoro, ter que lutar com a ferida ainda sangrando… e agora, ter que lutar contra o Arlong enquanto o Luffy não acorda…

Arlong: "Para matar humanos como vocês… eu não preciso fazer esforço nenhum… basta um pouquinho de água e é tudo de que preciso…". Seu idiota… isso porque estamos cansados! Se estivéssemos com força total… nós daríamos cabo de você, seu desgraçado! "…essa é diferença entre nós e vocês humanos…"

Sanji: "Pára de baboseira!", enquanto o tentava chutar.

Eu: "Isso é tudo mentira!", tentei atacá-lo com minha lança.

Arlong se desviou de ambos os nossos ataques e procedeu a disparar outro projétil de água bem nos nossos troncos… Eu senti uma dor muito forte no peito… Ele está falando sério… Para ele… é tal e qual como brincar com água! E esse projétil foi tão forte que foi como se uma bala de canhão me atingisse a toda a velocidade… esse é o verdadeiro poder de um tubarão?

O mais poderoso de todos os homens-peixe… Está num nível totalmente diferente…

Arlong, então disse: "Morram logo de uma vez. De qualquer forma, as suas vidas não valem muito."

"Arlong!", de quem é essa voz…

Eu virei e vi…

"Nami!"

O que ela faz aqui…

Arlong: "Oi, Nami. Eu só estava dando uma pequena amostra do poder de nós piratas para esses humanos perdedores. O que a traz aqui, afinal?"

Ela: "Estou aqui para te matar."… Nami… não venha aqui dizer besteiras…

Eu: "Nami! O que veio…", não pude terminar… estava cansado demais até para falar…

Arlong: "Veio… me matar? Shaaahahaha! Você ainda não desiste? Não aprende mesmo… Quantas vezes é que você já tentou me matar nesses oito anos? Assassinatos… venenos… ataques… O resultado foi sempre o mesmo: todos falhados." Nami… é claro… porque é que ele acha que a Nami confiaria nele o suficiente para não tentar matá-lo quando aparecesse a oportunidade?

"Vocês deveriam saber que nós não podemos ser mortos por humanos tão facilmente. Escute. Você nunca vai poder me matar… nem nunca vai poder fugir de mim. Nami… você vai continuar a ser a minha cartógrafa… E além disso, você sabe que eu te tenho sido bondoso. Eu realmente espero que você continue desenhando os seus mapas para mim, se possível."

Então o Arlong apontou-lhe o dedo: "Então, o que você acha disso? Por causa de tudo o que aconteceu… eu normalmente mataria todas estas pessoas que estão aqui, exceto você. Mas… se você, por acaso, decidir agora que vai retornar à tripulação do Arlong… e vai ser a minha cartógrafa oficial que desenha mapas para mim… eu pouparei o povo de Cocoyashi que está aqui. Mas…", agora se dirigindo a nós: "Esses caras aqui eu não vou poupar de jeito nenhum. Eles fizeram confusão demais por aqui."

Seu desgraçado…

"Então a decisão é sua."

"Se escolher a mim, as pessoas da sua vila estarão a salvo… ou pode escolher lutar contra mim junto desses idiotas. Entretanto… esses caras com quem você contava estão em um estado tão mau agora… que eu acho que é impossível evitar que isso termine em tragédia. Nami… você é minha camarada… ou está com eles?"

Nami… eu agora sei que tudo o que você mais quer é que ninguém morra. Como alguém tem que morrer de qualquer maneira… que sejamos nós… O povo da vila é tudo para você! Não se arrisque e ameace arriscar as vidas de todos além de nós! Eu não quero ver você tentar nos ajudar e, se perdermos, ver o povo da vila ser assassinado por esse mercenário!

O futuro dessa gente… o nosso futuro… e quem sabe, o futuro de todo o Leste Azul… está em suas mãos!

Nami: "Pessoal… vão me desculpar… mas… vocês querem morrer junto de mim?"… hem?

Depois que ela disse isso, a multidão se agitou, provavelmente, de pulso firme e coração preparado para lutar… mesmo que isso significasse morrer… mesmo que não tivessem chance alguma contra ele…

Eu gosto de gente assim… embora saiba que isso acabe por ser em vão… eu não pude fazer nada… nem tentar conter as lágrimas…

Arlong: "Entendo… Então vocês querem mesmo ser estraçalhados…?"

* * *

**Depois de uma batalha assustadora, nossos heróis estão mesmo moídos de cansaço e dor. Luffy ainda está sendo resgatado da morte certa e Nami, diante de tudo isso, está perante uma escolha muito difícil. A sua confiança inabalável e a sua decisão corajosa são louváveis, mas podem acabar custar muito caro, constituindo uma verdadeira missão suicida. Os cidadãos estão preparados para defender a sua terra com as próprias vidas, mas será que vai dar certo? Mesmo sem energia para lutar, nossos heróis vão dar o seu melhor para deter os homens-peixe até o fim! Não perca o próximo capítulo!**

**Dan: "Que prévia longa, hem?"  
**


	18. Luffy de volta! Agora é dar o troco!

**Capítulo 18**

**"Luffy em força total! A coragem de Nami e o chapéu de palha"

* * *

**

Nami: "Pessoal… vão me desculpar mas… vocês estão dispostos a morrer junto comigo?"

Nami… Eu admiro a sua coragem… mesmo sendo ameaçada com uma proposta dessas, você resolveu arriscar e deixar tudo nas nossas mãos… nós estamos cansados… mas o Luffy vem aí… tenho certeza!

Você decidiu confiar na palavra dele… e eu aposto que você não vai se arrepender…

Retiro tudo o que tinha pensado. Os nossos esforços não vão ser por nada!

Arlong: "Entendo… então vocês querem mesmo ser estraçalhados…"

Por favor… Nojiko… senhor policial… salvem o Luffy para que ele possa nos salvar também!

Instantes depois de eu ter pensado nisso… eu ouvi o som de água… tal como um chafariz… eu virei a cabeça para ver quem era… e vinha de onde aqueles dois haviam mergulhado… será que…?

"Lu… Luffy…", eu disse, fracamente… estava cansado demais…

Arlong: "O que é isso?"

Sanji: "Ele… ele está vivo… O que nos resta é dar um jeito de tirar aquela pedra dos pés dele…"

Zoro, tentando se erguer: "O quê? Agora entendo… é isso…"

Eu: "Eu acho… que tenho… mais um pouco de energia para isso…"

Então nos erguemos até ficarmos apoiados num joelho…

"Enpitsu… Yari.", disse.

"Trinta segundos. Não aguento mais do que isso.", Zoro disse.

"Não vai ser preciso tanto tempo… Só dez segundos… já bastam!", Sanji disse, já mergulhando na água.

Arlong imediatamente mostrou intenções de entrar e o impedir… aí nós tínhamos que intervir.

Zoro passou uma das suas espadas de raspão no rosto dele.

Eu: "Enquanto estivermos aqui… você não entrará nessa piscina… enquanto não passar pelos nossos cadáveres!"

Zoro: "Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso agora! Meio-peixe desgraçado!"

Arlong: "Eu não já te disse para nunca mais dizer isso… Parece que chegou o seu fim, seus insolentes!", e ele lambeu a ferida, limpando o sangue que tinha no rosto, então disse: "Todos aqueles com os poderes das Frutas do Diabo se tornam pesos mortos quando submersos em água. O seu amigo já deve estar morto a essa hora. Se ele ainda está vivo… isto significa… que alguém atrapalhou o meu jogo."

Oh, bolas… Nojiko! Senhor policial! Sanji! Rápido!

Zoro, cansado: "Atrapalhou o seu jogo? Eu pensei que aquilo já tinha acabado, maldito."

Arlong: "De qualquer maneira, eu vou descobrir quem está fazendo isto. Saiam da frente."

Eu: "Eu já disse… você só mergulha nessa piscina… por cima dos nossos cadáveres!"

"Tamagoboshi! (Estrela de Ovo!)"… essa voz… será que…?

"Eu lhes dou cobertura! Zoro, Dan!"…é ele! Usopp!

Yosaku: "Irmãozão Usopp! Você está bem?"

Johnny: "Que corajoso! Ele está encarando de frente esse desafio!"

Johnny… eu acho que não…

Porque eu digo isso? Porque vi o Usopp no buraco na parede que estava lá desde a nossa luta contra o peixe karateka.

"Lutem com toda a sua força!", Usopp…

"Você está aí?", todos os cidadãos…

Eu só pude deixar cair uma gota de suor diante daquilo…

Nami: "Usopp!"

Eu: "Usopp-kun!"

Usopp: "Olhem só, Nami, Dan! Um dos capangas do Arlong… um deles foi derrotado por mim! De todas as pessoas… fui eu que o derrotei! Um com o rosto assiiimm… Hahahaahah!" Ele dizia enquanto esticava a boca… deve ter sido aquele azul bocudo… "Vocês homens-peixe não valem nada!"

Eu: "Valeu, Usopp! Você é nota dez!"

Ele apenas retribuiu com um V de vitória e um sorriso no rosto. Já era o bastante.

Arlong, surpreso: "Chuu! Você… Seu desgraçado!"

Usopp, confiante: "Hmph! Pode apostar… A minha aparição nesta batalha é o sinal de que estamos perto do clímax! Preparem-se para o grande final!"… só precisamos de que o Luffy esteja aqui para que essa batalha seja decidida a nosso favor!

Johnny: "O Irmãozão Cozinheiro! Não sei o que é que está acontecendo debaixo d'água… mas os movimentos do Irmãozão Cozinheiro serão a chave para a decisão! Irmãozão Zoro! Irmãozão Dan! Empenhem-se em deter o Arlong!"…não é preciso nem pedir!

"Aaahh… De jeito nenhum… eu vou deixar… vocês fazerem o que querem… seus desgraçados!"… essa voz… será que…

Usopp, gritando: "Ei, Arlong! Olha para cá, seu babaca!"

Usopp… tenha cuidado!

Johnny: "Irmãozão Usopp!"

Yosaku: "Que corajoso!"

Usopp: "Usopp… Wagoooooomu! (Elástico Usopp!)"

Arlong nem se deu ao trabalho de notar e resolveu se concentrar em nós: "Vocês ainda se atrevem a ficar no meu caminho? Me parece que vocês querem ser os primeiros a morrer… garoto…"…eu me chamo Dan, seu idiota! …"…e Roronoa Zoro."

Usopp: "Agora, ataquem! Zoro! Dan!"

Zoro: "Porque é que acha que vamos morrer?"

Eu: "Esse seu nariz… nós vamos quebrá-lo!"

E então Zoro usou uma das espadas e eu usei minha lança para atacar o nariz do Arlong que parecia uma serra.

E era duro pra caramba! Nem com o nosso ataque duplo o Arlong se mexeu, nem fez questão de desviar!

Arlong: "Seus idiotas… Eu gosto do meu nariz porque ele é inquebrável."… Essa não… "Se vocês não estivessem tão cansados… até que poderiam causar uma pequena contusão ou um arranhãozinho."

E usando o nariz, acreditem, ele jogou a mim e a minha lança para longe, me fazendo bater na parede… Quando me levantei, eu vi o Arlong usar o nariz para contra-atacar as três espadas do Zoro! Aliando a dureza do nariz dele ao fato de o Zoro estar cansado para além da conta só acabam nisso…

Johnny: "Olhem ali!"

Yosaku: "Ah! Aquele polvo idiota acordou!"

Essa não…

Eu, saindo dos escombros: "Eu… tenho… que… detê-lo… até… o Luffy… chegar!"

Pude ouvir o Yosaku dizer: "Irmãozão Dan!"

E vi o Hachi tentando se proteger de alguma coisa…

Eu: "O quê… que ele está fazendo…?"

Eu o vi abrir os olhos e ficar surpreso com algo:

"Aaaaahhh! Essa não! Eu pensei que aquele elástico vinha me atingir!"

O QUEEEEEEÊ?

Usopp: "Queeê…. Ah! Aahahahaha! Viram! Eu estava mirando nele o tempo inteiro!"

Eu, para mim mesmo: "Mas não foi ele que gritou 'Arlong, olha para cá'?"

Então vi o Hachi se virar para o Zoro e dizer:

"Roronoa Zoro! Eu não vou deixar que você escape dessa e que os seus colegas façam o que querem aqui!"

Eu tinha que intervir porque o Zoro estava ocupado tentando deter o Arlong.

Eu: "Dá licença, Hachi… Não está vendo que o Zoro-san está… ocupado!", então parti para cima do Hachi e o ataquei com minha lança.

"Tako… San… Ren… Shin… Ken… Shira… Ha… Dori! (Intercepção Tripla de Lâmina do Polvo!)"

Ele tentou se defender ao usar os três pares de mãos para tentar pegar minha lança…

Eu passei por dois… mas no terceiro… ele pegou!

Hachi: "Hahahaha! Eu não caio no mesmo truque duas vezes!"… Depois um corte apareceu na cabeça dele e sangrou um pouco. Mesmo com a lâmina tendo sido pega, eu ainda consegui deixar marca… mas o que interessa é o que ele vai fazer comigo agora!

"Takoyaki Punch! (Soco do Polvo Flamejante!)"… ele lançou uma série de socos com as suas seis mãos que me mandaram… de volta para a parede… Eu devia arranjar um emprego de demolidor de edifícios antigos… Só sendo mandado para a parede desse jeito, eu me machucava mas acabava lucrando!

Então ele disse: "Assistam enquanto eu mato o seu companheiro idiota debaixo d'água!"…dizendo isso, ele mergulhou na água, com intenções de atrapalhar o Sanji!

Essa não! Sanji!

Eu queria fazer alguma coisa… mas o máximo que consegui com o resto de energia que tinha… foi me levantar dos novos escombros e deitar no chão…

"Irmãozão Dan!", ouvi gente gritar… não cheguei a ver quem era… já estava cansado demais… levantei a cabeça para ver o Zoro lutar…

"Zoro-san…"

Arlong, para o Zoro: "Não fique tão frustrado! Logo, logo, vocês todos estarão mortos."

Depois que disse isso, ele usou o nariz… e furou o peito do Zoro!

"Irmãozão!", Johnny e Yosaku.

"Zoro-saaaann!", eu.

Zoro gritou de dor… era tanta que ele acabou soltando as três espadas… e se deixando ser pego pelo pescoço por Arlong…

Essa não… eu quero ajudar… mas o meu corpo… não… se… mexe!

Arlong: "Então… já acabou? Mas que chatice… A propósito… que curativo enorme é esse? Você caiu de algum lugar ou coisa do tipo?", então foi tirar as faixas que cobriam a ferida do Zoro! Essa não! Desse jeito ele vai acabar morrendo por perder tanto sangue!

Nessa hora eu lembrei do momento que o Mihawk deu aquele golpe certeiro e profundo… Parece que todas as emoções daquele dia voltaram por um instante…

Ao ver a ferida aberta do Zoro… eu estive a ponto de desmaiar… ele lutou com a ferida aberta e vai o idiota do Arlong e tira os curativos! Eu pude ver na expressão dele que ele estava chocado com a persistência do Zoro em lutar, mesmo com uma ferida que ainda não cicatrizou… e perdendo muito sangue! Eu podia ver uma poça de sangue sob os pés do Zoro…

E me perguntei… Porque é que ele continua vivo… Porque é que ele ainda luta…

Mas eu sei porquê… porque ele quer se tornar, a qualquer custo, o melhor espadachim do mundo! E uma ferida não vai fazer ele vir abaixo! Até porque ele é teimoso demais e orgulhoso demais para virar as costas a uma luta por motivos como esses…

Vi Arlong estender o braço para trás, largar os curativos ensanguentados e se preparar para alguma coisa…

Essa não… ele vai tentar matar o Zoro de uma vez por todas!

"Zoro-san!", eu gritei…

Zoro: "Se você pegar leve… os ferimentos… não vão abrir…"…Zoro… mesmo à beira da morte… só você para fazer esses comentários… mas o que é que ele quer dizer com isso?

Arlong: "É tudo que tem para dizer? Você se acha o engraçadinho, não é?"

Zoro, sorrindo, disse: "Não estou falando dos meus… mas… os do polvo…"

Arlong: "O que disse?"

Zoro: "Você já ouviu antes… Esse jogo, nós é que vamos ganhar!"

Depois ouvi um grito debaixo d'água… e então o som de pedras quebrando… será que… é isso! O Sanji conseguiu! Eles quebraram a pedra! Ou seja… o Luffy vem aí!

Não demorou muito… Instantes depois vimos alguém sair voando de onde a Nojiko e o senhor policial deveriam estar!

E eu olhei e vi… com um sorriso aberto no rosto… a silhueta de Luffy!

"Capitão Luffy!", gritei bem alto!

"Aaaaaaaaahhh! Eu voltei!", ele gritou de volta.

Eu pude ouvir a felicidade do povo comemorando a volta do Luffy e a volta da esperança de ver o pesadelo de oito anos de domínio do Arlong cair por terra ali mesmo!

Então gritei com todo o ar dos meus pulmões:

"LUFFYYYYYYYYY! DÁ UMA BELA DUMA SURRA NESSE PEIXE FEDORENTOOOOO!"

Ouvi o Zoro dizer: "Está atrasado, idiota."

Luffy: "Zoro!", enquanto esticava os braços e, depois agarrou o Zoro… essa não… já tenho uma idéia do que ele vai fazer…

Zoro: "Oi… pára! Essa não!"

Luffy então puxou o Zoro para onde estava… em pleno ar!

"Vamos trocar!", disse.

"RETARDADO!", ouvi gritarem…

Sinceramente… Luffy...

"Luffy! Pensa nas consequências, seu maldito!", eu disse… nem acho que ele me tenha ouvido.

Antes de a batalha começar para valer eu pulei as três piscinas do parque Arlong e fui para o lado de onde o Luffy saiu… e para onde o Zoro iria cair… para estar junto dos meus camaradas e ter uma visão mais segura da luta.

À hora em que cheguei, vi Luffy, enquanto descia, esticar o pescoço…

"Gomu Gomu nooooo… Kane! (Sino de Borracha!)"

E bateu a cabeça na cabeça do Arlong!

Enquanto ele ainda estava com a guarda aberta, continuou.

"to… Muchi! (E… Chicote!)"

Mal Arlong se recuperou do baque, Luffy preparou outro ataque.

"Gomu Gomu nooooo… Pistol! (Pistola de Borracha!)", ele esticou o braço direito, depois o puxou de volta para dar um soco no estômago do Arlong.

Depois, enquanto avançava, socava o ar… eu podia ver vários socos… ele socava umas dez a vinte vezes por segundo…

"Gatling Gun! (Metralhadora!)"

E deu uma saraivada de socos no Arlong…

"Tomaaaa!"

…que só terminou com o homem-peixe quebrando a parede.

"Yosh!", Luffy disse.

"Incrível…", eu sussurrei.

Todos ficaram estáticos e perplexos com a facilidade com que Luffy podia socar Arlong… ele é demais! Ele vai ser aquele que vai acabar com essa batalha!"

De repente, vimos os escombros mexendo e então o Arlong se levantou. É claro que ele não ia cair só por causa daqueles golpes todos. Foi só um aquecimento para o que está por vir!

Arlong, se levantando das ruínas: "Você acha que isso fez alguma coisa comigo?"

Johnny e Yosaku, chocados: "Nenhum arranhão!"

Eu, gritando para eles: "Controlem-se! É só um aquecimento!"…Luffy só quer testar a sua força para já.

"Eu… eu vou matá-lo…"…Hem? Zoro?

Eu virei para o lado e o vi.

"Ah! Zoro-san!"

Ele estava do outro lado dos portões do parque.

Zoro: "Como é que você foi parar aí?"

Eu: "Eu pulei as piscinas da entrada!"

Zoro: "Você é doido ou o quê?"

Eu não quis responder… estava mais concentrado na luta.

Vi o Luffy se alongando e aquecendo para enfrentar o Arlong.

"O que é que há com você, sua formiga patética… E eu que achei que você estaria bem melhor dormindo no fundo do oceano…"

Luffy, ainda se alongando: "Na verdade eu sou muito grato por ter sido resgatado."

Arlong: "Dessa forma, você não precisaria entender toda a extensão da minha raiva…", então se levantou: "Ver meus companheiros ser derrotados pelos seus amigos ridículos… Logo você vai ter desejado morrer mais cedo."

Luffy simplesmente o ignorou e continuou a se alongar.

Yosaku: "Ele vai ficar bem, né? O Irmãozão Luffy... Aqueles ataques todos não causaram dano nenhum…"

Johnny, nervoso: "Mais importante! Você viu aonde é que o Irmãozão Zoro foi parar?"

Eu, andando até eles: "Não se preocupem com nenhum deles!", eles viraram-se e olharam para mim. "Zoro-san pousou em terra firme e está se recuperando… E o Luffy só fez aquilo para se aquecer."

Johnny e Yosaku, surpreendidos: "Se aquecer?"

Eu, normalmente e sorrindo: "Sim. Se aquilo que ele fez foi só um aquecimento, isso é sinal de que ele tem força bastante para fazer muito pior com o Arlong quando a batalha começar de verdade!", agora, me virando para a Nami: "E Nami…"

"Sim?", ela virou a cabeça na minha direção.

Eu, sorrindo: "Não se preocupe. Luffy vai vencer. Os seus oito anos de pesadelo acabam hoje.", e depois olhando para a luta: "Não importa o que aconteça!"

Usopp: "Vai, Luffy! Deixe a cobertura comigo!"

Nami e eu: "Pare de dizer que vai dar cobertura."

Focamos então os olhos na batalha que estava prestes a começar.

Arlong: "Você sabe qual é a maior diferença entre nós dois?"

Luffy, enquanto se alongava: "O nariz?", depois, em pose de luta: "Queixo?"

Todos ficaram perplexos com as respostas dele… Eu tive que me controlar para não rir…

Yosaku: "Irmãozão… será que ele está fazendo piada?"

Johnny: "Eu acho que ele está… falando sério…"

Luffy: "Mãos de teia?", enquanto apontava para as próprias.

Arlong, irritado: "Grrr… é a nossa própria raça!"

E então ele tentou mordê-lo repetidas vezes, mas o Luffy sempre se desviava. Impressionante… ele se desviava tal e qual a gente se desvia de ser pego em brincadeiras de criança!

Mas ele acabou sendo pego pelo pescoço e encostado num dos pilares do edifício.

Arlong se preparava para morder a cabeça do Luffy… mas ele puxou a cabeça para o lado e se desviou a tempo.

Arlong acabou por morder o pilar…

Usopp: "Hahaha! Vai morder a própria língua! Seus dentes devem estar…"

Usopp parou ao ver que o pilar que o Arlong mordeu começou a rachar… e foi quebrado em pedacinhos!

Johnny: "ELE DESPEDAÇOU O PILAR COM UMA MORDIDA!"

Luffy escapou ileso mas… ficamos boquiabertos com aquilo… Impressionante…

Se ele mordesse o Luffy não ia só deixar marca… mas como ia perfeitamente lhe arrancar pedaço do corpo, ossos e tudo!

Arlong: "Viu? Esse é o poder com que nós homens-peixe nascemos.", enquanto se aproximava de Luffy: "Os céus ditaram a diferença entre nós e vocês… Os céus deram a vocês, humanos, força suficiente para ficar abaixo de nós." Lá vem ele com esse blá-blá-blá de serem superiores e coisa e tal… será que ele não viu que nós, humanos fracotes, chutamos o traseiro dos camaradas dele? Ele é mesmo lerdo… "Vocês são seres inferiores. Desde o momento em que nascemos, tudo é diferente.", ele riu um pouco e disse: "Eu vou mostrar a verdadeira diferença entre nós, homens-peixe e vocês, humanos."

Luffy, sorrindo, se levantou e respondeu: "Ok… Mostra então. Mas de maneira alguma eu vou perder para um peixe como você! … Porque… eu sou aquele que vai ser Rei dos Piratas!"

* * *

**Arlong e os seus homens-peixe ainda estão com grandes chances de triunfarem, mas agora que Luffy foi resgatado com sucesso e está pronto para lutar, veremos uma batalha épica entre dois capitães! Os oito anos de sofrimento de Nami poderão acabar agora! Mas Arlong não quer deixar isso acontecer! Espera... ele está mais bravo do que nunca! Esperem pelo próximo capítulo!**


	19. O bom, o mau e os dentes afiados

**Capítulo 19**

**"Explosão! Homem-Peixe Arlong ataca do fundo do mar!"

* * *

**

Arlong: "Shaaahahahahaha! Eu vou te mostrar… a verdadeira diferença entre nós e vocês."

Luffy, confiante: "Ok… mostra então. Mas saiba que eu não vou perder para você… porque sou o homem que será o Rei dos Piratas!"

Bem dito! Dá-lhe Luffy!

Houve uma pausa, então depois, Arlong pegou uma pedrinha do chão e disse:

"Rei dos Piratas? Não me faça rir… Você tem a certeza de que um mero humano tem chance de se tornar algo assim? Você pode quebrar um pilar com uma mordida?"

Nisso Arlong tem razão… Quebrar um pilar maciço com uma só mordida não é algo que os humanos são capazes de fazer… Se ele, em alguma hipótese, atingisse o Luffy com aqueles dentes… não ia só deixar marca… os ossos dele também seriam quebrados e até um pedaço do seu corpo poderia ser arrancado! Mas…

Arlong riu um pouco, mas Luffy respondeu:

"E qual é a diferença?"

Luffy: "Não se orgulhe…", então deu um soco num escombro maior e quebrou parte dele: "… de coisas desimportantes!… Eu ainda posso quebrar essas pedras sem ter que mordê-las."

Yosaku: "Haha! Muito bem dito, Irmãozão Luffy!"

Johnny: "No final das contas, o resultado é o mesmo!"

Arlong, irritado: "Seu maldito! A raça humana inteira é simplesmente patética! O que é que um humano que nem pode se salvar quando cai no oceano pode fazer contra mim!", então ele avançou tentando morder Luffy outra vez.

Luffy se desviou, pegou duas espadas do chão e disse:

"É justamente porque eu não sei fazer nada que tenho amigos que me ajudam!"

Ele encarou Arlong, deu um sorrisinho malandro e partiu para cima dele.

Johnny: "Irmãozão Luffy… ele sabe usar espadas?"

Eu acho que não…

Luffy então partiu, balançando as espadas de um lado para o outro, tentando atingir o Arlong… ou provar o seu raciocínio…

Arlong: "O que é que está fazendo, tolo? Não vejo você fazer nada além de agitar essas espadas no ar… Haha…"

Então uma das espadas bateu no nariz do Arlong, imediatamente quebrou e o Luffy foi desarmado dela.

Arlong: "Eu já estou sem paciência para alinhar com as suas brincadeiras!"

Luffy preparou um golpe… mas os dentes de Arlong imediatamente quebraram a ponta da outra espada também… e o homem-peixe mordeu o resto da espada, despedaçando-a de vez.

Arlong: "Isso é inútil…"

Luffy: "Então tomaaaaa!", preparou e mandou um soco direto na cara do Arlong… e quebrou os seus dentes!

Todos ficaram chocados com a cena…

Os cidadãos: "Os dentes do Arlong foram quebrados!"

Arlong caiu no chão, ainda tentando entender o que aconteceu… assim como nós… incrível…

Luffy, então, levantou e disse, irritado:

"É claro que eu não sei porcaria nenhuma sobre espadas, seu desgraçado!"… devia falar a respeito do Zoro…

"Eu não sei nada de navegação…"…agora da Nami…

"Eu não sei escrever um parágrafo inteiro que preste…" …agora de mim…

"Eu não sei cozinhar direito…" …do Sanji…

"Eu nem sei mentir!" …Usopp.

Usopp: "Oi!"

Luffy, terminando: "Eu tenho a confiança suficiente para declarar que preciso de gente que me apóie se eu quiser sobreviver!"

Arlong riu e depois disse: "A sua inutilidade… é de dar dó… E os companheiros que têm um homem tão patético como capitão… eles devem estar arrependidos disso…"

Isso é mentira! O trabalho de equipe é o que nos une e o que nos torna mais fortes! E é o que vai fazer você cair! Eu queria ter dito isso em voz alta, mas acabei engolindo…

Arlong continuou: "Porque é que eles deveriam arriscar as suas vidas para salvar alguém como você? Alguém de quem eles não se podem orgulhar… Porque é que você deveria ser o capitão deles? O que diabos é que você consegue fazer?"

Luffy: "Eu posso te derrotar!", muito bem dito, Luffy!

Eu vi Nami abrir um sorriso ao ouvir essas palavras.

Eu: "Vê, Nami… O nosso capitão não desiste até provar o seu raciocínio… e morrer… ou vencer!"

Usopp: "Eu vou te dar cobertura!"

E depois, a multidão se agitou, vibrando e torcendo pelo Luffy.

Arlong: "Calem a boca! Raça inferior!"…enquanto os dentes quebrados do Arlong caíam… e imediatamente cresciam outros novinhos no lugar!

Luffy: "Os dentes dele cresceram de novo!"

Arlong: "É porque eu sou um tubarão. Meus dentes vão sempre crescer de novo… E sempre mais fortes do que os anteriores!"

Então o homem-peixe tirou os dentes acabados de nascer da boca… e nasceram outros no lugar.

"Não importa quantas vezes…"

Ele também os tirou da boca… e adivinha? Nasceram outros, instantaneamente, novinhos em folha.

"…eu precise deles.", todos ficaram chocados…"Foi uma habilidade que me foi dada pelos céus."

Luffy: "Sugeeee!"

Arlong: "Está começando a entender o quão superiores são os homens-peixe?", enquanto fazia uma pose estendendo os braços e com uma dentadura em cada mão.

"Tooth Gum! (Goma de Dentes!)"

Então ele começou a atacar o Luffy com as dentaduras afiadas. Luffy teve problemas para se desviar até que… ficou encurralado à mercê dos dentes do Arlong!

Eu fechei os olhos… ouvi som de mordidas… e gritos do Luffy!

Johnny e Yosaku: "Irmãozão Luffy!"

Eu: "Capitão Luffy!"

Quando parou… eu abri os olhos e ouvi…

"Arlong-san… isso dói…"…eh? Não era o Luffy?

Arlong: "O quê? Meu companheiro?"

Agora, entendi! Luffy usou um dos homens-peixe caídos como escudo! Que alívio…

Arlong, furioso: "Seu… seu borrachudo desgraçado… Como se atreve a usar um dos meus companheiros como escudo?"

Luffy: "Do que é que está falando… Quem o atacou foi você."

Arlong: "Fique paradinho aí… Borrachudo de merda!", enquanto agitava as dentaduras tal como castanholas…

Luffy: "Hmmmm… Tive uma idéia interessante…"

Johnny: "Uma idéia interessante…?"

Yosaku: "O que poderia ser… Será um ataque especial…?"

Vindo do Luffy… eu tenho uma idéia do que seja…

Arlong: "Tooth Gum!"

Ele atacou Luffy com as dentaduras de novo. Luffy desviava-se… embora alguns golpes passassem de raspão… Depois o Luffy deu um pisão no chão com um pé… e deu um chute bem na cara do Arlong com o outro!

O homem-peixe caiu no chão e a dentadura novinha dele saiu da boca…

Luffy: "Saiu!"

Arlong se levantou pouco depois e disse: "Idiota… Eu já disse que não importa quantas vezes você quebre os meus dentes... é inútil… Você ainda não entende?"

Yosaku: "Irmãozão Luffy… essa sua idéia interessante por acaso tinha a ver com…"

Luffy, com uma das dentaduras do Arlong na boca: "Olhem! Eu também tenho dentes de tubarão!"

Houve uma pausa…

Johnny e Yosaku boquiabertos: "Então não era ataque especial nenhum…!"

Dessa vez… não deu… eu não pude controlar o riso!

Eu, enquanto me acabava de rir daquilo: "Hahahahahaha! Tinha razão! É mesmo interessante! Hahahahaha!"… sinceramente… eu não esperava nada muito diferente daquilo… Minha barriga já doía de tanto rir!

Eu: "Desculpa… gente… pelas risadas… mas… aquilo foi…", e acabei olhando para a "dentadura" do Luffy de novo e não deu para controlar. Mais risadas…

Então todos gritaram comigo: "NÃO RIA!"

Arlong, para o Luffy: "Por quanto tempo mais você pretende ficar fazendo bobagens!"

Então as minhas risadas pararam quando Arlong usou os dentes para rasgar um pedaço da jaqueta do Luffy! Ele passou de raspão…

Luffy: "Aaaahh! Fui mordido por um tubarão!"

Johnny e Yosaku que instantaneamente passaram de perplexos a zangados: "É porque você anda brincando!"

Luffy: "Desde quando é que eu estou brincando?"

Arlong, saltando para cima do Luffy: "Tooth Gum!"

E com cada ataque ele quebrava o chão… Luffy estava com problemas! Ele se esquivava e não era mordido por um fio de cabelo! Ele tentou se proteger com uma pedra, mas essa também foi quebrada e o recuo o mandou alguns metros para trás… o deixando à mercê do ataque do Arlong… cujos dentes o morderam bem no tronco!

Luffy gritou de dor… mas não se rendeu e devolveu na mesma moeda! Usou a dentadura para morder as brânquias do Arlong! Ambos recolheram com dentaduras cravadas no corpo!

Luffy: "E então? Como é provar do seu próprio remédio? Shaaahahahaha!"

Arlong: "Mesmo que os dentes sejam meus… a sua mandíbula não serve de nada! Escute… tubarões arrancam carne e membros quando mordem as suas presas. Esses são os dentes de um tubarão!"

Luffy tentou dar uma cotovelada nele, mas acabou mordido!

Yosaku: "Os ossos do Irmãozão vão quebrar!"

Nami: "Luffy!"

Eu fiquei boquiaberto… Luffy gritou tão alto… tamanha a dor…

Foi tão doloroso ver que eu cheguei até a sentir na minha pele!

Ficou-se assim por alguns momentos, até que Luffy agarrou o homem-peixe pela nuca e lhe virou de ponta-cabeça, fazendo ele cair de costas no chão… e o impacto fez com que ele soltasse o cotovelo do Luffy… que também caiu no chão.

Usopp: "O braço dele está bem?"

Houve uma pausa…

Yosaku: "O cotovelo do Irmãozão… vai ficar bem?"

Eu: "Espero que esteja… Nem posso imaginar como é que deve doer ser mordido pelas presas do Arlong no caso do Luffy… Mas se ele recuasse um passo que fosse, seria comido vivo…"

Ambos levantaram e tiraram as dentaduras cravadas no corpo… mas de um instante para o outro… Arlong foi para dentro d'água e desapareceu…

Luffy: "Hem? Aquele cara… cadê ele?"

Nami: "Luffy! Dentro do mar!"

Então ele olhou para o mar e de fato vinha alguma coisa se aproximar dele por debaixo d'água!

Luffy: "Um tubarão!"

Eu: "É o Arlong, seu tolo!"

Luffy: "Eh? Ele mergulhou…"

Essa não… quando os homens-peixe entram n'água, a sua força multiplica! Eu senti isso na pele…

Houve uma pausa longa… e então ouvi um som que vinha cada vez mais forte…

E então, a água esparramou quando ouviu-se o Luffy gritar e depois o torpedo d'água se chocar contra a parede do edifício…

Luffy foi mandado a voar vários metros e depois caiu de pescoço no chão… Ainda bem que ele é de borracha…

Alguma coisa saiu d'água e tenho a certeza que foi Arlong!

"Alguma coisa disparou do mar!", alguns disseram.

Eu respondi: "Foi o Arlong! Ele se aproveitou do fato de que os homens-peixe são insuperáveis em se tratando de velocidade subaquática e se lançou como um torpedo para atacar o Luffy!"

Ficamos todos perplexos com a velocidade do ataque…

Depois Arlong apareceu no segundo andar do prédio, no buraco que ele mesmo fez e disse:

"Você se esquivou bem… Mas… esquivando-se ou não… o inferno te seguirá a partir de agora! Shark… on… Darts! (Tubarão em Dardos!)"

Arlong se lançou de onde estava e foi como um torpedo atingir o Luffy! Ele se esquivou e Arlong ficou com o nariz preso no chão… que imediatamente foi quebrado por esse mesmo nariz!

"Shark… on… Darts!", da fumaça vimos sair Arlong que atingiu o Luffy de raspão e mergulhar de volta na água!

Usopp: "Oi, Luffy, esconda-se! Aquele cara voltou para a água!"

Yosaku: "Irmãozão, depressa, esconda-se!"

Johnny: "Arlong vai te atacar outra vez!"

Se ele não se esconder… vai se tornar alvo fácil!

Eu: "Luffy! Foge daí!"

Luffy, cerrando os dentes e dizendo: "Não."

Eu: "Pára de dizer idiotices e foge!"

Luffy: "Não! Eu vou deter esse idiota e quebrar o nariz dele! Vem com tudo! Tubarão!"

Àquela hora, eu detive quaisquer conselhos irritados que eu poderia pensar. E lembrei que uma vez que o Luffy insiste em alguma coisa, ele está falando sério. Não importam as consequências.

Usopp, com raiva: "Que parte do 'se esconda' você não entendeu, Luffy! Você, da vez passada, se esquivou por um fio de cabelo! Mas se ele te pegar dessa vez, você morre na hora!"

Eu: "Usopp-kun!"

Ele se virou para mim.

Eu: "Fique quieto! … E acredite no Luffy."

Luffy: "Gomu Gomu nooooo… Tateeeeeee! (Escudo de Borracha!)", com isso ele usou os dedos de uma das mãos para puxar os da outra e fazer uma espécie de escudo…

Yosaku: "Que espécie de posição é aquela?"

Johnny: "Ele acha mesmo que aquilo vai detê-lo?"

Houve uma pausa e pouco depois, o som que vinha debaixo d'água se aproximava e… acertou o Luffy em cheio!

Mas…

O "escudo" dele conseguiu deter o míssil Arlong antes que o nariz dele lhe perfurasse o peito!

Usopp: "O que houve? Ele foi derrotado?"

Eu: "Não! Ele conseguiu escapar a tempo!"

Ele voou até bater no segundo andar do prédio.

Luffy: "Haha! Eu parei o seu truquezinho! Eu acho que já não pode mais usá-lo comigo!"

"Shark… on… Darts!"…de repente, Arlong saiu do chão da varanda do edifício e mandou o Luffy diretinho para a água!

Arlong preparou outro ataque e a situação parecia impossível de contornar… Por baixo a água… De cima… Arlong…

"Gomu Gomu no… Ami! (Rede de Borracha!)", de repente os dedos dele esticaram para serem tal qual redes de pesca!

O mais impressionante, ele conseguiu deter o míssil Arlong em pleno ar e ficar por cima da situação! É hora do contra-ataque!

"Gomu Gomu no… Yari! (Lança de Borracha!)", ele esticou os pés para empurrá-lo até o chão do parque!

Bem feito!

Eu: "Sensacional! Luffy, você é demais!"

Ele vinha descendo… quando alguma coisa aconteceu com o Arlong…

Nami: "Os olhos dele… é a primeira vez que o vejo com os olhos assim!"

Eu: "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Nami: "Os olhos dele mudaram de aspecto… É sinal de que ele está mais do que furioso com o Luffy e pronto para atacá-lo violentamente!"

Eu: "Essa não! Luffy!"

Arlong, já fora de si: "Seu humano inferior!", e agarrou Luffy pela cabeça, fazendo o girar, como um laço… "Como é que ousa fazer isso comigo, um homem-peixe!"… e arremessando o na parede do edifício…

Luffy tirou os escombros de cima de si e disse: "Ah… essa passou perto! Ele pode não estar machucado… mas está fulo de raiva!"

Então Arlong fez que ia dar um soco em Luffy, mas além de ele ter esquivado e pulado para o andar de cima, o Arlong meteu a mão para além da parede e quando a tirou, pegou uma espada que tinha várias lâminas, parecendo uma serra gigante…

Nami: "Kiribachi!"

Johnny: "Com dentes enormes de grandes!"

Eu: "O que é isso?"

Nami: "É a espada do Arlong! Ele só toca nela quando fica extremamente furioso com os seus inimigos!"

Já estou sem interjeições! Luffy!

Então Arlong começou a girar com espada e tudo, tentando acertar o Luffy… à medida que escalavam o edifício… ele ia sendo destruído…

Johnny: "Fuja! Tenha cuidado!"

O doutor da vila: "Essa não… ele está sendo encurralado!"

Arlong, no corte final, já no topo do edifício… deu um grande estrago… e vi um buraco na janela… eles entraram!

Nami: "Aquele quarto é…"

Eu: "Não me diga… é seu?"

Nami: "Sim… É o escritório de cartografia!"

O quarto dos mapas… onde ela ficou durante oito anos…

Mas eles entraram! Não deu para ver mais nada da batalha! Aaaaahhhh! Eu odeio ficar na expectativa sem saber o que acontece!

* * *

**Arlong e Luffy ainda estão lutando dentro do Parque Arlong! A tensão só aumenta porque ninguém tem a menor idéia do que irá acontecer depois! A batalha entre os Chapéu de Palha e os homens-peixe está chegando ao seu final! O destino da vila de Cocoyashi... e dos amigos e familiares de Nami será decidido! Nos veremos de novo no próximo capítulo!**


	20. O fim de uma vez por todas! Pela Nami!

**Capítulo 20**

**"O fim do Império dos Homens-Peixe! Nami é minha camarada!"

* * *

**

Eles então entraram no último andar do edifício do Parque Arlong.

Nami: "Aquele quarto é…"

Eu: "Não me diga… é seu?"

Nami: "Sim… é o escritório de cartografia!"

O quarto dos mapas… o quarto onde ela viveu os últimos oito anos… que irônico… e simbólico…

Johnny: "Não dá para ver mais nada!"

Yosaku: "O que será que eles estão fazendo lá dentro?"

Eu: "Não faço a menor idéia…"

Eu realmente odeio ter que ficar na expectativa sem ver o que acontece! Dá um nervosismo desgraçado…

O silêncio era dominante no ambiente…

Nessa hora eu lembrei de tudo o que passamos por aqui… Do dia em que a Nami levou o nosso navio para cá… Quando descobrimos que ela havia nos traído… quando descobrimos a verdade sobre o seu passado… e quando decidimos que iríamos ajudá-la. Nami… devem ter sido oito longos anos de um pesadelo que não parecia ter fim… Mas, como você vai poder ter a chance de testemunhar, esses oito anos acabam hoje!

Os cidadãos começaram um burburinho, tentando imaginar o que é que acontecia lá dentro…

Yosaku: "Droga! O que será que está acontecendo com você, Irmãozão Luffy!"

Johnny: "Não temos como saber o que acontece lá em cima…"

A única opção que nos restava era esperar… o ar estava denso de tensão… cada segundo parecia uma hora…

Nami: "Luffy…"

Alguns minutos mais e…

De repente ouvimos um estrondo…

Yosaku: "Ah! O que é aquilo!"

De um momento para o outro, a parede se quebrou e uma mesa voou para fora do quarto de cartografia, com uma rachadura nela…

Pelo fato de que estava num quarto de desenho devia ser…

Usopp: "Uma escrivaninha!"… exatamente.

Johnny e Yosaku, que tinham ficado assustados com aquilo, relaxaram então.

Yosaku: "Ooo… Essa assustou… Era só uma escrivaninha… Estava com medo de ser o Luffy voando ou coisa do tipo…"

Johnny: "Ei, parceiro! Você não acredita na força do Irmãozão Luffy?"

Eu desliguei a conversa e vi a mesa caindo no chão…

Aquela mesa… Nami a deve ter usado durante esses oito anos…

Nami: "Luffy…"

Depois, mais barulho… e mais mobília voando pela janela… Dessa vez era uma estante… bastante rachada… O que será que eles estão fazendo lá em cima? Será que é o Arlong destruindo tudo num acesso de raiva? Ou será que…

Usopp: "O que diabos está acontecendo? Por que é que estão jogando a mobília para fora?"

Eu: "Não sei… não tenho idéias para fazer deduções…"

Eu estava muito tenso para fazer qualquer hipótese…

Momentos depois, mais um pedaço da parede se quebrou, mas o que saiu voando janela afora foram papéis… papéis que pareciam ser mapas…

Yosaku: "Eles devem estar lutando de forma brutal…"

Johnny: "Pois é… uma luta até a morte…"

Eu, para mim: "Com certeza…"

Eu vi Nami levar a mão à boca e lágrimas caírem do seu rosto…

Nami, sussurrando: "Obrigada…"

Então era mesmo isso… Luffy… ele está destruindo tudo aquilo de que ela não quer se lembrar! Ela deve ter passado esses oito anos sendo maltratada pelo Arlong… Nem imagino o quão difícil foi… E nem sei se aguentaria tanto tempo…

Todos ficamos perplexos com o que havia acabado de acontecer… Eu dei uma olhada na estante quebrada no chão…

Ninguém disse uma palavra nesses instantes… O que vai acontecer agora?

"Gomu Gomu no…", eu pude ouvir Luffy dizer, enquanto via alguma coisa quebrar o teto do edifício.

Seguiu-se um grande estrondo, uma nuvem de fumaça veio de dentro do edifício…

E depois a grande bandeira que flutuava no topo do prédio do Parque Arlong veio caindo e se despedaçou no chão.

Momentos depois, ouvi sons de rachaduras… a fumaça começou a aumentar… eu sentia a onda de choque no chão… oh, bolas!

"Essa não! O último ataque vai fazer o prédio do Parque Arlong…"

Não me diga…

"Vai implodir!"

"Todos, corram!"

Mas e quanto ao Luffy!

Johnny: "Irmãzona Nami, corra!"

Nami: "Mas e quanto ao Luffy!"

Yosaku: "Irmãozão Dan, vamos fugir!"

Eu: "Não! Temos que esperar pelo Luffy!"

Acabamos por ficar e ver o prédio ruir e se transformar em poeira. Luffy… esteja bem…

Uma enorme nuvem de fumaça se levantou quando o prédio caía… Tive que me segurar por causa do vento empoeirado…

Depois que a nuvem dispersou, vimos o que restou do Parque Arlong.

"O Parque Arlong… foi destruído…"

Johnny: "Irmãozão…"

Yosaku: "O que será que aconteceu lá dentro…"

Eu: "Espero que o Luffy esteja bem… Será que ele venceu?"

Então o sol apareceu para abrilhantar o ambiente… num sentido… será que é o sinal da vitória?

Quando ouvimos outro estrondo e depois alguém se ergueu dos escombros… todos abrimos um sorriso… Luffy! Ele está vivo!

Nami: "Luffy!"

Johnny e Yosaku: "Irrrmãaaozãaaoo!"

Eu: "Capitão!"

Silêncio e depois Usopp disse: "Ele está bem?"

"NAMI! … VOCÊ É MINHA CAMARADA!"

Aí está a prova… não é preciso dizer mais nada!

Todos começaram a sorrir e se perguntar, tentando entender se aquilo realmente aconteceu!

"Ele venceu?"

Eu, gritando: "Vocês não vêem… esse cara… o nosso capitão… ELE VENCEEEUUU!"

E então todos pularam de alegria para comemorar a queda do Parque Arlong!

Usopp, comemorando: "Muito bem feito, Luffy! Merece os meus parabéns! Mas, se deixar eu ficar com um pouco da glória, eu agradeço ainda mais!"

Oi…

Sanji, chegando: "Francamente… esse cara me deixou mesmo preocupado… Da próxima, seja mais rápido e acabe com o problema de uma vez por todas, seu desgraçado!"

Eu, comemorando: "Hahah! Eu sabia! Eu tinha uma sensação de que o Luffy acabaria ganhando essa batalha! Nós vencemos! Nós vencemos!"

Foi sofrido… foi difícil… houve horas em que pensamos que não ia haver mais jeito, mas conseguimos! Vencemos os homens-peixe!

Eu: "A verdadeira diferença entre os homens-peixe e nós… é a confiança que temos uns nos outros."

Sanji: "Pois é."

E nós dois vimos a festa que se fazia em torno do Luffy, com sorrisos no rosto.

Então Nami se aproximou do centro da alegria… e depois de Luffy ter caído no chão quando era arremessado para o alto pelo povo… Ela lhe devolveu o chapéu de palha.

Sanji, Usopp e eu nos aproximamos, rindo enquanto Nami e Luffy batiam as mãos.

Eu: "Nami… de hoje em diante… você será a nossa camarada! Né, Luffy?"

Luffy: "Com certeza!"

Nami: "Certo!"

"Parados aí, seus insetos!", mas quem?

Viramos e vimos um capitão da Marinha esquisito que vestia um capuz com orelhas de rato… e a cara dele tinha bigodes de rato… E atrás, é lógico, soldados… que apontavam armas para nós… essa Marinha…

"Chichichichi… Que dia de sorte, hoje, hem? Bom trabalho! Eu gostei do show que vocês me proporcionaram… Eu nunca pensaria que os homens-peixe seriam derrotados dessa maneira… por piratas idiotas como vocês... graças a vocês, a recompensa pela cabeça do Arlong e as riquezas do Parque Arlong serão minhas. Todos abaixem as suas armas! Eu, capitão do 16º batalhão da Marinha, Nezumi, as assumirei daqui em diante!"

Durante o discurso dele, ouvi passos… alguém pegou o capitão rato pelo ombro... eu já estava me preparando para lhe dar uma surra, mas ele estava gritando de medo... eu vi quem estava atrás e era o Zoro!

"Zoro-san!", eu disse.

Zoro: "Não atrapalhe o clima quando as pessoas estão querendo comemorar!"

Ele fez o trabalho inteiro. Deu uma surra no capitão rato e nos marinheiros que o acompanhavam.

Nezumi: "Se você se atrever a me acertar mais uma vez… eu não vou permitir que você viva!"

Eu: "Você não está em posição de falar essas coisas! E mesmo se estivesse, acha que íamos deixar barato?", enquanto estalava os punhos.

Sanji: "Esse cara ainda consegue falar…"

Então Nami se aproximou, se abaixou, pôs uma mão na cara do capitão e disse calmamente…:

"Isso é por você ter atirado na Nojiko… e por ter bagunçado a plantação de tangerinas da Bellemere-san…"

… antes de ela lhe dar uma pancada na cabeça com o bastão que o mandou vários metros para a água.

Eu: "Boa, Nami!" …não sei porque mas me dá prazer ver marinheiros como ele serem espancados desse jeito.

Ouvi alguém dizer: "Obrigado, Nami. Fico satisfeita."

Eu, me virando: "Nojiko-san! Senhor policial!"

Ele: "TEM MAIS MIL DE ONDE VEIO ESSA, SEU BABACA!"

Quando o capitão tentou sair da água, Nami o agarrou pelos bigodes e disse:

"Vocês vão se encarregar de limpar a bagunça que os homens-peixe fizeram e ajudar a reconstruir a vila de Gosa sem encostar um dedo nos tesouros e dinheiro do Parque Arlong. Esse dinheiro pertence ao povo da vila. Entendeu? Caso contrário…"

Nezumi: "Ai… ai… tá bem! Eu obedeço…"

Nami: "Mais uma coisinha… Devolvam o dinheiro que roubaram de mim!"

Nezumi: "Ok, ok! Eu devolvo! Já não me interessa mais!"

Então ele nadou para longe, como que tentando fugir, mas parou e disse:

"Nós não nos vamos esquecer disso, piratas desgraçados! Garoto do chapéu de palha! O teu nome é Luffy, certo? Você é o capitão, não é? Não se esqueça disso! Vocês vão ser grandes! Mas mexeram comigo! Agora é tarde para remediar! Vou fazer com que se arrependam! Guardem o que eu di…", poin! E foi acertado com uma pedra.

Eu: "Ah, cala essa boca e vai embora de uma vez, seu marinheiro idiota!"

Usopp: "Dan! Acertou na mosca!"

Eu: "Já estava cansado desse discurso ridículo! Esses marinheiros… nunca aprendem!", então virei para os marinheiros que iam embora…"Vão embora e nunca mais apareçam aqui de novo!"

Sanji: "Né? Ele disse que nós seríamos grandes…"

Luffy: "Como é que ele sabe que eu vou ser Rei dos Piratas?"

Zoro: "Não é nesse sentido! Você é mesmo um idiota…"

Usopp: "E o que vamos fazer agora? Se chamarmos a atenção da Marinha, o que vai ser de nós? Hem? Hem?"

Eu: "Não sei… talvez vamos ter recompensas altas pelas nossas cabeças… vai ser demais! Acho que meu pai vai ficar orgulhoso de mim!"…acho nada! Tenho certeza!... "E nossos amigos vão poder nos ver e ter uma idéia do que estamos fazendo!"

Usopp: "Você está doido?"

Eu: "Você não ficaria orgulhoso de ter a sua cabeça a prêmio? É uma mostra do seu poder! E é um passo valioso para se tornar um bravo guerreiro dos mares!"

Usopp, então se acalmou e disse: "Tem a certeza? Ah… mal posso esperar a hora em que a minha recompensa sair e a Kaya e os meus subordinados me verem…"

Todos rimos por razão nenhuma e vimos Nami rir conosco.

Eu: "Nami! Que bom que você é nossa companheira outra vez…"

Ela: "Pois é… Eu tenho que agradecer a vocês… Luffy… Zoro… Sanji-kun… Usopp… Dan-kun!"

Eu: "Obrigado!"

Sanji, corações nos olhos: "Aaaaahhh! Você fica tão linda quando nos agradece, Nami-san!"

Luffy, com um sorriso: "Do que está falando… nós só fizemos o que era preciso.", depois, alegremente: "Né, né? Será que vão postar uma recompensa para mim?"

Eu: "Não sei…? Como você é o capitão…"

"Ok, pessoal! Não podemos festejar sozinhos!", hem?

"Levem a notícia deste grande acontecimento para toda a ilha!"

Eu: "Não é ótimo ver a felicidade dessa gente?"

Sanji: "Pois é… é tão alegrante quanto um grande banquete…"

Eu: "Ah, sim! Por falar em banquete, eu quero peixe para o jantar!"

Sanji me bateu na cabeça: "Garoto! Pára de dizer isso o tempo todo! Eu já sei! Até parece que eu esqueço um pedido…"

Eu: "Mas você não só recebe pedidos de mulheres bonitas?"

Sanji: "Não… qualquer um que me peça comida ou esteja faminto, eu dou. Mas eu só ponho o meu máximo de dedicação nas comidas de mulheres bonitas."

Eu: "Concordo… Até porque mulheres bonitas precisam comer bem para continuarem, ou ficarem cada vez mais bonitas!"

Sanji: "Garoto… você entende mesmo a minha linguagem…"

Eu: "Que é isso… Eu fui criado para sempre respeitar e tratar bem as mulheres. Sem elas nós não vivemos! Imagina o que seria navegarmos sem a Nami por perto!"

Então nós imaginamos… e não era bonito…

Eu: "E pare de me chamar de garoto. Eu tenho nome, sabia?"

Sanji: "Ah… lembro. Dan, né? E por falar nisso… Nami-swaaaannn!"

Eu só pude suspirar enquanto ele voltava as suas atenções à Nami. Ela precisava mesmo. Estava com o ombro e a mão enfaixadas… Eu sempre me sinto culpado quando vejo uma mulher ferida…

Falamos muito a respeito do que aconteceu… sempre com sorrisos nos rostos. Eu deixei um pouco a conversa de lado para pensar…

Essa foi a minha primeira aventura com esses cinco… E pensar que até há semanas eu detestava piratas e não gostava de sair de casa!

Olhei para o céu e vi a figura do meu pai… Ele deve estar orgulhoso de mim…

E olhei para o meu lápis… Pai… eu vou encontrar o homem que te matou e derrotá-lo!

E com esse mesmo lápis, eu vou encontrar, um dia, viver e escrever a minha Aventura Suprema!

"O que foi, olhando para o nada desse jeito…", hem?

Eu virei e vi Nami de cócoras, olhando para mim, sentado à beira de uma das piscinas do que foi o Parque Arlong.

Eu: "Ah… não é nada… estava só mergulhado em um mar de pensamentos…" Eu tenho que parar de falar em mar…

Nami: "No que estava pensando?"

Eu: "Quer mesmo saber?"

Nami: "Se não se incomodar…"

Sanji: "O que ele tem?"

E vi Usopp, Luffy e Zoro se aproximarem de mim.

Nami, para o Sanji: "Ele está pensando…"

Usopp: "Você gosta de pensar muito, hem, Dan?"

Eu, sorrindo: "Hihi… é um mau hábito meu…", enquanto me levantava: "Mas… eu não deixo de pensar… como serão as nossas aventuras daqui para a frente?"

Então todos olhamos para o horizonte. Tenho a certeza que cada um pensou nos seus objetivos.

Então, eu, de repente: "Certo! Agora é hora de parar de pensar no futuro… e… VAMOS MAS É FESTEJAR!"

Todos: "Ooooouuuu!"

E fomos comemorar esta vitória!

* * *

**O sol da vitória está brilhando sobre os nossos heróis! Depois de uma batalha cruel, eles finalmente derrotaram os homens-peixe de Arlong e libertaram os cidadãos de Cocoyashi das suas garras! Agora é hora de festejar, relembrar e se preparar para o que virá! A Grande Linha está só nos esperando! Nos vemos de novo no próximo capítulo!**


	21. Arlong caiu! É hora de festejar!

**Capítulo 21**

**"Uma partida sorridente! Adeus terra natal, vila de Cocoyashi"

* * *

**

O reino de terror do Arlong caiu, finalmente, após oito anos de domínio sobre essa ilha.

A única coisa que passa por nossas mentes agora é: FESTAAAAAAA!

E para nós, os guerreiros que batalharam para salvar os cidadãos, um merecido descanso… ou não… pelo menos no caso do Zoro…

Eu, Sanji e Usopp estávamos sentados à sombra numa das ruas da vila, enquanto o Zoro gritava de dor… Estava recebendo tratamento médico… sem anestesia… estavam costurando de novo a ferida dele. Perdeu muito sangue na batalha.

Usopp: "Ainda estão cuidando dele…"

Sanji, enquanto fumava um cigarro: "O Zoro parecia bem acabado naquela altura…"

Eu: "Com toda a certeza…"

Usopp: "Qualquer outro demoraria pelo menos um ou dois anos só para recuperar daquilo…"

Eu: "Qualquer um… mas Zoro não é qualquer um… ele é um de nós."

O dia foi predominantemente pacífico. Pacífico, entre aspas, porque já no dia, houve um grande banquete de comemoração. Seis mesas gigantes e comida até não acabar mais…

À noite…

A festa começou!

E essa festa durou… durou e durou por três dias.

TRÊS DIAS INTEIROS!

Para ser franco, essa foi uma festa de arromba! É a primeira que eu participo assim… e a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece… Foi incrível! Participei de concursos de bebida… bebi até cair… Cheguei a dançar com algumas garotas da vila… nós cantamos sem parar…

Inclusive, consegui um papo com uma delas… Ela se chamava Christine! E era até bonitinha! Pena que não pude ir além disso porque estávamos de partida… Mas se eu ficasse, eu juntava os meus trapos com ela! Mas deixei a mensagem que se voltasse aqui, iria encontrá-la outra vez. Uma amizade no meio da festança…

Eu cheguei a acompanhar o Sanji, flertando as garotas, mas lembro só disso porque estava ficando ébrio… E em se tratando de flertar eu não sou tão bom quanto ele… e só pioro com alguns copos a mais…

Luffy, como sempre, em tempos de festa, nunca anda pela rua sem um pedaço de carne na mão. Por falar em carne… A comida era tão boa que deu para se empanturrar!

Valeu muito a pena festejar até não poder mais…

Na terceira noite de festejos, era hora de se libertar a cem por cento, porque era o último dia antes de nós deixarmos a vila de Cocoyashi.

Dancei mais ainda, cantei e depois fui me encontrar com os meus camaradas. Numa esquina, vi Zoro com uma caneca de cerveja e Sanji chegando para conversar.

Eu: "Ah! Eu estou cheio… Hem? Sanji-san, Zoro-san! O que fazem aqui? Como vai a festa para vocês?"

Zoro: "Eu ainda estou para entender como é que essa festa continuou até hoje… Já são três dias sem parar!"

Eu: "Hehe… Três dias de festa após ter que esperar oito anos? Para mim, isso ainda é pouco… Devia durar pela semana inteira!"

Sanji, pegando um isqueiro para fumar: "Pois é… Quando se está contente e se quer festejar, deve-se aproveitar ao máximo. E então, como vai a ferida?"

Zoro: "Com descanso e boa alimentação, eu recupero logo, logo."

Eu: "E você consegue descansar com todo esse alvoroço?"

Zoro: "Eu tento…"

"SANJI!", De repente, vi o Luffy entre nós. Ele estava com dois pedaços de carne em cada uma das mãos e falava mordendo um.

Eu, pego de surpresa: "De onde é que você saiu?"

Luffy: "Ei, Sanji! Aquele melão que você estava comendo agora há pouco… o que era aquilo?"

Zoro: "E quanto a essa carne nas suas mãos?"

Sanji: "Ah, aquilo? Aquilo se chama 'Melão Nam-Ham', porque tem presunto por cima.

Melão com presunto? Não me agrada muito a idéia…

Luffy: "Melão Nam-Ham? Parece gostoso! Cadê, cadê?"

Sanji: "Sei lá… É uma festa que acontece na ilha inteira, portanto, alguém os trouxe…"

Ele parou quando viu que o Luffy já tinha ido.

Zoro, enquanto bebia: "Ele já foi."

Sanji: "Esse cara… ele está comendo desse jeito nos três dias!"

Eu: "Ele tem estômago de borracha… Não se surpreenda se por acaso vir uma bola gigante da sua altura com um chapéu de palha na cabeça, e um pedaço de carne na boca, rolando por aí…"

Nós dois rimos e então ele disse, enquanto apagava o cigarro:

"Bem… eu já estou mais do que satisfeito… agora é hora… DE IR PARA AS GAROTAS!"

Olhamos ele indo para as damas, mas Zoro simplesmente ignorou e iria beber de volta se não notasse que o copo estava vazio. Então ele deixou o copo de lado e fechou os olhos.

Eu: "Haha… Sanji-san… ele é incorrigível… Ei, Zoro, não vai mais para a festa?"

Zoro: "Não… vou dormir…", enquanto bocejava.

Eu: "Ok! Faça o que quiser. Quanto a mim… eu vou ver se consigo arranjar mais senhoritas para dançar!"

E fui para a multidão tentar arranjar mais alguma parceira interessada em dançar.

No meio do barulho, eu pude ouvir: "Oi! Eu sou o homem que derrotou os invencíveis homens-peixe! O homem que lutou com bravura e em nome do amor! Capitão Usopp!"

Eu: "Usopp-kun!"

E vi o Usopp no alto de uma plataforma com uma corneta, gritando para os quatro cantos da vila:

"Vamos todos cantar as proezas do Capitão Usopp! Quem? Quem? Quem derrotou os homens-peixe? Capitão Usopp!"

"Ah… que chatice…", hem?

Eu me virei e vi Nojiko ao longe com um garotinho comendo uma espiga. Então fui até lá.

O garotinho: "O quê?"

Nojiko: "Eu achei que você estaria mais para: 'Ah, isso não é justo! Porque é que isso não aconteceu antes de o meu pai morrer?' ou coisa do tipo."

O garotinho: "A princípio eu pensei nisso… mas… eu estou mais preocupado com o meu futuro a partir de agora."

Eu e Nojiko: "A partir de agora?"

Então ela olhou para mim como se só tivesse notado a minha presença agora. Eu simplesmente lhe dei um sorriso.

O garoto: "Nós… nós fomos salvos pelo cara do chapéu de palha. Mas… a partir de amanhã, nós vamos ter que cuidar de nós mesmos… Não deveríamos nos esquecer do passado, embora ele não seja muito importante agora. A prioridade de agora é pensar no que vai acontecer no futuro. O que nós precisamos fazer? O que conseguimos tirar de lição? Nós somos o futuro dessa ilha. É isso o que eu penso…"

Nojiko, então, puxou a bochecha dele: "Que atrevido…"

O garoto: "Ai, ai, ai, ai! Por que é que me está beliscando? O que é que eu fiz?"

Nojiko: "E eu que pensei que podia pegar no seu pé um pouco mais…"

O garoto, chateado: "E isso ainda não chega? Sua sádica de tatuagem!"

Nojiko, rindo: "'Sádica' para mim é elogio!"

Eu, então dei uma pancadinha na cabeça dele: "Garoto… você pensa demais no futuro! Sabe? Depois de te ouvir, as nossas infâncias praticamente são semelhantes!"

Ele só então é que me notou. Então disse:

"Sério?"

Eu: "Sim! Eu também perdi o meu pai quando era mais novo. E queria proteger a minha ilha a todo o custo! Olha… quer vir comigo ouvir umas histórias legais de quando eu era da sua idade?"

Ele concordou e fomos a um lugar pouco movimentado para bater um papinho.

"Yosh! Essa é a 184ª canção dos louvores ao Capitão Usopp!"… pude ouvir o Usopp ainda no alto daquela plataforma, gritando para todo mundo ouvir…

Vi também o Yosaku e o Johnny dançando feito duas baratas tontas…

Fomos até a praia onde ele ouviu as histórias que eu ouvi do meu pai quando era da idade desse garoto… Ele se chama Chabo.

Nessa hora, me vieram de novo as memórias desses tempos…

A noite caiu… a lua estava alta no céu… e os nossos olhos já estavam pesados… Era hora de dormir um sono merecido depois de três dias intensos de tanta festança…

Na manhã seguinte…

Era o dia da partida da vila de Cocoyashi, em direção à Grande Linha!

Eu, Usopp e Zoro estávamos carregando e ajudando a transportar suprimentos para o navio.

Usopp: "Essa é a última, não é?"

Zoro: "Sim."

Luffy: "Yosh… já está tudo a bordo?"

Usopp: "Sim!"

Sanji: "Então… já nos deram comida… então já estamos prontos para a partida."

Usopp, enquanto punha no chão a última caixa: "Ah… nós só ficamos por aqui durante três dias, mas parece que vamos nos recordar para sempre, né?"

Luffy, sorrindo: "É!"

Eu: "Com certeza… esses três dias… o povo da vila de Cocoyashi… essa batalha… tudo o que aconteceu aqui vai já para o meu livro!"

Usopp: "Então, vai finalmente começar a escrever a sua Aventura Suprema?"

Eu: "Sim! Depois que partirmos daqui, meu foco será passar uma retrospectiva de tudo o que aconteceu desde que conhecemos o Sanji-san lá no Baratie, até esse dia… e daqui para a frente, também… até o dia em que o Luffy encontre o One Piece, se torne o Rei dos Piratas e todos nós possamos alcançar os nossos sonhos!"

"Irmãos… Nós devemos muito a vocês…"…uma voz vinha de lá de baixo…

Eu: "Yosaku! Johnny!"

Eles estavam no porto.

Yosaku: "Nós agora voltaremos para o nosso trabalho normal de caçadores de recompensas."

Johnny: "Estamos nos despedindo por enquanto, mas, vamos esperar o dia em que com certeza nos encontraremos outra vez."

Zoro: "Cuidem-se."

Eu: "Tchau! Até a próxima! Vocês se cuidem, viu?"

Johnny e Yosaku: "Irmãos, vocês também!"

Usopp: "Então… vamos nós também?"

Espera! Não têm a sensação de que falta alguém?

Sanji: "E-ei! Esperem um segundo! E quanto à Nami-san?"

Zoro: "Eu achei que ela não vinha."…o quê?

Sanji e eu: "Mas porque não?"

Sanji: "Seu desgraçado! Você disse alguma coisa que acabou magoando a Nami-san, não disse?"

Eles continuaram discutindo… Nami… você vem ou não?

Usopp: "É mesmo… ele tem razão… como ela já não tem mais motivos para se tornar uma pirata… talvez se ela ficar aqui ela pode ser mais feliz…"

Sanji: "E QUANTO À MINHA FELICIDADE!"… ai, e quanto aos meus ouvidos… "SE A NAMI-SAN NÃO EMBARCAR NESSE NAVIO, EU PERCO 98,72% DOS MOTIVOS PARA EU ESTAR AQUI!", dizendo para o Luffy agora.

Luffy nem ligou e disse: "Ei, você! Eu não encontrei aquele Melão Nam-Ham em lugar nenhum!"

Eu: "Se a hipótese de a Nami não vir faz você perder 98,72% das razões de estar aqui… então qual é o seu… hmmm… 1,28% restante de motivos para estar aqui?"

Sanji, ainda raivoso: "É CLARO QUE É O ALL BLUE, SEU MALDITO!"

Usopp, Zoro, Luffy e eu: "All Blue?"

Sanji, virando ao porto: "Eu conto depois… porque… aaaaaahhhhh! Nami-san!"

Ele ao longe conseguiu ver a figura de Nami.

"DESANCOREM O NAVIO!", ela gritou em nossa direção.

E ela começou a correr em direção ao navio.

Usopp: "Ahn… o que é que há com ela? Porque está correndo para cá?"

Luffy: "Ela disse para desancorarmos o navio."

Usopp: "Ei, mas…"

Eu: "Não percamos mais tempo! Levantem a âncora!"

Luffy: "Ei! Eu sou o capitão! Essa fala é minha!"

Eu: "Ah… desculpe."

Luffy: "Levantem a âncora! Icem as velas!"

Zoro rapidamente levantou a âncora, as velas foram içadas.

E o navio lentamente se afastava do porto de Cocoyashi.

Nami! Vem rápido!

Sanji: "Oi… você acha que eles vão deixá-la se despedir desse jeito?"

Luffy: "Está tudo bem… É decisão dela, afinal de contas."

Eu: "Nami!"

A Nami conseguiu passar por todos os cidadãos que queriam agradecer e se despedir dela… E então pulou o mais longe que podia para tentar alcançar o navio.

Ela conseguiu pular toda a distância do porto até o parapeito do navio.

Logo depois, ela levantou a camiseta… para revelar centenas de carteiras e bolsinhas por debaixo!

Eu: "Agora entendi…"

Nami: "Cuidem-se, pessoal!"

Os cidadãos: "SUA PESTINHA!", eu não pude me conter e ri daquilo tudo!

Então Usopp e Zoro lançaram olhares desconfiados à Nami…

Usopp: "Oi… Ela não mudou nem um pouquinho…"

Zoro: "Será que ela vai nos trair outra vez?"

Eu, rindo: "Hahaha! Essa foi demais! Parece que você ainda tem jeito para isso, afinal de contas!"

Ela simplesmente deu um largo sorriso.

Sanji, debaixo das escadas: "Nami-san, boa!"

Luffy soltou uma gargalhada.

"Até mais, pessoal! Estou de partida!", pude ouvir Nami dizer enquanto olhava ao longe a vila de Cocoyashi diminuindo e desaparecendo no horizonte, e descia as escadas para o andar de baixo do navio.

Nami… finalmente… você é uma de nós!

Eu não pude conter a minha alegria…

Nami, então desceu depois e nos viu.

Nami: "Dan-kun… o que é que há com você?"

Eu: "Yaaaaaaaaaaa! Senti vontade de gritar bem alto!"

Todos: "Oi…"

Eu: "Ah… desculpe… mas gente… eu não consigo conter a minha alegria… a Nami voltou e é uma de nós!"

Todos nós sorrimos. Estávamos em círculo no andar de baixo do navio, em volta de todas as caixas e barris de comida e suprimentos.

Luffy: "Ei, Dan! Você sabe contar histórias?"

Eu: "Er… eu leio e escrevo histórias! O Usopp aqui é que deve inventar algumas bem legais, sendo um mentiroso…"

Usopp: "Oi!"

Eu: "Mas porque é que pergunta?"

Luffy: "Porque sinto vontade de ouvir! Se for uma sobre aventuras, eu vou adorar!"… Luffy… interessado em histórias…?

Eu: "Ok! Mas antes, tem uma coisa que precisamos fazer."

Todos: "O quê?"

Eu: "Vamos comemorar a volta da nossa navegadora, Nami! Com ela no nosso grupo… nós seis… vamos poder finalmente ir em direção aos nossos sonhos… NA GRANDE LINHA!"

Todos: "Ou!"

Então nós seis erguemos nossos punhos ao céu para simbolizar a volta da Nami ao time!

Eu me lembrei do primeiro dia de viagem com eles… o brinde que me fizeram… o dia em que parti da ilha de Brush… foi um momento feliz revivido. E tenho a certeza de que, na Grande Linha, vamos encontrar muito mais amigos e camaradas para o nosso grupo!

Eu: "Agora eu vou pegar o livro 'A Lenda do Pássaro de Fogo'! É muito bom, tenho certeza de que vão adorar!"

Então, passamos algum tempo, eu lendo e eles ouvindo uma história de um dos livros que eu trouxe de casa.

* * *

**Nami agora é oficialmente integrante dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha! Ela deixou a sua vila natal para perseguir o seu sonho de desenhar um mapa-múndi. Depois da sua vitória maravilhosa contra os homens-peixe de Arlong, eles irão receber uma grande surpresa! É o início da sua reputação como piratas de classe mundial! O próximo capítulo espera por você! Não perca!**


	22. Procurado! Capitão Luffy, vivo ou morto

**Capítulo 22**

**"Procurado! Luffy do Chapéu de Palha ganha fama mundial"

* * *

**

Finalmente pudemos descansar e fazer nada depois de uma semana e meia totalmente louca e movimentada como aquela. Chegar num restaurante, no mínimo inusitado, depois ver o nosso barco ser roubado, segui-lo até uma ilha dominada por homens-peixe grandões, lutar com eles e derrotá-los… Parece loucura, né? Mas aconteceu!

O dia de hoje foi pacífico, o que não acontecia há já um bom tempo. Pudemos ouvir os sons das gaivotas, o som das ondas… Tudo tão tranquilo…

Havia uma coisa diferente no nosso navio. Ele estava mais verde! Pois é… Nami, quando saímos de Cocoyashi, decidiu trazer três das tangerineiras da plantação delas. Eu podia escrever com um ar muito mais limpo… com cheirinho a tangerina!

"Enquanto isso… o agente Hopkins ia de partida à ilha Hamm para começar a investigação que pode ser a mais dispendiosa e mais difícil de sua vida…"…é um excerto de outro texto que escrevia enquanto estava sentado no parapeito da parte de trás do navio.

"Eles aumentaram o preço outra vez?"…hem?

Minha escrita foi interrompida pela voz de Nami. Eu levantei a cabeça para a ver discutindo com a gaivota jornaleira, com o jornal de hoje nas mãos.

"Não acha que está caro demais não, hem?"

A gaivota não pôde fazer nada além de uma cara de lamento.

E enquanto a Nami punha a moeda na bolsa que ela carregava, ela dizia:

"Se aumentarem o preço de novo eu não compro mais, entendeu?"

Ele só pode concordar e então sair voando.

Usopp: "Nossa… fazendo tanto escândalo só por causa de um jornal…"

Nami: "Mas se a gente deixa passar, eles acabam abusando!"

Eu: "Existe um ditado que diz: 'Não gosta da mensagem, ataque o mensageiro'. Embora eu não concorde muito com isso…"

Nami: "É preciso pagar tanto só para se manter informado hoje em dia…"

Eu: "E esse jornal é publicado pelo governo… será que eles querem que a gente permaneça no obscurantismo?"

Nami: "Não sei…"

Usopp, enquanto punha molho picante numa bolinha pequena: "Bem, você não precisa mais economizar para salvar a vila das garras do Arlong… Então porque ficar esquentando a cabeça só por causa de dinheiro?"

Nami: "Baboseira! Justamente porque o incidente foi resolvido que eu estou assim! A partir de agora eu vou juntar dinheiro para mim mesma. Além do mais… eu não posso andar por aí como uma piratinha pobretona, não acham?", abrindo os braços e sorrindo.

Eu me levantei e fui ter com eles.

Eu: "Tem lógica. Nós precisamos ter pelo menos dinheiro o bastante para que sobrevivamos sem chamar atenção."

Usopp: "Ei, vocês! Não se agitem! Eu estou no meio do processo de criação do meu Hissatsu Tabascoboshi! (Estrela Mortal de Pimenta)"

Eu, chegando mais perto, curioso: "Oooooooo… e o que é que isso faz?"

Ele, num tom alegre: "Esse aqui é capaz de fazer o povo soltar fogo pela boca!"

Eu: "Heeehh…, legal!"

Ele: "Agora me dê licença."

Pude ouvi-lo sussurrar alguma coisa do tipo: "Se eu acerto isso nos olhos do inimigo…"…

…antes de ouvir um barulho e ver Luffy caindo diretamente onde ele estava e fazendo ele derramar o molho picante bem nos olhos do Usopp…

Três… dois… um…

Usopp: "!", ele começou a soltar fogo pelos olhos e correr que nem um doido tentando apagar as chamas.

Enquanto isso vi Luffy no chão.

Luffy: "O quê? Vai lá… só umazinha não faz mal nenhum!"

Sanji: "De jeito nenhum! Essas são as tangerineiras da plantação da Nami-san. Não vou permitir que você encoste um dedo sequer nelas!"… depois para a Nami, todo amoroso: "Nami-san! O seu vigia do amor está de prontidão!"

Nami, enquanto lia o jornal: "Obrigada, Sanji-kun."

Nami foi buscar uma cadeira de praia e um guarda-sol para ler o jornal. Quer dizer, ela pediu ao Sanji para ir buscar… agora que ela descobriu que tem um "servo" do amor que fará tudo por ela…

Então ela ficou sentada enquanto nós conversávamos. Usopp, deitado no chão, ainda se recuperando do "acidente de trabalho" com um pano nos olhos… e Luffy, sentado no parapeito do navio, ainda tentando convencer o Sanji a deixar ele pegar uma tangerina da plantação.

Luffy: "Qual é o problema! Só me deixa pegar uma que não faz mal nenhum! Sanji mão-de-vaca!", e depois pôs a língua de fora para ele.

Sanji: "Não é não!"

Luffy, desistindo: "Ah, deixa para lá! Eu estou de bom humor hoje!"

Nami, enquanto folheava o jornal: "Mas o mundo de hoje está mesmo um caos… Outro golpe de estado em Villa…"

Eu: "Isso é o resultado de termos um governo que anda mais preocupado em caçar piratas do que com o bem-estar das pessoas… A propósito… posso ver?"

Nami, meio que relutantemente: "Ok. Mas seja rápido porque eu ainda não terminei de ler."

E enquanto ela me dava o jornal para eu ver a matéria do golpe de estado, alguma coisa voou de entre as páginas.

Luffy: "Hã? Um folheto?"

Eu: "Possivelmente. Eles metem publicidade aos montes nos jornais hoje em dia…"

Mas quando o folheto parou de flutuar e pousou no chão do navio, a surpresa geral aconteceu!

Eu: "Hem?"; Usopp: "Eh?"; Nami: "Hã?"; Sanji: "EH?"; Luffy: "EH!"

EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?

Era, nada mais, nada menos do que um poster de procurado emitido pela Marinha! E quem estava na foto? Ninguém menos do que o nosso capitão! Luffy do Chapéu de Palha!

Todos ficamos altamente surpresos! Luffy tornou-se um pirata procurado!

Ele, não é para menos, caiu na gargalhada… todo orgulhoso segurando o seu cartaz de procurado.

Luffy: "Dá só uma olhada! Nós somos procurados a partir de agora!"

Usopp: "Procurado, vivo ou morto… 30 milhões de beri?"

Luffy, todo alegre: "DIZ AQUI: 30 MILHÕES! HAHAHAHA!"

Usopp, apontando para a figura: "Olhem só! Agora até as minhas costas apareceram para o mundo inteiro ver! Oba… eu estou ficando famoso…"

Sanji e eu: "O quê?"

Sanji: "Eles esqueceram de mim e tiraram uma foto com esse narigudo?", e depois, tentando procurá-lo na foto: "Oi, oi, cadê? Eu não estou te vendo em lugar nenhum!"

Eu: "Ali!"

E apontei para o canto inferior esquerdo da figura onde visivelmente as costas do Usopp estavam lá.

Usopp: "Viiiiiuuu?", apontando.

Sanji imediatamente se retirou e sentou no chão, todo invejoso:

"É só a parte de trás da cabeça. Isso não conta."

Usopp, implicante: "Ei, não fique frustrado! Um dia desses você vai ter a sua e ficar famoso como eu mesmo sem ser o capitão!"

Sanji: "É mesmo?"

Usopp: "Bem… se você se esforçar…"

Luffy: "Haahahahahah! Ok! Vamos já para a Grande Linha, tripulação!", gritando para comemorar.

Sanji and Usopp: "Sim!"

Nami, preocupada: "Ei, gente… vocês, de novo, seguem sem entender a gravidade da situação! Isso significa que eles estão atrás das nossas cabeças a partir de agora. Depois dessa… acho que não vamos mais poder perambular por aí no Leste Azul…"

Eu, tentando confortá-la: "Parece que não… Além do mais, isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde…", agora sério e olhando para a festinha dos três: "30 milhões de beri… Essa com certeza é a maior recompensa pela cabeça de um pirata do Leste Azul… Desse jeito, os grandes chefes da Marinha vão começar a prestar atenção em nós… E caçadores de recompensa irão aparecer aos montes para tentar a sorte na recompensa do capitão…"

30 milhões de beri… embora não chegue aos pés das recompensas na Grande Linha, já é um recorde aqui no Leste Azul onde uma recompensa de 10 milhões já é sinal de que o seu dono é bem perigoso…

Nami: "Acho que finalmente temos que ajustar os nossos caminhos em direção à Grande Linha. Daqui para a frente, a nossa realidade vai ser bem diferente."

Eu: "Não te faz pensar?"

Nami: "Hem?"

Eu: "O fato de o Luffy ter uma recompensa não te faz pensar?"

Nami: "Em quê?"

Eu: "Tipo… em como essa notícia irá repercutir nos lugares em que passamos…"

Nami: "Não me pergunte isso… Eu estou mais preocupada em pensar em formas de proteger a minha vida daqui em diante…"

"Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! Para a Grande Linha! Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos para a Grande Linha!"…Sanji, Luffy e Usopp não paravam de cantar e comemorar…

"Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! Para a Grande Linha!", acabei me juntando ao coro…

E enquanto nós navegávamos, acabamos passando por um navio que era pouco maior que o nosso, mas aparentava estar bastante avariado…

Nami: "Navio à frente!"

Usopp: "E parece maior que o nosso!"

Eu: "Mas… também está… bem danificado…"

Decidimos ir ver de quem era e fomos ao parapeito. O navio passou por nós e tinha numa das velas a marca da Marinha. O navio passou por nós, mas imediatamente virou e decidiu nos seguir.

Luffy: "Será que eles foram derrotados por piratas? Estão usando um navio sucateado…"

Usopp: "Como esses marinheiros gostam de desperdiçar as coisas… Deixando os navios sucateados à deriva…"

"Não somos sucata! Vocês, além de idiotas, são cegos?", hem? Alguém apareceu no parapeito do navio deles.

"Vocês já se esqueceram do Fullbody Punho de Ferro?", esse nome me é familiar…

Luffy: "Ah! É o tiozinho da Marinha!"

Eu: "Agora lembrei! É o homem de cabelo rosa que nos atacou no Baratie!"

Luffy: "Vocês estão à deriva? Precisam de ajuda?"

Fullbody: "Pare de brincadeiras! O destino te colocou em minhas mãos! Monkey D. Luffy! Você está preso!", enquanto pegava no seu exemplar do poster do Luffy e apontava para ele.

Luffy: "Legal! Fiquei bonitão nessa foto!"

Usopp: "Assim como a parte de trás da minha cabeça!"

Eu: "A foto caiu mesmo bem!"

Fullbody: "Hmmm… Dead or Alive. Vivo ou morto. Carreguem os canhões!"

Então eles começaram a preparar os canhões e nos atacar.

Luffy: "Hem? Eles vão atirar?"

Usopp: "Eles estão mirando bem na gente! Isso não é nada bom!"

Eu, empunhando o meu lápis: "Parece que vamos ter que sujar as nossas mãos outra vez, né?"

Luffy: "Tudo bem! Que venham! Eu vou devolver na mesma moeda!"

"Luffy, Dan, deixem isso comigo."

Virei e vi que Zoro já tinha acordado.

Usopp: "Sim, sim, vocês fiquem para trás!", enquanto nos puxava para fora do caminho.

Luffy: "E-ei, porque, porquê?"

Eu: "Ei! Larga de mim!"

Usopp: "Não se metam!", enquanto tirava a gente do local.

Nos afastamos e deixamos o espaço aberto para o Zoro.

Fullbody fez sinal e o canhão disparou. Zoro simplesmente desembainhou a espada e cortou a bola de canhão em duas partes iguais que afundaram no mar.

Usopp ficou boquiaberto!

Luffy: "Wooo… incrível!"

Eu: "Ah… eu podia ter feito igual…", enquanto guardava o meu lápis no bolso.

Os marinheiros no navio ao nosso lado ficaram igualmente chocados…

Zoro embainhou de volta a espada e disse:

"Vocês não deviam incomodar gente que está tentando cochilar."

Fullbody, irritado: "Quantos disparos vocês acham que aguentam, hem? Atirem!"

Essa não…

Luffy: "Ah… nada bom…"

Usopp e eu: "Nada bom?"

Logo depois, o canhão deles explodiu e deixou os marinheiros pretos que nem carvão…

Luffy: "Viu? Aquele canhão estava com uma rachadura no cano."

Usopp: "Aquilo, definitivamente não foi nada bom."

Eu: "Eles não deviam disparar com um canhão desgastado."

Então o navio da Marinha encostou no nosso.

"Seus pirralhos insolentes! Não façam pouco caso do poderio de um ex-capitão da Marinha!"

Eu: "Ex-capitão? Você foi demitido?"

Ele: "Eu fui jogado para escanteio! Mas agora é a minha chance de ouro de capturar o Luffy do Chapéu de Palha e ter o meu cargo de volta!", e agora, se dirigindo aos homens dele: "Vamos derrotá-los no corpo a corpo, homens!"

Imediatamente os homens dele saíram do barco empunhando espadas.

Eu: "Cuida desse aí que eu pego os homens dele."

Sanji: "Não precisa. Deixa comigo.", hem?

Fullbody, atacando: "A sua cabeça é minha!"

Ele deu um soco na cara do Luffy que fez com que o seu pescoço esticasse.

"Gomu Gomu nooo… Kane! (Sino de Borracha!)"

E deu uma cabeçada no Fullbody… enquanto o Sanji não fez nenhum esforço para se livrar dos seus subordinados.

Sanji: "Como é que você se atreve a interromper um cozinheiro quando ele está trabalhando? Não temos sopa nenhuma para hoje… quer lamber o chão?"

Fullbody imediatamente fugiu como um covarde medroso ao ver o Sanji no nosso navio. Ele já recebeu uma boa surra do cozinheiro e não tinha nenhuma idéia de que ele era um de nós ou intenções de encará-lo com risco de levar outro chute na bunda.

Eles fugiram e pularam n'água.

Luffy: "Ah… já acabou?"

Usopp: "Aquele aí só fala…"

Eu, dando uma pancadinha na cabeça dele: "Não quero ouvir isso de você…"

Sanji: "Ele continua o mesmo covarde de sempre…"

"Ei, vocês, dá para fazerem silêncio? Será que não se consegue ter um pouco de paz para ler o jornal por aqui?", dizia Nami, lá na parte de trás do navio.

Sanji, alegremente: "Nami-san! A comida já está pronta!"

Luffy: "Mesmo? Eu já estava morrendo de fome!"

"Você sempre está com fome!", eu disse.

Luffy: "Comida, comida, co-mi-da!"

Almoçamos… a comida estava uma delícia! Foi mesmo uma tremenda sorte nós termos o Sanji como nosso camarada! A comida dele é imbatível!

Depois desse almoço, fomos discutir os nossos destinos a partir de agora. Nami tinha consigo um mapa da região em que possivelmente estaríamos.

Nami: "Já estamos chegando muito perto da Grande Linha. A única forma de chegarmos até ela é atravessando a Reverse Mountain.", e ela então apontou para o centro de uma linha de canais que fica localizada na Linha Vermelha e dá entrada para a Grande Linha.

Zoro: "Que trabalheira… Não dá para entrar direto pelo mar?"

Sanji: "Não mesmo. De acordo com as histórias que o velhote me contava, é essa a entrada da Grande Linha e mais nenhuma."

Usopp: "Ah… mas porquê?"

Sanji: "Porque é extremamente perigoso…"

Usopp: "Mas foi por isso que eu perguntei! Porquê?"

Sanji: "Para além disso eu não sei de nada!"

Eu: "Talvez esse mapa explique porque é que entrar na Grande Linha diretamente pelo mar é perigoso."

Nami: "O motivo é porque…"

Luffy: "Ah, entendi! Vamos direto pela entrada da frente!"

Nami, irritada: "Você está me escutando?"

Luffy: "Mas parece mais interessante! Se entrarmos pela frente, com certeza vai ser mais divertido!"

Nami: "Ai… tentar arranjar uma forma de te explicar isso está me deixando doida…"

Luffy: "Mas mais importante, temos que parar em alguma ilha e trazer mais carne! Carne, carne!"

Eu: "Luffy, deixa a Nami falar… ela é que é a navegadora aqui. E pare de pensar tanto em carne!"

Nami se acalmou e apontou para uma ilha que ficava bem próxima da entrada da Grande Linha.

Nami: "Nessa ilha, há uma cidade famosa. Loguetown."

Luffy: "Loguetown?"

Eu: "Loguetown? Não acredito… será que é…?"

Luffy: "É famosa por causa da carne?"

Eu, nervoso, pegando Luffy pelos ombros: "Não, seu bobo! É famosa por motivos muito maiores do que carne!"

Zoro: "Também conhecida como 'A Cidade do Início e do Fim'… Pelo menos foi o que ouvi…"

Nami: "É o lugar onde o mais famoso dos piratas, Gold Roger, nasceu…"

Eu: "E foi executado! Eu ouvi uma história do meu pai falando do dia da execução… que deu início… à Grande Era da Pirataria."

Luffy: "A cidade onde o Rei dos Piratas morreu…"

Nami: "Vamos para lá?"

Luffy: "Sim. Eu quero ver. O homem que era dono do One Piece… o homem que conquistou tudo neste mundo… O lugar onde ele nasceu e morreu…"

Eu: "Bem… acho que todos concordam que…"

Nami acenou que sim.

Eu: "…a nossa próxima parada…"

Luffy acenou que sim, sorrindo…

Eu: "…será em Loguetown!"

* * *

**Loguetown... a cidade onde o maior pirata que alguma vez existiu foi concebido e morreu. Nossos heróis vão fazer escala numa das cidades mais emblemáticas do mundo! Tudo de que eles precisam para se preparar para a grande aventura que está por vir está em Loguetown. Mas ainda há muitas surpresas no caminho dos nossos heróis! Confiram o próximo capítulo!  
**


	23. Um dia com os do Chapéu de Palha

**Capítulo 23**

**"Um dia com os Chapéus de Palha – A espera pelo desembarque"

* * *

**

"Levantem a âncora! Baixem as velas! A toda a velocidade em direção à Grande Linha!"

Sanji e Usopp se encarregaram das velas e eu tive que ajudar o Luffy a levantar a âncora, enquanto o Zoro a punha no lugar, e… levar com os gritos do Luffy…

Eu: "Capitão Luffy! Dá para parar de gritar tanto assim?"

Luffy, ainda gritando: "Não! Hoje o dia vai ser maravilhoso! Porque nós vamos em direção à Grande Linha!"

Eu: "Eu sei… eu sei… Mas o que é que os gritos têm a ver com isso?"

Luffy: "É porque eu estou super animado!"

Eu: "Eu também… e pensar que um dia eu visitaria a cidade em que o Rei dos Piratas nasceu e morreu…"

Luffy, animado: "Interessante, não acha? Sanji! Comida! Comida!"

Sanji, que vinha descendo das velas: "Ok, ok! Espera até eu descer e preparar alguma coisa."

Nós saímos da cabine da âncora.

Então Luffy foi falar com o Zoro enquanto eu via a Nami sair da cabine de cima e ficar no parapeito.

Luffy: "Ei, ei, Zoro! Vamos brincar de pega-pega…"

Zoro: "Hem?"

Usopp, chegando, animado: "O quê, o quê? Pega-pega? Eu também quero brincar! Vamos lá!"

Zoro ficou surpreendido com as criancices de dois adolescentes como eles e disse:

"Vocês são tolos ou o quê? Quantos anos vocês têm afinal, hem? Francamente…"… e então bocejando… "Aaah… eu vou tirar outro cochilo antes do café-da-manhã…"

Usopp, provocando: "Ele só está com medo de perder…"

Zoro imediatamente parou e, irritado, disse: "O que disse, maldito… Esse não é o meu motivo!"

Usopp, ainda provocando: "Viu como ele ficou bravinho!"

Zoro: "O quê?"

Então eles finalmente… meio que convenceram o Zoro a brincar de pega-pega… Sinceramente… não sei como é que eles ainda gostam de brincar de pega-pega mesmo com dezessete anos… se bem que eu também gosto de reviver minha infância de vez em quando… portanto não posso reclamar…

Eu resolvi sair da "área de jogo" e subir à cabine de cima.

"Zoro-san, por aqui!", Usopp…

"Zoro… Isso não é justo! Você também tem que brincar comigo!", Luffy…

"Eu não estou brincando!", Zoro…

Eu: "Hahahaha… esses dois são mesmo uns crianções, né, Nami…"

Nami não respondeu e continuou olhando para o nada…

Eu: "Nami… oi… Terra chamando Nami…"… e quando agitei uma mão à frente dos olhos dela é que ela finalmente percebeu.

Nami: "Ah… oi! Bom dia, Dan-kun."

Eu: "O que há com você, divagando desse jeito?"

Nami: "Ele disse mesmo aquilo…"

Eu: "Hem? Disse o quê?"

Nami: "Ah! Nada… nada importante…"

Eu: "Será? Hahah… e eu que achava que era o único pensativo aqui no navio! Vai lá! Conta… o que estava pensando?"

Nami: "Quer mesmo que eu diga?"

Eu: "Se não se incomodar…"

Nami: "Eu estava pensando no dia em que conheci o Luffy. A princípio ele me parecia mais um garoto idiota bancando o pirata… Mas depois que eu vi a força dele… depois que ele derrotou o Buggy… e depois que eu vi até onde ele foi para me ajudar… ser pirata não parece estupidez!"

Eu: "Eu também achava a mesma coisa… desde que perdi o meu pai nas mãos de piratas… e um dos motivos porque estou aqui é para tentar encontrar o homem que o matou e derrotá-lo… Mas não tenho idéia de quem seja…"

Decidi deixar isso para lá… por agora… e voltar a sorrir!

"Bem! Isso não interessa agora! Hoje vai ser um dia fantástico!"

Nami: "Ainda nem acredito que ele disse aquilo…"

Deveria estar se referindo ao fato de o Luffy ter gritado para todo mundo ouvir que Nami era sua companheira…

Sanji: "Disse o quê?"

Nami, sorrindo, tentando disfarçar: "Ah… Nada não!"

Sanji, sorrindo: "O café-da-manhã está pronto, Nami-san!"

Nami: "Ah! Estava faminta!"

Sanji: "Dan, avise aos outros."

Eu: "Ok, Sanji-san!", então, me dirigindo aos três que estavam brincando: "Zoro-san! Usopp-kun! Capitão Luffy! O café-da-manhã está pronto! Venham comer!"

Era uma sopa e pedaços de carne com pão. Luffy e Nami sentaram frente a frente e eu sentei ao lado dela.

Nami, para o Luffy: "Falando nisso… o que você acha que aconteceu com o Buggy?"

Luffy: "Buggy? Ah! Aquele Buggy? Sei lá… deve estar em algum canto desse oceano…"

Eu: "Buggy? Quem é esse?"

Nami: "Não lembra que te contamos que era um pirata palhaço que estava na mesma cidade em que eu conheci o Luffy?"

Eu: "Ah, sim! E o Buggy está no meio do mar agora?"

Zoro, que vinha chegando e arrastava o Usopp pelo nariz: "Sei lá… não é fácil dizer… Quando se trata de piratas, nenhum é igual ao outro."

Usopp: "Desgraçado! E o que há de errado? Foi você que começou!"

Zoro, sorrindo: "Eu fui caçador de piratas por um longo tempo… Eu sei bastante sobre eles."

Sanji, trazendo mais comida: "Vai ficar aí parado, Usopp? A sua comida está desaparecendo."

Usopp: "Luffy! Seu desgraçado! Você comeu a minha comida outra vez!"

Luffy: "Quem decidiu que era sua?"

Usopp: "Estava no meu prato portanto era minha!"

Eu: "Usopp-kun… você sabe que com o Luffy, todos têm que proteger os pratos! Hahaha!"

Eu olhei para o meu e não tinha mais nada…

Eu: "Luffy! Até a minha comida sumiu!"

Luffy, enquanto mastigava: "Bobeou, dançou!"

Eu: "Ah! Seu…!"

Sanji: "Parem de brincadeiras e comam! Sinceramente… parecem duas crianças…"… e agora dirigindo-se à Nami: "Nami-san! Aqui está um iogurte especial só para você."

Nami: "Obrigada, Sanji-kun."

Eu e Usopp: "DEVOLVE A NOSSA COMIDA!"

Esse foi o nosso café-da-manhã… que de pacífico não tem nada…

Mais tarde… Nami estava cuidando das tangerineiras e Usopp estava polindo o canhão. Já Luffy…

Luffy encontrou um caranguejo-eremita a bordo.

Luffy: "Olhem! Um paguro! De onde vocês acham que ele veio? Será que foi da vila da Nami?"

Nami: "Será? Ou então ele pegou carona com a gente quando desembarcamos na vila do Usopp!"

Usopp: "Se foi assim, é incrível! Mas também pode ter sido quando paramos na cidade do Dan, não acham?"

Nami: "Pode ser…"

Eu: "Acham? Talvez ele tenha entrado escondido porque quer ficar e navegar junto de nós!"

Um silêncio… depois Luffy pareceu ter ouvido algo e perguntou:

"Hem? Vocês disseram alguma coisa agora?"

Nami: "Eu? Nada."

Usopp fez sinal que não.

Eu: "Nos últimos dez segundos eu não disse nada… Você deve estar ouvindo coisas…"

Luffy: "Que estranho… será que foi minha imaginação?"

Sanji: "Ei, Luffy! Pare de ficar aí à toa e venha nos ajudar."

Luffy: "Ah, desculpa…"

Ele então foi ajudar o Sanji a varrer o convés.

Ainda nesse dia… Nós estávamos jogando um jogo que consistia em perguntas de cálculos matemáticos. A pessoa tem que responder de cabeça. Usopp é atirador, portanto tem que ser bom em matemática. Nami é navegadora, portanto tem que ser boa em matemática… eu sou um mero escritor e contas não têm nada a ver com o que eu faço, mas eu tento ser bom em matemática.

"Dois mil trezentos e oitenta e seis."

Eu: "Certo, Usopp! Agora faz tu a conta."

Usopp: "Quarenta e nove vezes vinte e um?", para a Nami.

Nami: "Hmmm… nove… quatro… oito… nove…, oito mais quatro, doze, vai um… Mil e vinte nove!"

Usopp: "Acertou!"

Nami: "Cinco mil quatrocentos e quarenta dividido por oitenta?", para mim.

Eu: "Hmmm… Cancelam-se os zeros… é… não sei fazer de cabeça…"

Nami: "Tolo! Sessenta e oito! Está devendo 10 mil beri agora."

Eu: "O quê? Desde quando concordamos que era para pagar quando se errasse?"

Nami: "Não concordamos! É uma condição que estou instituindo agora. Quem errar, tem que pagar 10 mil beri para quem faz a pergunta!"

Eu: "Não podem ser pontos? Porque quem vai controlar as nossas finanças a partir de agora é você!"

Usopp: "E além do mais, 10 mil beri é muito!"

Nami: "É só uma notinha! Além do mais… sou eu?"

Eu: "É! Os homens que não são economistas ou não trabalham com finanças são uns gastadores desgraçados! A maioria, quando vê dinheiro no bolso, já quer gastar com bebida… ou carne… quando me refiro a um certo alguém…"

Ambos concordaram e nós três pensamos no que seria ter todo o nosso dinheiro convertido em carne… Por um lado seria bom, porque teríamos comida, mas dessas duas, uma: Ou a comida ia embora num instante porque o Luffy comia tudo… ou acabava porque… o Luffy comia tudo. Eu até pensei na hipótese de a carne estragar porque não havia como conservar tudo, mas o Luffy com certeza não ia deixar a carne estragar…

Nami: "Tem lógica… Mas isso é surpreendente vindo de um homem…"

Eu: "Bem… podemos dizer que eu recebi os ensinamentos dos meus pais, meio que bem demais… Os detalhes eu conto depois."

Embora eu seja um homem, eu não sigo todas as tendências masculinas.

Usopp: "E então. O que sugere?"

Eu: "É o seguinte. Temos todos mil pontos. Quem errar perde logo duzentos. Se acertar ganha vinte. Quem chegar a zero perde."

Eles concordaram e assim jogamos. Como eu não era uma boa "calculadora", fui o que mais perdeu…

Depois a Nami sugeriu que nós jogássemos pôquer.

Nem eu, nem o Usopp pudemos ganhar uma vez sequer. Ela ganhou todas.

Então ela voltou para os trabalhos de cartografia. Usopp voltou para os trabalhos com o canhão e os apetrechos dele.

Em pausas muito longas, meus passatempos são um desses três: desenhar, escrever ou ler.

Eu desenho paisagens e pessoas… mas sou uma porcaria em se tratando de animais. Ah! Agora tenho um objetivo. Vou desenhar retratos de todos os membros do grupo quando tiver tempo livre e dar um para cada um deles… não sei se vão gostar, mas vou fazer na mesma.

Hoje era minha vez de ficar de guarda.

Troquei de roupa, vesti meu pijama e levei um livro de poesias para ler. Também é um gosto meu ler poesias… todas as que não sejam de amor…

Fui lendo alguns poemas para tentar dormir, mas acho que o livro era tão bom que conseguiu me manter acordado… e eu precisava… porque estava de guarda!

"Viver… o que é viver? / Viver é uma dádiva que nos é dada / Mas maldição, podem pensar que é, / Se for sofrida e muito atribulada.

Há gente que pensa que viver / É uma maldição que só termina com a morte / Mas pensam assim porque nunca tiveram ou esperaram ter / Amigos que lhe mudassem a sorte…"

Esses versos me fizeram, no meu subconsciente, um espelho se pôr à minha frente. E me fizeram olhar para a minha própria imagem. O que eu sou? O que eu fui até agora… Até há pouco tempo atrás, eu era um mero adolescente… sem iniciativa… cujos únicos amigos ele teve por causa das amizades da mãe… e desde que eles se separaram… ficou sozinho… um adolescente que viu o pai morrer bem na frente dos seus olhos…

"Viver é um crime? / Alguns pensam que sim / Mas estão todos enganados / A vida não há de ser assim.

Se crime a vida fosse / Como acham que estaríamos aqui? / O mundo seria um lugar totalmente deserto / E nem a solidão seria o caminho certo."

Eu normalmente não me incomodo em ler em voz alta… mas estou sempre me preocupando se os outros à minha volta ouvem e se incomodam… Eu tenho o hábito de parar imediatamente quando pressinto que alguém se aproxima… não gosto de ler em voz alta com gente por perto… é mesmo constrangedor…

Mas de repente ouvi o som de palmas… que vinham debaixo… yabai… alguém ouviu…

"Linda poesia! Embora me pareça simplista demais…", era voz de mulher… Nami! Ela estava acordada?

Eu estava sentado no posto de guarda e me escondi, só revelando o topo da minha cabeça: "Vo… você… você ouviu?"

Nami: "E como é que não podia ouvir? A sua voz dava para ouvir de lá do meu quarto!"

Eu: "Ah… desculpe… eu incomodei?"

Nami: "Até que não… Eu estava sem sono… por acaso também estava lendo, mas estava mesmo sendo incomodada pelos outros falando enquanto dormiam… e acabei ouvindo você ler…"

Falando enquanto dormiam? Impressionante… mas continuando com a conversa…

Nami: "E achei a sua poesia linda! O que é que você escreve para além disso?"

Eu: "Eu escrevo sobre aventuras… histórias de opressão popular… histórias de investigação… histórias fantásticas e… como vê… estou tentando a minha sorte nos poemas…"

Nami: "Você é homem mas tem hábitos não-masculinos!"

Eu: "Tipo o quê?"

Nami: "Tipo… hmmm… beber cerveja aos montes… fumar… ficar irritado e discutir por qualquer coisa… é cortês comigo!"

Eu: "Espere. Vou descer daqui…"

Então desci pelo mastro e fui conversar com ela, ambos sentados no parapeito do navio, olhando para a escuridão. A lua estava alta e era o nosso único guia pela imensidão azul…

Eu: "A verdade é que faz parte da minha personalidade não ter esses hábitos. Eu sou um homem, mas não sou um bruto que vai por aí arranjando discussão por qualquer coisa… arranjando brigas por motivos estúpidos… fui educado para sempre tratar bem e respeitar as mulheres… e eu sempre carrego na cabeça a idéia de que nós, homens, somos uns idiotas…"

A Nami riu daquilo e me perguntou: "Porque pensa assim?"

Eu: "Os homens são uns tolos porque… porque, a grande maioria, não pensam em consequências, impõem a sua opinião, arranjam discussões por motivos estúpidos, criam códigos piratas entre si, não abrem espaço para as mulheres… não as entendem direito… nem mesmo eu consigo entender vocês mulheres! E acho que me encaixo em alguns desses hábitos!"

Nami: "Então você não tem o que é preciso para ser um bom namorado!"

Eu: "E não penso ter por um tempinho… mas espera aí… Foi só isso que você tirou do que eu falei?"

Nami apenas riu e depois perguntou, mudando de assunto…

Nami: "Porque é que da vez passada você leu para nós sem qualquer problema… mas agora ficou todo acanhado?"

Giku…

Eu: "É porque… eu… quando estou sozinho, ou mesmo não estando sozinho, leio em voz alta. Não gosto de ler em silêncio por causa exatamente disso. Do silêncio. Quando se está sozinho, o silêncio nunca é um bom amigo. O silêncio abre espaço para os pensamentos. E é nessas horas em que eu não quero pensar em nada."

Nami: "Ah…"

Eu: "Mas sabe… tudo isto me fez pensar…"

Nami: "De novo? Em quê agora?"

Eu: "Pensei que até agora… eu era só um adolescente normal… bem… quase, considerando o fato de que carrego um lápis mágico comigo, mas era apenas mais um na multidão, que apenas vivia uma vida normal… e que tinha um sonho, mas não tinha a possibilidade nem a iniciativa para o realizar… eu pensei que não tinha nenhum propósito para viver!"

Nami: "Todos temos um propósito."

Eu, continuando: "Então vocês vieram… eu achei que eram só mais um bando de piratas que vinha atacar a minha casa… uma escumalha qualquer… mas depois de vocês terem me ajudado… tudo começou a mudar… e eu sou muito grato por isso! Eu até então achava que só viveria para depois ir para o caixão, mas agora que encontrei vocês, sinto que tenho um lugar nesse mundo! Sou o escritor dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha! E vou ajudar o Luffy a ser o Rei dos Piratas e escrever a minha Aventura Suprema!"

Nami: "E se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo."

Eu: "Sério? Obrigado… Eu agradeço!"

Nami: "Qualquer coisa… exceto quando se tratar de dinheiro. Porque se me pedir emprestado, vai ter que me devolver a triplicar, entende?"

Eu: "Triplicado?"… Nami, seu demônio ganancioso…

Então ela se retirou. Eu vi que a lua já estava indo embora e a noite não estava mais tão escura…

Eu: "Nami! Desculpe por te manter acordada até essa hora…"

Nami: "Não há problema… Apenas se prepare porque amanhã vamos chegar a Loguetown pela manhã ou tarde, no máximo."

Eu: "Ou!"

Então nos retiramos e fomos dormir.

Acordamos já com o sol bem alto e o dia foi relativamente calmo… deu para brincar mais um pouco… escrever um pouco também… e hoje, possivelmente, iríamos aportar em Loguetown.

Foi apenas horas depois, já à tarde que o Zoro fez a chamada. Ele estava sentado no parapeito, na frente do navio. Luffy, como sempre, sentado na cabeça de ovelha da figura de proa.

Zoro: "Oi… gente… acho que tem uma ilha à frente."

Luffy: "Sério?"

Eu, também sentado no parapeito, mas do outro lado, sorrindo: "Deve ser onde fica Loguetown! Já estamos chegando!"

Sanji, Usopp e Nami também vieram para a frente do navio.

Sanji: "Para uma ilha pequenina, parece uma cidade bem grande…"

Nami: "É o que dizem…"

Sanji: "Devem ter bons lugares para comprar comida fresca…"

Zoro: "Preciso ir a uma loja de armas… Praticar Santouryuu só com uma espada não me dá muito jeito…"

Usopp, sorrindo: "Bem… eu também quero dar um passeio nessa cidade… talvez conseguir outros apetrechos!"

Eu: "Quem sabe, há por lá alguma loja de livros… os que eu trouxe de casa não vão chegar para a viagem toda!"

Luffy: "O lugar onde o Gold Roger nasceu… e foi executado… O lugar onde o Rei dos Piratas morreu… Um lugar chamado de 'Cidade do Começo e do Fim'…"

Eu, sorrindo: "O lugar onde a Grande Era da Pirataria começou… Nossa próxima parada… Loguetown

* * *

**Agora fomos apresentados a uma parte das rotinas dos nossos heróis. Jovens divertidos que mergulharam numa aventura muito maior e muito mais excitante do que qualquer coisa que eles tenham sonhado! A próxima parada será a cidade onde uma velha lenda acabou e a nova chama pirata se acendeu e queima até hoje. A ação começará agora! Não perca o próximo capítulo!**


	24. Tudo começou em Loguetown, há 22 anos

**Capítulo 24**

**"A cidade do começo e do fim! Desembarque em Loguetown"

* * *

**

"Abaixem a âncora! Enrolem as velas!"

Após uns dois dias de navegação, finalmente aportamos em Loguetown. A Cidade do Princípio e do Fim.

"Uaaaaauuu! Que cidade enorme!", Luffy dizia enquanto olhava os prédios.

Nós estávamos na entrada, perto do letreiro identificativo: "Bem-vindos a Loguetown".

Nami: "Desde há muito tempo, muitos piratas param aqui para abastecer os navios antes de partirem para a Grande Linha. Aqui você encontra qualquer coisa que desejar."

Eu, animado: "Qualquer coisa?"

Nami, sorrindo: "Qualquer coisa!"

Usopp: "Yosh… Para a minha grande aventura… Eu vou precisar de alguns apetrechos bem legais…"

Eu: "Espero que aqui haja bons livros para mim…"

Sanji: "Aposto que há muita comida para eu escolher. E também, muitas mulheres bonitas!"

Eu: "Sanji-san…"

Zoro: "Também há coisas de que preciso comprar…"

Nami: "Mas como é que vai fazer isso? Pelo que eu lembro, você está zerado, não está?"

Eu: "Pois é! Zoro-san, como é que vai comprar duas espadas sem dinheiro?"

Zoro: "Não sei… Hei de descobrir como."

Luffy: "Vão fazer suas compras porque eu vou para a plataforma de execução."

E ele saiu correndo antes de nós… "Eu quero ver! Ver o local onde o Rei dos Piratas foi executado!"

Eu: "Luffy! Espera!"

Usopp: "A gente ainda nem decidiu onde é que vamos nos reunir depois!"… Luffy nem ouviu, portanto, Usopp desistiu. "Ele não tem jeito mesmo…"

Eu: "Bem… de uma forma ou de outra vamos acabar nos encontrando."

Sanji: "Ok, então eu vou indo comprar comida. Até já."

"Até já!", eu e Nami dissemos. Ele então saiu andando.

Eu, para o Usopp: "Usopp-kun!"

Usopp virou-se para mim. "Hã?"

Eu: "Posso te acompanhar?"

Usopp: "Não dá… acho que vou acabar demorando um pouco… a não ser que apetrechos também sejam do teu gosto…"

Nami: "Além do que… se eu for sozinha e alguma coisa acontecer?"

Eu, virando para a Nami… hmmm… já tenho uma idéia do que vai acontecer…

"Mas se eu te acompanhar… você vai passar duas horas nas lojas de roupas e eu vou acabar carregando todas as suas malas!", eu disse.

Nami: "Mas… ninguém quer ir comigo! O Usopp vai para as lojas de apetrechos, o Sanji já foi buscar comida, o Zoro vai comprar espadas… e eu não quero ficar esperando! Lembre-se! Damas primeiro!"

Zoro: "A propósito… Eu preciso de dinheiro emprestado…"

Nami: "Mas, hem? Não foi você que disse que daria algum jeito de comprar espadas de graça?"

Zoro: "Se não der certo? Aí eu volto só com uma!"

Nami suspirou, tirou do bolso 100 mil beri e deu para ele.

"Tome. Veja se consegue alguma coisa de útil com esses 100 mil."

Zoro: "100 mil? Só?"

Nami: "E olhe que eu estou sendo simpática! Eu originalmente só dou 75 mil de empréstimo! Mas não se esqueça que eu vou cobrar o triplo de devolução, viu?"

Zoro: "Ah, sua…"

Sinceramente… nem sei como é que se há de lidar com ela… e o pior é que sobrou para mim!

Ele desistiu e acabou saindo.

Nami: "Ok! Dan-kun, vamos primeiro à loja de roupas!"

Eu não pude fazer nada a não ser suspirar…

"Sim… sim… Mas lembre-se que depois eu quero ir à loja de livros, viu?"

Nami: "Tá bem… agora vem!"

Eu, animadiiiíssimo…: "Siiiiiimmmm…"

E então nós dois fomos à loja de roupas. Não queria dizer em voz alta, mas lojas de roupas são um saco! Eu já morria de sono esperando minha mãe se decidir se queria levar uma roupa ou não e agora tenho que aturar as excentricidades da Nami! Ora bem… A Nami é como a irmã gêmea que eu nunca tive…

"Este aqui?"

"Oh! Fica maravilhoso na senhorita!"

Um vestido de garota do sertão com uma longa capa…

"E este?"

"Oh! Muito elegante, senhorita!"

Um longo vestido vermelho-vinho, mas que tinha fendas para revelar as pernas… e ela estava adornada com um cachecol branco peludo…

"E este?"; "Essencial, senhorita!"

"E este?"; "Elétrico, senhorita!"

"E este?"; "Uma elegia, senhorita!"

Os outros vestidos, nem me dei ao trabalho de ver porque estava tão entediado com o bate-rebate verbal entre Nami perguntando "como está?" e os elogios ensaiados do atendente… Sinceramente… mas é o trabalho deles…

Quando voltei a dar conta, vi uma pilha de roupas extravagantes no caixa.

O atendente perguntou animado se ela iria comprar aquilo tudo, mas ela simplesmente disse que não, dizendo que procurava por algo mais casual… Onde é que eu já vi essa cena…

Eu: "Nami… se procura por algo casual… por que cargas d'água é que vai experimentar roupas tão extravagantes?"

Nami: "Porque me fazem sentir bem! Para quê é que eu vou experimentar roupa casual se já sei o que quero?"

Eu: "Hmmm… talvez, para ver se cabe?"

Nami: "E não acha que eu já sei! Eu já sei as roupas que cabem em mim, por isso, não preciso vestir!"

Mulheres… a cada dia que passa, eu as entendo cada vez menos… Em se tratando de entender as manias femininas, se fosse um teste, eu seria desqualificado mesmo antes de participar…

"Nami… agora que você já terminou… podemos ir procurar uma livraria?"

Nami: "Ainda não."

Eu: "Eeehh? Só pode estar de brincadeira! O que mais você quer fazer?"

Nami: "Hmmm… como eu estou de bom humor agora… precisamos achar roupas para você, Dan-kun!"

Roupas para mim?

Eu: "Ok. Duas coisas me chamam a atenção aqui. Primeira: porque é que eu preciso de alguém para escolher as minhas roupas, e segunda: Desde quando é que você passou a se preocupar com o que eu visto? Eu já tenho idade o bastante para escolher minhas próprias roupas!"

Nami: "Idade não é o bastante! O que mais importa é o senso de moda! Acha que uma jaqueta branca e uma camiseta combinam com bermudas?"

Eu: "Eu só tenho uma calça e não está em bom estado! E não vou ficar usando a mesma roupa o tempo todo! Além dessa eu só trouxe umas cinco camisetas e umas poucas bermudas! Nem roupa de frio eu tenho!"

Nami: "Bobo… acabou de me dar motivos para irmos a outra loja de roupas! Vai precisar de casacos de frio se quiser sobreviver à Grande Linha! E eu também preciso…"

Ah, sua... só foi descobrir isso agora?

Eu, com um punho e veias de raiva: "Então porque é que não comprou na loja que visitamos? Além do mais, porque é que não disse isso logo na loja em que estávamos? E outra: Porque raios eu estou falando de roupas?"

Nami: "Porque não achei nenhuma que me caísse bem! E aquela loja só tinha roupas de mulher. Ou quer vestir roupas de mulher?"

Eu: "Está me estranhando?"

Nami acabou por me levar arrastado até uma loja de roupas…

Eu: "Ah… não… de novo!"

Nami: "Pára de reclamar! Ao menos eu te deixo escolher as roupas. Satisfeito?"

Eu: "Pelo menos isso… Meu senso de moda não é ruim… nem tão excêntrico! Depois podemos ir a uma livraria? Por favor…"

Nami: "Não! Ainda temos que ir atrás de alguma loja onde hajam mapas. Ainda preciso de novos instrumentos de navegação. E depois podemos ir à livraria."

Até que enfim… Ao menos vou poder finalmente levar alguns livros para a viagem…

E vou poder escolher minhas roupas! Embora eu não seja preocupado com moda. Até nem me passa pela cabeça (a não ser agora, mas só para constar) a idéia de comprar roupas ridiculamente extravagantes (ou extravagantemente ridículas, dá no mesmo) só para chamar a atenção. A única coisa pela qual eu quero chamar a atenção é pelas minhas qualidades. Pela minha simpatia e solidariedade. Ah, e pelos meus textos também. De outra maneira, não me interessa nada.

Eu sou um mero garoto de cabelos pretos e que usa óculos para escrever! E não quero mais nada a não ser realizar o meu sonho!

Peraí… olha só aonde a minha reflexão foi parar… da moda, o trem descarrilou e foi parar no meu sonho… eu tenho que parar de divagar tanto assim…

Fomos a uma loja de roupas para os dois sexos. Eu comprei dois pares de calças, dois casacos e luvas para o frio. Fiquei surpreso por haver casacos de frio, mas sabendo que Loguetown fica perto da Grande Linha, e nessa mesma, o imprevisível é normal… isso tirou a minha surpresa.

Nami apenas comprou casacos para o frio e outras roupas meio curtas para o meu gosto… bem… quem sou eu para questionar os gostos dela…

Fomos para o caixa pagar.

No caixa estava uma senhora.

Ela: "Ah, olá, jovens! Vocês são namorados?"

Eu senti minha cara corar naquela altura… e ao mesmo tempo, fiquei admirado com a simplicidade com que ela nos perguntou isso…

Eu: "Bem… não… não somos… só estamos… uh…"

Nami suspirou e decidiu ser ela a explicar.

Nami: "Não é nada disso, senhora… só estamos de passagem porque vamos para a Grande Linha."

Nami! Não revela!

Eu, sussurrando: "Nami!"

Nami, sussurrando de volta: "Relaxa! Essa cidade está perto da Grande Linha! E recebe piratas perigosos por essa razão!"

A senhora: "Então vocês vão para a Grande Linha? Pois é melhor que tomem cuidado com o Capitão Smoker…"

Nós: "Capitão Smoker?"

A senhora, sempre com um ar sereno: "Sim! Ele é um dos principais soldados do Quartel General da Marinha. Esta cidade costumava andar cheinha de piratas querendo ir para a Grande Linha. Mas desde que o capitão chegou e instalou-se aqui, todos os piratas que vêm para cá acabam na prisão… A força dele não é nada normal… dizem que ele é um monstro! Falam até que tem poderes da Fruta do Diabo, sabe?"

Eu: "Fruta do Diabo?"

Nami: "Que tipo de fruta será?"

A senhora: "Eu não faço a menor idéia… Só sei que esse capitão não é para ser tratado com desdém… vocês são jovens, por isso, devem saber com o que estão lidando."

Nós concordamos e decidimos tomar precauções para não sermos descobertos pelo tal Capitão Smoker. Embora seja difícil, porque uma vez que a Marinha já deve saber que nós temos ligações com o Luffy, que já tem recompensa, mal o tal Smoker ponha os olhos na gente, não há escapatória…

"Ok… são 156 mil e 750 beri."…eh?

Eu: "Custou isso tudo?"

E então ela levantou um grande saco de roupas que supostamente tinha todas as roupas da Nami e as minhas. Eu só havia prestado atenção mesmo agora. Sinceramente, não sei o que há comigo que as lojas de roupa me deixam seriamente distraído… Talvez porque sejam muito maçantes…

Eu: "Nami… não me diga que… eu vou ter de carregar tudo isso?"

Nami: "Exatamente! Acha que uma mulher delicada como eu vai carregar isso tudo?"

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Eu odeio comprar roupas!

Tive que engolir meu desabafo… por uns dez segundos eu me concentrei… calma… é só um saco de roupas… nada mais… ai, minhas costas vão doer de manhã!

Tudo pelos livros… tudo pelos livros… ah… lembrei… ainda temos que procurar lojas que tenham material de navegação…

"Desculpe, mas sabe de alguma loja que venda material de navegação?"

Fizemos essa pergunta a muita gente. Não… não sei… não faço a menor idéia… Sei de uma mas não sei onde fica… sei! Essas foram as respostas mais comuns… exceto a última. Depois de tanto perguntar… e depois de tanto carregar esse saco nas costas… finalmente achamos um senhor que nos respondeu, nos dando as direções. Eu não sou particularmente bom com direções, mas pudemos finalmente achar a tal loja.

Nami comprou um sextante e uma bússola. Mais… ou menos… 7.500 beri nos nossos bolsos.

E finalmente pudemos ir a uma livraria! É a minha recompensa depois de tanto esperar…

Pude comprar dez livros com os 75 mil beri que tinha. E ainda sobrou! Também comprei uns lápis e lápis de cor. Precisava treinar desenhos com pintura. Até agora só havia feito desenhos a preto e branco.

Só que a alegria durou pouco… porque lembrei que tinha que carregar o saco outra vez… agora acompanhado do material da Nami e do meu…

Nami: "Onde é que vamos agora… não sei…"

Eu, enquanto brigava com o saco: "Vamos… à plataforma… de execução… por favor!"

Nami: "Quer ir à plataforma de execução?"

Eu, então, pus o saco de roupas no chão, ofegante. Respirei um pouco e depois disse:

"Sim… quero ver onde começou a Grande Era dos Piratas! O local onde o Gold Roger morreu… Depois vamos procurar pelos outros!"

Nami: "Ok!"

Eu: "Ah… se não se importar… pode levar pelo menos os meus livros?"

Nami: "Não. Mulheres não carregam peso."

Eu: "Por favor! Eu já estou levando as nossas roupas e o seu material comigo! Faz esse favorzinho! Meus livros não pesam tanto!"

Nami, suspirando: "Tá bem… mas eu cobro 500 beri."

Eu: "Dá para parar de aproveitar toda a oportunidade que aparece para me cobrar!"

Nami: "Eu estou brincando!"

É melhor que esteja…

Ela concordou em levar meus livros, mas não sem me falar em cobrar por isso… Oh, Senhor! Essa mulher cobra por tudo! Ok, ela teve um passado que o justifique, mas isso desarreda!

Enterrei esse pensamento porque agora iríamos encontrar a plataforma.

"Desculpe, sabe onde fica a plataforma de execução?"

De novo, saímos pelas ruas da cidade perguntando a quem soubesse da plataforma. Dessa vez não demorou muito para conseguirmos direções, mas o dito local estava meio longe… Uns quinze minutos de caminhada foram suficientes para finalmente chegarmos à plataforma de execução.

Era uma praça grande e circular que era onde acabava a Rua Principal.

"Então foi aqui que o grande Rei dos Piratas Gold Roger foi executado…", eu disse, enquanto era tomado por uma sensação de admiração…

"Sim… E foi o início da Grande Era da Pirataria…", hem?

Eu fui pego de surpresa por um senhor que apareceu ao nosso lado.

"Sabem… eu estava naquele dia."

Nami: "Sério?"

O senhor: "Sim, meus jovens. Vinte e dois anos atrás, eu era um mero adulto trabalhador que soube da execução do maior pirata de todos os tempos… Lembro que, mesmo com aquelas algemas nos pulsos, a última caminhada dele ainda era altiva e imponente… Dizem que a Marinha capturou o sujeito mas eu duvido. Com todas as histórias falando das grandes capacidades dele, eu duvido que ele se deixaria derrotar por marinheiros como esses…"

Nós dois ficamos impressionados com aquela história… Uma testemunha do dia em que Gold Roger foi executado!

"Lembro que ele, mesmo às portas da morte, sempre manteve o sorriso… lembro também que alguém do público gritou, perguntando a ele sobre o One Piece. Ele riu… e disse as suas últimas palavras, que não me saem da cabeça… 'Os meus tesouros?...'"

Eu, aumentando gradualmente a voz, passando de sussurro à voz normal e acompanhando as palavras do senhor: "Se os quiserem, eu dou a vocês. Procurem-nos! Eu deixei lá tudo o que tinha!"

E o senhor continuou: "Foram essas palavras que fizeram nascer a nova chama da pirataria no povo… Fizeram o público presente ir ao delírio… foi onde tudo começou…"

Eu, completando: "Essas palavras abriram as portas à Grande Era dos Piratas!"

O senhor: "Sim, garoto… Mas hoje em dia, os jovens têm pouco interesse por essas histórias..."

Eu: "Por acaso, essas histórias são as que mais me fascinam! Eu sou um escritor…"

O senhor: "Escritor? Hahaha… Garoto… você tem sonhos?"

Eu: "Eu tenho… e essa jovem comigo também!", apontando para a Nami.

O senhor: "'Determinação herdada. O destino desta Era e os sonhos das pessoas. Enquanto as pessoas continuarem a busca pelo sentido da liberdade… essas coisas não irão deixar de existir!'…outra frase do Roger. Jovens, deixo um conselho a vocês. Sigam os seus sonhos e nunca os abandonem porque um dia, eles irão se realizar. O sonho é o motor da vida!"

Eu só pude responder com um largo sorriso!

Nunca alguém sintetizou tão bem toda a razão por trás da Grande Era da Pirataria… e sobretudo, da ambição humana! O sonho é o motor da vida!

* * *

**À medida que andam por Loguetown, nossos heróis serão rodeados de surpresas ao longo do caminho! Quem é esse Capitão Smoker? Será que eles irão encontrá-lo? E ele poderá interferir no progresso dos aventureiros? Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo! Até lá!**


	25. Zoro e uma dama? Espera um segundinho!

**Capítulo 25**

**"Sandai Kitetsu e Yubashiri! As novas espadas do Zoro e a mulher Sargento-mor"

* * *

**

Saímos da plataforma de execução e fomos ver se conseguíamos encontrar os outros.

E eu ainda carregava a droga do saco comigo…

Nami! Um dia você vai me pagar!

"Aaaaaaaaaaa…", ouvimos uma voz que vinha de cima…

Mal olhamos, notamos que alguma coisa tinha passado por cima das nossas cabeças… E carregava um chapéu de palha.

Nami: "Luffy! Aquele idiota… no que será que ele andou se metendo agora?"

Eu, enquanto puxava o saco: "Não… me… pergunte… ah! Sou eu ou esse saco está ficando cada vez mais pesado?"

Tomara que encontremos os outros logo! Eu já estou mais do que de saco cheio de carregar esse saco!

Nami: "Ah! Ah! Compramos tanta coisa! Quem sabe, eu vou a mais uma lojinha…"

Eu: "Eeeeehh? Só pode estar de brincadeira! Não está vendo que eu já estou com minhas costas doendo de tanto carregar esse saco e você ainda quer comprar mais? Eu nem sei porque é que aceitei te acompanhar!"

Nami: "É só mais uma! Por favor…"

Eu: "Eu não sei se vou aguent- hem?"… parei no meio da frase porque vi afixados na parede cartazes de procurado com a foto do Luffy.

Voltamos um pouco e vimos os cartazes… próximos de uma base da Marinha.

Nami: "Marinha?"

De repente ouvimos o som de uma porta se abrindo, então nos encostamos à parede para não sermos descobertos.

"Que droga! Por que diabos eu estou fazendo isso?"…peraí… essa voz é conhecida! Mas é o…

Nami deu uma espiada na situação e disse: "Zoro… na Marinha?"

Eu: "Como é? Repete?"

Nami, sussurrando: "Eu vou fingir que não vi…"

Eu: "O que foi? Conta!"

Ela se virou e me disse: "O Zoro está trabalhando na Marinha… de faxineiro…"

Eu: "Faxineiro?"… eu não pude me controlar e acabei rindo… "Hahahahah! Zoro? Faxineiro? Hahahahaha! Parece que o dinheiro que você lhe emprestou não serviu de nada!"… e continuei rindo…

Depois senti um soco na cabeça…

Eu: "Ai… Nami! Porque é que fez isso?"

Nami: "Calado! Quer que sejamos descobertos? Vamos sair daqui e fingir que não vimos nada!"

Eu: "Mas você tem que concordar que é engraça-"…Parei no meio da frase quando vi Nami com um olhar malvado, pronta para me bater de novo se eu não a obedecesse… "Ok. Vamos embora."

E continua a minha "jornada" com um saco às costas…

Andamos por mais ou menos uns quinze minutos… demos voltas à cidade... e por acaso acabamos por encontrar o Zoro, ainda andando à procura de uma loja de espadas… Pude ver isso porque ele ainda carregava consigo apenas uma.

Nami: "Zoro?"

Eu: "Zoro-san!"

Zoro: "Nami, Dan… o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

Nami: "Pelos vistos, ainda não achou nenhuma loja de armas por aqui, não?"

Zoro: "Ainda estou à procura… e aconteceram algumas coisas…"

Eu: "Ah, claro… é que nós te vi-"

Fui interrompido porque senti uma dor no pé… ele foi pisado por um salto alto…

Eu, sussurrando: "Ai! Porque é que fez isso?"

Zoro: "O que ele ia dizer?"

Nami, disfarçando: "Nada! Nada não! Ah? Então foi isso, né? Pois… já vamos indo!"

Eu: "Ei… Nami, eu fico. Pode ir ao resto das suas compras que eu fico aqui."

Nami: "E quanto ao saco?"

Eu, suspirando: "Deixa que eu carrego. Pode ir."

Então ela foi-se embora.

Zoro, confuso: "Porque é que ela te fez aquilo? E esse saco grande aí?" agora, sorrindo: "Não me diga que ela comprou isso tudo…"

Eu: "Ela não… Uma parte do que está aqui é meu… Tudo roupas, entretanto… mulheres…"

Zoro: "Pois é… mas eu tenho que achar uma loja de espadas rápido…"

Então nós dois andamos e, por fim, depois de uns dez minutos e de termos passado pelo mesmo lugar umas duas vezes, finalmente encontramos uma loja de armas.

Quando entramos, vimos todo o tipo de armas possíveis e imagináveis. Lanças, arcos com flechas, pistolas, espingardas, caçadeiras, tudo!

E vimos também que o senhor do balcão estava dormindo… e babando… Aparentemente essa loja não deve receber tantos clientes…

"Eu quero comprar uma katana…", disse Zoro.

Imediatamente ele acordou… ainda com baba na boca…

"Ah, sim, sim, sim! Olá… seja bem-vindo! Fique à vontade e faça as suas escolhas! Nossa loja já funciona há 200 anos!", disse… sempre com o tom de alguém que espera que o cliente gaste milhões de beri e encha os bolsos do dono…

Eu, surpreso: "200 anos? Hmmm… vocês têm história e tanto!"

Então fui ver as espadas que eles tinham para oferecer. E as das vitrines… que me pareciam as melhores da loja… custavam em média 600 mil, 700 mil beri cada uma! A mais cara não saía por menos de 1 milhão e 950 mil beri! A empunhadura estava adornada com decorações estilosas e tinha bainha vermelha-escura… Ih, Zoro… você está ferrado!

Depois vi as espadas que estavam em barris. Essas deviam ser as mais baratas. E tinham aparência normal mesmo… exceto por algumas que me chamaram a atenção…

Ouvi Zoro pôr o dinheiro que tinha no balcão e dizer:

"100 mil beri. Preciso que me venda duas katana."

O vendedor: "O quê? Duas espadas por 100 mil beri?"…imediatamente a cara alegre do vendedor se esvaiu com o pouco dinheiro que o Zoro tinha… Devia pensar que ele estava falido ou coisa do tipo… ou era pobre… nem sabe as circunstâncias… é pior do que isso!

Então ele se sentou de volta e disse, desviando o olhar, chateado:

"Com 50 mil beri, só dá para comprar uma espada de quinta categoria."

Tem razão… 100 mil beri em duas espadas que prestem é impossível! Para um praticante de Santouryuu como o Zoro, espadas vagabundas não servem de nada…

Fui olhar os outros tipos de armas. Tinha lanças penduradas na parede… armaduras… escudos, e arcos com flechas… hmmm… se eu conseguisse transformar o meu lápis numa dessas…

A propósito, para transformar o meu lápis, é preciso que eu imagine a arma e concentre-me apenas, e tão somente, em converter o lápis nessa arma. Se eu me distrair por um instante, sai errado. Mas precisa ser uma arma real e que não atrapalhe os meus movimentos. O bastão foi mais fácil de construir, mas me lembro que levei meio ano de treinamento só para desenvolver a minha lança! E com essas armas, vou ter que treinar diariamente…

Zoro: "Qualquer coisa serve para mim. Eu realmente estou sem dinheiro no momento." …hem? Ah… olha aonde é que isso me levou… tenho mesmo que parar de divagar tanto assim…

Ouvi o vendedor dizer com voz trêmula: "E-e-ei… E-e-e-e-essa espada! P-p-posso vê-la p-p-p-por um i-i-in-ins-instantinho?"

Zoro: "Por que é que você está tão nervoso?"

O vendedor: "Por favor!"

Zoro: "Que cara esquisito…" …então ele puxou a espada da cintura e a mostrou para o vendedor.

Eu me aproximei da cena, ainda segurando um arco nas mãos.

Zoro: "Também vai comprar armas, Dan?"

Eu: "Não… o meu lápis já é arma o suficiente! Além do mais, fiquei sem dinheiro também…"

Zoro: "Quanto você tem?"

Eu, pegando a carteira e fazendo as contas: "Hmmmm… notas… nenhuma… 500… mil… mil e duzentos… Dois mil e quinhentos beri, mais ou menos."

"E você estava com quanto, inicialmente?", ele disse, um pouco surpreso.

Eu: "75 mil."

Ele: "Haa… gastou tanto assim? Em quê afinal?"

Eu: "Depois eu conto… que… parece que esse homem gostou da tua espada, Zoro."

Ele: "Hem?"

Nos viramos para o vendedor, que estava respirando muito fundo, tentando se conter… parece que ele viu que essa espada deve valer uma fortuna…

O vendedor: "Puxa… mas… mas que espada velha e surrada… Eu posso te dar um dinheiro em troca dela. O que acha disso? Eu te dou 200 mil beri… assim você fica com 300 mil e vai comprar três espadas decentes!"

Zoro: "Ha? Do que que está falando?"

Eu: "300 mil beri não chegam para comprar nenhuma das espadas da vitrine, senhor! Para um praticante de Santouryuu como o Zoro, as espadas têm que ser mesmo boas! E acho que ele tem motivos de sobra para não vender essa aí… né, Zoro?" …e apontei para a espada do Zoro, que o vendedor segurava.

Zoro: "Sim… por mais que-"…o vendedor o interrompeu, ainda tentando fazer negócio: "250 mil beri. Que tal?… Não? Então… 300 mil beri… Ainda não? Que tal… 500 mil por essa espada?"

Zoro não falou uma única palavra em tudo isto… mas disse, quando o vendedor terminou:

"Ei, ei… não importa o quanto você ofereça por essa espada, eu não-"

"Então tudo bem! Eu a compro por 650 mil beri!"…o vendedor o interrompeu, doido para ter essa espada… "Ah! Seu espertalhão! Eu vou comprá-la por 800 mil beri e não se fala mais nisso! Essa é a minha última oferta!"

"Boa tarde!"…hem?

Eu virei para ver uma jovem correndo na nossa direção.

"Eu vim para pegar a minha Shigure. Já está pronta?"…chegando ao balcão, disse ao vendedor e trazia consigo uma coisa enrolada em panos… que, pelas circunstâncias, aparentava ser uma espada.

A moça, agora falando para o Zoro: "Ah! Que bom! Você está bem! Sabe, há pouco tempo atrás, alguém invadiu a base da Marinha e causou uma tremenda confusão. E notei que você não estava mais lá… fiquei preocupada!"

Eu vi o Zoro fazer uma cara engraçada… Ele estava como que com medo de falar com aquela garota que nem sequer olhava nos olhos dela… Já se haviam encontrado?

Eu, me intrometendo: "Hmmm… sem querer me intrometer, mas já o fazendo… mas vocês se conhecem?"

A moça: "Ah, sim!"

Zoro, para mim, nervoso: "Oi!"

A moça: "Acabamos nos encontrando na rua… Ele quebrou os meus óculos, portanto tive que trazê-lo à base da Marinha para trabalhar de faxineiro e pagar novos óculos… mas ele foi embora quando aconteceu aquele ataque misterioso… Você é amigo dele?"

Eu: "Sim! Eu me chamo Daiki, mas prefiro que as pessoas me chamem de Dan. Você parece ser boa gente. Prazer em conhecer!"

Ela: "Eu me chamo Tashigi. Prazer!"…agora voltando a falar com o Zoro… "Fico feliz por estar bem! Agora que sei que você está seguro… sei também que você rejeitou a caridade de outra pessoa e fugiu de um trabalho honesto…"…então ela tirou dinheiro do bolso e o deu ao Zoro. "Tome de volta. Eu me recuso a aceitar dinheiro de homens que fazem esse tipo de coisa…"…e tirou óculos quadrados de armação violeta… "Eu até já tenho óculos novos agora."

"Ah! Essa espada… será que é…", ela então focou os olhos na espada do Zoro… "Wadou Ichimonji! Essa é a Wadou Ichimonji, não é?", tomando a espada das mãos do vendedor para dar uma melhor vista de olhos nela.

E vi o vendedor ficar cada vez mais nervoso… porque será?

A moça que se chamava Tashigi então desembainhou a espada para checar a sua lâmina e disse:

"A ponta dessa espada é mesmo magnífica! Essa é mesmo uma das lendárias 21 maravilhas do artesanato."

Então ela tirou um pequeno livreto de bolso.

Eu: "Hmmm… você é mesmo versada em artes das espadas, né?"

Ela: "Sim! Eu gosto de espadas e sempre estou adquirindo conhecimento sobre elas. Essa, por exemplo, diz aqui no livro, é uma espada que vale mais do que 10 milhões de beri!" …agora falando para o Zoro… "Mas porque é que uma pessoa como você tem uma meitou tão famosa?"

Giku… 10 milhões de beri? E esse vendedor estava tentando comprá-la por 800 mil? Desgraçado oportunista…

E vi o vendedor tentando se conter… até que ele bateu no balcão e disse, zangado:

"Ei, garota! Você foi contar tudo para ele! Eu vou te processar por arruinar o meu negócio!"

Tashigi: "Arruinei o seu negócio? Sinto muito… Eu disse alguma coisa de errado?"

Eu: "De errado não… disse a coisa certa. Esse homem estava tentando comprar a espada do Zoro por um preço muito abaixo do normal!"

O vendedor, zangado, pegou numa espada com uma bainha toda estilizada:

"Você veio aqui por causa da sua Shigure, não é, garota? Aqui, pronto! Está amolada! Agora pegue e dê o fora daqui!"

Ele então jogou a espada para a garota… que a pegou… mas perdeu o equilíbrio e foi parar batendo numa estante e derrubando as espadas que estavam nela…

"Porque foi para esse lado? O que diabos há de errado com você, garota?"

Ela: "Desculpe…"

Eu: "Tashigi-san… Você está bem?", enquanto chegava perto para ajudá-la a se levantar, lhe estendendo a mão.

Ela: "Sim… estou bem…", ela pegou na minha mão, eu a puxei e a pus de pé de novo… "Obrigada."

O vendedor: "Essa garota tola acabou de te salvar. Essa espada é, de verdade, uma das famosas meitou. É algo valioso demais para um amador como você carregar. As espadas de 50 mil beri estão naqueles barris! Apenas pegue duas e vá-se embora da minha loja!"

Zoro então foi procurar duas espadas para levar.

"Porque esse cara está tão irritado?"

Tashigi se aproximou, dizendo: "Você gosta mesmo de espadas, não é? Até carrega três consigo! Parece um certo caçador de recompensas que anda por aí…"

Zoro: "Caçador de recompensas?"

Tashigi: "Ele é muito famoso. O seu nome é Roronoa."

Peraí… ah, entendo! Ela não percebeu que esse aí é o caçador de piratas Zoro! E ele foi até a base da Marinha… e deve ter causado confusão… porque os marinheiros o reconheceram! Fala sério… será que ela é marinheira também? Porque se for, os padrões da Marinha caíram muito… ela é boa moça, mas é atrapalhada…

Zoro: "Eu ouço esse nome muitas vezes…"

Tashigi: "Ele é reconhecido em todo o Leste Azul como sendo um grande espadachim. Mas ele é maligno. Usando espadas como forma de conseguir dinheiro… imperdoável! Porque essa era é uma em que o mal é tão forte? A maioria dos grandes espadachins de hoje ou é pirata ou é caçador de recompensas… As grandes meitou do mundo estão nas mãos deles… eu as ouço chorar…"

Eu: "Mas essa gente pode ter os seus motivos para caçar recompensas ou ser pirata… Eu não entendo o que é que há com vocês marinheiros… só de ouvir a palavra pirata já acreditam que se trata de pessoas de má índole…"

Zoro: "Pessoas diferentes têm razões diferentes… As profissões de hoje são ditadas pelas necessidades dessa era."

Eu: "É o ditado que diz: 'A ocasião faz o ladrão'!"

Tashigi, com um tom decidido: "De qualquer maneira, eu, com a minha Shigure, vou treinar para aprimorar minhas habilidades, viajar pelo mundo e tirar as lendárias meitou das mãos de pessoas com más intenções! As 12 criações supremas… As 21 maravilhas do artesanato… As 50 poderosas espadas do bem… Mesmo que custe minha vida!"

Eu: "É um bom objetivo, o seu…"

Zoro: "Também vai pegar esta aqui? Que chamou de Wadou Ichimonji?"

Tashigi: "Eu não quis dizer que as queria para mim… Só disse que não as queria nas mãos de gente mal-intencionada."

Houve uma pausa e Zoro tirou uma espada de um dos barris.

Ela tinha uma bainha vermelha-escarlate.

"Essa espada… será que é…"…Tashigi, então, consultou o livreto e disse: "Exatamente! Essa é a Sandai Kitetsu! A sua antecessora, a Nidai Kitetsu foi uma das maravilhas do artesanato! E a primogênita, a Shodai Kitetsu foi uma das criações supremas!"…agora virando-se para o vendedor… "Senhorzinho… o senhor quer mesmo vender essa espada por 50 mil beri?"

Eu: "Parece que essa espada é mesmo boa!"

Tashigi: "É fantástico! Ela é um dos trabalhos lendários da confecção de espadas… e normalmente custaria 1 milhão de beri! Você tem que comprá-la!"

Eu: "E a sorte está mesmo do teu lado, Zo-"

Ah… por pouco… Se eu continuo, ela descobre que se trata do Zoro! Rapidamente tapei minha boca… eu tenho que parar com o hábito de falar o que não devo!

Tashigi: "Dan-san… o que foi?"

Eu, tentando disfarçar: "Ah… nada… nada! Só disse que o meu amigo aqui foi mesmo sortudo em encontrar essa espada!"

O vendedor entrou na conversa, zangado: "Não! Eu não a vou vender!"

Tashigi: "Pois não! Vendê-la por 50 mil… seria mesmo estranho!"

O vendedor: "Não, não é por isso!"

Zoro: "Está amaldiçoada."

O vendedor: "Então você sabia?"

Zoro: "Não… eu sinto…"

O vendedor então explicou que começando com a Shodai Kitetsu, embora essas sejam excelentes espadas, também carregam consigo a maldição de que quem as empunhou acabou morto trágica e misteriosamente. Por isso nenhum espadachim de hoje a quer usar.

Zoro, sorrindo: "Eu gostei. Vou ficar com ela."

O vendedor, assustado: "Você é estúpido? Se eu te vender essa espada e você morrer por causa dela, vai ser como se eu te tivesse matado!"

Zoro então propôs o seguinte. Usar a sua sorte para encarar a maldição dessa espada. Qual dos dois será o mais forte.

Ele então jogou a espada para o alto, fazendo-a rodar, e estendeu o braço.

A espada rodou… e o Zoro corria o risco de ter o braço amputado pela dita "maldição" da espada… quando a espada chegou à altura do braço dele…

Ela passou graciosamente pelo braço do Zoro… sem lhe fazer um arranhão sequer…

"Fico com ela.", disse, sorrindo.

O vendedor e Tashigi caíram ajoelhados, de alívio, no chão.

Eu, suspirando: "Putz… você sabe mesmo deixar o povo preocupado… maluco!"

Zoro: "Eu sou o único com o direito de me chamar de maluco."…agora para a Tashigi… "Garota… pode escolher outra espada para mim?"

Ela, depois de se recompor: "Certo."

"Espere!", disse o vendedor que instantes depois saiu correndo para dentro da loja.

"A longa bainha, laqueada de preto e com incrustações. A lâmina com o fio desemaranhado. Uma das espadas do bem… Yubashiri! Para uma loja pequena pode ser pouco, mas essa é a melhor espada daqui."

Zoro: "Eu não a posso comprar. Não tenho dinheiro, já disse."

O vendedor: "Não precisa. Também não preciso que pague pela Kitetsu. Eu me arrependo por ter tentado te trapacear antes. Já faz tempo desde a última vez que vi um verdadeiro espadachim. Dizem que as espadas escolhem os seus donos. Eu torço pela sua sorte!"

Nós saímos da loja e Zoro finalmente pôde ter duas espadas novinhas em folha! Sandai Kitetsu e Yubashiri.

* * *

**Zoro testou a sua sorte e conseguiu duas novas espadas cheias de história. O passeio por Loguetown continua e no próximo capítulo, vamos acompanhar Usopp num duelo de honra entre homens contra um personagem com grandes habilidades e um grande coração. Não perca!  
**


	26. Duelo de atiradores ao pôr do sol!

**Capítulo 26**

**"Usopp vs Daddy, o Pai! Duelo em pleno meio-dia"

* * *

**

Zoro e eu saímos da loja… Finalmente ele estava com três espadas. E não precisou pagar nada!

"Hahaha… foi mesmo uma sorte! Você nem precisou pagar por elas, Zoro!", eu disse, sorrindo.

"Pois é. Santouryuu só com uma espada não dá certo…", ele respondeu

"Agora o que vamos fazer? Vamos procurar os outros?", eu perguntei.

Zoro: "Não… eu vou dar um passeio pela cidade… ainda quero dar uma olhada nas minhas novas espadas. Se quiser, vai sozinho… ah… e se encontrar a Nami, diz para ela que eu não precisei do dinheiro."

Eu: "Ok! Mas e se você se perder?"

Zoro, sorrindo: "Eu acho o meu caminho. E esse saco, vai continuar carregando?"

Eu, provocando: "E acha que não? Quer carregar?"

Zoro: "Por mim tanto faz…"

Eu: "Então é melhor que não. Já imagina se alguma coisa acontece… a Nami vai me encher a paciência e me pôr para pagar uma dívida esdrúxula… sem falar no fato de que eu vou ter gasto o que gastei para nada… e ela está com as minhas coisas!"

Zoro: "Pois então eu já vou… Até já."

Então nos separamos.

Dizer para a Nami que não precisou do dinheiro… como se isso fosse adiantar para alguma coisa! Será que ela vai simplesmente aceitar os 100 mil beri de volta? Considerando que ela sempre deve pedir devolução a triplicar a quem lhe peça emprestado… acho difícil…

Bem! Isso pouco importa agora! O dia está sendo ótimo! Pude comprar umas roupas legais, consegui ir até a plataforma de execução… pude ver o local onde Gold Roger morreu… comprei uma dezena de livros para ler enquanto estamos no mar… e vou poder aprimorar minhas habilidades! Elas vão ser úteis daqui para a frente, tenho certeza!

Na Grande Linha está, com certeza, o pirata que matou o meu pai… eu vou encontrá-lo!

"Ahahahahahaha! Comprei, comprei, comprei tanto! Meus preparativos para me tornar um valente guerreiro dos mares estão completos! Será que me esqueci de alguma coisa?…"…essa voz…

Eu estava de cabeça baixa, a levantei e vi ao longe o Usopp.

"Ooooiii! Usopp-kuuun!"

"Dan! Você está aqui?", Usopp disse quando me viu.

Eu então corri para encontrá-lo.

Ele estava carregando uma mochila mais do que cheia de apetrechos.

"Oooo… tanta coisa! Você comprou isso tudo?", eu perguntei enquanto dava uma checada na mochila dele.

"Hehehe! Comprei tudo o que está aí dentro! Tem um monte de coisa! Se eu for mostrar tudo agora a gente não sai daqui hoje! Mas… agora sou eu que pergunto. Comprou tanta coisa para carregar um saco tão grande desses?"…ele perguntou.

Eu: "Eh… bem… er… não fui bem eu que comprei tudo o que está aqui… há roupas minhas também, mas na verdade, a maior parte são roupas da Nami… Ela comprou tanto assim e depois me pediu para carregar as compras dela! Dizendo que não era para carregar peso porque é uma mulher delicada e coisa do tipo…"

Usopp apenas riu disso e disse: "Hahah! Você caiu direitinho nas mãos dela!"

Eu: "A culpa é sua! Você não quis que eu fosse contigo! Agora eu estou assim! Com um saco gigante nas costas e com os meus livros aos cuidados dela!"

Usopp: "Are? Já foi comprar os livros?"

Eu: "Phew… comprei… mas tive que alargar a minha paciência… você sabe… esperando ela terminar de comprar as roupas… experimentar… passar horas no provador e coisas do tipo…"

Usopp riu mais um pouco e disse: "Deu para dormir?"

Eu: "Ah… fique quieto!"

Ele: "Bem… eu comprei isto tudo, mas acho que ainda falta alguma coisa… mas não sei o que é…" …ele pensou um pouco, para depois descobrir: "Ah, sim! Óculos! É muito mau para um atirador como eu ficar sem óculos de proteção. Esse é o básico do básico! Mesmo se eu tiver que usar o dinheiro que me resta para comprá-los, meu coração de atirador não se irá arrepender!"

E, do nada, ele desatou a correr não sei para onde…

Eu: "E-e-ei! Usopp-kun! Espera!"

Ele estava tão animado que nem me notou… só ele para correr com uma mochila pesada às costas…

Eu, enquanto corríamos: "Usopp-kun! Espera! Usopp-kuuun!"

Usopp parou, se virou e disse: "Ah, Dan! Você me seguiu?"

Eu, irritado e ofegante: "O tempo todo! Para onde é que você vai!"

Usopp: "Eu vou comprar óculos! Não posso ser um atirador sem óculos de visão aproximada!"

"Mas onde pensa comprá-los? Há alguma loja aqui por perto?", disse.

Ele, olhando em volta: "Hmmmm… não sei… ah! Ali!"

Usopp então apontou para uma loja cuja entrada tinha uma marquise com a inscrição "Junk Shop" (Loja de Sucata)

Eu: "Loja de sucata? E tem alguma coisa que preste lá? Para ter esse nome…"

Usopp: "Não sei… mas se tiver óculos que me sirvam, eu já fico satisfeito!"

Então fomos até a dita loja, deixando as nossas bagagens tamanho XL à porta… mas eu decidi ficar à espera dele do lado de fora… para o caso de alguém "se interessar" pelas nossas bagagens, se entendem o que eu digo.

Ouvi os gritos animados do Usopp se divertindo com os apetrechos dele… Só pude dar um pequeno sorriso e tentar ver alguma parte de mim refletida nele… embora não tenha encontrado nada… senti uma felicidade porque sabia que um dos meus colegas estava feliz e aquilo me deixava feliz.

"Eu preciso ter estes óculos! Senhora!"

E de repente, uma garotinha de cabelos loiros, longos e enrolados, e com um longo vestido azul claro entrou na loja.

"O quê? Está sem dinheiro! Então dê o fora daqui que eu não tenho tempo para pobretões!"

Usopp: "Espere! Eu vou buscar o dinheiro…"

"Eu quero comprar estes óculos, por favor…"…hem?

E ouvi o som de alguém batendo no chão, então, resolvi entrar para dar uma olhada na situação.

"Que peninha, tiozinho!"

Eu, entrando na loja: "Usopp-kun?"

E vi o Usopp sentado no chão enquanto a garotinha ia embora levando óculos nas mãos.

"Ela me chamou de tiozinho…"…ouvi o Usopp sussurrando.

Eu: "Usopp-kun? Está tudo bem?"

Ele se levantou de repente e saiu da loja correndo, provavelmente, atrás daquela garotinha. Sorte a dele que ela não tinha sumido das vistas e ele a pode abordar. Resolvi assistir a cena de longe.

Ele estava tentando convencer a garotinha a lhe dar os óculos, mas ela, que usa um vocabulário não muito apropriado para a aparência dela, só o chama de "tiozinho", deixando-o irritado. Então ela o ameaçou dizendo que se continuasse a lhe encher a paciência com a coisa dos óculos, que ia chamar a Marinha.

"Isso. Eu sou muito amiga do Capitão da base da Marinha dessa cidade… o tiozinho fumacento…"

Tiozinho fumacento? Será que ela está falando… do tal Capitão Smoker?

Então o Usopp tentou distrai-la com a história de que derrotou o bando de Piratas do Arlong… como sempre com exageros fantásticos característicos das histórias dele…

"E como resultado, tenho uma recompensa de 30 milhões posta pela minha cabeça!" …mentiroso… você só derrotou um capanga do Arlong e tem zero beri pela sua cabeça! Mas… pelas circunstâncias eu deixo passar…

"Papai!", ouvi a garotinha gritando.

"Papai! Porque diabos você passou a me chamar de pa-"…ele parou quando olhou para trás e viu um homem vestido numa capa cinzenta e com um chapéu na cabeça, para dar destaque à aparência misteriosa dele.

A garota ofereceu os óculos ao homem dizendo que eram para o aniversário dele. Ao que parece, ele é pai dela. Até porque ao ver o gesto dela, ele se derreteu em elogios e carinhos para a filhinha do coração.

"Mas sabe, sabe? Aquele tiozinho estava tentando tomá-los de mim!", ela disse com um tom dócil… Deve ser uma que é mimada demais… ou tem dupla personalidade…

"Tomar as coisas não é bom de forma alguma! Intimidação é algo ruim!", o homem disse, imediatamente antes de fazer cara de mau e olhar diretamente para o Usopp…

"É você? Aquele que está perturbando a minha preciosa Carol?"…o Usopp ficou estático… "E você vale uma recompensa de 30 milhões de beri?"…disse isso após ouvir sussurros da garotinha no ouvido… o que deixou o Usopp congelado de medo…

Ele pegou um punhado de cartazes de procurado e os folheou à procura da foto do Usopp.

"30 milhões… Luffy do Chapéu de Palha. Para ter esse valor em tão pouco tempo…" …agora para o Usopp… "Espera aí, garoto."

Usopp: "É… é… como você sabe… não tem jeito de eu estar no meio dessa pilha de procurados… Foi mentira, mentira! O meu plano para assustá-la foi um sucesso, então adeus!"…ele ia se retirar, mas…

"Esse aqui é você, não é?", e ele apontou para a parte da foto do Luffy onde o Usopp aparece. Pois é! Eu tinha me esquecido dessa parte!

Usopp então admitiu que era ele, tentando parecer orgulhoso, mas só depois para dizer que se encostassem um dedo nele, o Luffy não iria deixar barato… Tentou assustá-los dizendo que o Luffy era sanguinário, diabólico, blá, blá, blá… e coisa e tal… que era melhor que o homem valorizasse a sua vida em vez de ir procurá-lo…

"Entendo… esse aí é mesmo um problema. É verdade que, por valer 30 milhões de beri, esse Luffy não deve ser nada comum."

A garotinha… Carol… se não me engano: "Papai! Sem dúvidas o papai é o mais forte! O papai é o melhor do mundo!"

Hahaha… ela me faz lembrar os tempos em que eu admirava a força e as histórias fantásticas do meu pai… é como se ele fosse uma mistura da caridade desse homem com as histórias do Usopp…

"E então? Você entendeu toda a extensão do meu poder? Eu não vou dizer nada de mau… se você me entregar esses óculos."

A garotinha: "Ha?"

Usopp, sem o tom determinado: "Não se preocupe! Eu pago o preço correspondente! Agora, vamos… vamos…"

Carol: "Ei, você! Eu acabei de dar esses óculos para o meu pai e você ainda fica pedindo…"

Mas o homem a interrompeu… e propôs o seguinte… que resolvessem a questão sob a forma de um duelo. Ele deu uma arma ao Usopp antes de revelar que por baixo da capa tinha… umm… uma, duas, três, quatro… umas trinta armas!

"Você… você é Daddy, o Pai, não é?"…Daddy, o Pai? Nunca ouvi falar…

Então ele combinou o local e o horário. Usopp não pôde fazer nada a não ser aceitar…

Horas mais tarde, chegou o momento do duelo. Várias pessoas estavam correndo para o local.

"Disseram que vai haver um duelo!"… pessoas diziam isso enquanto corriam para ver.

E, por acaso, acabei encontrando a Nami, de novo, numa esquina, perto dos limites da cidade.

Eu: "Nami!"

Ela: "Dan-kun! Você viu toda essa comoção? Parece que vai haver um duelo!"

Eu: "Ah, sim, eu fiquei sabendo…"

Ela: "Vamos lá ver!"

E enquanto chegávamos ao cemitério aberto, que era o local do duelo, ela comentou:

"Daddy, o Pai… o maior pistoleiro caçador de recompensas… Esse Leste Azul está perdendo a noção da realidade! Quem será o idiota que o desafiou para duelar?", dizia isso enquanto tentávamos abrir espaço entre a multidão para ver o duelo.

Eu: "Nami… eu acho que sei…"

E vimos Daddy e Usopp de costas um para o outro… Usopp tremendo-se todo…

Nós: "É um dos nossos idiotas…"

"As regras são claras. Cada um andará dez passos e atirará em seguida."

Nami, gritando: "O que é que você está fazendo?"

Usopp: "Nami! Dan!"

Nami: "Desafiando Daddy, o Pai… você é idiota ou o quê?"

Usopp: "Fique quieta! Eu fui levado pelas circunstâncias! Fique aí e assista!"

Carol: "É uma partida de rodada única. Prontos?"

Ambos: "Sim."

Silêncio no ambiente… depois, a garotinha contou os passos.

Um… dois… três… quatro… cinco… seis… sete…

No oitavo, Usopp não aguentou a pressão e usou uma bomba de fumaça para fugir… ouviu-se um tiro e uma arma saltando… Usopp!

Quando a fumaça dissipou, Usopp estava imóvel… tinha sido desarmado pelo tiro! Só pode!

"Incrível…", sussurrei… e era mesmo! Desarmar o adversário, mesmo ele estando escondido numa nuvem de fumaça…

As pessoas imediatamente se retiraram, decepcionadas pelo que viram.

Usopp ficou lá, ajoelhado no chão.

"Eu apenas te desarmei.", Daddy disse.

A garotinha: "Porque é que fugiu, covarde! Desde o começo eu sabia que não seria capaz!"

Eu: "Ei, você…!"

Usopp: "Esse é o tipo de homem que sou! Mesmo que tire minha vida, você não vai ganhar nada com isso, pois não?"

Ele se assustou ainda mais quando viu a arma apontada para ele.

Nami resolveu intervir, defendendo-o.

Usopp: "Se é sobre dinheiro, ela tem o bastante! Por favor, não atire! Poupe a minha vida!"

Ah… eu não pude aguentar aquilo… Fui até ele e lhe acertei na cabeça.

"Seu tolo! Nunca vi ninguém mais medroso! Onde é que já se viu, se escondendo atrás de uma mulher!"

Daddy: "Tirou as palavras da minha boca."

Nami: "De qualquer forma-"…foi interrompida porque Usopp lhe deu um chega para lá e se levantou, dizendo:

"Você está entendendo mal. Esqueça o que eu disse… eles não têm nada a ver com isso. Se quiser atirar em mim, apenas os deixe fora disso."

Nami: "Usopp…"

Daddy: "Usopp? Garoto… o seu nome é Usopp? Por acaso… você conhece um homem chamado Yasopp dos Piratas do Cabelo Ruivo?"

Usopp: "Yasopp… esse é o nome do meu pai… não me diga, você já o encontrou?"

"Então… você é filho do Yasopp… Eu nunca havia dito uma palavra sequer sobre aquele incidente… mas no seu caso é diferente… tudo aconteceu em uma quente cidade litorânea como essa."

Ele então contou a história do tempo em que era tenente da Marinha, encontrou os piratas do Shanks e desafiou o pistoleiro, Yasopp, para um duelo… ambos foram atingidos, mas Yasopp venceu. Daddy estava pronto para ser morto por ter perdido… mas foi poupado porque Yasopp percebeu, através do cordão com uma foto da filha do Daddy, que ele era um homem gentil e que ele, Yasopp, não traria nada de bom ao fazer uma filha perder o seu pai querido.

Yasopp trocou o filho pelo mar quando Usopp ainda era bebê… mas não foi porque não gostava dele… foi porque o chamado da bandeira pirata foi mais forte que ele… e se não fosse por isso… Usopp teria motivos para se orgulhar do pai?

"Um membro da elite da Marinha se tornar caçador de recompensas… Então foi esse o motivo…", Nami disse.

Carol: "Papai… você perdeu para um pirata e teve a vida salva por ele? Diga que é mentira, papai!"

Nami, para o Usopp: "Mas ele era fantástico! Derrotar Daddy Masterson não é para qualquer um! E além do mais ele ainda não te esqueceu!"

Eu: "É lógico que não! E, quem sabe, talvez ainda o possamos encontrar nas nossas aventuras!"

Usopp estendeu o braço, interrompendo… ele estava tentando conter as lágrimas…

Nami: "Eu entendo como é…"

Usopp: "Não! Não é por isso que eu estou chorando!" …agora para o Daddy… "Acha isso normal? Contar a história de como você quase morreu? Contar isso para um nada como eu… Você disse isso para me dar coragem! Uma história que uma pessoa qualquer esconderia! Você me contou… mesmo para um covarde como eu… contou como o meu pai leva a vida dele… Eu não aguento mais ser fraco ou covarde!"

Agora falando para a Carol: "Carol! Pessoas fortes se encontram em qualquer lugar… mas alguém tão poderoso e tão carinhoso como o seu pai, não se acha tão facilmente!… Eu… eu não posso perder assim! Se eu não mostrar minha coragem… vou envergonhar o seu pai!"… agora dirigindo-se ao Daddy: "Daddy! Por favor, dê-me outra chance para um duelo! Para que eu arrisque minha vida! Dessa vez eu vou encarar!"

Daddy, após refletir: "Entendido. Dessa vez, será um duelo de verdade. Escolha a arma de que mais gosta…" …Usopp, então pegou o estilingue: "Bem. Com isso… Vejamos…" …ele olhou em volta, para dizer: "Veja se consegue acertar naquele cata-vento."

Usopp: "Cata-vento… aquele?"

Daddy então apontou uma arma à cabeça do Usopp, dizendo: "Se errar…"

Usopp: "Sei… você explode meus miolos… tudo bem! Esse é um duelo onde um homem arrisca a sua vida!"

Nami: "Usopp!"

Eu: "Deixe-o em paz. Afinal…", sorrindo, "…nós homens somos uns idiotas."

Usopp usou toda a sua concentração para mirar no cata-vento… enquanto o sino tocava… a apreensão aumentava a cada segundo… ele atirou… e silêncio… será… que ele errou?

Eu: "Ele…"

Nami: "…errou?"

Carol: "Papai! Não atire, por favor!"

Daddy: "Porque eu atiraria? Ele acertou no alvo!"

Acertou?

Nami, com um telescópio: "É verdade! Ele acertou a jóia da coroa!"

Eu, tomando o telescópio dela: "É mesmo! Incrível! Usopp-kun!"

Daddy: "Uma habilidade fantástica… era de se esperar, vindo do filho do Yasopp… Se você não se esquecer dessa coragem… um dia vai ser… igualzinho ao seu pai. Vá para a Grande Linha! Yasopp deve estar lá, com certeza!"

Carol então se aproximou do Usopp, dando os óculos que ele tanto queria: "Nada mal, tiozinho!"

Usopp: "Carol, mas…"

Carol: "Está tudo bem! Até mais!"

Eles então foram embora.

Nami: "Mesmo depois de humilhado… ele continua lutando por todos aqueles que ama, né?"

Eu, suspirando: "Nossa… eu não sei o que é que há com nós homens para arriscarmos as nossas vidas por tudo!"

Usopp, se levantando: "Essa é a natureza dos homens! Eu, um dia, tal como o Daddy, vou ser um homem corajoso… um guerreiro de verdade… e ficar cara-a-cara com o meu pai! Algum dia!"

* * *

**Daddy Masterson. Um homem com uma pontaria invejável e um coração de ouro. Este duelo com certeza irá ficar guardado na mente de Usopp por muito tempo. E por falar em duelos, no próximo capítulo, iremos acompanhar o cozinheiro de plantão numa batalha contra uma antiga rival... e admiradora! Não percam!**


	27. Sanji tem uma rival também? Não é justo!

**Capítulo 27**

**"Batalha culinária ardente? Sanji vs A cozinheira bonita"

* * *

**

"A sua pontaria é magnífica, Usopp-kun!", eu disse, ainda olhando para o buraco que está no lugar da jóia da coroa do cata-vento.

Usopp apenas sorriu, dizendo: "Com esse duelo, eu avancei mais um passo em direção a me tornar um bravo guerreiro dos mares!"

Nami: "Com certeza! Agora… podemos sair daqui? Vamos ver se encontramos os outros."

Eu, pondo de lado o telescópio e agarrando de volta no saco: "Ok. Vamos, Usopp-kun?"

Usopp: "Sim."

Nós três então saímos do cemitério ao ar livre, voltando em direção à cidade.

"Heheh! Hoje está sendo um dia bem interessante, né? O Zoro comprou novas espadas… pude comprar mais livros para ler e tenho umas roupas legais… e vimos o Usopp ganhar um duelo! Não é fantástico?", eu disse, muito alegre porque o dia está sendo bem animado.

"Com certeza! Foi um dia divertido!", Nami respondeu, tão alegre quanto eu, e já cheia de sacolas.

Eu não pude deixar de notar: "Ei, Nami… aonde é que você arranjou tantas sacolas em tão pouco tempo?"

Nami: "Ah… estas? Eu decidi ir comprando mais umas coisinhas aqui e ali com o dinheiro que me restava. As sacolas são porque fui em várias lojas diferentes."

Eu: "Sinceramente…"

Nami: "Mas eu estou surpreendida como você carregou esse saco por mim o tempo todo! Obrigada, Dan-kun!"

Eu: "Que é isso… eu só fiz o normal para um bom cavalheiro. Mas se realmente anda à procura de gente capaz de trabalho duro, fale com o Usopp aqui! Ele é capaz de correr com uma mochila das grandes como essa nas costas!

Usopp: "É-é-é claro! Afinal eu tenho a superforça que é atributo de um grande atirador!"

Nami: "Sim, sim… acredito…"

"É finalmente chegada a hora da competição que todos estavam esperando! O Festival de Culinária de todo o Leste!"…ouvimos uma voz no microfone ao longe… e depois gritos extasiados de uma multidão que se agitava.

Usopp: "Que barulho é esse?"

Nami: "Parece que é uma competição… ou uma exposição… não sei."

Eu: "Sendo competição ou exposição… vamos lá ver? Quem sabe ainda saímos daqui de barriga cheia."

Ambos concordaram, embora Nami tenha pensado um pouco, depois suspirado como que desistindo, e nós fomos ver toda a comoção.

Nami: "Tanta gente aqui! Esse deve ser mesmo um concurso muito bom!"

Quando chegamos lá, pus os meus sacos no chão e olhei em volta. Fiquei admirado com a agitação das pessoas a cada anúncio do locutor oficial.

"Os melhores cozinheiros de todo o Leste Azul se reuniram aqui e irão disputar o primeiro prêmio!"

O público foi ao delírio e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser gritar junto.

Usopp: "Quanta animação, hem, Dan! E eu que pensava que um escritor gostava de lugares quietos…"

Eu: "E gosto, mas é para escrever! E como é que eu não podia ficar animado aqui! Eu sou um fã de competições… adoro ver as pessoas dando o seu melhor para ganhar o primeiro lugar!"

O locutor: "O primeiro prêmio do concurso deste ano será uma albacora-elefante! A Jóia dos Mares, O Ingrediente Milagroso! Aquele que levará este peixe maravilhoso para casa e será aclamado como o melhor cozinheiro do Leste Azul… quem será?"

Eu, animado: "Gente, gente! Vamos lá para a frente! Vamos! Eu quero ver os atle… digo, os participantes!"

Nami, suspirando: "Acho que não há outra opção… Vamos!"

Usopp: "Agora também fiquei com vontade de ver… vamos nessa!"

Então abrimos caminho no meio da multidão, para podermos ter melhor visão do local das provas. E estava lotada de cozinheiros! Alguns vestidos tradicionalmente… outros que pareciam ter se preparado especialmente para esse momento… até nas roupas… alguns, vestidos um pouco excentricamente demais.

De qualquer forma… essa competição promete! Eu fui ver o quadro de participantes… um… dois… três… quatro… oito… dezesseis… vinte e quatro! Vinte e quatro participantes. Três lugares no pódio. Um prêmio. Quem vencerá! Ooooo! Eu estou tão ansioso!

"Ei, espera um segundo… Olhem ali!"…hem?

Virei para a Nami, dizendo: "O que foi?"

Usopp: "Aquele ali é o Sanji, não é?"

Eu: "Ah… tem razão! É o Sanji-san! Mas… quem são os que estão com ele?"…eu disse enquanto olhávamos o Sanji ser afastado de uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e um longo vestido por dois… guarda-costas? Não sabia… eles eram estranhos demais… e estavam vestidos muito extravagantemente para o meu gosto…

Nami: "Não sei…"

Usopp e eu: "Oi! Oi! Ichiji (Uma hora)! Niji (Duas horas)! Sanji!"

Nami, ao mesmo tempo: "Sanji-kun!"

"Nami-saaaaan! Você veio torcer por mim?", Sanji, quando nos viu… quer dizer… quando viu a Nami conosco…

Nami, normalmente e sorrindo: "Na verdade, não… Eu só estava passando por perto e resolvi dar uma paradinha aqui."

Usopp: "Mas porque é que você está nessa competição?"

Eu: "Não quer ir para a Grande Linha sem ser considerado o melhor cozinheiro do Leste Azul, é?"

"Usopp… Dan… Vocês vieram também?", Sanji disse e só notou a nossa presença agora… Ora seu…

"NÃO FOMOS NÓS QUE TE CHAMAMOS PRIMEIRO?", nós dois gritamos, zangados.

"E… Agora é hora de começar a competição! Os juízes da competição já estão presentes… e hoje teremos um convidado especial para o nosso júri, um homem normal, Sam-san!", com isso, o locutor anunciou que dentro de momentos, começará a competição.

Usopp: "Ei, Sanji, diz, você se importa com essas coisas de ser o melhor do Leste Azul?"

"Tolo… você entendeu errado… O que eu quero de verdade é o primeiro prêmio. Aquele peixe grandão ali."

Nami: "Aquele? É mesmo um peixe bem incomum…"

Eu: "Hmmm… aquela alba… alba… albacora… sei lá o quê… que está ali? Ooooo… é tão grande! Dá para um mês só de peixe no almoço e no jantar!"

Sanji: "E aposto que apoderar-se de qualquer segredo que esteja naquele peixe não vai ser nada fácil. Agora está na hora de eu ir para o meu lugar. Torçam por mim.", disse em tom normal… para depois: "Especialmente você, Nami-swaaan!"…encher Nami de carinhos e pedir o seu apoio.

Nami: "Ok, Sanji-kun! Vou estar torcendo!"

Ele então se retirou, ainda sorrindo para ela e se pôs junto dos outros competidores.

Usopp, imitando: "Oh, sim, Sanji-kun! Boa sorte!", depois riu.

Nami o acertou na cabeça.

Eu, normalmente, enquanto Usopp punha as mãos na cabeça: "Oi… Usopp-kun… é melhor parar com a imitação barata… ou quer que a Nami te acerte de novo…"

Usopp: "Doeu…"

"As regras são claras. Os participantes vão ser colocados em duelos de um contra um em todas as rodadas. Aqueles que mais impressionarem os juízes avançarão às próximas fases do torneio. O competidor que conseguir passar todas as rodadas e vencer a final, será eleito o melhor cozinheiro do Leste Azul!"…o locutor dizia as regras.

"Sem mais delongas, vamos ao primeiro duelo! Do extremo leste veio para esta competição o Chef Shuutai Sombra de Fogo… que irá enfrentar o representante de Loguetown, Ekkuri!… Preparem-se… Já!"…o locutor soou o gongo e a competição finalmente começou!

E com o passar do tempo, e a competição passou relativamente rápido, diga-se de passagem, os vinte e quatro cozinheiros ficaram reduzidos aos dois finalistas! E adivinha! O nosso cozinheiro era um deles!

Ele já tinha nos dado mostras da excelente comida que faz… por isso, não foi muita surpresa ele ter chegado à final.

Mas outro concorrente que me chamou a atenção foi aquela moça de cabelos vermelhos com quem o Sanji flertava. Ela cozinhava enquanto rodopiava e dançava no local de competições. E as extravagâncias dela a puseram na finalíssima.

Eu passei por cada tormento de tão nervoso para saber a decisão dos juízes… mesmo em rodadas que não tinham a participação do Sanji… houve algumas reviravoltas que me surpreenderam… deve ser pelo meu gosto pelos esportes!

"E agora, vamos para a grande final!"

O público foi ao delírio com o momento que todos aguardávamos! A grande final!

Eu: "Yahooo! A grande final! Vai, Sanji-san!"

Usopp: "Oooo… estão todos bem empolgados!"

Nami: "Se estão!"

Eu, animado: "E como é que não haveriam de estar! Essa é a grande final! O momento em que tudo será decidido! Aaahh… como eu gosto de esportes!"

"Agora vamos conhecer os dois finalistas que disputarão esta rodada decisiva! Um é um homem de sentidos apurados e habilidades proeminentes que construiu o seu caminho nesta competição ultrapassando todos os obstáculos sem insegurança! Sanji!"

O público gritou, animando ainda mais o ambiente!

"A outra, a sua adversária, é uma mulher de dança e técnica simplesmente fascinantes… que constantemente derrotou todos os seus oponentes nesta competição sem deixar escapar um voto sequer do júri! Carmen!"

De novo, o público gritou, para esquentar o clima.

"A rodada final começa… agora!"

Imediatamente os dois cozinheiros começaram a pegar nos seus ingredientes. Carmen extravagante como sempre.

"E aí está! À primeira vista, o seu modo de cozinhar é extravagante mesmo quando ela se põe a fazer procedimentos elementares! E os dois à frente estão tentando chamar atenção e distrair o oponente! Como o competidor Sanji será capaz de lidar com isso?"

Então viramos as atenções para o Sanji. Ele estava totalmente focado, com os movimentos perfeitamente sincronizados.

"Ele é destemido! Não se distrai por um instante e combina esperteza com perícia! Trabalhando intensamente no seu ritmo silencioso, ele continua avançando! Esse é o competidor Sanji!"

E de repente… o público silenciou… com certeza todos estavam apreensivos sobre o que ia acontecer depois.

Os estilos de trabalho dos dois finalistas eram tão contrastantes que ninguém se atrevia a fazer quaisquer previsões…

Sanji e seu trabalho calmo, silencioso e concentrado… e Carmen com o seu estilo extravagante e gracioso…

Passaram-se alguns minutos… quando de repente, Sanji começou a acelerar o passo!

Eu, sussurrando: "O Sanji vai vencer, com certeza…"

Usopp: "Como é que você pode ter certeza disso?"

Eu: "Não tenho… tenho uma sensação de que essa será a reviravolta da vitória."

Nami: "Está dizendo isso porque está com fome?"

Eu: "Não… é porque confio no meu camarada!"…e meu estômago roncou… eu tentei disfarçar, sorrindo amarelamente: "Ah… e faz horas que não como… estou com fome…"

Aquilo foi para disfarçar a tensão. O relógio não pára e os dois apressavam o passo cada vez mais.

"Agora, para Carmen só falta apresentar os pratos! Já está chegando o momento do clímax! Somente um levará para casa a albacora-elefante! Quem será?"

A apreensão aumentou, porque faltava pouco tempo e Sanji ainda estava nos últimos passos da preparação da comida enquanto Carmen estava já com os pratos dispostos.

Acabou o tempo… e ambos os finalistas aprontaram as refeições a tempo!

O público ia ao delírio!

"Aqui temos o prato do concorrente Sanji já pronto! Carmen também já está com tudo preparado! E agora, quem será o vencedor?"

Agora todos silenciaram aguardando os juízes provarem os pratos e darem o veredicto final. Ambos competidores provaram os pratos um do outro também.

"Agora vamos ao veredicto dos juízes. O vencedor do Festival de Culinária deste ano é…"

"Espere!", viramos para ver Carmen limpando os lábios com um guardanapo. Ela então se levantou e caminhou em direção ao Sanji.

"Imperdoável… Eu… Eu nunca vou te perdoar!"…hem?

"Eu sempre desejei ter um duelo contra você… E é por isso que eu dei tudo de mim… trabalhei desesperada para aprimorar minhas habilidades… Eu queria compartilhar das mesmas habilidades que você…" …porque ela está dizendo tudo isso de uma hora para a outra? O que deu nela?

"Desde aquele dia… desde há dez anos… o seu sonho jamais mudou! Eu não pude derrotar… não pude superar isso! Eu não posso me perdoar por ser tão arrogante!" …ela então sorriu e disse, quase que sussurrando: "Eu perdi… a sua comida… estava deliciosa. O melhor cozinheiro do Leste Azul… é você."

Sanji então se levantou e disse, carinhoso: "Ah… Para a Carmen-san dizer coisas tão gentis como essas… Eu agora devo estar no paraíso…"

"NÃO SE ATREVA!"…Um dos assistentes da Carmen deu uma panelada na cabeça do Sanji…

"O QUÊ QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SEU BAIXINHO?", Sanji então chutou o cabeçudo para longe…

Carmen: "Eu aceito a derrota desta vez… mas da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, é melhor que você esteja preparado! Eu não vou perder para você!"

Sanji: "Ok. Se é um desafio vindo da Carmen-san, eu aceito a qualquer hora e com prazer."

Nós três sorrimos antes de ouvir o anúncio final!

"O NOSSO VENCEDOR É O CONCORRENTE SANJI!"

O público foi ao delírio! Nós vibramos muito com a vitória do Sanji! E vamos ter peixe para comer! Por um mês!

Momentos depois, eu e Nami ainda carregávamos as compras um do outro e Sanji e Usopp carregavam o peixe grandão, prêmio da competição.

Nami: "Ah… Isso foi bem divertido! Por alguma razão… parece que o nosso dia foi cheio de duelos!"

Eu: "Concordo! Aquela competição foi mesmo emocionante do começo ao fim! Mas… nem apareceu nenhum duelo para mim…"

Nami: "Tolo! É porque você está mais ocupado com outras coisas… E porque diabos você está desejando isso?"

Eu: "Olha quem está falando… Quem mandou comprar tudo isso e me pedir para carregar? Mulher delicada, né?"

Usopp: "Ei, porque é que eu tenho que ficar com a ponta mais pesada, hem? O Dan pode muito bem carregar esse peixe! Ele é mais forte!"

Eu: "Usopp-kun… fique quieto que eu já tenho peso demais comigo e por hoje chega!"

Usopp: "Agora sou eu que digo! Olha quem está falando! Não é você que tem que carregar cem quilos de peixe com uma mochila cheia de apetrechos nas costas!"

Eu: "Tolo! Quem mandou comprar tanta coisa! Agora fica aí reclamando por nada!"

Usopp: "O que você disse?"

"Gente…"…Nami nos interrompeu e parou de repente… eu acabei por esbarrar nela porque não estava olhando para a frente.

Eu: "O que foi, Nami? Não pare assim desse jeito!"

Usopp: "Qual é o problema, Nami?"

Nami: "O ar está diferente…"

Usopp: "O ar?"

Nami: "Daqui a pouco vai chover."

Eu: "Chover? Mesmo com esse tempo tão bom de agora?"

Nami: "Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. E é melhor que nos apressemos."…ela acelerou o passo… como que pressentindo que alguma coisa iria acontecer… alguma coisa nada boa…

* * *

**Agora que Sanji venceu o duelo, tornou-se o melhor cozinheiro do Leste Azul e conquistou um mês de almoço e jantar para a tripulação... está na hora de pegar nas coisas e ir embora... porque uma tempestade se aproxima... mas um velho rival está empenhado em impedir que nossos aventureiros partam de Loguetown! A praça central da cidade... um lugar cheio de história! Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	28. Com a cabeça a prêmio, mas literalmente!

**Capítulo 28**

**"A vingança de Buggy! O homem que ri na plataforma de execução!"

* * *

**

Nami pressentiu chuva para daqui a momentos, mesmo o céu estando mais claro impossível… E pediu para que nos apressássemos enquanto andava mais rápido… A princípio eu queria perguntar, mas resolvi não duvidar das habilidades dela. Ela é navegadora, afinal de contas…

Então nos apressamos para ir buscar os outros e sairmos daqui o mais rápido possível. Tentávamos correr, mas o peixe e os sacos que carregávamos eram uma grande interferência…

Momentos depois, senti o cheiro do ar mudar, mesmo sem prestar atenção especial…

Eu: "Vocês sentem esse cheiro?"

Usopp: "Que cheiro?"

Eu: "É cheiro de chuva… Nami tem razão!"

Sanji: "Ainda tinha alguma dúvida? Quando Nami-san tem certeza de alguma coisa, não duvide!"

De repente, tomei um pequeno susto quando começamos a ouvir sons de trovão vindo… as nuvens começaram a aparecer de repente… a cada trovão que ouvia, eu ficava cada vez mais nervoso…

Nami ouvia os trovões se aproximando… e então ela tirou do bolso um leitor de pressão atmosférica… ela empalideceu, franzindo as sobrancelhas…

"Essa não… a pressão está despencando… nunca vi a pressão cair tão drasticamente…", Nami disse, assustada.

Sanji respondeu: "Agora que você diz… essa é mesmo uma brisa estranha…"

Eu olhei para os céus e vi as nuvens dando voltas e se juntando cada vez mais…

"Uma tempestade está vindo… Para esta ilha!", Nami disse, meio que vaticinando.

Usopp: "Uma tempestade?"

Nami: "Sim. E se a gente não voltar para o navio depressa, vamos entrar numa fria…"

Usopp: "Essa tempestade é muito forte?"

Nami: "É mesmo forte… a única solução que nós teremos é sair daqui o mais depressa possível… talvez essa tempestade possa pôr as nossas vidas em risco!"

Usopp engoliu em seco… Eu senti calafrios pela minha espinha abaixo… Espera, mas faltam o Zoro e o Luffy! Será que eles vão conseguir sair daqui? Não podemos ir embora sem eles!

Eu: "Oi, Nami! E quanto ao Zoro e ao Luffy? Não é melhor que algum de nós se separe e vá buscá-los?"

Nami: "Não! Eles dois podem estar separados e depois, se alguém for buscá-los, pode acabar se perdendo também e assim as coisas se complicam para o nosso lado. E eu pressinto que alguma coisa de muito má vai acontecer daqui a pouco…"

Eu: "Mas…"

Sanji, atrás: "Dan! Não duvide da palavra da Nami-san! Aquele cabeça de alga e o Luffy vão dar um jeito de sair daqui. O que nós temos que fazer é esperá-los."

Luffy… Zoro… tomara que estejam bem…

"Oi!"…hem?

Eu virei para ver… Zoro! Que sorte… mas ele estava com ar de preocupação…

"Vocês o viram passar por aqui?", Zoro falava enquanto coçava a cabeça e olhava ao longe… e eu pude ver nuvens negras se aproximando cada vez mais da cidade!

Usopp: "Está falando do Luffy?"

Eu: "O que aconteceu com ele? Vocês estavam juntos?"

Zoro: "Sim… mas a gente acabou se separando…" …e agora, olhando em volta: "E eu estou com um mau pressentimento… Eu pressinto que alguma coisa… Alguma coisa mesmo grande estará prestes a acontecer…"

Essa não… mas, a nossa viagem não seria completa se os nossos momentos felizes não fossem quebrados por momentos de tensão… em que eu temo pela minha vida…

Em compensação… mais ação para rechear este dia! E eu posso finalmente ter o meu duelo… de alguma maneira…

E enquanto as nuvens negras se aproximavam cada vez mais… ouvimos gente gritando…

"PIRATAS! PIRATAS! FUJAM! PIRATAS!"

Viramos e vimos um bando de gente fugindo de algum lugar…

"É BUGGY, O PALHAÇO!"

Nami: "Eu ouvi o que acho que ouvi?"

Zoro: "Buggy, o Palhaço?"

Eu: "Aquele Buggy de que vocês me tinham dito?"

Zoro: "Sim. Mas o que será que ele andará fazendo por aqui?"

Eu engoli em seco… e imediatamente pensei… "Luffy… tomara que você esteja bem…"

"Uma execução! Vai haver uma execução!"

Execução? O Buggy… Será que esse Buggy foi pego e vai ser executado?

"Buggy, o Palhaço vai executar o Luffy do Chapéu de Palha!"

Não… muito pelo contrário! Buggy vai executar o Luffy… executar… O LUFFY? O QUÊ?

Usopp: "Executar o Luffy?"

Eu: "Luffy! Ah, raios!"

Nami: "Aquele idiota…"

Zoro: "Não temos tempo a perder! Vamos!", Zoro saiu correndo.

"Segure esse peixe por mim!", Sanji largou o peixe nas mãos do Usopp e também saiu correndo.

"Nami… desculpe!", Eu larguei o saco e as sacolas que carregava e fui atrás deles.

Nami, gritando: "Ei, Dan-kun! Como é que eu vou carregar isso tudo?"

Eu, gritando de volta: "Não sei… dê algum jeito! Apenas apressem-se e levem tudo para o navio!"

Usopp: "O-o-o-oi-oi! S-S-Sanji! Espera!"

"Trate desse peixe tal como uma dama, viu?"…eu ouvi Sanji gritando para o Usopp, à medida que os alcançava.

"Zoro-san! Sanji-san! Esperem!"

Zoro: "Dan? O que faz aqui?"

Eu: "Vim emprestar o meu poder. Três cabeças pensam melhor que duas! Eu já estava cansado de carregar aquele saco por tanto tempo! E finalmente as coisas vão esquentar por aqui…"…dizia enquanto estalava os punhos.

Sanji: "Lembre-se… a nossa maior prioridade aqui é salvar o Luffy."

Eu acenei que sim e continuamos correndo… depois eu perguntei:

"Vocês sabem onde fica a plataforma de execução?"

"Não.", ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, que beleza… Mesmo eu que já estive lá não sei como localizá-la! Não sou bom de memorizar lugares!", eu disse. Quanto a isso, eu sou mesmo uma porcaria…

Zoro respondeu: "Então vamos ter que procurar usando os nossos instintos!"

Sanji, provocando: "Se confiarmos nos teus, vamos acabar nos perdendo, cabeça de alga!"

Zoro: "O que disse? E tem idéia melhor, seu cozinheiro de merda?"

Sanji: "Hem? Quer brigar?"

Eu: "Parem de brigar, pelo amor da santa! Lembram? Capitão em perigo, tempestade chegando, não temos tempo a perder!" e depois sussurrei: "Homens são uns idiotas…"

"O QUE DISSE?", os dois gritaram… meus ouvidos…

"Não disse nada! Dá para cortarem essa!", eu desabafei.

Sanji: "Então, o que propõe que façamos?"

Eu: "Com certeza vai haver sons de tiros e de briga, ou de gritaria. Se isso acontecer, vamos seguir a direção desses sons, entendido?"

Zoro: "Ideiazinha estranha…"

Eu: "Tem idéia melhor, por acaso? Por enquanto, esses serão os nossos instintos!"

Zoro, suspirando: "Tanto faz… vamos apenas encontrar o nosso capitão e dar o fora daqui."

Por acaso, não demorou muito tempo até que ouvimos gritaria e tiros sendo disparados… E seguimos a direção dos sons, acelerando o passo… Será que já está havendo uma batalha? Será que já estamos atrasados? Já é tarde demais? Luffy!

"EU SOU O HOMEM QUE VAI SER REI DOS PIRATAS!"…essa voz… Luffy! Ele ainda está vivo! E esse grito deve ter ecoado por toda a cidade!

Eu, sorrindo: "Luffy! Gente! Ouviram isso? Luffy ainda está vivo! Ainda temos tempo! Vamos nos apressar!"

Sanji e Zoro: "Certo!"

Zoro: "Não fique para trás, sobrancelhas!"

Sanji: "O que disse, cabeça de alga?"

Eu: "Gente, chegamos!"

Chegamos à praça da plataforma de execução… estava lotada de gente! Não tinha só piratas, mas também milhares de cidadãos… e ao longe… no topo da plataforma… estava Luffy, aprisionado! Ao lado dele estava um pirata com umas roupas coloridas… deduzo que esse seja o tal Buggy.

"Então… não acha que já é hora de acabarmos com isto de uma vez? Hehehehehe…"…pude ouvir Buggy dizendo isso, do alto da plataforma… ele estava empunhando uma espada, pronto para cortar a cabeça do Luffy! Era a altura para a nossa intervenção! Estávamos parados, com o Sanji à minha esquerda, e enquanto o Zoro rapidamente tirava a bandana do braço e a amarrava na cabeça, eu tirei o meu lápis. "Enpitsu Bou. (Bastão de Lápis)", e meu lápis imediatamente transformou-se num bastão.

Zoro: "ESSA EXECUÇÃO…"

Nós os três: "ESTÁ CANCELADA!"

Imediatamente, as atenções de todos se voltaram para nós três.

"Zoro! Sanji! Dan!", Luffy gritou, contente, do alto da plataforma.

Zoro fez pose de batalha, preparado para desembainhar suas espadas. "Você sabe mesmo causar uma baderna… Não acha que essa brincadeira está passando dos limites, Luffy?", ele disse, com um sorrisinho na cara.

Sanji: "Se é hora de fazer um showzinho, acho que vai ser uma boa idéia eu entrar em cena também… Então é só uma questão de passarmos por esses piratinhas de lixo, não é?"

Eu, enquanto fazia pose de luta: "Parece que sim, Sanji-san… Está na hora de varrer o chão com os traseiros deles!"…terminei ao mesmo tempo em que fiz a pose.

"É… é o C-Caçador de Piratas… Z-Zoro!"…alguém da multidão gritou e imediatamente o público fugiu, deixando o nosso caminho livre.

Eu: "Haha… Ter um pirata conhecido nessas bandas dá uma baita ajuda!"

"ZORO! DAN! SANJI!", Luffy gritou, ainda animado pela nossa chegada… Eu até agora estou para entender como é que ele mantém o sorriso, mesmo estando às portas da morte…

"…lembro que mesmo às portas da morte, ele sempre manteve o sorriso… e as suas últimas palavras não me saíram da cabeça…"

"Os meus tesouros? Se os quiserem, eu dou a vocês. Procurem-nos! Eu deixei lá tudo o que tinha!"

O sorriso do Luffy me fez lembrar do dia em que aquele senhor nos contou a história de 22 anos atrás… quando o Rei dos Piratas foi executado…

"Rei dos Piratas…"…eu pude ouvir a mim mesmo sussurrando…

"Dan? O que houve?", Sanji me perguntou.

Aquela pergunta me tirou dos meus pensamentos de um instante para o outro.

Eu, ainda me recuperando: "Hem? O quê? Nada, nada! Nada…"

Zoro: "Vamos, então!"

Eu: "Certo!"

Zoro: "Não temos tempo a perder!"

Sanji: "A plataforma!"

Eu: "Vamos destruí-la!"

E enquanto o público continuava abrindo caminho…

"Vão, meus queridos, e acabem com eles!"

Assim que ouvimos essas palavras, também vimos uma multidão de piratas vir na nossa direção… Ah, que beleza… Temos o Luffy para salvar e vêm esses piratas desgraçados de uma figa para nos atrapalhar?

"Aaaaaaaaa! Saiam do caminho!"…eu gritei e pulei para o meio do grupo dos piratas, estendendo o meu bastão ao alto. Apareci no meio deles e então golpeei os que estavam mais perto de mim, dando uma volta completa e os golpeando ao mesmo tempo.

"Seu desgraçado!", um gritou antes de partir para cima de mim e tentar me atingir com a espada.

"Não tenho tempo para ficar parado aqui! Sai!", dizia enquanto desviava do golpe dele e o acertava em cheio com o meu bastão. "Desse jeito, não se vai a lugar nenhum!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Tentem o quanto quiserem, mas não vão poder me impedir! O seu capitão caiu nas minhas mãos… e agora ele já era!"…essa voz!

Eu olhei para o alto por um instante… e rosnei… vi o tal Buggy com uma espada, pronto para cortar a cabeça do Luffy!

"Seu desgraçado!", eu ouvi Sanji gritando enquanto ele abria caminho no meio dos piratas…

Mais alguns vieram na minha direção… Ah! Isso não acaba mais!

"Vocês não aguentam cinco segundos nas nossas mãos, mas mesmo assim querem lutar? Eu recompensarei a sua persistência. Enpitsu Yari! (Lança de Lápis)"…meu bastão transformou-se em lança.

"De qualquer lado, podem vir que eu estou pronto!", disse enquanto corria na direção deles.

E enquanto os golpeava com minha lança, nocauteando-os… pude ouvir a risada maléfica do Buggy… aquilo me deixou ainda mais nervoso! Eu não tenho tempo para isso! O Luffy precisa de nós!

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Dan!"…eu ouvi ele gritando e olhei para cima… "Foi mal… Eu vou morrer…", ele disse isso… com um sorriso no rosto…

Naquele momento… a imagem borrada do Gold Roger sorrindo na hora da execução passou pela minha cabeça… E a imagem do Luffy sempre alegre e brincalhão a que me habituei… Tudo isso… misturado com o terror que estava prestes a se abater sobre a minha cabeça… ao ver que o capitão… o homem que me fez sair do meu canto… que me abriu os horizontes… iria morrer!

"Não diga idiotices!", ouvi Sanji dizer…

Eu fiquei boquiaberto… vendo a espada chegar perto do pescoço do Luffy de um instante para o outro…

"LUFFYYYYY!", Não pude fazer nada a não ser gritar… tentei correr para a plataforma… mas minhas pernas não se mexiam…

E devo ter tomado o maior susto da minha vida quando, do nada, um relâmpago azul atingiu em cheio a plataforma de execução… Luffy…

O chão tremeu… o céu estava em fúria revolta… O som dos trovões não parava de se fazer ouvir… Luffy!

E de repente… a plataforma foi sendo envolta numa chama azulada… enquanto uma das barras de ferro que a constituía caiu no chão… LUFFY! Ele não pode estar morto!

A tensão era tanta que acabei perdendo a sustentação… Caí de joelhos no chão… a minha voz não saía… estava tudo confuso…

Momentos depois… começaram a cair gotículas de chuva… e à medida que a chuva engrossava… a plataforma, cujo topo ainda incendiava, caía.

E então… a realidade começou a bater na minha porta. Eu voltei à minha consciência… e vi o tal Buggy… meio frito e desmaiado depois de levar com um raio na cabeça…

E eu fiquei boquiaberto quando vi Luffy… em pé… rindo feito um bobalhão e praticamente incólume depois de tudo aquilo… Depois é que vim a me aperceber… Luffy! Ele está vivo!

"Hahahaha! E então eu estou vivo! E bem!"

Um silêncio pairou no ar… todos, eu inclusive, ficaram mais do que boquiabertos, sem reação ao ver que Luffy estava vivo… e rindo como se nada tivesse acontecido…

Eu senti uma vontade tão grande de dar um soco nele…

Sanji, ainda se recuperando do choque: "Ei… você acredita em Deus?"

Zoro, embainhando suas espadas: "Bobo, não é a hora mais apropriada para perguntar essas coisas…"

"Ah… Mas que alívio… eu realmente achei que ia morrer nessa! Hahaha!", Luffy disse enquanto se aproximava… Era a gota d'água.

"SEU DESGRAÇADO!", eu parti para cima dele e o soquei na cabeça.

Sanji: "Dan? O que houve?"

Luffy: "Ai… Ei! O que deu em você?"

Eu, furioso: "EU É QUE PERGUNTO! O QUE É QUE TE DEU NA CABEÇA PARA NOS ASSUSTAR DESSE JEITO, HEM?"

Luffy, tentando arranjar uma desculpa: "Desculpa! Naquela hora não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer! Não precisa me bater desse jeito!"

Eu, ofegante, como se naquele soco e nos gritos tivesse liberado toda a minha força vital, respirei fundo e me acalmei… "Desculpe… é que eu precisava mesmo deixar sair toda aquela tensão… eu estou bem agora!"

Luffy: "Mas não precisava descontar em mim!"

Eu: "Precisava sim! Você é o culpado por me ter deixado todo nervoso!"

"Podem cortar o papo furado?"

"Hã?", eu virei e olhei para o Zoro.

Zoro: "Nós temos que zarpar dessa cidade. Me parece que o perigo ainda não acabou."

"AGORA! APROVEITEM A CHANCE E CERQUEM OS PIRATAS!" …e não acabou mesmo.

Logo depois que ouvimos estas palavras, centenas de marinheiros vieram para a praça, de todas as entradas possíveis, e nos cercaram.

"Ah… mal saímos de uma enrascada, já entramos noutra! Eu vou ter que sujar minhas mãos de novo?"…dizia isso enquanto empunhava minha lança, transformava-a de volta num bastão e golpeava os piratas inconscientes que vinham na minha direção.

Zoro: "Não é preciso."

"Oooo! Legal! Legal! Que batalha enorme! Legal, muito legal!", dizia Luffy, animado.

Eu: "Os seus motivos estão óbvios demais, capitão…"…dizia isso enquanto deixava cair uma gota de suor e pensava: "Esse cara quer se meter no meio da algazarra…"

Zoro então pegou no Luffy pelo ombro e disse: "Oi, Luffy!"

Luffy, pego de surpresa: "Zoro!"

Zoro: "Não temos tempo para ficar assistindo a isso! Estamos dando no pé!"

Eu, suspirando: "E além do mais… há certas batalhas desnecessárias, e que devem ser evitadas."

Sanji: "Se não voltamos logo para o navio, não vamos poder sair dessa ilha a tempo! Desse jeito, não entramos na Grande Linha!"

Luffy: "O quê? Isso é um problema!"

Então nós corremos em direção para a costa.

"O bando do chapéu de palha está fugindo! Impeçam-nos! Atrás deles!"…ouvi marinheiros gritando… giku… eles nos notaram… e mandaram um batalhão para nos deter… não há tempo para isso… vamos mas é pirar-nos daqui!

E não foi difícil passar por eles… Só foram precisos alguns socos… chutes… golpes de espada… e golpes de bastão… para deixarmos os marinheiros no chão e prosseguirmos.

Vamos embora desta ilha… em direção à Grande Linha!

* * *

**Luffy... mesmo encarando a morte de frente, não perde o sorriso no rosto... E os deuses o abençoaram salvando-o de um destino terrível. Agora, a tripulação tem uma chance de ouro para escapar de Loguetown e começar a sua aventura na Grande Linha! Mas há um Capitão Smoker no meio do caminho dos nossos aventureiros! Eles vão conseguir? Não perca o próximo capítulo!**


	29. Vamos dar o fora daqui agora!

**Capítulo 29**

**"A lenda finalmente começa! Destino: Grande Linha!"

* * *

**

"Temos que sair dessa ilha o mais depressa possível!", Zoro disse enquanto corríamos.

"Vamos rápido que eu quero entrar na Grande Linha!", Luffy disse, em tom animado…

Eu não pude deixar de pensar… como é que ele foi capaz de sorrir, mesmo sabendo que a morte o aguardava? Será que ele sabia que ia ser salvo? Será que ele já tinha aceitado o fato de que iria morrer? Mais importante… esse sorriso lembra o sorriso do Gold Roger quando ele foi executado! Será… que eu estou vendo o futuro Rei dos Piratas à minha frente?

Ah… porque diabos eu fiz essa última pergunta? Eu decidi que iria ajudar o Luffy a ser o Rei dos Piratas… porque é que eu estou duvidando dele?

"Gold Roger sempre foi um pirata sem medo… Ele enfrentou e lutou de igual para igual com os mais fortes homens deste mundo, meu filho!"

"É sério, papai? Incrível!"

"Exatamente! Ele foi mesmo o maior entre os maiores! Eu nunca cheguei a encontrá-lo pessoalmente… só soube de histórias acerca da sua execução…"

Num instante… me dei conta que um fragmento das memórias das histórias do meu pai acabou de se revelar… Não sei porque isso aconteceu…

"O que diabos há com essa tempestade?"…hem?

"Se a gente não se apressar, vamos acabar perdendo a chance de sair daqui! Nami-san não estava brincando quando disse que voltássemos para o navio o quanto antes!"…Sanji disse.

Aquilo imediatamente me tirou dos meus pensamentos… agora não é hora de ficar pensando nisso! Temos uma missão… sair de Loguetown e ir para a Grande Linha!

"Ei, Sanji-san… então você também não acreditou quando a Nami-san disse aquilo, não foi…", eu disse, provocando.

Sanji: "Não é isso! É que…"

Eu: "Você duvidou…"

"Corram, corram, corram!", Luffy disse.

Eu: "Mas… lembram que a Marinha veio e nos cercou? Se eles estão estacionados aqui…"

Zoro: "…e viram tudo o que se passou na praça da plataforma de execução…"

Sanji: "Então o nosso navio pode estar em perigo! Eles vão querer tentar afundar o nosso navio e impedir que a gente saia daqui!"

Essa não… Nami! Usopp!

Eu: "Nami… Usopp-kun! Temos que nos apressar!"

Sanji: "Espere por mim, Nami-san! Qualquer um que lhe encostar um dedo vai pagar muito caro!"

Zoro: "Alguém sabe onde é que ficam as docas?"

Sanji: "Devem estar logo à frente! Nami-san deve estar preparando o navio nesse momento!"

Eu: "É melhor que esteja… porque a Marinha não vai nos deixar em paz!", virei minha cabeça para trás… e estava mesmo certo…

"Ali estão eles!", vinham dezenas de marinheiros no nosso encalço!

Zoro: "Como esses caras são persistentes!"

Eu: "Não é melhor que algum de nós pare e os detenha?"

Sanji: "Não! Já estamos sem tempo para distrações… hem? QUEM É AQUELA LINDA DONZELA ALI À FRENTE?", ele disse com corações nos olhos…

Eu: "Se não me falha a memória… é a Tashigi-san!"

Sanji: "Tashigi? Esse é o nome dela?"

Eu: "Sim… é uma garota que conhecemos na loja de espadas… o Zoro nem se atreve a falar com ela direito…"

Zoro: "Oi!"

"Então você é pirata… Roronoa Zoro… Você… você me enganou, não foi?"

Nós tivemos que parar… "O QUÊ? O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ COM ESSA SENHORITA?", Sanji gritou zangado com o Zoro, mas sem razão…

"Sanji-san, se acalma! Ele não fez nada de errado!", eu disse, tentando fazer o Sanji esfriar a cabeça.

"Seu…!", Sanji, ainda tentando esfolar o couro do Zoro…

Eu: "Sanji-san! Relaxa!"

Zoro então se pôs à nossa frente enquanto dizia: "Você nunca perguntou o meu nome, para começar. Não tem como eu ter te enganado!"

"Viu? Sanji-san… e, além do mais, isso acabaria por acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.", eu disse.

Tashigi: "Um patife feito você empunhando uma espada tão magnífica… Eu não te perdoarei! A sua meitou, Wadou Ichimonji… eu a confiscarei!"

"Patife? Escute, garota! Eu não tolero ninguém que chame um camarada meu de patife! Sendo garota ou não!", Eu gritei, zangado com ela… quem é ela para vir chamar o Zoro de patife sem qualquer fundamento?

Sanji: "Se você machucar essa garota de alguma forma…!"

Eu: "Quieto! Sanji-san… tolera ver alguém insultar um camarada seu sem qualquer razão para tal? Eu acho que não, né?"

Zoro, pondo a mão no meu ombro, disse: "Dan… você também fique fora disso. Isso é uma questão entre mim e ela…"

Eu: "Mas…"

Zoro: "Mas nada. Apenas vá junto do Sanji e do Luffy e cheguem ao navio. Eu vou encontrá-los assim que isto aqui terminar."

Eu, depois de pensar um pouco: "Ok. Apenas não faça nada de mal a ela…"

Zoro, para a Tashigi: "Você quer mesmo tomar a minha espada, não é?"…então, começou a desembainhá-la e disse: "Venha pegar."

Não demorou muito até que Tashigi desembainhasse a sua espada e atacasse Zoro… ele se defendeu com a sua espada… ficaram parados por momentos… até que trocaram golpes e pararam de novo, espadas bloqueando uma à outra…

"Como você se atreve a lutar com uma donzela desse jeito?", Sanji, zangado com o Zoro…

"Não interfira, por favor! Essa é uma disputa entre o Roronoa e eu! Deixem-nos a sós!", Tashigi nos disse.

Zoro: "Vocês a ouviram, não foi? Vão em frente. Eu vou depois."

Eu: "Certo! Tenha cuidado, Zoro-san… Sanji-san, Capitão… vamos!"

"Ah… ok…", Sanji disse.

Luffy: "Vamos!"

Nós então passamos pelos dois… "Oi, Zoro! Se você a machucar, é um homem mor-"

"Anda, Sanji! Ele sabe o que faz!", eu o interrompi e fiz o Sanji deixar, finalmente, o Zoro e a Tashigi a sós.

Corremos mais um pouco até que… "O fim da rua! O porto deve estar logo à frente!"

Eu: "Mas espera… quem é aquele homem?"…à frente… no centro de um cruzamento, estava um homem de cabelos brancos e cinzentos à frente de uma moto grande… e fumando dois cigarros ao mesmo tempo… Fala sério… em se tratando de fumar, ainda existe gente pior do que o Sanji!

"Finalmente… você veio… Luffy do Chapéu de Palha."…disse o homem.

"Isso. Eu sou muito amiga do Capitão da base da Marinha dessa cidade… o tiozinho fumacento…"

Tiozinho fumacento… bem… para fumar dois cigarros ao mesmo tempo, ele tem mesmo que ser fumacento… será que é…

"Capitão Smoker?", eu disse, surpreso.

"Exatamente.", ele, supostamente, me ouviu dizer isso e respondeu.

Nós chegamos até ele e paramos.

Sanji: "Smoker? Você sabe sobre ele?"

Eu: "Sim… quando eu estava acompanhando a Nami, uma senhora da loja de roupas nos falou sobre o Capitão Smoker… Ela disse que ele é um monstro… tem poderes de Fruta do Diabo… e que nenhum pirata jamais escapou das suas garras desde que ele começou a trabalhar aqui em Loguetown!"

Luffy: "Eeeeeh?"

Smoker: "Garoto… parece bem informado a meu respeito…"…agora falando para o Luffy: "Chapéu de Palha… lembre do que eu te disse. Se você não puder me derrotar, nunca será capaz de ir para a Grande Linha."

"Ah! Agora que você falou… eu tinha esquecido disso!", Luffy disse diretamente…

"Você gosta de se fazer de bobo…", Smoker disse.

Sanji: "Oi, Luffy…"

Eu: "E agora, o que fazemos?"

Luffy: "Sanji. Dan. Sigam em frente. Eu cuido desse aí… e me encontro com vocês daqui a pouco."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza disso se fosse você. Vocês não sabem com quem estão lidando.", Smoker disse, se aproximando de nós. "Aqui vai ser o lugar onde a sua história acabará."

Sou eu ou tem muita gente querendo acabar com o Luffy e, por consequência, com a nossa viagem?

"Vão!", Luffy disse.

Eu: "Luffy! Tenha cuidado… e te esperamos no Going Merry!"

Luffy: "Deixa comigo."

"Dan! Anda, depressa!", Eu pisquei e vi Sanji já correndo alguns metros à minha frente.

"Já estou indo!", disse, quando começava a tentar alcançá-lo… e pensava: "Luffy… esteja bem… quero te ver conosco no Going Merry!"

Não demorou muito tempo até que chegamos na costa… e vimos o navio já desancorado e dezenas de atiradores da Marinha no seu encalço…

"NAMI-SAN! JÁ VOLTAMOS!", Sanji gritou…

Eu: "Nami! Usopp-kun!"

"Sanji-kun! Dan-kun!", Nami gritou de volta.

Usopp: "Luffy e Zoro? Onde é que eles estão?"

Sanji: "Aqueles dois que cuidem dos seus traseiros!"

"Eles estão ocupados agora! De algum jeito, eles vão voltar!", expliquei a situação, tentando assegurá-los (e a mim mesmo) de que o Luffy e o Zoro voltariam.

"Sanji-kun! Dan-kun!"

"ATRÁS DE VOCÊS!"

Viramos e vimos as dezenas de marinheiros atrás de nós…

"Dan! Vai na frente que eu vou atrasá-los!", Sanji disse enquanto começava a chutar os marinheiros um por um.

"Certo!", eu disse, seguindo adiante.

Nami: "Sanji-kun!"

O navio já estava se distanciando do porto… Desse jeito, vamos acabar ficando para trás!

Eu parei de correr… Agora tinha duas opções… Uma era pular na água e tentar nadar até o navio… mas a maré está forte demais… outra era voltar e ajudar o Sanji a se livrar dos marinheiros intrusos… sem contar com o fato de o navio se distanciar cada vez mais da margem… Desenhar algum objeto para alcançar o navio só me vai fazer perder tempo…

Fiquei parado por uns bons instantes… essa não… levei as mãos à cabeça… o que é que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇO?

Usopp, do navio: "Eu vou dar cobertura ao Sanji! Dan! Vem para o navio!"

Eu: "Mas não dá, não é possível! A maré está muito forte!"

Usopp: "Tem alguma idéia melhor?"

Eu pensei um pouco… e me decidi: "Fiquem no navio! Eu vou ajudar o Sanji-san a se livrar dos marinheiros! Não se preocupem porque vamos para aí num instante!"

"Estamos contando com vocês!", Nami gritou.

"Enpitsu Bou!", gritei e transformei meu lápis em bastão.

Ouvi Sanji dizendo "Ah… isso não tem fim!"

Resolvi pular em direção aos marinheiros e acertá-los com o bastão.

"Saiam daqui! Vocês estão no nosso caminho!"

Alguns me atacaram com as suas espadas… eu os bloqueei com meu bastão… enquanto outros queriam me pegar de surpresa por trás… um deles quase me acertava… sorte a minha que a espada apenas rasgou a minha jaqueta… vai me pagar!

"Seu maldito!", eu dei um chute para trás enquanto me livrava dos que me atacavam pela frente.

"Você vai pagar por rasgar minha jaqueta! Eu já estou com ela há muito tempo!", eu fiquei furioso… quando me preparava para atacar…

Um vendaval verde estranho saiu do nada… O vento era tão forte… não deu para aguentar de pé… acabamos sendo mandados para longe… Eu fui bater numa parede de uma das casas da margem… e senti depois alguma coisa cair em cima de mim…

Quando me dei conta… vi que estava debaixo de um bloco de parede…

Tentei levantá-lo… socá-lo… mas, por alguma razão, não conseguia…

"Alguém! Me ajude! Eu estou debaixo de um bloco de concreto que não consigo levantar! Socorro!"…gritei.

"Dan? Você está aí?", essa voz… Sanji?

"San… Sanji-san? Por favor, me ajuda! Fiquei preso aqui embaixo!", disse…

Depois ouvi som de pedras quebrando… o Sanji deve ter chutado a pedra e a quebrado em pedacinhos… a força do impacto chegou a doer… eu estava com meus membros inferiores presos debaixo do bloco.

Depois que Sanji quebrou o bloco, limpei a poeira e as pedrinhas e me pus de pé…

"Valeu, Sanji-san…", disse.

"Está precisando ficar mais forte! Se quiser sobreviver na Grande Linha, quebrar pedra é o básico do básico…"…ele tem razão… Se eu ficar dependendo dos outros até para tirar pedras de cima de mim… não sei o que é que faço!

Eu: "Tem razão… mas o que foi aquele vendaval? Foi tudo tão rápido…"

Sanji: "Por isso mesmo… não faço a menor idéia…"

Vimos outro bloco se levantando… ou sendo levantado.

"Zoro-san!", vi Zoro se erguendo depois do baque.

"Ah… ai, ai… o que aconteceu?"…virei e vi o Luffy sobre uma pilha de escombros…

"Luffy! LUFFY!", essa voz… Nami!

"LUFFY! GENTE! VENHAM LOGO!", Usopp!

"Nami! Usopp-kun! Ah… o que vamos fazer?", eu gritei, depois entrando em desespero… o que vamos fazer para alcançá-los! Espera…

Sanji: "Nós temos que alcançá-los de alguma forma… senão, o navio vai ser arrastado pela maré…"

De repente, Luffy correu… e se apoiou num corrimão caído… "Gomu Gomu nooooo…"…e esticou os braços e as pernas…

Sanji, Zoro e eu olhamos perplexos… o que será que ele vai fazer?

"Não me diga que…", Sanji…

"Oh, merda…", Zoro…

"Luffy! O que-", eu… mas interrompido.

"ROCKET!", tentamos fugir mas acabamos sendo atingidos pelo Luffy de qualquer maneira… e saímos voando da costa de Loguetown… e indo parar diretinho no nosso navio! Sorte a nossa que pousamos na vela de trás… e a queda foi… quer dizer… não foi tão dolorosa quanto se haveria de imaginar…

"Pessoal! Vocês conseguiram!", ouvi Nami dizendo…

Eu só pude fazer sinal de positivo para ela… Então tentei me levantar… com dificuldade… mas consegui… Depois os outros também o fizeram. Fui ao parapeito do navio ver a costa de Loguetown mais e mais distante… E não pude deixar de pensar no que aconteceu… o que foi todo aquele vendaval misterioso? Quem será que o causou? …"Acho que essas perguntas não vão ter resposta…", pensei comigo mesmo.

Mas outro assunto me veio à cabeça… ainda não consigo entender como é que o Luffy sorriu, mesmo sabendo que estava para morrer…

"Dan…"…hem?

Eu virei para ver Sanji ao meu lado…

"O que há com você? Olhando para o nada desse jeito…", ele perguntou.

"Porquê…"

"Hem?"

Eu: "Porque acha que o Luffy encararia a morte com um sorriso?"

Sanji: "Não sei… Acho que ele simplesmente aceitou o destino que, por milagre, não se abateu sobre ele. Ele está preparado para fazer o sonho dele virar realidade… ou morrer tentando. Só sei explicar dessa forma…"

Eu não pude achar palavras para responder àquilo… Ele fez o mesmo que Gold Roger…

"Gente! Venham ver isto!"…hem?

"Dan, vamos.", Sanji disse. "Nami-swaaan! O que foi?"

Enquanto nos dirigíamos à frente do navio, ela dizia: "Olhem para aquela luz! É o farol da ilha!"

Usopp, agarrado ao mastro: "O farol da ilha?"

Nami, no parapeito do navio, perto da cabeça de ovelha: "É a luz que será o nosso guia… A luz que aponta para a entrada da Grande Linha!"

Luffy, sentado no parapeito: "Essa luz… depois dela está a Grande Linha?"

Nami: "O que propõe que façamos?"

"Mas… mas pretende seguir em frente no meio dessa tempestade?", Usopp disse, duvidando.

Não foram precisas palavras para responder a essa pergunta. A confiança está escrita nos nossos rostos. Cada um de nós tem um sonho. E ele está para além daquele farol!

Sanji então propôs o seguinte: "Certo… agora, para marcar este ponto na nossa viagem, que tal fazermos uma pequena cerimônia?"

Eu: "Boa idéia! Pessoal, concordam?"

Luffy: "Ou! Legal!"

Nami: "Vamos!"

Todos estiveram de acordo.

Sanji, pondo o pé em cima de um barril: "Porque é que vamos para a Grande Linha?"

"Eu navego para encontrar o Todo Azul!"

Luffy sorriu, fazendo o mesmo: "Eu, para ser o Rei dos Piratas!"

Então o Zoro: "Eu, para ser o melhor espadachim do mundo!"

Nami, idem: "Eu, para desenhar meu mapa-múndi!"

Usopp, indeciso, mas pondo o pé no barril: "Eu, para me tornar um grande guerreiro dos mares!"

Eu, a seguir: "Eu, para encontrar a Aventura Suprema!"

"VAMOS TODOS… PARA A GRANDE LINHA!"

Levantamos os nossos pés… "OU!"…gritamos e quebramos o barril.

Finalmente… a verdadeira aventura vai começar! Vamos para o lendário oceano! A GRANDE LINHA!

* * *

**Sucesso! A grande escapada de Loguetown dá início à aventura dos nossos heróis pela Grande Linha! Mas ainda falta muito para navegar... e nesse período, Dan irá descobrir... alguns sentimentos escondidos. E no meio disso tudo, uma personagem misteriosa será uma "convidada" fora de hora da tripulação. Quem é ela? Descubram no próximo capítulo!**


	30. Desculpa, isto é constrangedor!

**Capítulo 30**

**"Um pequeno mal-entendido e convidados à deriva"

* * *

**

"VAMOS TODOS… PARA A GRANDE LINHA!"

Com esse grito, quebramos o barril para marcar o nosso ponto nessa viagem.

Desde então se passaram dois dias. Dois dias de puro teeeeeédio… nada aconteceu… apenas foi de se notar que a tempestade passou e o clima voltou a ficar bom. Está bem… eu ajudei nas tarefas do navio… dei checagens periódicas nas plantações da Nami… passei o meu tempo escrevendo… mas para além disso… mais nada. Ah! Um Rei do Mar tentou nos atacar, mas foi nocauteado num instante.

Momentos depois, depois que a situação acalmou, desci ao quarto, tirei minha jaqueta e dei uma boa olhada no rasgo. O rasgo era horizontal e percorria toda a largura da jaqueta na linha da cintura…

Depois voltei à cabine e mostrei a minha jaqueta. "Ah… minha jaqueta… minha pobre jaquetinha branca…"…lamentei o rasgo enorme na minha jaqueta.

Então recolhi para um canto onde fiquei sentado e deprimido…

"Ei… o Dan está mais deprimido que o normal…", ouvi a voz do Sanji falando isso enquanto lavava os pratos.

Usopp, chegando à cabine: "Está? Porquê? O que aconteceu?"

Nami chegou em mim e disse: "Você está se acabando em reclamações só porque rasgaram a sua jaqueta? E se te cortassem as costas, o que você diria?"

"Seria pior ainda! Você veio aqui para quê? Me deixar mais desanimado ainda?", eu disse-lhe enquanto virava a cabeça.

Nami apenas suspirou, tomou a jaqueta das minhas mãos e disse: "Anda… levanta daí que eu te vou costurar essa jaqueta de volta."

"Sério?", eu perguntei.

"Sério! Fui eu que costurei o chapéu do Luffy quando o Buggy o rasgou. Isso não é nada para mim.", ela respondeu.

"Obrigado! Obrigado de coração, Nami-chan!"…sem pensar, pulei de onde estava para a abraçar… quando dei conta de mim mesmo… senti alguma coisa vindo de dentro para fora, pelo meu nariz…

Larguei a Nami de um instante para o outro… enquanto sangue saía do meu nariz… acabei caindo de costas no chão, batendo a cabeça na parede e tudo ficou preto.

"Oi… oi! Acorda! Acorda, Bela Adormecida! Dan! Acorda!"

Quando abria os meus olhos… vi uns olhões e um sorriso largo perto da minha cara. Só pude gritar e me afastar, desesperado…

"Que susto! Luffy! Não me surpreenda desse jeito!", eu disse, enquanto respirava fundo.

Ele apenas riu de mim e disse: "Ele acordou!"

Todos estavam olhando para mim… exceto o Sanji que estava ainda na pia, lavando pratos e com uma aura violeta que o envolvia…

Nami, surpresa: "O que foi aquilo, hem? Me abraça e de um instante para o outro cai desmaiado? O que é que te deu?"

Eu senti minha cara ficar quente e corar… "Ah? Aquilo? É… bem… é que… hem?"…parei quando vi o Usopp com um olharzinho malicioso…

"Usopp-kun?"

Ele, provocando: "Não me diga que isso é o que eu estou pensando?"

"E o que você está pensando?", eu perguntei.

Ele: "Acho que o nosso amigo tem uma quedinha pela Nami!"

"Baboseira! Isso é só um mal-entendido! Você acha que só porque eu a abracei eu estou atraído por ela? Não me leve a mal, ela é bonita e isso é verdade, mas as únicas coisas de que ela gosta são tangerinas, tesouros e dinheiro! Ela nos disse isso, não disse? Eu nunca… eu nunca…", tentei me explicar.

"Hahahahaha! Foi brincadeira! Não precisa ficar tão nervosinho! Além do mais…", então chegou ao meu ouvido e sussurrou: "Não recomendo que você fique muito íntimo com ela… porque pode acabar de olho roxo."

"O que você disse?", Nami, atrás dele.

Giku…

"Nada, nada não!", Usopp tentou disfarçar.

Eu suspirei e disse: "Por favor… dêem licença para eu me levantar… quero tomar um pouco de ar."

Quando saía, ouvi o Sanji murmurando alguma coisa do tipo: "Desgraçado sortudo… abraçando a Nami…"

Queria falar qualquer coisa para ele, mas decidi me conter e sair para tomar ar. Queria me livrar de todo aquele mal-entendido. Eu sou muito envergonhado quando se trata de mulheres e contatos íntimos. Eu geralmente fico no bate-papo quando estou com mulheres. Não quero ir mais além porque não faço a mínima idéia de qual será a reação delas… mas às vezes, quando estou muito agradecido, eu não penso e abraço-as… depois caindo no chão com sangramento nasal. E entro numa série de mal-entendidos depois…

"Ainda quer que eu costure a sua jaqueta?", ouvi a voz da Nami atrás de mim.

Eu me virei e disse: "Ah… sim. Desculpe por aquilo… eu fui precipitado…". Ela estava segurando um mapa.

"Eu deixo passar… mas você fica lindinho quando desmaia daquele jeito!" ela disse, sorrindo.

"Na-mi!", eu disse, fazendo beiço… e sentindo minha cara corar mais um pouco… ela só riu daquilo.

Eu: "Nami?"

"Hem?"

Eu: "Eu não consigo avançar sem sentir a necessidade de te explicar o porquê daquilo."

Nami: "Agora você me deixou interessada. Quero saber porquê é que você me abraçou depois caiu no chão com o nariz sangrando?"

"É que… é que…"…então dei um suspiro e comecei a explicar: "É que eu sou muito envergonhado quando se trata de intimidade com mulheres. Não a ponto de ter medo de falar com elas, aliás, o fato de eu estar falando com você prova isso, mas eu tenho muito medo de tentar qualquer coisa para além disso porque não faço a mínima idéia de qual será a reação delas… E não tenho os requisitos para ser chamado de bom namorado…"

Nami: "E o que é que isso tem a ver com a parte do nariz sangrando?"

"Eu digo. Embora eu seja envergonhado quanto a isso… quando estou mesmo muito contente ou agradecido com uma mulher bonita… não chego a pensar em nada e a abraço, envolto em alegria. É mais forte do que eu. Aí depois é que dou conta de mim e de que alguma coisa está saindo do meu nariz… e pulo, largando a "felizarda", enquanto o meu nariz sangra e eu caio desmaiado. Acho que é uma espécie de defesa contra as reações delas…"

"Você precisa mesmo parar de levar tudo muito a sério! Dan… olha para mim."

"O quê?"

Ela beijou os dedos e então deu um tapa na minha testa…

"Ai! Porque fez isso?", eu perguntei, fazendo um recuo e pondo uma mão na testa.

"Bobo! Isso é para fazer a sua cabeça parar de te fazer pensar e ficar se preocupando com tudo! Você é bonitinho e tenho certeza de que não vai morrer sozinho. Mas não tente nada comigo porque…", ela disse.

"…as únicas coisas de que você gosta são tangerinas, tesouros e dinheiro… eu já sei. Pode ficar tranquila.", eu completei. Há outros peixes no mar… se entendem o que eu digo.

"Ei, Nami! Quanto falta para chegarmos na Grande Linha?", Luffy disse enquanto saía de dentro e também vi os outros deixando a cabine.

Nami: "Só faz dois dias que deixamos Loguetown… Ainda vai demorar mais alguns dias para chegarmos lá. Tenha paciência e espere."

Luffy: "Certo!", disse e depois sorriu.

Sanji, já recuperado daquilo: "Mas que lindo dia… Até parece que aquela tempestade nunca aconteceu…"

Eu: "Tem… tem razão…"

Sanji: "O que foi?"

Eu: "Ah… ainda… está zangado comigo… por causa daquilo?"

Sanji, tentando acender um cigarro: "Não… só com um pouquinho de inveja…"…depois desistiu e guardou o isqueiro.

Eu só pude deixar cair uma gota de suor…

"Oi! Eu vejo um bando largo de pássaros a estibordo!"…hem?

Usopp já estava no posto de guarda quando falou isso.

"Pássaros?", Luffy perguntou.

Usopp: "Sim! E na água eu estou vendo um pequeno… ehm… não sei… O que você acha?"

Luffy: "Peixe?"

Sanji: "Eu já ouvi falar que, quando pássaros se agrupam, é porque há um cardume por perto."

Luffy, animado: "Peixes?"

Sanji: "Vai… pode pegar o nosso almoço."

Luffy, indo para o parapeito: "Deixa comigo! Gomu Gomu noooooo… Amidori! (Rede Apanhadora de Borracha)"

"Oooo… isso é que é esticar!", Usopp disse.

"Ele é um sujeito bem útil…", Sanji disse.

Ah… lembra que eu disse que havia outros peixes no mar? Não naquele sentido… mas… ah, esqueçam.

"Espera um pouco… O que pensa que está fazendo?"…Sanji disse quando viu o braço do Luffy ainda esticado, agarrando alguma coisa… se aproximando de nós.

"Dan, abaixa!", Sanji disse.

Pulamos no chão para nos abaixarmos… mas o Zoro acabou atingido e foi jogado para fora do navio… Sorte dele por não ter comido uma Fruta do Diabo.

"DOAHOU! (Desmiolado!)", gritamos com Luffy quando nos levantamos.

Zoro teve que ser puxado de volta, amarrado numa corda, para o navio. "Eu… qualquer… dia desses… o corto… em pedacinhos!", pude ouvi-lo dizer enquanto ajudava a trazê-lo de volta para o navio.

"Olhem! Isso não é peixe!", Sanji disse.

"É uma garotinha!", Nami disse… hem?

Assim que terminei de puxar Zoro de volta para o navio, fui ver o que se passava. "O quê, o quê? Com licença. Ah! Uma garotinha!"

Vi uma garotinha inconsciente… com uma roupa verde oliva e um chapéu branco… devia ter uns 9, 10 anos… e era o que estava naquele bote e tinha atraído a atenção das gaivotas.

"Hmmm… mas isso é estranho…", eu disse depois de checar os batimentos cardíacos dela.

Nami: "Estranho porquê?"

"Porque ela atraiu um bando de pássaros. Normalmente são os corpos mortos é que atraem pássaros… mas ela está viva…"

Luffy, chegando na cena: "Vai ver isso aconteceu por que ela é uma sereia… mas cadê as barbatanas?"

Usopp: "Dá um tempo! De onde você tirou que ela é uma sereia?"

Nami: "Mas porque acham que ela estaria naquele barquinho à deriva?"

Essa pergunta ficou sem resposta. Decidimos trazê-la para a cabine e deixá-la se recuperar. Sanji disse que iria preparar o almoço. Minutos depois, com nós todos já na cabine, parei de desenhar e fui checar como ela estava. A sua cara estava normal e ela dormia tranquilamente. Então senti o cheiro da comida do Sanji ficando pronta. Ela também deve ter sentido porque fungou… e então senti alguma coisa batendo na minha cabeça…

"ITTAAAII!", ela gritou.

"Ittai… mas o quê… hem?", disse enquanto punha as mãos na testa, onde alguma coisa bateu. Aí percebi. Ela acordou de supetão e bateu a cabeça na minha.

"Então você acordou? E mais energética do que eu esperava… Está doendo em algum lugar?", Nami disse, sentada na mesa.

"A ela pode não estar, mas a mim está… Ai… minha cabeça…", eu disse, sentado no chão, ainda com as mãos na testa.

"Aposto que você está com fome, não está? Eu estou fazendo sopa agorinha mesmo.", Sanji disse, eu a vi olhar em volta e murmurar: "Que sorte!"

Nami, então disse: "Esteve em algum naufrágio ou coisa parecida? Parecia com problemas… Qual é o seu nome?"

"Antes de perguntar o nome a alguém, diga o seu antes.", a garotinha disse.

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca.", eu disse, e ela olhou para mim.

Nami deu um sorriso e disse: "Tem razão. Eu me chamo Nami. O cara ali fazendo a comida é o Sanji. O de cara fechada e com um cinto no abdômen é o Zoro."

Zoro: "Fique quieta.", eu ri daquilo…

"E o cara com quem você bateu cabeça se chama Dan."

"Prazer em conhecer!", eu disse.

"Os que estão sentados aqui comigo são Luffy e Usopp."

Usopp: "Yo!"

Luffy: "Olá, eu sou o Luffy! Capitão deste navio pirata."

"PIRATAS?", a garotinha ficou boquiaberta…

"Sim! Nós estamos nos dirigindo à Grande Linha."

Ela ficou feito estátua… boquiaberta… eu tentei trazê-la de volta à consciência… então engatinhei para perto dela.

"Oi… garotinha?"…pus uma mão à frente do rosto dela… "Terra chamando garotinha… Acorda!", cutuquei a testa dela várias vezes… sem resposta.

Nami: "O que houve?"

Luffy: "Ela não se mexe…"

"O que vai fazer com essa garota?", Zoro perguntou.

Luffy: "É… tem razão… o que eu devo fazer… amanhã decido!"

Nami: "Acho que tem lógica… vamos dar um tempinho para decidirmos o que fazer com essa menina…"

Eu: "E não seria nada correto que nós a jogássemos para fora do navio só porque não sabemos o que fazer com ela… a menos que ela seja, na verdade, uma garotinha mimada e birrenta…"

Olhei para a garotinha e ela se assustou…

Eu: "Hahaha! Brincadeira, brincadeira! Tenho certeza de que você não é assim, né? Além do mais, vai poder passar a noite conosco e comer aquilo que quiser! Eu estou certo de que vai perceber que nós não somos um grupo pirata comum… né?", sorrindo e pondo a mão na cabeça da garotinha.

Usopp: "Você precisa mesmo de ajuda quando se trata de crianças… Dan…"

Eu, virando a cabeça: "Porquê?"

"Porque ela não relaxou nenhum pouquinho… você não ajudou em nada."…oi!

Eu: "Baboseira! Pode fazer melhor, então?"

Nami: "Relaxem… ela só está receosa da gente. Acabou de chegar aqui… mas vai ficar acostumada aos nossos hábitos. Agora vamos deixar que ela descanse."

Depois do almoço, do qual a garotinha não quis comer, Nami decidiu que nós nos revezássemos para estar sempre de olho nela até amanhã, quando decidiríamos o que fazer. Quando era minha vez, já era noite e nós já tínhamos jantado. A garota não quis comer… de novo.

Ainda estava com a minha camiseta amarela e bermudas com que deixei Loguetown. Minhas roupas novas ainda estavam molhadas… e minha jaqueta estava aos cuidados da Nami.

Fui à cabine de cima ver como estava a garotinha… ela estava recolhida. Tentei ser o mais discreto possível para não a perturbar muito… e acho que não adiantou… porque a vi ficar com mais medo…

Eu, sussurrando: "Está tudo bem! Eu não vou morder…"

E sentei na mesa. Tinha trazido materiais de desenho.

"Então você não jantou… não quer comer nada?", eu tentei puxar conversa.

Ela simplesmente acenou que não sem esboçar nenhuma palavra.

"Você deve estar com tanto medo da gente… não é preciso ficar toda enrolada assim. Nós não somos perigosos ou vamos te machucar ou coisa do tipo. Eu preferia me matar a machucar uma garotinha inocente!"…acho que a minha conversa era mais comigo mesmo do que com ela, já que ela não respondia.

"Não se preocupe. Você vai gostar daqui.", resolvi deixá-la em paz e continuar meus desenhos.

* * *

**Uma garotinha à deriva foi resgatada pelos nossos aventureiros e agora eles estão se entendendo. Uma forma de passar o tempo e aliviar a ansiedade que marca a viagem por esse mar azul infinito. Mas já sabem que calma e tranquilidade são sol de pouca dura. Surpresas esperam a tripulação do Going Merry! Não perca!  
**


	31. Não é comida, é uma garotinha

**Capítulo 31**

**"O cheirinho de uma nova aventura! A garota misteriosa, Apis"

* * *

**

Não houve nada de muito importante… passei o meu tempo fazendo um retrato dela… ela estava muito fechada para fazer qualquer coisa. Perguntei se ela queria ouvir uma história mas ela disse que não. Disse que estava com sono e queria dormir. Então eu a embrulhei e ajeitei o seu travesseiro. Disse boa noite e fui dormir de volta no meu quarto.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!", de repente, horas depois, ouvi gente gritando… Acordei imediatamente.

"Ai… ai…", outra voz… parecia ser do Luffy…

"É você outra vez? Luffy… quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer isso? Vê se aprende e presta atenção pelo menos uma vez!"…essa então era do Sanji.

Resolvi me levantar vendo que aquilo me tinha tirado o sono. Subi para a cabine do andar de cima e vi a situação. Sanji acordado, Luffy preso numa espécie de ratoeira gigante e a garotinha coberta no lençol, assustada até a morte.

"Deixa eu adivinhar… Luffy com fome?", disse, da porta da cabine.

"Adivinhou.", Sanji respondeu… e então falou para a garotinha: "Você está bem?"

Ela esboçou uma resposta mas estava com muito medo para tal. Então Sanji levou os dois para a mesa e deu um pouco de carne para o Luffy.

"Delícia!", ele disse enquanto mastigava.

"Fui eu que fiz… agora pare de sair por aí pegando a comida…", Sanji disse.

"Mas… eu estava faminto!", Luffy respondeu.

Ouvimos um estômago roncando… e a garotinha corou.

Sanji: "O que foi? Não vai comer?"…ela simplesmente virou a cabeça, desviando o olhar. "Você também não almoçou, não foi? Do que está com tanto medo?", ela virou a cabeça de volta, mas de modo a ver a comida. "Eu não coloquei nada perigoso na comida! Vamos."

Ela recusou, mesmo assim.

"Acho que é normal… ela ainda nos receia…", eu disse. E agora, falando para ela: "Garotinha… é melhor que coma porque senão, há certa gente que come por você…"…disse, me referindo e apontando para o Luffy.

"Se não quiser, eu aceito de bom grado!", Luffy disse enquanto esticava as mãos para pegar a sopa da menininha.

Ela finalmente cedeu à fome, foi mais rápida, pegou o prato de sopa e o tomou numa golada só. "Delicioso!", então exclamou.

Luffy: "Pode crer! Eu escolhi o Sanji a dedo para a nossa equipe."

Eu: "A comida que ele faz é da melhor qualidade. Espere só até provar do que ele é capaz!"

"É a primeira vez que como algo tão delicioso!", a garotinha disse.

"Finalmente está sorrindo!"…hem? Eu virei para ver Nami, Sanji e Zoro na porta da cabine.

Eu: "Pessoal! Acordaram também?"

Sanji: "Nami-san!"

Nami: "Luffy… ainda está comendo?"

Luffy: "Eu não comi o suficiente no almoço!"

Usopp: "Você comeu dois pratos cheios!"

Luffy: "Tem certeza?"

Eu, para o Usopp: "Estômago de borracha, lembra?"

Então Nami e Usopp se aproximaram da garotinha enquanto Zoro ficou encostado junto à porta.

"Você se assustou quando ouviu que nós éramos piratas, não foi?", Nami perguntou.

"É que…", a garotinha tentou responder.

Nami: "Nessa era, ter esse tipo de reação é normal."

Eu: "Mas não se preocupe! Pode ficar descansada que nós não vamos te machucar!"

A garotinha: "Nem vão me vender?"

Usopp: "Porque é que faríamos isso?"

Zoro, da porta: "Todos devem parecer bem assustadores, não é?"

Usopp então foi até onde o Zoro estava, lhe puxou a bochecha e disse: "Olha quem fala… com essa cara que você tem…"

Então os dois desataram a brigar e tentarem se bater comicamente…

Nami: "Dá para pararem com a briguinha?"

Eu me levantei da mesa e disse, estalando os punhos: "Zoro-san… Usopp-kun… me perdoem."

E dei um cascudo nos dois. Eles pararam e puseram as mãos nos galos que tinham nas cabeças.

"Porque você foi fazer isso?", Zoro disse.

"Precisa mesmo que eu responda?", eu respondi e então sussurrei: "Nós homens somos uns idiotas…"

"O QUE DISSE?", Zoro e Usopp.

"Nada!", eu disse, sorrindo.

Quando a situação acabou, eu vi Luffy rindo daquilo tudo e a garotinha um pouco mais relaxada… eu sorri porque vi que, afinal, ela está começando a entender que nós não somos um grupo de piratas tradicionais.

Umas horas depois, com o sol já nas vistas, Nami nos ordenou que preparássemos o navio porque iríamos prosseguir viagem. Eu e Luffy puxamos a âncora, Zoro a punha no lugar, Sanji e Usopp içavam as velas. No meio disso, ouvimos uma explosão vir da cabine.

"Mas… hem?"

Deixei a cabine da âncora e fui ver o que acontecia. E vi fumaça sair da cabine… e a garotinha com as roupas sujas e desorientada…

"O que está havendo?"

A garotinha: "Pessoal! O café-da-manhã está pronto!"

Luffy: "Bom! Comida!"

Zoro: "Que tipo de comida?"

Fomos para a cabine de cima tomar o… o… café-da-manhã… se bem que não chegava aos pés de ter aspecto de café-da-manhã… estava para além de queimado…

Nami: "Foi… foi você que fez?"

Usopp: "É um pouco afrodisíaco…"

Eu: "Mais parece um monte de…"…Nami foi rápida e tapou a minha boca… com relativa força…

Nami, sussurrando: "Fique quieto!"

Luffy, aparentemente, indiferente a tudo aquilo: "Itadakimasu! (Agradeço a refeição)"

A garotinha: "Para além de terem me salvado, me alimentarem… A partir de agora, qualquer coisa que possa lhes ajudar, eu faço!"

Nami, titubeando: "Isso nos ajuda imenso! Obrigada…"

Zoro: "Isso é de comer?"

Depois ouvi-lo gritar de dor… "Fique quieto e coma!"…e Nami aproveitou que ele estava de boca aberta para pôr o que estava no prato dela para ele comer e fechou a boca dele…

Usopp, que estava ao meu lado: "Tem certeza de que isso não vai me fazer mal?"

Eu lhe pisei no pé e fiz o mesmo que Nami, dizendo: "Se você não provar nunca vai saber! Anda, não seja tímido e mande para dentro!"

Luffy disse enquanto mastigava a gororoba: "Têm certeza? Isso é gostoso!"…o que fez com que os olhos da garota brilhassem de alegria…

Sanji: "Sim, sim! Tenho certeza que o gosto é melhor do que o aspecto…"

Eu: "Provavelmente… eu espero…", enquanto dava uma garfada e iria provar… a… iguaria… esperando voltar vivo dessa…

E quando aquilo entrou na minha boca… parece que eu tinha comido carvão misturado com borracha e outros minerais picantes adicionados a gosto! Que coisa ruim! Tive que beber todo o meu copo d'água para fazer aquilo descer… e tirar a sensação de queimadura que ficou na minha língua! Usopp, Zoro e Nami fizeram o mesmo… e Sanji tentou se conter, fazendo descer por conta própria.

"Ficou tão ruim assim?"…ela então pegou um pedaço do negócio e provou: "Aaaahhh! Que picante! O que é que houve? Eu devo ter usado os temperos errados!"

Sanji: "T-todos cometemos erros, não é… É só uma questão de tomar cuidado para a próxima vez."…e agora para todos nós… "Oi, essa garota trabalhou tanto para fazer essa comida… não deixem nada sobrando!"…eeeeeeehhh?… "Calem-se! Vão acabar ferindo os sentimentos da… da… Pois é… qual é o seu nome mesmo?"

"Apis! Eu me chamo Apis!", ela disse.

Sanji: "Os sentimentos da Apis vêm em primeiro lugar! Eu não perdôo aqueles que deixarem restos!"…para a Nami agora: "Eu vou cozinhar algo para você depois, Nami-san."

Nami: "Obrigada, Sanji-kun."

Ele tem razão… ela fez tudo aquilo como forma de nos retribuir o favor… não podemos deixar nada sobrando!

"Desculpem… eu não sou boa na cozinha… mas eu estou ao seu dispor para tudo!"

Nami: "Não precisa! Apenas o fato de você estar confortável já nos ajuda bastante."

Sanji: "Quando se trata de cozinhar, pode deixar que eu faço."

Eu, sorrindo: "Além do mais, há uma montanha de tarefas para as quais precisamos da sua ajuda!"

Luffy, enquanto mastigava: "Tem certeza? Isso aqui está delicioso!"

"Você, hem…" …todos deixamos cair uma gota de suor…

Então, por milagre, acabamos de comer aquela gororoba e o Sanji foi lavar os pratos. Perguntei se ele queria a minha ajuda e ele aceitou. Enquanto isso, Nami e os outros permaneceram sentados para ouvir coisas sobre a garotinha.

"Por quê você estava num bote no meio do oceano?", Nami perguntou.

"Porque eu estava fugindo de um navio da Marinha…", Apis respondeu.

Usopp: "Um navio da Marinha?"

Apis: "Na noite da tempestade… há três dias."

Eu: "No meio daquela tempestade, você escapou num bote minúsculo como aquele? Teve muita sorte por estar aqui, você, hem?"

Zoro: "Mas conta… o que é que você fez? Para ter que fugir dessa maneira, você não devia estar naquele navio como convidada, não é? E a Marinha não se dá ao luxo de perder tempo com qualquer coisinha."

"Bem… eu…", ela tentou responder.

"Então você é uma criminosa?", Luffy deixou escapar.

Apis, brava: "De jeito nenhum! Acha que uma garotinha como eu faria coisas como essa?"

Eu: "Luffy! Tenha mais respeito!"

Terminamos de lavar os pratos, então.

"Eu não fiz nada… mas… não posso contar os motivos…", ela disse.

Usopp: "Mas porquê não?… vamos!"

Sanji: "Deixem ela em paz! Ela tem as suas razões."

Eu: "Isso mesmo. Se ela não quiser dizer, não há motivos para ficar perguntando. Com o tempo… ela poderá ganhar a coragem para nos dizer."…e sorri para ela: "Né?"

Ela sorriu fracamente de volta.

Nami: "Acho que tem lógica… Mas…"…agora falando para a garota: "Você pode nos contar de onde veio?"

Apis: "Eh?… Ah, sim… Eu vim da Ilha Navio de Guerra…"

Nami: "Ilha Navio de Guerra?"

Usopp: "Conhece?"

"Não… eu vou dar uma conferida."…Nami disse enquanto procurava pelo mapa.

Luffy: "Porque é que se chama assim?"

"Porque o seu contorno parece-se exatamente com um navio de guerra…", ela disse.

"Legal!", Luffy disse.

"Ah, está aqui!", Nami descobriu e apontou a localização.

Era uma pequena ilha nas proximidades da Grande Linha.

"Nós estamos por volta daqui… portanto não deve estar muito longe.", Nami disse. Agora falando para Apis: "O que você planeja fazer?"

"Hem?"

"Quer voltar para a Ilha Navio de Guerra? É que nós estávamos planejando manter a nossa rota para entrar na Grande Linha, mas…", Nami disse.

"Eu, sabem… Mesmo tendo lhes dado o trabalho de me salvarem… e causado tantas confusões aqui… Desculpem… eu sei que é egoísmo meu… mas se vocês puderem me deixar em algum navio que encontrarem pelo caminho, eu posso dar meu jeito…", Apis disse, tentando se desculpar.

Nami: "Tem razão… você é mesmo um problema… Um navio pirata como o nosso não pode se dar ao luxo de se aproximar de outros sem passar despercebido…"

Eu: "Oi! Nami…", ela se virou e piscou para mim. Eu entendi…

A garota, cabisbaixa: "Tem lógica…"

"Pois é… Nós temos compromissos… temos que ir para a Grande Linha. Mas podemos fazer um desviozinho na nossa rota! Nami disse que a ilha não fica tão longe de onde nós estamos… e não estamos com pressa de iniciar nossa jornada na Grande Linha… por isso… não temos escolha… e por mim está tudo bem! Né, Nami-chan?", eu disse, sorrindo.

"Eh?"

Nami: "Sim. Por mim, eu não me importo. Mas e quanto a você, Capitão?"

Luffy: "Por mim tudo ótimo!"

Usopp: "Também, nós não vamos demorar para chegar na Grande Linha!"

Luffy, para a Apis: "Então… você falou que a ilha tinha a forma de um navio de guerra?"

Sanji: "É isso aí."

"Falam sério? Vão mesmo me levar para a Ilha Navio de Guerra?", ela pulou da cadeira, perguntando, ansiosa pela resposta.

"Sim!", Luffy respondeu.

"Legal! Obrigado de coração, Luffy! Legal! Consegui!", ela pulou de alegria…

Eu me senti confortado e feliz por dentro… Tive sorte de ter conhecido gente tão boa e solidária como eles…

"…afinal, esse mundo não é feito só de gente malvada, Kenny-chan!"…essa passagem me veio à cabeça… talvez por ela lembrar o meu irmãozinho Kenny… como será que ele está agora?

"Eu estou tão feliz que para agradecer, vou fazer café-da-manhã todos os dias!"…hem?

"Não, obrigado…", todos disseram… suspirei de alívio. Já basta ter comido carvão uma vez!

Luffy: "Porque não?"

Nós então saímos da cabine, exceto Nami, que resolveu ficar. Usopp foi imediatamente de volta para o posto de guarda e eu fiquei recostado ao parapeito. Momentos depois… com Nami já fora da cabine…

"Oi! Tem uma frota de navios atrás da gente!", ouvi Usopp gritar do alto do posto.

"O quê?"

"Ah… mas que coisa! São navios da Marinha!", Usopp gritou.

"Marinha?", eu e Nami gritamos.

Usopp: "E não parecem ser só um ou dois navios não, viu?"

E então fomos a um dos lados do navio e, realmente, tinha no mínimo cinco navios à vista.

Nami: "Tem razão…"

Eu: "Mas o que diabos uma frota desse tamanho faz por aqui?"

Luffy e Apis chegaram ao parapeito. Ele perguntou: "O quê, o quê? O que está acontecendo?… Eles vieram atrás da minha cabeça?"

Nami: "Mesmo se viessem, porquê mandar tantos navios de uma vez?"

Luffy: "Eles já devem ter uma idéia do quão forte eu sou! Eu sou mesmo demais!"

Nami: "Quanta tranquilidade, hem?"

E vi Apis se afastando, assustada…

"O que foi?", perguntei.

Apis: "Aqueles… aqueles navios são da 8ª divisão! São exatamente daqueles de onde eu fugi!"

Eu, coçando a cabeça: "Are… quanta coincidência… ou não?"

"O que eu faço?", a garotinha se perguntou… nós olhamos uns para os outros…

Eu: "Bem… acho que não temos muitas opções, né?"

Nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo som de tiros de canhão…

"Aaaah! Eles começaram a abrir fogo!", hem?

O navio balançou assim que as bolas de canhão atingiram a água.

"Segurem-se!", Sanji disse enquanto abrigava Apis.

"Atenção, embarcação pirata! Parem onde estão imediatamente! Esses foram tiros de aviso. Os próximos disparos serão para valer!"…essa voz vinha do navio principal da frota.

"Até parece que vamos parar!", Usopp disse, pendurado no parapeito do navio.

Zoro: "O que fazemos agora, Luffy? Se é para lutar, vamos a isso!"

Luffy: "Ok! Vamos lutar, então!"

Eu, empunhando meu lápis: "Parece que não há outra opção, pois não?"

Usopp, vindo num instante: "Esp-esperem aí! Porque sempre a solução acaba sendo essa? Como é que vocês planejam derrubar a frota toda?"

Zoro, normalmente: "Vamos atacá-los."

"E atacá-los serve de alguma coisa?", Usopp gritou.

"Não sei, mas tem idéia melhor, Usopp-kun?", eu disse.

"E que tal se a gente fugisse?", ele disse.

"Mas essa idéia não é nada divertida!", Luffy disse. Eu acenei com a cabeça, concordando.

"Vocês precisam de ajuda…", Usopp disse.

"Não dissemos que iríamos precisar da sua ajuda no momento! Pode ficar e responder com o nosso canhão!", Zoro disse.

Usopp: "Então eu posso ficar no navio? Ok, deixem comigo!"

Eu: "Você, hem…"

"Um vento está vindo…", pude ouvir Apis dizendo…

Deixei Zoro, Usopp e Luffy de lado para ficar perto da garotinha.

"Um vento, você diz?", eu perguntei.

"Um vento muito forte…", ela respondeu.

Nami: "Zoro! Ponha as velas apontando para o sul! Usopp, Sanji-kun, Dan-kun! Ponham o leme a estibordo! Depressa!"

"Certo!", nós três dissemos e fomos para o leme. Puxamos para estibordo e momentos depois… sentimos o navio ganhar velocidade num instante… eu tive que me segurar para não ser arrastado pela força da gravidade…

Fomos para o lado de fora, para o parapeito do navio, ver o resultado daquilo tudo. E os navios da Marinha estavam ficando para trás!

Luffy, segurando o chapéu: "Que vento forte! Legal!"

Usopp: "Olha só! Os navios da Marinha estão ficando para trás! Haha! Tentem nos pegar agora!"

Eu: "Haha! É o que dá ter uma navegadora como a Nami no nosso time!"

Momentos depois, o navio prosseguiu… mas… era apenas eu, acostumado com a velocidade, ou o navio estava diminuindo gradualmente?

"Hahahahaha! Os navios da Marinha não são capazes de nos perseguir! É mais uma grande vitória para a tripulação do Capitão Usopp!", Usopp, se vangloriando.

Luffy: "Incrível! Essa é a minha navegadora!"

Sanji: "A Nami-san é mesmo maravilhosa! Ser capaz de prever ventos dessa forma…"

Nami: "Foi só meu instinto!"

Sanji: "Ah, você fica tão linda quando é humilde desse jeito!"

"Pessoal!", eu gritei…

"Os instintos femininos da Nami podem nos ter salvo do perigo, mas…"

Nami: "Mas?"

"Não acham que o ambiente daqui está meio estranho demais para o meu gosto?", eu disse.

Zoro, do parapeito da cabine: "Também notei isso… Até parece que o navio já não se move faz algum tempo…"

Nami, olhando para as velas: "Agora que você diz isso… as velas não estão apanhando vento algum…"…um silêncio… depois, ela se apercebeu de algo: "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Luffy: "Nami! O que foi!"

Nami, boquiaberta: "Essa não… ENTRAMOS NO CINTURÃO DA CALMARIA!"

* * *

**Essa não! Os navios da Marinha agora estão perseguindo a tripulação e querem a Apis de volta! Mas... a fuga foi um sucesso! Entretanto... o vento acabou levando-os para o Cinturão da Calmaria onde estão presos à mercê da sorte! E agora? O que acontecerá aos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha? Será que vão poder voltar à rota normal até a Ilha Navio de Guerra? Não perca o próximo capítulo!**


	32. Ah, finalmente a Ilha Navio de Guerra

**Capítulo 32**

**"Fuga do Cinturão da Calmaria e o desembarque na Ilha Navio de Guerra"

* * *

**

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!", Nami, de repente gritou…

"O que foi, Nami?", Luffy disse.

"Essa não… ENTRAMOS NO CINTURÃO DA CALMARIA!", Nami gritou, desesperada.

Usopp: "Cinturão do quê?"

Nami: "O Cinturão da Calmaria! Uma região de águas calmas!"

Luffy: "E o que é que isso quer dizer?"

Nami: "Que não sopra vento nenhum por aqui! Nós estamos perfeitamente parados e presos aqui!"

Luffy: "Essa é… uma região misteriosa, pois não?"

Nami: "Idiota!"

Eu: "Acalme-se, Nami… acho que essa é a forma de ele entender as coisas…", eu disse-lhe. Depois falei para o Luffy: "Sim, Luffy. Essa é uma região muito misteriosa."

Momentos depois, o navio começou a tremer violentamente…

Usopp, eu, Luffy, Apis e Sanji estávamos no convés de baixo e Nami e Zoro ainda estavam no parapeito da cabine de cima.

"O que é isso? Um terremoto?", Luffy perguntou.

Zoro respondeu: "Um terremoto? No meio do oceano?"

Eu, surpreendido com a tranquilidade com que eles tratavam do assunto: "Gente… esse tremor todo não é nada bom sinal e isso significa que não podemos estar aqui de bobeira! Esse navio tem remos por acaso?"

Nami: "Tem! E é preciso que vocês se despachem, os ponham para fora e comecem a remar! Temos que voltar para onde estávamos!"

"Sim! Nami-san!", Sanji respondeu alegremente.

Zoro: "Porque é que você está tão nervosa! Esse navio tem velas, não é preciso remar."

Usopp: "Sim, ele tem razão! E além disso, porque é que iríamos dar meia-volta se acabamos de escapar de sermos capturados pelos navios da Marinha?"

Eu: "Primeiro, respondendo ao Zoro, porque as velas do navio precisam de vento para funcionarem! Como não há vento aqui, precisamos dos remos! E agora, para você Usopp, mesmo com o fato de estarmos na alça de mira da Marinha, ficar aqui é bem pior! Temos que voltar!"

Nami: "Parem de bobeira e me escutem! Agora estamos com um grande problema nas mãos!"

Luffy: "Mas o mar está tão calmo…"

Usopp acenou, concordando.

"Justamente porque está calmo é que é perigoso! Quem sabe que tipo de criaturas malignas se escondem por baixo dessa calmaria toda!", eu disse, apavorado.

Nami: "O Dan pode ter razão, mas eu vou precisar explicar tudo para vocês! Escutem e vejam se entendem, viu? Nós tentamos escapar dos navios da Marinha com tanta pressa, que ficamos desorganizados e acabamos indo muito mais ao sul do que pretendíamos!"

Luffy: "Isso quer dizer que já entramos na Grande Linha?"

Usopp pulou de alegria… Ai que burros! Eu já estava tentando me conter para não dar um soco nas cabeças dos dois… mas já era demais!

"SEUS IDIOTAS!", eu acertei em ambos.

Eles caíram sentados e puseram as mãos na cabeça.

"Porque fez isso?", eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Porque vocês são dois cabeças-ocas!", eu gritei… "Se fosse tão fácil entrar na Grande Linha, porque é que a Nami teria dito que a única entrada se dá pela tal da Reverse Mountain?"

Nami: "Você ainda se lembra de eu ter dito isso?"

Eu, para a Nami: "Lembro!"…e agora para os dois paspalhos… "Se vocês quiserem que a gente saia dessa enrascada, escutem a explicação da Nami e vejam se conseguem metê-la nessas cabeças! Ouviram?"

Então Nami desceu da cabine e foi até os dois dar a devida explicação. Sentei para ouvir também. Ela então tirou um mapa do bolso, o abriu e apontou para a Grande Linha.

"Agora escutem e vejam isto! Nosso destino, a Grande Linha, passa entre duas faixas oceânicas, certo? Ambas as regiões se chamam Cinturões da Calmaria. Não se sabe o motivo, mas essas regiões não têm vento ou correntes marítimas nenhumas! São regiões permanentemente calmas! Para navios que dependem do poder do vento para viajar, são regiões extremamente perigosas! Luffy, conseguiu captar?"

Luffy: "Sim. Apenas a parte de que estamos numa fria."

Nami: "Ah, que bom… Você entendeu mais do que eu esperava!"

Sanji: "Então aquilo a que o velhote se referia que era perigoso era isso…"

Eu: "Esse nome, Cinturão da Calmaria, é muito contraditório…"

Zoro: "Ah… então é por isso que não havia vento agora…"

Usopp: "Já que o navio não pode se mexer, não há muito que possamos fazer, pois não?"

"Basta esperarmos o vento soprar novamente!", Luffy disse… que imbecil!

"O VENTO NÃO SOPRA AQUI! NÃO IMPORTA O QUANTO ESPEREMOS!", Nami e eu gritamos.

Nami continuou: "Além do quê, há outro motivo para estas regiões serem tão perigosas!"

Eu completei: "Essas regiões são perigosas porque…"…quer dizer… iria completar se não nos apercebêssemos que o navio balançou outra vez.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Apis disse: "Alguma coisa está vindo!"

De repente… senti uma sensação de estar sendo esmagado pela gravidade… sou eu ou o navio está ganhando altitude?

E então alguma coisa saiu d'água e tinha dois olhões…

Eu, tentando não gritar de medo, com o coração para saltar pela boca fora: "Ah… gente… Lembram de termos dito que esse mar é perigoso?"

Luffy: "Sim? Porquê?"

Eu: "PORQUE ESSE É O MOTIVO! REIS DO MAR!"

Peixes de todas as cores e formas imagináveis nos cercaram por todos os lados… parecíamos um grão de areia perto da grandeza deles! O nosso navio estava em cima do nariz de um deles…

"Ooooo! Que grandes, que grandes!"…Luffy disse, animado…

Eu fui para o parapeito do navio olhar para baixo… não sei porquê! Fiquei com vertigem, calafrios e tudo o que se possa imaginar… eu estava prestes a desmaiar de tão apavorado…

Nami estava agarrada ao mastro e disse enquanto chorava: "O Cinturão da Calmaria é um lar para Reis do Mar! E dos grandes… O porquê de ninguém conseguir atravessar o Cinturão é culpa desses monstros!"

Eu: "Como se não bastasse o fato de esses mares não terem vento… ainda têm Reis dos Mares para não deixar passar ninguém… Essa não… estamos condenados!"

Sanji: "O que podemos fazer numa situação dessas?", disse, ainda sem acreditar no que via…

Zoro: "Pessoal… não façam movimentos bruscos… Assim que voltarmos para a água… vamos remar feito loucos para sair daqui!"

"ESTAMOS ACABA-", Usopp gritou… mas Nami foi rápida e lhe tapou a boca… eu senti um calafrio percorrer a minha espinha e o terror tomar conta de mim quando vi que um dos Reis do Mar, um que parecia um sapo, mexeu os olhos e passou a nos fitar diretamente…

"Fique quieto! Quer chamar a atenção dos peixes?", Nami sussurrou.

Eu: "Nami… acho que já é tarde demais…"

E não demorou muito até que uma das criaturas, a que parecia um sapo, pulou para nos apanhar!

"O SAPO ESTÁ VINDO PARA CÁ!", Luffy gritou, aterrorizado.

Todos nos seguramos… mas Apis acabou sendo jogada para fora do navio! E à medida que o sapo se aproximava, ele abria a boca para tentar nos comer! Já se tem uma idéia do que se prevê que aconteça agora… Eu pensei que estávamos condenados… mas, não tão rápido!

"CUIDADO!", Luffy gritou enquanto esticava o braço para a salvar.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou tudo por conta da sorte… Luffy então esticou o braço para cima… muuuuito para cima…

"O braço dele está esticando! Luffy! Você comeu uma Fruta do Diabo?", Ouvi Apis gritando de lá do alto…

"Sim… comi.", Luffy respondeu calmamente enquanto a mandava para o alto.

"Luffy! Me mande para baixo outra vez!", Apis gritou.

"Ei, Luffy! O que vai fazer?", Usopp gritou.

Luffy respondeu: "Eu não sei…"

Luffy então mandou o braço esticado para baixo… aparentemente, para o nariz da criatura em que o nosso navio estava…

"APIS!", Nami…

"CUIDADO!", Usopp…

"APIS-CHAN!", eu…

Ouviu-se o som de um puxão… e ela voltou imediatamente…

"O que diabos ela fez lá embaixo!", Zoro perguntou… temeroso.

Luffy, calmamente: "Ela puxou um pêlo do nariz da criatura."

Eu: "Isso não pode ser nada bom!"

Sentimos o navio balançando… oh, merda!

Nami: "Espera um pouco…"

Usopp: "Se você faz isso…"

Sanji: "ESSA CRIATURA VAI ESPIRRAR!"

Merda dupla!

Ela voltou e pousou acidentadamente no navio… no colo do Zoro… e fez sinal de positivo enquanto o pêlo gigante voava pelos ares…

"Mas que pêlozão!", Luffy disse… "Yosh! Vamos sair daqui!"

"Mas que…", eu tentei exclamar mas…

A criatura espirrou e nos mandou para longe!

"MERDAAAAAAA!", acabei por gritar…

"PORQUE É QUE VOCÊ FOI FAZER ISSO!", gritamos logo em seguida.

O navio deu alguns ricochetes na água tal como uma pedrinha faz quando você a atira. Depois saímos voando… perdemos o contato com o navio… por instantes flutuamos em pleno ar!

Luffy, se divertindo: "Wohoo! Parece que estamos voando! Que divertido!"

Usopp, apavorado: "ESTAMOS MESMO VOANDOOOOOOOO!"…De fato, o navio estava mesmo voando!

Eu: "E ISSO NÃO É NADA DIVERTIDO, LUFFY!"

Instantes depois o navio finalmente pousou n'água… batemos as costas no chão… doeu… mas conseguimos sair do Cinturão da Calmaria! Devagar, nos levantamos, nos recuperando do choque.

Nami, se levantando: "Parece que já voltamos à corrente normal!"

Zoro: "E nenhum sinal de navios da Marinha."

Eu, respirando várias vezes, ofegante: "Phoo… Sério… pensei que íamos morrer agora! Valeu, Apis-chan!", dei um sinal de positivo para ela.

Ela respondeu da mesma forma.

Luffy: "Nada mal, menininha! Yosh! Vamos a toda a velocidade!"

Nami: "Nosso destino?"

Luffy: "É claro que é… a Ilha Navio de Guerra!"

Minutos depois, começamos a nos aproximar de uma zona de neblina muito densa… Tão densa quanto a que enfrentamos quando estávamos no Baratie… não dá para ver um palmo à frente do nariz! Eu odeio as neblinas… a pessoa vê um branco infinito… e mais nada… dá uma sensação de cegueira.

Usopp: "Não dá para ver naaaaada…"

Luffy: "Você pode ver a neblina à frente!"

Eu, decidindo deitar no chão para aliviar toda a tensão: "Mas para além dela não se vê mais nada! Ah… mas depois do que a gente passou para escapar daquele Cinturão da Calmaria… eu não estou dando a mínima para essa neblina!"

Sanji: "Oi, Apis! Tem certeza de que a ilha fica mesmo nessa direção?"

Apis, calmamente: "Não sei!"

Usopp: "Como é que não sabe?"

Eu: "Usopp-kun… ela tem o direito de não saber! Ela não é um animal que automaticamente sabe o caminho de casa… e esse mundo é muito grande!"…agora para a Apis… "Apis-chan… você sabe navegar?"

Apis, sorrindo: "Não!"

Eu, para o Usopp: "Viu? Então, deixe com a Nami que ela tem habilidades de navegação e sabe o que diz."

"Tem que estar por aqui em algum lugar…", Nami disse.

"Ali!", Apis apontou ao longe…

Passaram alguns momentos e de fato, vimos qualquer coisa com uma silhueta igualzinha a um navio de guerra!

"Que graaaaande!", Luffy disse.

Sanji: "Você hem…"

Zoro: "Existe alguma coisa que você não ache grande?"

Luffy: "Então devo dizer que é muito, muito grande?"

Nami: "Não!"

Eu, me levantando e indo para o parapeito: "Será que essa… é a Ilha Navio de Guerra?"

Apis, virando-se para mim: "Sim! Porque tem formato de navio de guerra, se chama assim!"

"Que interessante!", Disse Luffy, pendurado, adivinha? Na cabeça de ovelha da figura de proa.

O nosso navio aos poucos ia se aproximando da costa da Ilha Navio de Guerra. E com isso eu me perguntava… será que nós vamos ser bem recebidos?

"Para onde é que pensam que vão?"…essa frase me passou pela cabeça… me lembrei do dia em que essa mesma bandeira aportou na ilha de Brush… na minha casa… e minha recepção não foi das mais amigáveis… Na verdade, não foi amigável de jeito nenhum! E pelo fato de sermos piratas, já a nossa bandeira dá uma idéia de quem eles vão receber.

"Pessoal…", eu disse. Todos olharam para mim.

"Tentem ser os mais educados possíveis. Como a Apis exemplificou, essa gente pode não ser muito acolhedora de piratas. Portanto tomem cuidado com o que fazem, entenderam? Lembrem-se da vez em que aportaram na minha ilha."

Sanji: "O que aconteceu?"

Eu: "Hmm… digamos que a minha recepção não foi lá muito… carinhosa. Eu conto os detalhes depois."

Nami: "Gente, olhem!"

Fomos para um lado do navio, à medida que aportávamos. E eu tinha razão… eles nos aguardavam com lanças e tridentes afiados, prontos para nos atacar.

Eu: "Gente… parece que eu tinha razão… eles já estão armados para nos atacar."

Nami então propôs o seguinte: "Agora venham cá que vamos fazer o seguinte que é bem simples. Antes de desembarcarmos, vamos deixar a Apis sair primeiro. É para os cidadãos baixarem as armas e verem que a conterrânea deles está bem. Entendem?"…embora isso soasse como se fôssemos vilões armando para darmos o bote assim que o inimigo baixasse a guarda, era o melhor que tínhamos àquela altura.

Todos concordaram.

"Então nós desembarcamos e nos apresentamos. Vocês entenderam?"

Zoro: "Que saco… porque é que eu tenho que alinhar com essas idéias?"

Nami: "Não me diga que já está pensando em querer brigar com um povo que a gente nem conhece?"

Eu: "Zoro-san… tem que aprender a parar de pensar em luta o tempo todo!"

Sanji, sorrindo: "Lutar é a única coisa que esse cabeça de alga sabe fazer, afinal!"

Zoro, bravo: "O que disse, cozinheiro de merda?"

Nami: "Vocês dois parem com a briguinha!"

Sanji: "Paro agorinha mesmo, Nami-san!"…ah… Sanji… perto de mulheres você é mesmo um caso perdido…

Nami: "Gente, façam o que eu estou dizendo! Já estamos chegando na costa!"

Luffy: "Vamos perguntar a eles se têm carne aqui!"

Nami: "Idiota!"

Eu: "Ah! Nami-chan, outra coisinha!"

Nami: "O que foi?"

"A… A minha jaqueta… ela já está pronta?", eu perguntei timidamente.

Silêncio…

Nami, com uma veia proeminente na testa e falando lentamente: "Quanta coragem a sua para fazer essa pergunta sem olhar para o que nos rodeia! Agora fique quieto e se abaixe!"

"Ok… tá bem! Que coisa… desligando a alavanca de perguntas fora de contexto!", Eu desenhei uma alavanca na cabeça e a desliguei.

Usopp, discretamente baixou a escada para Apis descer.

* * *

**A sorte mais uma vez esteve ao lado dos Chapéus de Palha... eles conseguiram escapar com vida aos monstros marinhos que habitam o Cinturão da Calmaria e agora navegam rumo à ilha Navio de Guerra! Mas a recepção, como se esperava, não é muito amigável. Será que nossos aventureiros conseguirão conquistar o coração do povo da ilha? Aguardem e vejam no próximo capítulo!**


	33. Um segredo e uma ilha, façam as contas

**Capítulo 33**

**"A criatura milagrosa! O segredo de Apis e a ilha lendária"

* * *

**

"Estou de volta!", Apis gritou… e foi recebida pelos seus conterrâneos.

Nami, sussurrando: "Ela já desceu. Vamos, então?"

Concordamos e descemos para terra firme, um por um.

"Digam… vocês…", Luffy… "Vocês têm algum açougue por aqui?"…

Eu tive que me conter para não rir daquilo…

"Hem?"

"Quem são esses caras?"

Apis: "Eles são piratas… mas são boa gente!"

"Existe coisa como piratas benevolentes?"

Eu, saindo do meio do grupo e tentando ser educado: "Ano… eu também duvidava deles quando os conheci pela primeira vez… mas podem ficar tranquilos que os meus companheiros não lhes vão causar problemas.", me virei para o grupo: "Né, gente?"

"Mas, Apis… você não tinha sido levada pela Marinha?"

Apis: "Sim… mas eu consegui fugir. E então o Luffy e seus amigos me salvaram… né?", ela se virou para o Luffy.

"Sim!", Luffy disse.

"Apis… o que você aprontou?", um cidadão disse.

"Não sei porquê mas a Marinha anda louca atrás de você. Não deveria ter voltado para cá… eles ainda estão aqui."

Apis: "O que eu faço?"

"Nós queríamos ajudar mas… Esses caras são piratas, não são?"

Apis: "Que coisa, não?"

Usopp: "Mas o Dan não já tinha dito que somos piratas bonzinhos?"

"Apis!"…hem? Uma voz vinha detrás da multidão. "Venha para cá neste momento."

"Quem é esse?", Nami perguntou.

"Sei lá.", Luffy respondeu.

"Bokuden-jiichan!", o povo abriu caminho e Apis foi correndo abraçar um senhor que me parecia ser o patriarca da aldeia.

"Eu sou muito grato por terem tomado conta da Apis. Eu gostaria de oferecer a vocês a hospitalidade de estarem em minha casa… que tal?", ele disse.

Luffy: "Você tem carne defumada?"

"Ele não tem carne defumada… mas faz o melhor pão com porco da ilha!", Apis disse.

"Legal! Vamos lá!", Luffy, animado.

"Sim… vamos, né?", Zoro.

Luffy fica animado toda vez que tem carne pelo meio… bem… esse é o nosso capitão! Nós fomos apresentados pela Apis ao vovô Bokuden. Ele era mesmo o patriarca da ilha… e avô da Apis. Ele nos levou para o cantinho dele, num vilarejo que fica entranhado numa das florestas da ilha. Lá ele começou a preparar pão com porco.

"Prontinho… Já preparei tudo. Só nos resta esperar.", ele disse.

"Legal!", Luffy respondeu.

Sanji: "É mesmo bem rústico… vovôzinho… quanto tempo é que isso demora?"

Bokuden: "É mesmo… umas quatro ou cinco horas… em média…"

Usopp: "Vamos ter que esperar isso tudo?"

Luffy: "Eh? Mas eu estou com fome!"

Eu: "Não há outro jeito a não ser esperar… mas como vamos passar o tempo?"

Nami: "Que tal essa… Senhorzinho! Pode nos contar um pouco mais a respeito da sua neta?"

"Ah, sim."…então nos sentamos numa mesa para passar o tempo à espera da comida… com o Luffy reclamando de vez em quando que está com fome…

"Bokuden-san… Porquê a Apis foi pega e está sendo procurada pela Marinha? Tem alguma idéia do motivo?", Nami perguntou.

"Apis, minha neta… você tem alguma idéia?", O vovô Bokuden perguntou.

"Nenhuma.", ela respondeu.

Eu: "Mas você tinha motivos que só não queria dizer quais eram, não tinha?"

Apis, calmamente: "Ah! Aquilo foi mentirinha!"

Bokuden: "Na verdade temos uma."

Usopp: "Mas disseram que não tinham nenhuma!"

Bokuden: "Nossa ilha pode não ter lá muita coisa… mas das que temos… a principal é a nossa antiga lenda."

Lenda? Eu normalmente gosto de lendas, portanto prestei maior atenção à história. Ele começou por explicar que o povo dessa ilha é descendente dos habitantes da Ilha Perdida, que afundou há milhares de anos. Essa Ilha Perdida era a casa dos Dragões Milenares, Sennenryuu, e que os ossos desses dragões eram chamados de Elixir da Eterna Juventude.

Sanji: "Entendo… mas uma lenda não é justificativa para uma intervenção por parte da Marinha…"

Todos ficamos sem entender o que é que a Marinha teria a ver com tudo isto.

Então ele falou de uma história que começa com os primeiros habitantes dessa ilha… e seus descendentes… e os descendentes desses descendentes… e assim por diante. Eu vi que Apis estava tentando fugir discretamente da sala… Devia estar de saco cheio de ouvir as histórias dele… pobre menina…

Muuuuuuuuuuito tempo depois… Luffy e Zoro já estavam dormindo… e eu estava para cair também… Ok… eu gosto de histórias, mas tudo tem o seu limite! Eu acabei por não aguentar e caí no sono também. Não sei como é que a Nami, o Usopp e o Sanji aguentaram aquilo tudo… mas eu não aguento!

"Desculpa aí, gente… Me acordem quando acabar…"…foi o que eu disse antes de me deixar cair nos braços de Morfeu. Dormi por uns bons bocados… até que minha bexiga começou a incomodar… tinha que "tirar a água do joelho"… Acordei e rastejei sorrateiramente, não sem antes perceber que o Luffy tinha saído.

Sussurrando, e ainda bocejando, eu disse: "Usopp-kun! O Luffy, cadê?"

"Disse que ia ao banheiro. O que vai fazer?", ele disse.

"Eu vou checar como ele está… e preciso me aliviar também! Até já.", então fui rastejando.

Assim que saí da salinha: "Ah… essa história não acaba mais!"… fui caminhar para um arbusto… e me aliviei. Depois ouvi alguém roncando… fui ver quem era e era o Luffy… com um pão de porco na cara…

"Oi, Luffy, acorda!"…sacudi-o… fazendo o pão de porco cair. Ele, por instinto, o mastigou e acordou. "Eeeeh? O pão de porco! Sumiu!"…não havia mais nada!

Luffy, acordando: "Hmmm! Gostoso!"

"Ei, Luffy! Os pães de porco, cadê? Como é que vamos sobreviver a história do velhinho sem pão de porco para comer?… hem?"…notei que o chão estava com marcas…

"O que foi que houve?"… Nami chegou na cena.

Eu: "Ah… é que…"

"Ah! O pão de porco sumiu!"…Nami também notou e deu uma pancada na cabeça do Luffy: "Luffy! O que tem a dizer em sua defesa agora que comeu o que era nosso?"

Eu: "Nami-chan… mais importante… veja isto!"…apontei para as marcas no chão. E notamos que essas marcas faziam uma trilha.

Perguntamo-nos para onde é que ela ia e resolvemos seguir o seu traçado. Seguimos até encontrarmos um obstáculo. A trilha atravessava os arbustos e ia dar numa montanha.

"Pára aqui?", Luffy perguntou. Depois ele achou alguma coisa e entrou nos arbustos. "Buraco.", ele disse. Nós então fomos checar também e vimos que a trilha ia dar nesse buraco. Para além do buraco… o que nos esperava era um caminho um pouco extenso… que era feito pela trilha. Paramos quando vimos um rio… sem ponte… e era meio alta a queda…

Nami: "Parece que quem fez essa trilha passou por aqui de algum jeito."

Eu, tremendo um pouco: "Na-Nami… va-vamos ter que passar por aqui?"

Nami: "Sim. Não se preocupe. Não vai demorar muito… Luffy."

Luffy: "Ok. Gomu Gomu no… Tsuribashi. (Ponte Suspensa de Borracha)"

Nami passou se equilibrando. Era a minha vez…

"Dan, rápido!", Nami disse…

Eu: "Mesmo que você diga isso… ok, lá vai nada!", eu passei correndo e de olhos fechados, para não ter que olhar para baixo… é um vício meu olhar para baixo só para ter medo! Passei e respirei por uns momentos.

"Você tem mesmo que superar esse seu medo de altura, Dan-kun!", Nami disse.

Eu: "Não sei como… é mais forte do que eu! Não consigo evitar."

Luffy: "Vamos em frente?"

Nós então prosseguimos por outra floresta.

"Será que estamos na parte de trás da montanha?", Nami perguntou.

"Onde estamos indo?", Luffy também perguntou.

"Não me pergunte… não tenho idéia…", eu respondi.

Passamos por alguns arbustos e demos de cara com a entrada de uma caverna. Resolvemos entrar e ver no que é que dava. Momentos depois, ouvimos uma voz… conhecida.

"Sim. Está tudo bem. Eu fui salva por um bando de piratas estranhos que conheci… Não, não! Eles não são perigosos… Aposto que está com fome! Eu trouxe alguns pães com porco do vovô Bokuden! Tome!… Não coma tudo de uma vez!…Desculpe… eu trabalhei para pegar alguma informação mas não consegui nada até agora."

Nós nos aproximamos e percebemos que era a Apis… mas estava falando com quem?

Nami: "Apis… com quem ela está falando?"

Eu: "Não sei… Luffy?"

"Yo, Apis! Com quem é que você está falando?", Luffy… simplório como sempre.

Eu e Nami: "Não berre assim sem aviso!"

Apis: "Não! Não se aproxime!"…não deu outra. Luffy se aproximou, curioso.

Nami, se aproximando, também curiosa: "Luffy… o que é que… eh?"

Eu, atrás: "Nami-chan… o que fo- Mas, hem?"

E nós três acabamos por ver o que a Apis queria tanto esconder… Uma criatura, com pelagem verde, enorme… deitada na caverna… ficamos boquiabertos com aquilo! Parecia… um dragão…

"Legal, legal, muito legal!", Luffy dizia enquanto dava uma olhada na criatura mais de perto… e Apis tentava detê-lo.

"Luffy… espera!", Nami, ainda impressionada. Não é para menos! Com uma criatura daquele tamanho!

"É real! E está vivinho!", Luffy dizia enquanto acariciava a criatura…

"Esse é… um… um… um dragão?"…impossível! Dragões só existem em lendas e histórias! É a primeira vez que vejo um dragão de verdade… com esses olhos! Até os esfreguei para ver se não era alucinação minha…

"Nami-chan… me belisca.", eu pedi… ela atendeu: "Ai! Não precisava beliscar tão forte!"

Nami, voltando a si: "Hem? Ah… desculpe… eu não prestei atenção…"

Luffy, falando com o dragão: "Incrível! De onde é que você veio, homem?"…houve um silêncio… e depois Luffy disse: "Entendo… você quer mesmo voltar para a sua terra natal, né?"…como que respondendo a qualquer coisa que o dragão tinha dito naquela altura.

"Ryuuji está dizendo que não há quaisquer problemas em fazer amizade com você, Luffy… Ele disse que sabe que você é uma boa pessoa."…Apis disse… mas como?

Eu: "Er… Apis-chan… você pode falar com ele?"

Ela: "Sim… mas…"

Nami: "Mas… mais importante… Luffy! Como é que você consegue entendê-lo?"

Luffy: "Não sei… instinto!", enquanto sorria e punha uma mão na cabeça.

Apis: "Só instinto?"

Luffy: "Mas você também consegue entendê-lo, não consegue?"

Apis: "É que…"

Nami então veio com esta hipótese: "Não me diga… que é por causa de uma Fruta do Diabo?"

"Hem?"

Eu: "Então ela fala com ele porque é usuária de uma Fruta do Diabo?"

Apis: "Sim. Eu comi a fruta que se chama Hiso Hiso no Mi. (Fruta do Sussurro) Com ela, passei a poder entender os sentimentos de qualquer animal."

Eu, estalando os dedos: "Agora está explicado!"

Nami: "O quê?"

Eu: "O fato de ela ter estado inconsciente no dia em que a resgatamos! Para além de ter enfrentado aquela tempestade horrorosa, correu o risco de cair na água já que usuários da Fruta do Diabo são pesos mortos n'água!"

Nami, também estalando os dedos: "Agora também lembrei de uma coisa! Então foi por causa disso que você soube que aquele vento forte viria, não foi, Apis?"

Eu, outra vez estalando os dedos: "Foi por que você falou com as gaivotas que estavam no nosso barco! Está explicado!"

Apis acenou que sim a ambas as respostas e acrescentou: "Foi também graças à Hiso Hiso no Mi que eu encontrei o Ryuuji!"

Ela então contou-nos uma história de um dia em que estava num campo de flores e de repente ouviu uma voz… uma voz muito triste… que ela ouvia pela primeira vez. Ela correu para tentar ajudar quem quer que estava sussurrando essa "melodia" de socorro… e vinha desta mesma caverna. Então ela encontrou este dragão.

"Ryuuji tinha perdido toda a sua força e tinha se separado dos companheiros… Ele estava tentando procurar sozinho a localização do ninho do Dragão… a Ilha Perdida."

Nami: "A Ilha Perdida? Aquela ilha que se diz que afundou milhares de anos atrás?"

"Ryuuji sempre diz que essa ilha ressurgirá algum dia. Ele diz que a hora da ressurreição da ilha já está próxima… mas que também não se lembra exatamente onde essa ilha fica… Ele perdeu toda a força vital… já não consegue mais voar, mas fica insistindo: 'Eu quero voltar, eu quero voltar!'… Eu queri fazer algo para ajudar, mas não faço a mínima idéia de onde fica essa ilha! Aquela velha lenda não dá nenhuma pista… por isso acabei tendo que perguntar para alguns marinheiros que passaram pela ilha. Mas cometi um erro… eles procuram pelos Ryuukotsu, os Ossos de Dragão!"

Eu: "Ryuukotsu?"

Nami: "Os ossos da juventude eterna? Eles te raptaram para ter esses ossos, Apis?"

Eu: "Tinha que ser artimanha da Marinha… esses caras não aprendem!"

Apis: "Sim… eles disseram que eu tinha que contar tudo o que sabia… por isso me raptaram. Isso deve ser, provavelmente, porque eu estou usando o pingente que o Ryuuji me deu."

Nami: "Foi por isso que você escapou naquela tempestade… Foi muito imprudente!"

Apis: "Eu sei… é por isso que tenho guardado segredo desse fato de todos na vila… até do meu vovô Bokuden… Eu não posso deixá-los se preocuparem comigo desse jeito."…agora falando para o dragão, enquanto o acariciava: "Mas eu quero, a qualquer preço, devolver o Ryuuji para o lar onde ele pertence! Ryuuji… você sempre me disse… que, se voltasse para o Ninho do Dragão… conseguiria ficar energético e bom de novo, não foi? Não importa quanto tempo leve… não importa o que aconteça… eu vou encontrar esse lugar e te levar até lá!"

De alguma forma… aquela história me tocou por dentro… que senti uma vontade muito grande, e cada vez maior, de ajudar essa garota a devolver o dragão ao seu habitat natural.

Luffy expressou essa minha vontade, que acabava por ser dele também: "Yosh! Então, deixe-me ajudar! Eu te levo até lá!"

Nami, receosa: "Luffy! Você não ouviu? A Ilha Perdida afundou há muito tempo!"

Luffy: "Mas foi o lendário Dragão Milenar que disse, não foi? Eu tenho certeza que essa Ilha Perdida está em algum lugar por aqui!"

Nami: "Uma ilha que não aparece em mapa nenhum?"

Eu, pondo uma mão no ombro de Nami: "Nami-chan… as coisas mais impressionantes da vida… não se encontram em mapas… ou em livros… você as tem que procurar e as ver com seus próprios olhos!"…agora falando para a Apis: "Apis-chan! Pode ficar tranquila porque nós vamos te ajudar a levar esse dragão de volta para casa!", e pisquei para a menininha. "Né, Nami-chan!", virei e perguntei à Nami.

"Uma ilha fora dos mapas… Não tenho opção… Vamos nessa?", ela desistiu e alinhou conosco, estalando os dedos.

Luffy: "Yosh!"

Apis: "Sério? Eu agradeço muito!"

Luffy: "Agora que está decidido, coma mais um pouco disto!", tirou um pão com porco do bolso…

Apis: "Ah, Luffy! Eu esqueci de dizer isso, mas…"…e o dragão comeu pão de porco com Luffy e tudo… "o Ryuuji está meio gagá…"

Eu não pude me controlar e acabei rindo daquilo…

E lá vamos nós para mais uma aventura! Devolver esse dragão para o seu grupo!

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam do Sennenryuu, hem? Bonitinho, né?**

**Luffy: "Ele é mesmo gigante! Legal, legal!"**

**Nami: "Conhecer dragões lendários nunca passou pela minha cabeça nesta vida!"**

**Dan: "Concordo plenamente!"**

**Mas não tão rápido! Os piratas, no próximo capítulo, terão uma missão difícil... como será que esse dragão voltará para a Ilha Perdida sem chamar a atenção da Marinha?**

**Os três: "Pois é... como?"**

**A resposta você, leitor, encontrará no Capítulo 34!  
**


	34. Viver mil anos vale mesmo a pena?

**Capítulo 34**

**"Conheçam o Sennenryuu! O dragão caído e o plano de fuga"

* * *

**

"Ei, gente, vocês têm que ver isso!", Luffy disse, animado.

"Mas… o que aconteceu aqui?", Nami disse.

Nós chegamos de volta à casinha e nos deparamos com todos – e isso contando também com o velho Bokuden – dormindo profundamente.

"Hahaha… acho que eles acabaram por não aguentar a história toda… nem mesmo quem a está contando!", eu disse enquanto ria daquilo e apontei para o velho.

"E… depois… na milésima ducentésima primeira geração…"…pudemos ouvir o velho sussurrar enquanto dormia.

Nami: "Incrível… ele ainda está falando…"

Eu: "Pois já não me surpreende… eu já estou acostumado a, de vez em quando, acordar no meio da noite e sair do quarto por causa do ronco dos meus colegas…"…não é bem por isso. Quando eu engato no sono, eu durmo profundamente e não ouço absolutamente nada. Mas quando isso não acontece, meu sono vai por água abaixo com os roncos e sussurros dos outros companheiros…

Nami: "Sinceramente… já perdi noites de sono por causa de vocês!"

Eu: "Vocês, vírgula, viu? Eu não falo enquanto estou dormindo!"

Nami: "Fala sim senhor! De vez em quando eu te escuto enquanto dorme!"

Eu: "Ha! Sem chance que eu não acredito!"

Sorte da Nami… ou não… que tem um quarto só para ela.

"Oi, vocês têm que ouvir isso!", Luffy disse enquanto estourava a bolha que saía do nariz do Usopp. Ele acordou num instante, assustado: "Aaahhh! Já acordei! Estava acordado desde o princípio!"

"Mentiroso!", eu cheguei perto dele e lhe acertei na cabeça.

"O quê? Já é de manhã?", Zoro disse, também acordando.

Sanji, que estava deitado, também se levantou. "Ah… a história do vovôzinho é tão grande que acabei pegando no sono…"…e então ele se espreguiçou.

Eu: "Não foi só você… todos aqui dormiram, incluindo o velhinho aqui. Agora acordem! Acordem que já é de manhã!"

Os três: "Já acordamos!"

Momentos depois veio alguém e entrou de surpresa, gritando: "Temos problemas! Bokuden-san! Por onde anda a Apis?"

Nami: "O que aconteceu?"

"Você é uma pirata, não é? É que tem uma frota de navios da Marinha ancorada no nosso porto!"

Eu: "Será que…"

Nami: "…eles vieram para capturar a Apis?"

Usopp, ainda meio grogue: "O que é que há de tão importante sobre ela?"

"Né, pessoal, venham todos comigo!", Nami disse.

"Sim, Nami-san!", Sanji se levantou num instante, obedecendo às ordens de Nami.

Zoro: "E quanto ao velhinho, o que vamos fazer?"

Eu: "Ele está dormindo profundamente… é melhor que o deixemos do jeito que está."

Nami, para o cidadão: "Quando o Bokuden-san acordar, diga a ele que nós vamos proteger a Apis. Entendeu?"

"S-Sim.", o cidadão respondeu, ainda meio que temeroso.

Usopp: "Para onde é que nos vai levar, por acaso?"

Eu: "Nós, ontem à noite, acabamos por conhecer uma criatura bem especial."

Luffy: "Ele é mesmo grande! Vocês têm que ver para acreditar!"

Usopp: "Criatura especial? Grande?", começando a ficar apavorado.

"Não tem razão para ficar com medo. Apenas fique quieto e venha conosco que você vai ver. Vamos agora?", Nami disse.

"SIM! NAMI-SAN!", Sanji gritou, com corações nos olhos.

Zoro: "Fica quieto, cozinheiro! Toda essa gritaria logo de manhã está me dando dor de cabeça!"

"O que disse, cabeça de alga? Olha que eu acabo com a tua raça!", Sanji respondeu.

Nami teve que levar os dois pela gola da camiseta.

E então nós seguimos pelo caminho que ainda estava marcado no chão para ir à caverna, ver o dragão.

Enquanto andávamos, Usopp perguntou: "Oi, Dan! Que raio que você quer dizer com criatura muito especial? E… e… e grande?"

Eu, sorrindo: "Ah… é porque ele é um dragão."

"Ah… sim… eu pensei que fosse um… um… DRAGÃO?", Usopp gritou de repente…

"Sim… um dragão… um dragão gigante que cospe fogo, voa é malvado e que vai nos comer!", eu brinquei… usando um tom de voz malicioso para tentar assustá-lo. Ele empalideceu!

Eu: "Hahaha! Brincadeirinha! Não precisa ficar assustado, anda!"

Usopp: "NÃO ME ASSUSTE DESSE JEITO!"

"Se não quer ir, basta dizer!", eu disse, sorrindo.

"Eu ficar sozinho e indefeso é ainda pior!", Usopp disse.

Continuamos andando e… tivemos que passar por aquele rio sem ponte… outra vez! Já é a terceira vez! Francamente… Se bem que eu já estou ficando acostumado… e tem muita coisa pior para ter medo…

Que o diga o Usopp… quando chegamos na caverna… a mandíbula dele abriu tanto que quase batia no chão!

Ele, Sanji e Zoro ficaram impressionados, tal como nós na noite passada, quando viram o dragão gigante deitado na caverna.

"Oi, pessoal!", Apis saiu detrás do dragão.

Eu: "Bom dia, Apis-chan! Gente… conheçam o lendário… Dragão Milenar!"

Ninguém disse nada… todos ainda impressionados com o dragão.

"Oi? Gente? Alô…", fui nos três… cutuquei… passei a mão na frente da cara deles… mas eles ficaram lá… como se estivessem congelados. Mas Zoro e Sanji acordaram imediatamente… quando lhes dei um tapinha na cara.

"O que está fazendo, desgraçado?", Zoro…

"Eu te mato, maldito!", Sanji…

Eu respondi: "Não precisam ficar nervosinhos! Já perceberam quem está à sua frente?"

Nami: "Do jeito que o vovô Bokuden disse, este é um lendário Dragão Milenar."

Luffy, animadíssimo: "E aí? Legal, não?"

"Não o trate como se fosse o _seu_ bicho de estimação!", Nami disse.

Zoro: "Então quer dizer que quando se chega perto da Grande Linha… você pode se encontrar com coisas como essa?"

Eu: "E tenho a certeza de que na Grande Linha, há coisas muito mais fantásticas."

Sanji: "Já encontramos com Reis do Mar… mas esse com certeza não é um deles…"

Usopp… ainda boquiaberto: "Vo-vocês t-t-têm certeza que essa coisa não vai me comer?"

Imediatamente… o dragão lambeu a cara do Usopp…

"Ah! O Ryuuji já está meio gagá… portanto, se ele te confundir com comida, tome cuidado para não ser engolido!", Apis disse, sentada no dragão.

"JÁ É TARDE DEMAIS!", Usopp disse, com a cabeça já na boca do dragão…

Eu não pude me conter e dei risadinhas daquilo.

"De qualquer maneira, não dói, né?", Luffy disse e depois riu daquilo. "Você até parece truta para esse dragão!"

Usopp: "Não fiquem aí parados e me tirem daqui!", tentando se soltar.

Zoro: "Fique aí e se deixe ser comido!"

"ZORO!", Usopp, gritando e tentando sair da boca do dragão…

Luffy meramente ria daquilo…

Sanji: "É melhor que ele não coma, porque vai apanhar uma indigestão!"

Usopp: "O que disse, seu cozinheiro mulherengo?"

Eu suspirei e fui ajudar o Usopp a tirar a cabeça da boca do dragão. Assim que ele pôde se mexer, foi imediatamente se esconder atrás de uma pedra, com medo.

"Que medroso, hem? Ele não vai te comer!", eu disse.

Usopp: "AH, CALE A BOCA! E ENTÃO O QUE ACHA QUE ELE FEZ AGORA?"

"Eu acho que é a forma desse dragãozinho de te reconhecer. Até que ele é bonitinho, mesmo tendo mil anos…", disse, enquanto sorria. Usopp ficou mais apavorado. "Isso não ajuda em nada! E de 'zinho', esse dragão não tem nada!", ele disse.

Nami: "Esse dragão, o Sennenryuu… é o que a Marinha está à procura. Depois de pensarmos um pouco, nós três decidimos que o levaríamos de volta à Ilha Perdida."

Usopp, detrás da pedra, gritando: "Deve estar de brincadeira! A Marinha está chegando cada vez mais perto daqui! Se fugir já era difícil para nós, imagina com algo desse tamanho!"

Eu: "Não precisa gritar, nós estamos bem aqui!"…e cheguei perto do dragão, acariciando-o: "Esse pobre dragão já perdeu a força vital dele… se perdeu dos amigos…"

Usopp: "Você o entende?"

Eu: "Não. Apis nos explicou a situação dele. E mesmo se não o tivesse feito, a expressão dele já diz tudo… esses são os olhos de gente que tem saudade do lar. Eu também… às vezes me sinto assim.", disse em voz baixa.

E é verdade. Embora eu me sinta confortável com os meus amigos… eu tenho muitas saudades de casa. Só passaram algumas semanas desde que deixei a ilha… mas até parece que foram meses! Mamãe… Kenny-chan… como será que eles estão?

"O Ryuuji… O Ryuuji quer mesmo voltar para casa!", Apis disse… meio que cabisbaixa.

Usopp: "Eu tenho a certeza que o Luffy disse 'Certo! Vamos te ajudar a levá-lo de volta' ou outra coisa estúpida como essa!"

Luffy, sentado numa pedra, disse secamente: "Sim! A gente prometeu que ia ajudá-la!"

Usopp meramente rosnou e disse: "Mas a gente não tem a menor idéia de onde essa ilha fica! Como é que a gente vai chegar até lá?"

Luffy: "Damos algum jeito!"

Luffy… sempre com a teoria do "se vira nos trinta"… mas nessa situação, não dá para fazer planos mesmo!

Usopp: "E que jeito?"

"Ryuuji sempre me disse que se pudesse voltar para os seus companheiros… ele poderia se recuperar…", Apis disse, cabisbaixa, enquanto acariciava o dragão.

"Os animais têm instintos. Talvez o Sennenryuu possa dizer alguma coisa.", Nami disse.

Eu: "Talvez, em alguma parte da memória dele, estejam escondidas as lembranças do tempo em que ele estava na Ilha Perdida. Se nós, que somos humanos, esquecemos da maior parte do que fazemos até que alguma coisa nos faça lembrar… e não chegamos a viver mais de cem anos… Imagina um dragão que vive mil anos! Ele deve ter feito tanta coisa nessa vida, não é?"

Luffy: "Sim! E ele pode acabar nos ajudando a encontrar a Ilha Perdida!"

"Mas…", Usopp, ainda relutante.

Zoro, sentado numa coluna: "Bem… de alguma forma, isso vai acabar dando certo."

"ZORO!", Usopp…

Sanji, acendendo um cigarro: "Sim, mas o que podemos fazer com ele? Se o levarmos até lá embaixo, daqui da montanha vamos acabar chamando muita atenção."

Nami: "Eu tenho uma idéia. Vamos construir um veículo, antes de tudo. Um veículo grande o suficiente para que o Ryuuji caiba. Pessoal, vão todos buscar madeira para o carro. Usopp… você vai ficar encarregado de construí-lo."

Usopp: "E o que é que _você_ vai fazer?"

"Acha que eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? Eu sou fraca! Além do mais, mulheres não fazem trabalho pesado! Não é para isso que vocês homens servem?", Nami disse.

Usopp bateu uma mão na testa, vendo que a sua opinião não valeu de nada. Eu tentei confortá-lo. Cheguei até ele e pus uma mão no seu ombro: "Não se preocupe, Usopp-kun! Nami tem razão. Nunca podemos deixar as mulheres pegarem no trabalho pesado… e nós também não podemos simplesmente abandonar o Ryuuji só porque não sabemos onde fica a casa dele."

Usopp simplesmente baixou a cabeça.

Eu continuei, sorrindo: "E outra: se tivéssemos certeza de tudo, a nossa aventura seria entediante!"

Usopp: "Mas se tivéssemos certeza de tudo, seria tudo mais fácil! E saberíamos o que fazer! E teríamos o cuidado de não nos metermos em coisas estúpidas! E… e…"

Eu: "Isso é ridículo! Você não é nada divertido!"

Usopp: "Isso aqui é que não é nada divertido…"

E nós fomos à floresta recolher a madeira necessária. Não demorou muito para que o trabalho ficasse feito. Luffy usou uma Metralhadora de Borracha e derrubou várias árvores. Sanji só precisou de alguns chutes para derrubar mais um monte. Zoro avançou, dando cortes certeiros e derrubando mais algumas. Eu usei minha lança para dar o toque final, derrubando mais algumas árvores e deixando a madeira de igual tamanho.

Eu: "Yosh! Essas árvores são o bastante para vocês?"

Nami: "Com certeza! Mas… precisava se dar ao trabalho de cortar as pontas das raízes?"

Eu: "Precisava sim. Quero deixar os troncos de igual tamanho senão eu não fico satisfeito."

Nami suspirou e disse: "Ai… santa paciência…"

Usopp suspirou logo em seguida e disse, ainda sem intenções nenhumas de ajudar: "Ah… acho que não tenho escolha a não ser dar uma mãozinha…"…agora para a Nami… "…sua calculista!"

Nami: "Calculista para mim é elogio! Agora vamos que a sua hora de trabalhar chegou!"

Usopp: "Yosh! Agora, Apis, prepare-se para ficar surpreendida com o projeto de carro sensacional do Capitão…"…Nami o interrompeu, o empurrando para junto da madeira… "Sim, sim! Já sabemos, agora vá ao trabalho!"

Com a nossa ajuda, na parte de carregar a madeira e moldar as quatro rodas, ele só precisou fixar os troncos no lugar, pregar as rodas e o carro gigante ficou pronto!

"É perfeito para o Ryuuji!", Apis disse, feliz com o carro e pulando de alegria!

Sanji: "Mas… a Marinha ainda está ancorada no porto… o que fazemos?"

Luffy: "Não podemos dar algum jeito?"

Sanji: "Não vai dar!"

Eu: "Zoro, e antes que você pergunte, lutar contra eles vai ser impossível. Se o fizermos, vamos apenas colocar o Ryuuji em perigo desnecessariamente."

Zoro: "Eu não ia dizer nada agora…"

Nami: "Eu vou pensar em alguma maneira de transportá-lo para cá… mas o Going Merry ainda está ancorado na costa, obviamente…"

Usopp, em pose confiante: "Yosh! Esse é o navio precioso que a Kaya me deu… portanto, deixem ele com o Usopp aqui!… Poreeeém… O Zoro vem comigo!"

"Porque eu?", Zoro perguntou.

Nami: "Contamos com vocês."

Usopp: "Agora que está tudo arranjado… porque não esperamos até a noite?"

"Não!", Nami respondeu.

"Acha que a Marinha vai esperar até a noite para atacar?", eu disse.

Zoro completou: "Além do mais, se fôssemos escapar à noite, ficaria mais difícil localizar os marinheiros… e poderíamos ser pegos de surpresa. Eles podem usá-la a seu favor."

Sanji: "Então vamos partir agora!"

Usopp: "Mas e quanto ao nosso navio? Eu cuido dele, mas o que querem que eu faça?"

"Hmmm… é mesmo…"…Nami pensou um pouco… e então estalou os dedos, tendo uma idéia.

* * *

**Hmmm... qual será a idéia que a Nami teve? Enquanto os Chapéus de Palha pensam em como tirar o dragão da ilha... os marinheiros chegam cada vez mais perto! Será que o Sennenryuu poderá escapar? Contudo, um personagem inusitado e indesejado irá aparecer no caminho!**

**Não percam o Capítulo 35!**


	35. Um inimigo efeminado! Que perturbador

**Capítulo 35**

**"O assalto de Erik! A grande fuga da Ilha Navio de Guerra!"

* * *

**

Nami então apontou para o longe… para um cabo na ponta da ilha: "Usopp, eu preciso que você traga o navio para além desse cabo que se parece com o seu nariz."

Luffy, agachado, olhando ao longe: "Oooo… é mesmo! Se parece mesmo com o seu nariz, Usopp!"

Usopp, preocupado: "Mas mesmo se eu trouxer o navio para depois desse cabo…"

Nami: "Não se preocupe! Eu não acho que eles consigam nos encontrar aqui tão facilmente. Apenas se apresse!"

Eu: "É melhor que vocês vão agora mesmo! Embora a Marinha não seja capaz de nos encontrar, eles já podem ter descoberto o nosso navio!"…então Usopp e Zoro se retiraram.

Nami: "Sanji-kun, Dan-kun, Luffy, tragam o Ryuuji até o carro."

"Ou!", Luffy…

"Prontamente, Nami-san!", Sanji…

"Entendido, Capitã!", eu…

Luffy: "Ei, o Capitão sou eu!"

"Ah, desculpe.", eu disse.

Fomos os três buscar o Ryuuji. Ele é muito grande… mas o nosso esforço conjunto foi maior e conseguimos trazê-lo ao carro.

"Phoo… meus braços ficaram cansados…", eu disse, me alongando. Passou algum tempo e eu lembrei do fato de o navio já poder ter sido descoberto pela Marinha… e nessa trilha dos meus pensamentos… espera aí… A trilha! Se a Marinha descobre essa trilha, eles podem chegar aqui num instante!

"Nami…"…eu queria avisar mas não consegui…

"Lá estão eles!"…hem? Virei a minha cabeça e, de fato, vi ao longe o Going Merry minúsculo aparecer no horizonte. Fiquei um pouco mais aliviado porque o Usopp e o Zoro conseguiram escapar da costa e, possivelmente, dos guardas da Marinha.

Momentos depois veio uma gaivota e disse alguma coisa… que deixou Apis aterrorizada.

"Essa não! Os marinheiros estão subindo a montanha!"…por algum motivo eu já previa que isto ia acontecer…

Nami: "Hmmm… eles chegaram antes do que eu esperava…"

Eu: "Eu sabia…"

"Hem?"

Eu, continuando: "Eu já tinha previsto que a Marinha chegasse aqui… eles, com certeza usaram aquela trilha através da qual nós chegamos à caverna!"

Apis, desesperada: "O que vamos fazer?"

Nami, confiante: "Tenha calma. Esses três estão aqui justamente para isso."…nessa hora eu me senti confiante também… porque sei que tenho alguém que confia em mim!

"Quando o navio estiver alinhado com o cabo Nariz do Usopp, vamos dar o fora daqui de uma vez!"

Alguns momentos de calma… bem, de calma não porque temos marinheiros nos nossos pés… momentos de tensão… e de repente ouvimos o som de armas sendo preparadas…

"Não! Não atirem no Ryuuji!"…hem?

Nami: "Apis!"

Apis tentou se pôr à nossa frente para proteger o dragão dos atiradores… mas o dragão pôs uma das suas asas à frente dela. E então, levantou o pescoço, tentando se impor e assustar os marinheiros.

"Abrir fogo!"…o quê?

"PAREM!"…Apis! Não!

Nami: "Apis!"

Eu: "Apis-chan!"

Num instante, Luffy se pôs à frente! Quando eu vi com mais calma, vi que a pele dele estava com espinhos…

"Naaaaaão… funciona!"…e agora eu entendi! Ele deteve as balas e as mandou de volta! É nessas horas que é bom ser feito de borracha…

"Então você tem poderes da Fruta do Diabo?"…perguntou um homem vestido em terno e calças cinzentas, com uns óculos estilosos e um cabelo meio efeminado demais para o meu gosto…

Luffy respondeu: "Sim! Eu sou um homem-borracha."

Então o homem de cabelo lavanda ordenou aos soldados: "Usem as suas espadas! Balas não afetam a borracha!"

E, adivinha, o grupo de soldados pegou nas espadas e saiu para nos atacar!

"Sanji-kun, Dan-kun!", Nami… nem precisa dizer!

"ENTENDIDO, NAMI-SAN!", gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Como eram marinheiros normais, nem me dei ao trabalho de tirar o meu lápis. Sanji deu uma série de chutes… eu apenas deixei os meus punhos e chutes fazerem o trabalho e Luffy usou uma Metralhadora de Borracha para deixar o resto no chão.

"Então isso é o que é a Marinha?… Sinceramente… vocês são uns fracotes que não têm serventia para nada!"…o cara do terno dizia enquanto se aproximava de nós. Notamos que um dos marinheiros se levantou, ainda que cambaleando… tentou andar na direção oposta… mas depois, com um simples movimento de mão do cara do terno… ele caiu no chão outra vez!

"O que foi aquilo?", Luffy perguntou.

Sanji: "Uma faca?"

Depois que ele, de alguma maneira, golpeou o já cambaleante marinheiro, ele continuou andando na nossa direção… mas com as mãos livres.

Eu: "Não me parece… será que são unhas afiadas?"

"Exatamente. Meu nome é Erik, o Vendaval. Um mercenário ao serviço de Nelson Royale."…Nelson? Quem é esse?… "Eu não dou a mínima para piratas."

Eu: "Então deixa-nos ir? Porque estamos ocupados."

Erik: "Também não posso. Porque vocês têm uma coisa que eu quero… e é o Sennenryuu. Se não abrirem caminho, vão provar do poder da Kama Kama no Mi (Fruta da Foice)…"

Luffy: "Ele disse Kama Kama?"

Sanji: "Okama? (Travesti)"

Eu: "Okama? Então ele é gay?"…vendo pela aparência, ele tem mesmo cara de ser gay…

Luffy, virando-se para a Nami: "Oi, Nami, ainda temos que esperar?"

"Sim!", ela disse… ah, que saco… Usopp, Zoro, se apressem!

"Mesmo vendo o mar de longe… Nami-san ganha ainda mais elegância!"…Sanji… ele aproveita toda oportunidade para elogiar a Nami!

"Oi, Sanji-san! Agora não é hora de ficar elogiando a Nami!", eu disse.

"Sempre é hora de se elogiar uma mulher!", ele respondeu.

Eu: "Mas não vê que temos um inimi-"

"OI! SEUS DESGRAÇADOS! ESTÃO ME OUVINDO OU NÃO?"…hem?

Viramos as atenções de volta para Erik, o Gay… e ele estava vermelho de raiva.

"Oi… ele ficou bravo. Foi por nossa causa?", eu perguntei.

Sanji: "Possivelmente."

Luffy: "Você é o Erik, o Travesti, certo? Estávamos te ouvindo!"

Erik: "NÃO! Eu sou Erik, o Vendaval! De onde você tirou que eu sou travesti?"

Luffy, brincando: "Ah, então você admite que é gay? Hahahaha!"

Eu, fazendo pouco: "Olha para mim! Erik, o Gay!"

"É melhor que não se arrependam agora, pois acabaram de me deixar furioso."…o Erik disse, calmamente… e depois… "Kama Kama no… Tsumujikaze! (Vendaval de Foices)"

As risadas pararam quando sentimos uma brisa muito forte vir na nossa direção… e abrir cortes nos nossos braços! Eu fiquei imóvel quando a dor do corte começou a se fazer sentir… tive que pôr uma mão por cima do braço para tentar estancar o sangue que saía.

"O quê?", Luffy…

Sanji, com uma mão no braço: "Então é isso… que ele quer dizer com vendaval!"

"Desgraçado…", eu disse.

Erik riu um pouco antes de dizer: "Os ventos que eu posso criar são tão cortantes quanto uma meitou. Com essas mãos, eu posso esquartejar meus adversários em uma questão de segundos."

Eu, então empunhei o meu lápis e tentei suportar a dorzinha nos braços… que estavam expostos porque a minha jaqueta ficou no barco, dado que ainda não está pronta (e também isso não importa porque ela tem mangas curtas). E vem esse cara e ainda faz questão de rasgar mais da roupa e, pior ainda, a minha pele!

Erik: "Agora… saiam da frente. E entreguem-me este Sennenryuu."

Luffy: "Não!"

Eu: "Ha, de jeito nenhum! Ainda vão passar 100 anos antes de você poder passar por nós e pegar esse dragão!"

Erik: "Meu Vendaval de Lâminas… vocês querem prová-lo outra vez?"

"Enpitsu…"…eu preparei para transformar o meu lápis, mas…

"Vamos embora! Sanji-kun, Dan-kun, Luffy!"…hem? Tive que continuar e transformar meu lápis em bastão… porque se ele sai errado…

Felizmente, dessa vez, saiu certo. Pude convertê-lo de volta em lápis e subimos para o carro.

"Sim, Nami-swan! Já vamos voltar rapidinho!", Sanji gritou alegremente… Ele foi para trás do carro, pôs as mãos nele e disse: "Nami-swan! A minha catapulta do amor está pronta!"

Eu: "Sanji-san, quer ajuda?"

Sanji: "Apenas suba no carro! Pode deixar comigo!"…disse enquanto chutava a pedra atrás dele. Subi rapidamente no carro… e me agarrei ao dragão o mais forte que pude… porque a viagem não vai ser nada confortável!

Assim nós começamos a descer a montanha! Eu ajudei o Sanji a subir de volta para o carro e nós nos agarramos ao dragão.

"Não vão escapar!"…ouvimos uma voz vindo de baixo.

"Gomu Gomu no…"…Luffy então esticou o braço direito… "Pistol!" …e o projetou contra o Erik que ainda tentava nos impedir.

"Kama Kama no… Tsumujikaze!"…Erik lançou outro vendaval, mas Luffy habilmente o refletiu com o braço esticado.

Continuamos por mais um pouco até que…

"PEDRA NO CAMINHO!", Apis gritou…

Eu: "Capitão!"

"Gomu Gomu no… Gatling!" …Luffy lançou uma série de socos que quebraram a pedra. Tivemos que nos livrar dos pedaços que ainda vinham na nossa direção. E até contamos com uma ajudinha do dragão!

Eu, me segurando ao dragão: "A-A-A-Até que isso é divertido!"

Luffy: "Com certeza!"

Apis, apavorada: "ÁRVORE!"

Luffy gritou quando a sua cabeça ficou presa numa árvore e ele se esticou por inteiro! Iria ficar para trás…

"Luffy!"…eu gritei…

Se não fosse pela cauda salvadora do dragão, que o puxou de volta para o carro.

"Iiihh… Valeu…", ele disse, ainda meio grogue.

A viagem continuou por mais alguns momentos… até que finalmente, o cabo "Nariz do Usopp" chegou às nossas vistas!

"Yosh! Vamos saltar do cabo e dar o fora daqui!", Luffy gritou.

"Gente… Navio da Marinha! E isso significa que… nós vamos bater!", eu gritei alegremente…

"ISSO NÃO É COISA PARA FICAR ALEGRE!", Ouvi Nami gritar de onde ela estava… bem… eu sabia disso, mas é melhor ficar alegre do que ficar apavorado… Com navio da Marinha na frente ou não, iríamos bater de qualquer jeito!

Embaixo de nós estava o navio da Marinha… e era grandão. Adivinha? Batemos no mastro principal do navio deles, mas nem isso foi capaz de nos parar. Agarrei-me ao dragão o mais forte que pude… fechei os olhos… ouvi sons de chapadas na água… e senti que finalmente havíamos parado.

Apis: "Yosh! Deu tudo certo!"

Luffy: "Hahahahahaha! É isso mesmo! Hahahahahaha!"

Eu, me levantando para ficar de joelhos e abrindo os olhos: "Estamos vivos? Estamos vivos! Phoo… foi bem divertido! Tremeu demais da conta, mas foi divertido! Algum dia temos que fazer isso de novo!"

Nami: "De jeito nenhum! Está louco?"

Eu: "Ué? Você não falou nada durante a viagem, nem chegou a gritar! Porque é que vem reclamar justo agora?"

Nami: "Já basta uma vez… quer levar na cabeça?"

Eu: "Ah… não, obrigado."…e sussurrei… "Mulheres…"

"DISSE ALGUMA COISA?"

Eu: "Nada, nada!"…agora, gritando para o navio: "Oi! Usopp-kun! Zoro-san! Tragam o navio até aqui e vamos embora!"

Demoraram um pouco para responder… mas o navio veio até onde nós estávamos… e pudemos subir de volta. Era como se eu estivesse voltando para casa! Bem… tecnicamente _essa _é a minha casa agora.

Zoro: "Então esse era o plano?"

Eu: "Sim! Divertido, não acha?"

Zoro deveria estar pensando alguma coisa do tipo: "Que sorte que o Usopp me chamou!"…ou então… coisa do tipo: "O Dan deve ser muito idiota para achar isso divertido!"

Usopp então trouxe umas cordas e amarrou o carro ao navio. Nós estávamos todos no parapeito da parte de trás do Going Merry.

Luffy: "Foi divertido!"

Nami: "Apis… Você está bem?"

Apis simplesmente acenou que sim.

"Ok, está tudo pronto, Luffy! Estamos apenas esperando as suas ordens para zarparmos daqui!", Nami disse, sorrindo.

Luffy: "Yosh! Vamos a toda velocidade… em direção à Ilha Perdida!"

Usopp: "Mas… para onde?"

Luffy: "Para lá? Ou… para cá? Are, are, areeeee?"

Zoro: "Vamos ter que escolher uma direção de qualquer jeito…"

Nami: "E essa ilha não está em mapa nenhum, né?", ela piscou.

Sanji, se derretendo em elogios: "Essa esperteza é perfeita em você, Nami-san!"

Eu, olhando para o mar: "Embora essa ilha não esteja em mapa nenhum… nós vamos encontrá-la! Eu acredito!"

Nós então deixamos o dragão milenar descansar no carro e fomos para a parte da frente. Olhamos para o horizonte e eu pensei por instantes no que passamos até agora… Já encontramos um dragão milenar, uma garotinha que fala com animais… e um homem que faz vendavais e que é gay!

E vamos à procura de uma ilha perdida!

O que será que vamos encontrar lá? Que tipo de aventuras fantásticas? Mais importante… Quem vai pagar por ter rasgado minha camiseta? Bem… acho que vou guardá-la como lembrança de batalha…

"NOSSA PRÓXIMA PARADA: ILHA PERDIDA!"

"Ei… Nami, a minha jaqueta já está pronta?", eu perguntei.

"Ah, mas como você é chato!", ela respondeu.

* * *

**Yaaay! Eles finalmente conseguiram escapar da Ilha Navio de Guerra! Que tipo de aventuras fantásticas esperam os nossos heróis no caminho para a Ilha Perdida?**

**Além do mais, eu não acho que a Marinha vá deixá-los em paz assim tão facilmente... E será que o Ryuuji finalmente encontrará pistas do paradeiro dos seus amigos?**

**Espere e veja no Capítulo 36! Não perca!**


	36. Um espelho no mar, mas que diabo?

**Capítulo 36**

**"Ele se lembrou! A toda a velocidade rumo… a um espelho no mar?"

* * *

**

"Enpitsu… Dagger!"… "Enpitsu… Dagger!"…"Hem?"…"Dessa vez vai! Enpitsu… Dagger!"

Estava no convés de baixo, separado do resto do grupo, praticando transformar o meu lápis numa nova arma… mas ainda tinha dificuldades. Agora estou tentando transformá-lo num punhal. Pode parecer fácil, mas as aparências enganam.

"Enpitsu… Dagger!"…eu tentei de novo, mas meu lápis apenas emitiu um brilho azul, ficou por aí e voltou ao normal.

"Ah, que saco!"…já treinava há um bom tempo e estava ficando cheio de não conseguir nada!

"Mais uma vez! Enpitsu…"

"Oi, Dan!"…hem?

Mal virei a cabeça para ver quem estava me chamando, senti uma explosão sair da minha mão… Fiquei coberto de fumaça…

"OI! NÃO ME DESCONCENTRE!"…eu gritei sem ver quem é que estava falando comigo… "Hem?… Ah, desculpe… Sanji-san."

"Ei, Dan, pode praticar em silêncio? Não consigo cozinhar com você gritando desse jeito!"…ele disse enquanto saía do parapeito da cabine de cima.

Eu pus uma mão na cabeça e sorri amarelamente… então disse enquanto limpava a poeira cinzenta que estava no meu corpo: "Acho que nós nos atrapalhamos um ao outro… Quer ajuda?"

Sanji: "Não, obrigado. Já tenho ajuda aqui comigo."…e ele entrou de volta. O que quer que estivesse cozinhando já cheirava bem…

Depois que visitamos aquela loja de armas em Loguetown, eu fiquei com idéias de transformar o meu lápis em novas armas e desenvolver minhas habilidades, mas fazê-lo é mesmo difícil. Mesmo sendo um escritor, isso não vem ao caso quando se trata do meu lápis. Para transformá-lo, eu precisava ter idéia do formato e não sou lá um artista muito inspirado…

Pensei um pouco… depois estalei os dedos: "Já sei!"

Fui correndo ao quarto dos homens. Desci e fui para a estante pegar folhas de papel. Subi de volta e me encostei no parapeito para fazer desenhos. Aproveitei que o mar estava calmo, também para relaxar a tensão depois de tanto me esforçar para transformar meu lápis.

Desenhei uma adaga cuja empunhadura era tão longa quanto a lâmina. E enquanto desenhava, eu pensava: "Eu tenho que ficar mais forte… Na Grande Linha, além de procurar pelo homem que matou meu pai… eu vou encontrar gente muito mais poderosa do que os adversários que derrotamos até agora. Se eu quiser sobreviver para escrever a minha Aventura Suprema e ajudar o Luffy a ser Rei dos Piratas, eu tenho que ficar mais forte!"

E, meio que inconscientemente, terminei de fazer o meu desenho mais cedo do que havia imaginado.

E, levado pelas circunstâncias, comecei a desenhar mais e mais armas. Desenhei um arco e flecha, um tridente, uma katana e um nunchaku como alguns exemplos. Assim que terminei tudo, desci novamente para o quarto e guardei os desenhos na estante. Durante esses dias, decidi que treinaria constantemente para aperfeiçoar cada arma.

Subi de volta para a cabine de cima.

"Está bem animado hoje, né, Dan?"…hem?

Não estava prestando muita atenção. Ia sair da cabine quando ouvi o Sanji dizer isso. Virei a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Sanji-san?"

"Para ficar andando de lá para cá desse jeito.", ele disse.

"Ah… é que eu descobri novas oportunidades de desenvolver minhas habilidades. Vou precisar ficar mais forte para poder ajudar o Luffy a ser Rei dos Piratas e sobreviver na Grande Linha.", eu respondi.

"Bobo… falando assim até parece que a gente não está aqui!", Sanji disse.

Eu: "Eu sei que vocês estão aqui! Mas… eu quero ajudar no máximo que puder!"

"E o que você está fazendo?", ele perguntou.

"Há hora e lugar para tudo, Sanji-san. Com o tempo, você descobrirá.", eu respondi, tentando dar uma de sábio, saí da cabine e fui para a parte de trás do navio… não sem antes dar uma fungadinha porque a comida que o Sanji estava fazendo cheirava mesmo bem.

Me encostei ao parapeito e olhei para o mar. O vento estava bom, o mar calmo com as ondas saltitando. Eu tirei o cabelo da frente dos olhos e, enquanto via o azul do mar, parava para refrescar a mente e me abster de pensamentos ruins, ou de pensamentos quaisquer. É nessas horas que os pequenos prazeres da vida sempre ajudam a aliviar o cérebro.

Momentos depois, um cardume saltitante veio na direção contrária do nosso barco e passou por nós.

"Olhem… um cardume! E eles estão saltando em grupo! Que lindo!", eu disse.

"Ilha Perdida… né?", Nami…

"EI! ESTÃO ME OUVINDO?", Eu disse, zangado… fala sério… ninguém sabe apreciar os pequenos momentos da vida?

Zoro: "Ouvimos! Não precisa gritar."

"Só que agora temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar do que com cardumes!", Nami disse.

Nós, exceto Sanji, estávamos no parapeito da parte de trás do navio. Nami segurava um mapa. Luffy estava no carro para ver como é que o velho dragão estava. Eu não estava prestando bastante atenção desde que o cardume de peixes azuis-escuros (eu não sei nomes de espécies nenhumas) passou por nós, mas também percebi que Apis não estava presente.

Usopp: "Agora nós temos que nos concentrar em encontrar a Ilha Perdida, Dan."

Eu: "Hmmm… e há alguma idéia de onde ela possa estar?"

Nami: "A julgar pelos mapas… Parece que não há qualquer outra ilha nas proximidades da Ilha Navio de Guerra!"

"Oi, dragão velhinho, para onde é que é para a gente ir?", o Usopp gritou.

Eu: "Usopp-kun! O dragãozinho está dormindo… não devemos incomodar."

Usopp: "Mas ele é a nossa única pista para encontrar essa tal Ilha Perdida… e pare de chamá-lo de dragãozinho."

Vimos que o dragão tinha aberto os olhos… mas ainda que sonolentamente. Momentos depois Luffy foi falar com ele, mas o dragão se recusou. Luffy então se virou para nós e disse:

"O dragão está cochilando de novo."

Eu suspirei e disse: "Hmmm… parece que não vai ser nada fácil fazer esse dragão nos dar alguma pista…"

"Desculpem o atraso, pessoal!"…ouvimos esse grito… e viramos as nossas atenções para a Apis que estava de avental e luvas de cozinha… não sabia que ela tinha ido ajudar o Sanji… então era ela a "ajudinha" do Sanji…

Zoro: "Outro almoço feito por ela…"

Usopp: "Por essa ninguém esperava…"

Nami tentou sorrir e disfarçar…

Eu: "B-Bem… dessa vez ela não esteve sozinha… por isso, talvez o almoço não seja tão ruim assim!"

Os três: "Oi!"

E então Sanji e Apis vieram. Sanji vinha sem terno, trazendo cordas e um cesto. Apis trazia uma tigela de comida.

"Ooo! Sanji! Ah, que alívio! Foi você que fez a comida ho-"…Usopp foi interrompido porque quando Apis passou, ela pisou no pé dele… e no meu também! Giku… acho que ela também ouviu o que eu disse…

Eu: "Ittai… porque fez isso?"

"Ryuuji!"…Apis disse.

"ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?", eu disse, zangado… ela nem prestou atenção.

"Ryuuji! É hora do rango!", Apis gritou enquanto levantava a tigela com comida quentinha para o dragão… hmmm… até que cheirava bem! E fiquei com a barriga roncando depois disso…

"Oooh! Comida!", Luffy disse e depois esticou os braços para ir pegar a tigela… "AAAAAHHHH! ISSO QUEIMA!", Luffy largou a tigela em pleno ar…

"TEMEEEE!", Sanji gritou… enquanto a tigela caía na cabeça do dragão com a comida virada para baixo… lá se vai o almoço do coitado.

"Ryuuji!"…Apis saltou o parapeito e desceu até ao carro pela corda para limpar a sujeira enquanto Luffy usava as sandálias para tirar o pote da cabeça do dragão… que ficou vermelha com tanta comida quente derramada.

Eu: "Luffy! Que desperdício… coitado do dragãozinho!"

Sanji: "Mas que droga… Toda a comida que eu tinha acabado de fazer para o dragão acabou desperdiçada…"

Usopp: "Não se pode fazer mais?"

"E o que é que eu falei sobre pararem de desperdiçar comida, hem?", Sanji respondeu.

Eu: "Bem… acidentes acontecem!"

Momentos depois, Apis ficou de pé e olhou para o longe… Luffy chegou nela para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ficou um silêncio por alguns momentos… Eu me encostei ao parapeito, me inclinando para tentar ouvir mais… Me inclinei mais… e, antes que eu percebesse, acabei dando uma meia-volta e ficando pendurado no parapeito.

"Ah, Dan! Cuidado!"…Usopp disse. Tarde demais.

Eu, olhando para cima e sorrindo amarelamente: "Aaah… Desculpa aí, gente…"

Sanji: "Que desastrado…"…disse enquanto estendia uma mão. Eu soltei uma mão do parapeito, peguei na mão dele e ele me puxou de volta para eu ficar sentado no parapeito.

"Conseguimos!"…de repente ouvimos Luffy dizendo.

"Hm?"

Luffy: "A localização da Ilha Perdida, sabemos onde está! Fica a leste da Ilha Navio de Guerra!"

Apis: "Foi o Ryuuji que disse!"

"Viram? Mais cedo ou mais tarde, o dragãozinho acabaria se lembrando.", eu disse.

Usopp: "Ah… então aquela bigorna não era mesmo necessária…"

Eu: "Bigorna?"

"Usopp! Preciso de ajuda aqui!", Nami disse enquanto corria, saindo de onde estávamos.

"Certo!", Usopp disse, correndo atrás dela.

Luffy, então, gritou: "Yosh! Vamos lá! Ajustem o curso para a Ilha Perdida a toda velocidade!"

Sanji: "Ei, você! É melhor que coma isso tudo, viu?"

"Ou! Deixa comigo!", Luffy disse.

Depois do almoço, tudo voltou a ficar pacífico, agora que o nosso navio estava de curso ajustado para a Ilha Perdida. Eu confesso que estava com uma preguiça para escrever… Hoje, sinceramente não me dá vontade nenhuma de passar o tempo escrevendo, não sei porquê. Talvez fosse melhor que eu pegue um livro… ou faça alguma coisa.

E assim o fiz. Fui ao quarto e peguei um livro para ler, enquanto sentava no parapeito do navio. Nisso, vi Luffy chegando, sentando no lugar favorito dele e se espreguiçando. Parei de ler e tentei puxar conversa.

"Heheh… parece que finalmente vamos devolver esse dragão para onde ele pertence, né?", eu disse.

Luffy: "Sim. Descobrimos que a Ilha Perdida existe mesmo… mas que tipo de lugar será esse, hem?"

Eu: "Não sei. Essa pergunta só vai ser respondida quando chegarmos lá e vermos com os nossos próprios olhos."

"É mesmo, não é?", Luffy respondeu e riu um pouco… e então se deitou e olhou para cima: "Oi! Usopp! Já consegue ver alguma coisa?"…para falar com o Usopp que estava no posto de guarda.

Usopp: "Não! Não consigo ver ilha nenhuma por perto!"

"Ainda?", Luffy perguntou.

Eu suspirei e disse: "Luffy, você perguntou isso há dez minutos!"…e olhei para o longe, e ia ficando mais preocupado e decepcionado a cada minuto que passava e não víamos sinal de terra por perto. "Mas, mesmo assim… nós avançamos tanto para essa direção e não encontramos nada além de mar… tem certeza que é por aqui?"

Luffy: "Não sei… foi o Ryuuji que disse. Afinal, ele se lembrou."

E voltei a olhar para o oceano, com os olhos pesados, dado que eu estava ficando desconfiado de que havia alguma ilha nessa direção. E de repente eu, sem perceber, passei a me fixar num ponto… e esse ponto começou a ficar escuro e mais escuro… então abri os olhos, os esfreguei e vi que não era imaginação nenhuma.

Luffy: "O quê que é aquilo? Fumaça?"

Eu, já mais desperto e olhando para a fumaça cinzenta na nossa frente: "Hmmm… não sei… é? Fumaça? No meio do oceano?"

Luffy: "Não sei… Bem… Vamos descobrir quando chegarmos mais perto."

Eu acenei que sim e continuamos a ver a fumaça… e à medida que avançávamos, a "fumaça" crescia… e crescia… e tomava a forma de um navio.

Luffy: "Hem? Um navio? Mas tem qualquer coisa de esquisito nisso…"

Eu: "Tem? Será que é… um navio fantasma?"

Luffy então estendeu o pé para a frente… e eu fiquei pasmo quando ele o fez porque o ar à volta do pé dele começou a ondular… e de um instante para o outro… eu estava olhando para o meu reflexo! O barco fumacento tinha se transformado no reflexo do nosso barco!

Era como se estivéssemos à frente de um espelho gigante!

E eu vi que esse espelho estava, gradualmente, engolindo o Luffy! Eu fiquei boquiaberto e caí de costas no chão do convés… sentei rapidamente, tentando me afastar e entender a situação.

Luffy: "Olha para isso! Nami, isso aqui é demais! Venham cá ver!"

E o navio, gradualmente ia sendo engolido, como se o reflexo do navio e o navio propriamente dito se encontrassem e fossem se cancelando mutuamente… eu permaneci sentado e pasmo à medida que o navio avançava e meu corpo desaparecia, passando pelo "portal" invisível.

"Oooh! Para onde é que eu estou indo? Para onde é que eu vou?", Luffy disse, rindo enquanto desaparecia. Ainda pude ouvir Nami e Usopp gritando antes de meu corpo passar totalmente pelo "espelho".

E do outro lado, encontramos uma neblina muito densa…

"Oi! Algum problema?", eu virei a cabeça e vi Sanji falando do parapeito da cabine de cima enquanto Zoro ainda saía e se punha à porta da cabine.

"Sanji-san! Zoro-san! Está uma neblina tão densa aqui agora!", eu disse, enquanto me dirigia à cabine de cima. Também vi Apis saindo da parte de trás e ficando entre a cabine e as escadarias.

"É… mas eu pensei que, pelos gritos da Nami-san, fosse coisa importante…", ele disse enquanto eu subia as escadarias. Desci ao quarto, guardei o livro na estante e subi de volta à cabine. Quando saía… vi que a neblina já tinha ido embora… o céu estava carregado… tinha começado a chover e de repente… o navio começou a tremer violentamente!

* * *

**Dan: "Phew... ai, ai... o que conseguimos até agora foi chegar numa ilha onde prédios e selva são um só... e ver um desenho num teto! O que ele significa?"**

**Espera aí! Ainda haverá mais reviravoltas à espera dos piratas.  
**

**No próximo capítulo: Eles irão fazer uma descoberta importante que os trará para perto do verdadeiro destino da Ilha Perdida! Mas... um velho inimigo por-se-á no caminho dos piratas! O que vai acontecer? **

**Descubram no Capítulo 37!**


	37. Encontramos a Ilha Perdida! Ô, peraí

**Capítulo 37**

**"Uma ilha solitária num mar distante! A lendária Ilha Perdida"

* * *

**

Acabei me desequilibrando e sendo atirado direto para o mastro e bati minhas costas nele antes de cair no chão…

"Ittai…", sussurrei e depois me sentei e disse para mim mesmo: "Ai, ai… o que é que há de errado com esse oceano! Há pouco tinha uma neblina dos diabos agora está chovendo torrencialmente!"

"Sanji-kun! Zoro! Eu vou cuidar do leme, vocês afrouxem as cordas! Dan-kun! Leve a Apis para um local seguro!"…ouvi Nami gritando do posto de guarda.

"Entendido!", eu gritei de volta, me levantei, tentando me equilibrar enquanto o navio balançava ao sabor das ondas e fui até onde Apis estava. Ela, Sanji e Zoro ainda estavam uns em cima dos outros devido àquela primeira balançada. Eles saíram rapidamente e Apis ficou.

"Apis-chan! Vamos para dentro da cabine!", eu disse enquanto pegava num braço dela.

"Não! Eu tenho que ficar junto do Ryuuji!", ela disse, se soltando de mim e correndo para a parte de trás do navio.

"Boba! Não vai ajudar em nada ficando perto do Ryuuji e pondo a sua vida em risco! Vem comigo!", eu disse, indo atrás dela e tentando não escorregar…

"Ryuuji está lá sozinho, sem poder fazer nada! Eu tenho que chegar até ele!"…ela dizia enquanto o navio se inclinava e ela escorregava cada vez mais até que acabou por cair e deslizar até o parapeito do lado oposto.

"Por favor, será que dá para me ouvir! Vamos estar em perigo se ficarmos aqui por mais tempo!"…eu disse enquanto, vagarosamente, me segurando no parapeito da cabine, deslizava para onde ela estava. Mas acabei deixando a mão escorregar, bati no lado do navio e quase era jogado para fora! A única coisa que me salvou foram as cordas que seguravam a vela da frente…

"Dan-niichan!", Apis gritou.

"Ai… por favor, me ajuda!", eu gritei de volta, estava desesperado.

O navio se inclinou outra vez e ela acabou deslizando para o outro lado e eu pude me agarrar ao navio e subir de volta. Deslizei outra vez e trombei na Apis… mas eu tentei subir até segurar num canto da entrada da cabine, agarrei na Apis e fiquei em compasso de espera até que o navio se ajeitasse.

Não demorou muito e o navio ficou direito, embora ainda balançasse por causa das ondas fortes.

"Ah… essa foi por pouco!", eu disse, aliviado e tirando o cabelo da frente dos olhos.

Eu fiquei paralisado por um momento quando um raio caiu no meio do mar e criou uma onda de choque visível na água! Quando voltei a mim, vi o Luffy ainda na parte da frente do navio!

Eu: "Luffy! Vem para cá! É perigoso ficar por aí!"

Luffy se virou e me disse: "Hm? Dan… a Apis, cadê?"

Eu: "Ela está aqui… are? EEEEEHHH?"

E nesse momento, percebi que a Apis se soltou e fugiu de mim!

Ah, que beleza… no meio dessa tempestade eu tenho que ir atrás de uma criança teimosa!

Fui até à parte de trás do navio, andando com cuidado porque o navio balançava violentamente.

"Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Não se preocupe! Essa tempestade não nos va-Aaaaahh!", eu pude ouvir Apis dizer e gritar quando uma onda atingiu o parapeito do navio…

"Apis-chan!", eu gritei… vi a garota encostada ao parapeito… tentei correr para salvá-la…mas o navio balançou outra vez, ela caiu no chão e eu vi as cordas se soltando!

"Não! As cordas!", eu corri para tentar puxá-las de volta… Apis fez o mesmo com a outra corda… voltei as atenções para a corda que deslizava pelas minhas mãos… eu tentei de tudo mas a corda… não… parava!

"Dan! Sai da frente! Vai para o outro lado!"…ouvi isto e virei… vi o Zoro trazer a outra corda até onde eu estava.

Acenei que sim e trocamos posições numa tentativa de parar as cordas.

"Ryuuji! Não! Do que está falando? Nós vamos te salvar! Não desista agora!", ouvi Apis gritando… "Não tínhamos prometido que iríamos encontrar o Ninho do Dragão?"

"GOMU GOMU NOOOO… NAGENAWA! (Laço de Borracha)"…e de repente vi o braço do Luffy se esticar até uma das rodas do carro e enlaçá-la.

Apis: "Luffy!"

Eu: "Capitão!"

"Deixem comigo! Eu prometi que te levaria até o Ninho do Dragão, não foi?", Luffy disse.

"Sim!", Apis respondeu.

"Yosh! Zoro! Dan! Segurem nessas cordas o mais forte que puderem!", ele ordenou.

Zoro: "Certo!"

Eu: "Seu desejo é uma ordem, capitão!"

E continuamos a segurar as cordas… eu já estava para ter um calo nas mãos… elas estavam quentes devido à fricção com a corda… e vi algumas manchinhas escuras… a corda continuava deslizando devagar… até que finalmente vimos o céu ficar mais azul, a chuva parar e as ondas ficarem mais calmas… saímos da tempestade!

"Ah… até que enfim!", eu disse… então Zoro e eu amarramos as cordas de volta ao mastro de trás e o braço do Luffy voltou. Vi minhas mãos e estavam vermelhas de irritação. Fiz uns alongamentos nas mãos e as pus atrás da cabeça.

"Phoo… essa foi por pouco!"…disse enquanto andava para o convés de baixo. Nami, Usopp e Sanji estavam no convés da frente. Chegamos até eles enquanto víamos uma ilha chegando mais perto. A ilha no centro da tempestade…

Nami: "Então essa ilha é rodeada por um mar tempestuoso… que misterioso… até parece um obstáculo para não deixar ninguém passar… Talvez seja por causa disso que essa ilha nunca foi encontrada."

Eu, encostado ao parapeito: "Wow! Será que essa é a Ilha Perdida?"

Luffy: "Sabem de uma coisa? Essa ilha mais parece com um castelo no meio do mar do que com uma ilha mesmo…"

Eu: "Pois é… olhando assim de longe… parece um castelo! Deve ser bem interessante…"

Não demorou muito até que aportamos na ilha.

Usopp: "Olhem para aquilo! Não acham que é igualzinho a um dragão? Isso explica tudo! Essa é mesmo a ilha onde vivem os dragões milenares!"

Luffy: "Haaaa… Esses dragões são mesmo habilidosos!"

Sanji: "Idiota! Está claro que essas construções foram obra da mão humana!"

Eu: "Será que humanos e dragões viveram aqui juntos?"

Sanji: "É bem possível…"

A costa tinha construções de pedra… ou ruínas que já acumulavam musgos. Faz parecer que a ilha já está abandonada há um bom tempo.

Zoro: "Independente de terem vivido juntos ou não…"

Luffy completou: "…o que importa é que nós finalmente chegamos… à Ilha Perdida!"

Ancoramos o navio e finalmente pomos os nossos pés em terra firme… na Ilha Perdida.

"Eu queria saber há quanto tempo é que ninguém põe os pés aqui… Parece que a selva já se apoderou de tudo por aqui…", Sanji disse.

Eu: "Já deve ter passado muito tempo… e sinceramente, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa… algum incidente por aqui… por que esse lugar é só ruínas… e as construções foram tomadas pelo verde."

Nami: "Tem certeza?"

Eu: "É apenas uma suposição meio aleatória…"

Nami: "Falando nisso… Vocês têm alguma idéia de onde fica o Ninho do Dragão?"

"Ei! Ryuuji! Ryuuji! Nós já chegamos à ilha onde fica o Ninho do Dragão! Vamos! Acorda!"…ouvimos Apis dizer.

Eu cheguei mais perto da situação e me encostei no carro.

Eu: "Apis-chan? O que foi? O que ele disse?"

Ela se virou para mim e disse: "Ele disse que não sabe… Talvez esta… não seja a Ilha Perdida…"…o quê?

Zoro: "O quê?"

Sanji: "Só pode estar brincando!"

Eu: "Mas… o Luffy disse que o Ryuuji tinha se lembrado de onde era a Ilha Perdida! Só pode ser aqui!"

Usopp: "Além do mais… a gente teve aquela trabalheira toda para passar por aquela tempestade e chegar até aqui!"

"Apis! Pessoal!"…hem?

Luffy: "Olhem para aquele topo! Se formos até lá, poderemos ver a ilha toda!"

Nami, vindo para perto do carro: "Tem razão… Não vamos avançar se ficarmos aqui parados só pensando e sem fazer nada. Vamos?"

Eu: "Tem lógica… Apis-chan, quer dar uma olhada lá em cima?"

Apis: "Sim!"

Então ficou decidido que iríamos até o topo da ilha. Nami e Apis foram na frente enquanto nós cinco ficamos encarregados de levar o carro. Eu ajudei o Sanji e o Usopp a empurrar o carro enquanto Luffy e Zoro ficavam na frente e puxavam.

"Que saco… Aquela Nami… deixando o trabalho para os homens! Porque é que ela não ajuda também?", Usopp dizia enquanto se esforçava para empurrar…

"Está maluco! Por mais que você reclame, saiba que se estivermos à disposição das mulheres para tarefas pesadas, temos que fazê-lo sempre!", eu respondi.

Nami: "Vocês aí! Parem de conversinhas e continuem empurrando!", Nami disse lá da frente.

"Não se aproveite disso, bruxa!", Usopp disse.

Sanji: "Não a chame de bruxa, maldito!"…agora falando para a Nami… "Sim, minha dama! Vou parar com o papo furado e empurrar porque estou às suas ordens! Ah, a Nami-san fica divina quando está animada!"

Usopp: "Ah… cale essa boca!"

Eu: "Pode parar de reclamar e continuar empurrando?"

Usopp meramente grunhiu, chateado. Eu depois deixei sair um suspiro… não tinha nada do que reclamar. Ok, eu sou forte por causa do meu treinamento e puxar um carro gigante com um dragão de não sei quantas toneladas não é tão difícil.

"Uma vila…"

Paramos o carro para dar uma olhada. Eu estava na parte de trás, mesmo atrás do dragão, portanto, tive que chegar à frente para ver alguma coisa. E o que vi era uma cidade em ruínas com árvores e plantas entranhadas nos edifícios destruídos.

Voltei para o carro e andamos enquanto víamos a vila.

Luffy: "Incrível… está tudo em ruínas… Parece que houve gente que viveu aqui mesmo…"

Zoro: "É lógico, com tantas casas por aqui…"

Usopp: "Então por que é que não há mais ninguém vivendo aqui?"

Sanji: "Sei lá… talvez encontraram lugar melhor para viver…"

Eu: "…ou então, de alguma forma, foram exterminados ou coisa parecida…"

Usopp e Sanji ficaram olhando para mim com uma cara…

"O que foi? É só uma hipótese! Tá bem, é mais sombria, mas mesmo assim!", eu disse, tentando me defender.

Passamos por um gramado onde Apis parou. Depois ela voltou com um pássaro no ombro e disse: "Sabe? Esse pássaro acabou de me contar uma coisinha! Existe uma construção com uma marca de dragão no alto da montanha!"

Eu: "Sério?"

E Apis veio correndo até nós. Nami não a seguiu, pelo contrário, ficou olhando para os prédios em ruínas.

"Nami! Venha! Vai ficar para trás!", eu gritei.

"Esperem!", ela disse enquanto corria para nos alcançar.

Subimos por mais um pouco e paramos à frente de um portão com gravuras esquisitas marcadas.

"Um, dois!"…Luffy disse e empurramos o carro para o último degrau. Usopp sentou no chão, exausto de tanto esforço.

"Phoo! Finalmente conseguimos chegar ao topo… Que dureza!", eu disse enquanto alongava os braços e os sacudia para tentar tirar a fadiga acumulada. Fui até onde as moças estavam e vi o passarinho verde ir-se embora.

"Obrigada por nos mostrar o caminho!", Apis agradeceu… depois falou para nós: "Pessoal, obrigada pela ajuda e bom trabalho!"

Nami: "Bom trabalho, rapazes!"

Eu: "Que é isso… foi mel na chupeta!"

Sanji: "Sempre estou à sua disposição, Nami-san!"

Ela se virou para o muro: "Essa imagem… é de um dragão milenar, não é?"

Luffy: "Sim… é o que parece."

Sanji: "Essa construção é o Ninho do Dragão?"

Usopp: "Aqui?"

Zoro: "Esperem um pouco… a porta de entrada… onde está?"

Eu: "Pois é… como é que vamos entrar?"

Luffy, apontando para a parede: "Esta é a entrada!"

Nami: "Bobo… não temos nenhuma chave para abri-la!"

Vi Apis se aproximando do portão… e eu percebi que na pintura gravada no portão tinha um buraco… um buraco num dos dedos da pata do dragão.

Nami: "Apis… esse pingente… Será que é…?"

Eu: "A chave para abrir a porta do Ninho do Dragão?"

Sanji: "Parece… o pingente e o buraco parecem poder se encaixar…"

Apis aproximou-se ainda mais… mas quando tentou encaixar o pingente no lugar…

"Ahh… não alcanço!"

Luffy: "Haha! Você é pequena demais, não é, Apis?"

"Algum problema?", ela disse, brava.

"Yosh! Deixe isso comigo.", ele disse, pegou o pingente da Apis e foi até o portão pô-lo no lugar. De repente… "Sou eu ou também estou ficando baixinho?", Luffy disse…

Eu: "Não… eu acho que é o chão que está caindo!"…e era mesmo… o chão começou a tremer e se desfez em pedaços em questão de segundos. Nós caímos numa caverna que havia embaixo. Depois do impacto no chão, eu me sentei, limpei a poeira e dei uma olhada no que nos rodeava.

"E… Estamos vivos, não estamos?", Usopp perguntou.

Zoro: "Dá a idéia que sim…"

Sanji: "Falando nisso… de quem foi a idéia de usar o pingente como chave lá em cima?"

Apis sorriu amarelamente… e recebeu de volta o pingente das mãos do Luffy. Nós nos levantamos e limpamos a poeira.

Sanji, enquanto se levantava: "Bem… agora isso importa pouco… o que importa mesmo é que nós entramos."

Apis sorriu e fez sinal de positivo: "Ficou tudo bem!"

"Oooooo… essa tumba é mesmo bem ampla!"…eu dizia enquanto rodava e dava uma olhada no lugar que estava também lotado de troncos e galhos entranhados no seu interior. Essa caverna mais parecia uma sala de um castelo, sendo que também tinha inscrições e marcações estranhas nas paredes.

Zoro: "Mas… o que é esse lugar?"

Luffy: "E… o que você acha que é isso?"

"O que é isso?"

De repente, nos encontramos todos olhando para o teto. O teto estava significativamente danificado, mas ainda se via um desenho pintado nele.

* * *

**Dan: "Phew... ai, ai... o que conseguimos até agora foi chegar numa ilha onde prédios e selva são um só... e ver um desenho num teto! O que ele significa?"**

**Espera aí! Ainda haverá mais reviravoltas à espera dos piratas.  
**

**No próximo capítulo: Eles irão fazer uma descoberta importante que os trará para perto do verdadeiro destino da Ilha Perdida! Mas... um velho inimigo por-se-á no caminho dos piratas! O que vai acontecer? **

**Descubram no Capítulo 38!**


	38. O vendaval voltou? Que sorte, hem?

**Capítulo 38**

**"Descoberta! A verdadeira Ilha Perdida e a volta do vendaval!"

* * *

**

Todos olhamos para uns desenhos marcados no teto. Tinha uma casa grande… e dragões, pelo pouco que eu conseguia ver.

Luffy: "Puxa! Que casa grande! Mas que imagem é aquela?"

Eu perguntei: "O que será que aquilo representa?"

"Parece uma espécie de mapa… ai! Ai!", Usopp disse, enquanto ainda se levantava.

Sanji: "Mas… está tudo desmoronado, não dá para ver direito. A propósito, que lugar é esse? Esse não deveria ser o Ninho do Dragão?"

Eu, ainda olhando para o teto: "Deveria… mas não há dragões aqui… e isso aqui não se parece em nada com um ninho…"

Luffy: "O que você acha, Apis?"

Apis, que estava perto do Ryuuji, disse, com um olhar preocupado: "Eu não sei… o Ryuuji também disse que não conhece esse lugar…"

Usopp: "Francamente… para variar, estamos com um velhote que não serve para nada…"

"O que disse?", Apis perguntou, irritada.

Usopp: "Então, não é verdade?"

Apis: "E você, para quê que serviu até agora, hem?"

Usopp: "Eu?"

"Ei, pessoal, venham ver isso aqui! Um pedaço do teto está aqui caído.", eu pisquei e virei quando ouvi Luffy dizer isso. E o vi olhando para um escombro gigante que tinha uma pintura de um dragão. Resolvi me aproximar.

Ouvi Apis dizer: "Que grande!"

E completei: "E tem um dragão pintado nele."

Usopp, se aproximando do escombro: "Ahhh… até parece que esse lugar está prestes a desabar! Se não nos apressamos, vamos ficar em perigo! Vamos dar o fora daqui logo!"

Apis: "Mas podemos estar no Ninho do Dragão!"

Usopp: "Mesmo que você diga isso, fora o Ryuuji, não há nenhum dragão aqui!"

"Esperem um segundo…"…ouvi isso e virei para ver Nami.

Sanji: "O que foi, Nami-san?"

"Essa… pode não ser a Ilha Perdida.", Nami disse.

"Viu?", Usopp disse para Apis.

Apis ficou irritada e respondeu: "Não se comporte como um sabichão se você não sabe de nada!"

Luffy: "E como você sabe disso, Nami?"

"Olhem para cima.", Nami disse.

E assim o fizemos. E enquanto olhávamos, Nami explicou: "Olhem com cuidado. Esse é um mapa que mostra onde fica a Ilha Perdida. Aquela ilha que tem um prédio em forma de domo… Ela representa esta ilha… e esse domo é onde nós estamos."

Sanji: "Faz sentido."

Nami continuou: "Então essas pessoas que estão ao redor da ilha devem ser os que a habitaram muito tempo atrás. Talvez sejam os ancestrais da Apis ou alguma coisa assim."

Eu: "Pois… quando se olha de perto… eles se vestem parecido com a Apis. Tem lógica."

"Nossos… ancestrais?", Apis perguntou.

"Vocês se lembram do que o vovô Bokuden disse?", Nami nos perguntou.

Luffy, diretamente: "Não. Eu dormi."

Nami: "Ora, vamos! Não se lembram que ele tinha dito que os habitantes da Ilha Navio de Guerra vieram de uma ilha diferente?"

Luffy: "Tem a certeza?"

Eu: "Hmmm… acho que lembro de ele ter dito isso… essa parte foi antes de eu dormir."

Usopp: "Então quer dizer que a corte real de que ele tanto falou pertencia a esta ilha?"

Nami: "Provavelmente."

Eu: "Isso talvez explique porque é que vimos tantas estátuas e desenhos de dragões desde que chegamos a esta ilha… Talvez humanos e dragões tenham mesmo vivido juntos."

Nami: "E não só. Talvez os humanos dessa ilha tratassem os dragões como se fossem deuses, idolatrando-os. Há muito tempo, os dragões milenares devem ter voado livremente por aqui."

Usopp: "Entendo… Então as chances de que o Ninho do Dragão esteja aqui são mesmo baixas…"

Apis: "Mas… se é assim, onde está a verdadeira Ilha Perdida?"

Zoro, olhando para cima: "Não é naquela ilha que tem um dragão desenhado?"

Usopp, Apis e eu olhamos para cima também. Enquanto isso, Nami explicou: "Isso mesmo. Existe uma ilha em frente ao lugar onde as pessoas estão orando, certo? Essa deve ser a verdadeira Ilha Perdida… e também deve ser onde está o Ninho do Dragão!"…enquanto olhava, eu não pude deixar de notar uma coisa. A ilha a que Nami se referia tinha um formato bastante familiar… eu pensei um pouco… até que descobri!

"Espera um segundo!", eu disse.

"O que foi, Dan-kun?", Usopp me perguntou.

Eu ainda olhava para cima e disse: "Essa mesma ilha… a que está à frente das pessoas orando… não acham que ela tem um formato bem familiar?"

Apis: "Espera aí… o formato dessa ilha…"

Nami completou: "Sim… se vocês pensarem no formato em que essa ilha foi pintada… concluir-se-ia que o Ninho do Dragão se encontra na Ilha Navio de Guerra."

Usopp: "Mas… Nami! Você não disse que não havia Ninho do Dragão nenhum na Ilha Navio de Guerra?"

Nami: "Mas é o que está desenhado no mapa! Ou acha que os ancestrais ficariam desenhando sem motivo algum?"

Eu: "Me parece mais que nós acabamos perdendo uma viagem, isso sim! Ah… depois de tanto trabalho, vamos ter que voltar para onde saímos! Então porque é que não ficamos lá desde o início?"

Nami: "Se ficássemos lá, como é que iríamos saber?"

Sanji: "Não tem como a Nami-san estar errada, gente! Provavelmente, o Ninho do Dragão esteja em alguma parte da ilha. Se voltarmos lá, encontramos com certeza!"

Nami: "Mas… eu também tenho a impressão de que essa ilha possa estar afundada no mar… Sim, é perfeitamente possível que seja isso o que aconteceu."

Eu: "Pode explicar muito bem porque ninguém a encontrou antes."

Nami: "Sim…"

Vi Apis correndo para o dragão… e dizendo como que a implorar: "Ryuuji! Oi, Ryuuji! Por favor, você tem que se lembrar, Ryuuji! Onde está o Ninho do Dragão? Achamos que tínhamos encontrado aqui, mas não há nada! Só desenhos… Ryuuji! Olhe para aquelas gravuras! Você se lembra de alguma coisa? Não temos mais para onde ir a não ser que você se lembre! Por favor! Lembre-se do local, Ryuuji!"

Houve algum silêncio… quando eu olhava para cima, percebi que um pequeno grupo de pássaros havia entrado e voado pelo recinto… depois eu vi que Ryuuji abriu mais os olhos.

"Oi! Os olhos do Ryuuji mudaram… Eu acho que ele se lembrou de alguma coisa!", eu disse.

Apis: "Ryuuji…"

Houve silêncio.

"Yosh… eu acho que esse Ninho do Dragão está mesmo na Ilha Navio de Guerra.", Luffy disse.

Apis se virou para ele e disse: "Hem? E como você sabe disso?"

Luffy: "Não sei. Eu só sei que sei e pronto."

Apis: "Tem razão… O Ryuuji acabou de me dizer que se lembra!"

"Viram?", eu disse.

"A leste do topo, em um lugar parecido com um navio de guerra… é que está o Ninho do Dragão!", Apis disse.

Eu suspirei e disse: "Então temos mesmo que voltar à Ilha Navio de Guerra…"

Usopp: "Ora, ora… Viemos para cá para quê afinal de contas?"

Eu, tentando consolá-lo: "Bem, bem… Acho que não foi um desperdício total… Pelo menos ficamos a saber que temos que voltar para a Ilha Navio de Guerra e que é lá que fica o Ninho do Dragão."

"Desculpem…"…hem? Era a Apis falando, cabisbaixa e triste: "Eu sabia que essa ilha poderia ter se afundado no mar há muito tempo… e, ainda assim, arrastei vocês todos aqui para a procurar… Acho que foi tudo perda de tempo, afinal de contas…"

Usopp: "Não diga isso… Ainda temos uma chance!"

Apis então se virou.

"Quem sabe esse Ninho do Dragão possa estar em algum lugar inesperado! Mas a gente não tem como saber se não procurar, certo?"…Usopp continuou.

"Isso mesmo! Ficar deprimida só por causa disso não é próprio de uma garotinha como você, Apis."…Nami disse.

Sanji: "Ter tanto medo de errar leva uma pessoa a não querer fazer nada."

Zoro: "Mas não é nada ruim aprender com a vida."

"Pessoal…"

Eu, enquanto me aproximava dela e agachava: "Sim, sim. E… além do mais, já decidimos que iríamos te ajudar a encontrar o Ninho do Dragão, não decidimos? Todos cometemos erros, Apis. Ninguém é perfeito."…eu então acariciei a cabeça da menininha e depois disse, sorrindo: "E se fizéssemos tudo certo, nossa vida não seria nada divertida, né?"…então eu levantei e disse: "Yosh! E agora… vamos embora?"

Luffy: "Vamos! O Ryuuji não vai ficar melhor da saúde se ficarmos aqui parados, não é?"

"Ou! Obrigada!", Apis respondeu.

Houve um silêncio e todos nós sorrimos uns para os outros… depois Zoro preparou a espada. Eu não pude deixar de notar.

"Zoro-san?", eu disse.

Nami: "Algo errado, Zoro?"

"Há alguém a mais aqui."

Usopp: "Hem?"

"Está lá em cima.", Zoro disse.

Eu olhei para o grande buraco por onde caímos e de fato, tinha alguém de pé lá em cima.

"Quem está aí?", eu gritei.

"Heheheh… Obrigado pela explicação. Agora eu sei onde achar o Ninho do Dragão…"…essa voz…

"Você de novo?", Luffy disse…

"O Erik que comeu a Okama no Mi!", eu disse.

Usopp: "Okama no Mi?"

"É KAMA KAMA NO MI!", Erik gritou… depois se acalmou e disse: "Embora já se saiba onde está o Ninho do Dragão, de nada adianta se ele estiver submerso. Então eu decidi que só me resta levar esse Sennenryuu comigo."

"O que disse?", eu sussurrei, enquanto empunhava meu lápis.

"Não! Nós nem sabemos se o Ninho do Dragão está submerso ou não!", Apis gritou.

Sanji: "Que desgraça… ter que lidar com esquisitões como ele…"

Zoro, andando e olhando para cima: "Luffy… Peguem o Ryuuji e voltem para o navio."

"Hm?"

"Eu vou depois.", ele disse, sorrindo.

Luffy sorriu de volta. "Entendido."

"De volta para o navio… mas… eu não vejo nenhuma saída!"…Usopp disse.

"Quando não temos saída… a solução é… fazer uma!", eu disse… "Enpitsu…"

"Espere!"…Luffy me interrompeu.

"Hem?"…que saco! Eu odeio quando quero fazer alguma coisa e ninguém me deixa!

Luffy: "Eu cuido disso!"…e ele então desatou a correr… para uma parede…

"ORYAAAAAA!"…deu uma cabeçada… e caiu no chão.

"Oi, Luffy! O que diabos foi isso?", eu gritei.

"Hem? Are… Eu tinha a certeza de que ia quebrar esse muro…"

Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…

"Você é mesmo…"…iria terminar se não fosse pelo fato de que momentos depois… um buraco enorme se abriu na parede bem ao lado! "…DEMAIS!"

Luffy, sentado: "Hehe! Olhem, abriu!"

"Ih… isso é coisa de homem das cavernas…", Sanji disse.

Ele então se levantou e foi até ao carro… "Yosh! Ficou tudo bem, tudo bem! Vamos lá!"

"Vocês não vão fugir!"…Erik… ele pulou de onde estava e começou a atacar o Zoro… passaram alguns momentos… eles estavam lutando… e o Luffy nem aí…

"LUFFY, SEU LERDO! PÁRA DE FICAR DE BOBEIRA E FOGE DAQUI!"…Zoro gritou.

"Ah, desculpa.", Luffy respondeu… "Pessoal! Subam no carro, rápido!"…Luffy nos ordenou.

Todos nós subimos no carro e nos agarramos ao dragão. Luffy foi para a frente.

Nami: "Luffy… peraí… o que é que…?"

"Nós estamos dando o fora daqui!"…ele disse isso e num instante, puxou o carro e começamos a nos mover, passando pelo buraco… e nos dirigindo a uma queda de não sei quantas dezenas de metros!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Vamos morrer, vamos morreeer!", eu gritei desesperado quando vi que havia uma margem enorme entre as rodas do carro e o chão! Juntando isso com a minha acrofobia irracional… "Eu nem quero olhar!"…e fechei os olhos, sentindo choques bem fortes quando avançávamos.

Usopp: "Eu n-nem acredito como é que damos jeito de ficarmos seguros…"

Nami: "Isso aqui não é nada seguro, idiota!"

"Vamos morrer, vamos morrer, vamos morrer, vamos morrer…"

"QUER PARAR DE DIZER ISSO? JÁ ESTAMOS NO CHÃO! ABRE OS OLHOS!", Nami me acertou na cabeça… Eu abri os olhos… olhei para trás… e vi chão! Já estamos no chão!

"Eba! Não morremos!", eu gritei.

"AHO!"…Nami… "Luffy! Faça alguma coisa! Desse jeito, vamos estar em pedaços mesmo antes de chegar ao navio!"

Luffy: "Está tudo bem! Tudo bem!"

Nami: "COMO 'TUDO BEM'?"

Prosseguimos por mais um pouco…

"Luffy! O Zoro vai ficar bem? O adversário dele tem poderes da Fruta do Diabo!", pude ouvir Apis perguntar.

"Ele vai ficar bem! Não se preocupe!", e ouvi Luffy responder.

Apis: "Não importa o quão forte Zoro seja, ele não pode derrotá-lo!"

Luffy: "Ainda assim, ele vai ficar bem!"

"LUFFY! OLHA PARA A FRENTE!"

Eu: "O que foi?"

Apis se virou para mim e disse: "Tem uma entrada e acho que o carro não cabe!"

Eu: "O QUÊ?"…e pensei: "Essa não…"

"EU QUERO A MINHA MAAAAAAAAAAÃE!"…gritei desesperado… fechei os olhos… depois senti o carro saltar e bater no chão outra vez. Abri os olhos e finalmente percebi que o carro continuava no seu caminho.

"Ah… outro beco sem saída! O que fazemos?", Apis gritou.

Luffy: "Não sei… vamos destruí-lo?"

Nami: "NÃO! Pelo que me lembro, esse é o mesmo morro pelo qual passamos! Se fizermos isso, vamos cair de um penhasco e será o nosso fim!"

"Eu agradeço todos os momentos que passei com vocês…"…eu disse, já derrotado…

"PÁRA DE-"…Nami ficou por terminar quando percebemos que o carro perdeu uma das rodas e ficou descontrolado! Chegamos então numa parte de descida… onde havia muros! Descíamos um pouco e batíamos no muro… descíamos mais ainda e batíamos outra vez… tudo num ziguezague… e meu corpo era jogado para a frente e para trás… e então rodamos, para continuar descendo, só que com três rodas e o carro já tinha deixado destroços pelo caminho.

E o carro vinha de marcha a ré quando finalmente chegamos à costa onde o Going Merry estava ancorado!

Nami: "Parece que finalmente chegamos em segurança…"

Usopp: "Eu não diria isso, considerando a sorte que tivemos hoje…"

E de repente, o carro bateu em qualquer coisa que o fez parar imediatamente… e não havia força que nos fizesse aguentar o choque e ficar no carro. Fomos jogados para fora e acabamos voando para cair n'água… quer dizer, Sanji, Nami e Usopp caíram n'água. Eu bati no navio e então caí n'água.

"Chegamos! Preparem o navio! Vamos embora!", Luffy disse.

Nami: "Não aguento mais…"

Sanji: "Desgraçado…"

Usopp: "Eu vou acabar contigo…"

"Ah… finalmente chegamos… foi um passeio e tanto…"…eu disse, tonto do choque e desmaiei, boiando n'água.

"Luffy! Luffy!"…hem?

Eu me sentei de volta quando ouvi isso.

"Os pássaros disseram que o Zoro está com problemas! O que fazemos? Temos que ajudá-lo!", Apis disse.

Eu: "Não temos como! Fizemos todo o caminho de volta! Ele vai ter de se virar sozinho!"

Luffy: "Espera! Eu tive uma idéia!"

Sanji: "Eu tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isso…"

Nami: "Vamos subir para o navio?"

Eu: "Sim, vamos. Vem, Usopp…", eu disse, enquanto levantava o Usopp.

Apis pegou binóculos e tentou localizar o Zoro.

"Ali está!"

"Hehe! ZORO!"…Luffy gritou enquanto esticava os braços… "Ah… peguei!"

"Demais!", Apis disse.

Eu: "Onde é que eu já vi essa cena?"

Sanji: "Meu mau pressentimento ainda não acabou…"

Luffy: "Volta!"…e puxou o braço de volta, trazendo o Zoro consigo. Ele veio até colidir com o Luffy e os dois baterem no mastro principal.

"Ah, desculpe."…Luffy disse enquanto saía de baixo do Zoro.

"Eu, um dia desses… ainda te mato, seu…!"…pobre Zoro…

Nami: "Agora se apressem! Ainda temos que enfrentar aquela tempestade outra vez!"

Eu: "O quê?"…eu grunhi chateado… mas acabei desistindo. "Aahhn… que desgraça…"

E passamos pela mesma tempestade pela qual viemos. O barco balançou demais… eu quase que era atirado para fora… em compensação, as cordas conseguiram aguentar e conseguimos sair do mar pelo mesmo "espelho".

"Saímos!", Luffy disse.

Sanji: "Mas dá uma sensação esquisita…"

Eu: "Você não sentiu quando nós entramos?"

Nami: "Podemos ter saído desse mar, mas ainda vamos ter que escapar dos olhos da Marinha. Fiquem alertas!"

Todos: "Certo!"

Alguns minutos depois, fui para a parte de trás do navio e vi vários navios da Marinha aparecerem no nosso horizonte.

Eu, enquanto corria de volta para a frente da cabine: "Tem cinco navios da Marinha atrás da gente!"

Usopp, ainda olhando para trás: "Oooo… é mesmo! Eles estão vindo para nos perseguir!"

Nami: "Comparado àquele navio gigante da Marinha, o Going Merry pode ser manobrado mais facilmente, mas… Ei! O que pretende fazer quando chegarmos à Ilha Navio de Guerra?"…ela perguntou ao Luffy.

"Está tudo bem!"…Luffy respondeu.

Nami: "MAS O QUÊ?"

Luffy: "É só uma questão de encontrarmos o Ninho de Dragão primeiro… e se levarmos o Ryuuji até lá, ele vai ficar bom de novo, não vai?"

Sanji: "Você fala como se tudo fosse fácil… Não se esqueça de que o Ninho do Dragão pode já ter afundado n'água, viu?"

Luffy: "Então procuramos debaixo d'água!"

Eu: "Você, hem…"

Zoro: "Um martelo que nem você não tem o direito de dizer isso."

Nami: "Mas por agora… vamos nos concentrar em sair daqui o quanto antes! Não podemos perder tempo cuidando dos marinheiros!"

"Nami-san… parece que isso não vai ser possível.", Sanji disse.

"Porquê?"

Eu: "Olhe!"…apontei para um navio que vinha na nossa direção. "Me parece que é o navio principal da frota deles."

Luffy: "LEGAL! Parece uma gárgula marinha!"

Passaram-se alguns momentos… e num instante… o navio, na verdade, estava à frente de uma frota enorme de navios!

Sanji: "Isso não é possível!"

Zoro: "Marinha dos diabos… Quantos navios eles têm?"

Eu: "Um, dois, três, dez, vinte, hmm… perdi a conta… Bem, o que importa é isto: NÓS ESTAMOS COMPLETAMENTE CERCADOS!"

* * *

**Usopp: "Aaahhh! Estamos cercados! Não temos saída! Vamos afundar aqui!"**

**Zoro: "Se acalma, Usopp! Nós damos um jeito de sair daqui."**

**Dan: "Se bem que eu não estou muito confiante... Vai dar mesmo certo?"**

**Luffy: "Está tudo bem! Pessoal, vamos em frente!"**

**No próximo capítulo: Embora tenham escapado com sucesso da ameaça dos vendavais de Erik, os piratas estão de frente para uma ameaça ainda maior! A Marinha preparou uma armadilha para encurralar os aventureiros e acabar com as esperanças de eles seguirem para a Ilha Perdida! Será que eles vão se sobrepor ao ataque das forças da Marinha?**

**Não percam o capítulo 39!**


	39. Encurralados e sem saída!

**Capítulo 39**

**"Luffy completamente cercado! O plano secreto da frota da Marinha"

* * *

**

"ESTAMOS COMPLETAMENTE CERCADOS!"

Sanji, da frente do navio: "Que é isso… são só navios… ainda podemos passar por eles. Podia ser pior!"

Quando alguém diz que uma coisa podia ser pior… ela fica pior… De uma hora para a outra, os navios começaram a ligar-se uns aos outros com correntes, de forma a montar uma barreira impenetrável.

Eu olhei para o Sanji… Ele só riu.

Eu: "Agora é que ficou pior! Estamos cercados… E SEM SAÍDA!"

Apis: "O que vamos fazer?"

Usopp: "Heheheh… o que acha que podemos fazer? A nossa única opção é invadir os navios, expulsar os tripulantes e cortar as correntes!"

Apis: "Incrível! E você consegue mesmo fazer isso, Usopp?"

Eu meramente limpei a garganta. "Aham…"

Usopp: "VÃO! Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Dan!"

Oi… "Sabia…"

Eu estava meio incrédulo de que aquilo iria funcionar.

Zoro: "Não me parece uma má idéia."

Apis: "Fala sério? Não importa quantas vidas vocês tenham, não vamos poder…"

"Apis… não se preocupe. Vamos dar um jeito!", Nami dizia enquanto punha uma mão no ombro da garotinha.

Eu: "Eu tenho que ir também?"

Nami: "É claro que sim! Vai!"…e ela me empurrou para eu ir para a frente do navio.

"Coisa…", eu sussurrei.

Enquanto eu subia as escadas, ela dizia: "E façam um trabalho rápido, viram?"

Sanji: "Deixe conosco, Nami-san!"

Luffy: "Certo! Vamos lá!"

Eu suspirei e disse enquanto empunhava meu lápis: "Acho que não há opção… vamos, então?"

Momentos depois, os navios da Marinha começaram a disparar tiros de aviso.

Zoro: "Esses marinheiros… eles não sabem disparar um canhão direito…"

Eu: "É claro. Embora tenham recebido a ordem para nos atacar, eles não o podem fazer porque senão vão acabar machucando o dragão, o que é justamente o que eles não querem."

"Ah… Apis! Aqui fora é perigoso! Volte lá para dentro!"…eu ouvi, depois virei a cabeça para ver que Apis estava no chão.

"Não posso! Tenho que ficar perto do Ryuuji!"…garota teimosa… mesmo com a Marinha abrindo fogo contra nós, ela insiste nisso…

Eu simplesmente suspirei.

Zoro: "Porque está suspirando?"

"Hm?"

"Não perca a concentração. Logo, logo, chegará a nossa vez de agir. E é melhor que esteja pronto.", Zoro disse.

"Certo!", eu respondi. "Enpitsu Bou!"

Depois de meu lápis se ter convertido em bastão, ouvi um som de bala de canhão… depois o navio balançou violentamente. Eu tive que me segurar no parapeito para não ser derrubado. Ouvi então um estrondo vindo de baixo.

"Aaaiii! Fomos atingidos pelas costas!"

Eu virei e vi o Usopp com as mãos na cabeça, desesperado e correndo de um lado para o outro.

"Usopp-kun?"

"Oi, Sanji, Dan! Fomos atingidos! Pela madrugada! Ah, está tudo acabado! Vamos afundar!"

"Se acalma, Usopp! Eles não acertaram.", Sanji disse, indiferente ao tiro de canhão.

Usopp, se acalmando: "Eh? Sério?"

Eu completei: "Sim! Eles não vão querer nos acertar porque podem machucar o dragão que tanto querem capturar."

Usopp, mais aliviado: "Ahh… estamos salvos…"…e depois, esbravejando: "Quem foi, hem? De quem foi a idéia desse plano ridículo?"

"Foi sua.", Zoro disse secamente.

"Bom demais, bom demais! Vai!", Luffy, excitado, e agachado na cabeça de ovelha.

"Ah… nem sei como é que ele se diverte no meio de tudo isso…", eu disse.

Luffy: "Oi! Tem uma bala de canhão vindo em nossa direção."

Eu olhei para a minha esquerda e, de fato, tinha mesmo uma vindo direto para nós.

Nami, da cabine onde ela estava esterçando o leme: "Isso é o máximo que eu posso fazer por aqui! Faz alguma coisa!"

"Pode deixar comigo! Gomu Gomu no…"…Luffy disse enquanto corria para o lado esquerdo do navio. "…FUUSEN! (Balão de Borracha)", ele inalou fundo, se transformando num balão…

…e mandando a bola de canhão direto num dos navios que nos cercam!

"Haha! Bem no alvo!", eu disse, sorrindo.

Passaram-se alguns momentos, e então, do nosso lado direito, o navio principal começou a preparar um grande canhão, bem maior do que o dos navios da formação.

"Essa não… o que diabos é aquilo?", Nami disse, do parapeito da cabine. "Se levarmos um tiro daquilo, o navio fica reduzido a pedaços!"

Luffy: "Está tudo bem! Eu posso mandar os tiros de volta."

Eu: "Luffy! Que despreocupado, hem…"

Nami: "Não seja ridículo! Temos que mudar de direção, por isso, comecem a girar o barco! Depressa!"

Então Luffy e Zoro correram para a vela de trás.

"Ah, esperem!", eu dizia quando fui atrás deles para a parte de trás do navio. Luffy girou a vela.

"É olho por olho! Eu vou mostrar do que sou capaz agora. Tomem isto!"…Usopp disparou o canhão… e a bola entrou diretamente no buraco do canhão gigante… que, em vez de disparar, explodiu.

"Usopp-kun… a sua pontaria me surpreende cada vez mais!", eu disse.

Ele ficou em pose toda imponente e com uma mão no peito, se orgulhando e sorrindo.

"Hahaha! O que acharam disso, hem? É isso o que vocês têm quando o Usopp-sama aqui joga para valer!"

Sanji: "Que é isso… foi pura sorte!"

Zoro: "Possivelmente."

Usopp, bravo: "O quê? Eu posso fazer igual a qualquer momento! Vejam que vão acreditar!"

"Usopp, foi demais!", Apis disse, do carro, e dando um sinal de positivo para o Usopp, que retribuiu da mesma forma.

Eu cheguei ao parapeito. "Apis-chan! Vem para cá! É perigoso ficar aí!", só tinha visto Apis no carro agora.

"Eu tenho que ficar perto do Ryuuji!", ela disse.

"Se uma bala de canhão te acertar, eu não sei de nada, viu?", eu respondi. Mas estava certo de que não acertariam porque o Sennenryuu está com ela.

"Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. E lembre-se, você também tem que proteger a Apis!", Luffy disse.

"Com quem está falando?", Usopp perguntou.

Luffy: "Com o Ryuuji."

"Eh?"

Nami chegou e disse: "Agora é a nossa chance. Vamos atacar rápida e discretamente, cortar as correntes enquanto eles estão distraídos e abrir caminho para sairmos daqui!"

"Certo, Nami-san!", Sanji disse, dando um sinal de positivo.

"Heheh, pode deixar conosco!", Eu disse, sorrindo.

Zoro: "Luffy, é a sua vez."

"Deixa comigo! Gomu Gomu no… Hashiwatashi! (Ponte de Borracha)"…Luffy esticou o braço, fazendo uma ponte entre o Merry e um dos navios da Marinha.

"Apanhei! Vão!", Luffy disse.

"Ou!", respondemos.

Fomos através da "ponte" para o navio. Quando chegamos, ouvimos alguma coisa se aproximar… e bater no Zoro. Era o Luffy, que se juntou a nós.

"Desculpa, Zoro…"

"Você…!"

Eles rapidamente se levantaram e fomos para onde estavam as correntes.

"Correntes de aço.", Zoro disse.

"Dá para cortá-las?", Luffy perguntou.

Zoro: "Não há nada que eu não possa cortar!"

Luffy: "Ah, é? Então cuide delas."

De repente várias portas se abriram e delas saíram vários marinheiros empunhando espadas, que nos cercaram.

Eu: "Ah, ah… estamos cercados de novo… Mas eu não sei o que é que há com esses caras… Eles só vem para levar pancada!"

Sanji: "Já estou ficando de saco cheio de ter que lidar com fracotes que nem esses aí."

Luffy: "Eu fico com os da direita."

Eu: "Os do meio são meus."

Sanji: "Isso pouco importa para mim."

Zoro: "Deixo os capangas com vocês."

Nós três: "Certo!"

"Por terem deixado o Almirante Nelson enraivecido, não podemos permitir que passem daqui!", um dos marinheiros disse. No instante seguinte, o grupo partiu para cima de nós.

Eu dei um sorriso e disse: "Yosh… venham! Pessoal, atacar!", disse e estalei os dedos.

Luffy e Sanji: "Ou!"

Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no… Muchi! (Chicote de Borracha)"

Sanji: "Collier… Shoot! (Tiro no Pescoço)"

Eu: "Shouroku! (Sumário)"

Com esses ataques, deixamos a primeira leva de marinheiros no chão. Porquê a primeira? Porque depois que ouvimos uma das correntes cair na água, mais marinheiros vindos de outros navios atravessaram as correntes que ainda restavam para nos atacar.

Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no… Gatling Gun! (Metralhadora de Borracha)"…ele metralhou os marinheiros com uma saraivada de socos. Não tardou nada para que mais viessem para nos atacar.

"Saco… que persistência!", eu disse, irritado.

Luffy: "Deixe eles comigo."…então ele correu em direção ao grupo: "Ei, marinheiros! Eu estou aqui! Venham me pegar!"…com isso, ele atraiu a atenção dos marinheiros… eram uns cem, mais ou menos.

"Hahaha! Eles estão vindo, estão vindo!", ele disse, alegre como sempre. Reparei que ele estava esticando os braços e agrupando os marinheiros.

"Gomu Gomu no… Pachinko! (Fliperama de Borracha)"…tal como a mola que lança a bola no fliperama, ele se lançou e empurrou os marinheiros para fora do navio.

"Pronto!", Luffy disse, enquanto fletia um braço.

Eu, transformando meu bastão em lápis e pondo-o de volta no bolso: "Ah… que coisa… Isso não é justo, Luffy! Você ficou com toda a diversão!"

"Ah, desculpe!", Luffy se virou e disse enquanto punha uma mão sobre o chapéu.

E enquanto isso, mais uma corrente caía n'água.

Nós reparamos que faltava mais uma corrente para o caminho ficar livre. Nami e Usopp também, supostamente, repararam nisso, porque começaram a fazer o navio mover. Só que de repente…

A água salpicou fortemente três vezes… e eu senti uma brisa forte depois disso.

Cheguei à frente do navio da Marinha para ver a situação e vi um pequeno bote se aproximando do Going Merry. E nele estava o Erik do vendaval acompanhado de dois remadores e um timoneiro. Eles se dirigiam ao carro onde estava o Sennenryuu e a Apis. Só pudemos assistir de longe, sem fazer nada.

Eu: "Oi, gente, venham aqui!"

"Hm?", Sanji e Zoro vieram.

Sanji, enquanto chegava: "O que foi?"

Eu: "Olhem… é o tal Erik! Ele está naquele bote!"

Luffy, chegando depois: "O que está havendo?"

Sanji: "É aquele cara…"

Luffy: "E o que ele está fazendo?"

Zoro: "Parece que ele está fazendo a Apis de refém para capturar o dragão."

"Isso é ruim!", Luffy disse, pondo as mãos no parapeito do navio, com intenção de ir salvar a Apis.

Eu: "Luffy, espera!"

Zoro: "Se você socá-lo, aquele cara vai usar aquele golpe do vendaval e matar a Apis e os outros!"

"É assim? Entendo." Luffy disse e em seguida pôs um pé no parapeito: "Eu vou chutá-lo, então!"

Zoro acertou-lhe na cabeça: "Presta atenção no que eu digo!"

"Essa não! Gente! A Apis-chan e o Sennenryuu estão sendo levados!", eu disse, apontando para o barco que rebocava o carro e ia embora.

Momentos depois, os navios da Marinha começaram a abrir fogo outra vez… só que dessa vez, eles disparavam no barco onde o Erik estava.

Zoro: "Olhem… o que eles estão fazendo?"

Eu: "Estão disparando contra o barco do Erik… o que deu neles?"

Sanji: "Lembram do que ele disse quando estávamos naquela ilha? Esse Erik nos disse que é um mercenário que trabalha para um tal de Comodoro Nelson. Eu não sei quem é esse cara, mas acho que o Erik o traiu para ficar com os Ryuukotsu (ossos de dragão) para si mesmo."

Eu: "Desgraçados da Marinha… Como é que podem usar o bom nome de uma organização, que supostamente é para trabalhar a serviço das pessoas, para objetivos tão perversos!"

E ficou essa idéia na minha cabeça… e eu me perguntei outra vez: Porque diabos me passou pela cabeça a idéia de me recrutar para a Marinha? É verdade!

Hora do pequeno flashback. Pouco tempo depois do ataque que vitimou o meu pai, eu, ainda abatido, decidi que iria entrar para a Marinha com o objetivo simples de capturar todos os piratas malignos, proteger as pessoas e livrar o mundo do mal.

Mas, com o tempo, também fui percebendo, não sei como, que a Marinha também carrega gente mal-intencionada encoberta pela sua manta… além de ter um sistema de obediência cega, embasado na crença da "Justiça Absoluta"… O modo como eu consegui essas informações já se perdeu no tempo… eu só sei que sei.

"Olhem!"…hem?

Fui acordado do meu flashback interior e voltei a me concentrar na cena. E vi que o Sennenryuu tinha se erguido na tentativa de proteger a Apis e assustar o Erik…

No meio dos tiros de canhão… o velho dragão milenar ainda consegue se erguer… fantástico! Ele então se levantou… abriu as asas… e deu um rugido imponente que fez tremer o oceano! E machucou os tímpanos de todos os presentes…

"Meus… ouvidos!"…eu gritei.

Luffy: "Ryuuji… ele está rugindo!"

Eu: "Hã?"

Depois que o rugido parou… é que eu percebi. Ryuuji está se mexendo! Ele está tentando proteger a Apis!

"Isso! Continue tentando! Força, Ryuuji!"

Eu: "Hem? Luffy?"

Luffy: "Ryuuji… com a força que ainda lhe resta… ele está tentando voar!"

Eu: "Não é possível!"

Olhei para o barco outra vez… e o dragão estava batendo as asas cada vez mais forte… até que… ele começou a flutuar!

"Ele… ele está… ele está voando! O RYUUJI ESTÁ VOANDO!", eu gritei, sorrindo alegremente.

Estávamos presenciando um milagre! Um dragão que já tinha perdido as suas forças quase todas… um dragão que só vivia para esperar a morte… esse dragão que ganhou uma pequena chama de esperança quando conheceu a Apis… Esse dragão ganhou forças para se levantar e está voando!

Mas a nossa alegria durou pouco quando… os navios começaram a disparar contra o Ryuuji!

"Não! Não atirem! DESGRAÇADOS!", eu gritei, furioso.

Luffy, esticando um braço: "Parem já com isso!"

Ele destruiu alguns dos canhões… nós íamos derrotando vários dos soldados dos navios adjacentes, mas mesmo com os nossos avanços… não dava para deter todos os canhões… os tiros vinham de todas as direções para atingir o dragão!

"RYUUJI!", eu gritei.

Nessa hora, eu percebi o quão cruel uma organização pode ser para alcançar um objetivo. E fiquei arrasado porque só podia olhar sem fazer nada a respeito!

Embora os navios disparassem, o dragão não parava. Ele continuou voando… e se dirigiu ao navio principal. Mesmo recebendo uma saraivada de tiros, ele não parou, ao contrário, rugiu para assustar os marinheiros e mostrar a sua força.

O problema… é que mais uma saraivada de tiros de canhão… foi suficiente para abater o dragão e trazê-lo de volta à água.

"Ryuuji! Ele foi abatido… Não acredito… Como pode uma organização como a Marinha… FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS!"…eu gritei, enraivecido com a crueldade da Marinha.

"Imperdoável… Imperdoável! IMPERDOÁVEL!"…eu sussurrei, gradualmente aumentando a voz, até gritar.

Luffy imediatamente esticou o braço para se projetar até o topo do navio e ter uma vista do alto. Ele foi até onde o Ryuuji estava caído…

Eu fui deixado me perguntando o que será que o Luffy estava falando para o Ryuuji, mas essa pergunta não fazia sentido nenhum. Porque eu já sabia da resposta.

Luffy quer trazer o dragão de volta!

* * *

**Dan: "Não acredito... como eles puderam fazer isso com o coitado do Ryuuji... eu não vou perdoá-los!"**

**O dragão foi abatido... a situação está desesperadora! Será que os do Chapéu de Palha vão ter forças para continuar? Veja no capítulo 40!**


	40. Reunião milagrosa dos dragões!

**Capítulo 40**

**"Aquele que voa pelos céus! A lenda milenar renasce!"

* * *

**

"RYUUJI!", Apis gritou… pobre garota…

Luffy estava junto do dragão tentando convencê-lo a se reerguer… mas o que acontecia era justamente o contrário. Ryuuji estava afundando aos poucos.

"Esses desalmados… o Ryuuji está afundando!", eu gritei.

Zoro: "Isso é ruim…"

Sanji: "Nesse estado, o dragão não vai conseguir nadar…"

"Ryuuji! Levanta!", eu gritei… mas ainda fiquei boquiaberto, tentando encontrar alguma razão para a Marinha fazer isso… só que no meio dos meus pensamentos, ouvi o som de um arpão sendo disparado… Voltei a estar alerta e vi que um arpão amarrado a uma corda havia saído do navio principal e mirado no dragão!

"Essa não!"…eu disse enquanto o arpão chegava mais perto…

O arpão iria atingir o dragão certeiramente… iria, se não fosse impedido no meio do caminho.

Zoro: "Luffy!"

Eu: "Ele deteve o arpão!"

"O que está fazendo?", eu pude ouvir Luffy dizendo.

Então uma voz que vinha do navio principal disse: "Seu inútil… você não tem a menor idéia do valor daquilo que está sob os seus pés. A única coisa que eu quero desse mundo são os ossos desse Sennenryuu. Quando eu conseguir esses ossos, eu vou ter um corpo eternamente jovem!"…então a voz riu maniacamente.

"DESGRAÇADO!"…Fui pego de surpresa pelo grito do Luffy… que se enraiveceu… e atirou o arpão de volta para o navio com a força dos braços! O arremesso foi tão poderoso como o tiro que o precedeu e rachou uma parte do navio.

Luffy: "Ryuuji não é um objeto! Ele é o nosso amigo! Nós navegamos juntos! Ele é um amigo muito importante para nós!"

"Que papo mais furado! Se você pensa dessa forma, então porque não afunda junto do seu amiguinho? Seu estorvo… como se atreve a atirar um arpão contra mim? Matem aquele garoto também!"…A voz disse.

"Essas pessoas têm coração de gelo!", eu disse… enquanto pensava com os dentes cerrados… "Grrr! O Ryuuji está lá sofrendo e eu estou aqui sem poder ajudar!"

Momentos depois, o mar começou a tremer. Tremia como se tratasse de um terremoto.

Sanji: "O que é esse tremor todo?"

"O oceano inteiro está tremendo! O que está acontecendo?", eu disse.

Com certeza ninguém tinha a menor idéia de onde vinha esse tremor todo. No meio do abalo, os marinheiros voltaram a disparar. Só que então, Ryuuji ergueu a cabeça e rugiu novamente. Os tremores pararam e houve uma pausa.

Zoro perguntou: "Porque é que ele rugiu?"

Eu: "Não sei…"

Sanji: "Também não me pergunte…"

Momentos depois, eu notei uns pontos voando no céu. Esses pontos começaram a ficar maiores e maiores e estavam se aproximando de onde nós estávamos.

Eram dragões! São os companheiros do Ryuuji!

Sanji: "Incrível!"

Zoro: "De onde eles vieram?"

Eu: "Agora entendi! Ryuuji rugiu daquela forma para chamar os seus amigos!"

Sanji: "Se encontrar um Sennenryuu já é impressionante… Imagine encontrar tantos de uma vez!"

E os dragões milenares passaram por nós, também os vi passar por onde Luffy e Ryuuji estavam e ameaçar atacar o navio principal, dando um rasante depois voando de volta para o alto.

Finalmente! Os dragões vieram para proteger o seu camarada! O que quer dizer… que estamos perto da Ilha Perdida!

Vi Ryuuji rugir outra vez… mas depois deixar cair o pescoço de volta n'água. Devia estar muito fraco para continuar lutando.

"Hehehehehehe…"…a voz que vinha do navio ria. E eu via que o Ryuuji estava morto… afundando cada vez mais… sem qualquer força para se levantar.

"Gomu Gomu no… Rocket!", vi Luffy esticar o braço e pegar carona num dos Sennenryuu, indo para o alto.

"Gomu Gomu no…"…Luffy então esticou a perna bem para cima… "…Ono! (Machado)"…para então usá-la… para cortar o navio principal em dois! O mar tremeu violentamente à medida que a perna de Luffy quebrava o navio em duas metades… eu fiquei chocado.

"O Luffy… partiu o navio em dois!"…eu disse.

Zoro: "Não acredito!"

"MAS O QUE HOUVE?"…foi um exemplo da reação embasbacada dos marinheiros que ainda nos atacavam.

"Aquele garoto partiu o navio em dois?"

"Ele matou o Comodoro!"

"Ele é um monstro!"

Então os marinheiros desataram a fugir aterrorizados quando viram que o Luffy se erguia dos destroços do navio, andando incólume.

"Eu, hein… Esses marinheiros fogem com o rabo entre as pernas logo que vêem que o seu chefe foi derrotado… E os bobões nem vão conferir como ele está.", Sanji dizia enquanto acendia um cigarro.

"A Marinha é casa de fracotes que usam uns aos outros para objetivos maléficos… Não se há de esperar nada vindo deles.", eu disse.

Zoro: "Mais importante, vamos dar o fora daqui também."

"Ok.", eu disse.

Eu ia andando atrás do Zoro, só que notei que o Sanji não acompanhava. Quando virei, vi que ele estava olhando para o céu.

"Oi, Sanji-san, o que está ven-Ooooh!"…eu me interrompi assim que olhei para cima. Vi que os dragões estavam voando em círculos concêntricos.

"Estão voando em círculos… mas porquê?", Sanji perguntou.

"Não sei…", eu disse.

"Oi, vamos!", Zoro gritou.

"Sanji-san, vamos?", eu disse.

Sanji: "Ok."

Depois do nosso trabalho, a formação ficou baralhada e ficamos com montes de espaço aberto para escaparmos. Nós conseguimos "pegar emprestado" um bote para podermos voltar ao navio.

Usopp: "Oooo! Aquilo foi demais!"

Eu: "Hahah! A Marinha não é páreo para nós!"

"NAMI-SAN! ESTOU DE VOLTA!", Sanji disse.

Nami: "Mas… e quanto ao Luffy?"

Não demorou muito para que… "GOMU GOMU NO… ROCKET!"…Luffy se lançasse de novo aos dragões… para fazer uma aterrissagem forçada no navio. O choque nos desequilibrou e caímos sentados, ou de ponta-cabeça.

Luffy: "Yo!"

Nami: "NÃO ME VENHA COM 'YO!' Da próxima vez, seja mais suave ao aterrissar! Ou quer quebrar _esse _navio em dois também?"

Eu: "Pelo menos avisa quando for fazer isso!"

"RYUUJI!", ouvimos Apis gritar.

"Apis-chan…", eu sussurrei.

Momentos depois… o oceano começou a tremer outra vez.

"Terremoto?", Sanji perguntou.

"Outro?", Nami disse.

"Ryuuji…"

Vi Luffy indo até onde Apis estava.

"A promessa que eu fiz com o Ryuuji… não consegui cumpri-la… não consegui levá-lo ao Ninho do Dragão!"…Apis lamentava.

Luffy se aproximou dela e disse: "O sonho do Ryuuji se tornou realidade. Os Sennenryuu estão chamando… não consegue ouvi-los?"

E então, uma enorme onda de choque surgiu do nada… o mar continuou tremendo…

"Gente, venham ver isso!"…Nami gritou.

Fomos até ao lado do navio, olhamos para baixo… e eu fiquei boquiaberto quando vi que terra firme estava subindo até nós. Uma ilha estava se formando embaixo de nós!

"Mas o que é isso? Uma ilha?", eu perguntei, chocado.

Nami: "Então é esse o significado!"

Sanji: "O que quer dizer, Nami-san?"

Nami: "Como a pintura dizia, o Ninho do Dragão está mesmo aqui! O nome Dragão Milenar não se refere ao tempo de vida deles… mas sim ao fato de que eles vêm a essa ilha uma vez a cada mil anos!"

Eu: "E a hora… é agora!"

Nami: "Exatamente! Os Sennenryuu são migratórios! Não é por acaso que o bando desapareceu! Ilha Perdida é um nome perfeito para isso… Eles só vêm à superfície uma vez a cada mil anos! Por isso é impossível que algum humano se lembre do que aconteceu!"

O entendimento apareceu junto das rochas que emergiam à superfície.

"E agora… nesse exato momento… O NINHO DO DRAGÃO IRÁ RESSURGIR!"

E finalmente… os tremores pararam… e a Ilha Perdida emergiu por completo. Pudemos ter uma visão melhor da ilha. Os dragões que circundavam o espaço aéreo começaram a pousar e se agrupar em pequenos bandos. A ilha estava cheia de animais e plantas sub-aquáticas, junto de formações rochosas bem peculiares.

É mesmo… "Incrível…"

Todos ficamos deslumbrados com a visão da Ilha Perdida. É um acontecimento que só vai se repetir daqui a mil anos!

Apis: "Esse… será que é…?"

Luffy: "Esse é o Ninho do Dragão para onde o Ryuuji queria tanto voltar!"

Eu: "Parece que ele realizou o seu último desejo…"

"Este é o… Hã?"

Ela rapidamente usou as escadas de corda e desceu do navio, desatando a correr.

Sanji: "Oi, oi, Apis!"

Usopp: "Oi! Para onde é que você vai?"

"Por que é que ela está correndo desse jeito?", Usopp disse assim que descemos do navio.

"É o Ryuuji."

"Hem?"

Luffy: "O Ryuuji está aqui."

Nós decidimos segui-la, embora não a correr. Quando chegamos onde ela estava, decidimos ficar um pouco atrás. Vimos que num lago, estava o Ryuuji caído. Apis gritava para ele.

"Ryuuji! Ryuuji! RYUUJI!"

Nami: "Parece coincidência… mas o lugar onde o Ryuuji caiu foi precisamente o Ninho do Dragão… Será que ele vai poder descansar em paz… pelo menos por um pouco?"

Luffy: "Está tudo bem. Ele, pouco antes de afundar, me disse que o seu desejo tinha se tornado realidade."

Usopp, olhando em volta: "Então esse é o Ninho do Dragão… Está cheio de rochas esquisitas…"

"Eu aposto… que esses são os ossos de dragão.", Sanji disse enquanto se afastava do grupo para ir a uma das rochas.

"Hã?"

Sanji: "Olhe para essa rocha aqui… é igualzinha a um dragão, não acha?"

Eu, enquanto olhava em volta: "E não é só essa… a grande maioria das rochas daqui se parece com dragões."

Usopp: "Mas porque é que isso acontece?"

Nami: "Porque durante os últimos mil anos… esses dragões estiveram no fundo do oceano. Os seus corpos acabaram calcificados."

Usopp: "Hm, entendo…"

Zoro: "Você entendeu?"

Usopp: "Nem um pouquinho."

"Não tem aquele lugar para onde os elefantes vão quando morrem que se chama 'Cemitério dos Elefantes'? Talvez esse seja um lugar semelhante.", Nami disse.

"Um cemitério de dragões…", eu completei.

Zoro: "Cemitério de dragões?"

"Não! Isso não pode ser verdade!"…hem?

Viramos e vimos Apis. "Ryuuji me disse que se voltasse para o Ninho do Dragão, ele ficaria melhor! Esse lugar não pode ser um cemitério!"

Nami: "Apis…"

Eu: "Pobrezinha…"…eu me senti culpado pela garota… depois de tanto alimentar a esperança de que ele ficaria bom… afinal, ele vai acabar afundando junto desta ilha… e viver no fundo do mar durante mil anos, sendo calcificado… e passando a eternidade como uma rocha.

Luffy pôs-se à frente e disse: "O Ryuuji… era um Sennenryuu perdido."

"Luffy?"

"Por mil anos… esse Sennenryuu ficou sozinho. Mas então… ele se tornou seu amigo, Apis. Ele me disse que, dos mil anos que ele viveu, o período que ele mais gostou… foi o ano que conviveu com você."

Eu vi Apis ficando cada vez mais emocionada… o que deve estar passando pela cabeça dessa garotinha…

Nami: "Luffy… você consegue entender o que os dragões dizem?"

Luffy: "Mais ou menos."

Usopp: "Não me venha com essa…"

Luffy: "Mas eu tenho certeza!"

"Mentiroso… Ryuuji, seu mentiroso! Esse é o Ninho do Dragão… Nós encontramos o Ninho do Dragão, portanto, por favor, abre os olhos! Fale comigo! Fique bom de novo!"…Apis não se pôde conter e acabou caindo em lágrimas.

"Apis-chan…", eu sussurrei. Sempre me sinto culpado quando vejo gente chorando. Resolvi ir para perto dela e lhe confortar com um abraço.

"Dan?"

"Apis-chan… não chore.", eu disse enquanto me aproximava dela.

Luffy: "Ryuuji… ele não estava mentindo de jeito nenhum. Ele me disse que os Sennenryuu voltam ao Ninho do Dragão uma vez a cada mil anos… para renascerem."

"O Ryuuji…"

"Olhem ali!", Luffy apontou… eu virei a cabeça… e vi que ao lado de um dos dragões calcificados estava um ovo. E esse ovo começou a chocar… e de dentro saiu um bebê dragão! Ele deu gritos que chamaram a atenção dos dragões adultos que vieram para cercá-lo e ajudá-lo nesses primeiros instantes fora do ovo.

Impressionante… estávamos presenciando um milagre!

Pude ver que Apis estava chorando de emoção… Esses momentos sempre me deixam muito emocionado… eu pude dar um pequeno sorriso.

Enquanto voltávamos para perto do resto do grupo, eu disse: "Enquanto um dragão… que já cumpriu a sua missão na vida… finalmente descansará em paz… um outro… um outro…"…não pude continuar, já que senti uma lágrima correr pelo meu rosto. Tentei encobrir com um sorriso… porque apesar de ser um homem, eu sou um pouco suscetível a momentos emocionantes.

Nami completou por mim: "Um outro nasce e faz com que a sua história renasça. Apis… Esse lugar não serve só de cemitério para os dragões… É um lugar que os liga a uma nova vida…"

Apis: "Obrigada, pessoal… Quando o Ryuuji me disse 'Levem-me de volta para o Ninho do Dragão'…eu acho que havia entendido… que tipo de lugar seria e porque o Ryuuji queria tanto voltar para cá."

"Apis…"

"É mesmo um lugar incrível… Agora eu entendo porque é que os nossos ancestrais construíram aquele templo. Obrigada, Luffy…"…Apis dizia, olhando para o nada. Então, deu um sorriso e olhou para nós. "Então… vamos voltar para a minha vila? O pessoal de lá deve estar morrendo de preocupação e cheios de surpresa!"

"Certo!", Luffy disse sorrindo.

Eu funguei e limpei o rosto para me recuperar do momento tocante.

"Foi mesmo um milagre… uma experiência que só se repetirá daqui a mil anos… Não está me dando vontade nenhuma de voltar… Mas… vamos embora?", eu disse.

"Certo! Vamos pegar o navio e dar o fora daqui!", Luffy gritou.

"Ou!", nós respondemos.

E enquanto andávamos para irmos embora, Luffy, com os braços no ar, disse: "Oh, tudo isso me deixou faminto! Sanji, quando chegarmos no navio, faça uma comida bem gostosa para todos nós!"

"Certo!"

"E que tenha carne! Muita, muita carne!"

Usopp: "Eu quero vegetais e uma tigela bem grande de feijão!"

Sanji: "Onde é que eu ouvi isso antes, hem?"

Usopp: "Mas esse lugar é fantástico mesmo! Essas rochas são mesmo dragões milenares?"

Nami: "É o que parece…"

Sanji: "Falavam tanto dos ossos de dragão… Mas se todos eles acabam desse jeito, então deve ser apenas um mero conto de fadas."

Usopp: "Então toda aquela história do 'Elixir da Juventude Eterna'…"

Eu: "É um sonho dentro de um sonho… Com tudo isto coberto de corais… não tem jeito de eles fazerem elixir nenhum!"

Nami: "Pois é…"

Zoro: "Esses marinheiros apenas estiveram perdendo tempo…"

Eu, sorrindo: "Mas, mais importante, acho que somos uns sortudos duma figa! Se nós não viéssemos a essa Ilha Perdida… teríamos que esperar mil anos!"

Sanji: "Como se fôssemos viver tanto tempo! Bobo!"

Usopp e Sanji riram da situação.

"SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE!"…hem?

Eu paralisei por um instante quando ouvimos isto, acompanhado de um grito… viramos e vimos… nada mais, nada menos do que Erik, o vendaval!

Senti a raiva crescer dentro de mim.

"Grrr… esse cara não morre?"

* * *

**Dan: "O Ryuuji pode ter morrido, mas o seu espírito renasceu. E agora este dragão o levará consigo pelos próximos mil anos!"**

**Apis: "Junto do meu povo, eu vou fazer tudo que puder para protegê-los!"**

**Dan: "E para isso... temos que derrotar o Erik de uma vez por todas. Já está na hora de ele nos deixar em paz!"**

**O vendaval ambulante ainda anda por aí! Será este o nosso último encontro com Erik? Algo me diz que não... mas vejamos o que vai acontecer no Capítulo 41!  
**


	41. O desafio impiedoso da Linha Vermelha

**Capítulo 41**

**"Batalha decisiva cheia de fúria! Superem a Linha Vermelha!"

* * *

**

Luffy: "Você é osso duro, hem?"

Erik: "Sim. Mas mais um pouco e eu morria afogado."…agora, olhando ao longe e abrindo os braços: "Vejam… esse brilho deslumbrante… Não é maravilhoso?"

Eu: "Concordo que é maravilhoso, mas o que diabos você ainda faz aqui? Porque é que não larga do nosso pé?"

"Porque ainda não consegui o que quero… até agora. A fonte do Elixir da Juventude Eterna… os Ossos de Dragão!"…Erik disse de braços abertos e sorrindo maleficamente.

Nami: "Mas os Sennenryuu estão petrificados. Não dá para fazer elixir nenhum!"

"Ah… é o que parece… mas não se enganem. Vocês estão se esquecendo dos inúmeros Sennenryuu fulgurantes e vívidos perante nós todos. O que acham disso: Eu estou cansado dessas brigas inúteis. Porque não fazemos as pazes e dividimos este tesouro?", Erik disse.

Como se ele achasse que nós estamos interessados na vida eterna…

"Não.", Luffy respondeu secamente.

Erik: "Você não quer a vida eterna?"

Luffy: "Eu não ligo para essas coisas."

Erik, mais enervado: "Mentiroso! Não existe um único homem neste mundo que não tema a morte! E para eu e você que comemos Frutas do Diabo… apenas um fio de cabelo separa a terra firme do inferno que é o fundo do mar! Não é possível que você não tenha medo disso!"

Zoro: "Se esse cara fizer o que quer fazer… ele está disposto a tudo. Até a morrer com um sorriso no rosto."

Eu, limpando as unhas, depois encarando o Erik: "Exatamente. Eu não tenho a mesma determinação que o Luffy, mas posso dizer que estamos prontos a desafiar e sobrepor qualquer obstáculo aos nossos objetivos. Afinal de contas, a vida eterna não é assim tão interessante."

Erik meramente rosnou. Deveria estar chocado por ver que _há _gente neste mundo que não deseja viver para sempre. Como se fossem poucos… o grande exemplo é a Era dos Piratas!

"Ah! E outra… a única coisa eterna que o Luffy deseja é um suplemento de carne que dê para toda a vida! Não é?"

Luffy, se virando para mim e sorrindo: "Heheh! É isso aí!"

Houve um silêncio… uma corrente de vento soprou pelo ar…

Usopp: "Lá vem você e os seus comentários sem nexo…"

Eu: "Sem nexo? Baboseira! Não é, Luffy? Você só quer carne que dê para toda a vida, né?"

Luffy: "Sim."

Nami, para o Luffy: "Concordar com ele não ajuda!"

Eu suspirei e disse: "Ah… desligando alavanca de comentários inadequados à situação…"…e desenhei uma alavanca na cabeça, desligando-a.

"Já acabaram com a comediazinha?", hem?

Voltamos as atenções para o Erik.

Eu: "Entende agora? Não damos a mínima para esse negócio de vida eterna!"

"Hmmm… entendo… pois bem! Se é assim que desejam, fiquem aí sentados e assistam enquanto eu pego os Ossos de Dragão todos para mim!", Erik disse, então pôs uma mão à frente da boca e se preparou para a luta.

"NÃO!"

Apis correu para impedi-lo.

"SUMA DAQUI, SUA PIRRALHA!"

Erik lançou um vendaval cortante na direção da Apis!

Usopp: "Ah, perigo!"…ele então correu para salvá-la.

"Usopp-kun!"

Mesmo a tempo, ele conseguiu tirar Apis do raio de ação do vendaval cortante e rolaram no chão. Ambos se salvaram, ilesos. Eu suspirei aliviado, mas engolindo em seco pelo buraco no chão que o vento cortante deixou.

"Usopp?"

Usopp: "Pare de ser imprudente, Apis!"

Apis: "Mesmo que seja imprudente… eu tenho que proteger esse lugar! É uma ilha muito importante para os Sennenryuu! Eu vou… eu vou proteger este lugar… PARA SEMPRE!"

Luffy: "Sim."

Eu: "Hehe… esse sentimento… recebemo-lo de bom grado!"

"Parece que vocês vão até o fim para tentar me impedir…", pode apostar que sim!…, "Então… vou matá-los de uma vez por todas!"…Pode. Vir., "Kama Kama no… TSUMUJIKAZE!"

Erik finalmente lançou o seu ataque. Dois golpes cortantes em forma de X. Eles iriam acertar diretamente no Usopp e na Apis…

…se o Luffy não se lançasse e recebesse o golpe no lugar deles!

Nami: "Luffy!"

Eu: "Essa deve doer…"

Ele simplesmente recuou por causa do impacto e ficou apoiado num dos joelhos. Zoro se aproximou, já preparando a espada para ajudar. Eu empunhei o meu lápis, fiquei preparado e perguntei: "Luffy… precisa de ajuda? Golpes cortantes são o seu ponto fraco… por isso, não é melhor que você deixe a gente resolver isso?"

"Não. Ele é meu.", Luffy respondeu.

Nami: "Mas, Luffy!"

Luffy: "Eu fiz uma promessa."

Houve um silêncio… e então ele pegou no chapéu e saiu correndo em direção ao Erik e girando o braço direito.

"Oryaaa! Gomu Gomu no…"

"Kama Kama no…"

"PISTOL!"/ "TSUMUJIKAZE!"

Os ataques então se encontraram. Ou melhor, o braço do Luffy, no momento em que se chocou com o vendaval, ficou com uma série de cortes… Não! Ele ficou com marcas de cortes pelo corpo todo!

Eu, como que sentindo a dor no meu corpo: "Grrr… só de ver, isso já dói!"

Erik deu umas piruetas para trás e ficou de pé em cima de uma pedra.

"Hmhmhm… E então? A minha suprema técnica do vendaval… gostou?"

Luffy puxou o braço de volta ao normal.

Erik: "Não importa para onde você tente correr ou onde tente se esconder. Não há escapatória. Será que você aguenta até o fim?"

Nós ficamos para trás, vendo a luta.

Zoro disse: "Luffy… ele está com sérios problemas…"

Usopp: "Que problemas?"

Eu: "Ele ficou com o corpo cheio de cortes… Justo o ponto fraco da Gomu Gomu no Mi… e mesmo assim… ainda está de pé…"

Apis: "Luffy…"

Luffy… aguente…

"KAMA KAMA NO… KAMAITACHI… MIDAREUCHI! (Ventos Cortantes Aleatórios)"

Ele então lançou uma rajada de vendavais em rápida sucessão…

Eu, sussurrando: "Yabai…"

"EU… EU NÃO VOU FUGIR NEM VOU ME ESCONDER!"…Luffy gritou e então correu em direção aos vendavais!

"Luffy!", gritei.

Erik: "Seu idiota! Vai ser cortado em pedacinhos!"

Mesmo assim, ele prosseguiu… sendo cortado por todos os lados… mas sem recuar um centímetro sequer… Ele é muito determinado para fugir da chance de assegurar que a sua promessa é cumprida… e idiota demais para conhecer e entender o significado de desistir.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Gomu Gomu noooo…"…ele conseguiu se livrar dos vendavais e pular para atacar o Erik!

Eu: "Boa! Vai, Luffy!"

"KANEEEE! (Sino)"…ele esticou os braços e agarrou o Erik para lhe dar uma cabeçada…

"E… BAZOOKA!" …e complementou dando uma palmada certeira para mandar o Erik voando pelo céu!

"GANHEI!", Luffy celebrou do alto da pedra.

Todos comemoramos a vitória do Luffy. Eu suspirei de alívio.

"Phoo… que capitão mais imprudente que a gente foi arranjar, hem?", eu disse.

"CONSEGUIMOS!", Apis, de tão feliz, gritou para a ilha toda ouvir.

Uns momentos passaram e então montes de pessoas começaram a aparecer. Incluindo o vovô Bokuden que acordou da soneca de vinte e quatro horas e foi ver a lendária Ilha Perdida. Os cidadãos mal acreditavam nos seus próprios olhos… muitos perguntando se aquilo que viam era mesmo verdade… outros dizendo que nem pensavam que essas criaturas passassem de meras lendas ou contos de fadas… mas a verdade é que ninguém nunca as viu e viveu para contar a história, provavelmente.

"Mais algum tempo… e essa ilha afundará novamente… não é?", Nami disse.

Usopp: "E se isso acontecer… os Sennenryuu vão ter que migrar para outro lugar, não é?"

Apis: "E aquele Sennenryuu bebê também vai ter que ir por si mesmo para algum lugar, né?"

Eu, olhando para o horizonte: "Bem… em compensação, ele não vai estar sozinho… vai ter montes de camaradas para cuidar dele."

Bokuden: "Então… algum de vocês gostaria de ir até a minha casa provar um pouco dos meus saborosos pães com porco de que tanto me orgulho?"

Luffy: "Oba! Mais pão de porco!"

Eu: "E vou poder provar, finalmente!"

Antes que eu percebesse, Nami veio e tapou as nossas bocas.

"Ah… Desculpe, senhor, não vai dar! Nós estamos com um pouco de pressa, sabe, e…"

Luffy: "Tem certeza? Eu queria mais…

Eu: "Eu nem cheguei a dar uma mordi-"

Fui interrompido porque a Nami nos acertou.

"AAII!", resmungamos.

Sanji: "Agradecemos pela oferta, mas temos mesmo que ir. Eu posso ficar com a receita, entretanto."

Bokuden: "É mesmo uma pena que tenham que ir… levaria três dias para ficar pronto… e nesse tempo, eu poderia contar a vocês a história da família real da Ilha Perdida…"

Nami, disfarçando com um sorriso: "Ah… não se dê a esse trabalho…"

Eu: "Nós já ouvimos essa história antes, senhor Bokuden… A propósito, pudemos tirar uma boa sone-"

Nami: "Você fique calado!", e me acertou de novo. Vou acabar saindo da Ilha Perdida com uma coleção de galos na cabeça…

Eu: "Aaii! Nami-chan, porque só eu?"

Nami: "É para parar de dizer o que não deve!"

Minutos depois, voltamos para o navio.

"Yooooosh! Vamos partir para a Grande Linha!", Luffy gritou animado. Já havíamos subido as escadas de corda e estávamos todos no navio. Eu, Usopp e Sanji no convés de baixo, Nami e Zoro no convés de cima e Luffy sentado no parapeito.

Luffy: "Apis… quer vir conosco?"

Eu: "Luffy… mas ela ainda é uma criança…"

Luffy: "E qual é o problema?"

"Eu me diverti muito com vocês… e gostava de ir junto."

Eu: "Apis-chan…"

Mas Apis completou: "Mas tenho que ficar nesta ilha. Eu quero aprender mais das tradições do nosso povo através do vovô Bokuden… e assim como os nossos ancestrais que protegeram os Sennenryuu… eu protegerei o Ninho do Dragão! E esperarei pelo dia em que os bebês dragão cresçam e voltem para esta ilha."

Usopp: "Mas… a próxima vez que eles vão voltar… só vai ser daqui a mil anos, não vai?"

Sanji: "Usopp… pensa um pouco… não diga isso! Vai acabar com as esperanças da menininha!"

Apis: "Não faz mal! Eu sei que não vou poder ver os dragões já crescidos… mas sei que meus filhos… ou meus netos, ou os filhos dos meus netos… vão ver, com certeza. E dessa forma, vamos sempre ser capazes de cuidar dos dragões e proteger esta ilha!"

Usopp: "Isso é loucura…"

Eu, o acertando na cabeça: "Usopp-kun! Você está sendo realista demais! É o objetivo dela!", e agora, falando para a Apis: "Apis-chan… esse sentimento, eu o entendo perfeitamente. Antes de conhecer esses cinco aqui… eu não confiava em piratas… e minha única idéia na cabeça era proteger a minha terra natal. Só que foram esses mesmos cinco que abriram meus horizontes… e me fizeram perceber que o mundo não se resume a isso. Talvez o que eu disse esteja fora de contexto, mas… todos temos objetivos, não temos?", eu finalizei, sorrindo.

Apis: "Sim! E vocês também fazem loucuras o tempo todo, não fazem?"

"Fazemos?"

Ficamos boquiabertos com a estupidez do Luffy… Oi…

Zoro: "Ele ainda nos consegue surpreender…"

Eu: "Eu estou sem palavras…"

Luffy meramente sorriu como se nem ligasse para isso. Depois ordenou: "Yosh! Icem as velas! Vamos dar no pé!"

"Ou!", respondemos. Era a nossa despedida da Ilha Perdida, de Apis e dos seus conterrâneos.

Luffy: "Tchau! Até logo!"

Usopp: "Não se esqueça de mim! O valente guerreiro dos mares, Usopp-sama!"

Eu: "Se quiser aprender as tradições do seu povo, é melhor que não durma quando ouvir as histórias do vovô Bokuden! Tchau!"

Zoro: "Não peça o impossível à coitada, Dan…"

Nami: "Tchauzinho!"

"Tchaaaau! Pessoal! Cuidem-se, viu?", ouvimos Apis gritar de longe.

"Apis, você também, se cuide!"

E à medida que o navio se afastava da costa da Ilha Perdida… nós começávamos a refletir sobre tudo o que passou.

Eu, sorrindo: "E assim termina mais uma aventura lendária dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha… Essa foi mesmo a aventura de uma vida… ver dragões milenares… uma ilha que só se levanta uma vez a cada mil anos… foi tudo tão fantástico! Não acham?"

Nami, tão alegre quanto eu: "Foi mesmo!"

Usopp: "Será que a Apis vai conseguir, estando por si própria?"

Luffy: "Ela dá algum jeito."

Nami: "Ela pode ser pequenina, mas tem determinação e força de vontade que não cabem em si própria. Ela vai ficar mais do que bem."

Sanji: "É mesmo, não é, Nami-san?"

Eu: "Além do mais… ela não está sozinha. Tenho a certeza de que o povo, depois de presenciar essa experiência única… também vai sentir-se motivado para proteger esses dragões e a sua história milenar a qualquer custo… né?"

Luffy: "Sim! Vai ficar tudo bem!"

Zoro: "É isso aí."

Luffy: "Afinal de contas… a Apis é nossa amiga, não é?"

Sanji: "Sem dúvida!"

Finalmente, a Ilha Perdida deixou o horizonte. O que nos cerca a partir de agora é o mar azul imenso e infinito… e a expectativa de saber quando é que vamos finalmente chegar na Grande Linha.

"Nami-san! Relatório do amor! Há inúmeras nuvens de chuva adiante! E debaixo delas, parece haver uma tempestade!", Sanji disse do alto do posto de guarda. Ele e Zoro estavam de olho na rota. Nami e eu estávamos no parapeito, com ela a segurar um mapa. Usopp estava na cabine tomando conta do leme.

"Parece que voltamos à nossa rota original… Nesse curso, devemos dar de cara com a Linha Vermelha a qualquer instante…"

Eu: "É mesmo?"

Então ouvi Luffy esticando os braços e indo para o posto de guarda.

"Haha! Finalmente estamos chegando na Grande Linha! Kkrrr… eu estou tão animado!"…e o ouvi começar a dar tapas nas costas do Sanji… que ficou irritado e o chutou… eu ri um pouco para mim mesmo e depois foquei nas nuvens negras à nossa frente.

Pensei… "Nuvens negras… hmph… como se isso nos fosse deter! Não importa quão perigoso o mar esteja… não importa o tanto que os deuses dos mares nos tentem impedir… nós vamos chegar à Grande Linha!"

"Pessoal! Venham todos para dentro! Tenho informações importantes!", ouvi Nami dizer. Aquilo me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Todos vieram rapidamente para a cabine e nos sentamos na mesa para ouvir as explicações.

Nami então pôs o mapa na mesa e disse: "Escutem e vejam isso."

"Hm?"

Nami: "Eu já havia escutado rumores sobre isto… mas só acreditei quando vi neste mapa. A entrada da Grande Linha parece ser por uma montanha."

Sanji: "Montanha?"

Zoro: "Então teremos que escalar uma montanha para entrar na Grande Linha?"

Eu: "É aquela Reverse Mountain de que você nos falou?"

Nami: "Sim. Eu também tenho poucas razões para acreditar… mas como há canais desenhados no caminho para a montanha… isso pode significar que temos que escalá-la."

Luffy: "Ooo… interessante!"

Zoro: "Do que está falando… mesmo que haja um canal… é impossível fazer um navio subir a montanha!"

Nami: "Mas é o que está escrito no mapa!"

Sanji: "É isso aí! Não tem como a Nami-san estar errada!"

Eu: "Não é preciso ficar concordando o tempo todo… e outra… Usopp-kun… dá para parar de gritar tanto assim? Já me doem os ouvidos!"

"Mas eu preciso de ajuda com esse leme!", Usopp disse, enquanto se esforçava para esterçar o leme.

"Dan-kun, vá ajudar o Usopp, por favor? Também não consigo pensar com esse barulho!", Nami pediu.

Eu suspirei, me levantei e fui. "Certo… Um, dois…"

Tentamos puxar… mas estava preso… mais uma tentativa… nada…

"Nossa… o leme… não se mexe!", eu disse, ofegante.

Usopp: "A correnteza deve estar mesmo muito forte!"

"Usopp! Repete isso!", Nami pediu.

* * *

**O caminho mostra-se tortuoso para os nossos aventureiros. O barco foi apanhado por uma correnteza...**

**Dan: "Está muito... forte... não consigo mexer no leme!"**

**Se não entrarem no caminho certo, vão afundar no mar! Veja o desenrolar da situação no capítulo 42!  
**


	42. Finalmente, a GRANDE LINHA!

**Capítulo 42**

**"O mais grandioso dos mares! Finalmente, a entrada na Grande Linha!"

* * *

**

"A correnteza deve estar mesmo forte!"

"Correnteza… é isso!"

Luffy: "O que foi?"

Nami: "Nós temos que subir a montanha!"

Zoro: "Ainda insiste nisso?"

Nami, apontando para o mapa: "Vejam isto. A luz guia apontava para cá, sem dúvida. Aqui na Linha Vermelha, Reverse Mountain."

"EI, O QUE É QUE EU FAÇO AQUI?", Usopp gritou, reclamando.

Nami continuou: "Há um canal aqui, não há? Correntes fortes de cada um dos quatro oceanos correm em direção a esta montanha…"

Eu: "Entendi… essas correntes se encontram no centro e vão todas desaguar na Grande Linha."

Nami: "Exatamente. E há mais. Como a Reverse Mountain é uma ilha de inverno… as correntes que colidem com a Linha Vermelha são empurradas para o fundo do oceano. Se o Going Merry não entrar no canal…"

Eu: "Bate… nas montanhas… e é o nosso fim?"

Nami: "Precisamente. Entenderam?"

Luffy: "Ah, entendi… Quer dizer então que é uma montanha misteriosa, certo? Ha, ha, ha…"

Nami: "Não entendeu nada… Mas… de qualquer maneira, o nosso navio já foi pego por uma dessas correntes. Se não nos atrapalharmos no sentido, deveremos chegar na Reverse Mountain inteiros e subir num instante."

Sanji, com corações nos olhos: "Nami-san, você é demais!"

Eu: "Parece que a partir de agora é uma questão de deixar tudo nas mãos da corrente…"

Nami: "É o que parece…"

Zoro: "Nunca ouvi nada parecido… navios subindo montanhas…"

Sanji: "Eu já ouvi coisa assim."

"Sobre a montanha misteriosa?", Luffy perguntou.

"Não. Eu ouvi dizer que metade dos que tentam entrar na Grande Linha morrem logo antes de conseguirem. Por isso sei que não é fácil entrar lá."

Momentos depois, o navio já havia entrado completamente no mar tempestuoso e a chuva já começava a cair.

"Sanji-kun! Cuide do leme!", Nami ordenou.

"Prontamente, Nami-san! Luffy, vem ajudar!"

Eu fui arriar as velas. Quando levantei a cabeça, vi… uma espécie de parede vermelha… será que é…

"OI, PESSOAL! LINHA VERMELHA À VISTA!"

Todos chegaram ao parapeito da cabine de cima para dar uma olhada.

Usopp: "É estupidamente grande!"

Eu: "Ooooo… é tão alta! A montanha é tão grande que nem dá para se ver o topo!"

Nami: "Então essa… é a entrada para a Grande Linha…"

Luffy: "É a… A Linha Vermelha!"

Era isto. Havíamos chegado à Linha Vermelha. Uma cadeia montanhosa que de tão alta, nem se consegue ver o topo. E no meio dessas montanhas, haveria de existir uma fenda. Uma fenda, por mais pequena que fosse, que nos desse acesso à Grande Linha. Ficamos preenchidos com um sentimento de deslumbramento com a imponência daquela montanha. Só que esse momento foi interrompido quando o barco tremeu violentamente e foi sendo jogado de lá para cá. Parece que finalmente foi pego pelas correntes marítimas da Linha Vermelha. Eu ainda estava nas velas e, quando o choque aconteceu, não consegui me agarrar em nada mas, felizmente, caí de costas no navio.

"Ai… ai…", sussurrei, enquanto levantava, me recuperando do choque.

"Alguém vá cuidar do leme! Estamos sendo sugados!", ouvi Luffy gritar.

Usopp respondeu: "Deixa comigo!"

Luffy: "Oi, Nami! Onde fica a entrada? Se seguirmos como estamos, vamos bater nas rochas!"

Nami demorou um pouco, mas respondeu: "Uma rachadura…"

Luffy: "Rachadura?"

Nami: "Sigam por este caminho!"

Eu: "Tem certeza?"

Nami, apontando ao longe: "Olhe!"

E assim o fiz. Tive que me esforçar para ver alguma coisa no meio daquela chuva, com o navio balançando muito e a minha visão ao longe não é nada de especial… mas, de fato, havia mesmo uma rachadura no meio do paredão montanhoso.

"Já vi! Mas tem certeza que dá para passar por aquela rachadura?"

Nami: "Dan… quem é a navegadora deste navio?"

Eu: "Você?"

Nami: "Exato."

Zoro, vendo por binóculos: "Só pode ser brincadeira… A correnteza está mesmo escalando a montanha!"

"COMO?", eu gritei, incrédulo. Fui até o parapeito da cabine de cima, tirei os binóculos ao Zoro e vi com os meus próprios olhos. Nem quis acreditar… a água estava mesmo passando por uns portões de pedra e escalando a montanha!

Depois que vi, disse: "Sugee… esse mundo é mesmo grande…"

Nami: "Pessoal, certifiquem-se todos de que fazem o navio passar por entre esses portões d'água, certo? Se não o fizermos, o navio se quebra em pedacinhos!"

Continuamos por mais um pouco… mas eu comecei a me apavorar quando vi que o navio estava se desviando da rota normal e indo em rota de colisão com os pórticos de pedra!

"Essa não… O navio vai bater!", eu disse.

Luffy: "Isso não é bom…", então ele se virou para os outros e disse: "Gente! O navio está desviando! Direita! Direita! Virem à direita!"

Usopp: "Mesmo que você diga isso…"

Sanji: "O leme… não se…"

Ele não terminou porque… o leme quebrou! E jogou os dois contra a parede.

"O LEME!", gritamos.

Eu: "Agora danou-se…"

Luffy: "Eu vou dar um jeito!", então ele pegou no chapéu, saiu correndo e gritou enquanto pulava do navio.

"GOMU GOMU NO… FUUSEN!"

Ele respirou fundo, virando um balão, mesmo a tempo de evitar o choque do navio contra o portão de pedra, servindo de amortecimento. Ele girou em torno de si para corrigir a trajetória do navio e pô-lo no curso certo outra vez. Mas assim que terminou, ele ficou sem apoio e iria cair n'água!

Zoro então gritou: "Luffy! Pega na minha mão!"

Luffy exalou e esticou o braço até pegar na mão do Zoro… que o puxou de volta para o navio! Eu suspirei de alívio enquanto olhava para o Luffy acabado de chegar. Depois ouvi o suspiro de alívio da Nami e as comemorações do Sanji e do Usopp. Olhei para a coluna de água subindo e foi aí que me apercebi… de que estávamos finalmente na rota para a Grande Linha!

Dei um largo sorriso e gritei: "NÓS CONSEGUIMOS!"

Nami tirou a capa de chuva que vestia e disse, alegremente: "Agora é só irmos até ao topo!"

Eu completei: "Que vamos chegar na Grande Linha!"…pulei o parapeito da cabine de cima e fui até a ponta da frente do navio, ver a coluna de água sendo ultrapassada e o topo chegando mais perto.

Luffy veio correndo também: "Ei, eu também quero ver!"

Nós chegamos à ponta da frente do navio, onde o Zoro também estava, para termos melhor visão do cenário.

Eu: "Su… su…"

"SUGEEEE!", eu e Luffy gritamos.

Nós estávamos extasiados! Só que…

"VOCÊS…!"

Mal nos apercebemos, viramos para ver… ninguém menos do que o Erik! Vivo e ileso… só que sem os óculos… e com o cabelo solto.

Luffy: "É o cara da Fruta do Travesti… (Okama)"

Zoro: "Ele… ele ainda está vivo?"

Eu: "Esse cara é mesmo persistente!"

"Agora vocês me deixaram mesmo irritado… acabaram com o meu sonho de ter os ossos do dragão! Mas isto não vai acabar assim! Eu vou fazer essa ser a última vez que cruzo o seu caminho! Ao menos…", agora, apontou para o Luffy: "Vou garantir que terei o prazer de ter a sua cabeça que vale 30 milhões de beri! Agora renda-se sem lutar!"

Momentos de tensão… enquanto nós encarávamos o Erik. Ele estava pronto a tentar de tudo para se vingar de nós… o que vamos fazer…

Sanji: "Essa não… se ele usar o seu vendaval aqui… não vai ser possível prever o que vai ser destruído!"

Zoro: "Nada de movimentos imprudentes…"

"Hahahahaha! Ninguém pode encostar um dedo sequer em mim.", Erik saboreava a sua aparente invulnerabilidade. Ele sabe que se tentarmos alguma coisa, ele nos destrói junto do nosso navio.

"Enpitsu…"

Nami: "Olha ali! Ossos de dragão!"

"Eh?"

Erik virou a cabeça, perguntando: "Hem? Onde?"

Nami aproveitou o momento e deu um chute na perna do Erik que o fez se desequilibrar e cair do parapeito do navio, direto na correnteza.

"Tchauzinho!"

Eu, impressionado: "Foi assim tão fácil?"

"Agora entendi!", os outros quatro disseram, entendendo a situação agora.

Eu, mais impressionado: "Vocês são idiotas ou o quê?"

Nami então explicou: "Como ele não sabe nadar, não vai poder mais nos atrapalhar de agora em diante!"

Usopp, feliz: "E mesmo se pudesse, não seria páreo para essa correnteza!"

Sanji, com corações nos olhos: "Essa é a minha Nami-san!"

Nós rimos entre nós, até que tudo ficou mais nebuloso…

"Olhem! Estamos da altura das nuvens!", Luffy gritou.

O navio não demorou até passar pela camada de nuvens, mas continuar subindo…

"Essa montanha… é mesmo alta!", eu gritei, emoções misturadas… estava alegre, mas, ao mesmo tempo, aterrorizado pela altura da montanha!

"Passamos da altura das nuvens!"

Eu: "Quanto mais temos que subir para chegar ao topo?"

Imediatamente pensei no outro sentido desta frase…

Nami: "Não vai demorar muito! Chegamos ao topo da montanha!"…mas a Nami, meio que sem saber, pôs os significados no seu lugar.

E então… depois de tanto subirmos… finalmente chegamos ao ponto mais alto da Montanha Reversa!

Uma fonte de água, resultante do choque das correntezas vindas dos quatro oceanos, nos projetou para cima.

"YAHOO!", Luffy gritou, em êxtase.

Eu me agarrava ao parapeito… Quando olhei para baixo… e não vi água… gritei:

"ESTAMOS VOANDO!"

Ficamos suspensos no ar por alguns instantes, depois a gravidade nos puxou de volta e fizemos o percurso de descida!

Eu, mais aliviado e tirando o cabelo da frente do rosto: "Phew… Agora vem a parte mais fácil…"

E à medida que ia me acalmando, o grande desafio da minha vida aparecia aos poucos no meu horizonte. Sim… o maior oceano do mundo… A Grande Linha está ao nosso alcance! Ao chegarmos nesse mar, vamos poder dar o primeiro passo em direção aos nossos sonhos!

Algum dia…

Luffy vai se tornar Rei dos Piratas…

Zoro será o melhor espadachim do mundo…

Nami desenhará o mapa-múndi…

Usopp se tornará o bravo guerreiro dos mares que sempre desejou ser…

Sanji encontrará o All Blue…

E eu… Eu vou encontrar a melhor aventura de todos os tempos!

"À nossa frente… já consigo ver! Já consigo ver… A Grande Linha!", Luffy disse.

"Nalgum lugar… desse grande mar… o One Piece e os nossos sonhos vão lá estar!", eu fiz uma rima para a ocasião.

"VAMOS!"

Agora, nós iniciávamos o percurso de descida. Momentos depois, entramos pela camada das nuvens.

"Isso é demais!", Sanji gritou.

"Com certeza!", eu respondi.

Nami gritou alegremente.

E então… ouvimos um ruído bastante estridente…

"Vocês ouviram isso?", Zoro perguntou.

Nami, ainda com um sorriso largo no rosto: "O quê?"

Eu: "Eu também ouvi… de onde vem esse som?"

Nami: "Não acham que é só o som do vento?"

Eu: "E desde quando o vento faz esse som?"

Zoro: "É um som estranho demais para ser só do vento."

Nami: "Parem de se dar ao trabalho de pensar nisso… com certeza as formações rochosas peculiares daqui devem ter feito isso."

Logo em seguida, ouviu-se o mesmo som, só que mais melódico e por mais tempo.

Eu: "Agora diz que foi o vento… diz!"

"Nami-san! Eu vejo uma montanha na nossa frente!"

Viramos para ver Sanji agarrado às cordas do navio.

"Montanha?", eu perguntei.

Nami: "Não pode ser!"

Sanji: "Mas eu tenho a certeza que está lá!"

Luffy, sentado na cabeça de ovelha: "Que importa! Vamos em frente!"

Nami: "Mas depois do Farol dos Cabos Gêmeos, não era para estar nada além de mar!"

E o ruído voltou a se ouvir…

Eu: "Esse som outra vez… Se há mesmo uma montanha à nossa frente… então porque é que esse som continua?"

Instantes depois de termos deixado a camada de nuvens e, por consequência, os nossos horizontes ficaram clareados… vimos um muro gigante e preto à nossa frente! Ou era…

"AAAAAAA! QUE GRANDEE!"

Sanji: "NÃO É UMA MONTANHA!"

Luffy: "É UM MURO PRETO!"

Nami: "Errado! É… é…"

Zoro: "Então! O que é?"

Usopp: "É UMA BALEIAAAA!"

Eu: "G-G-GIGANTE!"

Era uma baleia que estava em pé e era gigantesca! E o mesmo ruído ouviu-se outra vez.

"Então era esse o motivo do ruído!", eu disse, estalando os dedos.

Usopp: "Como se isso fosse importante! O que é que nós vamos fazer agora?"

Luffy: "Lutamos?"

Nami: "Burro! É impossível lutarmos contra uma coisa dessas!"

Usopp: "O que vamos fazer? A correnteza está nos levando direto à baleia!"

Sanji: "Primeiro, acalmem-se! Já chegamos tão perto, mas isto não se parece com nada além de uma parede… Para começo de conversa, onde estão os olhos dessa coisa?"

Eu, estalando os dedos: "Tem razão!"

Nami: "Ela pode não nos ter notado ainda!"

Zoro: "Mas… se continuamos desse jeito, vamos bater! Gente, há uma saída pela esquerda! Bombordo! Leme a bombordo!"

"Não temos leme! Está quebrado!", Usopp disse de dentro da cabine de cima.

"Então temos que fazer algo, droga! Eu ajudo!", Zoro pulou de onde estava para ir à cabine de cima.

"Ah! É isso! Eu tive uma idéia genial!", Luffy disse, e nesse mesmo instante, correu até a cabine de baixo.

Eu: "Luffy? Onde vai?"

Virei minha cabeça para ver Usopp, Sanji e Zoro tentando puxar o leme (ou o que sobrou dele) à esquerda… mas vi que não conseguiam… virei de volta para ver a baleia chegando cada vez mais perto… será que vamos bater?

Vi Nami estática…

"Tarde demais…"

* * *

**Luffy: "Yosshaaaa! Finalmente estamos na Grande Linha!"**

**Dan: "Agora a nossa grande aventura vai começar de verdade!"**

**É, é... vão dançando, vocês dois... Só que tem um problemazinho pela frente, viu?**

**Nami: "...zinho? Uma baleia do tamanho do mundo é um problemazinho?"**

**Usopp: "BALEIA! Vamos ser engolidos!"**

**É uma adversidade que qualquer um preferiria evitar... mas como é que os nossos aventureiros vão se safar dessa? Descubra no próximo capítulo!  
**


	43. Porque é que tem uma porta aqui?

**Capítulo 43**

**O primeiro obstáculo! Surge Laboon, a baleia gigante

* * *

**

"Tarde… demais…"

Não… não podia ser tarde demais… logo agora que acabamos de entrar na Grande Linha… já vamos parar no primeiro obstáculo que nos aparece? Não pode ser!

Mas assim que ouvi essas palavras… ouvi outro som… um tiro de canhão. Fomos jogados para trás com o recuo do disparo. Eu consegui me manter de pé, mas Nami foi atirada ao chão.

"CANHÃO?"

E depois o navio foi parando lentamente… e deu apenas um leve toque na baleia…

"Pensei… que íamos morrer…", ouvi Nami sussurrar.

"Nami… você está be… ah!", eu perguntei, mas parei imediatamente quando vi a cabeça de ovelha voar sobre nós e cair no deck de baixo do navio.

"Yabai… Isso não vai acabar bem…", eu disse.

Vai sair merda daí… porque… esse é o lugar favorito do Luffy!

Mas isso era o de menos, já que o navio ainda estava inteiro e a baleia pode não nos ter notado ainda. Só que quando fui virar e vi aquele muro azul-marinho à nossa frente… olhei para cima e fiquei com as pernas tremendo por causa da altura descomunal da baleia… também acabei sentando no chão e pensei enquanto mirava boquiaberto… como é que um animal desses existe!

"C-Corram! Ponham os remos para fora! Vamos zarpar daqui!", Zoro gritou e me acordou.

Era a chance para nós escaparmos.

Usopp e Sanji rapidamente despacharam os remos e começaram a remar.

"Eu vou ajudar!", corri da frente do navio e fui ajudar os três a remar.

"Mas qual é a dessa baleia?", Usopp perguntou, aterrorizado.

Sanji respondeu: "Será que ela nem notou o tiro de canhão porque é tão grande? Isso não faz sentido!"

"Na verdade, faz sentido sim.", eu disse.

"QUE É QUE ISSO IMPORTA, VAMOS DAR O FORA DAQUI DE UMA VEZ!", Zoro gritou.

Avançamos mais um pouco quando a baleia gritou de novo. Foi um grito ensurdecedor que agitou os mares à volta do animal… e que provavelmente levou embora parte da minha audição…

Sanji: "MEUS OUVIDOS!"

Eu: "Eu acho que vou ficar surdo!", e larguei os remos para tapar os ouvidos, mas sem resultado.

Usopp: "Aguentem… e continuem remando!"

Zoro: "Temos que nos afastar dela!"

E a baleia finalmente parou de gritar. Eu fiquei com um zumbido no ouvido depois daquilo… enquanto via o Luffy saindo da cabine das armas, com fumaça saindo dos ouvidos, aparentando estar enraivecido… essa não…

"Sua desgraçada… o que pensa que fez… com o meu lugar favorito!"

E Luffy deu um soco no olho da baleia!

"SEU RETARDADO!"

Pronto… estava feito. Luffy acabou de comprar briga com uma baleia mil vezes maior que nós. Estávamos mais do que mortos.

Depois que o braço do Luffy voltou ao normal, houve uns momentos de silêncio e o olho da baleia nem se mexia. Até parecia que nem tinha sentido nada… e que não nos notava… e que poderíamos fugir dela. Mas ponho ênfase no _parecia._ Porque nem tudo é o que parece.

A baleia olhou para nós. Pronto. Agora sim estamos mais do que mortos.

"Que tal, hem? Sua canalha, pode vir!", Luffy desafiou a baleia.

"FICA QUIETO, SUA ANTA!", Zoro, Usopp e eu, chutamo-lo para o lado.

"Por que diabos foi fazer aquilo? Você estragou a única chance que tínhamos para escapar!", eu gritei, esbravejando.

Luffy respondeu: "Essa baleia quebrou meu lugar favorito! Merece uma bela duma surra!"

"Isso pouco interessa agora!", eu disse. E olhei em seguida para a baleia: "O que interessa… é que vamos virar comida de baleia…"

Pouco depois… a baleia abriu a sua enorme boca e deu um grito antes de engolir a água à sua volta, tentando nos comer. O navio balançava tremendamente, fazendo Luffy se desequilibrar… até que foi atirado para uma morte certa na água.

"LUFFY!"

Mas ele raciocinou rápido e esticou o braço… só que depois disso não pude ver mais nada. Ficou tudo escuro e estávamos sendo engolidos pela baleia… e envoltos num turbilhão de água. Senti meu corpo ser jogado em todas as direções… e depois que tudo aquilo parou é que finalmente pude abrir os olhos… e me encontrar num paradoxo.

Estávamos nós… dentro de uma baleia?

Nami: "O que vocês acham?"

Zoro: "O que achamos, você diz…"

Sanji: "O que acharmos não vai interessar."

Era um paradoxo porque tínhamos sido engolidos por uma baleia… mas estávamos rodeados de mar e um céu azul!

Eu: "Onde… onde nós… onde é que nós estamos?"

Sanji: "Nós fomos engolidos por uma baleia."

Usopp e Nami estavam estáticos como se não acreditassem no que viam… por sinal, Usopp estava boquiaberto.

Estávamos rodeados de céu azul… pelo mar… e com uma casa à nossa frente. Tudo isso depois de termos acabado de ser engolidos por uma baleia!

Usopp: "Isto é… um sonho?"

Zoro: "Sim. Talvez seja um sonho."

Eu: "Isso não pode ser sonho… por que se for… eu quero acordar!"

Eu me belisquei para ver se era sonho… e doeu. Não era sonho. Nosso barco estava parado em frente a uma casa… dentro da barriga de uma baleia! Era uma casinha simples numa ilhota no meio do mar com uma árvore de coqueiro, uma mesinha, uma cadeira de praia e várias roupas estendidas no varal. Já contei que tudo isso está dentro da barriga de uma baleia?

Nami: "Então… aquela casa naquela ilha é o quê?"

Zoro: "Uma ilusão."

De repente, um polvo gigante surge do mar.

Eu, tremendo: "E isto… é outra ilusão?"

"LULA GIGANTE!", Usopp e Nami gritaram, aterrorizados.

Sanji e Zoro rapidamente se prepararam para o combate. Eu fiquei paralisado com o tamanho da criatura… e com a facilidade com que foi abatida.

Logo quando os dois iriam lutar contra o animal, três arpões saíram da sua cara. Depois a lula não se mexeu, caindo para trás logo em seguida.

"A lula… foi abatida…", disse lentamente.

E vi que os arpões tinham vindo da casa.

Zoro: "Há gente naquela casa."

Sanji: "Espero muito bem que seja mesmo gente…"

Nami, lacrimejando, deitada no chão após o susto disse: "Já chega… quero ir para casa…"

Usopp, do mesmo modo: "O Luffy se perdeu e desapareceu… o que vamos fazer?"

Nami: "Pois é… onde está o Luffy?"

Eu tentei responder: "Não sei… a última imagem que vi dele foi que ele esticou o braço para agarrar em alguma coisa… tomara que ele esteja bem…"

Houve um silêncio… Nami e Usopp se levantaram e se recuperaram do choque. Momentos depois, notei que alguém estava vindo cá para fora.

Usopp: "Atirem! Atirem e destruam essa ilha com o canhão!"

Eu: "Não pule para as conclusões!"

Sanji: "Mesmo. Porque alguém está vindo."

O misterioso vulto estava parado à porta de casa. E de repente começou a puxar as cordas e então veio para fora.

"Uma flor!", Sanji disse.

Zoro: "Flor?"

Eu: "Mas hem?"

Não era flor. A pessoa que saiu era um homem, já de idade avançada, vestido numa camisa multicolorida, tinha bigode e cabelos brancos e levava uma espécie de… arranjo…floral… na cabeça… que se assemelhava à cauda de um pavão.

Sanji: "Enganei-me… era uma pessoa."

Nami: "Uma pessoa?"

Eu: "Eu já suspeitava."

Usopp: "Suspeitava? Uma pessoa viver dentro de uma baleia?"

Não consegui responder.

Nami então disse: "Esse velho… abateu a lula gigante com um só ataque…"

Sanji: "Estava só pescando… ou nos salvando?"

Eu: "Acho que… estava fazendo os dois…"

E o velho misterioso andava por volta da casa… tudo isso enquanto nos encarava como se se preparasse para hostilidades contra nós. Mas ele apenas… nos ignorou, sentando na cadeira de praia e pegando um jornal para ler.

"DIZ ALGO, SEU MALDITO!", Sanji esbravejou. E isso fez o velho olhar para nós.

"Se quer briga, vamos nessa, seu desgraçado!"

Quando ouvi isso, olhei para ver quem era.

"Usopp-kun?"

E ele mandava ameaças… da parte de trás do navio.

"Nós temos um canhão ao nosso dispor!"

Uma pausa muito tensa se seguiu… e com o velho nos encarando.

"Não o façam. Ou alguém sai daqui morto."

Essas palavras deixaram Usopp e Nami azuis de medo. Eu fiquei preocupado por alguns momentos.

Sanji perguntou desafiadoramente: "Hee… e quem seria?"

O velho: "Eu."

"VOCÊ? SEU…", Sanji esbravejou enquanto nós o agarrávamos pelos ombros para o deter.

Zoro: "Não fique de cabeça quente."

Eu: "Ficar zangado não adianta nada."

"Tirando sarro de mim…"

Zoro chegou-se à frente e disse: "Oi, senhor, me diga uma coisa. Onde nós estamos e… quem é você?"

Outra pausa tensa… com o velho nos encarando.

Então ele disse: "Se quiser saber o nome de alguém… não acha mais educado apresentar-se primeiro?"

Eu: "Ah… com essa eu concordo."

Zoro: "Sério? Ok… peço desculpa. Meu nome é Roro…"

O velho nem sequer ouviu e começou por conta própria: "Meu nome é Crocus. Eu sou o zelador do Cabo dos Faróis Gêmeos. Tenho 71 anos…"

Parei de ouvir quando vi Zoro com uma das suas espadas, vermelho de raiva…

"EU POSSO CORTÁ-LO?"

Eu e Sanji: "Se acalma!"

"Querem saber onde estão?", essa frase nos fez voltar as atenções ao velho… er… Crocus. "Qual é a sua de virem até o meu resort para um homem só e gritarem tantos impropérios para mim, hem? Onde acham que estão… na barriga de um rato?"

Usopp: "Então fomos mesmo parar na barriga de uma baleia! Mas… isso não se parece em nada com o interior de uma baleia…"

Nami, aterrorizada, com as mãos na cara: "Espera um segundo! O que vai acontecer com a gente? Eu não quero terminar sendo digerida!"

Eu: "Eu também não… Oi, Crocus-san… sabe dizer se há alguma saída daqui?"

"Saída? Ah, é aquela ali."

Viramos para ver um portão gigante… hem?

Já contei que estamos dentro da barriga de uma baleia?

"PODEMOS SAIR?"

Nami: "Mas peraí… porque diabos existe um _portão _na barriga de uma baleia? E porque é que aquele portão está no céu?"

Usopp: "Espera um momento… olha bem… esse céu… as nuvens… até as gaivotas… TUDO ISSO É UMA PINTURA! Uma pintura dentro da barriga da baleia!"

Nami: "Ha?"

Eu, olhando em volta: "Hmmm… muito bem-feita, diga-se de passagem. Com assinatura e tudo! Adorei as gaivotas… embora não se mexam…"

Crocus: "Obrigado, garoto… é meu passatempo…"

"MAS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FAZ AQUI, AFINAL DE CONTAS?", Usopp gritou.

"Calma, calma, não se envolva.", Zoro chegou nele, tentando acalmá-lo.

Sanji: "E agora?"

Eu: "Bem, encontramos uma saída, pois não?"

Zoro: "Tem razão. Nami, vamos partir daqui."

Nami: "Certo."

Pouco depois… o navio balançou violentamente.

"Mas, hem… O que… o que está havendo?", eu chamei, sacudindo e sendo jogado de um lado para o outro.

"Ele começou…"

"Gente, olhem! Aquilo não é uma ilha… é um navio! E é feito de ferro!", Nami apontou.

Eu: "Ooo… tem razão… então esse mar deve ser feito de suco gástrico!"

Usopp: "E isso significa…"

Sanji: "Que se demorarmos muito tempo aqui, vamos ser digeridos."

Eu: "Digeridos? Essa não…"

Usopp: "Oi, velhote! Explica isso de 'ele começou'!"

Crocus: "Esta baleia… Laboon começou a dar investidas contra a Linha Vermelha."

Eu: "Laboon? É assim que ela se chama?"

Sanji: "O quê?"

E o mar sacudiu mais ainda por alguns momentos… devia ser a baleia batendo contra os rochedos…

Nami: "Agora me lembro… que essa baleia tem enormes cicatrizes na cabeça… e ficava gritando apontada para cima…"

Usopp: "Do que está falando?"

Nami: "Essa baleia está sofrendo!"

Eu: "Entendo… mas o que é que esse velho faz aqui dentro?"

Usopp: "Não é óbvio? Ele se deixou engolir para matar a baleia por dentro!"

Eu: "O quê? Que barbaridade!"

Zoro: "Agora que o mistério foi resolvido, vamos sair daqui. Se ficarmos aqui de papo furado, o navio vai acabar derretendo no ácido."

Sanji: "Bem… esse assunto da baleia nem me incomoda, nem nos diz respeito… e eu não estou com vontade de salvá-la… Vamos sair daqui."

Eu fiquei ressentido com essas palavras. Não ia deixar a baleia bater a cabeça e se machucar ainda mais.

"Esperem os dois!", eu disse.

Eles olharam para mim.

"Vocês têm mesmo certeza de que o velho vai matar a baleia? Têm mesmo provas disso?", eu disse.

Sanji: "Se não é para matá-la, o que mais você acha que ele faria aqui dentro?"

Eu: "Não sei! Mas… dói o coração de ver alguém sofrendo…"

Zoro: "Mas não podemos fazer nada para ajudar."

E de repente, o mar começou a se agitar de novo.

"O… o que há agora?", eu disse.

"A baleia ainda está batendo a cabeça nos rochedos! Não há nenhum jeito de sairmos daqui?"

Usopp: "As ondas estão muito fortes! Desse jeito, duvido muito que cheguemos à saída!"

Zoro: "A nossa única opção é usar os remos e tentar ir até a saída!"

Nami: "E ainda temos que descobrir o que aconteceu com o Luffy!"

"Eu vi o que aconteceu com ele! Ele está do lado de fora. Foi jogado para fora da boca da baleia!"

E então ouvimos outro som. Nami logo apontou: "O velho pulou n'água!"

Eu: "Como?"

Zoro: "Porque ele faria algo assim? Vai ser digerido…"

Logo depois, os mares gástricos acalmaram. E então vimos o velho Crocus sair d'água ileso.

Usopp: "Oi, o velho saiu d'água!"

Eu: "Eu pensei que esse mar fosse suco digestivo!"

Zoro: "Deixem isso para lá. Temos mas é que descobrir como é que abrimos essa porta."

Enquanto Zoro falava, vimos o velho subir umas escadas. Logo depois…

Três vultos passaram voando à nossa frente.

"Oi! Pessoal! Vocês estão bem?"

Zoro: "Luffy?"

Eu: "Eu que pergunto… você está bem?"

Luffy: "Eu estou, obrigado… mas, a propósito… socorro!"

E ele e os dois outros que saíram voando pela porta fora, e que não consegui identificar, caíram n'água.

Usopp: "Tirando o Luffy… mais dois desconhecidos vieram com ele."

Nami: "E o velho foi embora!"

Zoro: "Esqueça-o. Temos que salvar o Luffy."

Então eu tive que pular n'água para salvar o Luffy. Os outros dois vieram para cima por conta própria e foram puxados para o navio. Enquanto isso, a baleia finalmente acalmou.

"A baleia… se acalmou.", Nami disse.

Eu: "Deixando isso de lado… nós salvamos esses dois… mas quem são eles?"

Eram um casal. Um homem de casaco e calças verdes, cabelos alaranjados, com números 9 tatuados na cara e com uma coroa de príncipe na cabeça, e uma jovem de cabelos azuis, casaco verde claro e shorts brancos, muito bonita por sinal. Sanji já se punha ao seu lado, a admirá-la. Cada um carregava uma bazuca consigo.

Eles sussurraram algo entre si que eu não pude entender.

"Vocês ainda estão aqui, seus patifes duma figa?"

"Hã?", viramos e vimos quem tinha falado. Era o Crocus.

Ele continuou: "Não me façam repetir! Enquanto eu viver, não deixarei que encostem um dedo no Laboon!"

Usopp: "Ele voltou…"

Luffy: "Quem é aquele velho?"

"Hehehe… perdão, mas não temos um pingo de intenções de voltar.", disse a garota, enquanto se levantava e empunhava a bazuca.

O homem completou: "Matar essa baleia é a nossa missão. Não vamos mais deixar você interferir na nossa caça!"…hmmm, eles parecem ser malvadões… "Vamos abrir um buraco no estômago dessa baleia! Vamos nessa, baby!"…então prepararam as bazucas e atiraram.

"Seus…", o velho correu para deter as balas de canhão… que acabaram explodindo.

Usopp: "Aquele velho parou as balas com o corpo!"

Sanji: "Ele está… protegendo a baleia?"

"Hahahahaha! Parem com essa resistência inútil!", disse a garota.

"Se querem protegê-la, tentem! Essa baleia vai dar muito alimento para a nossa aldeia!", o homem completou e os dois se puseram a rir maniacamente.

Nami perguntou, incrédula: "Mas o que é que está… acontecendo?"

Eu: "Eu acho que está mais ou menos claro o que está acontecendo…"

Nami: "Tem certeza?"

A idéia que eu tinha era essa: Os dois esquisitões estavam tentando matar a baleia que o velhote quer proteger. E acho que o Luffy captou essa idéia porque… deu um soco nos dois que os fez ir ao chão.

"Luffy?"

"Não sei porquê… mas tinha que bater neles.", Luffy respondeu secamente.

Depois que todos fomos para terra firme, incluindo os dois estranhos, devidamente amarrados e ainda inconscientes, Crocus nos agradeceu.

"Obrigado por me ajudarem. Eu devo-vos uma."

Luffy: "Na verdade, nós não te ajudamos. Eu só fiquei incomodado."

Nami: "Mas quem são esses dois?"

Eu: "O senhor os conhece, Crocus-san? E o que o senhor faz aqui dentro?"

Crocus, sentado na cadeira de praia: "Esses aí são dois babacas da vila aqui perto. Eles querem matar a baleia e extrair a sua carne. Se eles pegassem o Laboon, a sua carne daria para alimentar a vila deles por uns dois ou três anos…"

"Laboon?"

Eu: "É esse o seu nome."

Crocus: "Sim. É uma baleia-ilha. Elas vivem habitualmente no Oeste Azul. São as maiores baleias do mundo. Eu não posso permitir que vire comida."

Eu: "Vivem no Oeste Azul… mas então… como é que essa foi parar na entrada da Grande Linha? E porque é que sempre bate a cabeça na Linha Vermelha?"

Crocus: "Garoto, há uma razão tanto para isso como para o fato de ela olhar para a Montanha Reversa e chorar e também para a sua pergunta de como essa baleia veio parar na Grande Linha."

"Razão?"

Crocus continuou: "Sim. Essa baleia tem o coração de um humano. E ela tem esperado pacientemente por um certo grupo de piratas… por cinquenta anos."

* * *

**À medida que descobrimos mais sobre esta baleia gigante, compreendemos cada vez mais as suas ações. Crocus está determinado a proteger essa baleia a qualquer custo.**

**Dan: "Mas... quem são aqueles dois?"**

**É... eu não sei... mas eu hei de descobrir! Junto dos nossos leitores, no próximo capítulo!  
**


	44. Vamos nos encontrar de novo, Laboon!

**Capítulo 44**

**"A promessa de um homem! Luffy e Laboon, o juramento do reencontro"

* * *

**

"A razão pela qual Laboon se joga contra a Reverse Mountain, olha para ela e começa a gritar… Vocês ouvi-la-ão agora. É a história de Laboon."

Ok. Senta que lá vem história.

Em resumo. Ele nos contou que cuidava do farol quando um grupo de piratas chegou ao Cabo dos Faróis Gêmeos, em direção à Grande Linha. Só que eles levavam um bebê baleia consigo. Laboon já viajava com eles há algum tempo, muito certamente tendo saído por todo o caminho desde o Leste Azul até a entrada da Grande Linha.

Como iriam entrar num caminho tortuoso, do qual nem sequer sabiam se voltariam, resolveram deixar Laboon para trás. Só que a baleia os seguiu.

Crocus: "As baleias-ilha geralmente nadam junto dos seus, formando um bando… mas para Laboon, esses piratas eram os seus companheiros."

Esses piratas ficaram ancorados no Cabo por alguns meses para reparar o barco e preparar os planos de viagem. Pela história, pareciam ser festeiros e amigáveis, já que Crocus nos contou que ficou amigo deles depois de algum tempo.

"Então, no dia da partida…"

O capitão do navio pediu ao Crocus um favor. Que cuidasse do Laboon pelo tempo que fosse necessário até o grupo voltar. Eles foram embora e deixaram a baleia aos cuidados do Crocus. Mas… é aí que vem a parte que dói.

"Só que… essa é uma conversa… de cinquenta anos atrás."

Zoro: "Cinquenta anos?"

"Laboon tem esperado por esses piratas por cinquenta anos?", Usopp disse, enquanto agarrava Luffy que agarrava o tronco do coqueiro.

Nami: "Então é por isso que Laboon fica chorando e se debatendo para chegar ao outro lado da montanha?"

Crocus: "Sim."

E enquanto isso, Laboon continuamente gritava e chorava.

Eu: "Sair de lá do Leste Azul… percorrer todo esse caminho e depois esperar cinquenta anos pelos amigos… deve ser tão doloroso…"

Crocus então guiou a ilha móvel dele para nos conduzir até a saída. Nisto passamos por encanações e túneis construídas dentro da baleia, por incrível que possa parecer.

Zoro: "Que encanações incríveis! Mas o mais impressionante é aquele velho estar vivo, tendo que enfrentar tudo isso…"

Sanji, para o Crocus: "E você se diverte com isso?"

Crocus: "É meu passatempo de médico."

Usopp: "Médico?"

Crocus: "Sim. Muito tempo atrás, eu tinha uma clínica neste cabo. Já fui médico de navio há vários anos."

Luffy: "Sério? Então, não quer ser o nosso médico?"

Eu: "Não tem como! Senão, quem é que vai cuidar do Laboon?"

Crocus: "Isso e… ao contrário de vocês jovens, eu não tenho mais fôlego para trabalhos inconsequentes."

Paramos à frente de um portão. Crocus saiu da sua ilha e foi subir as escadas do lado da parede do túnel.

Sanji: "Médico…"

Eu: "Então é por isso que ele mora aqui na baleia… Viu, Sanji-san? Disse que não era para matá-la."

"Eu já sei…"

Eu: "Mas… como é possível que tenha construído tudo isso?"

Zoro: "Do que está falando?"

Eu: "De todos os túneis e passagens aqui… quero dizer, estamos dentro de uma baleia gigante! Isso é mesmo possível?"

Zoro: "Sei lá…"

Crocus, do topo das escadas: "Sendo médico, é bem possível. Além do mais… quando uma baleia cresce e fica desse tamanho, é impossível cuidar dela do lado de fora."

Crocus então aproximou-se de uma manivela.

"Vou abrir!", e começou a girá-la.

À medida que girava, o portão ia se abrindo.

"SAÍMOS! É O CÉU DE VERDADE!", Luffy gritou.

Eu: "Phew… já tinha ficado acostumado ao céu da baleia que até duvidei por um segundo…"

Todos: "Sei…"

Saímos finalmente de dentro da baleia.

Usopp: "Então, cinquenta anos… Aqueles piratas preguiçosos não já se fartaram de fazer o Laboon esperar por tanto tempo?"

Sanji: "Não diga bobagens… Já se deu conta de que estamos na Grande Linha? Por essa altura, já devem estar mortos…"…e soltou uma baforada. "Não importa o quanto se espere, eles não vão mais voltar."

Nami: "Pois é… Já foram cinquenta anos… Acho que isso é uma mostra do quão terrível esse oceano há de ficar daqui para a frente…"

Usopp: "Pessoal! Parem de dizer coisas tão desalmadas! Vocês têm alguma certeza do que estão falando? Eles ainda podem voltar! É uma história tão linda… a de uma baleia que ainda confia na promessa feita pelos amigos!"

Eu: "Usopp-kun, não seja tolo… Realidade e mundo da fantasia são duas coisas bem diferentes… Não acredito que alguém seja capaz de esperar cinquenta anos por causa de uma promessa… quanto mais uma baleia!"

Usopp: "Mas Laboon esperou, por isso, ainda existe a chance de eles voltarem!"

Eu: "Usopp-kun…"

Crocus: "Vocês dois… a realidade é muito mais cruel do que parece. Tudo era parte do plano deles. Eles fugiram… fugiram da Grande Linha."

Usopp: "Não pode ser… deixaram a baleia para trás?"

Nami: "Fugiram da Grande Linha… isso significa que atravessaram o Cinturão da Calmaria?"

Crocus: "Mesmo que sobrevivessem, não iriam voltar mais a este lugar. As estações, o clima, as correntes marítimas, até mesmo os ventos… tudo se combina de formas imprevisíveis… o senso comum não funciona nesta parte do globo."

Eu: "Então… se eles atravessaram o Cinturão da Calmaria para fugir da Grande Linha… a viagem deles acabou lá. Foram pegos pelos monstros gigantes que nós vimos, com certeza…"

Crocus, para mim: "Vocês estiveram no Cinturão da Calmaria?"

Eu: "Hm? É… bem, fomos parar lá porque erramos o caminho e… por pura sorte, sobrevivemos!"

Crocus: "Inacreditável…"

Eu, voltando os olhos para a baleia: "Mas… parece que os amigos dessa baleia… não tiveram a mesma sorte… A realidade… pode mesmo ser cruel."

Crocus: "Cruel ou não, é fato. O terror da Grande Linha destrói os fracos de coração no segundo em que entram nas suas águas."

Eu engoli em seco… o mar que vou enfrentar agora é tão terrível assim?

Sanji: "Então esses caras sem determinação… não pensaram nas próprias vidas nem na promessa que fizeram, arrumaram as tralhas e se lançaram ao oceano…"

Eu: "E caíram nas suas garras…"

Usopp: "Então abandonaram mesmo a baleia? Mesmo ela ficando aqui à espera até hoje? Que crueldade!"

Mesmo. Mesmo que não tivessem a intenção… tiveram que deixar a baleia aqui para tentar conquistar a Grande Linha… e falharam.

Nami, então, perguntou ao Crocus: "Mas… se sabia disso tudo… porque não contou à baleia? Laboon entende a fala humana, pois não?"

Crocus: "Eu já lhe contei. Tintim por tintim. Mas ele se recusava a escutar! Passei os últimos cinquenta anos tentando convencer o Laboon de que os seus camaradas já tinham ido dessa pra melhor… mas ele, teimoso, não queria me ouvir…"

Eu: "Coitado… os fatos são muito pesados para que ele pudesse aceitar…"

Sanji chegou em mim e disse: "Mas não há outra saída. Deve-se aceitar e seguir em frente."

Nessa hora, eu me lembrei do dia que o meu pai morreu diante dos meus olhos… tive de aguentar… foi difícil… e quando estou triste até choro sozinho…

Crocus, continuando: "Foi aí que ele começou a dar cabeçadas na Linha Vermelha. Ele ainda acredita que os camaradas dele vão descer a catarata e voltar aqui… Não quer aceitar a realidade."

"Que baleia…", Sanji disse, desolado.

Usopp, também cabisbaixo: "Mesmo sem motivos para esperar…"

Crocus se levantou da sua cadeira e disse: "Se Laboon não tivesse motivos para esperar, teria me escutado da primeira vez. O que ele quer é manter o seu motivo para esperar. A casa dele é no Leste Azul! Ele não tem como voltar para casa. O que ele quer é continuar sendo o companheiro dos homens que o trouxeram até aqui."

Sanji: "Eu sei… sei que essa baleia pode estar num estado lamentável… mas se pensarmos bem, você também foi traído, não foi? Não é melhor deixá-lo em paz?"

Eu: "Deixá-lo sozinho?"

Crocus: "Olha para as cicatrizes na cabeça dele! Do jeito que continuar batendo a cabeça nas rochas, se não houver ninguém que trate dele, ele, com certeza, morre. Podemos ter essa relação estranha, mas já tem sido assim há 50 anos. Não posso deixar ele morrer assim!"

"ORRRYYAAAAA!"

"Hem?"

De repente, vemos o Luffy se pôr de pé e começar a correr desvairado.

Eu: "O que ele está fazendo?"

Sanji: "O que aquele idiota tem na cabeça?"

Zoro: "Basta desviarmos o olhar por um segundo…"

Nami: "Parece que ele está escalando uma montanha…"

E escalava a baleia, carregando qualquer coisa que eu não vi direito nas costas e gritando: "GOMU GOMU NO… IKEBANA! (Arranjo de Flores de Borracha)"

Zoro: "Aquele era o mastro, né?"

Sanji: "Pois é."

Eu: "O mastro… OI!"

Olhei para o mastro… quer dizer, para onde _deveria _estar o mastro… e fiquei boquiaberto… Luffy… seu idiota!

Usopp: "O mastro principal… PÁRA DE QUEBRAR O NAVIO!"

"Tão despreocupados, vocês…", eu disse, enquanto me caía uma gota de suor…

Momentos depois, a baleia começou a gritar e se agitar… agitando o mar… e o nosso navio… sem mastro.

"QUE DIABO É QUE TE DEU, DESGRAÇADO?"

"Estamos ferrados…", disse… "E tudo por cortesia do Luffy…"

Zoro: "Não é a primeira vez que já ouvi isso…"

Eu: "E espero muito bem que não seja a última!"

A baleia pulou bem alto… depois caiu em terra firme!

"OI, GAROTO!", Crocus gritou.

Nami respondeu: "Não se preocupe com ele! Mesmo que seja esmagado, ele não morre assim."

A baleia então voltou para a água, revelando o Luffy em terra, são e salvo… quer dizer, apenas são. Ou nem isso!

Porque… eles começaram a lutar! Luffy e Laboon!

Usopp: "O que diabos é que ele está pensando?"

E assim, víamos, estarrecidos, Luffy e a baleia trocarem socos um com o outro… chegava a doer ver o Luffy em desvantagem, sendo jogado contra as rochas…

Zoro: "Que diabos está fazendo?"

A baleia então avançou com tudo!

"Luffy!"

"EMPATE!"

E de repente, a baleia parou. Luffy então se levantou, colocou o chapéu de volta na cabeça e disse: "Eu sou bem forte, né? Você quer me derrotar? O nosso duelo ainda não está resolvido. Um dia, vamos ter de lutar de novo. Seus companheiros podem estar mortos, mas, a partir de agora, você é meu rival!"

Eu: "Agora entendi…"

Usopp: "O quê?"

Eu: "A idiotice do Luffy…"

Usopp: "O que quer dizer com isso?"

Sanji: "Ele com certeza fez aquilo para dar motivos para a baleia estar aqui."

Eu: "Renovando… não, fazendo uma nova promessa!"

Usopp: "Entendi…"

Todos olhamos para a cena com um sorriso no rosto.

Luffy continuou: "Vamos lutar outra vez para decidir quem de nós é o mais forte! Assim que dermos a volta à Grande Linha, voltamos aqui para te ver. E então lutamos de novo!"

A baleia então deu um grito. Parece que está alegre porque ganhou um novo motivo para esperar.

Momentos depois…

"Phew… está pronto!"

É… como é que eu descrevo isto? Bem, *ahem*, Luffy pintou o nosso símbolo (muito mal, por sinal) na testa da baleia.

"Ok! Essa é a promessa de luta entre nós! Até a gente voltar da Grande Linha, não fique batendo a cabeça nas pedras e apagando essa marca, valeu?"

A baleia então concordou, para a alegria do Crocus. Voltamos todos para o navio para trabalhar no conserto do mastro. O Usopp é o nosso "carpinteiro" improvisado, portanto ficou encarregado do conserto. Eu fui buscar os materiais. Quando voltava para o deck principal, lembrei do casal que apareceu junto com o Luffy… onde será que estão?

"Usopp-kun… trouxe o que você pediu!"

"Ah, valeu, Dan!", ele respondeu e começou a trabalhar no mastro.

Eu: "Mais importante… Nami-chan, não sabe onde aqueles dois se meteram?"

Nami: "Aqueles dois?"

Eu: "O casal que estava a bordo do nosso navio, lembra?"

Nami: "Ah, sim… Não será que fugiram? Se foi o caso, queria saber para onde…"

Eu: "Fugiram? Ah… Era tão linda a garota…"

Nami: "O problema é _esse_?"

Usopp: "Oi, Dan! Quer parar de imaginar e me dar uma ajudinha?"

Eu: "Eh? A-A-Ah, ok! Já vou!"

Nami saiu para planejar a nossa rota, Sanji foi fazer o almoço, cozinhar aquela albacora-elefante, e Zoro… bem, ele foi dormir.

Usopp, enquanto martelava: "Droga… droga… aquele idiota do Luffy, destruindo o meu navio!"

Eu: "Usopp-kun… Ah, oi, Zoro-san! Você não tem coisas pra fazer?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Era a Nami!

Deixei o trabalho para voltar a terra firme e ver.

"O que foi, Nami-chan?"

"Qual o problema, Nami-swan? Se é comida que você quer, já está pronta!"…Sanji disse, trazendo três bandejões de comida!

"Tte… wow! Tanta comida!", eu virei a cabeça e disse, imediatamente com água na boca!

Usopp subiu logo depois.

"A bússola… quebrou! Não aponta direção nenhuma!", Nami disse.

"Tem razão… fica só rodando…", eu disse.

"Que interessante!", Luffy disse.

"Vocês vieram aqui sem a menor idéia do que os esperava, pois não? Que estupidez… vieram só para jogar as suas vidas no lixo?", Crocus disse, nos pegando de surpresa. "Eu já tinha dito isso antes. Na Grande Linha, o senso comum não funciona. A bússola não está quebrada."

Nami: "Será… campo magnético?"

Crocus: "Exatamente. As ilhas da Grande Linha são cheias de minérios, o que origina campos magnéticos variadíssimos e anormais por toda a rota. Se você contar a imprevisibilidade dos ventos e das correntes marítimas, vai perceber a quase impossibilidade de navegar por aqui."

Nami: "Não é à toa que é um pesadelo para os navegadores… E se não pudermos determinar a nossa rota… vai ser o nosso fim…"

"Gostoso!"

Ouvi Luffy dizer isso e o vi atacando a comida!

"Ei, deixa um pouquinho pra mim!", disse e fui comer junto.

"Desculpa, eu não sabia disso…", Nami disse, com um sorriso amarelo.

Usopp: "Ei, isso é muito mau, não é? Vamos ficar bem?"

Luffy: "Não é nada ruim! É ótimo esse peixe!"

Eu: "Tem razão, mas… é… ah, esquece."

Nami: "Ei, pessoal! Dá para se calarem por um segundo?"

Crocus então continuou: "Se querem navegar nessa Grande Linha, vão precisar de um Log Pose."

"Log Pose? Nunca ouvi falar disso.", Nami respondeu.

Crocus então explicou a função do Log Pose. Era uma bússola especial que memoriza determinados campos magnéticos.

"E tem um formato bem inusitado.", Crocus acrescentou.

"É… assim?", Luffy então entregou uma pulseira com um globo de vidro. Devia ser o Log Pose.

Crocus confirmou.

"Sem um Log Pose, navegar na Grande Linha é impossível."

Eu: "Então esse é um Log Pose… mas, Luffy…"

Nami interrompeu num instante: "Como é que você arranjou isso?", e lhe deu um soco na cara, sem mais nem menos, que o derrubou da mesa…

Oi.

"Acchaaa… Nami-chan, era isso que eu ia perguntar, mas… não precisava dessa violência…", eu disse.

Luffy: "Ai! Foram aqueles dois esquisitos que deixaram isso no navio! Porque diabos me bateu?"

Nami: "Porque sim."

Oi.

Ela então pegou o Log Pose para examiná-lo. Era uma esfera de vidro com um ponteiro. Nada mais.

Crocus explicou que as ilhas da Grande Linha obedecem a rotas criadas pelos campos magnéticos. Para viajar de ilha para ilha, deve-se primeiro esperar que o Log Pose se adapte ao campo de uma ilha e indique a direção para a ilha seguinte.

"Você não pode se localizar com precisão na Grande Linha, logo, fica totalmente dependente do Log Pose."

A partir de onde estamos, temos que escolher uma de sete rotas magnéticas, que se unirão numa rota final que leva a…

"Raftel. A ilha final da Grande Linha. A única pessoa que confirmou a sua existência foi…"

"Gold Roger…", eu completei.

"Raftel…"

Usopp: "Então é lá que deve estar o One Piece!"

Crocus: "Isso eu não sei… mas essa ilha é a mais proeminente de todas… é lendária."

Luffy, mordendo um osso: "Isso vamos descobrir quando chegarmos lá!"

Terminada a refeição, Luffy disse: "Whooo… Terminei de comer… vamos nos preparar?"

"JÁ COMERAM TUDO?", Sanji gritou.

"Até os ossos!", Usopp respondeu.

"Ainda bem que pude comer uma parte, hahahaha!", eu disse…

Para quê? Para o Usopp me dar um cascudo na cabeça…

"Deixava a nossa parte!", Usopp e Sanji disseram.

"Que pena! Bobearam, dançaram!", eu disse.

"Ora, seu…! Esse almoço… esse almoço era para a Nami-san!"

Sanii então me deu um chute na barriga… quase punha tudo para fora enquanto era mandado para longe…

Quando me levantei…

"É melhor que se prepare!"

"Ai, ai, ai… Sanji, kono yarō! (Seu desgraçado!) Porque é que só eu levo pancada quando o… ih… Sa-Sanji… atrás de…"

Pior que o Sanji… estava a Nami… rodeada de uma aura negra… com o Luffy puxado pela orelha…

"Sanji-kun…"

Ele: "Haaaai, Nami-san?"

"VOCÊS TRÊS, VÃO SE LAVAR NA ÁGUA!"

"Aaaahhhhh… nande boku madeeeeeee? (Porque até eu?)"

…e fomos os três chutados para a água. Sorte que Laboon nos trouxe de volta à superfície.

"Aaahh… ahhh… pensei que íamos morrer…", Luffy disse.

"Eu também… hem? Aaah! É aquela moça bonita! E o esquisitão dos noves!", eu disse, apontando para o casal de "convidados" que foi trazido à superfície conosco.

Sanji foi direto ao ponto e a ajudou a se levantar.

"Oi! Eu tenho um favor a pedir."

"Hã?"

"Queremos que nos levem para o Pico Whiskey."

"Pico Whiskey?", Luffy perguntou.

O homem respondeu: "É a cidade onde vivemos! É… senhor."

Nami: "O navio de vocês? Não têm?"

A mulher: "É… foi destruído…"

Nami: "Não seria bondade demais da nossa parte, hem, Mister 9? Já que vocês tentaram destruir a baleia…"

Usopp: "É verdade… quem vocês pensam que são?"

Mister 9: "Eu sou um rei."

Nami logo lhe puxou a bochecha… "Mentiroso…"

A moça, se curvando: "Não podemos dizer!"

Mister 9 também se curvou e disse: "Não queríamos estar fazendo esse trabalho sujo mas…"

A moça, cujo nome não me vem à memória: "Entendam, por favor: discrição é o lema da nossa organização!"

Não lhes era permitido dizer nada… só queriam voltar à vila deles e blá-blá-blá. Não importa por onde eu olhe, mas acho que é mentira… Até o Crocus nos alertou para não confiarmos neles. Além do quê, não temos como sair daqui… quebramos o Log Pose…

"O QUÊ? ESTÁ QUEBRADO? ERA MEU, VOCÊS SABIAM?"

Nami: "Ah, pois é! O Crocus nos disse que nos vai dar o dele!"

E eles voltaram a implorar.

"Ok. Podem embarcar."

Eh?

Luffy: "Whiskey Peak, disseram, né? Vamos lá!"

"Oi, Luffy, tem certeza disso?", eu disse.

Usopp completou: "Nós nem conhecemos direito esses caras, mas você já quer levá-los a bordo? Assim, do nada?"

Luffy: "Tá tudo bem. Não se preocupem com esses detalhes…"

"Mas o único lugar onde você decide a sua rota é aqui…", Crocus disse.

Luffy: "Mas se não gostarmos da rota podemos voltar aqui e escolher outra, certo?"

Crocus: "Mais ou menos…"

"Então, vamos indo?", Luffy disse com um sorriso no rosto, se levantando e indo para o navio.

A moça: "Quem é você, afinal de contas…"

Luffy se voltou para ela e disse: "Eu? Eu sou… aquele que se tornará o Rei dos Piratas!". Perante isso, eles só riram discretamente…

Eu disse, pondo cara para assustar: "Vocês podem ir conosco para esse tal de Whiskey Peak… mas… se tentarem quaisquer artimanhas… podem se dar por expulsos do navio… copiaram?"

"Err… sim!", disseram ambos.

"Então, venham comigo."

O sol já se punha quando finalmente terminamos os preparativos para começar a viagem. O Log Pose que recebemos já estava ajustado com o plano de viagem e apontando para o Pico Whiskey.

"Vamos para o Pico Whiskey… a toda a velocidade!"

* * *

**Luffy: "Laboon... espera só... nós vamos dar a volta ao mundo e te reencontrar para podermos lutar de novo!"**

**Dan: "Yosh! Podemos seguir viagem agora!"**

**Com a promessa do reencontro de Luffy e Laboon, os Chapéu de Palha agora estão prontos para explorar a Grande Linha. O primeiro destino é o Pico Whiskey, a casa dos "convidados" da tripulação. Não deixem de conferir o capítulo 45!  
**


	45. Oi, eles gostam de piratas? É festa!

**Capítulo 45**

**"A cidade que recepciona piratas? Desembarque no Pico Whiskey"

* * *

**

"Droga… droga… droga… porque é que… tinha que… nevar… agora?"

Era eu, tendo que limpar toda a neve que estava no navio… Pois é! Está nevando… o clima está friíssimo e eu tenho que tirar a neve do convés… Ê, vida… Ao menos o Sanji está no mesmo barco que eu. Não que isso faça qualquer diferença.

"Quer parar de reclamar e voltar ao trabalho?", Sanji exclamou.

"Aaaaahhhhnnn… mas há pouco estava tão quentinho… Não podemos esperar até que a neve pare e depois tirar tudo?", eu reclamei.

"Você… hem… Até lá estaremos enterrados!"…ele depois virou-se para a Nami e disse, amoroso: "Nami-san… até quando temos que varrer isto, em nome do amor?"

Ela, de dentro da sala do convés, onde está mais quentinho: "Até que pare de nevar, Sanji-kun."

"Siiiimmm, Nami-san!"…voltou-se para mim e disse, normalmente: "Anda, Dan. Parar com a choradeira e toca a trabalhar!"

"Ah, que saco!"

Enquanto isso, a dupla dinâmica Usopp e Luffy gastava o tempo brincando…

"Ah… tão bom… eles estão se divertindo tanto…", eu dizia.

"Yossha! Está pronto! O homem que desceu dos céus: O Boneco de Neve!", Luffy disse.

"Hahaha… Eu nunca vi tanta falta de criatividade com neve…", Usopp entrou na discussão e… "VEJAM! Minha obra-prima que fiz com toda a minha alma: A Rainha da Neve!"

"OOOHH! Sugeee!", Luffy disse, impressionado.

"Ah… Parabéns, Usopp-kun! Se você não fosse pirata, seria um escultor de primeira!", eu disse, enquanto aplaudia.

De repente…

"Soco do Boneco de Neve!"…e lá se vai a cabeça da musa do Usopp… que demorou uns dez segundos para se aperceber disso. Então…

"Que raio é que está fazendo, seu…?"…dizia Usopp enquanto chutava o boneco de neve do Luffy…

E eles faziam briguinhas… o Usopp atirava bolas de neve… o Luffy respondia com uma bola gigante, correndo atrás dele… tudo diversão e brincadeira…

"Hmhmhm… Mesmo com essa neve, eles estão tão energéticos… Hmhmhm… Essa juventude de hoje…", eu dizia, com ar de velhote.

Sanji: "Cara, quantos anos você tem?"

Depois de uns momentos, já estava cheio de tirar neve do convés, visto que a neve não parava. Então fui para dentro da sala onde estava a Nami e os dois "convidados".

Nesse momento, um relâmpago clareou os céus.

"Ah… Que susto… Relâmpago?", eu disse. Quando entrava na sala… "Olá, gente, como…"…fui interrompido quando uma rajada forte de vento frio me pegou desprevenido e me jogou contra a parede.

"UOOOOU! Ai… ai…"

"O que há de errado com o clima aqui?", Nami perguntou.

"Não me pergunte… eu não sou meteorologista…", eu respondi enquanto me levantava.

"Oi, minha filha, esse navio não tem aquecedor?", o Mister 9 perguntou.

"Está frio.", a Miss Wednesday completou.

Eu: "Lamentamos, mas nã…"

"Fiquem quietos! Vocês não são convidados, portanto, deviam estar ajudando a limpar o convés!", Nami me interrompeu, esbravejando… "Além disso… já tenho com o que me preocupar… Há pouco estava quente… agorinha mesmo nevou… e agora relâmpagos e ventos fortes? O clima está totalmente descontrolado…"

Eu: "É tal como o Crocus-jiisan tinha dito."

"Esta é a Grande Linha, garota.", Miss Wednesday disse.

Mister 9: "Você… não veio aqui sem a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo, veio?"

Miss Wednesday: "E desde há muito que nem se preocupa com o leme… tem certeza de que estamos bem?"

Nami: "Eu acabei de conferir a nossa direção e… AAAAHHHH!"

Eu: "Eh… er… Nami, o que foi?"

Ela, de um instante, saiu da sala, olhou para o Log Pose e disse: "Não pode ser… Gente, dêem meia-volta ao navio, depressa!"

"Meia-volta? Porquê?", Usopp perguntou.

"Esquecemos alguma coisa?", Luffy perguntou.

Nami respondeu: "O navio mudou de direção e agora estamos indo pelo caminho errado! Basta eu tirar os olhos do Log Pose por um segundo…"

Miss Wednesday: "Você é mesmo uma navegadora?"

Nami, furiosa, voltou os olhares para ela.

Ela continuou: "Neste oceano, o vento, o céu, as ondas, as nuvens… tudo conspira contra os navegadores. A única coisa que nunca muda é para onde a agulha do Log Pose aponta. Ficou claro, garota?"

A resposta?

"Parem de dar sermão e mexam esses traseiros!", Nami os chutou para fora da sala…

"É… oi…"

Nami então veio para fora e ordenou: "Aproveitem o vento que vem de estibordo para dar meia-volta ao navio! Girem a estibordo! Usopp! Cuide da vela da popa! Sanji! Cuide do leme!"

Os dois foram logo tratar dos seus assuntos. Mister 9 e Miss Wednesday puxaram as cordas que sustentam a vela da frente.

"Esperem! O vento está mudando!", eu gritei.

"Não pode ser!", Nami respondeu.

Logo depois… o sol voltou a brilhar.

"Aaaahhh… sol! Ele voltou!", eu gritei.

Mister 9, num ar "altivo": "O primeiro sol da primavera!"

A correria desenfreada se instalou no convés à medida que tentávamos acertar a direção do barco e lidar com o tempo instável.

Momentos depois, bem à nossa frente…

"Um iceberg! Iceberg às duas horas!", eu gritei.

E de repente, tudo voltou a escurecer… na verdade, não conseguia ver um palmo à frente do nariz…

"Nami-san, a neblina ficou densa!", Sanji gritou.

"O QUE DIABOS HÁ COM ESSE MAR?", Nami ficou desesperada!

"VAMOS BATEEEEEEERR!", Usopp gritou.

"Aahh… Sanji-san, vamos para o leme!", Fui correndo para o leme, desviar o navio do iceberg que se aproximava. Sanji veio depois para dar uma força.

Conseguimos nos desviar… de raspão. Porque…

"Está entrando água debaixo do convés!", Luffy gritou.

"Alguém tem que ir tapar!", eu respondi.

Nami: "Usopp!"

"É pra já!", ele, já de material na mão, correu para consertar o problema.

O vento, de repente, aumentou a velocidade.

"As nuvens estão mais velozes!", Nami gritou.

"Preparem-se, outra tempestade vem aí!", eu gritei.

Luffy: "Que grande!"

Nami, pensando rápido, ordenou: "Recolham as velas depressa! Com o vento a essa velocidade, vamos virar num instante!"

"Deixa comigo!", eu fui num instante tentar recolher as velas… mas o vento estava forte demais e eu… não… consigo!

"Aaaahhh… não consigo! Tenho… que… aguentar…"

De repente… a vela rasga-se!

"Essa não!", Usopp gritou.

"Tem mais um vazamento debaixo do convés!", Miss Wednesday anunciou.

"Droga!"

"Vai lá embaixo que eu cuido da vela!", eu disse.

"Certo!", ele respondeu e foi.

E foi uma correria desvairada no meio de trovões, tempestades, ventos fortíssimos e o mar mais revolto que eu já havia visto… mas no meio disso tudo…

"Pois é… e o Zoro?"

Finalmente, quando o mar acalmou e o céu voltou a ficar azul… veio a bonança… e finalmente pudemos desmaiar…

"Aaaahhhh… estou… cansado…", eu sussurrei enquanto caía no chão.

Todos fizeram o mesmo… exauridos depois de tanto trabalharem.

"Aaaahhh… que soneca boa…"

Será que… Zoro?

"Hem? Com um dia tão lindo vocês não acham que é preguiça demais ficar no chão dormindo?"

Desgraçado… a hipocrisia no seu máximo…

"E… o que vocês fazem a bordo?", ele perguntou ao casal.

Mister 9 respondeu: "SEU LERDO!"

Luffy então explicou: "Nós vamos para a cidade onde eles vivem. Chama-se Pico Whiskey."

Zoro: "Então estamos dando carona? Mesmo sem razão para fazer isso?"

"Eu sei."

Depois, Zoro foi assustar um pouco o casal.

"Hmmm… esses nomes… eu estive pensando que já os havia escutado em algum lugar…"

Mas de repente, vejo uma aura laranja descer do andar de cima… e dar uma cacetada na cabeça do Zoro.

Me levanto… e vejo Nami.

"Você… seu… como se atreve a dormir até agora… quanto mais tentássemos te acordar… você roncava e roncava!", nem é preciso dizer que ela estava p… da vida com ele.

"Hãã?", ele tentou revidar com uma aura verde mas…

Só levou mais pancada.

"Vai querer comprar briga com ela e só se dá mal…", eu disse-lhe.

"Calado!", ele respondeu… estava com um galo em cima do outro!

"Pessoal, nada de baixarem a guarda. Não temos a mínima idéia do que acontecerá depois. Já provamos um pouco da violência desse oceano. Finalmente pude perceber porque se chama a Grande Linha." E depois com um punho fechado no ar… "Mas… esse oceano nunca teve uma navegadora aventureira como eu. Podem apostar!"

Um sopro de confiança…

Usopp: "Mas… vamos mesmo… ficar bem?"

Nami: "Não se preocupem… vai dar tudo certo. Como prova…", ela apontou…

Eu: "Uma ilha!"

"A primeira parte da nossa jornada está terminada!"

Luffy, sentado na cabeça de ovelha, avistou: "Terra à vista!"

Sanji disse: "Aquele é o Pico Whiskey, pois não? Mas que ilha mais esquisita…"

Luffy: "Que cactos enoooormes!"

E de fato era uma ilha fora do normal… As montanhas eram verdes, parecendo cactos gigantescos.

Enquanto apreciávamos a vista, o casal pulou para a beirada do navio.

"Como chegamos ao nosso destino, é hora de nos despedirmos.", disse Mister 9.

"Obrigado pela carona, docinhos. Se o destino o determinar, nos encontraremos de novo.", disse Miss Wednesday.

"Bye-bye, baby!", disseram os dois.

E pularam n'água.

Nami: "Foram-se."

"Estranhos, né, eles?", eu disse.

"Não se importem! Vamos desembarcar!", Luffy disse.

"Há um rio que desemboca lá na frente. Acho que é seguro desembarcarmos lá.", Nami disse.

Usopp, nervoso como sempre, perguntou: "É-é-é… não-não acha que pode haver monstros ou coisa do tipo aqui?"

Nami: "Monstros?"

Eu: "De jeito nenhum… Não me parece."

Sanji: "Há sempre a possibilidade de esbarrarmos num. Afinal, esta é a Grande Linha."

Luffy: "E se nos encontrarmos com um, é só darmos meia-volta e irmos embora, pois não?"

"Espera um segundo! Temos que ficar aqui por um certo tempo, já esqueceram?", Nami disse.

"Para quê?", Luffy perguntou.

"Para que o Log Pose se adapte ao campo magnético dessa ilha. Se não o fizermos, não vamos poder avançar. Pode demorar horas tanto como dias.", Nami respondeu.

"Ah, já me esqueci dessa…", eu disse, enquanto estalava os dedos.

Usopp: "Isso significa…"

"Que não podemos sair até que o Log se adapte, mesmo que monstros nos venham atacar…", eu disse.

"O que me dá mais calafrios…", Usopp respondeu tremulamente.

"Qué isso, Usopp, relaxa!", eu disse.

Zoro: "Isso mesmo. Ficar pensando e se preocupando não leva a lugar nenhum."

"Vamos nos preocupar quando acontecer!", Luffy disse, com um sorriso de bochecha a bochecha.

"Ok, então vamos entrar. Mas lembrem-se: Não baixem a guarda. Estejam atentos e preparados para lutar ou fugir.", Nami alertou.

"Certo!", eu disse.

A seguir, entramos numa neblina que ficava cada vez mais densa…

"É… pessoal… eu… eu tenho uma doença que me impede de desembarcar nessa ilha…", Usopp falou, bancando o doente.

"Ok, ok… tá morrendo de medo…", eu disse.

"Como se atreve? Nunca ouviu falar dessa terrível doença?", ele replicou.

"Já chega desse papo.", eu disse, e lhe dei um cascudo.

À medida que avançávamos, a neblina ficava mais densa… e a expectativa aumentava.

"O que nos espera do outro lado?", Sanji perguntou.

Avançamos mais um pouco… e, aos poucos, vultos escuros foram aparecendo de ambos os lados.

"Vocês estão vendo .isto?", eu perguntei.

"Tem alguma coisa se mexendo aqui e ali.", Luffy respondeu.

"São… pessoas? Gente, tem pessoas na costa!", Sanji anunciou.

"Aaahh… que droga… parece que o pior vai acontecer… monstros ou o que quer que seja, podem vir!", Usopp, trêmulo, gritou.

Quando a neblina finalmente dissipou… vieram gritos de todas as direções… e, de súbito, as margens do rio estavam lotadas de cidadãos festejando e comemorando… é… não sei porquê.

"A ilha dos monstros está nos… saudando?", Usopp perguntou.

"Bobo. Não são monstros. São pessoas.", eu disse, secamente.

"Mas o que está havendo?", Sanji perguntou.

Eu também perguntava o mesmo. Ao longe se ouviam os gritos de "Piratas!", "Bem-vindos!", "Longa vida aos heróis do mar!", "Nobre povo, valente e imortal!", entre muitos outros, misturados pela multidão.

"Uma cidade que acolhe piratas? Estranho…", eu disse.

"Oooohh! Tem um monte de garotas maravilhosas!", Sanji gritou.

"Onde?", eu perguntei.

"Ali! Olha!"

De fato, aqui e ali se via grupos de moças lindíssimas! Parece que essa experiência não vai ser tão má, afinal de contas… Enfim, montes e montes de pessoas vieram à costa festejar a nossa chegada. Quando desembarcamos, fomos recebidos por um comitê liderado por um homem trajado feito um cantor de ópera, de cabelos longos e encaracolados e… do dobro da nossa altura, praticamente.

"Sejam bem…"…ele tussiu, se interrompendo. "Ahem, ahem… maa, maa, maa~. Sejam bem-vindos. Meu nome é Igarappoi. Eu sou o prefeito do Pico Whiskey."

Bem… se ele não se apresentasse, eu pensaria que ele era cantor de ópera… ou de jazz… ou coisa do tipo. Carrega um trombone e tudo!

"Ah. Eu sou o Luffy! Prazer em conhecer. Oi, tiozinho, o seu cabelo é encaracolado até demais, né?", ele disse, apontando para o cabelo.

Ele nem se importou e disse: "Esta é a cidade das melhores bebidas e da música mais animada: Pico Whiskey! A hospitalidade aos visitantes é o nosso maior orgulho. Temos um oceano de licores para o vosso melhor aproveitamento. Gostariam de se juntar a nós na celebração e contar algumas das histórias de aventuras de vocês?"

"Histórias de aventura? Eu tenho um monte!", eu disse.

"É mesmo? Ficaríamos agradeci… Ahem… ahem… ma, ma, maaa~. Agradecidos e encantados em ouvi-las."…porque é que ele demora tanto para limpar a garganta?

"COM TODO O PRAZER!", Luffy, Sanji e Usopp foram de súbito.

"Os três patetas.", Nami, ríspida.

"Maa, não se chateie.", eu disse.

Ela: "Bem… Igarappoi-san, quanto tempo o Log Pose leva para se adaptar a essa ilha?"

"Log? Ah… não se incomode com detalhes pequenos como esse. Venham! Vamos desde já preparar o seu merecido descanso depois dessa viagem atribulada."

Ele pôs as mãos no meu ombro e no dela, para dizer: "Pessoal, preparem a festa! Cantem canções para os nossos bravos aventureiros!"

Veio a noite e com ela veio um grande banquete num bar da vila do Pico Whiskey.

"…Então eu disse, calmamente… 'Mesmo sendo Reis dos Mares, grandões como vocês são, que não encostem um dedo que seja nos meus camaradas.'", Usopp disse.

Eu complementei: "Podemos ser pequenos, mas não subestimem a nossa força!"

As mulheres e garotas se derreteram em gracejos… e os homens ficaram impressionados. Era de se esperar das histórias do Usopp…

"Eu tenho que admitir… não sabia como iríamos escapar do Cinturão da Calmaria… estava tremendo… de emoção!", Usopp continuou.

"Tremendo de medo, mas é…", eu pensei comigo.

"Nós fomos ao perigoso Cinturão da Calmaria! E, como podem testemunhar, escapamos com vida!", eu complementei, bancando o fortão.

"Um brinde ao Usopp-san e ao Dan-san!", um dos homens propôs.

Depois do brinde, fui onde estava a Nami e o Zoro. Ela não estava com muito ânimo para festejar. Ele, sério como sempre.

"O que foi, Nami-chan? Parece tristonha…", eu cheguei e sentei ao seu lado.

"Tudo isso é muito estranho…", ela disse.

Momentos depois, o Igarappoi veio, oferecendo-nos um drinque. Recusamos, especialmente eu, porque da última vez que o álcool me entrou no sistema não trouxe boas consequências… mas ele insistiu, dizendo que esse era o melhor vinho da ilha e que tinha pouco álcool.

Acabamos por ceder e experimentamos.

"Hmmm! Delicioso!", Nami disse.

"Adorei!", eu disse.

"A colheita de uvas deste ano foi das melhores. E para comemorar… Vamos de imediato dar início ao Campeonato de Brindes!"

Eu: "Será que é… aquela competição que você vai bebendo e o último que cair ganha?"

Igarappoi: "Exatamente."

Nami: "Você conhece essas coisas?"

Eu: "Bem… quando meu pai voltou da viagem dele, promoveu uma dessas com os amigos dele e me levou para ver. Eu me recusei a participar… porque ele me trouxe às escondidas… e arrumou confusão quando minha mãe descobriu… ah, bons tempos…"

Nami: "Mas… acho que não vou querer… não consigo beber tanto assim…"

Eu: "Eu também… das poucas vezes que bebi… as consequências não foram muito… é… produtivas."

"Estamos oferecendo um prêmio de 100 mil beri ao vencedor!", Igarappoi disse, enquanto tirava um saco de dinheiro do terno.

"Pode encher esse caneco!", Nami, de súbito, mudou de atitude e decidiu participar.

"Não pode beber muito, né? Oi, Nami-chan, tem certeza?", eu perguntei, preocupado.

"O que foi? Você também, anda participar! Zoro! Vem conosco! Está sem dinheiro, pois não?"

"Hã?"

E assim, participamos do campeonato.

E foram um… dois… três… quatro… pausa. Cinco… seis… é… sete… hmmm… *arroto*…desculpa. Oito… Ai…

"Olha, gente! Aquele cara está paquerando vinte mulheres ao mesmo tempo! Que tripulação é essa?"

"Ahnn… hã? O quê? Oi, Sanji, seu desgraçado, não é justo! Deixa algumas para mim…"

E, pelo que me lembro, caí no chão, desmaiado.

"Não posso mais… Bebi demais…"

"Anda, vem dormir no meu colo."

Foi a última voz, feminina, por sinal, que ouvi antes de entrar no mundo dos sonhos… Foi uma festa de arromba! Agora, boa noite… e sonhe com os anjinhos, viu?

* * *

**Dan: "Ai... que... festa! Eu... eu estou tão grogue... nem consigo me mexer!" *desmaio*  
**

**Então vai dormir e descansa que amanhã é um novo dia! Mas o que é isso? Parece que a ilha mais festeira que já vimos na face da terra esconde segundas intenções! O que será que vai acontecer? Descubra no capítulo 46!  
**


	46. O quê MAIS pode dar errado?

**Capítulo 46**

**"Revelado! Codinome: Baroque Works"

* * *

**

"Suu…"

"Oi…"

"…kun…"

"…n-kun…"

"Dan-kun! Acorda!"

"Ahhhhnnnn…"

"Acorda! Temos que dar o fora daqui!"

"É… Nami-chan?"

Eu estava _quebrado_. Beber nove copos daquele vinho acabou sendo pior do que eu esperava…

"Levanta daí! Preciso que me proteja!"

"Hem?"

E meu corpo parece que não acordou ainda. Eu me sentia como se estivesse preso ao chão por algemas e não me conseguisse mexer… Quando abri os olhos, vi outros olhos bem à minha frente…

"Aaah! Nami-chan! Perto demais!"…e um rubor furioso.

Ela, sussurrando: "Shhh! Quieto! Finalmente acordou, Bela Adormecida! Não sabe o esforço que tive para te acordar! Agora anda, levanta daí que os caçadores de recompensas andam por aí!"

Eu, ainda meio sonolento: "Ahmm… calma… ai, que quebradeira… hem? Caçadores de recompensa?"

"Shhhh! Fala baixo! Ou quer que nos encontrem?", ela disse.

Eu então repeti a pergunta, sussurrando: "Caçadores de recompensa?"

Ela: "Sim. Tenho a suspeição… não, sem sombra de dúvida, essa ilha está repleta de caçadores de recompensa que nos atraíram com o objetivo de nos pilhar. Só que não contaram com a minha astúcia!"

Eu: "Hmmm… parece bem plausível. Mas porque diabos você foi me acordar?"

Ela: "Eu já te disse… preciso que me proteja! Porque vou fazer o truque inverso: em vez de ficar adormecida e deixar que nos roubem, vou pegar tudo o que eles têm para oferecer."

Eu: "Mas porque eu? Eu não me sinto muito bem depois de nove copos de vinho…"

Ela: "Fracote!"

Eu: "Eh? O que disse? Então quantos você bebeu, afinal de contas?"

"Quinze.", simplesmente.

Eu fiquei boquiaberto. Quinze copos de vinho e de pé outra vez…

"Mas, espera um segundo… não era para cairmos bêbados com aquele vinho sem álcool! O que significa…", eu disse.

Ela completou: "Exato. Eles, de algum jeito, foram misturando álcool nas nossas bebidas à medida que íamos tomando…"

Eu: "Ponto para nós, né?"

Ela: "Agora vem comigo. Podemos dizer que é o início do nosso contra-ataque."

"É… oi, oi! Não devíamos acordar os outros?", eu interrompi.

"Não. De três pra cima já é multidão e fica mais fácil que nos encontrem. Eles podem se defender sozinhos. Agora anda!", ela disse.

Então ela me puxou para acompanhá-la e fomos nós os dois atrás dos tesouros que a ilha tinha para oferecer. Tivemos que sair do bar onde estávamos, nos esgueirando pelos cantos para não sermos detectados. Passamos de casa em casa para ver se os caçadores de recompensa tinham guardada alguma coisa de valor.

"Nada… nada… Putz! Eles têm só isso?", Nami murmurou enquanto virava tudo de cabeça para baixo à procura de qualquer coisa de valor.

"Que saco… Para caçadores de recompensa eles não valem o que dizem… É só da boca pra fora!"

"É… que tal procurarmos em outro lugar?"…eu disse. É o que dá ser acordado por uma gananciosa…

"Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum!", ouvi uma voz…

Depois sons de armas apontadas…

"É… Nami-chan?"

Ela: "Que foi? Pára de ficar aí parado e me ajuda a procurar tesouros antes que os caçadores nos achem!"

"Bem… sobre isso… é que…"

"Mas que raio? Ah… entendi…"

"Mas como é possível que estejam acordados? Pensei que o Mister 8 os tinha dopado de uma vez por todas!", um dos caçadores disse.

"Mister 8?", eu pensei comigo.

"Podem não estar dopados, mas, se mexerem um músculo, vão estar cheios de furos no corpo!", outro disse.

Estávamos totalmente cercados. As janelas do lugar de onde estávamos estavam lotadas de gente com armas apontadas para nós. Encostados contra a parede, sem saída. Isso, com certeza, ativou a pergunta interior inerente: Lutar ou correr?

"Dan-kun… Lutar ou correr…", Nami disse tremulamente.

"É… não sei… correr?", eu disse, apalhaçado.

"Como? Não temos saída!", ela respondeu.

"Bem… como o Luffy demonstrou há uns tempos… se não temos saída disponível… o único jeito é… FAZER UMA!"

E quietamente transformei o meu lápis em bastão. Logo a seguir, quebrei a parede atrás de nós com ele, um instante antes de ouvir sons de disparos no meio da poeira. Não pude enxergar nada, por isso, tentei agarrar à Nami, mas acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e caí no chão. Quando a poeira dissipou, vi-me deitado sobre os escombros do que era a parede, com um corpo no meu lado… e voltou o rubor furioso… ao sentir as curvas do corpo da Nami junto do meu corpo.

"Ai… ai…"

"Nami-chan… vo-vo-você… está bem?", eu perguntei, gaguejando.

Ela: "Não sei como, mas estou."

Tentando disfarçar: "Er… hehe… agora podemos correr!"

"É pra já!", ela se levantou num instante e correu em disparada enquanto eu ainda me levantava!

Eu: "Ai… é… oi! Nami! Espera!"

"Não posso! Cuida dos que estão atrás de você e vem ter comigo!", ela disse enquanto se afastava.

"Atrás de mim?"

Me virei e em seguida… vi uns trinta com armas e espadas só esperando eu me mexer para vir com tudo…

"Ok… um, dois, três, quatro… dez… vinte… trinta mais ou menos… Yossha! Eu estava esperando pela ação já há muito tempo! Agora vou detonar!"

Fiz alguns alongamentos e preparei a minha pose de ataque. Coloquei o lápis na orelha, porque senti que não vou precisar dele.

"Vou poder treinar para ver quanto tempo aguento sem usar armas. Pode ser útil contra um adversário desarmado."

Quanta ironia… o propósito é totalmente contrário ao da situação…

"Peraí… eles estão armados! Porra… Ah, que se dane!"

E, desafiadoramente, lancei o sinal: "Venham!"

Não demorou muito até que uma chuva de disparos fosse na minha direção. Tive que fazer cambalhotas para trás e me desviar das balas… até achar uma parede para me esconder.

"Whoa! Acho que não foi boa idéia!"

Esperei um pouco até que pararam.

"Para onde ele foi?", perguntaram.

"Tô aqui, idiotas!", eu respondi, aparecendo outra vez.

"Ora, seu!", um dos caçadores disse logo antes de apontar a arma para mim e disparar… ou tentar, visto que estava sem balas.

"Agora é minha vez!"

Corri para atacá-lo e lhe mandei um soco direto no rosto. Imediatamente uns dez foram atrás de mim, mesmo sem balas, usando as armas para me nocautear. De um instante para o outro vieram logo dez vultos vindos de todos os lados. Tive que me desviar no instinto… e fui acertado.

"Ah, danado!"

Mas revidei com um chute para mandar o agressor longe!

"Ok… quem mais? Podem vir!"

Agora vinham os armados com facas, espadas e outras armas não convencionais.

Enquanto me desviava das espadas, dava socos e pontapés, tentando fazer meus movimentos serem o mais artísticos possível. De repente…

"BOOM!"

E no instante seguinte tinha uma bola de canhão na minha cara!

"Eeeekk!", sem tempo para pensar, abaixei e senti a bola ainda me tocando no cabelo…

"OI! Isso foi perigoso, pois não? Quem foi o filho da mãe que fez isso?", eu respondi, furioso.

Era um grandão que vinha de trás, com uma bazuca no ombro e mais dez companheiros atrás…

"Hehee… Temos aqui um pirata até habilidoso… mas vamos garantir que não sai daqui vivo!", ele disse.

"Ih… isso não tem mais fim!", eu pensei comigo.

Ainda tinha uns vinte atrás de mim…

"Bem… vou ter que arriscar. Lá vamos nós!"

E fui em direção ao grupo. Eles vieram até mim com mais facadas e espadadas. Tive que abortar o "treinamento" e sacar do meu lápis.

"Enpitsu Bou!"

Transformei logo em bastão.

"Chute do Salto com Vara!"

Ganhei altura para descer o chute no grupo. Aproveitei e usei o bastão para golpear mais alguns. Depois…

"Enpitsu… Yari!"

O bastão virou lança. Precisava para derrotar o grandão. Era o único que faltava.

"Aposto que quebro essa bazuca antes de você disparar!", desafiei.

Ele: "Hahaha! Essa eu quero ver!"

"Lá vou eu! Ha!"

Lancei-me com toda a velocidade.

Não deu para cumprir a aposta, mas que se dane!

"Hya!"

Num movimento só, cortei a bala de canhão ao meio. Quando ela saiu da minha vista, veio logo de seguida uma salva de disparos!

"EEEEEHHH?"

A única opção que me restava era desviar… mas achei um canto salvador para me esconder!

Estava ofegante, mas recuperei a calma… e lembrei: "Ah, pois é!"

"Está na hora de sacar do meu bom, confiável, que-só-pensei-em-usar-em-combate-agora, bloco de notas!"

E com ele, fiz um desenho de mim mesmo. Tinha tido uma tática manjada mas que funciona de vez em quando. E, sem demora, o meu "clone" se materializou.

"Ok, agora me ajuda a subir!"

Ele serviu de apoio e consegui subir ao teto da casa enquanto ele foi distrair o grandão.

De repente…

Saiu uma criança com uma faca na mão, correndo atrás de mim.

"Ei, moleque…", eu disse, imediatamente tomando a faca das mãos do garoto: "Correr com objetos pontiagudos é perigoso, não sabia?"

Ele desistiu e começou a chorar. Depois veio uma mulher dizendo ser a mãe dele e implorando o meu perdão.

"Por favor, perdoe o meu filho! …. Brincadeirinha! Spray de pimenta! Eh?"

"Hmmm… guarde os seus truques para os idiotas."

De seguida os nocauteei com um golpe de bastão cada.

"Desculpe por ter te machucado.", eu disse à mulher inconsciente.

Enquanto isso, ouvia disparos de canhão sucessivamente…

"He… é hora de acabar com isso!"

Fui até a ponta do teto e vi a situação: o grandão ainda tentando me atingir… e "me" vendo desaparecer bem diante dos seus olhos…

"Hem? Para onde ele foi?"

"Tô aqui!", eu gritei.

"Mas como?", ele se perguntou.

"Adivinha!", eu desafiei.

"Ora… seu…", ele disse, antes de disparar mais uma.

Naturalmente, eu me desviei. Pulei mirando no outro prédio, mas… nem percebi que ele tinha disparado outra… que me atingiu em cheio, no meio do ar.

Caí diretinho para o chão.

Limpei a poeira… estava dolorido das costas… e do resto do corpo. Uma bola de canhão explodindo junto ao meu corpo e uma queda de dez metros não são brincadeira! Crianças, não tentem isto em casa!

"Ah… desgraçado… vai me pagar!", disse enquanto me levantava.

"Hahaha… o que houve? Tô esperando!", ele respondeu.

Eu: "Já chega! É hora de acabar com isto. Vou destruir essa bazuca de uma vez por todas! Enpitsu Yari!"

"Então toma!"

Ele disparou mais uma. De onde é que ele tira tanta munição?

Não importa…eu avancei e cortei a bala em dois.

Ele: "Nani?"

"Conclusão!"

Ficamos de costas viradas um para o outro. Ao estalar dos meus dedos…

"AAARRGH…"

Eu: "Xeque-mate."

E o grandão caiu desmaiado com a bazuca destruída.

"Aaaahhh… já caíram todos, finalmente. Foi um bom treininho mas… sinceramente… não deram luta. Para caçadores de recompensa, têm muito que aprender…"

E lembrei: "Agora é hora de ir ter com a Nami!"

Fui correr tendo na cabeça a idéia de que ia ter que rodear a cidade atrás dela… até que ouço umas vozes…

"Está lá em cima! Façam uma emboscada! Vão por trás que ficamos por aqui!"

Eu: "Hm? De quem estão falando? Será…"

"TAKANAMI! (Onda do Falcão)"

E depois um som de vendaval… e gritos.

"Zoro?"

Fui correndo ver o que estava acontecendo e tive que me esconder porque fui pego de surpresa, quando vi uma horda de caçadores de recompensa. Parece que eles estavam falando com alguém…

Tentei ignorar a conversa e decidi subir as escadas que estavam ao meu alcance para ter uma melhor visão de tudo, sempre me esgueirando para não ser visto. Quando cheguei ao topo, vi um conhecido e um outro desmaiado.

"Zoro-san!"

Ele olhou para trás e me viu.

"Dan? O que raios você faz aqui?"

Eu, enquanto subia: "Longa história. Eu te pergunto o mesmo! O que faz aqui?"

Ele: "Longa história."

Eu notei o corpo desmaiado e perguntei: "Quem é esse… eh… essa?"

Ele: "Ahn? Ah, essa é uma das chefes dos caçadores de recompensa que andam por aí. Dá uma olhada lá em baixo."

Eu me aproximei da ponta e vi muita gente amontoada e alguns em pé, olhando pra cá. De relance, vi logo caras conhecidas.

"Porque estão todos empilhados uns em cima dos outros? Zoro? Você…"

Ele: "Isso mesmo. Agora só faltam esses três e mais alguns."

Eu: "Esses três? Ah! É o Igarappoi! E o casal de esquisitões!"

"Mister 9 e Miss Wednesday para você!", Mister 9 gritou.

"Outro dos piratas acordou?", Igarappoi disse.

"Mas como é possível?", alguém mais disse.

Zoro: "Esses aí pertencem a uma organização secreta chamada Baroque Works."

Eu: "Baroque Works? Você conhece?"

Zoro: "Já tentaram me recrutar, mas eu recusei. Longa história."

Eu, enquanto me alongava, respondi: "Hee… Então… Pessoal da Baroque Works! O vinho estava delicioso, mas se pensam que me fazem cair com isso, estão muito enganados! Mas… me deram uma bela duma ressaca!"

"Outro já sabe do nosso segredo! Mas do que está falando… será que…"

"Eu derrotei alguns dos seus caçadores que foram atrás de mim e da Nami!", proclamei.

Igarappoi: "Impossível… mas… já sei! O cartaz da Marinha deve ter sido um erro!"

Mister 9: "Entendo… então um desses dois é o verdadeiro capitão… dessa forma faz mais sentido."

Aquilo era um elogio para mim, falo sério!

"Eu já estava achando estranho um garoto como aquele ter 30 milhões sobre a sua cabeça.", Miss Wednesday complementou.

"Não pode ser! Não acredito que um bando de caçadores esteja sendo nocauteado por piratas de meia-tijela!", Igarappoi exclamou.

"A propósito… o cartaz de 30 milhões não é erro nenhum. Quando o Luffy acordar, vocês vão ver do que ele é realmente capaz.", eu disse.

"Hee… acho que está na hora de agirmos…", Miss Wednesday disse.

Mister 9 complementou: "Vocês podem não saber, mas na Baroque Works, quanto menor for o número, mais poderoso é o agente. Nós três, Mister 9, Mister 8 e Miss Wednesday, somos agentes de dígito único. O que significa que os capangas que vocês derrotaram não chegam aos pés do nosso nível."

"Maa… mesmo que você não explicasse, eu meio que já tinha deduzido isso antes…", eu disse.

Zoro complementou: "Não acham perda de tempo ficar se gabando antes da luta? O mais forte vencerá. Ponto final."

"IGARAPPA!"

De repente o Mister 8 saca dumas metralhadoras escondidas no cabelo e dispara contra nós!

Desviamos no momento em que ele gritou e fomos cada um para um lado. Depois Zoro gritou: "Dan, cuida da mulher!"

Eu respondi: "A… o-ok! Mas…"

"Como é que eu desço daqui!", eu gritei.

"Não precisa descer. Não vai escapar de mim!"

"Hem?"

Mal noto que o Zoro e o Mister 9 saíram de cena, entrou a Miss Wednesday.

"Ah… que saco… vou ter que lutar com uma mulher…"

Eu me sinto muito desconfortável lutando com mulheres. Sabe, é aquela coisa de não querer machucá-la e tudo isso…

"Qual é o problema de lutar comigo?", Miss Wednesday perguntou.

Eu: "É… é que não posso machucar uma mulher. Regra de cavalheiro."

Ela: "Hmm… Então, isto vai acabar num instante!"

Ela pegou umas jóias que tinha no cinto. Delas extendiam umas cordas que ela prendeu nos dedos mindinhos e começou a rodá-los.

"Kujakki… Slasher! (Cortador Pavão!)"

E a seguir, procedeu a tentar me cortar freneticamente. Os seus movimentos eram rápidos, eu os conseguia ver, mas sempre me safava nas últimas… já vi que ela ia dar trabalho…

"O que foi? Mudou de opinião agora?", ela dizia enquanto ziguezagueava as lâminas.

"Não! De maneira nenhuma… eu vou te socar! Nem que… você seja… minha eterna rival!", eu dizia enquanto me esquivava.

Não podia fazer nada além disso. Se a machucasse, quebrava um princípio da minha educação. Mas ela não pareceu se importar e continuou.

"Então… limite-se a admirar a minha beleza em todo o seu esplendor… Miwaku no Kousui Dance!" (Dança do Perfume Tentador!)

Ela fez uma pose atraente e, com mini-frascos de perfume nas mãos, dançou de forma a espalhá-lo. Na hora que chegou até as minhas narinas… eu fiquei paralisado de repente… ou o cheiro é ruim ou muito afrodisíaco para o meu gosto…

"Meu… corpo… não se mexe!"

Ela assobiou e gritou: "Carue, venha!"

"Carue?"

De repente eu vejo um… pato… ou sei lá o que é que me apareceu… subindo e indo ter com a Miss Wednesday. Ela montou o animal, preparou as lâminas para me atacar…

"Essa vai doer…"

"Ataque, Carue!"

Eu me preparei para o impacto, mas…

"Longe demais!"

E um grito. Me virei para olhar o que aconteceu… e não vi nem garota nem pato. Fui até a ponta do andar para vê-los caídos ao chão. De repente…

"IGARAPPA!"

E uma chuva de disparos. Tive que pular de uma vez para me desviar. E fiquei com as pernas doendo depois…

Fugi para longe do cabeludo e dei de cara com o Zoro lutando com o Mister 9. Ficamos de costas um para o outro.

"Tá dando trabalho, pois não?", ele disse.

"Pois é…", eu respondi.

"Esperem aí… um passo e o seu amiguinho aqui vira chumbo grosso!"

Virei e vi Miss Wednesday com o Luffy de refém!

Eu: "Luffy?"

Zoro: "Ele podia ao menos acordar antes de virar refém!"

"Perfeito! Kattobase Shikomi Bat! (Bastão Secreto de Home-Run!)"

E saiu uma corda de aço que nos amarrou.

"Por essa eu não esperava!"

Zoro: "Fica quieto…"

"Preparar canhões!", ouvi gritarem do alto.

Olhei para cima e vi o Igarappoi, ou melhor, Mister 8, sacar das metralhadoras capilares.

"Canhões prontos! IGARAPAPPA!"

E todos dispararam ao mesmo tempo.

Eu: "Eh? Ele é o quê, soldadinho de chumbo?"

"Dan, pensa rápido!", Zoro disse.

Ele usou um dos braços para pegar na corrente e puxar o Mister 9. Eu a seguir fiz o mesmo. Tentamos ganhar momento para puxá-lo para cima, no caminho das balas.

Em cheio!

Depois, para completar, lançamos o Mister 9 em cima da Miss Wednesday para tirá-los de campo.

Zoro: "Dois já foram, falta um! Dan!"

"Certo!"

Rapidamente saquei e transformei meu lápis em lança.

Zoro: "Rápido, para a barriga do Luffy!"

"Trampolim, aí vamos nós!"

E num duplo corte rápido, nocauteamos o Mister 8.

Ambos: "Pronto."

Eu suspirei de alívio.

"Ah… a cidade ficou pacífica de novo."

E de repente… uma explosão!

"Hm?"

Eu: "Não por muito tempo!"

Me levantei, me perguntando o que teria acontecido. Momentos depois, minhas perguntas foram respondidas. Fiquei baixado para que não me vissem enquanto via outro casal vir para a cena. Chamei o Zoro e ele logo veio para ver a situação.

"Que patéticos… perderem para um espadachim e um pirralho…"

"Mister 5! Mister Valentine!"

* * *

**Zoro: "Baroque Works... uma organização que funciona sob o mote do segredo absoluto. E pensar que nos encontraríamos de novo..."**

**Dan: "Mas o que isso quer dizer? O que vai acontecer?"**

**Você só vai descobrir no próximo capítulo! Não perca!  
**


	47. Estão lutando? Nós homens somos idiotas!

**Capítulo 47**

**"Infiltrações, revelações, acordos e… uma luta entre companheiros!"

* * *

**

"Que desgraça… perder para um mero espadachim e um pirralho qualquer…"

"Ooo! Novos personagens em cena! Isto vai ficar mais interessante…", eu disse.

"Mister 5! Miss Valentine!", Miss Wednesday exclamou.

Outro casal de agentes entrou em cena. O homem, Mister 5, vestido num casaco marrom e usando óculos escuros… à noite. Será que ele vê alguma coisa com aquilo?… Não importa. Continuando: a mulher, Miss Valentine, vinha num vestidinho cor de limão e com um gorro também cor de limãoa, trazendo também um guarda-chuva… e um ar de cínica.

Mister 5: "Vocês estão de brincadeira ou o quê?"

Miss Valentine: "Hahahahah! Isso não já serve de prova da diferença entre nossos estatutos?"

Igarappoi estava caído no chão, derrotado. Deve ter sido o que resultou daquela explosão que ouvimos.

Ele: "Vocês vieram só para rir da nossa cara?"

Mister 5: "Por isso também."

Miss Valentine completou: "Hahahahahah! Temos uma missão, como é óbvio."

Essa risadinha está me dando nos nervos…

"Heheheh… valeu mesmo… agora que vocês apareceram, aqueles dois não vão ser páreo para nós!", Mister 9 disse, meio ofegante.

"Dêem cabo daquela dupla, por favor!", Miss Wednesday completou.

Mister 5: "Não me façam rir… nós somos os seus reforços? Hem?"

Miss Valentine: "Porque é que acham que viemos para esse canto da Grande Linha?"

"Então, que missão é que têm, afinal de contas?", Mister 9, já recuperado, perguntou.

Mister 5, chegando-se à frente, disse: "Não faz mesmo idéia? Há aqui criminosos que o Chefe ordenou que despachássemos imediatamente. As palavras dele foram estas: 'Alguém sabe do meu segredo. Que segredo é esse, nem mesmo eu sei. Mas a palavra de ordem da nossa organização é a discrição. Não toleramos qualquer tipo de investigação que identifique nenhum dos nossos membros.' E quem quiser tentar saber do segredo do nosso Chefe, será eliminado."

Hem? Se nem o chefe sabe do próprio segredo, então qual é a razão disso tudo? A Baroque Works é uma cambada de idiotas…

Valentine: "Então, fizemos nossa própria investigação dos que poderiam saber do segredo do chefe e, hahahahahah! Que surpresa… Descobrimos que um membro de um reino importante se infiltrou na Baroque Works!"

E de repente…

"MORRAM! IGARAPAPPA!"

Igarappoi se levantou e disparou contra o casal! Uma explosão seguida de uma nuvem de fumaça se formou.

"Como Capitão da Guarda Real de Arabasta, não permito que encostem um dedo sequer na Princesa!", ele exclamou.

Eu não consegui esboçar nenhuma reação… é surpresa atrás de surpresa…

Quando a nuvem de fumaça se dissipou, Mister 5 e Miss Valentine estavam intactos.

"Capitão da Guarda Real de Arabasta, Igaram, e Princesa Nefertari Vivi. Por ordem direta do chefe da nossa organização, vocês serão eliminados.", Mister 5 disse, enquanto segurava uma foto da Miss Wednesday… ou melhor, Princesa Vivi.

"Ah… então esses são os seus verdadeiros nomes…", eu sussurrei.

"Vocês não vão conseguir!", Igaram exclamou, e mandou uma salva de tiros contra os dois.

"Hmmm… isso é mau… o Luffy ainda tá dormindo lá embaixo…", Zoro disse, em tom de desleixo.

"Err… desculpa, mas é com isso que você está preocupado?", eu perguntei, chamando a atenção. Ele nem respondeu.

De repente, uma explosão voltou a captar a nossa atenção. Depois que a fumaça dissipou, Igaram caiu desmaiado.

"Yosh… vamos dar o fora daqui, que a noite está muito agitada para o meu gosto.", Zoro disse, se levantando e indo às escondidas para resgatar o Luffy. Eu o acompanhei.

"IGARAM!", Vivi gritou.

"Nem se importe!"

Era uma voz que vinha de cima. Quando olhei para cima, vi Miss Valentine flutuando no ar! E de repente, ela se fez descer e chutou Vivi… mas apenas acertou o prendedor que tinha no cabelo. Vivi imediatamente preparou as suas lâminas, mas, de algum jeito, Valentine voltou a flutuar.

"Monstros…!", Vivi sussurrou.

Deixamos a situação de lado por momentos para resgatar o Luffy… que andava no décimo sono e estava tão gordo que tivemos que levá-lo dali arrastando-o. Assim que chegamos a um local seguro, voltamos a pôr o olho na situação.

Igaram, que ainda se encontrava caído, sussurrou: "Vivi-sama… Vivi-sama… não se preocupe comigo… fuja daqui agora mesmo! Pelo bem da nossa nação… sem você, o reino de Arabasta desmoronará… fuja… rápido!"

"Nem pensem que vão sair daqui vivos."

Do outro lado, Mr. 5 ameaçava enquanto… digamos… limpava o salão… Vivi voltou-se para ele e preparou as suas lâminas. Mas…

"Não entendo as circunstâncias, mas devido ao nosso tempinho como parceiros, eu vou servir de escudo. Agora vá se embora, Miss Wednesday!"

Mr. 9! Ele vai ajudá-la? Isto é no mínimo inusitado.

Vivi: "Mister 9…"

"Eu sou até um bom rapaz, não sou? Agora… tchauzinho, baby!"

Essas foram as suas palavras finais antes de se lançar contra Mr. 5.

"Nekketsu Niiiiine…"…e começou uma série de acrobacias.

"O que os agentes precisam é só de boa vontade para cumprir com as nossas missões. Esse papo de companheirismo só traz a morte. Vejam vocês mesmos!"

Mister 5 preparou-se para atacar…

"Nose Fancy…"

Mr. 9: "Konjou…"

Mr. 5: "CANNON!"

E uma explosão mandou Mr. 9 voando!

"Oi, oi! Isso é o que chamo de meleca perigosa!", exclamou Zoro.

"Hem? Foi a meleca dele que explodiu? Como ele fez isso?", eu exclamei, incrédulo.

"Senhor espadachim! Garoto do lápis! Por favor, vendo a tamanha força que possuem, peço-vos que aceitem um favor importantíssimo!"

Disse isto Igaram que veio rastejando até alcançar os pés de Zoro e agarrá-los.

Zoro tentou se soltar e disse: "Não me venha com as suas ofertas que eu não ligo! Sai daqui, solta meu pé!"

Igaram continuou implorando: "Aqueles dois também são usuários das Frutas do Diabo! Eu não posso nada contra eles! Por favor, protejam a Princesa em meu lugar!"

Eu: "Er… até faríamos isso… se descontássemos o fato de que você tentou nos matar!"

Aí ele agarrou a minha perna também e continuou implorando, cada vez mais desesperado…

"A leste longínquo daqui fica o reino de Arabasta… se vocês prometerem… entregar a Princesa em segurança… vamos oferecer recompensas gigantescas! Por favor, eu vos imploro que aceitem este pedido! Por favor, protejam a Princesa!"

Eu: "Ah… mesmo que dissesse isso…"

Zoro: "Tá de brincadeira? Isso pouco nos importa! Solta meu pé antes que eu perca a paciência e te corte de novo!"

Eu: "Ei, Zoro, também não é preciso ame…"

"Falou em recompensas gigantescas? Isso é verdade?"…hmmm, essa voz…

"Hã?"

"Agora está falando na minha língua… que tal… um bilhão de beri?"…era Nami.

"NAMI? É… UM BILHÃO?", eu perguntei, surpreso.

Igaram: "Er… eh… um bilhão… de…"

Zoro: "Você não tinha desmaiado, Nami?"

Nami: "Acha? Uma cidade que faz festejos para piratas… qual é o idiota que cai numa armação dessas! Foi tudo um ato, meu caro… um—a-to! Eu ainda aguento beber muito mais do que aquilo, haha!"

Eu: "Nami, sua… muito obrigado por ter me abandonado à mercê dos caçadores, né? Quase fiquei com o couro esfolado por sua causa!"

Nami: "Do que é que você tá reclamando? Então, não tá aqui, de pé?"

Eu: "Sim, mas…"

"Voltando ao que interessa… então? Fica acordado um bilhão de beri, Capitão da Guarda Real? Se não protegermos a Princesa, ela morre com certeza, não é?", Nami perguntou.

Eu, baixinho: "Nami, sua vadia gananciosa…"

"Disse algo?"

Do-ki!

Eu: "Nada, nada!"

Igaram: "Eu não passo de um soldado… não posso prometer uma quantia tão alta assim…"

"De qualquer das maneiras, soldado ou não… um bilhão é muita coisa… Nami, não dá para fazer uma barganha?"

Nami: "Não diga asneiras! Assim não ficamos no vermelho! E… Igaram-san… a Princesa do seu reino não vale isso tudo… ou até mais?"

Igaram: "Giku…"

Zoro: "Isso já entrou no território da extorsão…"

Eu: "Extorsão é pouco, meu amigo…"

"Se a entregarem ao reino sã e salva e fizerem um negócio com o Rei, tenho a certeza de que darão!", Igaram disse.

Nami: "Então é salvá-la primeiro, né?"

"Enquanto estamos na conversa, a vida da Princesa…"

Eu completei: "Corre imenso perigo… Nami, vamos salvá-la! Depois a gente acerta o preço!"

Nami, coçando a cabeça: "Ok… então salvaremos essa princesa."

Igaram agradeceu com um sorriso.

Nami então ordenou: "Zoro, Dan… despachem-se, já!"

Zoro: "O QUÊ! TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA? Eu não vou! Porque diabos tenho que fazer parte dos teus esquemas?"

"Maa… Zoro, acalma…", eu tentei…

Nami: "Mas que bobo… não sabe? O meu dinheiro é meu, mas os meus problemas são vossos também!"

Assim não dá!

Nós: "Mas que diabo de lógica é essa?"

Eu: "Escuta, eu não funciono sob essa lógica, viu?"

Zoro: "Desde quando é que alguém como você virou minha chefe?"

Nami: "Mas é simples! Basta que acabem com aqueles dois!"

"Só que tem essa: eu odeio ser usado. Que mande aquele seu cozinheirinho capacho cuidar disso!", Zoro exclamou. Eu interromperia para dizer que o Sanji ainda está nocauteado, mas…

À essa altura virou uma briguinha de casal… então eu decidi por sentar no banco de reservas e ficar de fora…

Nami e Zoro continuaram com a rotina de comédia. Blá blá blá derrotar os caras, blá blá blá dívida, blá blá blá três vezes mais…

Ah, isso eu explico. Para quem já esqueceu, lembram do dinheiro que Nami emprestou ao Zoro quando estávamos em Loguetown? Pois é. Nami quer o retorno…

Zoro retrucou dizendo que devolveu os 100 mil beri que ela tinha emprestado… mas ela argumentou que ele tinha que devolver o triplo, portanto ainda faltavam 200 mil. Fim de jogo. Zoro, você perdeu.

Nami: "Oi, oi… você não consegue cumprir promessas?"

"Giku…", Zoro ficou em estátua com essa frase…

"Se você cumprir com o que eu pedi, considerarei a dívida quitada.", Nami disse com aquele sorrisinho maldoso…

"Espero que você tenha uma morte horrível… horrível!", Zoro disse.

Nami, com orgulho: "Pois! Eu não me importo de ir para o Inferno por ser tão gananciosa!"

"Eu te odeio!", Zoro então fugiu como um menino chorão que não aguentou as provocações dos colegas na escola…

"Valeu!", Nami exclamou.

Eu pensei comigo: "Esses dois… se não fosse a teimosia do Zoro… e a ganância da Nami… mas acho que é de nascença. Não dá para curar."

"É humilhante… Se eu fosse mais forte… poderia proteger a Princesa com as minhas próprias capacidades…", Igaram, cabisbaixo, desabafou.

Eu saí de onde estava e fui consolá-lo. "Não se preocupe. Recompensas à parte, agora você sabe que há quem se importe com a sua situação."

Nami completou: "Vai ficar tudo bem. O Zoro tem uma força tal como a sua estupidez."

Eu: "Oi, oi…"

"Se… se alguma coisa acontecer à Princesa… o reino de Arabasta… cairá…", Igaram disse, preocupado. "Ela… ela tem de viver!"

A recompensa não me importava agora… a cada minuto que passava, eu sentia uma incerteza… será que devíamos ajudá-los? Pelo desespero do senhor Igaram, me parecia que a situação era mesmo crítica. Mas uma coisa me incomodava… porque diabos é que membros de um reino se infiltrariam numa organização onde o segredo absoluto é palavra de ordem?

"Né… a propósito… do que se trata… essa organização chamada Baroque Works?", Nami perguntou.

"É uma organização criminosa secreta. O rosto e o nome do seu chefe são desconhecidos. Os seus agentes são especializados em assaltos, assassinatos, espionagem, e caça de recompensas. Todos se movem sob as ordens do chefe.", Igaram respondeu.

"Hmm… eu estou cheio de dúvidas… Primeiro: porque raios é que pessoas trabalhariam para um chefe cujo nome e rosto não conhecem?"

Igaram: "O objetivo final da Baroque Works é criar uma nação ideal. Aqueles que seguirem com sucesso as ordens do chefe terão prometidos altos cargos e riquezas na nação ideal que ele quer criar."

"Entendo…", Nami respondeu.

Ele continuou: "O codinome do chefe é Mister Zero. Os agentes cujo número atribuído se aproxime de zero terão riquezas cada vez maiores e cargos cada vez mais importantes. E o poder que os agentes a partir do Mister 5 possuem é… simplesmente surreal."

Eu: "Mas… porque é que vocês que são membros de um reino se infiltrariam numa organização como essa?"

"Justamente… porque o chefe da Baroque Works quer criar uma nação ideal… sobrepujando-se à nossa! Por outras palavras… ele quer passar por cima do reino de Arabasta e criar a sua própria nação!"

"Hmmm… isto é mesmo grave…"

"E a única pessoa que pode detê-lo é a Princesa Vivi! De alguma forma, de algum jeito, ela tem de chegar a Arabasta!"

Pensei comigo: "Hmmm… não tenho a mínima idéia da verdadeira situação, mas de qualquer das maneiras, não vejo como uma única pessoa consiga deter o avanço de alguém que quer conquistar um país…"

O barulho de uma explosão atrapalhou os meus pensamentos.

"De onde veio esse som?", Nami perguntou.

"Não sei… mas soa a problema. Vou ver como é que anda o Zoro. Volto já.", eu respondi.

"Se cuida!", Nami alertou.

Então parti para dar uma olhada na situação. Como não sabia onde é que o Zoro andava, tive de usar o instinto para achar o centro das movimentações… e a sorte me sorriu…

"AAAAAACCCHHEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!"

"Hã… essa voz… Luffy?"

O grito foi tão alto que deu para descortinar de onde vinha. Ia correndo quando de repente aparece-me na vista o Luffy… mas também lá estavam Mister 5 e Miss Valentine! Tive de me esconder num instante. Usei as escadas para observar a situação do alto. Lá estava o Luffy de um lado, o Zoro e a Vivi do outro e entre eles, os agentes.

"Zooorooooo!"

Zoro respondeu, sorrindo: "Luffy! Se tá aqui pra ajudar, valeu mas eu não preciso. Ou será que também tem dívidas para com aquela mulher?"

Luffy ofegante, estava com cara de bravo…

"EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR! VAMOS LUTAR! JÁ!"

HA?

Zoro: "Eh? HAA? Tá maluco? Que diabos é que está falando?"

Eu: "Mas que raio…"

Luffy: "Calado! Seu desgraçado mal-agradecido… eu vou acabar com a tua raça!"

Zoro: "Mal-agradecido?"

Luffy: "Isso aí! Eu esbarrei num monte de gente desmaiada e um deles me contou que um espadachim de cabelo verde tinha derrotado eles todos… Depois da festança de arromba que eles fizeram para nós… e você retribui cortando todos sem poupar ninguém!"

Lá vem ele com as suas lógicas de jerico…

"É verdade, mas…", Zoro tentou responder.

Eu: "A ignorância deve ser uma bênção…"

"Hmmm… eles são mesmo companheiros? Brigando entre si… que deprimente.", Mister 5 refletiu.

"Hahahahah! Isso não interessa! Basta que os eliminemos, assim como a todos que interferem com as nossas missões, né?", Miss Valentine completou.

"Oi, Luffy… escuta só: esses aí são todos…"

"NÃO QUERO SABER!"

Sem mais delongas, Luffy foi para o quebra-pau e mandou um soco no Zoro!

"EEEHHH?"

Mas acertou uma pedra…

Zoro: "TÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR, É?"

Luffy: "TÔ! MORRA!"

Parece que as palavras não adiantam para o Luffy quando se trata de comida…

"Que cabeça-dura… Em ambos os sentidos!", eu disse.

E enquanto a luta rolava e Luffy e Zoro andavam para lá e para cá… isso deixava o caminho livre para os agentes atacarem a Vivi! Droga… o que é que eu faço?

"Essa não, agora vão matar a Vivi! Eu tenho que detê-los!", eu disse.

Pulei de onde estava para me meter no caminho quando de repente…

"Se querem a Vivi têm que passar por… eeee?"

Sem qualquer aviso, um peso gigante nos atingiu em cheio. Só lembro que voamos uns cem metros e destruímos um muro antes de parar…

"Ai… ai… ai… mas que diabos…"

"Impressionante como vocês nos atrapalham, desgraçados!", enquanto acordava, ouvia o Mister 5 dizer isso, já fulo da vida.

Ih… é melhor sair de fininho… e foi o que fiz. Entre a fumaça das explosões, fui me esgueirando para voltar a ficar num lugar seguro. E…

Explosões adoidado!

"Mou… agora vocês me deixaram nervosa! Vão sofrer com o poder da minha Kilo Kilo no Mi! Hahahaha! Preparem-se! Eu peguei carona na explosão porque meu peso é só de um quilo!", Miss Valentine disse.

"Um quilo? Flutuando? É fisicamente impossível! Mas… vendo a situação, isso não vem ao caso!", eu pensei.

"Ah… que exercício! Finalmente digeri aquela comida toda…"

Vinha… Luffy com o Mister 5 nocauteado!

"Haaa? Mas…", fiquei sem palavras…

"Vêem… aí vou eu! Com o meu poder eu posso…", enquanto Miss Valentine exercitava o seu blá-blá-blá…

Zoro: "Luffy, escuta. O povo dessa ilha são todos caçadores de recompensa. Em outras palavras, nossos inimigos."

Luffy: "MENTIROSO! Acha que inimigos nos dão comida!"

Valentine, ao mesmo tempo: "…meu peso como eu… ei! Não me ignore! Tome isso! Pressão de 10 mil Quilos!"

Zoro desviou sem sequer prestar atenção… Tirou a bandana do braço e a amarrou na cabeça.

"Parece que nada mais entra nessa cabeça oca… seu grandessíssimo idiota! Agora eu estou fulo da vida e vou com tudo! Se você morrer, não diga que eu não avisei!"

Danou-se… merda! Eles vão lutar para valer agora! E vai que sobra para a Vivi no meio da confusão! Sentia necessidade de ir para perto dela, portanto fui pelas ruas nos arredores até onde ela estava.

"Vivi-san!"

"Quem é você?", ela perguntou.

Eu: "Meu nome é Daiki. E sou companheiro deles."

Ela: "Eh? Companheiro deles? E… como é que sabe o meu nome?"

Eu: "Longa história. Isso não importa agora. Temos que ir para algum lugar seguro senão sobra destroço para nós."

"TATSUMAKI!"

O turbilhão assustou-nos aos dois e voltou as nossas atenções para a batalha. E tudo se desenrolava até que os dois jogaram um para o outro contra as paredes atrás deles. Depois que a fumaça se dissipou, silêncio.

"O que fazemos agora?", ela me perguntou.

Eu: "É… não sei bem dizer… O lógico era passar, mas… tenho meus receios."

E assim, fomos andando devagarinho… devagarinho… e de repente aparecem os dois, cada um no seu lado… e nós no meio!

Eu: "Para trás! Já!"

"Carue, marcha ré!", Vivi gritou.

Assim que saíram dos escombros, voltaram a bater um no outro…

"Isso já foi longe demais… Miss Valentine, vamos mostrar a eles o que acontece com quem humilha um agente da Baroque Works desse jeito!", Mister 5 se revoltou enquanto levantava.

"Sim, Mister 5!"

"Ei, vocês! Não vão sair dessa! Não subestimem o poder de um Agente Oficial da Baroque Works!"

"Fecha a matraca com essa baboseira!", tanto Luffy quanto Zoro disseram.

Eles pararam de repente…

"Estão interferindo na nossa briga!"

…e levaram cotoveladas que os nocautearam!

* * *

**O verdadeiro objetivo da Baroque Works, ou melhor, do seu misterioso líder, cuja identidade ninguém sabe, finalmente foi revelado. A bravura de um guarda real ao infiltrar-se numa organização impiedosa poderá ser finalmente recompensada... mas...**

**Dan: "Oh não! O Luffy e o Zoro agora não pensam em nada a não ser em descer a cassetada um no outro! E agora... o que é que eu faço?"  
**

**O que vai acontecer? Não deixem de conferir o capítulo 48!  
**


	48. Princesa Vivi! Cá pra nós, ela é linda

**Capítulo 48**

**"Entreguem a Princesa a salvo! O bando do Luffy vai de partida!"

* * *

**

"Saiam do meio! Estão atrapalhando o duelo!"

Luffy e Zoro, ao mesmo tempo, nocautearam os agentes com uma cotovelada. Assim, sem mais nem menos, empurraram-nos para fora do caminho!

"Vamos continuar com o nosso duelo!", Zoro disse.

"Certo!", Luffy completou.

Vivi, espectadora: "Impossível… aqueles dois fizeram gato e sapato de dois dos agentes mais fortes da Baroque Works!"

Eu, igualmente impressionado: "Realmente… às vezes eu me esqueço de que esses dois têm uma força sobre-humana."

Podíamos ver a intensidade com que eles se fitavam. Não era lugar para brincadeiras… eles estavam lutando a sério. Até podia ver as suas auras de batalha se chocando. Enrijeceram os músculos e ficaram parados, se olhando por alguns momentos. Nesses instantes, eu fiquei indeciso.

"O que eu faço? Me meto no meio para parar a luta? Ou deixo os dois se matarem?", perguntei. Mas lembrei dos motivos da luta. Para se digladiarem tão intensamente por um motivo tão estúpido! Ainda assim… eles são muito fortes! Qualquer coisa que eu tente vai acabar mal para o meu lado! O que eu faço!

Mal parei de pensar nisso, eles se lançaram para cima um do outro.

"Parem de lutar!"

Instantaneamente corri para cima deles quando…

"JÁ CHEGA!"

E só vejo os dois virem para cima de mim num instantinho… antes de se chocarem contra mim e nós os três cairmos no chão…

"Eu nem posso crer… onde é que já se viu! Basta eu desviar o olhar por um segundo e é isso o que acontece? Vocês são inacreditáveis mesmo!"

Essa voz…

"Têm sorte pela Princesa estar intacta, viu? Quase me custaram um bilhão de beri, percebem?"

Eu: "NAMI?"

Me levantei devagar, tirando os nocauteados do caminho…

"Na… Nami? Mas… como?"

Impossível! Depois de toda aquela indecisão, chega a Nami de fininho e os nocauteia com um só murro! Melhor não me perguntar como é que ela fez isso, porque eu nunca vou descobrir!

Vivi interrompeu, mas sem saber o que dizer: "Vocês… mas do que estão falando? Porque é que me salvaram?"

Eu: "Ah… quanto a isso…"

Nami interrompeu. "Quanto a isso, temos que discutir ainda…"

E enquanto ela falava, os dois acordaram e mal o fizeram, já desataram em andar à porrada… mesmo com ela a segurá-los…

"…não quer fazer um… Já chega! Parem de se debater!", e espancou os dois mais uma vez.

"Há um ditado que diz: 'A menos que morra, um idiota não tem cura.'", pensei comigo.

Nami: "Hrmmm… como ia dizendo, eu estava pensando em fazer um contrato consigo, Princesa."

Vivi: "Con… contrato?"

"Err… Bem, antes de mais nada… vamos nos sentar em algum lugar sossegado e vocês aproveitam para discutir isso. Nami, eu vou vigiar os dois irritadinhos.", eu disse.

E assim deixamos o local da confusão e fomos ao topo de uma das casas aproveitar a luz da lua e tentar fazer o ponto da nossa situação.

Logo de início, Zoro e Luffy resolveram a situação quando… er… *pausa para respirar* Luffy deu-se ao trabalho de ouvir a explicação do Zoro! Se tivesse feito isso uma meia hora atrás antes daquele acesso de raiva, teríamos evitado aquela briguinha ridícula!

Sabem como é, né… Má comunicação mata.

Luffy: "Hahahah! Então era isso, né? Mas podia ter dito logo! Hahahah! Eu achei que você tinha endoidado e matado todo mundo porque não tinham a sua comida favorita!"

Zoro: "NÃO ME PONHA NO MESMO BARCO QUE VOCÊ!"

Eu: "Oi Zoro… já podia esfriar a cabeça, né!"

Nami interrompeu: "Vocês três, calem-se!"…e voltou à negociação: "Então aí está. Essa é a nossa oferta. Para te escoltar em segurança, queremos um bilhão de beri. Você viu a força deles, não viu? Não acho que seja uma má oferta, pois não?"

Eu vi que a Princesa ficava cada vez mais cabisbaixa.

"Nami… um bilhão é muito!", eu disse.

Vivi se intrometeu, concordando: "Impossível. Mas ainda assim, sou grata por me terem salvo a vida. Obrigada."

Nami, surpresa, tentou rebater: "Mas o que está dizendo? Você é uma princesa, não é? Um bilhão não devia ser grande coisa!"

"Nami!", eu disse.

Não concordava com aquela proposta sob nenhum ângulo.

Vivi: "Vocês conhecem um país chamado Arabasta?"

Nami: "Não…"

Vivi então continuou: "Era um grande pilar da civilização… uma terra de paz. Mas isso é história de muito tempo atrás."

Nami: "Muito tempo?"

Eu: "E então, o que está acontecendo agora?"

Vivi continuou: "O país mergulhou numa guerra civil da qual não saiu até agora. Há poucos anos, uma revolução teve início. Os cidadãos começaram a se insurgir, fazendo com que a terra fosse atirada no caos. Mas, num certo dia, eu ouvi falar no nome de uma organização chamada… Baroque Works! Tinha descoberto que eles eram os cabeças por trás da rebelião… e nada mais além disso. Não consegui mais informações, nem pude fazer mais nada. Então falei com o Igaram, o meu tutor desde que eu era criança."

Luffy: "Aquele do cabelo encaracolado?"

Vivi: "Encaracol… sim… é ele mesmo. Com a sua ajuda, decidi me infiltrar na Baroque Works. Ao fazer isso, pensei que podia descobrir o que estava por trás da mente de quem planejou a rebelião e o que pretendiam ganhar com isso."

Zoro: "Bem ousado para uma Princesa… E você conseguiu descortinar as intenções deles?"

Eu: "Têm o objetivo de estabelecer uma nação ideal."

"Como é que você sabe?", Vivi me perguntou.

Nami respondeu: "O Igaram nos havia contado agora há pouco."

Vivi: "Ele alega que criar uma nação ideal é o seu propósito, mas isso tudo é uma grande mentira. O que ele realmente quer é o trono de Arabasta!"

Isso era fácil de deduzir… Geralmente quem vem com idéias assim não é para ser bom moço. Idealismo é para crianças, diziam alguns.

Vivi, mais desesperada: "Eu tenho que voltar para o meu país o quanto antes e convencer os cidadãos a pararem essa rebelião, contando a verdade! Se isso continuar… se isso continuar…"

Ela tremia de angústia.

"Eu entendo… Assim faz tudo sentido… No meio de uma guerra civil… Há pouco dinheiro…", Nami com cara de quem comeu e não gostou…

"Oi, ainda é essa a sua preocupação?", eu lhe chamei a atenção.

"Oi… esse chefe… quem é ele?", Luffy perguntou.

A inocência da pergunta surpreendeu a todos nós.

"Eh… a… a… a verdadeira identidade do Chefe? Não me pergunte isso sob hipótese nenhuma!", Vivi disse, gaguejando.

Luffy: "Mas você sabe, pois não?"

Vivi: "Eu sei, mas não posso te dizer! Se o fizesse, vocês também seriam perseguidos!"

Eu: "Ah… que problema…"

Nami, disfarçando: "Nós… N-nós não queremos isso de jeito nenhum! Ahahahah… Se ele está buscando tomar o poder de um país inteiro, deve ser um cara com uma força descomunal, não é?"

Vivi: "Sem dúvida! Não importa o quão fortes vocês sejam, vocês não chegam aos pés dele! Membro dos Shichibukai (Sete Lordes do Mar)… CROCODILE!"

…

Eu: "É… não era… para não dizer?"

*beat*

Danou-se.

No mesmo momento em que isso aconteceu, um abutre e uma lontra apareceram onde nós estávamos… e foram-se embora. A partir daí, o Inferno começou porque Nami se descontrolou.

"MAS O QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU AQUI? PORQUE AQUELE ABUTRE E AQUELA LONTRA ESTAVAM AQUI? AGORA VAMOS SER PERSEGUIDOS!"

Nami abanava a Vivi com uma força…

"Desculpe! Desculpe! Disse sem querer!"

Nami: "SE DESCULPAS FUNCIONASSEM NÃO PRECISÁVAMOS DE POLÍCIA!"

Fora da confusão…

"Oi, ela disse Shichibukai?", Luffy perguntou.

"Nada mal, né? Vou ter tanta sorte de lutar contra um deles!", Zoro, sorridente, disse.

"Hmmm… parece que o nosso caminho acabou de ficar mais pedregoso…", eu disse, preocupado.

"VOCÊS, CALEM-SE!", depois Nami derreteu-se em lágrimas… "Mal acabamos de entrar na Grande Linha… e acabamos ameaçados de morte por organizações do mal! Já chega!"…de um instante, foi andando para longe… "Foi curto o nosso tempo juntos, mas foi bom conhecê-los a todos! Adeus!"

Eu: "O-oi, Nami, para onde é que você vai?"…e fui atrás dela.

"Como ainda não viram o meu rosto, eu vou aproveitar e dar o fora daqui!"

Eu: "Espera, Nami! Talvez já seja…"

De repente, aparece a lontra com um caderno de desenhos… onde estão os retratos falados de nós quatro.

Eu: "…tarde demais…"

Ela: "Ah, que bons desenhos…"…aplaudiu sarcasticamente e virou-se furiosa: "Já nem tenho mais como escapar agora, é?"

"Mil desculpas!", Vivi disse.

"De qualquer das maneiras, nós quatro estamos na lista de procurados da Baroque Works agora.", Zoro disse, com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

Luffy ria até dizer chega… "Emocionante!"

Meu modo sarcástico entrou em ação: "Ooh… fantástico… agora vamos ser caçados porque sabemos o tal segredo que nem o chefe dessa maldita organização não sabe… Woohoo! Viva! Olhem só para a alegria da Nami!"

Nami estava no cantinho da depressão.

"Não se preocupem!"…essa voz…

"AAAAHHH! QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ?", eu, assustado, perguntei.

"Igaram!", Vivi exclamou.

"EEHHH? E… Esse é… o… o… Igaram?", eu gaguejava enquanto continha a gargalhada… O Igaram reapareceu, mas com a mesma roupa da Vivi. Nem é preciso dizer que aquilo lhe caía mal como tudo.

Eu, Luffy e Vivi nos aproximamos dele.

"Igaram? Para quê as roupas?", Vivi perguntou.

"Haha! Com esse disfarce você engana qualquer um!", Luffy comentou.

"Pois é… qualquer um que não tenha neurônios no cérebro!", eu adicionei.

Igaram: "Vivi-sama… eu tenho um plano. Escute com atenção. A qualquer momento, a sede da Baroque Works irá receber o relatório da missão. Quando as nossas identidades e o fato de sabermos o nome do chefe deles chegar-lhes às mãos, você sabe o que irá acontecer."

"Sim… cerca de mil agentes vão estar atrás de nós.", Vivi disse, secamente.

Eu engoli em seco. Nami imediatamente virou a cabeça, tomada de assalto.

Igaram: "É por essas razões que eu me estou disfarçando de Princesa. Construí três bonecos, com os quais vou viajar direto para Arabasta. Assim sirvo de distração para que vocês levem a Princesa em segurança."

"Espera um momentinho! Quem é que disse que iríamos levar a Princesa?", Nami interrompeu. "Não temos nenhum contrato acertado ainda."

"Levar a Princesa? Porque?", Luffy perguntou.

"Pfff… Luffy, entrou tudo por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro, é? Não escutou nada da conversa?", Zoro respondeu. Levantou-se e continuou: "Em resumo: esse velho quer que a gente leve a Princesa de volta à terra dela."

"Ah, então é isso, né? Por mim tudo bem.", Luffy disse.

"O CROCODILE VAI NOS PERSEGUIR!", Nami gritou, possessa.

"Esse Crocodile deve ser poderoso, não é?", Perguntei ao Igaram.

Igaram: "Sim. Como ele é um dos Shichibukai, piratas que trabalham para o Governo, teve a sua recompensa zerada. Mas antes de receber a licença, tinha um prêmio de 80 milhões de beri pela sua cabeça."

Surpreso, eu disse: "Oi… oitenta milhões?"

Nami completou: "Isso é… quatro vezes o prêmio pela cabeça do Arlong! Recuse imediatamente!"

Luffy foi pelo caminho oposto: "Legal. Aceito. Vamos nessa."

Nami nem queria olhar mais… devia estar pensando "eu estou cercada de idiotas!"… mas acho que qualquer um com coragem, se estivesse na posição do Luffy, aceitaria essa "missão". Até porque dá uma boa aventura!

Desde o momento que eu soube que os nossos nomes constavam da lista de procurados da Baroque Works, eu fiquei com a barriga às voltas. É que ainda não digeri o fato de eu… estar… sendo… ameaçado… de morte! Isso significa que qualquer passo em falso que eu ou qualquer um de nós der… vai nos custar a vida. Acho que isso é que é ser pirata…

Caminhamos até a uma ponta da ilha, onde Igaram tinha um barco preparado só esperando. Quando chegamos, era hora das despedidas…

"Bem, se não se importam, eu vou me retirar.", Igaram disse, com uma vozinha efeminada, provavelmente treinando o disfarce, se bem que não lhe serve de muito.

"Haha, tiozinho, você está igualzinho à Princesa!", Luffy disse.

"Ah… você é tão estúpido que nem merece insultos!", Zoro rebateu.

Igaram então pediu que a Princesa Vivi lhe entregasse uma bússola parecida com o Log Pose que temos, mas em formato de ampulheta.

"Vivi-sama, o seu Eternal Pose, por favor.", disse.

Nami interrompeu: "Eternal Pose? Nunca ouvi falar disso."

Igaram então explicou: "Bem, deixe-me explicar, então. Tal como o Log Pose adapta o seu campo magnético ao da ilha em que se encontra, o Eternal Pose faz o contrário. Ajusta o seu sinal a uma única ilha e aponta sempre para ela, não importa onde esteja."

Eu comentei: "Hmmm… quem inventou essas bússolas com certeza pensou em tudo."

"Este Eternal Pose aponta para Arabasta.", Igaram disse.

Igaram nos deu uma dica antes de se despedir: "Eu nunca fiz isso, mas acredito que, se seguirem o vosso Log Pose, após duas ou três paradas, vocês vão chegar em Arabasta. Agora deixo a Princesa em vossas mãos."

Era hora de partir.

"Tome cuidado.", Vivi disse.

Essas foram as palavras da despedida. E à medida que o barco ia se afastando da costa, ficava cada vez mais claro o nosso papel nisso tudo.

Mas…

…

Uma luz branca muito intensa nos apanhou completamente desprevenidos. Era uma explosão! A onda de choque foi tão forte que quase perdi o equilíbrio. Depois um inferno de chamas engoliu o mar… e levou Igaram junto!

Eu: "Na… não… não é… não é possível!"

Nami: "E… eles já estão aqui?"

Não queríamos acreditar no que os nossos olhos mostravam. De alguma forma a Baroque Works foi informada do nosso plano e imediatamente eliminou o Igaram! E da forma mais brutal que podem imaginar!

"ELE ERA UM CARA DECENTE! Eu tô zangado!", Luffy gritou.

Zoro, rapidamente: "Nami! E quanto ao Log?"

Nami, meio que atrapalhada: "J… já está ajustado!"

Eu: "Yosh… vão indo que eu vou trazer a Vivi comigo e nos encontramos com vocês daqui a pouco!"

Nami: "Acordem o Sanji e o Usopp imediatamente, temos que partir o mais rápido possível!"

E então os três partiram.

Eu: "Vivi-san! Vivi-san! Temos que ir embora já! Se te vêem aqui, vai tudo por água abaixo…"

Eu parei quando vi que ela mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que até sangrava… Nesse instante compreendi o vulcão de sentimentos que entrou em erupção dentro dela… E recorri à única coisa que me veio à cabeça na altura.

Eu a abracei e sussurrei palavras de conforto no ouvido dela: "Vivi-san, acalma. Vai dar tudo certo. Nós vamos te levar a Arabasta em segurança não importa o que aconteça! Nem a Baroque Works nem os Shichibukai são páreo para nós. Confie na gente, viu?"

Sem dizer uma palavra, nos olhamos nos olhos, ela parou de morder os lábios e acenou com a cabeça. "Vamos embora então?", eu disse.

Enquanto corríamos…

"Espera! Falta o Carue!", Vivi disse.

"Carue?", eu remendei.

Ela explicou: "É o meu pato de estimação… não posso ir sem ele!"

Eu: "Até gostaria de procurar mas estamos sem tempo!"

"Oi! O que vocês estão fazendo parados aí?", Zoro disse, de dentro do navio.

Eu respondi: "É a Vivi-san! Disse que o animal de estimação dela está desaparecido! Ela tentou assobiar mas ele não veio!"

"É esse aqui?"

…

E ele estava a bordo!

"JÁ CHEGOU?", gritamos. "Já estava aqui quando embarcamos.", Zoro respondeu.

Eu suspirei de alívio. "Então vamos nessa!", disse.

Pulamos para dentro do navio, içamos as velas e preparamos tudo para dar no pé!

Não pude deixar de pensar no que nos esperava. Zoro, de certa forma, exteriorizou as minhas preocupações: "Oi… de quantos caçadores é que estamos falando?"

Vivi: "Não sei… a Baroque Works tem à volta de dois mil empregados…"

"Vo… você disse… dois mil?", exclamei, engolindo em seco a meio.

Ela continuou: "E ouvi falar que há ilhas parecidas com essa pelas redondezas."

Nami, apavorada: "Outros ninhos de inimigos…"

E finalmente…

"Oi… o barco já está se mexendo!"

Ah, finalmente as belas adormecidas acordaram! Pela mãe dos meus filhinhos… como esse povo dorme! E… mal acordaram, foram partindo para as reclamações e querendo mesmo saber que raios é que aconteceu enquanto estavam dormindo. É… não há tempo para explicar, por isso Nami recorreu à solução mais fácil.

"Voltem a dormir!", e os nocauteou com duas bofetadas. "Pronto. Já expliquei tudo para eles!"

Zoro: "Foi rápido, hem?"

Nami: "Digamos que eu deixei de fora o acessório."

Depois daquela confusão, aproveitamos alguns momentos de descanso no meio da neblina.

"Ah… é tão bom quando o nosso barco está fora de perigo, não?"

"Claro!", Nami respondeu.

"Tomem cuidado com as áreas rasas. Não quero que quebrem o casco do navio, certo?"

"Deixa com a gente!", Nami respondeu.

Eu interrompi, intrigado: "Nami… está falando com quem?"

A seguir a essa pergunta, ela ficou tão intrigada quanto eu. "Com quem acha? Com o Luffy."

"Mas eu não disse nada.", Luffy disse.

"Então… quem está falando?", eu perguntei.

Bastou virarmos para trás…

"AH! QUEM É VOCÊ!", eu perguntei, apontando.

Vivi ficou embasbacada. Uma mulher morena, de curvas sensuais e vestida tal como uma cowgirl estava sentada no pára-peito do deck principal.

"Você… vo… você! Que raios você faz aqui? Mi… Mi… Miss All Sunday?"

Agente da Baroque Works: Miss All Sunday!

Nami: "Que tipo de parceiro ela tem?"

Vivi: "Ela… é a parceira do Mister Zero!"

Eu: "Mi… Mister Zero! Ela é a parceira do chefão!"

Vivi continuou: "Isso mesmo. Ela é a única que pode saber da identidade do chefe. Nós a espionamos para descobrir isso."

Ms. All Sunday interrompeu: "Na verdade, o que aconteceu é que eu deixei que me espionassem."

Vivi: "Eu sei disso! Quer dizer que foi você que avisou ao Crocodile que nós sabíamos do segredo, não foi?"

"Correto.", All Sunday confirmou.

"Quais são as suas intenções, afinal de contas?", Vivi, visivelmente afetada, perguntou.

"Nem eu sei. Vocês pareciam tão sérios nisso tudo que eu pensei que devia ajudar um pouquinho. Afinal… uma Princesa que pensa que pode desafiar a Baroque Works para salvar o seu país… tudo isso é idiotice, não acham?"

As suas palavras foram mais do que o suficiente para descontrolar Vivi.

"CALE A BOCA!"

Nós rapidamente entramos em posição de ataque…

"Importam-se de não apontar essas armas perigosas em mim?"

No instante seguinte, senti um tapa forte na minha mão… e deixei cair a minha lança.

Sanji e Usopp foram atirados do deck de cima e… ela nos desarmou sem mover um músculo!

"Fruta do Diabo!", gritei.

"Mas que habilidade será?", Nami perguntou.

All Sunday tratou de esclarecer as dúvidas: "Acalmem-se… eu estou fora de serviço no momento. Não tenho intenções de travar batalha com vocês."

A seguir, ela roubou o chapéu de palha do Luffy e o trouxe até si, sem sair do lugar.

"Com que então você é o famoso Luffy do Chapéu de Palha, né?"

Luffy, ameaçadoramente: "Devolva o meu chapéu… ou vai ver o que é bom para a tosse!"

"Que sorte a vossa… pegarem uma Princesa que a Baroque Works quer matar… E tão poucos são para a proteger… Mas o maior azar de vocês é a rota para onde vão. A próxima ilha chama-se Little Garden. Mesmo que eu não interfira, vocês não vão chegar a Arabasta e serão aniquilados. Correr para um lugar onde vão ser mortos… que idiotice, não acham?"

Ela então arremessou um Eternal Pose. E disse: "Com isso, podem evitar Little Garden. Esse Eternal Pose aponta para a ilha Nanimonai, que fica a poucos quilômetros de Arabasta. Nenhum dos nossos membros conhece essa rota, o que significa uma chance de ouro para vocês chegarem a Arabasta sem serem perseguidos."

A cada ação dela, eu ficava cada vez mais confuso.

"Mas… porquê? Porquê uma parceira do Chefe como você está nos ajudando?"

Zoro: "É uma armadilha, com certeza."

"Será?" All Sunday deixou a pergunta.

"ISSO POUCO IMPORTA!"

Luffy pegou e… quebrou o Eternal Pose!

"Não é você quem decide a rota desse navio! Vá embora!"

Nami o chutou: "Seu tapado completo! Ela acabou de nos contar uma rota segura para avançarmos! E se ela está tentando mesmo nos ajudar?"

All Sunday só pôde lamentar: "É uma pena… Mas se vocês sobreviverem… vou encontrá-los novamente. E… para o garoto de casaco branco… se você chegar a Arabasta, vai encontrar uma surpresa especial. Não morra até lá."

Essa mensagem era para mim…! Mas… o que ela queria dizer com isso?

* * *

**Dan: "Uma surpresa especial em Arabasta? Para mim? Mas... o que será?"**

**Os nossos heróis estão com uma missão complicada nas mãos. A vice-presidente da organização mostrou a sua cara, mas as suas ações são um quebra-cabeça. Porque ela se daria ao trabalho de ajudar os Chapéu de Palha após ter matado o Igaram daquela maneira? Vejamos se descobrimos as respostas no capítulo 49!  
**


	49. Grandes confusões em Little Garden

**Capítulo 49**

**"A ilha pré-histórica! A sombra que se esconde em Little Garden"

* * *

**

"…se você chegar a Arabasta vivo, temos uma surpresa especial guardada só para ti. Faça o favor de não morrer até lá.", All Sunday disse enquanto ia se retirando.

Peraí… essa mensagem é para mim! Mas… surpresa especial? O que diabos ela quer dizer com isso?

"Espera! Do que raios está falando?", eu perguntei.

Ela se limitou a encolher os ombros e dizer: "Eu sei lá… Tinha esquecido de dizer que isso é um recado vindo direto do chefe. O que ele quis dizer com isso não é da minha conta. E também acho que seria mais interessante se você descobrisse pensando pela própria cabeça, pois não? Mas não se preocupe com isso. Se vocês chegarem a Arabasta vivos, tudo se revelará… embora isso seja mais difícil do que imaginam… Até breve."

Ela pulou do barco. Eu corri para o lado por onde ela saiu.

"Espera! Pára com os joguinhos e explica isso direito!"

Gritei mas, quando dei conta ela já tinha pulado fora do barco e ido embora, montando uma tartaruga gigante que tinha uma cadeira e um chapéu de cowboy semelhante ao dela… isso é que é meio de transporte personalizado…

"Já foi…", eu murmurei.

"Que tartaruga gigaaaaante!", ouvi Luffy dizer.

De repente, ouço um pequeno estrondo. Viro-me para ver Vivi de joelhos no chão, aparentando estar desolada.

"Aquela mulher… eu não faço a mínima idéia do que ela está pensando!", ela disse, desesperada.

"Nem eu…", só pude murmurar. Aquilo tudo me deixou com muita coisa no que pensar.

Nami tratou de nos confortar a todos. "Então tentar descobrir isso só vai te fazer ficar preocupada e perder tempo."

"Além do mais, já temos um exemplo de gente inconsequente aqui no navio, né?", Zoro completou, passando o dedo no nariz só para apontar onde Luffy estava.

Eu dei um pequeno sorrisinho e pensei: "É verdade… ficar com esse pensamento na cabeça não deve ser nada bom…"

"É… oi! Dá pra me explicar o que é que tá acontecendo? Eu não tô entendendo nada!"

Usopp interrompeu o momento. Pois é! Tinha esquecido que a Nami havia nocauteado os dois sem explicar nada do que aconteceu! Temos combustível de uma historinha para mais tarde… E as surpresas se seguiam, porque os dois iam dando conta dos fatos. A moça que antes respondia por Miss Wednesday agora tinha se tornado nossa companheira de viagem… e tinha trazido o avestruz dela, para espanto do Usopp…

Sanji logo se ofereceu para fazer comida para todos enquanto…

"Alguém faz o favor de me explicar o que raios é que está acontecendoooo?"

Como já estava de saco cheio dos gritos do Usopp, resolvi intervir.

"Ah, ok, ok, Usopp-kun… pare de reclamar que eu explico tudinho. Tintim por tintim."

Agora… depois que a confusão acabou, pudemos aproveitar bons momentos de descanso. Em tom de historinha, fui explicando ao Usopp o que aconteceu enquanto os dorminhocos estavam nos braços de Morféia, desde Whiskey Peak até o resultado do seu segundo nocaute, já no nosso barco.

"Aaaahh! Ainda bem que eu estava dormindo!" Usopp desabafou, aliviado por ter escapado sem o couro esfolado.

"Sortudo! Agora tem noção do que a gente passou?", eu disse.

Passados alguns momentos…

"Então é isso… entendi. Fiz uma coisa muito desagradável… mas ainda assim, surgiu a oportunidade para eu mostrar as minhas habilidades.", Sanji conversava com a Vivi.

Estávamos todos no deck frontal do navio. Luffy sentado no parapeito lateral, Zoro deitado no chão… com cara de poucos amigos, tendo que aturar as cantadas do Sanji…, eu sentado no chão, Nami, Sanji e Vivi em pé.

Ele continuou: "A partir de agora, o seu cavaleiro adormecido despertou e será a minha missão garantir a sua segurança, aconteça o que acontecer." Então ele virou-se para a Nami e lhe perguntou: "Nami-san, desculpe… está com ciúmes?"

Ela: "Nem um pouco."

"Heheh… Sanji-san, cuide da Vivi que eu tomo conta da Nami!"

Pus uma mão no ombro dela, mas ela me deu um olhar de quem estava para me morder, logo me recolhi.

"Eu…", Vivi sussurrou. Voltamos as nossas atenções para ela, que estava o tempo todo de cara amarrada, preocupada. "Eu… eu me pergunto… se está certo para mim ficar no navio com vocês… Não queria causar problemas para vocês…"

Nami chegou-se à frente e lhe disse: "Do que está falando? Graças à senhorita… vamos ser perseguidos e estamos jurados de morte." Continuou as queixas enquanto cutucava-lhe a testa… "Se não quisesse incomodar ninguém, não teria feito o que fez desde o início!"

"Des… desculpe…", Vivi murmurou entre os dentes.

"Né, Luffy?", Nami virou para trás e lhe perguntou.

"É isso aí! Tô cheio de fome!", ele disse enquanto erguia os braços.

"Hmhm… ele não tá nem aí pra isso…", eu dei uma risadinha e pensei comigo.

"De qualquer das maneiras, nós já sabemos qual será a nossa próxima parada, pois não?", Zoro disse.

Sanji: "Little Garden… né?"

"Va-vamos ficar bem indo até lá?", Usopp perguntou, já antecipando o que virá… e se assustando com a imagem.

Eu lhe respondi: "Não sei… só saberemos quando chegarmos lá. Né… capitão?"

Luffy: "É isso aí! Vamos em frente, pessoal!"

Nós: "Ou!"

Lalalalala, lalalalala, lalalalalaaaa… Heheh… desculpem. É nessas horas que toca uma música relaxante para a gente desopilar, não é?

O mar… ai, o mar… é um senhor de modos oscilantes… tem horas que está de pavio curto e só traz tormentas… e tem horas que está calmo e sereno, por isso trazendo a oportunidade para um merecido descanso… e já estava na hora de termos um pouquinho de sossego…

"Né… acham que vai nevar?"

"Nem em um milhão de anos!"

"Neva que eu já vi! Você não acredita porque tava dormindo!"

Eram Luffy e Zoro conversando. Estavamos nós na parte da frente do navio, sentados no chão. Eles os dois no papo, com a Vivi olhando… e eu, só ouvindo. Era a hora para eu praticar a minha meditação ao contemplar o meu umbigo…

Quem sou eu? Quem é o meu eu? Eu sou eu, mas você não sou eu… O universo não é real para mim a menos que seja real para você, mas… quem é você? Confuso, não é? Heheh, brincadeirinha!

Porém, falando sério agora, tudo o que havia acontecido tinha deixado muitas questões na minha cabeça. As palavras da Miss All Sunday me deixaram intrigado. Que tipo de surpresa estará me esperando? E… a forma como ela se dirigiu a mim… parecia que… ela me conhecia… Nah, devia ser só jogo psicológico… Mas a verdade é essa: a Baroque Works sabe que nós existimos e que representamos uma ameaça aos seus objetivos. Logo, eles sabem que eu existo e estão prontinhos para nos esmagar da forma mais brutal que conseguirem. Isso significa que eu tenho que estar preparado!

"Né, Vivi, vai nevar de novo, não vai?", Luffy me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Vivi lhe respondeu: "Não é que nunca mais vá cair neve… mas aquele primeiro trecho de mar é único e especial."

"Hm?", eu parei a minha meditação para prestar atenção.

Vivi continuou: "Os sete campos magnéticos principais que emanam a partir da Reverse Mountain afetam tudo o que acontece naquela área. Mas não importa o que aconteça, não podemos baixar a guarda."

Eu concordei: "Tem razão, Vivi-san…"

"É raro fazer viagens tão turbulentas quanto a que nós tivemos no primeiro setor… mas esse oceano é o mais difícil de se navegar em todo o mundo… A regra principal é nunca subestimar nem desobedecer esse oceano…"

Eu: "Palavras que merecem respeito… de todos nós."

Contemplamos por uns instantes as ondas que passavam pelo nosso barco. O mar estava num estado que eu descreveria como agitação serena… é um contraste impactante, eu sei. Enriquece mais ainda o momento!

"Ei, pessoal! Sai uma rodada do meu Drinque Especial de menta e frutas doces bem geladinho para todos vocês! Quem quiser que venha cá e pegue o seu!", era a voz do Sanji.

Hmmm… além de me tirar de vez da minha meditação, me deixou com água na boca! Tem que ser delicioso!

"Wah… tenho que provar!", disse.

Desci correndo para o deck de baixo e vi muitas taças com um drinque verde geladinho só esperando… Carue me acompanhou, também saltitando de alegria.

Logo depois, Luffy, Zoro e o Usopp também desceram.

Quando dei o primeiro gole e senti o líquido descer goela abaixo… hmmmmm! Que refrescante!

"Aaahhh… tava precisando mesmo disso…"

"Delicioso!", Luffy rematou.

Apreciamos os drinques do Sanji e começamos a discutir o que íamos fazer nos nossos tempos livres. Depois de um golinho, eu intervim:

"Pessoal… alguma idéia pra a gente passar o tempo?"

O Luffy respondeu: "Usopp… será que você pode fazer uns equipamentos de pesca para nós?"

"Ooh… pescar, né? Boa idéia!", Zoro, sorridente, concordou.

"Beleza então… vamos ver, eu vou fazer umas iscas bem artísticas para vocês!", Usopp disse, orgulhoso.

Eu: "Mas será que essa arte atrai os peixes?"

Usopp: "É claro! Espera só que você vai ver!"

Enquanto isso, não pude deixar de notar que o Carue não conseguia beber do drinque… mas assim que o Sanji ensinou como se faz, o avestruz bebeu aquilo tudo de uma vez!

"Ooo… gostou, né? Toma mais um então.", Sanji disse.

E o avestruz tomou outro num só gole… e mais outro…

"O… oi… Carue, não é melhor beber devagar? Olha que vai ficar com…"

E de repente o Carue deu um grito… e caiu no chão…

"…dor de cérebro…"… Então todo mundo caiu na gargalhada!

"Hahahahah! Que bobão!"

Momentos depois… vimos ao longe um golfinho passar por nós saltando!

Sanji: "Olha, gente! Um golfinho!"

Nami: "Wah! Que lindinho!"

Eu: "Legal! É a primeira vez que vejo um golfinho ao vivo!"

Quando de repente… o golfinho muda de direção… e salta… por cima do nosso barco! E… é… é…

"ENOOOORRMEEEE!"

Eu fiquei boquiaberto… o golfinho era do dobro do tamanho do nosso barco! Arrisco-me a dizer que era ainda maior! O tamanho da onda que ele criou quando mergulhou de volta para a água… simplesmente colossal!

"Yosh! Pessoal, vamos embora!"

Nós: "Vamos!"

De um instante para o outro, todos assumimos as nossas posições. Usopp e Sanji ficaram responsáveis pelas cordas. Eu fui ajudar o Zoro a cuidar do leme, mas a correria era geral.

Via da janela das traseiras que o golfinho ia saltar de novo. Fui correndo avisar, mas acho que era desnecessário…

"Pessoal, estão pensando o mesmo que eu?"

Luffy: "Boa! Vamos aproveitar a onda para podermos andar mais rápido!"

E então o navio foi apanhado pelas águas e ganhou velocidade.

Logo depois, fomos checar a rota com a navegadora em serviço.

"Nami-chan… como está a nossa rota?", perguntei.

"Virem… a bombordo!", ela respondeu.

"É pra já!", Zoro e Luffy responderam com entusiasmo.

Agora estamos na rota certa para o nosso próximo destino! Eu gritei: "Terra à vista!"

"A nossa próxima parada… é aquela ilha!", dizia Nami, à medida que a ilha chegava mais perto da nossa visão.

Luffy: "A segunda ilha da Grande Linha… Little Garden!"

A ilha se aproximava mais e mais… e então quando entramos nas suas correntes, pudemos apreciar a sua grandeza. Literalmente.

"Então é aqui o lugar que se chama Little Garden?", Luffy perguntou.

"…que eu acho que de 'little' não tem nada…", Zoro respondeu.

"Essa ilha não se parece nada com o nome…", Nami comentou.

Usopp estava já tremendo nas bases: "Isso… isso é território inimigo!"

Ainda podia ouvir Vivi sussurrando… "Temos que tomar cuidado… ainda estou preocupada com o que a Miss All-Sunday disse…"

"E… então que-quer dizer que essa ilha tem… tem… mo-mo-mo-mo… monstros?", Usopp perguntou, gaguejando de tão amedrontado.

"Sei lá!", Luffy se intrometeu.

Eu intervim: "Se… não… fosse pelas decisões absurdas de um certo alguém que eu não sei quem é mas estou olhando para ele…" e lancei um olhar maldoso em cima do Luffy…

Zoro comentou: "Eu acho que se não fosse por ele a nossa viagem ia ser mais chata…"

Usopp: "Oi… oi! Podemos ir direto para a próxima ilha sem parar aqui, por favor?"

"Mas o Log Pose não se ajeita assim de uma hora para a outra…", Nami respondeu.

Sanji: "E estamos ficando sem suprimentos… Não estocamos nada na última parada…"

Eu: "Querendo ou não, Usopp-kun, todas as circunstâncias levam a uma alternativa… fazer escala aqui."

"Ei! Eu tô vendo um rio desembocando lá na frente!", Zoro anunciou.

Corremos todos para ver.

Luffy adiantou: "Será que tem restaurantes com carne grelhada por aqui?"

Sanji: "De jeito nenhum!"

Luffy: "Mas não tinha sido você a dizer que precisávamos juntar comida?"

"Ingredientes! Fala sério… não sei o que há com você…", Sanji disse.

Nami interrompeu: "Pessoal, temos que nos preocupar com o desembarque… porque olhem só… existem plantas que eu nunca vi antes em nenhum livro de botânica…"

De repente ouvimos o grito de uma ave… que assustou Nami e Usopp. Dei comigo mesmo olhando para o corpo recolhido dela, que estava com a mão nos ouvidos…

"Que lindinha!", Sanji comentou.

"Eu assino em baixo…", eu disse.

Usopp: "Tão falando de mim?"

Nós os dois: "É DA NAMI-SAN, SEU TOLO!"

"O que foi aquilo?", Nami perguntou, apavorada.

Eu ia responder, mas quando olhei para trás…

"Não se preocupe! É só um passarinho…", oi… Sanji, olha para trás!

"Sa… sa… sa… san… sa…", eu parecia um disco arranhado…

A Nami e o Usopp deram no pé…

Sanji: "O que foi?"

Eu: "Sanji-san! AVE! ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!"

Era uma ave enorme! Deu um rasante, mas não arrastou nada nem ninguém. Por pouco.

"Mas que raios? Seu pássaro de uma figa!"

De repente ouvimos uns estrondos e a nossa visão ficou turva…

"Isso são sons que se ouve na selva?", Nami perguntou.

Usopp, aflito: "Parecia um vulcão explodindo!"

Momentos mais tarde… de por entre as plantas… sai… um tigre!

"É… grande demais!", Usopp exclamou.

Ele e a Nami foram para o lado oposto do navio… e o tigre foi nos acompanhando por alguns metros… eu fiquei com os nervos à flor da pele. Um movimento brusco, ele salta para cima de nós e é fim de jogo. Mas… o tigre soltou um grito de dor e caiu em meio a uma poça do seu próprio sangue.

"Isso… isso não é normal… como pode… o príncipe da selva cair desse jeito?", Nami perguntou, apavorada.

"Hm. Hm… decidimos não desembarcar nessa ilha e ponto final!", Usopp concluiu, aterrorizado.

Eu tentei tranquilizá-los: "Pessoal, vamos com calma. Só o que temos que fazer é esperar que o Log Pose se ajuste e ir buscar suprimentos que sejam suficientes para prosseguirmos. Temos que observar nossos movimentos e tomar cuidado. Não acho que a Baroque Works vai se dar ao luxo de se distrair…"

Nami, trêmula, mas já mais calma: "Sim… é isso… então… saímos daqui o mais depressa possível. Temos… que chegar a Arabasta o quanto antes, pois não?"

Momentos depois, achamos um lugar, baixamos a âncora e era hora de desembarcar! Era um lugar pacífico em que só ouvíamos o som das aves cantando.

"Hihihihihihihihihih… Sanji, traz a minha marmita!", Luffy dizia.

Sanji: "Marmita?"

Eu cheguei nele e perguntei: "Oi, para onde é que você vai para perguntar isso?"

"Hihihih… preciso de uma marmita bem cheia com muita carne e sem verduras para recarregar as minhas energias! Sinto cheiro de aventura!", Luffy respondeu.

"Mas o quê está pensando?", Nami perguntou, aflita.

"Aventura! Aventura! Quer vir comigo? Vamos numa aventura!", ele respondia, cheio de excitação. Só vi Nami virar para o lado e chorar no canto… tem jeito não, filha…

"Sanji, marmita!"

"Tá bem, ok. Espera um momentinho.", Sanji respondeu.

"Né… posso ir também?"

Ficamos surpresos… Vivi também queria sair.

Nami: "Tá doida?"

Vivi: "Se eu ficar aqui parada, vou acabar pensando em um monte de coisas… é um jeito de eu ficar bem disposta até o Log se ajustar."

Eu: "Tem a certeza? Descontando o Luffy, porque ele faz isso o tempo todo, mas para você, é perigoso! Vai ficar tudo bem?"

Ela, sem pestanejar: "Claro que vai. O Carue vai comigo, afinal de contas." O pato, assim que ouvi isso, ficou boquiaberto…

"Está tão assustado que perdeu a fala, coitado…", Nami comentou.

Sanji, da cozinha: "Vivi-san, espera! Espera até eu terminar uma marmita especial só para você."

Ela: "Ok, obrigada! Ah, podia fazer mais daquele seu drinque para o Carue?"

Ele: "'Xá comigo!"

Enquanto esperávamos, o Luffy foi ao quarto buscar a mochila. Quando ele voltou, vinha o Sanji com duas marmitas especiais e um barril com drinques geladinhos para o Carue.

"Ok! Tá tudo pronto! Dois lanches piratas mais um drinque para o Carue!", Sanji disse.

Logo depois, eles pularam fora do barco.

"Vamos indo, voltamos já!", Vivi gritou enquanto se afastavam.

"Boa viagem!", eu respondi e suspirei. "Ah… é tão bom ser jovem…"

"Cara, você tem 18 anos!", Usopp se intrometeu, me dando um tapa nas costas.

"Eu sei! Tava só de brincadeira.", eu disse.

Logo depois apareceu o Zoro, se alongando todo. Deve ter saído da sua soneca de 24 horas.

"Vou dar uma voltinha. Tô cheio de tempo e sem nada pra fazer…", e então pulou para fora do barco. Sanji veio correndo da cozinha.

"Espera, Zoro!" O espadachim se virou para ouvir. "Estamos ficando sem comida… se você achar algo comestível, traga para cá, viu?"

Zoro: "Claro. Eu vou achar algo de que você não daria conta sozinho… talvez…"

"PARADO AÍ!". Zoro se virou de novo. Sanji pôs um pé no parapeito e lançou o desafio: "Tá dizendo que vai achar uma presa maior do que eu? Então façamos o seguinte…", ele pulou para fora do barco…, "Uma competição de caça. Quem trouxer mais quilos de comida ganha."

"Não são toneladas?", Zoro desafiou.

"Espera para cantar vitória quando você achar algo que preste para comer!", Sanji dizia enquanto ia embora.

"Digo o mesmo para você!", Zoro disse enquanto se afastava.

No barco…

"Todos são iguais… eu não acredito nisso…", Nami, tristonha…

"Eu sei o que é isso… não chore, eu estou ao seu lado…", Usopp, também…

Eu, me espreguiçando: "Ah… ah… nós homens somos mesmo tolos… Esses dois arranjam qualquer motivo para brigar… que patético. Bem… agora…"

"Agora?", Nami perguntou.

"Porque é que você tá se mexendo assim… não me diga que…"

"Isso mesmo. Vou também dar um passeio.", eu disse.

"EEEEHHH? E… e vai nos deixar aqui, sozinhos?", Nami, aflita.

Eu disse: "Tenho que espairecer… e não estou com vontade de ficar aqui parado. Vocês se cuidam, pois não? Portanto eu vou descer. Não se preocupem, eu volto já. Tchauzinho!", e desci do barco.

Minha vida é andar… por esse país… para ver se um dia descanso feliz… Ai, ai, às vezes a melhor cura para a alma é mexer as pernas e deixar a paisagem entrar nos olhos… Ok, o ambiente selvagem não é lugar para brincadeiras, mas ainda assim consegui desfrutar de momentos de paz. De vez em quando parava para admirar a altura de algumas árvores… ou plantas mesmo! Passei por alguns trechos de água… o som que fazia só me dava mais sede… e a água era mesmo límpida!

Enquanto andava e estava com a mente noutro lugar… ouvi o grito de uma ave… e o bater de asas cada vez mais forte… ela estava vindo para cá!

"Cheira-me a encrenca…", disse.

E era mesmo… a ave pousou bem à minha frente… era a mesma da última vez, grande pra cacete… e estava com cara de que vinha partir para cima de mim!

"Eek…!", eu recuei um passo… "Quer brigar né?", até esbravejei, mas não deu… a ave era mesmo grande demais! Deu um grito assustador… senti calafrios espinha abaixo…

"Heheh! Yosh! Agora tá na hora de eu usar a minha técnica especial… de correr para muito longe!", e escapei… mas não deu outra. O pássaro foi atrás de mim!

"Pernas pra que te quero!", tentei motivar minhas pernas e fugir mas…

"Aaaaahhh!"

…

Só sei que no momento seguinte… eu estava alto pra caramba! É a deixa para ficar horrorizado… A ave flutuava no ar, comigo agarrado nas suas patas pela gola da camisa, e uma queda mortal abaixo de mim…

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Não olhe para baixo… não olhe para baixo…"…e olhei…"Não olha para baixo, merda!", dei um tapa na cara por isso… e pensei: "Legal… e agora o que é que eu faço?"…porque não parecia que a ave iria pousar por um bom tempo.

"Oi! Sua ave estúpida! Me solta! Eu já falei para me soltar! Tira essas patas imundas de mim! Solta!", tentei me agitar, espernear, mas nada feito.

"Ai… ai… é nesses momentos que a vida passa diante dos olhos…"

De repente, vi um pontinho marrom ao longe… era o navio! O bicho ia passar diretinho por sobre o navio de novo! Chance!

"Ei! É a minha parada! Dá para me soltar?"…nada… até que… senti o peso que me prendia se soltar… e foi aí que tudo mudou. Estava em queda livre!

"OBRIGADOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAA…"

* * *

**Dan: "..."**

**Dan está em queda livre! Como é que ele vai se salvar? E além disso, há alguma coisa se mexendo por entre as árvores! O que será? Veja no capítulo 50!**

**Dan: "... Eu quero a minha mãe."**


	50. Os gigantes de ferro, Dorry e Broggy

**4 de Agosto de 2009. Este foi o dia em que publiquei o meu primeiro capítulo e mergulhei no mundo da fanfiction.  
**

**4 de Agosto de 2010. Neste dia, publico o 50º capítulo da minha história e comemoro um ano neste site!  
**

**É uma data com um certo significado para mim por causa disso e eu gostaria de partilhar isso com todos os que me lêem. Bem, 50 capítulos num ano é bastante, pois não?**

**Dan: "Sim... mas, você vai parar por aqui? Porquê o discurso emocionado?"**

**Dá pra ficar quieto, não acabei! Isso não significa que a minha missão acabou, não senhor! Tá muito longe ainda! Eu vou continuar seguindo, escrevendo e publicando as tuas aventuras, Dan! (Mas não esperem que eu faça isso regularmente...) **

**Para todos os que me seguiram desde o início (Eu sei, cansativo, né?), um obrigado bem grandão para vocês e espero que estejam gostando. Agora, s'embora!  
**

**

* * *

Capítulo 50**

**"Um duelo colossal! Os gigantes Dorry e Broggy"

* * *

**

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Eu quero a minha mãe!"…pronto. Tô ferrado, vou morrer aqui e agora… Não, não pode ser! Vamos lá! Algum jeito! Preciso atenuar a minha queda… é isso!

"Bloco de notas!", tirei meu bloco de notas e rapidamente desenhei um…

"Pára-quedas! Já!"…e no instante seguinte, uma mochila apareceu nas minhas costas. Ok, não há tempo para regras de 10 segundos, a situação é desesperadora. Puxei a corda e o pára-quedas saiu, diminuindo a minha velocidade. Senti um alívio enorme por causa do meu raciocínio rápido.

Enquanto estava flutuando no ar, via qualquer coisa se mexendo por entre as árvores e indo na direção do navio. O que poderia ser? O que quer que fosse, seria gigante, pelos vistos. Mas o mais importante é que até dava a impressão de eu ter tirado um peso enorme das costas por ter me salvado. Não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser sorrir… já estava chegando perto da terra firme e do barco.

Aproveitei para dar um olá ao Usopp e à Nami.

"OOOOOOIIII!"

Eles olharam para trás e me viram.

"Dan-kun?", Nami gritou.

"Dan? Mas que raio… De onde é que você vem… ainda mais, de pára-quedas?", Usopp fez o mesmo.

Suspirei e respondi: "Phew… meu amigo, pensei que ia morrer aqui e agora mesmo! Ainda bem que tive essa idéia! Hahahahah! Hahaha-oooouoou, ai!", no momento em que estava distraído, senti meu corpo batendo em qualquer coisa…

Assim que bati no que quer que estava à minha frente, fui jogado para trás e caí de costas no chão… Ai, ai… a gravidade é uma senhora cruel…

"Ai… ai… ai… minhas costas… isso dói!", eu reclamava enquanto me levantava e o pára-quedas desaparecia da minha vista. Só precisei pôr alguns ossos de volta no lugar e estava prontinho para outra.

"Dan-kun, você está bem?", Nami correu até a ponta do navio para perguntar.

Eu lhe respondi: "Ah… estou bem agora… e para lhe provar…"

Comecei a correr e quando estava perto do navio, dei um mortal e pousei no chão do navio, fazendo pose. As pernas doeram com o impacto mas não foi nada de especial.

"Ho! E então, pessoal, estou de volta!", eu disse.

"Cara, parece que foi um passeio e tanto, hem?", Usopp comentou, impressionado.

"Você nem imagina pelo que eu passei, amigo! Acho que é uma história meio longa, mas se tu quiser eu faço um resumo.", eu disse.

"Nós temos tempo…", Nami e Usopp disseram em uníssono.

Então expliquei tudo desde o encontro com a ave maluca até o pára-quedas. Não é preciso dizer que, no mínimo, gostaram da história embora pensassem que eu estivesse inventando…

"Cara, eu não me atreveria a tomar o lugar do Usopp como o mentiroso do navio!", eu disse, sorrindo.

"Heheheh, e-oi!", Usopp riu e depois é que se deu conta.

"E então, o que vocês têm feito agora?", perguntei.

Nami respondeu: "Bem… agora tentamos achar qualquer coisa, qualquer livro com informações sobre Little Garden…"

"E então?"

"Bem, depois de tanto procurar, enfim encontrei.", então ela me mostrou o livro que tinha nas mãos. Mas…

Começamos a ouvir uns sons estranhos e cadenciados…

"Gente… estão ouvindo isso?", Usopp perguntou.

"O quê?", eu e Nami rebatemos.

Usopp: "Eu tô ouvindo uns estrondos… e estão ficando cada vez mais fortes… tem… tem alguém ou alguma coisa se aproximando!"

Nami: "Ah, não, de novo não!"

"Ah, quando eu estava flutuando no ar, tinha notado alguma coisa se mexendo por entre as árvores… É melhor que a gente fique preparado."

Dum… dum… dum… o barulho ficava cada vez mais forte e uma sombra crescia cada vez mais à medida que se mexia por entre as árvores e se aproximava. E a nossa ansiedade…

…se transformava em medo… que se transformava em terror… eu senti outro calafrio percorrer a minha espinha… a cada som, o chão tremia cada vez mais… essa não… será que é…

"Gebababababababa!"…uma risada… que ecoava pela floresta…

E de repente… um rosto gigante sai de entre as árvores!

"Gebabababababa!"

Era um… um…

Nós três: "GIGANTE!"

Dizer que eu estava aterrorizado naquela altura ainda é pouco… é… mortificado? Não… não chega. Na verdade é melhor não expressar isso por palavras…

"Essa não… um gigante!", eu disse, aterrorizado. Peguem as minhas calças castanhas…

"Gebabababababa! Geeebababababa! Quem ousa adentrar meu território?", o rosto perguntou enquanto saía do meio das árvores e se punha de pé…

"É… er… nó-", tentei responder, mas senti uma mão tapar a minha boca…

"Fica. Calado! Quer que ele nos veja?", Nami avisou, mais do que desesperada.

"Eu acho que ele já nos viu há muito tempo…", eu apontei e ela se virou.

"Vocês pequeninos…", o gigante, cada vez que se ouvia o som da sua voz, provocava um eco tão intenso…

"S-s-s-sim… senhor?", Nami respondeu.

"Algum de vocês tem saquê?"…hem? Ficamos surpresos com a natureza da pergunta…

Eu sussurrei: "Ok, quem é que esboça uma resposta?"

"V-vai você!", senti duas mãos me empurrando para a frente… Nami e Usopp ficaram mais para trás, do outro lado do deck e me deixaram sozinho… voluntário obrigado…

"Oi! Vocês!", eu lancei um olhar maldoso em cima deles… "Grandes amigos, hem… vou te falar um negócio…"

"Sabe… eu perguntei se têm saquê…", a voz trovejante perguntou.

"É… é… é… bem, senhor… gigante… o saquê que a gente tem é para cozinhar, mas… mas… se a Vossa Senhoria quiser, eu, em representação do meu capitão… e dos meus colegas que estão aqui, posso lhe oferecer… não sei…", tentei falar, mas estava nervoso pra dedéu…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Eu: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nami e Usopp: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

O gigante olhou para trás… e viu que tinha um dinossauro lhe mordendo o rabo… "Ora seu danado!"…assim que ele disse isso, se virou, pegou no machado…

"Ah, eu não quero ver!", tapei logo os olhos e ouvi o som de uma lâmina se encontrando com carne…

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"O que foi, o que houve?", eu perguntei, olhando para um lado e para o outro. Via os dois atrás de mim sentados e chorando desesperados…

Olhei para a frente e vi o gigante segurando a cabeça cortada do dinossauro… era a deixa para a minha cor toda se ir embora… fiquei branco de terror…

"EU SOU O MAIOR GIGANTE GUERREIRO DE ELBAF, BROGGY! Gebabababababa!"

"Estupendo…", eu sussurrei.

O gigante se abaixou e disse: "Eu consegui um pouco de carne. Se não se importarem, eu gostaria de fazer de vocês os meus convidados. Venham comigo que eu ofereço um banquete farto para encher as barrigas de vocês! Gebababa!"…fiquei ainda mais impressionado com a gentileza do gigante.

Só que nesse momento vi Nami e Usopp desmaiando.

"O-Oi, vocês estão be-", fui interrompido ao levar uma rasteira… bati com a cabeça no chão.

"Ai! Nami, mas que raio?"

"Finge de morto, já!", ela ordenou enquanto sussurrava.

"Mas porq-"…acabei obedecendo porque ela me nocauteou. Daqui pra frente não sei de mais nada do que aconteceu…

…

"Hm… hmm… hem? Mas o quê…?", ia acordando e me apercebendo do que estava à minha volta. Tinha acordado debaixo de um teto… ok, a uns 50 metros de altura, mas um teto na mesma. Estava sentado num monte de palha. Nami e Usopp ainda estavam dormindo.

À minha frente estava o gigante… fazendo qualquer coisa…

Olhei para todas as direções à minha volta e me espantei com… a montanha de ossos que estava ao nosso lado!

"Kyaa!", soltei um grito, mas tapei logo a minha boca. Vi que o gigante estava olhando para trás, bem na nossa direção! Tive que voltar a me deitar e fingir estar desmaiado.

"Hm? Será que estou ouvindo coisas?", o gigante Broggy perguntou-se.

Depois de passado o perigo, pude voltar a relaxar. Tinha dado conta dos meus arredores por completo e, à medida que me acalmava, começava a me aperceber de que algo cheirava bem… cheirava a comida… e já estava ficando com a barriga vazia…

Me sentei e vi o que é que o Broggy estava fazendo. Estava assando carne! Legal!

"Até quando é que temos que nos fingir de mortos, hem?"

"Eu sabia! Isso não funciona com gigantes!"

Ouvia Nami e Usopp sussurrando entre si… quando me viram sentado…

"Oi! Dan-kun, mas que diabo… deita logo antes que o gigante te veja acordado!", ela sussurrou.

"Sabe, eu acho que não tem problema… ele parece um bom samaritano…", eu disse.

"Mas ele é um gigante! Vai que está usando isso para fazer a gente baixar a guarda e nos comer… ou nos matar!", Usopp reclamou.

"Ah… que coisa… completo exagero.", eu disse.

"Não desistam! De qualquer forma, vamos mas é dar o fora daqui enquanto ele está distraído! Eu é que não vou ficar esperando sentada até que ele nos devore!", Nami sussurrou enquanto se levantava tentando não fazer barulho.

"Bem, fujam vocês, medrosos. Eu vou comer com o Broggy-san que tô cheio de fome e ele tá assando um ano de carne de dinossauro!", eu me levantei e fui andando, mas senti a Nami me puxar pela gola da camisa…

"Vamos dar o fora daqui já!"

Ela me arrastou na outra direção. "Ah, que saco!"

"Delicioso, delicioso! Carne de dinossauro! Assada em fogo quente para depois a gente morder! Delicioso, delicioso…"

Enquanto ele cantava, saímos de fininho, bem devagar…

"Delicioso, delicioso! Carne de dinossauro!", Usopp deu consigo cantando também…

"Anda, anda, anda… corre!", Nami deu o sinal.

E então corremos feito loucos por entre as florestas e saltando troncos caídos, como quem faz cem metros com barreiras, para longe do gigante malvado… Exaustos, paramos quando só vimos árvores à nossa volta.

"Ah… ah… ah… Ganhei!", eu ergui os braços e dei um sorriso.

"Você cale a boca!", Nami me deu um cascudo. "Ah… ah… haa… haa… Finalmente, haa… finalmente… escapamos… haa…", Ela dizia, ainda ofegante.

Usopp, enquanto ficava ajoelhado e apoiado sobre as mãos: "Ah… ah… pelo menos… conseguimos escapar de sermos… devorados e digeridos no estômago de um gigante…"

"Grrr… grrr…"

Ouvimos isso… e olhamos para cima… onde havia um…

"Saca só, escapamos de sermos devorados por um gigante, mas o que acham de sermos devorados por um tigre dente-de-sabre? É muito mais brutal e doloroso, sabe…", eu disse.

"Ok, não façam movimentos bruscos. Só andando, andando, andando… andando… esquece. Coooorrrrammm!", Nami começou o sprint. Usopp foi de seguida.

"Ah, por favor, eu tô muito cansado!", mas quando olhei para trás e vi o tigre vindo me pegar…"Que droga, foda-se o cansaço e pernas pra que te quero! Vocês dois, esperem aí!"

Tive que esprintar de novo.

"Socorro!"

Olhei para trás por um momento e me deparei com o tigre parando lentamente e perdendo a cor…

"O que foi? Acovardou?"

O tigre sinalizou para eu olhar para a frente. Assim que o fiz… também perdi a minha cor… de novo.

"Dinossauro! Fugir!"

Fomos correndo para a direção contrária. O engraçado é que o tigre correu conosco! Também, com um dinossauro grande pra dedéu atrás de nós, não podia ser diferente, né? Corremos por uns momentos até que vimos um pé gigante bem na nossa frente. Os dois pararam a tempo, mas eu continuei e bati de frente com o sapato…

"Ah… Bro… Broggy-san…", estava com os olhos à roda por uns instantes, mas recuperei logo e recuei. Vi o gigante lambendo os beiços… e tanto para o dinossauro quanto para o tigre era sinal de fugirem para bem longe daqui.

"Aaaaahhhh… tudo o que estamos fazendo é escolher o estômago para o qual vamos…", Usopp lamentou. "Não importa o que façamos, o nosso destino está selado!"

Nami, com as mãos na cabeça e se desfazendo em lágrimas: "Fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance, mas não deu! Vamos aceitar os fatos e ser devorados com dignidade!"

Eu: "Não desistam! Devorados com dignidade? Isso existe?"

O gigante se ajoelhou e falou conosco: "Ah… então estavam aqui, né? Finalmente encontrei vocês! Agora que estão acordados, venham comigo que a carne já está pronta. Peguem o saquê e vamos encher a pança!"

Estávamos trémulos ainda, mas começamos a nos acalmar. Então ele estendeu a sua mão de gigante.

"Sejam bem-vindos a bordo do Expresso Broggy! Está preparado para vocês um almoço de luxo! Gebabababa!", ele disse, sorrindo.

Devagarinho, mas subimos na sua mão gigante e fomos içados até ao alto. Repousamos no ombro dele, o que estranhamente, só me deixou mais amedrontado… estávamos alto pra burro!

"Tenho que me sentar! Medo de altura! Tenho que me sentar, pelo amor de Deus!", dizia isso enquanto procurava um local seguro no ombro do gigante.

Broggy: "Segurem firme e vamos embora! Gebababababa!"

E assim voltamos à casa do gigante gentil. Assim que ele nos desceu, eu me senti mais aliviado.

"Hoo… é sempre bom pisar em terra firme!"

Broggy: "Sentem-se aí e esperem um pouquinho que eu vou pegar o almoço de vocês."

Ele trouxe um pedação enorme de carne e pousou numa planta à nossa frente.

"Pronto. Comam o quanto puderem! Esta carne de dinossauro está deliciosa!", Broggy disse e logo depois enfiou a dentada no pedaço dele.

Eu confesso que já estava ficando desesperado e com água na boca…

"Né… eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas o que eu mais quero é atacar essa carne… eu tô com o estômago roncando!", eu sussurrei.

"Olha-me este… outro reclamão faminto… já bastava ter que aturar o Luffy e agora isso…", Nami disse. Ela então se dirigiu ao gigante: "Obrigado pela oferta, senhor… Broggy, mas estamos sem apetite…"

Ele: "Vai lá, não sejam envergonhados! Aproveitem o quanto puderem!"

"Hnn… Nós não queremos, obrigado…", Nami e Usopp diziam entre lágrimas.

Broggy, lamentando: "Mas essa carne de dinossauro está no ponto…"

Nami e Usopp se revezando: "Primeiro, ele faz a gente comer carne de dinossauro…"

"Para fazer com que a gente engorde…"

Eu: "…e depois nos devorar… eu já conheço essa história."

Usopp: "Nós somos tão jovens ainda… temos muito para viver…"

Nami: "Talvez seja essa a melhor altura para ser devorado."

Broggy continuava insistindo para que comêssemos. E eu já estava perdendo a paciência…

"Talvez se fizermos greve de fome até que o Log se ajuste, possamos ficar magros e fazer com que o gigante perca a vontade de nos devorar…"

Usopp: "Mas quando é que o Log vai se acertar? Essa carne parece tão boa… e eu vou acabar cedendo à tentação…"

Eu, me intrometendo: "Viiiiu? Até que enfim alguém está se sentindo tão esfomeado como eu. Mas resolvamos isso de uma vez. Bro… Broggy-san?"

"Hm?", o gigante olhou para mim.

"Bro… Broggy-san, eu tenho uma perguntinha… quanto tempo é que demora para um Log Pose se acertar com esta ilha?"

Ele, sorridente como sempre: "Um ano inteiro."

"WHA?", Caímos para o lado com essa resposta. Um ano inteiro?

"Não dá para fazer greve de fome por um ano inteiro!", Nami declarou entre dentes.

"Eu não vou aguentar…", Usopp disse.

Broggy: "Então aproveitem a oportunidade! Deixar essa carne por comer é um desperdício do tamanho do mundo, não acham?"

"Para mim já chega! Eu vou atacar! Itadakimasu!", me levantei, deixei meus sentidos primatas tomarem o controle e corri para atacar a carne. Mas primeiro… parei e dei uma fungada para sentir o cheirinho gostoso… antes de dar umas belas dentadas.

"Hmmm… delicioso! A sua carne está magnífica, Broggy-san", eu disse, enquanto mastigava.

"Gebababababa! Vejam só! Finalmente alguém decidiu provar da minha carne! Você é um rapaz de sorte!", o gigante disse, rindo.

"Pessoal, venham comer! Isso está bom demais, gente!", eu disse. Lentamente, os dois foram perdendo o medo e começaram a aproveitar da carne.

"Agora que o ambiente melhorou, vamos jogar conversa fora?", Broggy propôs.

"Legal! Para começar, talvez devamos nos apresentar primeiro. Nós somos os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha. Esta linda senhorita ao meu lado chama-se Nami.", eu estendi o braço para apresentá-la.

"Finalmente perdeu o medo, garotinha?"

Ela: "P-pra… prazer em conhecer…"

Eu continuei: "E o medroso da ponta é o mentiroso oficial do nosso navio, Usopp!"

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e então é que se deu conta: "Heheh… e-oi!"

E então, me apresentei. "Quanto a mim, eu sou um jovem escritor e me chamo Daiki. Mas preferia que você me chamasse de Dan."

"Dan… né? Legal!", ele disse.

"Sabe, eu lembro que você tinha dito que era o maior guerreiro de… el… Elbaf, não é?", eu perguntei.

"Elbaf? Sim, garoto, a terra dos grandes homens como eu! Gebababa!"

Eu: "Onde é que fica isso?"

Ele, deixando a carne de lado: "É num lugar remoto da Grande Linha. Nem eu mesmo sei onde é que fica… estou há tantos anos preso aqui que já nem tenho noção do tempo…"

Eu: "Preso? Mas, o que quer dizer com isso? O que aconteceu?"

Ele então explicou: "Sabe, a nossa ilha é regida por regras rígidas e passadas pela nossa tradição oral. Uma delas diz que se os seus cidadãos alguma vez discutirem entre si e começarem uma briga, os lados em disputa deverão abandonar a ilha e procurar outro lugar qualquer para resolver as suas diferenças."

"Hm… entendo…"

Continuando: "Deveremos sempre aceitar o julgamento do nosso deus Elbaf. Ele é o grandioso que dará proteção divina ao vitorioso."

Nami: "Isso… isso quer dizer que há outros gigantes por aqui?"

Ele: "Há mais um. E é com ele quem eu estou duelando aqui. O nosso campo de batalha. E algum dia, um de nós sairá vitorioso e sobreviverá."

Eu: "Mas se você já perdeu a noção do tempo… há quanto tempo é que você está aqui, afinal de contas?"

Ele, sorrindo: "Há uns… 100 anos!"

"C… CEM ANOS?", gritamos, embasbacados.

Cem anos? Quer dizer que ele e o outro com quem ele duelava estão aqui presos há um século? Isso é que é resistência…

"Mas… como é possível? Cem anos lutando!", eu perguntei.

"Gebabababa! Isso é muito possível. Nós gigantes temos uma esperança de vida três vezes maior que vocês humanos pequeninos. Eu vim para cá quando tinha uns 50 ou 60, já nem me lembro direito… O meu machado e o meu escudo já estão tão desgastados… acho que também o meu cérebro se desgastou…", ele disse, refletindo e meio cabisbaixo.

Eu: "Mas porquê? Porquê continuam lutando?"

Ele: "O porquê das coisas… né… Isso…"

Quando ele ia responder, o chão começou a tremer.

"Terremoto?", Usopp perguntou.

E então ouvimos um estrondo.

"Não, olha lá!", eu apontei para o vulcão entrando em erupção.

"Ok… é a minha deixa.", olhei de volta e vi o Broggy se levantando.

O Usopp perguntou: "Para onde você vai?"

"Esse é o sinal para continuarmos a nossa batalha de um século.", ele respondeu e depois adicionou: "Ah… a razão para isso tudo… eu… eu já nem lembro mais! Gebababababaaa!"

Ficamos impressionados… uma luta sem razão?

"Não pode ser… isso tudo é ódio?", eu perguntei.

Usopp logo interrompeu: "Não se trata de ódio. Trata-se de honra!"

"Hã?"

"Eu olhei nos olhos dele… ele está determinado! Essa é a alma de um verdadeiro lutador!", Usopp concluiu.

Broggy então pegou no machado e no escudo e foi andando devagar para o local do duelo.

"Você tem razão, baixinho. Agora é um duelo de honra! Eu volto logo… se sobreviver! Gebabababa!", Broggy dizia enquanto ia embora.

Iríamos presenciar um duelo entre gigantes!

"Incrível… é simplesmente impressionante… eu estou sem palavras…", perdi o meu equilíbrio e sentei no chão.

Preparem-se, senhoras e senhores, um duelo de proporções colossais está prestes a começar!

* * *

**Dan: "Um duelo de gigantes que esqueceram as suas razões está prestes a começar."**

**Usopp: "É uma luta entre homens!"**

**Dorry e Broggy. Uma amizade nascida da luta. Quem emergirá vitorioso? Espera... não estamos esquecendo de alguém? Não percam o capítulo 51!  
**

**Dan: "Nós homens somos um bando de idiotas..."**


	51. Duelo de gigantes titãs

**Capítulo 51**

**"O julgamento de Elbaf! Uma armadilha no duelo sagrado!"

* * *

**

"Esse é o sinal para eu e o Dorry continuarmos a nossa batalha de um século… Eu volto já, pequeninos… se sobreviver! Gebabababababaaa!", Broggy disse antes de se retirar.

…

"Incrível… é simplesmente impressionante… eu estou sem palavras…", estava confuso com isso tudo e resolvi me sentar no chão.

"Dan, você pode não entender, mas eu entendo.", Usopp disse, de braços cruzados, e com uma expressão determinada.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", eu perguntei.

Ele, firmemente: "Eu olhei nos olhos dele há pouco. Ele está determinado. Não se trata de ódio ou nada parecido. Agora é uma luta de honra entre dois verdadeiros combatentes que preferem a morte à derrota! Essa é a alma de um verdadeiro guerreiro!"

Eu não respondi, de tão chocado.

A verdade é essa: senhoras e senhores, preparem-se! Uma luta de proporções épicas está para começar!

Os dois gigantes lentamente se dirigiam para o "palco" da batalha: um espaço aberto no meio das árvores. Uma luta que continua por um século… um confronto de orgulho… Meus sentimentos estavam misturados. Sentia nervosismo por presenciar um duelo de gigantes mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma grande frustração por não entender o porquê disso tudo. E muitas perguntas pairavam na minha cabeça.

Porquê continuar duelando se se já não há motivos para tal? Será que as tradições dessa terra, Elbaf, estão tão entranhadas nos seus habitantes que eles apostam a honra e as vidas em detrimento da razão? Bem… é melhor eu parar por aqui com as reflexões e ver com os meus próprios olhos…

Eu então "sacudi a poeira" e me levantei. Olhei para cima e vi os dois gigantes, já encarando um ao outro e ambos com expressões confiantes e corajosas nos rostos. Um empunhando o machado e o outro, a espada.

"HHHAAAAAAAAA!"

De um momento para o outro, eles se lançaram um contra o outro, erguendo as suas armas. Quando elas colidiram, produziram uma onda de choque tão poderosa que se espalhou para vários quilómetros do centro.

Eu tentei me proteger, mas nada pude fazer. O vento estava tão forte que eu acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e acabei sendo jogado para trás alguns metros. Lembro de ter visto árvores sendo estraçalhadas, ou pelos combatentes, ou pela força do vento.

Rapidamente, me pus de pé outra vez. Vi Dorry tentando dar um golpe com a espada, mas acertando uma pedra porque Broggy pulou e se desviou a tempo.

Ele então deu uma machadada direto no elmo do Dorry… que aproveitou o lance para dar uma cabeçada na barriga do Broggy. Eles se jogaram contra essa pedra e a partiram em pedacinhos!

Eu não conseguia esboçar qualquer reação perante o que via… Era… indescritível. Tudo acontecia em câmera-lenta, mas eu via que eles, mesmo após lutarem por 100 anos ainda não haviam perdido a agilidade para escapar dos golpes um do outro, apesar do seu tamanho e do quão difícil é se mover quando se é um gigante.

"Haaaaa! Aahaha! Bateu no capacete! Se ele não se esquivasse, mesmo que por pouco, era um golpe fatal na certa!", Usopp, assustado, comentava.

Os dois pararam por um momento para respirar por um instante e voltaram a se digladiar. Mais uma machadada e a seguir uma resposta com um golpe que foi detido pelo escudo. Eles então fizeram um duelo de forças, para se afastarem logo a seguir e respirarem. Já estavam demonstrando sinais de fadiga. É… Eles são tão grandes que até para se mexer em combate já cansa…

"Mas que batalha… Vê-se mesmo que eles estão direcionando os seus ataques para atingir o adversário num ponto vital!", Usopp disse.

"Só que… olha… eles já estão ficando cansados. Agora qualquer errinho decide tudo.", eu disse.

"Fala sério… é verdade que eles estão tentando matar um ao outro pelos últimos cem anos?", Nami perguntou.

Eu olhei para trás e lhe disse: "Parece idiotice, mas é um fato." Eu suspirei e concluí, com um sorriso conformado: "Ah… nós homens somos mesmo uns babacas…"

Nami sorriu de volta, mas dizendo: "Ainda bem… assim podemos aproveitar e escapar. Vamos embora.", aí, ela começou a andar para longe.

"Ainda acredita que aquele gigante tem más intenções guardadas para nós? Mesmo depois de ele ter nos dado um caminhão de carne para comer?", eu lhe perguntei. Ela parou de andar e perguntou de volta: "Vocês não vêm?" Nem me ouviu, a danada!

"Eu estava falando!", eu disse, zangado.

"Eu ouvi! E isso não me interessa. Em se tratando de gigantes, é a velha história: quando a esmola é muita, o santo desconfia. E quem sai perdendo é o mais baixinho.", Nami disse.

Eu me limitei a suspirar. "Você, hem…"

"Incrível…", ouvi Usopp sussurrando.

Voltei as atenções outra vez para a luta. Os dois continuavam a tentar golpear-se, destruindo tudo à volta.

"Mesmo sem motivos para lutarem…", ele continuou. "E mesmo assim lutam dessa forma…"

Eu tentava me conformar, mas não deixava de pensar como essas leis de Elbaf não fazem qualquer sentido. Será que uma simples conversa não resolve nada por lá? Ou um cantinho da reflexão? Ah, esquece… é melhor eu parar de fazer essas perguntas porque eu sei lá o que é que acontece por terras alheias!

"Mas que briga idiota…", Nami disse, chateada.

"Sua tola! Esse é um duelo legítimo entre homens!", Usopp disse.

"Mas que droga é essa?", ela perguntou.

Ele continuou: "É como se os dois tivessem uma bandeira de guerreiro cravada nos seus corações. E essa bandeira é mais importante para eles do que a própria vida. Eles vão dar tudo por tudo para não perderem. É por isso que não desistem, não se entregam e continuam a lutar. E tem sido assim pelos últimos 100 anos."

Já me conformava com aquilo tudo e compreendia as suas ações. É um caso sério de honra antes da razão.

Usopp concluiu: "Essa é, sem sombra de dúvida, uma batalha em nome da honra e da glória dos guerreiros!"

Vi que Nami ainda estava com uma cara chocha, como se não desse a mínima para o que ele estava dizendo. E não tava nem aí mesmo: "E o que é que isso me diz respeito? Anda, vamos embora que eu já estou cheia de ficar aqui parada… Hm?"

Usopp: "Pode ir se quiser, mas eu vou ficar e ver até o fim. Heheh… esse é o espírito guerreiro… o bravo combatente dos mares que eu almejo ser! Eu quero ser um homem honrado e cheio de orgulho assim como eles!"

"Hã? Você quer ser um gigante?"

Eu dei uma risadinha. Usopp, assim que ouviu isso correu até onde a Nami estava e, furioso, disparou: "Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?"

"Vai ver a luta ou não?", ela desconversou.

Usopp voltou a mostrar o sorriso no rosto, e, orgulhoso, disse: "Se eles tiverem casa, eu vou querer visitar um dia desses!"

…

A batalha não acabava. Eles continuavam mandando as suas armas um contra o outro sem pensar em mais nada a não ser vencer. E de repente…

As armas saem voando das mãos de ambos e eles caem para trás, fatigados. Eles respiraram por alguns segundos e se levantaram de novo, armas jogadas para o lado. Sem se preocuparem em recuperar o equipamento, lançaram-se outra vez um contra o outro, desta vez usando os escudos para se socarem.

"73 mil, 466 batalhas…"

"73 mil, 466 empates…"

Hã? Já batalharam mais de setenta mil vezes e… esquece.

Os dois voltaram a cair desfalecidos e exauridos. Mas… como se nada fosse…

"Gebabababababababa!"

"Gyaagyagyagyagyagya!"

Eles começaram a gargalhar! Depois da luta acabar em mais um empate, acaba tudo em saquê.

"Gebabababa! Ei, Dorry! Eu arranjei bebida com uns convidados!"

Dorry: "Legal… Eu tava mesmo precisando de alguma coisa para beber… me dá um pouco, viu? Gyaagyagyagyagyagyagya…"

Os gigantes então passaram alguns momentos deitados sob a grama e sob as muitas árvores que acabaram de destruir, rindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Depois, cada um foi para o seu lado.

Broggy voltou a ficar junto de nós e se sentou, finalmente descansando.

"Gebabababa! Uma luta e tanto, né?"

Respondemos com simples sorrisos.

"Sabe, eu vi uns pequenotes do outro lado dessa montanha esburacada… quem eram eles?", Broggy perguntou.

Eu: "São nossos companheiros! Ainda bem que eles estão bem…"

Usopp me interrompeu: "Mudando de assunto, foi demais! Vocês são demais! Ver a luta de vocês me deu forças para continuar a perseguir o meu sonho! Eu vou me tornar um bravo guerreiro dos mares!"

Broggy, enquanto polia o machado: "Hm? Que coisa é essa?"

"Eu tô falando de vocês! Um dia, quero ser como vocês!", Usopp dizia sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

Broggy: "Você quer ser um gigante?"

Nami: "Viiiiu?"

Eu: Hahahahahah! Já imaginaram? O Gigante Usopp? Hahahaha!"

Usopp, tentando se corrigir: "Não, não é nada disso!" Ele então colocou o punho à frente do peito e disse, cheio de confiança: "Eu quero viver a vida com o orgulho e a honra igual à de um verdadeiro guerreiro de Elbaf!"

Broggy então deu um sorriso largo e disse: "Heheh… Legal! Entendi… Sabe, como a gente vive muito mais do que vocês baixinhos, a gente pensa com cuidado a forma de morrermos. Porque no final das contas, tudo de material, riqueza, dinheiro e mesmo as nossas vidas se esvairão. Mas o que fica eternizado é a honra. É simplesmente glorioso perecer com a honra preservada. Nas terras de Elbaf, a honra é um tesouro que fica preservado para sempre."

Usopp ficava cada vez mais emocionado. Os seus olhos brilhavam com alegria e determinação. "Yosh! Daqui para a frente, eu vou te chamar de mestre!"

Broggy ficou confuso mas aceitou na mesma.

Nesse momento, eu ouvi alguma coisa… como um pequeno estrondo ao longe…

"Hm?"

Nami: "Dan-kun, o que foi?"

Eu: "Hem? Ah, nada, nada…"

Devia estar ouvindo coisas…

É verdade… existem coisas mais importantes do que bens materiais. E nisso, eu comecei a pensar. O que eu deixaria para as gerações futuras… para os meus filhos? Ainda tenho muito tempo para pensar nisso. Agora que embarquei nessa aventura, tenho a oportunidade de colocar o meu nome na história da pirataria, assim como o meu pai fez. Pode não ter feito nada de excepcional, mas ainda assim se aventurou e deixou um legado para eu seguir.

Enquanto pensava nisso… fui acordado pelo barulho de um vulcão.

"Hmmm, o sinal, outra vez? Puxa, as coisas estão agitadas hoje, hem?", Broggy dizia enquanto se levantava. Mas… ele vai lutar de novo?

"Broggy-san, você vai lutar outra vez?", eu perguntei.

Usopp completou: "E as marcas da última batalha? Vai lutar assim mesmo?"

O gigante ergueu o machado e disparou: "Que foi? O meu adversário está no mesmo estado! Dar uma desculpa e fugir de um duelo só mancharia o meu nome! Gebabababababa!"

E assim, ele começou a se dirigir de volta para o "palco" do duelo. O segundo assalto do dia estava para começar.

"Yosh! Dessa vez eu vou acabar com a raça dele!", Broggy disparou.

Usopp estava na torcida: "É isso aí, Mestre Broggy! Dê tudo de si! Grande guerreiro de Elbaf!" Usopp continuou com os gritos de apoio enquanto Broggy se retirava, rindo como sempre.

"Eles levam mesmo a sério essa luta sem sentido…", Nami disse.

"Não diga que é sem sentido, maluca!", Usopp se enraiveceu.

Eu só ri daquilo e disse: "Pode ser sem sentido, mas acho que compreendo. Afinal, se eles morrem sem honra, é sinal de que viveram só por viver! Uma pessoa só morre quando é esquecida!", eu disse.

"De qualquer das maneiras, vamos voltar para o navio e pensar num plano para sair daqui. Eu é que não vou esperar um ano até que o Log se ajuste…", Nami disse.

"Espera! Eu sou totalmente inútil contra dinossauros, o que significa que não temos como atravessar a selva.", Usopp disse.

"Alôo…? Não está esquecendo de alguém?", eu relembrei, então fleti os meus músculos: "Não se preocupe! Eu estou aqui para protegê-los e vou arranjar um jeito de sairmos daqui, custe o que custar."

"Ooo… mesmo? Legal!", Usopp disse, sorrindo.

Eu então lhe perguntei: "E aquela fábula de ser o bravo guerreiro dos mares?"

Ele: "Hmhmhm… essas são as minhas intenções. A minha trajetória sou eu que decido. Escutem vocês dois. Mesmo que tenha perdido tudo e esteja para morrer numa ilha deserta, quero ter orgulho da vida que vivi e proclamar alto para todo mundo ouvir: 'Eu sou o Bravo Guerreiro dos Mares, Usopp!'", ele dizia isso sonhando alto e acabou deitando no chão. Nami então o arrastou para dentro da floresta. Eu só acompanhei.

"Hai, hai… Então pode começar por fazer algo que preste e ser um guerreiro mais confiável."

Ele: "Ah… umm… yosh!"

Entramos na floresta outra vez. Ia ser complicado achar o caminho de volta até ao barco… porque foi o gigante que nos levou até à casa dele. Isso sem falar que a gente acabaria se encontrando com…

"DINOSSAUROOO! CORRE!"

"AAAAAHHHH! DINOSSAURO! DINOSSAURO!"

Quando me dei conta, o Usopp já estava muito na nossa frente, correndo tão rápido como um raio!

"EI, VOCÊ TÁ RÁPIDO DEMAIS!", ouvi Nami gritando…

Continuei correndo sem pensar por mais uns metros. Quando parei e dei conta do que estava à minha volta… estava sozinho!

"Oi, cadê vocês? Nami? Usopp-kun?", pus as mãos na cabeça… socorro! Alguém me ajude! Eu estou perdido no meio da selva!

"Que merda! Deixei a Nami sozinha! Essa não… o que eu faço? Já sei, vou correr de volta! Ela não deve estar longe…", eu disse isso e corri o mais rápido que pude. Sabia por onde tinha ido quando me distraí e perdi a Nami de vista. Mas quando voltei ao local onde nos separamos…

"Sumiu!"…ela havia desaparecido!

Eu estava começando a ficar desesperado. Há mais alguém aqui nessa ilha, com certeza! E nisso voltaram as palavras da Miss All Sunday.

"…mesmo que eu não interfira, vocês serão aniquilados antes de chegarem em Arabasta."

Danou-se… isso significa que a Baroque Works tem agentes nessa ilha!

"Droga… eu estou na lista de procurados… tenho que sair da selva e procurar o Luffy!"

Fui correndo na direção em que eu pensava em voltar à montanha esburacada. Corri, corri e corri… corri mais um pouco… já estava cansado e desesperado…

"Se eu não sair, a Baroque Works vai me pegar! Onde está a saída?"

Fui correndo… até que encontrei uma saída e cheguei de volta à montanha esburacada. Diminuí o passo e andei por volta da montanha. Me deparei com a luta dos dois gigantes… e percebi que havia algo de errado.

"Hmmm… o Broggy está em vantagem… só vejo o Dorry se defendendo… o que aconteceu?"

Ignorei aquilo e voltei a correr. Momentos depois, tinha encontrado Luffy, Vivi e Usopp.

"Oooooi! Pessoal!", gritei quando comecei a vê-los.

Eles olharam para mim e responderam.

Vivi: "Dan-san?"

Usopp: "Dan, onde é que você estava?"

Eu, parando para respirar: "Hah… eu fiz uma coisa imperdoável… perdi a Nami de vista! E agora não faço a menor idéia de onde ela esteja!"

"Já havíamos discutido isso antes…", Usopp lembrou.

"Baroque Works… já me tinha esquecido de que eles podem estar aqui…", olhava para baixo com o punho cerrado.

Vivi: "Dan-san… se eu não me engano, você também está sendo procurado por eles, não é?"

Eu: "Sim… eu consegui escapar, mas não posso dizer o mesmo da Nami…"

Vivi: "Então é isso… Talvez isso explique o que aconteceu ao saquê…"

Eu e o Usopp: "Saquê?"

Ela explicou: "Dorry bebeu do saquê de vocês… e ele explodiu dentro do seu estômago."

Nós: "O quê?"

Usopp: "Então… ele foi lutar com o estômago doendo?"

Eu: "Honra antes da razão…"

Luffy, preso na montanha(!): "Eu tentei pará-lo, mas ele colocou essa pedra em cima de mim…"

Alguém interferiu no duelo dos gigantes! Tenho a certeza de que nenhum deles usaria de artimanhas para vencer… nem penso na hipótese de algum dos meus companheiros ter feito isso… mas alguém fez isso! Foi… não pode ser!

"Só pode ter sido a Baroque Works.", eu declarei com o dedo no ar. "Mas a peça que falta encaixar é… porquê eles interfeririam no duelo? Qual é o interesse deles nos gigantes?"

Usopp: "Não pode ser… aqueles dois lutaram por um século em pé de igualdade! Como ousam interferir nesse duelo sagrado?"

"Baroque Works… não sei de mais ninguém que possa ter feito isso!", eu disse, com o punho cerrado e já ficando furioso.

"Olhem!"

Olhei para o alto e vi sangue jorrando até as alturas… Será que era… não, era mesmo…

A batalha… tinha terminado.

…

Quem quer que tenha vencido… terá a vitória manchada… por esse truque sujo…

"Grrrrr… aaaaahhhh!", nesse momento, Luffy enlouqueceu! Ele começou a bater a cabeça no chão repetidas vezes… "QUEM FOI? APAREÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", ele gritou com todo o ar dos pulmões… estava possesso de fúria!

"Yoossh… quem quer que tenha feito isso… eu vou acabar com a raça deles!", Usopp dizia enquanto as pernas dele tremiam…

Vivi: "Eu também vou!"

Eu: "Usopp, dê cobertura! Eu vou lutar também! Baroque Works… já estão me enchendo a paciência!"

"Falaram de nós?"

Duas figuras sinistras apareceram por entre as árvores. Sinistras e conhecidas, devo adicionar.

"AAaahh? Mister 5! Miss Valentine!", Vivi disse.

Eles estavam de volta! Mister 5, com gaze na bochecha e Miss Valentine com a sua risadinha irritante… Também trouxeram Carue… nocauteado!

"Carue!", Vivi correu até o pobre animal inconsciente.

"Malditos… oi, quem são eles?", Usopp perguntou.

Luffy respondeu: "Eles estavam na última cidade que visitamos!"

Vivi: "Como podem… o Carue não tem nada a ver com isso!"

Mister 5, chegando mais perto: "É verdade. Não é da conta desse animal. Porém, como consideramos o do chapéu de palha uma ameaça aos nossos planos, decidimos que a melhor forma de atrair a princesa era fazer o pássaro cantar. Ô bicho teimoso da porra… Mas… vendo que agora o do chapéu de palha já foi imobilizado, esse pássaro já não tem mais serventia."

Eu, chegando à frente e empunhando o meu lápis: "Vocês… vocês que agem sob o mote do segredo absoluto e nem sabem quem vos comanda… sabotam um duelo… maltratam um animal inocente… não têm nenhum remorso?"

Mister 5: "Remorso? Porquê? Nós somos Oficiais Agentes. Quem está na nossa lista negra não merece remorso."

"O que vocês vêem de tão especial naqueles gigantes!", eu perguntei, bravo e apontando o meu lápis para eles.

Mister 5: "Se disséssemos, teríamos que te matar. Preferimos fazer o mais fácil. Quem se meter no nosso caminho será eliminado."

Miss Valentine: "Hahahaahahahahah! E isso serve para esse pássaro idiota! Hahahahahahahah! Haaahahhah!"…grrr… já tinha me esquecido do quão irritante é essa risadinha!

"Imperdoável… imperdoável… IMPERDOÁVEL! Quem vai ser eliminado são vocês!", Vivi, enraivecida puxou das suas lâminas e correu para atacá-los.

"Heh… vai nos enfrentar sozinha?", Mister 5 desafiou.

Miss Valentine: "Acha que tem chance contra dois Oficiais Agentes?"

Era a minha deixa! "Ela pode não ter chance… mas eu estou ao lado dela! Enpitsu Yari!" Corri e enquanto o meu lápis se transformava, pulei para alcançá-los.

"Fica com a mulher que eu cuido dele!"

"Kujakki Slasher! (Lâminas Pavão!)"

Eu me concentrei no do casaco marrom.

"É questão de acabar isso rápido!"…disse isso e tentei golpeá-lo com a minha lança. Ele se esquivou. Eu fiquei de costas, me virei e tentei acertá-lo outra vez. Ele desviou! Droga!

"Nose Fancy Cannon!"

"Aaaarrhhh!"…ele me acertou com uma bomba de meleca à queima-roupa! Mas eu não vou desistir!

"Ooorryyaaa!"

"Resistir é inútil!"…ele de repente me deu um soco que explodiu no meu peito, me mandou voando e quando eu caí no chão, ele me agarrou pelo pescoço. Quando me dei conta, Vivi estava no chão. Ele foi até ela e lhe agarrou pelo pescoço também.

"Me… sol… ta…", eu tentei me contorcer mas estava difícil respirar… "Me… lar… ga… seu… maldito!"…tentei resistir mas ele era forte!

"Hissatsu! Kayaku Boshi!"

Uma nuvem de fumaça se ergueu…

"Seus insetos! Vou mostrar qual é o vosso lugar!"…ele então me jogou para cima, sem largar a Vivi, e me deu outro soco explosivo… me jogou metros para o lado. Eu tentei me levantar, mas estava muito machucado com todas essas explosões.

"Vi… Vi… Vi…vi-san…", tentei me levantar mas não dava…

Ele então tirou mais meleca e atirou na direção do Usopp…

"Nose Fancy Cannon! (Canhão de Meleca do Nariz!)"

A meleca acertou o Usopp e explodiu. Ele caiu, desnorteado.

Mister 5: "Vocês podem ficar nervosinhos o quanto quiserem… mas ainda não vamos matar vocês. Ainda. Tal como o Mister 3 havia dito, é só um ensaio."

"Mister 3? O homem que comeu a Doru Doru no Mi? Ele veio para cá?", ouvi Vivi dizer.

Mister 5 confirmou: "Sim. O homem que produz e controla a cera. Por outras palavras, um homem-vela."

Homem-vela? Então é isso… finalmente os chefões vieram nos atormentar… E esse Mister 3 não dá a impressão de ser um homem de brincadeiras!

* * *

**Dan: "Droga! Eu sou mesmo um fraco... não pude fazer nada para defender os meus camaradas! Nami... onde está você?"**

**A situação começa a ficar desesperadora para os Chapéus de Palha. As cabeças por trás da decisão do duelo começaram a aparecer e os dominaram completamente. Agora, os grandes oficiais da temível Baroque Works começarão a trabalhar. O que está guardado para os aventureiros? Espere e verá no capítulo 52!**

**Dan: "Eu não vou desistir! Ah... o que é isso?"  
**


	52. A cera maligna do Mister 3

**Capítulo 52**

**"A cera demoníaca! O pranto do arrependimento e o pranto da fúria!"

* * *

**

Mister 3… Alcunha: Homem-vela. Agora é que a porca torce o rabo. Os grandes Oficiais Agentes da Baroque Works começaram a mexer os pauzinhos.

"Vi… vi-san…"…eu ainda estava caído, seriamente machucado… mas não podia desistir!

Vi Vivi sendo jogada aos cuidados da Miss Valentine.

"Hahahahahah… Agora, baixa a bola, garota. Você achou que podia escapar das garras da Baroque Works?", ouvi ela ameaçando. "E o mesmo pode se dizer daquele pivete… 30 milhões de beri, hem?"

E então vi o Mister 5 se aproximando do resto do pessoal. Não podia deixar ele fazer das suas!

"Lu… Luffy… Uso… pp… kun… Carue… Eu…", reuni todas as forças que me restavam e fui me levantando devagar. Tive muitas dificuldades mas me pus de pé. Sacudi a poeira e me estabilizei enquanto via o Mister 5 andando devagar para perto deles.

"Hmhm… Estou feliz porque finalmente vou poder devolver o favor que vocês me fizeram lá em Whiskey Peak. É nesse tipo de situações delicadas que piratas de lixo como vocês não se devem intrometer. Nós já capturamos o seu parceiro espadachim e a outra mulher.", Mister 5 dizia.

Não acredito! Eu sabia! Droga! Para quê fui deixar a Nami sozinha!

"Você pegou o Zoro…? Então… você… vai sair dessa cortado.", Luffy adiantou enquanto acordava.

"Heh… então ainda tem energia para falar, né? Que tal eu chutar uma bomba na sua cara para ver se você cala essa boca, hem?", Mister 5 ameaçou com um sorriso maldoso.

Luffy não se fez de rogado e respondeu à altura… "Acha que isso me machuca? Não sabe do que eu sou capaz… eu vou acabar com a tua raça!"…dando uma cuspidela no sapato do Mister 5!

Ele ficou p*to de raiva… e deu um chute na cara do Luffy, que explodiu!

"Essa não! Luffy!" Foi a gota d'água! Tinha que intervir! Cansaço que se foda, eu tenho que salvar o meu capitão!

"Oi, seu desgraçado! Olha para cá!"…corri o mais rápido que as minhas pernas permitiam. "Se quiser matar o meu capitão, vai ter que me matar primeiro!"

Ele: "Mas que peste da porra! Que parte da expressão 'ficar no chão morto' você não entendeu?"

"Cala essa boca!", eu o soquei com toda a força do meu punho, mas…

"Morra!"…ele revidou e me deu uma cotovelada nas costas que explodiu violentamente… e me nocauteou de vez.

"Lu… Luffy…", já não tinha força para mais…

"Morram, seus insetos!", mas ainda pude ouvir o barulho das explosões. Ele continuava chutando a cara do Luffy e eu não podia fazer mais nada a não ser ouvir e ver tudo da primeira fila! Tentei me erguer de novo mas meu corpo não respondia!

Ainda vi a expressão mortificada da Vivi e as suas tentativas de se soltar das garras da Miss Valentine… em vão.

"Luffy-san! Luffy-san!"

Depois senti alguém me agarrar pela gola da camisa e me levantar. Estava com o corpo completamente dolorido para fazer qualquer coisa…

"Luffy-san! Usopp-san! Carue!"

Fui sendo arrastado pelos caminhos da floresta e nem podia descrever o que se passava ao meu redor… Não é possível… como é que o Zoro e o Luffy os derrotaram sem qualquer esforço e eu não consigo fazer o mesmo? Será que é esse o meu limite? Como é que eu vou sobreviver nessa aventura? Eu tenho que me superar!

Agora… o que será que me aguarda? Quem é esse Mister 3? A resposta para essas perguntas viria numa questão de momentos… quando eu começava a ouvir uma voz ao longe… divulgando informações bastante pertinentes…

"Hahahahahah! Ahh.. não me olhe assim, é tão assustador que eu estou morrendo de medo! Hahahahaha! Foi tão bom, não foi? Acabar de uma vez com aquele duelo interminável… Vocês que lutaram tão honrosamente por um século inteiro, certo? E então? O gosto da vitória é mesmo sensacional, não é? Apesar de dessa vez… ter havido uma certa ajudinha externa, pois não?"

Eu sabia! Foram eles que interferiram no duelo! Mas a troco de quê?

"Estou enganado?"

"Desgraçado!"…essa voz… Broggy! Essa não! Ele foi capturado!

"Mnahhahahahahahaha! Maaaass… no final das contas o verdadeiro vencedor sou eu! Você sabia, não sabia? Que as suas recompensas somadas de 200 milhões de beri ainda eram válidas… pois não?"…então é isso…

Eles fizeram tudo isso por causa de uma droga de uma recompensa? Então quer dizer que fazer cair dois gigantes honrados e poderosos não é mais nada para eles do que um simples trabalhinho sujo? Desgraçados… DESGRAÇADOS!

Broggy: "Malditos!"

Chegamos ao local onde tudo acontecia. Broggy estava preso, imobilizado com cera endurecida em cima do corpo. Dorry ainda estava fora de combate. E havia dois novos personagens em cena. Um homem vestindo um colete de listras azuis e brancas, calças bege e sapatilhas, com um cabelo em forma de 3.

Mister 3! É ele!

Ao lado dele estava a sua parceira, suponho. Uma menininha com roupas coloridas e um chapéu gigante.

"Hahah… Parece que eu tinha encontrado um achado inestimável! Hahahahahahah…"

Vivi então interveio. "Então era esse o seu plano? Mister 3…"

Miss Valentine apertou Vivi mais forte…

"Já estão aqui!", ela disse.

Mister 5: "Trouxemos mais dois prisioneiros… aquela que traiu a nossa organização… e o procurado de morte que faltava."

Mister 3 disse, num tom cansado: "Hah… vocês estão atrasados. Eu estive tempo demais esperando por vocês."

Vivi: "Os seus métodos são sujos demais, Mister 3! E pensar que foi você que colocou uma bomba no saquê do Dorry-san!"

Então foi ele… está confirmado: ele é o mestre por trás disso tudo.

"O quê? O saquê? O saquê que eu tinha lhe dado?", Broggy disse. "Foi isso que você quis dizer… Dorry!"

Agora esse truque sujo faz sentido… desse jeito nem foi preciso se enfrentarem diretamente! Simplesmente deixaram que um derrotasse o outro para dominá-los… e ficar com a recompensa! Mataram dois pássaros com uma cajadada!

Mr. 3: "Então esses pirralhos descobriram o meu plano…"

Claro, seu idiota! Se você não saísse por aí falando os seus esquemas para todo mundo, talvez a história fosse diferente… Eu queria tanto dizer isso para ele, mas estava cansado demais até para falar.

Ele continuou: "Mas não importa. Mesmo que saibam dos meus planos, não poderão fazer nada para me impedir!"

Mr. 3 então ateou fogo à ponta em forma de 3 do seu cabelo… e eu tive a chance de ver os seus poderes entrando em ação. "Candle… Lock! (Cadeado-vela!)" Ele produziu enormes quantidades de cera e arremessou na nossa direção. Miss Valentine e Mister 5 nos largaram e saíram do caminho.

Logo que a cera tocou as minhas pernas e as da Vivi, ela se solidificou, formando uma trava. Nós perdemos o equilíbrio e caímos no chão.

"Heheheh… Mister 5… traga a mulher e o espadachim para cá. Eu vou começar."

Começar o quê… estávamos prestes a saber. Mister 3 então começou a fazer poses estranhas e o fogo na cabeça dele aumentou de intensidade.

"Woooooo… woooo… Tokudaiiii… Candle Set! (Grande Conjunto de Pilares de Cera!)"

Ele então secretou enormes quantidades de cera líquida e foi modelando lentamente. Vivi foi ficando cada vez mais horrorizada à medida em que a escultura solidificava. Ela se pôs de joelhos e admirou com terror a obra.

"Então é esse é o poder do Mister 3…", Vivi exclamou.

Eu sussurrei: "Aterrador…"

Ela: "D… Dan-san, você está bem?"

Fui levantando aos poucos, e ao mesmo tempo, dizia: "Hah… aquilo não foi nada. O pior já passou e eu já estou bem melhor." Não estava. Ainda estava dolorido e convalescendo.

Também me pus de joelhos e olhei para cima. O que vi era enorme. Uma espécie de bolo de cera gigante com quatro andares e um conjunto de velas acesas em cima da cabeça de uma abóbora.

"Aqui estão eles.", essa voz…

Olhamos para trás. Eram Mister 5 e Miss Valentine que tinham trazido Nami e Zoro, com as mãos presas em cera.

Eu: "Nami!"

Vivi: "Mister Bushido!"

"Que patético…", Mister 5 chegou-se à frente e colocou um pé na cabeça do Zoro. "E pensar que fui derrotado por esse bando de piratas de meia-tijela… é tão constrangedor que fico irritado comigo mesmo…"…e devia ficar quieto! Nós vamos te fazer engolir cada palavra dessa boca imunda!

Mister 3 se virou e disse: "Hmm… isso aconteceu porque vocês são uns fracos."

"Hã?"

Mister 3: "Nada não. Mexam-se e ponham-nos nos suportes das velas."

"Suporte…", Nami lentamente acordava e se surpreendeu quando olhou para cima. "Mas… que raio é aquilo?"…ela então olhou para nós.

Eu sussurrei: "Nami…"

Ela: "Dan-kun! Onde é que você se meteu!"

Eu: "Me perdoe… eu te perdi de vista e…"

Ela então viu a Vivi. "Vivi! Você não estava com o Luffy?"

Ela: "Estava, mas…"

"Se você está falando daquele chapéu de palha zé-ninguém, eu já acabei com a raça dele. Foi um trabalho tão fácil…", Mister 5 dizia com um sorriso maldoso.

"Luffy…", eu só pude sussurrar. Mas tinha a certeza de que o Luffy não se deixaria derrotar com tanta facilidade. Ele deu uma sova nesse cara lá em Whiskey Peak!

"Agora está na hora de eu colocar essas pestes nos seus devidos lugares. O grande show vai começar!", Mister 3 ordenou.

Ele usou as suas mãos de cera para nos arrastar até o andar mais baixo do bolo. A cera solidificou, enterrando os nossos pés. Ficamos perfeitamente imobilizados. Da esquerda para a direita, Vivi, eu, Zoro e Nami. Diante da situação, não pudemos fazer nada a não ser nos conformarmos.

"Então é assim que se sente… uma vela quando é colocada num bolo, não?", Zoro perguntou.

Nami, olhando para todos os lados: "Para quê que é aquele negócio rodando lá em cima?"

Eu: "Não faço a mínima idéia… mas como vamos ter tempo, eu hei de descobrir. Afinal de contas, não podemos mexer os pés…"

Zoro: "É óbvio… acha que eles iriam deixar?"…ele então sacou duma espada e testou a dureza da cera. "Porra… essa cera é dura, meu… E estando nessa posição, não posso usar todo o meu poder."

Eu: "Vamos ter que nos contentar em assistir."

Passaram alguns momentos de silêncio, até que comecei a notar que o meu ombro estava cheio de farelos brancos…

"Hmm… é a minha caspa?"…então perguntei aos outros: "Pessoal? Vocês têm alguma coisa nos ombros? Tipo flocos de neve?"

Vivi: "Tem alguma coisa caindo…"

"Hahahahahahah! Aproveitem o meu tratamento à base de cera!"

Eu: "Não… será que…"

Mister 3: "Isso mesmo, meu caro! A cera que cai em cima de vocês logo, logo irá convertê-los em estátuas de cera! Há um objeto que mesmo as minhas excepcionais habilidades artísticas não são capazes de replicar… a estátua humana perfeita… Assim como diz o nome, vocês se tornarão estátuas de cera com almas! Portanto, em nome da minha magnífica arte… vocês morrerão!"

Essa não! Eu sabia! O fogo das velas está derretendo a cera!

"De jeito nenhum! Eu não caio nessa! Porque raios é que eu tenho que me tornar a sua arte? Broggy-san! Não fique aí deitado e trate de tocar o rebu nisso tudo! Ou não me diga que quer virar uma estátua de cera também?", Nami gritou.

Zoro se limitou a comentar: "Rapaz… nunca vi um homem tão grande na minha vida…"

Eu: "Se nem as espadas do Zoro são capazes de quebrar essa cera… não acredito que a força de um gigante seja capaz de fazer alguma diferença…"

"Hahahahahahah! Não adianta pedirem auxílio para ele! Ele acabou de perceber que, ao não ter reparado nos ferimentos do seu adversário, ele finalmente matou o seu amigo com quem lutava ferozmente pelos últimos cem anos, com as suas próprias mãos e venceu… o bobão até chorou de emoção com a vitória! Ou… será que você estava lamentando a morte do seu amiguinho idiota? Hahahahahaha… agora não importa o que aconteça, nada mais pode ser feito… idiotas! Ahahahahahahahahah!", Mister 3 riu maniacamente… e isso só me deixou mais furioso! Quando eu sair daqui… vou esmagá-los a todos!

"Eu tinha percebido…"

"Hã?"

"Eu tinha percebido… que algo estava errado. Desde o princípio da nossa luta, eu tinha notado que o Dorry estava escondendo alguma coisa.", Broggy disse… e fazia sentido. Afinal, é inconcebível que após 100 anos de luta, o Broggy seja tão ingênuo para não perceber que o amigo estava mal!

Mr. 3: "Hm? Está dizendo que notou, hem? Hahahah… então porque não parou a luta? Vocês estavam lutando com tanta garra… eu não vi um pingo sequer de simpatia! Hohohohohohoho…"

Eu acho que sei porquê.

"Grrrr… Como pode um pirralho que nem sequer sabe o verdadeiro significado da palavra 'duelo' entender o porquê das minhas lágrimas? O que você sabe disso? Nada! Um verdadeiro guerreiro ignora os seus ferimentos, põe-se de pé e vai lutar como se nada fosse!"

Mr. 3 começou a ficar surpreendido com essas palavras.

"Como eu me atreveria a ofendê-lo? Como eu me atreveria a dar simpatia a um companheiro que pediu por um duelo e lutou daquela forma? E agora… eu entendi o porquê disso tudo. Portanto… vou resolver isso com as minhas próprias mãos, de uma vez por todas!"

Broggy de repente se encheu de forças e destruiu a cera que o imobilizava!

"Isto é uma cortesia pelo meu amigo Dorry!"…ele disse enquanto se erguia. Só que…

…

…uma explosão aconteceu! E depois, uma série de outras explosões… que o nocautearam. O gigante enraivecido voltou a adormecer.

"Broggy-san!"

"Que monstro mais irritante!"…Mister 5…

"Mister 5? Desgraçado… como ousa! COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO AO BROGGY-SAN! ME TIREM DAQUI!", eu gritei… estava fervendo de raiva… essa cera maldita!

O que aconteceu a seguir só me deixou mais enraivecido…

"Artes Doru Doru: Algemas!"

A cera que o Mr. 3 secretou endureceu num conjunto de algemas que ele usou para imobilizar as mãos e os pés do Broggy…

"E como bônus…"…ele cobriu os membros do gigante com cera…

"Agora o toque final!"

Ele fez quatro estacas de cera…

"!"

…e as cravou nas mãos e nos pés do gigante!

Eu senti um calafrio correr espinha abaixo… e eu até senti um pouco da dor do Broggy… A cena era aterrorizante. Broggy deixou cair a cabeça, tamanha era a dor que sentia.

"Hahahahahahah… Wahahahahahaha! Agora você não tem mais como se mexer! Haaahahahaha!"

"Que tortura… que crueldade…", Vivi sussurrava entre dentes.

Eu só podia cerrar os punhos… Se socasse essa cera, quebrava a mão… tive que me conter, mas queria tanto descontar a minha raiva em alguma coisa…

"Hahahahah! Aaaaagora, meu serviço especial de velas… Transforme esses insetos em estátuas de cera!"

A risada maléfica desse cara já estava me dando nos nervos!

"Cough… cough… não consigo respirar…", Nami!

"Nami! Você está… cough…"

Ficava cada vez mais difícil respirar,… o cheiro de cera queimada era forte e nós éramos forçados a inalar enquanto ela continuava cobrindo nossos corpos… dessa forma, iríamos virar estátuas de cera de dentro para fora!

"Mostrem toda a dor que conseguirem acumular! Um rosto marcado pelo sofrimento e pela angústia é a melhor expressão artística que existe! Desesperem enquanto endurecem!"

Não aguentava mais ouvir esse cara… Nami ainda gastava as suas energias gritando… "Que droga de arte é a sua, hem, seu maluco do cabelo esquisito! Você vai ter o que merece!"

"Pode gritar o quanto quiser!"

Via Broggy chorando de raiva… E Mister 3 se deleitando com isso…

"Hahahaha… essa expressão é magnífica! Única! Amargura, angústia, agonia! Essa é a verdadeira arte!"

Enquanto isso…

"Não consigo mexer a minha mão!", Vivi se assustava.

"A cera já está endurecendo…", eu lamentei.

"Vocês, pensem em alguma coisa!", Nami implorou.

Eu: "Pensar no quê! Estamos com os pés enterrados em cera… os nossos corpos estão cobertos com cera… vamos virar estátuas vivas… só resta esperar que os outros venham para nos salvar…"

"Oi, velhote…", Zoro.

"Hm?"

Zoro: "Você ainda consegue se mexer, não? Eu ainda posso me mexer. Quer matar esses caras comigo?"

Ele sacou de duas espadas com o rosto confiante.

"Eh? O… Oi, Zoro?"

Nami: "Z… Zoro? Como é que pretende sair daqui? Não me diga que…"

Ele: "É."

"Vai cortar os próprios pés? Está de sacanagem comigo?", Nami perguntou.

"Não é sacanagem nenhuma! É a única maneira que eu encontrei de sair daqui.", ele disse na maior das calmas. "O que vocês decidem?"

Vivi: "Decidir…? Mesmo se fizéssemos isso, seríamos recapturados num instante!"

Ele: "Como é que diz isso se nem tentou?"

Eu não pude me conter diante de tamanha maluquice.

"SEU JUMENTO! Como é que espera se mover sem os seus pés? E além do mais, ser recapturado não vem ao caso quando o pior que pode acontecer é você morrer de perda de sangue!"

"Já que vamos morrer de qualquer jeito, mais vale fazer um último esforço. Porque não fazer as coisas ficarem feias e resistir por mais um tempo? Não vejo razão nenhuma para não fazermos nada diante desses vermes inúteis! Não concordam?", eu não podia acreditar que ele conseguia dizer isso tudo com um sorriso, braços estendidos e confiança no rosto.

"Zoro… essa idéia tem todos os motivos para dar horrivelmente errado! Não foi você que disse que morreríamos de qualquer maneira?", eu alertei, mas ele não estava nem aí.

"Mas o que que esse cara vai fazer?"…Mister 5 disse.

"Fiquem tranquilos… é um blefe! Não há como você fazer isso consigo próprio. Tudo isso não passa de fingimento!", Mister 3.

"Hmhmhmhm… heheheheheh… Que destemido você é, baixinho… Que estupidez a minha, eu já não via razões nenhumas para resistir… Eu partilho da sua determinação, garoto!", Broggy disse com coragem na voz.

Não adianta… ele é mesmo idiota… o Zoro vai querer lutar sem as pernas!

"Eu não sei como vou fazer… mas tenho certeza de que vou vencer!"

"O que há de errado com esse cara? Ele está maluco!", Mister 5 disse.

Eu lhe diria: O Zoro é a única pessoa com direito de se apelidar de maluco.

"Espera… eu vou lutar também!", Vivi…

Vivi? Quer que lhe corte as pernas também?

"Vivi!", Nami…

"Vivi-san! Enlouqueceu de vez!", eu explodi.

Broggy: "VAMOS LÁ! GAROTO!"

"Eu não quero olhar!", tapei os olhos assim que vi o Zoro se preparando para cortar os próprios pés…

"OOOOOORRRYYYAAAAAAAA! EU VOU DAR UMA SURRA EM VOCÊS!"…essa voz…

Eu lentamente abri os olhos… e vi uma nuvem de fumaça ao longe… quando dissipou-se, vi três silhuetas conhecidas.

"Vamos nessa, Usopp! Pássaro!"

Esfreguei os meus olhos, mas era verdade. Nami gritou… "LUFFY! USOPP!"

Vivi: "CARUE!"

Eles estão de volta e prontos para chutar traseiro! Ainda bem… se não teríamos duas baixas por aqui.

Eu dei um largo sorriso e gritei: "Demoraram pra dedéu! Agora esmaguem esses desgraçados de uma vez por todas!"

Luffy, enquanto estalava os punhos: "É o que eu quero fazer. Esses caras estragaram o duelo dos gigantes, afinal de contas!"

Mr. 3: "Então é você… o dono da maior recompensa no Leste Azul… Os comandantes da Marinha baixaram de nível, pelo amor de Deus…"

"Cara, que cabelo esquisito!"…Luffy o insultou da forma mais infantil, bem ao seu estilo.

Mr. 3: "Não é da sua conta!"

"É um três! Um três em chamas!"

Mr. 3: "Cale a boca!"

"Antes disso, Luffy! Destrua esse pilar! Estamos para nos tornar estátuas de cera!", Nami gritou.

Ele, com cara de bobão: "Hm? Precisam de ajuda?"

Zoro respondeu: "Não é nada grave…"

Eu: "Oi! Os seus pés!"

Ele: "Ah… só cortei até a metade… Nada grave…"

As canelas dele sangravam pra caramba…

Eu: "QUE MANÉ NADA GRAVE! Se não fizermos nada, você vai morrer!"

Ele: "Para já, Luffy… não se importa em destruir esse pilar primeiro? O resto fica por tua conta."

"TÁ ME OUVINDO?", eu esbravejei.

Luffy, Usopp e Carue contra os Oficiais Agentes da Baroque Works. Por favor, salvem a gente! Estamos endurecendo!

* * *

**Dan: "Hah... hah... eu não consigo me mexer... não consigo respirar... meus pulmões estão se enchendo de cera..."**

**Nami: "Por favor... Luffy, acaba com isso! Salva a gente!"**

**Zoro: "Já que vamos virar estátuas, que tal fazermos pose?"**

**Vivi: "Mr. Bushido..."**

**Metade do grupo está presa numa armadilha de cera... agora a responsabilidade paira sobre os ombros do capitão e do atirador dos Chapéu de Palha! Mas os seus inimigos serão um páreo duro. Um agente ainda está por mostrar as suas habilidades e os piratas terão um gostinho do que vem por aí. Como vai acabar isso tudo... se é que vai acabar! Não perca o capítulo 53!  
**


	53. Últimos cartuchos, a hora da verdade!

**Capítulo 53**

**"Armadilha das Cores vs Estrela de Fogo! Os dois lados jogam as suas últimas cartadas!"

* * *

**

Chegou a cavalaria pesada! É agora ou nunca! Luffy… Usopp! Por favor, salvem a gente!

"Yosh… agora que o Luffy chegou, a mesa vai virar a nosso… hem? Zoro, pode me explicar o porquê dessa pose?", eu dizia.

Ele estava com uma mão na cintura e a outra erguida empunhando uma das espadas.

"Se vou me transformar numa estátua, vale a pena fazer uma pose.", ele disse.

"Zoro… isso lá é hora para brincadeiras!", Nami reclamou.

"Mister Bushido…", Vivi não teve outra reação.

"Eu não estou brincando!", ele dizia com uma expressão séria.

Nami olhou para as canelas dele e disse-lhe: "Para já, faça alguma coisa quanto às suas pernas! Dói só de olhar!"

Ele: "Então não olhe!"

Enquanto eles discutiam, eu olhei para o outro lado e vi a expressão estupefata da Vivi.

"Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando.", eu lhe disse.

"Hm?", ela se voltou para mim.

Eu: "Deixa eu adivinhar… 'nessa situação em que estamos para morrer, eles não dão sinais de ansiedade', né?"

Ela só acenou com a cabeça a dizer que sim.

Eu: "Eu, cá para nós, também não entendo como é que eles ficam calmos no meio do pânico. Por isso é melhor nem tentar pensar nisso! Pode não parecer, mas eu, assim como eles, coloquei as minhas esperanças no resto do pessoal. Eles são os únicos que podem nos salvar. E se estivéssemos no lugar deles, tenho a certeza de que eles fariam o mesmo."

Ela não respondeu, mas percebi pelo seu olhar que ela compreendeu… ou ao menos sabe do que eu estou falando.

"Acho que também vou fazer a minha pose. Se morrer, quero ficar bem na fita.", eu disse para receber um olhar espantado da Nami. "Eu estou cercada de idiotas…", ela devia estar pensando.

"Oi, garoto, já parou de se debater?", ouvimos Broggy perguntar. Zoro respondeu: "Sim… parece que está na hora de darmos a vez. Meninas, se querem uma pose, têm que fazer isso depressa!"

Nami: "Saca só, me inclua fora dessa, viu?"

Vivi: "Por favor, Mr. Bushido, leve isso mais a sério!"

Zoro: "Eu estou levando a sério."

Eu: "Podemos parar com a briguinha?"

Eu ignorei a discussão e voltei as atenções para o que se passava lá em baixo. A parceira do Mister 3 estava fazendo piquenique e comendo biscoito… enquanto eu via o Mr. 3 visivelmente afetado com tudo isso. Mal sabe do que o nosso capitão é capaz, o danado!

"Mister 3!", chegaram os capangas.

Mr. 5: "Deixe que nós acabemos com ele."

Mr. 3: "Não me faça rir… Os seus ataques eram fracos contra ele, logo ele está vivo e de pé. Vocês não são um adversário digno para um homem desse nível. Tratem dos outros dois."

Vi-o preparando uma pose.

"Eu vou tratar pessoalmente de adicionar o Luffy do Chapéu de Palha à minha coleção pessoal… Hohohohohoho!"

Enquanto isso, Usopp e Carue iam lentamente se afastando do "palco principal"…

"Ah… vou te dar cobertura…", é o que o Usopp deve estar planejando.

"Vamos nessa! Trava… de Cera!"

Mr. 3 secretou a sua famosa cera e… conseguiu travar as pernas do Luffy.

Zoro: "Mas que diabo… já se deixou ser pego?"

Nami: "Desajeitado!"

Eu: "Seja pego, mas dê alguma resistência, pelo amor da santa!"

"Essa foi fácil…", Mr. 3 disse. "Agora para as mãos… Trava… de Cera!"…ele fez mais cera ainda…

"Luffy! Cuidado!", gritei. Ele se desviou a tempo, mesmo com as pernas trancadas em cera! "Wow… sugee!", admirei. Ele então deu uma cambalhota, esticou o braço e o enrolou à volta de uma das pontas do capacete do Broggy.

"Oooryaaa! Tiozinho gigante! Vou te usar por um segundinho!"

Ele então aproveitou o momento para começar a rodar e rodar… e rodar… e rodar mais rápido… Broggy já estava ficando tonto… Luffy se aproximava do pilar até que…

"Gomu Gomu no… Tonkachi! (Martelo de Borracha!)"…o partiu em dois, além de partir o martelo das pernas! Não sei porquê, mas tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a isso… talvez fosse porque…

A CABEÇA DE ABÓBORA IA CAIR EM CIMA DE NÓS!

….

Para nosso alívio… o que fez foi cair em cima do segundo andar mais alto do bolo.

"Legal! O meu martelo quebrou! Hihihihih…"

Eu olhava para os lados e via tanto Nami como Vivi suspirando de alívio… mas… era eu ou isso não mudou em nada a nossa situação? E então "tive uma visão"…

"Ah, então era isso… PARABÉNS, LUFFY! O que você fez foi piorar a nossa situação!", nem esperei resposta e falei para comigo mesmo: "Legal… agora vamos ficar cobertos de cera mais rápido."

"Essa foi por pouco! Porque vocês não correram?"

"NÃO PODEMOS SAIR DAQUI! VENDO DÁ PARA PERCEBER!"

Vivi, zangada: "Podemos mesmo confiar as nossas vidas nesse cara, Mr. Bushido?"

Zoro, tranquilo: "Acho que não temos escolha, a essa altura do campeonato… Sem falar que meus braços já endureceram…"

"PELO AMOR DE DEUS, LEVE ISSO A SÉRIO!", Vivi, mais descontrolada.

Foi isso mesmo… Luffy derrubar o pilar só fez acelerar o processo…

"Oi, vocês estão virando estátuas de cera?", ATRASADO DA P*RRA!

Vivi: "É o que estamos tentando te dizer há séculos! Faz alguma coisa, Luffy-san!"

"Certo, entendi!", Luffy respondeu. Mas…

Mr. 3 não ia assistir parado! "Eu não vou permitir! Artes Doru Doru… Arpão!"

Ele moldou um arpão de cera apontado para o nosso capitão. E também… vi sair do meio das árvores um projétil… apontado para o Mr. 3.

Luffy se desviou do arpão que arrancou parte da cera do capacete do Broggy e o Mr. 5 se meteu no meio do caminho da bala do Usopp… e a comeu! Ela explodiu dentro do seu corpo, mas como ele é um homem-bomba, não fez efeito algum. Ele até arrotou fumaça e lambeu os beiços…

"Hm… meio amargo… gosto de pólvora barata…", Mr. 5 'avaliou'.

No nosso lado… "Ih… está mesmo mau… ainda bem que eu fiz essa pose…"…ai, ai, Zoro…

"IDIOTA!", Nami o insultou.

"Por favor, Luffy-san, despacha!", Vivi já implorava enquanto ainda podia falar.

Luffy então esticou os braços… "Gomu Gomu no… Bazooka!" mas…

"Parede… de Cera!"

O golpe parou na parede de cera dura como ferro… só de imaginar, já dói… exceto pelo fato de eu estar sob uma camada de cera.

"Ei, sai da frente!", Luffy gritou.

Mr. 3 respondeu: "Heheh… essa fala é minha. Não deixarei que você se intrometa na minha arte! Trava… de Cera!"

Luffy pulou para se esquivar, mas deixou o braço ficar envolto em cera num instante.

"Agora tenho um martelo!", ele disse com um sorriso.

Mr. 3 percebeu o porquê. "Essa não!" Imediatamente, produziu outro muro de cera para remediar o problema.

"Gomu Gomu no… Tonkachi!" / "Parede… de Cera!"

Os utensílios de cera se anularam… para Luffy ficar com a mão livre e avançar… acertando um soco direto na cara do Mr. 3! É isso aí! VAI, LUFFY!

Nami: "Boa, Luffy! Agora, aproveita a deixa e quebra essa abóbora!"

"Não."

Zoro: "Como assim, não? Pára de joguinhos e vem nos ajudar!"

"Não."

Vivi: "Por favor, nós estamos implorando, Luffy!"

"Eu… não estou a fim de salvar vocês."

Eu: "Oi! Luffy! Tá ma"luco? Mas que raios é que… oi, peraí…"

Nami, lentamente: "O que está falando?"

Zoro: "Oi, Luffy! Pára de brincadeiras! Estamos sem…"

"Espera, olhem!", eu interrompi.

"O que foi, Dan?", ele perguntou.

"Vejam a grama! O Luffy está pisando numa marca preta… o que é aquilo? Vivi-san, você sabe?"

Ela parou para olhar e lembrou de alguma coisa. "Ah… aquela marca! Aquilo é…"

Uma figura pequenina saía das sombras enquanto dizia: "Armadilha das Cores: Preto da Traição.", era a menininha parceira do Mr. 3.

"Miss Golden Week… Foi você que fez isso!"…então esse é o seu codinome.

"Sim. O Preto da Traição faz com que uma pessoa desobedeça qualquer pedido, por mais urgente que seja. Não importa o quão importantes vocês sejam, ele vai vos trair.", Ms. Golden Week explicou.

Nami: "Como assim? O que ela está fazendo?"

Vivi: "Ela é uma pintora realista. Ela pode tornar reais as emoções representadas pelas cores!"…Eh!… "Ela pode usar a aquarela especial dela para influenciar a mente de uma pessoa…" Danou-se…

Zoro: "O Luffy é tão ingênuo que fazer isso é mel na chupeta!"

Eu: "Mas ele precisa sair da marca para ficar livre, pois não?"

Nami: "Luffy! Você tem de se mexer!"

Vivi: "Não vai adiantar!"…ela então falou para o Luffy: "Luffy! Não saia daí, não importa o que aconteça! Não queremos que você nos salve!"

Ele: "Não."…ele então se mexeu e saiu de cima da marca preta.

Eu: "O velho truque da psicologia reversa…"

"Hem?"…ele voltou aos seus sentidos. "Eu… eu senti uma coisa muito estranha agora…"

Eu: "Que se dane! Destrói essa abóbora, por favor!"

"Certo!"…ele então começou a rodar o braço… mas parou lentamente e começou a gargalhar!

Nami: "Mas… hem?"

Zoro: "Ora seu…"

Eu: "Idiota!"

Vivi: "O que foi agora!"

"Armadilha das Cores: Amarelo do Riso!", isso praticamente explica tudo.

Nami: "Dessa vez tá pintado na roupa dele… Tira a blusa, Luffy!"

Eu: "Não adianta! Dessa vez ele só quer saber de dar risadas! Alguém tem que borrar a marca! Usopp-kun!"

Zoro: "Essa não… do jeito que essa névoa cai… só vamos aguentar por mais uns minutos…"

E de repente… saem Usopp e Carue sendo perseguidos pelo outro casal de agentes! Eles vinham e voltavam, vinham e voltavam… e acabaram batendo no Luffy!

"Olhem! A marca está borrada!", eu 'apontei'. Não preciso explicar as aspas.

Luffy, enquanto se recuperava: "Oi! Já parava com essa merda! Desgraçada! Que importa… eu tenho que destruir aquela abóbora! Gomu Gomu no…"

"Não vou te deixar! Armadilha das Cores…"…essa não… e agora?

"Vermelho do Touro Bravo!"…ela pintou uma marca vermelha onde o Luffy estava.

"BAZOOKAAAaaa… nyan, nyan…"…e a bazuca aterrissou nela…

"ONDE É QUE ESTÁ MIRANDO, BABACA?", Zoro gritou…

"Tem uma marca vermelha na grama, Zoro…", eu disse.

Golden Week: "Tal como um touro atrás da capa do toureiro, os ataques que você mandar só vão acertar essa marca. Azar o seu…"

"AH… SUA PIRRALHA! VAI CATAR COQUINHO! GOMU GOMU NO… BAZOOKaaaa… nyan, nyan…"…detalhes para quê… o resultado foi o mesmo. Basta imaginar.

"Sujou… ele não consegue sair dessa…", eu disse.

"Como bônus…"…tem mais? "Misturando o Azul da Tristeza com o Amarelo do Riso… temos o Verde da Tranquilidade!"…agora tem uma marca verde nas costas do Luffy! E então… ele se acalmou e foi sentar para tomar chá com a inimiga!

Nós quatro: "JUMENTO!"

Nami deu um suspiro e disse num tom derrotista: "E agora, o que fazemos?"

Zoro: "Viu? Eu te disse para fazer pose enquanto podia. Não diga que eu não avisei."

Eu: "Zoro… dá pra parar com essa conversa de pose!"

Vivi: "Como pode estar tão despreocupado!"

Eu então perguntei para o vento: "Mudando de assunto… onde está o Usopp?"

Momentos depois, acho que o vento respondeu… porque o Usopp voltou!

"Usopp… kun…", eu gritei.

"Dan! Pessoal! Eu vou salvar vocês!", ainda pude ouvi-lo.

Já o meu corpo inteiro estava coberto de cera endurecida… eu estava completamente imobilizado. O toque final era a cara. Tinha dificuldades para mexer a boca, mas ainda pude falar umas últimas palavras…

"Por… fa… vor…"…foi a minha última expressão. Tive que fechar a boca para evitar que o pó de cera entrasse mais depois de já ter inalado muito. Só os meus olhos estavam livres.

Vi Usopp se aproximando de onde Luffy estava. Agora ele poderia borrar a marca na camiseta e libertar o capitão da hipnose!

"Hissatsu! Kaenboshi! (Golpe Final: Estrela de Fogo!)"

"Breeze Breath Bomb! (Brisa do Hálito-Bomba!)"…ouvi uns sons de disparo… estava difícil ver… e então uma explosão! O Usopp tinha sido atingido… mas não sei pelo quê. Ele e Carue caíram no chão.

Ouvi a voz do Mr. 5: "Esqueci de te falar que até o meu hálito é explosivo."

Usopp: "Maldito… sem balas? Carue… você está bem? Luffy! Já acordou?"

Vi Luffy se levantando e saindo dos arbustos: "Sim… eu tô legal. Já não caio nessa! Eu agora tô zangado!"

A minha vista foi branqueando… já via tudo borrado à minha frente… só podia tentar deduzir o que se passava pelas vozes que ouvia… Até que a minha visão ficou completamente esbranquiçada. Estava completamente enclausurado num casulo de cera. Não esperem que uma borboleta saia daqui, amigos…

Luffy… Usopp… estamos contando com vocês!

"Hahahahah… Você ficou nervosinho mas, ainda assim, os seus amigos estão dessa forma…", Mr. 5, se vangloriando…

"E daí? Ainda estão vivos!", Luffy, zangado…

"Hahahahaha… será que estão mesmo? Depois que a Miss Golden Week pintá-los, eles vão ser estátuas gloriosas de cera… já é tarde demais para salvá-los, Chapéu de Palha!", Mr. 5…

"Isso é verdade… Está tudo acabado! Tenha um gostinho do desespero infinito… que é… a minha escultura mais poderosa!"…essa voz… Mr. 3? Ele ainda tem forças?

Ouvi sons de cera sendo modelada e então, comecei a ouvir o barulho de árvores sendo derrubadas. Além de uns passos de robô… O que será que o Mr. 3 está aprontando? Se não fosse essa cera à frente dos meus olhos!

"Campeão… de Cera!"…Mr. 3 anunciou.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", Usopp e Carue gritando…

"Ah… está aqui… o porquê ele derrotou um procurado de 42 milhões de beri…", Mr. 5…

"A melhor obra de arte do Mr. 3…", Ms. Valentine…

Eu quero ver! O que é que está acontecendo!

"Nesta forma, eu sou invencível! Meu corpo está preso numa armadura impenetrável feita de cera tão rígida como o aço! O meu eu de agora… não tem pontos fracos!", Mr. 3… explicando a carta que tem na manga…

"Maneiro!", Luffy… se ele se admirou é porque deve ser mesmo incrível. Se bem que para o Luffy qualquer coisa é incrível…

Usopp, reclamando: "NÃO É HORA DE FICAR ADMIRANDO! LUTE!"

"Gomu Gomu no… STAMP! (Carimbo de Borracha!)"

"Hahahah… Luta… do Campeão!", Mr. 3 revidou…

Usopp: "Essa não… Mas espera… Vapor de cera…"

Passaram alguns momentos de silêncio… e depois…

"Já sei! Luffy! Temos que fazer a cera pegar fogo! Não importa a dureza, cera ainda é cera! Derrete com o fogo!"…Usopp gritou. E então eu me dei conta.

Porra! Era tão simples! A resposta estava bem acima da minha cabeça! Porque é que eu não pensei nisso antes!

"Mesmo que o Mestre Broggy e os outros estejam neste estado, podemos salvá-los! Ainda vamos a tempo!", Usopp anunciou.

Boa, Usopp! Vamos lá! Eu já estou com falta de ar… meus pulmões doem… pessoal, depressa!

"Hahahah! Mesmo que vocês saibam disso, de nada vai adiantar! Em poucos minutos, os corações deles vão deixar de funcionar por falta de oxigênio e eles vão morrer!"

Não… NÃO! Eu não quero morrer dessa forma… Eu ainda sou muito jovem… tenho muito pela frente… não quero morrer agora!

"Eles estão agonizando nos seus últimos momentos de consciência! Estão provando o sabor de uma morte horrível, dolorosa e lenta! Haahahahahahahah…"

"Hissatsu… Kaen-"

"BREEZE BREATH BOMB!"

E de repente… uma explosão.

"USOPP!", Luffy gritou. Depois ouvi gemidos de dor… e um estrondo. Usopp caiu.

"Não ouviu? Vocês não têm chance contra nós!", Mr. 5…

"Hahahahahahahahah…", Ms. Valentine…

"Droga… estamos sem tempo!", Luffy…

"Desista!", Mr. 3…

Senti o chão tremendo. E então, alguns momentos de silêncio. Luffy tinha sido atingido, de certeza.

"CORRE! Não importa o que aconteça, corra o mais rápido que puder e enrole essa corda à volta do bolo!", ouvi Usopp gritando. E então sons de tiros… Havia várias coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo… tudo estava confuso… já estava perdendo a consciência… não, eu também tenho que lutar!

Adeus, mundo cruel…

…

"PESSOAL, ACORDEM!"

…

Ouvi sons de combustão… alguma coisa estava pegando fogo. Voltei aos meus sentidos… e percebi que podia abrir os olhos! Lentamente, via a cera saindo da frente dos meus olhos e me deixando ver o que estava à frente… e devagarinho comecei a notar que podia mexer os meus braços e pernas! Era isso! A CERA ESTAVA DERRETENDO!

Pisquei e me assustei ao ver uma parede de fogo à minha frente. "Ih! Fogo!"

Fui deixando a cera morna ir embora e tirando os excessos. Dei um sorriso largo… os meus camaradas estão voltando ao normal!

"Vivi-san! Nami-chan! Zoro!", olhei para ambos os lados, sorrindo. Eles começaram a se mexer também.

"Phew… bem na hora…", Nami disse enquanto tirava a cera do corpo.

"Ah… está tão quente aqui… Estava demorando, hem…", Zoro disse.

"Ah… eu pensei que ia mesmo morrer…", Vivi, aliviada, desabafou.

Eu: "Pessoal… ESTAMOS DE VOLTA!"

"Então vocês conseguiram, seus desgraçados!"…essa voz… "Chega de joguinhos! Eu vou partir esse seu pescoço em pedacinhos!"…vimos uma figura flutuando…

Nami e Vivi: "Miss Valentine!"

Eu: "Pessoal, parece que os nossos camaradas estão em perigo. Vamos devolver o favor?", olhei para os dois lados e eles responderam com um aceno.

"Então… cada dupla para o seu alvo! Pessoal, vamos virar o jogo com dois ataques duplos! VAMOS LÁ!"

As meninas então prepararam as armas.

"GUILHOTINA DE 10 MIL QUILOS!"…Miss Valentine desceu.

"Meninas, já!"

Elas: "Certo!"…e desapareceram pelo meio do fogo.

"EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ COM A MINHA EXPLOSÃO DE CORPO INTEIRO! SEU PIRATA DESGRAÇADO! NENHUM PEDAÇO DOS SEUS OSSOS VAI SOBRAR DEPOIS DESSA!" Mr. 5… Ele está pronto para aprontar de novo!

Eu: "Agora é a nossa vez! Vamos contra-atacar com estilo!"

Zoro: "É."

Ele sacou das espadas. Eu transformei o meu lápis em lança.

Nós: "Agora vamos!"

Finalmente pulamos para o meio das chamas. E ardeu. Mas tínhamos coisas mais urgentes com que nos preocupar!

"Yosh! Eu vou na frente!"

Vi ao longe o Mr. 5 se agarrando ao Usopp. Ele se debatia… Ia receber uma explosão de corpo inteiro! Não podemos deixar!

É hora da ação! Pode vir quente que nós estamos fervendo!

"BURNING… CLIMAX!"

"YAKI… ONI… GIRI!"

"Impossível…! AAARRGHHHH!"

Dois golpes ardentes e o Mister 5 está fora de combate!

Zoro: "Lâminas em chamas… nada mal, hem?"

Eu: "Heh… Um final de incendiar!"

"Zoro! Dan!", as meninas.

"Heheh… ponto final. Por… Zoro e Dan."

Meu lápis voltou ao normal e Zoro embainhou as espadas. Broggy também estava de volta. O gigante voltou as atenções ao seu amigo caído e eu vi a sua expressão triste.

Eu: "Broggy-san… o Dorry-san vai ficar bem?"

Ele, ao ouvir isso, levantou a cara e começou a rir: "Gebabababa! Acha que um gigante que lutou durante cem anos vai cair por causa de um ferimentozinho desses? Gebabababa! Ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Só precisa descansar e vai estar novinho em folha."

Usopp: "Mestre…"

Broggy: "Pessoal… então faltam dois para derrotar, hem?"

Eu: "Acho que já há gente tratando disso."

Vivi: "Onde está o Carue?"

Eu: "Provavelmente, ele e o Luffy foram atrás dos outros dois. Mas… a coisa mais importante agora é que…"…então eu respirei fundo e gritei: "ESTAMOS VIVOS!"

Todos sorriram de alegria!

Isso me fez tossir toda a cera que eu tinha inalado há pouco…

Dei um suspiro de alívio e ainda demorei alguns segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo… só que, assim, do nada, veio um pensamento: não estamos esquecendo de alguém?

* * *

**Dan: "Phew... Estamos vivos! Saímos de um sarilho e tanto!"**

**Zoro: "Não podia ser mais a tempo."**

**Nami: "Tudo graças à esperteza do Usopp!"**

**Vivi: "Luffy-san... ele já derrotou o Mr. 3?"**

**Mr. 5 e Miss Valentine estão derrotados! A situação está praticamente resolvida. Mas ainda falta alguém... o cozinheiro do grupo ainda está perdido no meio da floresta e será um trabalho duro encontrá-lo... a menos que...**

**Todos: "NÃO É POSSÍVEL!"**

**O que vai acontecer a seguir? Confira no próximo capítulo!  
**


	54. Ir para Arabasta ou não, eis a questão

**Capítulo 54**

**"Adeus, ilha dos gigantes! Próxima parada: Arabasta… ou não?"

* * *

**

A batalha acabou. Mas o nosso amigo gigante Broggy não aguentou mais e revelou as suas verdadeiras emoções. Está vertendo cachoeiras de lágrimas pelo seu companheiro caído… Mas, literalmente.

"É um bom amigo até para chorar!", Nami disse.

"Eu já ouvi falar em rios de lágrimas mas isso é ridículo…", Zoro completou.

Chorando até dizer chega… e nos dando tremendas dores nos ouvidos…

"Eu… eu compreendo você! Mestre Broggy!"…Usopp, também chorando.

"Você também não, hem!", eu me intrometi.

Até que de repente, ele pára de chorar e olha para o lado… nós olhamos também… e vimos o Dorry se levantando!

"Ah! Dorry-san! Não era para você estar… é, hm… morto…?", eu disse, perplexo.

Broggy: "DORRY! Você… mas como?", é, como?

Dorry: "Acho que fui nocauteado… Talvez foi por causa da sua arma…"

Como é que um machado não mata um homem? Ok, eles são gigantes e têm o triplo da nossa esperança de vida, mas… levar uma machadada é morte na certa para qualquer um!

"Espera… arma… Já sei! Mas é claro! Essas armas… estão muito desgastadas. Já percebi! Porque foram usadas durante tanto tempo, as armas foram para além da sua vida útil! Mesmo as famosas armas de Elbaf já nem cortam mais nada, estão completamente cegas!", Usopp deduziu e comemorou, suspirando de alívio.

Eu: "Então era por isso… Ainda bem!"

Usopp: "É um milagre fantástico!"

Afinal ninguém morreu! Um abraço carinhoso dos dois gigantes selou uma trégua na "guerra" de um século.

"Ei… Broggy, não abraça tão forte senão meu machucado vai doer…"

Broggy, chorando de alegria: "Ainda bem que você está vivo, meu caro amigo! Gebabababababa!"

"Gegyagyagyagyagyagyaa!"

Os dois partilharam uma gargalhada juntos, o que não devia acontecer há um bom tempo…

Nisso, Zoro refletiu: "Não há milagre nenhum aqui. É apenas natural."

"Porquê?", eu perguntei.

"Estranho seria se armas que foram usadas durante cem anos de luta ainda estivessem cortando. E o mesmo serve para os seus donos.", ele continuou.

Eu concordei: "Pois é… o tempo é um senhor impiedoso para com tudo e com todos… mas isso às vezes pode carregar consigo boas coincidências."

"Hoje é um dia maravilhoso! Temos que agradecer a bênção do nosso grande deus Elbaf!", Broggy anunciou aos céus.

Dorry: "Oi, Broggy… admite, você gostou de me ter cortado e deixado desmaiado, não gostou?"

"Não diga isso, companheiro!"…Broggy deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

"Ai! Não toque na minha ferida!"…Dorry respondeu dando-lhe um soco no peito.

Entre risos e gargalhadas… eles davam socos… e pontapés… um ao outro… Hem? Mas que raio de amizade é essa?

"Vai encarar, hem, grandão?", Dorry desafiou.

"Claro! Eu vou acabar com a tua raça!", Broggy respondeu à altura.

E lá estavam os dois fazendo cara feia um para o outro de novo…

"Porque raios vão brigar de novo?", Nami perguntou.

Eu lhe respondi, suspirando: "Haa… são incorrigíveis mesmo… É como diz a minha vó: Amigos tão próximos acabam sempre na porrada… né?"

Ela, intrigada: "Essa eu nunca ouvi…"

"Claro que não! Eu acabei de inventar!", eu disse, sorrindo.

Nami: "Mas que raio…"

…

Depois da briguinha, nós e os dois gigantes fomos sentar encostados nas montanhas e partilhamos gargalhadas. Entre histórias e outras coisas, nós lhes falamos do porquê a Baroque Works vir até aqui.

"Gegyagyagyagya… então era isso… Eles estavam atrás das nossas recompensas, né? Já nem me lembrava disso.", Dorry disse.

"Entretanto, eles também querem me matar e essa foi a principal razão de terem vindo aqui…" Vivi lamentou, cabisbaixa. Nami percebeu e foi dar um puxão na bochecha dela.

"Aiaiaiai! Nami-san!"

Nami: "Dá para parar de falar disso?"

"É isso aí, Vivi! Porque ainda está tão deprimida?", Luffy perguntava enquanto abocanhava um biscoito.

Eu, enquanto mastigava: "Pois é, Vivi-san! Deixa de deprê e vem comer com a gente! Galera, brinde de biscoito! Kanpai! Ah…" "Brindamos" com os nossos biscoitos… que quebraram em pedacinhos.

"Ah, ah… que desperdício…", Usopp lamentou e foi limpar os farelos, mas Luffy interrompeu, tentando roubar-lhe o biscoito. Começaram então a brigar feito menininhos. Eu deixei os dois de lado e me levantei.

"Ai!"

Eu: "O que foi, Nami?"

Ela: "Nada não, um inseto me picou, só isso."

Eu então tirei a minha camisa e lhe ofereci: "Olha, toma. Está meio queimada, mas protege na mesma."

Ela: "Não é preciso, Dan-kun, eu estou bem, sério."

"Eu insisto."

Ela cedeu e vestiu. "Obrigada."

Eu, sussurrando: "Ah… ah… e eu que ainda te queria ver só de sutiã…"…não parece, mas ela ouviu…

"Disse alguma coisa?", a voz maliciosa dela me deu um calafrio.

"Nada, nada não! Hahahah…"…tentei disfarçar, mas depois lembrei de uma coisa. "Né… Está tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom, mas eu tenho a sensação de que estamos esquecendo de duas coisas…"

Ela: "Hm… Agora que você falou nisso…"

Zoro: "Eu acho que posso adivinhar qual é uma delas: como nós vamos sair daqui? Tá fora de cogitação esperar um ano até que o Log se reajuste."

Pois, a pergunta que não quer calar.

Nami: "É verdade…"

Broggy: "Me parece que vocês ainda estão com problemas… Nós somos muito gratos por vocês nos terem salvo. Podemos fazer algo para ajudar vocês? Qualquer coisa."

Luffy então perguntou: "Então, podem fazer alguma coisa com o nosso Log?"

Dorry: "Lamento, filho, o Log é a única coisa para a qual estamos de mãos atadas."

Nami: "E a outra coisa, Dan-kun?"

"Hm? Ah, sim… me cheira que estamos esquecendo de alguém que não apareceu ainda…", eu dizia, pensando com a mão no queixo.

"NAMI-SAAAN… VIVI-CHWWAAAN… e o resto dos babacas!"

"Yo! Sanji!", Luffy acenou.

"Ah, falando no diabo… hm? Oi! Babacas? Que rude da sua parte!", era isso mesmo. Sanji, o desaparecido, está de volta e cheio de amor para dar!

"Haahahaha! Estão todos bem, não estão! Ah, que alegria! Pessoal, que bom que vocês estão vivos!", ele dizia enquanto se aproximava.

Eu cheguei perto dele e lhe disse das boas: "Pode parar aí, meu amigo! Obrigado por não aparecer quando mais precisávamos! Onde raios é que você estava? Não sabe o tamanho do trabalho que tivemos para derrotar esses bandidos?"

Usopp também desabafou: "E tem a cara de pau de aparecer aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido!"

"AAAH!", Sanji nos ignorou e foi correndo para onde os gigantes estavam.

Eu e Usopp: "Escuta quando a gente tá falando, seu…!"

"Ah, eu te encontrei! Então você é o desgraçado que se chama Mr. 3?", ele esbravejou.

Eu fui até ele e lhe dei um tapa na cabeça. "Não, seu tolo! O Mr. 3 já foi derrotado e está no meio da floresta. Esses são os gigantes que a gente salvou."

Ele: "Salvaram?"

Eu: "Longa história. Explico depois."

Nami, voltando ao assunto original: "Mas como é que você ficou sabendo do Mr. 3?"…hmmm… boa pergunta…

"Aaah! Nami-san, que aparência surpreendente!", ele se limitou a se derreter de elogios porque finalmente a sua dama estava de sutiã…

"Quer levar um cascudo?", ela ameaçou.

Ele então recuou e falou do que lhe aconteceu.

"Ora bem… eu acabei tendo uma conversinha muito esclarecedora por telefone com ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o próprio Mr. 0."

Mas… hem?

Vivi reagiu de imediato. "O CHEFE? Você falou com o chefe?"

Ele continuou: "Bem… enquanto estava andando pela floresta, eu achei uma cabaninha estranha no meio do mato. Foi aí que tudo aconteceu. Ele deve ter me confundido com esse tal Mr. 3."

Eu: "Confundiu? Sei não, hem… como é que você conseguiu?"

Ele: "Nem me pergunte. Só sei que consegui falar com ele e lhe disse que o bando do Chapéu de Palha foi assassinado com sucesso."

Vivi: "Então ele pensa que estamos mortos?"

Eu: "Duvido muito. Ele não pode ser tão estúpido assim."

"Ah, que importa se já não estão atrás de nós! Vai demorar um ano para sairmos daqui, não podemos nos mexer!"…Usopp lamentou.

Sanji então interveio: "Não? Mesmo depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive para roubar isto aqui…"

Só sei que ele tirou um negócio do bolso que nos fez cair o queixo! A TODOS!

Ele: "O que foi?"

Eu: "Como assim, o que foi? Não sabe o que é isso?"

Luffy: "É UM ETERNAL POSE APONTADO PARA ARABASTA!"

Isso mesmo! Assim poderemos ir direto ao nosso destino!

"Galera, brinde de biscoito!", eu propus. Eu, Nami, Usopp e Luffy então "brindamos" com os nossos biscoitos que, para a surpresa de ninguém, se quebraram em pedacinhos. De novo.

"Ah… que desperdício… Gente, desse jeito não dá para fazermos outro brinde, só há mais dois biscoitos no pacote!", Usopp disse.

"Se ninguém quer, então me dá!", eu disse e tomei o pacote das mãos dele.

"Oi, não é justo, eu também quero!", Luffy reclamou e quis me roubar o pacote.

Nami interveio e parou tudo. "Gente, vamos parar com a briguinha e é já! Não temos tempo a perder, capitão! Vamos partir daqui imediatamente!"

Ele: "Tem razão…"

Luffy então dirigiu-se aos gigantes. Com uma mão no chapéu, disse: "Ok, velhinhos… estamos indo embora."

"Hmm… vocês parecem ter pressa… Ok. Por mais que queiramos, não vamos impedi-los.", Broggy garantiu.

"Garotinha, espero que esteja tudo bem no seu país.", Dorry disse.

Vivi: "Obrigada."

Então nos despedimos dos lendários gigantes de Elbaf, mais uma amizade ao longo da jornada. Passamos pela floresta e voltamos para onde o nosso navio estava ancorado. Zoro e Sanji trouxeram os resultados do seu pequeno duelo de caça. Pequenas não foram as presas que apanharam!

"Saca só o meu rinoceronte! É o maior dos dois! A vitória é minha!", Zoro se vangloriava.

Sanji respondeu à altura. "Meu lagarto é o vencedor, seu bobão!"

Luffy se intrometeu: "Que é que importa? Ambos parecem apetitosos pra mim!"

"VOCÊ FIQUE NA SUA!", os dois logo chutaram Luffy para fora da conversa.

"Ei vocês dois, por quanto tempo é que pensam continuar com essa discussão patética, hem? Isso tudo não vai caber no navio, portanto, cortem as partes que precisarmos para podermos ir embora, ok?", Nami interveio do parapeito da cabine.

"Usopp! Dan! Qual dos dois é o maior, hem? É o meu com certeza!", Zoro pediu a nossa opinião.

Usopp: "Isso pouco me importa."

"OI!", Zoro não ficou nada contente.

Vivi: "Não podem ficar pelo empate?"

Zoro: "Não há empates em duelos."

Eu: "Yossh… Que rufem os tambores!" …e fiz som de tambor para o grande anúncio! "O vencedor do concurso de caça é… é… ah, que me importa! Tragam a carne para armazenar e vamos vazar!"…eis o grande anúncio.

"ORA SEU…!", os dois esbravejaram.

Nami perdeu a paciência e falou: "VENHAM PRA DENTRO JÁ!"

Os dois, tremendo, apressaram o passo e trouxeram os pedaços mais nutritivos. Assim pudemos desenrolar nossa vela, içar a âncora e seguir viagem! Navegamos por um rio que, segundo o mapa da Nami, desembocava no mar aberto. Quando nos aproximamos da costa, vimos os gigantes com as suas capas balançando ao sabor do vento. Uma imagem imponente, sem dúvida.

Luffy: "Ah, os gigantes vieram se despedir!"

"Para todos os humanos que vieram à nossa ilha…", Broggy…

"A principal razão porque não conseguem chegar à próxima parada está à frente.", Dorry… O que quer dizer com isso? "Vocês arriscaram as vidas para proteger a nossa honra."

Broggy completou: "Portanto, nós faremos o mesmo, não importa qual seja o nosso inimigo."

Dorry: "Não importa o que aconteça, um honrado amigo por nós nunca será abandonado."

Broggy: "Despejem a vossa confiança em nós e sigam em frente sem hesitar!"

Alguns momentos de silêncio até que Luffy anunciou: "Entendido!"

Eu: "Mas o que está acontecendo?"

Luffy: "Seguiremos em frente, haja o que houver!"

"Eu tenho um mau pressentimento…", comecei a ficar nervoso com tudo isso.

O navio avançou… passamos pelos gigantes preparando as armas… À nossa frente, o mar…

Nami: "PESSOAL, VEJAM!"

…E UM PEIXE-DOURADO GIGANTE! A sua mera presença fez o mar balançar violentamente!

Eu: "Mas que… o que é… é gigante!"

Usopp: "Pe-pe-pe-pei… peixe-dourado? Gigante? Onde é que eu já ouvi falar disso!"

"Temos que nos desviar de imediato!", Nami ordenou.

"Nami… faz sentido, mas não sei o que podemos fazer!", eu lhe disse.

"E o que é que sugere então?", ela gritou.

Usopp: "Vamos em frente!"

"MAS VAMOS SER COMIDOS!", Nami estava aterrorizada.

Meu corpo tremia de terror… mas fiz as palavras saírem.

"É… é… é como os gigantes disseram! Vamos… vamos confiar neles e ter a coragem para ir em frente!", eis a minha sugestão.

Usopp: "Isso mesmo! Vamos em frente! C-c-certo… Luffy?"

"É óbvio."…Luffy com a confiança escrita no rosto.

"NÃO SEJA IDIOTA! Essa coisa não é como o Laboon! Virem o leme!", Nami esbravejou.

"Desista, Nami.", Zoro disse, encostado na cabine.

A boca do peixe-dourado foi ficando cada vez maior… até que fomos finalmente engolidos.

"Não podemos mais voltar! Aaaaaaahhh!", Nami gritou de medo… Não podemos fazer mais nada. Agora só nos resta confiar nos gigantes para nos salvar.

Usopp, chorando: "Vamos lá! Seguir em frente! Avante!"

Luffy, confiante: "Vamos em frente, pessoal!"

"CALEM-SE! JÁ FOMOS COMIDOS!", Nami gritou.

De repente… vimos um raio de luz se aproximando…

"HAKOKU!"

Uma rajada de ar azul e vermelho muito poderosa passou por nós e foi colidir com a "parede" à nossa frente. O impacto foi tão tremendo… e brilhante… a luz à nossa frente foi… tão intensa… Quando ela desapareceu… vimos um buraco… e o mar à nossa frente!

FOMOS SALVOS!

Luffy: "Atravessamos!"

"Conseguimos! Conseguimos! Obrigado de coração!", obrigado, gigantes!

"Eles… eles cortaram até o oceano… Esse é o verdadeiro poder… dos gigantes de Elbaf! Tremendo!", Usopp vertia lágrimas de alegria!

A rajada de vento fez o navio flutuar em alta velocidade por alguns segundos antes de pousar a quilha no mar de novo. Estávamos navegando de novo… e desta vez, rumo a Arabasta!

…

Depois que o mar acalmou, pudemos descansar e voltar a ouvir o som das águas passeando pela madeira do nosso navio. Voltaram também os "tempos mortos" onde não há nada para fazer. O que não significa que voltou o silêncio porque… temos gente muito animada depois dessa aventura na ilha dos gigantes…

"Waaaahhh! Que excitante! Agora fiquei com cada vez mais vontade de conhecer a terra dos gigantes! Um dia, com certeza, eu vou para Elbaf!", Usopp disse, mais do que animado. Luffy concordou e os dois fizeram a festa.

Eu me deixei ficar encostado ao parapeito do navio e sentir o vento no corpo. "Hmmm… Grandes sonhadores, esses dois… Sonhar não custa, já dizia a minha avó…", falei para mim mesmo enquanto escrevia as páginas com a história das nossas aventuras na ilha dos gigantes.

Logo parei quando vi Nami e Vivi sentadas no chão conversando. Deviam estar tão cansadas… Fechei meu livro e fui até elas.

"Olá meninas! Tudo bem? Nami, não parece estar tão bem, pois não?", Assim que cheguei, me agachei e tentei bater papo.

Nami: "Essa confusão toda me deixou mais cansada do que eu imaginava…"

Eu: "Então fica sentada, descansa e deixa o navio seguir o seu rumo. Estamos na direção certa, pois não?"

Ela: "Sim. Já confirmei e estamos no rumo certo."…ela então dirigiu-se à Vivi. "Vamos finalmente poder te levar para casa…"

Vivi: "Sim… eu preciso muito voltar. Afinal… não há mais ninguém com o poder para salvar o meu país. As pessoas perderam a confiança no meu pai, o Rei, e começaram a revoltar-se… Eu tenho que voltar viva para Arabasta."

"Não se preocupe tanto… Vivi-chan.", Sanji descia até o mastro, trazendo consigo uma sobremesa. "Porque eu estarei ao seu lado. Agora, gostariam de ter a honra de provar dos meus deliciosos 'petit fours'? Para acompanhar, posso trazer um chá, ou um café, o que você quiser."

"WOW! DELICIOSOS!", Usopp, Luffy e até o Carue, mortos de fome ficaram logo com água na boca…

"Ei, vocês, não estraguem o momento!", eu reclamei.

"O de vocês tá na cozinha! Agora vazem!", Sanji ordenou.

Os três esfomeados foram logo correndo para a cozinha.

Eu: "Hmmm… agora que falou nisso, confesso que fiquei com fome agora… Sanji-san, você também fez um pra mim, não fez?"

Ele: "Fiz para todos. Tá na cozinha. Vai lá."

Eu: "Yatta! Ok!" Fui correndo pegar o meu 'petit four'. Nome chique, hem? Andei um pouco à volta do navio enquanto comia os doces, deliciosos, devo acrescentar. Como só o Sanji sabe fazer!

"PESSOAL, VENHAM DEPRESSA!"

Hm? Vivi estava chamando! E parece urgente!

Corri de onde estava, ainda de bandeja na mão e com doces na boca, mas tinha que ver o que era tão urgente.

"Gente, a Nami-san está ardendo em febre!"

Essa não… Febre? Mas como? Toquei-lhe a testa e… queimou! A febre estava muito alta! O que fazemos agora!

"Pessoal, nada de movimentos bruscos… Acalmem-se e levem a Nami para o quarto. Preciso de uma bacia com água e um pano. Temos que fazer alguma coisa quanto à temperatura da febre dela!", Vivi falou, tentando manter a calma.

Eu me voluntariei e pedi ajuda. O Sanji, mesmo entre lágrimas, manteve a calma e assim a carregamos para o quarto das mulheres. Deitamo-la na cama e cobrimo-la com o lençol.

"Ela não vai morrer, vai? Hem, Vivi-chan…", Sanji dizia enquanto chorava e mordia um lenço.

"Eu acho que foi por causa do clima. Um dos grandes obstáculos que os piratas encontram nas suas viagens são as mudanças de clima, o que deixa pouco tempo para o corpo se acostumar." Dizia Vivi, enquanto umedecia o pano e colocava-o na cabeça da Nami. "Não estranha que piratas famosos e de reputação invejável tenham perecido por causa do clima instável."

"Wah… ser morto por um pirata inimigo ou pelo clima… nem sei qual dos dois é mais terrível…", quanto a isso, sempre há que se ter cuidado.

"Gente, algum de vocês tem conhecimento médico?", Vivi perguntou.

Usopp e Luffy apontaram… para a enferma.

"Eu… bem, quando eu era pequeno, costumava ficar doente de tempos em tempos… portanto sei algumas coisas, mas acho que não vão servir de nada…", tentei ajudar, mas não posso fazer muito, reconheço.

"Sei lá, um pouco de carne deve melhorar as coisas, né… Sanji?", Luffy, sorridente, perguntou.

Sanji parou de chorar e lhe respondeu: "Bem… Eu posso preparar algo para ela comer, mas… tudo que faz é dar nutrição… mas não chega. Além disso… enquanto navegamos, eu preparo as refeições das mulheres com muito mais cuidado do que as de vocês.", eu me sinto um pouco insultado, mas não posso deixar de concordar. "Eu sempre deixo a carne e os vegetais mais frescos para elas… e o que está podre… vai direto para vocês."

"OI!", Usopp reclamou.

"Sanji, isso pode qualificar como intoxicação alimentar, sabia?.", eu disse.

"Pouco me importa, é bom de todo o jeito!", disse Luffy, despreocupado.

Sanji continuou. "Enquanto eu estiver aqui, não haverá problemas de nutrição para ninguém. Mas quando se trata de fazer comida para enfermos, é preciso ter em conta outros fatores. Tipo quais são os sintomas e o que pedem em termos de alimentação. E eu não sei fazer esse diagnóstico."

"E fazer ela comer de tudo um pouco? Não dá?", Luffy perguntou, ainda intrigado.

"E um doente tem energia para isso? Eu acho que não, né?", Sanji respondeu.

"40º C? A febre aumentou!", Vivi deu o alerta.

"Sujou…", eu disse.

Usopp: "Em Arabasta há médicos, não há? Quanto tempo demoraremos até lá, Vivi?"

Vivi então pareceu desolada ao dizer: "Não sei. Mas não acho que seja menos que uma semana…"

"Uma semana? Essa não… Isso é grave…", eu disse. Uma das coisas que eu aprendi da pior forma foi que uma semana com febre alta é demais para o corpo humano e pode ser fatal. Não disse isso justamente para não alarmar ainda mais o pessoal.

"Vem cá… ficar doente é assim tão ruim?", Luffy perguntou, intrigado.

Sanji e Usopp, inclinando as cabeças: "Não sei… nunca apanhei nenhuma doença…"

"O QUÊ? Vocês nunca…?", Vivi, surpresa, reagiu. "Não vêem? É óbvio que é muito ruim ficar doente! Febre de 40 graus pode ser fatal!"

Deixou escapar e aí a vaca foi pro brejo. Os três e Carue começaram a se desesperar, correr de um lado para o outro, perguntar "Ai, ela vai morrer! Ela vai morrer!"…

Eu: "Tinha que dizer isso, não tinha? Vivi-san! E até tentei evitar falar eu mesmo!"

Ela: "Lamento…"

Nos viramos para os desesperados: "Pessoal, acalmem-se!"

"TEMOS QUE BUSCAR UM MÉDICO JÁ! SALVAR A NAMI!", Luffy gritava com todo o ar dos pulmões…

Eu tive que agir. "Calem a boca!"

Vivi: "Já sabemos disso, mas temos que nos acalmar primeiro! O barulho vai ter efeito no corpo dela!"

"N-Não… Por favor… não.", Nami sussurrava lentamente enquanto levantava. "Há um jornal no armário perto da escrivaninha."

Vivi pegou o jornal e quando leu as notícias que estavam escritas… ficou branca como a neve…

"Essa não… não pode ser… 300 mil dos soldados reais passaram para o lado rebelde… No princípio eram 600 mil soldados reais contra 400 mil rebeldes… mas o jogo virou de uma hora para a outra!"…a leitura da notícia a deixou cada vez mais horrorizada.

Nami, ofegante: "Agora a rebelião vai… se intensificar… Esse jornal já é de três dias atrás… Sinto muito ter escondido isso de você… Não queria preocupá-la mais ainda…"

"Hmmm… Só entendo que a coisa tá cada vez mais feia…", Luffy deduziu.

"E isso já chega.", eu disse.

"Esse termômetro deve estar danificado… Ninguém fica com 40 graus de febre… Deve ser uma onda de calor…", ela dizia, arriscando se levantar.

"Espera! Não se levante!", tentei detê-la. "Ignorar o termômetro quando se está com febre é jogar a vida no lixo. Eu não sou médico, mas eu sei. Por favor!."

Ela teimou e se levantou, mesmo com o corpo tremendo. "Me deixe em paz… eu tenho que voltar a cuidar da rota do navio… mas…", ela então se virou para nós e sorriu, dizendo: "…obrigada por se preocuparem…"

"Afinal, ela está melhor, não está?", Luffy, incapaz de perceber, perguntou.

"Isso é fingimento dela.", Usopp explicou.

"É preocupante… se fazer de teimosa no estado em que está…", eu lamentei.

"Um derramamento de sangue se aproxima… Isso é muito grave…! Chegar com vida não basta! Tenho que chegar o mais rápido possível… se não, um milhão de pessoas vão se envolver numa carnificina sem sentido…"

"Um milhão?", Luffy disse.

"Que fardo enorme… Vivi-chan…", Sanji refletiu.

Nami doente, febril, tentando resistir… Vivi com a responsabilidade do tamanho do mundo em suas costas… É desolador…

* * *

**Dan: "É preocupante... Nami doente... Vivi tendo que chegar logo..."**

**Sanji: "Nami-saaaan... Vivi-chwaaaann!"**

**Luffy: "Temos que achar um médico imediatamente!"**

**Ir direto para Arabasta, arriscando-se a ficar sem navegadora para o resto da viagem ou fazer um desvio, procurar um médico e deixar tudo nas mãos do destino? Respostas vocês verão no capítulo 55!  
**


	55. Está frio, muito, muito frio!

**Capítulo 55**

**"A busca por um médico num país gelado e sem nome"

* * *

**

Estamos metidos numa encruzilhada dos diabos. Nami está muito doente e precisa de tratamento urgente… mas Vivi tem que se apressar para poder deter uma carnificina sem sentido no país dela! Grrr… O que vamos fazer?

"Ei, gente! Venham para o convés depressa! Temos trabalho a fazer!", tive que interromper meu pensamento quando ouvi Zoro gritando de cima. Logo saímos do quarto feminino para ver o que era.

"Ajustem as velas para pegar o vento a bombordo!", Zoro comandou.

"Hã? Se as ordens vêm de ti, eu não faço nada, sacou?", Sanji reclamou.

"Nami… o que está acontecendo?", eu perguntei.

"O vento… eu tenho a impressão… de que um vento muito forte vai nos atingir em cheio…", ela anunciou.

Usopp: "Mesmo com o clima tão calmo de agora?"

"Eu sei do que estou falando… por favor, apressem-se…", Nami nos pediu.

Sanji, preocupado: "Nami-san… eu sei que isso é pelo bem da Vivi-chan, mas se você se esforçar tanto assim…"

Ela: "Eu estou bem! Não me posso deixar abater por uma febrezinha dessas… agora mexam-se!"

"Nami-san…", Sanji ainda preocupado.

Eu: "Maa… gente, pra já, não percamos tempo e vamos logo tratar da rota do navio, ok?"

O pessoal ainda estava preocupado, óbvio, mas eles acenaram a concordar e assim fomos todos aos nossos postos. Sanji e Zoro foram puxar as cordas; eu, Usopp e Carue fomos virar o leme à direita. Saímos para checar com a Nami se a rota estava corrigida.

"Sim… já estamos de volta… ao rumo certo.", Nami confirmou. Ela devia estar muito fraca, lutando contra a febre esse tempo todo… e tendo que tomar conta dos rumos do navio…

"Gente! Eu tenho um pedido a fazer."

Vivi veio correndo do quarto para o parapeito da cabine e parecia ter assuntos importantes para falar.

"Sei que é rude fazer pedidos só porque me deram carona, mas… o meu país mergulhou numa grave crise. Por isso, eu quero chegar o mais rápido que puder e não tolerarei atrasos!"

"É claro… foi isso que… te prometemos, não foi?", Nami respondeu.

Nós ficamos em silêncio. Não era bem isso o que queríamos ouvir, mas… deixemos ela continuar.

"Porém… a nossa maior prioridade no momento é… achar um médico para curar a doença da Nami. Depois iremos à toda velocidade para Arabasta. Certo, capitão?"

Luffy, alegre, concordou. "Claro! Além do que, esse navio não vai mais rápido do que isso!"

Ainda bem… sensatez e coragem nas horas mais difíceis são qualidades de um bom líder. O que significa que temos que nos apressar mais ainda! As vidas de 1 milhão de civis e da nossa navegadora estão em jogo!

Só que… assim, do nada… o céu começou a escurecer… e bem nas nossas costas…

"OLHEM, GENTE! UM CICLONE!", Luffy apontou, aterrorizado.

A coisa era colossal! E estava na direção para onde íamos! Pelas barbas do profeta… olha a cilada que acabamos de evitar!

"Impressionante… os ciclones são imprevisíveis na Grande Linha… mas ainda assim, a Nami foi capaz de prever um gigante como esse…", pensei comigo mesmo e sorri de alívio à medida que o barco ia se afastando do perigo. O coração saltava… pois é… detalhes como esse são a linha entre a vida e a morte…

…

Passado o susto, Nami está de volta à cama e recebendo tratamento improvisado. Vivi, Sanji e Carue ficaram encarregados dos cuidados paliativos. Nós ficamos com a missão de vigiar os arredores. E à medida que navegávamos, o tempo ia ficando mais frio e nublado… até que começou a cair neve. Tive que ir pegar uma manta para me cobrir por agora.

"Oi! Gente…", Zoro gritou do alto do mastro.

Luffy perguntou: "Tá vendo algum médico?"

"No meio do mar? Nem vem, bobão.", Usopp disse.

"Zoro, o que foi?", eu perguntei.

Ele: "Oi… acham que alguém consegue caminhar no mar?"

Eu: "Hã? Mas que raio de pergunta é essa? Zoro… o que você tá vendo?"

Ele apontou para a frente. "Então… o que é aquilo?"

É… bem… não sei bem como hei de explicar mas… ou estou vendo uma miragem (?) ou… tem alguém em pé sobre o mar? Nós três esfregamos nossos olhos, mas não era alucinação nenhuma.

Usopp: "Gente… vocês estão vendo o que eu estou vendo?"

Eu: "Eu nem sei… Luffy, me belisca."

E ele beliscou. "Ai! Doeu… Ok, estou acordado, não é sonho."

"Está mesmo tão frio hoje…"…ai! A coisa falou!

Levamos um susto… e ele também. E ficamos parados… em silêncio… até que… qualquer coisa vinha emergindo por baixo do nosso navio! Subimos alguns metros, depois fomos jogados de volta no mar… que ficou revolto e nos atirou para a frente. Tive que me segurar até as ondas acalmarem. À nossa frente… estava uma fortaleza gigaaaaaaaante!

Depois fomos descobrir que era uma cobertura metálica submarina que foi aberta para revelar…

Usopp: "Um navio pirata! Sujou…"…droga… logo agora que estamos mais ocupados?

Eu: "E está repleto de soldados…"

"Maaaaahahahahahah! Estão surpresos? Esse é o meu mais avançado navio submarino gigante Bliking! Maaahahahahah!"

Eu: "Quem é? Se for homem, mostre a cara!"

"Nem precisa dizer duas vezes…"…de um instante para o outro, a situação mudou… para pior. Estávamos cercados… e com uns dez soldados com armas apontadas para cada um de nós.

"Porra… digam olá para a minha língua comprida!", eu disse.

"Gente, mas o que está…", olhei pra trás e vi o Sanji vindo de dentro da cabine… para logo ser rodeado de soldados com armas carregadas. Ele se limitou a parar, acender um cigarrinho e perguntar: "Hmmm… deixa eu adivinhar… estamos sendo atacados, né?"

"Sim.", Luffy respondeu.

Só que o mais surpreendente de tudo…

"Vocês… vocês são piratas de verdade? Mas só cinco?"

…era um balofo com uma armadura de metal e uma capa de pele de urso polar que apareceu no nosso navio… comendo um pedaço de carne, mastigando _até a faca_ e todo o resto! Aiaiaiaiaiai, minha língua…

"Cinco não chegam para uma tripulação pirata, não importa por onde peguem!", dizia ele antes de engolir o resto da faca!

"O que há com esse cara? Ele tá comendo uma faca!", Luffy comentou.

"Uhyaaa… Dói só de olhar!", Usopp comentou enquanto fazia cara feia.

"Onívoro detected…", pensei comigo.

O balofo então perguntou: "Olha, a gente tá indo para o Reino de Drum. Vocês não têm nenhum Eternal Pose ou Log Pose pra me emprestar?"

Sanji: "Bem… não. Nem sequer sabemos onde é que fica esse lugar."

Eu: "Agora, se não se importam, querem se retirar?"

Luffy: "Estamos com pressa e não temos tempo a perder com vocês."

"Haaa… Sabiam que a pressa é a inimiga da perfeição? Tá certo, se não têm nada, paciência. A única coisa que posso fazer é ficar com esse navio e os seus tesouros.", proclamou o balofo come-tudo. "Só que antes disso… ainda estou com fome, portanto, vou fazer um lanchinho."

Ah… ok, um lanchinho, é inofensivo… depois ele vai embo- OI!

Usopp: "MAS QUE RAIO HÁ DE ERRADO COM ELE?"

Luffy: "NÃO COMA O NOSSO NAVIO!"

Os soldados então ameaçaram: "Não interrompa a refeição do nosso Lorde Wapol!" Luffy nem ligou e deu um cascudo nos dois.

Aí foi tudo pro brejo e começou o tiroteio.

"Haaa… já podemos despachá-los? Devia ser assim desde o começo!", saco do lápis e vamos embora!

"Arma nova: Enpitsu Dagger!"

Finalmente, a minha nova veia artística virada para o combate vai ter um teste digno! Tá na hora do pau!

"Podem vir!", vieram logo três para cima de mim. Estavam desarmados, levaram com chutes e socos e logo caíram no chão.

"Vão aprender com quem estão se metendo!" Os próximos estavam com espadas e vieram para cima já tentando me golpear. Tive que me defender com a minha adaga e golpeá-lo logo na barriga. Direto na parede! Outro veio me cortar, mas consegui desviar e causar um arranhão! Assim, fui socando e chutando os que apareciam na minha frente. Num instante, já tinham ido ao chão todos os que se dispuseram a nos enfrentar!

"O que foi? Acabou? Não vem mais ninguém?", como não veio, decidi dar um ponto final e transformar minha nova adaga de volta em lápis.

"Yosh! Pena que eu queria ter tido mais tempo pra testar…"

"ORA… SEU… SUMA DAQUI!"…acabei a tempo de ver o Luffy mandar aquele gordão para os ares com os seus poderes! Ele voou tão longe que só víamos um pontinho brilhante no céu.

Pronto, problema resolvido com um sorriso! Quando eu parei e olhei em volta, todos no outro navio estavam boquiabertos! Vivi inclusive… Depois disso, as tropas não perderam tempo e bateram em retirada.

"Escrevam o que eu vos digo! Nós vamos voltar e dar o troco!", disse um dos subordinados do gordão, aquele que "andou na água".

"Mas… mas quem diabos era aquele cara? 'Wapol' ou algo do tipo…", dizia Usopp, ainda confuso diante disso tudo.

"Que importa o nome… era só um esquisitão qualquer. Esquece isso.", Sanji disse.

Hmmm… sei não… não acho que seja a última vez que o vamos ver.

…

Passaram algumas horas depois daquele pequeno incidente que custou uma parte da madeira da lateral do nosso Merry. O sol estava se pondo e à medida que a noite se aproximava, o clima esfriava cada vez mais. Por isso, é hora de vestir as roupas de inverno! Camisa de manga longa, suéter e casaco para o frio, mais luvas e cachecol, além de calças e sapatos bem quentinhos!

Vivi e Sanji, com o Luffy para fazer sorrir, continuavam os cuidados improvisados para a doentinha. Eu e os restantes ficamos vigiando a rota. A noite gélida caiu, logo tivemos que baixar âncora e parar. Sem as habilidades da Nami, navegar à noite está fora de cogitação.

Todos decidimos ir dormir para o quarto das mulheres e fazer companhia para a Nami, exceto o Sanji que ficou no posto de vigia, apreciando a lua cheia. Eu estava meio sem sono, portanto decidi tentar ler alguma coisa que me fizesse pesar os olhos. Nisso, vi a "paciente" acordando lentamente, ofegante.

"Não consegue dormir?", sussurrei baixinho.

Ela: "Eek! Você tava acordado? Eu… Não… não é nada… só…"

Eu: "Só…?"

Ela: "Só que… vocês roncam muito alto. Mas apesar disso… agradeço pela companhia."

Eu: "Não precisa agradecer. Estaremos sempre aqui com você. Agora pare de bancar a fortona, se cubra e vá dormir que amanhã vamos encontrar um médico pra te curar, ok?"

Ela acenou que sim e se cobriu. O livro tinha feito o seu trabalho. Eu já estava com os olhos pesados e me deixei cair nos braços de Morfeu.

Veio a manhã seguinte… e, brrrrrrr! Estava mais frio do que nunca! Acordei e logo me deparei com Usopp colocando madeira na lateral do navio.

"Waaaaaah… Bom dia… Ah! Usopp-kun… já consertou o estrago?", eu perguntei, ainda me espreguiçando e saindo da cabine.

Ele: "Tô trabalhando nisso… não posso ficar parado e deixar que estraguem o meu navio. Vou fazendo o que posso."

Eu: "Sim… Sanji-san! Bom dia! Como tá o tempo aí em cima?"

Ele: "Ah… me deixei dormir… tá frio pra dedéu…"

Usopp: "Estamos na Grande Linha, portanto esse tempo maluco já não estranha…"

"Acho que estamos presenciando o contrário…", Vivi dizia enquanto saía da cabine.

"Bom dia, Vivi-san!", eu lhe cumprimentei.

Ela respondeu. "Bom dia, Dan-san."

Usopp: "O que quer dizer com isso?"

Ela: "Se repararem bem, o clima se estabilizou desde há alguns dias. Isso é sinal de que podemos estar chegando numa ilha."

"Sério?", eu perguntei.

Ela confirmou e pediu. "Sanji-san… concentre-se em olhar para o horizonte. Devemos estar chegando numa ilha de inverno."

Eu: "Ilha de inverno? O que é isso?"

Ela então explicou: Em termos geográficos, existem quatro tipos de ilhas: de Verão, de Outono, de Primavera e de Inverno. E cada uma destas ilhas tem o seu próprio Verão, Outono, Inverno e Primavera.

Eu: "E isso quer dizer…"

Ela: "Quer dizer que temos ao todo 16 tipos de estações, desde o Verão de uma ilha de Verão ao Inverno de uma ilha de Inverno."

"Geh! Isso tudo?", eu, surpreso.

Ela: "Sim. E ainda há mais: existem ilhas cujo clima não se encaixa nestas classificações."

Usopp: "Entendo… isso explica porque o tempo entre ilhas é tão instável."

Eu: "Ilhas próximas com climas diferentes acabam causando alterações bruscas no espaço que as separa… hmm… agora faz sentido…"

Ela então concluiu: "Se o clima se estabiliza, é sinal de que estamos perto de uma ilha."

"Pessoal, terra à vista!", Sanji confirmou. Estamos chegando numa ilha!

"ILHA! ESTAMOS CHEGANDO!"…falando nisso, as orelhas super-desenvolvidas do Luffy captaram a mensagem. Ele veio correndo para o seu lugar favorito, viu a ilha à frente…

"WAAAHHH! Tudo branco! Que lindo!", Luffy, maravilhado.

Sanji tentou lembrá-lo de que esta não era uma aventura. "Temos que buscar um médico para a Nami e partir de uma vez, capiche?"

Ele nem ligou… "Neve é tão legal… tão branquinha…"

Eu: "Esquece, cara… ele não tá te ouvindo. É melhor irmos preparando o nosso desembarque."

À medida que nos aproximamos da ilha, o branco tomava conta da paisagem. Tudo estava envolto por uma manta branca de neve. Ao fundo, observávamos as enormes montanhas que pareciam troncos de árvore… mas uma coisa ainda metia impressão…

"Luffy… você não tá com frio só de bermuda e chinelos?", Usopp perguntou.

"Estamos num frio de -10ºC! É a temperatura em que os ursos hibernam!", Vivi adiantou.

"Cara, veste um casaco, dói só de te ver com pouca roupa nesse frio!", eu alertei.

Ele parou por alguns segundos…

"Wah, tá frio!", ele disse.

Nós: "SEU LERDO!"

Ele foi correndo para o quarto vestir roupa mais quente. Enquanto isso, Usopp estava preocupado, pra variar, com a chegada. Será que veremos monstros? Ou o… abominável homem das neves?

"Essa não… minha doença não-posso-descer-nessa-ilha está atacando de novo…", ele, se fazendo de doente.

"Ah, corta essa, valeu?", eu lhe disse.

À medida que adentrávamos os rios da ilha, decidimos parar o navio perto de uma cachoeira que despejava água resultante da neve derretida.

Zoro perguntou: "Gente, quem se dispõe a ir procurar por médicos? Ou mesmo, pessoas…"

Luffy e Sanji logo se dispuseram. Eu também me voluntariei, mas acho que não vamos dar nem um passo para fora do navio…

"Não se mexam, piratas!"

Bem, afinal essa ilha é habitada… Estavam dezenas de homens à nossa volta, todos armados… e fazendo cara feia…

"Oi, oi… parece que não estão felizes de nos ver…", Usopp comentou, nervoso.

Um dos cidadãos então pôs-se à frente e disse: "Ordeno que saiam desta ilha imediatamente."

Nós tentamos nos explicar. "Nós só estamos à procura de um médico…", Luffy disse.

Vivi: "Temos uma pessoa doente a bordo."

"Nós não vamos cair nesses truques de novo, seus piratas imundos!", disse outro dos cidadãos.

"Hmmm… onde é que eu já vi essa cena…", eu pensei comigo.

"A gente mal acabou de se conhecer…", Sanji reclamou.

"Não banque o respondão!"…um dos cidadãos gritou e logo disparou!

"Desgraçado…", Sanji ficou irritado e queria partir pra cima… mas Vivi o impediu… e foi baleada!

"VIVI!", Luffy gritou… "SEUS… MALDITOS!"

Os cidadãos logo prepararam as armas, nós fizemos o mesmo… mas…

"Espera, Luffy-san!"…Vivi juntou forças para tentar detê-lo. "Lutar agora não é a melhor opção! Eu estou bem… a bala só raspou no meu braço…", ela então se ajoelhou perante os cidadãos e implorou: "Tudo bem, como quiserem, não aportaremos na vossa costa. Mas pedimos encarecidamente por um médico… Nossa companheira está sofrendo… Eu peço por favor!"

"Vivi…", eu sussurrei. Ela sabia do que estava falando.

Ela se virou para o Luffy e disse-lhe: "Você é um péssimo capitão… Agir por impulso não resolve tudo! Se por acaso ganhasse essa luta… isso faria algum bem à Nami-san?"

Vivi… realmente… ela é uma grande diplomata. Luffy refletiu por alguns momentos e chegou a uma conclusão. "Peço desculpas… eu estava errado. Por favor, chamem um médico… para salvar a minha companheira.", ele então também se ajoelhou.

Os cidadãos estavam em silêncio, pensando no que fazer. Passaram alguns momentos até que o representante da multidão, um homem de grande porte e vestindo um casaco verde se pronunciou: "Eu vou levá-los até ao vilarejo. Sigam-me."

Ainda bem… eles entenderam. Sanji se voluntariou para carregar a doente nas costas e todos fomos em grupo para o vilarejo. Passamos por trechos onde a neve ia até nossos calcanhares.

No caminho, o homem do casaco verde falou conosco. "Só quero dizer uma coisa. A nossa ilha só tem uma médica. Uma bruxa."

"Bruxa?", Usopp perguntou.

Sanji: "Só uma? Que estranho… A propósito, que país é este?"

O homem do casaco verde: "Este… é um país ainda sem nome."

Vivi: "Sem nome? Há coisas dessas pelo mundo?"

"AAAAHHHHH! Um urso! Pessoal, finjam de morto!"

Um urso vinha caminhando feito nós (!). Assim que o viu, Usopp foi logo para o chão, mas o homem do casaco verde explicou: "Ah, esse é um urso escalador. É inofensivo. Ele gosta que o cumprimentem à maneira dos alpinistas." Continuamos andando, mas saudamos o urso alpinista e ele respondeu. Já quanto ao Usopp…

"É… Usopp-kun…"

Ele ficou estendido no chão…

"Já passou. Anda, vamos embora.", eu o puxei pra cima e continuamos a caminhada.

Caminhamos por um longo tempo… até que chegamos a Bighorn, o principal vilarejo do país. As pessoas circulavam pelas ruas brancas, algumas passeando com animais. Bodes, cabras… ovelhas, um ambiente rudimentar, mas civilizado.

"Pessoal, obrigado pela companhia.", nós pudemos ouvir o homem falar aos cidadãos.

Um deles lhe perguntou: "Não precisa de ajuda com esses piratas, Dalton-san?"

Ele: "Acho que são inofensivos. É intuição por experiência… acreditem."

Hmmm… parece que esse homem tem influência no povo… e parece ser um líder generoso…

Os cidadãos confiaram nele e foram embora.

"Luffy! Olha, outro daqueles ursos!", eu ouvi Usopp dizer.

Então vi-o junto do Luffy cumprimentando… uma senhora de grande porte que se aproximava… só me limitei a rir da pequena confusão.

Mais tarde, o senhor… é… cujo nome não me recordo, nos convidou para ficar na casa dele. Aceitamos o convite e logo cobrimos a Nami na cama que ele ofereceu. Ele então se apresentou formalmente.

"Perdoem pela demora. Eu me chamo Dalton e sou o Capitão da Guarda nesta ilha. Peço desculpas pela nossa recepção hostil."

"Ah… não faz mal… Já estamos familiarizados com recepções… menos amigáveis.", eu que o diga…

"Garota…", ele então dirigiu-se à Vivi. "Só uma pergunta… nós já nos encontramos alguma vez?"

Ela tentou disfarçar e mudou de assunto. "Ah… n-não… acho que é impressão sua… Por favor, conte mais sobre essa médica a quem chamam de 'bruxa'… A febre da nossa companheira não pára de subir… já está em 42 graus!"

"Hã? 42 graus?", Dalton reagiu, surpreso.

"Já tem sido assim há três dias…", Vivi disse.

"Se sobe mais um pouco, pode ser fatal!", Dalton alertou.

"É verdade, mas nós não sabemos a origem da doença nem como a tratar…", Vivi lamentou.

Dalton então apontou para a janela: "Vocês vêem aquelas montanhas ao fundo?"

"Sim, aquelas montanhas enormes de gra-", Sanji dizia, mas parou quando viu uma cara na janela…

"Contemplem o Sr. Boneco de Neve!"

"Shiroraaaa! O dragão branco!"

"Eu vou chutar vocês!", Sanji se irritou, foi acabar com os bonecos e trazê-los para dentro. Depois dessa pequena interrupção, Dalton explicou:

"No topo da montanha mais alta, há um castelo… sem rei."

Procuramos até que encontramos uma coisa parecida com um palácio no topo do monte.

"Wah… vê-se tão mal…", eu disse.

Dalton continuou: "A médica a quem chamam de 'bruxa', que se chama Doutora Kureha, mora aí."

Sanji: "O quê? De todos os lugares, porquê lá em cima?"

Eu: "Por acaso ela não tem nenhum tipo de linha de emergência?"

Dalton disse: "Não. Não temos forma de contactá-la."

Sanji, irritado: "Mas que raio de médica é essa?"

Dalton explicou que as suas habilidades médicas são irrepreensíveis… mas ela tem as suas excentricidades.

"É uma velhinha que tem por volta de 140 anos de idade."

Vivi: "Eh?"

Eu: "Cento e… quarenta? Como é que uma pessoa vive isso tudo?"

Dalton: "Dizem que ela gosta de ameixa muito azeda."

Ok… eu já ouvi falar que ameixa azeda prolonga a vida, mas isto é um escândalo!

Vivi: "O que acontece com os doentes e machucados desta vila?"

Dalton disse: "Essa doutora vem por conta própria. Procura os pacientes, cuida deles e depois pega o que quiser das suas casas como pagamento."

Usopp, enquanto bebia chá quente: "Hmmm… parece uma velhinha malvada!"

Eu: "Como é que ela faz para descer da montanha?"

"É um boato estranho, mas… dizem que ela voa pelo céu de trenó. Por isso que a chamam de bruxa. Também dizem que uma criatura nunca vista antes, a acompanha…", Dalton explicou.

Usopp pulou logo de medo. "Eu sabia! Eu sabia que haveria uma dessas!"

Dalton continuou: "Ela é a única médica aqui na ilha, mas não quer nada conosco. O que nos resta a fazer é esperar pela próxima vez que ela descer a montanha."

Vivi: "Essa não…"

"Sendo assim, ela pode demorar tanto dias como anos para descer de novo!", eu reclamei.

Sanji: "E não podemos esperar sentados…"

"Oi… Oi, Nami, tá me ouvindo?", viramos e vimos Luffy dando tapinhas no rosto dela… mas, hem?

Nós: "Oi! O que está fazendo!"

Eu: "Luffy! Não a acorde desse jeito!"

Ela acordou. Ele então lhe disse: "Olha, se não escalamos a montanha, não vemos médico. Portanto, vamos à escalada."

O quê? Escalada?

"Quer dizer… vai querer escalar aquela… gulp… montanha grande pra caramba?", eu engoli em seco enquanto perguntava.

"Tá maluco? Tá tentando que a Nami faça isso?", Sanji reagiu prontamente. Não iria querer deixar a sua donzela se arriscar no estado em que está… e é compreensível.

"Eu consigo!", Luffy disse.

Vivi alertou: "Talvez, mas vai ser cansativo para a Nami-san!"

"Se cairmos, da neve não passaremos com certeza!", Luffy continuou.

Sanji: "Tolo! Qualquer homem sadio morreria na mesma!"

"Mas, gente, se formos olhar para a situação em que estamos… talvez esta seja a nossa única alternativa…", eu disse, com o peso na consciência…

"Dan-san, é muito arriscado! O corpo da Nami-san pode não aguentar.", Vivi alertou.

"Eu sei… Vai depender muito do espírito dela…", eu disse.

"Eu tenho… tenho que me curar… logo… pelo bem da Vivi…", Nami tentava dizer entre a sua respiração ofegante. "Conto com você… capitão…", ela então estendeu-lhe a mão.

Ele deu um sorriso largo e disse: "'Xá comigo!"

O aperto de mão selou um contrato de confiança entre o capitão e a sua navegadora antes da difícil missão de escalar a montanha. Por favor, Luffy… não deixe que a Nami morra!

* * *

**Luffy e Nami acordaram partir numa missão muito arriscada, mas que, se der certo, os permitirá ter uma chance de ver a tão falada médica e "bruxa". O perigo não está só na escalada! O caminho até lá também promete ser tortuoso para os aventureiros!**

**Veremos o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo! Não perca!**


	56. Vamos escalar a montanha! Iaiaô

**Capítulo 56**

**"Pela neve… e pelas montanhas! Pelo bem da nossa amiga!"

* * *

**

Lá vamos nós ter que arriscar a vida outra vez… Agora numa… numa… ai, só de pensar nisso eu já fico tremendo todo!

"Haaa… tanto o capitão como a navegadora perderam a cabeça…", Usopp lamentou.

"Eu… eu não acredito… vocês querem mesmo escalar aquela… gulp… montanha alta pra caramba?", eu perguntava, tremendo de nervosismo.

Luffy me respondeu tranquilamente: "Sim. Você mesmo não disse que era a nossa única alternativa?"

Eu: "Sim… mas…"

"Yosh… Eu vou também.", Sanji, firmemente, declarou.

"Você também?", eu perguntei, mais assustado do que nunca.

Ele: "Eu admiro a coragem da Nami-san, mas o estado em que ela está exige atenção redobrada!"

Eles estão prestes a embarcar numa missão perigosíssima. Eu engoli em seco… senti a tremedeira no corpo inteiro, mas também quero ajudar!

"Y… Y-y-y-yosh! Eu… eu-e-eu… eu também quero ir!", disse, ainda com a voz trêmula.

Usopp: "O-oi, Dan! Você não pode estar falando sério!"

Eu: "E-e-estou! Muito sério!"

Sanji: "Não é preciso. Você está assustado?"

"É claro que estou assustado! Estou tremendo de medo! Quando se trata de coisas que tenham a ver com altura, eu quase faço xixi nas calças de terror!", eu admiti, desabafando. "Mas… quando tem que ser feito, especialmente para salvar uma camarada, tem que ser feito! Por isso, eu… eu vou acompanhar vocês!", Eu completei, tentando juntar todos os fragmentos de determinação que podia.

"Dan-san…", eu ouvi Vivi sussurrando.

Usopp: "E o medroso sou eu, né…"

"EU OUVI ESSA, HEM?", eu me irritei.

Sanji então pensou por uns segundos, até decidir: "Ok, pode vir conosco. Mas lembre-se de uma coisa: Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha. Veja se toma conta de si próprio. Não sabemos quanto tempo vamos demorar até para chegar à montanha, quanto mais escalá-la. Está preparado?"

Eu tentei me tranquilizar e, com um sorriso amarelo, declarei: "Vamos nessa! Aliás… Cuide-se você também. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, não é?"

Fiz sinal de positivo. Ele apenas sorriu de volta.

Minutos depois, empacotamos tudo que é necessário nas nossas mochilas, e ficamos finalmente prontos para a caminhada até a montanha.

Dalton nos deu alguns avisos, sobretudo sobre uns coelhos gigantes e selvagens chamados Lapahn que vivem perto da montanha. São ferozes e muito territoriais… Atacam tudo e todos.

Essa não… nem quero pensar em esbarrar numa coisa dessas…

"Ok, galera, vamos nessa! Antes que a Nami bata as botas!", Luffy disse enquanto saía correndo.

"Se for dizer coisas que dêem má sorte, então fica calado!", Sanji reclamou com ele.

"Oi, oi! Bom começo, hem? Rogando praga desse jeito…", eu disse.

E lá fomos nós correr em meio à paisagem branca… E com a atenção constante por causa da ameaça dos Lapahn…

Eu não tenho nada contra coelhos ou animais em geral… desde que não me queiram matar…

À medida que avançávamos por entre as árvores, o vento ficava cada vez mais forte e gélido. Enquanto corríamos, Sanji notou uma coisa meio desconfortável para os olhos…

"Oi, Luffy… Porque diabos você não veste uma calça?", ele disse.

Foi aí que eu reparei bem… e doeu por dentro. "Agora que você fala nisso… cara, só de te ver assim dói!"

Ele respondeu assim: "Eu não vejo nada errado… é o meu 'estrilho'."

Sanji. "Burro. Não se diz 'estrilho'. É 'estilo'."

Eu: "Estilo ou não, não se anda de pés descobertos num frio desses!"

"Eu não me incomodo com isso…" Luffy então, só para jogar conversa fora, disse: "Olha, vocês sabiam que a gente que mora na neve não dorme?"

Sanji: "Hem? Sério?"

Eu: "E então, porquê?"

"Porque se se deixarem dormir, morrem.", ele disse.

"Isso não faz qualquer sentido!", eu retruquei.

"Não seja tolo! Ninguém pode fazer isso!", Sanji disse.

"Então, sob essa lógica, me explica porquê é que na casa do Dalton-san havia uma cama?", eu perguntei.

Enquanto conversávamos, eu não podia parar de ouvir ruídos estranhos…

"É para quando ele morrer.", Luffy dizia.

Nesse momento eu ouvi o som de uma árvore sendo arrancada… à força… oi…

Não era pra menos… apareceu uma árvore desabando bem à nossa frente. O bom foi que a árvore caiu no tempo certo para nós pularmos sobre ela.

"Então… ouve só essa: As mulheres de países onde neva têm a pele mais lisa.", Sanji comentou.

"Ah, é? Porquê?", Luffy ficou intrigado e perguntou.

Sanji explicou então: "Não sabia? Quando está frio, as pessoas esfregam mais a pele. Por isso fica mais lisinha e mais branquinha. É assim que acontece."

"Hã? Outro monte de-", eu desconfiei… mas me interrompi quando ouvi um rugido vindo das árvores à volta…

Eu tenho um mau pressentimento…

Nós paramos e olhamos à volta.

"Gente… mudando de assunto, desde há um tempinho, eu venho ouvindo ruídos esquisitos…", eu disse, com tremelique na voz.

Luffy: "Ruídos?"

Sanji: "Gente! Cuidado!"

Mal nos viramos, nos deparamos com qualquer coisa branca e feroz pulando para nos atacar!

"Ah, coelho desgraçado!"

Sanji deu logo um chute e afugentou o animal. Eu confesso que fiquei assustado por ter sido pego de surpresa…

"Mas o que foi aquilo…", eu disse.

"Não sei… Mas não temos tempo para isso. Vamos continuar!", Sanji ordenou.

Continuamos correndo até que chegamos numa região onde a neve estava mais funda. Legal… o nosso ritmo está mais lento… a neve chega até a canela…

Sanji reclamou com o Luffy porque ele se agitava muito. "Oi, corre com mais delicadeza! Desse jeito a Nami-san não aguenta!"

Eu só podia rezar. "Nami… por favor, resista só por mais um pouco… já estamos chegando!"

Tive que interromper as minhas orações porque… bem, digamos que quando olhei para a frente, logo me arrependi.

"Galera… estamos fritos…", eu disse e senti o meu estômago dar voltas.

"Mas que raio… são eles?", Sanji perguntou ao vento.

"Ursos… polares?", Luffy perguntou, intrigado.

Eu: "Bem, são gigantes e têm pêlo branco… mas acho que não são… espera! São os…"

Criaturas gigantes de pêlo branco, confere… olhos vermelhos, confere… raivosas e prontas para nos esquartejar ao mínimo passo em falso… CONFERE!

"ESTÃO VINDO PRA CIMA DE NÓS!", eu quero a minha mãe!

Não tive tempo de pensar em mais nada, já que um deles pulou de onde estava e veio com as suas garras afiadas para cima de nós. Por sorte, desviei a tempo… e vi que a força do impacto podia ter me estraçalhado num só golpe! A neve se levantou com a patada da fera!

"Malditas garras! São os Lapahn de que o Dalton-san nos avisou!", eu disse, me recuperando do susto.

Ouvi Sanji dizer, assustado: "Lapahn? Mas… como é que eles conseguem se mover assim! Parecem gorilas!"

Luffy o corrigiu: "Mas são ursos polares, pois não?"

"São coelhos, pelo amor da santa!", eu corrigi os dois.

À nossa frente estavam, mais ou menos, vinte coelhos gigantes e ferozes que saíam detrás das árvores com o olhar fixado na sua presa, ou seja, nós. E agora, José?

"Estamos mais do que ferrados!", eu disse enquanto sentia o terror dar voltas à minha barriga… estava mais nervoso do que nunca!

"Oi, como é que fazemos para lutar com eles?", Luffy perguntou.

Sanji então respondeu: "Simples: não lutamos.", ele então se dirigiu ao Luffy: "Ou, para ser específico, você não luta."

Luffy ficou surpreso e reagiu: "Eeeh? Porquê?"

"Porque a Nami vai sentir o impacto de tudo aquilo que você fizer. E se for assim, é capaz de ela não aguentar…", Sanji, preocupado, deu o aviso.

Assim que ele terminou, os Lapahn avançaram!

"Ok, então eu não luto… mas o que eu faço então?", Luffy perguntou enquanto se esquivava de uma patada.

Sanji disse-lhe, enquanto desviava também: "Desvie, desvie, desvie e fuja! Se você levar um golpe que seja, a Nami enfraquece e morre! Deixa os coelhos comigo e com o Dan!"

"Tal como fizemos quando saímos… da ilha dos gigantes, a idéia é essa… seguir em frente, não importa o que aconteça! Pelo bem da Nami!", eu dizia, parando quando notava coelhos vindo em minha direção.

"Ai! Mais fácil falar do que fazer!", Luffy gritou.

Fiquei distraído e fui notar só depois que um coelho vinha com mais ação!

"Flanchet Shoot!"

O Sanji veio a tempo e me salvou.

"Não fique aí parado! Se você se distrai, é morto na certa!", Sanji me alertou.

"A… ah… obrigado! Vamos lá!", eu retomei o foco.

"Com essa neve toda, não consigo dar um chute decente…", eu ouvi Sanji comentando.

Tive que focar nos coelhos porque… vinham todos de uma vez, pulando na nossa direção!

"Acho que esse é o sinal internacional para… CORRER!", eu gritei e no instante seguinte, nós saímos correndo em disparada.

"Vamos na direção da floresta!", Sanji gritou.

Ainda podia ouvir os Lapahn nos seguindo por entre as árvores… droga!

Sanji: "Nós temos que despistá-los! Se lutarmos, não damos cabo deles todos até o anoitecer!"

Um dos Lapahn tentou arranhar o Luffy e ele tentou responder!

"Não, Luffy, não faça isso!", rapidamente segurei a perna dele enquanto Sanji tratava de chutar o coelho para longe.

"Idiota! Não te disse para não atacar?", Sanji lhe deu um puxão de orelha. Luffy logo se desculpou.

Os coelhos gigantes continuavam atrás de nós, mas Luffy achou uma colina pela qual podíamos subir.

"Vão na frente! Eu dou cobertura!", Sanji ficou mais atrás.

Eu tive que dar conta dos coelhos que vinham pela frente. Não podia deixar Luffy atacar. Enquanto ele se desviava, eu tratava de chutá-los para fora do nosso caminho. Nisso, usamos a barriga de um deles para pular e chegar até a colina. Sanji veio logo a seguir.

Olhamos para baixo e lá estavam os Lapahn… deviam estar decepcionados por não poderem nos alcançar… se não tivessem molas no lugar de pernas e pulassem para nos alcançar!

Luffy: "ESTÃO ATRÁS DE NÓS DE NOVO!"

Obrigado, Capitão Óbvio…

"PERNAS PRA QUE TE QUERO!", eu gritei.

Tínhamos que correr para salvar nossos traseiros de novo. Corremos por alguns momentos, mas fomos parando à medida que os rugidos dos coelhos ficavam mais fracos.

"Conseguimos despistá-los?", eu perguntei.

"Nem por isso… olha lá."…bem, não era essa a resposta que eu queria ouvir!

No topo de uma colina, estava um grupo enorme de coelhos, parados, olhando para nós. Nós miramos por alguns momentos e notamos que eles não vinham.

"O que foi? Já se cansaram de nos caçar?", Luffy perguntou.

Nesse mesmo instante, os coelhos começaram a pular. Para cima e para baixo… para cima e para baixo…

"E agora… o que eles estão fazendo?", eu perguntei.

"Estão nervosos porque não nos alcançam?", Luffy tentou adivinhar.

"Não… espera aí…", Sanji avisou.

Os coelhos continuavam pulando… e logo começamos a sentir o chão tremendo… não podia ser bom sinal…

"Merda… malditos coelhos…", ouvi Sanji sussurrar.

"Sanji-san, o que foi?", eu perguntei.

"Comecem a correr… JÁ!", ele gritou.

"C-correr? Para onde?", Luffy, confuso, perguntou.

"PARA ONDE PUDEREM! VEM AÍ UMA AVALANCHE!"

Avalanche? Malditos sejam aqueles coelhos!

A neve vinha correndo colina abaixo, arrastando tudo que estava no caminho… e nós tivemos que correr para nos salvar… de novo!

"SANJI! DAN! O QUE É QUE VAMOS FAZER?", Luffy gritou.

"EU SEI LÁ! A NOSSA PRIORIDADE É PROTEGER A NAMI-SAN!", Sanji gritou de volta.

"COMO É QUE VAMOS FAZER ISSO SE NÃO CONSEGUIRMOS SALVAR A NÓS PRÓPRIOS?", eu gritei.

Sanji então fez cara de 'boa pergunta…' por alguns momentos, olhando de um lado para o outro, até que lhe surgiu uma idéia na cabeça: "Aquele barranco! Temos que pular para um lugar mais alto!"

Curva à direita… e pernas pra que te quero! Depois de correr feito loucos, gritamos enquanto pulamos para o barranco da salvação!

Respirei fundo e aproveitei os pequenos momentos de descanso que tivemos… mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco, já dizia a minha vó…

"Essa não… NÃO ESTAMOS ALTOS O BASTANTE!", ouvi Sanji gritar…

E assim, uma onda-surpresa de neve veio descendo até onde estávamos e nos jogou para fora do barranco.

Maldita avalanche… malditos coelhos… maldita neve… maldito frio! Eu não acredito que quis me meter numa situação dessas!

Pragas e palavrões à parte, não foi nada confortável ver o Sanji atingir a neve e ser arrastado por ela… e foi muito menos confortável para mim atingir a neve e ir também!

Droga… temos a pior sorte do mundo…

"Sanji! Agarra-te a mim!"

Tentei me colocar em posição para parar e agarrar o Sanji assim que o vi passar por mim. Agora estávamos juntos e à medida que éramos arrastados, tentávamos achar algo em que nos segurar.

"DAN, SANJI, PEGUEM NA MINHA MÃO!", Luffy gritava. Pudemos vê-lo sentado numa árvore que era arrastada pela neve.

Vimos a mão dele se esticando. O Sanji pensou rápido, agarrou em mim com uma mão, com a outra, pegou na mão do Luffy e assim fomos ambos puxados para fora da neve e para o tronco da árvore em que o Luffy estava.

"Ok, e agora?", eu perguntei.

"Agora… não vamos morrer enterrados na neve… MAS ESTAMOS DESCENDO A MONTANHA!", Luffy gritou.

"EEEHHH? Levamos horas para chegar até aqui!", Sanji praguejou.

"Fantástico… como vamos parar?", eu perguntei aos céus.

Ouvi Sanji ainda praguejando… "Malditos sejam aqueles coelhos… da próxima vez que eu vir um deles, mando-o direto para a panela!"

Falando nos diabos… mal olhei em volta, percebi que eles estavam ao nosso redor, surfando na avalanche!

"VOCÊ TINHA QUE DIZER ISSOOOoooooo!", gritei com o Sanji…

Sabe aquelas horas em que você fala mal de alguém… e no instante seguinte ele está logo atrás de você? Pois… é chato, não é?

Só que nesse caso, são coelhos gigantes assassinos… surfando numa avalanche… e prontos para nos arranhar!

"O QUE HÁ COM ESSES BICHOS?", Luffy gritava enquanto se esquivava de uma patada…

Eu me encontrei tendo que desviar patadas e mordidas, e acabei levando uma de raspão nas costas… a mera velocidade do raspão rasgou o meu casaco e doeu muito…

"AAahh!"

"VAMOS BATER!", logo, logo o raspão deixou de ter importância…

Fiquei branco feito neve (perdoem o trocadilho) quando vi um barranco com troncos quebrados vincados bem à nossa frente… é… temos mesmo muito pouca sorte.

"Se você acertar esse barranco, a Nami-san vai sentir o impacto também!"…eu ouvi Sanji gritando.

Vamos bater num barranco… os coelhos vêm nos atacar… estamos encurralados por todos os lados…

"Situações drásticas exigem medidas drásticas…", ouvi Sanji dizer isso… enquanto jogava o Luffy para fora da árvore!

"Sanji, mas que ra-", fui cortado quando também fui empurrado para fora…

"Por favor… tratem a Nami… com carinho!"

Dizia ele, sorrindo… antes de colidir com o barranco e ser jogado para longe…

"SANJI-SAN! SEU IDIOTA!", gritei com todo o ar dos meus pulmões, para depois bater no chão e colidir com a madeira vincada na rocha, levando neve nas costas que ardiam por causa da ferida.

Depois vi Luffy em pleno ar estender a mão e se agarrar à madeira também. Mal fez isso, olhou logo para o Sanji que se afastava e afundava.

"PORQUÊ VOCÊ FOI… FAZER ISSO!" ele gritou e esticou a outra mão para o salvar.

"Aahh nãaao! SANJI!", ele gritou e se assustou quando percebeu que só tinha salvo uma luva!

O Sanji se sacrificou por nós… e foi levado pela neve!

Quando a avalanche finalmente parou, a prioridade era desenterrar o Sanji.

Eu me levantei e desci do barranco enquanto Luffy se ajeitava e deitava a Nami na neve.

"Luffy… eu vou atrás do Sanji. Você fica aqui e toma conta da Nami, entendido?", eu disse, firmemente.

Ele: "Minha nossa, as suas costas! Tem um rasgão enorme!"

Eu: "Eu já percebi… está doendo… mas não posso ficar parado! Já volto!"

Ele estava preocupado comigo, mas eu não quero ser um peso morto! Além do mais, o pior ainda está por vir!

Praticamente mergulhei na neve, olhando de um lado para o outro em busca de um sinal. Até que vi uma mão emergindo da neve, então acelerei e fui até onde ele estava.

"Sanji-san… Sanji-san… por favor, esteja vivo!", eu dizia enquanto me apressava em desenterrá-lo. Quando consegui descobrir-lhe o corpo todo, chequei o pulso dele e suspirei de alívio porque ainda batia. Devia ter sido nocauteado com a força da avalanche…

Cuidadosamente, eu o levantei e o pus nas minhas costas. Desenhei um pedaço de pano enquanto caminhava até onde o Luffy estava.

"Luffy, faz-me um favor? Põe esse pano à volta da minha barriga e amarra.", a primeira coisa que pedi quando voltei ao barranco.

Ele, meio que confuso, assim o fez.

"Sanji-san está inconsciente, mas está bem.", fui logo tratando de acalmá-lo. "A força da avalanche deve tê-lo nocauteado, mas… uh… Luffy?"

Me interrompi quando percebi que…

"Cadê o teu casaco?"…ele estava de braços descobertos, vestido como sempre.

"Oh…", ele virou-se para a Nami, que estava com o casaco dele como cobertor e o chapéu por cima. "Eu acho que ela precisa dele mais do que eu."

"Perdoa a demora…", eu me desculpei.

Ele nem se importou, pôs a Nami nas costas e se levantou. "Não temos tempo a perder. Vamos embora!"

Eu: "Ok."

Caminhamos pela neve em silêncio, até ouvirmos um choro. Mais precisamente, um choro de animal bebê.

Numa certa altura, nos deparamos com uma cria de Lapahn ao lado de uma pata… e rosnando para nós à medida que nos aproximávamos.

"Dan.", Luffy disse. Eu olhei para ele, ele me olhou de volta e os dois olhamos para a situação. Concordamos silenciosamente…

…e agarramos a pata, com o bebê a se agachar, assustado. Desenterramos então o Lapahn da neve para a alegria do bebê.

Fomos embora, seguindo nosso caminho.

"Oi, Dan… como está a ferida?", Luffy perguntou.

Eu de vez em quando fazia cara de dor, mas tentei disfarçar: "Não se preocupe. Nada de grave."

Podia ouvi-lo sussurrar: "Sanji… Nami… não morram, por favor!"

"Você é o último que pode falar nisso… sem proteção num frio desses…", eu avisei.

"Suas costas estão sangrando também!", ele respondeu.

"Já disse que não é na-Ai!", eu dizia, mas voltei a sentir a ferida.

"ALI ESTÃO ELES! VAMOS MATÁ-LOS!"…esse grito nos interrompeu a conversa.

Nós viramos o olhar para trás e vimos um hipopótamo peludo correndo em nossa direção. Quando ele se aproximou e parou à nossa frente, trazia uma personagem… familiar.

Luffy: "Quem são vocês?"

Eu: "Wapol e seus capangas… lembra que invadiram nosso navio?"

"Ah…", Luffy lembrou.

"Vocês me desrespeitaram mais de uma vez… Agora vão pagar!", Wapol dizia.

"Dá licença.", Luffy pediu simplesmente.

Wapol: "Porque eu deveria? Vocês são idiotas… e parece que as pessoas que carregam nas costas estão meio… mortas?"

"Dan. Vamos.", Luffy disse e começou a andar. Eu acenei e o segui.

"Quem ignora o rei deve ser executado de imediato! A começar pelos doentes e desmaiados!"…maldito!

Assim que nos viramos, vimos os capangas do gordão virem para cima de nós!

"Eu tomo conta da garota doente!"

"Eu vou dar cabo do desmaiado!"

Malditos… só porque estamos com desmaiados às costas e não podemos atacar! Grrrr…

"BIKKURI MARIMO!"

Tive que me limitar a desviar. Luffy fez o mesmo com os dentes cerrados… e com flechas a persegui-lo…

Eu: "Vamos correr para longe!"

Ele: "Grrrr… vão pagar por isso! Não nos sigam!"

Enquanto fugíamos, eu fiquei olhando para trás…

"Luffy, quando eu gritar pula, você pula!", eu orientei.

"Hã?", ele disse.

E no instante que vi flechas se aproximando…

"PULA!"

Pulamos o mais alto que pudemos e as flechas passaram.

Reparamos que estávamos sós… só que não foi por muito tempo!

"Ah… Já desistiram?", Luffy sussurrou.

"Eu acho que…", me assustei ao ver um monte de neve… com dentes! "…NÃÃÃÃO!" …e que tentou nos morder!

Pulamos de novo, olhamos para cima… e nos deparamos com os capangas do Wapol prontos para atacar!

"JÁ CHEGAAAAAAAAA!", Luffy gritou, de frente para o fim, só que…

Dois Lapahn adultos surgiram do nada e os nocautearam!

O fato de que um deles tinha uma cicatriz no rosto… e estava acompanhado da cria… me fez lembrar de uma coisa…

"Ah! Esse é o Lapahn que salvamos há pouco!", eu concluí.

"Pois é!"…Luffy lembrou e agradeceu: "Obrigado pela ajuda! Dan, vamos nessa!"

"Ok!", eu concordei. É verdade… os coelhos vieram devolver o favor… nos protegendo! Legal!

Chegamos a uma região em que a neve vinha até o joelho… e o vento era poderosíssimo. Podia ser um sinal! Continuamos andando… e enfim chegamos.

Enfim… o grande rochedo. Um paredão de pedra enorme à nossa frente. Nem se podia ver o topo da coisa…

"No topo dessa montanha… está a médica que vai salvar a Nami…", ouvi Luffy sussurrando.

Eu: "Luffy… chegou a hora. Não se importe comigo. Apenas leve a Nami para o topo."

"Tolo… tudo será em vão se só um de nós não conseguir. Preparado?", Luffy perguntou.

Ok… chegou o momento da verdade. Tudo o que fizemos até aqui culminou nesta escalada. Não posso pensar em mais nada até chegar lá em cima. Que se dane o meu medo de altura! Isto é pelo bem da nossa camarada!

Respirei fundo, amarrei bem apertado e ajeitei o Sanji como pude… enfim meti os dedos na pedra e comecei a subida.

"Eu consigo… eu consigo… eu vou conseguir!"…idéia chave: repetir um mantra e não pensar em mais nada! Qualquer um no meu lugar não desistiria! Luffy não desistirá!

Tenho que manter a determinação no alto! Tenho que chegar ao topo! Pelo bem da Nami!

Ah… não… a corda está afrouxando… não posso parar… não posso me soltar… aguenta, Sanji!

Meti os dedos… Ah, não… a pedra se quebrou! Eu me desconcentrei… e comecei a cair… nessa hora a corda afrouxou de vez… essa não! O SANJI VAI MORRER! EU VOU MORRER!

…

"SANJIIIII! DAAAN!"

Vi a cabeça do Luffy se esticando… ele alcançou e mordeu o meu casaco… na última da hora, eu estendi a mão e parei a queda do Sanji!

Ele então me colocou de volta no paredão para eu poder escalar.

"Ok… pára. Respira. Você consegue! VOCÊ CONSEGUE!", falei para mim mesmo.

Puxei o Sanji com toda a força para segurá-lo pelos dentes…

Respirei fundo e voltei à escalada.

Suba… suba… suba! Não olhe para baixo… não olhe para baixo… não olhe para baixo!

Suba… suba… suba! Não olhe para baixo… não olhe para baixo… NÃO OLHE PARA BAIXO!

Pausei a minha oração mental quando ouvi um grito de dor e vi o Luffy escorregando! As mãos e os pés banhados em sangue… aaarrrrgghh…

Eu queria gritar, mas não posso! O SANJI DEPENDE DE MIM!

TENHO QUE SUBIR!

Por sorte, pude notar que o Luffy conseguiu se segurar e voltou a subir.

Algumas horas depois… com os nossos corpos no limite extremo das forças… o vento mais gelado que já enfrentei na vida… Enfim… CHEGAMOS AO TOPO!

Eu estava mais do que exausto… meus dentes doíam… meu corpo todo doía… deitei o Sanji num local seguro… me ajoelhei e vi a mancha branca que devia ser o castelo…

"Haa… haa… haa… chegamos…", sussurrei, ofegante… e desmaiei.

A partir daí só ouvi o som de alguma coisa se quebrando… e o meu corpo sendo jogado para baixo… essa não… VAMOS CAIR!

Felizmente… senti uma mão salvadora aparecer na hora certa. Senti ser carregado por alguém… e a última coisa de que me lembro de ter dito… antes de tudo escurecer foi… "Obrigado."

* * *

**Bravos guerreiros... salvos na última da hora por uma criatura misteriosa, agora vão ter o tratamento médico de que tanto precisam depois desta escalada impiedosa.**

**Quem é a Doutora Kureha? Qual o segredo da sua longa vida? E quem é a criatura que a acompanha? Mistérios e mais perguntas...**

**Não perca o próximo capítulo! Estou te esperando!  
**


	57. Estão felizes, seus pirralhos?

**Capítulo 57**

**"Conheçam a Doutora Kureha e a sua rena de nariz azul!"

* * *

**

Meu corpo inteiro doía tão intensamente… Meus músculos, meus ossos, meu tudo estava numa dor excruciante…

Nota para mim mesmo: Nunca mais me voluntariar para escalar uma montanha vertical sem o devido equipamento de novo!

"Ai, ai… ai… hem? Onde eu… estou?"

A primeira e mais importante coisa de que me apercebi quando abri os olhos: _não tinha morrido_. Quanto ao resto, num relance: estava deitado numa cama e debaixo de um teto com pedaços de gelo encrustados.

"Hmmm? Será… o castelo da bruxa?"

Lentamente, eu me sentei. Esfreguei os olhos e percebi que estava apenas com a camisa desabotoada, com ataduras no tronco e nos membros.

Logo a seguir, olhei à minha volta. Estava num quarto com pouca iluminação natural e muito frio. Reparei que as minhas roupas estavam encostadas num sofá no canto e… que havia duas outras camas. Sanji e Luffy estavam dormindo. Luffy estava roncando muito alto e com o corpo enfaixado do pescoço para baixo. Sanji dormia mais comportado e estava apenas com ataduras no tronco descoberto.

"Hmmm… Sanji-san… Vai ter que me agradecer quando acordar, viu?", eu sussurrei enquanto sorria.

Numa prateleira, estava um monte de materiais. Ao olhar bem, notei que eram utensílios médicos. Hmmm… quem de nós foi o azarado que teve que ser operado? Bem, isso pouco interessa.

Por causa da ferida, ao menor movimento as minhas costas ardiam, mas reparei que já havia sido estancada. Não estava sozinho no quarto, mas os meus companheiros estava dormindo, por isso comecei a me levantar e deixá-los em paz.

Como estava com muitas perguntas na cabeça e, diga-se de passagem, de pés descalços num frio da moléstia, comecei por abotoar a camisa, pôr o meu suéter por cima, me calçar e então fui dar uma volta pelo castelo.

Tudo isso enquanto agradecia imensamente por ter conseguido chegar ao topo…

Enquanto caminhava, ficava admirado com a grandeza do castelo. Era mesmo enooorme! O lugar onde eu estava aparentava ser o domo central. Tinha vários andares e um pilar com uma escadaria no centro. Da varanda eu podia ver o portão de entrada. Estava aberto e por isso, podia sentir um vento muito gelado vindo de fora e notar que o castelo também estava coberto de neve.

"Brrrr… que frio…"

Eu não queria levar com a brisa em cima, portanto tinha de me mexer.

"Uau… certamente quem mandou construir este castelo precisava de lições de controle do ego…", deixei o comentário escorregar.

Estava eu andando tranquilamente até que parei quando vi um animal… andando sobre duas patas!

O animal também parou, mas assim que notou a minha presença, ele se assustou, deixou cair o que tinha na mão e correu para se esconder… só que do lado errado.

"Hmm… ei, olha…"

Era uma espécie de rena. Baixinho, de nariz azul e com o pêlo marrom. Usava um chapéu rosado do tamanho da cabeça dele e que tinha um X branco.

"Tão bonitinho… vem cá, vem! Eu não vou te machucar.", eu tentei me aproximar, mas notei que a criatura se afastava.

"NÃO CHEGUE PERTO, HUMANO!"…ele fala!

"Aaah! Você fala?", eu fiquei surpreso.

A rena logo se arrepiou, ficou atrapalhada e então desatou a correr.

"Ei, espera! Volta aqui! Eu só quero falar contigo!", fui correndo atrás.

Fui correndo atrás dela por um bom tempo, mas a rena não queria parar. Já eu estava ficando cansado de correr, mal havia me levantado, então parei e deixei o animal fugir.

Não valia a pena gastar as energias correndo quando ainda estava convalescendo.

Voltei ao meu passeio e andei por um quarto que mais parecia uma sala de armas, mas que, ao que eu pude perceber, foi transformado num hospital improvisado. Outros montes de utensílios científicos e verdadeiras enciclopédias dividiam o lugar com estantes de armas e troféus. E uma cama.

E nela estava ninguém menos que a nossa doentinha…

"Nami-chan!", alegremente, eu cheguei perto da cama dela.

Ela estava coberta dos pés à cabeça e com um saco de gelo na testa.

Eu me agachei e me encostei na ponta da cama, observando à medida que ela acordava.

"D… Dan-kun… você por aqui?", ela, lentamente, abria os olhos.

"Aaahh… Nami-chan… desculpe se te acordei… Estava perdido e acabei esbarrando nesse quarto. Mas, acima de tudo… você está melhor?", eu perguntei.

Ela, à medida que se sentava na cama, respondeu. "Hmm… deixa eu ver…", ela então pôs a mão na testa e verificou. "Ah, sim… a febre baixou muito… já me sinto bem melhor."

Eu respirei de alívio e sorri.

"Chegamos a tempo…", eu disse, sorrindo.

"Obrigada… por terem me carregado até aqui.", ela disse e sorriu de volta.

"Que nada. Não é a mim que você tem de agradecer. Além do mais, você tem é que se dar o crédito por ter resistido à jornada. Não foi nada fácil para nós e com certeza não deve ter sido pêra doce para você também.", eu lhe disse.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Tem razão…", disse.

"E outra… hm?", eu queria continuar, mas parei…

Porque, no meio disso tudo, não deixava de notar que ela estava com as bochechas coradas por causa da febre… mas estava tão bonitinha!

Eu tentava me controlar, mas não parava de sorrir… Tive que pôr as mãos na cara para evitar que ela visse o meu rosto corado…

"Oi? Dan-kun? Algum problema? Porque está rindo?", ela perguntava.

"Ah? Eu… nada, nada não! É que…", eu queria responder mas estava tão envergonhado…

"AAAAHH!"

Parei quando ouvi um grito agudo. Olhei para trás e vi a rena do nariz azul, amedrontada quando viu que havíamos acordado. Ela estava parada, atrás da parede, tentando se esconder…

Nami: "Olha… você está se escondendo do lado errado."

Ele então se apercebeu e corrigiu a sua posição.

"É… já vai tarde, viu? Nós ainda estamos te vendo.", ela disse.

"Pode sair daí, viu? A gente não morde. Aliás… quem é você?", eu disse, sorrindo.

"CALADOS, VOCÊS! A propósito… a sua febre já baixou?", a rena perguntou, olhando para a Nami.

"VOCÊ FALA?", Nami se assustou e gritou.

A rena também se assustou com o grito, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás. Bateu nas coisas que estavam por trás da passagem. E pelo barulho e fumaça que fazia, bagunçou tudo, provavelmente…

"Fica quieto, Chopper!"…hm?

"Quem está aí?", eu perguntei.

À medida que a fumaça se dissipou, a silhueta que apareceu se revelou. Era uma mulher idosa, mas bem conservada, de óculos escuros, com uma garrafa de bebida na mão e vestindo roupas… no mínimo inadequadas ao clima.

Ela riu um pouco e então virou as atenções para a Nami. "Parece que a sua febre diminuiu, pirralha. Está feliz?"

Nami ficou sem saber o que fazer naquela altura. A senhora então se aproximou e encostou o dedo na testa dela. Deu um gole da garrafa e disse: "38,2º C, hem? Está mais tolerável."

Ha? Sem termômetro nem nada, ela dá essa medida tão precisa? Só pode ser brincadeira… a menos que…

Ela me viu sentado e me olhou nos olhos. "Ei, garoto, mas que raios que você está fazendo fora da enfermaria?", ela me perguntou com tom de voz sério.

Eu me atrapalhei, mas no fim, respondi. "Ah… bem, eu… eu… e-e-eu não fazia idéia de onde estava e… queria saber por onde a Nami andava e… bem…"

"Ora bem… pouco importa.", ela tirou os óculos e perguntou: "Estão felizes, pivetes?"

Eu: "Você é…?"

Ela então se apresentou formalmente. "Eu sou uma médica. Me chamo Doutora Kureha, mas quero que me chamem de Doutrina, valeu?"

A bruxa! Encontramos a bruxa de que tanto falavam! E… cá pra nós, ela tem mesmo cara e trejeitos de bruxa…

"O segredo da minha juventude, vocês dizem?"

"Mas não perguntamos isso…", nós dissemos. Nami então foi direto ao ponto. "Olha, havia dois outros rapazes conosco… sabe onde eles estão agora?"

Eu respondi primeiro: "Estão no quarto dormindo como anjos… eu vim de lá agora pouco e me perdi tentando te encontrar."

Nami suspirou de alívio. "Ah, ainda bem…"

A doutora então se sentou na cama e levantou o pijama da Nami. Eu tapei os olhos pensando que ela ia lhe tirar a roupa, mas logo vi que só deixou a barriga à mostra. Ela tinha marcas roxas espalhadas no estômago.

"Isso é o porquê da doença. Você foi picada pelo mosquito Keschia. É uma espécie infecciosa de carrapato que vive em florestas úmidas e quentes. A infecção começa com a bactéria que sai da sua quelícera aquando da picada. A isso se seguem cinco dias de sofrimento para o hospedeiro. Sintomas incluem febres de mais de 40 graus, infecção generalizada, arritmias cardíacas, inflamações no cérebro e nas artérias."

Eu estava chocado. "Nossa… parece muito grave, pelos vistos…"

Dra. Kureha: "Grave é pouco, pivete… pelo estado do machucado, acho que já é o terceiro dia. Se deixassem passar mais dois dias, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis…"

Nami: "E… porquê?"

"Por que você estaria bem morta."…HAA?

Ficamos impactados com aquelas palavras.

"Quer dizer… que em cinco dias, ela estaria morta?", eu perguntei, incrédulo.

A doutora prosseguiu: "Apelido: Doença de 5 dias. Eu ouvi falar que essa doença tinha sido extinta há uns cem anos… você tem sorte por eu ainda me lembrar como fazer o antibiótico adequado. De onde é que vocês vieram? Não me diga que vocês passearam pelas ilhas pré-históricas de barriga de fora? Só um completo imbecil faria isso."

É meio preciso demais para um palpite… e aconteceu mesmo.

"Ah…", Nami sussurrou.

A Doutrina ouviu e disse: "Não acredito que… não posso, você é mesmo incrível…"

Ela então deitou Nami à força e recomendou: "Deite aí que o meu tratamento não acabou. Uma vez iniciado, o paciente leva 10 dias para se recuperar. E você vai ter que ficar de cama por no mínimo três dias. Claro, a não ser que queira voltar a sofrer de dor e morrer na mesma, né?"

Nami se levantou num instante. "Tr-três dias? Não podemos! Estamos com pre-" A Doutora então partiu para cima, sacou do bisturi e ameaçou: "Você só sai do meu tratamento totalmente curada ou morta. É pegar ou largar."

Fiquei ainda mais assustado quando ela se virou para mim, me puxou pela orelha e me arrastou pelo chão frio. "E isso vale para os seus amiguinhos também! Agora, de volta para a cama!"

"O-oi, espera! Eu…"

A doutora me largou e me fez bater a cabeça no chão, quando ouviu gritos e uma das portas se abriu de repente.

"Ai, ai, ai…"…eu me sentei e pus uma mão na cabeça. "O que foi isso?"

Dela saiu a rena de nariz azul, que vinha correndo em disparada… com o Luffy e o Sanji agarrados aos seus chifres. Eles vinham de lá para cá, agarrados feito malucos.

"Luffy? Sanji-san? Já acordaram?", eu perguntei.

Eles então pararam e ficaram em frente à cama da Nami. Eu me levantei e fui até eles.

"Nami! Dan!", Luffy, feliz em nos ver.

O Sanji nem para mim olhou, mas estava felicíssimo porque o seu anjo estava se recuperando. "Nami-san! Que bom que você está bem! Não se preocupe que eu vou te preparar um almoço com carne de rena para você se recuperar!"

"Geh… rena? Quer dizer que…", eu dizia, deduzindo o pior.

Nisso, notei a rena lentamente se esgueirando e tentando passar despercebida. Falhou miseravelmente.

"ESPEEEEERAAAA!", a rena então fugiu em disparada, com os dois malucos na sua cola.

"Que surpresa… já estão energéticos de novo?", Doutora Kureha, surpresa.

"Uma perguntinha… quem é aquela rena empalhada que sabe falar?", Nami disse.

"É só uma rena de nariz azul. Ele se chama Chopper. E de empalhado não tem nada, fique sabendo.", Kureha respondeu.

"Mas… até onde eu sei, renas não falam.", eu disse.

Ela continuou: "Claro. Mas ele tem uma diferença."

Nós: "Que é…?"

"Ele comeu a Hito Hito no Mi. E agora tem todas as capacidades de um ser humano. Eu lhe ensinei tudo o que sei sobre medicina.", Kureha disse. Eu levei uma mão ao queixo e disse: "Hmmm… Fruta do Diabo…"

A seguir, notei a porta se abrir e o pequeno Chopper vir arrastando as duas 'crianças' de volta para as camas… inconscientes.

Eu: "Er… Chopper… sensei… Eles…"

Chopper se virou para mim e disse: "Ah… eles. Tive que nocauteá-los. Não paravam de me tentar querer comer e as suas feridas ainda não estão curadas totalmente. Vou deitá-los na cama."

…

Depois que foram deitados de novo, dormiram por alguns minutos e voltaram para fazer companhia a mim e à Nami, mais a ela do que a mim, compreensivelmente.

Nisso, Luffy ficou a conhecer a identidade da tão falada 'bruxa' que cuidou de nós e então chegou à conclusão de que tinha um pedido para fazer.

"Por favor, velhinha, eu te imploro! Vem com a gente!"

"Oi.", A doutora o chamou com um dedo. "Você acabou de me chamar de velhinha?"

Ele: "Mas você é mesmo velhi-"

"TENTO NA LÍNGUA!", ela, sem cerimônias, lhe deu um roundhouse kick na cara que o mandou contra a parede. Uau, Chuck Norris ficaria orgulhoso…

"Eu ainda estou nos meus juveníssimos cento e trinta.", ela disse.

"Oh, é mesmo velha…", Sanji deixou escapar… e também levou um chute e acabou de cara contra a parede.

"Oi, oi… não é por nada, mas vocês mereceram.", eu comentei enquanto saía debaixo da mesa e voltava a me sentar.

"Com que então vocês querem que eu vire uma pirata? Não gastem o seu latim com isso. Essas coisas não me interessam.", ela disse.

O Luffy se levantou, com a cara sangrando, mas disse: "Não precisa se interessar! Vamos nos aventurar, velhinha!"

"Oi, oi… cadê as suas maneiras, pirralho?", a doutora ameaçava partir para cima de novo.

Luffy não respondeu, em vez disso, olhou para a entrada… onde o Chopper se escondia errado. Assim que os três se viram, ficaram boquiabertos. Chopper saiu na frente enquanto os outros dois o perseguiam.

"ESPERAAA, CARNEEE!", lá vamos nós de novo…

"PARADOS AÍ, PIRRALHOS!", dessa vez, a doutora saltou da cadeira e foi atrás deles.

Tive que me colocar em posição fetal na cadeira ou sobrava para mim…

Nisso, vi os três voltando a aparecer pela porta. O Sanji parou e deu o recado para a Nami: "Espera só um segundinho que eu já volto com carne de veado para te animar!"

"EU VOU DEVORAR VOCÊS PRIMEIRO!", ah, esqueci dela.

"A VELHA!"…eles então partiram em disparada. O Chopper sendo perseguido pelos dois… que são perseguidos pela doutora. E desapareceram pela porta.

Nami falou para o vento: "Que me importa a comida, só quero é que se aquietem."

"Ah… é sempre a mesma coisa…", eu lamentava enquanto me punha direito na cadeira.

A porta estava aberta e dela vinha um vento gelado.

"Neve? Mas estamos num castelo…", Nami sussurrava enquanto fazia moções de se levantar.

"Deixa… eu vou. Deite-se e descanse.", eu me levantei e fui fechar a porta.

"Ele tem razão."…hm? Mal vi, estava o doutor Chopper com um olhar sério, olhando para a frente e para trás. "Você ainda está com febre."

Ela: "Não, não estou. Já baixou."

Ele: "Mesmo assim, fique na cama. A febre pode ter baixado, mas as bactérias do mosquito ainda estão no seu corpo. Você precisa de antibióticos e de descanso. Aqueles caras ainda estão por perto?"

"Não… agora estão com mais com o que se preocupar.", que Deus tenha pena das suas almas…

"Foi você que tratou de nós, não foi? Eu agradeço.", Nami disse.

"CALE-SE! Eu não preciso da gratidão de um humano! Aheheh… NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO, maldita… ahahah…", ele dizia isso enquanto alternava entre brigão e embaraçado com a gratitude.

"É do tipo que não sabe esconder o que sente, né…", Nami sussurrou para mim.

Eu lhe sussurrei de volta: "É o que parece… oh…"

Mas parei quando voltei a olhar para o rosto da Nami… e ficar corado de embaraço… mas eu não podia resistir, ela estava muito bonitinha!

"O que foi… tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?", ela perguntou.

Não tinha a coragem de lhe dizer e escondi o meu rosto vermelho com as mãos de novo, enquanto me agitava na cadeira.

"Eu não acredito que vi um rosto tão lindo!", sussurrava para mim…

"O que disse?", ih, acho que ela ouviu.

"Vocês…", parei imediatamente com essa voz. Vi que o Chopper se aproximava de nós lentamente. "Vocês… são piratas?", ele dizia enquanto cutucava a mão da Nami.

Eu respondi: "Somos sim."

Ele então cutucou a minha perna. "De verdade?"

Nami: "Verdade verdadeira."

"Tipo, com aquelas bandeiras com a caveira e os ossos?", ele perguntou.

"O que foi? Você tá interessado em ser um pirata?", Nami soltou.

A rena logo se assustou, deu um salto para trás e bateu na estante, levando com livros na cabeça. "NÃO, IDIOTA! NÃO TENHO!"

Ela continuou: "Ok, ok, desculpa. Mas… se for assim, você quer vir?"

Chopper: "Oooh!"

"Para o mar! Isso me ajudava muito. Se você vier conosco, eu já não vou ter que ficar aqui por três dias.", Nami disse.

"IDIOTA! Eu sou uma rena! Acha mesmo que eu quero estar ao lado de humanos?", Chopper gritou.

Nami se surpreendeu e calou.

"A propósito… vocês não têm medo de mim?", Chopper, cabisbaixo, perguntou.

"Porquê teríamos medo de você?", eu perguntei de volta.

"Eu sou uma rena, mas eu ando em duas patas… sei falar… e tenho o nariz azul…", ele sussurrava.

"ENTÃO ESTAVA AÍ, RENA!", de repente, aparecem o Luffy e o Sanji, loucos para apanhar o pobre coitado…

"VOLTA AQUI!"…e partiram os três de novo.

De seguida, aparece a Doutrina, cansada de correr atrás deles. "Esses dois são muito rápidos…" Ela andou até a cadeira e sentou, sorrindo. Olhou então para a Nami e lhe alertou: "Estou desapontada, garota. Quem te deu permissão para ficar persuadindo o meu assistente?"

Nami: "Ah, agora preciso de permissão para tentar convencer alguém?"

A doutora riu e disse: "Nah, deixe lá. Se o quer, vai em frente. Mas não vai ser fácil, eu te digo. O seu coração tem feridas profundas. Feridas que mesmo eu não posso curar."

Ela então contou uma pequena história sobre o seu assistente.

Tudo começou quando ele nasceu. Ele foi abandonado pelos pais e pelo bando. Tudo porque tinha o nariz azul. Quando comeu a fruta do diabo, passou a ser tachado de monstro. Tinha deixado de ser uma rena normal, mas mesmo assim queria um amigo. Então tentou adquirir uma forma humana, mas também imperfeita. Também por causa do nariz azul.

Ele chegou num vilarejo… e foi imediatamente recebido com tiros e pedras.

"Não sabia a quem odiar… não sabia o que tinha feito de errado… Tudo o que queria era fazer amigos, mas era chamado de monstro.", Kureha dizia.

"Tanto pelas renas… quanto pelos humanos…", eu sussurrava.

"Pois é. Acham que podem preencher esse vazio?", a doutora deixou a pergunta no ar.

Essa pequena história foi suficiente para me encher de tristeza. Ser excluído tanto pelo bando onde nasceu, quanto pelo bando onde queria entrar… tudo porque não se encaixava em nenhum… tudo por causa… do seu nariz azul.

* * *

**Dan: "Ser excluído por causa de preconceitos injustificados... isso é absurdo..."**

**Mas espera aí que tem mais de onde essa veio!**

**Dan: "Mais?"**

**Isso mesmo, meu caro. O próximo capítulo trará a história completa do passado do pequeno Chopper. E só adianto que não é para aqueles de coração mais fraco.**

**Dan: "Hmmm... eu tenho um mau pressentimento..."**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo! Espero por vocês!  
**


	58. Tenha um pacote de lenços por perto

**Capítulo 58**

**"Doutor Hiruluk, as flores de cerejeira e a vontade herdada!"

* * *

**

"As feridas do coração dele… acham que as conseguem curar?"

Essa pergunta me fez pensar por alguns momentos.

É difícil para mim imaginar algo que não tenha vivido por experiência. Passar a vida sozinho como um excluído, apelidado de monstro aqui e acolá… só digo que se eu estivesse no lugar dele, não sei se aguentaria o tranco.

Ok, paramos por aqui. Ou então eu começo a divagar pelos meus pensamentos e acabo mais deprimido do que devia.

Sanji foi à cozinha preparar algo para comermos, os doutores continuavam nas suas respectivas salas, fazendo remédios para complementar os cuidados médicos… ah, e o Luffy foi para só Deus sabe onde.

Enquanto Nami e eu… ficamos sem nada para fazer.

"Hmmm… não gosto disso…", eu sussurrava.

A Nami ouviu. "O que foi?"

Eu: "Hmmm… até parece armação…"

Ela: "O que foi, Dan-kun?"

Eu: "Foram todos embora… deixando a gente aqui sozinhos… e me fazendo ficar envergonhado com essa atmosfera desconfortável."

Ela: "Haa? Você está desconfortável com a minha presença, é o que quer dizer? Mas somos camaradas, não somos?"

Eu: "Eu sei disso! Mas você sabe que eu sou muito esquisito quando estou perto de mulheres… não tem nada a ver com você, eu juro. É comigo."

Notava que ela ficava cada vez mais confusa com o que eu dizia. "Pode voltar para a cama se quiser… Eu fico bem aqui sozinha."

Eu neguei veementemente, batendo pé. "Não senhorita! Eu não sou tão extrovertido quanto o Sanji, mas me recuso a deixar uma mulher sozinha quando está enfraquecida."

"Tem por onde ser mal interpretado aí… e eu nem sei por onde é que começo…", ela dizia enquanto lhe caía uma gota de suor.

"Hm? Porquê?", eu disse.

Nami: "É… que quando um homem e uma mulher estão sozinhos num quarto, deduz-se que estão…"

Eu: "Já sei… Jogando cartas, né?"

Silêncio… ela nem respondeu.

"Ok, ok. Desligando alavanca de respostas sem sentido.", eu então desenhei uma alavanca na cabeça e a puxei para baixo.

Rápido… temas de conversa… temas de conversa…

Nada.

Resolvi sacar do meu lápis e do bloquinho de notas e começar a fazer desenhos. Enquanto me distraía rabiscando, tive uma idéia que achava excelente.

"Já sei! Nami-chan…", eu disse.

Ela: "O que foi?"

Eu: "Se você não se importar…"

Ela: "Hm?"

Eu: "Me deixa fazer o seu retrato?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos.

"Porquê?"

Eu: "Um dos meus passatempos preferidos é fazer retratos das pessoas que conheço. Treinar os meus dons artísticos. E um dia, há algum tempo, eu decidi fazer um de cada um de nós."

"Pois é… agora lembro da peça que você tentou pregar no Zoro, tinha a ver com isso. Bem feito ele te deixar amarrado no topo do mastro!", ela lembrou, dando um sorrisinho.

"Aqueles dias já são parte do passado! Nota para mim mesmo: nunca mais tentar fazer brincadeiras com o Zoro de novo…"

"Naa… me diz uma coisa.", ela perguntou.

"Hm?"

"Depois que você encontrar a sua tão desejada Aventura Suprema… o que vai fazer? Voltar para casa?"…gulp. Do nada, essa pergunta…

"Bem… agora que falou nisso… enquanto estamos em mar aberto, eu de vez em quando me dou conta que estou pensando nisso."

Ela: "E então?"

Eu continuei. "Desde o dia em que saí da minha terra natal, sempre me preocupei com a chance de me vir a arrepender dessa decisão."

"Mas quando você fez isso, sabia que era uma decisão sem volta.", ela disse.

Eu confirmei, mas concluí. "Mas agora sei a que vim: vou acompanhar vocês até onde a gente for, dar a volta ao mundo e eternizar o Luffy no meu livro como o novo Rei dos Piratas. Essa já é a minha maior aventura. Além do mais… enquanto não rodarmos o mundo, não poderemos voltar para casa, pois não? Acha que eu dou conta dos monstros do Cinturão da Calmaria sozinho?"

"Heheh… é verdade.", ela respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Já que o tema é esse, eu tenho uma pergunta melhor: desses dois, o que é que uma pessoa tão gananciosa como você escolheria? Todo o tesouro do mundo ou os melhores amigos do mundo?"

"Eu ficava com os tesouros!", assim, sem hesitação.

"É claro…", eu respondi.

"Se eu fosse uma idiota. Só que esses tesouros não valeriam nada sem amigos com quem partilhar… as aventuras, porque os tesouros ainda seriam meus!"

Bela forma de dar a volta à pergunta, dama…

Um silêncio desconfortável voltava a predominar no quarto. Eu sou uma porcaria quando se trata de puxar conversa, mesmo com amigos mais chegados, mas àquela altura, disse a primeira coisa que me vinha à cabeça.

"Naa… que tal uma partidinha de jogo do sério?"

Ela franziu a testa. "Jogo do sério? Aquele que o primeiro que ri perde?"

"Esse mesmo. Topa?", eu perguntei.

"Foi essa a solução que encontrou?", longe de estar impressionada, ela perguntou, suspirando.

"Foi! Tem idéia melhor… ou só está com medinho?", eu desafiei.

Ela se sentou e me olhou diretamente nos olhos. Fui apanhado de surpresa por um instante, mas me recompus e devolvi o olhar. "Pode vir!", ela lançou o desafio enquanto sorria.

Nós olhávamos um para o outro… e eu sentia a minha cara corando mais do que nunca. Tenho que… resistir… não… posso… rir…

Tentei e falhei miseravelmente.

De novo fui cobrir a minha cara com o rosto.

"Oh… já perdeu? Assim nem tem graça!", ela respondia reclamando.

"NAAAAMII-SWAAAAAN!"

Ah, finalmente! Todo esse tête-à-tête já me deixou desconfortável o suficiente.

Sanji vinha da cozinha com uma bandeja de comida especial para a nossa donzela convalescente.

"Sanji-san! Que boa surpresa!", eu o saudei.

"Olá, meus caros! Nami-san! Para te ajudar a melhorar rapidinho, eu preparei um almoço superespecial bastante nutritivo.", Sanji disse.

"Obrigada, Sanji-kun.", ela agradeceu.

"Aaahh, Nami-san… mesmo quando está enfraquecida, você continua maravilhosa!", Sanji elogiava e eu podia ver-lhe a cara corada.

"Oi, pirralho… me diz quando foi que eu te autorizei a usar a cozinha."…esta voz…

Sanji se virou para responder. "Madame, eu também preparei um assado para a senhora, rico em proteínas que ajudam no rejuvenescime-"

Um chute o interrompeu, mandando-o contra a parede.

"Que mané Madame! Muito menos senhora. Eu estou na flor dos meus…"

"139 anos, né?", Nami completou.

"Mais uma coisa… basta eu virar as costas por um segundo e os pombinhos já estão paquerando? Esses jovens de hoje em dia…"

"Ku… doutora Kureha!", assim que me virei, vi o semblante da doutora.

E… "Ei! Pombinhos? Paquera? Mas que…", eu me atrapalhei e senti minha cara ficar cada vez mais vermelha de vergonha. Só faltava sair fumaça pelas orelhas!

"Acertei na mosca?", ela perguntou, intimidando.

Eu, atrapalhado: "Claro que não! Mas eu nunca…"

"DOUTRINA! SOCORRO!"

A porta se abriu de repente, e vinha o doutor Chopper correndo… de novo. E, para variar, o Luffy vinha atrás dele, correndo em disparada até a porta do outro lado. O Chopper teve que furar a madeira enquanto o Luffy deu de cara com a porta fechada. Depois a rena veio saindo, levando tudo que vinha à frente.

"Luffy, já chega, dá um tempo! Não me diga que ainda quer comer o coitado do animal?", eu esbravejei.

Ele dizia enquanto rodava para lá e para cá. "Não senhor! Ele vai ser nosso camarada!"

Nami: "Mesmo?"

"Eu nunca disse que aceitava!", Chopper dizia enquanto se escondia atrás da doutora.

"Disse pois!", "Não, não disse!", "Disse sim!", "Não disse nada!"

Luffy e Chopper corriam à volta da doutora… que estava perdendo a paciência com a correria. Os dois então saíram pela porta fora.

"Haa… camarada… Vocês não fazem idéia do peso que essa palavra tem para ele.", a doutora sussurrava.

Nós olhamos para ela, virada de costas. Ela nos fitou de volta como se deduzisse 'esses jovens querem uma explicação'…

De fato, eu lhe perguntei. "Doutora… Suponho que aquela história era uma prévia…"

Ela: "Ora, que perspicaz… Senta que lá vem história."

"É… eu já estou sentado… há um bom tempo."

"Ele vivia solitário.", ela dizia enquanto arranjava uma cadeira para sentar. "Porém, houve um homem para quem ele abriu o coração. Ele se chamava Doutor Hiruluk… foi um curandeiro que descobriu o Chopper, lhe deu esse nome e lhe chamou de filho."

Eu: "Ah, então o pequenino conseguiu arranjar um amigo, afinal…"

Kureha: "Escutem… porquê vocês acham que este país não tem médicos?"

Nenhum de nós foi capaz de responder.

Ela então explicou. "Vocês já devem ter esbarrado num sujeito chamado Wapol. Ele fez uma lei ridícula que exilava todos os médicos do país exceto os vinte mais habilidosos, os quais ele recrutou para compor a sua equipe pessoal, os Isshi-20."

Sanji: "Então há outros médicos aqui nesta ilha… já estava achando estranho."

Nami: "Mas então porque é que não atendem os doentes?"

Kureha: "Esses médicos estão sob a asa do rei… que só os deixa atender pacientes se estes se curvarem e implorarem pelo próprio tratamento."

"O quê?", quer dizer que um rei é capaz de abandonar os fracos à própria sorte… é melhor deixar prosseguir com a história.

Então, com os médicos exilados e esses vinte sob o controle real, as únicas esperanças dos doentes eram ela e o doutor Hiruluk.

Ele não era um doutor profissional, e em muitas das vezes acabava por piorar o estado dos pacientes que tratava.

"Hrm… ele foi o pior curandeiro que já conheci na vida… 'eu vou curar a doença deste país com a minha medicina!', ele dizia. Quanta babaquice…", Kureha contava.

Ele vivia indo de porta em porta, sendo chutado pelos pacientes que "maltratava" e deixado à mercê das forças policiais.

Num dia particularmente tempestuoso, enquanto andava pela floresta, o doutor se deparou com um corpo desmaiado. A criatura estava caída, desprotegida, sob o frio intenso da nevasca… e gravemente ferida. Era o Chopper… e tinha sido cruelmente atacado pelos humanos do vilarejo.

Até tentou se livrar de quem a atormentava, mas o doutor ganhou-lhe a confiança ao ficar nu em plena nevasca, mostrando não ter intenções de atacar para matar.

"Ele levou o Chopper para a sua casa e passou a cuidar dele desde então. Foi esse o dia em que os dois se conheceram."

Sanji, chamando a pausa para o café. "Haai, eu trouxe um pouco de café para nós todos. Nami-san, Dan, querem uma xícara?"

Nós: "Ah, obrigado."

Tomamos um gole e depois, Nami perguntou: "E depois, o que aconteceu?"

A doutora deu um sorriso mais pronunciado e continuou a história.

Desse dia em diante, os dois foram se conhecendo. Entre experimentos falhados e explosões, os dois foram estreitando os laços e formaram uma espécie de parentesco pai/filho, além de uma parceria.

Viajaram (e aterrorizaram) os vilarejos tentando curar os pacientes e, consequentemente, tendo que correr para se salvar de clientes zangados ou de guardas reais.

"Acima de tudo, esse curandeiro era um idealista incorrigível."

Eu: "Porquê?"

Kureha: "Ele sempre andava por aí contando a história desse sujeito que tinha uma doença terminal e que acreditava ter sido curado ao ver uma floresta de árvores de cerejeira. Daí em diante, ele andou por esse país motivado pela idéia de que não havia doença que não pudesse ser curada."

Afinal, esse sujeito era ele mesmo… e implantou esta crença no seu pequeno e ingênuo assistente.

"Além do mais, o Hiruluk também acreditava na bandeira pirata. Dizia que a caveira e os ossos cruzados eram o símbolo da vitalidade e confiança. Porém…"

Nami: "Porém?"

Porém… vieram os tempos difíceis. A hora da despedida havia chegado. Um ano depois, o Chopper ficou curado e foi (é esse mesmo o termo) jogado para fora da casa do doutor.

Nami: "Então… esse doutor Hiruluk tratou das feridas do Chopper, depois o abandonou? Mas que raios…"

"Espera que tem mais. Lembra de eu ter dito que ele tinha uma doença terminal? Afinal aquela história das cerejeiras terem curado não passava de balela."

Eu: "Ele ainda estava com os dias contados, pois não?"

Mais do que contados. Contados, numerados e já com morte agendada. Mas, antes de morrer, o doutor ainda queria completar a sua pesquisa, na qual havia insistido por mais de trinta anos.

"Ele não parava de me encher a paciência com a pesquisa maluca dele."

Eu: "E qual era o objetivo dele?"

Ela: "Fazer florescer cerejeiras nesta ilha."

Nami: "Mas isso é impossível… Esta é uma ilha de inverno."

"E acha que eu não lhe avisei disso? Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem… eu lhe disse com estas palavras: 'o que está tentando fazer é pura bobagem.' Só que o teimoso não me deu ouvidos.", ela disse.

E por isso, essa história estava fadada a ter um final trágico…

"Quando o Chopper ouviu que o doutor só tinha mais dez dias pela frente, ficou preocupadíssimo… o que é compreensível. Mas, o Hiruluk seguiu fazendo o que lhe dava na cabeça… e resolveu acabar com o serviço por conta própria."

Num dia em que vagueavam pelas ruas do vilarejo, ouviram falar de um tipo de cogumelo que poderia ser utilizado para fins medicinais.

Vendo este cogumelo como um possível remédio para salvar o seu mentor às portas da morte, Chopper pesquisou os livros à procura de referências… e partiu numa jornada solitária em busca do remédio milagroso, quase perdendo a vida no caminho.

Enfim voltou ao lar, com o cogumelo em mãos.

"O destino tinha uma armadilha preparada, só esperando por ele…", Kureha anunciou.

Eu: "Tenho um mau pressentimento…"

Essa história já estava me deixando trêmulo… mas vamos prosseguir!

O doutor tomou o remédio… que fez efeito, mas na sorte. Ele teve a maior surpresa da sua vida… quando a sua pesquisa de trinta longos anos de tentativa e erro, finalmente deu certo!

Ele sabia que iria morrer, mas também sabia que iria cumprir o seu objetivo! As cerejeiras iriam florescer na terra gélida!

"Me lembro do dia em que ele veio correndo até a minha casa só para me contar que terminou a pesquisa idiota dele… Era um dia em que o país estava mergulhado no caos. As notícias que saíam do palácio real eram graves. Os Isshi-20 estavam todos doentes. E me vem esse homem e diz o maior disparate que eu já ouvi na vida…", Kureha relembrava um dia que viria a ser fatídico.

Mais precisamente, Hiruluk pediu à doutora que terminasse o projeto que ele desenvolveu, além de ensinar à pequena rena habilidades de Medicina, pois ele acreditava no potencial do seu jovem assistente… mas mais ainda porque já estava ficando sem tempo para mais nada.

Estava nas suas mãos salvar um país agora sem médicos disponíveis.

A doutora finalmente ficou sem paciência para aturar aquilo que julgava ser meras petulâncias e explodiu, expulsando-o.

Kureha: "Não estava com cabeça para ouvir o blábláblá daquele homem, mas foi aí que fiz um raciocínio que me deixou assombrada. Tentei agir, mas acho que foi tarde demais…"

Ela contou que foi até a casa do curandeiro, mas só estava lá o seu assistente… e tudo caiu por terra.

Afinal, o cogumelo que era para trazer esperanças para o curandeiro e sua rena…

…era um veneno mortal que decretaria o fim do curandeiro maltrapilho.

"E o Hiruluk sabia disso o tempo todo.", Kureha disse.

"Haa! Então quer dizer que… o doutor Chopper… sem saber… deu um veneno… ao…"

A revelação era chocante demais para eu articular um discurso coerente…

O erro fatal estava precisamente no livro onde o Chopper foi pesquisar a respeito do cogumelo. É que na página com as informações sobre o fungo, havia precisamente… _uma caveira com ossos cruzados_.

Kureha: "Esse é o símbolo internacional para veneno…"

Eu: "Mas… não, não pode ser… o doutor Chopper pensou que aquilo era um símbolo de… vitalidade e…"

"Isso mesmo… é o que dá levar as coisas ao pé da letra…"

A verdade é que o doutor ficou tão comovido com a preocupação do seu assistente que resolveu alimentar uma falsa esperança ao dizer que o cogumelo lhe fez bem. Como sabia que todos os caminhos o levariam ao caixão, decidiu pela solução mais honrada: fazer um último serviço ao país e restaurar a saúde aos médicos reais.

Como a mentira tem perna curta, Chopper acabou descobrindo tudo… justamente quando não havia mais tempo de fazer nada.

Para acabar de terminar, o seu mentor havia caído na armadilha do rei. Afinal, os médicos reais estavam bonzinhos da silva e compactuaram na cilada para o curandeiro.

Encurralado, bebeu do seu próprio remédio e aproveitou de um último brinde… antes de se suicidar.

"O Chopper então me viu como a sua única alternativa e me implorou para que eu lhe ensinasse Medicina. Ele ficou com as idéias do Hiruluk enraizadas na cabeça. E o resto… é história."

"Desde então, desde os últimos seis anos, o Tony-kun ficou aqui com você…", Nami disse sussurrando.

A doutora respondeu: "Sim… e ele agora sabe tudo o que eu sei de Medicina."

"Hnn… doutor… Chopper…"

"Hm? Dan-kun? Você…", ouvi Nami perguntar…

Eu já estava tremendo na cadeira, com uma mão no rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas que escorriam do meu rosto. Lentamente me levantei.

Sanji: "Dan… você tá bem?"

"Eu… não se preocupem, eu só preciso de ar fresco… Tenho flocos de neve nos olhos…", dizia enquanto lentamente andava para fora do quarto… dizia isso tentando esconder, mas ninguém acreditava mais. Pouco importava àquela altura. Eu só queria um canto para chorar sozinho.

Afinal, a história tinha me comovido mais do que eu podia aguentar… eu tinha que descarregar…

Desde já, para não contar só com o abandono que sofreu da sua própria manada e da violência advinda do medo que os humanos tinham dele, do 'monstro', ele teve papel involuntário na morte do homem que tratou como um pai adotivo…

E tudo isso tendo que tolerar um rei desprezível, rindo o tempo todo, sem fazer nada!

É muita injustiça!

"Filho… Dan…"

Hã… de quem é essa voz…

"Dan… Meu filho…"

Eu conheço essa voz…

"Dan! Oi, você está bem?"

Levantei a cabeça e… afinal era o Sanji.

"Ah… Sanji-san…"

"O que está fazendo aí sentado num canto?", ele perguntou.

Eu: "Ah, eu… nada não! Precisava de um tempo sozinho."

"Estava chorando, não estava?", ele foi direto ao assunto.

"Gulp… eu, não, eu…", na mosca.

Sanji: "Idiota… pare de tentar esconder! Chorando desse jeito, até parece mau!"

Eu limpei as lágrimas do rosto enquanto me levantava. "Tem razão… mas você não ficou tocado pela história?"

Ele: "Claro que a história é triste, mas eu não sou um chorão como você!"

"O que disse?"

Sanji então me deu um pequeno alerta.

"Olha só, eu notei uma coisa. Você é bom ouvinte. Só te digo para ter cuidado com isso porque alguém pode se aproveitar disso para te iludir. Fica de olho."

Voltamos ao quarto, para descobrir que a nossa paz acabaria ali mesmo.

"DOUTRINA! DOUTRINA! Temos uma emergência!", ouvimos uns gritos vindo na nossa direção.

A porta se abriu num instante, e nela estava Chopper, com a preocupação no rosto.

"O que foi, Chopper?", Kureha perguntou.

"É terrível… Ele está de volta… o Wapol chegou!"

Wapol? Onde é que eu já ouvi esse nome…

A doutora se levantou imediatamente da cadeira e saiu do quarto.

Afinal, o antigo tirano decidiu voltar à sua terra e continuar o seu reinado de terror…

"Yosh…", eu dizia. "Até já."

"O-oi, oi! Onde é que você vai?", Nami perguntou.

"Não é óbvio? Vou lá em baixo! Quero ver o que vai acontecer. Posso não ter nenhuma ligação em especial com essa terra, mas vou ajudar o doutor a se vingar e dar cabo daquele que o fez sofrer por tanto tempo! Além do mais, a população deste país não merece um tirano desprezível como rei!", disse com um punho cerrado e a confiança nas palavras.

Peguei no meu casaco rasgado, no meu lápis e virei o rosto, olhando para eles.

"Sanji, está comigo?", eu perguntei.

"Não estou preocupado, mas agora fiquei curioso. Vam'bora.", ele respondeu e pegou no casaco. "Nami-san, você fica bem sozinha?"

Ela: "Não posso sair daqui… eu vou é dormir."

Nós então saímos do quarto e fomos correndo até a porta de entrada.

"Ei, Dan… me explica uma coisa… quem é esse Wapol mesmo, hem?", Sanji perguntou.

Eu: "Hã? Você não…"

Então lembrei que no caminho, tínhamos esbarrado com ele e seus capangas, só que o Sanji estava desmaiado na ocasião.

"Acho que daqui a pouco você vai entender."

Já lá estavam o Luffy, a doutora e o Chopper… e pela nuvem de fumaça branca que estava levantada, o nosso capitão já havia dado o primeiro soco.

"Hmmm… a festa já começou?", eu dizia enquanto nos aproximávamos. Assim que vi Luffy, dei as saudações. "Capitão, você por aqui?"

Ele: "Sanji! Dan! Onde vocês estavam?"

"Desgraçados…", podia ouvir Wapol praguejando ao longe. Ele estava se levantando, ajudado pelos capangas esquisitões.

"Ah, aqueles caras! E vieram aqui?", Sanji exclamou.

"Viu?", eu disse. "Luffy, você já começou, não já?"

Ele: "Comecei! Antes só pude correr, mas agora…", então ele deu um sorriso malévolo. "…não preciso mais me conter! Shi, shi, shi, shi…"

"Quer uma ajudinha?", eu dizia enquanto estalava os punhos.

Finalmente, a hora do troco chegou! Wapol e seus capangas, preparem-se porque tá na hora da pancada!

* * *

**Luffy: "Yooooosh! Tá na hora de acabar com a raça desse intrometido do Wapol!"**

**Dan: "Boa, tô contigo! Vamos... AI MINHAS COSTAS!"**

**Chopper: "Esperem! Eu vou também! Vou mostrar os resultados da minha pesquisa!"**

**Luffy: "Vai soltar um raio laser?"**

**Chopper: "Nem sonhando!"**

**Dan: "Diz que eu vou lutar também, vai..."**

**Um... ok... porquê não...**

**Dan: "Oi!"**

**De qualquer forma, o pequeno Chopper tem a chance da sua vida de se vingar daquele que matou o seu mentor! Será que o malfadado reinado de Wapol sobre a terra gelada finalmente terminará?**

**Até a próxima!  
**


	59. Vai Luffy! Derrube o rei maligno!

**Capítulo 59**

**"A batalha final! A bandeira da confiança para sempre flutuará!"

* * *

**

Meus amigos, apertem os cintos, porque a festa vai começar… e o nosso inimigo já está fulo da vida!

"Eu tô bravo agora…"…o-ô… Wapol acordou! "Chapéu de Palha… eu vou te devorar… CADÊ ELE?"

Peraí que falta alguém.

"Ah, espera um minutinho. Luffy foi lá dentro buscar um casaco.", Sanji disse.

No compasso de espera, Chopper ficou intrigado com o nosso capitão e perguntou:

"Só uma coisa… Os braços daquele cara se esticaram, isso é normal?"

Sanji: "Ele consegue se esticar porque é um homem-borracha."

Chopper ainda parecia confuso sobre o que aquilo queria dizer.

Eu lhe expliquei. "Em outras palavras, um monstro!"

Ele nos olhou por alguns momentos, tentando digerir o que acabou de ouvir. Afinal vai acabar descobrindo que há muitos como ele.

"Deixa eu ver… a velhota trapaceira e os piratas do Chapéu de Palha estão no meu castelo… se eu os destruir, retomo meu reinado e assim os cidadãos vão parar de se revoltar! Maahahahah!", Só por cima dos nossos cadáveres, amigo!

Wapol: "Vou começar por você, vovó! Que coragem a sua de invadir o meu castelo quando eu viro as costas! Até a minha bandeira sumiu!"

"Eu queimei aquele lixo. E escuta uma coisa. Eu pessoalmente posso não dar a mínima para essa pocilga… mas esse castelo é o túmulo do doutor Hiruluk. O meu parceiro aqui se importa com isso e colocou aquela bandeira lá no topo.", Doctorine disse.

"Isso mesmo. O doutor lutou com todas as suas forças… e morreu tentando salvar esta terra… morreu sob o signo daquela bandeira! E aqui é o seu túmulo!"

Eu via a determinação nos olhos do doutor Chopper enquanto ele dizia isso. E do outro lado…

"Maaaahahahahahaha! Túmulo, você diz? Daquele médico de meia-tijela?"

…o maldito do Wapol não parava de rir daquela história. Mas depois das risadas, ele voltou ao tom ameaçador.

"Desonrando o meu castelo com a bandeira daquele médico de merda? Eu ordeno que queimei aquela bandeira imediatamente!"

Chopper então ficou cada vez mais irritado e… começou a se transformar!

"Eu… não vou te deixar entrar nesse castelo. Nunca! Eu não vou deixar que a retirem… JAMAIS!"

De rena a quatro patas, ele virou um humanóide musculoso e gigante!

"Demais…", eu só pude sussurrar. Logo voltei as atenções para o rei tirano.

"Maaahahaha! Então vamos invadir à força! Chess! Kuromarimo! Certifiquem-se de matar a todos que interfiram!"

Os capangas vieram à frente.

Eu enrijeci os músculos por um instante. "Yosh… Sanji-san, essa é a nossa deixa."

"Legal.", ele então virou-se para a doutora. "Velhota, vai lutar conosco?"

"Velhota?"…o-ô… A profanidade lhe valeu um galo na cabeça. "Se vocês pirralhos não conseguirem, eu entro!"

"Ah… obrigado.", Sanji dizia com uma mão na cabeça. Quando olho para a frente…

"PESSOAL, CUIDADO!", tive que gritar porque eles tinham atirado a primeira pedra! Ou… bola de musgo… sei lá.

"DOCTORINE!"

Por sorte, Sanji esticou a perna e deteve a bola de musgo.

"Oi, oi, oi, tu do afro. Atacar uma dama… que falta de respeito!", ele disse.

"Hahah… caiu direitinho."

A bola grudou na perna do Sanji!

"Hã, mas que diabos… não sai! Que é isso? Eletricidade estática?"

"Exatamente! Hahahahah… Mas calma… que tem muito mais de onde esse veio! Toma lá! ELEKI-MARIMO! (Tufo Eletrizado)"

Vieram mais dois tufos de musgo-cabelo em nossa direção!

"Cuidado!"

Tive que me pôr à frente e levei com os tufos.

Sanji: "Dan!"

Eu: "Urrgh… que nojo! Tira isso, tira isso! Oi, Chopper-sensei, ajuda a gente!"

Ele tentou ajudar, mas nós só ficamos tirando e passando entre nós feito escravos de Jó, porque não saía de jeito nenhum!

"Esses tufos têm gosto ruim, mas queimam que é uma beleza!"…oh droga!

"Pessoal, cuidado, vão tentar queimar os tufos!", Sanji gritou.

Eu e o Chopper: "Então toma."

Deixamos os nossos tufos com ele e saímos dali correndo.

"OI! QUE DIABOS ESTÃO FAZENDO?", Sanji gritou.

"É um plano de distração!", Chopper avisou.

"Distração… QUER DIZER, SOU EU!"…e era mesmo. Uma flecha flamejante passou por nós, e quando eu olhei para trás, vi a perna do Sanji em chamas!

"SANJI-SAN!", corri de volta, e joguei no fogo quanta neve eu pude juntar.

"Que demora!", Sanji gritou comigo.

"Desculpa…", eu respondi.

"CHOPPER!", ouvi a doutora gritando.

Olhei para a frente e vi o que pareciam patas dentro da boca do Wapol! Chopper estava sendo mastigado!

"Ah… agora estou quentinho…"…hm?

Viro para trás… e identifico o chapéu de palha… legal!

"Sanji-san, o Luffy chegou!", virei e gritei.

Ele respondeu: "Beleza! Luffy, estica e segura a minha perna!"

Luffy assim o fez.

"Yosh, segura firme!"

"Ou!"

"ARMÉE DE L'AIR… GOMU SHOOT!"

Sanji chutou para a frente, arremessando o Luffy a uma velocidade tamanha… que acertou em cheio na barriga do Wapol! Até mandou o hipopótamo dele pelos ares!

"Yosha!", comemorei. Só que, afinal, depois de uma pancada dessas… não é que o desgraçado tá vivinho da silva? Levantou, só com o nariz sangrando!

Wapol: "Chess! Anuncie o que eu comi hoje, se faz favor."

O capanga feioso assim o fez. "Lá atrás, no navio, o senhor comeu um canhão com manteiga, um canhão assado no forno e uma salada de balas de canhão com pólvora. No vilarejo, comeu uma casa grelhada."

"Que raios é que você come?", Luffy comentou.

"Legal, vai mexer com um onívoro…", Sanji disse.

"Vem cá, isso não dá diarréia?", eu sei que não tenho uma dieta muito balanceada, mas ao menos eu não ando por aí comendo pólvora!

Ai, as voltas que o meu estômago deu enquanto ele se transformava… isso não vai ser bonito!

"Wapol House!"

"Uma casa?", Sanji exclamou

A barriga era a porta, no coco tinha uma chaminé, os braços deram lugar a canhões e ele ficou mais gordo do que já era. Para dar o toque final…

"BAKU BAKU FACTORY!" (Fábrica Morde-Morde)

"Aaaahh!"

"Mas que…?"

…o Wapol devorou os próprios subalternos!

"CANIBAAAAL!", Luffy gritou, horrorizado.

Esse cara come mesmo de tudo!

Ele engoliu os capangas, e aí começou a sair fumaça dos braços e da chaminé… ele ficou se mexendo de um lado para o outro… parou, a porta da barriga dele se abriu e revelou…

"Eu sou o maior guerreiro do reino de Drum! Contemplem a fusão milagrosa! Chessmarimo!", o novo… qualquer coisa… gritava a duas vozes.

Era um… um… sei lá, uma aberração de duas cabeças e quatro braços que saiu da barriga daquele desgraçado.

Como Sanji bem notou: "Oi, só estão um nos ombros do outro."

"SUGEEEE!", Luffy, para variar…

"ISSO LÁ É HORA DE FICAR IMPRESSIONADO?", eu gritei. Olhei para a frente e disse: "Que beleza… já não bastava serem feios desde o princípio, agora que se juntaram ficaram ainda mais horrorosos!"

"Não baixem a guarda, meninos.", a doutora Kureha alertou. "Esses aí não são pêra doce. Se fossem tão fracos como parecem, o povo daria conta deles na hora."

"Toda essa espera está me enchendo a paciência! Artigo 1º das Leis de Drum: quem desobedecer o rei, será executado! E outra: eu sou o rei e esse castelo é meu por direito! Já estou por aqui de ver aquela bandeira idiota no meu castelo, que sujeira!"

Ele disparou contra o topo do castelo, que explodiu, fazendo cair a bandeira do mastro.

"Aquela marca…", Luffy sussurrou. "Oi, rena… essa é uma…"

"Bandeira pirata…", Chopper ficou paralisado, mas conseguiu dizer. "Aquela… ERA A BANDEIRA DO DOUTOR!", ele então saiu correndo e partiu para cima do Wapol. Quando ele se preparava para socá-lo… acabou por hesitar.

"O que foi, Chopper? Não hesite!", Doctorine gritou.

Ao longe: "Eu não vou te bater… se você pegar nas tralhas e se retirar deste país!"

Doctorine, mais preocupada: "O que está pensando? Acha que pode vencê-lo com persuasão?"

Nem foi preciso responder. Chopper, prontamente, foi atingido por um disparo de canhão e caiu para trás.

"Desgraçado!", eu sussurrei.

"OI, INTROMETIDO BOCÃO!"

Vi o Wapol olhando para o alto. Olhei também e lá estava o Luffy! E no lugar onde a bandeira… estava hasteada e tremulando!

Eu: "Aaah? Luffy? Já está lá em cima?"

"Então quer dizer que um zé-ninguém como você brincou de piratas? Sem pôr a vida em risco… não há como você entender o significado deste símbolo!", Luffy proclamou.

Wapol respondeu. "Mahahaha! Significado? Essa decoração estúpida tem algum significado?"

Luffy, persistente: "Isso só prova que você é um fracote! Essa não é uma bandeira que você hasteia só porque sim!"

"Já chega! Essa porcaria vai sair daí de uma vez por todas!", Wapol perdeu a paciência e atirou de novo! A bala explodiu e fez uma nuvem de fumaça.

"CUIDADO!", Chopper gritou.

Por alguma razão eu sabia que aquilo não iria parar o Luffy.

"Chopper-sensei! Não se preocupe.", eu lhe avisei. Ele olhou para mim e eu então disse: "Pode não parecer, mas… o nosso capitão, quando está certo de uma coisa, tem a vontade de ferro!"

Da fumaça, emergiu o Luffy, com pólvora no corpo… e a bandeira, intacta!

"Eu já disse… ESSA NÃO É UMA BANDEIRA QUE VOCÊ PODE DESTRUIR DE BRINCADEIRA!"

Estas palavras deixaram os três patetas claramente afetados. Não sabem a carga de porrada que lhes vai cair em cima!

"Está me ameaçando? Se quer tanto proteger essa bandeira… fique bem quietinho aí!"

Ele se preparou para atirar de novo!

"Isso já foi longe demais!"

Sanji então partiu pra cima. Só que… as costas lhe doeram!

Kureha: "Só podia dar nisso… exagerando desse jeito!"

Ela então correu até ele…

"Pare aí mesmo! DOCTOR STOP!" (Detenção Médica)

…para lhe dar um chute bem onde doía!

Dizer que fiquei boquiaberto é pouco. "QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ?"

Kureha: "Quer que o seu amigo morra? Acho que não!"

"Mas o Wapol ainda vai disparar!"

"Chopper, cuida disso!", ela chamou pelo assistente que virou gigante e foi atacar.

E agora… o que é que eu faço… deixo ele tomar conta dos três patetas sozinho ou vou lá ajudar e me arrisco a levar um chute da doutora? O que é que eu faço… o que é que eu faço? E agora as pernas não mexem!

Dan, acalma… acalma… já sei. Chopper-sensei… eles estão nas suas mãos. Se precisar de ajuda, conte comigo e com o Luffy!

Chopper respirou e se transformou em bípede normal.

"Hm… que criatura esquisita! Afinal o tal abominável homem das neves de que todo mundo ficava com medo era você! Criatura que provavelmente passou a vida inteira sozinho, eu tenho pena de você! Porquê você se empenha tanto em salvar esta terra podre? Não me faça rir!", Chessmarimo ameaçava.

"CALADO! Mesmo que não tenha ninguém ao meu lado, eu tenho a garra para lutar!"

Chopper, meu amigo, fique sabendo de uma coisa…

"VOCÊ TEM AMIGOS BEM AQUI! VOCÊ É NOSSO CAMARADA!"

Eu olhei para trás e vi o Luffy esticando os braços… e se lançando para o chão! Ai se ele não fosse de borracha…

"Ei, você tá bem?", Chopper perguntou, assustado.

"Claro que estou! Eu sou de borracha!", Luffy respondeu na tranquilidade.

Eles então se dividiram. Chopper contra o Chessmarimo por um lado… e Luffy versus Wapol do outro.

E para o nosso lado…

"Bruxa… velha… rabugenta… deixa eu lutar!", Sanji entre dentes reclamava e tentava se arrastar.

A doutora pisava nas costas dele com cada vez mais força. "Fica quieto, pivete! Quer se mexer? Ok, se quiser deixar de andar pelo resto da vida…"

Doutora, tira o pé das costas dele, só de ver isso dó-… HEM? "Quer dizer que…"

Ela: "Isso mesmo. E você também não está a 100%, portanto não banque o engraçadinho!"

Isso já bastava para me jogar para escanteio. Tinha que assistir a tudo sem interferir.

"Não esquentem. Quando é preciso, a minha rena vai longe.", Doctorine disse com confiança nas palavras.

Espero bem que sim…

"Mesmo que o Doutor os perdoe, vocês troçaram dele e da forma como viveu! E ISSO EU NÃO PERDOAREI!"

"Quem não vai perdoar sou eu! Prepare-se para ser esmagado!", Chessmarimo ameaçou.

Chopper então sacou de um comprimido redondo amarelado.

"Rumble Ball! O seu efeito dura três minutos. Tempo suficiente para eu acabar contigo! Hora do estrondo!", ele então mordeu o remédio e fez pose de ataque.

"YUKIDOKE NO YA-MARIMO!" (Flecha Derrete-a-Neve)

Três minutos! 2:59… 2:58… 2:57…

"Walk Point! Reforço na locomoção!"…Chopper virou quadrúpede e começou a galopar rapidamente, se esquivando das flechas flamejantes e indo pra cima do inimigo.

"Fruta do Diabo!", exclamou Chessmarimo.

"Heavy Point! Reforço corporal!"…assumindo a sua forma humana e ainda seguindo em frente!

"Tipo Zoan… Eu sei tudo a respeito dos seus três níveis! DOBIKKURI MARIMO, QUATTRO HAMMER!" (Musgo-surpresa: Quatro Martelos)

Quatro mãos, quatro martelos gigantes!

"Dessa forma, você não…"

"JUMPING POINT… Reforço do salto!"

"…ME VENCERÁ!"

Assim que os quatro martelos lhe iriam acertar, Chopper se transformou de novo e saltou vários metros para cima!

"Saltou! Esse salto é impressionante!", Sanji comentou.

"Se isso até te impressiona, muito mais a mim!", eu respondi.

"Espertinho! Toma essa!", Chessmarimo se virou para acertá-lo de novo…

"GUARD POINT… Reforço da resistência!"

Chopper recebeu toda a força do impacto da martelada, mas bem a tempo de ter se tornado numa enorme bola de pêlo (literalmente) e quicar para trás. Ele estava ileso.

"Muito legal!", Luffy exclamou.

O cara do afro-xadrez já estava irritado. Pensou que sabia de tudo, hem? "Impossível! Frutas do tipo Zoan só têm três formas de transformação!"

Chopper explicou. "A Rumble Ball altera as ondas de transformação da Fruta do Diabo. Na minha pesquisa, eu descobri mais quatro formas!"

"Isso quer dizer… SE… SETE FORMAS?"

"SETE FORMAS? SUUUGEEEEE!"…Pronto, tava demorando! Assim que ouviu isso, o Luffy ficou com os olhos brilhando de admiração… era estranho se assim não fosse!

Voltando à luta…

"ARM POINT… Reforço do poder dos braços!"

Chopper revelou mais uma das suas formas, dessa vez uma em que os braços eram extremamente musculosos!

E com eles… facilmente estraçalhou os martelos que o afro-xadrez carregava! Um golpe para cada um e acabou!

"Meus cascos de ferro quebram rochas!", Chopper avançou.

"Insolente! DOBIKKURI MARIMO, QUATTRO AXE! YUKIWARISOU!" (Musgo-surpresa: Quatro Machados Dividem a Neve)

Um golpe de machado poderoso que embora só tenha arranhado os braços do Chopper… destruiu o muro atrás dele!

"HAPPOU YUKIDARE!" (Neve por todo o lado)

Chessmarimo tentou desesperadamente usar os seus machados para acabar com a questão de uma vez… mas Chopper, saltando entre as suas formas, conseguia se esquivar.

"O que foi? Cadê a convicção de antes? Não me ganha se ficar só fugindo!"

"Brain Point! Reforço do intelecto!"

Chopper voltou à forma normal. "Eu não estava fugindo. Estou à procura do teu ponto fraco. Isso acaba aqui e agora! SCOPE!"

Ele juntou as patas da frente para formar uma espécie de radar.

Do nosso lado… um certo alguém pensou que…

"Ele… ele vai disparar um raio!", Luffy disse.

"Raio? Não me parece, Luffy…", eu dizia.

"QUE RAIO QUE NADA!", Sanji se intrometeu.

"Eu tô te dizendo, vai sair um raio dali!", Luffy insistia.

Er… voltemos ao que interessa.

"Está me analisando? Isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum! Eu não tenho pontos fracos! Uma aberração patética como você não é capaz de me vencer!", aberração… olha quem fala! A aberração maior aqui é você!

Chessmarimo corria, chegando bem perto… e Chopper se mantinha estático. Até que…

Evitou as machadadas, pulando bem alto… ou não…

"Onde… onde ele está!", tinha desaparecido.

"Kokutei… ROSEO!"

Três segundos… dois… um… zero!

"Três minutos.", Chopper voltou à forma normal.

"Aquilo. Foi. Demais! Incrível, bom trabalho!", Luffy comemorava e elogiava.

"AH… QUIETO!", Chopper gritou, mas notava-se que ele estava envergonhado.

Agora que o pior já passou, eu comecei a ficar com a sensação de que falta alguém aqui…

"Oi, cadê ele?", Sanji perguntou.

"Ele quem?", Luffy perguntou de volta.

Sanji: "Aquele grandão de metal, cadê ele?"

Luffy olhou em volta e não viu ninguém.

"Ah, não está aqui! Maldito… mas como?"

"FOI PORQUE VOCÊ SE DISTRAIU!", Sanji gritou.

Eu: "Não faria sentido para ele ter descido de volta. Isso significa…"

Sanji: "Essa não! Ele está dentro do castelo! Nami-san!"

Luffy não perdeu tempo e foi correndo para o castelo. Sanji, rastejando foi acompanhá-lo. Eu fui atrás dos dois.

Corremos o mais depressa que pudemos, mas o que encontramos quando chegamos no castelo? A Nami tinha sido pega!

Mas peraí… o Wapol está muito mais esbelto agora… ah, que importa, a Nami foi pega!

Luffy: "TE ACHEI!"

E um chute resolveu a questão. Entramos no castelo, já com Wapol magrelo encostado ao muro.

Trio maravilha para o resgate!

"Nami! Você está bem?", ela estava caída, ainda recuperando do susto. "Eu estou bem agora… AH!"…ela então olhou para não sei o quê, se levantou de repente e foi dar um cascudo no Luffy.

"Luffy… pode me explicar porquê o meu casaco está tão rasgado?"…no fim das contas é com isso que ela se preocupa?

Ele fez cara de 'oh, merda!'

Nami: "Quanto acha que isso me custou, hem? Pois eu te digo: 28 mil e 800 beri! E depois de tanto pechinchar!"

"Olha, foi mal! Aquele cara ficou disparando canhões em cima de mim e coisa e tal… não teve outro jeito!", Luffy tentou se explicar.

Ela só sorriu e lhe disse: "Ok… não faz mal. Eu te perdôo. Também, não esperava que me devolvesse esse casaco do jeito que estava. Portanto, vai um extra à minha regra de 'devolução a triplicar'. Vejamos… está me devendo… cem mil beri."

"Cem mil? Q-quer dizer que isso era tudo planejado?", Luffy percebeu a jogada.

Ela: "Tudo nos conformes… Huhuhuhuhuh…"

Nami, sua ladra gananciosa…

"Oi, oi… desse jeito vamos à falência rapidinho… Bem, mas isso pouco importa, já que estamos todos bem, né?"

"PARADOS AÍ!"

Ou não. Ia me esquecendo que o Wapol fez dieta, emagreceu e está prontinho para lutar!

"Contemplem! Esta é a sala do arsenal. Contêm todos os tipos de armas que você pode imaginar. Se eu as comer, vou me tornar no homem-arma e ser temido por todos! E agora, vamos abrir a porta do desespero… hem, cadê a chave… SUMIU!"

…

"Ooook… tanto barulho por nada…", eu quebrei o silêncio.

"Bem, até logo!", Wapol fugiu desesperado. "ESPERA AÍ!", Luffy foi atrás dele. Eu decidi ficar para trás e deixar o nosso capitão tratar do assunto.

"Ah, ah… a chave do arsenal…", hm? Olho para o lado… "E eu que achava que essa era a chave de uma sala de tesouros ou coisa parecida… que azar", e vejo a Nami com a chave na mão!

"Então foi você?", me pegou de surpresa!

"Claro, meu caro! Eu é que não vou sair daqui de mãos vazias, hehe…", Nami dizia com um sorrisinho genioso.

"Nami… nunca perde a chance de roubar alguém…", senti uma gota de suor na testa.

Nami: "O que foi? Não me diga que estou errada?"

"Não, é claro que não."

Assim que ouvi uma explosão vir de cima, comecei a correr para o lado de fora do castelo.

"O-oi, para onde vai?", Nami chamou.

"Eu vou ver a batalha terminar!", eu respondi. Quando cheguei, me deparei com o Chopper olhando para o alto. "Chopper-sensei!", corri até ele e parei ao seu lado. "Afinal… vai acabar aqui, não vai?"

Ele: "O quê?"

"O seu sofrimento! O nosso capitão vai derrotar o rei malvado e assim vamos juntos para o mar!", eu disse.

"Eu ainda não decidi isso…", ele olhou para baixo por um momento, depois voltou a olhar para o topo do castelo. "Doutor…", ele murmurou.

Fique tranquilo… o seu espírito viverá para sempre! Enquanto houver alguém que herde a sua determinação, haverá esperança!

"Olha lá!", eu apontei.

Os dois estavam no alto de uma das torres… e o Luffy estava pronto para o golpe final!

"GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOOOO…"

Chopper: "O reino de Drum…"

"BAZOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…finalmente caiu!"

* * *

**Aí está! Adeusinho, Rei Wapol!**

**Todos: "OBAAAAA!"**

**Dan: "Chopper-sensei! Finalmente você vai poder ir conosco!"**

**Chopper: "CALADO! Eu... eu não aceito!"**

**Luffy: "Ah, deixa disso, vai! Vai ser tão divertido!"**

**Nami: "Ter você a bordo ajudaria muito a nós todos - especialmente a mim - sabia?"**

**Chopper: "Eu... eu preciso de tempo! Me deixem em paz!"**

**Chegou a hora dos fins e de novos começos, tanto para este país, como para a vida desta pequena rena de nariz azul. É hora de dizer adeus às terras eternamente geladas de Drum, içar a âncora e partir a toda velocidade rumo a Arabasta! Uma nova aventura está esperando! Não percam o próximo capítulo, porque nós também não!  
**


	60. A milagrosa cerejeira cor de rosa

**Capítulo 60**

**"Chopper parte! O milagre encantador na hora da despedida!"

* * *

**

"BAZOOOKAAAAAAAA!"

Acabou. Wapol voou pelos céus dessa terra gelada, e o seu reinado desmoronou.

"Um reinado caiu… graças à caveira e os ossos cruzados…", Doutrina disse e deu um pequeno sorriso.

A expressão cerrada e fixa no alto do castelo que se fazia notar no rosto da pequena rena foi aos poucos sendo substituída pela alegria e pelo alívio. Os doentes, os médicos, bem como a população toda deste país só têm a agradecer… ao Luffy do Chapéu de Palha!

"Ahh… ainda bem, né?", eu suspirei e tentei conversar com o Chopper enquanto nós dois olhávamos para o alto da torre, onde Luffy estava de pé.

Ele não respondeu, mas àquela altura não era preciso.

"OOOORRYAAAAA!", hm?

Ok, agora vamos parar de contemplar, porque sem aviso nenhum, o Luffy se estica e vai feito um míssil direito para o chão! Depois da colisão e de a nuvem que se levantou ter dissipado, fui correndo ver o que diabos tinha acontecido.

"Oi, oi? O que foi? O que houve?", eu perguntei enquanto chegava.

"Ah…"

Luffy se punha de pé e ajeitava o chapéu. E conosco estava um monte de neve em que ficaram soterrados os coitados que… oi…

"Zoro-san! Usopp-kun!", Nossos camaradas levaram com uma entrada… uh, dinâmica… o-ô… alguém vai se irritar.

"MAS QUE MERDA? POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?", Eu não disse? Zoro se levantou de repente e gritou. Usopp ainda estava desmaiado.

"Ah, Vivi-san!" Ela vinha chegando pelo túnel.

"Hahahah! Ah, então eram vocês!", Luffy só ria do mal-entendido. "Eu tinha visto um uniforme desses antes e achei que eram mais aliados daquele cara!"

"Presta atenção antes de fazer besteira, Luffy!", Zoro só reclamava. Ai se o Luffy não fosse de borracha…

"Vocês subiram a montanha? Usopp-kun, não era você que tinha medo de escalar?", eu perguntei.

Ele imediatamente se levantou e esbravejou. "Hahaha! Não seja tolo! Eu sou um daqueles que, tendo montanhas no caminho, vai lá e escala! Mas esse penhasco foi um desafio e tanto!"

"Nós viemos por um teleférico, Dan-san.", Vivi logo desmentiu a versão do Usopp.

"Ah, sim…"

"E este aqui estava com as pernas tremendo o tempo todo!", Zoro apontou para o Usopp.

E _eu_ é que tenho horror a coisas altas…

"Deixando isso de lado, como é que estão a Nami-san e o Sanji-san?", Vivi perguntou, meio preocupada.

As preocupações acabaram ali mesmo. "Eles estão bem melhor!", Luffy respondeu com um sorriso de bochecha a bochecha.

"Que alívio!", Vivi relaxou e sorriu.

"E então, Luffy, o que estava fazendo no alto daquela torre?", Zoro perguntou.

"Eu? Eu estava dando uma surra no rei!", Luffy respondeu.

"Surra?", hm?

"Então, aquele que passou voando agora há pouco era… o Wapol? Quer dizer que você o derrotou?", este era o sr. Dalton. Estava com o peito enfaixado e manchado de sangue. Devia ter tido trabalho duro lá embaixo…

"Foi! Porquê pergunta?", Luffy respondeu.

"Não, só queria saber… e o que houve com os seus dois ministros?", Dalton continuou o interrogatório.

Essa eu respondi. "A rena acabou com eles."

Dalton então ficou mudo por alguns segundos. A seguir, pareceu que alguma coisa tinha lhe reavivado a memória. Ele murmurou por alguns momentos… e enfim se ajoelhou.

"Obrigado de coração… A partir de agora, este reino… será reformado!", Dalton sussurrou.

"Gente, olhem! Aquela criatura esquisita!", um grupo de cidadãos saía do túnel e apontava em direção às árvores. Ao fundo, víamos Chopper escondido… ao contrário.

"É uma rena? Não, não parece… é um m-mo-mo-m-MONS…"

"NÃO DIGAM ISSO!", antes que o cidadão pudesse dizer a palavra proibida, Dalton o interrompeu.

"MONSTRO!"…mas não chegou a tempo de calar o Usopp…

Assim que ouviu isso, o Chopper fugiu.

Luffy então se enraiveceu e deu um cascudo no Usopp. "NÃO O CHAME DE MONSTRO! Esse é o companheiro que eu acabei de arranjar!"

Usopp: "A sério?"

Eu: "Ah, coitado… ele ficou tão chocado que saiu correndo! Que falta de educação, Usopp-kun!"

Luffy: "ESPERA, MONSTRO!"

OI!

Eu: "Luffy! Você também não!"

O nosso capitão saiu em disparada, atrás do Chopper. Brincaram de gato e rato pela floresta, enquanto nós só abríamos o sorriso. Agora que a batalha terminou, vamos ter um médico a bordo! Viva!

….

"NATAÇÃO NO INVERNO?"

"Que foi, não acredita?"

Enquanto os feridos e doentes eram levados para a enfermaria, o Zoro me contou (depois de eu tanto lhe insistir) o que lhe aconteceu a ele e aos outros enquanto nós escalávamos a montanha.

Ele ficou encarregado de vigiar o navio. Como estava entediado e sem nada para fazer, decidiu se atirar às águas estupidamente geladas e nadar para se aquecer. O que por si só é uma baita sandice!

"Ah, ele estava sem camisa quando o encontramos.", Usopp adicionou secamente.

"HA? Você é maluco ou o quê?", eu estava estupefato.

"Hah! Eu não quero ouvir isso de você! Ao menos eu não vou por aí arriscar a vida escalando a montanha só porque me dá na cabeça!", Zoro reclamou.

"Você podia ter morrido de hipotermia, sabia?", eu lembrei.

"Ah, então pronto! Você podia ser fatiado em pedacinhos ou morrer numa queda livre. Eu quase morri, ou por causa da avalanche, ou por essa hipotermia aí. Estamos quites.", ele rebateu.

"Óti… espera aí, você também foi pego pela avalanche?", eu perguntei.

Pego enquanto fazia treino muscular. De alguma forma, a bagunça da avalanche juntou aos três. Eles e o sr. Dalton foram atrás da doutora, mas encontraram as forças reais e foi por isso que o Dalton ficou daquela maneira. Agora ele foi mandado para os cuidados médicos enquanto Nami e Sanji também voltaram à enfermaria… na marra.

Eu e Vivi fomos acompanhar os doentes. Lá dentro, na sala de operações…

"AAAAaaaAAAAAaaaAAAH… AAahhh… AAAAAAAAA!"

…saíam os gritos de dor mais horríveis que eu já ouvi na vida… O coitado do Sanji estava sendo submetido a atrocidades indescritíveis lá dentro… ok, espera, é um tratamento médico… sem anestesia. Ora, anestesia é para meninos!

Ninguém viu nada porque a porta estava fechada, mas só de ver as caras de medo dos cidadãos enquanto a operação estava em andamento…

"Graças a Deus que eu não vou ter que passar por isso…", eu murmurava.

Quando a doutora saiu, eles se amedrontaram ainda mais.

"Heheheh… Como eu suspeitava, ele ficou pior. Bem feito, querendo bancar o fortão!", a doutora caminhou enquanto abria a sua garrafa de licor de ameixa e dava um gole.

"Dalton, você sabe onde está a chave da sala do arsenal?", ela perguntou.

Ele: "A chave do arsenal? O que você quer?"

Oh, se não estou enganado…

Doutrina: "Isso é da minha conta. Alguma pergunta?"

"Wapol sempre a levou consigo, portanto acho que foi embora junto dele.", Dalton lamentava.

Doutrina: "Hmmm… isso é um problema…"

"Por acaso estão falando… disto aqui?", Nami interrompeu e sacou exatamente daquilo de que precisavam. A chave do arsenal!

"Oi, pirralha, mas… como?", a Doutrina perguntou.

"Eu roubei dele… e posso te dar, mas sob duas condições: que o nosso tratamento fique 'por conta da casa' e que nos deixe partir ainda hoje.", Nami tentou 'subornar' a doutora para receber alta.

"Nunca ouvi tanta idiotice! Nada feito. Eu quero metade do vosso ouro como pagamento e mais dois dias de descanso, nem que fique amarrada à cama! Que atrevidinha, hem? Se dando o direito de fazer exigências…", Kureha não se convenceu e recusou.

"Você quer mesmo essa chave, não quer?", Nami insistia.

A doutora parou e pensou por alguns momentos, pegou no casaco e foi até a porta. Voltou e apontou o dedo para a Nami: "É o seguinte: o tratamento fica de graça. Mas é só isso. Dois dias de cama para você!"

Nami ainda assim reclamou. "Então devolve a chave e nada feito!"

"Garotinha imprestável… Escuta, eu já terminei de tratar da espinha daquele garoto e agora vou sair para cuidar de uns assuntos. Tem um robe na cômoda. Se quiser, vista-o. Não acho que alguém vá ficar de vigia, mas sob hipótese alguma você pode fugir da minha vista, captou?"

Ela então convocou os cidadãos que estavam na sala e saiu.

"Hmph… basicamente ela nos disse: peguem nas tralhas e vão embora.", Nami encolheu os ombros e deduziu.

"Eu também entendi isso…", Vivi concordou.

"Heh? Tem certeza? Porquê diz isso?", eu discordei.

"Não é óbvio? Ela disse: 'ninguém está vigiando' e me ofereceu um robe, portanto, ela está dizendo para irmos antes de ela voltar.", Nami me explicou.

"Hmmm… será? Ainda assim eu acho que você devia ficar de cama.", eu, teimoso, insistia.

"Mas eu estou melhor, ora bolas!", ela resistia.

"Eu já paguei por não ter seguido conselhos médicos antes. Não quero que você faça o mesmo!", eu exclamei.

Ela: "Entendo que esteja preocupado, mas dá um desconto! Ou você quer que a Vivi fique sem tempo para impedir o país dela de desmoronar, hem?"

Eu: "Hm… Agora você me jogou contra a parede…"

Antes que nos déssemos conta, horas tinham passado e a noite já tinha caído. A lua cheia brilhava intensamente na ilha de Drum.

"OOOOIIII, RENAAAA! CADÊ VOCÊ! Vamos ser piratas juntos, anda!"

E Luffy ainda estava com a corda toda e querendo que o Chopper venha conosco. Ele, eu, Usopp e Zoro estávamos na parte de fora do castelo.

Usopp: "Oi, Luffy, dá um tempo, vai!"

Zoro: "Tá claro que ele não quer ir."

Luffy, confiante: "Você está errado! Eu quero levá-lo com a gente!"

"ISSO É O QUE _VOCÊ _QUER!", Zoro se irritou.

Luffy continuou chamando pelo pequeno médico.

"Zoro-san…"

Ele: "Hm?"

"Pode ser que ele não queira mesmo ir, mas também ele pode só estar indeciso.", eu racionalizei.

Zoro: "O que quer dizer?"

"Talvez ele queira ir, mas esteja se negando porque o que está à frente dele é um grande ponto de interrogação. É uma decisão sem volta e que não tem garantias nenhumas daqui para a frente.", eu continuei.

"Entendo… É melhor deixar ele pensar então.", Zoro não disse muito, preferindo esperar pela decisão do capitão.

"RENA!"

Chopper então apareceu.

"Peço desculpas, mas não vou.", ele disse.

Luffy ainda insistia: "Porquê não? Vai ser tãaaao divertido!"

"EU NÃO VOU! Eu sou uma rena! Eu tenho chifres, patas e… E UM NARIZ AZUL!"

Ele dizia isso, mas batalhava com as palavras porque se notava que o seu coração queria expressar o oposto.

"Eu quero ser pirata, mas…", até que deixou escapar. "Nenhum humano vai me aceitar! Todos têm medo de mim! Mas…", ele se acalmou agora. "…obrigado por me convidar.", sorrindo, ele continuou: "Eu vou ficar por aqui, mas vocês podem voltar e me visitar algum dia de-"

"CALA-TE! VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!"

Talvez, o que faltava era um último empurrãozinho. Vendo que o nosso capitão não iria se convencer de jeito nenhum, Chopper desistiu, e não conteve as lágrimas.

Bem, 'cala-te e vamos!' não é a melhor forma de convidar alguém, mas nesse caso, deu para ver que acabou com as incertezas do nosso futuro médico de bordo.

Depois de alguns momentos, Chopper correu para o palácio para se despedir daquela com quem conviveu durante os últimos seis anos.

"Assim que o Chopper sair, vamos embora daqui.", Dizia Nami. Ela e Vivi trouxeram arrastado o operado Sanji, ainda desmaiado e imóvel.

"Não era melhor a gente se despedir da bruxa e do outro cara?", Luffy dizia, sentado e rolando numa bola de neve.

"Não é preciso… não acha que seria feio interferir na conversa a sós deles dois?", eu respondia perguntando.

"É verdade. Vai ser um momento emocionado… não quer estragá-lo, pois não?", Nami, por sua vez, mandou a pergunta ao Luffy. E afirmou: "A doutora pode ter aquele exterior rabugento, mas, no fim das contas, ela é caridosa."

Alguns de nós foram preparar a corda para a descida, enquanto ficamos à espera.

Não demorou muito até que o interior do castelo começasse a ficar agitado…

"Oi, estão vindo uns barulhos estranhos lá de dentro…", Zoro comentou.

"Será que a despedida saiu pela culatra?", eu me perguntava.

"Mas que falta de consideração… Não será que podem ficar quietos durante uma conversa privada?", Nami adicionou.

"PESSOAL! SUBAM NO TRENÓ, VAMOS EMBORA!"

No horizonte, apareceu Chopper, puxando um trenó vazio, e correndo em nossa direção.

"Gente, vamos embora!", eu chamei.

"Espera, vem alguém atrás dele… hã?"…alguém ou alguma coisa… era uma maça! E aterrissou bem onde nós estávamos!

Se prestarmos bem atenção, era a doutora Kureha que tinha tido alguma espécie de ataque e está atirando tudo e mais um pouco contra nós!

Luffy: "A velhota enlouqueceu!"

Eu: "Acho que é o sinal internacional para DAR NO PÉ!"

Pegamos nas coisas, no desmaiado, subimos no trenó e começamos a descida!

"Vem cá, o que você dizia a respeito dela ser caridosa?", eu perguntava à Nami.

"Ah, tolinho. Eu acho que ela não quer que ele a veja chorando, por isso age desse jeito.", Nami explicou.

"Mas que complicação… mulheres…", eu sussurrava.

"O quê?", parece que ela ouviu…

Descíamos a montanha no trenó, comigo de posição fetal durante todo o caminho só para não olhar para baixo… Assim que chegamos à terra firme, por assim dizer, passamos pelo vilarejo e descemos pelas florestas da ilha.

"Yahoo! Aquilo foi demais! Né, vamos fazer de novo?", Luffy gritava de alegria.

"Bobo, nós estamos indo embora!", Nami disse.

"Phew… achei que íamos morrer…", eu disse, respirando de alívio.

"Tolo! Só exagera as coisas!", Zoro reclamou comigo.

"O… oi… onde eu sou? Quem estou?"

Era o Sanji, ainda grogue, acordando da operação.

Já estávamos de partida, mas as surpresas ainda não pararam por aí. Logo o trenó parou quando ouvimos o eco do barulho vindo de cima.

"Oi… o que é esse som?", eu perguntei.

"Me parece uma salva de tiros de canhão.", Usopp respondeu.

"Porquê disparariam canhões agora? Estão nos atacando?", Nami se perguntava.

"Será que é para comemorar o fim do Wapol?", Vivi também tentava adivinhar.

A resposta logo veio, quando uma luz muito forte se acendeu no topo da montanha onde estava o castelo real.

"Uaaaau!"

"Incrível!"

"Doutor… Doutrina…"

Chopper chorava de emoção, e podíamos perceber o porquê. Estávamos testemunhando o resultado da batalha do doutor Hiruluk!

Uma nuvem gigante e rosada, semelhante a uma árvore de cerejeira, cobria o topo da montanha do castelo e pintava a neve que caía de cor-de-rosa, abrilhantando a despedida! O milagre aconteceu! Afinal, as cerejeiras podem florescer na terra gelada!

"Que… espetáculo maravilhoso! Ai não… eu acho que vou chorar também…", dizia eu enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas. Afinal deixei correr uma pequena gota pelo rosto.

"Ah, pára com isso! Você se emociona muito facilmente, viu?", Zoro me chamou a atenção.

"Não tem como não se emocionar! Afinal…", eu argumentei.

"Afinal, todo o trabalho daquele curandeiro não foi em vão… graças à bruxa…", Nami sussurrava.

A grande árvore de cerejeira ainda se impunha na paisagem quando chegávamos ao navio.

"A TODA A VELOCIDADE, VAMOS EMBORA!"

Luffy comandou e assim, desembrulhamos as velas e partimos em direção ao nosso destino: Arabasta!

Chopper foi para a parte de trás do navio e se colocou à frente, sentado no parapeito, apreciando a vista. Ele não quis falar com ninguém.

"Hmmm… Chopper… ele está bem?", Usopp perguntava em voz baixa.

"Por enquanto, vamos deixá-lo sozinho.", Nami disse.

Sanji completou enquanto dava um trago: "Ele está vivenciando o início da jornada de um marinheiro. É um momento difícil para ele."

"Ele nunca deixou a ilha na vida, pois não?", Vivi dizia.

Eu lhe respondi. "Acho que cada um de nós sabe muito bem o que é abandonar a casa e a terra natal e mergulhar de cabeça num caminho desconhecido e tortuoso, com gente estranha e desconhecida…"

"Doutor… Doutrina, eu estou indo… a minha aventura vai começar!", eu ouvia Chopper sussurrar.

A ilha de Drum ficava cada vez mais pequena, até que desapareceu completamente no horizonte.

Quando já estávamos em alto mar, a festa pôde começar!

"Oi, Chopper, seu bobão! Por quanto tempo mais vai ficar aí sentado e pensativo?", Usopp gritava sorridente.

Ele, Zoro e Sanji estavam alegres (para não dizer bêbados) e não paravam de rir das bobagens que o Luffy fazia.

"Anda beber comigo!", "Vamos cantar uma música!", "Olha, coloca esses palitos no nariz!"…os quatro bobões só faziam sugestões malucas ao pobre coitado… ele ainda está digerindo o que acabou de fazer, não vai entrar no espírito da noite para o dia, né?

Ele se afastou da confusão, e foi para onde o resto de nós estávamos. Nami o pegou de surpresa.

"Te assustei?", Nami perguntou.

Ele não sabia o que responder, a confusão estava escrita nos seus olhos.

"Você acabou de se juntar a um bando de companheiros assustadores, não foi?"

Ele continuava sem responder.

"Eles podem parecer todos uns sem-noção, não têm um pingo de juízo na cachola, mas agora são os seus companheiros pelo resto da viagem. Vai ter que se acostumar e conviver conosco a partir de agora, ok?", Nami sorria e lhe dizia.

"Com… panheiro?", ele fazia por entender.

Eu cheguei perto e interrompi. "Quem você está chamando de sem juízo, cara pálida?"

Ela olhou para mim e respondeu: "Pois, você também é um doidinho anormal, não se faça de bobo!"

"Geh, obrigado!", eu 'agradeci' e me virei para o doutor. "Chopper-sensei, não se preocupe, não vai ser tão complicado como pensa. Cada um do seu jeito, somos estranhos, mas somos gente boa. Você vai gostar de estar aqui."

Ele deu finalmente um sorriso.

"Aaah! Carue!"

Viramos para a Vivi, que trazia o seu animal de estimação, pálido e azul… oi.

"Como é que você ficou congelado dessa forma?", Vivi, preocupada.

"Não será que escorregou e caiu? Que desajeitado!", Zoro dizia enquanto ria que se fartava.

Vivi: "Fique quieto, Mister Bushido!"

O pato tentou falar, mas ainda estava com o choque.

"Ele disse que um tal de Zoro foi nadar no lago, e como ele temeu que alguma coisa acontecesse, pulou também.", ah!

"ENTÃO A CULPA É SUA!", Nami logo lhe deu um cascudo na cabeça.

"Tony-kun! Você entende o que ele fala?", Vivi, surpresa, perguntou.

"Claro. Eu era um animal ordinário antes de comer a fruta, por isso entendo.", Chopper se explicou.

"Hmmm… e com os poderes da Hito Hito no Mi, você tem a capacidade de falar a nossa linguagem e traduzir o que os animais dizem, né?", eu deduzi.

"Isso mesmo.", ele confirmou.

"Que demais! Para além das suas habilidades médicas, você fala com os animais!", Nami se alegrou.

Ele ficou tenso, mas relaxou. "Boba! Eu não fico feliz… com esses elogios, você… sua… ahahah…", o corpo lhe trai as palavras.

Luffy e Usopp: "Ele está feliz."

"Oi, Nami, o que quer dizer com habilidades médicas?", Zoro perguntou.

"Não está claro? Chopper é um doutor. Aprendeu tudo o que se há de saber sobre medicina.", Nami explicou.

"EEEH? ELE É UM MÉDICO?", Zoro, Usopp e Luffy perguntaram de olhos arregalados.

"Legal… vocês queriam o Chopper no nosso grupo porquê mesmo, hem?", eu perguntei.

"Sete formas… rena legal.", Luffy respondeu.

"Comida de emergência.", Sanji, seco.

O coitado se assustou.

Eu: "Oi, Sanji! Você ouviu a história dele, não ouviu?"

"Brincadeirinha!", ele sorriu.

"AH! Eu fui embora tão de repente que esqueci meus instrumentos médicos!", Chopper ficou tenso e se desesperou.

"Então o que é isso aqui?", Nami estava segurando uma mochila azul.

"Ah! Minha mochila! Como…", Chopper perguntou, mas esqueceu das palavras.

"Estava no trenó. Não foi você que colocou isso lá?", Nami perguntou de volta.

"Se não foi ele, então foi…", eu deixava a pista.

"Hmmm…", Nami se levantou e olhou para o céu. "…Doctorine… afinal ela já sabia o que o seu assistente sentia…"

Ele já estava com os olhos aguados de novo, e resolveu se sentar.

"OI, CHOPPER! ANDA COM A GENTE!", a festa continuava para os lados de lá…

Nami: "Ah, que saco! Ele ainda está se integrando… Cho… oi, não faça…!"

Mal olhamos, ele enfiou palitinhos no nariz. Só que aí a vaca foi pro brejo… A confusão rolava solta no convés! Sanji e Zoro brigando, Vivi tentando desengasgar o Carue, Usopp tentando falar, Luffy de bobeira e o resto de nós vendo tudo.

"Olha…", Chopper dizia. "Eu acho que vou me divertir!"

Nós sorrimos e fomos para a festa.

A confusão acalmou, e então Usopp pôde falar.

"PESSOAL! Em nome de todos os que estão presentes, eu proponho um brinde ao nosso novo companheiro!"

Vamos viver grandes aventuras juntos! Prazer em conhecer você, Tony Tony Chopper!

"KANPAAAAAAAAIII!"

* * *

**Chopper: "Adeus, ilha de Drum... minha terra natal! Doutor... minha aventura nos mares finalmente começou!"**

**Os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha têm um novo membro: Médico Tony Tony Chopper! Agora que eles têm alguém com a habilidade médica suficiente para cuidar de todos a bordo, os aventureiros finalmente poderão seguir o seu rumo até Arabasta!  
**

**No caminho, eles irão aprender mais sobre o inimigo, mas esperem...  
**

**Dan: "Ei... quem é esse cara?"**

**Luffy e Usopp: "E... quem é ESSE cara?"**

**O que poderá estar à espera deles na chegada? Não perca o próximo capítulo!  
**


	61. A espera acabou! Arabasta à vista!

**Capítulo 61**

**"O herói de Arabasta e a bailarina do campo de batalha"

* * *

**

Yooosh! Agora que deixamos as correntes marítimas friiiias da ilha de Drum, o sol voltou a brilhar no horizonte! Finalmente pude me ver livre de tanta roupa de inverno e andar pelo navio com um shortinho básico, pés descalços e camisa sem mangas!

"Wahoo! O calor voltou!"

Mal deixei as roupas de inverno no guarda-roupa, me troquei e fui correndo até o deck principal.

Deixei o ar encher os meus pulmões e me espreguicei. Nunca tinha me sentido tão bem desde que comecei a minha aventura.

O mar estava naquilo que eu descreveria como uma 'agitação tranquila'. As ondas batendo no casco do navio produziam um som tão pacífico… dá até vontade de parar o que estamos fazendo só para escutar…

"Ooooryaaa!", ou daria, se não tivéssemos gente com pique para dar e vender…

"Ganhei!"

"Não, eu ganhei!"

Vi Luffy e Chopper subindo pelas escadas e fazendo briguinhas infantis. Parece que apostaram corrida.

"Saudações, capitão! Chopper-sensei!", eu os cumprimentei.

Eles responderam e logo foram apreciar a paisagem. Luffy se sentou na cabeça de ovelha, como já não fazia há um bom tempo. Chopper ficou logo atrás e abriu o sorriso quando teve tempo de parar e ver o que estava ao seu redor. Nami veio a seguir e sentou no parapeito que dá para o andar de baixo.

"Ah, que beleza… estou de volta ao meu lugarzinho preferido!", ele espreguiçava.

"Legaaaal! O mar é tão grande!", Chopper exclamou.

"Com certeza! As aventuras pelo oceano são a vida de um pirata!", mais uma lição de vida trazida até você pelo capitão Luffy.

"Como eu pensava… os piratas são mesmo incríveis! Oi, olha! O que é aquilo?"

Chopper apontou para cima. Quando olhamos, nos deparamos com um pássaro gigante de asas abertas, flutuando por sobre o navio!

"Olha, uma gaivota!", Luffy identificou.

"Gaivota? Aquela coisa é enorme!", eu exclamei.

"Não acredito… não há como aquilo ser uma gaivota!", Nami se negava a acreditar.

"OOOIII, GAIVOTA!"

Já devíamos ter uma noção do que vai acontecer. O pássaro ouviu o chamado e logo desceu… para dar um rasante bem na nossa direção!

"Viu? Eu disse que é uma gaivota.", Luffy confirmava.

"QUÉ QUE ISSO IMPORTA! ELA ESTÁ ATRÁS DE NÓS!", Nami gritava.

"Luffy, faz alguma coisa!", eu chamava.

As ondas cobriram nosso campo de visão, mas quando acalmaram, percebemos que faltava alguém. Quando ouvimos um grito, olhamos para cima e vimos Luffy pegando carona… no bico do pássaro gigante.

"Ei! Não se deixe comer, seu babaca!", Nami gritava preocupada.

"Não sei quanto a vocês, mas acho que ele já está acostumado…", eu comentei.

Chopper empalideceu e foi correndo pedir ajuda aos outros. Enquanto isso, no alto…

"GOMU GOMU NO…. PROPELLER!" (Propulsor de Borracha)

Luffy esticava e entortava os braços, depois agarrou o bico do bicho, deixando girar os braços e trazendo o pássaro gigante até o navio. A aterrissagem não foi das mais delicadas, por assim dizer, e fez o navio balançar. Tentei correr para ver de perto, mas tropecei e caí quando o navio se agitou.

Logo me levantei e fui para a parte de trás onde Luffy tinha caído. E também estavam caídos Usopp, Sanji e Zoro… e a ave gigante, com os olhos entontecidos.

"Luffy, onde está… hem?", eu perguntava, mas me interrompi quando vi Luffy saindo de baixo do pássaro capturado, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Oi, Sanji, eu trouxe carne… hem? Pessoal, estão dormindo?" Luffy se desculpou.

"A CULPA É SUA!", os três vitimados imediatamente se levantaram para reclamar.

"Porra, Luffy, logo agora que eu tinha aquela mão tão boa!", Usopp foi logo tirar satisfações.

"Mesmo? Ih, foi mal aí…", Luffy disse.

Eles então viraram as atenções para o que o capitão trouxe.

"Ah, finalmente vamos comer uma refeição digna desse nome!", Zoro já estava ansioso.

"Sanji-san, dá para cozinhar esse bicho?", eu perguntava.

"Vou dar o meu jeito.", ele respondeu.

"Uaaau… vocês são… vocês são demais!", Chopper ficava impressionado.

"Gostou? Espera só até eu te mostrar do que mais eu sou capaz!", Luffy lhe dizia.

"Pessoal, já acabou a hora do recreio, venham cá fazer uma reunião.", Nami dizia enquanto chegava.

"Oi, Nami, o que acha que somos, crianças?", eu exclamei.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde estaremos em Arabasta, já lá estamos perto. Precisamos planejar o que vamos fazer daqui para a frente, andem.", Nami chamava.

"Estraga-prazeres…", Luffy sussurrava.

Caminhamos então para o andar de baixo.

Chopper então perguntou. "Ei, gente… o que é Arabasta?"

Usopp respondeu: "É o país onde a Vivi mora. Tem um cara malvado chamado Crocodile que quer conquistá-lo."

Sanji completou: "E o Crocodile é um dos Shichibukai." (Sete Lordes do Mar.)

Chopper ainda assim estava confuso. "Shichibukai?", ele remendou.

Eu suspirei e intervim: "Hmmm… parece que temos muito o que explicar, não? Então vamos por partes."

Com perguntas pelo meio, lhe explicamos o conceito dos piratas do governo, e que o Crocodile, embora fosse o herói do povo de Arabasta, usava isso para esconder as suas intenções. Um verdadeiro vilão com boa publicidade.

Nunca vivi uma situação dessas, mas não é nada estranho que algum vilão use essa tática para ganhar a confiança de um povo trancado no escuro. Ninguém se atreve a ir buscar a verdade por trás disso tudo, afinal…

Ela continuou: "Sim. Ele começou uma rebelião com o objetivo de tomar o trono do país… debaixo do nariz da população… e do meu pai."

"Então só temos que derrotar esse tal Crocodile, não é?", Luffy concluía.

"De uma certa forma, sim. Se detivermos a rebelião, podemos expulsar a Baroque Works.", Vivi disse.

"Baroque Works?", outro ponto desconhecido para o nosso novo camarada.

"Pois é, você não sabe nada deles, não é… Para dizer a verdade, eu também não sei muito. O sistema deles é complexo para mim.", Usopp dizia, coçando a cabeça.

"Complexo? Acha? Pelo que vi até agora, é mais simples do que se imagina… não é, Vivi-san?", eu disse.

Vivi confirmou e explicou que há treze casais de agentes que trabalham diretamente sob as ordens do chefe. São eles: Mr. 1 e Miss Doublefinger. O Mr. 2 é o único que não tem par.

"Não? Então porquê?", eu perguntei.

Ela disse que não se lembrava, e que só sabia que ele não precisava.

"Depois vem aquele homem-vela, o Mr. 3, não é?", Zoro disse.

Vivi confirmou. Par: Miss Golden Week. Então continuou a lista. "Mr. 4 e Miss Merry Christmas. Sendo franca, eu não sei nada sobre esses dois."

Eu: "E então vem aquele homem-bomba, o Mr. 5 e aquela mulherzinha da risada irritante…"

Vivi: "Miss Valentine, sim. Esses cinco pares são denominados Agentes Oficiais. São todos possuidores de poderes das Frutas do Diabo. Só agem quando a missão é muito importante. Daí para baixo, do Mr. 6 ao Mr. 12, são encarregados de angariar fundos para a organização e comandar as forças armadas. Abaixo deles estão duzentos subordinados, chamados Bilhões. E abaixo desses ainda estão 1800 soldados, chamados Milhões."

Usopp: "Ou seja, cada um tem… deixa eu ver… 1800 mais 200…"

Chopper: "Dois mil homens?"

Ela: "Sim. Enquanto levam a cabo as missões mais mundanas, ficam à espera de serem promovidos caso alguma vaga fique em aberto."

Sanji: "Ah, esqueci de dizer, mas lá em Little Garden, eu lembro que vi um macaco e uma galinha e eles me atacaram."

Vivi: "Ah, esses são o Mr. 13 e a Miss Friday. Apelido: 'Azarados'. Eles são os mensageiros e os encarregados de executar aqueles que falham as missões."

Já nem me lembrava! Foram aqueles desgraçados que desenharam as nossas caras e é por causa deles que nós estamos sendo procurados!

"E ainda tem aquela mulher que invadiu no nosso navio. Deixa eu ver, se eu me lembro bem… era Miss… não sei o quê…", eu olhava para o chão, estalava os dedos, mas a memória não ajudava.

"Miss All Sunday. É um dos parceiros do chefe.", Vivi explicou.

"Um dos…? Ele não tem par?", eu perguntei.

"O topo é formado por um trio. A Miss All Sunday trabalha em conjunto com um tal de Mr. Special One. Só sei disso… pormenores eram informação confidencial a que não tive acesso. Eles estão diretamente abaixo do chefe Crocodile, de codinome Mr. 0. Esta é a Baroque Works."

"Yosh! Entendido! Tudo o que temos que fazer é acabar com aquele Crocodile, não é?", Luffy dizia enquanto socava o ar.

"Você não ouviu nada, ouviu?", Usopp reclamava.

Zoro: "Se a conquista de Arabasta é o objetivo final da Baroque Works…"

Sanji: "…então os Agentes Oficiais mais poderosos…"

Nami: "…estarão nos esperando em Arabasta."

Luffy: "Legal! Então a gente tem que derrotar esse cara, o Crocodi-"

"Já chega, já sabemos! Você já entendeu mais do que esperávamos.", Sanji interrompeu.

Mr. Special One… Miss All Sunday… Crocodile… logo, logo, vamos estar frente-a-frente com a nata dessa organização secreta. Melhor começar a me preparar então!

"Ha! Orya! Haa! Hoi! Hya!"

Quatro dias passaram desde que saímos de Drum. Tempo bastante para descansar e deixar o frio de lado, porque as coisas vão pegar fogo daqui para a frente! Aproveitei o calor que fazia e comecei a treinar meus poderes. Em Arabasta vão estar os membros mais fortes dessa organização maldosa… e é garantido que eles vão ser páreo duro, portanto, se eu quiser ficar vivo depois dessa, vou ter que estar em alerta máximo!

Hmmm… também tenho que pensar em algumas habilidades legais para o meu lápis… tipo, novas armas ou… controle dos elementos ou… quem sabe os dois? Não sei, tenho muito o que pensar ainda.

Além do mais… Olha, quer saber, guardemos isso para outra altura.

"Orya! Hya! Uhya! Hoi!"…fazia respirações enquanto socava e chutava o ar.

"Dan-kun, o que está fazendo?", hm?

Nem reparei, mas já estava suando feito um porco! O tempo voa quando a gente se concentra em alguma coisa…

"Ah, Nami! Eu só estou fazendo alguns treinamentos…", eu dizia enquanto andava até a cabine onde ela e Vivi estavam.

"Treinamentos?", ela me imitou.

"Os membros de topo da Baroque Works são poderosos, não são? Por isso nós temos que estar à altura deles se quisermos ajudar a Vivi-san a salvar o país dela. Nunca se sabe, há sempre a chance de todos nós termos que lutar… incluindo você, Nami."

Ela: "Queiram os santos que isso não aconteça, mas é bem provável."

Eu: "E com certeza vai surgir uma altura em que não vamos poder contar com o 'Trio dos Monstros' para nos ajudar… Ai!"

Nem me dei conta que tinha levado um tapa na testa.

"Não é hora de ficar se preocupando e ter medo do que vem por aí. Vamos ter que ter a coragem para ir em frente! Claro, luto quando for mesmo preciso, mas doutra forma, eu tenho pernas para fugir para bem longe!", Nami falou com um tom confiante.

Não era a melhor maneira de expressar, mas no geral ela tinha razão.

"ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ!", hm?

Ouvimos um estrondo vindo do andar de baixo. Quando fomos ver, lá estava Luffy jogado no canto oposto.

"Hmph… que droga… Nami-san! A minha ratoeira gigante não deu certo! Por favor, podemos comprar uma geladeira com tranca?", Sanji perguntava, todo amoroso. Até a fumaça do cigarro saía em forma de coração…

Nami respondeu: "É verdade… vou pensar nisso… nossas vidas podem estar em jogo, né…"

Olhamos para o lado, onde estavam Usopp, Chopper e Carue pescando… e mastigando qualquer coisa…

"Que tal, vamos pescar alguma coisa, pelo bem do Sanji e amigos!", Usopp dizia com um tom nervoso.

Sanji se aproximou e eles ficaram ainda mais nervosos, agora tremendo. Não me diga…

"Francamente… só porque eu viro as costas por um segundo!", ele disse enquanto nocauteava os três. Ora pois, comeram a isca que era para os peixes! Para além disto, o Luffy devorou toda a comida que guardamos para Arabasta. Ou seja, estamos oficialmente famintos!

Eu suspirei, tendo que me conformar. "Haa… o mar não está para peixes hoje… Acho que vou tomar banho."

Nami: "Vai lá, que você tá fedendo a suor! Ah, lembra de não molhar a madeira do chão, ok?"

"Haaai.", entrei na cabine e desci as escadas.

Enquanto eu fazia o que se faz no chuveiro, comecei a sentir uns cheiros estranhos.

"Hmmm… mas que raio?", desliguei o chuveiro e dei uma fungada nas axilas. Não era eu.

"Aaaaah!", oi, veio lá de cima!

"Algo está acontecendo!"

Fui me enxugar e saí correndo do banheiro. Quando cheguei ao parapeito da cabine, não via um palmo à frente do nariz! E o mau cheiro se multiplicou, ainda por cima…

"Wah! Que cheiro a enxofre!", ah, então era isso.

"Aguentem firme, vamos passar já, já!", ouvia Nami dizendo.

O cheiro era horrível, mas enfim passamos pela fumaça. E…

"Phew… mas que cheiro era aquele?", eu perguntava.

"Ah, aquilo era só um… AAHH!", ela respondia, mas quando se virou para mim, desatou a gritar e virou de costas.

"Hm? O que foi, Nami?"

Vivi estava vermelha. Ela apontou para mim… e foi aí que percebi que ainda estava só de toalha.

"Ah! Micha iyaaa~n! (Não olhem!)", senti minha cara arder de vergonha…

"VAI TE VESTIR!", Nami ordenou e me cotovelou ainda de costas, me mandando para a cabine.

Camiseta, camisa e calças e tá tudo pronto. Voltei à cabine.

"Desculpa aí, pessoal, eu tinha ouvido gritos e queria ver o que é que estava acontecendo, por isso…", eu tentei me explicar.

"Eu vou te esfolar o couro se eu te vir como você veio ao mundo de novo! Acha que andar nu é engraçado?", como eu disse, essa não era minha intenção… e eu estava de toalha, ora bolas!

"Nádegas a declarar…", eu disse.

"Gente, morderam a isca!", que isca, cara pálida? Vocês comeram as iscas todas!

Eu: "Ah…"

É, eu não sei bem a quê hei-de dar mais destaque aqui: se é para o fato de estarem usando o Carue como isca… ou se é para o fato de a captura não se parecer bem com um peixe…

"Oh bolas! Porque eu estou abraçado com um pato que acabei de conhecer?"

"Isso pouco interessa! Ei vocês, não fiquem aí parados, tragam-nos pra dentro!"

Usopp e Luffy ficaram sem saber o que fazer, e na demora, os "capturados" foram pr'água.

"Socoooooorro! Eu não sei nad-…"

Eu e o Usopp tivemos que mergulhar para resgatar os dois. Com muita dificuldade, conseguimos trazê-los para o barco. O primeiro estava vestido com roupas escuras, tinha cabelo preto longo e usava um cachecol cinza. O segundo… tinha um visual meio… extravagante. Para quem não entendeu, isso foi um eufemismo.

"Bon! Isso é o que eu ganho por ir contigo!", o mais baixo reclamava.

"Pára de reclamar e agradece!", hmm… Bon?

O extravagante: "Obrigado pela ajuda! Ser salvo por piratas que nunca vi antes… eu nunca esquecerei esta bondade!", ele então se curvou.

"Ah, outra, podemos comer uma sopinha quente?", o outro pediu.

"NÃO TEMOS! _NÓS_ ESTAMOS COM FOME!", nós gritamos.

"Ei, Wan, não seja rude!", o extravagante deu um cascudo no outro.

"Desculpa me intrometer, mas quem são vocês?", eu me meti no meio.

Eles olharam um para o outro, acenaram as cabeças, se levantaram e fizeram pose. Em uníssono: "Perdão pela demora.", eles então se apresentaram.

Um: "Gracioso como um cisne bailarino! Meu nome é Bon!"

O outro: "Veloz como uma sombra, breve como qualquer sonho! Eu sou o Wan!"

Os dois: "Juntos somos os Bonbons!"

"Mas que diabos eu estou dizendo?", o outro deu um cascudo no um e eles começaram a discutir.

Do nosso lado…

"Oi, serão eles humoristas?", Usopp se perguntava.

"Sei lá… eles são bem estranhos.", eu respondia.

Luffy perguntou: "Vocês não sabem nadar?"

Bon respondeu: "Nem um pouquinho, porque nós comemos frutas do Diabo."

"Quais?", Usopp perguntou.

Bon: "Como teremos que esperar até o nosso navio nos vir buscar, que tal fazermos um showzinho, Wan-chan?"

Wan: "Para mim tanto faz… começa tu."

Bon: "Hmmm… OK! Soooorya!"

Ele então deu um tapa que mandou o Luffy rolando para trás! Mas que raio…?

"Esperem, esperem, espeeeeerem aí! É só uma demonstraçãozinha! Parem de brincar comigo!"…oi, era o tal Bon, mas… com a cara do Luffy! Como? "Se eu tocar com a minha mão esquerda…", e voltou ao normal. "Vivaaa, estou de volta! Viram? Este é o poder da minha fruta, a Mane Mane no Mi! (Fruta da Imitação)", ele então dançou e tocou nas nossas bochechas.

"A cara… e a aparência eram iguaizinhas!", Usopp comentou.

"Se bem que eu não preciso bater para fazer isso, né…", Bon disse.

Ele então se transformou de novo em…

Mim…(!) "Como vão ver, é simples…"

Usopp… "…se eu tocar o meu rosto…"

Zoro… "…com a minha mão direita…"

Chopper… "…consigo fazer, como podem ver…"

E Nami… "…imitações de qualquer um! Cara… e corpo!"…ele então abriu a camisa, mostrando… os seios.

Deixa para tapar um nariz ensanguentado. Quando me dei conta, o tal Bon estava no chão com um galo na cabeça.

"Oouch…"

"Ora, bem feito. Quem te mandou mostrar o que não deve?", Wan vinha de trás e dizia. "Yosh, senhores… e senhora. Contemplem! Nada nas mãos…", ele mostrou as palmas das mãos, depois fechou-as e de lá de dentro saiu uma flor!

"É isso o que estão pensando. Eu tenho as capacidades da Shoku Shoku no Mi, por isso posso produzir todos os tipos de plantas que você pode imaginar."

Chopper, entusiasmado: "Mesmo? Inclusive plantas medicinais?"

"Claro!" Ele então brotou orquídeas, rosas, girassóis, jasmins e tudo o mais e deu de presente a cada um de nós.

"Porém… as mais preciosas jóias, sem defeito, com o uso o encanto perdem. Conservem estas flores com a própria vida!", ele então se virou para a Nami e lhe disse: "E você, pequena dama, conserve a sua beleza, que um dia ela se desvanece.", ele, do nada, deu-lhe um buquê.

"Bon! O showzinho fica por aqui.", Wan dizia.

"Pois é, Wan-"

"PORQUÊ PAROU? PAROU PORQUÊ?", Usopp, Chopper e Luffy gritavam e pediam mais.

Eu decidi me afastar e deixar os cinco se divertindo. O tal Bon deu um showzinho e mostrou as suas diferentes personagens.

"Que alto astral, hem?", Nami estranhava.

"Hmmm… só se conheceram por alguns minutos, mas estando juntos fazem a maior festa, hem? Heheh, esses jovens de hoje em dia…", eu levei a mão ao queixo.

"Pára de brincadeiras, você tem 18 anos!", Nami reclamou e suspirou por não poder fazer nada. "Façam o que quiserem…"

"Olhem, lá está o nosso navio!", Bon apontou. Ele e o Wan pularam de onde estavam para a ponta do navio, onde ficaram de pé.

"Parece que chegou a hora de nos despedirmos, não é, Wan-chan?", Bon disse.

"Tudo o que é bom acaba depressa, afinal de contas.", Wan completou.

"NÃO SE VÃO, POR FAVOR!", Usopp chorava de decepção.

Bon continuou: "Não fiquem tristes, amigos! Jornadas e despedidas caminham juntas."

Wan, para terminar: "Bravos guerreiros, valorizem a amizade, não importa o que aconteça!"

O navio se aproximou e eles pularam para dentro.

"VAMOS NOS ENCONTRAR DE NOVO!", Luffy gritava.

"Homens! Vamos embora!", ouvimos Bon comandando.

"Sim! Mister 2 Bon Kurei-sama!", eles responde- espera…

O QUÊ?

"MISTER 2?"

"Eu lembrei agora! Aquele indivíduo era o Mr. 2 Bon Kurei!", Vivi levou as mãos à cabeça.

"Você não o reconheceu?", Luffy perguntou, incrédulo.

"Não! Os pares do Mr. 2 e do Mr. 1, eu nunca os vi pessoalmente!", Vivi se afastou e bateu as costas contra a parede, cabisbaixa. "Só ouvi rumores… ele era um homem alto, se portava feito uma bailarina, falava alto… e usava um casaco de cisne… com a inscrição 'Bon Kurei' nas costas…"

É uma descrição meio _precisa demais_ para passar despercebida, Vivi! Isso seria um detalhe importante, mas não tanto que a deixasse tão desesperada como estava. Depois de Luffy lhe perguntar o que ela tinha, ela revelou:

"É que entre os rostos que ele mostrou… estava… o do meu pai! O Rei de Arabasta, Nefertari Cobra!", ah, isso é razão que chega e sobra para ficar desesperado…

Espera, se ele consegue se transformar no Rei, ele pode muito bem usar esse disfarce para fazer as maiores atrocidades e escapar impune!

"Deixamos um indivíduo perigoso escapar debaixo do nosso nariz…", Usopp lamentava.

"Se ele se tornar nosso inimigo, vai ser difícil de lidar… afinal, ele pode usar a memória para se transformar em qualquer um de nós. Vamos acabar suspeitando uns dos outros.", Nami dizia.

"Hmm… e agora, como é que vamos fazer?", eu deixei a pergunta no ar.

Zoro deu um sorriso e respondeu. "Calma, gente, eu tenho uma carta na manga. Acho até que tivemos sorte em encontrá-lo, porque nos deu uma oportunidade de pensar num contra-ataque."

Eu: "Mas e quanto ao outro cara, o tal do Wan? Vivi-san, você já o viu alguma vez?"

Ela: "Também nunca o tinha visto…"

"Ele disse que se chamava Wan… espera… Wan… One… será que ele é o Mister 1?", Usopp deduziu, aterrorizado.

"Talvez sim, ou não…" Tínhamos duas hipóteses. Ele podia ser tanto o Mr. 1, quanto o Mr. Special One. Faz sentido nos dois casos, o que só o cerca de mais mistérios. A verdade é que esbarramos nos nossos inimigos mesmo antes de chegar em terra firme! A demonstração dos poderes dele foi inconclusiva na melhor das hipóteses. Aquela fachada não me convence.

Parei de pensar nestas possibilidades quando o navio começou a se agitar. E de repente…

"Yoooosh! Nossa primeira refeição em quatro dias!", Zoro gritou enquanto corria para a parte de trás do navio.

"O quê? COMIDAAAAA!", Luffy foi atrás da coisa.

Eu corri também e fiquei pasmo… era um gato-marinho gigante! A princípio estava faminto demais e meu estômago roncou com o prospecto de comida… mas afinal é de carne de gato de que estamos falando.

"Comida! Comida! Comi- hem? Gato?"

Zoro: "Yosh! Dan, Luffy! Ele está recuando, vamos pegá-lo!"

Eu virei as costas: "Eu não como carne de gato."

"Não deixem que ele fuja! Certifiquem-se de matá-lo!", Sanji vinha para a festa.

"PAREM JÁ!", ela vassourou a nós os quatro… "Não devem comê-lo sob hipótese alguma! Na minha terra, esses animais são sagrados!", pronto, podia ter avisado!

"Vivi! O clima está mais estável… devemos chegar a qualquer momento.", Nami vinha da frente e avisou.

"É verdade. E a presença do gato-marinho é prova disso.", Vivi respondeu.

"Isso… e as coisas que estão atrás de nós no horizonte. Olha lá.", Zoro apontou.

Quando vi com mais detalhe, percebi que eram navios da frota da Baroque Works! Devem ser os subordinados voltando para "casa"…

"São os Bilhões." Vivi confirmou. "Eles são a elite do exército da Baroque Works. Estão num nível mais alto do que os que vocês pegaram em Whiskey Peak.", pra mim, isso não faz diferença.

Eu: "Devemos nos importar com eles, Zoro-san?"

Zoro: "Eles são fracos, se a gente não mexer, vai correr tudo bem."

Sanji: "Se nos desviarmos do nosso real objetivo, está tudo acabado."

Está na hora do contra-ataque. Zoro então foi buscar panos e quando voltou, rasgou e distribuiu entre cada um de nós, para amarrarmos nos nossos braços esquerdos. Assim confirmamos a nossa identidade e atacamos quaisquer impostores. Dois coelhos numa cajadada só.

"Ei, pessoal, terra à vista!", Luffy gritou e anunciou.

"Vamos parar perto do porto de Nanohana. Temos que esconder o navio.", Vivi disse.

Luffy então reuniu o pessoal em um círculo e anunciou com o braço prostrado: "Yosh! De agora em diante, esta fita no braço esquerdo… será o símbolo da amizade!"

* * *

**As terras arenosas de Arabasta já estão no horizonte dos nossos aventureiros. É hora de preparar o corpo e a mente para o que vem aí! À medida que a tripulação explora as cidades e descobre mais sobre o país de Vivi, uma nova aventura está prestes a começar!**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo, porque nós também não! Eu te espero lá!  
**


	62. Deserto, areia e muitos sarilhos!

**Capítulo 62**

**"Chegamos ao reino dos desertos! Perdidos e achados em Arabasta"

* * *

**

"Estamos quase lá. Não é bom ficar muito empolgada, mas acho que isso é impossível a esta altura… Você tem forças para parar a rebelião?", Nami se aproximou da frente do navio e perguntou.

"Eu tenho o que está ao meu alcance. E isso não inclui garantias de paz a curto prazo.", Vivi respondia com um tom preocupado.

Cada vez mais, o porto de Nanohana ficava ao alcance da vista. Chegamos ao grande deserto que é Arabasta.

Ainda longe da cidade, ancoramos o navio numa região arenosa da costa. O amarelo-dourado das montanhas e rochedos predominava na paisagem, mas ao longe, um ponto colorido se destacava.

Estava na hora de discutir o que fazer daqui para a frente.

"Pessoal, eu só vou dizer isto uma vez. De agora em diante, devemos ter o maior cuidado com o nosso comportamento.", Nami dizia com um tom sério.

"SIIM, NAMI-SAN!", Sanji respondia cheio de alto astral.

"Isso já não importa. A pessoa com quem você deveria se preocupar mais já foi embora.", Zoro disse e apontou.

"CCOOOOMIIIIDAAAAAAA!", mal nos damos conta, o Luffy já tinha pulado fora do barco há muito tempo e estava correndo feito um louco!

"VOLTA AQUI!", Nami gritou para orelhas surdas.

"Ele não é desse mundo, só pode…", Usopp comentou.

"O que vamos fazer com ele?", Vivi perguntava, preocupada.

Sanji lhe respondeu com tranquilidade: "Calma, Vivi-chan… é só procurar nos lugares mais barulhentos que ele lá estará.", assim, ele também pulou para fora do barco.

Nami feriu a própria testa, frustrada. "Grr… entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro… eu espero que ele se lembre de que tem uma recompensa pelo pescoço!"

"Falar isso agora já não adianta…", eu disse.

"Deixa ele em paz. Que tal a gente comer um pouquinho e parar para pensar nisso depois? Ele vai ficar bem.", Zoro dizia isso enquanto descia as escadas. Chopper, de mochila nas costas e tudo, foi junto dele.

"Isto é… se ele não acabar se perdendo nos desertos…", eu disse.

"Então danou-se! É que é garantido que isso vai acontecer.", Nami fazia prognósticos pessimistas.

"Lamento, mas o Carue e eu não vamos poder acompanhar vocês.", Vivi disse.

Usopp: "Porquê, alguma coisa errada?"

Vivi: "O meu rosto seria reconhecido por muita gente."

Eu: "Hmmm… tem razão. Não temos muita escolha, então…"

"Não se preocupe! Eu vou comprar toda a comida de que precisar, Vivi-chan!", do lado de fora, Sanji, sorrindo.

Carue começou a gritar de onde estava e atraiu a nossa atenção. Quando fomos ver o que era, mais valia não termos ido… porque lá estava o navio do Mister 3! Não tínhamos acabado com ele lá em Little Garden?

"Pelo que eu me lembro, esse navio se move pelos poderes da Doru Doru no Mi.", Vivi dizia.

"Hmmm… isso já não serve de muito, Vivi-san… já não nos podemos mexer com liberdade, e agora se ele esbarra em nós, estamos ferrados!", eu dizia.

Usopp se virou para nós e disse: "Fiquem tranquilos! Eu tenho uma carta na manga!"

Ele correu para a cabine, procurando de cima a baixo. Ele voltou trazendo uma espécie de manta verde gigante.

"Umm… eu tenho medo de perguntar, mas… pra quê que é isso?"

Ele: "Na falta de disfarces adequados, vamos entrar na cidade sob esta manta protetora! Assim poderemos andar até um local seguro sem chamar a atenção."

"Sem chamar a atenção de quem, cara pálida? Será que há alguém tão desatento para ignorar uma manta verde gigante passeando pela cidade?"

Embora Nami mostrasse a sua relutância - e, convenhamos, não era a única – nós agimos sob o plano maluco do Usopp e, com a exceção de Sanji e Chopper, chegamos à cidade já cobertos em baixo da manta verde. Enquanto caminhávamos agachados, não parei de notar o burburinho vindo de todos os lados…

"Eu avisei!", Nami sussurrava.

"Calma, calma, vamos só passar por aqui e parar.", Usopp tentava nos tranquilizar.

Eu: "Ao menos sabe para onde é que estamos indo?"

Depois de andar por mais um pouco, tiramos a manta e aí pude perceber que estávamos escondidos nas ruínas de uma construção.

"Yosh! Barra limpa! Conseguimos passar sem sermos percebidos!", Usopp comemorava.

"Isso é que era um milagre…", Nami reclamava.

"Eu podia desenhar uns bigodes falsos para todos, que dava no mesmo!", eu dizia enquanto chutava uma pedra.

"Ao menos, podemos ficar descansados, porque a Vivi-chan aqui pode ficar livre dos olhares de curiosos pelo menos por enquanto.", Sanji dizia. "Oi, qual é o problema, Vivi-chan?", ele notou que ela continuava olhando para o chão, parecendo insegura.

"Vivi-san?", eu agitei uma mão à frente da cara dela.

"Seim! Ah, o que foi, o que foi?", ela num instante acordou do transe.

"O que há de errado? Você está em alguma hipnose que te faz ficar com essa cara amarrada?", eu disse.

Ela desviou o olhar, para depois fechar os olhos enquanto se desculpava. "Sinto muito… eu estive pensando… quando olhei para a situação da cidade, acreditei que ainda está tudo bem… Sei que não consigo me despreocupar, mas… acho que ainda vou a tempo.", Vivi dizia, sempre olhando para baixo e agarrando a manta com mais força.

Devia querer canalizar as suas preocupações em algo.

Nami: "É verdade… Burburinhos à parte, a cidade parecia estar em segurança por agora."

"Vivi.", Zoro falou. "Você disse que tem forças para deter a rebelião, pois não?", Vivi confirmou. "E daqui para a frente, o que quer fazer? E outra coisa, o que quer que nós façamos?"

"Hm?" Vivi piscou por um instante e depois falou. "Tem razão, mas… vocês só prometeram me deixar aqui e-"

Nami a interrompeu com um leve cascudo na testa. "Ok, já chega. Ainda fala desse jeito? Tendo viajado todo esse tempo, acha que vamos pegar nas trouxas e te abandonar?"

"Nami-san…"

Usopp: "Ela tem razão, Vivi. Não seja tão reservada, especialmente agora!"

"Vivi-san, há uma coisa que eu aprendi e que talvez posso te ensinar. Com esses caras, não há muito o que pensar.", eu disse. "Hmph… e eu que pensava que o Luffy era um simplório, mas no fim das contas, ele tem razão. Contanto que derrotemos a Baroque Works, o país pode voltar ao normal."

"E esse Crocodile parece ser poderoso… agora estou interessado.", Zoro dizia, confiante.

"Isso foi desnecessário, vocês dois!", ela se virou para nós, irritada com tudo. E depois falou para a Vivi. "E você, já é hora de parar de se debater e ir em frente! Além do mais…"

"…se esse país for massacrado, o meu pagamento vai para o espaço. Capiche?", Vivi ficou mais assustada com a aura negra que cercava a Nami enquanto ela dizia isso.

"O-ok."

"Contanto que entenda, ótimo!", Nami sorria.

"Você vai parar no inferno!", Zoro disse.

"Com muito gosto, obrigado!", Nami rebateu.

Eles voltaram à briguinha pela "dívida" lá de Loguetown. Que já vai em 400 mil e aumentando! Ih, Zoro… assim você vai à falência!

"Mulheres… só pode estar de brincadeira…", eu sussurrava.

"Disse alguma coisa?", geh… não posso sussurrar em paz? Santos super-ouvidos, Bat… quer dizer, Nami!

"Não, na-nada! Pri-primeiramente, para onde é que vamos agora, Vivi-san?", eu perguntei, desviando o assunto.

"Primeiro, eu queria ir para o oásis de Yuba, a noroeste daqui. Lá fica a base do exército rebelde. Eu quero ir lá e convencê-los a parar a revolta.", Vivi dizia. "Só que para chegarmos lá, teríamos que atravessar o deserto. Antes disso, tínhamos que juntar comida e suprimentos necessários, só que…"

"Ah, nesse caso, então deixa que o Sanji e o Chopper cuidem disso.", eu intervim.

"Eh?", ela virou para mim.

"O Mister 3 não os viu, pois não? Não deverão levantar suspeitas.", eu continuei.

"Seria uma ajuda imensa. Chopper, vou comprar muita coisa, por isso, preciso de alguém com força para as carregar, ok? Conto contigo.", ele o chamou para a responsabilidade.

Usopp: "Vocês vão ficar bem? Chopper, você tava reclamando do calor no navio, não tava?"

Chopper: "Eu vou tentar aguentar o máximo que puder. Farei o que for necessário!"

"Neste caso, se não se importam… precisaremos de algumas roupas.", Vivi disse.

Sanji: "Roupas?"

Ela continuou: "Para que fiquemos vestidos tal como os cidadãos."

Nami entrou no meio: "Ah, traga perfume também!"

"Haaaai, Nami-san! Vivi-chwan! 'Xá comigo!", Sanji, alegremente se prontificou.

Com isto, os dois foram embora. Que a Força este… digo, a sorte esteja com eles.

"A propósito… O que será que aquele idiota do nosso capitão está fazendo?", Nami perguntava com a cara raivosa.

"Por favor, que ele não esteja perdido no deserto…", eu rogava para os ventos.

"DÁ PARA PARAR COM ISSO?", Nami se exaltou.

E o que se seguiu foi uma looooooonga espera.

Mal passavam dois segundos de silêncio e eu já estava me sentindo tão desconfortável…

Nem tinha reparado a princípio, mas o calor escaldante associado ao deserto já estava começando a mostrar os seus efeitos…

"Haa… uh! Está tão quente! Nami, não sei por que diabos você quer um perfume… vamos suar feito porcos quando sairmos daqui!", eu dizia enquanto agitava a mão como um leque.

Ela: "Nem tanto. Não viu que a Vivi pediu roupas? Além do mais, eu quero estar sempre bem arrumada!"

Eu: "Tch… roupas… Vivi-san, uma perguntinha…"

"Hm?", ela se virou para mim.

Eu: "É uma coisa com a qual só imaginei até agora. Com tanto calor assim, como é que o povo que vive no deserto consegue andar com aquele monte de roupa em cima?"

Ela explicou: "O calor faz com que suemos muito e percamos água rapidamente."

"Até aí eu sei, obrigado."

Ela: "Normalmente os tecidos usados para fazer as roupas de quem viaja pelo deserto são isolantes térmicos, ou seja, repelem o calor que vem de fora e mantêm a temperatura do corpo no seu estado normal."

Sou todo ouvidos, prossiga.

"O calor do deserto pode provocar hipertermia, insolação e rápida desidratação sem a vestimenta adequada. Outra curiosidade é que os viajantes usam quase sempre roupas brancas para refletir os raios solares.", Vivi concluiu.

"Hmmm… as coisas que só você sabe…", eu levei a mão ao queixo. A seguir, fiz-lhe um pedido. "Vivi-san, já que estamos há tanto tempo juntos, me deixa desenhar o seu retrato?"

"Eh? Retrato? Você é artista?", ela perguntava.

"Nas horas vagas. Geralmente passo o tempo escrevendo, o que é o meu forte.", eu expliquei.

"Escritor? Estranho… não é normal navios piratas terem escritores…", Vivi dizia, intrigada.

"Mas este tem e quem vos fala não é um escritor de meia-tijela!", modéstia à parte, é contra alguma lei não poder me gabar por um segundo?

"OI, NAMI-SWAN! VIVI-CHWAN! Resto dos babacas, estamos de volta!", hm? Já voltaram? Olha, a conversa ficou por acabar… Sanji e Chopper vinham lotados de suprimentos para a nossa viagem.

Depois de uma grande troca de roupa… estávamos todos vestidos a caráter para a ocasião! Os homens como autênticos beduínos (ou quase) e as mulheres… como as dançarinas mais lindas da região! Penteados com o cabelo preso, e roupas adornadas com aquelas coisinhas que fazem barulho quando elas dançam!

"Que lindo! Eu adoro roupas assim!", Nami checava de cima a baixo o novo visual. Já Vivi estava mais envergonhada.

"Waah! Sanji-san, bom trabalho!", um grande sinal de positivo!

"Ah… Sanji-san… Obrigado mas… estas são roupas de dançarina, pois não?"

Enquanto o resto dos babacas comia o quanto podia, o Sanji e eu (muito mais ele do que eu) não parávamos de contemplar a beleza das nossas odaliscas!

Vivi: "Eu pedi roupas de cidadão comu-"

"Maaaas… dançarinas são cidadãs como todos!", Sanji dizia com um sorriso.

Vivi: "Mas e para andar no dese-"

"Maaaas… se você ficarem cansadas, eu te carrego com todo o gosto!", ele não parava com as gracinhas…

"Esquece… falar com ele é inútil…", Vivi desistiu.

"Nami-chan, qualquer problema, conte comigo também!", eu tentei passar minha confiança.

"Eu fico bem sozinha, obrigado."…geh… rejeitado como sempre. Não é que eu esteja dando cantadas, mas…

Enquanto isso, Chopper estava deitado num canto, tremendo e com as mãos por sobre o focinho. Como tem um nariz mais sensível que o nosso, o perfume era um incômodo dos diabos.

"Esse aqui?", Nami deu uma esguichada por sobre o ombro que só piorou a condição dele… e fez o Sanji ficar ainda mais apaixonado e cair de joelhos…

"Hmm… Antes de tudo!", Usopp deu um jeito de terminar a confusão. "Já temos os suprimentos de que precisamos, portanto vamos embora?"

"A viagem que vem é difícil. Eu ainda estou preocupada com o que pode acontecer, mas… quero pedir só mais um favor… gente… eu preciso da vossa força! É a única forma de devolver a paz a este país! Eu peço… por favor…"

Nem precisa dizer mais nada, Vivi!

"Estava só esperando você dizer isso!", Nami sorriu e piscou.

"Já ficamos acostumados a aventuras perigosas, Vivi-san.", eu que o diga…

"Pessoal… obrigada!", Vivi agradeceu sorrindo, finalmente.

"Yosh! Vamos partir rumo a Yuba!", Usopp se levantou e ergueu o braço, gritando. Faríamos o mesmo se ele não lembrasse de uma coisa importante. "É… pessoal, não falta alguém?"

Um momento de silêncio… "Luffy!"

"Ai, é verdade, já me esquecia… aquele estúpido! Onde ele se meteu?", Nami se irritava.

"E não parece que ele vai voltar tão cedo… meus caros, acho que ele se perdeu no dese-ai!", eu lamentei, mas fui interrompido.

"Deserto, deserto, deserto! Quer parar com o mau olhado?", Nami me acertou.

"Então… enquanto ele não volta, que tal darmos uma volta pela cidade?", Zoro fez a proposta. "Talvez possamos encontrar alguma coisa de interessante."

Seguimos o conselho e fomos passear por Nanohana. A cidade era constituída por quarteirões e castelos com arquitetura tradicional. Domos e edifícios semelhantes a torres predominavam na paisagem urbana. Nós passeávamos por uma zona bastante movimentada e cheia de lojas dos mais variados artigos.

De lá para cá, podíamos ouvir os comerciantes gritando para atrair os clientes.

Um deles nos chamou com a oferta de uma maçã dourada. Ele dizia que uma mordida prolongaria a vida de um mortal para um milênio. Chopper e Usopp ficaram admirados, com os olhos esbugalhados.

"Deixa eu ver.", eu segurei a maçã e não notei quaisquer propriedades sobrenaturais. "Tem certeza, senhor? Essa maçã me dá mesmo mais 982 anos de vida?" Hmmm… não sei não, hem… isto tresanda a moscambilha.

"É claro! Eu a achei numa escavação a ruínas antigas! Se ainda duvida, eu a vendo por um preço especial de mil beri!", oh, baratinho!

"MIL BERI? Compramos, compramo-ai!", os bobões estavam tão alegres, mas veio a Nami e lhes deu um cascudo.

"Francamente… o que estão pensando?", Nami os chamou à terra e os arrastou para fora dali enquanto Zoro expôs o truque. Maçãs normais pintadas com tinta dourada comestível… que amadores!

Fomos embora com os dois ingênuos arrastados pelo pescoço e Zoro e eu logo atrás.

Eu andava, cuidando da minha vidinha, quando notei Zoro ficando para trás. Me virei e o vi olhando para o lado.

"O que foi, Zoro?", eu perguntei.

"Olha… aquele cara. O do chapéu.", ele apontou.

Chapéu, chapéu… chapéu, ah! Achei. Ao longe, notei um homem vestido apenas com um chapéu de aventureiro, shorts até os joelhos, o tronco descoberto e sapatilhas básicas falando para um vidente. Ele estava carregado de apetrechos, tinha uma tatuagem com as letras A, S riscado numa cruz, C e E.

"Desculpe, eu estou procurando por um cara chamado Monkey D. Luffy…", hm?

Monkey D. Luffy? Essa não…

A partir daí não deu para ouvir mais nada, porque o indivíduo foi embora. À medida que ele se afastava, via uma marca roxa estranha nas costas dele. Não sei porquê, mas tenho a sensação que já tinha visto aquela marca antes…

"Quem era aquele cara? Parecia ser poderoso…", Chopper disse.

"Disse que estava atrás do Luffy… será um caçador de recompensas?", Nami indagava.

"Não…", Zoro, vagamente. "Aquela marca… um ex-caçador de piratas como eu não tem como esquecer aquela marca."

"Dá para explicar?", Nami perguntou.

"Ele é… hem? Ah não… aquela é…", ele ficou nervoso de uma hora para outra.

"Oi, Zoro, o que fo-", eu olhei e notei uma garota de cabelo azul e roupas casuais com um livreto e uma espada na cintura.

Eu: "Não me diga… Ta… Tashigi-san!"

"Essa não… Aquela mulher… o que diabos ela faz aqui!", Zoro, cada vez mais incomodado… o que é que aquela mulher tem de tão especial?

Assim que ela virou o olhar para aqui, Zoro foi se esconder.

"Oi, Zoro, o que te deu?", Nami perguntou.

Como ele não respondia, eu lhe tomei o lugar. "Ah, é que ele está se escondendo de uma mulher que vimos lá em Loguetown. Por alguma razão, toda vez que ela aparece, ele fica envergonha-"

"Dá pra calar essa matraca?", Zoro me puxou de supetão e tapou a minha boca enquanto eu continuava.

"Nu, u shu qu u qurua dushur ulus shubundu…", tradução: Não, é que eu só queria deixar eles sabendo… ainda estava de boca tapada. Zoro destapou e assim pude falar normalmente. "Espera… se aquela mulher está aqui… quer dizer que…"

"Oi, Tashigi."

"Capitão Smoker!", pois claro. O tiozinho fumacento está de volta! Ele vinha trazendo dois desmaiados nos ombros e os jogou ao chão, sem qualquer cerimônia.

Pelo que podíamos ouvir… "Não temos qualquer informação da chegada daquele Luffy do Chapéu de Palha. Mas não abaixem a guarda! Ele há de aparecer cedo ou tarde."

Usopp: "Não pode ser… ele nos perseguiu até aqui?"

Zoro: "Parece que sim…"

Eu: "E agora… ele deve estar mais obcecado do que nunca em pegar o Luffy… onde diabos é que ele se meteu? Será que ele se…", eu parei quando senti uma presença maligna nas vizinhanças…

"Diga que acha que ele se perdeu no deserto mais uma vez e eu te mato aqui mesmo!", Nami interrompeu com um olhar mortal. Me recolhi num canto e calei.

"Vamos voltar para a nossa base enquanto eles não estão olhando!", Usopp sugeriu.

Seguimos a sugestão e fomos caminhando como quem não quer nada, sempre de olho em possíveis marinheiros. Voltamos ao esconderijo, onde estavam Sanji, Vivi e Carue, vigiando os nossos suprimentos.

"Nami-san!", Vivi chamou.

"Oi, gente, más notícias… esse lugar só dá más vibrações!", Usopp dizia.

"Más vibrações? Como assim?", Sanji perguntou.

"É que a Marinha está aqui!", Nami explicou.

"O quê? Que ótimo…", Vivi, sarcástica? Que raridade…

"Temos que dar um jeito de encontrar o Luffy, arrumar as tralhas e dar o fora daqui logo!", Nami disse.

"Oi, se escondam, rápido!", Zoro nos empurrou para trás da parede.

"O-o-o que foi, Zoro-san? Vem alguém aí?", eu perguntava. Nisso, começamos a ouvir gritos e ruídos que se aproximavam. "Oi… sou eu ou está uma bagunça desgraçada pros lados de lá?"

Zoro: "Na mosca… e são os marinheiros."

Sanji: "Devem estar atrás de algum pirata maluco fazendo confusão pela cidade…"

Pirata maluco?

"PAAARE! CHAPÉU DE PALHA!"

Luffy!

"Oi, pessoal! Vocês estão aí!", ele nos notou e correu até nós, mas esqueceu de um pequenino detalhe… _despistar os marinheiros que estão atrás dele_!

"Piratas do Chapéu de Palha! Vamos prendê-los!", uh-oh…

"O que fazemos agora?", Usopp, temeroso.

"Não temos opção, esse é o código para: PERNAS PRA QUE TE QUERO!", pegamos nas tralhas e saímos dali num instante!

Corremos por uns bons metros com os marinheiros na nossa cola.

"White Blow!" (Explosão Branca)

Eu olho para trás e vejo um punho de fumaça vindo…

"Kagerou!" (Bruma Ardente)

E olho para a frente, vendo uma corrente flamejante chocando com a fumaça!

Os dois ataques se cancelaram.

"Heh… pare aí mesmo. Você é fumaça, mas eu sou o fogo! Se compararmos nossos poderes, uma luta seria inútil."

Quem mais seria do que aquele garoto de cabelo selvagem e com aquela tatuagem gigante nas costas! E quem diria que ele é um usuário da Fruta do Diabo! E parece que tem fogo no rabo! Oi, espera, essa saiu mal. Ele tem fogo pelo corpo todo!

"Quem é aquele cara? Porque é que ele tá nos ajudando?", Usopp se perguntava.

"Ace!", Luffy exclamou.

"Você não muda nunca, Luffy…", o tatuado virou o rosto e falou.

"Desde quando é que tu tem uma Fruta do Diabo no sistema?", Luffy perguntava.

"Ah, isso foi desde que eu comi a Mera Mera no Mi! (Fruta das Chamas)", O tal Ace respondeu. "De qualquer forma, a conversinha fica por aqui! Vão na frente que eu vou depois, tenho o que fazer! VÃO!", Ace respondeu.

"O-ou! Pessoal, vamos embora!", perguntas depois, vamos correr!

"Oi, Luffy! Quem é ele?", afinal, Nami mostrou que dá para perguntar enquanto se corre.

"Ah, aquele? Aquele… é o meu irmãozão!"

…hm?

"Irmãozão?"

* * *

**Dan: "Eita! Marinheiros! Vamo corrê!"**

**Ace: "Não esquenta, galera! Eu dou cobertura!"**

**Enquanto nossos ardentes aventureiros fogem antes que a Marinha lhes cozinhe os traseiros gordos, um novo, flamejante personagem faz uma entrada em chamas! No calor escaldante dos desertos de Arabasta, descobriremos mais sobre Ace, seus motivos abrasadores, sua história de ferro e fogo e muito, mas muito mais!**

**Nami: "Pára com os trocadilhos, por favor! Já acabou?"**

**Usopp: "Ninguém tá rindo, viu? Você falhou miseravelmente!"**

**O-ok, já parei. *limpa a garganta* No próximo capítulo, os Chapéu de Palha deixam Nanohana para continuar sua aventura pelas areias!  
**


	63. As ruínas de uma cidade antes gloriosa

**Capítulo 63**

**"A Cidade Verde… ou só a carcaça do que um dia foi"

* * *

**

"E agora… o que está acontecendo?"

"O que é aquilo?"

Uma luz forte brilhava atrás de nós e nos "obrigou" a parar para olhar, tanta era a curiosidade. Afinal Ace e Smoker já começaram a lutar. Os seus poderes colidiam, numa espécie de tornado feito de uma mistura de chamas com fumaça branca que se agitava em pleno ar.

"Não me impressiona que você tenha um irmão, mas o que é que ele faz na Grande Linha?", Zoro perguntou.

"Ele também se tornou um pirata. Partiu três anos antes de mim procurando pelo One Piece.", Luffy sorria enquanto falava.

De volta à luta:

"São feito óleo e água… se aquele Ace tinha dito que lutar com o Smoker era inútil por causa dos poderes deles, então porque diabos estão lutando na mesma?", eu perguntava.

"Só se for para, hm, não sei… _ganhar tempo_!", Nami: modo sarcástico ligado. "Que tal voltarmos a correr para o nosso navio antes que nos peguem?"

Usopp: "Boa idéia, vamos embora!"

É melhor parar com as perguntas e escapar. Deixamos o espetáculo para outra hora e continuamos correndo em direção à costa, mas a cidade mais parecia um labirinto.

"Gente, bifurcação à frente!", Nami deu o alerta. "Todos para a esquerda!"

Esquerda, volver!

"Malta, vamos andar que à frente… o nosso navio já lá está!", o navio já está nos horizontes. Rapidamente subimos e carregamos os nossos suprimentos. Mas a correria não pára por aí.

"Armazenem tudo direitinho! Eu quero esse navio fora da costa, e é para ontem!", Nami ordenava.

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji e eu corríamos de lá para cá, levando os sacos com comida, içando a âncora, preparando as velas e posicionando o leme, fazendo o escambau a quatro.

Yosh! Tudo pronto, vamos parti-oi, espera um segundo…

"Gente!", deslizei até parar, olhei à volta e contei os presentes. "um, dois, três… quatro, cinco, seis… sete, oito.", e isto me fez dar um suspiro desolado. "Estão pensando no que eu estou pensando?"

"Provavelmente sim.", Zoro respondeu.

"Um, dois…", eu contei e depois… "Falta o Luffy.", eu e Zoro dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Ora, afinal grandes mentes pensam da mesma forma, não é? Se bem que isso não vem ao caso aqui.

"Aquele idiota! Onde é que ele se meteu dessa vez?", Nami perguntava, exasperada. Na chegada, já ele lhe tinha dado trabalho. Agora na partida, volta a fazer das suas.

"Não é possível que ele não saiba o que quer dizer esquerda!", Sanji reclamava.

Fantástico! Agora ele vai andar em círculos pela cidade procurando por nós.

"Ao menos espero que ele parta do princípio de que voltamos para o navio…", eu e minhas esperanças.

"Não podemos esperar muito tempo. Vamos partir de uma vez.", Nami deu a sugestão.

Chopper estava contra. "E quanto ao Luffy, vamos deixá-lo aqui?"

"Ele vai ter que dar um jeito de nos encontrar. Se ficarmos, a Marinha vem para cá em peso e nos pega.", Nami respondeu.

Sem tempo para esperar, não havia outra escolha. O navio deixou o porto e assim nos afastamos da costa. Foi decidido que iríamos tentar encontrar outro porto qualquer para esconder o navio até as coisas ficarem mais calmas, e procurar pelo Luffy.

"Que saco… esse nosso capitão só nos faz dar voltas e voltas e perder tempo e…", podia ouvir Usopp reclamando de dentro da cabine.

Realmente, que capitão mais confiável, o nosso, hem?

"Deve haver uma cobertura aqui por perto. Assim poderemos sumir das vistas.", Vivi avisou.

Nami se voluntariou para subir até o posto de vigia, pegar no binóculo e procurar por algum sinal de um idiota com chapéu de palha pela costa. Felizmente, não demorou muito até que encontrasse.

"Oi, gente! Achei!", ela gritou.

Sanji logo confirmou. "É ele! Aquela cara de palhaço é inconfundível… espera… o que ele vai…"

Logo vimos alguma coisa se aproximando. Era uma mão que se agarrou à ponta do navio… opa, espera, eu já vi esse filme antes!

"Sanji-san, Chopper-sensei, preparar para o impacto!", eu antecipei.

"Hã?", os dois perderam tempo olhando para mim e nem viram quando o Luffy deixou o braço trazê-lo de volta para o navio e os acertar em cheio. Os três ficaram engalfinhados na varanda da cabine do navio.

Zoro feriu a testa de tão irritado. "Francamente… não dá para ser mais delicado?"

"DESGRAÇADO! Será que não tem noção da própria força? Eu devia te jogar n'água só pra você ver o que é bom para a tosse!", Sanji acordou e foi logo tratar de tirar satisfações. Chopper continuava com os olhos rodando.

"É verdade, Luffy! Já pensou nos problemas que podia causar?", Nami perguntava enquanto descia.

"Desculpa aí, gente!", Luffy era só sorrisos.

"Pare de brincadeiras e aja mais como um capitão de verdade, por favor!", Nami aconselhou.

"Se bem que isso é meio impossível, em se tratando de Luffy…", eu comentei enquanto chegava à cena do crime.

"Ah, sim! O Ace!", Luffy se levantou e foi para a ponta do navio, procurando pelo irmão.

"Ele estava contigo?", Zoro perguntou.

"E agora, vai deixá-lo aqui? Ele consegue se virar?", Usopp também perguntou.

Luffy se virou e disse, ainda sorrindo: "Claro! Ele vai dar um jeito e vai ficar tudo bem."

"Ele é poderoso?", Chopper perguntou.

"Muito! Mesmo antes de ter comido aquela Fruta do Diabo, toda vez que nós lutávamos, eu nunca conseguia ganhar dele.", com que então a força corre na família, né?

"Você? Nunca ganhou de um indivíduo normal?", Nami perguntava descrente.

Usopp: "O irmão mais velho de um monstro só pode ser um supermonstro…"

Eu: "Nossa, nunca esperava isso vir do Luffy."

Calma que faltava uma parte. "Mas se lutássemos agora, eu vencia de certeza! Hahahah…", e ele começou a rir.

"Você disse…", falai do diabo… "…que venceria a quem mesmo?"

…e ei-lo à porta. De cócoras na ponta do navio, veio o irmão mais velho do nosso capitão, o incrível Ace!

"Oh, Ace! Olha, esses são os companheiros de que eu falei!", Luffy nos apresentou.

Ace, com um olhar de surpresa, se pronunciou. "Oh, olá a vocês todos! Fico feliz que o meu irmãozinho esteja sob os vossos cuidados.", ora, nunca iria prever essa!

"Sim, é verdade.", respondemos e o cumprimentamos.

Ace: "Imagino que já tenham tido encrencas com ele, pois não? Pois é… ele não se comporta e não tem nada que se aproxime daquilo a que chamamos de finura, portanto se mete em confusão de vez em quando."

"Ah, é verdade.", respondemos.

"De momento, parece que você não tem nada para fazer, né? Quer ficar aqui por enquanto, eu posso fazer um chá.", Sanji ofereceu.

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Obrigado pela consideração.", Ace agradeceu pelo convite. A seguir estalou os dedos e magicamente acendeu o cigarro do nosso cozinheiro.

"Isso… foi inesperado.", Usopp estava em choque.

"Com certeza…", Zoro também.

"Eu… eu esperava que o cara de que o Luffy falava fosse outro idiota arrogante e egoísta…", Usopp dizia.

"Oi, Usopp-kun, não seja rude!", eu o chamei a atenção. "Ah, não se ofenda, er… Ace-san.", eu disse. Ele não se importou.

Nami, igualmente estupefata: "Falando sério, eu acho impossível que uma pessoa tão educada seja irmão do Luffy."

Chopper, com a voz tremendo: "A irmandade é uma coisa tão bonita…"

Sanji: "O mar está cheio de mistérios… Isso não faz sentido."

"Viiiu, não é legal? A galera que eu arranjei!", Luffy disse.

"Gente, vamos ter de deixar as apresentações para mais tarde, olhem!", Zoro chamou.

Tinha razão, porque à nossa frente estavam uns tantos navios da Baroque Works.

"E agora, o que fazemos: lutamos ou fugimos?", eu lancei a pergunta.

"Esperem sentadinhos. Vocês não vão precisar mexer um dedo.", hm? "Eu cuido deles."

Notei Ace gritando enquanto pulava para fora do navio e entrava num barquinho com o qual ele veio até nós.

"O que ele pretende fazer com aquele barquinho?", Nami se perguntava.

"Não sei… vejamos o que o capitão da Segunda Divisão dos Piratas do Barba Branca é capaz de fazer.", Zoro dizia com uma pitada de escárnio.

"Ei, Zoro, como é que você sabe que ele é isso tudo?", eu perguntava.

"Lembra da marca? Depois dessa eu te explico.", ele respondeu.

Voltando ao que interessa, o barquinho movido pelo fogo do Ace chegava cada vez mais perto dos gigantes galeões da Baroque Works. Um verdadeiro duelo de David e Golias.

A seguir, Ace toma balanço e dá um pulo de vários metros para fora do navio. Ele faz algumas acrobacias e ativa as suas chamas para servir de propulsor.

Flutuando feito um meteoro, ele passa por sobre as embarcações, desviando-se ou até mesmo queimando os tiros que vinham de baixo.

Enfim ele pousou de volta no seu barquinho e carregou o seu ataque!

"Punho de… FOGO!"

Ele disparou uma rajada flamejante gigantesca que _despedaçou_ todos os navios da frota inimiga. Num. Só. Golpe! Um após outro, os navios da frota foram sendo destruídos e engolidos pelas chamas. Um autêntico massacre… agora eu fiquei sem saber quem é David e quem é Golias nessa história…

Ace apenas admirou o espetáculo, reverteu as chamas e colocou um dedo para ajeitar o seu chapéu laranja, enquanto dava um sorrisinho vitorioso.

"Incrível!", Usopp exclamou. Luffy estava igualmente impressionado, assim como nós todos.

Nami: "Só com aquele barquinho… ele destruiu os galeões da Baroque Works… num só golpe!"

Eu: "Sortudo da moléstia… parece que acabamos de conhecer um dos ganhadores da Mega-Sena dos Super Poderes!"

Assim que ele voltou ao navio, os três do costume começaram a festejar com canecas e muita bebida!

"Para esta deliciosa bebida: KANPAI!", brinde.

"Para a deliciosa comida: KANPAI!", outro brinde.

"E quanto à areia? Sabe mal!", não é motivo, mas eles brindaram na mesma.

"Yosh! Que beleza, o Ace é o nosso novo camarada!", Usopp gritava. Ele, Luffy e Chopper brindaram a seguir.

"Ei, quem é camarada de quem, hã? Quando foi que eu disse isso?", Ace retrucou.

"Deixa isso pra lá. Eles só querem é motivos para beber e brindar.", Nami dizia, tranquila.

"Mas, mudando de assunto… ter aqui um dos Piratas do Barba Branca…", eu dizia enquanto me distraía.

Afinal aquela marca é o símbolo de filiação a um grupo conhecido como os Piratas do Barba Branca. São mais do que um bando, tornaram-se numa verdadeira organização militarizada, e são, segundo o Ace nos contou, a tripulação pirata mais poderosa do mundo. Se bem que parte disso é ele vendendo o próprio peixe.

"Barba Branca… eu não sei porquê, mas este nome me parece familiar.", eu dizia com uma mão no queixo.

Usopp perguntou: "Ace, porquê você anda sozinho pelo mar?"

Ace: "Eu estou à procura de um homem. Ele também pertencia à Segunda Divisão. É conhecido por Barba Negra."

Eu: "Barba Negra?"

Vivi: "Aquele que tomou o Reino de Drum de assalto?"

Oi, ninguém tinha me contado isso! "Drum? Oi, Vivi, esse tal Barba Negra esteve em Drum? Mas que história é essa?"

Ela: "Sim. Conto depois."

Caramba, com tanta coisa interligada a minha cabeça vai entrar em parafuso! Ora, vamos pensar nisso na devida altura. Ace, prossiga.

Ace: "O Barba Negra era meu subordinado… até o dia em que ele cometeu o maior dos crimes de um navio pirata: matar um companheiro e fugir. Então, como Capitão de divisão, eu tenho que encontrá-lo e aplicar-lhe o devido castigo: acabar com ele."

"Então era por isso…", Usopp dizia.

Ace continuou: "Eu vim para este país porque recebi informações de que ele tinha sido visto na cidade de Yuba."

Yuba… é o mesmo local para onde vamos!

"Neste momento, entramos nas correntes do Rio Sandora.", Vivi trouxe um mapa com as localizações das principais cidades. Ela apontou o nosso percurso.

"Assim que desembarcarmos, faremos passagem por Erumalu primeiro. Então teremos que cruzar o interior do país até chegar a Yuba. Lá está o líder rebelde."

"Entendi… então unamos o útil ao agradável.", Ace concluiu enquanto olhava o mapa e pegava na caneca.

Luffy: "Legal, vamos viajar juntos! Vamos nos divertir, Ace!"

Usopp: "Com ele e seus poderes de fogo, a viagem vai ser uma moleza!"

Dez canecas cheias de bebida geladinha e um brinde ao nosso novo hóspede! O Ace do Punho de Fogo!

Hmm… fogo? Poderes de fogo… é capaz de isso ser uma boa idéia! Tenho que pensar… mas, agora não.

Depois de o barco navegar por mais alguns quilómetros perto da costa, e depois de todos nós termos aproveitado de uma bandeja de bolinhos de arroz, o navio teve de fazer uma parada rápida para uma missão especial.

O estimado animal da nossa princesa de bordo teria que atravessar o deserto sozinho e entregar uma carta escrita por ela até o seu pai, ninguém menos que o Rei de Arabasta.

Todos exceto eu, Ace e Zoro desceram à terra para ver de perto.

"Aqui está escrito tudo o que eu e o Igaram descobrimos a respeito do Crocodile e da sua conspiração com a Baroque Works. E também estou confirmando que estou viva, bem de saúde, que voltei a casa e que tenho companheiros com força de vontade para me ajudar nesta empreitada."

Vivi assumiu um tom sério. "Você consegue?"

Carue, com um grito e uma saudação, se prontificou para a tarefa. A princesa lhe entregou o precioso documento e lhe deu um último conselho. "Quando no deserto, tome a sua água aos poucos para que não falte, ok?"

Para além do Chopper, ninguém mais entende o que ele quer dizer, mas sei que ele tem boas intenções. Carue logo partiu, parando para dar um gole, mas zarpando em alta velocidade logo depois.

"Beba aos poucos, ok?", Vivi gritava enquanto acenava o seu adeus ao animal. "Carue… conto com você…", ela sussurrava.

"Yosh! Vamos partir!", Luffy gritou e assim todos voltaram ao navio.

"Eu sabia que esse Crocodile estava aqui neste reino. Hmph… um pirata tentando tomar um país? Parece uma piada de mau gosto. Onde é que já se viu um pirata abaixar a âncora e virar um sedentário?", Ace desabafava.

Nem eu nem Zoro respondíamos.

"Não acho que ele queira o trono para governar ou coisa parecida. Há qualquer coisa por trás disso. Um motivo mais profundo.", Ace deixou o seu pensamento.

Um motivo mais profundo… mas qual seria? Talvez se avançarmos na nossa jornada, descubramos mais sobre esse personagem.

Deixemos estas questões para outra hora, porque o navio vai abaixar a âncora mais uma vez, mas agora é por mais tempo, porque vai começar a nossa caminhada pelo deserto!

"AAAH, NAMI-SAN! CADÊ AS SUAS ROUPAS DE DANÇARINA? AH, VIVI-CHAN TAMBÉM! PORQUÊ ESTÁ USANDO ISSO?", Sanji gritava de desespero por ver as suas odaliscas com o corpo coberto. Sim, coberto! Como é possível? Quem é o responsável… ah, esqueçam, brincadeirinha!

A verdade é que elas se cobriram porque os cinquenta graus de temperatura no deserto são imperdoáveis para quem expõe a pele. Sem levar isso em consideração, Sanji ficou tão deprimido que deitou no chão e ficou rolando para lá e para cá…

"Oi, Sanji-san, não quer que elas fiquem com queimaduras de terceiro grau, pois não?", eu lhe dizia.

"O quê? Nem pensar, eu não permito isso!", ele se levantou num instante.

"Então pense nestas roupas como proteção. Assim que atravessarmos o deserto, as suas odaliscas estarão de volta!", eu tentei animá-lo.

Hora do desembar-peraí…

"Ei, o que é isso?", eu perguntava enquanto via as ondas agitarem a água à nossa volta quando alguma(s) coisa(s) emergia(m) do fundo do mar. Eram bichos estranhos, com caras de foca, mas com carapaças de tartaruga.

"Dugongos Kung Fu!", Vivi identificou.

Um dos dugongos se colocou à frente e começou a gesticular. Segundo a tradução do Chopper, ele disse: "Lutem contra nós e vençam antes de desembarcar aqui. Ou será que estão com medinho? Nesse caso, dêem o fora daqui, seus covardes… foi o que ele disse."

"Covarde? Eu não vou ficar calado depois dessa… lá vou eu!", Usopp pulou para fora do navio…

"Não, espera! Usopp-san!", Vivi tentou evitar, mas…

…o nosso narigudo levou uma surra tão grande do dugongo líder que até doeu ver…

"O nome não é só para enfeite! Esses animais sabem lutar!", ora, para alguém com _Kung Fu _no sobrenome, não era de se esperar outra coisa… mas, do outro lado, temos outro vencedor!

"Beleza, ganhei!", Luffy comemorava depois de ter derrotado outro dugongo.

"Vencer também não é solução!", oi, então porquê, Vivi? "A lei dos dugongos determina que se alguém for derrotado, deverá se tornar discípulo e seguir aquele que o venceu como um mestre!"…essa não…

"Todos vocês, em posição!"

Wah! Enquanto conversávamos, todos os dugongos já eram discípulos do Luffy e estavam fazendo treinamentos sob os seus comandos!

"Yosh! Yuba nos espera!", Luffy cheio de energia, preparado para a viagem, mas… espera um minuto…

"Quer levá-los com você?", Zoro notou, e muito bem, que os dugongos estavam enfileirados e preparados para ir também!

"Você não pode, Luffy!", Nami alertava.

"Os dugongos não aguentariam a viagem, Luffy-san.", Vivi disse.

"Além do mais, seria difícil entrar na cidade num grupo de, er… cento e trinta e seis!", eram estimativas aproximadas. O número certo é: muitos.

Mesmo com as nossas objeções, os dugongos se recusavam a partir e deixar o seu mestre… e até fizeram as meninas reconsiderarem… de tão fofinhos que eram.

Chopper teve que intervir com a brilhante idéia de doar uma parte da nossa comida aos dugongos para que eles nos deixassem em paz. E quase foi pisoteado por eles na hora de dividir o pedaço de carne.

Finalmente, depois de tanta confusão, os dugongos concordaram em deixar partir o seu mestre, com som de tambores e tudo mais!

A verdade é que em toda essa marmelada, o nosso estoque de comida caiu.

Enfim, demos nossos primeiros passos na areia escaldante. Não demorou muito até que chegássemos a uma cidade… ou o que restava dela.

"Vivi-san, estamos em…", alguém que complete o meu raciocínio.

"…Erumalu, Dan-san.", ah, obrigado.

Luffy: "Erumalu? Aqui não é Yuba?"

Vivi: "Não… Yuba ainda está longe. Erumalu foi um dia chamada de 'A Cidade Verde'. Ao olhar esta cidade, vocês podem ter a perfeita noção… do que a Baroque Works já fez neste país… e do quanto o povo sofre."

Prédios em ruínas, árvores ressequidas e murchas, tudo inteiramente destruído e soterrado debaixo da areia. Pela história da Vivi, pressuponho que esta foi um dia uma cidade alegre e colorida, mas que sucumbiu às garras da vilania.

"Uaaaaau, este lugar está tão vazio!", Luffy, surpreendido com a paisagem.

"Uma verdadeira cidade-fantasma…", eu me admirava, mas não pelas melhores razões.

"Esta região nunca teve muita chuva, mas ao coletar a água da chuva nas ocasiões em que caía, o povo conseguia prosperar, de uma maneira ou de outra.", Vivi contava um pouco de história. "Porém, desde há três anos que não cai uma gota sequer de chuva nesta região."

"Mas olha, mesmo sem a chuva, tem aquele rio pelo qual a gente passou, não tem?", Zoro sugeriu.

"E se drenassem a água do rio, não era alternativa?", Usopp perguntava.

"A resposta para isso está logo à frente.", Vivi respondeu.

Caminhamos mais um pouco enquanto Vivi continuava explicando a história de Erumalu e do seu país.

Ela explicava que uma completa seca nunca havia acontecido em Arabasta desde há milhares de anos. Porém, havia um lugar onde as chuvas eram rotineiras.

"A capital, Alubarna. A sede do Palácio Real.", Vivi disse.

Muita gente dizia que a vinda da chuva era o Milagre Real. Só que um incidente veio trazer à tona a verdade por trás disso…

"O Pó da Dança?", Nami comentou.

"O que foi, você conhece?", Luffy perguntava.

"Sim. Só ouvi falar, mas… sei o que é. Também se chama pó-chama-chuva. Foi desenvolvido por um pesquisador que não se sabe de onde veio… é uma fumaça que sobe na atmosfera e cria chuva de forma artificial.", Nami explicou.

Luffy bateu as mãos e concluiu: "O pó misterioso! Já havia visto isso antes… sabe muito mal!"

"Não é para se comer, tolo!", Nami falou, enojada.

"É um pó que traz a chuva, Luffy.", Zoro falou de passagem.

Luffy se irritou porque ninguém acreditava nele, mas foi ignorado.

"Mas então, se esse pó traz a chuva, não é perfeito para esse lugar?", Usopp perguntava.

"A princípio sim. As pessoas da terra onde o pó foi criado dançavam de alegria pela chuva, daí o nome da substância. Só que esse pó tem um grave defeito: a seca que causava nas terras vizinhas. Funciona assim: o Pó da Dança pega as nuvens que flutuam com o vento, as transforma em nuvens carregadas e provoca precipitações.", Nami explicitou.

Usopp daí deduziu: "Aquelas que deveriam cair nas terras vizinhas, certo?"

Nami: "Sim. Isso foi motivo de guerra entre as nações vizinhas. Desde então, o Governo Mundial proibiu terminantemente a posse e fabricação desse pó."

"Uma verdadeira faca de dois gumes… Então neste caso, graças ao Pó da Dança, a chuva que deveria cair nas cidades mais afastadas…", eu dizia.

"…só caía na capital Alubarna.", Vivi completava.

Por consequência, a culpa disso tudo caía nas costas do Rei.

"Tudo acontecia debaixo do nariz do meu pai… grandes remessas desse pó eram encontradas dentro do Palácio."

Zoro: "Conspiradores infiltrados na residência Real…"

Caminhamos até uma estrada cujo acostamento tinha semelhanças perturbadoras com as margens de um rio.

"Aqui ficava o canal que o povo desta cidade usava para captar a água do Rio Sandora. Por alguma razão, foi completamente seco. Sem o canal e sem a chuva como alternativa, o estoque de água desta cidade se esvaiu."

As suspeitas contra o Rei aumentavam a cada dia… até começarem os conflitos armados. Quem ainda queria evitar as armas migrava para outros oásis espalhados pelo deserto.

Tudo conforme os planos do Crocodile…

"Enfim… a Cidade Verde… secou.", Vivi finalizava, com o olhar desolado.

De repente… enquanto o vento aumentava, começávamos a ouvir um som… a reverberação do vento forte nas ruínas dos prédios produzia um som estranho… parecido com uma voz. Vozes desesperadas… era como se a própria cidade estivesse… chorando.

Uma rajada mais imponente vinha em nossa direção e agitava o ambiente à nossa volta. A mera força do vento produzia uma ilusão perturbadora.

"Mas que raio foi aquilo?", depois que tudo acalmou, Usopp se perguntava, ainda recuperando do choque.

"Gente, lá à frente!", Luffy corria em direção a um pano.

Poderia ser alguém caído… mas, quando fomos verificar, era um esqueleto.

"O que será… que eu ou alguém do reino fez de errado? Destruir a vida de gente que luta… contra as adversidades para sobreviver… Porquê? Que direito tem ele de fazer uma coisa dessas… Porquê?", Vivi se perguntava, cada vez mais desesperada.

Criminosos não ligam a direitos. Quando têm uma coisa em mente, passam por cima de tudo e fazem o que for necessário para atingir os seus objetivos.

"Ele age como um herói do povo, um dos Shichibukai… e assim ninguém se dá conta que é ele que está levando o país à ruína! Eu nunca irei perdoar aquele homem!", Vivi perdia a compostura…

"Vivi, já perdemos muito tempo. Vamos seguir em frente!", Luffy se alongava e chamava.

Parece que ela se apercebeu de que perder tempo e lamentar não eram solução. Ela se levantou, sacudiu a poeira e se recompôs. "Tem razão. Precisamos ir em frente… temos um longo caminho a percorrer. Se eu contar a verdade ao líder dos rebeldes, vou poder evitar um derramamento de sangue sem sentido!"

É para isso que estamos aqui! Avante, até Yuba!

* * *

**O deserto, as suas muitas histórias... e perigos. E nossos aventureiros estão caminhando nele e terão muitas dificuldades, com toda a certeza!**

**Quê, com todos esses escorpiões andando por aí... espera, escorpiões?**

**O que irão eles desenterrar das areias do deserto? Você irá encontrar junto deles no próximo capítulo!  
**


	64. Carne de lagarto para o almoço!

**Capítulo 64**

**"As criaturas do deserto e os perigos que se escondem na areia"

* * *

**

"Aaaaah… que canseira…"

Ainda nem vamos a meio do caminho e parece que o deserto já vai fazer vítimas logo, logo, porque os 'aaaah's do Luffy são cada vez mais frequentes… e já enchem a paciência.

"Aaaaah… estou queimando… até já perdi o suor…"

Luffy reclamava até dizer chega. Já nem andava direito, tinha que se apoiar num graveto de madeira.

"Ei, Luffy, dá pra parar de ser tão resmungão? É esforço a mais.", Nami dizia enquanto usava a mão como se fosse um leque.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh…", Luffy nem deu bola, de tão cansado que devia estar.

"Já nem me ouve mais…", Nami falou consigo própria.

O nosso capitão não é o único que está sofrendo. Chopper tinha caído muito antes e agora era arrastado numa maca improvisada. Usopp também só andava com "bengala", embora não reclamasse tanto como o Luffy. Ainda bem.

"Eu não posso mais com esse calor… Desculpa gente, não consigo andar mais…", Chopper sussurrava, ofegante.

"Então descansa… já que conseguimos arranjar transporte improvisado para você, aproveita. Para quem veio de uma terra congelada, ter que lidar com um calor escaldante logo de cara não deve ser nada mole…", eu comentava.

"Também, com tanto pêlo assim… só pode! Saca só, vai tirar essa fantasia quando, hem?", Usopp ainda achava fôlego para dar uma tirada dessas…

"O QUE DISSE, DESGRAÇADO? Que mané fantasia! Tá tirando onda com a minha cara?", de uma hora pra outra, Chopper virou gigante…

"AH, MONSTRO!"…o que fez Usopp saltar para trás e ficar com as pernas tremendo. Parece que ainda não se acostumou com a idéia de que divide o quarto com um transmorfo.

"Chopper, não fique grande desse jeito, assim eu não consigo te puxar!", Dizia um irritado Zoro, que com um empurrão, forçou Chopper de volta à sua forma normal.

Eu também não me sentia tão confortável, mas ainda tinha forças para andar e me abster de reclamar. Mesmo com a garganta secando a cada minuto.

"Oi, Vivi, eu achei que os desertos eram planos! Até parece que estamos subindo uma montanha de areia!", Usopp só chateava, dessa vez, reclamando das dunas.

"E é exatamente o que essas coisas são, Usopp-san. Esse é um deserto antigo que foi modelado pela ação dos ventos por milhares e milhares de anos. Tanto é que algumas dunas chegam a ter trezentos metros de altura.", Vivi explicava.

"Tanto assim? Pelo amor da santa!", Usopp não queria acreditar.

"Hmm… modelado pelos ventos… parece que a Mãe Natureza também tem seus toques de artista…", digo isso, mas às vezes me pergunto se bancar o poeta vale a pena.

"Artista uma ova! Só quer é nos ver mortos, isso sim! E você vai escolher as horas mais inoportunas para bancar o inteligente!"…segundo o Usopp, parece que não.

"Que rude! Que mal tem em dizer palavras bonitas de vez em quando?", eu disse. Não estava com paciência para discussões.

"Ah… ah… garganta… seca… Namiiii~nn…", Luffy já nem consegue dizer coisa com coisa.

Por sorte, Nami decifrou a charada. "Ok, Luffy. Mas beba só um gole, viu? Só o suficiente para te encher a boca."

E assim o fez. Para depois levar porrada do resto dos sedentos.

"Ei, não é justo! Bebendo tanto assim só porque tem uma boca de borracha!", eu reclamei.

"TÁ BEBENDO DEMAIS!", Nami surtou e lhe acertou.

"Não é justo, você já bebeu dezoito vezes!", Usopp também deu bronca e um cascudo.

E só para jogar sal na ferida, o cascudo fez com que o Luffy cuspisse o que estava bebendo!

"E ainda por cima vocês vão e fazem com que ele cuspa fora! Que desperdício!", ao menos podiam deixá-lo se hidratar em vez de hidratar a areia!

"Espera aí, ele já tinha bebido, é minha vez!"

Sanji se juntou à confusão e aí a vaca foi pró brejo. Os quatro se engalfinharam numa grande bola de violência, como é o que sempre acontece quando todos estamos zangados uns com os outros.

Enfim, entre tapas e beijos, é ódio e dese- ah, perdão. Entre trancos e barrancos, melhor dizendo, a caminhada prosseguiu até um momento onde tivemos que parar e armar acampamento porque o dia tinha ido embora.

E olha a surpresa… o sol foi embora e com ele foi embora o calor!

"Gente, sou eu ou está ficando mais fresquinho?", o pôr-do-sol de um lado contrastava com o cair da noite no outro. Tudo isso enquanto sentia o vento fresco de uma tarde de verão batendo no corpo. "Ah, agora está muito melhor!"

Mais tarde, eu acabaria por sentir na pele que tudo o que é bom dura pouco.

"Brrr… que friio… mas que diabo… e eu que pensava que o frio tinha ido embora…", a posição fetal era minha salvaguarda improvisada contra o frio.

"E durante o dia estava tão quente… o que está acontecendo, Vivi?", Nami perguntava enquanto tremia.

O engraçado é que Vivi, natural desta terra e supostamente habituada ao clima, também estava arrepiada. "No dia, o sol bate direto na areia e à noite não há nada que retenha o calor, por isso…"

"…os dias são escaldantes e as noites, congelantes… que máximo… parece que estamos em Drum de novo…", eu dizia enquanto esfregava as mãos na minha pele tão arrepiada como a de uma galinha.

Entre confusões e desventuras, ficamos todos à volta de uma fogueirinha até as baterias acabarem. Todos então recolheram para as tendas e foram dormir.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz…

Zzzzzzzzzzzz…

Zzzz-hm?

Enquanto sentia voltar a lucidez, não parava de ouvir um ruído estranho que ficava mais alto.

"Hm… que barulho todo é esse?", eu perguntava, ainda sonolento. Estava com tanta preguiça para responder que voltei a dormir.

Mas o som ficava cada vez mais alto. Aquilo me despertou definitivamente.

"Ei, pessoal, mas que barulhe-"

Enquanto fazia por sair da minha tenda, fui calorosamente recebido por uma senhora _tempestade de areia_ que estava só de passagem pelo local.

Não é preciso dizer que fui imediatamente arremessado para trás com tenda e tudo, e levando com toneladas de areia em cima. Sorte a minha por não ter batido a cabeça em nenhuma pedra!

"Uou… sinto que vamos ter um dia agitado!", eu dizia enquanto punha a cabeça para fora da areia.

"Que raio foi aquilo?", Zoro aos poucos se levantava.

"Logo quando estávamos dormindo…", Sanji se levantava lentamente.

"Pessoal, peço desculpas, me esqueci de avisar… os desertos são férteis em tempestades de areia. São imprevisíveis e podem acontecer em qualquer parte do país.", Vivi explicou.

"Vivi-san… duas coisas. Primeira: é uma senhora coincidência uma tempestade de areia vir exatamente até onde estamos… e segunda: podia parar um segundo para contar o que vem por aí _antes de acontecer_, ok?", eu disse.

Apesar de a tempestade ter mandado as tendas para o espaço, consolação havia no fato de a nossa bagagem não ter sido afetada. Cada um pegou nas suas coisas e então voltamos a caminhar pelo deserto.

Não iria demorar muito até a fadiga voltar a se abater… e Luffy começar a reclamar de novo.

"Naa… na, naa… gente, vamos parar e comer a nossa marmita!", Luffy sugeria.

"Ainda não, Luffy! Mal saímos, já vamos parar de novo? Aguenta as pontas!", Sanji desautorizou esta sugestão.

"E a gente ainda nem andou um terço do caminho até Yuba, Luffy-san.", andamos tanto mas andamos tão pouco? Só pode ser brincadeira…

Luffy franziu a testa. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Vivi. Nunca ouviu falar do provérbio: 'tu comerás quando estiveres faminto'?"

Tá claro que ele inventou essa só para se safar… e Vivi, suspirando, concordou. "Vamos achar algum rochedo e fazer uma paradinha, ok?"

"OK! Tenho uma idéia! Quem ganhar no pedra-papel-tesoura leva a bagagem toda!", Luffy, cheio de energia, soltava as ordens.

"Não é o _perdedor _que devia levar?", Sanji queria corrigi-lo, mas…

"Yoosh, vamos lá!"…Luffy ignorou totalmente.

"Jan… ken… pon!"…carregando… "GANHEI!"

Pronto! Agora leva as nossas bagagens, por obséquio. Assim que pus as minhas tralhas no carrinho senti um alívio tão grande nos ombros… agora tá muito mais fácil andar! Por acaso agora me deu uma pena daqueles esquiadores que atiram e têm que levar as armas nas costas…

"Ahh… aah… que calor… se eu ganhei, porqué que tenho que levar as malas?", é oficial. O nosso capitão tem a memória de um peixe.

Sanji olhou e lhe relembrou. "Por isso mesmo! Ganhou, agora fica quieto e leva nossas malas!"

Momentos depois, Usopp daria o chamado. "Gente! Estou avistando rochas bem à frente!"

"Rochas? YAHOO, HORA DO RECREIO!"

Mal tive tempo de dizer alguma coisa porque Luffy zarpou por nós e foi correndo em alta velocidade até os rochedos.

"Quando a gente menos espera, ele vai lá e dá um novo significado à expressão 'Pernas pra que te quero'…", Usopp comentava.

"Vamos ter que correr atrás dele?", eu perguntei.

"Claro que não! Para reclamão energético já basta um… e ainda assim é demais!", Nami desabafou.

E agora só me lembro do meu irmãozinho Kenny… não parava quieto depois que o "adotamos". Digamos que depois que descobriu gente que se importava com ele, voltou a ser criança.

Como será que estão as coisas lá em Brush? Gostava de saber…

"GENTEEEEEEEEE!", hm? Melhor deixar isso para depois, porque o Luffy vem aí. E deixou as nossas coisas nos rochedos. "EMERGÊNCIAAAAA! Tem um bando de pássaros morrendo! Chopper!"

O nosso médico rapidamente se levantou e foi correndo até a situação.

"Pássaros… ei, espera, Luffy!", Vivi ficou apreensiva e correu atrás deles.

"Oi, oi, o que está acontecendo?", eu fiquei confuso com estes desenvolvimentos…

"Anda, vamos até lá também!", Nami me pegou no braço e me arrastou.

"Porque será que eu tenho um mau pressentimento qualquer?", Zoro dava um mau presságio.

Primeiro: porque é que haveríamos de parar por causa de uns pássaros quaisquer? Segundo: mesmo no deserto, deixar as nossas coisas sem nenhuma vigia não me parece uma jogada muito esperta. Acho eu.

"Aaahh!"

"A BAGAGEM! CADÊ?"

Legal… agora estou tão arrependido de ter pensado nisso… toda a nossa bagagem sumiu! Estamos perdidos… estamos perdidos!

"EU JURO! Tinha um bando de pássaros morrendo aqui mesmo!", Luffy continuava insistindo.

"Sinto muito… devia ter avisado antes…", essa não, o que foi dessa vez, Vivi?

"Aqueles eram Warusagi. Um bando de garças que engana os viajantes para furtar os seus pertences… os Trapaceiros do Deserto!", pelo amor da santa, avisa antes das coisas acontecerem!

"Droga, aqueles desgraçados me enganaram!", só me soava que ele estava tentando se esquivar…

"LUFFY! Dizer que foi enganado não apaga o que aconteceu!", Sanji agarrou Luffy pela gola da camisa, enraivecido. "Aquelas malas tinham suprimentos para três dias! Como é que espera que a gente atravesse o deserto sem comida nem água?", ele desabafava. "Francamente… deixar um bando de garças te passar a perna!", Sanji o largou de uma vez, tentando descarregar a sua frustração.

"Eu não tenho culpa, fui enganado!", Luffy se desculpava, mas isso foi a gota d'água para o nosso cozinheiro.

Sanji: "Ah é? Então quer dizer que você é mais burro que uma garça?"

Luffy: "O QUE DISSE?"

Os dois logo deixaram as palavras e se agarraram.

Eu não tinha vontade de olhar para aquilo, por isso sentei no chão e pus uma mão na testa.

"E tudo isso começou com aquela aposta estúpida…", eu murmurava para mim próprio.

"Ei, vocês dois, parem de brigar!", Zoro queria se meter no meio, mas Ace interveio e lhe impediu.

"Não se dê ao trabalho. Nessas horas é melhor que eles resolvam as diferenças sozinhos.", Ace disse.

Zoro pensou por alguns momentos, concordou e se sentou numa pedra. "Tem razão. Estão nervosos por causa do calor. Vamos dar algum jeito quanto à comida a partir de agora."

"Se bem que vai ser um milagre se acharmos algo para comer…", eu comentava.

"Com esse pessimismo não se vai longe. Até parece que vamos morrer de fome aqui. Alguma coisa há de aparecer. Até lá vamos esquecer o que aconteceu e pensar no que fazer.", Zoro respondeu.

"ALTO LÁ!"

Olhei para longe e vi as garças com a nossa bagagem!

"Ah, lá estão os safados!", eu me levantei. Hora de dar uma lição nesses desgraçados!

"VOLTEM AQUI!", ah, deixa pra lá. Só de ver o Luffy correndo feito um louco pra cima das garças me deixa ainda mais cansado.

"Quer saber, esquece, vou mas é descansar.", voltei a sentar no chão.

"Luffy! Não corra atrás deles!", Vivi tentava alertar, mas ele já ia longe.

"Como é que você vai voltar!", Nami gritava, tentava chamar a atenção, mas de nada serviu.

"Que idiota…", Sanji bufou.

Não adianta, toda vez que ele põe a cabeça em alguma coisa, só olha para a frente, feito um cavalo. E corre tanto como um.

Um looooongo compasso de espera se seguiu. Silencioso. Só se ouvia o som do vento que de vez em quando batia no corpo. Não gosto disso.

"Luffy… ele tá demorando muito!", obrigado por quebrar o silêncio, Usopp.

"Também, ele sai por aí sem ter idéia de onde vai.", Nami se limitava a lamentar.

"Esquece, Nami… se ele não fosse pirata, seria um grande velocista, não acham?", já que eu não podia fazer nada, ao menos deitava conversa fora.

"Velocista? Talvez. Ele sempre teve talento para correr desvairado sem destino… e arranjar problemas. Desculpas por isso, galera… meu irmãozinho é inconsequente quando ninguém está olhando.", Palavras de quem já está acostumado com as estripulias do irmãozinho.

"Olha que até quando estamos olhando, ele é inconsequente, Ace-san.", eu disse.

Tivemos que parar a conversa quando o chão começou a tremer, começamos a ouvir gritos vindos de longe e adivinha, adivinha?

"Outra tempestade?", Usopp pôs os binóculos embutidos e viu… "Ei, não! Espera… aquele é o… Luffy! E um camelo!"

Luffy e um camelo sendo perseguidos por… um não sei o quê gigante.

"UM GRANDE LAGARTO DE SANDORA!", ah, agora sabemos o que é. Um lagarto violeta enorme, com garras e dentes afiados. Que dia mais lindo…

Eu me levantei, mas ainda molengão. "Zoro-san, Sanji-san, que tal? Dão conta dele?"

"Deixa com a gente.", Sanji respondeu.

"Pois, que remédio!", Zoro concluiu e bufou. "Francamente… sob que estrela eu nasci para ter tanta confusão ao meu redor?"…o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

Ah, que importa. Enfim, Zoro sacou das espadas, Sanji se preparou e os dois foram se juntar ao nosso capitão.

"GOMU GOMU NOOO…" / "TATSU…" / "ÉPAULE…"

"MUCHI!" / "…MAKI!" / "…SHOOT!"

Com apenas um ataque eles deram conta do lagarto gigante.

"É de se esperar do Trio dos Monstros!", eu comentei.

"Não tinham que ir tão longe!", Usopp também deu o seu pitaco.

"Contra eles eu fico é com pena do lagarto!", Nami fez o mesmo.

De repente, atrás de mim, ouço um ruído e sinto a terra tremendo. Olho para trás e vejo emergir da areia… outro lagarto gigante!

"E há mais?", Nami, incrédula.

"Esqueci de avisar, mas os lagartos de Sandora sempre caçam aos pares!", Vivi, por favor… isso já chateia!

"Ah, mou! Agora eu estou zangado! Você vai pagar! ENPITSU… YARI!"

Primeira coisa: sempre mantenho meu lápis comigo em todos os momentos. Vai que eu o ponho na minha bagagem, e aí?

Ace também se levantou e preparou os seus poderes de fogo. "Mas que merda… quer brincar com a gente?"

"Ace! Me empresta o seu fogo!", eu pedi.

"Hã?", ele se virou sem perceber.

"Rápido! Não vai se decepcionar! Agora põe o fogo na lâmina da minha lança!", eu continuava.

Ele lançou uma corrente de fogo na ponta da minha lança. Agarrei nela o mais forte que pude e canalizei a minha imaginação. Fiz a lança condensar o fogo que capturou e ficar incandescente.

"O que pretende fazer?", Ace perguntou.

"Veja! Apresento o meu novo ataque…"…eu pulei o mais alto que pude e… "FIRE… CROSS… SLASH!" (Corte da Cruz de Fogo)

Dei dois golpes que lançaram ondas flamejantes em forma de cruz. As marcas que deixaram explodiram em colunas de fogo nas costas do animal. Embora tentasse resistir por alguns momentos, o lagarto deu um grito e caiu.

Quando aterrissei, fiz pose, transformei a lança de volta em lápis e dei um sorriso. "Ace-san, já pode assá-lo agora!"

"Legal!", Ace respondeu. "Hiken!", ele então lançou uma corrente de fogo.

"Ô, cara, desde quando que você sabe fazer isso?", Usopp me perguntou.

"Hmmm… provavelmente… desde agora.", respondi. "Se eu quiser estar à altura dos caras da Baroque Works, não acha que é preciso desenvolver uma ou duas habilidades novas?"

Usopp: "Acho que o 'Trio' virou 'Quarteto dos Monstros' agora…"

"Ah, qué iss…", fiquei embaraçado e respondi com uma mão atrás da cabeça. Prefiro ser modesto…

"Oi, Dan, esse lápis se transformou… como é que isso funciona?", Ace perguntou. Raro é que me perguntem isso nesse ponto da viagem, mas não é de se estranhar. Também, quase nunca tive a chance de mostrá-los a ninguém.

"Digamos que esse lápis é a veia que faz a minha imaginação correr solta.", eu dizia enquanto o mostrava. Ace pegou nele e ficou intrigado. "Como assim?", ele disse.

"Para demonstrar…", peguei de volta.

Saquei também do meu caderno de desenho de bolso, outro item que adquiri recentemente e mantenho sempre comigo. Rasguei um pedaço de uma página e nele desenhei uma flor.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela se materializou. "Aí está. Esclarecido?", e então dei-lhe como presente. "Outra coisinha…", rasguei outro pedaço e escrevi este ideograma: 花(flor). Outra flor se materializou. "Pode ficar com essas."

"Feito um bruxo… essas coisas têm mil e uma utilidades, sabia?", ele ficou até impressionado.

"Sei, sei! E ainda me faltam… deixa eu ver… pelo menos novecentas e noventa e nove!", dizia sorrindo.

"Oi, gente! Hora do rango!", Sanji gritou. Ele e Chopper assavam carne numa pedra.

Não tem daquelas experiências em que você está ocupado com alguma coisa e não pára para notar noutra, mesmo sendo extremamente óbvia? Pois é. É que no meio dessas distrações, eu não notei, até agora, que o camelo que vinha junto com o Luffy _não tinha ido embora_.

Parecia adestrado, já que vinha equipado com sela e tudo

Logo a seguir, Chopper o tinha reconhecido e estava batendo papo com ele.

São evidentes as vantagens de um camelo em termos de transporte, já que é animal do deserto, pode passar um longo tempo sem beber água e essas coisas todas. Mas será que cabe todo mundo? Duvido.

Luffy foi logo testar esta teoria. E obteve resultados insatisfatórios.

"Eu sou um camelo valente e que ama a liberdade. Agradeço por terem me salvado, mas não deixo homem nenhum andar em cima de mim.", Chopper traduziu o que o camelo dizia.

Ei, isso é injusto!

Luffy: "Ah, seu folgado!"

Usopp: "Mas você deixou o Chopper montar, não deixou?"

"Cavalheirismo.", disse o camelo.

"Pára de se exibir, camelo safado!", os dois e Sanji deram safanões no pobre coitado.

"Perdoa os meus camaradas, ah, coitadinho… só te tratam mal, pois não?"

"Me inclua fora dessa…", eu interrompia.

"Que bom garoto… como é que eu devo te chamar?", Nami acariciava o pobre camelinho… pobre uma ova! Só quer bancar o charmoso para levar as garotas a bordo!

"Já sei! Você vai se chamar Cílio!"…Cílios…

"Que falta de senso para batizar o coitado.", Zoro citou. É um nome terrível para um camelo. Podia se chamar Abdul ou Anúbis (oi, espera, é um cão…), ou qualquer outra coisa mais apropriada, agora… Cílio?

"Oi, esperem!"

E enquanto eu ponderava as possibilidades, elas iam embora e nos abandonavam! Assim, na maior, sem qualquer explicação… montaram no camelo e começaram a andar!

"Ei, gente, andem logo! Ou querem ficar para trás?", olha quem fala… não precisa andar, agora é tudo mais fácil!

"ESPERA!"

* * *

**Nami: "Ô, Ô, seu Autor, mas que raio?"**

**Usopp e Luffy, ofegantes: "Aaahh... ah... socorro..."**

**É, eu sei, esse foi um capítulo de caca... quase não houve cenas de ação e tal. O quê, com essas montanhas de areia, noites frias, tempestades, pássaros ladrões, lagartos gigantes, camelos tarados e... é tão entediante. Mas o que querem que eu faça? Vocês estão no meio do deserto, caramba! Vocês é que têm que fazer a história, do contrário não tem capítulo novo!**

**Nami: "Vai ter que melhorar na próxima vez!"**

**Haaai...**

**Dan: "Eu tô começando a achar que essa história de ficar andando em círculos já enjoa."**

**Você fique quietinho! Eu inventei um novo ataque só para ti, portanto não seja ingrato!**

**Dan: "Ohhh..."  
**


	65. Piratas da Areia e os Falsos Rebeldes

**Capítulo 65**

**"Os Piratas do Deserto e o coração do Exército Rebelde"

* * *

**

"ONDA GIGANTEEEE! CORRAM TODOS, NÓS VAMOS MORRER!"

"Ih… lascou. Eu sabia… sabia que era má idéia."

"Oi, Usopp, o que há de errado com o Luffy?"

Depois de as moçoilas nos terem abandonado sem qualquer explicação particular, o Luffy deu um piripaque qualquer e agora está tendo alucinações. Parece que ele andou comendo algum cacto venenoso pelo caminho.

"VAMOS NOS AFOGAR! YOSH, EU VOU ESMURRÁ-LA!"

Ele então começou a sacudir perigosamente o carrinho e enfim o quebrou em pedacinhos num acesso de fúria alucinada.

"GOMU GOMU NOOO…"

"Tranquilizante!"

Felizmente, Chopper agiu rápido e sacou de uma seringa com tranquilizante tiro e queda que fez Luffy se estatelar no chão e dormir feito um bebê.

"Bom trabalho, Chopper!", Sanji fez sinal positivo.

Vejamos: Luffy agora está sedado e ronca que nem presta; não sei explicar exatamente porquê ou como, mas o Ace tomou chá de sumiço e não sabemos por onde anda, e as pegadas do camelo que está transportando a Nami e a Vivi desapareceram. Ou seja: estamos oficialmente… PERDIDOS NO MEIO DO DESERTO!

"Estamos ferrados… Perdidos, com o Ace sumido e sem pegadas para seguir… agora estamos ferrados!", eu dizia, apreensivo. Nem todo o otimismo do mundo serve diante de uma situação dessas…

"Quando foi que o Ace desapareceu?", isso eu também gostaria de saber, Usopp…

"Será que ele se perdeu?"

Paramos e olhamos para trás para ver o safado do Luffy já acordado.

"Saco… que irmão mais trapalhão, o meu, hem?"

Só por essa, merece linchamento! De nós os quatro!

"SOMOS NÓS QUE ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! E A CULPA É SUA!"

Depois que nós demos uma pequena surra para o capitão aprender o que é bom para a tosse, Usopp olhou para os lados. Parecia ter notado alguma coisa.

"Gente, vocês ouvem isto?", Usopp disse.

Tentei prestar atenção, mas não captava nada particular que chamasse a atenção. Vi Usopp então subir até o topo de uma colina.

"O-oi, Usopp-kun, espera!", eu fui atrás dele.

Também subi, mas não via nada além de dunas de areia dourada. E o som era cada vez mais alto. Parecia alguma coisa se arrastando pela areia. Mas de onde vinha? Para onde iria?

"Olhem lá!", Sanji apontou depois de um tempo.

Iria testemunhar a presença… de um navio pirata!

"Impossível… um navio pirata?", nós os cinco exclamamos.

"Gente, estão vendo o que eu estou vendo?", é uma pergunta estúpida, eu sei, mas diante da situação, faz todo o sentido.

"Eu com certeza estou…", Zoro dizia vagamente.

"Não será uma miragem?", Sanji tentou racionalizar.

"Não parece, porque tem gente a bordo daquele navio!", Usopp via pelos binóculos. "E… essa não! Eles raptaram a Nami, a Vivi e o camelo!"

"ORYYYYAAAAAAA!", Assim que ouviu isso, Luffy levantou de uma vez e passou correndo por nós, descendo a colina em direção ao navio!

"Luffy, volta! Ah, já nem me ouve… Gente, vamos também!", eu disse.

"Ou!", os outros concordaram e descemos também.

"GOMU GOMU NOOOOOO… HITTAKURI!" (Agarramento de Borracha)

Luffy esticou o braço e o rodou várias vezes à volta de um dos mastros do navio, antes de se lançar, bater no mastro e parti-lo ao meio!

Do nosso lado, tivemos paramos a descida. Aquilo foi tão estúpido que foi de cair o queixo.

"Nada bom… nada bom!", eu dizia.

"E agora, o-o que fazemos?", Usopp perguntava, confuso.

"Não podemos parar para pensar agora! Não sabemos de onde vieram aqueles piratas, eles têm a Nami e a Vivi como reféns e para piorar o Luffy praticamente se entregou! Não podemos ficar aqui parados!", Sanji raciocinou.

"Então vamos em frente!", Zoro, decisivamente, declarou.

"NAMI-SAN! VIVI-CHWAN! EU VOU RESGATAR VOCÊS!", determinado a salvar as suas donzelas, Sanji correu mais rápido que nós todos.

"Sanji-san! Espera!", eu tentei chamá-lo à razão, sem sucesso.

Enfim, nós cinco pulamos bravamente para dentro do navio!

"Yosh! Esses três são nossos camaradas e não vamos deixar que-"

Parei de falar quando notei que o Luffy ainda estava solto e nas gargalhadas com um homem gigante, barbudo e com uma sombrinha na testa. Devia ser o capitão.

"O nosso grupo, Barbar, os Piratas da Areia tem um ditado!", dizia o grandalhão.

"Ditado?", Luffy papagaiou.

"Exceto os nossos chegados, não há nada no deserto que não se possa comer!"…até a areia entra nessa?

"Hahah! Sem problema! Eu como até comida que caiu no chão!"…urgh, que nojento, Luffy!

"Vai pegar diarréia assim, garoto.", o grandão alertou.

"Eu tenho cuidado.", Luffy afirmou, tão simplesmente quanto isso.

O gigante deu uma gargalhada e se apresentou, se sentando em caixas de madeira para ter uma bom pedaço de conversa. "Eu sou o capitão dos Barbar, os Piratas da Areia e meu nome é Barbarossa, obrigado. Você é o Luffy, pois não? Desculpa eu ter sido rude com os teus companheiros. Então quer dizer que vocês estavam com fome?"

Luffy: "Hahahah! Ora, não ligue para isso!"

Nami se intrometeu e lhe deu um soco na testa. "Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa!"

"Mas, Capitão. Não temos pranchas o bastante para consertar o mastro principal e sem ele vamos ficar por aqui! Desse jeito, vamos acabar por perecer cedo ou tarde.", disse um homem que aparentava ser o imediato do capitão.

Isso bastou para que os outros entrassem em desespero. "VAMOS MORRER À TOA NO MEIO DO DESERTO!", gritavam todos a uma só voz.

"Se tivermos que morrer, morreremos com honra, no nosso Navio de Areia! Foi aqui que nascemos e é aqui que havemos de falecer! Abandonar o nosso navio é impensável!"

"VIVAAA! VAMOS MORRER À TOA NESTE NAVIO!", Curiosamente, as palavras inspiradoras do capitão Barbarossa mudaram os ânimos da tripulação num instante, mas o que não mudou é que_ eles ainda vão morrer._

"O que há de errado com essa gente?", Usopp se perguntava.

"O que acontecer será o nosso destino!", Barbarossa afirmava com toda a convicção. Que sujeito mais estranho… "Porém…", o capitão se levantou e foi até o mastro danificado. "Eu acabei de pensar numa solução. Se algum de nós conseguir chegar até o Oásis de Melias, pode encontrar madeira."

"Onde é que fica isso? Eu vou até lá!", Luffy se voluntariou.

"Vejamos… o fluxo das areias tem estado estranho ultimamente… seria muito perigoso para um forasteiro.", Barbarossa alertava.

"Eu assumo a responsabilidade! Me deixa ir!", porém, Luffy insistia, num raro surto de compromisso.

O gigante, com uma risada, enfim reconheceu a determinação do nosso capitão e lhe autorizou. Mandou descer então dois barcos à vela que se usam na areia.

"Os meus melhores subordinados, Zaba e Rasa vão levar vocês pelo caminho até Melias. Vai você e mais quem?", Barbarossa perguntou.

"Eu posso muito bem ir sozinho!", Luffy respondeu.

"Lá vai você com essas afirmações sem fundamento! Você ao menos sabe pilotar esse troço?", Usopp, preocupado, perguntou.

"Hmm… não, mas vou dar um jeito!", Luffy disse.

"Parece que vai ser trabalho braçal… não é melhor que eu-"…parei quando vi uma lâmina passar bem por cima da minha cabeça… e ir direto aonde estava a Vivi!

"VIVI, CUIDADO!"

Instintivamente, ela se desviou do projétil afiado, que bateu no casco do navio.

"Oi, quem foi o desgraça-"…procurei em todos os lados, até encontrar… uma silhueta feminina encostada ao mastro partido. Ela então deu um mortal para a frente e se revelou.

"Essa foi legal! Rasa!"…legal? Ela acabou de tentar matar a Vivi!

"Os outros parecem ser forasteiros, mas eu tenho a certeza de que você pertence a este reino.", dizia a senhorita com um tom de voz mal-humorado. "Você parece ter experiência em como andar num barco de areia desses. Vem que eu te acompanho.", ainda no mesmo tom.

"A Vivi-chan não pode se arriscar assim!"

"É demais!"

Sanji e Nami vocalizaram suas objeções. Confesso que tinha reservas, mas nunca tinha visto um barco assim e saber pilotar é outra história que está longe de mim!

"Não se preocupem.", ela se virou para nós. E então respondeu à oferta de Rasa. "Eu te acompanho. Luffy, vem comigo."

Luffy se pôs à frente e foi onde ela estava. Os dois então começaram a conversar a respeito do trenó. Agora fiquei interessado.

"Vivi-san, você sabe como é que esse troço funciona?", perguntei enquanto chegava.

"Sei um pouco. Costumava andar em um quando era criança. Luffy-san, puxe aquela corda, por favor.", Vivi respondeu.

"Pelos vistos, é tal e qual um navio de água… yosh, vou puxar isso aqui e…" Luffy lentamente ia puxando a corda, o que fazia levantar as velas. De repente, vem uma rajada de vento do nada e… "AAAAAaaaa!", Luffy estava aqui e no instante seguinte já ia lá longe.

"Uaaau!", os que ficaram por terra exclamaram.

Momentos depois, vinha Luffy trazendo o barco de volta tão rápido como foi embora. "Vol… voltei!" E se estatelou de cansaço logo a seguir.

"NÃO SE ESFORCE QUANDO NÃO PRECISA!", Sanji, Usopp e Nami gritaram bem no meu ouvido…

O nosso capitão foi carregado e deitado no barco enquanto Vivi cuidava da direção. Outra rajada de vento… e lá vão eles de novo.

"Boa sorte!", eu acenei.

"E agora, o que fazemos enquanto esperamos?", Chopper perguntava.

"Que tal devorarmos o camelo?", Barbarossa sugeriu e os seus subordinados pulavam de alegria, para o desespero do Cílio. "Brincadeirinha…", e a alegria acabou.

Nami: "Não soou nada como tal…"

Enfim, depois que Luffy e Vivi partiram, prever-se-ia uma longa demora até voltarem. Eu tinha livros na mochila. Por causa da estupidez um certo alguém que eu não nomeio por que não está aqui para se defender, eles foram furtados. O que me deixa oficialmente sem nada para fazer!

Levando com o sol no corpo, tinha que me mexer. Andei de cima a baixo no navio. Tinha praticamente a mesma estrutura do Going Merry, mas era duas a três vezes mais largo e tinha dois mastros principais.

"Hã… o que é aquilo?", hm?

Durante o passeio, notei poeira levantando no horizonte ao redor do navio. E um ruído que se aproximava.

Fui até o parapeito para ver de perto…

"Eles estão vindo!", um dos marinheiros avisou, o que fez todos apressarem os preparativos.

Eram tropas montadas a camelo, vindo em nossa direção!

Quem são eles?

"São os bandidos da areia. Eles sobrevivem tentando nos roubar. Que patético… Ultimamente, o país tem estado em guerra civil… e esses teimosos vivem insistindo em acabar conosco.", Barbarossa explicou.

"CAMARADAS! VAMOS EM FRENTE! NÃO DEIXEM NENHUM DESSES ANIMAIS ESCAPAR COM VIDA!", Barbarossa levantou os ânimos da sua tripulação para a batalha que se avizinha.

Heh… parece que a espera não vai ser tão tediosa como eu pensava… mas o que é aquilo ao longe? Uma… bola?

"Grande Rola-bosta avistado!"

Hem? Rola-bosta?

"Alguém se importa em explicar?", eu perguntei.

"Gigante! É o besouro rola-bosta! É um besouro que rola o próprio cocô por onde anda."

"Usopp-kun, você conhece?", eu lhe perguntei.

"Conheço a versão em tamanho normal, mas nunca vi um tão grande assim!", ele dizia, ainda atormentado.

Barbarossa completou… "E tem mais! As bolas de estrume desses insetos atropelam cerca de cem pessoas por ano!"…enquanto a bola fazia mesmo isso! Atropelou os bandidos com camelo e tudo.

"Parece que vem até nós! Eu vou detê-la!", Barbarossa pulou para fora do navio e foi correndo em direção à bola gigante.

Mesmo sendo um gigante, ele era pequenino em relação à bola. Tentou pará-la com as mãos… para ser esmagado logo depois. É hora da ação!

Zoro pulou também e sacou das espadas. Com três cortes, despedaçou a bola de estrume. Sanji e eu ficamos na retaguarda para dar conta dos destroços que ainda vinham.

"Eca… que… nojo!", fala sério, quem é que gosta de pisar em merda?

Enfim, os bandidos do deserto desistiram de nos saquear e fugiram. Uma salva de palmas para tamanha bravura…

Sarcasmo Fail.

Enquanto sentávamos vendo a paisagem, Barbarossa partilhava da sua experiência como pirata da areia. "Tudo aquilo que vive no deserto tem dificuldades a superar. Eu, no passado, costumava acreditar que o deserto era pertença de todos. Hoje, me arrependo disso. Penso que o deserto não é de ninguém. E como tal, pode nos dar a liberdade de que precisamos para viver nele."

"Será que o mesmo se pode dizer do mar?", Nami perguntava.

"Talvez, talvez não. Isso só vocês navegantes do mar é que hão de descobrir.", Barbarossa, inspirado.

"GENTE, VOLTAMOOOOOS!"

Reconhecem esta voz? Luffy está de volta!

A madeira que os piratas da areia tanto precisavam está enfim em boas mãos e agora eles podem consertar o mastro e seguir viagem!

Antes de nos despedirmos, porém, o capitão Barbarossa nos deixou informações importantes. "Há um vilarejo chamado Ido que fica algures perto daqui. Lá vocês podem encontrar água… e se tiverem sorte, comida."

"E vocês, não vêm conosco?", Luffy perguntava, convidando.

"Não podemos, obrigado. Ficaremos por aqui.", Barbarossa recusou educadamente.

"Eeh… não dá?", Luffy insistia.

"Os nossos hábitos de vida na areia estão enraizados nas gerações passadas e futuras. O deserto é uma terra livre e é onde preferimos habitar. Contudo, existe gente que não sobreviveria os seus perigos. A vila pertence a essa gente. Daqui por diante, vamos viver como sempre o fizemos, navegando pelo deserto!", Barbarossa, confiante.

"Quanto a nós, nós vamos conquistar os mares!", Luffy, também cheio de disposição.

"Maravilha!"

Os dois partilharam uma gargalhada juntos e assim, nos despedimos dos Barbar, os Piratas da Areia!

"Que gente boa, né…", Luffy refletia.

"Novas amizades em pleno deserto… Só você e o seu charme especial, hem, capitão?", eu dizia, sorrindo.

Luffy: "Charme? Isso é de comer?"

Nami: "Não, bobo."

Luffy: "De qualquer modo, vamos nos apressar e chegar nessa vila Udon."

Eu: "Ido."

Luffy: "Idon?"

Eu: "Ido!"

Enfim, correções à parte, prosseguimos nossa caminhada em busca de comida e de recarregar as baterias para o que aí vem.

Porém… há uma coisa que me atormenta desde há algum tempo. Já estou começando a ficar entediado de toda essa caminhada… andamos, andamos e andamos, mas até parece que estamos parados!

E além disso, o Ace sumiu!

"OOIII, GALERA!"…ah, falando no diabo…

"Ace!", Luffy saltou de alegria ao ver o irmão chegando, montando um lagarto esquisito e multicolorido… e trazendo comida!

"Ei, disseram que uns Piratas da Areia estavam vindo, mas afinal são vocês!", Ace desceu do lagarto.

"Piratas da Areia? A gente se despediu deles agora há pouco.", Luffy disse.

"Mesmo? Ok, tanto faz. Mais importante: saltem de alegria porque eu trouxe comida e água para as vossas barrigas famintas e bocas sedentas!", Ace apontou para um carrinho lotado.

"Oh, valeu! Muito obrigado! Parece que não vamos ter de nos preocupar com comida por um bom bocado!", Sanji, felicitado.

"Incrível!", Usopp, impressionado.

"Verdade! Muito diferente de um certo alguém que é seu irmãozinho.", Nami disse.

"Desculpe… Ace-san…", ele se virou para Vivi. "Você não deve ter tido dinheiro para pagar por tudo isso, mas… você não foi lá saquear o vilarejo, pois não?", ela moderava o tom da voz.

"Ah, não, não, longe disso. Eu recebi esses suprimentos especialmente do Exército Rebelde."

Exército Rebelde?

"Porém, eu fiquei com a certeza de que eram impostores. Charlatões que se fizeram passar por soldados rebeldes. O vilarejo onde estive ficou tão grato que nem pensou duas vezes. Contrataram eles como guarda-costas e caíram feito patinhos.", Ace explicou.

Nami contrapôs a história. "Em face do perigo, a mentira viria por água abaixo, não?"

Ace explicou: "Parece que não. Do jeito que os ladrões fogem toda vez que ouvem falar do Exército Rebelde… E parece que desde que lá chegaram, a vila tem estado pacífica."

Eu notei que Vivi tinha ficado de cabeça baixa. "Vivi-san, o que pretende fazer? Acha necessário que lhes demos uma liçãozinha?"

Ela ficou em silêncio e então teve uma idéia. "O governo real não pode dar conta da segurança de todos os vilarejos, portanto, se os cidadãos puderem manter a paz com as próprias forças, é uma ajuda. Por isso, eu quero testá-los."

Sou todo ouvidos. Explica.

"Se estes falsos rebeldes estiverem dispostos a proteger os cidadãos daquele vilarejo, não acho que importe que nome eles carregam.", Vivi raciocinou. E então fez um pedido. "Se não se importarem, gostaria que me ajudassem."

Ela então explicou os detalhes do nosso plano de ação.

"Hm? Atuar?"

"ATUAR?"

"Hihihihihih… Interessante!"

Isso mesmo. Vivi explicou que teríamos que nos fingir de piratas malvados para ver como eles reagem. Luffy gostou da idéia logo de cara. Zoro, por outro lado, ficou embaraçado.

"E-eu não sei atuar!", ele dizia.

Vivi: "Não é preciso muito, Mr. Bushido. Basta fazer cara de mau e ver qual é a reação deles."

"Heh… Teatrinho, né? Vamos a isso!", eu punha a mão no queixo.

Caminhamos até chegar a uns portões mais adiante.

"Aqui. É a entrada do vilarejo.", Vivi apontou.

Nami: "Nós vamos ficar atrás daquelas rochas observando a situação. Usopp, quando acharmos necessário, eu te sinalizo para nos retirarmos, ok?"

"Entendido.", Usopp confirmou.

"Yosh, rapazes, ponham-se em posição e façam cara de mau.", Vivi e Nami se afastavam.

"Ok, cara de mau. Cara de mau.", enquanto esperava, praticava minha cara mais nefasta.

Vamos ver quem é que vai aparecer.

"Um… dois… três!"…os portões se abriram de repente e deles saíram quatro rapazes. Eles correram, mas pararam quando nos viram. Tentaram correr para os lados, mas estavam cercados.

Assim que entenderam no que se meteram, começaram a tremer feito varas verdes.

"Quem são vocês? São do Exército Rebelde?", Luffy falava num tom ameaçador.

"Eh? Eee… não, não, no-no-nós somos, é, quer dizer, estamos de passa-"

"VOCÊS NÃO SÃO PÁREO PARA O EXÉRCITO REBELDE! ELES VÃO ESMAGAR VOCÊS, PORTANTO PREPAREM-SE!", De repente, um homenzinho apareceu por cima do portão e gritou para nós ouvirmos. E logo a seguir, mais cidadãos vieram atrás.

"DÁ PARA FICAR FORA DISSO?", o líder dos "rebeldes" se revoltou.

Hmmm… é tal como o Ace disse… eles não passam de ladrões covardes.

"Vai lá, Kamyu-sama! Acaba com eles!", os cidadãos começaram a gritar palavras de apoio para o tal Kamyu e seus comparsas.

"Oi!", Luffy lhes chamou a atenção. "Vocês são os famosos rebeldes ou não?"

"Se não responderem, não nos vamos importar e vamos deitar tudo isto abaixo!", eu ameacei.

"Giku…", eles ficaram com ainda mais medinho!

Os quatro olharam para os lados, para trás, tentando achar por onde sair. Até que enfim, o líder deles se pronunciou.

"ESCUTEM, SEUS DESGRAÇADOS!", o líder Kamyu se pronunciou. "Nós não somos os únicos rebeldes nesta vila! Eu conto com os meus cem milhões de camaradas para acabar com vocês!"

…

…

…

"Ha… não me façam rir! Até uma criança mente melhor do que vocês!", Usopp disse com escárnio.

"E isso vindo de um mentiroso…", Sanji sussurrava.

Eu: "Hahah! Se pensam que nós vamos cair nesse blefe, estão redondamente engana-"

"CEM MILHÕES?", oi!

Eu, Sanji e Usopp: "QUEM É QUE ACREDITA NISSO, LUFFY!"

"Eles estão mentindo, Luffy!", Usopp irritou-se.

"O QUÊ? AFINAL ERA MENTIRA?", Claro, seu estúpido! Mas continua! O teatrinho está demais!

"Sim, capitão! Eles estão usando truques sujos para nos enganar!", eu aproveitava a oportunidade para mostrar meus dotes de ator. Que não tenho.

"Malditos! Vão pagar por essa! GOMU GOMU NOOOO… PISTOL!"

Luffy esticou o braço e mandou um direto na cara do líder dos impostores, que voou lá para trás do portão.

"Oi, Luffy, isso não foi longe dema-"

"Haha! Bem feito para eles! Mostra quem é que manda, capitão!", eu gritava.

"Fica calado! Quer piorar a situação? Aliás, dá para exagerar menos na atuação?", Usopp me agarrou.

"Que foi? É só um teatrinho! Não gosta de apimentar um pouquinho o espetáculo?", na boa, aquilo estava ficando interessante! Afinal não tem como o Luffy ir lá e lhes bater de verdade, pois não?

Certo?

"Heheh… Preparem-se!", vi Luffy andando lentamente na direção dos impostores.

Sem o seu capitão por perto, eles tremiam de terror.

Mas quando Luffy se aproximou para socá-los, foi detido! O líder tinha voltado para defender os seus, mesmo com sangue no nariz e todo surrado.

"Admito. Podemos ser um bando de impostores… é o que nós somos! Eu tenho… tenho o sonho de um dia ser tão poderoso quanto os guerreiros desta terra, que eu idolatrei desde menino.", Kamyu reuniu as forças que lhe restavam para dar um discurso inspirador.

"Mesmo que o meu sonho não se realize… eu não vou deixar que roubem os sonhos daquelas crianças! Mesmo que eu não consiga derrotar vocês… aquelas crianças um dia hão-de lutar para conseguir! Se for para ser recordado como um bandido zé-ninguém, eu prefiro morrer como um herói… AGORA!"

Ele então se encheu de coragem e deu um soco no nosso capitão!

"Aah… capitão! Desgraçados, vão pagar… hem?"

Um dos capangas decidiu se juntar também.

"Eu vou lutar também! O sonho do irmãozão também é o meu!", ele tinha juntado coragem para nos desafiar também. "Nunca fiz nada de especial desde criança… mas o irmãozão sempre defendeu os fracos! E eu estou com ele! DOSUKOI!"…ele fez posição e deu um soco no chão, provocando um estrondo. Sanji teve que vir para trás.

"IRMÃOZÃO, EU VOU SER UM HERÓI ASSIM COMO VOCÊ!", ele gritou enquanto chorava.

"Ele tem razão… mesmo que seja em vão, eu vou lutar! Vou mostrar o poder da minha convicção!", outro capanga segurava na espada e se preparava.

"Não teríamos outra saída nem se quiséssemos!", um baixinho com luvas de boxe fez posição e se preparou também.

O clima mudou de uma hora para a outra! Os impostores afinal têm coração e estão preparados para lutar pelo seu povo!

"Oi, gente, vamos recuar!", ouvi Usopp sussurrando.

"Usopp-kun, já? Está ficando legal…", eu sussurrei.

"Isso não importa, vamos já embora que as garotas deram o sinal!", ele respondeu.

Ahhh… que pena. Hora do ato final!

"PIRATAS OU O QUE QUER QUE SEJA, VENHAM COM TUDO! SÓ ENTRAM NESTA VILA PASSANDO PELO MEU CADÁVER!", Kamyu gritava aos quatro ventos.

"Hã… impossível! Quanta determinação!", que divertido!

"Heheh… esse é o espírito! Assim fico com mais vontade de ir lutar contra o Crocodi-"

"Não temos tempo para perder, vamos fugir, capitão!", antes que o Luffy deitasse tudo por água abaixo, Sanji o arrastou para fora do 'palco'.

"Um dia vamos voltar e fazer vocês paga-"

"Anda você também, Dan!", já acabou? Awww…

"Malditos sejam, soldados rebeldes!", Sanji gritava.

"Nunca vi gente tão forte na vida!", Usopp gritava.

"Eu… eu não sei dizer coisas dessas!", nem precisava, Zoro.

"Esperem por miiim!", Chopper vinha atrás.

Assim ficou decidido que aquele vilarejo ficaria sob a guarda dos impostores.

A determinação move montanhas!

* * *

**E então? Gostaram deste capítulo?**

**Dan: "Senhoras e senhores... bem-vindos ao fantástico mundo... do filler!"**

**Todo mundo: "Nãaaaaaão!"**

**Ah, fala sério! Eu sei que esse foi mais para encher linguiça, mas não foi tão mau assim!**

**Zoro: "Então quer dizer que andamos dois capítulos para nada?"**

**Ah, o Senhor Oda fez vocês andarem mais no anime também, portanto não reclamem! Ou... querem que eu pare de vez o enredo com... um FLASHBACK? *dan dan daaa~n* *Nami dá um soco***

**Nami: "Nem. Pense. Nisso. Ouviu?"**

**Oooookkkk...  
**


	66. Histórias, piadas e galos na cabeça

**Capítulo 66**

**"Enquanto não se chega a Yuba, senta que lá vem história!"

* * *

**

Ai, ai, ai… esse deserto nunca mais acaba!

Outras tantas coisas aconteceram depois que deixamos Ido… e eu que pensava que a caminhada iria ser mais entediante!

Isso sem contar a já tradicional confusão que o pessoal faz toda a vez que é hora de beber água, comer ou outras atividades em grupo. Sempre tudo acaba em porrada para todos os lados, não sei explicar porquê.

Nem agora que cada um leva a sua própria garrafinha d'água para beber quando quiser…

Deixei a confusão de lado e vim à frente, assim pude ouvir uma história que Vivi contou da sua infância.

Não me lembro da história inteira, mas sei que ela falou dos tempos em que brincava com um amigo de nome Kohza.

De início, sempre que se encontravam, eles iriam acabar em briga. Com o tempo, eles foram se entendendo e construíram uma amizade. Kohza era bastante preocupado com a segurança da sua vila e as outras crianças da sua vizinhança o consideravam o líder de um grupo chamado Clã Suna-Suna.

"Heh… De vez em quando o Igaram e o meu pai me seguiam discretamente só para ver o que é que eu estava fazendo.", ela relembrava entre sorrisos. "Toda vez que eu me metia em encrencas, o Igaram ficava tão bravo que o meu pai tinha que impedi-lo à força de fazer alguma bobagem…"

"É natural se preocupar com a segurança da Princesa, não é?", eu perguntava.

"Claro, mas às vezes, ele levava o cargo muito a sério.", Vivi disse.

A convivência no país em geral era pacífica, embora houvesse tempos difíceis. A seca já assolava algumas regiões e o Rei ouvia as reclamações do povo com alguma frequência.

Quanto ao Clã Suna-Suna, eles tinham um princípio: que os seus membros protegessem uns aos outros.

Com uma princesa entre eles, todos, especialmente o líder Kohza, consideravam ser esta uma regra de ouro. E não era surpresa para ninguém que a princesa fosse alvo de tentativas de rapto por arruaceiros do vilarejo.

"Kohza tem um coração ardente… para ele, não importava quem tivesse de enfrentar. Ele sempre me disse que iria tentar me proteger, nem que isso lhe custasse a vida.", Vivi disse. Essa disposição de morrer pelo bem dos amigos já preocupava Vivi. Assim como muitas outras coisas.

"Eeh… é mesmo espantoso… você ainda era uma criança, mas já estava envolvida em assuntos tão sérios…", eu dizia, impressionado. "Ser parte da família Real não deve ser fácil…"

Grandes poderes exigem grandes responsabilidades… e imagino que o pai dela deva ter um grande coração e respeito pelo povo… E a Baroque Works e o Crocodile querem passar por cima disso? Não vamos deixar!

Ora bem, continuando, havia chegado um dia em que Kohza decidiu partir da capital com o seu pai, encarregados de uma missão. Construir uma cidade e fazê-la prosperar a partir do zero. Essa cidade era Yuba.

E o que é que isso tem a ver com o Exército Rebelde?

"O líder dos rebeldes… ele se chama… Kohza."

Isso mesmo. No fim das contas, nós vamos conhecer o amigo de infância da Vivi, que virou líder dos que se opõem ao Rei.

Aah… como eu gosto de ouvir uma boa história…

Seguindo viagem, nós paramos em uns rochedos para comer e "descansar". Entre aspas porquê? Porque os palhaços de sempre faziam confusão porque alguns queriam repetir.

Enquanto isso as garotas não paravam de notar os contrastes entre o Luffy, que fazia confusão por comida e tentava roubar os almoços dos outros, além de ter fugido por conta própria _de novo_… e o Ace, que assim que terminou de comer, não pediu por mais e até limpou o próprio prato.

Nisso, apareceram umas crianças de não sei onde que tentaram pescar qualquer coisa para comer. Eram uns dois garotos e falaram com o Ace para capturar um homem chamado Scorpion.

Um caçador de recompensas que se diz que derrotou o Pirata Barba Negra.

Todos ficamos impressionados, porque segundo uma foto que os meninos nos entregaram, ele não passava de um homem normal.

Afinal, ele estava mais perto do que pensávamos… e era um bom criador de caso.

Esse Scorpion afinal confiava nas armas para fazer o trabalho sujo. Duelou com o Ace e perdeu miseravelmente. Toda a história de que ele tinha dado uma surra no Barba Negra era mera invenção da parte dele para atrair o Ace.

De uma forma, até que deu certo…

Os garotos afinal eram os seus filhos e apareceram na última hora para tentar deter o pai antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira e se machucasse a sério.

No fim das contas, Scorpion era só um fazendeiro que abandonou o seu passado de caçador para cuidar dos filhos na terra seca. Depois de tanto lutarem para sobreviver, ele tentou plantar alguma esperança neles, dizendo que iria embarcar em busca da "maior batalha do mundo" e voltar triunfante, mesmo sabendo que não passava de um mentiroso.

Num reencontro emocionado, Scorpion ainda preparou um último ataque, mas desistiu. Por ironia do destino, a bazuca que ele carregava disparou sozinha contra uma pedra, fazendo-a explodir e quase enterrando-o debaixo de pedregulhos. Felizmente, Luffy e Ace agiram a tempo e o salvaram.

Com o pôr-do-sol, Ace se despediu de nós, visto que descobriu que o Barba Negra não estava em Arabasta. Antes de partir, ele deixou um papel misterioso nas mãos do Luffy que, segundo suas palavras, o permitiria que se reencontrassem. Deixou ainda um aviso.

"Quando nos encontrarmos de novo, eu te quero ver no topo! Força, Luffy. Até mais ver.", Ace foi embora.

Depois de mais uma vez armarmos acampamento e pararmos para dormir, voltamos a andar.

Eu esperei sinceramente encontrar uma caminhada mais pacífica de agora em diante, mas afinal já devia saber que com o Luffy por perto, pode-se praticamente jogar esse vocábulo no lixo.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ESPERA! CROCODILE!"…lá vamos nós…

"O que houve com ele agora?", Sanji perguntava.

"Acho que ele pirou de vez…", Zoro dizia com um tom cansado.

"Será que… ele comeu daqueles cactos envenenados outra vez…", ah não, Usopp, ele não pode ser tão idiota assim! Ou pode?

"Pelo amor de Deus, será que ele não consegue ficar cinco minutos sem fazer um escândalo? Chopper!", Nami se exasperava.

"Nami, não vai dar não, ele foi a nocaute de novo.", Chopper estava no carrinho, ofegante e sem energia.

"Grrr… mattaku… mas será possível? Vamos ter que mandar emitir um mandado de segurança para ele parar quieto?", eu também comecei a ficar irritado com essas sandices!

Como tal sugestão era impraticável, decidi optar pela segunda opção mais lógica: materializar uma camisa de força!

"Dan, o que vai fazer com isso?", Sanji perguntou.

"Não é óbvio? Vou capturar o maluco do capitão!"

"Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, que ele não vai entrar nesse negócio hoje.", Zoro disse.

Mas eu ainda nem tentei…

"Ah, a minha sorte… Zoro, cuida disso então, ok?", Nami disse.

"HÃ? Eu? Porque é que tem que ser eu a cuidar disso?", Zoro… não está esquecendo de alguma coisa?

"Quer que eu te fale da nossa… dívida?", pronto, fim de jogo. Nami 2, Zoro 0.

"Maldita… se você não se atirar para o inferno, eu vou lá e te empurro pra baixo!", Zoro, com uma má vontade dos diabos, foi tratar do assunto.

"Ooo… eu mal posso esperar! Estou com taaaanto meeedo… Heheh!", Nami, sua desgraçada gananciosa…

Mulheres podem ser tão más quando sabem que têm os homens na palma da mão… é frustrante! Ainda bem que nunca pedi dinheiro emprestado…

"Ok, gente, vamos indo!", Nami anunciou.

"Oi, não é melhor que esperemos por eles?", Vivi retrucou.

"Eles podem muito bem seguir as nossas pegadas, não?", Sanji argumentou.

"Não se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez? A gente se perdeu exatamente porque não sabíamos onde raios é que estavam as pegadas!", eu interrompi, depois apontei para as moçoilas. "Aliás… grandes amigas, hem? Obrigado por nos abandonarem e nos deixarem perdidos em pleno deserto!"

"Ora seu…"

Sanji me chutou sem razão.

Eu: "Oi, por que você fez isso?"

"Não insulte a Nami-san e a Vivi-chan!", ah, ele está no modo amoroso de novo… e vai atrás de mim!

"Pegue-me se puder!", pernas pra que te quero!

"Elas foram em frente porque se nos esperassem, nunca iriam sair do lugar!", ele argumentou enquanto tentava me pegar.

Nami: "Vocês dois também não!"

Ele corria atrás de mim à volta do camelo até que Nami nos acertou aos dois e acabou com a bagunça.

"Vamos embora e é já!", Nami ordenou.

"Ai, ai… haaaaai… sacanagem… bancando a espertinha, só porque não precisa andar, se fazendo de mandona…", eu sussurrava.

"Disse alguma coisa?"

"Nada… nada não…", grr… já chateia! Será que eu não posso mais sussurrar em paz?

Mesmo com as minhas objeções, deixamos Zoro e Chopper para trás.

"Eles têm energia de sobra para nos alcançar. Vamos mas é achar um lugar para descansar.", Nami disse.

"Coooncooordooo…", Usopp, mais cansado do que nunca.

Resta pensar positivo e esperar que eles consigam nos alcançar… maa, já que a gente conseguiu uma vez, eles podem conseguir de novo!

Se não tiverem as pegadas, pelo menos o faro do Chopper pode tentar encontrar alguma pista!

Mas se ambos falharem? Ora… aí é que eles estão ferrados de vez!

Tudo porque o Luffy não pára quieto! Hmm… que raio de capitão que eu fui seguir, hem?

Outra vez, lá vamos nós marchar pelo deserto. E agora com uma dose maior de tédio.

Tédio.

Tééééédio…

Tééééééééééédio…

"Téeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"Quer parar de reclamar?"

Espera, eu estava dizendo aquilo em voz alta? Olha, nem reparei… devo estar tão aborrecido que até o meu cérebro desliga… o deserto não dá mesmo muito o que fazer.

Hmmm… silêncio… nada bom.

Coisas para quebrar o gelo… quebrar o gelo… já sei! Que tal uma piada? Ah, mas eu não sou bom nessas coisas… ou me atrapalho todo e estrago a piada ou a própria piada se estraga sozinha porque não tem graça. Quer saber, esquece. Não perco nada por tentar!

"Ei gente, algum de vocês sabe qual é o cúmulo da lerdeza?"

Ninguém respondeu.

"Vamos lá… cinco segundos, tempommm…"

"Hmm… não… sei… conta lá.", Usopp foi o único que quis ao menos dizer algo…

"Assistir uma corrida de lesmas em câmera lenta!"

"Hahaha… que… engraçado.", essa risada foi mais sarcástica do que qualquer outra coisa, Usopp, portanto não conta.

Ninguém riu. Cinco minutos depois, lá vou eu de novo.

"Qual o cúmulo da paciência?"

"Outra vez?", Sanji resmungou.

"Ah, vamos lá, essa é boa! Tempommm…"

"Tipo, sei lá, tomar sopa de letrinhas em ordem alfabética?", ele respondeu.

"Hahah, engraçado. Anda lá perto, mas… não.", eu disse.

Ele desistiu. Eis a resposta: "Esperar encher um balde furado numa torneira entupida!"

"Como é que você espera que a gente saiba?", Sanji reclamou.

"Não é à toa que se chama a-di-vi-nha!", cruzes, tenho que bancar o brincalhão para essa gente se animar?

"O que deu nele?", ouvi Sanji perguntar à Nami, confuso.

"E eu que sei?", ela respondeu ainda mais confusa.

"Oi, gente, gente, pó pará! Não tem nada de errado comigo! Francamente… será que eu nem posso tentar arranjar coisa pra me entreter?", irritado, esbravejei. "Pronto, fico calado então."

Para nossa sorte, e para alívio do Usopp, que já estava praticamente morrendo de cansaço, encontramos umas pedras que faziam sombra para parar e descansar. Pareciam ser restos de uma construção qualquer.

Num movimento só, sentei o traseiro no chão. Minhas pernas não aguentavam mais… já estava com dor de cabeça de tanto fechar os olhos por causa do sol…

"Aahh… finalmente! Phew… eu estou mortinha! Vamos fazer uma paradinha?", ora, sua hipócrita! Passar o tempo todo sentada na bossa de um dromedário deve dar uma canseeeira… não é?

"Olha… quem… fala!", Usopp, ofegante, meio que vocalizou os meus pensamentos.

"Ah, o que foi? Olha, coitado, está com uma aparência tão horrível…", Nami, se fazendo de queridinha.

"Obrigadinha, Cílio. Você foi um amor!", ei, não é justo! Sem qualquer cerimônia, ela vai e nos troca por um camelo?

"O que foi, Vivi?", hm?

Espera, é melhor parar com as chorumelas. Vivi estava de costas para nós e pela postura, parecia ainda preocupada.

"Será que eles vão conseguir perceber que estamos aqui?", ela dizia.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe. Como essas pedras ficam no topo da duna, acho que dá para eles verem de longe.", Nami a confortava.

"Vivi-san, perdoe pela pergunta, mas ainda falta muito para chegarmos a Yuba?", eu disse.

"Agora que mencionou isso… vamos ver, já que chegamos a estas ruínas, acredito que devamos chegar lá ao cair da noite.", Vivi respondeu.

"Finalmente, estamos quase lá…", Nami suspirou de alívio.

"Peraí, isso aqui são ruínas?", ora, Sanji, se não fossem, o que esperava que um bando de tijolos estivesse fazendo no meio do deserto?

"Sim, e penso serem de uma época bem remota.", Vivi explicou. "Milhares de anos atrás, uma civilização se instalou nestas terras. Vários reinos foram formados e com o tempo, desapareceram. Pessoas migravam de um lugar para o outro em busca de água… às vezes travando guerras exatamente por causa disso. Este reino está cheio de marcas dos nossos antepassados. E muitos mistérios ainda as rodeiam."

"Com o tempo, então, o reino de Arabasta foi ganhando a sua forma atual, não? É uma história interessante… até parece um romance, não…", Sanji dizia.

"Sanji-kun!", Nami o chamou a atenção.

Ele se atrapalhou e percebeu o passo em falso. "Ah, perdão, Vivi-chan… eu não… não era com essa intenção… só quis dizer…"

"Não faz mal.", Vivi o acalmou. "De vez em quando, eu também penso nisso. O que é que constitui um país? Mesmo se o governante mudar, as pessoas vão levar as suas vidas para a frente. Assim como a cultura e os costumes. Mesmo que o reino mude e essas tradições continuem enraizadas, não haveria necessidade de protegê-lo. Talvez seja algo inteiramente diferente… aquilo que precisa de proteção."

Civilizações desenvolvem-se durante milhares de anos… e mudam com o tempo. Mudam também os valores, para bem… ou para mal.

"Depois de ter conhecido os Piratas da Areia e visto os impostores do Exército Rebelde… eu comecei a pensar nisso."

Ela então percebeu que estava se deixando levar pelas palavras e se interrompeu. "Ah, desculpa, gente… eu às vezes não digo coisa com coisa… não tenho respostas nem para mim mesma."

Essa preocupação… sabe, de vez em quando eu me revejo nela… e olho para trás, para o tempo em que eu não dava a mínima para o resto do mundo, mas andava preocupado com tudo e não me decidia.

"Você não é a única, Vivi-san.", eu lhe dirigi a palavra.

"Eh?", ela se virou e a expressão me pedia explicações.

"Eu até há pouco tempo, ainda estava confuso sobre o meu futuro, fazia perguntas mas não tinha respostas. Tinha um sonho que me guiava, mas não sabia por onde começar…"

"Sonho… Dan-san, você embarcou nessa aventura por alguma razão em especial?"

"Todos nós fizemos isso por um objetivo, Vivi-chan.", Sanji chegou antes de mim.

Eu: "Heheh, roubou as palavras da minha boca. Deixei tudo o que tinha, o conforto de casa e da presença da família para ir atrás de um sonho… foi uma decisão muito difícil. Até há pouco tempo, ainda me encontrava preocupado porque podia me arrepender. Agora sei o que quero. Para além de escrever a minha Aventura Suprema, quero… saber até onde posso chegar. Testar minhas capacidades… e acho que o assunto já descarrilhou, não foi?"

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. "Não, Dan-san. Dá para entender e vem mesmo a calhar. Vou precisar de confiança se quiser deter a Baroque Works." Aos poucos, foi falando com mais e mais determinação. "Mesmo que eu não seja lembrada pelos melhores motivos, eu vou impedir o Crocodile, custe o que custar."

"Certo… então vamos embora.", hm?

Viramos e vimos Usopp se levantando de uma hora para outra.

"Já se recuperou, Usopp-kun?", eu perguntei.

"Ok… acabou a hora de descansar. Essas palavras me encheram de energia!"

Realmente… até as pernas dele tremiam de excitação! Ah, espera. Isso é medo mesmo.

"Mentiroso…", Sanji desdenhou.

"Ah, fica quieto! Isso passa logo!", ele se ajeitou e cerrou o punho. "Vou mostrar a coragem do homem Usopp! Ninguém vai me fazer ficar de joelhos tão facilmente!"

Vai lá o Sanji e lhe dá um toque no joelho… e ele cai logo. Aí eu me acabei de tanto rir!

"NÃO RIA!", Usopp se zangou. "O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?"

"Ora, ficou de joelhos rapidinho!", Sanji sorria maliciosamente.

Enquanto eles estavam de briguinha, comecei a me preparar. Já estava mais descansado.

"Vamos embora, Vivi?", Nami chamou.

"E quanto ao Luffy-san?", Vivi perguntou, ainda preocupada.

"Você é mesmo incorrigível, não é? Ele vai ficar bem, sossega.", Nami colocou o capuz sobre a cabeça.

Elas montaram no Cílio outra vez e então… de volta à estrada!

"Ah, acabei de me lembrar de outra piada! É assim-"

"Espera um segundo. Eu tenho uma melhor. Você conhece um ditado que começa com 'Venha aqui' e termina com 'ai'?", Nami me interrompeu.

"Hm? Do que está falando?", eu perguntei, confuso.

"Venha aqui."

De repente, ela me dá um cascudo na cabeça e me manda de cara para o chão.

"Ai! Mas…"

"Hahahah! Caiu como um patinho!"

E depois eu é que tenho probleminhas…

Enfim, a caminhada continuou até o pôr-do-sol. Estamos chegando, finalmente!

"Aah… aaah… de novo não…"

"Ei, Usopp, cadê a sua coragem viril?", Sanji olhou para trás. O nosso narigudo de estimação ficava para trás… de novo.

"Eu… só disse… o que sentia…", Ele dizia entre expirações pesadas.

"Ah, mou…", fui até ele, pelo menos para ajudar. "Anda que eu te levo.", me ofereci para levá-lo às costas até eu me cansar.

"Eu estou… bem… deixa…"

"Não. Quando há um amigo que necessita, eu estou sempre lá.", eu lhe disse sorrindo.

"Valeu.", ele agradeceu.

"Pessoal, vamos embora… hm?", notei que o camelo tinha parado.

"Vocês… vocês são incríveis…", Vivi, no que está pensando desta vez? "Como é possível vocês confiarem tanto uns nos outros?"

"Como… na verdade, nem eu mesma sei…"

"E isso é ainda mais incrível… não conheço ninguém que confie cegamente nos amigos que tem…", Vivi, surpreendida.

Nami continuou. "Talvez seja porque cada um sabe que os outros fazem o que podem para ajudar, e sabe que tem que fazer o mesmo."

"Hm…"

"Luffy me disse algo há algum tempo… quando eles estavam na minha terra natal… 'Eu não entendo de espadas, seu imbecil!'", Nami disse aquilo imitando o tom de voz do Luffy, o que deixou Vivi confusa.

"É que nós estávamos lutando contra os homens-peixe, mas isso é outra história. Conta, Nami.", eu esclareci, numa notinha de passagem.

"'Não sei cozinhar… não sei navegar sem me perder… não sei mentir… não sei escrever algo que preste… Só sei que tenho a coragem para admitir que preciso da ajuda de outros se quiser sobreviver!' ou algo assim. Desde aquele dia, essas palavras ficaram comigo. E então concluí… 'Ah, então é assim que as coisas funcionam num grupo de piratas'."

Sanji se juntou à conversa. "As pessoas têm limites. Por exemplo, no seu caso, Vivi-chan… por mais que tentasse, você não iria longe sozinha. Assim como qualquer um de nós não estaria aqui por conta própria."

"Precisamos uns dos outros e de que todos contribuam, pelo menos com um pouquinho.", eu terminei.

Ela olhou para o chão e refletiu por alguns momentos. "Obrigada."

"O resto do pessoal… por onde diabos é que andam?", Usopp perguntava.

"Não faço a menor idéia, mas ao menos eles sabem que estamos indo em direção a Yuba.", isso não ajuda muito, Nami…

"Ao menos, eles não vão passar por aqui voando ou algo do tipo!", não cometa esta ofensa, Nami…

"Haa…", eu suspirei. "Três… dois… um…"

"Pra quê é essa contagem?", Nami perguntou.

"Olha para trás."

Ela olhou e viu um pontinho no céu… e se aproximando!

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa!"

"Ei, espera… são… o Luffy, o Zoro e o Chopper!", Usopp viu pelos binóculos.

"Dan-san, como é que você soube?", Vivi perguntou, incrédula.

"Heh, eu sou um escritor e sei quando testemunho um clichê! O que aconteceu foi que Nami desafiou o destino ao dizer que não acreditava que eles viessem para cá voando. E o Senhor destino não gostou e deu o troco!", eu disse.

"Que é que isso importa! Vamos até onde eles estão!", Nami mandou o camelo se apressar.

Vamos em frente, estamos na reta final! A cidade de Yuba nos espera!

* * *

**Cá está! Mais um prontinho só para vocês!**

**Nami: "Ao menos a gente avançou..."**

**Vivi: "Aguenta mais um pedacinho, gente... estamos quase lá!"**

**Dan: "Por favor, diz que a gente vai chegar lá no próximo capítulo, por favor, diz que sim, diz que sim, diiiiiz?"**

**Dan, meu caro. Como um escritor, você já devia saber que a última coisa que eu vou fazer é contar as coisas antes da hora.**

**Usopp: "Não pode ao menos deixar uma pista?"**

**Não. Contar o enredo de uma forma críptica e não contar absolutamente nada dão no mesmo. E outra, não estou particularmente inspirado para tal.  
**


	67. Luffy e Vivi se desentendem!

**Capítulo 67**

**"Discussão dentro do grupo! Deter a rebelião ou deter Crocodile?"

* * *

**

"Gente, ali! O que é aquilo?"

"Será que já chegamos? Tem tanta areia que nem dá para ver!"

A noite veio e com ela, veio o frio e a brisa congelante.

Um vento forte arrastava e levantava a areia, praticamente encobrindo nosso campo de visão. Coloquei o capuz na cabeça e me esforcei para ver ao longe, tentando desvendar o que estava para além da cortina de vento e areia que se erguia à nossa frente.

Afinal era a silhueta de uma cidade. Sim, meus caros, enfim Yuba está ao nosso alcance! Mas espera…

"Tem algo errado na cidade!", Vivi gritou. Ela se pôs à frente para tentar ver melhor e empalideceu. "Uma tempestade! A cidade está sendo atingida por uma tempestade de areia!"

Mais uma no nosso caminho. Somos mesmo sortudos, hem? Já é a terceira se não me engano, mas acha que eu tenho paciência para ficar contando?

Enfim, o nosso passo que já estava lento, teve de parar completamente até a tempestade acalmar e podermos avançar.

Quando chegamos à cidade, o cenário era desolador. Tudo estava enterrado debaixo de uma extensa camada de areia. Árvores secas, prédios com rachaduras ou parcialmente destruídos e uma paisagem que traz à mente a expressão 'grave seca'. Um repeteco do que acontece em Erumalu.

"De novo não…", eu disse.

E o pior disso tudo: ninguém por perto.

Nenhum sinal de nem mesmo alguma coisa que se assemelhe a uma base do Exército Rebelde. Eu tenho um muito mau pressentimento…

"Outra cidade fantasma? Não é possível…", Zoro complementou, incrédulo.

Luffy andava por aí com a língua de fora à procura de água para beber. Diante de uma paisagem dessas, as chances de achar água são nulas.

"Oi, isso aqui não era um oásis, Vivi-chan?", Sanji perguntou, olhando lá e cá.

"O relevo se alterou por causa da areia… O oásis foi engolido.", Vivi respondeu, com uma expressão desanimada.

O deserto é um lorde imperdoável. Quando lhe dá na gana, devora tudo o que lhe vem pela frente e destrói aquilo que os que nele vivem construiu com tanto trabalho.

"Vocês são viajantes, né?", hm?

Parei de divagar quando vi um senhor de idade avançada de costas para nós, dentro de um buraco, cavando com uma pá.

"Devem estar cansados depois de tanto viajarem por esse deserto, não é?", o senhor disse. "Eu sinto muito, jovens… a cidade está um pouco seca no momento.", ele se virou e olhou para nós. "Mas eu espero que possam descansar aqui antes de partirem."

Vivi cobriu o rosto com o capuz.

"Se quiserem ficar em alguma estalagem, há muitas por aqui.", o senhor continuava cavando. "Afinal, somos conhecidos por isso mesmo."

"Com licença…", Vivi falou timidamente. "Nós ouvimos falar que o Exército Rebelde estava estacionado aqui…"

"O que vocês querem com o Exército Rebelde?", a pergunta fez com que o senhor se irritasse. Mau começo, Vivi.

"NÃO ME DIGAM QUE QUEREM SE JUNTAR A ELES!", ele surtou e começou a atirar tudo o que estava ao seu alcance contra nós. Depois de Luffy levar com um barril na cabeça, o senhor ficou cansado e se acalmou, provavelmente porque ficou sem coisas para atirar.

"Aqueles idiotas não estão mais nesta cidade."

O quê? Não… não pode ser!

"O QUE DISSE?", Luffy gritou, desesperado.

"Vocês viram a tempestade de agora há pouco, não?", enquanto falava, o senhor não parava de cavar. "Essa seca de três anos fez com que a areia perdesse toda a umidade. E uma vez que começam as tempestades, elas vêm uma após a outra. Aos poucos e poucos, o grande oásis de há tempos ficou desse jeito. O Exército Rebelde não podia ficar aqui já que o comércio da cidade ficou sem condições de o sustentar.", o senhor dizia.

"Então, onde eles estão, se não se importa em dizer?", eu perguntei.

"Em Katorea.", o aldeão disse.

Isso fez Vivi ficar tensa. "Ka… Katorea?"

"Onde é isso, Vivi? Fica perto daqui?", Luffy perguntou.

"Não… É o oásis que fica vizinho a Nanohana!"

QUÊ? Pelas barbas do profeta! Não… não… me digam que isso não está acontecendo!

Eu levei as mãos à cabeça. "Não… Viemos aqui… caminhamos aquilo tudo… POR NADA?"

"Katorea… Ei, gente, foi aí que eu me perdi e esbarrei com o Cílio!", Chopper se lembrou.

O camelo começou a falar e então o Chopper traduziu. "Ah, agora me lembro. Quando você me salvou… Eu estava entregando armamentos para o Exército Rebelde em Katorea."

Isso quer dizer que o camelo sabia disso o tempo todo?

"ENTÃO PORQUE É QUE NÃO NOS AVISOU, SEU CAMELO DE MERDA!", Usopp, Sanji e Luffy se irritaram e deram uma surra no camelo.

"Toda aquela caminhada… para nada…", aos poucos, ia perdendo a minha sanidade. Já estava de joelhos.

Não acredito que estamos presos num jogo de gato e rato sem fim à vista!

"Oi… meninos… eu ouvi o que acho que ouvi? Vivi… ouvi dizerem Vivi.", virei para ver o aldeão se aproximando de nós.

"OI, VELHOTE, A VIVI DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO É A PRINCESA!", Luffy gritou.

"PALMAS PARA A TUA BOCA GRANDE, BABACA!", foi a deixa para Zoro dar um soco na cachola dele.

"Grande maneira de guardar segredo, Capitão…", eu disse enquanto revirava os olhos.

Porém, o senhor não pareceu ficar hostilizado ou enraivecido por ter ouvido o nome de Vivi. Ele veio até ela. "Vivi-chan… é você? É mesmo você?", ele apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela. "Afinal, você está viva! Que bom!"

A voz dele tremia. Parecia que já haviam se encontrado antes. "Vivi-chan, sou eu! Ainda se lembra de mim?"

Ela olhava para ele, tentando que a memória funcionasse. Como permanecia o impasse, o aldeão se conformava.

"Eu compreendo… emagreci um pouco nesses anos…"

Aquelas palavras fizeram cair a ficha.

"Toto… senhor Toto!", Vivi ficou visivelmente chocada. Ela colocou uma mão à frente do rosto, para conter as lágrimas.

"Sim! Sou eu!", lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto do senhor Toto.

"Não pode ser…", Vivi se controlava para não chorar também.

"Vivi-chan… pode não parecer mas… eu ainda confio no Rei. Ele não é alguém que iria trair o seu país. Não é?"

Sr. Toto deixou o choro escorrer. O seu pranto era a única água que encontramos num raio de muitos quilômetros.

"Essa rebelião é ridícula! Aqueles… inconsequentes…", Toto sentou no chão. "Com que então não chove há três anos. E daí? Eu ainda confio no Rei. E a maior parte das pessoas também, sem dúvida! Tantas vezes… tantas vezes eu tentei detê-los… mas estava falando para ouvidos moucos!", ele desabafou.

"Os rebeldes estão já no limite das forças. Planejam acabar tudo com um ataque final. Estão encurralados… pretendem morrer!"

Vivi ficou tensa. O derramamento de sangue é iminente.

"Por favor, Vivi-chan… detenha aqueles tolos! Só você pode fazê-lo!"

Vivi se acalmou e tirou do bolso um lenço de papel. "Senhor Toto… não se preocupe. Eu vou deter a rebelião.", ela o deu para o aldeão.

"Vivi-chan… Obrigado!", o senhor sorriu. "Obrigado a todos vocês!"

…

…

Como a cidade estava vazia, podíamos muito bem escolher onde ficar. Portanto, decidimos parar e dormir em Yuba, para voltar a marchar pelo deserto no dia seguinte.

Vamos poder ir mais descansados, é verdade, mas isso de termos vindo cá apenas e tão-somente para voltarmos ao ponto de partida é um absurdo descomunal…

Claro, como é que iríamos saber, mas mesmo assim chate-ei, espera, ah, foi culpa daquele camelo babaca.

Quer saber, melhor esquecer o que ficou para trás e ter uma boa noite de sono. O trajeto de volta não vai ser pêra doce! E ao menos, agora _tenho noção_ do que nos espera.

Entramos numa casa cujos quartos tinham beliches. Todos nos preparamos para deitar, exceto Luffy que decidiu ficar na cidade por mais algum tempo.

"Yaaahh… meus caros… bom trabalho! O dia foi bem puxado, não foi? Agora vamos tratar de descansar e recarregar as baterias para amanhã!", Usopp dizia, ainda cheio de energia positiva. Então ele pulou direto para a cama. "Bons sonhos…"

Assim que ele se virou, Zoro atirou uma almofada na cara dele. "Você dormiu o dia todo!"

Usopp se ergueu. "Ora seu… não me compare com monstros feito vocês!", Ele se virou e respondeu na mesma moeda.

"Quer brigar, não é?", Zoro fez aquela cara que sempre faz quando quer esfolar couro.

Usopp aproveitou a deixa e jogou uma almofada no Chopper. "Aliás, o prêmio para o preguiçoso do ano devia ir para você, nariz-azul!"

"EU NÃO SUPORTO O CALOR, DÁ PARA ENTENDER?", Chopper se revoltou.

Aí a situação evoluiu. Chopper atirou uma almofada no Usopp, que respondeu e no fogo cruzado, acertou o Sanji que estava tentando dormir na mesma cama da Vivi.

"Gente, gente! Ah, esquece… eu vou é dormi-", assim que virava as costas para a confusão e me deitava, fui também atingido.

"KORA!", eu chamei, esbravejando. "QUEM FOI O ENGRAÇADINHO?"

"Heheh… ops!", eu virei e vi Nami dando aquela risadinha de menina encrenqueira. Peguei na minha almofada e atirei na direção dela. Falhei miseravelmente e ainda dei chance dela revidar. Desviei e me encontrei levando com almofadas perdidas no meio da confusão.

Numa dessas, Vivi também levou com uma almofadada direto na cara, mas não pareceu se importar nem querer se juntar na marmelada. Apenas deu um sorriso e ficou curtindo a situação.

Os rapazes já estavam engalfinhados uns nos outros.

"Ok, gente, foi muito divertido mas agora vamos dormir que amanhã é outro dia!", Nami logo terminou com as criancices.

Cada um escolheu uma cama. Eu fiquei com uma cama na parte de cima de um dos beliches, e o Usopp ficou na parte de baixo. De dois em dois, fomos deitando.

Passei o resto do tempo de vez em quando olhando para o teto e olhando para o pessoal, sempre em silêncio.

Depois de alguns momentos, Nami ordenou que Sanji apagasse as luzes, o que ele fez prontamente, e assim todos foram dormir.

Aquele fuzuê todo antes de irmos para a cama me tirou um pouco do sono, me fazendo ficar de olhos abertos, olhando para o teto escuro.

À medida que meus olhos se adaptavam à escuridão, eu voltava a divagar no meu mar de pensamentos.

Afinal descobrimos que os rebeldes não estavam em Yuba e que a cidade está em tão más condições quanto Erumalu.

O sr. Toto tentou convencer os rebeldes de que essa revolta não iria dar em nada além de sangue derramado. Foi tudo em vão.

Os rebeldes estão no limite das forças e vão tentar um ataque desesperado.

Uma guerra civil é iminente.

O que se há-de fazer?

"De qualquer forma, só temos que derrotar aquele Crocodile, não?"

De repente, assim do nada, me lembrei das palavras do Luffy, ainda quando estávamos navegando. E me questionei.

"Será tão simples assim?"

Peraí, porque haveria de ser eu a questionar? A Vivi provavelmente já fez essa pergunta mental um milhão de vezes!

Inconscientemente, esses pensamentos fizeram voltar o meu sono. Decidi apagar tudo e dormir.

Melhor esquecer isso e dormir profundamente para a nova aventura que vai ser voltar até Katorea.

Zzzz…

Zzzz…

Zzzz…

"Seja forte… meu filho…", hm? Quem fala? "Nunca se esqueça… a amizade é a chave do sucesso. Se você tiver gente ao seu lado, tudo é possível."

Quem fala? Pai… pai, é você?

"Guarde esse lápis com a vida… Você tem o potencial para despertar… a sua verdadeira força! Use… a imaginação!"

Pai… pai!

"PAI! Hã?"

Abri os olhos de repente e me deparei com o teto escurecido.

"Um sonho…", sussurrei enquanto me recuperava do susto.

Voltei a dormir.

…

…

…

"Waaaaahhh…", um baita bocejo para começar o dia! "Bom dia, galera…"

Normalmente eu ignoro os sonhos que tenho, já que a maioria deles são malucos demais, mas de vez em quando, há alguns que me fazem pensar. Como este.

Vou precisar de bastante criatividade se quiser sobreviver… bem, não adianta parar agora, vamos em frente!

Levantamo-nos até bem cedo e fomos até o portão da cidade.

"Desculpe, Vivi-chan… te deixar ver essa cidade tão mal desse jeito… que vergonha.", Toto estava embaraçado.

Vivi não se importou. "Não se preocupe, senhor. Quanto a nós, estamos de partida. Temos uma longa viagem pela frente."

"É verdade, antes que eu me esqueça. Luffy-kun… leve isto com você.", Toto se dirigiu ao nosso capitão e lhe ofereceu um pequeno barril.

"Wah! ÁGUA!", Luffy se surpreendeu. "Você conseguiu achar?"

"Claro! Assim que você caiu e foi dormir depois de tanto cavar, eu persisti e acabei chegando até o nível da água!", Toto dizia com um sorriso no rosto. "Então eu juntei aquilo que consegui encontrar e destilei."

"Wooohooo! Parece complicado, mas obrigado de coração!", Luffy comemorou.

Afinal aquela persistência deu frutos…

"Lamento, filho… é só isso que tenho para lhe oferecer.", Toto se desculpou. Se bem que não precisava.

"Eu vou guardar essa água e beber com cuidado!", Luffy dizia feito um menininho educado.

"Espero bem que sim!", Toto era só sorrisos.

Enfim nos despedimos do senhor Toto e das terras uma vez prósperas de Yuba.

É hora de botar o pé na estrada! Katorea, aí vamos nós!

Enquanto andávamos, não podia deixar de notar que o Luffy ficava cada vez mais para trás. Até que ele simplesmente parou e sentou numa árvore seca por que passamos.

"Oi, gente, esperem!", eu chamei.

"Ah, Luffy, o que está fazendo?", Usopp apontou.

O nosso capitão estava com uma cara fechada e os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Ele estava estranhamente pensativo.

"Oi, Luffy, o que há de errado com você?", também quero saber, Vivi.

Segundos de silêncio. Luffy parou para pensar por um momento até se pronunciar.

"Tô fora."

…

…

Hem?

"Hã?", todos ficamos intrigados.

"O que quer dizer com 'tô fora'?", Nami perguntou.

"É o que ouviu! Eu tô fora.", Luffy teimou.

"Oi, Luffy, não temos tempo para ficar ouvindo bobagens! Anda, caminha.", Usopp, exasperado, tentou convencê-lo a seguir viagem.

"Pois é! Se não detivermos os rebeldes, um milhão de civis vão lutar e o caos vai rolar solto, sabia? Anda, vamos embo-", Sanji ficou irritado.

Eu coloquei uma mão no ombro do Sanji. "Espera, Sanji-san. Deixa ele falar."

"Dan!", Sanji me olhou, carrancudo.

"Luffy, no que está pensando?", eu disse com calma.

"Vivi.", Luffy chamou. "Eu. Quero… derrotar o Crocodile!", Luffy se irritou. "Se pararmos os rebeldes, será que deteremos o Crocodile? Mesmo que caminhemos até Katorea, o que é que vamos fazer lá?"

Vivi só prestava atenção, surpreendida.

"Nós somos piratas. Se quiser ir por esse caminho pacífico, é melhor que vá sem a gente.", Luffy disse, firme.

"Esqueci que ele ainda consegue usar o cérebro…", Sanji comentou.

"E numa hora dessas ainda por cima.", Usopp também opinou.

"Concordo…", não podia dizer mais.

"Mas… mas, Luffy…", Vivi queria argumentar, mas não achava as palavras.

Luffy continuou. "Falando francamente, tudo o que você quer é que ninguém morra. Nem nenhum cidadão inocente… nem nenhum de nós. Mesmo quando sabe que está lidando com um Shichibukai como inimigo e que tem um milhão de pessoas dispostas a lutar e a morrer."

Nunca esperava ouvir isso vindo dele.

"Não acha… que está sendo ingênua demais?"

Hmm…

O velho dilema… deter a rebelião mas deixar Crocodile à solta… ou deter Crocodile e deixar que os civis se matem?

"Qual é o problema?", Vivi ficou irritada e tirou o capuz da cabeça. "O que há de errado em querer impedir as pessoas de morrerem em vão?"

"Simples.", Luffy respondeu calmamente. "Pessoas morrem."

Isso foi a gota d'água que transbordou o balde. Vivi lhe deu um tapa na cara e ele rolou pela areia.

"NÃO FALE DESSE JEITO! SE DISSER ISSO DE NOVO, EU NÃO VOU PERDOAR!", Vivi se enfureceu. "NÃO ESTAMOS TENTANDO IMPEDIR EXATAMENTE ISSO?", ela ofegava e desabafava o que sentia.

"Todos aqueles que lutam… tanto do lado do Rei… como pelos rebeldes… ninguém tem culpa do que está acontecendo! E ainda assim, porque é que haveriam de morrer em vão? É TUDO CULPA DAQUELE MALDITO CROCODILE!"

Luffy se levantou… e lhe respondeu com um soco no rosto.

"Oi, Luffy, essa foi longe demais!", eu fiquei boquiaberto. Bater numa mulher?

"Desgraçado!", Sanji já arregaçava as mangas…

Mas Vivi se levantou, enfurecida e socou o Luffy várias vezes. "O QUE FOI!"

"O que esse país precisa…", Luffy dizia no meio dos tabefes. "…ESTÁ CLARO ATÉ PARA MIM! ACHA QUE… ARRISCAR A SUA VIDA… VAI SER O BASTANTE?"

"ENTÃO, O QUE É QUE EU TENHO QUE ARRISCAR MAIS?", Vivi continuava os socos e tapas. "EU NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA QUE ARRISCAR!"

Luffy finalmente agarrou-lhe os braços.

"Eu não tenho… mais nada!", ela tremia de frustração.

Ele a empurrou de repente e se levantou.

"COMECE POR ARRISCAR AS NOSSAS VIDAS! SOMOS COMPANHEIROS, CARAMBA!"

Aquelas palavras acabaram com a discussão num instante. Vivi se lembrou de que não estava mais sozinha.

"Somos companheiros, não somos?", Luffy dizia enquanto pegava no chapéu.

Vivi parou e começou a chorar.

"Afinal saem, né…", Luffy se dirigiu a ela, já mais calmo. "Essas lágrimas…"

Foi o que bastou para ela abrir o berreiro e tentar expulsar as frustrações com o pranto.

"Você é a que está sofrendo mais com isso tudo… é a que mais quer se vingar dele, mais do que ninguém!", Luffy dizia enquanto limpava o chapéu.

Nami se aproximou e tentou confortar a princesa.

É verdade… afinal Luffy estava certo o tempo todo… o que precisávamos fazer desde o início era procurar pelo Crocodile e dar-lhe uma bela duma surra!

Mesmo que detivéssemos os rebeldes, quem é que garante que o Crocodile vai parar só por causa disso?

É difícil de aceitar, mas inevitavelmente, sangue há de ser derramado e pessoas vão morrer. Mas se for assim, que derrame-se o nosso sangue, ao menos o meu! Se estamos aqui… se ela teve o trabalho de nos pedir ajuda… por alguma razão foi!

Lógico que valorizo a minha vida, mas quero lutar até onde puder para ajudar um amigo que precisa!

"Me diz…", Luffy segurou no chapéu e se levantou, determinado. "…onde está o Crocodile!"

Depois de tanto chorar, Vivi se acalmou e se recompôs.

"Luffy-san tem razão.", Vivi dizia enquanto limpava o rosto. Ela se levantou com uma expressão e atitude reformada.

"Já me decidi. Vamos até onde está o Crocodile!"

"Tem razão… esse é o caminho mais curto.", Nami disse.

"Muito melhor, assim não vamos ter que mudar de direção e perder tempo andando em círculos.", Zoro adiantou.

"E então? Onde está o Crocodile, Vivi-chan?", Sanji perguntou.

Vivi tirou o mapa do bolso e o abriu.

"Esta é a capital, Alubarna, onde está o Palácio Real.", Vivi apontou.

"Neste momento, o Exército Rebelde está aqui, se preparando para tomar Alubarna de assalto.", ela explicava enquanto apontava as localizações no mapa.

"Presumo que o ideal é que derrotemos o Crocodile antes de isso acontecer.", eu disse.

"Quanto ao Crocodile… ele está aqui: Rainbase. Se nos apressarmos, chegaremos lá em um dia de caminhada."

Com o nosso destino decidido, voltamos à estrada, desta vez para cortar o mau pela raiz!

* * *

**Mudança de rota! É hora de preparar o coração e o espírito porque os nossos aventureiros decidiram ir direto se encontrar com os membros de topo da Baroque Works! Eles vão se encontrar cara-a-cara com o cérebro por trás desta organização, o Shichibukai Crocodile!**

**Dan: "Já estava na hora de termos alguma ação!"**

**Zoro: "Já cansava ficar o tempo todo sem fazer nada!"**

**Nami: "Malucos! Vão estar lá montes de inimigos! Será que pensaram nisso?"**

**Luffy: "Toda essa espera está me deixando louco! Anda logo, Autor, faz logo o próximo capítulo!"**

**Usopp: "VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO!"**

**Acalmem-se, acalmem-se, pessoal. Eu prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ser recheado de ação e tensão! Podem apostar!  
**


	68. Reviravoltas no palácio dos jogos!

**Capítulo 68**

**"Invasão ao Rain Dinners! Chapéus de Palha em grandes apuros!"

* * *

**

"GOMU GOMU NOOO… DAME DA!" (Sem Chance de Borracha)

"Não é justo, Luffy! Me dá, eu quero beber!"

"GOMU GOMU NOO… DAME DA!"

"Anda, me dá! Só um pouquinho! Aahh… ele deu essa água para a gente beber, não foi?"

Usopp andava lá e cá tentando arrastar o barril de água que o senhor Toto deu para o Luffy, mas, surpreendentemente, não só o Luffy _se absteve_ de beber da água como evitou que o Usopp bebesse tudo num só gole!

"Aquele velhote ressecado gastou uma noite toda só para desbravar esse pouquinho de água, Usopp! Acha que eu vou te deixar beber tudo de uma vez só?"

Usopp enfim se conformou, ainda relutante, e desistiu.

Uau… para além de se pôr a pensar e produzir um raciocínio inesperadamente lógico… ele consegue poupar? Já nem o conheço mais…

"Eeh… então você consegue se controlar! Estou impressionada!", Nami disse, visivelmente surpresa.

"Ora, é claro que sei! Mas que rude da sua parte, viu?", Luffy ficou bravo com o comentário. "QUE RUDE, VIIIIU?", ele se aproximou e fez cara de mau.

"Ah… eu não consigo andar mais…", Usopp se ajoelhou para respirar, já estava com a língua de fora."

Vivi pulou do camelo. "Luffy-san… obrigada. Se não fosse por você, eu nunca iria ter determinação para escolher esse caminho…"

"Só me diga que vai me dar de comer, ok?", Luffy respondeu.

"Hm?"

Luffy então juntou os punhos e repetiu enquanto punha a língua de fora. "Depois que eu acabar com o Crocodile, promete que vai me dar um banquetão de comida até minha pança ficar cheia?"

"Claro!", Vivi concordou com um sorriso e subiu de volta no camelo. Voltamos à marcha.

Realmente… bastou mudar o nosso rumo e os nossos espíritos mudaram completamente.

Até o Chopper já conseguia andar por conta própria!

"Ei, Chopper, você não está cansado?", Zoro perguntava.

"Eu tenho que dar o meu melhor!", ele respondia, determinado. A seguir, dirigiu-se à Vivi. "Né, Vivi, vamos encontrar água em Rainbase?"

"Sim, sim. A cidade quase não foi afetada pela rebelião. Inclusive é bastante famosa pelos casinos e jogos de azar.", ela respondeu.

"Jogos?", Nami… quem mais?

"Oi, oi, no que está pensando?", Zoro interveio.

"Pode parar aí mesmo, Nami-chan. Não vamos pra lá para perder tempo e dinheiro em casinos!"

"Eu sei, eu sei! Podem ficar tranquilos, vocês dois!", ela nos assegurava. Só que se esqueceu de reconverter os beris que estavam na cara em olhos de novo.

"Afinal, ainda há outras cidades que ainda prosperam para além da capital…", Sanji devaneou.

"O Crocodile não iria deixar a sua base de operações numa cidade qualquer, tenho certeza.", eu disse.

"Estamos chegando. Olhem!", Vivi chamou, apontando para a frente.

O oásis de Rainbase já era visível no horizonte.

"YOOOSH, EU VOU ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, CROCODILE!", Luffy ergueu os braços e gritou.

"Acham que a Baroque Works já sabe que estamos aqui?", Zoro perguntou.

"Muito provavelmente. Aposto que o Mister 2 e aquele outro já tiveram tempo suficiente para transmitir a informação para os superiores." Nami respondeu.

"E o que é que isso interessa?", Luffy perguntou num tom resmungão.

"Bobo, não percebe? Isso significa que não podemos andar por aí livremente! Seremos reconhecidos!", Usopp respondeu.

"Porquê?", Luffy, teimoso.

"Se eles nos capturarem primeiro, não vamos poder chegar até ao Crocodile, Luffy.", eu disse.

"Eles são treinados para assassinar qualquer alvo que lhes interesse, afinal…", Zoro comentou.

"Não importa quem seja, eles que venham. Eu vou proteger a Nami-san e a Vivi-chan a todo o custo! Podem me chamar de Príncipe se quiserem!", Sanji entrou no modo amoroso de novo.

"Príncipe…", Zoro tomou as honras.

"EU VOU TE BATER, SEU…!", Sanji não gostou.

"Prince… água!"

Chopper e Usopp reclamavam a uma só voz.

"Fiquem calados, vocês dois!", Zoro se chateou.

"EU TAMBÉM! ÁGUA!", Luffy saiu correndo na frente. Usopp estava tão sedento que foi logo atrás.

"Ei, espera! Ao menos levem dinheiro! Ah… já nem me ouvem…", Nami tentou chamá-los à razão, mas a sede foi tanta que nem se deram conta.

Chegamos na entrada do oásis chamado Rainbase. Uma cidade tão grande ou até maior que Nanohana e tão movimentada quanto. Prédios coloridos e uma multidão de pessoas nos bares e cafés da cidade constituem o cenário.

"Que tal pararmos nalguma sombra e esperarmos que voltem?", eu sugeri.

"Concordo… preciso tanto de uma sombrinha…", Eu também, Nami… eu também.

Elas desceram do camelo e sentaram no chão. Aproveitei e sentei também. Já estava cansado de andar.

"Pessoal, eu vou achar algum lugar para fazer xixi.", obrigado por partilhar esta informação conosco, Chopper…

Sanji andava para lá e para cá, preocupado. "Será que foi certo deixar aqueles dois correrem por aí sozinhos?"

"Eles só precisam ir beber água. Acha que iriam armar confusão só por causa disso?", olha que é bem capaz disso, Nami…

"Eu acho… a minha experiência diz que aqueles dois vão voltar cheios de gente correndo atrás deles ou coisa parecida.", Zoro dizia enquanto brincava com o camelo.

"Nah, você está só imaginando coisas. O que poderia dar errado?", lá vamos nós de novo…

Eu me levantei rapidamente e comecei a me alongar, estalando as juntas e os dedos.

"Err… Dan-kun, o que está fazendo?", Nami ficou confusa.

"Deve estar fazendo aquecimento.", Zoro deduziu.

"Correto, Zoro-san! Agora que falaram em confusões, é melhor vocês se aquecerem porque já já vamos ter que correr feito loucos!", eu dizia entre respirações. "Yosh! Sanji-san, por favor, vá ver como é que está a movimentação na rua."

Ele assim o fez. Ele foi para a esquina espreitar o que acontecia na avenida. E ficou boquiaberto.

"Ah! Essa não… A Marinha está atrás deles de novo!"

"Só pode estar de brincadeira! E porque raios é que estão correndo para aqui?", Nami levou as mãos ao rosto, incrédula.

"Dan, como é que você consegue…", Zoro se perguntava.

Eu suspirei. "É simples. Há coisas que não se deve dizer!"

"Que é que isso importa! É hora de correr!", Nami gritou.

"Peraí, gente! O Tony-kun não voltou ainda!", Vivi alertou.

"Não temos mais tempo para esperar, Vivi! Ele vai ter que dar algum jeito sozinho! Agora vamos embora!", Zoro começou a correr.

"PESSOAL! A MARINHA CHEGOU!", Luffy gritava. Ele e Usopp levavam nos ombros barris com água e estavam sendo perseguidos por dezenas de oficiais furiosos.

"ISSO É PORQUE VOCÊS OS TROUXERAM!", Zoro respondeu na mesma moeda. Por arrasto, acabamos nos juntando ao pelotão dos perseguidos.

"Ei gente, não podemos ficar correndo pela cidade! A Baroque Works vai nos descobrir!", Usopp gritava.

"Que outra escolha é que a gente tem? A Marinha não larga do nosso pé!", eu respondi, zangado.

"Dan, acho que já é tarde demais. Olha em volta.", Zoro apontou com o olhar.

De fato, enquanto corria, podia perceber pessoas espalhadas à nossa volta com aparências bastante suspeitas e com pedaços de papel nas mãos. Percebi também que espreitavam em nossa direção disfarçadamente por onde quer que passássemos.

"Ótimo, assim não precisamos nos dar ao trabalho de nos disfarçar.", eu comentei.

"Então só temos uma escolha! Vivi! Onde é que está o Crocodile?", Luffy gritou.

Vivi olhou para a frente e apontou ao longe: "Prestem atenção naquele prédio com um crocodilo no alto! Aquele é o casino dele, o Rain Dinners!"

Oh, óbvio… o Crocodile só poderia morar num prédio com um crocodilo no topo… tão insuspeito!

Ou será que é de propósito?

"Gente, não acham melhor nos separarmos?", Sanji sugeriu.

Vendo que havia uma bifurcação à frente, não tínhamos muito por onde decidir.

"Bem pensado!", eu concordei.

"Então, separar! A gente se encontra no castelo!", Luffy gritou.

"Ou!"

Usopp, Sanji e Nami foram pela direita enquanto eu, Zoro e Vivi viramos às escadarias da esquerda. Luffy foi por cima.

"VOLTEM AQUI! Vocês não vão escapar!", que persistentes, esses marinheiros!

"Larguem do nosso pé, seus marinheiros de uma figa!", eu gritei de volta.

"Não há nenhum jeito de os despistar?", Zoro me perguntou.

"Não sei…", pensei por alguns momentos… fritei os neurónios, mas enfim tive uma idéia. Me lembrei de uma coisa que não fazia desde há muito tempo.

"Espera! Já sei!", saquei do meu lápis mágico e do caderno de desenho e fui desenhando três daqueles rostos que as crianças fazem quando aprendem a desenhar.

A seguir, desenhei o ideograma 替(substituto).

"Henoheno Clone!"

No instante seguinte, três cópias quase idênticas a nós se materializaram e começaram a correr conosco. A única diferença está nas caras.

"Mas que diabo?", Zoro ficou confuso.

"Não temos tempo para admirar, Zoro-san! Explico depois!", eu respondi. "Vamos deixar os clones atrair os marinheiros e correr para outro lugar!"

"Pessoal, venham por aqui!", Vivi apontou para uma esquina, onde viramos e nos escondemos. Os soldados foram atrás dos nossos substitutos e nos deixaram para trás.

"Heheh, tchauzinho, marinheiros!", eu acenei enquanto eles desapareciam no meio da multidão.

"Dan-san, aqueles clones…", Vivi também tinha ficado confusa, mas sem tempo para perguntar. "Não vão causar confusão se se encontrarem com o resto do pessoal?"

"Ah, não se preocupem com isso.", eu então rasguei as folhas em pedacinhos. "Pronto. Os clones desapareceram. Garanto que quem vai ficar confuso agora são os marinheiros!"

"Bom trabalho, Dan!", Zoro deu um pequeno elogio.

De vez em quando eu presto para alguma coisa!

"Gente, vamos andando?", Vivi nos chamou.

"Ok!"

Voltamos a apressar o passo em direção ao Rain Dinners…

Até que comecei a ficar com a sensação de que não estávamos sozinhos.

"Não têm essa estranha sensação de que estamos sendo seguidos?", Zoro se perguntava.

"O quê, de novo? Mas não tínhamos despistado os marinheiros?"

"Está esquecendo de alguém.", Zoro apontou para a frente.

"ALI ESTÃO ELES!"

Oh. Então era isso.

Dezenas de agentes da Baroque Works armados até aos dentes vinham em nossa direção.

"Tanto pela frente…", eu dizia enquanto olhava os que estavam na minha frente. "…como por trás?", virei e também vi um monte de mercenários armados correndo até nós.

Alguns ainda checavam as fotografias para ver se conferiam.

"São eles! Matem-nos!", anunciou o que vinha mais à frente.

"Heh… pela frente, um tigre… por trás, um lobo, né?", Zoro, tão poético…

"Então vieram… tá na hora de chutar traseiro!", eu disse, firme. Empunhei o lápis e me preparei para lutar, mas…

"Dan, leva a Vivi daqui, rápido!", Zoro me empurrou para escanteio.

"Hã? Ei!", eu reclamei.

"Eu cuido desses palermas! Protege a Vivi e vão para o castelo já!", ele insistiu.

"Senhor, sim senhor!", respondi. "Vivi-san, vamos embora!"

Não podia ficar parado e discutir, logo, aceitei os comandos. Rain Dinners, aí vamos nó-ei, espera…

"É a princesa Vivi! Peguem eles!"

De todas as esquinas, ao mesmo tempo, saíram não sei quantos bandidos correndo desvairados atrás de nós! Esses caras não cansam?

"Vivi-san, vai na frente que eu cuido deles!", eu gritei e a empurrei para a frente, como se pudesse dar mais velocidade para as pernas dela.

Deslizei até parar à frente dos mercenários.

"Eu vou acabar com vocês num instante!", fiz pose de luta e fui para cima. "Hora de chamar os meus ataques!"

Tive que me desviar dos golpes de espada enquanto mandava chutes e socos para lá e para cá.

"Punho Marcador!", dei um soco certeiro na cara de um.

"Pincelada!", abri a mão, ergui o braço e desci outra palmada na cara de um infeliz.

"Chute Carimbo!", nem é preciso dizer muito. A marca do meu sapato nos bandidos fala por si.

"Para acabar… Enpitsu… Scimitar!" (Cimitarra de Lápis) Já que estou no deserto, vou transformar meu lápis numa arma apropriada para o local! Uma espada curta de lâmina curva.

Com ela, passei correndo pelos bandidos, evitando seus golpes e golpeando quando tinha a chance.

Ainda consegui derrotar esse batalhão de arruaceiros, mas aí… meu amigo…

"Ih, lascou…"

Pensei que tinha acabado, mas estava totalmente enganado. De repente, foram aparecendo mais e mais! Saíam de todos os lados, das esquinas, do alto, de dentro de barris, todos querem me pegar!

Fiquei parado, suei frio e engoli em seco… o que é que eu faço agora?

"Desse jeito nunca mais vou sair daqui!", saquei do lápis e de uma folha do meu caderno. Desenhei isto: 煙(fumaça)

"Até mais, otários! Cortina de Fumaça!"

A folha materializou uma explosão de fumaça. Foi tão forte e me pegou de surpresa que acabei tossindo. Não me esqueci de escapar, porém!

"Ok, hora de dar no pé!", me recompus e fugi por onde podia.

Corri na direção do prédio com um crocodilo no topo, tentando me desviar das pessoas e não esbarrar em ninguém. Olhei para todos os lados e não vi mais marinheiros nem bandidos da Baroque Works no caminho.

Ou não veria, se na chegada ao destino não visse três homens de chapéu apontando espingardas contra a Nami e o Usopp!

"Mais rápido, minhas pernas!"

"ENTRADA DINÂMICA!"

Pulei e dei uma autêntica voadora de dois pés nos atiradores antes que pudessem fazer alguma bobagem.

"Dan! Zoro!"

Zoro?

Virei e só aí foi que eu vi que Zoro também tinha chegado.

"Vocês não estavam com a Vivi?", Nami nos perguntou, preocupada.

"Oi, Dan! Cadê a Vivi?", Zoro me perguntou, ainda mais preocupado.

"Não sei! Também apanhei os bandidos da Baroque Works e tive que deixar a Vivi ir na frente por conta própria!", respondi, meio nervoso.

"Será que ela já entrou na frente?", Usopp deduziu.

"Então temos que nos apressar e alcançá-la!", Nami disse.

"WWOOOOOOAAAHH!"

"Espera, Chapéu de Palha!"

"ME OBRIGA!"

Olhamos para trás e vimos o Luffy correndo feito um louco na nossa direção. E atrás dele estava ninguém menos que o…

"Aquele fumacento!"

"Santa paciência, porque é que onde nós estamos, ele sempre está? Parece um carrapato!"

…Capitão Smoker. Será que ele nos seguiu até aqui? Esquece, isso não importa agora! Vamos invadir o castelo do vilão!

Nós começamos a correr enquanto o Luffy se aproximava. Passamos pela pequena ponte adornada com coqueiros que estava erguida por cima do lago raso da entrada do casino.

Parecia que entraríamos sem mais percalços, mas nem tudo é o que parece.

"Esperem!"

De uma hora para a outra, ouço tiros! Esses bandidos não desistem!

"Eu cuido deles, vão em frente!", Zoro ficou para trás.

Subimos as escadarias e Luffy abriu o portão de entrada. O palácio dos jogos de azar estava bem diante dos nossos olhos. Dezenas de mesas de jogos, máquinas caça-níqueis, muito barulho e pessoas gastando o seu dinheiro.

Houve uma pequena pausa.

"CROCODILE! APARECE!"

Os clientes ficaram olhando e estranhando, mas ignoraram.

"EU VOU CHUTAR O TEU TRASEIRO!"

Mesma coisa.

"EU VO-"

Antes que ele gritasse de novo, Nami e Usopp lhe deram um cascudo.

"Acha que isso vai fazer ele aparecer?", Nami, exasperada.

"Ele é o herói desse país! Quer arranjar encrenca com os clientes também?", Usopp sussurrou.

"Ok, mas o que eu faço agora?", Luffy perguntou.

"Sem a Vivi, não sabemos onde está o Crocodile!", Usopp afirmou.

"Onde é que ela se meteu?", Nami perguntou, preocupada.

"VIVI! CROCODILE!", Isso não ajuda!

"Não gritem, vocês!", eu me intrometi.

"PARE, CHAPÉU DE PALHA!"

"Ai, eu já disse para não grita-", olhei para trás e falei sem prestar atenção a quem… "SANTA MÃEZINHA, É O SMOKER, CORRAM JÁ!", me interrompi e gritei sem pestanejar.

E lá estávamos nós mais uma vez correndo para salvar os nossos traseiros do capitão malvado da Marinha… Ganhamos vantagem já que os seguranças detiveram Smoker por algum tempo.

"Perdão, meus senhores. Poderiam fazer a gentileza de sai-"

Havia alguns seguranças tentando nos impedir também.

"Hã, bati em alguma coisa?", mas Luffy os tirou do caminho sem nem prestar atenção.

"Olhem em frente! É a área VIP!", Usopp gritou enquanto apontava.

"Ele quer que entremos?", Nami deduziu.

"Aha! Esse aí fala a minha língua!", Zoro sorriu.

"Aceitamos o convite, meu caro!", eu observei.

"Vamos lá!", Luffy gritou.

As portas do espaço das elites se abriram para nós e nos levaram para um longo corredor. Continuamos correndo até chegar a uma bifurcação. Havia uma placa com duas setas.

À esquerda, dizia VIP…

…à direita, dizia: 'Piratas, por aqui'…

"Como nós somos piratas, vamos pela direita!", que escolha mais óbvia…

"Oi, tem certeza?", eu queria avisar…

…mas era tarde. Assim que viramos, a correria parou porque estávamos sem saída.

"Cadê o Crocodile?", Luffy perguntou, olhando para os lados e só vendo parede.

"Eu acho que ele não est-", a minha resposta virou um grito quando o chão se abriu debaixo dos nossos pés, nos levando a um buraco sem fundo para outro universo… NOT!

Depois de escorregar na escuridão, o fim do túnel revelava o chão.

Obviamente, a aterrissagem não foi muito macia. Os corpos dos outros amorteceram a minha queda, mas, em se tratando de dor, a compensação foi eu ter levado com outros por cima. Mais precisamente com o Smoker… que não é lá muito magro.

"Ai… ai, ai, ai… Onde estou?"

Assim que consegui me retirar da montanha de corpos, reparei que estava numa cela.

Danou-se… finalmente fomos capturados.

"Uma armadilha muito ardilosa." Não, não foi.

"Com certeza foi." NÃO, NÃO FOI!

"PODÍAMOS TER EVITADO! CAÍMOS DIRETO NAS GARRAS DO INIMIGO! VOCÊS SÃO MESMO UNS IDIOTAS!", Nami se acabava de reclamar.

"Nami!", eu chamei com tom sério. "Ficar gritando não adianta agora. Já caímos na armadilha deles. Vamos só ver o que é que eles vão fazer com a gente."

"Não dá…", Zoro sussurrou. Eu virei e o vi empunhando uma espada, tentando cortar as grades. "Esse metal é muito duro, não consigo cortar."

"Falando em metal… eu tô me sentindo… meio fraco…", Luffy dizia, enquanto parecia perder força nas pernas.

"Está com fome ou coisa assim?", Usopp perguntou.

De repente, vejo o Smoker sacar do cassetete e dar uma pancada na cabeça do Luffy que o mandou para o chão!

Assim, sem qualquer aviso!

E para acabar de terminar, põe a ponta do cassetete encostada ao peito do Luffy, deitado no chão, e com cara de quem não tem força para reagir!

"Desgraçado! O que pensa que está fazendo?", eu disse entre dentes. Segurei firme no meu lápis e cerrei os punhos.

"M-m-maldito! Se quer brigar, então vem!", Usopp foi se afastando lentamente… "Eu fui aquele que… ajudou a derrotar o…", e diminuindo o volume da voz… grande ameaça, hem?

"Minha força… minha força se foi toda!", Luffy dizia, ofegante. "Parece que eu tô debaixo d'água…"

"O que fez com o Luffy?", Nami perguntou, ameaçando.

"A ponta do meu jutte é feita de um material chamado Pedra do Mar. É um mineral misterioso, só encontrado em certos locais no oceano. A única coisa que se sabe é que emite as mesmas energias que as ondas do mar. Pense nele como o mar em estado sólido."

Obrigado pela explicação, agora estamos bem mais esclarecidos. Quer fazer o favor de soltar o nosso capitão agora?

"Todas as prisões do QG da Marinha são feitas disso, para que os superpoderosos não escapem.", Smoker continuou.

"Então, as barras desta prisão também são desse material.", Nami deduziu.

"Tão perspicaz…", não precisa do sarcasmo. "Se não fosse por isso, eu já teria saído há muito tempo…"

O olhar dele ficou mais feroz.

"Mas nunca antes de fazer com que todos vocês nunca mais voltassem para o mar!"

Ele então estendeu o braço, como que dizendo que quer lutar, aqui e agora.

Zoro preparou-se para sacar das espadas.

Eu senti os calafrios correrem espinha abaixo, mas me preparei também.

"AAAAHH! O que vão fazer? Não me digam que querem lutar?", Usopp, fica calmo, se faz favor?

"Armas afiadas são inúteis contra ele!", Pensa que eu não sei disso?

Mas se tiver que ser… assim será!

"Ela tem razão. Desistam de uma vez.", hm?

Quem está aí?

"Todos vocês morrerão juntos."

A voz grossa e ameaçadora vinha de fora da cela. Do outro lado estava uma mesa de jantar e atrás dela, uma poltrona.

Não me diga que…

"Ao menos tentem se enturmar…"

E tem a coragem de falar tão condescendentemente? Revele-se de uma vez!

"Sejam bem-vindos… ao vosso túmulo!"

A poltrona virou lentamente… e nela estava sentado um homem vestido de um terno laranja com listras pretas, um cachecol azul-bebê e por cima, vestia um casaco preto de pele. Tinha uma cicatriz horizontal enorme de uma ponta a outra do rosto, justamente em baixo dos olhos.

E sorria malignamente.

"Crocodile…", Smoker sussurrava.

Depois de tanto tempo… estamos cara-a-cara com o chefe!

Shichibukai Crocodile!

* * *

**Luffy: "CROCODILE! Finalmente te encontrei!"**

**Zoro: "O cérebro por trás de tudo... O que vai nos acontecer agora?"**

**Crocodile. Codinome: Mister Zero. Os Chapéus de Palha estão perante o chefe da organização, porém sem chance de fazer nada contra ele! Como escaparão desta armadilha?**

**? ? ?: "Bem-vindo... Dan. Há quanto tempo."**

**Dan: "Quem... QUEM É VOCÊ?"**

**Dan vai ser abordado por uma figura misteriosa! Quem é ele? Descubra no próximo capítulo!  
**


	69. O objetivo de Crocodile! Operação Utopia

**Capítulo 69**

**"O trio de topo da Baroque Works! O grande plano já está em marcha!"

* * *

**

"Então… o nosso repugnante anfitrião finalmente mostrou a cara…"

Talvez Smoker seja o único com coragem que chegue para falar assim com a inteligência por trás desse imenso incidente…

Então esse é um dos tão temidos Sete Lordes dos Mares…

"Parece que os rumores sobre você ser um rebelde eram verdadeiros, Smoker-kun…" Smoker-kun? Será que esse homem é tão presunçoso a ponto de dar um apelido carinhoso desses?

"…aposto que você, desde o início, nunca pensou em mim como um aliado.", Crocodile e a sua voz grossa eram o suficientes para me fazer tremer nas pernas de tanto nervosismo…

"Bem, você estava certo o tempo todo.", ele se levantou da sua poltrona especial e andou até a meia distância entre a mesa e a jaula.

"Smoker… vou cuidar para que você morra num trágico acidente.", ele continuou se aproximando. "Vou enviar um relatório ao Governo, dizendo que você lutou bravamente, mas caiu perante os patéticos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha."

Ele então parou de andar, mas continuou falando, sempre com o sorriso tranquilo. "Eu não sei porque diabos você veio para cá… mas assumo que seja por conta própria. Afinal, o Governo não iria te mandar para cá só para me vigiar… eles confiam nos Shichibukai, afinal de contas?"

"Então… você é que é o Crocodile?", Luffy socou o chão, tentando se reerguer. "OI, SEU… VENHA CÁ E LUTE COmiiigoo~n…", Luffy queria desafiá-lo, mas sem se aperceber, tocou na grade e ficou fraco de novo.

"TIRA A MÃO DAÍ!", Usopp se irritou.

"Luffy do Chapéu de Palha… tenho que tirar o chapéu por você e seus camaradas terem chegado até aqui. A sua hora vai chegar logo, logo, portanto, fique tranquilo e espere. A nossa outra convidada de honra vai chegar daqui a pouco."

Outra? Mas… o que…

"Convidada de honra…", Nami sussurrou.

"Eu mandei a minha parceira ir buscá-la.", Vivi! Ela ainda não chegou… e a Miss All Sunday foi destacada para a trazer aqui! Mas…

"Mais importante… outra? Então há mais algum?", eu perguntei, mas pronto para morder.

…

"…se você chegar a Arabasta vivo, temos uma surpresa especial guardada só para ti. Faça o favor de não morrer até lá."

…

"A mensagem da Miss All Sunday!", disse por reflexo.

"Mensagem?", Nami remedou.

"Que havia uma surpresa para mim se eu chegasse a Arabasta vivo… não me pergunte mais, porque eu não sei responder…", disse, olhando para o chão.

"O-oi… você", olhei para o Crocodile. A mera presença dele me deixa muito nervoso… eu iria me dirigir a um supervilão! "Q-quem é o… primeiro convidado de honra?"

"Hmmm… você não é muito bom a fazer-se de tolo, moleque.", ih! Ele está falando para mim! Nunca fiquei tão nervoso e com o coração na boca na minha vida!

"Bem, ao menos você não parece ser tão teimoso quanto a pequena Princesa.", ele continuou enquanto virava as costas para a jaula.

"O-o… o que você quer comigo? Porquê mandou a sua parceira transmitir aquela mensagem? Que surpresa demente é que me espera?", ainda pude juntar a coragem para responder com um bombardeio de perguntas.

"Surpresa demente? Hahah… não seja rude. Compreendo que não saiba. Para falar a verdade, nem eu sei. Afinal, não fui eu que passei esta mensagem. Só permiti que usassem o meu nome para te trazer até aqui. Sinceramente, não dou a mínima para você. Mas tenho um outro parceiro que diz que te conhece.", hã? Peraí… deixa eu processar isso direito!

"Mister Zero… se não se incomoda, permita que seja eu a explicar.", e agora, quem é dessa vez?

"Ah, Mr. Special One… há quanto tempo… por onde é que andou?", Crocodile perguntou num tom estranhamente cordial.

Uma figura descia as escadarias de acesso ao covil.

Era um homem vestido de calças castanhas, um sobretudo preto que escondia uma camisa e uma faixa na cintura, além de uma capa cinzenta.

Tinha cabelos negros até a altura do ombro e usava chapéu. Também levava uma jóia vermelha da cor de sangue em um cordão à volta do pescoço… e uma rosa vermelha no bolso do casaco.

Não pude ver o seu rosto porque estava escondido pelo chapéu.

Esse era o Mr. Special One.

"Estava entediado. Andei pela cidade, vigiando os movimentos dos nossos soldados.", ele dizia enquanto descia as escadas.

"Meu convidado… já chegou?", ele perguntou.

Crocodile simplesmente apontou para a cela.

O seu subordinado então deu um simples sorriso ameaçador e andou até as barras. Quando olhou para nós, eu engoli em seco e senti meu estômago doer… em geral, um sentimento de medo tomou conta de mim.

"Bem-vindo… Daiki.", ele sabe o meu nome? Mas… como?

Ele então ajeitou o chapéu para revelar o rosto. Tinha uma cicatriz vertical no olho esquerdo. O mero olhar dele era inquietante.

Meio que automaticamente, minhas pernas me faziam dar passos lentos para trás, como se quisessem me afastar do perigo.

"Não responde? O medo cortou a sua língua?", ele falou, num tom que me deixou ainda mais nervoso. "Talvez se eu fizer… ISTO!"

De repente, um cipó estranho começou a sair da mão dele. Ele a estendeu, fez o cipó esticar, passar por entre as barras e…

"NAMI!"

…agarrar o pescoço da Nami!

"…você consiga reagir."

"Pessoal… so… corro…", Nami tentava achar fôlego para gritar.

"PARE! DEIXE A NAMI FORA DISSO!", eu gritei.

Eu cerrei os dentes. Fechei as mãos em punhos e me coloquei perto das grades, nunca tirando os meus olhos dos olhos do meu inimigo. Agora ficou pessoal…

"Ahahah… o que foi? Não quer que eu toque na sua namoradinha?"

Mesmo sabendo que estava longe de ser a hora para isso, senti a minha cara ficar quente e corar…

"CALE ESSA BOCA! Solte-a imediatamente e venha falar comigo!"

Ela não é a minha namorada, mas é minha amiga! Se quer mexer comigo, é bom que deixe-a em paz!

Cerrei os dentes, chocando mandíbula e maxila com tanta força… queria tanto ter dentes afiados…

Felizmente, ele concedeu e a soltou. Os outros correram em seu auxílio, mas eu fiquei estático, olhando nos olhos dele.

Não era o mesmo Special One que nós tínhamos encontrado no barco. Aquela faceta de comédia deu lugar a uma expressão muito mais ameaçadora e maligna. Claro que eu sabia que aquilo era um ato, mas a real faceta dele era um completo mistério…

Até agora.

"Hmph… enfim ganhou coragem, hã?" Ele falou. Estávamos frente-a-frente um com o outro.

"O que você quer comigo? De onde é que você me conhece?" eu disse, ameaçando.

"Há quanto tempo, hem, Daiki… ou será que te deveria chamar de… Dan? Então quer dizer que um fracote como você decidiu sair de casa e se juntar a um bando de piratas?" ele ignorou.

"DESEMBUCHA! O QUE QUER COMIGO? Porque é que fala como se eu te conhecesse?" aquilo tudo estava me enfurecendo.

"Não me diga que não se lembra? Vamos lá… essa é a pior hora para você bancar o esquecido! Alguém… pode sair machucado…", ele disse vagarosamente.

"Eu não te conheço!", eu insistia mas ele não parecia querer saber.

"Hmmm… parece que aquela pancada na cabeça surtiu efeito… até demais.", ele dizia num tom decepcionado. "Embora não tenha caído a ficha ainda, eu não vou me revelar até a hora certa. Não fique tão zangado assim… Se bem que essa cara de medo e de angústia me dá tanto prazer…"

Será que estou lidando com um sádico? Acabei de descer um grau no meu nível de esperança na humanidade…

De repente, ele saca de um outro cipó que passa pelas grades e me agarra no pescoço.

Ele o puxa e me faz bater a cara contra as grades.

Então ele se aproximou e sussurrou.

"Sim… você se parece muito com ele…"

Ao mesmo tempo, ele me olhou com tanta intensidade que podia me matar sem mexer um dedo…

"Ele… quem…?" eu perguntei enquanto lutava para respirar. Já sentia lágrimas de dor no rosto.

"Vai saber a seu tempo. Agora vou ser breve. Eu vou te fazer pagar por essa cicatriz. Com juros e correção monetária. Você não sai de Arabasta vivo!" sussurrou lentamente.

A seguir, ele me jogou no chão. Caí de costas e bati a cabeça no piso. Tentei voltar a olhar para ele enquanto me recuperava do choque e tendia os doloridos.

Quase morri sufocado ali mesmo… meu pescoço doía muito e eu ainda respirava ofegante.

Ele é forte… e bem capaz de me matar se eu der algum passo em falso!

É nessas horas que o coração salta até a boca…

"Dan-kun! Você está bem?" Nami andou em meu socorro.

"Deixa estar. Eu estou bem…" dizia entre respirações.

"Q-quem é aquele cara? Você o conhece?" Usopp perguntou nervosamente.

"Não… nunca o vi antes… não sei do que é que ele está falando… é tudo muito confuso…" tentava evitar que minha voz tremesse, mas não conseguia… meu corpo tremia de medo…

Pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, fui preenchido pelo terror que é imaginar ser morto no ato, aqui e agora.

"Crocodile… não os mate agora. Quero ser eu a esquartejar aquele garoto." Special virou as costas e andou para longe da cela.

"Hã… Vai fazer alguma diferença se eu os matar agora ou mais tarde?" Crocodile perguntou.

"Para mim faz. Matá-los de uma vez não tem graça nenhuma. Eu antes quero ver a agonia nos rostos dos nossos inimigos… fazê-los sofrerem… verem o caos que vai anteceder o sucesso dessa operação… para mim é isso que importa."

"Esse seu vício é uma inconveniência tamanha…", como é que esses dois falam num tom tão descontraído entre si? Fizeram algum pacto ou já se conheciam de longa data?

"Então é pena. Assim que a nossa segunda convidada chegar, os dias desse grupinho patético estão contados." Crocodile afirmou enquanto dava uma baforada no seu charuto.

Mr. Special suspirou, se conformando. Casualmente, ele tirou a sua capa e o sobretudo, andando até se sentar na mesa.

Parece que é daqueles sujeitos que obedece mas só quando lhe dá na gana.

"Entendido… mas lembre-se. Eu ainda quero acertar as contas com aquele garoto, Crocodile. Contudo, se ele não sobreviver, é prova de que não é homem suficiente para me enfrentar."

Agora ele duvida do meu brio? Quando eu sair dessa jaula, eu vou te mostrar quem é homem aqui, seu ordinário!

Nunca tinha ficado tão nervoso… ao mesmo tempo que a presença dele me tinha deixado tão aterrorizado, a única coisa que queria fazer era dar um jeito de destruir as grades e resolver essa questão ali mesmo.

Como agora sei que terei a hora e o lugar para acertar as contas com aquele indivíduo, eu decidi me deixar descansar e recuperar do choque. Não esqueci o fato de que ainda teremos que dar um jeito de sair dessa jaula, mas tudo o que eu queria era voltar a mim mesmo…

Me arrastei para trás e sentei no lado oposto da cela.

Não queria, mas de vez em quando me encontrava pensando na infinidade de perguntas que toda essa situação me deixou na cabeça.

Pensei que podia com todos… mas não posso.

…

Espera, no que estou pensando? Ainda nem lhe toquei e já estou me derrotando?

Só vai ficar provado que eu não posso derrotá-lo _se eu de fato não puder derrotá-lo_!

Vou precisar de toda a força que conseguir juntar para isso!

Bati na minha cara para me livrar dos pensamentos, dei alguns suspiros e fechei os olhos. Ter dois supervilões me vigiando e olhando para mim o tempo todo é incômodo.

Agora a situação está mais calma, o que dá tempo para descansar.

"Presta atenção. Vou imitar o Sanji." hm?

"Quem foi que comeu a carne toda, hem?"

De repente, me deparo com o Luffy fazendo uma cara igual à do nosso cozinheiro. Ele até penteou o cabelo à frente dos olhos e imitou a sobrancelha em espiral!

Foi a deixa para o Usopp se acabar de tanto rir.

"Ah, agora é a minha vez! Oni…" ele queria fazer de Zoro, mas…

"NÃO DÁ PARA LEVAR A SÉRIO?" …Nami não gostou e bateu nos dois. "Perante uma situação tão séria vocês ficam aí de bobeira?"

"Porquê não? A gente não pode sair daqui e eu tô morrendo de tédio!" Luffy se justificou.

"Por isso mesmo é que a situação é séria! Se não fizermos nada, vamos sair daqui mortos!"…mortos vamos estar, mas sair daqui é que outra história.

"Heh… mesmo com nossas vidas em perigo, eles estão nessa tranquilidade… que inveja!" eu sorri.

"Mas eu não estou tranquila!" Nami respondeu.

"Quer dizer que devíamos perder o bom senso e nos desesperarmos?" eu perguntei inocentemente.

"De jeito nenhum!" Ela está se contradizendo… "E VOCÊ! NÃO DURMA!" Nami chegou até o Zoro e também lhe bateu.

"Ahnn… já é de manhã?" Zoro acordou com um enorme galo na cabeça.

"JÁ É DE TARDE, SEU MOLENGÃO!" Ela respondeu.

"Hmm… você é uma senhorita muito autoritária, não?" hm?

Ela virou as atenções para o Crocodile.

"Aproveite para se gabar enquanto pode! Quando eles saírem desta prisão, vai ser o fim para vocês! Não é, Luffy?" Nami tentava afastar o desespero e trazer esperança.

"AAAHHH! COM CERTEZA!" Luffy gritou com os braços erguidos.

"Dan? Está comigo?" ela se virou para mim.

"Sim!" eu disse, dando um sorriso determinado.

"Hmm… a sua tripulação confia mesmo em você… Luffy do Chapéu de Palha." Crocodile falou enquanto bebia do seu copo de vinho e saboreava do seu banquete, nem sequer se dando ao trabalho de olhar para nós.

"Confiança… a coisa mais inútil desse mundo." Aí que ele olhou para nós, ainda que de lado.

"O que há de errado com esse cara?" Nami sussurrava. Usopp chegou perto e pôs uma mão no ombro dela.

"Pare com isso! Quer enfurecê-lo?" Usopp, preocupado.

Se bem que ele está longe de ficar enraivecido…

"CROCODILE!" hm? Essa voz…

…

Havia uma pessoa nas escadarias. De robe azul… era a Vivi! E estava acompanhada da Miss All Sunday.

"Bem-vinda, Princesa do Reino de Arabasta, Nefertari Vivi. Ou devia dizer… Miss Wednesday. Então você conseguiu escapar dos meus assassinos. Eu te dou os parabéns." Crocodile falava, com os braços abertos.

"Claro que eu viria! Não importa onde você se escondesse…"

Ela tirou os seus cordões com lâminas na ponta enquanto descia lentamente as escadarias.

"…eu viria para ver você morrer! MISTER ZERO!"

De repente ela começou a correr em direção à mesa…

"Vivi, espera! Primeiro nos tira daqui! Vivi!"

Luffy gritava mas ela estava tão concentrada que não parecia escutar.

"KUJAKKI… STRING SLASHER!" (Corrente do Pavão Retalhador)

Ela lançou a corrente de jóias afiadas que usava como cinto e decapitou o Crocodile!

Mas uma coisa cheirava mal… em vez de sangue e entranhas, apenas vimos areia no lugar da cabeça dele.

"Inútil." Smoker sussurrou.

Crocodile transformou o corpo todo em areia logo a seguir, e então se deslocou de onde estava para agarrar a Vivi por trás.

"Satisfeita?" Ele se materializou de volta, agarrou a Vivi e tapou-lhe a boca. "Como natural desta terra, você já devia saber que eu tenho os poderes da Suna Suna no Mi." (Fruta da Areia)

"Fruta do Diabo!" gritei sem pensar… bom trabalho, Capitão Óbvio…

"Será que eu te transformo numa múmia?"

"O homem-areia!" Usopp gritou enquanto perdia os sentidos de tanto medo…

"EI, DEIXA A VIVI EM PAZ! SOLTA A VIVI! VEM LUTAR COMIGO!"

Crocodile não ouviu, em vez disso forçou Vivi a sentar noutra cadeira.

"Sente e aproveite… porque a festa vai começar! Estou certo, Miss All Sunday?"

"Afirmativo." Ela respondeu. A seguir, tirou um relógio de bolso. "Já passa do meio-dia. A operação Utopia já está em andamento."

"O-oi, do que estão falando?" Luffy perguntou.

Em vez de incitar uma resposta, aquela pergunta foi a deixa para que Crocodile usasse do truque mais velho dos vilões… a risada maligna.

"É o símbolo da queda desse reino patético… Miss Wednesday." Uma silenciosa pausa até que ele continuou. "O amor cego por esse reino é que vai levá-lo ao esquecimento."

Vivi ficou tensa com aquelas palavras.

"Lutando entre a vida e a morte, o povo vai ser engolido pela escuridão."

Agora que Crocodile já pôs em marcha a fase final do seu grande plano para conquistar o reino de Arabasta…

Agora que ele tem a princesa e os supostos salvadores da pátria nas suas garras…

Agora ele tem toda a liberdade para dar risadas do mal.

Mas, sendo franco, para um vilão do porte dele, com a presença que ele tem, as risadas dele são… decepcionantes. Na melhor das hipóteses.

Ele começou a falar cripticamente e blá blá blá.

Embora devesse, eu não dei muita atenção àquilo. Ora, já tinha lido situações parecidas nas minhas histórias umas quinhentas vezes!

"O que… o que diabo você pretende fazer?" Vivi perguntava, engrossando a voz, tentando desafiá-lo.

"Sabe qual é o tipo de pessoa que mais desprezo? Aquelas que põem a felicidade dos outros à frente da própria vida… não passam de meros hipócritas!" Crocodile estava mais do que feliz em explicar as suas motivações.

"Quer matar o meu pai? Acha que vai conseguir?" Vivi se enraivecia cada vez mais.

"Não me olhe assim… eu não tenho intenções de fazer isso. Aliás, nem vale a pena matá-lo."

Não sei como é que eu fiquei esse tempo todo sem reparar que ele tinha um _gancho no lugar da mão esquerda_! Caramba, como eu sou desatento!

Oh, espera, estou fugindo do assunto. Voltando…

"Eu vou fazer o Cobra passar por uma humilhação muito pior do que a morte."

Vivi ficava cada vez mais possessa com aquele homem.

Enquanto isso, ele só ria da cara dela. "Uma princesa não devia fazer essa cara… fica mau para você."

"Vou perguntar pela última vez. O que é a Operação Utopia?" Vivi perdia a paciência.

"Oi, oi… sabe que não está no direito de fazer exigên-"

"RESPONDA À MINHA PERGUNTA!" Sem pestanejar, Vivi o cortou antes que ele fugisse do tema.

"Que valente…" ele fazia pouco dela. "Bem, já que o meu plano maior já está em marcha, acho que não perco nada em partilhá-lo com os meus prisioneiros."

Não me diga…

"Que grande clichê…" eu disse enquanto me levantava.

"Clichê? Dan, como pode pensar nisso numa hora dessas?" Usopp respondeu, desconcertado.

"Não vêem? O vilão tem a mocinha nas suas garras, o seu plano está correndo bem… e agora ele vai contar no que consiste! É o maior clichê que já testemunhei na vida! Diretinho dos livros que eu lia!" eu expliquei.

"O que quer dizer? Que é para a gente ignorar?" Nami, também meio perturbada.

"Talvez… talvez não… pode valer a pena ouvir." eu dizia, com uma mão no queixo.

Logo de cara, ele apresentou material bombástico.

Disse que o Rei estava de partida para Nanohana para fazer um pedido público de desculpas. O Rei admitiria que tinha sido ele a roubar a chuva das outras cidades e trazê-la para a capital.

Obviamente, seria confrontado com os milhares de cidadãos que morreram ou morrerão devido à seca, mas…

"Sacrifícios são necessários… para o bem do reino…" Crocodile afirmou.

Basicamente, ele levou a chuva para a capital porque sim.

"O meu pai nunca faria isso! NUNCA!" sério, o pavio da Vivi já devia ter estourado há muito tempo…

Mas tem um pequeno detalhe que ele só mencionou depois.

Como sabia muito bem que o Rei não era homem de ir ao seu povo e dizer isso nem sob ameaça de morte, ele mandou o Mister 2 disfarçado de Rei fazer o trabalho de se desculpar perante o povo…

…deitando abaixo a cidade e seus habitantes.

Sob a pretensa de apagar os traços de um incidente onde se descobriu que carregamentos de Pó da Dança circulavam pela cidade.

"Isso vai fazer os rebeldes e o povo… caírem direitinho na minha armadilha…" Crocodile disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Vendo que o seu Rei desprezou completamente o povo que tanto o respeitou e acreditou nele, era certeza absoluta que o povo pegaria nas armas e se revoltaria contra o governante.

"Mister 2… as pessoas vão saber que ele é um impostor!" Vivi denunciou.

"Nisso você até tem razão… ele não consegue andar sem aqueles trejeitos extravagantes por muito tempo. Foi por isso que, só por precaução, também mandei o Mr. 1 e a Miss Doublefinger como suportes… para dar cabo de qualquer um que possa saber da verdade, seja quem for… homem, mulher ou criança."

Seu monstro desalmado!

Eles foram num galeão de guerra convenientemente carregado com armas de todos os tipos e tamanhos… especialmente entregues para o Exército Rebelde.

Com ou sem o seu líder Kohza, não importava. O que importava é que a mudança repentina de atitude do Rei percebida pelos cidadãos os deixaria tão enraivecidos a ponto de organizarem uma revolta armada.

O próximo passo lógico do recém-formado exército seria…

…marchar para a batalha na capital Alubarna. Onde o exército Real teria que ser obrigado a intervir para evitar a destruição da cidade.

"Tudo isso… enquanto. Nós. Conversamos."

Crocodile terminou a exposição… para rir mais ainda.

"E então? Gostou? O plano que você ajudou a começar… agora está a todo o vapor. Se prestar bem atenção, vai ser capaz de ouvir os gritos da população. E o seu único bradar…"

Crocodile dizia isso num tom tão assombrador…

"Vamos proteger Arabasta… vamos proteger Arabasta… vamos proteger Arabasta…"

"PAAAAAARREEEEEEE!"

Vivi finalmente surtou.

"Como pode… COMO PODE SER TÃO CRUEL!"

Palavras já nem chegam para descrever o turbilhão de emoções dentro da cabeça daquela jovem…

"Tão tocante… e irônico… o amor do povo pela sua terra… é exatamente o que trará a sua destruição."

"WOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy se encheu de fúria… ficou tão possesso de raiva que correu até a grade, nem se importando se ela era feita de pedra do mar e lhe deixava fraco… metia a cara por entre as barras, fazia o que podia. Tudo o que queria era sair dali e fazer picadinho daquele mercenário pelo sofrimento que está causando…

Compreendo perfeitamente que ele aja assim… mas tudo o que nos impede de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar…

…são míseras barras de ferro!

"Esse cara é um idiota? Não ouviu nadinha do que eu disse?" Smoker se resignou a falar daquilo.

"E daí que não tenha ouvido?" Eu me dirigi a ele, irritado. Ele meramente olhou para mim. "Não percebe a raiva que ele sente?"

"Raiva? Que patético… é deitar a razão no lixo…" ainda tem a coragem para ser tão antipático? Tá certo que ele é um marinheiro e a sua missão é a de capturar piratas, mas dá um tempo!

"Talvez sim…" hm?

"Zoro-san, você também não!" eu me virei para ele.

"Mas… ele sempre foi menos de pensar e mais de agir. E é por isso que é o nosso capitão." Zoro deu a volta ao argumento.

"Se formos olhar para trás, tive que tomar algumas atitudes para chegar até aqui. Subversões que acarretaram inúmeros tumultos… ordens que causaram o mau comportamento do Exército Real. Imagino que você esteja se perguntando até agora: porque quero tanto o seu reino?"

Nem era preciso chicotes nem nada. Toda essa conversa era o equivalente a uma sessão de tortura física para a Vivi.

"Acha que eu entendo o que é que pensa essa sua cabeça pútrida?"

"Oi, oi… modere a linguagem. Que princesinha malcriada…"

De repente, ouço um estrondo e vejo ela se jogar no chão. Estava o tempo todo com as mãos amarradas atrás das costas.

"Eu vou impedi-los… eu vou impedi-los! AINDA VOU A TEMPO! Alubarna fica a leste direto daqui! Eu não vou deixar… EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ESSA GUERRA COMEÇAR!"

* * *

**Dan encontrou um novo inimigo que parece já lhe ter causado problemas no passado, sem o seu conhecimento. A sua luta será iminente.  
**

**Vivi tem que encontrar forças depois de ouvir uma longa, detalhada explicação de como Crocodile quer se apoderar do trono do seu país.**

**Contudo... eles ainda estão encurralados dentro da cela... esperando pelo fim? Será que armarão um plano de última hora para escapar? Será que conseguirão ajuda?**

**? ? ?: "Bom dia, daqui fala o Restaurante de Merda. Qual é o seu pedido?"**

**Não perca o próximo capítulo!  
**


	70. Mister Prince, codinome salvador

**Capítulo 70**

**"Os terríveis crocodilos-banana e o misterioso Mister Prince!"

* * *

**

Em vez de entrar em estado de choque depois de ouvir o plano maléfico do vilão, a mocinha, mesmo com as mãos amarradas, tenta como pode oferecer resistência.

Infelizmente, os cavaleiros da armadura brilhante estão presos numa jaula inquebrável.

"Que coincidência. Estávamos agorinha mesmo de partida para Alubarna."

Crocodile se pôs de pé, virando as costas para a Vivi, que se arrastava entre gemidos no chão.

"Quanto a você, estou na dúvida se quer vir conosco ou… se quer ficar com eles."

Enquanto fez a pausa, ele tirou dos bolsos uma chave.

"Ei… essa é a chave dessa jaula, não é?" Luffy deduziu.

"E que diferença faz se for?" Crocodile respondeu sem se importar.

"ME DÁ ESSA CHAVE!" Luffy ordenou.

"Hmph…" Crocodile nem sequer deu atenção, apenas rindo e se virando de costas. Ele estendeu o braço, mostrando a chave da tranca da jaula e tranquilamente saboreando o momento.

Enquanto isso, Vivi continuava freneticamente tentando libertar as mãos das amarras.

A seguir, Crocodile simplesmente deixou a chave cair no chão.

À medida que caía, Vivi conseguiu libertar as mãos e rastejar, tentar pegá-la.

O único problema é que tem uma pedra no meio do caminho… uma pedra com um cérebro.

Crocodile pisou o chão e ativou uma porta-armadilha bem ao redor de onde a chave iria cair.

Vivi até estendeu a mão para evitar o pior, mas não conseguiu.

"Um buraco?" Ela gritou, incrédula.

Crocodile sorriu. "Nem mesmo eu posso prever quanto tempo vai levar até que os exércitos colidam. Mas sei que mesmo que você partisse a toda a velocidade até Alubarna, ainda assim não chegaria a tempo de evitar o conflito."

Ele então se virou para encará-la.

"Se ainda pretende deter a rebelião, aconselho que parta imediatamente, Miss Wednesday."

Engraçado que ele ainda se dirige a ela pelo codinome…

"Ou… será que prefere salvá-los?" Crocodile continuou.

"Hmm… a boa e velha escolha sádica. É essa a melhor carta que você tem na manga?" Admito, ainda tentava bancar o confiante.

"Dan, fica quieto! Vai conseguir o quê com isso?" Usopp chegou até mim e sussurrou.

"É a única carta de que preciso, garoto." Crocodile respondeu, tranquilo como sempre. "Pena foi que eu deixei cair a chave na câmara lá de baixo… Ai, eu sou tão desastrado… Ao menos, vejam pelo lado positivo: no fim das contas, não vão precisar fazer uma escolha tão injusta."

A sério, dá pra parar com as gracinhas? Realmente, esse cara me tira do sério…

"Ah, e quase ia me esquecendo de mencionar que é o covil dos ferozes crocodilos-banana."

Vivi olhou para baixo e tomou um susto.

"Crocodilo-banana?" Luffy se assustou também. "OLHA! TEM UM CROCODILO GIGANTE SAINDO DAQUELA BANANA!"

Ele gritou enquanto apontava para… bem, um crocodilo grande pra caramba que estava passando frente às janelas!

"Mas que diabo é aquilo? Aqueles crocodilos são enormes!" Nami exclamou.

Isso só pode significar uma coisa…

"Ei, quer dizer que essa sala está submersa?" Usopp deduziu.

"Bananas com crocodilos colados a elas… que coisa mais esquisita!" Ai, Luffy…

"É o contrário, abestado! Não vê que são os crocodilos que têm bananas crescendo na testa?" Eu intervim.

"Oh não!" Vivi ficou ainda mais apreensiva.

"O que foi, Vivi?" Luffy perguntou.

"Um dos crocodilo-banana acabou de engolir a chave da jaula!" Vivi respondeu com a voz tremendo.

"O QUÊ? ENTÃO VAI ATRÁS DELE E FAZ ELE CUSPIR!" Luffy praticamente lhe pediu o impossível.

"Oi, Luffy! Acha mesmo que ela consegue derrotar uma besta daquelas?" Nami ralhou.

"Os crocodilos-banana são muito ferozes, Luffy-san! Eles caçam até mesmo Reis dos Mares! Mal eu chegasse perto, iria ser logo devorada!" Vivi lamentou.

"Que pena… sinto muito pelo descuido…" Hahaha… que engraçadinho. "Além disso, não creio que nenhum de vocês seja capaz de descobrir _qual _dos meus crocodilos a engoliu."

Ora, claro que não, espertinho! Sério, preciso dizer mais?

"Que desgraçado!" Nami cerrou os punhos.

"Droga… se eu pudesse ser capaz de cortar essas barras, eu iria cuidar disso num instante!" Disse um frustrado Zoro.

"Você é mesmo tolo, Zoro… não acabou de ver que engoliram a chave? Não podemos sair." Mais valia ficar quieto, Luffy.

"E ACHA QUE NÃO SEI DISSO?" Zoro se irritou.

"Ora bem…" Crocodile então estalou os dedos, e o portão de saída começou a se abrir. Os seus imediatos também se dirigiram para acompanhá-lo, ficando um em cada lado.

"Outra coisinha: esta sala vai se auto-destruir em uma hora. Esse porão já não me serve de nada, portanto vou deixar a água entrar e levá-lo ao fundo do lago de Rainbase."

O rosto dele era mais ameaçador e o sorriso, sempre confiante.

"Milhões de civis inocentes… ou cinco piratas sem futuro… se quiser, escolha um dos dois, se bem que você não tem o poder, nem para salvar os seus amiguinhos… ou para deter o conflito que se avizinha."

Vivi ficou tensa.

"Gosta… de fazer apostas?"

Crocodile riu e começou a se dirigir a saída, mas não antes de ainda continuar o seu monólogo. "Há tantos idiotas neste país que o trabalho foi até mais fácil do que eu esperava. Menção especial vai para aqueles jovens sem cérebro que vão perder a vida pela revolução… ou aquele velhote que cava buracos em Yuba…"

"Hã, o que disse? Está falando daquele velho ressecado?" Luffy reagiu imediatamente.

Ei, é o Sr. Toto! Parece que ele o conhece!

"Quem mais… seria tão estúpido a ponto de trabalhar dia e noite para recuperar um oásis morto e enterrado há tempos? Aquele rosto tão sério e determinado… me irrita profundamente." Crocodile respondeu.

"De tempos em tempos, leva com tempestades de areia em cima… mas é teimoso e não desiste."

"ORA SEU…" Insultos não chegam para descrevê-lo…

"Me diga, Luffy do Chapéu de Palha… Acha mesmo que tempestades de areia caem duas vezes no mesmo lugar?" Crocodile perguntou.

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

Logo iríamos descobrir… Luffy se enervou… e começou a ficar furioso à medida que via Crocodile produzir um pequeno tornado de areia que lhe cabia na palma da mão. Então era isso.

"FOI… FOI VOCÊ!"

"Eu… EU VOU TE MATAR!" Vivi também se enfureceu.

Crocodile não se sentia ameaçado por nenhum dos dois, simplesmente andando lentamente pelo túnel de saída.

Antes de irem embora, ainda notei que o Mr. Special One parou para lançar um último olhar até mim.

"Te vejo depois…"

Ele não falou nada, mas a expressão dele fazia ficar clara a mensagem.

"AH! ESSA NÃO! A ÁGUA COMEÇOU A ENTRAR!" Usopp gritou.

De repente, outras portas abriram de repente e deixaram entrar a água do lago!

"VAMOS AFUNDAR! VIVI! SALVA A GENTE! FAZ ALGUMA COISA! EU NÃO QUERO QUE ESTA SEJA A ÚLTIMA HORA DA MINHA VIDA!" Pronto… o Usopp surtou e não pára de gritar.

"Dá para ficar quieto?" Zoro interrompeu.

Usopp continuou gritando até se cansar. Vivi estava a ponto de verter lágrimas de angústia. Até pensei que ela iria se derreter em prantos, mas em vez disso, pegou no cinto de lâminas e colocou o fio no dedo mindinho.

"O país… ou os meus camaradas…" Ela sussurrava. "Já sei que você não iria me deixar salvar nem um nem outro, não é? Você iria arranjar alguma forma de me matar antes de eu chegar a Alubarna… não iria?" Lentamente, ela ia levantando a voz. "Nada disso vai parar até você morrer!"

Ela se mantinha ajoelhada, cerrando os dentes e tentando conter a fúria dentro do seu ser.

"Você… que não sabe de nada… Nada sobre o povo desse país… a sua história… o seu modo de vida! Não sabe de nada!"

Ela tentou erguer o cinto e preparar-se para um ataque surpresa… mas acabou por desistir. Deixou o cinto cair e se limitou a tentar deter o pranto.

"Vivi!" Luffy tentou chamá-la à razão. "Faz alguma coisa! Tira a gente daqui!"

"Luffy-san…" Vivi já chorava.

"Ah, ah… finalmente está implorando para que o salvem, Luffy do Chapéu de Palha? Eu compreendo… afinal, qualquer um tem medo de morrer, não é?"

Crocodile ainda falava de dentro do túnel.

"Se nós… se nós morrermos… QUEM É QUE VAI ACABAR COM AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!" Luffy respondeu à altura.

Vivi olhou para ele. A raiva estava escrita e pintada no rosto dele. Já nada o faria parar.

"Não abuse da sorte, seu zé-ninguém." Crocodile ainda ameaçou.

"O zé-ninguém aqui… É VOCÊ!" Luffy dava o troco na mesma moeda.

Um silêncio tenso dominava o ambiente. A seguir, Crocodile estalou os dedos e outra porta secreta se abriu. E como se a situação não já estivesse desesperante o suficiente… o pior ainda estava por vir. Da escotilha saiu um dos crocodilos-banana!

"Se ainda pretende abandoná-los e parar a rebelião, a hora é agora, Miss Wednesday." Crocodile virou e deu o recado.

Lentamente, o crocodilo rastejou para perto da jaula… a coisa é enorme! Não, enorme ainda é pouco… gigante! Espera… gigante é menos ainda… GRANDEMENTE DESCOMUNAL!

Vivi ainda preparou o cinto de lâminas, mas estava tensa. A desvantagem era incomensurável.

"YOSH! VIVI! VAI COM TUDO!"

Luffy gritava confiante.

"Não seja absurdo! Aquela coisa é impossivelmente grande!" Obviamente, Usopp estava horrorizado com a torcida. Nami ficou boquiaberta.

"VIVI! CORRE! Não lute, fuja daqui!" Usopp gritava. "Mas! Salve a gente!"

"Usopp! Agora quem está sendo absurdo é você!" Luffy reclamava.

"Espera, vejam! Do outro lado da janela!" Nami apontou.

Vi que os crocodilos estavam fazendo fila para entrar na sala. Usopp ficou ainda mais aterrorizado.

"Acham que somos o lanche deles…" Zoro comentou.

"VAMOS MORRER DIGERIDOS MESMO ANTES DE MORRERMOS AFOGADOS!" Usopp gritou.

"Que pena… mesmo que nos comam, ainda vão ficar com fome, os coitados…" eu disse.

"Faz sentido… Têm essas presas gigantes, mas não vão nem poder nos mastigar." Zoro respondeu, indiferente.

"Mas que raio de conversa é essa? Isso lá é hora de ter pena desses predadores! Outra, como é que vocês não entram em pânico diante de tudo isso?" Nami perguntou, irritada e ao mesmo tempo, incrédula.

"Sendo sincero, não sei… acho que depois de encontrar vocês, já me acostumei com a idéia de pôr a minha vida em risco…" Eu respondia com a mão atrás da cabeça, tentando esconder o tremelique.

Não aparentava, mas eu também estava nervoso.

Outra vez, o silêncio e a tensão eram perturbadores. Só podíamos assistir de camarote o olhar feroz do crocodilo gigante encarando a presa… depois soltando um grunhido e abrindo a boca, mostrando as presas enormes.

Vivi fazia uma pose defensiva.

"KUJAKKI… ST-"

Ela tentou atacar, mas num rápido movimento, o crocodilo investiu contra ela e a empurrou contra as escadarias.

Seguiu-se um estrondo e depois que a nuvem de fumaça dissipou, o resultado era assustador.

"QUE VELOCIDADE! ELE ARRANCOU A ESCADARIA COM UMA MORDIDA!" Usopp gritou.

Felizmente, Vivi escapou a tempo de não ser esmagada, mas levou uma pancada violenta da cauda do animal. Ela foi jogada para um canto da sala, caiu feio no chão e ficou encurralada.

"ESSE MONSTRO É INVENCÍVEL!" Usopp não parava de gritar.

"VIVI! CORRE DAÍ!" Luffy se juntou a ele.

Quem me dera poder ajudar… mas só podia ver e ficar chocado… nossa amiga vai ser devorada!

"VIVI! ELE VAI TE COMER!"

Lentamente, o crocodilo se aproximava para dar a mordida final…

…

…

Houve uma pausa. Tudo ficou silencioso e o único som que se ouvia era um telefone tocando. Até o crocodilo parou o que estava fazendo para ver quem ousava lhe interromper.

Miss All Sunday tirou do bolso um Den Den Mushi Bebê.

"Alô? Alô? Tem alguém aí?" Ei… eu conheço essa voz.

"Sim, eu te escuto. Você é um dos Millions, não é?" Miss All Sunday respondeu.

"Oi, essa coisa tá funcionando? Eu nunca usei um desses antes…" Não acredito! Só pode ser ele!

"Sim, só precisa continuar falando, está funcionando." Uma outra voz respondeu.

"O que foi? Fale de uma vez, o que aconteceu?" Crocodile ficou impaciente.

"Ah… essa voz, eu já ouvi antes." É ele! É ele, eu sei que é ele! "Obrigado por ligar… esse é o Restaurante de Merda. Qual é o seu pedido?"

"Restaurante de Merda…" Crocodile repetiu.

"Ah, então quer dizer que ainda se lembra! Estou surpreso."

"Oi… será que…" Nami sussurrava.

"SAN-" Antes que Luffy estragasse tudo de vez, Usopp tapou-lhe a boca. "FICA QUIETO! Eles não sabem que é ele!" Ele disse. "Quando aqueles dois estiveram no navio, o Sanji foi o único que o Mister 2 não viu porque estava no convés!"

Claro! É o Sanji! Não acredito que tinha me esquecido dele! E o Chopper também ainda está lá fora! Eles são a nossa última esperança!

"Eu pensei que todos os cinco do bando do Chapéu de Palha, com exceção do animal de estimação, estavam capturados!" Ah, então ele só planejava deixar o Chopper vivo…

"Então havia mais um. Desgraçado… quem é você?" Crocodile estava visivelmente mais irritado.

"Eu? Bem… pode me chamar de… Mister Prince." Uau, que enigmático…

"Mesmo, Mr. Prince? Pode me dizer onde você se encontra?" Crocodile perguntou com cortesia.

"Lamento, mas não posso dizer. Se eu o dissesse, você viria aqui me matar." Lógico, Capitão Óbvio… "Embora eu duvide que você seja capaz disso. Afinal, eu não posso ser tão idiota a ponto de deixar uma informação dessas vazar, né?" Tento na língua, meu amigo… "Ao contrário de você… Mister Zero."

"PRINCE-SAN! SALVA A GENTE!" Usopp gritou com todo o ar dos pulmões.

"ESTAMOS FICANDO SEM TEMPO!" Luffy juntou-se a ele.

"Dá para parar com isso? Estão dando cabo da minha audição!" Nami se irritou com os dois.

"Prince-san! Você é a nossa esperança! ANDA LOGO!" Eu gritei também.

"Você também não!" Ela olhou para mim.

Depois da gritaria, Sanji (ou Mr. Prince, como preferirem) riu um pouquinho. "Hahaha… julgando pelos gritos, meus camaradas estão com você, não? Ora bem, eu acho que vou-"

De repente, a conversação foi cortada com o som de tiros!

"Haaahh… hah… aquele teimoso não morre! Alô?" Sanji? Esse não é você! "Finalmente o pegamos! O que fazemos com esse esquisitão agora, hem, chefe?"

Sanji… essa não!

"Onde você está! Diga!" Crocodile ordenou.

"Na parte de fora do portão da frente do Rain Dinners." A voz dizia.

"AQUELE DÉBIL MENTAL! ELE FOI PEGO!" Zoro dizia, exasperado. "Espero que ainda esteja vivo!"

"SANJI!" Luffy gritou.

"Nossa última esperança…" Nami já não tinha mais nenhuma.

Usopp rodopiava com as mãos na cabeça, em desespero.

"Gente, calma, por favor, fiquem calmos! É o Sanji de que estamos falando! Ele não é daquele tipo que morre fácil, certo?" Eu tentava acalmar os ânimos. "Vamos esperar e ver se ele vem. Se não vier… é o nosso fim." Eu olhei para o chão, com um fragmento de descrença.

Queria alimentar a esperança, mas diante das circunstâncias críticas, ainda havia uma parte de mim que duvidava.

Tive que parar de pensar nisso quando ouvi passos seguidos de um outro estrondo. O crocodilo mordeu as escadarias de novo e Vivi estava pendurada, se agarrando ao topo numa mão.

"VIVI!"

"Vivi! Para onde é que você vai?"

"Ainda temos tempo antes de a sala se encher de água!" Vivi mal olhou para nós à medida que se recompunha e escalava as escadas. "Eu vou sair e procurar ajuda!"

Assim que ela conseguiu se equilibrar e ficar fora do alcance do crocodilo, vimos uma linha de areia com um gancho na ponta voando pela sala.

"CUIDADO! VIVI!"

Crocodile tinha disparado o seu gancho, puxado a Vivi pelo rabo-de-cavalo e a feito cair no chão de novo.

"Não banque a espertinha." Crocodile avisou. Ele e os seus subordinados tinham entrado na sala e usado o crocodilo para subirem até o que restou das escadarias.

"Se ama tanto os seus companheiros, deixe-se ficar e morra junto deles. Assim que a água preencher a câmara onde os crocodilos comem, esta sala começará a se afundar." Ele sorriu maliciosamente, se virou e lentamente subiu as escadas. "Acho que vou trazer também aquele insolente do Mr. Prince… ou melhor, o seu cadáver!"

Eles então foram embora.

Luffy rosnou, enraivecido, à medida que os três desapareciam e fechavam as portas.

"VIVI! LEVANTA!"

O crocodilo atacou de novo, mas soltou um grito de dor e teve que recuar. Vivi ganhou algum tempo, rapidamente pulou de onde estava, se apoiou nas costas do animal e deu outro salto até as escadarias.

"Legal, ela escapou!" Nami comemorou.

"Yosh! Vivi, corre e vai atrás do Sanji!" Eu gritei.

Mais uma vez, o crocodilo deu uma investida contra as escadarias, destruindo mais um pouquinho, mas errando o alvo. Vivi pulou dos escombros e conseguiu escapar.

Enquanto isso…

As janelas quebraram e delas entraram cachoeiras de água!

"Que beleza… as janelas já eram!" Nami disse.

"Desse jeito, a sala vai ficar inundada em, quê, vinte minutos?" Usopp estimou.

"PESSOAL! AGUENTEM FIRME MAIS UM POUCO!" Mal sabia eu, Vivi ainda estava por aqui. "EU VOU TRAZER AJUDA! NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊS MORREREM AQUI DE JEITO NENHUM!"

"CERTO! CONTAMOS CONTIGO, VIVI!" Usopp e Luffy gritaram.

Assim, ela correu até as portas.

Quanto a nós… é hora de pensar em algum jeito de escapar daqui, nem que seja na marra!

"E… agora? O que é que fazemos?" Zoro perguntou.

"Ah, não sei… alguma coisinha para passar o tempo, talvez… PENSAR NUMA FORMA DE SAIR DAQUI, QUE TAL?" Usopp misturou sarcasmo com pânico.

"Não tema que com o Dan aqui não há problema!" Eu me levantei e falei, num tom confiante.

"Pensou em algum plano?" Nami perguntou.

"Hmmm… não é daqueles em que fazem uma bomba com fita adesiva e goma de mascar, mas é melhor do que nada!" Eu disse.

"Hã? Fita adesiva mais goma de mascar igual a bomba?" Usopp perguntou, confuso. "Isso funciona?"

"Claro que não! Eu uma vez li um livro em que o herói fez uma bomba a partir disso." Eu respondi.

"Então o que é que pretende fazer?" ele perguntou.

"Enpitsu Dagger!" Saquei do meu lápis, transformei-o diretamente numa adaga e fui que nem um doido até as barras. "EU VOU CORTAR ESSE TROÇO E É JÁ!"

Tentei feito maluco cortar as grades por todos os ângulos.

"ORYA!" Nada.

"DE NOVO!" Nada.

"ORA SEU…" Bem, o que esperavam? Nenhum arranhão sequer!

Finalmente suspirei e desisti. "Hah… falhou…" Puxei do meu caderno de desenho, rasguei um pedaço da folha da frente e transformei meu lápis de volta ao normal.

"Se nem o Zoro consegue cortar essas barras, quanto mais você!" Nami comentou.

"Você não tem que mencionar isso!" Zoro se virou e reclamou.

"Quem sabe se eu explodir esse negócio…" Sussurrei enquanto escrevia, mas…

"NÃO! NÃO! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!" Nami e Usopp se jogaram em cima de mim.

"Quer nos explodir também, é? Se não funciona, em vez das grades, somos NÓS que vamos ficar em pedacinhos!" Nami reclamou.

Me levantei e limpei a poeira. "Hmmm… faz sentido…"

"Pensa no que vai fazer!" Os dois reclamaram.

"Hmmm… próxima idéia…" Fechei os olhos e pus uma mão no queixo. Pensei por alguns momentos até ter uma outra idéia.

Fiz pose, inspirei profundamente e…

"HAAIYA! AI!"…dei um bom chute nas barras de metal. Só que em vez de fazê-las cair, senti a perna doer.

Muito.

"Aiaiaiaiai…" Fiquei uns bons momentos pulando e tentando fazer passar a dor na perna.

"Nada funciona…" Nami suspirou, cabisbaixa.

Parece tarde para chegar a essa conclusão, mas não podemos fazer nada a não ser esperar. Basicamente, estamos ferrados…

Sanji, vem logo!

* * *

**Sanji criou um disfarce para andar livre do radar de Crocodile e acabou se tornando a última esperança para o resto dos Chapéus de Palha!**

**Ele ainda tem que chegar até onde eles estão presos e arranjar maneira de os libertar!**

**Porém, enquanto ele está entrando, o chefe está saindo! E os selvagens crocodilos-banana ainda são um tremendo obstáculo!**

**Será que o Mr. Prince chegará à jaula? Ou os Chapéus de Palha perecerão em uma ou muitas maneiras horríveis?**

**Se ligue e veja no próximo capítulo!  
**


	71. Chapéus de Palha de volta à ação!

**Capítulo 71**

**"A chave para a grande fuga! É hora de virar o jogo!"

* * *

**

"WAAAAHH! A ÁGUA! VAMOS AFUNDAR!"

Ai… já enche a paciência ter que ouvir os gritos desses dois…

"OOOI! CROCODILO MALDITO! VEM COM TUDO!"

Oi, Nami? Está louca? Ela disse o que eu penso que ela disse?

Sem pestanejar, o crocodilo mordeu a isca e deu uma cabeçada na jaula! Depois de levar um tremendo susto quando ouvi o estrondo, senti o coração querer saltar da boca pra fora…

"Mas o que está fazendo, Nami?" Usopp perguntou exasperado.

"Quer nos matar, sua maluca?" Eu gritei.

Ela quase desmaiou com o susto que levou, mas conseguiu se recuperar e mostrar uma expressão confiante no rosto.

"Eu quero deixar esse bicho mais nervoso e fazer ele destruir essa jaula numa só mordida!" Nami dizia com toda a coragem do mundo.

"Entendi! Bem pensado!" Usopp concordou.

Ninguém parece perceber que há um pequeno obstáculo nesse plano.

"Esperem, esperem!" Eu dizia enquanto balançava os braços. "Se o crocodilo conseguir quebrar a jaula, ele vai aproveitar para dar o bote e nos devorar junto! Não vamos ter tempo de reagir!"

"Não temos outra alternativa! É agora ou nunca! Se nós tivermos que morrer, pelo menos que a nossa morte seja rápida e tudo menos dolorosa!" Deixei cair uma gota de suor.

É oficial… ela perdeu o juízo.

"Dan! Zoro! Luffy! Façam alguma coisa!" Usopp entrou na onda.

"QUER BRIGAR? VAMOS LÁ, SUA BANANA IDIOTA! VOU ACABAR COM A TUA RAÇA, BANANA DE UMA FIGA!"

Luffy desafiou a… banana (?) também.

"Ei, você ainda não entendeu! Sabe, aquilo é um crocodilo e é a banana que está brotando da cabeça dele." Usopp corrigiu, metendo o nariz na conversa.

Luffy se virou para ele, chateado. "O que foi? Não enche o saco." Ele sussurrou.

"Olha, por exemplo, já ouviu falar da Dança do Macaco?"

Hm?

"SUA BANANA!"

"ESCUTA QUANDO EU TÔ FALANDO, CARAMBA!"

Usopp queria explicar, mas Luffy só queria saber de insultar a bana… quer dizer, o crocodilo gigante.

"Que foi?" Luffy respondeu, ainda irritado.

"Eu tava dizendo… já ouviu falar da Dança do Macaco? O macaco é um animal, mas a dança é… TIRA A MÃO DAÍ! PRESTA ATENÇÃO!"

Usopp se desesperou quando Luffy sem querer tocou nas grades e ficou fraco de novo.

"Que que me importa? Bananas e crocodilos, é tudo comida!" Luffy raciocinou.

"GENTE, CUIDADO!" Nami gritou desesperada.

Instintivamente, os dois pararam com a rotina de comédia quando viram a boca gigante do crocodilo se aproximar da jaula… afinal o plano ia dar certo!

Fechei os olhos e esperei pelo pior…

Ouvi o som de dentes batendo no metal…

"NÃO DEU CERTO!"

"MAS QUE JAULA É ESSA?"

Abri os olhos para descobrir a jaula intacta e sem nenhum arranhão… e o crocodilo amuado…

…COM OS DENTES QUEBRADOS!

"VIVI, ANDA LOGO!" Usopp implorava.

Se nem um crocodilo gigante, com as suas presas mortíferas consegue quebrar essa jaula, o que é que consegue?

Agora estamos completamente sem opções…

"Oi… vocês." hm?

Smoker chamou. Ele passou o tempo todo sentado num canto, só observando e dando baforadas nos dois cigarros que tinha na boca.

Pelo amor da santa, em se tratando de fumar é pior do que o Sanji!

Óbvio, o nome dele é Smoker… ele tem a Fruta da Fumaça… mas dá um tempo! Vai dar um troço nos pulmões daqui a alguns anos!

E já fugi do assunto… ok, voltando!

"COMO É QUE PODE ESTAR TÃO CALMO NUMA HORA DESSAS!" Usopp reclamou.

"PENSA NUM JEITO DE SAIRMOS DAQUI!" Luffy fez o mesmo.

"O que é que vocês sabem…" Smoker nem se preocupou com os gritos e perguntou. "…sobre os objetivos do Crocodile?" Ele olhava para o chão enquanto falava, escondendo a expressão. "A mulher que estava ao lado dele… está sendo procurada pelo Governo Mundial há vinte anos. Se não estou enganado, a recompensa dela gira à volta dos 70 milhões."

"SETENTA MILHÕES?" Usopp reagiu, chocado. "O-ok, e daí?" Ele perguntou, mas sem tirar a cara de surpresa do rosto.

Smoker continuou, levantando o rosto, com uma expressão muito mais séria. "Se aqueles dois estão juntos… isso já é uma questão que vai além de simplesmente tomar o trono de um país. Caso não sejam detidos, isso vai se tornar um desastre de proporções internacionais."

"I-internacionais! O que quer dizer com isso?" Nami perguntou.

"O-oi… já sabia que o que ele pretendia era grande, mas ai já é exagero!" Usopp comentou.

"Do que estão falando?" Viramos para o Luffy estava de costas. "DESDE QUANDO É QUE PRECISAMOS DE MOTIVO PARA ACABAR COM ALGUÉM COMO ELE?"

Smoker meramente bufou. "E então? Como é que pretende sair daqui?"

Hmmm, boa pergunta. E parece que não temos muito tempo para respondê-la, já que…

"A ÁGUA JÁ ESTÁ NAS NOSSAS COXAS!" Luffy percebeu a realidade perturbadora.

"VAMOS MORRER! VAMOS MORRER!" Usopp falava como se já estivesse se afogando…

"ESSA não… sinto… minha força indo embora…"

A água já era forte para lhe sugar os poderes da Fruta do Diabo. Já nem conseguia ficar de pé sem ajuda. Se não fosse pelo Usopp a segurá-lo, o nosso capitão iria desmaiar e se afogar numa poça rasa!

"Aguenta firme! Não foi isso que a Vivi disse?" Usopp agarrou nele.

O pescoço dele já esticava involuntariamente. Ele já nem tinha força para manter a cabeça no lugar. Passe o trocadilho.

"Vivi… deve estar sendo difícil para você… sinto muito!" Nami olhava para a parte de fora e só podia lamentar.

"Droga… se eu fosse mais hábil… essa jaula…" Zoro estava desamparado.

Desamparado também estava eu. Nada podemos fazer e a água já bate na coxa…

"Recomenda-se não fazer barulho durante uma refeição."

Hm?

De repente, um estrondo e uma onda de choque que agitou a água à nossa volta vieram com uma força tremenda… e o crocodilo gritava de dor enquanto aparentava levitar!

"ANTI-MANNERS… KICK COURSE!"

O crocodilo foi chutado para longe e senti a alegria me preencher quando vi a silhueta e o terno preto do nosso salvador! Adivinha quem apareceu!

Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o homem em pessoa!

Codinome: Mister Prince.

Nome: SANJI!

O crocodilo caiu de volta na água, cuspindo escombros de pedra que havia consumido e fazendo ficar revoltas as águas dentro da sala.

Tudo isso enquanto Sanji cerrava os dentes, e as luzes da sala se refletiam nos seus óculos castanhos. Depois ele relaxou e estendeu o braço após desfrutar de uma baforada do seu já tradicional cigarro.

"Osu! Demorei?" Ele disse.

"PRINCE-SAN!" Usopp e Luffy comemoraram.

"SANJI-SAN! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU!" Eu me juntei a festa.

"Que alívio…" Nami suspirou.

"PÁRA DE IDIOTICES E VAI ATRÁS DA CHAVE!" Zoro rosnou e fez a cara zangada mais estranha que eu já vi…

"NAMI-SAAAAN! VOCÊ SE APAIXONOOOU?" Pronto, tudo do que menos precisávamos era que ele entrasse no modo sambadinha ridícula.

"Sim, sim, eu estou morrendo de amores. Agora dá para abrir essa jaula?"

"Haaaii~! Mellorine! Mellorine!"

"A idiotice dele não tem limites…" Zoro comentou.

"BOM TRABALHO, VIVI!" Luffy felicitou e deu um sinal positivo para a Vivi, que estava observando tudo do alto das escadarias.

Ela respondeu da mesma forma.

De repente, os outros crocodilos começaram a invadir a sala, um após o outro!

"Wah… eles querem vir todos para a festa!" Sanji comentou, sem o menor resquício de pânico.

"VAI SANJI! ACABA COM ELES TODOS!" Luffy gritou.

Sanji então pôs o cigarro de volta nos lábios, pôs as mãos atrás das costas e lentamente levantou a perna esquerda.

"Não importa quantos quiserem vir pra cima de mim… tentem me devorar, bananas de merda." Ah, não, você também?

Eu queria corrigir, mas aí iria estragar o momento.

"Qualquer idiota com falta de juízo o bastante para tentar atacar uma dama… precisa de umas boas aulinhas de maneiras à mesa."

"SANJI, ESTAMOS PERDENDO TEMPO! ACABA COM ELES NUM SEGUNDO! NÃO, NUM INSTANTE!" Usopp gritava.

O tempo urge!

"Derrube o terceiro que entrou na sala." Smoker disse, causando todos nós a ficarmos olhando para ele, intrigados."

"O quê? Como é que sabe a diferença?" Luffy perguntou.

Ele continuou. "Por acaso vocês são surdos? Prestem atenção no rugido dele… é o mesmo daquele que engoliu a chave."

"Woooh!" Usopp e Luffy viraram e ficaram boquiabertos enquanto olhavam para as feras.

"Woooooohhh… não entendi direito…" Luffy disse.

"Sanji-san! Você ouviu? O terceiro que entrou! Dá um jeito nele!" Eu gritei.

"Xá comigo." Ele respondeu.

A seguir, carregou e deu um chute poderoso no crocodilo em questão, que rolou e rolou para trás até cair desmaiado, mas não antes de cuspir a chave para abrir a jaula…

"A CHAVE DA JAULA! Oi, espera, não se parece em nada com uma chave!"

"O que é aquilo?"

…ou uma bola gigante e branca…

Ok, a água acalmou, cadê a chave?

"Doru Doru Ball!" A bola rachou e em vez de revelar um bebê-dinossauro, ou a chave da jaula ou o que quer que fosse…

"A… água! Água em todo o lado! Isto… é um milagre!"

"Oi! Não acredito…" Eu me juntei aos embasbacados quando vi quem é que saiu do "ovo"…

"Aquele não é…"

"É AQUELE TRÊS! É O CARA DO TRÊS NO CABELO!" Luffy apontou.

"Mister 3! Porque diabos ele estava lá dentro do crocodilo?" Vivi exclamou.

Quem mais? O grande gatuno de Little Garden estava de volta! Mister 3!

Antes de dizer alguma coisa, a primeira prioridade dele era beber água e se reidratar porque quando saiu estava tão ressecado que só se via esqueleto. Até o cabelo estava bagunçado!

Quando terminou, o cabelo voltou ao normal e ele estava recuperado num instante!

"Ahah! Estou de volta! Por um momento, pensei que iria morrer ali mesmo… hmhmhm…" Ele sorriu e se virou para um canto onde começou a falar consigo próprio. "Crocodile, se quiser se livrar de mim, vai ter que fazer muito mais do que isso! Logo quando estava prestes a ser devorado por aquela fera, eu usei das minhas últimas forças para produzir esta Bola de Cera e… hã?"

Ele parou com a exposição quando pareceu reparar em alguma coisa.

"O que é isso?"

Ele pegou justamente na chave que precisamos!

"AAHH! ESSA CHAVE! PASSA ISSO PRA CÁ!" Nami, Usopp e Luffy eram feito leões ferozes tentando pegar a chave das mãos dele.

"AAAHHH! VOCÊS DE NOVO!" Mister 3 só agora se apercebeu da nossa presença e se assustou.

Depois parou e pensou por alguns segundos enquanto olhava à volta e sorriu.

Mas não deu um sorriso normal… era maléfico.

"Então você é o Mr. 3."

Sanji chegou tão de surpresa que ele quase tinha um ataque do coração.

"Você me deu um belo susto…" Mr. 3 suspirou depois do choque.

"Você é o Mr. 3…" Sanji repetiu. "Me dê essa chave e não sai daqui ferido."

Ele sorriu… "Heh… Você quer? ENTÃO VAI PEGAR!" Arremessou a chave para longe e ela caiu na água!

Eu rosnei. "ORA… SEU DESGRAÇADO! O QUE PRETENDE COM ISSO?"

Ele gargalhou. "Vingança, meu caro! Vingança pela humilhação que vocês me fizeram passar lá em Little Garden!" A seguir, ele se virou para o Sanji. "Quanto a você… não sei quem é você, mas parece ser um deles, não é? Se quiser a chave, vai ter de procurar por ela! Entretanto, eu não me responsabilizo se você não for capaz de a encontrar!"

"Maldito…" Sanji chiou.

"Se foi! Já era! E agora, o que é que pretendem fazer!"

Sem chave nem nada… e agora, quem poderá nos defender?

"Espera… hmmm…" Olhamos para o Usopp enquanto ele parava e pensava por alguns instantes. "Ei, Sanji!" Ele chamou.

"O quê?"

"Não dá para simplesmente fazer esse cara usar dos poderes de homem-vela e fazer uma cópia da chave?"

Grande idéia, Usopp!

"Bem pensado…" Sanji então se aproximou do Mr. 3 lentamente enquanto ele parava com as risadas maníacas e começava a ficar mais amedrontado.

…

Pensem no espancamento que se seguiu.

…

"Oh… belo trabalho, homem das velas." Dizia Sanji enquanto observava o Mr. 3 finalmente fazer o movimento por que tanto esperamos! Ao abrir a jaula, estão abertas as portas para a liberdade!

Estamos _livres_!

A seguir, Sanji escreveu uma notinha, colou no peito do Mr. 3 e lhe deu outro chute que o mandou quicando na superfície da água até bater nos escombros da escadaria.

Não podia deixar de saborear o momento em que saí da jaula.

"Aaahhh! O GOSTINHO DA LIBERDADE!" Exclamei para quem quisesse ouvir.

"Agora vamos embora, já perdemos muito tempo aqui dentro." Sanji disse.

"Se formos por aquele túnel que eles quiseram usar para sair mais cedo, talvez possamos ir direto para Alubarna." Nami teorizou.

"Ei, espera! Ainda temos que dar conta dos crocodilos-banana que estão lá dentro!" Vivi lamentou.

Depois só ouvimos o som de borracha voltando ao lugar e de espadas sendo guardadas.

"O QUE FOI? JÁ FORAM TODOS! AINDA QUERO MAAAAIS!"

Quando nos demos conta, vimos uma pilha de crocodilos desmaiados.

Eu embasbaquei enquanto os outros olhavam vaziamente, sem saber o que pensar daquilo…

Zoro e Luffy acabaram com todos os crocodilos num instante!

"Uh… problema… resolvido?" Nami dizia pausadamente.

"Depois de eu ter tantos problemas para dar conta só de um!" Vivi se virou, cobriu o rosto, reclamando da sua própria fraqueza…

"Não, não, não se culpe, Vivi! O problema aqui é a força exagerada deles!" Usopp tentou reanimá-la.

"DROGA! NÃO POSSO LUTAR A SÉRIO ESTANDO TÃO ENCHARCADO!" Luffy ainda queria descontar a raiva em alguém.

Infelizmente, não pudemos comemorar por muito mais tempo, porque as paredes começaram a rachar e ainda estávamos correndo perigo de afogamento!

"AS PAREDES ESTÃO DESMORONANDO!"

"Foi exagerar na dose, Luffy, deu nisso!" Sanji reclamou.

"A PASSAGEM TAMBÉM CAIU!" Usopp gritou.

Não tive tempo de reagir quando uma onda de água começou a nos arrastar e nos submergiu. No meio de tanta água, fechei os olhos, sustive a respiração e pausei por alguns momentos. Tentei me orientar no meio da confusão, abri os olhos de novo e nadei por entre os escombros que circulavam junto da água. Ainda tive que nadar para tentar resgatar o Usopp, que tinha sido atingido por uma pedra e desmaiado. Agarrei nele, deixei a corrente levar o meu corpo e nadei, esperando chegar a qualquer lugar onde pudesse escapar e respirar.

Para a minha sorte e alegria em geral, a viagem não foi tão longa, mas cheguei ao destino com os pulmões doendo e quase já implorando por ar fresco. Quando tive tempo de perceber onde tinha chegado, vi que havíamos desembocado num lago na periferia da cidade.

Nadei até a ponta do lago, inspirei profundamente algumas vezes e finalmente consegui pousar o corpo do Usopp em terra firme.

"Ah… ah… Sanji-san! O Luffy está bem?" Disse enquanto subia à superfície.

"Sim… ele vai ficar bem. Heh, pessoas com poderes especiais dão tanto trabalho…" Ele refletia.

A seguir, Nami e Vivi emergiram na ponta do lago e respiraram profundamente. Eu as chamei para me ajudar a reanimar o Usopp.

"Usopp-san! Aguenta firme! Usopp-san!" Vivi dizia enquanto dava tapas na cara dele para ver se ele acordava.

Ele cuspiu água e parecia que começava a voltar aos sentidos.

Zoro emergiu logo de seguida e trouxe consigo o Smoker.

"Hã? Smoker! O-oi, Zoro! Porque é que você foi resgatar um inimigo?" Sanji perguntou, chateado.

"Fica quieto! Não foi porque eu quis! Essa era a chance perfeita para nos livrarmos dele de uma vez por todas mas…" Zoro se explicou.

"Tudo bem, tanto faz… gente, vamos indo! Perdemos muito tempo com essa confusão." Sanji chamou. "Vivi-chan, ainda vamos a tempo?"

"Não faço idéia." Vivi dizia enquanto torcia a roupa e tirava o excesso de água.

"Nami-san… você ainda tem aquele perfume que eu te comprei lá em Nanohana?" Sanji perguntou.

"Eh? Sim, porquê?" Ela respondeu.

"Use-o, por favor."

Nami assim o fez, e passou o spray no pescoço. Aproveitei e inalei o ar à volta… e cheirava a laranja.

"Ah! Eu estou apaixonado e o meu amor vai até os confins deste mundo!" Sanji se desfaleceu em elogios.

"RORONOA!"

De repente viramos e vimos um bastão atacando o Zoro, que respondeu rapidamente e sacou da espada para detê-lo.

Era o Smoker já recuperado.

"Porquê você me salvou?"

Os dois estavam a três pés um do outro, olhando fixamente um para o outro e em silêncio. Depois de uma longa pausa, finalmente baixaram as armas até que Zoro respondeu.

"Eu só segui as ordens do capitão. Foi ele que me pediu para que te salvasse. Não precisa ficar grato nem nada disso. Foi só um capricho dele… não se importe."

Parece que a noção de inimigos do nosso capitão não inclui esse marinheiro.

"Então, presumo que não se importem se eu tiver que cumprir o meu dever de oficial da Marinha." Smoker disse. Mas estranhamente, não quis sacar do cassetete nem se preparou para lutar.

"Viu o que eu disse? É essa a nossa recompensa por resgatar um marinheiro?" Sanji reclamou.

"Sanji-san… não adianta reclamar… O Luffy decidiu que esse cara não merece morrer e deve ter as suas razões para isso." Eu cheguei e pus uma mão no ombro dele. "Se quer nos mandar para a prisão depois de ter sido salvo, bem, paciência."

Não sei porquê, mas não estava nervoso com a presença dele. Smoker meramente olhava sem dizer uma palavra.

"WOOOAAHH! A TODA A VELOCIDADE PARA ALUBARNA!" Olha, o Usopp acordou! E cheio de energia!

"CROCODILE, EU VOU TE PEGAR!" Luffy também acordou ali mesmo e estava com cara de cão raivoso.

Só notei agora que havia curiosos parados no meio da rua olhando para a cena. Uh… que vergonha… pareço um ator de teatro… sou exagerado nas representações justamente para superar meu medo de palco…

"Hã?" Luffy se virou e depois de muito olhar, notou alguma coisa. "Ei! Fumacento! Quer brigar comigo é?"

"AAAHH! SMOKER! Ei, Luffy, não faça isso! Vamos correr daqui!"

Outra pausa silenciosa. Smoker sussurrou alguma coisa, falando consigo próprio antes de fechar os olhos.

"Vão."

Quê?

"Vão embora! Mas… esta é a última vez que eu deixo vocês partirem." Vai nos deixar escapar? Obrigado de coração! "Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos… você vai cair!"

Todos paramos e ficamos surpresos com esta gentileza de um capitão da Marinha. Eu principalmente… estava acostumado a ouvir falar aqui e ali de marinheiros corruptos e injustos… parece que ainda há gente com juízo nessa organização.

Logo depois, comecei a ouvir passos apressados e gritos… o-ô… os soldados marinheiros estão chegando!

"Pessoal, lá vamos nós de novo! Preparem as pernas que vamos correr!" Eu dizia enquanto fazia alongamento.

"Vivi-chan, para que lado fica Alubarna?" Sanji perguntou.

"Lá! A leste, em linha reta!" Vivi respondeu com mais alegria do que há tempos se via!

Começamos a correr quando vimos os marinheiros se aproximarem da praça. Só que eu deixei os outros irem na frente quando reparei que Zoro e Luffy se deixaram ficar para trás.

"Oi, o que estão fazendo, vamos embora!"

"Estou esperando pelo capitão que não se mexe!" Zoro respondeu.

De fato, nosso capitão em vez de exercitar estava perdendo tempo ficando parado e calado, olhando para o Smoker enquanto o sol se põe no horizonte.

"Heheh… fala sério, não dá para te odiar!" Luffy dizia isso com um sorriso de bochecha a bochecha que se converteu em uma gargalhada.

Smoker ficou surpreso… e até embaraçado!

"SAIA JÁ DAQUI!" Smoker o assustou com o bastão, mas Luffy escapou e começou a fugir.

Zoro deu um sorriso enquanto via o nosso capitão correr em zigue-zague.

"Que capitão mais maluco que fomos seguir, hem?" Eu dizia, sorrindo.

"Com certeza… Dan, vamos embora." Zoro partiu.

"Heheh… Ou!"

Logo fui atrás dele. Num instante, nos juntamos ao pelotão da frente.

"YOOOOOSH! GALERA, PÉ NA TÁBUA E É DIRETO PARA ALUBARNAAAAA!"

"Oooooou!"

* * *

**Sanji cumpriu a sua promessa e salvou os seus companheiros de uma cilada inescapável! Agora, com uma permissão inesperada do Capitão Smoker, os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha podem ir em direção à batalha final em Alubarna!**

**Dan: "Yosh! Isso vai ficar cada vez mais excitante!"**

**Yooosh! Agora que estou de férias neste inverno frio, vou dar o meu melhor para providenciar aos meus queridos leitores que me acompanham a continuação das aventuras de Dan, Luffy e companhia pelos desertos de Arabasta e além!**

**Luffy: "Você está mesmo cheio de alto-astral, né, Autor?"**

**Claro, capitão!**

**Luffy: "Heheh... esse é o espírito!"**

**Luffy, junto comigo! "Não percam o próximo capítulo!"  
**


	72. A grande corrida pelo deserto!

**Capítulo 72**

**"Luffy forçado a ficar! Os Chapéus de Palha correm contra o tempo!"

* * *

**

"ELES ESTÃO FUGINDO!"

"Peguem eles!"

Depois da gentileza do Capitão Smoker em nos deixar em paz (por enquanto), não perdemos mais tempo e partimos da praça do cassino de Rainbase correndo entre as ruelas para despistar os soldados enquanto não eram chamados para recuar.

Só que havia um problema… ou melhor, vários.

"Ei, não me digam que vamos ter que correr o caminho todo até Alubarna?" Usopp dizia entre respirações.

"Não seja ridículo, é claro que não! Se fosse assim, quando nós chegássemos lá, não veríamos nada além de pilhas de corpos e ruas tingidas de vermelho! Isto é… se chegássemos lá!" Eu lhe respondi.

Se bem que até agora, não estava claro nem para mim de que jeito é que nós vamos chegar a Alubarna.

"É verdade, o Cílio? Por onde anda o Cílio?" Nami perguntou para ninguém em particular.

"Ei, espera, eu lembrei de uma coisa! Havia estábulos aqui por perto! Não podemos alugar uns cavalos e ir em marcha?" Luffy sugeriu.

"Mas a Marinha ainda está na cidade!" Vivi argumentou.

"Oi, Sanji-san, espero que tenha tido tempo de descobrir como é que vamos chegar à capital antes dos rebeldes, pois não?" Eu olhei para trás e perguntei.

"Dan, não tema…" Ele respondeu tranquilamente. "…que com o Sanji aqui não há problema! Saquem só!" Então ele apontou para a fronteira da cidade.

Olhei ao longe e reparei numa silhueta se aproximando… ou melhor, silhuetas.

"OOOOOIIII, PESSOAAALL!"

"Quê? UM CARANGUEJO?"

"Chopper! Cílio!"

O nosso médico e o mascote temporário vieram para o resgate e trouxeram um caranguejo gigante!

"É… é um caranguejo andante! Eles passam quase todo o tempo enterrados na areia, por isso ninguém os vê! São feito fantasmas, mas tem um logo aqui!" Vivi exclamou.

"Que rica peça você foi buscar, hem, Chopper?" Sanji comentou.

"Ah! Ele é amigo do Cílio! Como ele nasceu aqui por perto, ele fez muitos amigos no deserto!" Chopper comentou. "Só que são todos meio tarados…"

Que beleza…

"Parece gostoso!" Olha o outro… Luffy chegou a se babar só pensando no almoço… Sério, esse cara só pensa com a barriga?

"Nem se atreva, doido!" Eu cheguei e lhe dei um tapa no coco. "Parece que esse é o nosso expresso direto para Alubarna!"

O caranguejo veio correndo e levantando poeira por onde passava até parar bem à nossa frente. Quando a nuvem de areia que se levantou dissipou, pudemos dar uma boa olhada no bicho.

E era enooooooorme!

Curiosamente, tinha uma pinça do dobro do tamanho da outra.

"Legaaal! Legal! Legal!" Luffy não parava de gritar, impressionado.

"Ei, pessoal! O que estão esperando? Podem subir!" Chopper gritou.

"Que disse? Ele vai nos dar carona?" Luffy perguntou. "Wohoo!" Sem esperar pela resposta, ele esticou os braços e agarrou num dos olhos do caranguejo, se deixando ficar abraçado a ele. "Prazer em te conhecer!"

"Ei, não acha que a cara dele é meio estranha?" Nami reparou.

Vendo que tinha um sorriso de bochecha a bochecha (se é que caranguejos têm bochecha), não era surpresa que alguém iria estranhar.

"Então era isso que você quis dizer quando pediu à Nami para colocar o perfume…" Eu estalei os dedos. "Bem pensado!" Fiz sinal de positivo para um sorridente Sanji.

"Saate… vamos embarcar?" Ele respondeu, andando para perto do animal.

"Heh… com certeza!"

Eu, Nami e o Sanji subimos na pinça maior, que serviu de elevador até a cabeça do animal.

"Andar de cima: carpetes macias, frutos do mar, sacos de areia e um expresso sem escala com destino a Alubarna!" Eu disse enquanto andava e procurava o meu espaço.

"Ei, Chopper, ele anda rápido?" Zoro perguntou.

Chopper fez sinal que sim. "Pessoal, estão prontos?"

Todos demos o ok para a partida. "Ok, apertem os cintos e segurem firme! Próxima parada: Alubarna!" Ele então sacudiu as rédeas e o caranguejo começou a se mexer. É daqueles que só é eficiente quando anda para os lados.

Uma das coisas que nunca me passou pela cabeça fazer… andar de caranguejo.

Que conveniente! Desse jeito, vamos chegar em Alubarna antes de amanhecer!

Depois de alguns minutos, descobriria que a conveniência vem com um preço. A viagem iria ser desgastante para as minhas nádegas já que sentia toda e qualquer tremedeira.

Olhava para a frente, vendo o sol se pôr e sentindo o vento veloz bater no rosto.

Espero que a viagem decorra sem problemas…

"AAAHHH!" Hã?

Mal me dei conta, estava distraído. Despertei, me levantei, olhei para trás e me assustei quando vi Vivi sendo puxada para longe por… _um gancho dourado _à volta da cintura!

"PÁRA, CHOPPER!" Zoro gritou.

Chopper assim ordenou, fazendo o caranguejo travar. Luffy quase perdeu o equilíbrio porque estava de pé em cima do olho esquerdo do animal sem se apoiar em nada.

"Aquele desgraçado!" Luffy se recompôs e rapidamente esticou os braços, alcançando o gancho enquanto ainda tinha tempo.

Ele então puxou-a do gancho e arremessou até onde nós estávamos. Ela caiu justo no colo do Zoro que caiu para trás com o impacto. Nami logo foi ajudá-la. Enquanto isso, ele ia se deixando arrastar pelo gancho.

"LUFFY-SAN!" Assim que recuperou do susto, Vivi gritou.

"OI! LUFFY! VOLTA!" Eu gritei.

Crocodile agora está mais do que determinado em deixar a guerra acontecer e assumir o trono do país! E se isso significa matar a princesa ou quem quer que lhe apareça no caminho ao menor descuido, ele vai em frente!

Se queremos pôr fim à guerra antes de começar, temos que partir! Mas o Luffy vai ficar para trás!

O que vamos fazer?

"VÃO NA FRENTE, EU CUIDO DELE SOZINHO!" Ele dizia enquanto era afastado e caía cambalhotando pela areia.

"Entreguem a Vivi sã e salva… Eu confio em vocês!"

…

Engoli em seco e senti o nervosismo voltar com toda a força.

Não pude fazer nada além de cerrar os dentes enquanto a incerteza tomava conta de mim.

Percebi que os outros também hesitaram por um momento.

"Tolo… OI, CHOPPER! VAMOS EMBORA!"

Zoro foi o primeiro a sair do transe.

"En… entendido! Hei!"

Chopper logo o seguiu, dando a ordem para o caranguejo prosseguir.

O animal arrancou de repente e me fez cair sentado. Eu me agarrei para não deslizar e também ser deixado para trás.

"O… Oi, Zoro? Vai… vai mesmo deixá-lo para trás? Oi!" Usopp tentou tirar satisfações, ainda chocado com a decisão.

"LUFFY-SAN!" Vivi ainda rastejou para uma ponta e gritou.

Nami a segurou. "Deixa ele, Vivi! Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou é com pena dos caras que ele vai enfrentar! Uma vez que o Luffy escolhe quem vai lutar… não se satisfaz sem dar uma baita surra!"

"Mas…"

"Vivi, ouve." Zoro interveio. "No momento em que o Exército Rebelde foi formado e decidiu partir em direção à capital e atacar… começou a contagem regressiva deste país. Se o Exército Real e os rebeldes colidirem e a guerra vier a se prolongar… o Reino de Arabasta desmoronará."

Ele disse isso tudo austeramente.

"Mas… se você for mesmo a única esperança para deter o conflito… então deve sobreviver, custe o que custar! A partir de agora… o que vier acontecer a todos nós não interessa!"

Comecei a tremer e sentir a barriga dar voltas à medida que as palavras dele me faziam dar conta da amplitude da situação em que me estava metendo.

"Mas…"

"Vivi-chan." Desta vez, Sanji interveio. "Essa foi uma batalha que você optou por começar. Você saiu do seu país… do conforto da sua residência real, anos atrás… e desafiou uma organização sobre a qual pouco sabia. Agora que arriscou tudo… vai ter de ir até ao final."

Eu me recuperei e também arranjei o que dizer. "Vivi-san…"

Ela se virou e olhou para mim enquanto eu me aproximava. A preocupação estava escrita no rosto.

"Ao menos, você já não pode se queixar de que está sozinha." Eu disse.

Ela voltou a olhar para o deserto que ficava para trás. Eu também o fiz e continuei. "Você vai ter que fazer a sua parte e dar o seu melhor… assim como cada um de nós! Acima de tudo, sobreviva e detenha o conflito!"

"Dan-san…" Ela sussurrou.

"Não é garantido que ninguém morra… mas entre os mortos e feridos, vamos fazer a batalha acabar o mais depressa possível! A Baroque Works… já passou tempo demais nesta terra!"

Uma pausa silenciosa. Tinha dito o que vinha na alma. Ela não quis responder ou não estava em condições para tal.

"Vivi! Não-não-não-n-n-não… se preocupe! Eu… e-e-e-eu… vou com certeza vou… vou…!"

Droga, Usopp, não estraga o clima!

"Eu sei o que vai na alma, Usopp-kun!" Eu cheguei até ele e lhe dei um tapinha no ombro.

"LUFFY-SAAAAAN!"

Olhei para trás e ouvi Vivi dar um grito estridente que ecoava pelo deserto.

"VAMOS ESTAR TE ESPERANDO… EM ALUBARNA!"

…

…

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"

Luffy ouviu e respondeu alto e claro, para todo mundo ouvir.

"Boa sorte… capitão…" Eu sussurrei, fechei a mão e a levei ao peito.

Tive que ser obrigado a esquecer o que aconteceu e carregar a esperança de que o Luffy irá sobreviver. Tentei não pensar no que vem por aí e me acalmar enquanto a tensão abaixava.

Não aconteceu mais nada de extraordinário por um bom tempo.

Isto até vermos uma tempestade de areia começar a se levantar no horizonte.

Crocodile…

Só espero que o Luffy esteja bem…

De longe, Vivi observava a tempestade.

Notei que andava perpendicularmente ao caminho que seguíamos. Meio que por reflexo, pus a mão no queixo e comecei a pensar.

"Ora, vejamos… perpendicular… se Alubarna fica a leste em linha reta de Rainbase… a tempestade está indo ou para norte ou para sul… só que a sul de Rainbase… se eu ainda me lembro… está…"

Lentamente abri a boca e senti pavor quando cheguei a uma conclusão…

Yuba!

Se minhas deduções de jerico estiverem corretas, aquela tempestade vai bagunçar a vida do sr. Toto de novo!

E agora… será que… espera, não… é melhor não dizer isso à Vivi, senão é capaz de ela se desesperar ainda mais.

Além do mais, aquele senhor já deve estar acostumado… e com a determinação que ele tem, ele pode muito bem achar jeito de sobreviver, voltar a cavar e tentar desbravar as areias em busca de água potável!

Sim, é isso!

Espera… o que é que eu estou pensando? Olha para a frente! Vamos para Alubarna e mais nada! Um tapa na cara e vamos embora que com certeza há inimigos esperando por nós!

…

Ok, deixem-me só limpar a garganta…

*ahem*

Prosseguimos viagem, num ritmo relativamente rápido. Decidimos deixar o silêncio tomar conta do ambiente. Bom, todos exceto Usopp que entretinha o Chopper com as suas histórias estrambólicas.

Uma hora ele contou que foi por causa dele que os caranguejos tomaram consciência das pernas tortas e começaram a andar só para os lados.

E o Chopper ficou todo "Eeeh?" pra lá e pra cá, impressionado.

Do outro lado, Zoro levantava pesos. E por "pesos" quero dizer a espada dele… com o camelo em cima!

Era meio confuso à vista… como é que ele faz aquilo?

"Naa, Zoro… não acha que está se cansando por nada?" Nami perguntava.

"Fique quieta…" Zoro não queria conversa.

"Deixa ele em paz… Se não se exercitar ou fizer alguma coisa, é capaz de não aguentar tanta tensão. Do jeito que fica nervoso aqui e ali…" Sanji dizia enquanto fumava o seu cigarrinho. "E outra… ele ainda deve estar tentando processar o tremendo poder de um Shichibukai…"

Zoro parou os exercícios, visivelmente irritado. "Oi, o que quer dizer com isso? Desembucha."

Sanji abriu um braço e respondeu. "Claro que digo."

"Você está é com medo. Medo de que o Luffy perca."

Isso fez Zoro cerrar os dentes e se levantar, revoltado. "O quê, eu? COM MEDO? Ora seu… sobrancelhudo!"

"Ukiii… agora tô de saco cheio, seu cabeça de musgo!"

Phew… por um momento eu pensei que eles iriam discutir por causa de algo sério… mas a discussão voltou para trás e ficou-se pela birra de menininhos.

O que não quer dizer que dê menos nos meus nervos.

"Quer brigar, maldito?" Disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

"Já chega!"

Dissemos eu e Nami antes de acertarmos eu no Zoro e ela no Sanji. Caíram no chão cada um com um galo na cabeça.

"Parem com isso, vocês dois, que perda de tempo!" Nami se irritou.

"Caramba… como é que conseguem arranjar motivo para embirrar justo agora, hã?" Eu também me irritei.

"Dan… até você…" Zoro dizia enquanto se levantava, pondo uma mão na cabeça.

"Guardem as briguinhas para quando estiver tudo acabado, ok?" Eu disse, já com menos raiva.

"Ele está bem, não está?" Hm? "Luffy-san não vai perder, vai? Ele nos prometeu, não foi?"

Vivi dizia isso, mas dava o ar de que estava pedindo nossa ajuda para tentar se convencer de que ele iria ficar bem.

Hmmm…

"Se é assim, então porque é que você está se preocupando?" Oh…

Usopp surpreendeu e foi direto ao ponto. Nami também lhe chegou perto e deu um murrinho na cachola.

"Ai!"

"Preocupe-se mas é com a rebelião e ponto final." Nami aconselhou.

"Lamento imenso, Vivi-chan…" Sanji dizia enquanto sentava.

"Se tivéssemos que te seguir, seria o nosso fim!" Zoro, seu insensível!

"VOCÊ AÍ, MAIS VALE FICAR QUIETO!" Eu gritei e apontei.

"Hai, hai…" Ele respondeu, maldisposto.

"Ok, ok, vamos deixar isso de lado e voltar a focar no objetivo! Vamos lá, Tesoura-kun!"

Hmm… mas, hem?

"Tesoura?" Eu perguntei.

"É o nome do caranguejo." Nami respondeu. "Pensei nele justo agora."

"Tesoura, hem…" Usopp zombou.

"Alguma objeção?" Nami topou a zombaria.

"Não, não, nenhuma!" Usopp logo se calou.

"Pois eu tenho. A sério, dá para parar de batizá-los com esses nomes sem graça? Eu aposto que se o Chopper não tivesse nome, você o batizaria de Rodolfo ou coisa assim!" Eu disse.

"EEH? A SÉRIO?" Chopper meteu o nariz na conversa.

"Chopper! Não acredite em tudo o que ouve!" Usopp lhe alertou.

"Phew… então era mentira…" Chopper respirou aliviado. Oi!

Bom… rixas à parte, a viagem continuava.

Pouco a pouco, começava a ficar escuro, à medida que o sol ia embora, a lua surgia e a fronteira entre o dia e a noite cruzava os céus.

Nada havia para fazer a não ser pensar (e queria evitar ao máximo fazer isso), olhar à volta, tentar arranjar conversa com os outros, mas eu sou péssimo no último quesito.

Logo, me resumi a fazer a próxima melhor coisa depois dessa: ficar sentado num canto fazendo careta até aparecer algo interessante.

E prontamente, como sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria por mergulhar nos meus pensamentos, podia muito bem pensar sobre qualquer coisa que me desse na cabeça ali mesmo.

Tipo, tentar fazer minha mente escapar dali, pelo menos por enquanto.

Hmmm… hmmm…

E foram pelo menos uns dez minutos assim.

Se eu não vier me tornar um escritor famoso?

Podia me tornar um jornalista, ir atrás da verdade e deixar o público sabendo… oh, não, espera… isso significaria trabalhar para o único jornal que existe… o do Governo Mundial… e do jeito que eu sempre desconfio que as notícias que eles publicam estão distorcidas de alguma forma, isso iria contra os meus princípios.

Falando em Governo… porque será que eles se dariam ao trabalho de recrutar piratas para dar cabo de piratas? Não é um contra-senso? Presumo que tenham que mostrar o quão poderosos são, mas têm também que jurar lealdade ao Governo! Isso é possível?

O que leva à questão: se o governo precisa tanto da ajuda deles, porque cargas d'água não lhes põe em rédea curta e vigia o que estão fazendo?

Vendo como o Crocodile deu a entender que, desde que ele se lembre de dar cabo de quaisquer piratas que se assumam como tal, está completamente isento de ter que dar satisfações para o Governo, parece que quem manda neles não está nem aí…

E agora estou com uma dor de cabeça.

"COMO ASSIM, ELE NÃO CONSEGUE ATRAVESSAR? É UM CARANGUEJO, CARAMBA!"

Mas, hein?

"Lamento… caranguejos de transporte são criaturas que vivem no deserto… e por isso, elas não gostam de água, Usopp-san."

"ENTÃO, O QUE VAMOS FAZER AGORA?"

Os gritos do Usopp me tiraram dos meus pensamentos.

"Oi, oi, o que é que eu perdi?" Eu perguntei.

"Ah, Dan-kun, onde você esteve pelos últimos minutos?" Nami perguntou de volta.

"Devaneios meus… não tente entender." Eu respondi.

"Por um acaso não está se preocupando também, está?" Já vi que vou levar um bombardeio de perguntas…

"Não, não. Não desta vez." Eu acenei com a mão. "Qual é a situação?"

Usopp puxava dos bolsos. "Estamos nos aproximando do rio Sandora!" Ele enfim tirou o mapa e o abriu. "Esse rio parece um mar de tão longe que as margens estão uma da outra. Se a gente tiver de o atravessar, nunca vamos chegar lá a tempo."

"Mas isso não depende do tempo que viermos a perder atravessando o rio?" Eu perguntei.

"Pois, é aí que está o problema! Vamos ter que abandonar o caranguejo porque ele odeia água!" Usopp lamentou. "E mais: na eventualidade de conseguirmos cruzar o rio, ainda vamos ter uns tantos quilômetros de deserto pela frente!"

"E à velocidade de corrida de um ser humano comum, nunca vamos chegar lá a tempo." Eu deduzi.

"Naa, Dan-kun… não pode desenhar asas ou algo próximo disso para a gente? Assim íamos voando até Alubarna!" Nami sugeriu.

"Isso seria uma boa idéia… se você descontasse o tempo que teríamos que perder tendo que dominar decolagem, flutuação e aterrissagem…" Eu respondi.

"Geh… ter asas não chega?" Usopp se surpreendeu.

"Não somos pássaros! E na situação em que estamos… perder tempo aprendendo a voar não é lá muito conveniente." Eu respondi.

"Pessoal!" Sanji chamou. "Vamos ter que decidir logo… porque já estamos chegando no rio!"

Levantei e olhei para a frente e de fato, já havia água no horizonte.

E agora?

O caranguejo não sabe nadar… nem nós vamos aguentar nadar o tempo todo até o outro lado!

Estamos ferrados…

"Espera! Já sei! O Tesoura gosta de dançarinas!" Hm?

"Tipo assim?" Ei, Nami, o que está fazendo?

Assim que o nosso médico sugeriu isso, Nami tirou o robe branco, ficando só com a roupa de odalisca e exibindo os seus… atributos.

"UAAAU!"

Não é preciso dizer que para além do Tesoura, outros dois tarados de plantão se derreteram quando viram a Nami mais exposta…

"Ei, ele está olhando para cá!"

O caranguejo virou os olhos para espreitar a visão do paraíso e ficou tão animado…

"Acho que deu certo…"

…e cheio de energia que começou a acelerar! Acabei dando passos para trás quando senti o caranguejo arrancar em velocidade total.

"NAMI-SWAAANN!" Sanji gritou, mais apaixonado que nunca.

"Poder Tarado!" Oi!

"Hm? Então, Vivi-san? Porquê não tira o robe também?" Eu sugeri.

"VIVI-CHWAN!" Sanji ficou animado com o prospecto de ver mais uma dançarina voltar.

"Hã? D-Dan-san! Eu p-prefiro não…" Vivi se envergonhou com o comentário.

"Porquê não? Com duas dançarinas, o Tesoura vai correr duas vezes mais rápido, não?" Eu argumentei.

"Hohoh… que atrevidinho, hem?" Nami me lançou um sorrisinho…

"Ah! Desculpem, não sei o que me deu! Eu não tinha essa…" Dei conta do meu comentário e virei a cara quando corei.

"Oi, Sanji-kun! Chega de passar más influências para o menino Dan, ok?" Ouvi Nami dizer isso bancando a mãezinha desapontada.

"Namiiii~n!"

"Vooooltando ao assunto principal…" Usopp interrompeu. "Hm… Chopper, como é que isso resolve o nosso problema?"

"Vamos descobrir logo logo!" Chopper respondeu.

A água está chegando!

"EM FRENTE!"

Começamos a cruzar o rio Sandora e…

"Oi, oi! Incrível!"

"Conseguimos!"

…o caranguejo ia tão rápido que conseguia correr sobre a água! Já tinha ouvido falar que a certa velocidade isso é possível, mas nunca tinha visto essa teoria em ação!

"Yosh! Corra até a outra margem! Vamos nessa! Continua! Não afunde, afundando, afundando, estamos afundando, afundaaaaannnnn…"

Eventualmente, a água acabaria por se zangar com esta afronta e nos engolir a todos. O caranguejo afundou e nos deixou mergulhados no rio.

"NÃO AFUNDE, VOCÊ É UM CARANGUEJO, CARAMBA!" Usopp gritou quando tirou a cabeça para fora da água.

Todos também o fizeram. Ainda podia pôr os pés no fundo e andar, mas reparei que a água chegava à altura dos ombros.

"Quanto mais temos pela frente?" Eu perguntei.

"Pelo menos cinquenta quilómetros…" Maldição…

"Não dá para nadar isso tudo!" Usopp lamentou.

"Não vamos parar para reclamar agora, né? Anda, vamos em frente." Zoro disse. Chopper já estava agarrado à cabeça dele. Pena que é o único que não pode nadar…

"Até logo, Tesoura! Te vejo depois!" Chopper virou para se despedir do caranguejo que acenava na margem.

Logo encontraríamos outra pedra no caminho… e por pedra, eu me refiro a um peixe-gato gigante.

"É o Raro peixe-gato de Sandora! Tem esse nome porque é muito raro!" Duh, Vivi!

"Poupe-me dos detalhes!" Concordo contigo, Usopp…

"E ELE PREDA HUMANOS!" Pelo amor da santinha…

"PORQUE NÃO DISSE ISSO ANTES!"

Tive que nadar para trás enquanto sentia a água se agitar pela mera presença do peixe gigante. Usopp quase tinha um troço de tão amedrontado.

Pensei que a criatura iria nos levar de volta até a margem, só porque entramos no rio, mas mudei de opinião quando ouvi sons parecidos com socos.

Quando virei, só vi a criatura já abatida e pulos de alegria…

"SÃO OS DUGONGOS KUNG-FU!"

Eles vieram nos salvar! Bem na hora!

"Não podemos abandonar os discípulos do nosso mestre!" Dizia um dos dugongos segundo a tradução do Chopper. Não somos aprendizes do Luffy, mas que importa! Temos transporte até a outra margem!

Detalhes desnecessários à parte, os dugongos, fortes como são e unidos como um só, carregaram a fera conosco a bordo até a outra margem. Já era madrugada alta, mas não podemos parar e dormir! Os exércitos vão se encontrar ao amanhecer e nós estamos aqui para os impedir!

"Obrigada! Até logo!" Vivi acenou e agradeceu.

"Ainda vamos a tempo?" Zoro andou até nós e perguntou.

"É difícil dizer… mesmo cavalgando no Cílio-kun, não sei se conseguiremos…" Vivi lamentou.

"E só cabem duas pessoas nele." Eu disse. "Poderiam até caber três, se desse para apertar, mas ainda assim o resto teria que andar."

"Daqui para a frente, a Baroque Works pode nos atacar a qualquer momento!" Bem lembrado, Usopp…

"Voltamos à estaca zero…" Sanji disse.

Uma longa pausa silenciosa se seguiu à medida que nós pensávamos no que iríamos fazer daqui para a frente.

Nami tinha notado alguma coisa, virou-se e olhou para longe.

"Ei, espera! Olhem ao longe!" Nami apontou para uma cortina de areia que se levantava no horizonte. Pouco a pouco, eu começava a ouvir passos apressados que pareciam vir na nossa direção.

Silhuetas se distinguiam cada vez mais em meio à poeira.

"Já são os inimigos? J-j-j-j-já chegaram?" Não parecia, mas era difícil de dizer…

"Não… é…"

Era um grupo… e nele estava um personagem conhecido!

"CARUE! É o Super Esquadrão dos Patos de Bico Manchado!"

O pato de estimação da Vivi e os seus companheiros vieram ao nosso resgate!

* * *

**Poucas horas antes do raiar do dia e o ataque iminente das forças rebeldes à capital, nossos aventureiros agora têm a tropa mais veloz de Arabasta à sua disposição!**

**Agora que o rio Sandora faz parte do passado, é hora da arrancada final! Depressa, Chapéus de Palha!**

**O grande clímax está mais perto! Não percam o próximo capítulo!  
**


	73. Invadindo Alubarna em alta velocidade!

**Capítulo 73**

**"A guerra é iminente! Todos os caminhos vão dar a Alubarna!"

* * *

**

No reino dos oásis, três anos se passaram desde que a terra seca sentiu a última gota de chuva. Para reacender a esperança em meio a tanta agitação, o povo resolveu pegar nas armas.

E num triste grito, esta terra escaldante viu-se mergulhada numa enorme onda de caos.

O Rei de Arabasta foi culpado de um crime que não cometeu, graças a um plano minucioso arquitetado pelo líder de uma organização que tem como objetivo se colocar no trono do país.

Entretanto, a população, motivada pela crença que o seu adorado governante os traiu está armada e furiosa. Agora, a revolta está prestes a explodir.

Quando o sol surgir no horizonte e o dia começar a raiar, o banho de sangue terá tido início.

E é por isso que estamos correndo feito loucos desde que saímos de Rainbase de modo a tentar evitar esse conflito. Os rebeldes avançam, determinados em trazer a revolução, à medida que a madrugada vai embora e o tempo se esgota.

Porque a única esperança para o país está correndo junto de nós: Princesa Nefertari Vivi.

As chances são ínfimas, mas se ela puder aproveitar da última chance de que dispõe para se encontrar com o líder dos rebeldes e agarrar no fio de esperança que pode salvar muitas vidas inocentes… a sua missão estará cumprida.

Quanto a nós… Crocodile e sua trupe são o alvo a abater.

Aqueles que instigaram a guerra.

Aqueles que irão batalhá-la.

Aqueles que sabem da verdade e agora correm contra o tempo para detê-la.

Todas as forças envolvidas nesta luta… colidirão na capital Alubarna.

A ampulheta do destino deste país… conta os minutos para o fim!

…

…

"Super Esquadrão dos Patos de Bico Manchado!" Vivi exclamou.

Isso mesmo. Uma tropa de patos de bico manchado veio nos ajudar. Ao todo eram sete, contando com o líder Carue. Todos bateram continência perante a Princesa.

Todos vinham equipados com chapéus, óculos de proteção e adereços dos mais variados.

"Carue! Você está bem! Fiquei tão preocupada!" Vivi foi correndo abraçar o seu pato de estimação.

"Fantástico!" Chopper saltou de alegria.

"Uwah! Oi, Vivi, eles são tão rápidos quanto o Carue, pois não?" Usopp exclamou, e foi correndo até os patos. Parou, provavelmente tentando escolher em qual iria andar.

"Sim, Usopp-san! O Esquadrão de Patos de Bico Manchado é a tropa mais veloz de Arabasta!" Vivi explicou.

"E então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos nos apressar e ir logo para Alubarna. A revolta não espera!" Eu disse.

"Gente, gente, calma aí. Primeiro, a gente precisa pensar num plano de ataque." Nami se juntou à conversa.

"Plano?" Eu remendei.

"Claro, né? Com toda a certeza, o Crocodile mobilizou os agentes mais fortes da Baroque Works para a eventualidade de nós chegarmos a Alubarna quando a batalha começar." Nami disse.

"Hmmm… tem razão. Por onde é que devemos começar então?" Eu perguntei.

Nami pôs a mão no queixo, fechou os olhos e pensou por alguns segundos.

"Vivi, como é que a gente entra em Alubarna?" Ela perguntou.

"Vamos ver… A capital foi erguida num planalto que está por sobre o deserto. Possui cinco longas escadarias que dão acesso à cidade." Ela explicou.

"Dan-san…" Vivi olhou para mim.

"Hai?"

"Pode me emprestar um lápis e papel por um momento? Não tenho aqui nenhum mapa de Alubarna, mas preciso explicar mais ou menos como é que a cidade se estrutura." Ela explicou.

"Ok, é pra já." Eu tirei uma folha de papel do meu caderno e dei o lápis para ela escrever não sei o quê.

Vivi desenhou uma planta rudimentar da cidade.

Pelos rabiscos, ela mostrou que a cidade é circular e os tais cinco portões estão espalhados à volta, nas seguintes direções: Oeste, Sudoeste, Sul, Sudeste e Leste.

"Os rebeldes estão vindo diretamente de Nanohana, portanto é quase certo que eles entrarão pelo portão Sul." Vivi deduziu.

"E como o Crocodile já sabe que nós sobrevivemos à armadilha dele e estamos nos dirigindo para a capital, é bem capaz de ele ter colocado os agentes que restam no portão Oeste, só esperando por nós." Nami concluiu.

"Então, o que é que fazemos, Nami-san?" Sanji perguntou.

"Vejamos… vamos fazer o seguinte: vamos nos separar em equipes. Sanji e Chopper na equipe um. Dan, Usopp e o Cílio na equipe dois. Eu e o Zoro na equipe três. Vamos cavalgar todos juntos, mas assim que eles começarem a abrir fogo, separamos e cada equipe vai para um portão. Vamos pegá-los de surpresa e forçá-los a se separarem." Ela explicou.

"Dan-kun, Usopp e Cílio: vocês três vão entrar pelo portão Sudoeste." Ela explicou e apontou para nós três.

Fizemos sinal de positivo.

"Yosh… Dan, quando eles vierem atrás de mim, fique para trás para que eu te proteja, viu?" Usopp disse. As pernas dele já tremiam de nervoso.

"Heheh… não será o contrário?" Eu respondi sorrindo.

"Sanji-kun, Chopper, vocês vão para o portão Sul."

"Senhor, sim, senhor! Nami-swan!" Sanji bateu continência.

"Zoro! Nós vamos pelo portão Oeste, ok?" Ela disse.

"Para mim tanto faz." Ele respondeu despreocupadamente.

"Oi, oi… espera aí. E quanto à Vivi?" Usopp perguntou.

"A Vivi vem conosco. Mas quando nos aproximarmos dos portões, ela vai ficar para trás e se esconder até que consigamos atrair os agentes da Baroque Works e abrir o caminho para ela avançar." Nami respondeu. "Vivi, está bom para você?"

"Pode deixar comigo." Ela respondeu.

"Então é assim, né… todas as nossas bases estão cobertas." Eu disse.

"Maaaaas…" O que foi, ainda tem mais? "Ainda há um elemento que não pode ficar de fora. Tomem isto."

Ela deu capas brancas para todos nós e pediu para as vestirmos.

"Cubram-se com isto. Não podemos nos revelar até entrarmos na cidade." Ela disse.

"O-oi, Nami… para quê isso? Qual é a diferença que vai fazer irmos para lá cobertos ou não?" Eu perguntei.

"Faz muita diferença, sim senhor! Se revelarmos quem somos logo de cara, deixamos eles sabendo que a Vivi não está conosco. Assim, eles vão nos ignorar e ir atrás dela… e aí a coisa complica para o nosso lado, sacou?" Ela explicou.

"Ah, bem pensado!" Eu estalei os dedos quando percebi a lógica.

"Está tudo pronto, então?" Sanji perguntou.

"Pessoal, escolham logo em quem querem andar e vamos embora!" Nami ordenou enquanto colocava a sua capa.

"Cavalgar no deserto com um pato… que engraçado!" Eu falava enquanto montava e colocava a minha capa na cabeça.

Ajeitei-a à volta do rosto por baixo para cobrir a boca e por cima para fazer sombra à frente dos olhos. "Yosh, tudo pronto."

"Oi, Dan, já tá pronto?" Usopp perguntou por confirmação.

"Sim, Usopp-kun! E você, preparado?"." Eu disse. A seguir, agarrei nas rédeas e me concentrei.

"Claro! Assim que cruzarmos a fronteira e entrarmos naquela cidade, aqueles agentes de meia-tijela da Baroque Works vão saber do que é feito o másculo capitão Usopp!" Usopp fazia alarde.

"É esse o espírito, Usopp-kun!" Eu lhe fiz o sinal com o polegar para cima.

"Yosh… meu espírito está pronto para o que der e vier. Crocodile e sua gangue… se preparem que nós vamos acabar com vocês!" eu sussurrei. Já estava a pique e mal podia esperar para lá chegar.

"Para os que ainda não estão preparados é melhor que o façam já, porque vamos partir a qualquer momento!" Nami deu a última chamada.

"Hai! Nami-san!" Sanji respondeu alegre.

"Não fique para trás, viu, cozinheiro tarado!" Zoro provocou.

"Hã? Te digo a mesma coisa, cabeça de musgo!" Sanji respondeu.

Briguinhas à parte, de um instante para o outro, todos terminaram os preparativos, agarraram nas rédeas e estavam só à espera do "tiro" de partida.

"Aos seus lugares, preparar, já!"

Sem perder tempo, partimos em disparada, rumo a Alubarna!

Andamos todos em linha, cruzando o deserto, organizados nas respectivas equipes. Zoro e Nami ficaram à esquerda, Usopp, Cílio e eu ficamos pelo meio e Sanji e Chopper foram pela direita.

O trajeto foi relativamente tranquilo e andamos num ritmo rápido. Curiosamente, o Cílio, apesar de ser um camelo domesticado, foi capaz de acompanhar o passo dos patos de bico manchado.

Não havia muito no que pensar naquela altura. Estranhamente, eu estava mais ou menos calmo enquanto Alubarna não aparecia no horizonte.

Enquanto sentia cada trepidação do terreno no corpo, tentava afastar quaisquer pensamentos irrelevantes da mente e focar no objetivo.

Tirei uma das mãos das rédeas, peguei no meu lápis e o agarrei o mais forte que pude. Pensei em tudo pelo que passamos desde que desembarcamos em Nanohana, alguns dias atrás.

Tudo culminará neste momento.

Se eu quiser sair vivo daqui, vou ter que me esforçar ao máximo!

"A hora é agora." Falei comigo mesmo, guardei meu lápis no bolso, agarrei nas rédeas e olhei para a frente. "A hora… É AGORA!"

"Olhem! Estamos chegando!" Hm? Já?

Quando olhei para trás e reparei que o Carue diminuiu de velocidade e tomou uma rota completamente diferente da nossa, aí foi que caiu a ficha. A hora da verdade já estava chegando. Era Vivi que tinha se separado do pelotão principal e ido se esconder.

Princesa… boa sorte! Contamos com você!

Logo, logo, o planalto da cidade de Alubarna cresceria nos nossos horizontes.

Já posso ficar nervoso?

"Já os vi! Agentes da Baroque Works detectados logo à frente!" Usopp gritou.

Ok, já é razão bastante para ficar mais nervoso…

"Yosh, galera! É HORA DA AÇÃO!" Nami gritou da minha esquerda.

Calma, se acalma, Dan! Não é hora de entrar em pânico! Basta ir para o portão Sudoeste e seguir o plano!

De repente, ouço o som de um disparo e vejo qualquer coisa caindo no chão, não pude bem ver o que era.

"SAIAM DE PERTO!" Zoro gritou.

Direita, volver! Em frente para o portão Sudoeste!

Enquanto me desviava do que quer que estivesse no chão, escutei um barulho de explosão e quase perdi o equilíbrio, mas agarrei as rédeas e segui em frente.

"Uau… essa foi por pouco!" Pensei.

Sanji e Chopper separaram e já se dirigiram para o portão Sul, mas o problema ainda não acabou! Ainda há três para dar conta!

"HISSATSU! KAENBOSHI!"

Usopp atirou contra os restantes e a sua bala explodiu, produzindo uma nuvem de fumaça que encobriu os inimigos e nos fez ganhar um tempinho extra.

Assim, Zoro e Nami se separaram da gente e dirigiram-se para o portão Oeste.

"OK, O MR. 2 É NOSSO! DAN, VAM'BORA!" Usopp gritou na voz mais efeminada que eu já ouvi na face da terra.

"VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ESCAPAR! UN… DEUX-"

Sem hesitar, atropelamos o Mr. 2 e fomos em frente.

"Ok, vamos agora para o portão Sudoeste!" Pior imitação da Princesa Vivi… de sempre.

Passamos pelo obstáculo, continuando a nos aproximar em alta velocidade das montanhas que estão ao lado do portão de entrada.

Enquanto subíamos as escadarias, vi sacos de areia e homens vestidos com armaduras e armados de vigília.

Guardas?

Por favor… que não nos causem problemas…

Quando chegamos ao topo, felizmente, pudemos passar sem sermos perturbados. Manobramos nosso caminho pelas ruas estreitas da periferia de Alubarna, sempre com a presença incômoda do Mr. 2, se esgueirando e tentando nos seguir por onde dava.

Tentamos despistá-lo indo e voltando, mas ele tinha fôlego para dar e vender e continuava no nosso encalço!

"Ok, já chega! ACABOU A BRINCADEIRA!"

De repente ele aparece bem à nossa frente. Puxamos as rédeas e assim, os patos deslizaram até pararem.

"Uhuhuh… olha, que engraçado! Você conseguiu nos seguir até aqui, estou surpreendida!" Usopp, a sério, essa imitação está me assustando…

"O quê?" Mr. 2 se perguntou, confuso.

Eu limpei a garganta e decidi entrar na jogada. "Aham… nem me fala, amiga!" Corrijo o que disse… acho que a minha é A pior imitação de sempre da princesa Vivi… "Saa… este joguinho foi bastante divertido, mas…"

Usopp continuou. "Vamos direto ao que interessa, amiga! Podemos?" Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Podemos! Um… dois…" No três, nós removemos nossos disfarces.

"TRÊS! QUE PENA, VOCÊ ERROU!"

"GRR… O QUÊ?"

"WAAAHH… DESCULPA!" Eu deixei cair uma gota de suor quando vi que num instante, o Usopp e o Cílio deixaram cair a fachada de durões e ficaram abraçados um ao outro, assustados.

Quanto a mim, só queria não tremer…

"Eu lembro de vocês!" Mr. 2 disse. "Aqueles pirralhos lá no navio!"

"Que bom que se lembra de nós! Pois é melhor que não esqueça, porque quando o Luffy derrotar o Crocodile, o vosso plano de meia-tijela vai por água abaixo!" Eu disse, apontando o dedo para ele e tentando soar confiante.

"Ora seus… onde está a Princesa Vivi?" Ele perguntou, irritado.

"Lamento, mas…" Eu dizia enquanto estalava os punhos. "…ela está ocupada no momento. Além do mais… se eu te dissesse… não iria te deixar sair daqui vivo."

"Usopp-kun…" Eu virei para sussurrar para ele, que ainda estava agarrado ao Cílio e com mais medo do que nunca. "…eu vou distrai-lo e ganhar tempo por agora. Sai daqui e vai dizer a alguém o que estamos fazendo, depressa!"

"O-ok…" Ele titubeou.

O suor escorria pela cara.

"Oi! Esperem aí!" Mister 2 até começou a correr para alcançá-los, mas…

"Espera aí você!" …eu me pus na frente.

Ele parou ali mesmo e me encarou. "Já te disse que não te deixo passar daqui!" Eu disse e fiz pose de luta.

"Grr… seu insolente… então tudo bem." Ele deixou de cerrar os dentes e voltou a sorrir, mas não parou de lançar um olhar ameaçador.

"Vou fazer o menininho provar do meu Okama Kenpo!" Ele disse enquanto rodopiava e fazia poses de ballet.

Eu engoli em seco… vai ser ele que eu vou ter que enfrentar?

"Un… deux… TROIS!"

"Hii!"

Ele começou a atacar, misturando passos de ballet com chutes. A cada "Trois" que ele gritava, tentava me chutar e eu tinha que me desviar.

"Un… deux… TROIS!"

"Saca só, você está só dançando ou quer brigar comigo?" Eu perguntei, confuso. Tirei minha túnica branca para poder ficar com os braços livres e me movimentar mais agilmente quando a luta começar.

"Eu sou um lutador dançante, menino. E esse é o estilo que eu dei meu corpo, meu sangue e meu suor para aperfeiçoar…" Ele disse num tom suave, enquanto rodopiava.

"Okama Kenpo!"

De repente, os chutes dele começaram a ficar cada vez mais rápidos e eu me vi forçado a me movimentar em zigue-zague e escapar por um triz de levar chutes ou no abdômen, ou na cara. Estava em grandes dificuldades para me desviar, quanto mais para revidar.

"O que foi, meu jovem? Não quer tentar me acertar?"

"Com todo o prazer!" Carreguei e fui para cima dele. Tentei lhe dar o troco com um chute na cabeça, mas ele saiu do caminho sem qualquer esforço.

"Já perdi tempo demais com você!" Ele disse enquanto eu me aproximava. "Okama Chop!"

Muito tarde, tinha percebido que ele me deu um chute certeiro na altura dos olhos. Dei alguns passos para trás, cobri a minha cara e fiquei paralisado por alguns segundos, tentando me orientar.

"Ah, maldito! Onde você está? Nos olhos é trapaça!" Eu gritava enquanto virava a cabeça para todos os lados, ainda desnorteado.

"Keri… POINTE!"

Ele lançou uma sequência de chutes no meu tronco e me fez ir contra uma parede que se despedaçou com o impacto. Passei o tempo todo com os olhos fechados enquanto sentia a dor dos chutes e dos escombros caindo em cima de mim.

Demorei a me levantar, mas por fim me livrei do que restou da parede e me sentei por alguns segundos.

Não tinha tempo para ponderar nada que não fosse voltar ao "ringue" e encarar aquele bailarino esquisitão de novo, mas quando corri de volta para a rua, não estava mais ninguém lá.

"Oi! Mr. Bobão? Usopp-kun? Cadê vocês?" Gritei e deixei passar alguns momentos. Não havia resposta.

Estava sozinho.

Parei e aos poucos fui notando uma variedade de sons ficando cada vez mais altos…

Era uma mistura de gritos com sons de tiros, espadas colidindo… explosões e disparos de canhão…

Essa não…

"Cacilda! A rebelião começou!"

A Vivi não conseguiu…

"E agora… o que é que eu faço?"

Não podia ficar parado, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

"Vou procurar a Vivi-san!"

Comecei a correr pelas ruas da cidade tentando deduzir onde ela poderia estar. Não podia deixar de notar a presença cada vez mais incômoda do barulho do conflito.

"REBELDE À VISTA! ATIREM!" Hã?

Mal tento ver de onde veio esse grito, vejo uma chuva de flechas na minha direção!

"Essa não!" Pulei e dei um mortal para trás em cima da hora, mergulhei no chão e a seguir me escondi atrás de uma caixa de madeira. "Os guardas me confundiram com um rebelde…" Eu sussurrei. "Vou sair daqui, tá muito perigoso!"

"Soldados do governo! Abrir fogo!"

Enquanto corria, ouvi passos apressados e tiros. Fui de novo me esconder numa ruela estreita até a situação acalmar.

"Droga, agora sou um soldado real? Será que esses caras não sabem o que é 'fogo amigo'?" Eu me perguntei.

Ouvi mais uma salva de tiros, gente correndo e gritos de dor… o que será que a Vivi deve estar sentindo agora…

Não é bem a hora de parar para pensar nisso, né? Acorda!

Voltei a correr, desta vez indo por uma avenida mais larga que consegui encontrar e que não tinha sido alcançada pelo confronto.

Só que agora, não sei explicar porquê, sentia uma presença incômoda… como se eu estivesse sendo… observado.

"Tem alguém aí?" Deslizei até parar. Olhei em volta e não vi ninguém. "Muito estranho…"

Quando eu comecei a correr de novo, vi qualquer coisa passar por mim de repente e ficar presa ao chão. Fui ver o que era.

"Uma rosa… vermelha?" Eu dizia enquanto me aproximava.

"Finalmente te encontrei."

Senti o nervosismo voltar com toda a força.

Olhei para todos os lados. "Quem disse isso? Apareça!"

Fiquei girando, olhando esquerda a direita, cima a baixo, até ver uma capa negra tremulando ao sabor do vento. Um indivíduo estava no alto de um dos prédios.

"Você…"

"Hmmm… parece que o conflito não chegou até aqui ainda. Perfeito."

Ele descartou a capa, segurou no chapéu e pulou desde onde estava até o chão, aterrissando em perfeito equilíbrio no chão poeirento. Ele ficou parado, ainda relativamente longe de onde eu estava, e então começou a andar vagarosamente para mais perto.

A cada passo que ele dava, meu coração acelerava e o estômago doía cada vez mais.

Ele bateu palmas muito pausadas, sarcásticas.

"Parabéns por ter chegado até Alubarna… Presumo que seus coleguinhas também o tenham conseguido. Mas a brincadeirinha acaba aqui."

O tempo todo, ele escondia o rosto com o chapéu. Mas agora, ele decidiu mostrá-lo.

"Hora de acertar as contas. Dan!"

"Mister… Mr. Special One!"

* * *

**Os Chapéus de Palha invadiram Alubarna com sucesso, contudo... Vivi não conseguiu evitar o início do conflito entre os dois exércitos.**

**Uma guerra de grandes proporções está se espalhando pela capital.**

**No meio disso tudo, o misterioso subordinado de Crocodile dá as caras! Determinado a tratar de algum problema não-resolvido com Dan, um duelo parece estar prestes a começar!**

**Como é que Dan vai lidar com isso? Veja no próximo capítulo!  
**


	74. Duelo decisivo! É vencer ou morrer!

**Capítulo 74**

**"O momento da verdade! Dan e o duelo de vida ou morte!"

* * *

**

"Hora de acertar as contas… Dan!"

"Mister… Mr. Special One?"

À medida que ele se aproximava, eu franzia cada vez mais a testa. No fim das contas, acho que vou ficar ocupado por um bom tempo…

"Obrigado por me poupar o trabalho de ir te procurar…" Ele disse.

"Até que enfim mostrou a cara, né…" Eu soltei a rosa e me dirigi a ele. "Eu pensei que você estava acompanhando o chefão… não recebeu nenhuma ordem para ir matar a Princesa ou coisa do gênero?"

"Heh, é muito fácil escapar do radar daquele cão do Governo de merda… não vou andar por aí à procura da princesa só porque ele mandou." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Aliás, eu não estou nem aí para a princesa ou para o futuro deste país."

"E então porquê você se juntou ao Crocodile? O que faz aqui?" Eu perguntei, já mais irritado.

"Sem querer me prolongar muito… nós duelamos, eu perdi, mas o impressionei o bastante para entrar na organização. E além disso… mais do que as riquezas que ganharia se o plano der certo… a idéia de presenciar o banho de sangue que estamos ouvindo… era muito mais apetecível… e me aliciou irresistivelmente."

Não pude deixar de ficar pasmo com o que ele acabou de dizer…

"Isso é insano…"

"Heh… eu ouço isso muito…" Ele sorriu tal como se aquilo fosse um elogio.

"Mas o que-"

Eu queria perguntar, mas ele me cortou a palavra. "Antes que pergunte, o que eu mais quero… é matar você."

O tom de voz sinistro dele me deixava cada vez mais nervoso. A tensão se acumulava em cada músculo do meu corpo. Só me dava vontade de partir para cima dele aqui e agora…

"Mas… não vai ser nada divertido… se você não lutar comigo." Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Porquê você quer tanto me matar? O que eu te fiz de errado?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter a calma e nunca tirando os olhos do alvo.

Ele ficou em silêncio, se limitando a esfregar as unhas na roupa. "Saca só, já não tenho mais paciência."

"OI! EU FALEI COM VOCÊ!" Gritei, ainda mais irritado.

"Já chega de papo furado." Ele respondeu, austero. "Vamos… ao que interessa!"

Sem perder mais tempo, ele lançou um soco na minha cara. Acordei do transe e movi a cabeça para a esquerda, quase que instantaneamente. Enquanto ele relaxava, dei um pulo para trás e voltei a me concentrar.

"Enfim, acordou…" Ele desafiou.

"Já que insiste, vamos nessa!"

Corri para lhe devolver o quase soco, mas ele se desviou. De seguida, começamos a carregar, um para cima do outro, caminhando para lá e para cá, arremessando nossos punhos e desviando, ao mesmo tempo em que tentamos acertar. Às vezes era ele a tentar acertar um soco em mim, me forçando a usar do braço ou tirar a cabeça do caminho para me esquivar. Outras vezes eu tentava lhe golpear, mas sem sucesso.

Agora não é mais aquele tipo de batalha em que sou eu a mandar montes de bandidos ou soldados da Marinha pelo espaço. É um confronto mano-a-mano em que a minha vida está na linha de tiro. Ao menor descuido meu, ele é capaz de me trucidar.

Procurei não perder o foco à medida que meus punhos se chocavam com os dele e eu sentia uma dor semelhante à de uma picada de inseto.

Continuou assim por uns instantes até que ambos conseguimos acertar um soco na cara um do outro.

Dei alguns passos para trás e me esforcei continuar de pé. Ele também se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu recuperar a tempo.

Não demoramos nem um instante para pular de volta e carregar de novo, desta vez temperando socos e chutes na mistura. Cada vez mais, eu sentia a confiança de que podia com ele.

Ele mandou um soco, me obrigando a mover o corpo para a esquerda. Eu aproveitei essa abertura para lhe cotovelar na barriga. Acertou, mas ele conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, voltar e mandar um chute no meu peito que quebrou a minha guarda.

A seguir, ele desferiu uma combinação de diretos na minha barriga e cara, finalizando com um uppercut que me tirou do chão e deu a chance para ele me chutar para longe, me fazendo bater de costas no muro.

Tentei me manter de pé depois do impacto, conseguindo me apoiar nos joelhos. O suor já escorria pelo rosto.

Quando me levantei, me vi encostado à parede e obrigado a sair do caminho de um chute alto à cabeça. Pulei e dei uma cambalhota, enquanto ouvia barulhos de destroços desabando. Depois deslizei sobre as pernas e me apoiei com a mão direita.

Foi aí que percebi o tamanho do estrago que o chute dele fez ao muro. E percebi também que se quisesse acabar com isso logo, tinha que atacar.

No instante seguinte, já o tinha no meu encalço de novo e mandando uma sequência de chutes. Ele trabalhava as pernas numa velocidade tal que eu não podia fazer nada a não ser desviar e sair do caminho… até que ele conseguiu acertar uma joelhada potente na minha barriga e me fazer voar para trás, caindo no chão. No instante seguinte, enquanto eu tentava respirar, ele veio, pegou na minha mão e me arremessou feito boneco de pano contra um muro.

Rapidamente, eu me levantei entre a poeira, já ofegando e fui correndo de volta para a rua, sendo recebido com outro chute. Desta vez agachei, "endureci" os ombros e aceitei a dor entorpecente impacto, me aguentando no lugar. Ao mesmo tempo, aproveitei a chance para lhe socar com toda a força no rosto e a seguir na barriga.

Hora de revidar!

Lancei-me contra ele e desferi uma sequência de socos rápidos, terminando com um pulo e um chute que o mandou voando contra uma parede.

Ganhei algum tempo para me recuperar e respirar fundo enquanto ele se levantava. Só agora tinha percebido que aquela joelhada na barriga _doeu_ pra caramba. Pus uma mão no abdômen e tentei ignorar a dor no local… bem como no resto do corpo.

Tinha a certeza de que ele não iria aparecer muito desgastado depois dos meus golpes. Afinal de contas, a luta só começou agora…

"Ora, muito bem! Parece que quando chega a hora, o senhorzinho leva as coisas a sério…" Ele disse num tom desdenhoso enquanto se levantava dos escombros, tranquilamente limpando a poeira da roupa. Já estava com alguma sujeira no rosto.

"Pára com as piadinhas, ok? Suponho que já esteja no estado de espírito certo para me contar qual é a sua conexão comigo, hem? De onde é que você me conhece?" O que eu mais queria era que ele me explicasse isso…

"Infelizmente… eu não estou com muita paciência para conversas…" Ele se aproximava cada vez mais. "…eu só sinto mais vontade de acabar com a tua vida."

"PORQUÊ? Será que não pode explicar algo tão básico como isso!" Eu me irritei.

"Você é esperto o suficiente para descobrir sozinho… afinal, a resposta para este problema… está nas suas mãos. " Lá vem ele com essa conversa em código de novo…

"De uma forma ou de outra… você sabendo ou não, não vai fazer diferença nenhuma… pois… eu vou fazer com que você não saia daqui vivo." Que pé no saco!

Eu preparei outra pose, expirando profundamente.

"Então vou ter que usar da força para te fazer falar!"

"Hahah… você parece confiante, jovem. Que peninha… receio que a partir de agora…" Ele disse vagarosamente. "…essas ameaças não vão valer nada."

Franzi a testa e cerrei os dentes. Pode vir! Não sei de onde me conhece, mas se não me quer dizer, não importa! Eu vou te derrotar!

Num segundo, ele cobriu toda a distância que nos separava e atacou de novo. As minhas previsões estavam certas. O meu ataque não lhe afetou em nada. Muito pelo contrário… os seus punhos vinham muito mais rápido e eu me encontrava em grandes dificuldades só para desviar deles…

Instintivamente, numa hora em que ele foi me socar, eu desviei e agarrei o braço dele com as duas mãos, mas aí percebi (da pior forma) que tinha dado abertura para ele usar o outro braço e me dar um soco impiedoso no abdômen e iniciar outra série de chutes e socos tão rápidos que eu não pude me esquivar. Ia sendo jogado para lá e para cá enquanto sentia os impactos dolorosos no corpo todo.

Esse cara é poderoso… não vai ser nada fácil derrotá-lo…

Quando ele terminou, me chutou na cintura, me fazendo cair rolando no chão de novo.

A dor era tremenda, meus músculos já esboçavam gritos de socorro… sem contar os ralados que doíam pra cacete e adornavam minhas roupas com manchas de sangue… mas eu tinha que continuar!

A princípio, corria bem, mas agora… minhas certezas foram jogadas no lixo.

Com esforço e apesar de ofegante, me levantei e continuei em frente.

"Hmmm… resistente, hem… Vamos ver quanto tempo você aguenta…"

Respirei o máximo que pude. "Hah… hah… eu não vou cair tão facilmente… pode vir!"

Preparei minha pose de novo.

"Com todo o prazer…" Ele deu um salto, rodou em pleno ar e… "Chicote de Vinha!"

…me atingiu com uma chicotada fortíssima.

Caí e rolei no chão, e tentei me levantar enquanto aguentava a dor tremenda e queimação no abdômen. Acabei por ignorar aquilo quando vi saindo da mão dele uma espécie de vinha longa.

"O… o que…" Tentei argumentar enquanto me levantava. "…o que é isso…"

"Viu o que eu disse?" Ele dizia, enquanto chegava perto. "Forca de Vinha!"

Logo a seguir, estendeu o braço, lançando a vinha esquisita dele contra mim. Não tive tempo de reagir quando a vinha se enrolou à volta do meu pescoço e me apertou com tanta força que não conseguia respirar direito.

"Shoku Shoku no Mi… (Fruta das Plantas) com ela, eu posso controlar toda a flora natural deste mundo. Efetivamente, eu sou um homem-planta." Ele disse enquanto me levantava e tirava os meus pés do chão.

"Me… me… solta!" Eu tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas quanto mais eu tentava me soltar, mais a vinha apertava o meu pescoço.

"Daqui para a frente… você não vai mais conseguir acertar nenhum soco em mim, garoto."

Naquela altura, tinha que pensar ou morreria estrangulado.

Só que ele não deu tempo para eu fazer nada, me jogando contra outra parede. Fechei os olhos aquando do impacto e me deixei ficar deitado no chão.

"Sementes Bomba!"

Mal me sento, vejo algumas sementes vindo na minha direção…

Assim que as sementes me atingiram, uma série de explosões se desdobrou à minha volta. O puro impacto teve um sério efeito no meu corpo, e eu quase ficava cego com a dor que sentia. Voltei a ficar deitado. Me assustei quando olhei para o lado e vi que o sangue que escorria dos pontos onde as sementes explodiram estava formando uma pequena poça no chão.

Parece que ele quer se garantir que tira o maior prazer da luta e me mata da forma mais impiedosa que puder imaginar.

"Qual é o problema, pivete? Já cansou?"

Ouvi isso enquanto me esforçava até para levantar a cabeça. Minhas pernas não queriam se mexer.

A situação deu a volta e ficou grave de uma hora para a outra…

O que será que ele vai fazer agora? Me executar? Será que eu vou morrer aqui mesmo?

"Que peninha… quem diria que um pirralho como você sairia do conforto da sua casinha… só para perder a vida num país desconhecido."

Desgraçado…

"Achou que a Grande Linha era brincadeira de criança? O que veio fazer aqui? Visita de estudo?"

Eu me apoiava nas mãos e tentava me levantar, já em muito esforço.

A exaustão acentuada já era razão suficiente para me fazer parar… só que isso significava deixá-lo me matar. O senso comum me gritava no ouvido para arranjar maneira de fugir dele… e era mais sensato, porque agora eu só queria saber se iria sair daqui vivo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, o lutador que despertava no meu ser gritava a plenos pulmões para que eu me levantasse e voltasse à luta.

Desde o segundo que essa luta começou… eu entrei numa situação onde só há duas saídas possíveis: vencer ou morrer.

"Francamente… é esse o melhor que sabe fazer?" Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Me apoiei numa perna, e depois na outra e me levantei já em tremendo esforço. Só que quando iria ficar de pé, senti uma mão me agarrar no pescoço e tirar os meus pés do chão.

Sério, o pescoço já tava doendo tanto! Acho que a forma preferida desse cara de assassinar as pessoas é por estrangulamento…

"Ora bem… se não vai resistir mais, é melhor acabarmos com isso aqui… e agora."

"Ainda… não…"

O lutador em mim venceu. E me fez agarrar com a força que me restava a mão que me segurava pelo pescoço. Não podia desistir… não podia lhe dar a chance de me matar!

Eu não posso ceder esta oportunidade a ninguém antes de chegar ao fim da Grande Linha!

"Eu… vou te derrotar!"

Tentei lhe lançar um soco, mas ele conseguiu detê-lo com a outra mão.

"Insolente!" A seguir, ele usou a mão que me agarrava para me arremessar de volta para a rua. Caí no chão, mas reuni forças para ao menos ficar sentado enquanto ele se aproximava. "Todos aqueles que bradaram que iriam me derrotar… acabaram brutalmente assassinados." Ele dizia sinistramente enquanto arrancava a jóia pendurada no peito.

"E você… não vai ser exceção." Ele fechou a mão e dela saiu um brilho vermelho estranho que aos poucos foi se materializando numa espada curta.

"Ainda quer lutar, garoto? Ou acovardou e só pensa em correr daqui? Acho que sabe que não importa para onde você corra… eu vou te encontrar… e vou te matar!" Ele ameaçava.

Levantei-me e saquei do lápis que tinha no bolso.

"Esse lápis…"

"Se é um duelo de espadas que você quer… é o que você vai ter! ENPITSU… DAGGER!"

Ergui o braço e canalizei toda a minha energia para o lápis, que emitiu um brilho antes de se materializar numa adaga.

"Essa luta… está longe de acabar!"

Isso mesmo… ou dou um jeito nesse cara… ou morrerei tentando!

E, me enchendo de confiança, dei um grito e fui para cima dele de novo. Ele respondeu da mesma forma, carregando para cima de mim.

Assim, nossos punhais colidiram. Pressionei com toda a força contra a espada dele por alguns momentos enquanto sentia a pressão que a espada dele fazia.

"Esse lápis… me traz muitas memórias…" Ele disse quando pulava para trás.

"Memórias?" Eu perguntei quando recuei.

"Quando te vejo e olho para trás…" Ao mesmo tempo que voltava a carregar, desta vez soltando uma sequência de golpes repentinos, ele se deu ao luxo de começar com conversa fiada.

"…lembro das tantas lutas que eu perdi contra aquele homem…" Não sei como ele consegue conversar enquanto tenta me empalar… mas isso não importa agora…

"De quem… está falando?" Eu tentava responder enquanto me desviava das investidas dele.

Eu consegui escapar, mas não sem evitar que a espada curta dele me atingisse e produzisse pequenos cortes aqui e ali…

Ainda estou vivo!

De seguida me lancei e fui dar o troco, num só movimento para baixo, mas ele conseguiu deter o meu avanço e me segurar enquanto eu fazia pressão.

"…de um homem… que lutava com o mesmo lápis que o seu." Espera, o quê?

Ele conseguiu sair do impasse que se instaurou empurrando o meu braço para cima e o deixando livre para me golpear.

Instintivamente, me agachei, mas senti a faca fazer um corte no meu cabelo… ufa, passou raspando! Quando me levantei, decidi usar da chance para dar um mortal para trás, esticar a perna e chutá-lo na mandíbula enquanto recuava.

"Mesmo lápis que o meu?" Eu dizia enquanto assumia nova pose de defesa.

"Esse artefato…" Ele deu alguns passos para trás enquanto massajava a área do maxilar. "…me faz lembrar do rancor que eu alimentei… de todas as vezes que ele me superou…"

E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

"…e do prazer inigualável que eu senti quando consegui matá-lo."

Espera…

"Não me diga que você está falando do…" Eu vagueava.

"Ora, aí está… acredito que acabou de dar um passo para chegar à conclusão que tanto queria." Dá para parar de falar em código? Desembucha!

"Por acaso o nome… Jann Richards te lembra alguma coisa?"

"Jann… Oi, esse é o nome do meu pai! Mas espera…"

Matá-lo? Não, não, não, não pode ser! Não me diga que…

Arregalei os olhos e, sem pensar, deixei cair a minha adaga no chão à medida que os fios do discurso dele se conectavam na minha cabeça.

"Você…"

"Sim, garoto. O seu pai foi morto pelas minhas mãos."

* * *

**Enquanto a guerra se desenrola pela cidade, Dan foi paralisado pela chocante revelação do assassino do seu pai!**

**Será que ele conseguirá voltar a se mexer para terminar a luta? Como ele lidará com isso?**

**Veja tudo isso no próximo capítulo!

* * *

**

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Primeira vez que descrevo uma batalha mano-a-mano. Parada dura, pois não? Bem, se quiser, está à vontade para partilhar seus pensamentos a respeito disso, não importa quais sejam, me mandem para o campo de botas, critique à vontade! E mais... diálogo padrão FTW!  
**


	75. Você matou meu pai! Não vou te perdoar!

**Capítulo 75**

**"Dan se enfurece! O seu pai foi morto pelas minhas mãos"

* * *

**

"Você…"

"Sim, garoto. O seu pai foi morto pelas minhas mãos."

…

…

…

Inconscientemente, larguei minha adaga e com o som que fez quando caiu no chão… veio o choque de saber a verdade. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer de repente e eu ajoelhei no chão.

"Não…"

"Difícil de aceitar, não? Mas é a verdade… Você está lutando com o homem que assassinou o seu pai." Ouvi ele dizer, sem qualquer mudança no tom da voz. Como se aquilo não tivesse nenhum significado, o que provavelmente é verdade.

"Então… quer dizer que…"

A surpresa foi tamanha que mal conseguia articular frases com sentido…

"Hahahahah… Sim! Depois de tanto tentar, consegui me livrar daquele desgraçado!"

Ele falava com um vigor tal como se tivesse tirado um peso enorme das costas.

"Porquê…" Eu continuava sussurrando.

"Hahah… porquê, você pergunta? Simples. Ele cruzou o meu caminho." Ele disse. "Por mais de uma vez esbarramos um no outro… por mais de uma vez eu duelei com aquele homem… por mais de uma vez ele saiu vitorioso."

Deixei-me ficar em silêncio, tentando processar o que ele disse e diria.

"Ele foi o único a conseguir a façanha de me derrotar… parecia ter um talento natural para o fazer… além de acabar com o meu prazer de aniquilar todos aqueles que me olham de lado! E eu não sou homem de deixar barato!"

Então quer dizer… que ele foi guardando rancor ao longo do tempo? É por isso que ele tem essa obsessão tão doentia com o meu pai?

"Aposto que já deduziu quem foi responsável… por aquela invasão que quase arrasou com… a ilha de Brush, pois não?"

Naquele momento, só me passava pela cabeça um filme com um menino de 13 anos tentando escapar das chamas que o rodeavam, só para ir em busca do pai desaparecido… e encontrá-lo deitado no chão sobre uma poça de sangue, rodeado por um anel de fogo.

E ao longe, uma sombra familiar…

"Foi… você…"

Eu dizia, com a voz trêmula, tentando evitar que as lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia algo crescer dentro de mim. Algo que me fazia cerrar os punhos, cerrar os dentes…

"Reuni um bando com os melhores mercenários que podia encontrar e andei pelo Leste Azul à procura do seu pai… para me vingar dele, matar você também e pilhar a sua terra natal. Não deixei sobrar nada!"

Tanto tempo que Brush demorou para se reconstruir desse ataque… tantas vidas que se perderam…

Nas recordações que se desencadeiam na minha mente, vejo a sombra se aproximar cada vez mais daquele garoto que se acabava em prantos ao lado do corpo morto do seu pai, pegá-lo pelo pescoço e sorrir enquanto saboreia a oportunidade de matar pai e filho de uma mesma família, um após o outro.

"Antes de morrer, ele me falou… que se ele não conseguiu me derrotar de uma vez por todas, que ao menos morria com a esperança que um dia… caso o filho dele viesse a se encontrar comigo, teria as condições para o fazer…"

Meu pai…

…ele confiou em mim…

…me treinou, passou as suas experiências e habilidades…

…tudo isso para que eu pudesse abrir meus horizontes…

…e morreu para proteger a família e todos aqueles que nós amamos…

"…E não imagina a minha alegria naquele dia quando o próprio apareceu, tentando em vão cuidar do seu pai mortalmente ferido… dando a oportunidade perfeita para que eu o pudesse matar antes que cruzasse o meu caminho de novo… mas só não o matava porque…"

Esse homem é insano… esse homem é um crápula! Matar indiscriminadamente?

"…porque… naquela hora, aquele garotinho chorão que eu estava prestes a assassinar, estava com um objeto que começou a emitir uma luz estranha."

Luz estranha?

"A mesma luz que brilhava quando você transformou o seu lápis. Só que nesta ocasião, foi muito diferente. Foi com esse maldito lápis que aquele pirralho ganhou coragem para riscar a minha cara e quase me deixar cego do olho esquerdo!"

E esse garotinho era eu. As palavras dele trouxeram esta cena à minha cabeça.

"E quem diria… que depois de cinco anos vagueando por esse mundo, eu teria a chance de fazê-lo pagar pelo que me fez! Não imagina a minha alegria quando eu soube que uns piratas de meia-tijela tinham invadido Arabasta… e entre eles estava você." Ele continuava.

"Cale a boca…"

Cada vez mais eu cerrava os punhos, ficando mais irritado a cada instante que passava.

"O resto não me importa! Não me interessa se aquele cão do Governo de merda consegue tomar o trono ou não! Afinal… o que eu queria que acontecesse já está acontecendo…" Ele continuava.

Já não aguento mais ouvi-lo.

"Cale a boca…"

"…o banho de sangue já começou…"

Estou perdendo a calma…

"Cale a boca!"

"…e você está me fazendo perder o espetáculo."

"JÁ! CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Levantei e gritei o mais alto que consegui.

Tristeza. Angústia. Desalento. Raiva. Fúria.

"Como pôde…"

Tudo aquilo que eu mantive suprimido durante os últimos cinco anos…

As palavras dele fizeram voltar a formar dentro de mim um turbilhão de emoções misturadas…

…que se intensificou…

…e finalmente explodiu.

"Hahahah! E agora? Está nervosi-"

Antes que ele pudesse caçoar de mim de novo, corri até ele e lhe dei o soco mais forte que já tinha dado na minha vida. Ele voou vários metros para trás e eu só ouvi o barulho do impacto do corpo dele indo contra vários muros, destruindo os edifícios com que colidiu.

A explosão de adrenalina foi tão intensa que a dor do autêntico espancamento que havia levado antes, não incomodava nem me detinha. Àquela altura nada mais me interessava… a raiva acumulada me fez jogar o pensamento racional no lixo. Só queria que ele estivesse vivo e aparecesse de novo para eu partir para cima dele e eviscerá-lo sem deixar qualquer rastro.

Alguns momentos de espera depois, meu desejo foi garantido.

Ele voltou dos escombros já mais desgastado, com rasgos nas roupas e sangue no rosto, mas ainda assim com energia suficiente para sair de lá andando pelos próprios pés.

Assim que o vi, voltei a carregar, armado apenas com uma sede de vingança.

"EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR!"

Lancei outro soco para a cara dele, e embora ele conseguisse desviar da minha mão esquerda, ficou no ponto para eu o acertar com a mão direita. Enquanto ele caía de lado, aproveitei para lhe devolver a joelhada na barriga que tinha levado. Ele deslizou deitado no chão, pondo as mãos sobre o estômago, mas não lhe dei tempo de descansar.

"Mas o que…" Ainda ouvi-lo sussurrar antes de pegá-lo pela camisa e, com as mãos, arremessá-lo contra outra parede.

Respirei fundo, esperando que ele voltasse dos escombros numa postura corporal mais selvagem. Fui surpreendido quando ele voltou também querendo me acertar com as mãos, lançando uma sequência rápida de golpes, mas fiquei ainda mais surpreendido comigo próprio (se é que se pode dizer isso) porque conseguia acompanhar a velocidade dos braços dele e desviar.

Dei um pulo para trás, olhando para o chão, enquanto ele se recuperava.

"Esse pivete… ele está mais rápido… mais forte… como é possível? Será que o fato de estar enraivecido lhe deu um impulso repentino?" Ouvia os sussurros dele. "Heh… mas se acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa com isso, está muito enganado!"

"CHICOTE DE VINHA!"

Logo depois, ele produziu outra das vinhas dele, lançando-a contra mim e errando, visto que consegui desviar. Ainda senti qualquer coisa como uma picada quando a vinha raspou o meu braço.

"O quê?"

No segundo seguinte, eu saí do caminho de outra chicotada tão poderosa que rachou o chão quando o acertou. E mais outra e mais uma… ele usou os dois braços para tentar me acertar com as vinhas-chicote dele, apenas conseguindo fazer contato com o chão poeirento.

"Maldito!"

Enfim ele prendeu as vinhas nos meus braços. Mas foi porque eu deliberadamente os abri, suportando a dor do contato, fazendo força e sentindo a força das vinhas fazer pressão contra o meu corpo. Ficou assim por alguns segundos, depois eu juntei toda a força que tinha para puxá-lo em minha direção e lhe acertar outro soco.

Enquanto ele estava em pleno ar, o agarrei para lhe dar outros três socos no peito e mandá-lo para trás de novo. Ele conseguiu se manter de pé, apoiando o peso do corpo numa das mãos.

"Pirralho desgraçado… CAMPO DE PLANTAS ESPADA!"

Ele lançou sementes na minha direção, que em segundos maturaram em espadas-de-são-jorge. Agora tinha, essencialmente, um campo de espadas afiadas mas com a consistência de uma planta preenchendo toda a largura da rua e me separando dele.

Sem pensar muito, fui correndo em direção dele, e me esquivando por um triz das cutiladas das plantas.

"Impossível… ele está passando pelo meu ca-"

Antes que ele terminasse de se impressionar, eu terminei de atravessar a cama de gato que ele construiu, pulei, dei um rodopio e voltei a mandar-lhe um chute na altura do ombro. Chutei com toda a minha força, depois deslizando até parar, mas vi que não acertou. Não perdi tempo e fui logo atrás dele para terminar o serviço, mas ele recuou, colocando à frente os braços cruzados. Dos espaços entre os dedos dele floresciam dez rosas pretas.

"DARDOS DA ROSA NEGRA ESPINHOSA!"

Ele as foi lançando uma atrás da outra em minha direção, e eu me vi obrigado a sair do caminho, conseguindo desviar-me de todas, exceto da última, que conseguiu passar raspando na minha cara. Os espinhos rasgaram a pele da minha bochecha antes de eu sentir o macio da flor em si queimar na ferida que acabou de ser formada.

"Tch… ridículo!" Ele decidiu partir para cima de mim e responder à minha investida impensada…

E nós dois acertamos outro soco, um na cara do outro, caindo no chão logo em seguida. Lentamente, levantei… e fui andando até ele, que estranhamente se deixou ficar deitado no chão.

Não dei tempo para descanso, fui ficar de joelhos em cima dele e lancei outra sequência de socos.

"Você… matou… meu… pai! Você… matou… meu… pai! Maldito… maldito!" Eu pontuava cada soco com uma palavra. Parei para respirar fundo quando senti o cansaço se abater com toda a força e fazer os meus braços relaxarem.

"Desgraçado…" Era esse o meu mantra. O meu estado de espírito atual estava mais adequado para as ações do que para as palavras. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia que a batalha tinha deixado o meu corpo fraco demais para descarregar toda a extensão da fúria que sentia dentro de mim.

Ainda tinha a zanga escrita no rosto e cerrava os dentes enquanto olhava para o rosto sujo e com manchas de sangue do meu inimigo desacordado, enquanto sentia as lágrimas voltarem a cair no meu rosto.

Nesse momento, vi mais vinhas saírem dos ombros dele, mas não me importei, talvez fosse porque saíam lentamente.

Era melhor que me tivesse importado, porque depois ele acordou, num instante me lançou um olhar e pôs as mãos no meu peito.

"Já terminou?"

No instante seguinte…

"Duplo Bulbo Bomba!"

…os braços dele causaram explosões que me mandaram voando para longe. Rolei no chão, e o vi se levantando, com uma expressão mais séria.

"Já chega, digo eu." Ele disse. "Agora sim acabou a brincadeira. Não vou mais bancar o Sr. Tolerante."

Levantei, me deixando ficar apoiado nos braços por uns momentos.

"Você já teve a oportunidade de desabafar. Agora é a minha vez." Ele dizia enquanto produzia outra vinha a partir da palma da mão… adornada com vários espinhos.

"Vinha Espinhosa!"

Ele a lançou, me forçando a rolar para trás. Nisso, consegui sentar e ficar em posição para me levantar assim que ele atacasse. Vi a vinha espinhosa dele voltando e desviei. Só que tive que me preparar porque ele a seguir lançaria os braços para a frente numa barragem de golpes, tentando me furar com as plantas esquisitas dele.

"Eu te deixei descarregar a sua raiva em mim. Está mais contente agora? Valeu a pena?" Ele dizia enquanto tentava me acertar. Como viu que não conseguia, parou, e deu vários pulos para trás, mantendo uma distância de mais ou menos dez passos.

Ele então deu um pequeno pulo, se fechando antes de dar um pisão no chão com os dois pés.

"MURO DE GRAMA!"

Depois do pisão, grama começou a crescer rapidamente, preenchendo toda a largura da rua, bloqueando a minha visão e efetivamente fazendo ele desaparecer por trás de uma proteção verde.

"Agora que você não pode me ver, não vai poder fazer nada para impedir o meu próximo ataque! Desta vez, eu vou me certificar de que você está morto e pessoalmente te enterrar debaixo da areia do deserto!" Eu ouvia ele gritar.

Não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar pelo que ele iria fazer. Durante a espera, relativamente longa, por sinal, eu só via uma luz branca saindo do topo do muro, ficando mais brilhante a cada minuto que passava.

De uma hora para a outra, o muro caiu por conta própria, revelando a fonte da luz. Era tão intensa que eu tive que tapar os olhos.

"Fotossíntese." Era ele… "Normalmente eu uso a energia que capto do sol para ganhar mais resistência… mas também posso fazer mais!"

Assim que a luz branca foi diminuindo, eu tirei a mão da frente dos olhos e o vi transferindo a energia luminosa que o envolvia, para os dois braços.

"Depois deste ataque final… a discussão ficará por aqui. Não fique assim… pense positivo! Tenho a certeza que depois disso, você vai se encontrar com o seu pai… no outro mundo."

Hmmm… daí não vai sair coisa boa com certeza!

"Erupção Solar." Essa não… "Fim de jogo. Você perdeu."

Ele juntou as duas mãos…

Abri a boca quando percebi o que ele iria fazer… naquela hora só queria fugir, mas sabia que não iria adiantar. O medo me paralisou.

"Fogo!"

Quando desceu as mãos, disparou um raio feito de pura energia. Ainda queria correr para longe, mas fui atingido em cheio por esse ataque devastador, que me mandou voando.

É difícil de expressar o que sentia naquela altura… será que vou morrer?

É capaz de ser agora… é agora que vou morrer.

Com um ataque dessa magnitude… parece que esse é o meu fim.

Fechei os olhos, deixando rolar o que poderiam (ou não) ser minhas últimas lágrimas. A dor que eu sentia no corpo inteiro estava acumulando… o desgaste já era demais…

Ainda havia uma pequena parte de mim que queria resistir, levantar e continuar, mas… o que mais é que eu posso fazer?

Ele é muito forte…

Eu estou a ponto de perder as esperanças…

Pai…

Não sei como é que você conseguiu derrotá-lo… mas quanto a mim… eu falhei.

Falhei com você… falhei com meus camaradas…

Depois que o ataque dissipou, meu corpo se deixou ficar deitado no chão, ainda sentindo a dor imensa causada por todo o sacrifício pelo qual eu passei durante essa batalha. Só ouvia passos lentos e que se aproximavam do meu corpo dolorido.

Àquela altura… eu só estava esperando que ele viesse me executar de vez.

Não tinha força para mexer nenhuma parte do corpo… e já não queria mais nada a não ser que ele viesse me matar.

Parece que eu não tenho a força para lidar com ele…

Parece… que a minha aventura… vai ficar por aqui.

"Heh… que garoto mais teimoso…" Estranho… ainda podia ouvi-lo, mesmo às portas da morte… "…mas, quem disse que vaso ruim não quebra? Achou que conseguiria alguma coisa com aquele acesso de fúria? Afinal não passa de um bebê chorão… mesmo que a raiva te deixe mais forte… não vale de nada se você não acertar o alvo!"

Que importava… podia estar vivo, mas só da cabeça para cima… meu corpo não se mexe, nem tenho vontade de o mexer…

"Hmm… olha o que eu trouxe… o seu lapisinho maldito! E adivinha só o que vou fazer com ele? Justo porque esse senhorzinho me irritou tão profundamente com a sua habilidade de não morrer… eu vou ter a honra de cortar a garganta dele… com o seu tão precioso lápis mágico!"

E agora, mais essa… parece que ele pegou o lápis que eu deixei abandonado no meu acesso de fúria… e vai me matar com ele. Que apropriado…

Dei tudo o que podia dar…

"Dan…"

Fiz o possível…

"Dan!"

E agora vou ficar por aqui… pessoal, espero que continuem sem…

"DAN, ME ESCUTA, SEU IDIOTA!"

Hã? Quem é que está falando comigo? Ainda por cima agora, de todas as horas…

Quem é você…

Meus olhos podiam estar fechados… mas aos poucos, uma imagem familiar vinha aparecendo na minha frente, em meio ao escuro.

Quando ela ficou mais clara… me pegou completamente desprevenido.

"DAN, SUA BESTA-QUADRADA, O QUÉ QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?"

"Ah… pa… PAI?"

* * *

**A batalha está devastando o corpo de Dan. Agora, ele está cansado para além de todos os limites, mental e fisicamente. As esperanças que tinha desvaneceram e agora ele deixa o corpo deitado no chão, à espera da sua eventual execução.**

**Depois da poderosa Erupção Solar do Mr. Special One, a vida do nosso escritor-aventureiro corre sério risco.**

**Contudo... a aparição repentina do pai de Dan na sua mente ainda grita para ele se levantar!**

**Com a guerra se desenrolando e lentamente invadindo Alubarna, a situação chega a um ponto crítico!**

**Será que Dan vai morrer? Ou será que, de algum jeito, vai voltar e terminar a luta?**

**Não perca o próximo capítulo!  
**


	76. Levante e lute! Desperte a sua coragem!

**Capítulo 76**

**"Desperte a sua coragem! Revele-se, Enpitsu Tsurugi!"**

* * *

Estou deitado no chão, de olhos fechados, possivelmente inconsciente. Até porque não demorou muito até que as divagações errantes do Mr. Special One parassem de entrar pelos meus ouvidos.

Estava sozinho, adentrando um domínio desconhecido.

"O… onde estou? Ca… ca-ca… cadê a rua?" Confuso, eu titubeava. Engoli em seco porque as palavras não saíam.

Estranho… ouço a minha própria voz… e me vejo, só que desta vez envolto por uma aura etérea e num espaço completamente vazio.

"Onde está aquele Mr. Maluco? Mais importante… ONDE ESTÁ O CHÃO?" Eu 'gritava' e quase tinha um piripaque quando percebi que, ou estava flutuando ou pisando num chão inexistente.

"Dan…"

"Hã… quem…"

A voz era fraca, o que queria dizer era imperceptível, mas era insistente.

"Hã? Alguém está me chamando…" Eu 'olhava' para todos os lados, mas não via ninguém.

Pouco a pouco, a voz ficava mais clara.

"Dan!"

"Quem é você? Essa voz… será que…"

De repente, uma mancha aparece à minha frente. Aos poucos, foi se materializando e se transformando numa figura humana.

"DAN, SEU IDIOTA, LEVANTA DAÍ!"

"AAH!"

Eu dei um sobressalto para trás quando a figura borrada que estava à minha frente se revelou de um instante para o outro.

"Wah… pa… pa-pa-pa-pa… PAI?"

Sim.

De algum jeito, de alguma forma, não me peçam para explicar como porque eu também não sei… mas eu estava de frente para o meu pai. O choque foi tão grande que me deixou boquiaberto e estático por alguns segundos.

"Sim. Sou eu! Agora, surpresas à parte, eu vim aqui para…"

Ele começou a falar, mas parou e ficou olhando para mim, depois agitando uma mão à minha frente. Não tardou em se irritar quando não obteve resposta.

"ACORDA!" Ele gritou.

"Aah!" Sacudi a cabeça enquanto acordava do meu transe.

"Caramba…" Ele suspirou. "Como dizia… Vim para te dizer umas coisas, mas não temos muito tempo, portanto, presta atenção e não faça perguntas!"

"Mas… pai… eu estou cheio de perguntas!" Eu respondi. "Primeiro de tudo, onde é que eu estou? O que é que aconteceu? Como é que estamos conversando? Porquê você está aqui? O que-"

"Será que dá para ficar quieto?" Ele gritou de novo.

"Desculpa! É que…"

Eu estava completamente atrapalhado. Não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer.

"Calma, filho. Eu estou aqui com você, não estou? Vim aqui dar um jeitinho de te empurrar de volta para o plano dos vivos." Dizia.

"P-plano dos vivos? Espera aí… q-quer… QUER DIZER QUE EU ESTOU MOR-"

"Quer me deixar explicar?" Ele me interrompeu antes que eu entrasse em pânico por completo. "Para começar, digamos que este é o plano de transição entre a vida e a morte. Se você ficar muito tempo aqui, eventualmente vai para o andar de cima, se é que me entende."

"Então… quer dizer que eu vou morrer afinal de contas…" Baixei a cabeça e me entristeci com a conclusão.

"Oi, não vai se deixar abater agora, vai? Eu te disse que estava aqui para te empurrar de volta para a terra, não disse?" Meu pai dizia, exasperado.

"E como é que pretende fazer isso?" Eu perguntei, frustrado.

"Não sei. Na verdade, eu só estou aqui para dar uma forcinha. É você que tem que acordar por conta própria, filho." Ele disse. "Dan… eu estou desapontado com você. Quer me explicar o que é que foi aquilo?" Ele perguntou, com um pouquinho de zanga na voz.

"A… aquilo?" Eu remendei.

"Não se faça de tolo! Que bicho te mordeu para ter um ataque de raiva, hem? Não me diga que aquilo foi só porque você soube quem me matou, foi?" Eu engoli em seco. Será que tem jeito dessa situação ficar cada vez mais estranha?

"Peraí, como é que sabe disso?" Eu perguntei, inevitavelmente intrigado, quase que distraído com a implausibilidade dessa situação.

"Ahh… pára de complicar as coisas, caramba!" Meu pai se exaltou. "Escuta, aceita que eu sei e pára por aí, ok?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, ainda sem entender direito, mas imediatamente tratei de pôr de lado o interrogatório.

"Agora me responde. Porque é que você perdeu a calma daquele jeito?" Ele insistiu.

Baixei a cabeça, pensei por uns instantes e decidi desabafar. Aproveitei a presença dele para pôr tudo para fora.

"Não pude me conter, pai. No momento em que ele revelou aquilo tudo… eu fui dominado pela raiva… foi mais forte do que eu, não sei explicar direito. Parece que toda a angústia que eu tentei suprimir durante os últimos cinco anos… se libertou da jaula e me encheu de um desejo de vingança…" Eu explicava, tentando não deixar que as palavras se atropelassem. "Não sei… eu fiquei tão frustrado…" Desviei o olhar.

Ele ouviu tudo aquilo em silêncio.

"Mesmo assim, não o derrotei… estou desacordado e às portas da morte… e meu corpo não se mexe!" Minha voz foi tomada pela aflição.

"Não se mexe porque você não quer." Ele disse.

"Hã?" Voltei a olhá-lo.

"Eu tô dizendo… você é que não quer mais se mexer!" Ele levantou a voz.

"E acha que eu não tentei?" Eu respondi no mesmo tom, carregado de frustração. "Eu tentei, mas não consigo…"

"Tenta de novo. Tenta quantas vezes for preciso!" Ele continuou insistindo. Desta vez, deixei-me ficar em silêncio. "Você tem que ser forte! Persistir! Insistir! Se te derrubam sete vezes, levante-se oito!"

Se me derrubam sete vezes, eu tenho que me levantar oito…

"Outra coisa… é verdade que a fúria dá um impulso e te deixa mais resistente, mas se você perder o controle, todo esse poder a mais não te servirá de nada. Eu acredito que seja difícil superar o trauma da minha ausência, mas a verdade é que eu não estou morto."

"O… o que quer dizer com isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Ok, bem, fisicamente falando, eu estou morto. Apesar disso, você ainda carrega o meu espírito no coração… e o lápis mágico que te dei, pois não?" Ele falou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Sim, claro…" Eu sussurrei.

É verdade! O lápis mágico que torna real os meus rabiscos e desenhos…

Como é que pude me esquecer! A única herança que meu pai me deixou… o meu mais precioso tesouro!

"O lápis é justamente aquilo que você precisa. Levante-se e siga em frente que a sua aventura ainda está longe de acabar. Você ainda não usou nem metade do seu poder. Se reparar, vai ver que tem potencial para ficar muito mais forte!"

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, já um pouquinho mais esperançoso.

"Sim! Não foi à toa que eu te ensinei o básico de como usá-lo. Se você deixar rolar a sua criatividade, vai poder liberar um poder tremendo e ninguém vai ser páreo para você, moleque!"

Não sei se o que ele diz é verdade ou é só para me dar alento, mas numa altura crítica como essa, não vale a pena questionar.

"Dan… Você tem um sonho, pois não?" Ele perguntou, num tom motivador.

Dei um sorriso e respondi. "Sim."

"Então lute por ele! Lute para sobreviver, ir em frente e realizá-lo!" Meu pai falava cada vez mais convicto, cerrando um punho e sorrindo de bochecha a bochecha. "Agora eu quero ouvir bem alto! Qual é o seu sonho?" Ele gritou.

"É viver a Aventura Suprema!" Eu falei, já com mais convicção.

"Eu não ouvi! Mais alto!" Ele repetia.

"Quero… quero viver a aventura da minha vida! VIVER A AVENTURA SUPREMA!" 'Gritei' o mais alto que pude. Aos poucos, a minha força ia voltando. Aos poucos, sentia a confiança voltar, e sentia que podia seguir em frente.

Não posso desistir! Não posso deixar minha aventura ficar por aqui!

"…que pena… parece que não aguentou a pressão…" Hm? De quem é essa voz?

"Já consegue ouvi-lo?" Meu pai perguntou. "É aquele Mr. Sei-lá-das-quantas."

"…e agora, olha só o que temos aqui! Aquele lápis maldito! Que oportuno… só para ter a certeza, e como castigo por ter me irritado mais do que devia, acho que vou cortar a garganta desse pirralho com o lápis que o seu querido paizinho lhe deu de herança!" Pois é. É ele. Em alto e bom som.

"Acorda antes que seja tarde. Está na sua hora de brilhar!" A figura do meu pai desaparecia aos poucos, mas não antes de deixar uma última palavra de apoio.

"Pai… obrigado por tudo. Tinha tanto para te dizer…"

"Esquece isso… eu também tinha tanto para te perguntar, mas… fica para outra altura." Ele respondeu. "Já disse o que tinha para te dizer, Dan. Agora… trata de acordar… e sai da minha aba, ok?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça enquanto sentia o espaço obscuro se desintegrar e via a figura do meu pai se distanciar, ficando cada vez mais turva até desaparecer por completo.

"Cresça… e fique forte… Dan!"

Foi o adeus definitivo.

Depois deste encontro espiritual, voltei a sentir as dores do meu corpo. Ainda estava com os olhos fechados, mas agora já tinha perfeita consciência do que se encontrava ao meu redor. E sentia um peso extra na minha barriga.

Lentamente, fui abrindo os olhos e vendo um outro vulto em cima de mim, com os braços erguidos, segurando qualquer coisa.

No momento exato em que os baixava…

…eu abri os olhos por inteiro e ergui as mãos para deter o ataque. Era o Mr. Special One, ajoelhado, segurando o meu lápis e quase me perfurando a garganta com ele.

"O quê…?" Mr. Special One exclamou, incrédulo.

"Desculpe a demora!" Eu respondi, sorrindo.

"Desgraçado! Como você sobreviveu!" Ele começou a perder a calma, ainda tentando se sobrepor à minha resistência.

Aos poucos fui levantando os braços trêmulos de cansaço. "Engraçado… também não sei!"

"Ora seu…"

Não posso me abater!

Não posso perder a esperança!

Essa é uma batalha que só eu posso travar!

E eu tenho que vencer!

"Haa!" Agarrei na ponta livre do meu lápis e transmiti a minha energia. Assim que o fiz, o objeto começou a emitir uma luz fulgurante.

"Essa luz… não… não, de novo não!" O meu inimigo, de um momento para o outro, perturbou-se com a luz, soltou o meu lápis e começou a se afastar.

Agora… é hora de dar o troco!

"Tira as mãos… do meu tesouro!"

Aproveitei que ele estava distraído e concentrei toda a força que podia para lhe desferir um soco direto na barriga, desconcertando-o e o mandando para trás. Assim, logo usei do momento e completei com um chute também na altura do peito.

Só ouvi o som dele caindo no chão quando, ao mesmo tempo, rolei e me apoiei nas mãos, rapidamente levantando. O lápis ainda brilhava intensamente na minha mão direita.

Pus-me de pé e encarei o meu inimigo que também se levantava, cerrando os dentes e me lançando um olhar mais irritado.

"Maldito… aquela Erupção Solar devia ter acabado contigo!" Notava-se a raiva na voz dele.

"Tem razão. Graças àquele ataque, eu me vi metido numa tremenda enrascada. A princípio achava que não ia ser páreo para você, só que agora a história é diferente." Sem titubear, cheio de confiança, me coloquei de corpo e alma de volta no desafio. Agarrei o meu lápis ainda mais forte, fazendo intensificar o seu brilho. "Lamento, camarada… mas eu não sou tão fraco como você pensa. E não saio daqui até dar cabo de ti!" Alimentado de coragem, eu fiz uma invocação mental e transformei meu lápis numa adaga. Mesmo com a transformação, seu brilho não cessava.

Enquanto isso, Mr. Special One convertia a sua jóia vermelha de volta numa espada curta, se posicionando para atacar. Estranhamente, eu não me sentia perturbado nem nervoso. Toda a tempestade de raiva incontida que fervilhava dentro de mim também se acalmou e se converteu numa espécie de agitação ordeira, se é que isso existe.

"Isso é o que vamos ver!" Mr. Special One partiu em minha direção, rapidamente cobrindo toda a distância que nos separava.

Concentrei toda a minha energia… e gritei enquanto a canalizava para transformar a minha adaga… numa nova arma!

"Revele-se…" Quando se aproximou, detive o seu golpe. Pus tanta força que a espada curta dele se rachou.

"Enpitsu…" Tentei um contra-ataque, mas não lhe acertou porque ele conseguiu se desviar e recuar.

É hora de trazer para fora um novo poder!

"TSURUGI!"

…

Ergui o braço e levantei a voz.

Com o brilho mais intenso que já produziu, minha adaga terminou de se transformar numa espada longa, reta, com dois gumes, um cabo azul-escuro e três pontas na guarda. O 'show de luzes' foi breve e rapidamente agarrei a espada com as duas mãos, preparando uma pose de ataque. Encarava o Mr. Special One, que estava a alguns passos de distância, segurando a adaga rachada e cerrando os dentes.

"Heh… obrigado por rachar a minha adaga…" Eu abri mais os olhos e me concentrei quando o vi sorrir com malícia. "Vai ficar sabendo agora… que eu também posso fazer isso!" Sem demora, ele colocou um dos braços à frente e a sua adaga brilhou por alguns segundos, se transformando numa espada longa e curva, com uma guarda circular e um cabo preto.

"Assim vou ter o máximo de prazer quando te cortar em pedacinhos!" Ele escarneceu.

Imediatamente, ele partiu para cima. Sem perder a deixa, também me lancei contra ele. Após as nossas espadas colidirem, começou a perigosa 'dança' das lâminas.

Andávamos para lá e para cá, agachando, lançando as nossas espadas e desviando delas. Instantes depois de o duelo recomeçar, o impasse voltou. Não conseguia acertá-lo, mas conseguia evitar que ele me acertasse, embora não sem apanhar alguns sustos pelo caminho.

Senti o coração querendo saltar pela garganta quando vi a espada dele passar de raspão pelo meu cabelo. Dei um pulo para trás e me assustei quando vi alguns fios caindo bem à minha frente. Meu estômago não parava de se revirar toda vez que eu lembrava que um mero passo em falso poderia me custar a vida.

Não demorou muito até que voltássemos a carregar um contra o outro e fizéssemos colidir as nossas espadas. As reações dele eram muito mais rápidas que as minhas. Enquanto a fadiga logo voltou a se fazer sentir no meu corpo, a autêntica surra que lhe dei enquanto estava furioso não lhe deteve e toda vez que ele lançava a sua espada contra mim, me punha em sérias dificuldades.

Pulei para trás para me recuperar, mas ele não me deu tempo para isso.

"Sementes Bomba!"

Ele tocou o meu tronco com a palma da mão e explodiu uma semente à queima-roupa. Enquanto era lançado para trás novamente, não larguei da minha espada. Tentei manter o equilíbrio quando fiz contato com o chão, rolando algumas vezes e deslizando até parar. Outra vez não tive tempo de descansar, porque via uma lâmina afiada vindo em minha direção.

Tive que sair do caminho imediatamente, para depois descobrir…

"Mas, hem?"

…que ele ainda estava no ponto da explosão de antes.

Assim que a fumaça dissipou, levou junto as dúvidas sobre como ele fez isso. Ele amarrou uma das suas vinhas ao cabo da espada e a lançou contra mim novamente.

Ele lançava a vinha tal como um chicote, mas que desta vez tem uma ponta cortante. Para além de ter alcance mais longo, a espada dele era cada vez mais imprevisível. Quase sempre tive que me esquivar, às vezes chocando a minha espada com a dele.

"Grr… o balanço da vinha dele é muito rápido… não consigo me aproximar!" Eu rosnei.

Pensei que o assalto tinha terminado, mas…

"AAARRGH!"

Ele deu um último impulso que me pegou desprevenido, desferindo um corte no meu peito. Fui lançado para trás enquanto via o sangue vertendo pela ferida aberta. Caí de costas no chão e senti a maior dor da minha vida. Imediatamente pus uma mão no local enquanto lentamente tentava me levantar, cerrando os dentes e sendo obrigado a aguentar a dor excruciante.

"Heh… dói, não dói? Pois se prepare, porque vai doer ainda mais!" Voltei a encará-lo e vi-o se aproximando. "Vou fazer com que a sua morte seja lenta… e dolorosa!"

O sorriso malicioso dele não parava de me aterrorizar.

Quem sabe o que vai na cabeça desse desgraçado!

"Estou ficando aborrecido de novo… se não se levantar… talvez eu ainda vá atrás dos seus amiguinhos de meia-tijela…"

Arregalei os olhos e me enraiveci com a sugestão dele. Quem mais ele precisa matar para ficar satisfeito?

"Não encoste o dedo… NOS MEUS CAMARADAS!"

Imediatamente ignorei a dor da ferida, corri até ele e lancei a minha espada. Continuei fazendo pressão, dando passos enquanto lançava uma sucessão de golpes e ouvia as espadas colidindo.

"Se quer me deixar zangado de novo, acabou de conseguir, maldito!" Eu esbravejei entre golpes.

"Oh, não me diga… eu já me zanguei muito antes de você!" Ele respondeu na mesma moeda.

Não dei tempo para descanso. Depois de tanto tentar, fiz minha espada subjugar a dele, me dando uma abertura para chutá-lo na barriga e abrir a sua guarda.

"Agora!"

Preparei e finalmente consegui acertar um corte direto no peito dele. Ele deu alguns passos para trás, sem nenhum sinal de agonia. Apenas algumas gotas de sangue escorriam pela ferida.

"Que pena… ainda não descobriu?" Ele disse. "Eu sou um homem-planta, portanto tenho super-resistência a nível celular. Ou seja… você não vai me cortar tão fácil assim!"

"Heh… então eu vou continuar tentando até conseguir!" Pus um braço à frente, me enchendo de coragem…

…mas ao mesmo tempo, a revelação dele me afligiu. Ele há de ter um ponto fraco! E eu tenho que descobri-lo!

"Receio que não vai ter oportunidade para tal…" Ele disse enquanto esticava o braço, produzindo uma simples semente, e de seguida arremessando-a para trás.

Engoli em seco quando vi que, meros segundos depois, uma árvore cresceu atrás dele.

O que é que ele vai fazer agora?

Ele começou a mover os braços como que se orquestrasse o movimento das folhas. Tive um mau pressentimento quando vi-las apontadas para mim.

"Vendaval de Mil Folhas!"

No instante seguinte, vi as folhas se arrancando dos galhos e vindo rapidamente em minha direção. Sem qualquer esperança de evitar o ataque, tentei ondear a minha espada e cortar tantas folhas quantas pude, mas a dor entorpecente que sentia quando elas me cortavam se sobrepôs e me forçou a agachar, cobrir o rosto e cerrar os dentes. Centenas, não, milhares de pequenos arranhões que, em conjunto, eram insuportáveis e me imobilizavam completamente. O que eu mais queria era que aquilo terminasse logo…

"São muitas… não consigo… dar conta!"

Quando a rajada de folhas finalmente acabou, eu estava recheado de pequenas feridas. Mantive-me agachado, respirando profundamente para tentar tirar o meu foco da imensa dor dos arranhados, mas as minhas pernas não paravam de tremer… até que cederam e me levaram, com um simples estrondo, a ajoelhar.

"Heheh… hahahahaha! Enfim… vai se render finalmente? Ajoelhou perante a realidade? Com que então achou que era páreo para mim, não? Achou que a Grande Linha era fácil, não? Nem sonhando! Você e um mero grupinho de piratas zés-ninguéns é capaz de salvar um país em guerra civil? Não me faça rir!"

…

…

"Foi divertido enquanto durou, garoto…" Essa não…

Levantei a cabeça e o vi com o braço esticado e a mão fechada.

"…mas agora, vou acabar com isso… de uma vez por todas!"

…

…

Não… não vai. Porque eu já sei. Já sei como vou lidar com isso.

Quem vai acabar com isso… SOU EU!

Usei o pouco que tinha de força para voltar a ficar de pé, transformando minha espada de volta num lápis. Enquanto isso, vi-o jogar a sua semente para o alto…

"Pinheiro…"

…

"ESMAGADOR!"

…

Quando ela desceu, ele simplesmente deu um chute forte nela, mandando-a em minha direção. A meio do caminho, começou a crescer e rapidamente tornou-se num pinheiro maduro, o que basicamente significa que tenho uma árvore vindo contra mim em alta velocidade.

É agora.

É tudo ou nada. Ou faço alguma coisa, ou morro esmagado.

Nesse mesmo instante, vieram à cabeça as imagens dos meus camaradas.

Luffy…

Zoro…

Nami…

Usopp…

Sanji…

Chopper…

Vivi…

Todos estão lutando tão bravamente… eu não posso deixá-los na mão!

…

…

火 "Fogo! Me empreste o seu poder!"

…

Num movimento contínuo, escrevi e puxei da folha de papel com o símbolo. Com uma invocação mental, transformei meu lápis em espada e enrolei a folha à volta da lâmina para vê-la se incendiar e cobrir minha lâmina com uma chama.

"OOORRYYAAAAAAAA!"

Nos últimos instantes, lancei uma onda flamejante que queimou o pinheiro por completo e abriu o meu caminho!

"Hahahaha! Que estúpido! Já sei… diante do fim, decidiu ir-se embora com estilo!"

Sério… vou ter que fazer esse desgraçado calar a boca!

…

…

"Se eu fosse você não diria isso."

…

…

Com passos calmos, deixei o absoluto inferno que se formou quando minha espada flamejante tocou as folhas da árvore voadora do Mr. Special One. Sem olhar para o ardor, fui me aproximando do meu inimigo, que imediatamente parou de se gabar, trocando as risotas por uma expressão estupefata.

"Impossível… era para você estar morto! Maldito… O que mais eu tenho que fazer para te matar, hem?" Ele perguntou, inflamado.

"Foi por pouco, não? Se tinha tanta certeza que deu cabo de mim jogando aquela árvore gigante, porque não virou as costas e foi embora?" Eu perguntei.

"Tch…" Ele meramente cerrou os dentes, franzindo a testa e fechando a mão num punho. Agora deve ter se sentido jogado às cordas… "Maldito…"

"MALDITO!" Ele carregou de novo, imediatamente lançando uma das suas vinhas estranguladoras. Me esquivei do ataque e cortei a ponta da vinha, sem parar de caminhar para perto dele.

"Perdoe a demora… mas vou me apresentar." Parei e encarei ele de frente.

"Meu nome é Dan. Você matou o meu pai… E EU VOU TE DERRUBAR!"

"Não vou permitir!" Ele então deu um pequeno pulo para trás e um pisão no chão. Não sei bem o que ele fez, mas naquele momento, a árvore desfolhada voltou à sua folhagem normal.

"Que mais mil lâminas te atravessem e façam o teu sangue verter rua abaixo!" Ele ameaçou.

"Venha!" Lancei o desafio.

Com um simples comando dele, as folhas vieram velozmente na minha direção…

…mas desta vez, eu tenho como reagir!

"Onda… DA FÊNIX!"

Movimentei a minha espada e as suas chamas se propagaram, lançando uma verdadeira onda quente que esturricou as folhas cortantes, seguindo imediatamente para atingi-lo em cheio! Ele até tentou fugir, mas acabou por ser pego pelas chamas em forma de Fênix, que atravessaram o seu corpo e o deitaram no chão antes de se dissiparem.

Ele ainda se levantou, mas visivelmente mais desgastado e ofegante.

"Impossível… como descobriu… o meu ponto fraco…" Ainda pude ouvir os seus murmúrios enquanto ele se punha de pé. "MALDIÇÃO!" De repente, pegou da jóia vermelha, transformou-a numa espada e avançou tresloucado em minha direção.

"EU NÃO VOU TE DEIXAR VIVO!"

Condensei as chamas selvagens em uma incandescência.

É agora que tudo se decide!

"Impacto… FINAL!"

…

Ficamos de costas um para o outro. Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, o assassino do meu pai… finalmente caiu desfalecido.

As chamas dissiparam e finalmente pude relaxar enquanto ela voltava à forma de lápis. Deixei-me ajoelhar, recuperando o fôlego depois de uma batalha tão intensa. Olhei para o meu lápis e sussurrei algumas palavras.

"Pai, consegui derrotá-lo! Sobrevivi! Estou vivo! Era tão bom que você estivesse aqui para ter visto…"

Só me dava vontade de sorrir… ou de chorar… não sei direito.

"E… obrigado pelo apoio…"

Levantei um braço no ar.

…

…

Arabasta – Bloco Sudoeste

Periferia: Duelo na Rua Porto

Vencedor: Dan.

* * *

**Dan finalmente derrotou o assassino do seu pai, concretizando um desejo seu e aliviando cinco anos de angústia contida.**

**A batalha pode ter acabado, mas a guerra civil não! Crocodile ainda está à solta e o confronto tomará conta de toda a capital!**

**Como os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha poderão parar a guerra e salvar Arabasta?**

**O destino do país de areia anseia por uma conclusão!  
**


	77. Correndo de cima a baixo por Alubarna!

**Capítulo 77**

**"O choro de um país em crise! Em frente até a Praça Central!"**

* * *

Enfim… calmaria.

Fui ferido, fiquei machucado, abatido fisicamente, mas a minha vontade de ferro foi mais forte! Enquanto eu tiver a coragem para seguir em frente, enquanto tiver imaginação para poder usar do máximo das minhas habilidades, ninguém vai ser páreo para mim!

"É verdade. Eu posso ficar mais forte… Tenho muito por onde evoluir!" Refletia enquanto olhava para o meu lápis.

Meu pai tem toda a razão. Não é hora de ficar chorando por leite derramado. Afinal… eu ainda tenho uma mãe e um irmãozinho ansiosos pelo meu retorno… ainda tenho um mundo inteiro para descobrir e páginas inteiras para preencher com histórias fantásticas!

Lentamente, levantei e olhei o cenário à minha volta, preenchido por prédios rachados ou destruídos. Minhas pernas ainda tremiam de cansaço e a dor era generalizada.

"Xiii… foi mal, hem? Depois dessa, os cidadãos vão ter uma trabalheira dos diabos para reconstruir isso tudo…" Disse enquanto punha uma mão atrás da cabeça, pedindo desculpas a ninguém em especial.

Andei para perto do corpo desfalecido do Mr. Special One. Olhei para ele por alguns segundos e até pensei que ele ainda iria acordar para dizer algo do tipo 'sorte a tua que eu não consigo levantar, moleque', mas isso não aconteceu.

Ainda bem… a última coisa que eu queria era que ele despertasse!

Hmmm… não sei, mas tenho a sensação de que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa…

Enquanto andava, fiquei em silêncio, mas ouvia um ruído cada vez mais estridente. O barulho de espadas chocando, tiros e explosões… Essa não, os exércitos ainda estão se digladiando e a batalha campal está chegando!

O que me lembra… que ainda temos que dar conta do grande chefão, o Crocodile!

Combinamos de nos encontrar na Praça Central assim que terminássemos de lidar com os subordinados daquele patife… oi, espera!

"Porcaria! Porque é que eu não acabei logo com esse cara? Talvez os outros estejam me esperando no Palácio Real!"

Ah não, não vão derrotar o Crocodile sem mim, vão?

Assim que isso me veio à cabeça, comecei a correr, mas no estado em que estou, senti o desgaste acumulado e aquela ferida no peito voltar a me castigar e verter um pouco de sangue. Pus uma mão no local e sentei encostado a uma parede. Respirei fundo enquanto esperava o sangue estancar e minha energia voltar.

"Ainda estou muito ferido…" Dei uma vista de olhos no meu corpo. Estava completamente preenchido com pequenos cortes e arranhões, sujo da cabeça aos pés de uma mistura de areia com sangue. Decidi ficar e descansar por cinco minutos. Nesse intervalo, reparei que minhas roupas estavam completamente rasgadas.

"Tch… aquele homem-planta de uma figa… Nota para mim mesmo: de agora em diante, aprender a desenhar e materializar roupas, do contrário vou à falência…"

Não estou com vontade de pedir dinheiro à Nami para comprar roupas toda vez que sair de uma grande batalha… devolução a triplicar? Comigo não, violão!

Quer saber, esquece. Já estou divagando demais.

Passados alguns minutos, me levantei e fiz uma rápida averiguação do meu estado geral. Já estava com um pouquinho mais de disposição, por isso fiz alongamento e tratei de sair do 'palco do duelo' e ir à procura do resto dos meus camaradas.

"Galera… será que eles estão bem?" Perguntei ao vento ao longo do caminho.

Percorri as ruelas do Bloco Sudoeste de Alubarna, sempre atento a possíveis esbarrões com rebeldes ou soldados reais e sempre em direção à Praça Central. À medida que adentrava a cidade, tinha que tomar precauções cada vez mais elevadas, me escondendo em esquinas escuras, correndo e tentando despistar possíveis perseguidores. Relutantemente, tive que deitar alguns ao chão, mas não estava com vontade de lutar mais, só queria fugir da onda de violência.

Houve uma hora em que cheguei numa rua que demonstrava com uma clareza inquietante a extensão da tragédia.

"Que cenário horrível…"

Prédios destroçados, gente desmaiada em baixo de escombros, armas e espadas abandonadas, fogo e fumaça. Uma paisagem de completo caos, com o som desconfortante e incessante das explosões, tiros e gritos.

"Vamos lá, gente… apareçam! Qualquer um! Onde estão vocês?"

Continuei correndo à procura de algum dos outros.

Começava a ficar desesperançado, mas não podia sob hipótese alguma pensar no pior. Pensei apenas de relance na hipótese de o Luffy estar morto, como o Mr. Special One tinha dito, mas imediatamente tratei de livrar esse pensamento da cabeça.

Nem Luffy nem os outros podem estar mortos… somos os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha, ora bolas! Os amigos que eu conheço nunca vão se deixar vencer por nada nesse mundo!

Segui com esse pensamento na cabeça durante todo o caminho.

Parei por uns momentos quando reparei que uma cortina de poeira se levantava aos poucos, diminuindo a visibilidade.

"Mas o que… areia?"

A cortina vinha em minha direção, pouco a pouco se propagando para mais longe.

"Crocodile… o que será que ele está aprontando dessa vez?"

Não podia me dar ao luxo de parar para pensar nisso, portanto voltei a correr.

Quando passava por uma esquina estreita…

"Como eu disse… É óbvio que os meus ferimentos são piores!" Hm?

"Ah, que resmungão! Era para você ser um homem forte, não! Então pára de reclamar e me carrega!" Ei, eu conheço essas vozes… "Minha perna está machucada! Não consigo andar! Ai… ai, acho que vou desmaiar…"

"Que mentirosa!" Eu conheço essas vozes!

"Espera aí…"

Me apressei para sair do beco e sorri quando vi…

"Que bom… Fantástico! ZORO-SAN! NAMI-CHAN!"

"Hã?" Zoro corria carregando a Nami às costas, parando quando eu gritei.

Sim! Depois de tanto procurar, finalmente encontrei dois dos meus camaradas!

"Dan!", "Dan-kun!" Eles olharam para trás e responderam assim que me viram.

Corri até junto deles e, sem nem pensar em conter o impulso, juntei os dois num abraço de urso.

"Zoro-san! Nami-chan! Vocês sobreviveram! Que maravilha!"

"E… ei, solta! Minhas feridas estão doendo! Solta!" Zoro reclamava.

"Que bom te ver também, Dan-kun, mas explica, que bicho te mordeu para nos abraçar assim do nada?" Nami perguntou.

"Ah, perdão. É que eu estava tão apreensivo… andei por aí procurando saber de vocês… que bom que estão bem, que alívio!" Eu dizia, incontidamente radiante, mas já soltando o abraço. Zoro ainda deixou que a Nami lhe pusesse uma mão por trás do ombro para se apoiar, pois aparentava estar muito cansada para ficar de pé.

Reparei que eles também estavam com imensas marcas de batalha. Zoro estava com a tradicional camisa branca, mas desta vez, tingida de vermelho e com rasgões no abdômen, para além de estar sujo e com algumas marcas de ralado. A Nami estava apenas com a roupa de dançarina, também detonada, de saia rasgada, com sujeira no rosto e no corpo e o pé direito ensanguentado.

"Caramba… estamos todos bem surrados, não?" Eu disse, já moderando o entusiasmo.

"Você que o diga, Dan-kun!" Ela respondeu, surpresa. "Ferido desse jeito, é surpresa que você esteja de pé!"

"Ah, obrigado pela palavra de confiança, Nami…" Respondi sarcástico.

"Deixa isso pra lá. O que importa é que estamos vivos!" Nami respondeu com um sorriso. "E outra… eu venci a minha primeira luta!" Ela ergueu um punho.

"Sério? Maravilha!" Eu sorri de bochecha a bochecha.

"Ei, vocês dois, guardem a festa para quando isto tudo tiver acabado, valeu?" Antes que contássemos as nossas experiências de batalha, Zoro se intrometeu e interrompeu os festejos. "Ainda temos que nos encontrar com a Vivi e dar conta do chefão, portanto, vamos rumo ao Palácio já!"

Ele falou com um tom sério, já se preparando para retomar o passo de corrida, mas Nami o deteve.

"Ei, espera, Zoro! Vai me deixar andar por conta própria? Eu levei com uma agulhada no pé, esqueceu? Por acaso quer que eu te acompanhe com o meu pé nesse estado, vai?" Ela reclamou, mancando.

"Que espertinha! Pára de se fazer de coitadinha que eu sei que você pode muito bem andar por conta própria! Anda, não temos tempo a perder!" Ele resmungou de volta, nervoso pela demora.

"Espera, Zoro!" Ela tentou prendê-lo, mas ele se despachou.

"E agora, como é que espera que eu ande com um pé perfurado? Volta aqui!" Ela gritava.

Enquanto isso, eu suspirei, me pondo à frente e agachando para oferecer uma "carona".

"Anda, sobe logo!" Eu disse.

"Dan-kun!" Ela respondeu.

"Zoro tem razão, não temos tempo a desperdiçar!" Eu disse, já nervoso.

"Que querido! Vamos embora!"

Ela rapidamente subiu nas minhas costas.

"Ok, segura firme! Expresso direto para a Praça Central!" Anunciei antes de 'sair do bloco de largada' e começar a correr. Estou com uma amiga às costas, logo não posso me deixar ir abaixo pela exaustão!

Logo conseguimos alcançar o Zoro no meio da cortina de poeira, que se adensava à medida que nos aproximávamos da Praça Central. Adensavam-se também os conflitos entre rebeldes e soldados reais. Tivemos mais dificuldade para achar caminhos livres de confusão para além de não perder o Zoro de vista…

Depois de cruzar o autêntico labirinto que são as ruas e avenidas de Alubarna, chegamos ao 'palco principal' do conflito: A Praça Central.

"Tch… o conflito já chegou aqui também…" Eu rosnei.

O cenário era aterrorizante. Centenas… milhares de pessoas inocentes engajadas numa batalha sangrenta pelo futuro de um país… é claro, é muito difícil haver uma revolução sem que sangue seja derramado, mas ainda assim, fazer parte do caos que é uma guerra civil é… profundamente entristecedor.

Acorda, Dan! Não é hora de lamentar, mas de agir!

"Dan-kun! Ali! O Palácio Real está perto!" Nami apontou ao longe.

Corri até umas escadarias, passando ao lado da carnificina. À medida que me aproximei, me esforcei para ver por entre a areia, silhuetas imóveis próximas às escadarias.

Dei um sorriso largo quando vi quem era.

"Não acredito… VIVI-SAN!"

Cabelo azul claro, robe azul escuro… só podia ser ela! A princesa guerreira Vivi!

"Hã? Dan-san! Mister Bushido! Nami-san!" Ela gritou assim que nos viu.

"Vivi-san! Que bom que está viva!" Eu disse alegremente quando cheguei perto dela. Notei que estava acompanhada por um homem vestido com um robe branco de estrelas castanhas.

"Perdoe a pergunta, mas quem é esse?"

"Eu sou Pell, guerreiro de Arabasta, muito prazer." Ele respondeu no lugar dela, se apresentando.

"Daiki, prazer em conhecer!" Apresentei-me, com uma vênia formal.

"Oi, Usopp!" Hm?

Escutei um som de cacetada e vi que a Nami desceu uma paulada na cabeça do coitado do Usopp…

"Eu pedi que fizesse uma arma, não um brinquedo com truques de festinha de criança! É melhor que conserte isso, sacou?" Nami se revoltou…

"Viu, Dan? Depois eu é que sou o ingênuo! Essa maldita está de pé!" Zoro se enraiveceu e me chamou a atenção, mas eu não dei muita bola. Foi só aí que eu reparei que ela levava um bastão azul tripartido que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Vou lembrar de lhe perguntar quando tudo isso tiver terminado.

"Usopp-kun!" Radiante, disse enquanto chegava perto dele. Estava enfaixado da cabeça aos pés, feito múmia! O que será que lhe aconteceu? Vou perguntar isso também…

"Dan! Nami! Zoro! Vocês estão bem!" Não acredito… é ele também!

"CAPITÃO!" Eu gritei de alegria!

Luffy! Ele está vivo!

"Yosha! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que o Capitão estava vivo!" Pulei de emoção ao vê-lo. Estava sujo da cabeça aos pés e carregava nas costas um barril gigante com uma mangueira e estava rodando as mãos.

"É óbvio, não?" Hã?

"Yo… Tudo bem?"

"Sanji-san! Cílio! Chopper-sensei!"

Estamos todos reunidos e de volta à ação! Não há nada melhor!

"Foi mal aí, galera…" Voltamos nossos olhos para o Luffy, que estava com os braços esticados, agarrando o topo do muro frontal. "Eu… perdi para ele. Mas…"

Mas…

"…mas… não vou perder de novo! Eu vou derrotá-lo e acabar com isso tudo!" Ele disse.

"Então anda logo." Zoro respondeu com um sorriso.

"Se você não puder vencê-lo, ninguém mais pode!" Usopp gritou.

"Vai nessa, Capitão! Deixa o resto conosco!" Eu deixei minha palavra de apoio.

Enfim, lá foi ele para o confronto final no andar mais alto do Palácio Real. Boa sorte… Capitão Luffy!

…

"Vivi, qual é a situação?" Nami imediatamente foi direto ao assunto.

A situação é a seguinte: O conflito esteve a um passo de terminar graças ao fato de o líder dos rebeldes, Kohza, finalmente ter descoberto a verdade por trás de toda a crise que assola o país.

Quando finalmente os soldados reais iriam agitar a bandeira branca para terminar a guerra…

…Kohza foi baleado.

A Baroque Works infiltrou seus agentes de campo nos dois lados para garantir que o conflito continuasse indefinidamente…

…e Vivi viu tudo de camarote e não pôde fazer nada para impedir.

Aquilo incendiou os rebeldes e trouxe o conflito para a Praça Central… mas o pior de tudo ainda está por vir.

…

"O QUÊ? UMA BOMBA?" Usopp exclamou, incrédulo.

"Sim… e está marcada para explodir precisamente às quatro e meia!" Vivi anunciou.

Imediatamente olhei para a torre do relógio e me aterrorizei quando vi…

…

…

…que já são quatro e vinte.

"Mas isso é daqui a dez minutos!" Eu exclamei.

"Se a bomba vier a explodir… vai matar todos aqueles que estiverem num diâmetro de cinco quilômetros! Foi isso que o próprio Crocodile me disse!" Ela disse.

"Então isso significa…" Nami disse.

"…que ambos os exércitos serão aniquilados!" Chopper completou.

"Tch… crocodilo de uma figa!" Sanji rosnou.

"O-o-o que podemos fazer?" Usopp perguntou, titubeando.

"Temos que procurar por aqueles que têm os explosivos." Zoro respondeu já que ninguém se habilitava a dar sugestões. "Achá-los e desarmá-los o mais rápido possível!"

Todos ficaram olhando para ele, cheios de incertezas.

"Como é que havemos de procurá-los?" Usopp perguntou.

"E em só dez minutos?" Nami perguntou também.

"Pessoal, calma! Não temos tempo para ficar parados e pensar no que fazer! Temos que ir atrás dessa bomba e rápido!" Eu me intrometi.

"Mas peraí! Se a explosão tem um diâmetro de cinco quilômetros, então eles vão ter que dispará-la a mais ou menos dois quilômetros e meio do alvo, não?" Usopp deduziu.

"Não…"

Vivi entrou na discussão.

"É muito provável que a bomba esteja perto da praça!"

"Porquê?" Usopp perguntou. "Se os responsáveis pela detonação estiverem aqui, vão ser vaporizados assim como todos os outros!"

"Não surpreenderia se fosse assim… Crocodile é homem para fazer isso." Nami exprimiu.

"Deixaria os próprios aliados morrerem?" Chopper exclamou, chocado.

"Agora que nossa prioridade está definida, vamos embora!" Zoro chamou a atenção.

Nesse momento, vi o homem de robe branco, Pell, fazer que sacava da espada e reparei numa silhueta suspeita se aproximando por trás da Vivi. Assim que se revelou, pronta para descer a sua espada na Princesa…

"Vivi-san! Cuidado!"

Sanji e Zoro foram rápidos e acabaram com o bandido num só golpe, detendo a tentativa de assassinato no meio da poeira.

Só que aquilo era só o começo…

"Finalmente te encontramos, Princesa Vivi!"

Usopp gritou e apontou para a frente, tremendo de medo…

Essa não!

A poeira revelou agentes da Baroque Works! Muitos deles! E estão todos de olhos postos em assassinar a Princesa!

"Se a matarmos, que bela promoção que vamos ter!" Disse um dos bandidos que estavam mais à frente. Engoli em seco quando vi as caras maliciosas dos outros…

"Cabeça de musgo, quantos segundos?" Sanji olhou para o lado e perguntou.

"Nem vale a pena discutir isso!" Zoro respondeu.

"Dois segundos cravado!" Os dois disseram em uníssono, já preparando para atacar.

"Yosh! Zoro, Sanji-kun! Nós vamos na frente!" Nami disse, já a postos para começar a correr.

Os dois ficaram para dar conta dos agentes da Baroque Works enquanto nós fugimos do campo de batalha, ainda em grupo.

"Galera, vamos nos separar! Temos que sair dessa cortina de areia primeiro!" Usopp sugeriu.

Sem questionar, todos se separaram e cada um foi numa direção, sendo que o homem que acompanhava a Vivi, o Pell, se transformou num falcão e decidiu checar o espaço aéreo.

Quatro horas e vinte e um minutos. Assim começa mais uma corrida contra o tempo.

Já temos menos de nove minutos para impedir um desastre! É tudo ou nada!

A responsabilidade é imensa para as nossas costas, mas tem de ser feito! Centenas de milhares de vidas estão nas nossas mãos! O futuro do povo de um país depende de nós!

"Onde estão… onde estão esses detonadores?"

Ao sair da cortina de areia, me vi sozinho, correndo numa avenida estranhamente calma. À minha volta só se via corpos inanimados, sangue derramado e um cenário de destruição.

Nenhum sinal de bomba por perto.

Sem tempo para pensar, decidi executar todas as idéias minimamente lógicas que me viessem à cabeça na altura.

"Está aqui?" Abri a porta de uma casa. Não encontrei nada que se parecesse com uma bomba.

"Será aqui?" Outra porta arrombada. Nada. Só entulho e mais poeira. Ai, meu narizinho…

"Nada! Maldição!" À terceira tentativa, fui perdendo as esperanças, abandonei o plano e voltei a correr pelas ruas.

Quatro horas e vinte e dois minutos.

O tempo passa… o tempo voa… o tempo não perdoa!

À medida que os segundos vão passando, o ritmo do coração acelera, o medo aumenta, mas agora é a última hora para se apavorar, muito menos para entrar em pânico! Mas o que é que eu hei-de fazer, caramba?

"Onde está essa bomba… pensa, Dan, pensa!" Dei tapinhas na testa enquanto corria para fazer o cérebro funcionar mais rápido.

E pensei que a minha vida já estava em risco o bastante por ter alguém que queria o meu couro…

Eu só quero morrer de velho! Já tive uma trabalheira dos diabos para escapar de ser morto pelas mãos de alguém e agora tenho que escapar a uma explosão? Dá um tempo! Se bem que não quereria escapar sozinho, porque iria me suicidar logo a seguir!

Peraí, pára de pensar nisso! Pensa em tudo menos isso, valeu? Concentra, concentra, Dan, concentra!

Quatro horas e vinte e três minutos.

Já ofegante, mas persistente, continuei minha corrida desesperada pelas ruelas da cidade, mais uma vez fazendo o meu caminho à volta dos confrontos para encontrar um canhão gigante no topo de um prédio!

"Será que é ali?"

Só encontro a resposta se for lá e ver com os meus próprios olhos!

"Super Salto com… Vara!"

Usei o meu lápis na forma de bastão para saltar continuamente para os tetos dos prédios.

Quando cheguei no mais alto onde estava o canhão… vi um soldado real caído, o Zoro e o Usopp.

"Zoro-san! Usopp-kun!"

"Dan!" Usopp exclamou.

"Esse canhão está cheio de musgo!" Zoro disse, assim que deu um chute no bocal de disparo, que imediatamente se partiu em dois, fazendo um estrondo ruidoso.

"Tch… erramos de novo…" Eu rosnei.

"Vocês, desçam rápido, não podemos ficar parados! Eu vou procurar pelos tetos das casas!" Zoro imediatamente exclamou, saltando pelo caminho por onde veio.

"Yosh! Usopp-kun, vamos pelo chão!" Eu gritei enquanto descia com alguma cautela por causa da cortina de areia.

"O-oi, espera por mim!" Usopp gritou de volta, descendo pelos prédios mais lentamente, porém tentando não ficar para trás.

Quatro horas e vinte e quatro minutos.

No meio da confusão, o Usopp resolveu parar por alguns segundos e pensar. Concluiu que três cabeças raciocinam melhor do que uma, mas não tenho certezas quanto ao seu método…

"Ahahahah… AHAHAHAH!"

"…hmmm… o que é que está fazendo?"

Usopp pegou de um fragmento de gancho, colocou-o numa das mãos e começou a fazer uma espécie de risada maléfica…

"AHAHAHAHAH… é inútil… Ahahahahah… Aai!"

"…?" Eu perguntei.

"O QUE RAIOS ESTÁ FAZENDO?" Zoro foi mais direto. Não estava com paciência para aturar bobagens e logo lhe acertou um cascudo na testa.

"O QUE É QUE TE PARECE! Eu tô tentando pensar como o Crocodile! Desse jeito é capaz que eu descubra onde é que ele colocou a bomba!" Usopp se justificou, enraivecido.

"…" Eu disse.

"Cala essa boca e vai procurar! Só temos cinco minutos!" Zoro respondeu, igualmente irritado.

"Gente, calma! Espalhem-se e vão procurar noutros lugares! Eu fico nessa zona!" Eu sugeri.

"Beleza!" Zoro respondeu e foi-se embora.

"Boa sorte!" Usopp o acompanhou.

Fiquei parado e decidi pôr uma mão no queixo e perder alguns segundos para repensar a situação.

"Pensa, Dan… pensa!" Fechei os olhos, concentrando-me nos pontos-chave do problema.

É o seguinte: A praça vai ser bombardeada não tarda nada. Supostamente as explosões matarão todos aqueles que estiverem num diâmetro de cinco quilômetros da Praça Central. Se isso acontecer, então aqueles responsáveis pelos disparos devem estar fora do raio da explosão.

Mas… o Zoro procurou pelos tetos das casas e, para além daquele canhão velho e cheio de musgo, disse que não achou nada que se assemelhasse com uma bomba.

Então… Ei, espera aí…

É verdade que os supostos canhoneiros estariam fora do raio da explosão… se o centro dos conflitos vier a ser destruído por causa de um bombardeio vindo de supostos disparos de canhão. Porém…

E se não for esse o caso?

Se por um acaso estivermos procurando pelo aparato errado? Se por algum acaso, o Crocodile decidiu plantar uma bomba-relógio? Se a minha lógica estiver correta… não seria algo de surpreendente! Muito mais fácil do que disparar canhões é plantar uma bomba bem escondida e deixar o tempo fazer o resto!

Se for mesmo assim…

…então a bomba tem que estar em algum lugar _na própria_ _Praça Central!_

"Aaahnn… puta merda! Não me diga que vou ter que voltar ao início!" Disse, coçando a cabeça furiosamente, quase ficando insano com tanto desespero!

Essa não… já são quatro e vinte e cinco!

Não dá para esperar… vou ter que arriscar! Faltam só cinco minutos!

Se não encontrarmos e desarmarmos essa bomba logo, a tragédia será incomensurável! Um milhão de pessoas morrerão (conosco inclusive) e o Crocodile será o novo rei de Arabasta!

Ah, que desespero!

* * *

**Cinco minutos. O que você consegue fazer em cinco minutos?**

**Bem, não sei quanto a você... mas há uma tragédia esperando para acontecer se os Chapéus de Palha não encontrarem a bomba nesse intervalo de tempo!**

**Espalhados pela cidade, os piratas correm desesperados contra o tempo para impedir uma explosão gigante que está marcada para quando o relógio marcar as quatro e meia!**

**Serão eles capazes de salvarem a si próprios e a um milhão de civis? Não perca o próximo capítulo!  
**


	78. Os últimos cinco minutos!

**Capítulo 78**

**"O desastre se aproxima! Arabasta, cinco minutos para o fim!"**

* * *

"Pensa, Dan! Onde estão os detonadores? Pensa nalguma coisa, qualquer coisa!"

Andamos três dias pelo deserto procurando pelo líder do exército Rebelde… em vão…

"Por favor, relógio, passa mais devagar!"

…estivemos cara-a-cara com o assustador chefe da organização por trás da crise que assola esse país…

"Tenho que chegar na Praça e é já!"

…presenciamos o começo e desenrolar de uma guerra civil de grande escala…

"Vamos lá, vamos lá! Por favor, Deusa do destino, esteja conosco!"

…eu entrei num duelo de vida ou morte com o assassino do meu pai…

"Por favor, gente… vejam lá se encontram alguma coisa, eu vos imploro!"

…e agora estou cansado, ferido, mas estou correndo desesperado pela cidade à procura de uma bomba…

"Nada aqui? Maldição! Onde está essa bomba?"

…com um milhão de vidas em jogo!

…

…

Quatro horas e vinte e cinco minutos.

Os três anos de seca permanente nas cidades que rodeiam Alubarna originaram uma crise que se agravou até culminar numa batalha sangrenta na capital.

Muitas vidas já foram perdidas e muitas mais serão sacrificadas…

Tudo por causa dos desejos egoístas de um homem.

Dentro de apenas cinco minutos, o destino de um país que sofre será decidido.

Nunca pensei que desse para fazer muita coisa nesse intervalo de tempo… nunca pensei que a minha vida pudesse ser resumida em cinco minutos… até agora. Se não fizer nada para evitar a tragédia que espreita pela fresta da janela, estes serão os últimos cinco minutos da minha vida!

…

Depois de perder alguns segundos, parando para pensar, decidi arriscar, correr de volta para a Praça Central o mais rápido que pude e procurar pela bomba lá.

Mesmo assim ainda há muito por onde procurar! Pelo amor de Deus, onde é que está o raio da bomba?

Fiquei ainda mais nervoso quando voltei a olhar de relance para o relógio…

…já são quatro e vinte e seis!

"Maldição… ter que correr lá e cá!" Rosnei enquanto corria, já implorando por descanso. "Um lugar grande que abrigue um canhão… uma bomba que explode tudo num diâmetro de cinco quilómetros… há tantos lugares possíveis! Procuramos tanto… mas não achamos nada!" Falei comigo mesmo, já desesperado.

Sem me aperceber, dei um passo em falso, acabei tropeçando e ralando o meu tronco no chão empoeirado.

"Não… posso… parar!"

Tossi e cuspi a areia enquanto me levantava lentamente, cerrando os dentes e juntando todos os fragmentos de energia que ainda me restavam.

"Malditas sejam… essas minhas pernas… porque é que me… vão deixar na mão… justo agora?"

Fatigado, exausto física e mentalmente, ainda assim me apoiei numa perna para levantar o meu corpo e respirei fundo por alguns segundos. Quando iria voltar a correr…

"O… o que é aquilo?"

De repente, vejo um pilar de fumaça vermelha se erguendo até as nuvens.

"Espera… aquele é o sinal do Usopp! Pode ser que os outros tenham achado alguma coisa!" Imediatamente deduzi isso e parti em disparada, tentando adivinhar de onde foi lançado o sinalizador.

O tempo vai se esgotando mais rápido do que qualquer um pode imaginar!

São quatro e vinte e sete!

"Três minutos… três minutos!"

Pensar em instantes numa rota eficiente para passar pelo ponto onde foi lançado o alerta e chegar até a Praça… simplesmente impossível! Vou ter que correr o mais rápido que puder em direção àquela coluna vermelha!

"Vou ter que dar tudo de mim agora! Aqui vai!"

Apressei ainda mais o passo, chegando cada vez mais perto do local sinalizado.

Depois de voltar a contornar por esquinas e ruas, cheguei à avenida de onde foi lançado o sinal.

Em baixo do pilar de fumaça que se dissipava, estava um pequeno bilhete.

"A bomba está na Torre do Relógio, na Praça Central! É preciso que todos estejam lá imediatamente! Apressem-se!"

Assinado pelo Usopp.

Sem perder nenhum instante, deixei o bilhete no lugar onde estava e voltei a acelerar o passo.

"É claro! Não faria sentido algum dispararem a bomba longe da praça!" Refleti enquanto corria. "Essa cortina de areia obscurece os lugares mais altos justamente para deixar escondido o lugar de onde vão disparar!"

Agora que está tudo esclarecido, vamos embora!

Já são quatro e vinte e oito!

"Minha nossa, minha nossa… só dois minutos!"

Dentro de dois minutos, ou seremos heróis… ou cadáveres.

Ou evitamos uma tragédia de proporções colossais ou nos tornamos os salvadores da pátria! E eu sou defensor acérrimo da segunda opção!

"Onde está… onde está! Porcaria… justo agora?"

Ao virar de uma esquina, me deparei com as últimas pessoas que queria ter esbarrado na face da terra.

Soldados da Marinha!

"Ah! Você é um dos Chapéus de Palha!" Apontou um dos soldados que estava mais à frente.

"Por favor, não digam que querem me capturar, eu vos imploro! Eu estou com muita pressa e tenho que chegar à Pra-hem?"

Em vez de apontarem as armas e espadas contra mim, um dos marinheiros de comando chegou à frente e estendeu o braço, apontando numa direção.

"Vire por ali e siga em frente que você vai dar direto na Praça! Agora apresse-se!"

Aquilo me atordoou completamente. Um marinheiro me ajudando? A um pirata?

Fiquei estático por alguns segundos.

"Está surdo? Depressa!" O marinheiro gritou.

"Hã? Ah, sim! Muito obrigado!" Voltei a correr, simplesmente dando um aceno de agradecimento.

Imediatamente lembrei: em horas de desespero, não há marinheiros nem piratas. Apenas cidadãos procurando se salvar de um desastre iminente.

"Oi! Dan-kun!" Hã?

Saí de uma pequena ladeira que afinal era uma das saídas de uma bifurcação que dava para uma avenida. Lá estava a Nami pegando carona com o Chopper, que estava transformado em rena de quatro patas.

"Faltam dois minutos!" Ela relembrou.

"Viram a mensagem do Usopp?" Eu perguntei.

"Não! Mas como deduzi que tinham achado alguma coisa, resolvi ir direto para a Praça e ver se ele e a Vivi já estão lá!" Ela respondeu.

"Os marinheiros nos ensinaram o caminho mais rápido para a Praça!" Chopper exclamou.

"Curioso, a mim também! Pessoal, então vamos nessa que o tempo urge!" Gritei de volta, acabando com a conversa.

"Certo!" Eles responderam a uma só voz.

Finalmente, depois de tanto procurar, voltamos ao ponto de partida: A Praça Central.

A batalha continuava quente, mas agora com muito mais corpos caídos e ensanguentados.

Não há tempo para ter pena, porque haverá muito mais vítimas se não desarmarmos a bomba!

"Lá estão eles!" Nami apontou para duas silhuetas que corriam em meio à areia.

"VIVI-SAN! USOPP-KUN!" Eu gritei o mais alto que pude.

Eles pararam, viraram e nos viram.

"Dan-san! Nami-san! Tony-kun!"

Nami imediatamente desceu das costas do Chopper e nós os três fomos para perto da Vivi e do Usopp.

"O que diabo está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou, exausta.

"Já encontraram os detonadores?" Chopper perguntou, igualmente ofegante e já se transformando de volta à forma normal.

"Ainda não confirmamos, mas eu tenho a certeza do local!" Vivi afirmou. "Estivemos olhando para ele o tempo todo, mas ninguém se deu conta disso! Os detonadores estão lá dentro, sem sombra de dúvida!"

Vivi virou-se e apontou para cima.

"A Torre do Relógio!" Nami exclamou.

Quatro horas e quase vinte e nove minutos. Meu estômago não parava de se revirar… a tensão é cada vez mais insuportável! Se não fizermos nada no próximo minuto e meio, morreremos todos e tudo que fizemos na última semana terá sido em vão!

"Claro! É muito mais fácil atingir a praça lá de cima!" Chopper chegou à mesma conclusão que eu.

"Se o Pell estivesse aqui, ele poderia desarmar a bomba! Pell, onde está você?" Vivi olhava para todos os lados à procura do guardião real. Nenhum sinal dele pelos céus.

Vivi ficava cada vez mais aflita. "Pell! O que aconteceu com ele? Eu não o vejo em lado nenhum!"

"Né, Vivi, mesmo que a gente saiba que a bomba está lá em cima, não dá para alcançar o topo da torre em menos de dois minutos!" Nami chegou perto dela e lhe avisou.

"Pell! Onde você está! Por favor, despache-se!" Vivi implorou, desesperada.

"Já que ele não chega, vamos ter que dar conta disso nós mesmos!" Chopper entrou na discussão.

"Como é que vamos chegar lá em cima em tão pouco tempo? O que é que podemos fazer?" Eu perguntei.

"Ahn… menos perguntas e mais respostas, Dan!" Nami se exasperou.

"As escadarias são a nossa única esperança!" Usopp deu a sugestão.

"Então vamos depre-"

"OOOOOOIIIIIII!"

Hem?

"NAMI-SWAN! VIVI-CHWAN!"

Ha? Essa voz! Quando olhamos para cima, vimos…

…o Sanji num dos andares da torre!

"SANJI-SAN?" Eu exclamei.

"POR QUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA É QUE VOCÊ TÁ AÍ EM CIMA?" Usopp gritou.

"Porquê? Porque você deixou uma mensagem debaixo daquela coluna de fumaça, já esqueceu?" Sanji respondeu. "Dizia 'torre do relógio', então eu decidi subir até aqui!"

Todos olharam para ele sem dizer nada, completamente pasmos.

"O que querem que eu faça? Já acharam os detonadores?" Sanji perguntou.

"NO TOPO, ESTÃO NO TOPO! CONTINUA SUBINDO E DÁ UM JEITO NELES!" Usopp gritou enquanto apontava mais para cima.

"OOOIII, GENTE!"

Outro?

Olhamos ainda mais para cima e lá estava…

"Ooooii! Eu me perdi procurando por vocês!"

"Zo… ZORO-SAN?" Eu exclamei, incrédulo.

"VOCÊ TAMBÉM POR AQUI?" Sanji virou-se, olhou para cima e lhe perguntou.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aí em baixo?" Zoro rebateu a pergunta com outra pergunta.

"Engraçado, também queríamos saber a mesma coisa!" Sanji devolveu essa pergunta com outra…

Felizmente, Zoro parou o pingue-pongue de perguntas e respondeu. "Sei lá! Sabe, eu encontrei uns marinheiros no caminho, e eles ficavam insistindo: 'Norte! Vai para o norte!' Então eu decidi subir para cá!"

Mas, hem?

"IR PARA O NORTE E IR PARA CIMA NÃO TÊM NADA A VER!" Sanji gritou.

"EI, VOCÊS! FIQUEM ONDE ESTÃO! ESTÁ PERFEITO!" Usopp foi rápido e gritou mais alto que os dois para lhes chamar a atenção para cá. "CONTINUEM SUBINDO E DÊEM CABO DAQUELES QUE ESTIVEREM PARA DISPARAR A BOMBA!"

"Espera, Usopp-san! Não dá para eles fazerem isso!" Vivi interrompeu.

"EEEH!" Usopp exclamou.

"E então, Vivi-san, porquê?" Eu perguntei.

"Além do céu, só se pode entrar na torre por uma escadaria cujo único acesso é a entrada do primeiro andar!"

"Droga!" Rosnei, profundamente frustrado.

Tch… nem de moto dá para subir cento e tantos degraus em menos de um minuto!

"E se o Zoro quebrar as paredes e subir à força?" Usopp fez a hipótese.

"Não acho que a bomba resista ao tremor do rachar das paredes!" Vivi respondeu. "Temos que ir pela escadaria!" Ela desatou a correr a seguir.

"Espera, Vivi!"

Vivi parou quando ouviu o chamamento da Nami.

"Então, Nami? Pensou em alguma coisa?" Perguntei, com alguma dose de esperança.

"Eu tenho uma idéia!"

Grande Nami!

"Então é melhor que resuma tudo em palavras curtas, Nami, porque…" Comecei a dizer, olhando e apontando para cima.

Quando olhei para o relógio, meu corpo todo tremeu.

"TEMOS MENOS DE UM MINUTO!"

Agora, só o movimento do ponteiro dos segundos nos separa da salvação… ou da morte.

Quatro horas, vinte e nove minutos e…

Nove…

Dez…

"Geeeerogerogerogeero!" / "Ohohohohohohoh!"

Onze…

"Oi, olhem!"

Doze…

"Quem são aqueles?"

Treze segundos…

…

O relógio se abriu, revelando os seus mecanismos…

"Né, saca só, Mister 7! Sabe de uma coisinha? Essa é a nossa última missão! Geerogerogerogero!"

"Ohohohohoh! Tem razão! É isso mesmo! Uhuhuhuhuhu!"

Mais personagens esquisitões!

Não pude ver com detalhe, mas pelas vozes, eram um casal. Que aparentemente gosta de risadas ridículas…

"Uma mulher-sapo?" Eu perguntei, embasbacado.

"Mister 7! Miss Father's Day!"

E realmente, eles estavam protegendo um canhão gigantesco, apontado para o centro da Praça!

…

(Dezesseis…)

"Pessoal, organizem-se imediatamente!" Nami ordenou.

(Dezessete…)

"Uh… Nami, não sei se isso vai dar certo…" Usopp reclamava, fazendo esforço para se manter em equilíbrio.

(Dezoito…)

"Fica quieto e vai para a posição!" Nami não está para brincadeiras.

…

Enquanto o casal da Baroque Works se vangloriava pela iminência do sucesso do plano, nós nos preparamos para mandar a Vivi para o topo da torre.

Sanji e Zoro estão ainda nos postos designados, prontos para o que vier.

…

Vinte e cinco…

Vinte e seis…

Vinte e sete…

Vinte e oito…

Vinte e nove…

…

O relógio não pára.

"Menos de trinta segundos!" Eu dei o aviso.

(Trinta e um, trinta e dois…)

"Oi, Nami! A sério, o que diabos está fazendo? Não temos tempo para ficar de brincadeiras! A situação é muito grave! Se falharmos num detalhezinho que seja, morremos todos!" Usopp continuava questionando a sanidade da nossa navegadora.

(Trinta e quatro, trinta e cinco…)

"Acha que eu não sei disso? Fica aí parado e me deixa concentrar! Eu estou calculando algumas coisas!" Nami se irritou e pediu silêncio.

O que acontece é o seguinte. Nami está com o seu bastão azul, a alguns passos de distância do Usopp. Ele, por sua vez, está agachado com os braços estendidos e suportando o peso do Chopper e da Vivi nas costas.

(Trinta e oito, trinta e nove…)

Eu até lhe perguntei se queria que eu ficasse no lugar dele já que posso aguentar mais carga, mas Nami não quis, porque ela me encarregou dos salvamentos.

Se isso funcionar, explico com mais detalhe.

(Quarenta, quarenta e um…)

"Ficar parado? Eu nem sei por que cargas d'água eu estou nessa posição! O que diabos é que você pensou, afinal?" Usopp não parava de reclamar.

(Quarenta e dois, quarenta e três…)

"Vai ver quando eu fizer!" Nami gritou. "Todos aos seus postos! Só temos uma chance!"

Nami destacou uma parte do bastão e o montou como se fosse uma cruz.

(Quarenta e quatro…)

"Vamos lá… é agora ou nunca! Alerta de tufão! CYCLONE… TEMPO!"

A seguir, ela balançou o braço, lançando para a frente as partes que se cruzavam.

"Ciclone?"

(Quarenta e cinco…)

"Ei, espera! O Cyclone Tempo é só um bumerangue de festas!" Usopp ainda alertou, mas já era tarde.

(Quarenta e seis…)

"Objetivo: torre do relógio! Vai!"

A cruz atingiu… direto nas partes baixas do Usopp…

Minha reação automática foi fechar os olhos e 'partilhar' da dor dos homens…

"Espero que ele não fique estéril depois dessa!" Eu disse.

(Quarenta e sete…)

O ar à volta dos três girou de repente, dando origem a um vento poderoso que lançou o trio para cima!

"Boa, Nami! Como é que conseguiu isso?" Eu exclamei.

"Eu explico depois! Não perca o foco!" Ela respondeu. "Chopper! Usa o corpo do Usopp para pular para cima!"

"EEEH?" Ele gritou.

(Quarenta e oito…)

"Sanji-kun! Prepare-se! Já sabe o que fazer, não? Não temos tempo para mais!" Ela continuou gritando.

"YOSH, DEIXA COMIGO!" Ele respondeu na hora.

"Dan-kun! Fica pronto você também para resgatar o Usopp!" Ela me alertou.

"Já tô pronto!" Imediatamente saquei do lápis e do caderno de desenho.

Assim que o Chopper pulou nas costas do Usopp, corri para perto do muro.

(Quarenta e nove…)

Vi o Sanji se jogando de onde estava e usando a perna direita como suporte para as patas do Chopper. Ele os lançou com mais velocidade para cima, logo onde está o Zoro!

Só que agora tenho dois corpos em queda livre!

"Yosh… é minha vez!"

茵 "Almofada…"

(Cinquenta…)

Assim que escrevi o símbolo, rasguei a folha, a pus no chão e esperei que se materializasse numa almofada simples.

"Só isso?" Nami exclamou, chocada.

"Não acabei!"

Corri até a almofada e rapidamente escrevi isto nela: 大 (gigante) "CRESÇA!"

Canalizei toda a minha energia criativa e vi a almofada crescer, ficando dez vezes maior!

"Pronto! Assim vai amortecer a queda deles!"

Imediatamente depois de eu dizer isso, o Usopp caiu e provou o seu poder de absorção do impacto. A princípio, os outros também deverão cair direto na almofada gigante.

(Cinquenta e um…)

"ESSA NÃO… ELES A VIRAM!"

Nami gritou desesperada, levando as mãos à cabeça.

"Não!"

Corri para ver com mais calma, vi o Zoro com as espadas em baixo dos pés do Chopper… e de fato, os vigilantes da bomba estavam olhando para baixo!

(Cinquenta e dois…)

Eles prepararam-se para atirar!

(Cinquenta e três…)

"SETE SEGUNDOS, GENTE!" Nami deu o alerta.

"FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!" Usopp gritou desesperado.

"Eu não quero nem olhar…" Pus as mãos na cabeça e deixei tudo nas mãos do destino.

(Cinquenta e quatro…)

Zoro lançou finalmente o Chopper para cima e se deixou cair…

…e levou um tiro!

"ZORO!" Nami gritou…

"Essa não, essa não!" Eu já estava para além do desespero…

Chopper, por sua vez, sem ter nada a ver com o assunto, usou do momento para se transformar em humanóide, pegar na Vivi e lançá-la até ao alto com toda a força.

(Cinquenta e cinco…)

Chopper também chegou lá em cima, o que fez com que o casal apontasse as suas armas e disparasse contra ele.

Pena que não sabem que ele tem outras formas para usar, o que vem a calhar, já que ele ficou pequeno em cima da hora.

(Cinquenta e seis…)

"A Vivi? Cadê ela?" Usopp perguntou, mais aflito do que nunca.

"LÁ!" Nami apontou para um pontinho azul se aproximando da entrada.

(Cinquenta e sete…)

"VAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" Gritamos com todo o ar dos nossos pulmões.

(Cinquenta e oito…)

A princípio, Vivi errou, mas conseguiu dar a volta à situação e atingiu os dois ao mesmo tempo na segunda tentativa!

"YOSHA!" Usopp comemorou.

(CINQUENTA E NOVE!)

…

…

…

…

…

"Ela… conseguiu?"

…

…

Já estamos alguns segundos para além das quatro e meia.

_Nada explodiu._

A batalha continua… _mas nada explodiu!_

"Ela… deteve a bomba… no último segundo…" Sussurrei, sentindo o meu corpo tremer de um alívio inimaginável…

Zoro, Sanji e Chopper voltaram e vieram para perto de nós.

"O quê? Ainda está vivo?" Sanji escarneceu.

"E a explosão?" Zoro perguntou.

"O que houve?" Chopper repetiu a pergunta, ainda mais preocupado.

"Há algo de errado lá em cima…" Eu respondi vagamente.

"A Vivi ainda não deu as caras." Nami respondeu também, sem deixar de olhar para cima.

Alguns segundos de silêncio mais tarde…

"PESSOAL! EMERGÊNCIA!"

O-ô… nada bom… quando ela grita desse jeito…

"VIVI!" Nami gritou de volta.

"TEM UM CRONÔMETRO DENTRO DA BOMBA! ELA VAI EXPLODIR DE QUALQUER JEITO!"

…

…

…

"O QUÊ?"

Todos tivemos a mesma reação instantânea. Um turbilhão de sentimentos passou pelo meu corpo e me fez ajoelhar, tomado pelo puro desalento.

Depois de tanto esforço… depois de tanto trabalho, depois de termos evitado a tragédia no último segundo! Afinal tudo que fizemos até aqui foi em vão? ELE TINHA UM PLANO B?

"Merda… isso não pode estar acontecendo!" Sanji praguejou.

"Nós detivemos a bomba, mas mesmo assim…" Nami, desolada.

"…ela tem um cronômetro!" Chopper, incrédulo.

"Com um diâmetro de cinco quilômetros… a praça inteira e adjacências serão completamente destruídas!" Zoro, sem nada a acrescentar…

"MALDIÇÃO! Quer dizer que evitar a tragédia… ERA IMPOSSÍVEL DESDE O COMEÇO?" Usopp, igualmente em estado de choque.

"Está tudo acabado… não podemos fazer mais nada…" Eu, ajoelhado, largando o meu lápis no chão e simplesmente aceitando a decisão do destino.

Falhamos.

Tudo porque, inconscientemente, subestimamos as capacidades estratégicas do Crocodile. Quem de nós poderia imaginar que ele teria tanta clarividência para instalar dois dispositivos na bomba?

Vivi… quanta frustração que ela deve estar sentindo… quanto será o desespero que deve aterrorizar a sua alma…

Ver todos os nossos esforços caindo feito um castelo de cartas diante dos nossos olhos… é… é…

Impossível de descrever.

Agora só um milagre pode nos salvar.

…

…

"Ei, espera… Aquele é o…" Ouvi o Sanji dizer.

"O homem-pássaro…" Zoro completou.

Não quis olhar para cima, de tão abatido que estava.

Sabia que estavam falando do Pell, mas não queria ouvir mais nada… o que é que ele pode fazer afinal?

O silêncio reinou entre nós desde o instante em que o guardião real entrou na torre do relógio. A tensão crescia em flecha a cada segundo que passava.

Nunca a atmosfera esteve tão pesada em cima da minha cabeça. Nunca a ansiedade se acumulou tanto dentro de mim.

"Olha…" Sanji chamou com a voz fraca.

Por fim decidi levantar e olhar para cima. Quando o fiz…

…vi o homem-falcão sair da torre batendo as suas asas e levando consigo a bomba.

Ele subiu, subiu… subiu cada vez mais alto até desaparecer das nossas vistas.

…

…

E então…

…

…

Com um ruído ensurdecedor, a bomba explodiu.

* * *

**Os Chapéus de Palha batalharam para impedir o desastre, mas... falharam.**

**Porém, Pell, o Homem-Falcão surgiu de última hora para uma última e heróica tentativa, sacrificando a sua própria vida!**

**Será isto o suficiente para impedir que a explosão atinja os cidadãos? Quando esta batalha irá acabar? O próximo capítulo trará todas as respostas!  
**


	79. O grito de Vivi! A batalha vai acabar!

**Capítulo 79**

**"Enfim a poeira desvanecerá? Uma batalha que vai ficar na história!"**

* * *

Com um ruído ensurdecedor… a bomba finalmente detonou.

A explosão foi tão intensa que emitiu uma luz brilhante nos céus de Alubarna e segundos depois, uma onda de choque impressionante atingiu tudo aquilo que estava à volta. Janelas quebraram, prédios ficaram com rachaduras ou parcialmente destruídos.

Um autêntico vendaval, cuja bruta força fez com que a cortina de poeira levantada na Praça Central fosse dissipada e espalhada para as áreas circundantes, também fez a grande maioria dos que estavam no centro da praça ter sido arremessada para longe feito bonecos de trapo. O puro ruído resultante da explosão ecoou por toda a capital e ainda demorou alguns segundos para que desaparecesse.

Quanto a nós… ficamos parados perto da torre do relógio, deixando que o destino decidisse o nosso futuro. Já sem esperanças, simplesmente rezando para que a explosão nos atinja, eu olhava para cima, vagamente, à espera de que a energia libertada viesse dar fim à minha vida.

Porém…

…

…

Depois que tudo passou, ainda se ouvia o barulho lentamente indo embora. As correntes furiosas de vento, poeira e detritos que percorriam o meu corpo foram se acalmando aos poucos. Ainda sentia meu coração bater acelerado e as lágrimas a quererem escorrer pelo rosto abaixo.

A primeira coisa que concluí de tudo isso:

Não morremos…

Fomos salvos!

Fomos salvos!

Contudo… todos sentíamos uma mistura de felicidade, alívio e choque porque para que centenas de milhares de vidas fossem salvas, um bravo guerreiro super-humano teve de dar a vida pelo seu país.

"Aquele louco…" Sanji, ainda atordoado, sussurrou.

"Ele protegeu… o país…" Nami, igualmente desorientada, não pôde dizer mais.

O resto de nós continuou a olhar para cima num silêncio atônito, quebrado apenas pelo som do vento carregando a areia… e os gemidos ocasionais do Usopp, que se levantava lentamente depois de a poderosa rajada de vento lhe tirou os pés do chão.

"Oi… não…"

Eu e Chopper nos viramos para ver como é que ele estava, mas vimos um cenário muito mais preocupante.

Preocupação essa que virou absoluto terror quando vimos que os cidadãos-guerreiros e os soldados reais, mesmo atordoados, mesmo à beira da morte devido à explosão, pouco a pouco se levantavam…

…e voltavam a erguer as armas.

"Não… não façam isso…"

Sussurrei, rezando internamente para que houvesse um rastilho de lógica que fizesse com que essa guerra terminasse.

De novo o ambiente silencioso era inquietante demais para uma pessoa aguentar. Até que…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

…

…

Em instantes, o grito solitário no meio da multidão viria a ser acompanhado por muitos mais…

…

…

E nós todos não podíamos fazer nada a não ser virar as costas para a torre e olhar num silêncio absolutamente atônito para o cenário à nossa frente.

Os exércitos… voltaram a guerrear.

Pouco a pouco, os sons de tiros, explosões e gritos desesperados voltaram a entrar nos nossos ouvidos, ecoando pelas ruas de Alubarna e a amálgama caótica de corpos voltava à atividade.

Nem mesmo a explosão de uma bomba foi capaz de acordar o inconsciente coletivo dessa multidão, cega pelo desejo de trazer a revolução pelo bem do seu país… mas quanto mais esta batalha se prolonga, mais perde a razão de existir e se transforma numa completa insanidade.

"Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar!"

Uma outra voz, aguda, desesperada, que tentava sobrepujar os sons da guerra, também começava a entrar nos nossos ouvidos.

Imediatamente reconhecemos essa voz, viramos e voltamos a olhar para cima…

…

…

"Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar!"

"Vi… Vivi-san…"

Vivi. Ela gritava desesperada, repetindo um mantra de suplício.

Vê-la tentar gritar mais do que uma multidão enraivecida…

"Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar!"

…

Vê-la tentar sobrepujar o barulho de uma guerra em andamento…

"Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar!"

…

Vê-la tentar que lhe ouçam e que haja algum resquício de racionalidade…

"Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar!"

…

E ver a sua voz ser abafada pela loucura da guerra…

"Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar! Por favor… parem de lutar!"

…

É demais.

"Vivi… san…"

Naquela hora todo o choro que eu tentava conter, todas a mistura de emoções provocada pelo súbito desenvolvimento dos acontecimentos, me atingiu com toda a força.

Ajoelhei no chão, de costas para a carnificina, com o rosto paralisado e já sem fazer esforço nenhum para conter o rio de lágrimas que vertia pelo meu rosto.

Tudo isso era muito triste… e eu sou muito fraco. Toda essa situação dói muito na alma… e me faz quebrar feito vidro frágil e me desmanchar em lágrimas.

A cada suplício desesperado que ouvia e a cada vez que a multidão, cega pela cortina da guerra, ignorava o seu clamar, cada vez mais eu me entristecia.

"Sua tola…" Ouvi Nami sussurrar.

"E VOCÊS? PORQUE ESTÃO AÍ PARADOS?"

De repente, ouvi-la se encher de irritação, com a voz trêmula. Olhei para trás e a vi com os olhos aguados, empurrando os outros para o meio do campo de batalha.

"SOQUEM-NOS, CHUTEM-NOS, FAÇAM QUALQUER COISA! MEXAM-SE E FAÇAM ALGO PARA PARAR ESSA GUERRA! VÃO RÁPIDO! SALVEM QUANTAS VIDAS CONSEGUIREM!"

Ela segurou o Usopp pelos ombros por alguns segundos, depois também o empurrando para o centro dos conflitos. A seguir, ela deu alguns passos em minha direção.

"ANDA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! NÃO FICA AÍ PARADO CHORANDO E VAI FAZER ALGUMA COISA!" Ela gritou, ainda desesperada.

"EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!" Involuntariamente, gritei de volta, querendo fazer sair o meu puro horror do que estou testemunhando.

"Isso… é demais para eu suportar…" Dizia, já quase enforcado pelas minhas próprias lágrimas. Meu cérebro estava a ponto de 'desligar' perante tamanha loucura…

"IDIOTA!"

Só sei que senti um forte tapa na minha cara…

"Nami… chan…" Eu disse, ainda sentindo a dor na bochecha.

"Ficar num canto, deprimido, partilhando da dor dela não vai lhe ajudar em nada! A única coisa que podemos fazer é tentar parar a guerra com as nossas próprias mãos, custe o que custar!" Nami gritava, me agarrando pelos ombros.

"Você é um homem, não é? Não aprendeu… que homens não choram!" Ela continuava tentando me chamar à razão…

Não podia vê-la chorar. Não queria vê-la chorar. E foi aí que percebi que para isso acontecer… não podia ficar ajoelhado e chorar.

"Tudo bem…" Eu dizia depois de fungar, enquanto limpava as narinas e esfregava os olhos. "…não diga mais nada…"

"Nami-chan…" Olhei para ela.

"Vivi-san…" Olhei para cima.

"Não chorem mais…" Levantei e puxei do meu lápis.

"…vamos acabar com isso com as nossas próprias mãos!"

Com uma invocação mental, transformei o meu lápis em bastão e fui para cima da multidão.

Abandonei as lágrimas e a fraqueza e resolvi partir para a ação!

Chorar não resolve nada!

"Por favor… parem de lutar!"

Me encontrei reproduzindo o grito desesperado de Vivi enquanto fazia o meu caminho por entre a multidão. Escusado será mencionar o imenso trabalho que tive para me desviar das espadas e balas perdidas, além de deitar ao chão todos aqueles que podia. Também tive que ter em conta que são cidadãos frágeis, o que significa ter o cuidado de moderar a minha força.

"Por favor… acordem!"

Tentava fazer os civis voltarem à razão, mas ao mesmo tempo, me via sem esperança de o fazer sozinho… os puros números da gente que batalha na praça punham sérias dificuldades.

"Por favor… ouçam! Vivi-san…"

Todos nós, cansados, abatidos, para lá de exaustos, mas ainda assim…

Enquanto ainda houver esperança de acabarmos com essa guerra…

Vamos tentar tudo o que for necessário para trazer o povo à razão!

"…a vossa Princesa…"

Há de haver alguma coisa que os faça acordar!

"…QUER FALAR COM VOCÊS!"

Tudo isso enquanto rezava… pedia… implorava…

Por favor, Luffy, derrota o Crocodile de uma vez por todas…

ACABA COM ISSO DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!

…

…

…

De repente ouço um estrondo ainda mais forte se juntar ao barulho da comoção na Praça Central. O estrondo se prolongava continuamente, sendo acompanhado pelo som de prédios caindo, chão quebrando e pedra e rocha sendo movidas abruptamente.

O estrondo estava presente, mas não podia interromper o que estava fazendo para ver o que era, do contrário era decapitado, nem que fosse por acidente!

Todos nós continuamos tentando convencer à força todos aqueles que pudéssemos e da forma como pudéssemos a parar de guerrear.

…

"Ei, olhem lá!" Sanji apontou.

Após achar um lugar mais ou menos seguro, todos nós paramos para ver o que poderia ser. Ao longe… um ponto negro flutuava logo em cima de prédios tombados, chão rachado e uma 'serpente' de areia que se desfazia em pleno ar…

…

…

"Cro… CROCODILE?"

Sim. Era ele.

Aquele que queria ser rei.

Aquele que roubou a água do povo de Arabasta.

Aquele que proporcionou as faíscas que incendiaram essa guerra, aquele que causou o sofrimento de tanta gente…

Aquele que torturou a alma da nossa companheira, a Princesa Vivi.

E agora… é ele que está flutuando no ar… e descendo lentamente…

Isso só pode significar uma coisa!

…

…

"Não sei bem como é que ele foi parar lá em cima…" Sanji se perguntou, calmamente, mas já contraindo o rosto para esboçar um sorriso.

"Capitão…" Sussurrei, sentindo o choro voltar, mas desta vez, era um choro de imensa felicidade!

"MAS QUE DE OUTRO JEITO?" Usopp exteriorizou uma ainda maior alegria. "EU SEMPRE SOUBE DESDE O INÍCIO!"

Enfim, soltamos o grito que estava engasgado na garganta desde que tudo isso começou!

"O LUFFY VENCEU!"

…

Ele pode ter vencido, mas é preciso contar isso para os dois lados!

Por favor… que isso possa abrir definitivamente os olhos da população para toda esta situação!

Não há mais inimigos! Não há mais razão para lutar!

O verdadeiro mestre por trás de toda essa crise… foi derrotado!

POR FAVOR, ACORDEM!

"POR FAVOR, PAREM DE LUTAR!" Vivi… não desista! Não perca a sua voz… tente fazer o seu povo acordar e fale com eles!

O cenário permaneceu igual. A batalha continuava acesa e nós, empenhados em detê-los a qualquer custo.

Até que…

"Hmm… o que é isso?" Passei dois dedos pela testa quando senti alguma coisa bater. "A… é água?"

Afinal era uma gota de água. Não tardou até que outra me atingisse. E mais outra. E mais uma.

Olhei para o céu e vi que de uma hora para a outra, o sol desapareceu e deu lugar a nuvens relativamente escuras.

Estava chuviscando.

Pouco a pouco, o chuvisco foi-se intensificando até se transformar numa chuva.

Outra coisa que eu podia notar era que o som da batalha ia diminuindo. Mais e mais gente à minha volta ia abaixando as armas e parando de lutar.

Abri os olhos quando finalmente me dei conta.

Era isso!

Era isso que faltava para os cidadãos perceberem que esta luta já não faz mais sentido!

Depois de três longos anos de seca… as primeiras gotas de chuva finalmente caíam nos solos de Arabasta!

"A chuva… está desfazendo a fumaça…" Chopper disse.

De fato, a cortina de areia que ensombrava a Praça Central foi desaparecendo até sumir completamente.

…

…

"GENTE… POR FAVOR… NÃO LUTEM MAIS!"

O barulho que até então ensurdecia o campo de batalha foi substituído pelo som da chuva intermitente. O silêncio que se fez foi a oportunidade perfeita para que finalmente o grito de suplício que a Princesa Vivi tão insistentemente deu ecoasse por toda a capital.

…

…

"A voz da Vivi… chegou até eles." Nami sussurrou.

O momento em que eles ouviram a voz da sua Princesa originou alguns sussurros confusos entre os cidadãos.

Momentos depois…

Crocodile finalmente caiu desfalecido no meio da multidão.

"Croco… dile-san?" Um dos cidadãos disse, confuso.

"Você disse 'Crocodile-san'?" Usopp se irritou. "Então deixa só eu te contar o que ele andou fazendo com esse país! Oi…" Usopp, com cara de bravo, queria ir lá e explicá-lo tudo tintim por tintim, quem sabe até pontuando os argumentos com alguns tapas para acordar, mas Sanji o impediu. "Ei, calma lá, baixa a bola, Usopp…"

Os cidadãos à nossa volta todos olhavam para a torre do relógio onde a Princesa estava de pé.

"A chuva que cai agora… do modo como ela sempre caiu desde há muito tempo… ela cairá outra vez!"

Vivi proclamou e a sua voz pôde ecoar para todos ouvirem.

"Porque… o pesadelo… finalmente terminou!"

Nunca antes havia testemunhado o silêncio ter tamanha importância.

"O pesadelo… acabou?" Perguntou um dos cidadãos, com a voz ainda demonstrando sinais de revolta.

"Não nos venha com essa! Não pode dizer que tudo isso não passou de um pesadelo!" Também desabafou outro cidadão.

As suas palavras lançaram alguns gritos de concórdia, fazendo aqueles que ainda seguravam nas armas as levantarem em protesto.

"Vimos o Rei atacar e devastar Nanohana com os nossos próprios olhos!"

"Isso mesmo! Vimos o Kohza-san ser baleado pelo Exército Real!"

"Os soldados do Rei jogaram sujo o tempo todo! Como é que explica isso?"

Aos poucos, o questionamento dos cidadãos crescia.

"Como é que podemos aceitar isso por aqueles que morreram nessa rebelião?" Gritava outro cidadão.

Pouco a pouco, o tumulto ganhava cada vez mais fôlego.

Os exércitos dos dois lados já voltavam a fazer cara feia para os inimigos.

Não me diga que vai voltar tudo à estaca zero de novo?

"ABAIXEM AS ARMAS, SOLDADOS REAIS!"

…

…

"Chaka-sama!" Gritaram alguns soldados enquanto olhavam para cima.

Tentei ver de onde partiu o grito e achei um homem no andar de cima do Palácio Real.

"Oi… vocês tamb… maa, maa, maa… vocês também! Soldados rebeldes!"

E agora… quem disse isso?

Não tivemos de procurar, porque o homem veio até nós.

Terno azul-escuro estilizado, roupas clássicas, cabelo branco encaracolado, voz facilmente cansável e carregava um garotinho…

"I… IGARAM-SAN?"

"Ei… não era aquele vovôzinho travesti lá de Whiskey Peak?" Zoro perguntou, surpreso.

"Ele sobreviveu?" Nami fez o mesmo.

Mas… mas nós o vimos dentro daquele barco que explodiu lá em Whiskey Peak!

Não era para ele estar morto?

"Ei gente, de quem estão falando?" Chopper olhou esquerda e direita, confuso.

"Sensei, depois a gente te explica…" Respondi-lhe, sem deixar de colocar o olho na situação.

Logo a multidão se aproximou dos dois.

"Oi, menininho… consegue dizer algo?" Igaram perguntou.

Lentamente, o menino, que tinha sujeira no corpo todo e aparentava estar desmaiado ia acordando.

"Ei… aquele é o menino de Nanohana!" Um cidadão reparou.

"Sim, aquele que foi baleado pelo Exército Real." Outro completou.

"Não!"

O garotinho se apressou em interromper, usando o pouco de força que lhe sobrava para passar uma mensagem.

"Não… quem fez isso comigo… foi outra pessoa completamente diferente! Gente, escutem! Eu os vi!"

O garoto explicou, em seus termos, que viu que o Rei estava falando de uma maneira esquisita… antes de mudar de cara e virar outra pessoa.

Era o Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Enquanto estávamos naquela jaula na base secreta do Crocodile, ele foi destruir Nanohana e jogar a culpa no Rei!

"Sim…"

Outra voz se juntou ao esclarecimento.

"Essa batalha… foi manipulada desde o princípio."

Essa voz é a do líder dos rebeldes.

"Kohza-san!"

"Líder!"

Lentamente, o povo começava a se dar conta, ainda que de maneira pouco clara, do que verdadeiramente estavam fazendo e da insensatez que estavam cometendo.

"Cidadãos… eu vou explicar até o mínimo pormenor o que aconteceu neste país. Portanto… todos vocês, larguem as armas neste instante!" Igaram ordenou…

…e assim todos o fizeram. O momento em que o som das armas tocando o chão começou a se espalhar por toda a Praça foi o grande sinal… que o conflito tinha terminado.

Quanto a nós… já fizemos a nossa parte para ajudar. Por assim dizer, missão cumprida.

"Finalmente… depois da tempestade, a calmaria." Sussurrei, dando um pequeno sorriso e passando uma mão pelo cabelo algo despenteado.

"Né, onde está o Luffy?" Nami perguntou.

"Vamos atrás dele, não temos mais nada que fazer aqui." Zoro respondeu, já pegando nas trouxas e deixando a Praça Central. Assim, fomos calmamente andando pelas ruas de uma cidade devastada pela guerra, mas que voltou à paz com a chegada da chuva.

"Oi você… levanta e anda, vai lá!" Sanji reclamava.

"Espera aí, escuta… eu sofro de 'se-andar-mais-morrose'… por favor, me deixa aqui…" Usopp reclamava porque não queria ficar de pé nem por decreto.

"Então fica aí." Zoro disse simplesmente.

"Oi, oi, espera aí!" Usopp ainda se queixava quando Zoro resolveu pegar nele pela perna e arrastá-lo, já que estava protegido pela sua 'roupa de múmia'.

"Oh…" Sanji exclamou.

"Que foi, achou ele?" Eu perguntei e cheguei à frente.

À nossa frente estava um senhor vestido com um robe roxo que cobria uma outra vestimenta verde com faixas amareladas e um cinturão de pano alaranjado. Ele usava um cordão no pescoço e tinha cabelo preto.

Levava às costas…

"Quem são vocês jovens?"

…ninguém menos do que o nosso capitão Luffy.

"Ah… bem, senhor… esse aí que você está carregando nas costas, ele está conosco. Obrigado por tê-lo trazido até aqui." Sanji se dirigiu a ele com uma mão na cabeça e um tom modesto. "Pode deixá-lo com a gente a partir daqui."

"Então são vocês? Os piratas que trouxeram a Vivi de volta para o nosso país?" O senhor perguntou do nada.

"Hm?" Sanji questionou, olhando vaziamente para o senhor. "Perdão, mas quem é o senhor?"

"Papai! Pessoal!" Essa voz…

Olhamos para o lado e vimos a Princesa Vivi correndo em nossa direção. Ei, espera…

Papai?

"O PAI DA VIVI-CHAN?" Sanji imediatamente reagiu espantado quando fez a conexão.

"Que… qu-quer dizer que o senhor é o Rei?" Eu perguntei, totalmente apanhado desprevenido. "Perdão pela rudeza em não reconhecê-lo, Sua Majestade!" Imediatamente fiz vênia, mas levei um cascudo do Sanji.

"O que está fazendo?" Ele me repreendeu.

"Não se preocupe com isso, jovem…" Ele foi inesperadamente simpático. A seguir encostou o nosso capitão a um canto para deixá-lo dormir descansado. "Eu estive preparado para morrer… mas esse jovem me salvou. Depois de lutar contra o Crocodile, cansado, desgastado como estava e com veneno correndo pelo corpo, ele carregou duas pessoas para fora das tumbas em ruínas. É difícil de compreender como é que ele é tão forte."

"Se me permite o comentário, até para nós é complicado, Sua Majestade…" Eu disse, ainda com um tom respeitoso e pondo uma mão atrás da cabeça.

"Não precisa ser tão formal, fique tranquilo." Que simpático este Rei!

"Ele foi envenenado? Será que a gente precisa se preocupar?" Usopp perguntou enquanto dava uma vista de olhos no Luffy.

"Não, não… pode ficar descansado, ele já tomou o antídoto." O Rei se pronunciou, tranquilizando a nós todos. "Mas ainda assim, precisa de cuidados para o resto dos ferimentos… assim como todos vocês."

Zoro sentou-se encostado a um muro. "Vivi, apresse-se e vá embora."

"Eh?" Ela disse.

"Volte para a Praça." Ele complementou.

"Heheheh…" Usopp, com um sorriso no rosto: "Já que finalmente a revolução terminou, não dá para terminar isso tudo sem uma palavrinha ou outra do Rei e da Princesa, né?"

"Ah, então devíamos ir todos…" Vivi empolgou-se, mas…

…Sanji a interrompeu. "Vivi-chan, você tem noção disso, pois não?" Ele acendeu um cigarro e descartou o fósforo, de costas para a Princesa. "Nós somos piratas procurados." A seguir, virou-se e com um grande sorrisão: "Não podemos nos preocupar com países ou coisas assim!"

"Assim que pudermos, vamos até ao Palácio, Vivi. Estamos exaustos." Nami deixou o seu comentário.

"Eu estou com fome!" Chopper, naturalmente, de língua de fora.

"Vá para junto do seu povo, Princesa… são eles quem mais precisa de você." Eu disse.

Ela e o seu pai sorriram de volta e foram embora.

"Vamos nos encontrar no Palácio! Até já!" Dei alguns passos, acenei, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, antes de caminhar de volta para perto do grupo. "Hmm… enfim, já foram…" Disse.

"Missão cumprida, digamos assim?" Sanji perguntou.

"Pois é… Agora que acabou, já podemos… desmaiar…?"

"Acho que… sim…"

Assim que a última palavra deixou a minha boca, também acabou a vontade de ficar em pé. Finalmente a exaustão me venceu e simplesmente deixei o meu corpo se jogar para o chão e vi o meu mundo ficar escuro de novo. Desta vez não há com que se preocupar, porque este é o torpor da vitória.

A batalha que terá para sempre um lugar na História de Arabasta… finalmente acabou.

Agora é hora de desfrutar de um pacífico e mais do que merecido descanso.

* * *

**Acabou.**

**Os Chapéus de Palha desmaiaram devido aos ferimentos, mas conseguiram derrotar Crocodile e a Baroque Works. Após uma longa seca de três anos, a chuva caiu por todo o país e apagou a chama da revolução.**

**O Rei e a Princesa podem agora liderar a reconstrução de uma terra despedaçada pela crise e subsequente guerra que serão para sempre um importante capítulo nos seus milhares de anos de história.**

**No próximo capítulo: Os piratas aproveitam o descanso e preparam as despedidas do país dos desertos!  
**


	80. Um grande banquete antes de ir embora!

**Capítulo 80**

**"O banquete dos piratas e a operação de fuga de Arabasta"**

* * *

"Ooh… meu jovem, esta mistura é realmente fascinante! Muito original e extremamente lógica!"

"E…eh?"

Dizia um doutor velho e barbudo, vestido tal como um feiticeiro, que acompanhava atentamente todos os passos do nosso doutor enquanto ele preparava os seus medicamentos, mexendo numa tigela. Sem tirar as mãos dos seus utensílios, Chopper virou a cabeça e olhou boquiaberto para o doutor.

"Como é que você dispõe de tamanha perícia médica?" Perguntou o doutor, intrigado com as habilidades do nosso médico.

"Tony-kun é um médico vindo da Ilha de Drum." Vivi respondeu enquanto passava pelos dois, carregando uma bacia.

"Fantástico! Um aprendiz da grande terra da medicina, Drum?" O doutor continuou, maravilhado.

"A… agh…" Chopper reagia, aparentemente incomodado com gente olhando para ele enquanto trabalha. Já estive aí, amigo… compreendo isso tão bem…

"É verdade… eles não param de avançar! Mesmo com os meus quarenta e poucos anos de experiência, não fazia idéia de que esta técnica existia! Ora, isto é mesmo esplêndido! Você é tão jovem e eu não consigo te ajudar…"

Enquanto ele dizia isso, Chopper ficava cada vez mais nervoso, sem saber como reagir.

"Ai, que chato! Pára de olhar para mim desse jeito e não me enche o saco, entendeu?" Chopper disse isso enquanto puxava a cadeira ao lado para o doutor se sentar e lhe oferecia uma caneca de chá.

"Posso interpretar isso como: 'Por favor, tome um pouco de chá e observe o quanto quiser'?" O doutor perguntou a Vivi, aparentemente decifrando a mensagem.

"Acho que sim, fique à vontade!" Vivi respondeu.

Enquanto os doutores continuavam conversando, Vivi caminhava para lá e para cá tratando do nosso capitão.

Passaram-se três dias depois da grande batalha.

Fomos trazidos para um quarto do Palácio Real para descansar e recuperar dos ferimentos e do desgaste acumulado.

Todos os outros estavam passeando pelas ruas da capital e fazendo coisas enquanto eu e o capitão éramos os únicos no quarto temporariamente transformado em hospital. Mesmo três dias depois, eu ainda estava com faixas por todo o corpo e convalescendo da extrema fadiga da batalha, mas não me incomodava. Mais do que tudo, o que queria era descansar.

"Ele dorme que nem um bebê…" Eu dizia sorrindo enquanto via Luffy com a boca aberta, roncando até dizer chega, coberto num lençol branco.

"Sim…" Vivi não quis dizer muito. Ela veio até a cama dele, molhou um pano com água, torceu e pôs sobre a cabeça dele. A seguir olhou para a janela, sorrindo enquanto sentia a brisa vindo de fora.

O vento se espalhava pelo quarto, trazendo uma sensação refrescante.

"Voltamos!" A porta do quarto abre-se e dela surgem Usopp e Sanji com grandes sacos de compras.

"Bem-vindos!" Vivi e eu os saudamos.

"E então, como é que ele está?" Usopp perguntou enquanto punha o saco, aparentemente pesado, no chão.

"Ainda dorme… mas a sua febre já baixou." Vivi respondeu.

"Vo~ltei!" Nami disse enquanto entrava no quarto empurrando a porta com um pé. Ela estava com as mãos cheias de livros.

"Ah! Nami-swan! Bem-vinda!" Sanji imediatamente a saudou com corações nos olhos.

"Oi, Nami! Bem-vinda. Por onde andou?" Perguntei.

"O Rei me convidou para visitar a biblioteca particular dele e me deu alguns livros que já tinha lido. Achei tanta coisa boa!" Nami dizia enquanto punha os livros numa cama e virava algumas páginas.

"Ooh! Não é justo! Então você vai à procura de livros e não me convida?" Eu disse e fiz beiço. Algo magoado, cruzei os braços e virei a cara.

"Você ainda estava dormindo, bobo! Não queria te acordar." Nami respondeu. Virei de volta e olhei para ela. "Não pense que não me esqueci de ti. Pensei… 'É capaz de o Dan gostar desses aqui'. Toma."

Ela separou alguns dos livros que trouxe e mos deu. Sorrindo, me levantei da cama e fui ver os 'presentes'.

"Ah, obrigado! Já estava ficando sem livros para ler. Quando voltarmos para o mar, já sei com o que vou ficar ocupado." Eu disse enquanto pegava num dos livros.

"AAAHH! QUE SONECA BOOUAAA!"

Adivinha quem é que dá um grito desses quando acorda…

"Esse cara é barulhento até a acordar… Pra variar." Sanji comentou.

Sempre bem-disposto, erguendo os braços e dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Luffy finalmente acordou do seu sono.

"Bom dia, galera! Hm? Are? O meu chapéu, cadê?" Assim que nos saudou, ele passou a mão pela cabeça, imediatamente dando pela falta do seu chapéu de palha. "Ei, e o café-da-manhã? E o meu chapéu?" Ele olhava de um lado para o outro, procurando pelas duas coisas.

"Oi, oi… que mané bom dia! Já não é hora para cafés-da-manhã, Luffy. Já é de tarde, viu?" Usopp lhe avisou. A seguir apontou para o chapéu de palha, pousado numa mesa. "O teu chapéu tá ali. Um soldado o achou abandonado na rua e decidiu trazê-lo para cá."

Luffy rapidamente esticou os braços e logo estava na posse do seu querido tesouro. "Legal!" Ele deu um largo sorriso quando o colocou de volta na cabeça.

"Que bom, Luffy-san! Você está bem de novo!" Vivi disse, respirando de alívio.

"Bem? De novo? Eu sempre estive bem, não estive?" Luffy perguntou, curioso.

"Bobo… você esteve doente e com uma baita febre! A Vivi e o Chopper ficaram cuidando de você esse tempo todo!" Nami avisou.

"É mesmo? Valeu!" Luffy agradeceu.

"Ah, Luffy! Já acordou?"

A porta se abriu e por trás dela apareceu Zoro, vestido num robe cinza, adornado com o seu tradicional cinto verde e carregando as suas três espadas.

"Opa! Zoro, e então? Faz um tempinho que não te vejo… faz mesmo?" Luffy o saudou.

"AH! Parado aí! Não me diga que saiu para ir treinar de novo?" Exasperado, Chopper pulou da cama do nosso capitão e foi reclamar com o Zoro.

"O que foi? Eu faço o que quero." Zoro disse.

"Quando eu digo que não, é não!" Chopper reclamou. "Eu sou o médico desse navio! Ei, cadê os seus curativos?"

"Tirei. Tava difícil para eu me mexer" Zoro respondeu.

"Então não se mexa!" Chopper sugeriu, esbravejando.

"Faz tempo? Faz mesmo?" Luffy perguntava, confusamente inclinando a cabeça para os lados.

Usopp suspirou. "Não é estranho que se sinta assim, não? Passou três dias dormindo!"

"Três dias? Eu dormi por três dias?" Luffy perguntou, assustado. Usopp confirmou. Alguns momentos de silêncio depois… "Deixei de comer quinze refeições."

"Como é que faz essas contas tão rápido?" Nami comentou.

"E ainda contou cinco por dia!" Usopp disse, surpreso.

"Quando se trata de comer, ele até faz contas!" Eu notei.

"Então, o Capitão finalmente acordou?"

"Wah!" Eu fui pego de surpresa ao ver mais um visitante praticamente arrombando a porta.

"O jantar vem já já. Pode esperar mais um pouquinho?"

"Ah! O velhote do cabelo encaracolado! Você está vivo!" Luffy saudou o… a… visitante.

Custava-me a acreditar que aquele era o Igaram… estava com roupas cor-de-rosa, um saiote, e… usando batom nos lábios!

"Eu sabia que ele tinha esses hábitos!" Zoro disse, igualmente incrédulo.

"Não, não, gente. Esta senhora chama-se Terracotta-san. Ela é a esposa do Igaram e cozinheira-chefe do Palácio!" Vivi esclareceu.

Uau… se ela não dizia isso, eu nunca iria notar a diferença… no meio disso tudo, voltou a imagem mental (inquietante) de ver o Igaram disfarçado de Vivi.

"Não brinquem comigo… não é possível que marido e esposa sejam tão parecidos!" Zoro virou a cara, de tão surpreendido.

"Eu ouvi falar que você come bastante." Surpresas à parte, Terracotta dirigiu-se ao nosso capitão. "Será que pode comer essas frutas como um lanchinho e se segurar até ao jantar?"

Toda a comoção à volta da senhora me distraiu e me fez esquecer que ela trouxe um carrinho _abarrotado com quilos e quilos de frutas_.

"Beleza." Luffy respondeu.

Em um momento, estava tudo lá. No momento seguinte, não havia mais nada. Tudo devorado.

"O QUE ACONTECEU?" Sanji e Zoro perguntaram.

É o que dá quando se tem alguém com o estômago de borracha…

"Oi, tiazinha, eu vou comer três dias de refeições!" …e provavelmente ficar gordo que nem uma bola.

"Pode vir! Eu sou cozinheira há trinta anos! Não vou me deixar ficar para trás pelo estômago de um garotinho, portanto, pode comer o quanto quiser!" A Sra. Terracotta afirmou confiante, erguendo um punho.

…

…

…

Avançando para o jantar e para o grande salão de refeições. Aos primeiros sinais de comida, começou a baderna.

A diferentes velocidades, fomos abocanhando o gigantesco banquete.

Tinha de tudo! Lagosta, carne, macarrão, carne, arroz com molho, carne, bolinhos de arroz… eu já disse que tinha carne?

Tentei comer no meu ritmo, mas de vez em quando me via forçado a defender o meu prato de umas mãos intrusas. Luffy não queria nem saber e roubava a comida de todos, mesmo quando tinha a sua.

"Comam rápido, se não… ei!" Zoro perdeu um pedaço de carne…

…

"Lá vou eu… Aaah-ei, Luffy! Pára de roubar do meu prato!" Usopp perdeu um caranguejo…

…

"Pára de cuspir na minha cara!" Nami lhe deu um soco na bochecha estufada com comida…

…

"Oi! Esse prato é meu! Devolve!" Perdi minha carne com arroz, prato e todo o resto!

…

"Oi, oi, Chopper, não coma tão rápido, vai ficar com indigestão!"

Mesmo com a chamada de atenção do Sanji, Chopper tratava de aspirar todo o macarrão antes que o nosso capitão o arrastasse do prato.

"Calma que ainda há mais!" Vivi ofereceu mais uma pratada cheia para a nossa rena de estimação.

…

"Se quer tanto comer, então toma essa… molho de Tabasco!" Usopp armou um truque malicioso…

Luffy logo lhe roubou o bolinho de arroz, comeu-o e soltou um gêiser de chamas! Afinal era um bolinho apimentado!

Assim que viu a sua invenção funcionar, Usopp se acabou em risadas…

"Ei, de onde é que você veio?"…antes de ser pego de surpresa pela presença de ninguém mais do que o camelo Cílio! Curiosamente, comia com garfo e faca, tentando manter algum requinte no meio da confusão.

Rodadas e mais rodadas de comida eram continuamente servidas enquanto os cozinheiros sentiam que os nossos estômagos não ficavam cheios. Ao mesmo tempo tenho pena dos coitados que estão se esforçando para encher as nossas barrigas, mas estava mais do que na hora para eu recarregar as energias e esse banquete é tudo que eu precisava! E ainda tô cheio de fome!

Sanji apreciava as diferentes comidas típicas, Nami elogiava a qualidade da comida em geral, Luffy tentava articular palavras para o Rei mesmo com a boca cheia de comida, Zoro pedia por mais cerveja… eu tentava conter os arrotos… Chopper reclamava por água porque a comida não descia… tudo isso enquanto eu olhava à volta e via os soldados olhando repugnados e tentando compreender o que estavam testemunhando…

E enquanto isso, no meio da muvuca… Vivi gargalhava!

"É incrível… como a nossa Princesa consegue rir de tudo isso." Os murmúrios que eu podia ouvir iam nesse sentido.

Logo, logo… as caras enojadas dos soldados…

…tentavam conter o riso…

…e afinal também partiam-se a rir!

O banquete foi acabando, nossos estômagos foram enchendo e enfim a palhaçada pôde começar.

Chopper e Usopp subiram na mesa e foram fazendo das mais variadas estripulias e arrancando gargalhadas e mais gargalhadas de nós todos! O ambiente de festa era generalizado!

…

…

…

Avançamos mais ainda. Com o dia indo embora, de barriga cheia e com a comida já no nosso trato digestivo, o Rei nos convidou para tomarmos um refrescante banho.

"Este é o nosso salão de banho vaporizado. Só o usamos quando chove." O Rei nos apresentou ao 'banheiro' real.

"Uaau! Sugee!" Luffy maravilhou-se.

"Incrível! Deslumbrante! O último é mulher do sapo!"

Usopp também elogiou e desatou a apostar corrida. Luffy o acompanhou e lá foram os dois para mergulhar nas águas da fonte do salão de banho, vestidos nas suas roupas de aniversário. Não é de surpreender que acabaram por deslizar no chão escorregadio e ricochetear por aí. Depois de recuperados, foram brincar na fonte feito molequinhos serelepes.

"Meus jovens, o banquete certamente foi agradável… Eu geralmente tenho refeições calmas e tranquilas, mas parece que com vocês tudo vira festa, não?" O Rei reparou nisso, sorrindo enquanto falava.

Não sei que charme é que há conosco para isso acontecer, Sua Majestade…

Fiquei recolhido a um canto, jogando água no corpo e observando tudo à volta. Zoro estava ocupado esfregando as costas do Chopper. Usopp e Luffy tentavam chamar a atenção deles, fazendo que estavam meditando debaixo da cachoeira. O Rei estava… bem, meditando junto à fonte.

"Heeii!"

"Wah!"

Sanji pôs a mão no meu ombro sem qualquer aviso prévio.

"Ei, cara, vamos perguntar ao velhote encaracolado… o segredo!" Sanji sussurrou, tramando alguma coisa.

"O… segredo?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

Sanji olhou para um lado e para o outro e sussurrou. "Vamos espiar as garotas!"

Aí está. O grande sonho de um homem. Espreitar as mulheres tomando banho. Assim que ele mencionou isso, eu senti o meu rosto esquentar.

"A… a… as garotas? Não… n-n-não tenho coragem…" Eu disse, perdido e cada vez mais envergonhado.

"Admite… você partilha do meu sonho de vê-las em toda a sua glória desnuda, não quis?" Ele perguntou, provocando. "Anda! Essa é a chance perfeita!"

Meu lado cavalheiresco e tímido não queria perturbar o banho das garotas. Mas ao mesmo tempo, havia uma pontinha crescente de curiosidade do meu lado decididamente masculino que queria dar uma espreitadela.

"M-m-m-mas… Ah!"

Enquanto eu me perdia no dilema, o Sanji resolveu decidir por mim e me arrastar para ir fazer a pergunta ao Igaram.

"E então… Onde fica… a área das mulheres?" Sanji perguntou, cutucando o guarda real com o cotovelo.

"ESTÁ LOUCO? Acha que eu vou dizer isso? A Princesa est-" Ele rebateu, veementemente negando-se a responder…

"Do outro lado deste muro!"…mas o Rei lhe cortou a palavra, apontando bravamente para um muro à frente dele.

"SUA MAJESTADE, COMO OUSA?" O Igaram quase tem um troço com as palhaçadas do Rei…

"Beleza! Vamos lá!" Sanji me arrastou para o muro e lá fomos todos (incluindo o Zoro) dar uma espreitadela no que as garotas estavam fazendo…

Só espero que a Nami não me cobre por causa disso…

Todos nós escalamos o muro e esperamos a fumaça clarear… e revelar o maravilhoso salão de banho feminino! Vivi estava coberta numa toalha, esfregando as costas da Nami…

"Hã? Gente! O que estão fazendo aqui?" Vivi olhou para trás e se assustou com tanta gente olhando para ela.

"Esses caras…" Nami meramente suspirou e se levantou. "Querem tanto saciar os olhos, né? Então, escutem… por 100 mil para cada um!"

Oh, droga…

"Não estou olhando… não estou olhando… não estou olhando…" Sussurrava enquanto punha uma mão à frente dos olhos.

"Shiawase Punch!"

Acabei por não resistir à tentação e vi o que ela ia fazer. Quase tinha um troço quando a vi mostrar o seu corpo nu por vontade própria e senti o sangue saltar pelo nariz fora… Foi o bastante para eu largar do muro e cair de costas, batendo a cabeça no chão. O mesmo aconteceu a todos os outros…

"Mellorine…" Sanji disse, atordoado.

"Ai, ai, ai…" Rolei para lá e para cá com as mãos na cabeça.

Beleza… agora tenho uma dívida!

…

Avançando…

…

"Obrigado…" O Rei dizia… enquanto o seu nariz sangrava.

"Velho tarado." Nós todos sussurramos.

"NÃO É POR ISSO!" O Rei veio logo se explicar, limpando o sangue do nariz. "É pelo que fizeram pelo nosso país."

O Rei então sentou-se no chão e fez algo que nunca se esperaria de um membro da realeza.

"Oi, oi, tem a certeza que deve fazer isso?" Zoro chamou a atenção.

"Isto é bastante grave, Cobra-sama!" Igaram alertou. "Um rei nunca abaixa a cabeça perante os outros!"

Sim, o Rei abaixou a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento.

"Igaram." O Rei não mudou de tom com os avisos. "O poder é algo que se veste por cima da roupa. Estamos no banho agora. Existe tal coisa como um rei despido?" Ele perguntou. "Eu quero expressar a minha gratidão como homem desta terra e, acima de tudo, como pai. Obrigado… muito obrigado de coração!"

Luffy respondeu por todos nós com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Não se preocupe, Sua Majestade, recebemos os seus agradecimentos de bom grado.

…

Depois de termos tomado este relaxante banho, vestimos os robes de dormir que a Princesa nos emprestou e fomos todos para o quarto discutir o que fazer.

"Esta noite?" Usopp perguntou.

"Sim." Nami respondeu.

Já que a nossa missão no país dos desertos estava cumprida, Nami sugeriu que partíssemos nesta madrugada.

"Não temos mais porque ficar aqui." Zoro concordou.

"E os marinheiros estão cada vez mais insistentes." Sanji relembrou.

"Então, Luffy, o que decidimos?" Usopp perguntou.

"Hmmm… Vamos embora! Mas só depois de outro daqueles banquetões bem che-" Luffy pronunciou-se…

…para levar um cascudo do Zoro. "Vamos embora e é já, tolo!"

Durante a nossa conversa eu pude reparar que a Vivi não aparentava estar confortável com a proposta.

"O que foi, Vivi-san? Parece cabisbaixa…" Eu me dirigi a ela.

"Não… é que…" Ela tentou responder, mas parecia não achar as palavras. Depois de engolir em seco, enfim falou: "É engraçado… quando a gente se encontrou pela primeira vez, eu estava sozinha e disposta a capturá-los porque estavam no meu caminho… mas agora que passamos esse tempo juntos… eu estou dividida."

Todos ficamos em silêncio.

"Por um lado quero ficar porque tenho um país para tomar conta… por outro… não queria ter que me separar de vocês… gostava de conhecer o mundo, partir em aventuras, descobrir até onde posso ir…"

"Sério? Você quer ir conosco?" Os olhos do Luffy brilhavam com a confissão da Princesa.

"Quero… mas não quero… não sei bem…" Vivi continuava indecisa.

"Com licença!"

Depois de algumas batidas, de repente a porta se abre e um servo real entra no quarto trazendo uma travessa com um telefone-lesma.

"Um telefonema? De quem?" Nami perguntou.

"De um homem chamado… Bon-chan." O servo respondeu.

"Bon-chan? Quem é esse cara?" Sanji perguntou, confuso.

"Nunca vi mais gordo!" Usopp afirmou, igualmente confuso.

"Mas ele diz ser amigo vosso, portanto…" O servo argumentou.

Sanji levantou-se com um suspiro e foi atender o telefone.

"Alô, alô? Alô, Cristina! Haaahahahaha! Sou eu! Euzinho! E-"

Com uma cara estranha, Sanji desligou na cara de quem o chamava.

Logo o telefone tocou outra vez. "Ah, não enche o saco!" Sanji se irritou. Luffy esticou os braços, tirou o telefone da travessa e atendeu.

"Ei, você! O que quer conosco dessa vez, hem?" Luffy foi direto ao assunto.

Afinal é o tal Mr. 2 Bon Kurei! Ele ainda está vivo?

"Ara? Essa voz… é o Chapéuzinho de Palha! Ai, você é tão forte, rapaz! Eu fiquei surpresinho!" Todos ouvimos com atenção. "Ah, sim, sim! Não me chame de Mr. 2, viu? Se a Marinha grampear esta conversa, eu vou estar em tremendos apuros!"

"Oi, você mesmo acabou de dizer!" Chopper reparou.

"Desembucha!" Zoro ordenou.

"OK, OK! Sabe o navio de vocês? Eu estou com ele!"

Só pode ser brincadeira…

"COMO É A HISTÓRIA?"

"Maldito! Tá tirando onda conosco, é? Onde você está?" Usopp perguntou.

"Navegando no vosso barco~!" Bon-chan respondeu cantarolando.

"De todas as pessoas, tinha que ser esse esquisitão?" Sanji praguejou.

"Não! Não! Vocês não entendem! Mou… nós não somos amiguinhos?" Bon perguntou antes de rir mais um pouco.

…

"Ele está subindo o rio Sandora…" Luffy refletiu.

"Podemos mesmo confiar nele?" Sanji perguntou-se.

"Já fizemos amizade com ele por uma vez…" Luffy disse.

"A idéia de fazermos isso de novo me assusta!" Zoro comentou.

"Sobretudo porque o desgraçado quase deu cabo de mim para ir atrás da Princesa…" Eu relembrei.

"Mas… não temos muita escolha." Chopper admitiu.

"É verdade…" Sanji concordou. "Ele está com o nosso navio… Maa, se ele tentar qualquer gracinha, é uma questão de o chutarmos para fora."

"Se está tudo decidido, vamos embora, então." Zoro levantou-se, suspirou e começou a arrumar as bagagens. Logo, todos começamos a fazer o mesmo.

"Gente…" Vivi interrompeu e nos fez olhar para ela.

"Hm?"

"Né… pessoal… eu… não sei o que fazer…" Ela ficou cabisbaixa.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Nami veio com este plano:

"Presta atenção, Vivi. Nós vamos te dar até ao meio-dia para se decidir. Depois que pegarmos o nosso navio no Rio Sandora, vamos passar pelo Porto Leste. Não vai dar para abaixarmos âncora, portanto se quiser vir conosco, essa é a sua única chance! Se você vier, vamos poder comemorar… como piratas!"

"Você é Princesa deste reino, portanto, este é o melhor convite que podemos fazer." Sanji disse, já preparado para descer corda abaixo.

"Vem com a gente, Vivi! Vai ser divertido! Vem! Vem agora-" Luffy pressionava.

"Pára com isso, Luffy!" Usopp interrompeu. "Ela tem que decidir por conta própria."

"Ah! Espera!" Eu disse. Todos ficaram me olhando.

"Antes de partirmos, queria deixar um presentinho."

Tirei uma folha de papel dobrada que tinha no bolso e a dei à Vivi.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou enquanto abria.

"Veja com os seus olhos." Eu disse.

"Um retrato!" Vivi deu um sorriso. "Obrigado, Dan-san."

"Só digo isto: decida o que é melhor para si." Eu disse enquanto me afastava.

"Anda, Dan! Vamos embora!" Usopp chamou. Olhei para trás e vi os outros já descendo corda abaixo.

"Já vou!" Respondi. Lancei um último olhar para a Vivi. "Adeus! A gente se vê ao meio-dia!"

Enfim, desci a corda, tremendo um pouco pela altura, mas me segurando firme até chegar ao chão. Surpresa a minha foi ao descobrir o Esquadrão de Patos de Bico Manchado (sem o seu capitão Carue) já preparado para nos dar carona até o Rio Sandora.

Sem perder tempo, nós os sete montamos nos patos, agarramos nas rédeas e fomos embora, começando a nossa travessia pelo deserto até o Going Merry, que nos espera nas mãos do Mr. 2!

"Waah… adeus, terra da areia!" Usopp lamentava, mas virou para o lado e viu o Luffy abocanhando um pedação de carne. "Caramba, Luffy, ainda está comendo?

"Hmmm! A comida de Arabasta é deliciosa! Sanji! Quando chegarmos ao navio, vou querer mais, viu?" Luffy virou para o lado e pediu.

"Ah, pode deixar! Eu arranjei algumas receitas e especiarias com a Sra. Terracotta." Ele respondeu.

Por aqui, Chopper não parava de olhar para o outro lado. Olhei também e vi por entre a cortina de areia, a Nami de cabeça baixa, parecendo estar triste.

"O que foi, Nami-chan?" Eu perguntei.

"Sente-se mal?" Chopper perguntou-se.

"Ei, Nami, quer um pouquinho de carne? Mas só um pouquinho, viu?" Luffy disse.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

"Nami-san… é por causa da Vivi-chan, não é?" Sanji interveio. "Não adianta ficar pensando nisso agora. Vocês se tornaram grandes amigas em tão pouco tempo… mas agora, vamos lá, anima!"

"Eu… pelo bem da Vivi… eu vou abrir mão… do meu bilhão de beri."

…o quê?

"MAS É CLARO QUE SIM!"

"ENTÃO ERA POR CAUSA DO DINHEIRO?" Sanji gritou.

"Wah! Gente, o Usopp caiu!" Eu e o Chopper gritamos quando vimos o Usopp cair de maduro e ficar para trás.

"Nami! Pára com essas conversas enganosas!" Zoro reclamou.

"Hã? Porque estão tão agitados vocês? Eu não preciso me preocupar com a Vivi!" Nami respondeu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Gente, o Usopp caiu!" Insistimos mas ninguém parecia prestar atenção.

"Azar o dele!" Nami respondeu…

"MAS A CULPA É SUA!"

Ai, ai… Sempre nos surpreende a cada virar de esquina…

* * *

**Pela calada da noite, os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha atravessam o deserto para recuperar o seu navio e escapar de Arabasta antes que a Marinha os capture!**

**E quanto à Vivi? Será que ela vai junto? Ou será que ela vai ficar?**

**Não perca o próximo capítulo!  
**


	81. A viagem continua! Adeus, Arabasta!

**Capítulo 81**

**"Adeus, Arabasta! A história de Vivi e uma despedida emocionada"**

* * *

"Ok, já chegamos." Zoro deu o aviso.

"Yosh, podem descarregar!" Sanji ordenou.

Depois de uma longa travessia de despedida pelos desertos de Arabasta, agora frios com a noite e a madrugada, finalmente chegamos às margens do Rio Sandora onde o nosso navio estava estacionado.

"Obrigado a todos vocês! Valeu!"

Sanji agradeceu aos membros do Super Esquadrão dos Patos de Bico Manchado por terem se voluntariado para nos trazer até ao nosso navio.

"Agora está na hora do adeus…" Usopp dizia enquanto acariciava um dos patos.

"Voltem com cuidado!" Zoro disse.

Recebendo a nossa gratidão, os patos, sempre adornados com os seus adereços muito bacanas, se despediram de nós para voltar ao Palácio Real e para estar junto do seu capitão e da Princesa.

"Se cuidem!" Nami gritou enquanto acenava.

"Mandem lembranças ao Rei e ao tiozinho encaracolado!" Luffy acenava com as duas mãos.

"Tchau! Obrigado pela carona! A gente se vê!" Também me juntei às despedidas.

"Waaaahhhh! Ei… espera um segundinho!"

"O que foi agora?"

Era o Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, descendo do posto de vigia para ficar de pé no parapeito do navio.

"Que mané 'o que foi agora'! Que tipo de atitude é a sua para com o seu amigo, euzinho, hem?" Mr. 2 reclamava enquanto dava pisões no chão que nem um menino mimado.

"Como assim 'amigo'? Você é nosso inimigo, não é?" Luffy rebateu. "Enganando a gente…"

"Quando foi que eu os enganei? Nem eu sabia!" Mr. 2 tentou se explicar. "Mas, deixa pra lá… de qualquer forma, isso já é coisa do passado. A Baroque Works desmoronou, afinal de contas! Já não somos mais inimigos." Ele depois deu um suspiro de resignação e se sentou no parapeito.

"Se não somos mais inimigos, então o que raios é que você está fazendo no nosso navio?" Luffy perguntou, aborrecido.

"Aaahhnn… seu bobalhão!" Mr. 2 o insultou.

"O QUE FOI QUE DISSE?" Luffy respondeu, irritado.

"Presta atenção: se eu não estivesse nesse navio, o que acha que poderia ter acontecido com ele, hem?" Mr. 2 perguntou, igualmente bravo.

"Poderia ter sido confiscado pela Marinha…" Nami respondeu imediatamente, enquanto punha uma mochila gigante no chão.

Foi a deixa para o Luffy ficar assustado.

"'Poderia' uma ova, minha filha! Teria sido confiscado com toda a certeza!" Mr. 2 afirmou, convicto. "Fazem alguma idéia do que está acontecendo à volta da ilha? Foi completamente isolada pelos navios da Marinha! I-so-la-da!"

"E… então… você protegeu o Going Merry do cerco da Marinha?" Uau, Luffy foi rápido a deduzir isso…

"Porquê fez isso?" Usopp perguntou.

"Porquê?" Chopper acompanhou.

Mr. 2 respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos. "Porque somos amigos!"

Assim que ele fez sinal de positivo, Usopp, Luffy e Chopper ficaram tocados por este gesto de altruísmo vindo de onde não se esperava e foram logo festejar junto do nosso estranho convidado…

…enquanto nós todos olhávamos meio que sem saber como reagir.

"Né, ainda falta bagagens?" Ouvi Nami perguntar.

"Acho que ainda falta…" Ouvi Sanji pensando…

"A última!"…enquanto subia as escadas de corda trazendo o que restava de bagagem para a partida. "Pronto. Tá tudo cá dentro, podemos partir!" Limpei uma mão na outra e bati continência. "Senhor, sim, senhor!"

"Né, Mr. 2."

Enquanto punha as bagagens no chão, ouvia o Zoro se dirigir ao nosso convidado.

"Já que a Marinha está cercando esta ilha, isso significa que você também não tem como fugir… por isso quis nos usar para escapar mais facilmente?"

Essa pergunta bastou para que o Mr. 2, apanhado de surpresa, mandasse a cabeça contra a parede detrás dele e ficasse cabisbaixo, instigando olhares chocados dos outros três festeiros…

"Bon-chan!" Gritaram.

"Sim… Foi isso mesmo! É nestas horas que precisamos uns dos outros! A situação em que estamos exige que… exige que, em nome da nossa sagrada amizade… JUNTEMOS AS NOSSAS FORÇAS E LUTEMOS!"

"OOOOOUUUU!" Os quatro gritaram, exibindo uma energia radiante…

"Ahn… podemos só ir embora?" Nami falava para o vento.

"Obrigado pela ajuda!"

Assim, do nada, aparece o navio-cisne do Mr. 2! Sem mais nem menos!

"Por quanto tempo estiveram aí?" Zoro comentou.

…

…

…

"FOGO! FOGO! ABRIR FOGO!"

O som estrondoso de disparos de canhão põe os meus nervos à flor da pele…

"Aaah! Merda! Podem vir! Tentem mandar essas bolas de canhão que eu vou mandá-las de volta!"

Já é de manhã.

A madrugada foi relativamente pacífica, mas a manhã promete ser intensa! A Marinha finalmente nos encontrou, estamos cercados por todos os lados e as bolas de canhão não param de vir em nossa direção!

"Ah, malditos! Se continuarem mandando essas lanças de ferro contra nós, vai ser uma questão de tempo até afundarmos!" Sanji alertou.

"Francamente, parem de brincadeiras!" Mr. 2 reclamou.

"LÁ VEM MAIS!" Nami gritou.

Lanças de ferro de todos os lados… e lá vamos nós defender o navio com aquilo que temos!

O Mister 2, eu, Sanji, Luffy e Zoro ficamos encarregados de rebater os projéteis… Usopp e Chopper estão lá em baixo consertando os danos ao casco do navio… e a Nami observa tudo e se desespera.

"Ei, desse jeito não consigo tapar todos esses buracos!" Chopper subiu até aqui em cima só para reclamar…

"ANDEM LOGO E FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!" Nami ficava cada vez mais alarmada.

"Só podemos proteger um lado de cada vez!" Sanji alertou.

"Porcaria… oito navios contra nós é pauleira!" Eu não podia fazer nada a não ser reclamar da nossa situação.

"Mesmo quando temos vantagem no combate corpo a corpo… Se não investirmos ou recuarmos, não vamos fazê-los quebrar a formação!" Zoro disse.

Dois à frente… dois à esquerda… dois à direita… e dois por trás.

Nós. Estamos. Tão. Ferrados!

"Divisão da Jaula Negra: Esquadrão da Lança Negra!" Gritava um dos comandantes dos navios à nossa direita.

"Ahahahahahah! Aqueles malditos não nos vão derrotar! Seus idiotas!" Gritou o outro… espera, eu tenho a sensação de que já o vi antes!

"Oi, hipnotizador! Eu achei que você fosse um pirata!" Luffy se perguntou.

"Cale-se! Eu tenho minhas razões para isso!" O 'hipnotizador' respondeu.

"O-oi, vocês se conhecem?" Eu perguntei.

"É um esquisitão que era amigo do cara que queria matar a amiga do Usopp!" Luffy explicou tão rápido que eu não tive tempo de apanhar tudo… deixa lá, depois eu pergunto…

"EU NÃO SOU ESQUISITO!" O 'hipnotizador' se ofendeu.

"Ei, espera, eu acho que conheço o cara da esquerda…" Sanji pôs a mão no queixo, partilhando do meu pressentimento.

"Podem ter passado cem anos desde que nos vimos pela última vez! Aquele cozinheiro arrogante e seus amiguinhos… É hoje que vou afundar vocês todos! Eu fiquei mais forte desde a última vez!" Dizia o sujeito com manoplas de ferro nas mãos.

"Prestem atenção neste anel. É hoje que eu vou provar a todos vocês que não sou estranho!" O da direita, o 'hipnotizador' preparava o seu truque. "UM… DOIS… JAN-"

BOOM!

Sem qualquer espécie de aviso prévio, o navio da direita explode, se desfaz em pedacinhos e leva junto o navio da esquerda!

"Are?" Fica tranquilo, Luffy, que eu estou tão confuso como você!

Como é que isso aconteceu?

Luffy olha para o lado. Eu olho também.

Vemos o Usopp, do outro lado do navio, ao lado de um canhão e olhando, estupefato, sem entender direito o que aconteceu ou… o que provavelmente acabou de fazer!

"Usopp? Foi você? Essa foi incrível!"

Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para nós, ainda em transe.

"Ah! AHAAAH! YOSH, BEM COMO EU CALCULEI! HAHA! NÃO CONTAVAM COM A MINHA ASTÚCIA!" Usopp acordou e tratou de comemorar o feito!

Sim! Ele mandou uma bola de canhão lá longe e acertou o navio da Marinha!

"Que pontaria, Usopp! Essa foi demais!" Eu saltei.

"Narigudinho, foi ótimo! Grande trabalho!" Mr. 2 elogiou. "Os dois navios a sul foram afundados! Vamos para lá a toda a velocidade!"

"BON KUREI-SAMA, PROBLEMAS!" Alertou um dos tripulantes do navio vizinho ao nosso, o navio-cisne do Mr. 2.

"O que foi agora?" Mr. 2 perguntou, chateado.

"A JAULA NEGRA!" O seu subordinado gritou e apontou para a frente.

"Jaula Negra? O que é isso?" Luffy perguntou.

"É… é a Hina da Jaula Negra! A Capitã do QG da Marinha que está a cargo desta área do mar! Isto é mau! Isto é muito mau! Vamos sair daqui rápido, rapidinho!" Mr. 2 entrou em pânico.

"SIM, SENHOR, BON KUREI-SAMA!" Logo, os seus subordinados acataram a ordem.

"E quanto a vocês, o que raios estão fazendo aí parados? Vamos dar o fora daqui! Se sairmos pelo lado sul, vamos escapar com poucos danos! Se continuarmos aqui, vai ser o nosso fim! Vamos ser capturados! Eu nem quero pensar no que vão fazer conosco!" Mr. 2 continuava desesperado.

Ficamos todos no deck de baixo, tentando encontrar alguma solução.

"Se quer ir por aí, vai. Nós não podemos." Luffy pôs se à frente.

"COMO ASSIM NÃO PODEM?" Mr. 2 perguntou, exasperado.

"BON KUREI-SAMA! DESPACHE-SE, POR FAVOR! NÓS VAMOS FUGIR SEM VOCÊ!" Gritava um dos subordinados no navio-cisne.

"Vamos embora!" Mr. 2 continuava insistindo…

…mas não podíamos segui-lo.

"Combinamos de estar no Porto Leste ao meio-dia." Nami dizia, de costas para um Bon Kurei em pânico. "Não temos tempo para dar a volta… precisamos ir em frente."

"Aaahnn… que besteira! Que tesouro poderia ser maior que as vossas vidas?" Mr. 2 perguntou.

"É por uma companheira nossa."

Estas cinco palavras fizeram o Mr. 2 parar. Parar e pensar profundamente.

"P… por… por uma amiga?"

Ele falou lentamente, percebendo o peso que o que ouvira tinha no seu ser.

Após refletir silenciosamente, pôs-se de costas para nós, encarando os seus seguidores e deixando sua capa cor-de-rosa flutuar ao sabor do vento.

"Fugir agora seria uma grave ofensa contra os meus princípios! Amigos que arriscam as suas vidas só para irem buscar um camarada seu… ficariam com a consciência tranquila ao saber que o abandonaram?" Mr. 2 declarou enquanto fazia poses determinadas.

As suas palavras tocaram os corações dos tripulantes do seu navio.

E com um tom confiante, Mr. 2 continuou: "Escutem vocês todos… e também o grupo do Mugi-chan! Prestem muita atenção!"

Mr. 2 voluntariou-se para oferecer o seu navio como uma distração, dizendo que arranjaria formas de fazer os navios da Marinha perseguirem o seu.

"Afinal… somos os mestres do disfarce! Adeus… meus amigos! Até breve!" Confiante, pulou de volta no seu navio e se separou de nós.

Por enquanto nos deixamos ficar onde estamos para ver a movimentação dos navios da Marinha. De acordo com o plano, todas as embarcações foram atrás do navio-cisne, nos deixando o caminho livre para escaparmos. Ainda assim, esperamos a ordem da Nami, que marcou no relógio o momento exato para partirmos…

"Agora! A toda a velocidade!"

Assim que o navio-cisne conseguiu atrair toda a atenção dos navios da Marinha, escapamos pelo caminho que deixaram aberto!

"Há aqueles que se extraviam do caminho da masculinidade… há aqueles que se extraviam do caminho da feminilidade… mas o caminho que todos seguimos, quer queiramos ou não… é o caminho da humanidade! Todos os amigos devem se espalhar pelo céu da verdade… e florescer! OKAMA WAY!"

Ainda arranjou tempo de fazer um discurso final…

"Por… Bon Kurei."

"Lindo…" Senti uma lágrima solitária no cantinho do olho quando ouvi este discurso…

Todos nós fomos para a parte de trás do navio ver as consequências da distração do Mr. 2. Logo, logo, os navios começaram a se atacar e não demorou até que desaparecessem completamente numa nuvem de fumaça e fogo por sobre o mar.

"Bon-chan… Bon-chan! Nós… NÓS NÃO VAMOS ESQUECER DE VOCÊ!" Luffy dizia entre um choro desmedido pelo sacrifício do seu amigo… choro este partilhado por nós todos.

Obrigado, Bon Kurei!

Pensávamos que o nosso trajeto até ao Porto Leste seria tranquilo, mas…

"ESSA NÃO, AINDA HÁ MAIS!" Usopp gritou.

Isso mesmo… parece que a frota daquela tal Hina pediu reforços! E estão vindo bem em nossa direção!

"SAIAM DA FRENTE!" Luffy gritou, irritado.

"Merda… vamos ter que nos virar por conta própria dessa vez!" Zoro praguejou.

"Que é isso… se a situação chama, vamos partir para cima deles!" Eu tentei confortá-lo, estalando os punhos e me preparando para o confronto!

Assim que os navios começaram a nos rodear… não perdemos tempo e fomos tratar de afundá-los o mais rápido possível!

"Não queremos nada com vocês! Vazem daqui!" Gritei enquanto invadíamos um navio, imediatamente nocauteando todos os marinheiros nele.

…

"Eu… eu estive… numa pequena aventura."

…

Enquanto provocávamos o autêntico caos nos navios da Marinha, eu podia ouvir uma voz… uma voz feminina… era a Vivi!

"Esta aventura… começou como uma jornada guiada pelo desespero. Mergulhei de cabeça num mar negro e revoltoso."

É a Princesa! Parece que o discurso dela já começou! Mais um motivo para dar cabo destes marinheiros nojentos num instante!

"Malditos, saiam do nosso caminho!" Sanji gritava enquanto chutava mais alguns marinheiros.

"Waaaahh!" Luffy mandava socos repetidos para destruir os navios e pô-los em pedacinhos!

Deu algum trabalho, mas conseguimos passar pelos navios da Marinha e continuar a nossa viagem.

"Longe de casa… o mar à minha frente era vasto. E as suas ilhas estavam repletas de segredos difíceis de compreender. Animais que nunca tinha visto… Cenários com os quais jamais havia sonhado."

"Ei, gente, escutem! É o discurso da Vivi!" Eu gritei, correndo para o lado do navio de frente para a costa.

"Ah… é a transmissão da cerimônia na Praça Central…" Sanji confirmou.

"A música das ondas era, por vezes, tranquila. Fluía calmamente e levava para longe de mim os problemas menores. Mas havia tempos em que era barulhenta, violenta. Ria alto… despedaçava os corações mais fracos…"

Que palavras mais lindas… nunca na minha humilde imaginação poderia conceber tão belo discurso…

"Em meio a uma escura… escura tempestade, eu encontrei no horizonte um pequenino navio. Os seus tripulantes puseram a mão nas minhas costas, dizendo: 'Não consegue ver? Aquela luz ao fundo do túnel?'… Sem nunca se perder nem se deixar abater pelo mar de trevas que enfrenta, aquele pequeno e misterioso navio cruzava as poderosas ondas como se dançasse sobre elas. Nunca se opondo à superior vontade do mar… e continuando em frente, mesmo que o vento soprasse contra!"

Quanta inspiração…

"E assim apontaram o dedo à frente e me disseram: 'Olhe! Lá está a luz!' Mesmo que a história registre isso como uma mera ilusão… para mim, é e sempre será a verdade!"

"Que lindo… poderia ouvir isso o dia todo…" Eu devaneava enquanto ouvia as palavras da Princesa.

"Vivi…" Chopper dizia.

Ele e Luffy ansiavam para que Vivi estivesse na costa… mas ela não dava sinais de aparecer.

"Será que ela vem?" Chopper perguntava-se.

"Não é provável… esta é a cerimônia dela." Sanji dizia, já se resignando.

"Não diga besteiras! Só _parece_ com a voz dela, eu tenho certeza!" Luffy dizia, ainda guardando uma réstia de esperança. "Ela _vai_ estar no lugar que combinamos!"

"Talvez sim… talvez não…" Eu dizia, vagueando.

Luffy olhava para lá e para cá… pacientemente aguardando para ver alguma silhueta, algum sinal de que a Princesa viria conosco.

"Naa… vamos embora, já passa do meio-dia. Ela não vem." Sanji já jogou a toalha.

"Não! Ela tem que estar aqui! Vamos sair do navio e procurar por ela! Eu tenho a certeza de que ela vem!" Não sei onde é que ele arranja tanta confiança… é o Luffy afinal de contas.

"Oi, problemas, gente! A Marinha vai nos atacar outra vez!" Usopp correu desde a parte de trás do navio para dar o alerta.

"Porcaria, quantos navios eles têm afinal de contas?" Zoro, irritado, perguntou.

Quando fui ver, identifiquei mais seis navios saindo de trás de uma formação rochosa.

"Merda… vamos embora!" Zoro deu a ordem.

"Girando a estibordo!" Usopp correu para o leme…

…enquanto eu fiquei no parapeito, vendo o navio virar e esperando, ansiando, pedindo por uma resposta. Vivi… você vem ou não?

"Desiste, Luffy… ela e nós pertencemos a mundos diferentes." Sanji dizia.

Luffy grunhiu. Não queria ter que partir sem levá-la, mas nestas condições, é muito difícil.

…

…

…

"PESSOAL!"

De repente, ouvimos um grito estridente, amplificado pelos altifalantes, vindo da costa.

Fomos todos correndo para a parte de trás do navio, olhando, procurando, até…

…acharmos um pontinho branco e outro amarelo no meio das rochas.

"VIVI!" Luffy gritou, imediatamente pulando para o parapeito e sorrindo alegremente quando a viu.

Ao longe era difícil de ver, mas pude reparar que ela estava vestida no seu traje de princesa e com os cabelos desamarrados a flutuarem com o vento.

"CARUE!" Usopp também se pôs à frente, mais contente do que nunca.

"Vivi!" Nami…

"Vivi-san!" Eu…

"Vivi-chan!" Sanji, com corações nos olhos…

"Viu? Eu disse que ela vinha!" Luffy virou para trás.

"Rápido, vai alguém dar a volta no navio!" Usopp estava tão ansioso que estava a ponto de fazê-lo ele mesmo.

"A Marinha está chegando! Vem!" Chopper correu e acenou.

"EU VIM ME DESPEDIR!"

"Hahahah… hem? O que disse?"

Despedir? Mas… mas…

"Eu não posso ir com vocês! Muito obrigada por tudo!"

De um momento para o outro, os festejos pararam e todos ficamos em silêncio.

"Gostaria muito de viver mais aventuras com vocês… mas não posso porque… simplesmente porque… EU AMO MUITO O MEU PAÍS!"

Está decidido. Ela não vem conosco.

Bem, tentamos… foi uma decisão que ela tomou por conta própria. Não vale muito a pena querer contrariar…

"Ah é… Ok!" Luffy, depois de refletir por alguns momentos, acabou por compreender e acatar a decisão com um sorriso.

"Eu…" Vivi continuou. "Eu…"

Ou melhor, queria continuar, mas de repente viu-se lutando para não chorar. As lágrimas eram evidentes no tremelique da sua voz.

"Eu… eu vou ficar aqui!" Por favor… Vivi… lá vamos nós…

"Por favor, Vivi-san… não chore mais…"

A voz da Princesa embargada pelas lágrimas me tocava profundamente. Realmente, eu sou muito fraco quando se trata de momentos assim!

"Porque senão… eu vou acabar chorando também!" Tocava o meu rosto, tentando conter o choro.

"Mas…" Vivi tentava continuar, no meio do pranto. "…se algum dia nos reencontrarmos… eu ainda vou ser… uma companheira para vocês?"

É claro! É claro que sim! Disso não há dúvida!

Mas agora há um problema… como vamos dizer isso para ela?

"MAS É CLA-"

"IDIOTA!"

Antes que o Luffy pudesse gritar e responder, Nami foi rápida e lhe tapou a boca com tanta força que acabou por deitá-lo ao chão.

"Nami…" Eu sussurrei.

"Não responda!" Nami foi direto ao ponto. "A Marinha já viu a Vivi. Se você responder, os marinheiros vão suspeitar que ela tem alguma ligação conosco. E se eles conseguirem provas, vão tachá-la de criminosa."

Sob pressão… extremamente lógico.

Mas agora, como lhe dizemos?

"Vamos nos despedir silenciosamente." Nami levantou o Luffy e logo todos nos afastamos do parapeito e ficamos alinhados, de costas voltadas para a terra.

Afinal há uma forma de provarmos que ela é nossa companheira.

Quase tinha me esquecido…

…

…

…da marca nos nossos braços esquerdos.

"De agora em diante, não importa o que aconteça… esta marca no nosso braço esquerdo… é o símbolo do companheirismo!" Nisso, relembrei o que o Luffy disse, antes de chegarmos ao país dos desertos.

Sim! O X desenhado no braço esquerdo de cada um, que inicialmente ficara coberto pelo pano branco e servira como uma segunda forma de nos defendermos dos truques de imitação do Mr. 2, agora transformou-se… no símbolo do nosso companheirismo. Na ligação que nos une!

Ao relembrar estes momentos, já não me dei ao trabalho de conter as lágrimas. A emoção era muita… simplesmente me concentrei em ficar em pé e erguer o braço esquerdo o mais alto possível!

Os navios da Marinha até tentaram atirar em nós e interromper este momento, mas continuamos firmes, de braços erguidos, vendo o mar se agitar e lançar água em cima de nós com as bolas de canhão que caíam perto do Going Merry.

Sim! Não importa o que aconteça, a nossa aventura continuará! Vamos enfrentar a tudo e a todos para defender os nossos amigos e concretizar os nossos sonhos!

A despedida é sempre triste, mas esta não será a última vez que nos encontraremos!

Sim, Vivi! Quando dermos a volta ao mundo…

…quando realizarmos as nossas ambições…

…quando voltarmos a nos ver…

…você é e para sempre será… UMA DE NÓS!

Adeus, Vivi! Até logo!

"ZARPAAAAAAAAR!"

* * *

**Em meio a um bombardeio dos navios da Marinha, os nossos bravos aventureiros se despedem do país dos desertos.**

**Infelizmente, a Princesa Vivi não pode se juntar a eles devido ao dever que tem que cumprir e ao amor incondicional pelo seu país.**

**Porém, isso não a impede de ter um lugar especial nos corações dos Chapéus de Palha! Não importa onde vão, não importa quanto tempo passe, uma vez amigos, para sempre amigos!**

**No próximo capítulo: O mar aberto guarda tantas surpresas... mas desta vez, elas vêm de dentro do Going Merry! Não deixe de conferir!  
**


	82. Com ela, agora somos oito!

**Capítulo 82**

**"Perigo a bordo! Uma clandestina atraente no Going Merry!"**

* * *

"DISPARAR!"

Boom! Disparos de canhão! Por todos os lados!

"Caramba, eles são rápidos!" Luffy reparou.

"Rápidos? Pode ser impressão minha, mas me parece é que _nós_ é que estamos perdendo velocidade!" Eu relembrei.

Por alguma razão, os navios da Marinha que atiraram quando nós abandonamos a costa de Alubarna, e que conseguimos deixar para trás… voltaram a nos alcançar e estão abrindo fogo implacavelmente contra nós!

"Está entrando muita água no convés! Se aqueles dois não taparem os buracos a tempo, estaremos em sérios problemas!" Nami disse, se segurando enquanto o navio balançava.

Usopp e Chopper estavam com montes de trabalho para tapar os buracos do casco… os marinheiros não param de nos atacar!

"Três navios inimigos…" Zoro dizia, pegando nas espadas.

"Não tem jeito…" Sanji chegou-se à frente.

"Yosh! Vamos lá!" Luffy queria partir para cima…

…mas os três tropeçaram numa pilha de lanças de ferro recolhidas do convés, pousada bem debaixo dos seus narizes.

"O que é isso?" Reclamaram para ninguém em particular.

"Ah, isso? O Usopp pediu para guardar estas lanças caso fosse preciso para alguma coisa… isso é com ele." Nami disse.

"ESTÃO ATRAPALHANDO!" Zoro gritou.

"NÃO SERVEM PARA NADA!" Sanji reclamou.

"Ah, então vou jogar fora." Luffy decidiu.

Assim que ele decidiu isso, virou de costas e começou a arremessar as lanças para trás com toda a força do mundo e numa velocidade estonteante.

De um instante para o outro, dezenas de projéteis de ferro foram lançados… e acertaram diretinho nas três embarcações da Marinha! Quer melhor pontaria do que isso?

"Yosh! Pronto, agora que me livrei do lixo, podemos luta-hem?"

Luffy se virou e só aí é que percebeu o que tinha feito.

"É… problema… resolvido?" Eu disse, olhando e também tentando compreender.

"Não precisamos mexer um dedo…" Sanji comentou, ainda em choque.

"Antes que seja tarde… vamos dar o fora a velocidade total!" Zoro, se recuperando do transe, deu a ordem, gritando a plenos pulmões.

"Oi! Alguém me ajude a tapar os buracos! O Chopper está fora de combate!" Ouvi o Usopp dizer e quando corri para a escotilha do convés, vi-o deixar o pequeno Chopper no chão do deck, já que estava nocauteado.

"Gente, cuidem do resto que eu vou ajudar o Usopp!" Eu disse antes de entrar no convés.

Assim que desci as escadas, me vi mergulhado até à coxa num convés cheio de água.

"Ainda há tábuas por aqui?" Perguntei ao Usopp enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro.

"Já não há muitas, mas acho que chega." Usopp respondeu.

Imediatamente tratei de pegar quantas tábuas secas estivessem disponíveis e ajudar o Usopp a tapar os buracos.

Enquanto nós os dois estávamos ocupados impedindo que o navio afundasse, os outros ficaram encarregados de fazer o navio se mexer na presente ausência de vento. Isso porque o Zoro e o Sanji vieram aqui abaixo buscar os remos gigantes.

Enquanto eles remavam, nós terminávamos de tapar buracos. Quando acabamos o serviço, e demorou algum tempo, diga-se de passagem, tratamos de tirar a água do convés. Lentamente, um ou dois baldes de cada vez, devolvemos a água presa no convés para o mar.

Depois do estafante trabalho que foi escapar dos marinheiros e consertar o navio em movimento… finalmente pude relaxar e voltar a ouvir a música das ondas do mar.

E agora é a hora perfeita para uma dosezinha de… lamento!

"Até que enfim aqueles marinheiros deixaram de nos atormentar!" Zoro dizia.

"Ahnnn~~n…" Mas era recebido com gemidos.

"Hmm… conseguimos deixá-los para trás, não?" Zoro ainda insistia.

"Aaahhnnn~~~n…" Os gemidos eram ainda mais pronunciados.

"Pfft… ô gente, que bicho mordeu vocês, hem? Para estarem tão deprimidos?" Zoro se aborreceu.

"TEMOS SAUDADES DELA!"

O Zoro estava no deck de baixo, olhando para nós e se perguntando o que deu em nós para irmos tão abaixo de uma hora para a outra. Eu decidi ficar sentado na escada e limpar as lágrimas. Quanto ao resto do pessoal… bem…

Os restantes cinco chorões estavam deitados no deck de cima, olhando para o lado, já com os olhos aguados…

"VIVIIII~~nnn…" Chorei com eles.

Fala sério, depois de ter que dizer adeus a uma amiga tão simpática, só podia ser assim, não é?

"Grr… DÁ PARA PARAR COM A CHORADEIRA?" Zoro desabafou. "Se queriam tanto que ela viesse conosco… porque não a trouxeram à força?"

"AAH! SEU INSENSÍVEL!" Chopper o insultou…

"Você é o pior!" Tal como Nami…

"Cabeça de musgo…" Sanji fez o mesmo…

"Três espadas." E também o Luffy… ei, espera.

"Oi, Luffy, 'Três espadas' não é insulto!" Usopp o corrigiu.

"Quatro espadas." Não… continua não sendo um insulto.

"Que é que adianta adicionar uma? Escuta só: sabe aqueles os grãos de soja natto? Podia dizer…" …e aí o Usopp gastou o resto do tempo dando uma lição ao Luffy já que ele estava com dificuldades para vir com um insulto apropriado.

"Então, finalmente saímos daquela ilha, né…" Ei, de quem é essa voz?

"Sim." Zoro, com quem está falando?

"Bom trabalho."

"Hã?" Ele se virou e ficou olhando com uma cara estranha. "Você!"

Limpei as lágrimas e desci para ver quem era.

"Na… o-o-o que foi, Zoro, quem é… AAAH! Você!" Me assustei quando vi…

…uma mulher morena, bastante atraente e vestida com uma camisa azul bebê e calças violeta.

"Veio para se vingar, é? Pode vir que eu te enfrento!" Zoro ameaçou, preparando as suas espadas.

"O que está fazendo aqui… Miss All Sunday!" Eu perguntei, também 'mostrando as garras'.

"MISS ALL SUNDAY?"

Os outros cinco reagiram imediatamente, batendo a cabeça no parapeito.

"Que raios é que ela está fazendo aqui?" Nami se perguntou enquanto tratava do galo na cabeça…

"Emergência! Emergência! Protejam-se!" Usopp pegou no megafone e anunciou enquanto o Chopper corria de lá para cá, desesperado.

Finalmente os outros desceram e aqueles de nós que estavam armados, sacaram das armas e as apontaram para a visitante indesejada. Nami apontou o seu bastão, eu apontei o meu e Zoro sacou de uma das suas espadas.

"Quem é ela?" Chopper perguntou.

"Isso pouco interessa! Ela é muito bonita!" Sanji já estava no modo amoroso de novo…

"Oi, Sanji-san… não está na hora de bancar o caidinho! Não se lembra? Ela é a Miss All Sunday! O braço-direito do chefe!" Eu tentei alertá-lo mas ele não pareceu dar a mínima.

A mulher caminhou alguns passos e…

"AI!" / "EI!" / "Mas o que…"

…de repente vi uma mão dar um forte tapa no meu braço, me fazendo largar o bastão no chão. Zoro e Nami também foram desarmados da mesma maneira.

"Já avisei para não apontarem esses brinquedinhos perigosos na minha direção, não avisei?" Ela disse, presunçosamente.

"Você… por quanto tempo estava nesse navio?" Nami perguntou agitada.

"O tempo todo." All Sunday respondeu tranquilamente. "Essas roupas são suas, pois não, garota? Eu vou pegá-las emprestadas por enquanto. Posso?" A dama simplesmente não estava nem aí! Fazia o que queria, ajeitando uma cadeirinha de praia e dando ênfase às suas… *ahem* curvas.

"Espera um segundinho, quem diabos você pensa que é?" Nami perguntou, ainda mais invocada.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Desiste, Nami… ela não está te dando atenção. "Você… por algum acaso ainda se lembra do que fez comigo, não lembra?"

Hm? O que ela quer dizer com isso?

"Aaahh! Luffy, seu desgraçado, desembucha!" Sanji não perdeu tempo e agarrou o Luffy pela gola da camisa, tratando de ir logo tirar satisfações. "O que você fez com esta linda senhorita? Hã? Responde!"

Talvez ele respondesse se você parasse de sacudi-lo, Sanji…

"Todos os clandestinos devem abandonar o navio imediatamente!" Por outro lado, Usopp usava o megafone para dar os seus recados…

"Oi, você! Pára de mentir! Eu não te fiz nada!" Luffy se explicava e procurava obter explicações…

"Não, não. Assim não vamos lá. Você me fez passar por um predicamento excruciante. Vá em frente. Admita." …mas a Miss All Sunday nem se importava, tranquilamente sentando na sua cadeira, cruzando as pernas e levantando os braços para revelar que dispunha de um amplo… er… peito… por baixo da camisa.

Ai, ai… se ela se juntar a nós, vou ter tantos problemas para olhar para cima dependendo das roupas que ela usar… Ela é muito atraente! Morena… com o cabelo tocando nos ombros…

E já estou fugindo do assunto. Voltando…

Voltamos à mesma situação. Sanji sacudindo o Luffy até deixá-lo a ponto de ficar zonzo, Usopp com as suas ameaças infrutíferas e o Chopper, de algum jeito, agarrado ao mastro, se escondendo da estranha visitante.

"Se não sair deste navio, vou chamar a Marinha! É sério! O Usopp aqui não brinca em serviço!" Sem comentários…

"Eu não sei de nada do que está falando! O que raios quer que eu faça afinal de contas?" Luffy enfim perguntou quando Sanji parou de sacudi-lo.

"Posso… entrar para o seu grupo?"

…

…

…

…hem?

"QUÊ?"

Antes de todo o resto, ela se voluntariou para contar um breve resumo do que aconteceu com ela durante a batalha.

Ela, o nosso capitão e o Rei estavam presos nas tumbas reais enquanto tudo à volta deles desmoronava… tinha procurado por um monolito por vinte anos, mas a sua busca tinha sido um completo fracasso. Já nada importava mais para ela e aquela era a altura perfeita para ela dar fim à vida.

Porém…

"Graças à sua teimosia, aqui estou. Viva. Naquela hora, você me forçou a continuar vivendo quando tudo o que eu queria era morrer. Esse é o seu crime." Ela contou.

Quando ela disse isso, lembrei que o Rei havia dito que o nosso capitão carregou duas pessoas das tumbas até o centro da capital.

Então além de salvar o Rei, ele também salvou esta dama.

"E agora que fez isso, eu não tenho lugar para onde ir ou lugar para onde voltar. Então… vai deixar que eu fique aqui e seja sua companheira?"

"Ah, então é isso… entendi. Não tem outra solução, pois não? Tá bem."

"LUFFY!"

Ele foi rápido e direto. Aceitou na hora.

Todos ficamos com enormes suspeições, fazendo cara feia… exceto o Sanji, que estava com corações nos olhos desde o primeiro instante que viu essa mulher.

"Ah, não precisam ficar tão receosos… ela não é má pessoa, eu tenho a certeza disso." Luffy virou-se para nós e nos assegurou, sempre sorrindo.

"Mellorine! Mellorine!" Sanji…

"Hmmm… ah! Yosh! Pode ser assim, mas não vamos oficializá-la como nossa companheira sem um interrogatório!" Usopp pôs-se à frente e declarou. "Eu preciso ter perfeita noção do que a gente vai se meter! DAN!"

"O-oi!" Apanhado de surpresa, instintivamente bati continência ao comando.

"Preciso de uma mesa para ontem!" Usopp ordenou, estalando os dedos.

"É para já!"

Rapidamente corri para trás do mastro, tirei uma folha do meu caderno e escrevi isto: 卓(mesa) numa folha.

Logo, logo, à minha frente, uma mesa redonda se materializou e igualmente rápido, tratei de trazê-la para o outro lado do mastro.

Usopp trouxe uma cadeira para ele e sentou nela. A dama também trouxe a sua cadeira de praia para perto da mesa e eu fiquei em pé, observando, assim como todos os outros. Nami decidiu se afastar e ouvir tudo do andar de cima. Sanji tinha ido para a cozinha fazer não sei o quê.

Houve breves momentos de quase silêncio, onde o que se ouvia era só o som das ondas do mar e o som dos dedos dos dois intervenientes batendo gentilmente na mesa…

…e as risadas do Luffy e do Chopper, entretidos por… um braço extra! Já nem me lembrava dos poderes esquisitos dela…

Assim que ela lançou um olhar para o Chopper, ele se assustou, indo se esconder detrás do Luffy… ao contrário.

"Não se distraia!" Usopp firmemente deu um murro na mesa, chamando a atenção da sua… entrevistada. "Daqui para a frente, eu quero que você seja honesta acima de tudo quando responder às minhas perguntas!" Oh, essa é nova! Um Usopp exigente!

"Agora, vamos lá. Qual é o seu nome?" Usopp perguntou, mas depois se lembrou de alguma coisa. "Ah, o meu nome é Usopp. Prazer. Não, não. Muito prazer."

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele se apresentou, dando uma pequena vênia de saudação. Pois é, meninos e meninas… lição de boas maneiras: Antes de perguntar o nome a alguém, apresente-se primeiro!

"Olá. Eu me chamo Nico Robin."

Miss All Sunday… ou deveria dizer, Nico Robin, então pôde se apresentar.

"Yosh… Ni-co… Ro-bi-n." Usopp rapidamente escreveu na sua folha de interrogatório que ele me pediu emprestado. "Então, senhorita Nico Robin, qual é a sua profissão?"

"Arqueóloga."

"Arqueóloga?" Usopp repetiu, surpreso.

Legal… isso está tal e qual uma entrevista de emprego…

Não me lembro de terem feito interrogatório quando fui adicionado ao grupo… ao menos não desse jeito.

"Sim. Venho de uma longa linhagem de arqueólogos." Ela desenvolveu.

"Ah, sim… Linhagem tradicional, né?" Usopp sussurrava enquanto escrevia.

"Eu decidi me tornar uma arqueóloga… e estou sendo perseguida pelo Governo Mundial desde a tenra idade de oito anos." Ela disse. "Depois disso, passei os últimos vinte anos percorrendo o mundo para me esconder da sociedade."

Hmmm… vinte e oito anos… caramba, que mulherão! Ah, perdão.

"Desde os oito anos?" Usopp perguntou. "E passou esse tempo todo sozinha?"

"Não exatamente… Por acaso acha que uma criança tem possibilidade de sobreviver tanto tempo se partir sozinha para o oceano? Pois, claro que não. Ao longo desses vinte anos, fui trabalhando para um leque de organizações criminosas para me proteger e poder alcançar um objetivo que tenho. Ponto final."

"E pode-se dizer que o Crocodile não foi nada mais do que outro desses criminosos? Uma pedra no sapato?" Usopp perguntou.

"De certa forma, sim." Robin respondeu. "Precisei fazer isso… para continuar minha busca pelo Rio Poneglifo."

"Rio?" Usopp repetiu.

"Perdão pela intromissão, mas o que é isso a que chama de Rio Poneglifo?" Eu perguntei, das laterais.

"É um bloco de pedra massivo que, se existir, conta detalhes sobre pontos desconhecidos da nossa história. A Verdadeira História do mundo dos nossos antepassados. Está repleto de informações importantes numa língua antiga que o Governo não quer que eu descubra. E é só o que posso contar." Hmm… interessante…

"Posso dizer que esses vinte anos me deram muita experiência em operações secretas. Não sei, talvez isso pudesse ser-vos útil de alguma forma." Robin disse.

"Heh… você parece muito confiante, não? Qual é a sua especialidade?" Usopp perguntou, pondo uma mão no queixo.

"Minha especialidade, você pergunta? Simples."

…

…

"Assassinato ."

Ela simplesmente pousou o queixo numa mão, o cotovelo na mesa e disse isso sorrindo! E com um coraçãozinho! Usopp quase caía da cadeira quando ouviu essa palavra…

"LUFFY! OS RESULTADOS DO INTERROGATÓRIO CONCLUÍRAM QUE ESSA MULHER É MUITO PERIGOSA PARA O NOSSO GRUPO!"

Tentou comunicar os resultados para o nosso capitão, mas…

"Esquece, Usopp… esses aí já estão fora de combate…" Eu apontei para…

…o Luffy e o Chopper sofrendo um ataque de cócegas de uns braços que saíam do chão e morrendo de rir!

"EI VOCÊS DOIS, SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA OUVIR?" Usopp se irritou.

A seguir, ouvimos um barulho vindo do outro lado do navio. Nami deu um pisão na parede para chamar a atenção.

"Hmmm… francamente… olha só o quão fácil foi para ela cativar vocês. Patético. Até há uns poucos dias, ela era a vice-presidente de uma gigantesca organização criminosa, lembram? Dê-me só uma boa razão para uma mulher dessas se juntar a nós." Nami foi veemente na sua oposição. "Pode ter passado por esses idiotas… mas o negócio é bem diferente comigo!" Desafiadora, ela lançou um olhar de lado. "Se tentar alguma das suas gracinhas, é garantido que eu pessoalmente vou chutar o teu traseiro para fora desse barco e que isso fique bem claro!"

Usopp aplaudiu a bravura da Nami e eu fiz o mesmo, mentalmente. Tenho fortes receios quanto a essa mulher… ela é muito sedutora… oh, droga, lá vou eu outra vez! Mas é verdade! Me atrevo a dizer que é mais atraente que a Nami! Ok, a Nami tem aquela beleza adolescente, mas essa Robin é de outro nível! Se alguma delas me seduzir, eu vou cair feito patinho!

E já me desviei do assunto de novo… concentra, Dan! Concentra! Não se deixe distrair!

"Ah, claro, vou levar esse aviso comigo." Estranho… nem esse aviso tão claro pareceu perturbá-la. "Ah, a propósito…"

Ela então puxou de um saquinho…

"Eu trouxe algumas das jóias do Crocodile comigo…"

Oh não… pronto, fim de jogo.

Foi a deixa para a Nami descer as escadarias correndo e…

"Iyaa~n! Você é a melhor, onee-sama~n!"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi!" Usopp e Zoro…

"O QUE ACONTECEU?" Eu estava igualmente surpreso… será que devia?

"A Nami foi comprada!" Usopp sussurrou.

"E com um truque barato desses…" Zoro sussurrou de volta.

"Cara, como é que ela soube?" Eu me juntei aos sussurros.

"Desse jeito tudo está indo de acordo com o ritmo do inimigo!" Usopp sussurrou, antes de nós todos sermos cutucados por corações vindos da cozinha.

Olhamos para a porta e vimos o nosso cozinheiro amoroso descer deslizando pelo corrimão até chegar ao deck de baixo, trazendo dois pratos com doces.

"Ah… o amor… este amor à deriva… sinto-me como se estivesse deitado numa prancha sem rumo flutuando pelo mar… Conduzida pela sua beleza arrebatadora, me leva a ser arrastado pela correnteza… esta prancha à deriva." Sanji rodopiava e rodopiava, poeticamente expressando a sua admiração pela Robin enquanto o fazia.

"Doces especialmente para você." Assim que terminou, deixou os pratos à frente dela.

"Maa, obrigada." Ela agradeceu.

"Ele é tão mariquinhas que dá vontade de vomitar…" Zoro comentou.

"Luffy e Chopper fora… Nami fora… Sanji fora…" Eu fiz as contas dos danos.

"Ah, quando se trata do Sanji, ele é um caso perdido desde o início." Usopp lamentou.

"Então… somos os únicos três que restam a fazer oposição a essa mulher." Zoro disse.

"Caramba, esse pessoal sem força de vontade nos deixou na mão!" Usopp disse.

"Ei, Usopp, olha pra cá!" Luffy o chamou…

"Hã?" Usopp respondeu…

"CHOPPER!"

Bastou o Luffy fazer uma imitação do Chopper que os três já estavam se partindo a rir de novo…

Zoro fez cara de irritado e a mim só restou suspirar e seguir em frente.

"E com esse… já caíram cinco." Refiz as contas.

Zoro decidiu se afastar do centro das palhaçadas e subir até a frente do navio. Eu o acompanhei.

"Posso te chamar de Robin-chwan? Ou prefere Robin-swan? Ah, eu não consigo me decidir…"

Ainda vi o Sanji ajoelhado, tentando escolher um apelido carinhoso… ai, ai.

"Todos até ao último… eu estou cercado de idiotas…" Ouvi o Zoro murmurar alguma coisa nesse sentido para si enquanto olhava distante para o horizonte.

"Alguma coisa te preocupa, Zoro-san?" Eu perguntei enquanto subia, tentando quebrar o gelo.

"Para ser sincero, muitas." Ele respondeu, aparentemente sem vontade de falar mais.

Logo a seguir, vimos a nossa nova companheira arqueóloga subir e se juntar a nós na frente do navio.

"Que bom é… este navio. É sempre tão animado assim?" Robin perguntou enquanto apreciava a paisagem, apoiando o corpo com as mãos no parapeito.

"Ah. É sempre assim." Zoro respondeu, curto e grosso.

"Se quiser ficar, é melhor que se acostume, Robin-san." Eu lhe dirigi a palavra… e fazendo de tudo para manter os olhos no rosto dela…

"Ah, sim?"

Ela então lançou um sorriso de olhos fechados que fez a minha cara esquentar por uns momentos… Zoro também pareceu algo tocado pelo charme natural dela, mas isso só lhe serviu para aumentar o alerta.

"Essa mulher…" Ele sussurrava enquanto olhava de lado e a via andar até ficar perto da cabeça de ovelha, olhando para o mar à frente e deixando o seu lustroso cabelo preto balançar ao sabor do vento.

Depois de uma breve reflexão mental, decidi suspirar, me resignar e confiar na palavra do Luffy. Vou deixar que o tempo prove que ele está certo ou errado em trazê-la a bordo.

"A propósito, Navegadora-san… estamos na rota certa?" Robin perguntou.

"O vento está bom e o clima também! Está tudo de vento em popa, Robin-neesan!" Nami respondeu estranhamente alegrinha…

"Caramba… aquelas jóias deram mesmo certo!" Zoro comentou, sussurrando.

"Isso é que é ganância, hem…" Eu adicionei.

"Disseram alguma coisa?" Nami lançou um olhar para nós dois… ih, acho que ela ouviu.

"Não, não, nada!" Respondemos.

"Oi, Sanji, já está na hora do lanche?" Luffy perguntou.

"Espera só um pouquinho!" Sanji respondeu.

"Estou cheio de fome…" Luffy pediu, quase fazendo beicinho.

"Eu também! Eu também! Comida, comida, comida!" Chopper e Usopp juntaram-se à festa…

"Ahh… ser jovem é tão bom, né…" Eu suspirei.

"Não fale como se já fosses velho!" Zoro reparou.

Não conseguimos fazer a Vivi se juntar a nós, mas ainda assim pudemos 'recrutar' alguém para o nosso grupo depois da grande aventura de Arabasta! E este alguém é a inteligente e atraente arqueóloga Nico Robin! Mas eu tenho que perguntar… será que isso vai ser bom?

* * *

**Já em mar aberto, os Chapéus de Palha encontraram uma visitante inesperada, escondida no seu navio. Apesar dos receios dos seus companheiros, Nico Robin usou das suas artimanhas para convencê-los e em última instância, Luffy decidiu incorporá-la no grupo.**

**E agora? Qual será a próxima aventura destes oito navegantes tão diferentes? Para onde o mar infinito os irá levar?**

**Descubra no próximo capítulo!  
**


	83. A primeira vez a gente não esquece

**Capítulo 83**

**"Histórias da vida… O médico, a arqueóloga e o escritor"**

* * *

Ronco…

…

Ronco…

…

Ronco…

Ah. Desculpem se isto confunde vocês. Não sou eu que estou roncando, isto é apenas para indicar que estamos dormindo.

…

Ronco…

…

Ronco…

Outra coisa. Devem estar se perguntando: 'Peraí, se você está dormindo, então como é que pode dizer isso para nós?'

Ei, alguém tem que narrar a história por aqui, não?

…

"Gente! Gente! Acordem!"

Ah, é a Nami. Vamos já nos levantar.

"AAAHHH!"

"TIRA ESSA CARA FEDORENTA DE PERTO DE MIM!"

"EU ESTAVA PARA DIZER O MESMO DE TI, SAFADO!"

"AAAAHH, NÃO, MAMÃE, EU NÃO QUERO SER UMA MULHER!"

É… bem… uh… não sei como explicar da melhor maneira, mas a barulheira do Sanji e do Zoro embirrando um com o outro me fez pular do sofá, despertando de um sonho muito doido (ou deveria dizer pesadelo) que eu estava tendo e… gritar a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

Pronto, agora já que devem estar todos curiosos, no meu sonho maluco eu tinha virado uma mulher e todos nós estávamos com os sexos trocados…

E… acho que se eu der mais detalhes, isso será contraproducente. O resto, eu deixo a cargo da vossa imaginação.

Antes que eu me perca em futilidades, voltemos à história.

"Hmmm… caramba… que zoada é essa de manhã cedo…" Eu dizia, já recuperado do susto e esfregando a remela dos olhos.

"Gente! Terra à vista! Tem uma ilha à frente!" Nami gritou.

"Ilha? ILHA!"

Assim que ouviu isso, Luffy acordou e imediatamente saltou da rede onde estava, derrubando o Usopp e torcendo o nariz dele. Ele ignorou a briguinha dos dois de sempre, passou por cima deles e subiu as escadas até o convés.

Mais devagar, ainda despertando do sono, nós cinco fizemos o mesmo e fomos até à parte da frente do convés ver a ilha que crescia no nosso horizonte.

À medida que o barco ia se aproximando da ilha, nós todos nos preparávamos para o desembarque, cada um à sua maneira. Depois de trocarmos de roupa, Sanji foi até a cozinha fazer um café da manhã caprichado para todos. Nami analisava a nossa rota enquanto o Usopp, Luffy e Chopper estavam na frente do navio, maravilhados como sempre com a ilha que se aproximava. Zoro relaxava num cantinho só dele e eu esperava o desembarque tentando me lembrar e me debatendo para anotar que diabo aconteceu no meu sonho.

Logo a ilha estava perto. Uma montanha gigante dourada, composta por formações rochosas menores e agregadas, preenchia a paisagem. A ilha estava pintada com o verde das árvores, lado a lado com o cinzento das rochas e o amarelo claro da areia da praia.

Assim que baixamos âncora, Luffy foi o primeiro a saltar para fora do navio. Todos o seguimos e demos os primeiros passos nesta nova terra.

"Waahah… Depois de uma grande aventura como aquela, nada melhor que uma ilhota para a gente relaxar…" Eu dizia enquanto me espreguiçava.

"Heheh… será que tem monstros aqui por perto? Eu quero encontrar uns bem fortes e grandes!" Luffy dizia, olhando por todos os lados e já arregaçando as mangas.

"Não me pisoteiem… não me pisoteiem… não acabem com esta minha pobre vida…" Usopp rezava enquanto tentava ajeitar o nariz torcido.

"Parece que não há nada de estranho aqui… a ilha é pequena, afinal de contas." Nami disse.

"Ei! Nami-san! Essa fruta é perfeita para a gente levar!" Sanji dizia, trepado no topo de uma árvore. "Esta ilha está cheia delas! Dá só uma olhada!" Sanji então arremessou uma das frutas para ela.

Nami sorria enquanto segurava uma fruta amarelada com folhas no topo. "Então é melhor colhermos algumas e guardarmos no navio."

"Vou procurar também outras plantas que possam ser úteis para mim. Parece que esta ilha é um dos paraísos para os cozinheiros!" Sanji dizia enquanto escorregava, descendo da árvore e depois dando um salto para se aproximar do resto do grupo.

"Entendido. Sanji-kun, você vai ficar encarregado da busca por suprimentos." Nami disse.

"Hai! Nami-san!" Sanji respondeu alegremente.

"E quanto a vocês cinco…" Ela se virou e tirou do bolso cinco palitinhos. "Vamos fazer o seguinte: os três que pegarem os palitos menores vão passar o dia todo colhendo frutas. Quem tirar o palitinho grande fica no navio de vigia."

Zoro, franzindo a testa como sempre, deu um passo à frente. "Opa, pode parar! Porque é que _você_ é que está dando ordens?"

"É mesmo… normalmente seria o capitão que dava as ordens, mas…" Nami começou, depois apontou para o nosso capitão. "…acha mesmo que temos um capitão capaz de dividir o trabalho?"

"Oh, eu peguei os pequenos todos!" Enquanto ela e o Zoro discutiam, o Luffy foi lá e tirou três de uma vez.

"Porque é que pegou três?" Usopp reagiu.

"Porque quem pega mais é o mais esperto, né?" Luffy perguntava sorrindo feito o bobão que é. A lógica dele só me faz rir.

"Não mesmo…" Zoro olhou para trás e cedeu.

"Hahahahah! Eu sou mesmo um gênio!" Luffy bateu no peito, ainda sorrindo descaradamente.

"Mas não é mesmo!" Zoro, Usopp e Chopper deram-lhe um tapa na cabeça pelo comentário.

Depois de resolvido o problema, estávamos com outra situação.

"Naa, Nami, eu e o Chopper ficamos com os palitos grandes." Eu expliquei.

"Então está decidido. Zoro, Usopp e Luffy vão colher frutas enquanto vocês dois ficam vigiando o navio!" Nami concluiu.

"Senhor, sim, senhor!" Eu bati continência.

"Rápido, rápido, rápido, vamos logo, vamos logo!" De repente, vejo o Luffy com uma marca de pisão no rosto e um galo na cabeça, mas já recuperado, carregando um barril gigante nas costas e querendo partir já para a colheita. "Você vem com a gente também, né, Nami?"

"Eu? Eu não!" Nami respondeu. "Eu vou tirar o dia para estudar esta ilha. Quero desenhar um mapa dela antes do pôr-do-sol! E estou prontinha para começar!" Nami já se alongava querendo exercitar a sua massa cinzenta.

Assim ficou decidido e lá se foram os cinco para a exploração da 'ilha das frutas' enquanto eu e o Chopper ficamos pelo Going Merry.

"Até mais! Vão com cuidado!" Chopper acenava.

"Cuidem bem do navio!" Nami acenava de volta.

"Deixa com a gente!" Eu acenava também.

"Yoosh! Quem pegar mais frutas vence!" Já ao longe, Luffy partia correndo para a colheita antes de todo o mundo…

"Ahhh… estou tão animado…" …enquanto Usopp mostrava igual disposição… ou não…

"Por que cargas d'água eu tenho que acatar as ordens dela?" …e Zoro ainda se perguntava. Ê, meu filho, quando você se casar vai perceber porque vai ter que respeitar as ordens da sua futura mulher… Ih.

Droga, acho que acabei de inspirar mais umas duas mil fanfics sobre esses dois…

"Mapear, mapear! Lá vou eu!" Nami partia mais bem-disposta do que o normal com os seus aparatos de cartografia…

"Aahh! Carregando as suas ferramentas de pesquisa, Nami-san está tão radiante! Nami-san! Você é magnífica! Mellorine, mellorine!" …e Sanji a seguia se derretendo em elogios.

"Bom passeio!" Sorri e gritei pela última vez antes de os ver partir. Enquanto eles se afastavam do Going Merry, eu e o Chopper também virávamos as costas para a praia.

"Yosh… enquanto eles se cansam colhendo frutas, eu agora vou para o meu passatempo favorito: ler e fazer nada!" Eu dizia enquanto esfregava as mãos.

"Oi, Dan! O que vamos fazer agora?" Chopper virou-se para mim e perguntou.

"Não sei quanto a você, sensei, mas eu vou é já pegar um dos livros que o Rei de Arabasta nos deu e ler enquanto eles não voltam! Olha, você pode ficar passeando à volta do navio e vendo o que acontece ao nosso redor, ok?" Eu sugeri.

"Certo! Vou fazer o meu melhor!" Chopper concordou.

"Heheh… não precisa ficar todo preso. Relaxa e se houver alguma coisa, me avise, tá?" Eu disse.

"Sim!" Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

"Yosh! Mundo das palavras, voltarei a ti!"

Correndo da parte da frente do navio, fui até o convés, descendo as escadas para buscar um livro. Assim que subi de volta, fui andando e escolhi a parte de trás do navio para começar a minha 'viagem pelo mundo das palavras'.

"Oi! Luffy! Pára de comer a comida dos outros! Usopp! Vê se trabalha direito! Sanji! Prepara alguma coisa boa para a gente comer! Viva o Capitão Chopper! Banzai, banzai!" Hm?

Antes disso, eu podia ouvi-lo gritando ao vento feito um capitão zangado. Sentei encostado na parede e dei um sorriso.

…

«"Maravilhoso… um enorme diamante voador que canta." Dizia Fuyutsuki, cheio de sarcasmo.

"Um país inteiro… derrotado pela geometria. Realmente, a encarnação da ironia." Gendo falava poeticamente enquanto ajeitava os seus óculos. Se bem que poesia não ajuda em nada diante da situação em que os dois estavam metidos.

Mas Gendo logo tentou racionalizar. No fim das contas não seria A coisa mais estranha que eles e os seus subordinados vão encontrar na sua batalha contra os Anjos. Talvez um dos próximos lembra a genitália de uma mulher ou coisa parecida.»

"Uau… caramba, o Rei com certeza lê uns livros bem estranhos, hem?" Dizia eu enquanto folheava mais uma página. "Quem em seu juízo perfeito escreveria uma história onde crianças com distúrbios comandam humanóides gigantes que lutam contra aberrações vindas do espaço sideral? Nunca me passou pela cabeça…"

"Pára! PÁRA! PÁ-AAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hm?

"Soa a problemas! E é o Chopper!"

Rapidamente fechei o livro, me levantei e desci correndo até o porão, de onde vinha o som. À força, abri a porta e…

"Parado aí, não importa quem seja! Eu tenho um lápis e não tenho medo de usa-"

"AAAHAHAHAHAH! Pára! Pára! Tá fazendo cócegas! Aahahah!"

Em vez de encontrar um duelo, encontrei alguns barris quebrados, um porão bem bagunçado… e o Chopper se contorcendo e gargalhando enquanto era atacado por umas mãos esquisitas que saíam da barriga dele.

"Mas… mas hem?"

Reparei que ao lado dele estava a nossa mais nova companheira, Robin.

Não demorou nem dois segundos até eu ligar os pontos. "Ora sua…! O que você fez com ele?"

"Ah não… você também?" Ela suspirou antes de cruzar os braços em X com as mãos abertas. Instantes depois, eu entrei em pânico quando vi os braços extra dela começarem a sair do meu abdômen.

"Ih! Tira isso de mim!"

"Talvez eu deva te atacar com cócegas também…" Essa não…

"Não! Não ouse! Vade retro!" Eu dava passos lentos para trás, me afastando da porta do porão, mas não teve jeito. "Fica longe de mi-AHAHAHAHAH! PÁRA! PÁRA! Aaaaahahahahah! Não! Aí não!"

Nos instantes depois eu estava rolando e me contorcendo no chão, lutando em vão contra as mãos que me atacavam com cócegas no corpo todo.

Quando o assalto terminou, eu só podia ouvir os risos dela vindo de dentro do porão…

Respirava profundamente, parando as risadas. Ainda me recuperando do ataque forçado de riso, me levantei enquanto via a mulher de cabelos pretos vindo para fora.

"Ahmhmhmhm… vocês dois são uma gracinha quando ficam defensivos desse jeito…" Não faço a mínima idéia do que ela quer dizer com esse comentário… Só sei que isso me deixou com o rosto vermelho e quente quando ela passou por mim. Já o Chopper…

"Pára com essa brincadeira! Você gosta de mim mas eu não estou nem um pouco feliz, maldita! Maldita! Maldita!" O problema era que ele dizia isso enquanto dançava e fazia cara de envergonhado.

"O-ora, sua…! Gracinha? O que quer dizer com isso?" Eu perguntava, meio que rosnando por entre o embaraço.

"Nada em particular." Ela não quis falar muito. "Em vez disso… que tal irmos indo?"

"Ir? Para onde?" Eu perguntei, já menos nervoso.

"Ver se há água potável para recolhermos. Doutor-san, já que você quebrou os barris de água, agora vai ter que ir buscar mais para a gente, né?" Ela respondeu enquanto dava um barril vazio para o nosso doutor.

"A-ah, certo." Ele disse enquanto se esforçava para tentar segurar o barril que, mesmo vazio, ainda era pesado e muito grande para as suas patinhas minúsculas.

"Ah, sensei! Quer a minha ajuda? Eu posso levar esse barril por você." Eu me ofereci.

"N-não… eu estou bem. Fui eu que baguncei o porão, sou eu que tenho que ir buscar água." Ele recusou, mas ainda estava com dificuldades com o barril.

Teimando em ir junto e ajudar, eu o acompanhei quando saímos do navio para ir explorar a ilha. Conosco também foi a Robin. Nós os três passeamos silenciosamente pelos caminhos que atravessavam as matas da ilha.

"Que clima agradável…" Robin disse enquanto olhava para um galho folheado.

"Wawah! E-e-e-e-e o que é que tem?" Chopper perguntou, pego de surpresa.

"Nada. Só disse que o clima está agradável." Ela se virou e esclareceu.

"Sensei, não se assuste com tudo." Eu tentei tranquilizá-lo. A seguir, dirigi-me à Robin. "Naa… se somos nós que temos que vir aqui buscar água, porque está nos acompanhando?"

"Estava com vontade de dar uma volta. Longos anos passaram desde a última vez que fiz isso." Ela disse, de costas voltadas para nós. "Sentia-me tão sufocada pelas circunstâncias que perdi a disposição para rir."

"Mesmo?" Eu perguntei. "Caramba… passar vinte anos tendo que se esconder do mundo deve ser difícil… ah, perdão."

"Isso já não me importa." Ela me tranquilizou. "Ah!" Depois disso, ela achou alguma coisa e foi correndo ver o que era.

"Ei! Espera!" Eu fui atrás, com o Chopper me seguindo.

"Olha!" Robin sussurrava, maravilhada com o que via. E tinha razões para isso.

"Água!" Chopper disse.

Encontramos um lago cercado por grama, arbustos e um campo de flores brancas.

Chopper e eu enchíamos o barril quando notamos Robin sentada por entre as flores, de olhos fechados e cheirando uma delas.

"Você… você disse que está sozinha desde os oito anos, não foi?" Chopper parou o que estava fazendo e meteu conversa.

"Sim. Eu sobrevivi trabalhando para piratas." Ela abriu os olhos. "Pode me falar dela? Dessa senhora a quem você chama de Doctorine."

"Eh?" Chopper se virou.

"Você falava dela quando estávamos no porão. Ela é uma doutora, né? É a sua mentora?" Robin perguntou.

"S-sim, ela é. Ela me ensinou tudo de medicina. Seu nome é Doutora Kureha."

"Doutora Kureha?" Robin repetiu. "Como é que ela é?"

"Todos dizem que mesmo sendo uma mulher, ela se veste feito uma pirata. E apesar de ser pirata, é uma doutora!" Chopper disse.

"Eu… eu passei seis anos aprendendo tudo sobre ser um médico com ela."

Daí então o nosso doutor começou a contar um pouco da sua história de vida com a Doutora Kureha. Ele contou que o seu dia-a-dia era sempre cheio, carregado de tarefas e de muito estudo.

Ao fim de três anos, ele disse já ter lido cerca de duzentos livros de medicina, daqueles bem grossos!

"Uau… a que velocidade é que você lia, hem?" Eu perguntei, espantado.

Todo santo dia, a 'bruxa' sempre lhe deixava tarefas e mais tarefas para fazer e as queria ver feitas no fim do dia. Do contrário…

"Ela costumava me ameaçar quando eu deixava algum detalhe escapar… tinha vezes que eu morria de medo dela!" Ele relembrava, estranhamente sorrindo. "Especialmente quando ela me apanhava fazendo experiências sozinho. Nunca me deixava!"

Eu ia perguntar como é possível que ele tenha sobrevivido a conviver com aquela doutora maluca… só de pensar me dá calafrios!

Chopper então relembrou um dia em particular quando, após a doutora chegar em casa, ela fraquejou de repente e se estatelou no chão. Ardendo de febre, a doutora estava doente. E cabia ao seu aprendiz salvá-la da morte.

Esse foi o primeiro e maior teste às habilidades médicas da nossa rena do nariz azul.

Sem um conselho sequer da sua mentora, ele tinha que descobrir qual a doença que a afligia e achar o respectivo tratamento antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Naquela altura, eu entrei em pânico. Sabia perfeitamente que se falhasse, ela morreria." Ele disse.

Aí começou a corrida contra o tempo. Trabalhando freneticamente, sem parar para dormir, Chopper diagnosticou a doença e correu atrás da cura. Noite e dia, sob uma enorme responsabilidade, ele deu o seu suor e as suas lágrimas para salvar a sua mentora.

Ao fim de alguns dias e aliado com o descanso obrigatório, o remédio que Chopper produziu fez efeito.

A Doutora Kureha ficou melhor.

"'Foi um bom trabalho para alguém como você' ela disse. Foi a primeira vez que a Doctorine me elogiou. Foi também o único que recebi nesses seis anos." Chopper disse. "Em vez de me reconhecer como um médico, ela decidiu confiar-me a sua vida. Esta é a Doctorine que conheci e que aprendi a gostar. E nunca me esquecerei. Vou me tornar um médico brilhante e deixá-la orgulhosa! A-ah… acho que falei demais!"

"Não, nem um pouco." Robin tranquilizou-o. "Eu também gostaria de ter alguém com quem manter contato… assim como você."

"Waah… que linda história!" Eu disse, tocado. "É verdade… dá uma ansiedade quando a gente faz alguma coisa pela primeira vez… só me lembro de quando era pequeno… da primeira história que escrevi." Andei até sentar na grama.

"Pois é, você é um escritor, não?" Robin perguntou.

"Sim…" Eu dizia, olhando para o céu.

Desde pequeno, a minha mãe Karen, uma escritora conhecida no Leste Azul, me incentivou a ler e me ensinou os truques da escrita literária. Ensinou que era um terreno vasto, que podia ser explorado de mil e uma maneiras.

Encorajado pela orientação dela, decidi fazer a minha primeira história. Como aquelas crianças que fazem o primeiro desenho, não sabia muita coisa e acabei por fazer algo simples. Passei noite e dia tentando achar elementos para a minha história e articular as palavras de modo a fazê-las terem sentido e um sabor especial que as levasse a ser lidas.

"Acho que aquele foi o meu primeiro caso de bloqueio de escritor…" Lembrei enquanto sorria. "Meu vocabulário ainda era bem limitado, mas nunca pensei em desistir por causa disso. Ela me ensinou a gostar de literatura e me fez querer seguir os seus passos."

Lembro tão bem do momento em que terminei, confiante de que estava bem escrita…

"E aí, o que aconteceu?" Chopper perguntou.

"Ela leu, disse que estava boa, mas depois queimou o texto e jogou fora…" Eu disse, sorrindo.

"EEEEH?" Naturalmente, ele se espantou. "Por que ela faria isso?"

"Queria evitar que eu algum dia voltasse a ver esse texto e ficasse envergonhado. Afinal de contas, se isso acontecesse, eu acabaria por fazer o mesmo. 'Um dia, você vai me agradecer por eu ter feito isso!' ela disse. Lembro que fiquei uma semana sem falar com ela por causa desta confusão…" Eu dizia.

"Ao fim de tantos anos, parece que ela tem razão… Não sei porquê, mas quando olho para os meus trabalhos mais antigos, fico com vontade de querer escondê-los… são tão ruins aos meus olhos!" Eu dizia, levemente embaraçado.

"Isso é porque você foi melhorando com o tempo." Robin interveio.

"Hm?"

"Não sei muita coisa, mas sei que quando as pessoas melhoram e ganham experiência, acabam por querer esconder as 'vergonhas' do passado." Ela explicitou.

"Pois é, né…" Eu me levantei. "Agora que tenho as habilidades que herdei… da minha mãe, no mundo das palavras, e do meu pai, de como me virar no mundo real… sinto que tenho o poder de concretizar os meus sonhos… hem? Já foi!"

Olhei para trás e vi que ela tinha ido embora.

"Melhor voltarmos antes que escureça." Ela dizia enquanto caminhava, se afastando de nós. "Obrigado pela história… Escritor-san."

"De nad-ei, peraí! Tá bem, eu sou escritor, mas tenho nome!" Eu disse, desagradado.

"Que… pesado…"

Como Chopper batalhava com o barril agora cheio, decidi ser eu a levá-lo de volta para o navio.

"Eita… que peso!" Agora era eu que reclamava.

…

O sol ia embora, a noite chegava cada vez mais perto, e depois de um dia de colheita de frutas e de boas histórias, nós decidimos acender uma fogueira e jantar na ilha mesmo antes de seguirmos viagem no dia seguinte.

"E então, digam lá! Por que é que vocês dois não trouxeram nada, hem?" Nami perguntava, irritada.

"Meshmo que voshê pergunte…" Luffy dizia enquanto mordia um pedaço de carne e um pedaço de fruta.

"Naquele momento, eu pensei… assim que o Rei Condor gigante me atacou!" Usopp levantava os braços, perdido no seu mundo. "Wah! Perdoe-me, pessoal, eu arrisquei minha vida para subir a árvore mais alta e pegar aquela fruta… mas falhei! Pou! Morri." Usopp deitou no chão e estourou uma pílula de tinta vermelha-sangue antes de 'desmaiar'.

"Por outro lado, Zoro fez um excelente trabalho!" Nami elogiava enquanto via o cesto carregado dele. "Tanto é que vai repetir agora à noite!" Isso o fez cuspir o drinque que bebia…

"Aaahh… a Nami-san é tão linda quando dá essas ordens de repente…" Sanji, no seu modo amoroso.

"Tá calado, cozinheiro tarado!"

"Quer brigar, cabeça de musgo?"

"Brincadeirinha!"

Antes que eles pensassem em qualquer coisa, Nami os separou.

Todos, menos os birrentos, partilhamos de uma gargalhada bem calorosa, coisa que já não fazíamos há um bom tempo.

"Já estava com saudade destes momentos relaxados…" Nami refletia.

"É verdade…" Eu completava. "Depois daquela aventura tão frenética, estava mesmo precisando de um bom descanso ao relento…"

"E aí? O que voshês fisheram no navio?" Luffy perguntou enquanto mordia a carne.

"Hã? Nada demais." Chopper respondeu.

Luffy olhou para mim. Eu olhei para a Robin, lendo um livro afastada do resto de nós. "Só partilhamos umas histórias de vida. Quem conta um conto, aumenta um ponto, certo?"

"Tanto faz…" Ele disse, indiferente.

"Quer que eu te leia uma história também, capitão?" Eu sugeri.

"Sim! Sim! Daquelas bem legais!" Ele já se animou.

"Pode deixar!" Eu respondi e suspirei.

Foi um ótimo dia!

* * *

**Enquanto a próxima grande aventura não chega, os Chapéus de Palha fazem uma parada numa ilha para recuperar os espíritos, partilhar umas boas histórias e se preparar para o que vem pela frente.**

**O mar é imenso e nunca se sabe para onde ele nos vai levar!**

**A aventura continua! Te vejo no próximo capítulo!  
**


	84. Sonhos da navegadora e do cozinheiro

**Capítulo 84**

**"Histórias de vida… O sonho da navegadora e o mestre do caril"**

* * *

Aaaahhh… que beleza… Uma manhã de sol e céu azul para a gente relaxar…

Mais um tranquilo dia. O tempo passava ao sabor das ondas tocando suavemente no casco do Going Merry. Nada à nossa volta… só nós e o azul infinito. O tempo perfeito para desfrutarmos dos nossos passatempos favoritos!

Nami sorria no parapeito do andar de cima enquanto verificava a nossa rota com os binóculos.

"Mil oitocentos e sessenta e sete… mil oitocentos e sessenta e oito… mil oitocentos e sessenta e nove…" De vez em quando ouvia o Zoro se esforçando. Às vezes parava o que estava fazendo só para olhar para o alto e me espantar… ele está se exercitando_ no alto do mastro!_

Luffy, Chopper e Usopp gastavam o tempo livre deles pescando. Ou melhor, segurando as suas varas e rezando para que aparecesse algum peixe…

Já eu preferi pegar um livrinho, puxar uma cadeirinha de praia e me juntar à Robin no "clube dos leitores".

"Peguei um!" Ih… foi só falar…

Assim que Chopper deu o aviso, ele imediatamente começou a puxar a sua vara. Sem muita dificuldade, ele tirou da água um peixinho! Não era muito grande, mas ao menos era melhor que nada.

Logo depois, foi a vez da vara do Usopp sacudir.

"Peguei um também!" Ele dizia. "Oooh! Eita, esse é dos grandes! Será que é o mestre daqui do pedaço?"

Ele batalhou muito mais, mas enfim conseguiu puxar a sua captura… mas o que lhe deu tanto trabalho foi um peixe-espada… minúsculo.

"Mestre?" Chopper se lamentava.

"Nem eu quero comer isso…" Nem é preciso dizer que a captura do Usopp não abriu o apetite do nosso capitão.

"Ah, calado! Não venha me criticar quando você ainda não pegou nada!" Usopp gritava com eles.

"Nami-swan!" Ah, quase me esqueci dele.

Sanji veio da cozinha, rodopiando enquanto trazia um drinque especial para a Nami… e aí você já sabe a história, os três pescadores choramingaram para ele fazer do suco para eles, Sanji rejeitou e a vida continua.

"Hmm… o vento e as correntes estão estáveis… parece que hoje vai ser um dia sem problemas!" Nami dizia…

Eu suspirei ao ouvir isso.

Se perguntam porquê, lembram da última vez que ela disse isso? Pois é.

"Peguei o meu!" Luffy segurou a sua vara, e quando ele a foi puxar, um estrondo ruidoso se seguiu. Depois que a água que se levantou acalmou de novo…

"Mas que diabo é isso?"

"Oi, Luffy, o que você pescou dessa vez, hem?"

"Enoooorme!"

…um caracol gigante caiu no nosso navio!

"Você tinha que dizer isso, não tinha, Nami?" Fechei o livro e inevitavelmente indo ver a confusão.

Todos, menos a Robin, logo se aglomeraram à volta do caracol gigante. Luffy imediatamente propôs-se a comê-lo, Sanji o acompanhou e pensou em cozinhá-lo, mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais, a surpresa foi geral quando o troço se abriu!

Ou melhor, um homenzinho o abriu e saiu de dentro dele!

"Q-quem é você?" Luffy perguntou.

Era um homem magro feito um palito, vestido de um paletó alaranjado e… cem por cento estranho.

"Aah! Perdoem os meus modos! Com uma só chamada, pode contar conosco para qualquer entrega! Eu sou do Serviço de Vendas por Correio Den-Den Mushi e me chamo Rice Rice! Prazer em conhecer!" O homem dizia, ainda atordoado pelas circunstâncias. Depois de agradecer por lhe termos salvado a vida, o homem sacou das pilhas de catálogos que trazia consigo.

"Ei, o que é isso?"

Luffy e Usopp foram logo ver o que havia dentro do caracol gigante, tirando um bastão estranho com umas duas bolas nas extremidades que balançava. Rice Rice foi correndo tirá-lo das mãos deles e o apresentou, já que estavam tão curiosos. Não entendi bulhufas do que ele dizia, já que falava tão rápido, mas o importante é que daí para a frente ele apresentou uma infinidade de produtos.

"…e estes produtos de dieta que vocês viram vão ser vendidos em conjunto! E como presente, eu vou incluir vinte pacotes do super famoso, ultradoce suco do Oeste Azul, Mero-Mero Juice! E aqui tem também uma enciclopédia de 26 volumes que…" Só para vocês verem a velocidade dele…

"Né, não dá para a gente chutá-lo para fora daqui? Esses vendedores são um pé no saco!" Eu sussurrei para o Sanji.

"É verdade… mas vai que ele tem alguma coisa que a gente precisa?" Ele respondeu.

E enquanto isso, ele não parava de apresentar produtos e mais produtos e juntá-los todos em infinidades de promoções esdrúxulas, importunando até a Robin, que não parecia nem um pouco incomodada apesar de tudo.

"Desde água mineral até bolas de canhão, não há nada que não temos!" O vendedor maluco dizia.

"E papel, vocês têm?" Nami perguntou.

"Papel?"

"Papel de cartografia, flexível e durável, que não seja estragado pela maresia." Ela especificou…

…o que o levou de imediato a puxar de outro dos seus produtos valiosos: o Papel Milenar. Blá-blá-blá, não atrai insetos, blá-blá-blá, dura por mil anos e coisa e tal.

A pergunta decisiva: "Quanto custa?"

Depois de o vendedor dizer que era um item bastante raro e mais blá-blá-blá, finalmente anunciou que duas resmas de 500 folhas daquele papel sairiam pela bagatela de…

…48 milhões de beri!

Nami logo correu para pechinchar com ele, mas sabe como é vendedor, não é? Quando baixa o preço, é sempre um tantinho de nada.

"47 milhões e meio!"

"2 MILHÕES!" Nami gritou.

"4 milhões e 800 mil!" Ih, baixou tanto assim?

"Abaixa mais um pouco, vai…" Nami ainda insistia.

"VENDIDO!"

"Hã?"

Sanji pôs-se à frente e tomou as rédeas das negociações.

"Sanji-kun!"

"E você tem esse dinheiro?" Zoro perguntou.

"Não."

Todos caímos no chão. Como é que ele vai comprar então?

"Se entregarem esse cara aí para a Marinha, vamos poder comprar e com muito troco de sobra."

"O QUEEEEEÊ?"

De repente, Sanji arranjou umas cordas e amarrou o nosso capitão! Quer dizer… ele vai vendê-lo para comprar o papel?

Naaaah…

"Perdoe-me, Luffy… Isto é pelo bem da Nami-san." Sanji dizia, todo sentimental.

"Pode parar aí!" Luffy não aceitava as condições.

"Luffy? Luffy? A… a-a-a-aquele… Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Sim. Sou eu. Sanji, dá para me desamarrar agora?"

"Sem chance."

De repente, o vendedor começou a suar em bica e tremer feito vara verde. Ele olhou para cima e só aí notou que estava num navio pirata. Foi aí que entrou em pânico de vez. Disse ter um compromisso importante e foi correndo de volta para o seu caracol móvel. Estava com medo, isso sim! Não pensou duas vezes, pulou do navio e foi embora.

"Ah, ah… fugiu…" Eu "lamentei".

"O que houve com ele?" Luffy perguntou.

"Não será que estava com medo? Você o deve ter assustado. Monkey D. Luffy, o procurado…" Robin dizia, sem nem tirar os olhos do seu livro.

"O seu nome o fez correr com o rabo entre as pernas!" Eu dizia.

O que importa é que depois de toda a confusão, o homem se esqueceu das folhas de papel e de mais alguns produtos. Afinal não tivemos que pagar um centavo!

Nami correu para guardá-las no porão e nos chamou a todos.

"Eu vou trabalhar agora e não quero que me perturbem, ok?" Nami avisou.

Sanji logo se prontificou a dar um jeito de não deixá-los incomodá-la. Quando Chopper perguntou o que podíamos fazer se o vento mudasse, Nami apontou para as nuvens e avisou que desde que estivessem estáveis, o clima não mudava.

"Se notarem algo de estranho nelas, avisem, mas só aí, entenderam?" Logo depois, ela fechou a porta e não quis mais conversa.

"Ok, voltando à minha leitura…" Eu disse enquanto me afastava do resto do grupo.

Sanji logo chamou os outros para dar uma varrida no navio enquanto a Nami trabalhava. Zoro queria dormir, mas Sanji logo se irritou e o chamou também. Luffy, Usopp e Chopper também choramingaram, gritando coisas do tipo "Isso é injusto!"

"E quanto a eles?" Zoro retrucou, apontando para a Robin e eu.

"É mesmo… ei, Dan, vem cá, você não tem desculpa!" Oh, que saco…

"O quê? Nem vem que não tem! Eu estou ocupa-"

"Você vai limpar também e ponto final!" Sanji me cortou a palavra e me agarrou pela gola da camisa. Ele me jogou uma vassoura.

"Ei, e quanto a ela?" Zoro perguntou.

"Tolo… Ela é uma dama." Sanji respondeu.

"Que baboseira… Homem ou mulher, não impo-"

"Cala a boca e ajuda, Musgomon!" Sanji logo meteu o pé na cara do Zoro… ih, vai sair faísca daí…

"Ah, não me diga, máquina do amor!" Pronto, começaram de novo…

"Cala essa matraca e vai varrer o chão! Se não eu vou te amarrar!" Será que não dá para ter sossego por aqui?

"Ei, Sanji-san, ainda tenho que varrer o ch-"

"E VOCÊ FIQUE QUIETO!" Os dois me chutaram para fora da briga, mas eu tinha razões para reclamar…

Logo logo, acabamos por falar uns por cima dos outros, e em geral fazer barulho… espera, barulho! Essa não!

Enquanto os dois do costume brigavam como de costume, eu corri para manter a porta do porão fechada, mas assim que iria fazer isso, levei com ela na cara e caí no chão… só vi a Nami saindo de lá furiosa e dando um cascudo nos dois briguentos.

"Não disse para calarem a boca?" Ela reclamou, mandou o Zoro para o posto de vigia e voltou para o porão sem dizer mais nada.

No fim das contas, eu tive que limpar também, mas dei um jeito de não largar o livro enquanto o fazia, embora não prestasse atenção, pois estava mais focado na leitura do que na limpeza.

A certa altura, pisei em alguma coisa e quase escorregava.

"Hã… O Sabonete da Pele Macia e Sedosa?" Me abaixei e peguei o objeto no qual ia escorregando.

Foi aí que parei para olhar em volta… e vi o chão todo ensaboado! Vi também o Luffy e o Usopp brincando na parte da frente do navio e deslizando agarrados nas vassouras…

"Oi, oi…"

Francamente… será que as baterias deles não acabam?

"Ei, gente, não façam tanto barulho, ou então, a Nami vai…" Eu queria avisar, mas…

"Ah, Nami-san! Já acabou o seu trabalho?" Sanji perguntou assim que a viu saindo do porão, longe de estar com cara de quem já acabou.

"Não adianta…" Eu suspirei, desistindo.

"Cuidado!"

Vi o Usopp sendo lançado para deslizar de novo, mas indo contra o Luffy e o empurrando para fora do navio. Luffy esticou os braços, se agarrando na cabeça de ovelha.

"Gomu Gomu no… BUNGEE!"

Ele logo veio em direção a nós feito uma flecha! Todos tivemos que nos desviar enquanto ouvíamos o barulho dele batendo em tantas coisas que nem dava para contar os prejuízos… Nami logo se levantou, porque ele aterrissou no porão onde ela estava trabalhando… e o bagunçou completamente. Mapas borrados, tinta e material de cartografia espalhados pelo chão… Era isso que ela estava fazendo.

"Sim… um mapa de registro de onde passamos depois de entrar na Grande Linha! Eu só queria fazer isso e vocês não me deixam! Saiam daqui já!" Nem todas as desculpas do mundo chegariam para acalmá-la. "Se voltarem a entrar aqui, vão pagar 100 mil de multa!" Nami ameaçava enquanto nos empurrava para fora do porão.

"Ela se irritou conosco…" Eu dizia, cabisbaixo.

Ficamos sem disposição para nada depois de levar um carão daqueles dela… portanto decidimos que o melhor era tirar uma soneca enquanto ela começava tudo de novo.

…

…

…

"Luffy! Acorda! As nuvens mudaram!" Os gritos de Chopper me tiraram do mundo dos sonhos…

"Ahanhn… as aranhas têm dez patas…"

"Não, elas tem oito… MAS ISSO NÃO IMPORTA, LUFFY, ACORDA! Sanji! Usopp! Zoro! Hana-neesan! Dan! Acordem! Temos problemas!"

Perdi o sono e resolvi acordar. "O que foi, Cho… EITA PORRA! UM CICLONE!"

Assim que acordei, arregalei os olhos quando vi o negócio vindo em nossa direção!

"Sensei! Temos que avisar à Nami agora!" Eu me atrapalhei enquanto levantava, mas ia engatinhando.

"Não! E quanto… à multa?" Chopper perguntou, inocentemente.

Refleti por uns segundos e respondi. "Pode deixar que eu pago por nós dois."

Sem pestanejar, eu e ele fomos bater à porta do porão. "Nami! Problemas! Dos grandes!"

"Dan-kun! Chopper! O que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou, surpresa.

"Ci-ci-ciclone à vista!" Eu gritei.

"Essa não! Porque é que não me avisaram mais cedo?" Ela perguntou.

"Ainda vai nos multar por termos te incomodado?" Aquela questão a fez parar por alguns instantes.

"Tolos… Vocês dois! Chamem os outros, já!"

Sem perder tempo, fui acordar os outros de imediato. "CICLONE! CICLONE! ACORDEM!" Ainda sonolentos, os outros acordaram, despertando num instante quando viram o ciclone bem ali à frente.

"Luffy! Zoro! Icem as velas! Usopp! Chopper! Amarrem tudo no convés com as cordas! Sanji-kun! Dan-kun! Travar a estibordo já!" Nami raciocinou rápido e ordenou.

As ondas ganharam força de uma hora para a outra. O Sanji e eu viramos o leme o mais para a direita que podíamos, torcendo para evitar o pior.

"Se o mapa que eu custei tanto a desenhar se perder nessas ondas… vou fazer das vidas de vocês um inferno!" Que medo…

Foi difícil, foi desgastante, mas conseguimos contornar o ciclone e seguir a nossa rota com tranquilidade. O céu clareou outra vez e tudo voltou ao normal.

"Bem, pessoal, continuem olhando as nuvens que eu vou voltar a desenhar os meus mapas, ok?" Nami disse.

"Eh? Ainda vai trabalhar?" Usopp perguntou.

"É claro! Meu sonho é desenhar o mapa-múndi… e ainda só terminei a primeira página! Ainda tenho muito chão para pisar!"

É verdade… portanto, vá em frente e deixe o resto conosco!

"A toda a velocidade!"

Com o grito do nosso capitão, o nosso navio seguiu viagem.

…

…

…

Seguimos viagem… direto para uma neblina tão densa que não enxergávamos nada à frente. Usopp tentou ver para onde íamos, só para descobrir…

"Cuidado! Tem um navio gigante bem à frente!"

Sob ordem da Nami, Sanji parou o que fazia e correu para virar o leme à direita.

"Vamos ser cercados pela Marinha!" Usopp gritou, apavorado.

"É verdade, mas mesmo eles podem não nos ver direito." Nami raciocinou.

"Melhor é nos misturarmos e escaparmos assim que possível." Robin completou.

"Vamos seguir em frente, mas mantendo absoluto silêncio, ok? Especialmente você, Luffy." Nami ordenou.

"Certo!" Ele respondeu.

Momentos depois, Nami e Sanji notaram um garotinho de pé no parapeito de um dos galeões da Marinha. Ele olhou para nós, se assustou e caiu de onde estava!

Felizmente, Robin foi rápida e produziu braços saindo do casco do navio, resgatando o garoto antes que ele caísse na água e se afogasse.

Por causa do susto, ele acabou desmaiando. Foi trazido para o navio e embrulhado num lençol para descansar e recuperar. Quando acordou, levou outro susto…

"O-onde estou?" Ele perguntou, ainda atordoado.

"Aqui é o navio dos Piratas do Luffy." Usopp explicou.

"Pi… piratas?" Ele reagiu.

"Não se lembra? Você caiu do seu navio." Nami o relembrou.

"Piratas! Não cheguem perto! Que foi? Pretendem atacar os nossos navios, hem?" Assim que soube onde estava, ele começou a esbravejar.

"O que houve com ele, hem? A gente acabou de salvá-lo!" Usopp reclamou.

"É um pequeno marinheiro… não podia ser diferente." Robin o confortou.

Sanji ofereceu uma sopa para o garoto e ele recusou por instinto. Porém, depois de refletir por alguns instantes, ele acabou por aceitar.

"Delicioso! Obrigado pela comida!" Assim que acabou, já mais calmo, ele agradeceu e ambos se apresentaram: o garoto chama-se Tajiyo e é um aprendiz de cozinheiro na Marinha.

"Sanji-san! Você está desperdiçando o seu talento nesse navio pirata velho!" Podia ser um elogio, mas para os outros acabou sendo um insulto…

Levamos o garoto para a parte da frente do navio. Ele tinha que voltar para o seu próprio o mais depressa possível, porque…

"Eu derrubei o caril que estava preparado para o almoço de hoje… e agora tenho que fazer outra panela inteira até lá… Tentei tantas combinações, mas não consigo acertar!"

"Tajiyo-kun, desde quando você é cozinheiro?" Nami perguntou.

"Sou aprendiz há seis meses…" Ele disse, ainda cabisbaixo.

"Seis meses é tempo suficiente, não acha?" Sanji disse.

"Não se tudo o que você faz é lavar pratos e descascar vegetais! Eu nunca cozinhei antes!" Tajiyo retrucou. "E além do mais… todos os Capitães da nossa esquadra reúnem-se uma vez por semana para um almoço à base de caril! E agora é a vez do meu navio! O caril que eu alguma vez fiz não chega ao nível do dos cozinheiros da Marinha." Decepcionado, Tajiyo lamentava.

"Já é aprendiz há meio ano, mas não tem autoconfiança… então sugiro que volte e se desculpe ao seu chefe." Sanji disse, sem compaixão, mas com a certeza de que sabe do que fala.

"Não! Se eu fizer isso, vou ser expulso!" Tajiyo contrapunha a sugestão.

Ao ser perguntado do porquê de ficar lá, o garoto respondeu…

"Todo Azul! Já ouviram falar?"

Oi… Todo Azul… o oceano Todo Azul! Sanji~…

Aquelas palavrinhas mágicas fizeram o nosso cozinheiro parar no lugar.

"Norte Azul, Sul Azul, Leste Azul, Oeste Azul… o mar onde os peixes dos quatro grandes oceanos nadam juntos… o Todo Azul! Um mar de tesouro para os cozinheiros, que dariam a vida para vê-lo!" Tajiyo dizia, com esperança.

"Os cozinheiros mais velhos me diziam que era uma ilusão e riam da minha cara, mas… eu sei que existe! Eu entrei na Marinha justamente para ter mais chances de encontrá-lo! É por isso… que eu não quero deixar o navio!"

Hmmm… esta história pode ser interessante! Talvez se eu me infiltrar também…

Apesar de termos que sair de perto dos navios da Marinha, ficou decidido que iríamos levá-lo de volta ao navio dele.

"Gomu Gomu no… Tomozuna!" Luffy esticou os braços e agarrou a ponta de um navio.

"A neblina vai se dissipar ao meio-dia, viram? Vai ficar muito perigoso a partir daí e não vamos poder esperar por vocês." Nami alertou.

"Tudo bem." Sanji respondeu.

"Vai ajudá-lo, por acaso?" Nami perguntou.

"Só estou curioso quanto aos métodos culinários da Marinha." Ele respondeu.

"Sanji!" Luffy chamou.

Ele e Tajiyo se agarraram ao Luffy. Mas no último instante antes de partirem… eu corri e me agarrei ao Sanji! Ele deve ter reparado, mas foi tarde demais. Não posso deixar uma boa história passar por mim e ficar só olhando!

Assim que chegamos, eu os segui discretamente e me escondi com eles num barco salva-vidas.

"DAN! PORQ-" Só agora é que me notaram… Eu sou um ninja!

"Shhh! Quer que a gente seja descoberto?" Tapei a boca do Luffy antes que ele gritasse.

"Até entendo o Luffy, mas porque diabos é que veio junto, Dan?" Sanji sussurrou, surpreso.

"Vim dar uma voltinha…" A minha resposta o confundiu completamente. Ele pôs a mão no rosto antes de ditar para mim e para o Luffy: "Certo, mas fiquem aí quietos e esperem pela gente, sacaram?"

"Sa-sacamos!" Nós respondemos, no susto.

Assim que Sanji e Tajiyo deixaram o "esconderijo", deixamos passar uns momentos.

"Quer dar uma exploradinha?" Luffy propôs.

"Melhor do que ficar aqui parado!" Eu concordei.

Já fora do "esconderijo", nos esgueiramos por entre a neblina e entramos nas salas do navio. Andamos até ficarmos perdidos, sem rumo em particular.

"Ooh… uma despensa! Vem!" Sem perder o ritmo, Luffy aproveitou que a porta da despensa estava entreaberta e entrou.

"Fala sério… só pensa em comer…" Eu fui atrás dele, sempre de olho caso aparecesse alguém. De repente, um estrondo! "Luffy, não faça barulho! Vamos ser descobertos!"

Felizmente, quem apareceu não foi um marinheiro, mas foram o Sanji e o Tajiyo.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Sanji perguntou, surpreso.

"É… é, bem…" Fui pego desprevenido.

"Sanji! Eu estava explorando, explorando! Não é uma coisa que se faz todo dia, né? E agora, se me dão licença, eu vou explorar mais um pouquinho!" Ele disse enquanto se afastava.

"Tá certo, mas se os marinheiros te pegarem, não vem chorando até mim não." Sanji avisou. "E… esvazia os bolsos, vai."

"Giku…" Luffy congelou.

"Devolve as maçãs, Luffy!" Pego no flagra.

"Não vai com ele, Dan?" Sanji perguntou enquanto Luffy ia embora de bolsos vazios.

"Vou ficar aqui… ele sabe se virar sozinho." Eu respondi.

Simplesmente assisti enquanto Tajiyo mostrava ao Sanji o caril que se fazia na Marinha.

"No tempo em que era aprendiz… o Chefe Zeff não me ensinava nada." Sanji disse. "Todo santo dia, eu só lavava pratos. 'Oi, beringela! Fazer o seu melhor não chega! Porque acha que eu te aceitei na minha cozinha e estou te deixando trabalhar por todo esse tempo? Usa a cabeça e pensa!' Ele me dizia toda vez que eu reclamava."

"Então o Chefe queria que eu o observasse a cozinhar?" Tajiyo deduziu.

"Culinária não é coisa que se ensina." Sanji terminou e virou as costas.

"Eu vou tentar!" Tajiyo disse, determinado.

À sua frente estava uma variedade de ingredientes. Tajiyo gastava os neurônios tentando se lembrar dos ensinamentos do seu chefe, logo depois começando a mexer nos ingredientes.

Não sei se ele está indo bem ou não… quem vai dizer isso é o Sanji. Ou não, já que ele não dá sinais de querer ajudar o Tajiyo. Ele apenas anda pela cozinha, vendo os materiais e provando dos restos de caril já feito.

"Não se deve cozinhar com pressa." Sanji limpou a garganta. Isso fez o garoto parar o que estava fazendo e ir adicionar umas especiarias nos pedaços de carne que iam para a frigideira, além de preparar outros ingredientes por fora.

"Ah! Está fumando numa cozinha? Acha isso certo? Posso ter dito que você era bom demais para um navio pirata, mas retiro o que disse!" O garoto se irritou quando viu Sanji acender o cigarro com o fogo debaixo da frigideira.

"Droga… queimei o cabelo." Sanji o ignorou e saiu da cozinha. "Dan, vem. Deixa ele trabalhar."

"Hai, hai…" Respondi e saí junto. Depois de algum tempo, começamos a sentir o cheirinho de caril no ar…

"Hmmm… que bom… já estou com fome!" Eu dizia, sucumbindo ao estômago que roncava.

"Vejamos…" Sanji se levantou lentamente e voltou para a cozinha ao terminar o seu cigarro.

Vimos que a panela já estava cheia e o caril, quase pronto! Quando Tajiyo provou da seu próprio criação…

"Não! Não sabe a nada!" Tajiyo se afastou do panelão, apavorado. "Eu sabia! Não sirvo para isto!"

Sanji reparou nisso e foi pegar uma maçã para comer, saindo de novo da cozinha. "Dan."

"Ok." Eu o acompanhei. À essa hora já era óbvio, pelo menos para mim.

"Que docinha… esta maçã." Sanji dizia.

"Pode parar de disfarçar, Sanji-san." Eu disse.

"Hm?"

"Sanji-san!" Viramos e vimos Tajiyo vindo. "Muito obrigado!"

"Porquê? Não fiz nada para merecer isso." Sanji recusou.

"Fez sim! Fingiu fazer coisas para me incomodar, mas estava me dando dicas!" Tajiyo dizia.

"Viu?" Eu disse.

"Vi o quê?" Sanji retrucou.

"Sanji! Vamos embora!" Ah… Luffy! Quase me esqueci dele.

"Aquele boboca… já o acharam?" Sanji suspirou.

"São rápidos esses marinheiros!" Eu comentei.

Luffy correu até nós, rapidamente esticando os braços e nos esperando para irmos embora.

"Tajiyo." Sanji o chamou. "Eu também acredito… no Todo Azul!"

O menininho arregalou os olhos. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente achou alguém que partilha do seu sonho!

"Sanji! Dan! Segurem!" Opa, é hora de ir!

Seguramos no Luffy e voamos de volta para o Going Merry. Claro, a aterrissagem não foi das mais confortáveis… batemos e ficamos colados no muro. Luffy tentou se desculpar, sem sequer nos tirar do muro…

"O que foi, vocês?"

"AAH! VOCÊS FERIRAM O GOING MERRY DE NOVO!" Usopp gritou conosco…

"Usopp, Nami! Foi mal aí! Os marinheiros me viram, por isso tivemos que voltar…" Luffy disse, sorrindo.

"O QUÊ? ENTÃO TEMOS QUE CORRER DAQUI!" Nami entrou em pânico.

"ESSE NAVIO FOI UM PRESENTE DA KAYA!" Usopp continuava reclamando. "QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE DIZER ISSO?"

"Vamos embora!" Nami ordenou.

"Sim! Ai… não consigo me mexer… dá para nos tirar daqui?" Dissemos em conjunto.

Tomara que o caril daquele menino tenha sido bom para o almoço… só de pensar dá uma fome!

* * *

**Luffy: "Já tô cansado dessas coisinhas! Quando é que vamos para uma grande aventura?"**

**Dan: "Sr. Autor, dá para avançar com o enredo? Já descansamos até demais, viu?"**

**Calma, calma, gente. Tudo a seu tempo. O mar é que vai levar vocês para onde quiser, não eu. Até lá, sejam pacientes e esperem pelos próximos capítulos!  
**


	85. Fogos de artifício e o andarilho errante

**Capítulo 85**

**"Histórias de vida… o bravo atirador e o espadachim andarilho"**

* * *

"Aahhn… que tédio… AAAH! PORCARIA, QUANDO É QUE VAI PARAR DE CHOVER!"

Está chovendo. Depois de tantos dias de sol, céu azul, aventura e confusão… está chovendo. E Luffy não pára de reclamar porque… está chovendo. E a chuva forte que cai nos confinou a todos na sala.

Bem, todos exceto Zoro, a pobre e solitária alma que tem que ficar no posto de vigia…

Sanji está lavando os pratos, Chopper ficou encarregado do leme, Nami lê o jornal, Robin _ainda _lê o livro dela, Usopp está mexendo nas suas bugigangas, eu estou desenhando e Luffy… está morto de tédio.

"Aaahnn~… Usopp, não há nada legal para a gente fazer não?" Luffy perguntou, desanimado.

"Eu tenho um fogo de artifício, mas só dá para um tiro… quer soltar?" Usopp tirou do bolso uma bola com um pavio.

"BELEZA!" Luffy logo se animou…

…mas Nami o fez mudar de idéias. "É melhor não. Vai que tem um navio inimigo aqui por perto?"

Usopp guardou a sua bola de volta e Luffy voltou a ficar entediado. Uns momentos de silêncio depois…

"Ei, o que é isso que você fica lendo o tempo todo?"

Por algum motivo, essa pergunta espantou todo mundo. A Nami e o Chopper ficaram olhando estranho para ele… e o Sanji e o Usopp disfarçaram, mas estavam suando. Ah, já sei…

"O que foi, gente?" Luffy perguntou.

"A-ah, nada, nada não." Eles disseram.

"Heheh… eles só estão surpresos porque você está interessado num li-"

"QUIETO!" Antes que eu o contasse, Nami calou minha boca.

Robin riu e decidiu mostrar o livro dela. "Rainbow Mist. É um livro que fala sobre uma névoa das cores do arco-íris. Fala das aventuras do autor num oceano misterioso."

"Aventuras? Que legal!" Luffy agarrou no livro e confundiu ainda mais os outros…

Porém, antes que ele pudesse começar… "Ei gente, eu vi uma ilha à frente." …Zoro entrou na sala e anunciou.

"Ilha? Yahoo!" Luffy largou o livro e saltou para fora, aliviando as cabeças dos outros…

"Gente, o que foi?" Zoro perguntou.

"Nada…" Disseram.

"Ah, eles ficaram surpresos porque o capitão se interessou num li-"

"CALA ESSA BOCA!"

"Tá bem!"

Antes que eu revelasse, Nami e Usopp gritaram comigo… que é que tem, gente?

Após atracar o navio debaixo de um penhasco, todos decidimos ir dar um passeio pela ilha. Quer dizer, todos exceto Zoro e Robin, que ficaram vigiando o navio. Bem, mais o Zoro que a Robin, porque ela _ainda_ está lendo… ah, vocês me entendem.

Subindo a colina, dava para ver uma cidadezinha no fundo de uma pequena montanha. Depois de andar pelos caminhos de terra, chegamos na cidade.

"Uau! É pequena mas parece ser bastante agitada!" Usopp dizia enquanto se maravilhava. Vimos a cidade adornada com adereços festivos nas suas ruas, cheias de gente por todos os lados.

"Pessoal, venham ver isso!" Luffy chamou. Fomos correndo ver e o encontramos olhando para vários cartazes colados no muro. Em vez de cartazes de procurado, eram cartazes promocionais de um festival de fogos de artifício que se celebra hoje.

"Fogos de artifício! Já vai tanto tempo desde a última vez que vi um!" Nami sorriu.

"Neste caso, que tal eu acompanhá-la…"

"Não é necessário, vá cuidar da sua vida."

Ih, que fora que ela te deu, hem, Sanji?

"Fogos de artifício… estou animada!" Rejeitou uma cantada e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Olá, vocês! São turistas?"

Um senhor de meia-idade veio falar conosco. "Vieram para ver os fogos?"

"Não, na verdade…" Nami queria explicar…

"Esses fogos são famosos ou coisa do tipo?" …mas Luffy lhe cortou a palavra.

Ele e um outro homem nos explicaram um pouco sobre o festival anual. Uma tradição de 400 anos que tornou a ilha famosa nesta parte da Grande Linha. Os dois nos apontaram para uma torre no alto das colinas onde moram um velho e uma garotinha, que são os responsáveis desta geração por fabricar os fogos do festival.

"Ah, ia me esquecendo!" Usopp lembrou. "Estou ficando sem pólvora. Se eu for lá, talvez eles me dêem um pouquinho! Eu volto já!" Ele então saiu correndo em direção à torre.

"Quem sabe se eu for também… gente, vou ali e volto já!" Fui correndo atrás dele, a uns passos de distância.

"Não se percam!" Nami gritou, se despedindo.

Depois de subir as colinas e alcançar o Usopp, fomos em passo normal até a casa onde moram os fabricantes dos fogos de artifício.

"Heheh… nas minhas mãos um simples fogo-de-artifício fica bonito! Quando eu o mostrar para o velho, ele vai ficar todo impressionado! 'Uma pessoa com um talento desses pode levar a pólvora que quiser de graça!' Ahahahah!" Só sorria enquanto via o Usopp se perder nas ilusões dele…

"Hai, hai…" Eu disse.

"O-o que faz por aqui?" Só agora que ele me notou? Hmmm… ninja!

"Quero ver essa história mais de perto… pode ser interessante, não acha?" Dizia, com uma mão no queixo e com o rosto em cima do dele.

"Você é o quê, um caçador de histórias?" Usopp perguntou, assustado.

Enfim chegamos à fábrica. Quando perguntamos se tinham alguma pólvora para dar…

"Não!"

O velho, chamado Oodama, negou. Ele era bastante rabugento e tinha umas marcas vermelhas esquisitas pintadas no rosto. Nem com o Usopp implorando, ele cedia. Dizia que não tinha nada para um amador e fim de conversa. Mesmo assim, o nosso atirador mentiroso não desistiu. Quando entramos na fábrica…

"Wah! Bola! Branca! Gigante!" Usopp gritou quando viu, bem… uma bola branca gigante num canto do galpão.

"Esfera Gigante da 14ª Geração… Crisântemo…" Lia o que estava escrito na bola. "Ei, senhor, o que é esta-"

"Quem vocês pensam que são para entrar em casa alheia quando foram expulsos?" O velho retrucou, ainda mais rabugento.

Usopp não queria acreditar, mas o velho Oodama confirmou. Aquela bola gigante era um fogo-de-artifício. Ele enfim quis ver o trabalho do qual o Usopp se orgulhava tanto.

"Ah…" Comparado ao enorme fogo-de-artifício do Oodama, o do Usopp parecia um grãozinho de areia… "Deixa para lá, não é nada…"

"Uma bolinha dango, hem?" Uma garotinha se esgueirou por trás dele e lhe tomou a bola da mão. "Nada mal… bem embalada… porque estava escondendo? Que desperdício! Não quer completá-la?"

Uma menininha de cabelo roxo e de nome Kodama, neta do velho Oodama. Também tem marcas vermelhas no rosto… deve ser símbolo de família.

"Não me subestime só porque sou baixinha… eu sou tão boa quanto o vovô aqui-AI!"

Ela levou uma cachimbada na cabeça pelo comentário. Depois de ele a repreender, mandou-a terminar uma tarefa. Ela saiu correndo e massageando o galo na cabeça.

"O que estão olhando?" O velho disse.

Silêncio… "NÃO FIQUEM AÍ PARADOS E VÃO AJUDAR TAMBÉM!"

"Porquê?" Usopp retrucou. Pela resposta, tivemos que nos desviar do cachimbo dele…

"O que há de errado com ele? Manda a gente embora depois pede ajuda?" Usopp, confuso.

"Deixa isso para lá… é só um velho. Vamos trabalhar os braços então?" Eu dizia, já me movimentando para tal.

"Eu não! Para mim já chega, eu vou embo-"

"Ei, você! Fugindo do serviço?"

Usopp queria ir, mas Kodama o pegou.

"Vê se ajuda, tá bem?"

Sem opções, Usopp desistiu e lá fomos nós dois ajudar a Kodama a carregar os materiais.

…

"EEEH? Vocês não vieram aqui para se tornarem discípulos?" Kodama perguntou, surpresa.

"Claro que não! Eu só vim aqui para pedir um pouco de pólvora!" Usopp disse.

"E eu só estou aqui arrastado." Eu completava.

"E aquele fogo-de-artifício que você estava carregando? Era para quê?" Kodama perguntou.

"É só um passatempo! Não é lá grande coisa e nem chega aos pés do de um profissional!" Usopp contou.

"Mas até que está bem-feito! Não quer terminá-lo?" Kodama perguntou.

"Terminar? O que quer dizer? Até onde eu sei, já está feito." Usopp dizia.

"Fogos de artifício são feitos para espalhar belas flores pelo céu à noite. Só assim eles estão terminados. É isso que digo quando falo que fogos nos tubos ainda estão incompletos." Kodama disse, depois pôs uns tubos na carroça. "Igual a esses aqui. Só estão completos quando têm uma esfera neles."

"Você é impressionante…" Usopp se admirou.

"Eu disse para não me subestimarem, não foi?" Kodama disse.

"E o mesmo vale para aquela bomba gigante? Ainda está incompleta? Queria tanto ver aquilo disparar!" Enquanto Usopp falava, notei que ela virou a cara.

"O que foi, Kodama-chan?" Eu perguntei.

"Ano passado… a gente tentou disparar uma daquelas." Ela respondeu.

No mesmo dia, ano passado, os pais dela tentaram disparar o maior fogo-de-artifício do mundo… e morreram no processo. O equipamento da chamada Esfera 205 não resistiu.

Algumas horas depois, começou a chover… de novo. Com chuva, o festival seria cancelado, e com ele, iria por água abaixo um plano secreto da pequena Kodama.

Sussurrando no nosso ouvido… "Se a chuva parar, hoje à noite, eu quero lançar a 205!"

"O QU-" Antes que ele gritasse, ela lhe jogou uma bola na boca… "Não grite desse jeito!"

"Desculpa… Mas não tem jeito de você fazer isso sozinha! É muito perigoso!" Usopp sussurrou.

"Não tem problema! Eu pedi ajuda à equipe de disparo em segredo." Ela insistiu.

"Mas já deu errado uma vez."

"Eu quero tentar mesmo assim!"

Nós nos preocupávamos, mas ela continuava obstinada.

"Não é não. Eu vou contar ao seu avô e ele vai te impedi-"

Antes que ele pudesse entrar na casa, ela lhe deu uma rasteira e ele caiu no chão.

"O QUE FOI ISSO, SUA…?" Ele se levantou, com o nariz sangrando.

"Quer destruir o sonho do papai e da mamãe?" Kodama se irritou.

"Sonho… dos seus pais?" Usopp perguntou.

"Sim. As gerações passadas tinham habilidade para fazer e disparar a 205, mas algum tempo atrás, pararam com a tradição. E os meus pais queriam recuperá-la." Ela disse. "E hoje vou completar o sonho deles!"

"Mas porque é que nos está contando isso?" Usopp disse.

"Querem mesmo saber?" Ela virou-se para nós com um sorriso malicioso… Usopp engoliu em seco.

…

Ficamos com uma missão: empatar o avô dela enquanto a equipe de disparo cuida da esfera… mas a relutância é muita. Eu e o Usopp fomos caminhar na chuva enquanto refletimos se deveríamos mesmo ajudá-la numa tarefa tão perigosa. Durante esta reflexão…

"Espera aí…" Numa colina, ele virou-se para a fábrica e viu alguma coisa. "Acho que tive uma idéia… Dan, anda!"

"Hm? O-oi, espera, Usopp-kun!" Ele começou a correr de volta para a fábrica e eu o acompanhei.

Quando voltamos, vimos a Kodama correndo e chorando por alguma razão… acho que não encontrou apoio para o seu grande plano… coitada.

"Diga, Oodama-san… vocês vão continuar o festival mesmo com essa chuva?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela vai parar daqui a pouco. O vento sopra para leste." Oodama respondeu. "O que eu não entendo é a Kodama."

"Jii-san, essa torre está aqui há 400 anos, não?" Usopp perguntou. Ele tinha ido inspecionar uma carroça por algum motivo.

"Sim. Porque quer saber?"

Usopp tinha uma idéia na cabeça…

Fomos para o cemitério, que é para onde a Kodama foge quando se decepciona, segundo o velho Oodama. De fato, lá estava ela, cabisbaixa e sentada em frente ao túmulo dos pais dela.

"Papai, mamãe… se esta chuva parar, é porque vocês deixam, né? Deixam eu disparar a 205 por vocês? Mas… eu não sei se consigo…" Ela dizia, ainda em conflito.

"É claro que você consegue!"

"Eh?"

De repente, Usopp começou a fazer uma imitação qualquer…

"Kodama, se for você a disparar os fogos, faremos com que a chuva pare!" Ele disse.

"Mas assim, o sonho de vocês não vai…" Kodama sussurrava.

Já sei… acho que vou nessa também!

"Acha que o nosso sonho é só esse?" Eu disse. Kodama levantou a cabeça e olhou para o túmulo. "O nosso maior sonho é você."

"Sim, filha." Usopp continuou. "O nosso sonho é que você se torne uma brilhante artesã. Kodama, vá com calma e faça a sua própria 205. Você ainda tem muito tempo pela frente. Se conseguir resgatar a tradição da 205, também realizaria um sonho nosso."

"É verdade." Eu continuei. "Deixa a nossa 205 com o vovô e vai fazer os seus lindos fogos para que possamos ver daqui do andar de cima."

"Entendido! Algum dia, eu vou criar a minha própria 205, vocês vão ver!" Ela levantou e reencontrou o seu espírito!

Eu e o Usopp olhamos um para o outro e acenamos.

"Obrigado por entender… e agora, como prometido, que venha o sol!" Dissemos em conjunto.

A chuva foi embora… e por entre as nuvens, surgiu o astro-rei.

"Isso foi lindo… quem são vocês!" Kodama perguntou, admirada.

"Heh? Nós? Somos mensageiros do céu! Anjo Usopp… e Anjo Dan!" Usopp falou por mim.

"Que mentira!" Acho que ela não caiu…

"Anjo Usopp! Anjo Dan! Obrigada! Eu vou me esforçar!" Kodama correu de volta para casa.

Nós dois sorrimos. "E agora… vamos terminar a nossa missão?"

"Claro, Anjo Usopp!" Eu concordei.

…

A noite chegou e com ela chegou o grande momento! O festival de fogos de artifício!

Fogos de várias cores iluminaram o céu da ilha… tudo graças ao trabalho e dedicação desta família de artesãos, representada no espírito da pequenina Kodama.

Quanto a nós…

"Um… dois… um… dois…"

Graças a um aparato mecânico que o Usopp construiu com as rodas de uma carroça, estamos puxando a gigante bola para a torre, que afinal era o seu devido local de lançamento.

"Pronto!" Usopp sorriu quando terminamos. Tudo no lugar, agora só falta terminar o show lá em baixo!

"Que lindo…" Fiquei admirado com a infinidade de estilos dos fogos que coloriam o céu da ilha… o espetáculo ficava cada vez mais deslumbrante!

"Está tudo pronto?" O velho Oodama perguntou.

"Claro!" Usopp respondeu e podia-se ouvir as palmas de todos os cidadãos, que aplaudiam o espetáculo que acabaram de presenciar. Ele logo correu para disparar o seu tão elogiado fogo-de-artifício… que explodiu minusculamente.

"O quê? O meu primeiro fogo-de-artifício foi tão fraquinho assim?" Usopp se decepcionou.

"Ao menos virou os olhos do público para cá… porque é hora do grande final!" Eu disse alegremente.

"Beleza! Vai com tudo, Oodama-jii-san!" Usopp gritou.

Oodama soltou a faísca inicial e saiu correndo…

Logo se ouviu uma explosão…

A bola saiu em flecha para os céus…

…

…

E detonou numa linda e gigante explosão dourada! O espetáculo durou alguns segundos e foi impressionante! O silêncio atônito deu lugar a gritos de alegria e as palmas calorosas do público no fundo da montanha foram o bastante para demonstrar a beleza do espetáculo.

"Kodama-chan… o sonho dos seus pais foi concretizado…" Eu sussurrei.

"Vovô… será que dá para eu pegar um pouco de pólvora?" Usopp perguntou.

"Bobo… aparece do nada e me pede isso, é? Quer saber, leve quanto quiser!"

…

…

…

Saímos da terra firme e voltamos para o mar aberto. Assim que o navio passou por uma pedra, o grupo aproveitou para parar, já que as ondas estavam calmas, e fazer outro teste dos canhões do Going Merry, chefiado pelo atirador de serviço, Usopp.

"Wohoo! Legal! Incrível! Demais!"

Luffy só gritava e se maravilhava com a precisão dos tiros do Usopp…

Porém…

Do outro lado do navio, estava eu, lendo um livro de caligrafia e o Zoro, dormindo.

"A… atchim!"

"Saúde."

Ele espirrou, limpou as narinas e foi logo agarrando numa espada quando notou a presença da Robin, que lhe trazia um lençol.

"Eu já te disse, não chegue perto de mim." Zoro disse.

"Se você ficar aí, vai apanhar um resfriado." Robin respondeu, não ligando para os avisos dele.

"Quem tem coração fraco é que pega resfriado." Caramba… bancando o fortão…

"Então será que alguém estava falando sobre o caçador de piratas Zoro?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não me lembro de ter me auto-declarado um caçador de piratas." Ele respondeu, ríspido.

"E então, quem foi que te deu esse nome tão esplêndido?" Eu perguntei, das laterais.

Ele olhou para mim e deu de ombros. "Não sei… isso não me interessa."

Eu suspirei. "Ah… já me esqueci de como é difícil tirar mais de dez palavras de ti…" Andei para perto dele e fiquei encostado no parapeito. Robin voltou para a sua cadeira e continuou lendo o livro dela.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Não tem nenhuma história misterio~~sa por trás do seu epíteto?" Eu perguntei de volta, gesticulando.

"Acha que eu vou saber? As pessoas é que me apelidaram assim." Ele respondeu.

"Haah… homem de poucas palavras… Hm, ah sim! Eu lembro que você me disse que caçava piratas para arranjar dinheiro para comer, pois não?" Já vi que ia ter que perguntar e perguntar até fazê-lo falar…

"Sim, e qual é o problema?" Ele rebateu a pergunta.

"Não se lembra de nada daquele tempo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos e fechou os olhos. "Não sei… ah, ainda me lembro da primeira vez que encontrei o Johnny e o Yosaku."

Ah, agora sim, assim é que eu gosto.

Ainda do jeito dele, com poucas palavras e lembrando poucos detalhes, ele começou a contar uma história sobre o dia em que ele encontrou os seus "discípulos" pela primeira vez.

Ele tinha acabado de chegar numa cidade deserta e estava com fome. Entrou num restaurante, mas não tinha dinheiro para comer. Porém, estava com sorte, pois naquele restaurante tinha um bandido com uma recompensa pela sua cabeça.

"Antes de pedir o meu almoço, cortei aquele bandido em dez segundos." Mesmo com fome, Zoro ainda tinha forças para dar cabo de um arruaceiro…

Àquela altura, ele estava com a espada no conserto e andava com uma emprestada.

Enquanto ele estava comendo, Johnny e Yosaku se aproximaram dele e basicamente lhe disseram que o bandido que ele tinha acabado de derrotar era o alvo deles. Zoro lhes explicou que não era caçador nem nada, que só estava numa jornada, e lhes deu o bandido para eles entregarem à Marinha e ficarem com a recompensa com a condição de que pagassem o almoço do Zoro.

"Naquele tempo, não parava para fazer amigos nem nada do tipo. Eles eram só dois estranhos que esbarraram comigo." Ele dizia.

"E aí? O que aconteceu depois?" Eu perguntava, mais interessado.

"Francamente… o que mais é que quer saber?" Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. "Fui pagar o conserto da minha Wadou Ichimonji! E pronto! Agora dá para me deixar dormir?"

"Ooohhh… não houve mais nada? Nenhum bandido apareceu, você não foi salvar nenhum vilarejo… ou os dois ao mesmo tempo?"

Foi a vez de ele suspirar. "Caramba…"

Ele continuou, dizendo que foi pegar a espada dele, a Wadou Ichimonji, no forjador e devolver a emprestada… que acabou se quebrando.

"Fui usar uma espada velha para caçar piratas e acabei com uma dívida nas mãos…" Ele disse.

"Mas uma espada velha é melhor do que lutar de mãos vazias para alguém como você, não acha?" Eu perguntei.

E agora ele tinha uma dívida para pagar. Felizmente, ele tinha ouvido uma série de explosões vindo do vilarejo ali perto. Espera aí, felizmente no sentido de que aquilo poderia ser interpretado como um bandido correndo solto… e por consequência, uma recompensa em dinheiro.

Era óbvio que ele não iria perder essa oportunidade, por isso ele voltou correndo para o vilarejo.

Quando chegou lá, encontrou os dois caçadores de recompensa de antes lutando contra um grandalhão carregando uma pistola gigante nos ombros. Quer dizer, lutando não, levando uma autêntica surra.

"Dick Baleia da Montanha. Valia dez milhões. Modéstia à parte, se não fosse por mim, aqueles caras estavam ferrados." Zoro dizia. "Aquele bandido e os seus palermas estavam fazendo gato e sapato do Johnny e do Yosaku…"

Ele contou que um garotinho também tinha levado pancada dos bandidos, mas ainda assim queria lutar, mesmo sabendo que só iria atrapalhar.

"Eu tive que intervir."

Primeiro, ele teve que passar pelos capangas do valentão Dick. E teve que se mostrar.

De bandana na cabeça e empunhando as suas tradicionais três espadas, o tão falado "Caçador de Piratas" Roronoa Zoro estava no ringue.

"Aquilo foi um teste para a minha precisão. Se eu passasse do limite, a minha valiosa espada iria se quebrar." Ele disse.

"Hmm… segundo eu me lembro, aquela moça de óculos, Tashigi…"

O Zoro se contraiu por um instante quando ouviu o nome dela…

"…me mostrou um livreto com as espadas mais famosas quando nos encontramos…"

"Sim, a minha é uma das Grandes Espadas! Não precisava falar dela para me lembrar disso!" Ele ficou embaraçado… "Mas onde quer chegar com isso?"

"Nada, a lugar nenhum! Só ia comentar que essa não é uma espada que se quebra tão fácil." Eu esclareci.

"Mas eu me preocupo com ela."

A herança da sua amiga e eterna rival…

Pensando nisso, ele partiu para cima do bandido e dos seus capangas. Num só movimento continuado, ele os deixou no chão. Agora só faltava o chefão.

E quem diria… com a ajuda do garotinho, que jogou um balde d'água para distrair o grandalhão, Zoro teve a chance que precisava para desferir um corte no peito do bandido e derrotá-lo de vez.

Foi assim, em dois golpes, que ele conseguiu derrotar um grupo de bandidos temidos do Leste Azul.

E de bônus, ganhou dois discípulos.

"E terminou." Ele disse. "Satisfeito?"

"Agora sim, gostei!" Eu disse, contente.

"Pronto, agora vê se me deixa em paz que eu tô com sono!" Ele disse num tom para me afastar.

"Você sempre está com sono…" Eu sussurrei enquanto o fazia.

"Eu ouvi, hem?" Caramba, desisto. Não consigo sussurrar, sempre me escutam!

* * *

**Usopp: "Você encurtou as nossas histórias!"**

**Eu sou mesmo um gênio, não? Espera, está reclamando ou o quê?**

**Luffy: "Ei, ei, ei! Eu vou ter a minha? Vou?"**

**Não, capitão, vamos avançar agora. Eu espremi seis histórias em três capítulos e não quero perder mais tempo, por isso o enredo vai para a frente!**

**No próximo capítulo, vocês vão para uma ilha cheia de bodes!**

**Todos: "Bodes?"**

**E é tudo que eu posso contar. Até loguinho!  
**


	86. Vai dar lucro? Zenny da Ilha dos Bodes!

**Capítulo 86**

**"Será que dá lucro? Conheça Zenny, o emprestador da Ilha dos Bodes"**

* * *

Boom! Ataque da Marinha!

Boom! Explosões por todo o lado!

Boom! Nosso barco está em peri–Alô? Gente, não era para estarmos em pânico?

"Ei, vocês! Se não fizermos nada, eles vão nos afundar!"

Bem, ao menos Nami é quem está mais preocupada com o perigo iminente… agora, vai convencer os outros a mexerem o traseiro, vai!

"Estou com fo~~me~~"

"Eu também…"

Luffy e Chopper estavam "pendurados" no parapeito, reclamando. Usopp estava pescando e provavelmente rindo por dentro da mira péssima dos canhões da Marinha, Zoro estava polindo suas queridas espadas e Robin… lendo. _Ainda_. Mas, convenhamos, né? O livro dela é dos grossos, não dá para terminar em um dia.

"Ei, Usopp, não conseguiu nada?" Luffy se virou e perguntou, ainda lânguido.

"Não é que eu não consiga, é que a gente está se movendo muito!" Usopp justificou.

Eu também estou meio fraco para fazer qualquer coisa quanto àqueles marinheiros pestilentos…

Assim que Sanji trouxe um dos seus "Mille Feuille" ou sei lá o que é que isso se chama, os três do costume foram importuná-lo, mas Robin os deteve com os seus já famosos ataques de cócegas.

Já do outro lado…

"Mas que coisa! Como é que podem brincar numa hora dessas…"

Nami só se irritava.

"NÃO É HORA PARA FICAR RINDO, GENTE!"

"Nami! Acho que vamos ter problemas bem maiores do que a Marinha nesse mar, por isso, ponha as suas habilidades de navegadora para funcionar e faça alguma coisa!" Zoro avisou.

"Já entendi! Quê… outra neblina?"

Uma neblina escura e misteriosa estava mais uma vez no nosso caminho. Assim que entramos nela, dava para ver vários pedregulhos arrastando a corrente marítima. Apesar de alguma dificuldade para enxergar, conseguimos manobrar o Going Merry à volta dos pedregulhos e sair da zona de neblina. E adivinha só com o que nos deparamos logo de cara?

"Ilha! Estou vendo uma ilha à frente!" Usopp avisou.

Após atracarmos o navio na costa, subimos por entre as pedras e andamos pelos caminhos que atravessam as florestas da ilha. Coisa a que vocês já devem estar acostumados…

"Ninguém por perto… será que é uma ilha desabitada?" Robin pensou em voz alta.

Logo depois ouvimos um balido. Após olhar em volta, avistamos um carneiro pacificamente comendo ao longe. Infelizmente esta paz logo seria quebrada por…

"CAAAAARNE! CARNE! CARNE! CARNE!"

…Usopp, Luffy e Sanji que correram desembestados atrás do cabritinho, coitado…

"Oi, esperem!" Eu e Nami gastamos as pernas para ultrapassá-los e fazer uma barreira.

"Parados aí! Por mais famintos que estejam, eu não vou deixar que devorem aquele lindo cabritinho!" Nami declarou, de braços abertos.

"Sim, sim! Gente, não saiam por aí caçando qualquer animal que aparece pela frente!" Eu completei.

"Ei, vocês, deviam olhar à volta, porque os amiguinhos do cabrito bonitinho de vocês estão nos cercando!" Zoro logo preparou uma de suas espadas.

Não demorou até que os "irmãos mais velhos" do cabritinho saíssem de trás dos arbustos e nos cercassem… e não parecem muito contentes com a nossa presença…

"Porcaria… porque é que vocês tinham que querer comer aquele cabrito? Caímos numa cilada!" Eu perguntei, exasperado.

"Estávamos com fome!" Luffy tentou se justificar.

"Eu também estou com fome e mesmo assim não fiz isso! A culpa é de vocês!" Eu reclamei.

"O que disse?" Luffy chateou-se.

Logo tivemos que parar o argumento porque os bodes estão começando a atacar!

Zoro logo desembainhou uma das suas espadas, mas…

"Não! Não os mate! Eles não são malvados, eu posso garantir!" Chopper gritou.

Enquanto os outros tentavam espantar os bodes mais zangados, Chopper tentou a saída diplomática.

"Esperem! Não estamos aqui para devorar vocês! Eu juro! Mas porque vocês nos atraíram para uma armadilha?" Chopper tentou dialogar… e conseguiu.

Em Cabritês, um dos bodes respondeu.

"O que foi que ele disse?" Eu perguntei.

"Que alguém os mandou fazer isso!" Chopper respondeu, surpreso.

"E… e agora? Quem foi?" Eu perguntei, mais apavorado.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, tivemos de nos desviar das marradas dos cabritos que vinham para cima…

"Parem! Parem com isso!" Chopper vinha desesperado.

"Oi, saia da frente! É perigoso aqui!" Zoro dizia enquanto segurava um cabrito indignado.

"Parem! PAAAAREM!"

Foi necessário o nosso doutor se transformar na sua forma humanóide e musculosa para os bodes se aquietarem, apavorados… tal como o cabeça por trás do ataque, que se revelou ao cair de uma árvore.

"Oi, um velho esquisitão caiu ali!" Luffy apontou.

"MONSTRO!" Depois de se recuperar, imediatamente apontou para o Chopper.

Era um velho enrugado, de cabelos cinzentos grandes e desgrenhados e roupas desbotadas. Após confirmação, descobriu-se que era o responsável por ordenar que os bodes nos atacassem.

"Deve ter pensado que íamos atacá-lo…" Zoro deduziu.

"Se foi isso, não se preocupe. A gente só está aqui para pegar água e comida." Sanji tentou tranquilizar o velho.

"Como se eu confiasse na palavra de um pirata! Escutem bem, esta ilha não tem tesouro nenhum! Eu estou quebrado!" O velho, bravo, apontou para nós.

"Não leve a mal, mas também não parecia mesmo ser rico." Usopp comentou.

"Piratas de meia-tijela!" O velho então cruzou os braços e se deixou ficar sentado. "Façam o que quiser comigo, que eu vou resistir como homem que sou! Podem me cozinhar, me assar, vão em frente!"

"Oh, é mesmo?" Sanji chegou à frente e estalou os dedos. "Pois deixa comigo então. Minha especialidade é cozinhar e assar!"

Aquilo fez o velho entrar em pânico, jogar pedras na gente e tentar fugir, sem sucesso. Ficou preso nos galhos de um arbusto. Foi a vez do Zoro chegar-se à frente e libertá-lo com dois dos seus golpes de espada. Só que os cortes assustaram tanto o velho que ele desmaiou.

"O cara apagou…" Luffy comentou.

"Caramba, ele é mesmo um covarde…" Você que o diga, Usopp…

Chopper chegou perto dele para ver o seu estado… "Essa não! O coração dele não bate!"

O quê? Todos logo nos afastamos do espadachim…

"Zoro!" Luffy…

"Demônio!" Usopp…

"Que terrível!" Nami…

"Musgo do diabo…" Sanji…

"EI, ESPERA! NÃO!" Zoro ainda tentou explicar, mas não saíam as palavras…

"Eu sou um médico! Levem-me para a casa dele, rápido!" Chopper se identificou enquanto aplicava a massagem cardíaca no velho, tentando convencer os bodes dele a nos mostrar o caminho para a casa dele.

Quando lá chegamos, deitamos o velho numa cama e ficamos observando enquanto o nosso doutor o tratava. Lá, ele acordou, para alívio geral… e em especial do Zoro…

"Achei que ia chutar o balde… com piratas por perto, você nunca pode baixar a guarda…"

"Ah, não me diga, você que desmaiou sozinho!" Usopp respondeu.

"Velho dos bodes, quer dizer que ficou assustado e o seu coração parou?" Luffy perguntou.

"A Grande Linha é uma surpresa todos os dias! Como é que você consegue sobreviver aqui com um coração tão fraco?" Sanji se perguntou.

"Mas, para já, é um alívio que o senhor está vivo!" Nami suspirou.

"QUE MANÉ ALÍVIO! Depois do incidente, que foi culpa de vocês, eu quase morri e agora vou ter que descansar!" O velho se levantou de repente, puxou do ábaco e começou a fazer contas. "Não posso cortar lenha nem buscar água. Vai me dar um valente prejuízo! Vão ter que me compensar em pelo menos 50 milhões pela bagunça!"

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji e Luffy foram andando para fora da barraca. Não estavam nem aí para ouvir sermão…

"Não acha que é um pouco demais? Se fizer bem as contas, só dá isso aqui, ó!" Nami se apressou em corrigir as contas do ábaco do velho.

"Não, isso é que é muito pouco! Por mais generoso que eu seja, dá é isso aqui."

"Mas, com as despesas de medicina do Chopper, fica é assim…"

"Eu sei lá do que é que eles estão falando. Os matemáticos que se entendam… meu negócio é escrever…" Sussurrei para a Robin ao meu lado. Ela apenas sorriu.

"Esses jovens só querem me maltratar!" O velho choramingou.

"Ninguém está te maltratando aqui… ah, não precisa chorar!" Nami tentou consolá-lo.

"Tá bem, nós entendemos, tiozinho dos bodes! Vamos cortar lenha e buscar água para você." Luffy falou por nós todos.

"Garotinho do chapéu de palha, agora está falando na minha língua!" O velho de imediato parou de chorar e sorriu. "Agora temos um acordo! Eheheheheheh…"

Oh droga…

Então ficou decidido assim. Sanji cortaria a lenha, Usopp consertaria o curral, eu lavava a roupa e Nami a estendia no varal, Luffy ficaria indo e voltando para buscar água, Zoro ficaria de ir buscar comida e Chopper e Robin ficaram encarregados de alimentar os bodes.

"Aquele velho parece mesmo odiar piratas… será que é rancor guardado ou coisa parecida?" Sanji pensou em voz alta.

"Eu falei com um bode e ele me disse que aquele velho é o único humano aqui. Ele foi arrastado pela maré certo dia e já está aqui há vinte anos." Chopper explicou.

"Vinte anos? Ei, a gente encontrou outro cara nessa situação…" Luffy disse, olhando para o alto. "Hã? Oi, Zoro, para onde vai?"

"Vou buscar comida." Ele respondeu.

"Quer uma ajudinha? Já terminei por aqui e não estou fazendo nada…" Eu me levantei, roupa terminada de lavar.

"Faça como quiser… Duvido que aquele velho vá dividir alguma coisa conosco…" Ele nem se importou.

"Então tragam carne! Bastante carne!" Luffy "ordenou".

"Não me faça querer te bater…" Zoro sussurrou.

E assim fomos nós procurar por comida nas densas florestas. Como é uma atividade altamente estafante e repetitiva, não vou descrever em detalhe. Também não é preciso. Por isso, basta dizer que gastamos algumas horas para encher o saco de comida. Problema foi na hora de voltar para casa…

Com o sol já se pondo, o tempo que perdemos na colheita foi o bastante para eu me esquecer do caminho de volta… e as habilidades de orientação do Zoro não ajudavam em nada.

"Caramba, para onde é o norte? Para onde fica o sul?" Zoro se perguntava, enquanto tirava alguns arbustos mais altos do caminho.

"Não acredito que nos perdemos!" Eu reclamava, carregando o saco.

"Como é que pensa em voltarmos para casa, hem? Ei, Zoro, o que está olha–Ooo… o que é isso?"

Parei quando percebi o Zoro boquiaberto, olhando para alguma coisa. Fui olhar também e o que achamos foi…

…um navio pirata!

"Ooh! Isto é um achado! Temos que avisar os outros!" Eu disse, animado.

"Aí está… como é que voltamos?" Zoro virou as costas para o navio e olhou para as árvores, franzindo a testa.

"Uhh… não sei? Olha, voltamos por onde viemos!" Eu sugeri.

"Sim, mas, por onde viemos mesmo?" Ei, isso agora é pergunta de quem tem memória de peixe.

Decidimos voltar antes de o céu escurecer. Perdemos ainda mais tempo tentando decifrar os caminhos da floresta, mas a luz da lua cheia nos permitiu ver o que estava à nossa frente e regressar à base.

"Wah… até que enfim a gente voltou…" Zoro suspirou quando viu a barraca do velho. Os outros ainda estavam trabalhando noite adentro.

"Uau, gente! Vão descansar um pouco!" Eu disse.

"Não dá! Aquele velho não pára de arranjar coisa para a gente fazer!" Usopp disse, ainda consertando o curral.

"Eu estou exausta!" Nami reclamou, limpando o suor da testa.

"Eu estou com fo~~me~~…" Luffy caiu no chão de tão cansado.

"Não tema!" Eu disse, largando o saco cheio no chão e o deixando aberto, à disposição do nosso capitão. Ele não perdeu tempo e foi logo atacar. Enquanto isso, Zoro chamou os outros para uma conversa.

"Navio piratcha?" Luffy comia uma maçã.

"Sim. Estava bem acabado, mas havia uma bandeira pirata nele." Ele disse.

"Quem conshtruiu?" Luffy perguntou enquanto mastigava.

"Só pode ser daquele velho." Sanji deduziu.

"E porque é que ele faria isso?" Usopp perguntou.

"Eu sei lá!" Sanji respondeu.

"Hmhmhm… Esbarramos num achado interessante!" Nami pôs a mão no queixo. "O que acham de irmos dar uma olhadinha?"

"Ah, espera!" Zoro interveio, mas já era tarde. Os outros já começaram a andar em direção à montanha. "Vai levar uma eternidade para chegarmos até lá!"

Acabamos indo em grupo até o topo da montanha e quem diria…

"Merda… era tão perto em linha reta…" Ele praguejou, sussurrando.

"Hmmm… eternidade, hem?"

"Calado!"

Não demorou nem dez minutos para a gente chegar lá. Nota para mim mesmo: nunca mais confiar no Zoro para orientação numa floresta…

O navio ainda estava inacabado e o mastro era apenas uns dois pedaços enormes de madeira colados em forma de cruz…

De repente começamos a ouvir sons… assustado~~res! Umas luzes estranhas circundavam o navio…

"NÃO ME DEVOREM! EU SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PRA MORRER!" Usopp foi logo se esconder.

"São só vagalumes, seu medroso!" Nami só riu.

Depois que o susto passou, todos fomos inspecionar mais de perto o navio.

"Ele usou a madeira das árvores ao redor…" Robin deduziu.

"Mas parece que abandonou de repente…" Usopp completou.

"Tem certeza que foi aquele velho que fez isso tudo?" Sanji se perguntou.

"Hmmm… não está aqui…" Nami saiu de dentro do convés, desanimada.

"O que é que não está aqui, Nami?" Luffy perguntou.

"Tesouro."

"Tesouro?" Todos perguntamos.

"Se os meus instintos estiverem corretos, a verdadeira identidade daquele velho é… um ex-pirata tentando esconder alguma coisa!" Ela apontou, vibrante.

"Pirata?" Perguntamos, ainda mais incrédulos.

"Lá vai você atrás de tesouro de novo…" Eu disse.

"Pode ser verdade! O navio dele deve ter naufragado e o trouxe para cá! E para escapar daqui, ele passou esse tempo todo construindo um navio pirata." Nami teorizou.

"Mas peraí… um ex-pirata que não gosta de piratas? Isso não faz muito sentido, não acha?" Usopp retrucou.

"Pode ser uma fachada! Ele diz isso para nos afastar do tesouro que está escondendo!" Até onde ela vai com essa história sem pé nem cabeça… "Eu suspeitei dele desde o princípio… Lembram que na barraca do velho tinha umas coisas de valor? Até que é uma bela coleção!" Ih, esqueci de descrever isso… nem reparei.

"Nami-san, você é brilhante!" Sanji… você já sabe.

"Tá de brincadeira… aquele velho, um pirata? Sei…" Usopp duvidava.

Nami ainda insistia. "Pode ter sido um pirata famoso! Olha para esse navio, de qualquer das formas!"

"Não há caminho livre por aqui…" Robin olhava em volta. "E à nossa frente, um penhasco impossível de escalar. Se é para escapar, então porque é que ele construiu o navio aqui, no topo da montanha?"

Todos nos viramos para a Nami. E aí, como é que explica? "É… bem…"

Não explica.

…

"Gente, vamos embora daqui logo!" Usopp dizia. "Desse jeito, aquele velho esquisito vai nos encher de tarefas até o pescoço!"

Estávamos de volta à barraca do velho e em volta de uma pequena fogueira que acendemos enquanto discutíamos o que fazer.

"Eu vou ficar…"

"Luffy?" Usopp olhou para ele.

"Eu ainda estou faminto! Aquele jantar não foi nada!" Luffy se deitou no chão… bem em cima do saco…

"Peraí…" Quando eu fui ver… "Ah! Não tem mais nada!"

"O QUÊ? Ah, seu… você comeu tudo que estava ali dentro quando viramos as costas!" Zoro foi logo agarrá-lo pela camisa.

Momentos depois, Chopper saiu da barraca.

"Ah, Chopper… vamos voltar para o navio. Vamos embora." Nami avisou.

"Eu vou ficar. Não posso abandonar um paciente."

Também?

"Ele já está bem!" Usopp reclamou. "Se ficar com pena, vai trabalhar até não ter mais fim!"

"Fim… Isso vai ter fim." Chopper respondeu. "Aquele velho não teve um troço só por causa do susto. Ele está doente."

"Doente? Então quer dizer que…" Nami ligou os pontos.

"Eu tenho certeza! Aquele velho só tem mais três dias de vida!"

"O quê?"

Diante desta má notícia, surgiu outra dúvida. O que fazemos? Ele já aparentava estar debilitado, mas mesmo assim, morrer dentro de três dias… é muito triste.

…

…

O dia raiou. Levantamos mais cedo do que o costume, já pegando no batente antes de o velho acordar.

"Que soneca boa… hm? Espera, algo cheira bem…" O velho disse.

"Bom dia, velhinho!" Nami o cumprimentou.

"Seu café da manhã o espera." Sanji o levou para fora da sua barraca.

"O… O QUE É ISSO?" O velho se espantou.

Graças às habilidades do Sanji e aos bodes, que nos levaram aos melhores lugares para pegarmos comida e pescar, pudemos oferecer este café da manhã que mais parece uma combinação de todo um dia de refeições no mesmo lugar!

"Hmmm… tem certeza? Não colocaram nenhum veneno, pois não?" O velho duvidou.

"Que rude!" Nami reclamou.

"Qual é o problema em tratar bem os mais velhos?" Usopp o tranquilizou.

"Se não vai querer, eu quero!" Luffy já esticou a mão para roubar o prato…

"Não, eu como! Eu co… o quê? Aaah!" O velho deteve o braço do nosso capitão, mas assim que o viu esticado, apanhou um susto e quase tinha outro ataque…

"Ah, o senhor está bem?" Chopper ficou assustado.

"Ei, Luffy! Não o espante desse jeito!" Eu e Nami lhe demos um cascudo.

Depois de explicarmos que o Luffy comeu uma Fruta do Diabo, o velho começou a comer e se deliciar.

"Hmm! Gostoso! Já faz um bom tempo que não comia tão bem!" Ele elogiou.

"Se precisar de alguma coisa mais, é só dizer, viu?" Nami adicionou.

"Para que não… se arrependa depois…" Ih!

"Pára de rogar praga, Usopp-kun!" Foi a vez de eu lhe dar um cascudo também.

O velho continuou comendo e comendo e comendo… até que de repente, largou os pauzinhos… e parecia estar com dores no peito!

"O que foi, tiozinho?" Luffy perguntou, apavorado.

"Aguenta firme!" Sanji, igualmente assustado.

"Ah… ah… fiquei tão emocionado que a comida parou na minha garganta…"

Caímos no chão de surpresa e alívio.

"Ainda bem… já estava achando muito cedo…" Chopper, fica quieto!

"Cedo para quê?"

Antes que o velho se apercebesse, Nami jogou o sapato dela na cara do nosso doutor. Evitando as más-línguas, continuamos a oferecer-lhe comida e partilhar de boas risadas com o velhinho… com a exceção do Zoro, que franzia a testa por algum motivo.

"Algo errado, Zoro-san?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Hmmm… aí tem truta…" Ele disse, pensativo.

"O quê?"

"Olha para ele. Tem certeza de que está com cara de quem vai morrer em três dias?" Ele sussurrou.

Preferi deixar essa pergunta sem resposta.

…

…

…

"Trabalhem mais rápido! Tá calor mas não interessa!" Eita velho reclamão, hem…

Depois de se empanturrar com tanta comida, o velho nos levou para que continuássemos a construção do barco dele. Ainda bem que os bodes também estavam lá para nos ajudar, do contrário a gente não sai daqui tão cedo!

"A propósito… porque é que construiu esse navio aqui?" Sanji perguntou na sua pausa para o cigarro.

"Aahh… isto aqui não é um navio…" Ele disse enquanto relaxava com a massagem das mãos da Robin.

"Não é? Então o que é?" Luffy perguntou enquanto olhava à volta.

"É o meu caixão."

"Caixão?"

Em forma de navio?

"Sim, aqui vai ser o meu túmulo." O velho respondeu.

"O túmulo do tiozinho dos bodes… perdão." Luffy começou a rezar.

"Ei, pára com isso! Traz má sorte!" Usopp se apavorou.

Será que ele já sabe que só tem alguns dias de vida?

"Porque é que está se assustando?" O velho perguntou quando viu a Nami apavorada olhando para ele. "Quando se está sozinho numa ilha, o que há de errado em construir o seu próprio caixão? Afinal, um dia desses eu vou acabar morrendo mesmo." Ele fechou os olhos.

"Mas porquê o seu caixão é um navio pirata?" Eu perguntei.

Não tive resposta, porque o velho fechou os olhos e não os abriu. Em vez disso, baixou a cabeça… essa não, será que já chutou o balde?

"Velho? Velho? Senhor? Está bem? Senhor, responde!" Eu fui correndo, com o coração saltando. Os outros também vieram, igualmente apavorados.

"Shhh! Ele só está dormindo." Nami nos tranquilizou. Ele estava era roncando…

…

…

…

Paramos por aqui a construção do navio dele e voltamos à barraca. Após uma revigorante soneca da tarde, o velho acordou e desafiou a nossa navegadora para uma partidinha de xadrez para passar o tempo.

"Que delícia! Como é que fez esse queijo, meu jovem?" O velho perguntou.

"Com o leite das cabras. Vai te deixar mais forte, senhorzinho." Sanji disse. Depois sussurrou: "Se bem que não vai servir de muito…"

"Sua vez, velhinho." Nami avisou.

"Hmmm…" Depois de pensar por uns instantes, ele fez a sua jogada. "Xeque-mate! E com o rei na defesa!"

"AAH! Espera um momentinho!" Não acredito…

"Não há esperas, Nami-chan!" Ele ganhou? Da Nami?

"Perdi… Que tal uma desforra?" Ela perdeu? No xadrez? Não é possível!

"Vamos lá! Nada melhor do que jogar xadrez com uma moça bonita, comer queijo e receber uma massagem nos ombros!" Ele disse, mais alegre do que nunca.

"Hahah! Hoje a pescaria foi boa!" Os outros voltaram da costa trazendo montes de comida e peixes gigantes! "Sanji! Cozinhe algo bem gostoso para o velhinho, viu?" Luffy dizia enquanto largava os peixes no chão.

"'Xá comigo!" Sanji arregaçou as mangas.

"Titio, se quiser comer alguma coisa ou se quiser algum favor, é só pedir, viu? Vamos fazer todo o possível!" Usopp afirmou, mais vibrante do que o normal…

"Ah… que bom… já posso morrer feliz. Ah… estou no paraíso!"

"Não diga isso!"

"Mesmo que seja curta…"

"Olhe para a frente!"

"NÃO DESISTA DA SUA VIDA!"

Assim que o velho falou aquilo, os três bobões se derreteram em lágrimas e em pesar… que lamechas… estou começando a desconfiar disso tudo.

"Oi, gente, não acham isso meio estranho?" Zoro interveio.

"O quê, Zoro?" Usopp perguntou.

"Era para ele só ter mais três dias de vida, não era?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, mas já, já eles acabam!" Usopp respondeu, e os três desataram a chorar de novo…

"Tá bem, mas já faz alguns dias que esses três dias passaram!" Eu relembrei.

"Ah é…" Os outros pararam o chororô. "Estranho… e como é que ele está tão bem?" Usopp se perguntou.

Está bem de saúde… melhorando a cada dia… até recusa os remédios! Aí tem truta mesmo…

"Xeque-mate!"

"AAAH! De novo não!" Perdeu mais uma, Nami? O que aconteceu?

Do nosso lado…

"Oi, sensei! Não disse que ele só tinha mais três dias?" Eu perguntei quando o vi se aproximar de nós.

"Do jeito que ele está, vai viver por uns trinta anos ainda!" Sanji comentou.

"Não sei… mas se for um erro para o bem dele, não tem problema, não é?" Chopper respondeu.

"Não é esse o problema! Agora que ele está curado, vamos embora daqui!" Usopp se levantou, cheio de moral.

"Tem razão… não temos mais porquê ficar cuidando dele." Eu concordei. "Vamos partir?"

"Então está decidido." Todos nos levantamos, com vista às despedidas. "Nami! Vamos embora!" Zoro chamou.

"Podem… esperar cinco minutos?"

"Chega de ficar jogando xadrez e vamos embora, Nami!" Usopp chamou.

"Não posso parar! Eu perdi todas as partidas e agora o nosso navio é dele!"

"O QUEEEEEÊ?"

"QUE TIPO DE PIRATA ENTREGA O PRÓPRIO NAVIO NUM JOGO DE XADREZ?" Usopp gritou.

"Eu vou pegá-lo de volta, juro! Por favor, esperem!" Ela dizia, atrapalhada.

"Xeque-mate."

"Kyaaa!"

Porcaria… trabalhamos tanto e agora a Nami vai, aposta o nosso navio e o perde numa porcaria de um jogo de xadrez?

* * *

**Luffy: "Viu? Se você avançasse com o enredo logo, isso não teria acontecido!"**

**Ah, agora a culpa é minha, é? Vai reclamar com a Nami, que é uma negação no xadrez, vai!**

**Luffy: "Na~~mi~~!"**

**Bem, confusões à parte, agora os nossos aventureiros estão sem navio! Como o irão recuperar? Veja no próximo capítulo!  
**


	87. O muito procurado tesouro da ilha!

**Capítulo 87**

**"O tesouro da Ilha dos Bodes! Piratas do Zenny, força total!"**

* * *

"Nami! Vamos embora!" Zoro chamou.

"Podem… esperar cinco minutos?"

"Chega de ficar jogando xadrez e vamos embora, Nami!" Usopp chamou.

"Não posso parar! Eu… bem, meio que… perdi todas as partidas e agora… o nosso navio é dele!"

"O QUEEEEEÊ?"

"QUE TIPO DE PIRATA ENTREGA O PRÓPRIO NAVIO NUM JOGO DE XADREZ?" Usopp gritou.

"Eu vou pegá-lo de volta, juro! Eu imploro, esperem!" Ela dizia, atrapalhada.

"Xeque-mate."

"Kyaaa!"

"PÁRA DE JOGAR!"

…

Agora estamos sem navio! Tem jeito disso ficar ainda pior?

"Se o quiserem de volta, vão ter que trabalhar por aqui por mais um tempinho…" O homem então puxou do ábaco… "Hmmm… pelas minhas contas, acho que uns dez anos vão chegar. Será que dá lucro? Aahahahahahah…"

Pronto. Aí está como isso pode ficar ainda pior.

"Na~~mi~~!" Tiramo-la da mesa de jogo. Arrastada.

"Foi mal, gente!" Ela se ajoelhou, desconsolada.

"Foi mal mesmo, Nami! Quem diria que você é uma porcaria no xadrez, hem?" Usopp comentou.

"Como é que eu ia saber? Eu pensei que se derrotasse o velho, talvez ele me iria dizer onde é que estava o tesouro dele…"

Caramba, ainda com esse negócio?

"Estamos no fundo do poço! Vamos abandonar o velho aqui e fugir!" Usopp sussurrou.

"Não precisa, Usopp-kun!"

"Eh?"

Isto me valeu uns olhares confusos enquanto eu arregaçava as mangas, determinado.

"Eu vou recuperar o Going Merry da mesma forma que o perdemos! Jogando com ele!" Queria andar até a mesa, mas…

"ESPERA! E você sabe jogar xadrez?" Usopp me segurou.

"Não!" Eu disse, confiante.

Todos os outros caíram no chão.

"ENTÃO FICA QUIETO! Só vai piorar as coisas!" E o Usopp me arrastou para longe.

"Vamos embora antes que ele nos veja!" Ele insistia, mas…

"Não." Luffy interveio.

"O que está falando, Luffy? Ainda bem que o Zoro foi esperto e reparou! Podíamos ficar trabalhando aqui para o velho pelo resto das nossas vidas!" Peraí, isso seria idiotice do mais alto grau!

"Prestem atenção, caramba!" Zoro comentou. É, ele tem razão…

"Se ficarmos aqui, não vamos poder partir em nenhuma aventura, Luffy. Vamos lá embora." Sanji tentou convencê-lo com a coisa que ele mais adora…

"Não!" Mas não deu.

"Luffy!" Usopp gritou.

"Uma aposta é como uma promessa, não é? Então eu não quero quebrar a nossa!" Luffy, honesto como sempre.

"Não é hora para bancar o altruísta!" Usopp se virou para trás. "Zoro, faz alguma coisa!"

"Quem manda aqui é o capitão, Usopp."

"LUFFY!" Usopp ainda implorou, mas…

"Não é não!"

"Caraca… NÃO HÁ NINGUÉM POR AQUI QUE SAIBA JOGAR XADREZ?" Usopp jogou as mãos para o céu na última alternativa que encontrou…

"Xeque-mate!" Hm?

Robin?

"Essa não…"

"Agora temos o nosso navio de volta, não é?"

Ela ganhou? Ganhou? Por favor, digam que sim…

"Sim, ganhou…"

"VIVAAAAAAA!"

Ganhou! E jogando à distância!

"Sabia que podia contar com você, onee-sama!" Nami foi logo para o 'colo' dela…

"Será que dá lucro? Heheheheh…" Sanji, Usopp e Luffy deram o troco.

"Nada mal, eu acho, heheh… Hahahahah!" O velho bateu as mãos na mesa e gargalhou. "Eu vivi tanto mas nunca encontrei piratas tão divertidos como vocês! Gostei pacas! Que tal a gente fazer a festa hoje à noite?"

"OOOUUU!"

Temos o nosso navio de volta e agora vamos comemorar com uma festa!

Aproveitando o grande dia de caça e pesca que foi hoje, nós armamos uma fogueira para o Sanji cozinhar as capturas e a gente ter um belo jantar à luz da lua!

"O titio deve ser um grande pirata, não?" Nami dizia enquanto lhe servia bebida. "Gosta muito de beber, não é?"

"Você me chamou de pirata?" O velho perguntou.

"Sim, chamei! De outra forma você não teria taças tão fabulosas!" Nami explicou.

"É verdade… são da classe de tesouros…" Robin analisou.

"Fica esperto, vovô! A Nami tá tentando te embriagar para te fazer falar sobre o tesouro!" Usopp falou, tirando onda.

"Cala esse bico!" Nami sussurrou.

"Você tem um tesouro, tiozinho dos bodes?" Luffy perguntou e mordeu um pedaço de peixe.

"Dá para ficar calado? Tem toda uma técnica para perguntar isso!" Nami sussurrava.

"A-há! Eles te pegaram no ato, Nami!" Eu brinquei.

"Você também não!" Ela se revoltou.

"Meu tesouro… são todos aqueles que me fizeram companhia desde o primeiro dia que estive aqui… os meus queridos bodes." O vovô falou, todo sentimental.

"Que nobre…" Luffy quase vertia cachoeiras dos olhos…

"Brincadeirinha!" Ah.

"Ah, pare com as piadinhas! Por favor, conta… vai lá!" Nami pedia com jeitinho.

"Já que pediu assim, vou dizer logo. Eu fui um homem que navegou pela Grande Linha ao lado dos maiores piratas!" Ele contou.

"Eu sabia!" Nami se animou.

"Bem, eu navegava com eles… emprestando dinheiro."

"Hã?"

"Sim, eu era o Zenny, o Emprestador. Não era um pirata."

"Que peninha, Nami!" Usopp brincou.

"Mas tem que se ter muita coragem, não, vovôzinho? Emprestar dinheiro para piratas…" Sanji se admirou.

"Por quê?" Luffy perguntou, inocentemente.

"É óbvio, não? Os piratas nunca devolvem o que pegam emprestado! Você faz é arriscar sua vida se tentar que devolvam!" Usopp explicou.

"Eram uns caloteiros. Quebram promessas tão fácil quanto se pula um café da manhã." Zenny afirmou. "Mas se não os enfrentasse andaria sempre de bolso vazio!"

Pegar o dinheiro de volta significa ter que combater piratas poderosos. Pôr a vida em risco. Ser emprestador também pressupõe ser forte o bastante para encarar os piratas com quem faz negócio. Porém, Zenny não tinha poderes especiais nem era mestre de nada. Ele fazia o que fazia por um sonho. O sonho de ser um pirata.

"Um pirata de verdade… lutando pelo título de Rei dos Piratas! Foi por causa disso que comecei o meu negócio de emprestar dinheiro."

Hmm… maneira estranha de lutar por um sonho, não?

"Mas um dia, um dos piratas que me deviam, em vez de pagar, destruiu o meu barco… e eu cheguei a esta ilha quase morto. E desde aí, já foram vinte anos." Ele completou.

"E o senhor foi construindo o próprio túmulo nesse tempo todo?" Sanji perguntou.

"Antes, eu queria construir um barco perto da costa para escapar… mas não tinha como levar a madeira do topo para o fundo da montanha. Insisti e decidi construir lá mesmo, no topo. Continuei… queria voltar para o mar e seguir a minha aventura! Mas então, o tempo passou e o sonho foi embora. Descobri que fiquei velho demais para a Grande Linha. No final, tudo não passou de um sonho distante…" Zenny terminou e depois riu.

"Porque deshishtiu, tioshinho dosh bodesh?" Luffy perguntou enquanto mastigava.

"Hã?"

"Não importcha a idade. Voshê pode sher um pirata quandho quisher." Sem terminar de mastigar, ele mordeu mais um pedaço de peixe.

Mas o que ele disse tocou o coração do velho Zenny.

"Oi, oi, Luffy! Vai que ele te leva a sério?" Usopp tentou detê-lo… "O navio precisa de uma bandeira e ainda não está…"

"Sanji, me dá outro pedaço?" …mas Luffy ignorou e pediu mais comida. "É só ele levá-lo lá para baixo!" Luffy disse.

"Não é assim tão fácil!" Usopp o contradisse.

"Então ainda não é tarde…"

"Viu só! Ele te levou a sério!" Usopp apontou.

"Ah… conversa de bêbado, não é, vovôzinho?" Nami se chegou nele.

"É mesmo… vocês me embriagaram legal, não? Certo! Eu proponho um brinde à viagem de estréia do bando do Zenny!"

"Ou!"

Depois do brinde, a festa continuou agitada até o último de nós se cansar e todos irmos dormir.

Boa noite!

…

…

…

…

…

"PESSOAL! TEMOS PROBLEMAS! ACORDEM!" Ai, ai… já devia estar acostumado a ser acordado com essa frase…

"Bom dia, sensei…" Ainda sonolento, esfregava os olhos e bocejava.

"PESSOAL, A MARINHA CHEGOU!"

"O quê?"

Ih, melhor despertar de uma vez! Apressamos o passo e descemos a montanha até a praia. Quando lá chegamos, encontramos apenas um navio parado bem perto da areia.

"Só um? Que alívio…" Usopp respirou.

"Não parece que vão atacar." Nami, aliviada.

"Calma, gente, não baixem a guarda tão depressa." Eu os alertei. "O que fazem aqui?"

"Saudações, Piratas do Chapéu de Palha!" Apareceu… o comandante das tropas. "Eu me chamo Sargento Minchi. Prazer em conhecer."

"P-prazer?" Nami, incrédula.

"Quero pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido alguns dias atrás. Se eu soubesse que eram vocês, não os teria perseguido… e por isso me desculpo." Minchi disse.

"Estranho… Perseguir a gente é o trabalho de vocês!" Sanji chamou a atenção.

"Isso tá bom demais para ser verdade." Usopp avisou. Zoro foi logo agarrando numa de suas espadas.

"Calma, calma, não se zanguem! Foram vocês que derrotaram o poderoso Crocodile em Arabasta, certo? De forma alguma eu enfrentaria piratas tão fortes!" Puxa-saco… como sabe disso? "Acreditem! Mais, se quisesse lutar, não viria com um navio só."

"A-há! Ele está com medo de nós!" Usopp ganhou coragem.

"Se lutássemos com vocês, só teríamos prejuízos." Minchi continuou a babação de ovo.

"E então, o que fazem aqui?" Sanji perguntou.

"Só viemos explorar esta ilha! Não está em nenhum de nossos mapas, é um lugar totalmente novo para nós!" O cheirinho de mentira está no ar…

"Se vieram explorar então dêem meia volta. Aqui só há um velho enrugado e centenas de bodes." Nami explicou.

"Mesmo? Ótimo! Que tal nós cumprimentarmos o sr. Zenny, então?" Ele continuou… ei, espera…

Como é que ele sabe do nome do velho?

"Depois que terminarmos as nossas investigações, voltaremos à base. Ah, deixo um conselho. Vão-se embora daqui o quanto antes. Todo o QG da Marinha quer as vossas cabeças!"

"Tem razão, né… Então é melhor prepararmos tudo. Eu vou buscar a comida e avisar a Robin. Volto já!" Usopp foi subir a montanha.

Enquanto isso, nos reunimos de emergência.

"E aí, vamos partir ou não, Luffy?" Sanji perguntou.

"Hmmmmm…" Luffy pensou, sem dar resposta.

"Para além desta neblina, o clima está ótimo e as ondas estão tranquilas! Não vamos impedi-los, podem passar!" Minchi disse.

"Eu saio quando estiver pronto! Quem decide isso sou eu, não você!" Luffy reclamou. "E outra, se eu fosse marinheiro, partia para a porrada mesmo que me restasse um navio!"

"E mais outra: como é que sabia que o vovô se chama Zenny? Nós não falamos nada!"

Pronto. A peça com defeito do discurso dele. E aí, garotão?

"Isso…" As palavras o deixaram…

"Não sei que exploração querem fazer aqui, mas cheira a mentira." Nami continuou.

"Vocês estão aqui pelo tesouro do vovô, não estão?" Eu apontei.

O sargento ficou ainda mais nervoso…

"Na mosca, Dan-kun!" Nami disse. "Ai que esse cara não é de confiança!"

"É o que a gente ganha por esbarrar com um marinheiro…" Eu disse.

"Yatta! Eu sabia! O velho é cheio da grana!"

"Nami-chan?"

Pulando de alegria porque sabe que agora pode roubá-lo? Caramba… ter amigo ganancioso é dose pra leão, hem?

"Hmmm… sinto cheiro de pólvora." Chopper farejou.

"Vem dos canhões deles?" Zoro perguntou.

"Vem! E não é de um só navio. São mais do que eu posso contar!" Chopper complementou.

Logo a neblina começou a se dissipar… e revelou que tudo não passava de uma armadilha. Escondida estava uma frota inteira da Marinha, preparada para nos atacar assim que partíssemos!

"Trapaceiro de uma figa!" Zoro não aguentou mais, tirou suas outras duas espadas e se preparou para o combate.

"Não importa quantos navios sejam, podem vir!" Eu disse, sacando do meu lápis.

"LUFFY! PESSOAL!" Um grito vinha de cima!

"Usopp!"

Viramos e notamos um grupo de soldados armados descendo a montanha… com o Usopp como refém!

"Não se mexam ou eu corto a cabeça dele!" Dizia o soldado que o segurava.

"Porcaria… já tinham desembarcado!" Zoro praguejou.

"Bom trabalho, Cabo!" Sargento Minchi está feliz.

"Abaixem as armas! Do contrário…" Droga…

Nesta situação, não há opção. Zoro jogou as espadas no chão e eu guardei o meu lápis. A vida do Usopp está em risco!

"Pessoal! Fujam logo! Eles vão me matar de qualquer jeito!" Usopp, disposto a se sacrificar.

"Não!"

"Atiradores!"

Os soldados com rifles puseram-se em posição.

"Podem vir! Balas não me machucam!" Luffy desafiou.

"Mas machucam a gente, Luffy!" Nami o contradisse.

"HAHAHAH! Para além do tesouro do Zenny, vou levar o dinheiro pelas cabeças de vocês! Agora morram!" O sargento está mesmo gostando disso, hem?

Alguém, faça alguma coisa! Precisamos de ajuda!

…

…

…

"DESCENDO!"

De repente, começamos a ouvir um ruído muito alto… que vinha do topo da montanha! Descendo por uns troncos de madeira montados nas colinas vinha…

"Impossível! Um navio descendo pela montanha?"

Isso mesmo! O navio de Zenny, o Emprestador!

"Tiozinho!" Luffy gritou.

Descendo feito um louco desvairado, o velho Zenny cortava pela floresta com o seu navio pirata, que só parou quando bateu n'água!

"Vai nessa, tiozinho!" Luffy incentivou.

"Ei, ei, vai com calma…" Sanji comentou.

"Acho que ele vai ter um troço de novo…" Zoro e a sua má sorte…

"Que nada! Nessas horas é que a adrenalina corre solta! Boa, vovô!" Eu disse.

"VOVÔ! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?" Chopper gritou.

"Melhor do que nunca! Este navio não é mais meu caixão! Vai ser um navio pirata, O Zenny!" Ele respondeu, determinado. Ele estava acompanhado dos seus leais bodes.

"Vai nessa, vovô!" Luffy e eu.

"PAREM DE APOIÁ-LO, VOCÊS!" Os outros.

"Ele está doente!" Chopper, preocupado.

"Seu velhote… não faça pouco da Marinha!" Hmm… não sei o que ele disse, mas parece que deixou o sargento Minchi irritado!

"Vovôzinho, toma cuidado! Ele quer o seu tesouro!" Usopp gritou.

"Aha… Então, para além de caçar piratas, a Marinha anda fazendo hora extra indo atrás de tesouros? Que esforçados!"

"Nami, traga o navio para cá." Zoro pensou rápido.

"Certo! Pessoal, venham comigo!"

Rapidamente, deixamos o Zoro e o Luffy na praia e fomos de volta para o Going Merry.

"Sargento, os Chapéus de Palha estão tramando alguma coisa! Chame a frota do Capitão Moore e-"

"CALADO!"

Paramos quando ouvimos um tiro de rifle… Olhamos para trás e vimos um buraco bem perto do soldado da Marinha, que estava apavorado…

"Eu te disse que te daria uma parte do tesouro, não disse? Você entende, não? O Capitão não pode ficar sabendo!" Minchi… desgraçado!

"Hmmm… matar o próprio subordinado… deve ganhar muito para isso, não, Sargentozinho?" Zenny o desafiou.

"Seu… seu velho decrépito! Não pense que vai escapar dessa vivo-"

"CALA A BOCA, PIRRALHO! Você tem mesmo tomates né, roubando o tesouro de um pirata! Pegue se puder!"

"VAI NESSA, VOVÔ!"

Enquanto as ameaças se desenrolavam, ficamos distraídos o suficiente para não notar que o Luffy tinha esticado os braços até agarrar no navio! Que diabo é que ele vai fazer?

Logo descobriríamos… Luffy arrastou o navio para um lado, depois ganhou impulso e o jogou para o outro e o fez ir contra o navio da Marinha!

"TÁ EXAGERANDO!"

"Maldito… SE É UM PIRATA, NÃO VAI RECLAMAR SE A MARINHA FOR ATRÁS DA TUA CABEÇA!" Minchi ameaçou.

"Não temos tempo para perder! O velho não está em condições de fazer esse tipo de loucura!" Chopper avisou, ainda mais preocupado do que antes.

"Vamos preparar o navio e ajudá-lo!" Eu chamei.

"Usopp, vai para o posto de vigia! Dan-kun, Sanji-kun! Preparem as velas, vamos partir e é já!" Nami ordenou. Fomos todos aos nossos postos e sem demora, tiramos o navio da costa.

"Oi, temos problemas! Os outros navios estão em formação!" Usopp avisou.

"Mas estranho é que não estejam vindo para cima…" Nami notou. "Precisamos pensar num plano enquanto temos tempo!"

"E se atacássemos primeiro?" Sanji disse.

"Não diga isso nem de brincadeira!" Eu o interrompi.

"Não temos tempo para isso! Levem-me para o barco do velho, eu tenho que ajudá-lo!" Chopper gritou, desesperado.

"Ei, a propósito, vocês não têm a sensação de que a gente bateu em algo ali atrás?" Usopp chamou a atenção.

"Batemos?"

"ISSO NÃO IMPORTA, DESPACHEM-SE!" Chopper gritou.

Direcionamos o navio para os outros dois encostados na montanha isolada no meio do mar e torcemos o tempo todo para que a brisa ajudasse a acelerá-lo… a vida do velho Zenny está em risco!

Depois de esperar e quase desesperar, o nosso navio finalmente chegou ao destino, tocando de leve no navio do Zenny. Ao chegarmos, a cena com que nos deparamos era esta: Zenny no chão, o seu ábaco quebrado, a Robin no navio, sei lá como é que ela apareceu, e o Sargento Minchi sendo pisoteado à força toda pelos bodes do vovô!

"Vocês estão atrasados! Eu quase morri!" Zenny disse.

"Estava preocupado com você!" Chopper pulou do navio e foi direto examiná-lo.

"Robin-san!"

"Robin!"

Nami e eu pulamos e fomos logo ao encontro dela.

"Então era aqui que você estava…" Nami, aliviada.

"Uau! Que galo enorme! Quem foi… quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso com você?" Eu disse, olhando para todas as direções.

"Deviam se preocupar com o vovô ali em vez de mim…" Robin apontou para o Zenny. Estava deitado no chão, sendo examinado pelo nosso médico.

"Como se sente, velhinho?" Sanji perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para perto dele.

"Melhor impossível. Eu finalmente me tornei um pirata de verdade! Sinto-me mais vivo do que nunca!" Ele afirmou, corajoso e riu.

"Nami-chan! Olha, os bodes nocautearam o sargento malvado!" Eu apontei.

"Bom trabalho!" Ela deu sinal de positivo. "E… antes que ele acorde…" Ela foi arranjar umas cordas e amarrá-lo dos pés à cabeça. "Pronto!"

"Precisava mesmo disso? Ele é um fracote! Podia dar cabo dele se acordasse." Eu disse.

Logo depois, aparecem o Zoro, exausto e com um galo enorme no cocuruto e o Luffy, mais exausto ainda, com cara de quem quase morreu afogado.

"Ei… vovô… você… está… bem…?"

"Eu é que te pergunto!" Zenny rebateu.

"Você é mesmo inútil, Luffy!" Nami disse enquanto acochava o nó das amarras do sargento.

"Ah, Nami, não seja tão rude…" Eu disse.

Enquanto isso, Chopper terminou de tratar o seu paciente.

"Prontinho… os ataques vão parar para já."

"Obrigado, Chopper-sensei." Zenny agradeceu.

"Vovô! Será que vai dar lucro?" Luffy proferiu o bordão.

"Muito, muito mesmo!" Zenny completou e os dois gargalharam.

"Ah, ia me esquecendo! Né, vovô, já pode nos contar sobre o tesouro?" Nami não deixou escapar a oportunidade.

"Giku…" O velho virou-se e começou a gemer…

"EI! NÃO ASSUSTE O MEU PACIENTE!" Chopper se irritou… mas dá para ficar chateado com ele?

"Caramba… ok, desisto. Vocês já me ajudaram bastante, acho que merecem." Zenny disse.

"Legal! Se até a Marinha sabe dele, deve ser algo bem grande!" Nami, esperançosa.

"Eu tinha um tesouro. Uma quantidade enorme que recolhi de piratas. Decidi que era hora de comprar um navio pirata e ir arranjar uma tripulação, por isso troquei tudo por dinheiro."

"Dinheiro?" Os olhos dela e os do sargento se transformaram em Beris… Ka-ching!

"Pensando bem, o meu destino era partir com o dinheiro. Ontem à noite, eu lhes contei como vim parar aqui depois de escapar de uns piratas a quem emprestei, não foi? Bem, eu trouxe o dinheiro comigo. Era para o meu sonho e quase perdi a vida tentando conquistá-lo. Mas quando acordei na praia… Os bodes o haviam comido."

"EEEEEEEHH?"

"Comeram?" Nami, incrédula.

"Tudo, comeram tudo?" O sargento, ainda mais incrédulo.

"Sim, tudinho. Bem, sobraram umas duas, três notas…" Ele disse.

"Devem ter achado que era grama…" Eu comentei.

"É por isso que disse que _eles_ é que são o meu tesouro." E afinal não estava brincando! Que peninha, Nami… que peninha, sargento… afinal o tesouro que tanto procuravam estava debaixo dos vossos narizes o tempo todo!

Embora isso não sirva de consolo para ninguém.

"Minha fortuna tinha evaporado, mas em troca, arranjei companhia." Ele disse enquanto acariciava um dos seus cabritos. "Eles nunca me enganaram ou me traíram. Eles me ajudam sem querer nada em troca e estão sempre do meu lado. E eu gosto de retribuir, lhes dando amor e carinho." Mais bodes se aproximaram dele e ele os acariciou também. "Agora tenho o melhor dos tesouros!"

"Isso é ótimo! Vovô!" Luffy, contente.

"Mesmo! Eu posso tropeçar de vez em quando, mas não saio de mãos vazias." A gente partilhou uma valente gargalhada.

"Tch… que idiotice!" Hm?

Ah, o sargento brigão ainda quer falar… "Oi, Chapéu de Palha! A luta não acabou! Há uma frota inteirinha só esperando bem ali… Não pensem que vão nos escapar! Hahahahaha!" O sargento tentou ir embora da única maneira que podia.

"Não tente bancar o sabidão enquanto sai rolando por aí." Luffy o avisou.

"Que idiota…" Nami comentou.

"Idiotas são vocês! Acham que têm alguma chance contra uma frota de no-"

"Ei, sargentão, olha para cima!" Eu o interrompi e apontei.

Ele se assustou quando viu o Zoro com a espada dele e fazendo cara feia.

"Pois diga ao seu capitão…" Luffy se aproximou e o agarrou. "…que eu não vou fugir. Se quiserem lutar, deixem de rodeios e venham para cima! GOMU GOMU NO… PISTOL!"

O Luffy logo acertou um soco no sargento amarrado que o mandou voando!

"Haaai… bem no alvo! Boa, Luffy!" Usopp avisou.

Puru-puru-puru-puru! Puru-puru-puru-puru! Tem um telefone tocando! Parece que o sargento esqueceu da sua lesma-telefone quando saiu voando.

Que oportuno, porque temos uma chamada.

"Aqui fala o Capitão Moore. Eu estou-me nas tintas para esse fulano chamado Zenny! Meu único propósito é acabar com vocês em nome da justiça! Entretanto, já que me avisaram de uma maçã podre entre os meus marinheiros, vou deixar que escolham onde querem lutar." Ah, que inesperado! "Então sugiro que partam já!"

"Estávamos mesmo pensando em ir embora." Luffy respondeu. "Vamos até vocês num instantinho."

Antes da batalha decisiva, vamos nos despedir do velho. Com o seu ábaco consertado, um jantar preparado para ele e um estoque de remédios à disposição, Zenny deixou suas últimas palavras antes de nos separarmos.

"Foi divertido, titio!" Nami acenou.

"Cuide-se!" Robin se despediu.

"Até a próxima, velhinho!" Eu me juntei.

"Pessoal! Cuidem bem dele, ok?" Chopper se dirigiu aos bodes, que responderam de acordo.

"Vamos nos encontrar de novo em algum lugar desse mar!" Luffy deixou a promessa.

"Sim! Eu começo a navegar assim que o navio estiver consertado!" Zenny respondeu.

"Estaremos esperando os Piratas do Zenny!" Luffy deu o último adeus.

Com a Ilha dos Bodes já para trás, é hora de enfrentar o grande desafio: passar por nove navios da Marinha.

Nós encaramos o navio almirante deles e o nosso capitão apontou para a frente. Era lá que seria o local da batalha. Os nove navios logo nos seguiram para uma zona de neblina. Entramos nela…

…

…

…e de lá saímos, sem precisar mexer um dedo.

"Ir para uma área com neblina e rochas, que grande idéia, hem, Luffy? Às vezes você põe essa cabeça para funcionar!" Nami o elogiou.

"Custa-me a acreditar que essa idéia partiu de você, capitão…" Eu disse, surpreso.

"Hmm… é mesmo?"

A Nami logo se espantou. "Como assim? Sou eu que estou perguntando!"

Isso mesmo! De propósito ou não, derrotamos os navios da Marinha com pura tática! Ou sorte…

"E olha que te elogiei! Não é justo, eu o quero de volta!" Nami pisava o chão, com raiva.

"Du-vi-de-o-dó que esse cara planejou tudo…" Sanji dizia, tentando racionalizar.

"Foi obra do acaso, não foi?" Usopp também. "Ele só ergueu o braço para uma direção e ponto."

"Ah, qual é o problema se foi obra do acaso ou de propósito!" Eu disse, jogando o assunto no lixo. "Não vale mais a pena discutir isso. Vamos é seguir em frente!" Ajeitei o cabelo, sentindo o vento no rosto.

Enquanto isso, Chopper tratava dos galos nas cabeças da Robin e do Zoro.

"A propósito, Doutor-san…" Robin puxava assunto. "Como acha que vai ficar a saúde daquele idoso?"

"Os remédios que eu o dei devem prevenir os ataques." Chopper respondeu. "Além disso, o coração dele já é fraco e ele já é muito velho. Ele não devia estar num navio e tornar-se um pirata."

"O que está dizendo, Chopper?" Luffy saiu de trás dos arbustos do navio e se juntou à conversa. "Se o velho quer ser um pirata, temos mais é que apoiá-lo, não? E outra, se ele sair pelos mares, talvez possa achar uma cura para a doença dele."

"Sério?" Chopper, ainda reticente.

"Não se preocupe. Aquele velho não vai cair de maduro. É frágil, é verdade, mas tem coragem de sobra." Zoro se juntou à conversa.

Chopper sorriu e se tranquilizou.

O mar é imenso, mas às vezes o mundo é pequeno. Quem sabe a gente ainda esbarra com ele numa outra aventura, pois não?

* * *

**Os tesouros não se resumem a bens materiais, jóias preciosas ou dinheiro. Qualquer coisa a que uma pessoa dê um valor inestimável é um tesouro. E um verdadeiro tesouro é aquilo que você pode guardar consigo para a eternidade.  
**

**No próximo episódio: Outro ancião vai entrar no caminho dos Chapéus de Palha, mas a história vai ser muito diferente! Não perca!  
**


	88. Outro velhote? A névoa de sete cores!

**Capítulo 88**

**"A lenda da neblina do arco-íris! O ancião Henzo da Ilha Ruluka"**

* * *

"Remem!"

Remando…

"Remem!"

Remando mais uma vez…

"Droga, droga, droga! Porque é que a Marinha tinha que nos atacar justo agora?" Usopp reclamava.

"Se quiser sair dessa vivo, pára de reclamar e continua remando! Remem!" Nami, a 'timoneira', gritava com ele.

Bolas de canhão passando de raspão pelo nosso navio, as ondas se agitando… a Marinha está nos atacando! Os estrondos ensurdecedores se acumulam à medida que os marinheiros lançam salvas atrás de salvas de disparos ameaçando o casco do Going Merry!

"VAMOS MORREEEEEEE-" Usopp entrava em pânico.

"Pára de gritar e rema!" Desta vez era eu que lhe tinha que pôr a cabeça no lugar.

Ele, Zoro e eu estávamos nos remos e usávamos de todas as nossas forças para dar um pouquinho mais de velocidade ao navio.

"Oi, Luffy! Levanta e vem ajudar!" Sanji gritava, tentando ajustar as velas à direção do vento.

"Não dá… não comi nada desde o café-da-manhã…" Luffy dizia, deitado no chão.

"COM FOME NUMA HORA DESSAS?" Sanji gritou.

Óbvio que ele estaria com fome. Não é o único, já que a presença inesperada da Marinha também nos impediu de ir comer o café da manhã e me impediu de ler o jornal. Normalmente esses ataques surpresa não me dizem nada, mas hoje em especial eu estava com tanta vontade de sentar a porrada em quem nos perturbou…

"Relaxa… relaxa…" Eu dizia para mim mesmo, depois dando um suspiro. "Caramba… será que não se dá para ter paz e sossego por aqui?"

Enfim, continuamos remando até que de repente ouvimos um estrondo. Quando olhei com mais atenção…

"Um dos navios deles caiu!" Eu chamei.

"O que houve? Afundaram o próprio navio?" Zoro perguntou.

Usopp pôs um pé no parapeito sem mais nem menos, apontou para si próprio e começou a rir e se vangloriar. "Hahahah! Tomem essa, marinheiros pestilentos! Eu planejei tudo isso desde o princípio! Ahahaha!" Ele disse.

"Corta essa…" Zoro disse.

"Pessoal!" Nami chamou, do andar de cima. "Temos uma abertura! Vamos pegar a corrente de vento e escapar pelo lado onde aquele navio estava! Rápido!"

Seria certo que os marinheiros redirecionariam a frota deles para resgatar os marinheiros do navio misteriosamente afundado. Aproveitamos a deixa e fomos para longe deles.

Após atravessar um trecho de mar aberto, o nosso navio passava por um 'labirinto' de rochedos gigantes no meio do mar. Separamo-nos de modo a detectar quaisquer navios que possam ter nos seguido sorrateiramente até aqui. Luffy (ainda faminto), Nami e Chopper ficaram à frente, enquanto o resto ficou com a parte de trás.

"E aí? Onde eles estão?" Usopp perguntava, olhando nos seus binóculos.

"Parece que os despistamos finalmente." Robin respondia, olhando nos seus.

"Os ataques nessa região são mesmo intensos!" Eu comentei, me apoiando no corrimão.

"Não é à toa… Com dois donos de chorudas recompensas à vista, não é surpresa que eles fiquem de olhos esbugalhados quando nos vêem…" Zoro dizia enquanto sentava encostado ao mastro de trás.

Luffy: 30 milhões.

Nico Robin: 79 milhões.

Nem é preciso dizer mais nada.

"Gente! Um porto! Tem um porto à frente!"

Com o chamado de Chopper, fui correndo ver o que era, e os outros logo me seguiram, com a exceção do Zoro, que se deixou ficar na parte de trás e tirar mais uma das suas longas sonecas. Descobrimos que afinal aqueles rochedos todos significavam que tínhamos chegado numa ilha. O muro de rocha e musgo foi saindo do caminho e dando lugar a uma torre e a uma cidade na nossa paisagem.

Decidimos atracar o navio num canto discreto atrás das rochas e desembarcar. Luffy, Usopp e Chopper foram os primeiros a pular para fora do navio, ansiosos por explorar as novas terras. Logo os seguimos.

"Não parece ser um farol…" Chopper comentou.

"Que torre alta!" Usopp disse.

A torre que observávamos parecia estar sob reformas, visto que tinha vários andaimes, uns em cima dos outros e um grande pedaço de lona cobria o andar mais alto.

"Que é que isso importa… o que importa é que vamos poder comer alguma coisa!" Luffy dizia, sem nem se importar com a paisagem.

"Ok, ok! Dá para parar de babar?" Nami dizia, limpando a saliva da boca dele.

Saímos de trás das rochas e fomos caminhando devagarinho até chegarmos a uma rampa de subida para a cidade. Lá fomos recebidos por um guarda.

"Ei, vocês! Parem aí mesmo. Se querem ancorar nos portos desta Ilha Ruluka, mesmo na área dos pedregulhos, precisam pagar a taxa de atracagem!"

"Taxa?" Chopper remedou.

"Espera um segundinho! Porque é que temos que pagar só para deixar o navio aqui?" Nami perguntou, algo invocada.

Em vez de dar respostas, o homem pegou na sua escopeta e apontou para a nossa navegadora.

Sanji interveio imediatamente. "Oi. Nunca aprendeu que não se deve apontar armas para uma dama?"

"O que disse?"

Os dois ficaram se encarando por uns segundos…

"COMIDA! Comidacomidacomidacomida, comida!"

Só que Luffy acabou com a conversa e atropelou os dois, correndo em direção à cidade e em busca de encher a pança.

"Aquele…" Sanji praguejava, se levantando.

"Você está bem?" Robin perguntou.

"Estou ótimo, Robin-chan!" Assim que ela o fez, ele se levantou num instante e limpou a poeira do paletó.

"O que há com esse cara eu não quero nem saber…" Eu pensei.

Ele, Nami e Chopper também foram rumo à cidade fazer compras. Como não estava com paciência para acompanhá-los (e em se tratando de compras, nunca estou com paciência), decidi me deixar ficar com o resto do grupo.

"Ei, esperem! Eu também vo-"

"Oi, vocês aí!"

Usopp também queria acompanhá-los, mas não os deteve a tempo… aliás, foi interrompido por uma voz vinda do topo do penhasco. Olhamos para cima e encontramos um homem vestido em roupas coloridas, bermudas cinzentas e um jaleco de laboratório. Ele também carregava um capacete, óculos de proteção e… uma bugiganga muito estranha nas costas.

"Eu queria fazer umas perguntinhas!"

"Essa não… outro velhote?" Eu falei baixo.

"Quem é ele? Um humorista?" Vestido do jeito que está, nem vem, Robin!

"Será que é um mercador vigarista?" Também não, Usopp, mas acho que chega perto…

"NEM UM NEM OUTRO!" O homem gritou. Depois tirou os óculos e mostrou a cara. "Algum de vocês viu a Névoa do Arco-Íris quando vieram para cá?"

"Pronto… É um cientista louco…" Eu comentei.

Ei, espera.

"Névoa do Arco-Íris?" Robin reagiu logo. "Pode nos explicar a respeito disso?"

O velhinho concordou e assim fomos nós subir as ladeiras da cidade costeira e parar num restaurante caseiro para comer alguma coisa. Por alguma razão, esbarramos com o Luffy, que andava perdido pela cidade e tinha se separado dos outros.

"Tiozinho, quero repetir!" Luffy dizia, sorridente.

"Claro, meu jovem! Um especial com molho para você."

"Mais um para aqui também!" O velho o acompanhou.

"Aqui está. Tem como pagar, não tem?" O garçom perguntou, meio ríspido por alguma razão.

"É por conta dele."

"EU? PORQUÊ?"

Sem mais nem menos, o velho deixou tudo por conta do Usopp, que não hesitou em reclamar.

"Eu vos vou contar o segredo da Névoa do Arco-Íris, não vou? É mais que justo que você pague por mim." O velho explicou.

"MAS NÃO FUI EU QUE PEDI PARA OUVIR!"

O velho simplesmente o ignorou e bebeu um gole do seu copo d'água antes de se apresentar.

"O meu nome é Henzo. Eu sou um cientista genial, repito, genial e estou estudando a Névoa do Arco-Íris."

"E ainda se chama de gênio…" Daí então, o Usopp passou um bom tempo sussurrando pragas para as quais eu não prestei atenção. Punha a mão no queixo enquanto pensava noutras coisas.

Névoa do Arco-Íris… eu juro por Deus, eu já ouvi esse nome antes…

"Senhor Henzo." Robin me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"Ah, pode me chamar de Professor." Henzo disse.

"Professor… por acaso você conhece este livro?" Robin perguntou e o entregou.

O livro! É claro! Névoa do Arco-Íris era o título do livro que ela tanto lia! Será que ela já o terminou?

"Isso é…" O senhor também se espantou e logo lhe tomou o livro das mãos.

"Foi um achado que eu descobri em Arabasta." Robin explicou.

"Ah, então era isso… e eu que pensei que já tinha ouvido falar…" Usopp disse.

"Este livro foi escrito há quatro décadas, mas não se sabe quem é o autor." Robin explicou. "De acordo com esse livro, a Névoa do Arco-Íris é o caminho até a Terra dos Deuses e a Eldorado, a Cidade do Ouro."

"Isso tudo não passa de uma lenda." Henzo voltou a olhar para ela após ler algumas páginas do livro. "Muitos aventureiros foram atraídos por causa dela… mas nenhum deles retornou. E alguns deles… eram amigos meus."

"Ah, então é por isso que você está estudando a névoa." Eu disse.

"Senhores… peço-lhes que não o levem muito a sério." Dizia o garçom enquanto vinha à mesa deixar mais um prato de esparguete.

"Como assim?" Usopp perguntou.

"Ele não é nada mais que um cão de guarda para o Prefeito Whetton." O garçom explicou.

"Cão?" Luffy perguntou também.

Nesse ponto, um homem que estava sentado na mesa detrás da nossa se levantou. "Sim! Ele vive do dinheiro que arranja com o prefeito! Mas não passa de uma fraude!"

Henzo não respondeu e se limitou a baixar a cabeça, escondendo os olhos por baixo dos cabelos grisalhos em tigela.

De repente, começou-se a ouvir o tocar de tambores, se aproximando do restaurante. Por alguma razão, isso fez com que os outros clientes começassem a apressar as refeições e se levantassem apavorados.

"São os cobradores! Os cobradores de impostos estão aqui!" Chamou um dos cidadãos.

Enfim, a porta se abriu.

"Bem, bem, cidadãos…"

Um homem de cabelos alaranjados, sobrancelhas farfalhudas e bigode pontiagudo estilizado, vestido nas roupas da guarda da cidade ficou parado à porta.

"Estão aproveitando a comida?" O homem deu uma palavrinha aos clientes antes de entrar restaurante adentro e inspecionar o que cada um estava comendo. "Ei você, está bebendo um saquê de qualidade, não? Então precisa pagar o imposto apropriado."

Imposto para beber saquê? Mas que raio?

"Oi, oi, espera!" Dois guardas entraram logo em seguida e o levaram arrastado para fora do restaurante. "O dinheiro que eu tenho é para a minha esposa e os meus filhos!" Os guardas não se importaram e lhe confiscaram a carteira.

"Impostos são uma obrigação dos cidadãos." O homem dizia enquanto o guarda lha dava. "Quem não cumpre com seu dever não tem direito de viver aqui!"

"Quem é aquele esquisitão?" Usopp perguntou, sussurrando.

"Ele é o filho do Prefeito Whetton, o nome dele é Phillip." O garçom respondeu. "Ele é um maldito que cobra a gente por tudo e por nada."

"Hm?" Droga, acho que ele ouviu… "Ora, ora se não é o Professor Henzo!" Ah, bom, não ouviu. Mas ainda assim, Phillip se virou e foi falar com o velhinho.

"Meu pai está à sua procura. Ele quer saber notícias da sua pesquisa." Phillip disse.

"O mesmo de sempre. Não sabemos quando nem onde a névoa há-de aparecer." Henzo respondeu, indiferente.

"Hm… os cidadãos estão financiando a sua pesquisa, Professor." Ah, então é por isso que eles o odeiam… "E a Torre Arco-Íris está sendo construída justamente por causa disso." Ah, e é por isso que aquela torre está daquele jeito… está em obras. "Não percebe que quanto mais demorar, pior será para os cidadãos? Ora bem, se me dão licença, vou-me retirar."

Phillip então virou as costas e foi-se embora… ou iria, se não voltasse de repente só para inspecionar o prato de macarronada do Luffy…

"Você aí, está comendo um prato bastante grande, pois não?" Phillip disse, praticamente esbugalhando os olhos.

"Chim. Eu eshtava com muitcha fome." Luffy dizia, sem deixar de mastigar.

"Quem come porções grandes deverá pagar maior taxa. Sabe disso, não?" Phillip perguntou.

"Claro. Hoje fica por conta dele."

"EU? PORQUÊ?"

Luffy apontou para o Usopp de novo. Não tem mesmo descanso…

"Heheh… vai pagar o meu prato também?" Eu disse, brincando.

"NEM SONHANDO!" Ele disse.

Os soldados foram embora, terminamos e pagamos as nossas refeições, ficamos de barriga cheia e contentes… com a exceção do Usopp que teve que pagar a conta mais os impostos e acabou de bolso vazio…

"Ai, minha carteirinha…"

"Obrigado." Luffy agradeceu.

"SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!" Usopp gritou.

Saímos do restaurante e vimos o Henzo bastante deprimido enquanto olhava os soldados do filho do prefeito marcharem para longe.

"Agora entendem? Se não quiserem ser rejeitados pelos cidadãos, fiquem longe do Henzo." O garçom deu o recado.

"Obrigada pelo aviso." Robin disse. "Mas nem eu, nem estes dois rapazes podemos decidir nada." Ela apontou para o Usopp e para mim.

"Quem decide o que fazemos é o nosso capitão, senhor." Eu completei e depois me virei para ele. "E então, Luffy? O que fazemos agora?"

"Hmmm…" Nós o seguimos quando ele começou a andar pelas ruas, olhando vaziamente para a frente, perdido nos próprios pensamentos… ou não.

De um momento para o outro, as nossas ações daqui para a frente ficariam para depois porque ouvimos uma explosão e um estrondo vindos da parte baixa da cidade.

"Um relâmpago?" Luffy dizia enquanto víamos uma nuvem de fumaça se erguendo por sobre as casas.

"Vamos ver o que é que se passa." Eu sugeri.

Não deve ser nada (espera, um relâmpago em pleno dia _definitivamente é_ alguma coisa), mas gostaria de saber onde os outros foram parar…

Decidimos descer até a baixa da cidade e procurar pelos outros nas calmas.

"Parece que esse prefeito é horrível!" Usopp reclamava, chateado. "Recolhendo impostos a torto e a direito… Que história era aquela de imposto por uma refeição grande?"

"Praticamente todo o dinheiro deles é só para pagar imposto… se for assim, de que é que o povo vive, então?" Eu refleti.

"Perdoem-me… vocês." Henzo disse e nós paramos para o ouvir.

"Porque está se desculpando, tiozinho?" Luffy perguntou.

"Ei, Luffy, não escutou o que aqueles caras nos disseram?" Usopp então explicou para o Luffy, mas eu desliguei a conversa deles dois e fui perguntar ao velho.

"O que houve, Henzo-san?" Eu disse, pondo uma mão no ombro dele.

"Não… não é nada. Só estou cansado." Ele respondeu.

Naquela hora, um sino começou a tocar.

"O que está havendo?" Eu pisquei enquanto olhava de cima a baixo. Ouvia passos apressados e reparei em gente correndo em direção à costa.

"…um navio! Um galeão apareceu do nada no porto!" Ouvimos os cidadãos conversando entre eles.

"Galeão?" Usopp remedou.

"Será que…" Henzo saiu correndo e Luffy foi logo atrás dele, certo que animado pela chance de ver alguma coisa de interessante.

"O-oi, Luffy! Espera!"

Logo seguimos os dois em direção à costa para ver o que iria acontecer. Depois de descer até ao calçadão à beira-mar, tivemos que abrir caminho em meio a uma multidão de cidadãos reunidos em frente ao mar.

"Uau! Que gigante!" Luffy disse, segurando o chapéu.

À nossa frente, estava um navio gigantesco da cor do vinho, umas vinte vezes maior do que as jangadas que velejavam perto dele.

"Parece ser um navio bem velho." Robin comentou.

"É o Tarielishin!" Henzo logo identificou.

"Tarieli-quê? E-e-e-ei, velhote, espera!"

Depois de se atrapalhar com o nome do navio, Usopp tentou chamar o velho de volta ao vê-lo sair correndo para longe até as docas. Henzo seguiu e foi pegar um carrinho (aparentemente de sua invenção) para pedalá-lo até cair n'água. Quando bateu na superfície do mar, o carrinho se transformou num barco e assim o velho foi pedalando n'água em direção ao gigante galeão.

"Legal! Demais! Eu quero! Eu quero um desses!" Tudo isso enquanto o Luffy não parava de ficar maravilhado com as bugigangas do cientista…

"Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer…" Usopp deixou escapar um bom suspiro…

"O que é que aquele navio tem de tão especial?" Eu indaguei. Parece que a resposta não virá logo.

"Se quer saber, vamos descobrir! Para o Going Merry!" Luffy chamou, desatando a correr.

"Hã? O-oi, Luffy! Espera!"

Fomos correndo atrás dele, pedindo licença para passar por entre a multidão e chegar ao nosso navio. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer ao velho naquele galeão imenso? Será que tem inimigos lá dentro? Não perdemos tempo, pegamos o nosso navio e fomos em direção àquele gigante dos sete mares.

"Oi! Tiozinho!" Assim que alcançamos o galeão e vimos onde estava o velhote, Luffy não perdeu tempo e saltou para dentro do navio maior.

"Uwah! Você esticou os braços!" Henzo se espantou.

"Tiozinho! Será que pode me dar aquele seu barco?" Ah, então era por isso…

"Vo… você comeu uma Fruta do Diabo?" O velho perguntou.

"Sim! Eu comi a Gomu Gomu no Mi e sou um homem-borracha agora! Hihi!" Alegre como sempre, Luffy respondeu, puxando a bochecha para dar um exemplo.

Andamos pelo navio adentro, sempre com o Luffy seguindo de perto e importunando o velho Henzo para ter aquele carro-barco maluco para si.

"Eu não posso te dar o meu H-1 assim." Henzo respondeu.

"Ora, não seja ruim! Vai lá, dá pra mim, vai?" Luffy insistia.

Entramos num quarto em particular que estava arrumado de um jeito tal que parecia que alguém estava cuidando dele. Louça de molho na pia, uma panela com água sendo aquecida no fogão ligado, e o mais importante… comida na mesa.

Isso só pode significar…

"Alguém esteve aqui agora há pouco." Robin concluiu.

"Mas não há uma alma viva nesse navio! Como pode ser?" Usopp duvidou.

Eles dois e Henzo olhavam para a mesa enquanto eu e Luffy andávamos à volta do quarto. Reparei na escrivaninha em particular porque tinha uma pena molhada com tinta fresca, folhas de papel e um livro que parecia ser um diário. A página em que estava aberto tinha texto ainda incompleto.

"Deixa eu ver…" Sussurrei enquanto via o livro junto do Luffy.

"Este navio havia desaparecido cinquenta anos atrás…" Ouvia Henzo refletir.

"CINQUENTA ANOS?" Usopp se espantou.

"Não é o que parece…" Robin disse.

"Eu tenho certeza. Está tudo do jeito que estava naquele dia!" Henzo reafirmava.

"O que quer dizer com is-"

De repente, a bugiganga que o Henzo carregava, uma espécie de mochila de metal com um satélite embutido começou a emitir um alarme e a antena se movimentou para lá e para cá.

"O radar… o radar está reagindo!" Henzo chamou. "É a primeira vez que vejo leituras tão elevadas! Será que…"

Ele então pôs a mochila às costas num instante e saiu correndo quarto afora. Fomos atrás dele até o corrimão do navio onde ele parou para observar o mar. Mas não era só o mar que aquele cientista queria observar. Uma coisa se aproximava. Algo que ele queria encontrar desde há muito tempo.

"Aquela é…" Robin não terminou…

Nuvens lentamente vinham se aproximando do galeão. Mas estas não eram nuvens quaisquer. Eram nuvens brancas, mas tingidas com as cores do arco-íris. De vez em quando, descarregava relâmpagos e trovões.

"A Névoa do Arco-Íris?" Eu concluí.

"Maldição… o H-1 não pode ir tão longe!" Henzo praguejou. "O que faço, o que faço… é claro!"

Depois de olhar para lá e para cá, Henzo saiu correndo. Lá vamos nós atrás dele de novo…

"Eu devolvo depois!"

"MAS O QUÊ? VOLTA AQUI!"

Não sei o que lhe deu, mas o cientista maluco desatou a correr, pulou a bordo do nosso navio e saiu em disparada com ele!

"Nem pense em roubar o nosso navio!" Antes que o perdêssemos de vista, saltamos de volta para o corrimão do Going Merry.

"Porque é que não vai com aquele galeão gigante?" Usopp perguntou.

"O leme do Tarielishin está quebrado. Whetton o destruiu." Henzo respondeu.

"Que história é essa, tiozinho? Como é que sabe disso?" Usopp perguntou, incrédulo. Ele e o Luffy estavam em cima do velhinho, procurando respostas.

"Há cinquenta anos, eu estive a bordo do Tarielishin." Henzo explicou… para espanto geral.

"O-o-o-oi! Espera aí! Vamos mesmo entrar nesse negócio? Não disseram que quem entrou nunca conseguiu sair?" Usopp, mais amedrontado do que nunca.

"Está com medo?" Robin gracejou.

"E-eu não tenho medo!" Usopp, gaguejando. "Eu sou o maior, o Capitãããão… Usopp!" Gaguejando e suando frio… não borres as calças, meu!

"Não posso recuar agora. Toda a minha pesquisa foi para este momento!" Henzo disse, determinado.

"Interessante… vamos testemunhar em primeira mão o que aquele corajoso aventureiro descreveu…" Eu dizia, ao mesmo tempo nervoso e ansioso por saber o que é que há por trás das nuvens multicoloridas.

Afinal o Going Merry se tornou no único meio ao nosso alcance para entrarmos na tão falada Névoa do Arco-Íris e desvendar os seus mistérios.

Assim, o navio finalmente entrou e nós desaparecemos por entre a névoa que branqueava tudo à nossa volta. Logo a seguir, presenciamos um show de luzes e fagulhas estranhas que brilhavam e passavam em flecha pelo nosso navio.

Parece que estamos entrando noutra dimensão…

"Professor… onde estamos?" Robin perguntou.

"Num lugar chamado Concerto dos Macacos." Henzo respondeu.

"Con… Concerto dos Macacos? Será que…"

"O que foi, Robin-san?" Eu perguntei.

"Um lugar onde você entra e não sai mais. Um cemitério de navios."

"O QUÊ?"

Um cemitério de navios… nada bom… espero que não doa!

* * *

**As pesquisas do Professor Henzo finalmente o conduziram para a famosa Névoa do Arco-Íris. O Going Merry agora lentamente navega por suas águas misteriosas. O cenário com o qual os aventureiros se deparam é... desagradável, para dizer o mínimo. Que surpresas eles encontrarão? Que segredos guarda este cantinho do infinito mar azul?**

**Fique ligado e não perca o próximo capítulo!  
**


	89. Henzo e os Piratas da Abóbora

**Capítulo 89**

**"Os Piratas da Abóbora e o inescapável Cemitério Pirata!"**

* * *

Aqui estamos. No lugar chamado Concerto dos Macacos. Um lugar do qual não se sai uma vez que se entra, de acordo com a lenda.

É muito clichê se eu disser o quão mau é o pressentimento que estou tendo acerca disso tudo?

Logo vimos que o Concerto dos Macacos, também chamado de Cemitério dos Piratas, faz jus à alcunha. Um sem número de embarcações destruídas nos cercava. Navios virados, partidos ao meio, destruídos em pedaços… Engoli em seco enquanto afastava da mente o inevitável pensamento: será que nós vamos ser os próximos?

Espero bem que não!

"Uwah!"

"Cuidado!"

Luffy e Usopp saíram do navio para explorar o que havia à volta. Bem, deveria dizer que o Usopp foi arrastado, porque o nosso capitão estava cheio de energia (para variar). Ele foi escalando um pedaço maior de navio, quase caindo no mar quando o corrimão e parte do chão cederam em baixo dele, porém, ele conseguiu se segurar a tempo. Usopp estava com muito medo para se arriscar a ir junto.

"Wohohoo! Ei gente, saca só! Tem restos de navios por tudo quanto é lado!" Eu já percebi, capitão! Francamente… não sei o que é que dá nele para ficar tão entusiasmado com tudo isso…

"Gente… vamos dar o fora daqui…" Por outro lado, Usopp não parava de tremer nas bases. "Se ficarmos por muito tempo ainda vai aparecer um capitão fantasma para devorar as nossas almas!"

"Sério? O~~~i! Capitão fantasma! Você está aí?" Luffy chamou.

"NÃO O CHAME!" Nem é preciso dizer que o Usopp quase manchou o macacão de tanto medo…

Por outro lado, Robin, Henzo e eu ficamos no navio.

"Para além da Névoa do Arco-Íris fica a Terra dos Deuses. O último paraíso que resta na Terra. Um lugar repleto de ouro e prata onde as pessoas não passam fome e vivem eternamente. Está descrito assim no livro." Robin dizia, passando os dedos pelo texto.

"Eu disse e repito: isso tudo não passa de uma lenda." Henzo disse.

"Mas esse pesquisador escreveu o livro contando tudo o que viu, não foi? Como é que pode afirmar que tudo isso é uma lenda?" Eu perguntei.

"Lembra quantas vezes eu disse que ninguém nunca voltou depois de entrar aqui?" Henzo respondeu. "É impossível que a pessoa que escreveu esse livro tenha sobrevivido para contar a história."

"Professor, você sabia que este era um cemitério de navios?" Robin perguntou.

"Sim… cinquenta anos atrás, eu vi esse lugar por um instante." Henzo disse, olhando para o cenário à frente.

"Se sabia, então porque…" Robin perguntou.

"Eu estava tentando arranjar forma de salvar os meus amigos que foram levados por esta névoa." Henzo disse. "Para fazer isso… não me importava se o resto do povo me chamasse de cãozinho do Whetton."

"OOOI!" Ouvimos Luffy chamando. "Vejam só isso!"

Ele e o Usopp estavam de volta, trazendo uma arca aparentemente bem pesada, visto que o Usopp estava se esforçando. De repente, um pedaço da madeira que eles pisavam cedeu e os fez deslizar até baterem no chão do Going Merry e despejarem o baú.

Quando o baú se abriu…

"Não é possível!" Eu exclamei.

"Isso é…" Henzo disse, igualmente impressionado.

Imaginem só a nossa surpresa quando o baú bate no chão e abre… revelando uma infinidade de pedras preciosas multi-coloridas, colares de pérolas, moedas de ouro e prata e muitos outros artefatos provavelmente valiosíssimos nas mãos certas…

"Tesouros!" Eu disse. "Caramba… Se a Nami estivesse aqui…"

"Demais, não é?" Luffy disse. "E parece que tem mais desses nos outros navios! Vamos explorar mais!"

"Pode não ser um paraíso… mas não dá para negar que este lugar está cheio de tesouros, pois não? Professor…" Robin disse. Henzo só olhou de volta, sem dizer nada.

Logo depois, começamos a ouvir um sino.

Uma… duas… três vezes. O sino continuava a tocar e todos olhávamos à volta sem saber de onde vinha o som.

"Está mais alguém aqui, com certeza!" Eu disse. "Apareça!"

"Aqueles que perturbam o descanso dos mortos…"

Ih! Parece que me ouviu!

"O que foi isso?" Usopp despertou, imediatamente entrando em pânico.

"Deixem este baú onde está e desapareçam daqui! Caso contrário… a maldição dos mortos cairá sobre as suas almas!"

"Que medo… que medo! Que medo!" Usopp tremia pelo corpo todo.

Luffy ficou indiferente ao aviso sinistro. "Quem está aí?" Perguntou, levantando-se e segurando o chapéu.

Logo em seguida, engoli em seco quando vi cinco ou seis panos brancos com buracos para os olhos saírem do meio dos destroços e se aproximarem de nós.

"Eles chegaram! Fanta~~~~smas!" Usopp jogou os braços no ar…

"Entreguem o baú… ou então…"

A voz ameaçou… e em seguida ouvimos um som. Só aí que me dei conta que os supostos fantasmas tinham atirado uma flecha na nossa direção…

"Zoro-san!"

…e que ela só parou a alguns centímetros da cabeça do Zoro… _que ainda está dormindo!_

Francamente… essa era uma boa hora para acordar, não?

"Ei! Essa foi por pouco… ah, malditos!"

Luffy não pestanejou, logo esticou os braços, agarrou num mastro e se estilingou contra os panos rasgados das velas para ir ao encontro das hostis assombrações.

"Capitão fantasma! Aí vou eu!"

Ele chocou-se com as velas e nisso, também levou junto os panos brancos dos fantasmas.

"Não tem nada dentro!" Usopp gritou. "Fanta~~~sma!"

"Mas a flecha veio daquele lado." Robin disse, virando o rosto para a direção de um casco de navio com duas janelas. E podia jurar que numa destas janelas eu vi um vulto… e o vi se mexer quando reparou que estávamos olhando para ele!

"Gente, olhem lá!" Eu chamei, apontando.

"Oi! Luffy! Ali! Tem alguém ali! Luffy, escuta! LUFFY!" Usopp tirou um megafone de não sei onde e passou o tempo todo tentando chamar o nosso capitão, que ainda se desembaraçava dos panos.

"Olhem, um arco." Robin apontou com os olhos…

O vulto escondido detrás da janela tinha um arco, puxou sua corda e disparou uma flecha… bem na direção do nosso capitão!

"LUFFY! TOMA CUIDADO!" Usopp gritou o mais alto que pôde…

…mas teve que ser a Robin a produzir um braço extra saindo do ombro do Luffy e parar a flecha antes que ela o perfurasse.

"Phew…" Respirei fundo de alívio. "LUFFY, SEU MALUCO, PRESTA ATENÇÃO!"

"Hã? Ora seu!"

O vulto recuou novamente enquanto Luffy puxou a corda que segurava e arrastou um menininho para fora do cesto de observação e começar a cair. Ainda em pleno ar, ele agarrou numa corda e veio disparado em nossa direção.

"Hissatsu: Kaenboshi!" (Golpe final: Estrela de Fogo)

Usopp decidiu por atirar. Uma pequena chama estourou no ponto da corda onde a Estrela de Fogo do Usopp acertou. A corda rompeu e atirou o menino n'água. Corremos para o lado onde ele caiu e não o vimos…

"Cara… será que ele está bem?" Eu disse, já me preparando para mergulhar.

Felizmente, alguns momentos depois, ele pôs a cabeça para fora da água, ainda algo atordoado.

"Akibi!"

"Espera, Longo!"

Hã?

"Akibi!"

"Longo, acalme-se!"

Viramos e vimos duas crianças, um menino e uma menina à nossa frente. O menino carregava uma espada e estava furioso conosco e a menina tinha trabalho para o acalmar. Ao vê-los, o professor Henzo ficou sem saber como reagir.

"O quê? São só crian-AAH! Aiaiaiaiaiai…"

Usopp andou calmamente para perto das crianças quando descobriu que eram elas a ameaça… e levou um chute no saco quando o menino se soltou e foi correndo em nossa direção…

"Akibi!" Ele chamou, olhando desesperado para o mar em baixo.

No instante seguinte, a menina correu e tirou a espada da bainha e a apontou para nós… tive que me pôr à frente e deixar o meu lápis de prontidão.

"E-ei… crianças não deviam correr com coisas pontiagudas por aí…"

"Calado!" A menina respondeu, enraivecida.

"T-tenha calma, não vamos te machucar…" Eu insisti.

"Grr… hyaaa!"

"GOMU GOMU NOOOOO… Dame da!"

Antes que ela pudesse me esfaquear, Luffy chegou estilingado e lhe empurrou para o chão.

"Bem na hora…" Eu respirei aliviado.

"Yo! Valeu pela ajuda ali atrás!" Luffy disse assim que chegou.

"Não tem de quê." Robin respondeu.

"Longo!"

Imediatamente olhamos para o menino, agarrado ao corrimão e parecendo cada vez mais intimidado com a nossa presença, até que…

"Já chega!" A voz, desta vez mais ríspida.

E desta vez, o seu dono mostrou a cara.

"O Concerto dos Macacos é propriedade dos Piratas da Abóbora!" Um menino moreno de cabelos brancos, se revelou. "Se não quiserem morrer, soltem os meus companheiros e deixem o baú onde está!" Ele avisava, sempre com o braço direito erguido e segurando uma bola de metal.

"Lapanui!"

"Será mesmo…?" Henzo disse, de olhos arregalados.

"Oi, oi, oi! Se usar esse troço, vamos todos pelos ares!" Usopp avisou.

Quer dizer que é uma bomba?

"Ao menos vamos todos! Na vida e na morte, estaremos sempre juntos!" O menino respondeu, usando um palavreado definitivamente desadequado à idade…

Ele então pulou a bordo do Going Merry e andou alguns passos.

"Vamos."

"Lapanui…" O-oi… Henzo? "Lapanui! É você? E… Isoka! Longo!"

Lapanui? Isoka? Longo? Ei, espera… ele os conhece?

"São vocês!" Henzo continuou. "Lembram de mim? Sou eu! Eu brincava com vocês no Cabo de Ruluka! Não lembram… do Henzo?"

"Hã? Henzo?" Aquele nome pareceu despertar alguma coisa no menino de cabelos brancos, ou Lapanui, pelo bem da conveniência.

"Henzo… será que…" A menina, Isoka, também duvidava que fosse.

Henzo então caminhou para perto deles.

"N-não se aproxime! Eu vou detoná-la! Fique longe da gente!" Lapanui ameaçou em vão.

Ouvimos um clique e depois uma luz branca e intensa bombardeou os nossos olhos. Pegou-nos tão de surpresa que tivemos que cobri-los por uns momentos.

"Dokkan nº 3." Henzo disse. "É uma de minhas invenções. É só para assustar os outros."

As crianças ficaram sem saber como reagir. Era certo que conheciam alguém chamado Henzo, mas não tinham a certeza se (ou não queriam admitir que) o Henzo que conheciam era o mesmo que estava parado à frente deles. Mas, julgando pelo que vimos até aqui, está mais fácil ligar os pontos…

Mesmo assim, Lapanui recorreu a outro truque: a famosa bomba de fumaça, que rapidamente se espalhou e encobriu o nosso campo de visão. Quando dissipou, já os meninos tinham sumido.

"Droga…" Usopp praguejou.

"Waahahh… Caramba, vocês fazem tanta zoada!" Só agora que você acorda, Zoro? "Hã? A propósito, quem é esse velho?"

"Vai levar uma eternidade para te explicar…" Usopp desistiu mesmo antes de tentar.

"O nome dele é Henzo e ele é um cientista. Nós estamos noutra dimensão e encontramos umas crianças. E fim." Eu disse na mesma.

"Mais valia não ter explicado então…" Zoro disse, coçando a cabeça.

"Quem são aqueles moleques?" Luffy perguntou. "Hem? Tiozinho?"

Henzo não respondeu e ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo.

"Henzo-san?" Eu tentei chamá-lo de volta.

"Aqueles são… os meus companheiros."

Companheiros? Quer dizer… aqueles companheiros que ele tinha perdido?

"Nós fomos muito felizes…" Henzo disse. "Brincávamos entre nós… conversávamos, passávamos juntos os melhores dias das nossas vidas. Nenhum tesouro reluz tanto como aquele tempo. Isso tudo até aquele fatídico dia…"

O dia em que a cidade costeira da Ilha de Ruluka ardeu em chamas.

"Tudo por causa… do maldito do Whetton!" Henzo contou, cerrando a mão direita.

Ele falou sobre o dia em que o grupo testemunhou o ataque do bando do Whetton. Todos os bens de valor que encontrassem, roubavam. Todas as pessoas que encontrassem, matavam. Todos os tesouros foram saqueados. Felizmente, a população fugiu para o topo dos penhascos, mas não sem vítimas.

À medida que o Henzo contava essa história, vinham recordações do ocorrido na minha terra natal. O inferno que tomou conta da capital… o sofrimento no rosto dos cidadãos. Não devia remoer essas coisas porque já derrotei o responsável por isso tudo, mas ainda assim não dá para simplesmente esquecer e seguir.

Enfim, Henzo contou que ele e os companheiros escaparam das chamas e do esbarrão com o Whetton e embarcaram no Tarielishin, já que todos os outros barcos ancorados na costa tinham sido afundados.

"O barco partiu, e nele ficamos nós os seis… e o Whetton. Até tentamos deixá-lo para trás, mas ele nos alcançou." Henzo disse.

Lapanui sempre se pôs à frente para defender os seus companheiros e agora não seria diferente. Na luta dos dois, o Whetton acabou destruindo o leme do navio.

E imagine a coincidência quando naquele dia, a Névoa do Arco-Íris deu as caras… logo em frente do galeão sem leme.

"Expulsei o Whetton do navio, fiquei para trás… e os vi indo embora para nunca mais voltarem. Nunca imaginei que ainda estivessem aqui, e tivessem se tornado piratas de verdade." Henzo concluiu.

"Espera aí, isso é papo de cinquenta anos atrás, não?" Usopp perguntou. "Aqueles quatro não envelheceram um só dia!"

"O tempo deve passar muito devagar aqui dentro…" Henzo disse. "Um dia aqui pode equivaler a uma semana, um mês… não, até um ano no mundo lá fora."

Um ano? Então quer dizer que… quanto mais tempo passarmos aqui dentro…

"Então temos que sair daqui o mais depressa possível!" Usopp chegou à conclusão.

"Porquê?" Mas Luffy não.

"Simples! Se ficamos aqui, o que aconteceu àqueles garotos e ao Henzo vai acontecer conosco!" Eu expliquei. "Imagina os outros como velhos gagás enquanto nós ficamos aqui enrolando!"

Inadvertidamente, acabei por imaginar… e acreditem, não é nada bonito.

"O QUÊ?" Aí sim o Luffy entendeu. "Tiozinho, vamos embora!"

"POR ISSO MESMO!" Usopp se exaltou. "Não sabemos como voltar!"

Não… não pode ser assim tão preto no branco. Tem que haver algum jeito de a gente voltar para o nosso mundo!

"Não acredito… será que vamos ficar presos aqui sem poder fazer nada a respeito?" Eu falava para o vento.

"Deve haver algum jeito… e acredito que está neste livro." Robin disse, mostrando-o.

"Robin-san…" Eu vagueei.

…

…

…

"Hm?"

A sala balançou de leve.

"O barco está se mexendo?" Henzo perguntou.

"Não deveria, mas…" Robin respondeu. "Vamos ver."

Estávamos recolhidos na sala onde o professor estava dormindo. Depois de ele ter tido um pesadelo com os companheiros e acordar no susto, andamos os três de volta para a frente do navio. Luffy estava sentado na cabeça de ovelha, Usopp encostado ao corrimão e Zoro polia uma de suas espadas.

"Para onde está indo?" Henzo perguntou.

"Onde? Para fora desta névoa, é claro." Luffy respondeu.

"Mesmo comigo já tendo dito que é impossível…" Henzo sussurrou.

"O-oi, gente! Não já passamos por este navio antes?" Usopp chamou, olhando para um navio com a escultura de uma mulher na frente.

"Não sei… já?" Perguntei.

"Ah, deixa quieto. Tem muitos navios parecidos aqui." Luffy disse.

"Não… já passamos por este, eu tenho certeza." Robin disse. "Eu me lembro da escultura da deusa."

"Quer dizer que… voltamos ao início?" Usopp disse, austero.

"Não é possível! Nós estamos indo reto!" Luffy disse, sem um pingo de dúvida.

"Com tanta neblina, dá mesmo para dizer isso?" Perguntei.

"Eu tenho uma idéia." Robin disse. "Seis… Fleur!"

Ela então produziu meia dúzia de braços para controlar o canhão da frente do navio. A seguir, disparou um tiro para a frente e para o alto. A bola de canhão foi embora…

…mas logo ouvimos o assobiar de um objeto em queda.

A mesma bola de canhão que a Robin disparou caiu n'água… _atrás do nosso barco_.

"O espaço daqui é distorcido." Henzo disse.

"Eu já suspeitava… O livro descreve o interior da Névoa do Arco-Íris como um intrincado labirinto…" Robin completou.

"Aaah… GOMU GOMU NOOO…"

Caramba… o que é que o Luffy vai fazer agora?

"Espera, Luffy! Não-"

"WA~~~~RP!" (Distorção de Borracha)

"Já foi…"

Luffy se atirou e saiu voando sabe se lá para onde…

"Ai, aquele cabeça-oca!" Zoro praguejou.

Pouco depois… ouvimos alguma coisa atingindo a vela e caindo no chão.

"Ah, agora entendi!" O Luffy voltou? "Não importa para onde você vá, acaba voltando para o mesmo lugar! É uma névoa misteriosa!" E era preciso se atirar para fora do barco para perceber isso?

"Será que entendem mesmo?" Henzo ainda duvidou.

"Só a parte que diz que não dá para sair." Zoro disse.

"Vamos nos juntar ao Lapanui e os outros." Robin disse enquanto jogou o chapéu de volta para o capitão.

"Àquelas crianças?" Zoro perguntou.

"Podíamos perguntar-lhes como sair daqui, já que esse é o território deles." Ela raciocinou.

"Mas… se eles soubessem, não já teriam escapado há muito?" Eu perguntei.

"E outra, para onde eles foram?" Usopp também perguntou.

"Podemos pedir informações… àquele garotinho ali embaixo." Ela disse, caminhando para um lado do navio. "Não adianta se esconder que eu já te vi."

Hã? Tem alguém lá embaixo?

"Un Fleur."

Corri para o lado onde ela estava e era mesmo, havia um garotinho roliço de pé, escondido (bem, agora já não) no meio de destroços de navio.

"Pode nos levar… até ao seu chefe?" Robin disse.

"Você sempre quis dizer isso, pois não?" Não sei quanto a ela, mas _eu_ queria!

…

…

…

"Uwa~~~aah! Que navio gigan~~~~te!" Luffy, pendurado de cabeça para baixo na cabeça de ovelha do navio.

"Um velho navio de guerra?" Robin perguntou.

"Sim, mas agora é o nosso esconderijo."

Disse o menino, de nome Pukau. Após o trazermos a bordo do nosso navio e o assegurarmos de que não o íamos machucar, ele se tranquilizou e concordou em nos levar ao resto do seu grupo.

"COVARDES!"

Imediatamente Lapanui pulou de onde estava, se apoiando na cabeça de ovelha e descendo na superfície da frente.

"Ah, não fala isso, vai!"

Luffy o surpreendeu. O garoto se virou e assim que o viu, sacou da espada e tentou cortar-lhe o pescoço. O nosso capitão se esquivou sem esforço, sem esquecer de pegar o seu chapéu, e se pôs de pé na cabeça de ovelha.

"Venha aqui e me enfrente, maldito!" Lapanui desafiou.

"E se eu não quiser?" Luffy pulou de volta no piso. Lapanui imediatamente foi para cima dele. "Oi, vai com calma!"

"Calado! Eu já entendi… vocês fizeram o Pukau de refém e o obrigaram a contar onde fica o nosso esconderijo… não foi?"

Lapanui atacou de novo, mas Zoro interveio.

"Acho que temos aqui um mal-entendido." Zoro nem tirou a espada por inteiro para o desarmar.

"Desgraçados…" Lapanui tratou do pulso dolorido.

"Lapanui! Tem calma, eu não sou refém nenhum!" Pukau tentou tranquilizá-lo. "Eu só os trouxe aqui porque me pediram, foi só isso!"

Não adiantou, o menino de cabelos brancos não quis ouvir, insistindo com o negócio de forçarem-no a falar.

"Ele tem razão, é um mal-entendido." Robin interveio. "Nós podemos explicar. Só queremos saber como sair do Concerto dos Macacos."

"E daí se souberem? Vocês só querem arrastar os tesouros daqui e irem-se embora, não é?" Essa persistência está me dando nos nervos…

"Olha, dá para parar de tirar as suas próprias conclusões? Só queremos sair daqui, ponto!" Eu disse, exasperado.

"Acredite em nós, Lapanui! Essa é a última coisa que eles fariam, eu garanto." Henzo disse.

"Eu não confio em adultos!" Ei, só somos uns aninhos mais velhos que você! Bem, tirando a Robin e definitivamente o Henzo mas… dá para entender!

"Oi, gente!"

Usopp?

"Tchara~an! O lanche especial do Usopp está prontinho!" De repente, o Usopp aparece vindo da cozinha, trazendo uma panela com sopa, salgadinhos e bolinhos. O que deixou o Luffy com água na boca… e ele imediatamente atacou.

"Usopp-kun! Você cozinha?" Eu perguntei, chocado.

"É claro! Não sou um Sanji, mas sei fazer uma ou duas coisinhas!" Usopp respondeu. "Ei, vocês! Querem também?" Ele chamou os garotos.

Pukau logo atendeu o chamado. Lapanui ainda ficou reticente.

"Se ninguém mais quiser, eu vou cair de boca também antes que o Luffy coma tudo!"

A seguir, me juntei ao banquete. Zoro também chegou para perto e por fim, Robin, tentando convidar o ainda receoso Lapanui.

"Oi, vocês! Venham também!"

Usopp convidou o resto dos meninos, que estavam no navio deles, só admirando de longe a comida. Assim que receberam o convite, pularam a bordo sem pestanejar.

"Não se rendam por comida! Esqueceram do orgulho dos Piratas da Abóbora?"

"Lapanui!" Henzo chamou-lhe a atenção. "Orgulho não enche barriga."

E assim se desenrolou o nosso pequeno banquete. Enquanto abocanhávamos os lanches, eles não paravam de perguntar. Coisas como de onde viemos, para onde vamos, que tipo de aventuras nós passamos… O Usopp não perdeu a chance de exagerar nas histórias sobre as nossas viagens.

Porém, isso não foi o bastante para trazer o Lapanui para o banquete. Henzo se levantou e lhe ofereceu um prato com comida… mas o deixou cair ao chão por algum motivo.

"Lapanui, me perdoe! Um inútil como eu… Tentei por cinquenta anos tirar vocês da Névoa do Arco-Íris, mas… um descuido meu nos prendeu a todos aqui!" Henzo ajoelhou, vertendo lágrimas. "Eu sou um fracasso de cientista! Mas… preciso te implorar uma coisa! Se souber, nos conte… como sair desta névoa! Assim vamos embora… de volta para a nossa casa!"

"Não há como sair."

"O quê?"

"E mesmo que eu soubesse… de que adiantaria contar?" Lapanui disse, virando o rosto. "Eu não confio em vocês."

"Caramba… e vocês ainda se consideram amigos?"

"O que disse?"

Usopp, irritado com a teimosia dele, decidiu desabafar. "Pronto, pode não confiar em nós, mas o velho aí é seu amigo!"

"Eu não pedi a vossa opinião-"

"Lapanui-kun!" Incomodado, intervim também. Ele olhou-me de volta. "Que tipo de líder é você que não confia na palavra dos seus próprios companheiros?"

"Você não sabe de nada! Como é que eu posso acreditar em alguém que diz que veio de cinquenta anos do futuro?" Lapanui perguntou.

"Acredite!" Usopp falou antes de mim. "Não importa quanto tempo passou… não importa se a aparência dele mudou. Companheiros unidos sob a mesma bandeira devem reconhecer uns aos outros! Mesmo que as cores se desbotem, a amizade fica para sempre!"

Lapanui não soube responder.

De repente, o momento tenso foi interrompido por um telefone tocando. Henzo tirou do bolso do casaco um telefone-lesma, mas antes que o pudesse atender, Luffy o tomou das mãos.

"Alô?"

"Olá, Doutor Henzo."

"Hã? Quem fala?" Luffy perguntou.

"Hã? Com quem estou falando?" Do outro lado da linha, a mesma pergunta.

"Ah, oi, Luffy?" Sanji! Ah, essa voz eu já conheço!

"Onde você está?" Chopper!

"Estamos com problemas até o pescoço porque vocês resolveram dar um passeiozinho com o navio!" Nami! Direto ao assunto, como sempre…

"Ei, espera… se podemos falar com a Nami e os outros, isso significa…" Robin disse.

Henzo correu para o telefone. "Estamos conectados ao mundo exterior? Phillip! Phillip! Eu quero falar com ele!"

"Sim, aqui é o Phillip!" Ah, aquele homem lá no restaurante… "Doutor Henzo, onde você está?"

"É… dentro da Névoa do Arco-Íris."

"O quê?" Phillip, incrédulo.

"E não temos forma de sair daqui." Henzo continuou. "Perdão, mas preciso que venham nos resgatar. Não temos muito tempo. Eu inventei um aparato para uma situação como esta. Diga ao Whetton para trazê-lo aqui para de-"

De repente, Lapanui interrompeu o telefonema. "Oi! Esse sujeito de quem você falou, o Whetton, foi ele que queimou Ruluka, não foi?"

"Espera!" Henzo se afastou. "Eu não queria, mas negociar com ele foi a única maneira de resgatar vocês!"

"Já entendi… você não é o Henzo que conhecemos! Nenhum membro dos Piratas da Abóbora seria uma mera ferramenta para o Whetton!" Lapanui, ainda mais acérrimo nas suas convicções…

É difícil, mas há que se compreender o que ele está sentindo…

* * *

**Enfim, parece que há uma conexão entre os dois mundos! Mas os meninos descobriram que para isso, Henzo teve que fazer um acordo com o diabo Whetton. Será que a convicção impassível de Lapanui se tornará um obstáculo neste sonho que é o de voltar para casa?**

**Não perca o próximo capítulo!  
**


	90. Uma amizade, a gente guarda para sempre!

**Capítulo 90**

**"Passado e presente! Novos recomeços para uma velha lenda!"**

* * *

"Me soltem! Porcaria, me soltem!"

"Pare com isso, Lapanui!"

Akibi e Isoka tinham dificuldades para conter o seu amigo. Ele já tinha empurrado o Henzo ao chão e agora queria enchê-lo de porrada por se ter subjugado ao seu inimigo declarado, o agora prefeito Whetton. Por mais que os seus amigos o tentassem persuadir com a hipótese de ser um mal-entendido, o impassível Lapanui sempre retrucava.

Eu assisti à cena com um aperto no coração. Não gosto de ver brigas entre amigos de longa data… Decidi pôr dois dedos na testa, fechar os olhos por alguns momentos e racionalizar.

Apesar de a hora não ser a mais adequada para se ficar guardando mágoas, há que se dar um desconto e compreender. É difícil perdoar alguém que fez um acordo com aquele que incendiou a sua cidade natal.

"A dor… a tristeza… se você não se tivesse esquecido disso, não se curvaria ao Whetton nem que isso te custasse a vida!" Lapanui gritou. Ele conseguiu se libertar e agarrar a camisa do Henzo. "Podem ter sido cinquenta anos para você, mas para nós, não passou de alguns dias!"

Porém, há sempre o reverso da medalha.

"Oi, espera, Lapanui!" Usopp interveio, zangado. "Você só está dizendo isso porque não sabe o que aconteceu! Tem alguma idéia do quanto ele sofreu durante esse tempo?"

"O quê?" Lapanui parou para ouvir.

Assim que Usopp explicou que Henzo teve que aguentar as pessoas falando mal do chamado 'cãozinho do Whetton' pelas suas costas, Lapanui recuou e logo a raiva no seu rosto foi-se.

"Por quê?" Isoka perguntou.

"Não é óbvio? Foi tudo para salvar vocês!" Usopp explicou.

"Deixa para lá. Isso não tem nada a ver com eles." Henzo se reergueu. "Eu dou a cara à tapa, Lapanui. Esqueça essa história de vergonha e orgulho. Desde que o Whetton apareceu, eu vivi sob a sombra dele! Bata-me se quiser!"

Lapanui até voltou a agarrar a camisa do Henzo e cerrar o punho direito como se lhe fosse bater, mas o seu corpo tremia e a sua raiva tinha ido embora há muito. Nem que ele quisesse, seria capaz de o socar. Logo, as lágrimas tomaram conta do seu rosto e do das outras crianças.

"Viu? Mesmo que tenham passado cinquenta anos, vocês ainda podem confiar um no outro!"

Usopp aproximou os dois. É como ele bem disse… não importa quanto tempo passe, a amizade fica para sempre.

"Henzo…"

"Lapanui!"

"aaaAAAAah! Descu~~lpa…"

Porém, antes que eles pudessem dar o aperto de mão e fazer as pazes, Luffy estragou o momento ao aparecer voando, deu um trambolhão no Lapanui, o levou para um vórtice aqui perto e desapareceram…

Ah, detalhe: antes de a discussão começar, só porque sim, o Luffy se atirou para fora do barco.

_De novo._

"Aquele cabeça-oca!" Zoro resumiu bem o momento.

"Ah, eles vão ficar bem. O espaço aqui dentro é interligado. Eles vão…"

Após vermos que o vórtice desapareceu…

"…voltar?" …Robin concluiu, em tom de pergunta.

"E agora, José?"

"Temos que procurá-los! Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer aqui dentro!"

Henzo chamou, e imediatamente o acompanhamos.

"Porcaria… com esse cara é só confusão atrás de confusão…" Zoro reclamou.

"Ah, deixa de ser tão reclamão. Conosco é sempre assim." Eu respondi.

"Esse é exatamente o problema!" Zoro retrucou.

"Mas o que é que a gente pode fazer? Como é que íamos saber disso antes de decidirmos nos…"

E daí por diante a nossa conversa evoluiu para uma discussão verbosa sobre os prós e contras de seguirmos um capitão com um parafuso a menos… muito depois de isso ser apropriado.

…

…

…

"E então, conseguiram encontrá-los?"

"Não, nem sinal deles…"

"Aqui também não, Zoro-san!"

Henzo e as crianças esperaram enquanto Usopp, Zoro e eu procuramos pelas rochas e destroços de navio. Depois de algum tempo, voltamos a bordo de mãos vazias.

"Na pior das hipóteses, podem ter sido mandados para o fim da névoa." Henzo disse.

"O que quer dizer com isso? Que o Lapanui não está mais aqui dentro?" Akibi perguntou, aflito.

"Provavelmente."

A resposta não agradou às crianças… nem a nós. Pus uma mão na testa, tentando afastar quaisquer pensamentos negativos. Essa história de espaços distorcidos está me dando dor de cabeça. Vamos sair daqui, só temos que descobrir como. E com calma.

Caramba, Luffy, tinha que estragar tudo logo quando estávamos prestes a sair desse pesadelo?

"OOOI! GENTEEE!"

Hm? Essa voz…

Vindo de além da neblina, remando um barquinho simples… estava uma certa navegadora de cabelos curtos e alaranjados.

"Ora, é só a Nami…" Zoro, surpreendentemente indiferente.

"NAMI? Ei espera, Zoro, não acha que devia estar mais surpreso?" Eu disse.

"É verdade! Eu vim aqui para resgatar vocês e tudo o que recebo é um 'ora' de boas-vindas? Que insensível!"

Nami ficou de pé no seu barquinho que lentamente ia se aproximando do Going Merry. E logo deu para reparar que ela não veio aqui sem antes carregar o seu baú com o quanto de tesouros pudesse encontrar…

Ter uma amiga gananciosa é dose…

"Você não consegue evitar, né?" Usopp tirou as palavras da minha boca enquanto a via subir no navio, com a cara mais feliz do mundo…

"Ah, não se importe com isso!" Ela disse. Logo a seguir, ela se deparou com as expressões mais que desanimadas do Henzo e das crianças.

"Quem são esses garotos? Onde está o Luffy? Valha, gente, porque estão assim tão deprimidos?" E desatou a perguntar.

"Ahh~~n… se formos te explicar tudo, a gente não sai daqui hoje!" Eu disse, rezando para que isso não acontecesse.

"Não precisa saber tudo… o importante é que o Luffy foi parar no fim da névoa." Usopp disse, meio cabisbaixo.

"Como?"

"Foi isso que ouviu, Nami. Sumiram. Você não viu, e não dá bem para explicar o que aconteceu." Zoro reafirmou.

Nami pensou por alguns segundos e enfim desistiu.

"Ok. Retirada!"

"EEEEEH?"

Sem pestanejar, a Nami ordenou que fôssemos embora de imediato… com a cara mais alegre do mundo.

"E QUANTO AO LUFFY?" Usopp perguntou, chocado.

"Posso não saber o que está acontecendo, mas tenho certeza que ele não vai morrer assim tão fácil. Vai ficar tudo bem, vocês vão ver. Vamos voltar!"

Que grande momento de indiferença, hem? Não quer nem saber do próprio capitão?

"Arranjou algum jeito de sair?" Robin perguntou, do andar de cima.

"Pois arranjei!" Nami disse, e mostrou como… segurando uma simples corda. "O chamado dispositivo de segurança!"

"Era isso? Uma corda? Henzo-san…" Eu olhei para ele.

"Bem, é como dizem: a melhor solução para um problema costuma ser a mais simples…" Ele justificou.

"Então são vocês os que vieram de Ruluka?"

"Ian…"

Um homem de cabelos pretos amarrados, vestido com as roupas normais de um pirata, apareceu no navio em frente ao nosso. Ele estava segurando um menino no colo.

"Vocês o conhecem?" Eu perguntei.

"É o segundo em comando do Whetton!" Akibi respondeu.

Ele então decidiu se aproximar de nós, ainda permanecendo no andar de cima.

"Passem essa corda para cá, se faz favor." Ian disse.

"Porquê deveríamos? Você pode muito bem voltar conosco!" Nami dizia, apertando a corda na barriga.

"Você não se importa com este garotinho, então?"

Ele então puxou uma arma do bolso e a apontou para a cabeça do garotinho, que imediatamente entrou em pânico.

"Não."

O QUÊ?

"Nami-chan!"

"Quem é esse garoto, afinal? Eu não sou boazinha a ponto de salvar estranhos." Nami virou a cabeça e fechou os olhos para a situação.

Ela disse o que eu acho que ela disse?

"Deu para perceber…" Ele então reparou no que disse. "O QUE DISSE, MALDITA? Eu vou atirar mesmo, hem?"

"E-e-e-espera, não atire!" Eu disse, tentando não entrar em pânico. "Nami-chan! O que há de errado com você?"

"Comigo? Nada." Ela disse.

"Por favor, faz o que ele tá dizendo!" Isoka implorou. Depois de a Nami mais uma vez dar de ombros para os apelos, a menininha decidiu: se não faz por bem, faz por mal. E tirou uma faca para apontar ao pescoço dela.

"Isoka-chan!" Eu disse, chocado.

"Boa! Agora leve essa corda de volta para o bote."

"Isoka-chan…" Eu sussurrei enquanto via os dois partindo, ainda com o outro menino como refém.

Depois do Ian ter tentado que os meninos se juntassem a ele e partissem com o tesouro do barco por aí além, eles rejeitaram. O menininho refém aproveitou a chance e deu uma cabeçada na virilha do homem antes de mergulhar n'água.

"Ora, seus pirralhos!"

"Não!"

Antes que ele disparasse contra a Isoka, Robin interveio. Ela produziu seis braços que saíam do homem para o conter. Só que enquanto ele se debatia, Robin enfraqueceu e caiu de joelhos no chão por alguma razão.

"Robin-san! O que houve?" Eu perguntei.

"Pedra do mar…"

Vendo-se livre dos braços misteriosos, Ian pegou nos remos e escapou. Usopp ainda tentou atirar e afundar o barco, mas Nami, preocupada com o tesouro, não parava de o importunar e com isso ele não conseguiu se concentrar.

…

…

…

Perdemos o barco, perdemos a nossa única maneira de sair da névoa… e Nami viu ir embora o tesouro.

"Que azar… quem diria que no meio daquele tesouro havia uma jóia de pedra do mar…" Robin dizia, ainda se recuperando do choque.

"Quanto tesouro há aqui dentro… mas não vale de nada se a gente não puder sair!" Nami falava sozinha, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Não pode dar um jeitinho não?" Usopp perguntou.

"Estou tentando! Mas é a primeira vez que eu encontro um mar tão caótico!"

"Então não podemos fazer nada?" Zoro perguntou.

"Não precisaremos. Eles vão voltar." Henzo disse.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei.

"O Whetton vai querer vir cá pegar o tesouro de qualquer jeito. Agora que o Ian voltou, ele vai querer trazer a sua tropa toda para invadir." Henzo disse.

"Está de brincadeira! Vamos lutar! Não vou deixar que ponham as mãos no meu tesouro!"

Ainda está insistindo nisso? Caramba… só me dá vontade de suspirar… Fala sério… mal chegou e já fica insistindo que o tesouro que está aqui lhe pertence! Ah, esquece… eu já devia era estar acostumado com os trejeitos dela…

Logo parei de pensar nisso quando o normalmente calmo mar da outra dimensão começou a se agitar. Rapidamente a agitação aumentou e as ondas ficaram violentas. Todos corremos para nos segurar em alguma coisa, já que o barco pendia perigosamente para os dois lados, ameaçando jogar algum de nós para as águas revoltas.

"O que é aquilo?"

Assim que a agitação passou, um elemento novo apareceu na nossa paisagem. Uma abóbora gigante saindo do vórtice que liga os dois mundos.

"A Torre Arco-Íris!" Gritou Henzo.

A abóbora gigante se abriu e revelou uma porta menor dentro. Por sua vez, esta porta se abriu e dela saiu uma plataforma.

"Whetton, seu maldito… eu sabia que viria!"

…

…

…

Sem perder mais tempo, vários barcos com soldados saíram de dentro da torre (ou túnel, porque está deitada) e foram se espalhando pelo mar à procura de todo e qualquer tesouro que encontrassem. Tão rápido quanto entraram, os barcos voltavam à porta e descarregavam os baús com o tesouro.

Do nosso lado…

"Atacar!"

As crianças derrubavam com as armas que tinham, todos os soldados que tentavam subir no nosso barco.

"Não exagerem!" Usopp alertou.

"Este é o território dos Piratas da Abóbora! Vamos defendê-lo até que o Lapanui volte!" Akibi virou-se para nós.

"Waaaaah!"

"Professor!" Robin exclamou.

"Eu também vou lutar como um Pirata da Abóbora!"

Henzo, ao ver os seus eternos companheiros lutando pelo que é certo, ganhou ânimo, pegou numa espada e desceu as escadas para embarcar num barco junto deles… só que enquanto o fazia e antes que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa para ajudar…

"AAH! Atingiram-me!"

"PROFESSOR!"

O velho foi atingido por uma descarga elétrica, caiu no barco e o virou!

"Whetton!"

"Ele não envelheceu um dia!" Diziam as crianças.

"Não, não. Eu sou o neto do Whetton, Reik! Eu sou mesmo parecido?" Dizia o homem que vestia um traje mecânico esquisito, com um bastão em cada uma das mãos. E ele falava num tom estranhamente pacífico, se surpreendendo com a sua parecença com o avô… e causando estranheza em nós todos. Pena que não foi por muito tempo.

"Seus malditos! Entreguem o tesouro de uma vez, ou então eu vou usar o meu traje elétrico e fritar todos vocês!"

"Elétrico, hem? E eu que só estava esperando este momento…"

Zoro não perdeu a oportunidade, amarrou a bandana na cabeça, sacou as três espadas e saltou no barco onde o Reik estava para desafiá-lo para um duelo.

"Você usa eletricidade, né? Eu vou usar as minhas espadas para cortá-la ao meio!" Zoro ameaçou.

"Não, não… a eletricidade não funciona assim." Nami e Usopp não acharam muito sentido nas palavras dele…

"Espera aí…"

Estranhamente, aquelas palavras ganharam sentido quando eu vi o Reik se virando para encarar o Zoro. Enquanto a luta se desenrolava e saíam algumas faíscas aqui e ali, eu vi que o traje elétrico podia ser poderoso, mas tinha uma falha flagrante. Nas costas da roupa, havia uns cabos gigantes que ligavam a uma bateria movida por um soldado pedalando mesmo muito rápido. Daí em diante, não demorou dois segundos para ligar os pontos.

"O meu traje é invencível! Você não tem como escapar!" Reik ameaçava.

"Escapar, quem disse isso? Eu te disse que cortaria a tua eletricidade ao meio!" Zoro insistiu.

"Já te dissemos, eletricidade não funciona assim!" Usopp gritou.

"Na verdade funciona sim." Robin disse. Ela também sacou a jogada. E a seguir tratou de produzir duas mãos saindo da bateria para… desligar os cabos e jogá-los n'água.

"Se você cortar a fonte de energia, o traje não serve mais para nada." Eu disse.

"Ah, entendi!" Agora, Usopp?

Enquanto Reik deu chilique porque o traje não funcionava, Zoro não estava nem aí para isso e o empurrou para fora do barco. "Vaza daqui!"

"Gente, olhem!"

Nami apontou para a entrada/saída da torre, onde estava um certo homem que usava um chapéu de palha. Também lá estava o Lapanui, mas dentro d'água.

"Malditos…" …e o Whetton também. "Ninguém que me desafiou viveu para contar a história!"

Parece que o nosso capitão o encostou às cordas, mas ele conseguiu escapar, já que a plataforma onde o Luffy estava se destacou da entrada e afundou no mar.

Essa não, ele não pode nadar!

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio e tensão, de dentro da plataforma surge um pequeno incêndio…

…que culmina numa gigante explosão! Os sons de explosão continuaram por um longo tempo, o que só podia significar que a torre estava explodindo até a costa do lado de fora.

"Mas o que raio aconteceu?" Eu disse. Provavelmente exteriorizando o que todos pensavam naquele momento, enquanto olhávamos chocados e à procura de respostas para o fogo queimando sobre o mar.

"Fomos deixados para morrer!" Uma voz dizia. E era o Ian! "Aquele maldito não é capitão coisa nenhuma! Merda!"

Do nosso lado…

"Luffy!"

"Lapanui!"

Fala sério… esse cara sabe preocupar o povo…

Felizmente, Luffy e Lapanui saíram praticamente ilesos da explosão, embora o nosso capitão esteja enfraquecido, sendo carregado nos ombros do pequeno garoto. Porém, enquanto Zoro, Akibi e Longo os recolhiam no barco…

Um trovão estridente ecoava pelos céus, seguido de sons de rachadura. Alguma coisa estava se quebrando… ou seria…

"Não pode ser… o equilíbrio desse espaço é muito frágil! É quase certo que esse equilíbrio foi perturbado depois de uma explosão daquela magnitude… AAAAH!" Henzo dizia, apavorado. Ele então olhou para o céu e se apavorou mais ainda! "Essa não, a distorção espaço-temporal está aumentando!" E com ela aumentavam os barulhos de trovões… "Se continuar assim, vai nos sugar e nos matar!"

"O QUÊ?"

"O céu está desabando! Estamos sem tempo, só teremos uma hora no máximo! Temos que sair daqui!" Henzo dizia, em completo pânico.

"Mas como?" Nami, igualmente aterrorizada.

"Robin-san! O livro diz como é que saímos?" Eu perguntei.

Ela rapidamente perscrutou as páginas do livro, chegando até a última. O autor do livro já conseguiu sair do Concerto dos Macacos uma vez.

"Não!" Ela exclamou e fechou o livro. "Continua no volume final…"

"E onde isso está?"

À pergunta de Usopp, Robin só respondeu que não com a cabeça…

"VOCÊ NÃO TEM?"

Será que estamos condenados a ficar aqui para sempre… tudo porque o autor dessa história a escreveu em DOIS volumes?

"Aquela luz… Gente, é a luz do sol! É a luz do pôr-do-sol!" Lapanui apontou para um ponto amarelo e brilhante ao longe no céu.

"Pôr-do-sol?" Usopp remedou.

"Sim! Parece que há uma brecha no espaço e o sol está brilhando através dela!" Lapanui disse. "Talvez se formos naquela direção, nós podemos escapar!"

"Gente, rápido, preparem as velas! Depois vão para os remos e empurrem com toda a força que tiverem!" Nami gritou.

"Sim!"

Sem perder tempo, desenrolamos as velas e preparamos para a partida. Zoro chamou os soldados náufragos, o Ian e o Phillip para ajudar e assim ficamos todos nos remos. Nami mais uma vez atuou de timoneira, soprando um apito para ajudar a coordenar as remadas.

Com alguma dificuldade, já que o remo esquerdo não costuma saber o que o direito está fazendo, conseguimos alinhar o navio em direção à luz. Só que…

…no meio do caminho ambos os remos quebraram!

O barco foi perdendo velocidade e parou no meio do oceano!

"Rápido! A luz está desaparecendo!"

Zoro e Luffy basicamente sugeriram o impossível: que alguém (ou se desse, alguéns) pulasse no mar e empurrasse o navio. Não havia vento e assim era impossível fazer o navio sair do lugar.

"Só é preciso que vente…"

"Oi, Lapanui-kun! O que está fazendo?" Eu gritei ao ver o Lapanui pulando mesmo n'água!

"Eu vou explodir o nosso navio! Era um navio da Marinha antigamente. Está cheio de munição! Se eu atear fogo nisso tudo, posso criar uma explosão que vai lançar uma rajada de vento!" Lapanui dizia enquanto nadava para longe.

"Espera, Lapanui! Se você fizer isso… o que vai acontecer com você?" Henzo gritou.

Lapanui não respondeu.

Logo depois, os outros meninos alinharam, aproximando-se da borda do navio.

"Lapanui!"

Gritando pelo seu líder, sem qualquer pingo de incerteza, eles pularam na água também!

"Oi, gente! O que estão fazendo! Voltem aqui!"

"Nós somos os Piratas da Abóbora!" Pukau…

"Juramos que ficaríamos juntos na vida e na morte!" Akibi…

"Vocês…" Usopp, perplexo.

"Akibi-kun… Pukau-kun… Longo-kun… Isoka-chan…" Eu sussurrei, preenchido de pesar no coração.

"Voltem, gente! O Lapanui pulou para salvar vocês! Se forem junto, morrem!" Henzo ainda gritou.

"Nós não vamos morrer!"

Isoka…

"Nós vamos voltar! Não importa quantos anos demore, pode ter a certeza de que voltaremos a Ruluka!" Isoka gritou.

Não há jeito. A determinação destas crianças não conhece limites. E talvez a pequena Isoka tenha razão…

Adeus, crianças…

…

…

…

Depois de pacientemente aguardarmos e pensarmos no que lhes iria acontecer, os pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos por uma explosão gigantesca vinda de trás.

Ela lançou uma rajada de vento poderosíssima, nos projetando na direção de uma luz brilhante que se originou devido à crescente volatilidade da dimensão em que estávamos. Assim que entramos nesta luz, demos de cara com mais um show de luzes e estrelas. Estávamos enfim dando adeus à dimensão que se esconde por trás da névoa de sete cores, e de novo sendo recebidos pelo nosso mundo real.

O sacolejo começou a se sentir mesmo na saída para o mundo real, em que fomos recebidos pelo vento poderoso vindo do lado de cá. A corrente de ar praticamente nos carregou desde a saída do vórtice e fez o navio flutuar por sobre a cidade (!) e fazer uma amaragem bem violenta… que acabou por quebrar o mastro do nosso navio e deixá-lo bem danificado.

Mas ainda não acabou!

O vórtice puxava uma corrente de vento tão forte que acabou por puxar a mansão no topo da montanha.

"Minha mansão! Não! Está levando o meu dinheiro!"

Afinal era a mansão do tal Whetton que agora foi para o outro lado e por lá vai ficar.

"GENTE!"

"NAMI-SAN!"

E adivinha quem estava na costa à nossa espera! Sanji e Chopper!

Enquanto nós saíamos da água para a terra firme (e Usopp lamentava o estado do navio), Sanji e Chopper vieram nos dar as boas-vindas… mas o coitado do nosso cozinheiro só recebeu um soco na cabeça como presente…

"Isso me irrita! Todo o meu ódio!" Nami sussurrava enquanto se afastava.

"Porquê… Nami-san…" Sanji se perguntava, deitado no chão e com um galo enorme na cabeça…

"Todo o tesouro que tínhamos no convés se foi… é melhor a gente a deixar em paz para já…" Eu sussurrei para ele.

"PARADOS AÍ, PIRATAS!"

De repente, a feliz reunião foi interrompida por um tiro de canhão… e cá estava ancorada uma pequena frota de navios da Marinha! E eram os que nos perseguiam!

Essa não… mal saímos de uma enrascada, já vamos nos meter noutra? Espero bem que não!

"Por favor, salve-nos! Esses piratas estão tentando roubar o tesouro desta cidade!" Logo o Phillip foi ajoelhar em frente ao marinheiro que se aproximava de nós.

O marinheiro pegou-lhe na mão e viu a jóia do anel. "Esta jóia foi roubada por piratas há um século e se acreditava que estivesse perdida. O anel da Princesa Illusia. Porque é que você o tem?"

"Ah, isto é…"

"Não me diga que o roubou, pois não?" O marinheiro perguntou.

"Não, longe disso! Este tesouro estava escondido no Concerto dos Macacos!" Phillip se levantou.

Logo o filho dele foi se juntar às explicações. O marinheiro concluiu que, já que era um achado, não pertencia a ninguém. E como não pertencia a ninguém, poderia ser legalmente confiscado. O que logo trouxe um enraivecido Whetton para a confusão.

Durante essa situação eu comecei a olhar para o marinheiro com mais atenção… e reparei que ele se parece muito com o Lapanui…

O marinheiro cutucou a testa do Whetton com tanta força que ele caiu para trás!

"Demais… ei, espera…"

Quando ele tirou os óculos, aí caiu a ficha. A aparência dele era muito semelhante à do…

Do…

"LAPANUI!" Henzo gritou quando ligou os pontos.

"O QUÊ?"

"Eu te disse… que a gente voltaria." Isoka!

Atrás deles…

Um gordo, um magrinho de olhos puxados e um homem de cabelos loiros…

"Pukau-san! Akibi-san! Longo-san!" Eu disse.

Todos cinquenta anos mais velhos, assim como o Henzo!

Eles agora são marinheiros e imediatamente levaram Whetton e seus capangas presos.

Lapanui nos contou que aquela explosão não os matou. Em vez disso, ela também os lançou para fora… para o mundo de cinquenta anos atrás.

"Entendo… aquela névoa distorce o fluxo do tempo." Robin concluiu.

"Porquê não contou isso antes?" Henzo perguntou.

"Precisávamos de poder para derrotar o Whetton… mas demorou um tempinho para o conseguirmos. Porém… mesmo com essa capa de marinheiro, meu coração pertence aos Piratas da Abóbora. Henzo, eu sou e para sempre serei seu companheiro!" Lapanui disse.

Porém…

"Esqueci de dizer mas, os Piratas do Luffy também estão presos!"

"O QUÊ?"

"Marinheiros juram manter a justiça… e capturar todos aqueles que são procurados! Mas…"

Mas…?

"Que situação! Eu tenho que levar o bando do Whetton para o QG! Mas se o fizer, os Piratas do Luffy vão escapar por debaixo do meu nariz! Ai, o que eu faço!"

E ele logo saiu correndo.

"Ele fez de propósito…" Totalmente!

Enfim, depois de fazermos remendos no nosso navio, nos despedimos do Henzo. Os para sempre membros dos Piratas da Abóbora ainda nos fizeram uma última continência à qual respondemos antes de partir da Ilha de Ruluka… com mais uma grande história para contar. Enfim, os longos anos de pesquisa daquele senhor chegaram ao fim.

"Aquele lugar era mesmo interessante!" Luffy dizia, sentado no seu lugar favorito.

"Acha? Eu achei horroroso, aquele cemitério…" Nami respondeu.

"Esse mar é mesmo misterioso… e no fim das contas, não sabemos quem escreveu aquele livro…" Eu disse, sonhando acordado.

Acordei de volta quando alguma coisa me atingiu na cabeça.

"Hm? O que é isso?"

Não era chuva… nem água. Era qualquer coisa de cor marrom. Logo os pedaços começaram a cair aos montes… e depois ficavam maiores… e maiores… caíam detritos, depois enormes tábuas de madeira… e caiu um mastro!

…

…

"Mas o que…"

UM NAVIO GIGANTE CAIU DO CÉU!

* * *

**Os Chapéus de Palha estão destinados a não descansar! Assim que voltaram para o mar, deram de cara... com um navio gigante caindo do céu. Agora infinitas perguntas pairam na cabeça dos aventureiros. Isso e...**

**Nami: "Gente! O Log está apontando para cima!"**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo!  
**


	91. E a esquisitice não pára!

**Capítulo 91**

**"A bússola aponta para cima! Mashira, o rei dos salvamentos"**

* * *

"WAAAAAAAHH!"

"Gente! Segurem-se!"

De uma hora para outra, não, de um instante para o outro, nossos momentos de paz e sossego viraram momentos de puro pânico quando um galeão destruído, vinte vezes do tamanho do nosso navio, literalmente caiu do céu bem ao nosso lado.

Repito para quem ainda está processando o que leu: _um galeão gigante literalmente caiu do céu e quase nos esmagou_.

O choque do galeão no mar originou ondas assustadoras que jogavam o nosso navio para onde queriam enquanto a chuva de destroços caía à nossa volta. Tudo isso enquanto nos agarrávamos, tentávamos perceber o que estava acontecendo e rezávamos para não morrer por causa de alguma infeliz sequência de eventos. Usopp e Chopper eram os mais desesperados com a situação, porém o nosso atirador de serviço teve uma idéia: parar, fechar os olhos e meditar enquanto o caos se desenrola à sua volta. Provavelmente pensando que quando os abrisse, tudo estaria calmo de novo. Pena que um esqueleto caiu em frente dele e o trouxe de volta à aterrorizante realidade.

Depois de os destroços caírem todos e as ondas finalmente acalmarem, respirei fundo algumas vezes e descansei o meu coração.

"Como é que um navio caiu do céu?" Luffy se perguntou, olhando para cima, mais confuso que qualquer outra coisa.

"Muito estranho…" Sanji, num tom alarmantemente calmo.

"E não há nada lá em cima!" Zoro, dizendo o óbvio.

Enquanto Usopp e Chopper estavam abraçados e ainda tremendo do susto, chocados com o quão assustadora a Grande Linha pode ser, Nami chamou a nossa atenção ao reparar numa coisa invulgar.

"Gente! O Log Pose está quebrado. Está apontando para cima!" Ela disse, preocupada.

"Para cima? Deixa eu ver…" Eu fui inspecionar mais de perto. "Hmm… não parece quebrado… bem, é tridimensional, logo tem como apontar para cima. Mas… será que…"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, insegura.

"Não quebrou." Robin interrompeu. "Como sempre acontece, uma ilha com um forte campo magnético atraiu a agulha para a sua direção. E como está apontando para cima, isso significa que foi atraído por uma ilha do céu."

"Ilha do céu?" Todos perguntamos em uníssono.

"Q-quer dizer… uma ilha que flutua?" Luffy perguntou, esperançoso.

"Mas não vejo nada no céu que se pareça com uma ilha." Zoro olhou para cima de novo e só viu gaivotas e nuvens.

"Não exatamente." Robin disse. "O que flutua lá em cima é um oceano."

"Eu cada vez estou entendendo menos…" Sanji lamentou.

"E eu cada vez quero acreditar menos…" Eu me juntei a ele. "Não que acreditasse antes. Podemos não ir?"

"Quer dizer que tem um mar lá em cima, e uma ilha também? Legal! Vamos logo para lá!"

"Yosh, homens! Virem o leme para cima!"

Usopp e Luffy logo ficaram entusiasmados (até demais) com a idéia de uma ilha no céu. Robin suspirou e decidiu tapar a boca dos barulhentos. Óbvio é que não dá para virar o… caramba, preciso mesmo dizer? Eu me sinto até estúpido só por escrever isso…

"Pessoalmente, nunca vi uma ilha do céu. Não sei muito a respeito." Robin disse.

"E também não dá para acreditar, Robin-san…" Eu dizia, algo nervoso. "Hah, onde é que já se viu, uma ilha no céu? Podemos não ir?"

"É, a bússola pifou desta vez…" Nami reclamava.

"Pode ter a certeza que não." Robin reafirmou. "Você não deve pensar em como consertar um Log quebrado… mas em como fazer para chegar até lá acima."

"O quê?"

"O QUÊ?"

Nami e eu exclamamos, comigo ainda mais nervoso.

"Não importa o quão estranhas sejam as circunstâncias. Não importa o pânico a que uma tripulação seja submetida. Você não pode duvidar de um Log Pose. Esta é uma regra de ouro. Se tiver do que duvidar, comece pelo seu próprio senso comum. Você sempre encontra uma ilha na direção a que a agulha aponta. _Sempre_."

As palavras dela eram tão cheias de certeza que eu chorei por dentro.

"Mesmo assim… podemos não ir?" Eu sussurrei.

Uma ilha? No céu? Hmmm… estou vendo que não vou gostar do que vem por aí…

…

"Aiaiaiai… o que ela pretende fazer abrindo esse caixão?" Chopper perguntou, se escondendo ao contrário atrás do mastro. Nami o acompanhava, ainda tentando 'consertar' a bússola.

Enquanto isso, Zoro, Sanji e eu observávamos enquanto a nossa arqueóloga cuidadosamente montava um crânio tirado de um caixão que fomos buscar por entre os destroços. Luffy e Usopp ficaram para explorar um pouco mais.

"Pronto, restaurado." Robin disse, pousando o crânio no chão. Sanji apontou para alguns buracos que havia nele.

"Estes buracos não são naturais." Ela explicou. "São sinais de tratamento médico. Cirurgia de perfuração craniana, certo, Doutor-san?"

"Trepanação." Chopper respondeu. "No passado, abriam-se buracos no crânio para extrair tumores. Mas essa é uma prática muito antiga!"

"Correto." Robin continuou a análise. "O dono deste crânio morreu há cerca de duzentos anos… Era um homem, de cerca de trinta anos de idade. Durante uma viagem, teve um colapso e morreu. Os seus dentes ficaram mais bem conservados que os ossos. Provavelmente, é efeito de uma cobertura de alcatrão, uma prática restrita a uma certa região do Sul Azul. Se formos pensar historicamente, esta embarcação deveria ser de exploração."

Ela então trouxe um livro e o pesquisou até encontrar uma certa página.

"Reino de Bliss, no Sul Azul. Este navio chama-se Saint Bliss e veio de lá. Partiu há duzentos e oito anos."

Prestando atenção na foto, dava para reparar que era aquele o navio que tinha caído do céu.

"Q-quer dizer que esse navio ficou à deriva no céu por dois séculos?" Eu deduzi, chocado.

"Exatamente." Robin confirmou.

"Você consegue descobrir isso tudo só com base num crânio?" Nami perguntou, já se aproximando.

"Eles não falam mais, mas ainda têm montes de informações. Se for mesmo de exploração, deve haver documentos ou outras evidências a bordo do navio." Robin respondeu.

"Mas o navio já está afundan-EI, VOCÊS, O QUE AINDA ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ?"

Logo que Nami se virou, foi correndo gritar com os 'exploradores'. O galeão estava quase submerso, mas eles se esqueceram de voltar para a base, o Luffy no mar, lutando para não se afogar… e o Usopp ilhado nos destroços ainda acima da linha d'água.

Depois que os resgatamos e o Luffy parou de respirar fundo e cuspir água, ele se lembrou de alguma coisa.

"Oi, galera! Eu consegui! Eu achei uma coisa incrível, vocês não vão acreditar! Saca só!"

Nem é preciso dizer que ficamos todos de olhos arregalados quando ele mostrou o que trouxe.

"UM MAPA DA ILHA DO CÉU?"

"Skypiea? Então existe mesmo uma ilha lá em cima?"

"YA~~~HOO~~~~!"

"NÃÃÃOOO!"

Isso mesmo, um mapa de uma ilha do céu. Não sei porque, mas essa descoberta não me agrada nem um pouco…

"Deixa eu ver!" Enquanto os de sempre pulavam de alegria, eu peguei o mapa da Nami, tremendo também, mas era de medo… "Não acredito… uma ilha, lá em cima? Não pode ser, não pode ser, não pode!"

"P… porquê está tão preocupado com isso, Dan-kun?" Nami asked.

"Eu te peço, te imploro, do fundo do meu coração, podemos não ir?" Eu pus minhas mãos nos ombros dela, desesperado. "Por favor, eu não quero ir para lá, eu vou morrer!"

"Fala sério, Dan, vai ser uma aventura e tanto! Nenhum de nós foi para uma ilha do céu antes! Porque é que você não quer ir?" O Luffy praticamente me placou para pôr um braço à volta do meus ombros.

"Porque é lá em cima, no céu!" Eu gritei, erguendo um braço e apontando. "A sabe-se lá quantos mil pés de distância do chão! Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho um medo irracional de alturas extremas!"

"Acalmem-se, acalmem-se, vocês!" Nami disse, pegando o mapa de volta. "É muito cedo para comemorar. Tem um zilhão de mapas falsos por aí."

"Uwaa~~~n…"

A palavra mágica: mapa falso. Enquanto os outros largaram os pulos e ficaram cabisbaixos, ao menos pude respirar de alívio com essa possibilidade. Nami ainda tentou convencê-los de que havia, mas não deu outra, logo ela e o capitão estavam discutindo de novo.

"Nami… não desconta no meu navio…" Usopp dizia, enquanto a via esmurrar o mastro…

"Por favor, diz que é falso… por favor, diz que é falso, por favor diz que é falso!" E eu rezava…

"Quando fica tão brava… a Nami-san é tão bonita…" …e o Sanji se derretia silenciosamente.

Depois de baterem o recorde de tempo discutindo, a Nami venceu o debate da forma que mais sabe: dando um valente cascudo na cabeça do capitão…

"Não estamos indo a lugar nenhum e eu estou ficando impaciente! Primeiro de tudo, o que precisamos é de informação, como a Robin disse." Nami proclamou, olhando para a sua bússola. "Se aquele navio gigante esteve lá em cima por tanto tempo, deve haver jeito de o nosso chegar lá também."

"E-e-e-espera…" Eu intervim. "Então quer dizer que vamos mesmo lá para cima?"

"Não temos outra escolha." Ela disse, com toda a certeza do mundo. "Se quisermos seguir, o nosso próximo destino é a ilha do céu. Por isso, o que temos a fazer é entrar naquele navio e resgatar mais documentos!"

"Essa não…" Eu resmunguei para mim.

"Agora que o navio afundou… vamos resgatá-lo!"

…

Um tempinho depois…

…

"Você nos manda fazer cada coisa estranha, hem?" Dizia Luffy.

E assim, em questão de poucas horas, mais ou menos, o nosso atirador e também especialista em engenhocas conseguiu concretizar um aparato adequado para o resgate. O capitão, Zoro e Sanji se voluntariaram para vestir os trajes subaquáticos: barris com um visor, conectados a um tubo de ar, que serve também de meio de comunicação com a superfície. No caso do Luffy, foram necessários dois, para o corpo todo. Assim, lá se foram os três para as profundezas do oceano, explorar o navio afundado.

"Aqui fala o Chopper. Respondam, pessoal!" Chopper disse, controlando a alavanca de travão.

"Aqui é o Luffy! Cara, aqui tá cheio de monstros marinhos, câmbio!"

"Zoro falando. Aqui é um ninho de serpentes do mar!"

"Aqui é o Sanji… uwah, olharam para nós!"

"Tudo certo." Não, Nami, acho que não está…

"Cara, ainda bem que eu não fui…" Usopp suava frio. Ele estava controlando o pedal que monitora a velocidade com que as roldanas descem as cordas.

Estava tudo tranquilo, ok, nem tanto, mas a tranquilidade haveria de acabar quando ouvimos apitos e cânticos sendo gritados ao longe.

"Re~~s-ga-te! Resga~~te! Re~~s-ga-te! Resga~~te!"

Os cânticos continuavam, alegres e efervescentes, enquanto o navio se aproximava.

"Atençã~~~~o… alto!"

"Entendido, senhor!"

Outro galeão, vistosamente decorado com palmeiras, bananas gigantes, tudo o mais que tem a ver com macacos e com um macaco segurando dois pratos orquestrais como cabeça-de-proa, parou bem ao nosso lado.

"Preparem-se para o resgate! O navio naufragado agora é propriedade do líder dos Piratas do Mashira, o Rei dos Salvamentos, Mashira, ukikiiii!"

"Ukkikiii!"

Um homem… é, não, um macaco… não, mas ele falava… ah, esquece. Um híbrido entre homem e macaco, já que não consigo decidir qual dos dois ele era, comandava os seus subordinados, também falando em resgate.

"Fantástico… justo quando não precisamos, aparece gente esquisita." Nami praguejou.

"Ei, vocês! O que estão fazendo aqui? Esse território é meu!" O homem-macaco, chamado Mashira, se dirigiu a nós. "Qualquer navio que afunde aqui é minha propriedade! Espero bem que não estejam fazendo nenhuma gracinha, né?"

"Ele também quer resgatar este navio?" Robin perguntou.

"É o que parece…" Usopp disse, em esforço.

"Parem de sussurrar entre vocês! Respondam às minhas perguntas! Ukii!" Mashira se irritou.

"Perdão, senhor, posso só fazer uma perguntinha?" Nami levantou o braço.

"É você que pergunta? Tudo bem, o que quiser!"

"É você que vai salvar o navio, é… Sr. Macaco?"

"Macaco?" Mashira (ainda bem que ele se apresentou de imediato…) imediatamente parou o que estava fazendo e ajeitou o rosto. "Oi, vocês acham mesmo que eu me pareço com um macaco?"

"D-desculpa?"

"Quer dizer que eu sou um bom partido? Acha isso mesmo?" De repente, ele esqueceu do assunto e ficou 'se olhando no espelho'.

"É, bem… sim." Ela disse, fraca.

"Mas, é você que vai salvar o navio ou não?" Usopp voltou ao ponto que interessa.

"Sim! Se um navio afunda, eu sou o homem certo para o resgate! E se ainda estiver flutuando, eu o afundo e o pego de volta!" Oi… "Não há navio que a gente não possa resgatar! Ukii!"

"Já que é assim, podemos ficar observando?" Nami disse, juntando as mãos.

"Ah, então nunca viram um resgate? Hahaha! Tudo bem, observem então!" Mashira concordou, rindo com vontade.

Depois disso, pudemos ouvir conversas entre os tripulantes depois que um deles avisou que o seu companheiro tinha sido atacado enquanto estava debaixo d'água. Não por um Rei do Mar, não por um monstro subaquático… mas por um soco.

"Droga… são eles…" Nami sussurrou.

"Oi, vocês!" Mashira se virou para nós. "Tem mais alguém lá embaixo e ele é perigoso! Tenham cuidado!"

Ah, graças a Deus, ele não sabe…

…

…

"Descer o equipamento! Temos gente observando, não fiquem nervosos numa hora dessas!"

"Sim, senhor, capitão!"

Depois de dar as ordens aos seus comandados, Mashira ficou sorrindo e acenando para nós… o que só conseguia nos deixar nervosos…

"Sorria e acene, Usopp, sorria e acene de volta." Nami disse, forçando um sorriso.

"Certo, certo…" Usopp a acompanhava, com um olho no capitão e o outro no pedal.

"Eles têm mesmo orgulho em fazer isso, né?" Eu disse, encostado no corrimão, vendo as equipes de resgate deles submergindo.

"Hem?" Nami se virou para mim.

"E parece que querem fazer do que fazem um show para quem observa." Continuei. "Será que aqueles três estão bem, lá em baixo?" Perguntei, olhando para o mar abaixo.

"O que é isso?"

Poucos momentos depois que eu pergunto isso, Luffy grita pelo comunicador, pelo que Nami e Usopp, por reflexo, tapam as saídas de áudio assim que notam o Mashira olhando para nós, meio que desconfiado. Alguns momentos de silêncio, onde nenhum dos lados se mexe, talvez esperando que o outro diga alguma coisa.

"O que… o que é esse macaco… a-aí na proa?" Já que o Mashira não dizia nada, Usopp resolveu puxar conversa.

"Ukiki… você tem olhos para ver o que é bom, né? Esta não é uma carranca qualquer." Mashira dizia, apontando para si próprio. Logo Nami e Usopp suspiraram aliviados. Passou o perigo.

"LANÇAR! BARCO HUNTER!"

Afinal descobriríamos nós que a carranca do navio não era só para enfeite. Através de um guindaste, o macaco empalhado gigante foi puxado para fora da proa do navio e submergido. A partir daí, o que aquilo faria era uma incógnita.

"Distância do alvo: Quarenta metros!" Chamou um dos salvadores. "Trinta… vinte… dez… cinco! Acoplagem do Barco Hunter… completa!"

"Yosh! E lá vai o grande sopro!"

"Sim, senhor, capitão!"

"Será que ele…?"

Nami e nós todos assistimos incrédulos enquanto o Mashira respirava mesmo fundo, enchia o peito com todo o ar que podia armazenar e…

"O que ele vai fazer?"

…soprava para dentro do tubo com toda a força.

"O casco está se movendo!" Chamou um salvador.

"Não acredito! Ele está soprando no tubo e içando o navio!" Nami disse, incrédula.

"A sério?" Eu, igualmente incrédulo. "Que loucura! Eles levam mesmo esse negócio a sério!"

O capitão deu o sopro inicial, e logo os seus subordinados prosseguiram com o trabalho, comandando uma bomba de ar gigante que continuamente bombeava ar para o tubo que ia até lá em baixo. Quando…

"GYAAAAAAA!" Um grito desesperado veio do fundo do mar.

"Chefe! A equipe de mergulho!"

"O que foi? Respondam!" Mashira chamou, preocupado.

"Tem gente aqui em baixo!"

Essa não…

Assim que ouviu isso, o capitão Mashira se enraiveceu… desta vez para valer!

"WAAAAH! Seus desgraçados, como se atrevem a machucar os meus homens! Quem são vocês!"

O nervosismo tinha voltado… mas não por muito tempo, porque o homem-macaco parou numa posição e os seus subordinados foram buscar um quadro com a pintura de uma fogueira… e pronto. Ali ficaram. Esperando.

"Ah… é, bem… não estamos aqui para tirar fotos…" Nami descobriu o que ele pretendia.

"O quê?"

"Ele estava posando?" Usopp se perguntou.

Click!

"Oi! Mashira-san! Pode fazer aquela pose de novo? Só por um segundinho?"

"D-Dan?"

Os outros ficaram olhando para mim sem saber como reagir quando viram um flash ao seu lado…

"O quê." Nami nem esboçou reação.

"De onde é que tirou essa câmera?" Usopp perguntou.

"Eu tenho minhas fontes." Eu dizia, de máquina no pescoço e sorrindo enquanto rodava o meu lápis por entre os dedos.

"Você gosta mesmo de nos deixar confusos, hem?" Nami disse.

Infelizmente, a sessão fotográfica teve de ser interrompida devido ao chamado de socorro de um dos mergulhadores, ao qual o capitão Mashira rapidamente atendeu, pulando n'água para o resgate.

"Já foi…" Eu dizia, olhando para baixo, à medida que a máquina à volta do meu pescoço desaparecia. "Será que o pessoal vai ficar bem?"

"Ah, provavelmente o Luffy vai confundi-lo com um macaco e eles vão ficar amiguinhos num instante." Nami disse, sem um pingo de dúvida.

"Mas ele parece mesmo com um macaco." Usopp adicionou.

Tivemos de parar a nossa pequena conversa quando sentimos o mar se agitar debaixo do nosso navio. Logo a preocupação ficou evidente nos nossos rostos quando olhamos para baixo e vimos uma sombra se mexendo…

"Gente… vejam…" Nami dizia, num tom temeroso.

"A-a-ah… tem alguma coisa lá em baixo!" Usopp disse, ainda mais apavorado.

"Ih, sujou… será que aqueles quatro vão mesmo ficar bem?" Eu disse, provavelmente menos apavorado do que deveria…

Alguns momentos tensos de silêncio depois… percebemos que a sombra, que já era gigante debaixo d'água, começou a aumentar… e aumentar… e ficar ainda maior. O que quer que seja que está lá embaixo… está emergindo!

O mar se agitou ainda mais quando a água se levantava e empurrava os navios para longe à medida que a criatura lentamente emergia para a superfície. E cada vez mais o terror puro e absoluto crescia dentro de cada um de nós quando ela se revelava…

"O… o… o-o-o-o-o… O-O QUE É ISSO?"

"Oh, droga… acho que eles não vão ficar bem!"

"DAN, FICA QUIETO!"

…

…

…

Gritos desesperados vinham do barco vizinho. Nami tentava processar o que estava vendo mas não conseguia, Usopp tapava os olhos, se negando a acreditar no tamanho da coisa à nossa frente, Chopper pedia que lhe beliscassem para acordar e eu tremia, suando frio e olhando boquiaberto para…

Para…

Uma tartaruga absolutamente monstruosa que emergiu da água bem debaixo de nós! Palavras me faltaram para expressar o tamanho da coisa… se o navio do Mashira era dez vezes maior que o nosso, a tartaruga era umas mil vezes maior!

Respirei fundo algumas vezes para me acalmar mas…

"Espera… aqueles rapazes… foram devorados junto com o navio."

"NÃO DIGA ISSO!"

Ao mesmo tempo em que me perguntava como ela conseguia dizer coisas dessas com toda a calma do mundo, eu via a tartaruga lentamente devorando pedaços de madeira, com os tubos de ar saindo da boca da monstruosidade.

"Eles foram devorados! O que vamos fazer! Socorro, socorro!" Chopper corria desesperado de um lado para o outro…

"Isso é tudo culpa sua! Fazendo eles irem ao fundo do mar! Dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem e coisa e tal…" Usopp apontava o dedo para a Nami…

"Tem razão…" E, surpreendentemente, ela assumiu o erro. Ela então fez cara brava e…

"Desculpem!"

E pronto, a culpa dentro dela foi embora.

"Pedir desculpas não resolve nada!" Eu disse.

De repente, a tartaruga gigante começa a puxar os tubos de ar… ela está se mexendo!

"Robin, Dan, façam alguma coisa! Vocês são poderosos, não são?" Usopp gritou, desesperado.

"Não dá, aquilo é muito grande." Ela respondeu, sem demora.

"E não estou vendo muito bem o que é que podemos fazer… Alguma idéia?" Eu disse, coçando a cabeça.

Ao se deslocar, a tartaruga puxou os dois navios para a frente. Momentos depois, vieram alguns gritos do navio do Mashira. Os seus subordinados se movimentavam para resgatar o seu capitão, sob a crença de que ele ainda poderia estar vivo. Eles fizeram o navio se aproximar da tartaruga ao puxarem os tubos de ar.

"É mesmo… gente! É nessas horas que a nossa lealdade da tripulação é testada! Vamos pensar em alguma coisa!"

"Yosh! Usopp…"

Nami foi a primeira a ter uma idéia.

"Corta os tubos de ar e nos tira daqui!"

"O quê…" Ou não… "Está brincando, não?"

"É claro que não, eu quero é…"

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, os eventos não pararam por aqui. De um momento para o outro, o céu escureceu, mesmo ainda sendo umas três da tarde, segundo o relógio da Nami. E enquanto ouvíamos uma coleção de murmúrios sobre 'monstros' no navio de lá…

"LUFFY!"

…o nosso capitão emerge e aterra dentro do nosso navio. Enquanto a Nami o socorria, dando-lhe tapas na cara para ver se acordava, Zoro e Sanji sobem para dentro, carregando sacos nos ombros.

"Gente, vamos dar o fora agora!" Zoro disse, respirando fundo.

"Aquele cara é só problemas!" Sanji, no mesmo estado.

"Que bom que estão a salvo! Vamos correr para longe da tartaruga!" Usopp, aliviado.

"Tartaruga? A gente tá falando de um macaco que veio ter conosco!" Zoro contou.

"Ah, devia ser o Mashira, resgatador de navios." Eu disse.

"Espera, vocês o conhecem?" Zoro perguntou.

"Sim! Ele comanda aquele navio ali, mas mais importante, como é que vocês conseguiram escapar da tartaruga?"

"Tartaruga?" Sanji perguntou. Eu apontei para as costas dele e…

"MAS QUE COISA É AQUELA?" Gritaram os dois.

"REPAREM NISSO, GENTE! Aquela coisa engoliu vocês com navio e tudo!" Usopp gritou.

"Aahn… ahh…" Afinal a emergência à base de tapa deu certo, o Luffy acordou! "Ei, gente, já anoiteceu?"

"Esquece isso! Vem ajudar porque vamos já zarpar daqui!" Zoro o chamou sem perder tempo.

Porém, antes que pudéssemos sair…

"ESPEREM! VOCÊS!"

…Mashira pulou da água e pousou no nosso navio, já fazendo cara feia contra nós.

"Não pensem que vão sair daqui depois de invadirem o meu território e roubarem os meus tesouros!"

"Tesouros? Vocês acharam tesouros?" E… a palavra mágica. Só de ouvir em tesouros, a Nami já deu gritinhos de alegria.

"Essa não… Chefe!"

De repente, vejo os comandados do macaco tremendo e apontando para a frente, boquiabertos. Quando virei para ver o que era, acabei por abrir a boca também, senti toda a cor do meu corpo me deixar e o terror se apoderar de mim por completo. De uma hora para a outra, as nossas respirações se sufocaram quando…

"Eu acho que devíamos correr…"

Três sombras humanas preencheram completamente o céu! Até a tartaruga gigante era um mero grão de feijão comparado ao tamanho das silhuetas!

"MOOO~~~ONSTROS!"

* * *

**E a esquisitice não acaba! Os nossos aventureiros estão encarando uma série de acontecimentos infelizes, e que desafiam a compreensão! Até onde vocês acham que vai o azar? Porque quando você acha que atingiu o fundo do poço, mal percebe que as coisas ainda podem piora-**

**Usopp: "Pára de rogar praga! O que aconteceu aqui já chega!"  
**

**Ah, desculpa. Ahem... Não percam o próximo capítulo!  
**


	92. Mock Town, onde a bagunça é a ordem

**Capítulo 92**

**"Pare de se iludir! Mock Town, a cidade do escárnio"**

* * *

Alguma vez já disse estar no fundo do poço, só para ver as coisas piorarem ainda mais? Pois é, então da próxima fique quieto.

Três sombras gigantescas tomaram conta do céu escurecido. E o terror absoluto tomou conta de nós, incluindo a tartaruga gigante. Porém, tentamos lidar calmamente com a situação. E por calma, quero dizer, _gritando que nem uns loucos_.

Sem trocar uma só palavra, trouxemos os remos e começamos a remar. Remar, remar, remar, o mais rápido possível. Sem qualquer réstia de dúvida, despendemos de toda a força que tínhamos e de mais alguma para dar velocidade ao navio e escapar dos monstros gigantes antes que, de algum jeito, nos esmagassem e a nossa viagem acabasse ali mesmo.

Depois de praticamente queimarmos os nossos braços tal como quem gasta as pernas fugindo de um urso furioso, conseguimos achar a luz no fim do túnel e fugir do assustador escuro do mar. Depois de o céu voltar a clarear, deixamos os remos de lado e caímos no chão, exaustos. Hora de reavaliar a nossa situação com mais calma.

"Aquilo não pode ter sido real…" Zoro sussurrou, ofegante.

"Era grande demais!" Usopp respondeu, igualmente cansado.

"Não acredito… nunca vi uma coisa tão grande em toda a minha vida!" Nem eu nem ninguém…

"Francamente… a Grande Linha é um desfile de aberrações!" Sanji disse, acendendo um cigarro e dando uma baforada.

"Caramba, aconteceu tudo tão rápido que nem deu tempo de a gente descansar!" Eu disse, suspirando e massajando minhas têmporas. "Só hoje…"

"Um galeão gigante caiu do céu…" Zoro, olhando para o chão.

"A agulha do Log Pose passou a apontar para cima…" Nami, olhando sem direção.

"Um macaco maluco chegou em nós e tirou um navio debaixo d'água…" Usopp, fazendo careta.

"Depois uma tartaruga gigante emerge do fundo do mar e devora o navio…" Chopper, com tom monótono.

"Escurece de repente…" Robin, pondo uma mão sobre a testa.

"E então aparecem umas sombras muito gigantes no céu!" Luffy, ainda em estado de choque.

"É mesmo, foi tudo tão assustador…"

Ei, espera… tem mais alguém conosco!

"Oi, gente!" Só aí que paramos e percebemos que o Mashira ainda estava no navio quando escapamos.

"VAZA DAQUI!"

Sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, Luffy, Sanji e Zoro chutaram o homem-macaco para o meio do mar.

…

…

…

Enfim, depois de muito tempo, o Going Merry pôde avançar tranquilamente pelo mar. O céu estava claro, com algumas nuvens para decorar a paisagem, as gaivotas cantavam e éramos só nós e o oceano. Finalmente tivemos algum tempo para recuperar de toda aquela série de esquisitices que o destino jogou à nossa frente.

Eu me deixei ficar sentado nas escadas, perto da Robin, apreciando em silêncio enquanto o Usopp e o Chopper ficavam num canto conversando e Zoro e Sanji mostravam à Nami os achados que encontraram no navio naufragado. E pela cara dela, a nossa navegadora não está nada contente.

"De que serviu irem lá em baixo, hem? Isso é tudo tralha!" Ela esbravejou.

Vasos, espadas antigas e uma infinidade de antiguidades, mas nada que se assemelhe a uma pista sobre como chegar à ilha do céu. Ah, e também um polvo. Ah, e outra: o Luffy não parava de marchar para lá e para cá com uma armadura.

"Mas não havia mesmo nada lá em baixo!" Zoro rebateu.

"É, sim… ele tem razão, Nami-san." Sanji, relutante, mas tendo que concordar. "Parecia até que o navio tinha sido atacado. Ou que os tripulantes fizeram motim e mataram uns aos outros."

"Mas isso não justifica terem trazido esse lixo! O que precisamos é de informações! Se vamos lá para cima, o que aconteceu àquele navio, pode acontecer conosco!" Nami explicou.

Quando ela disse aquilo, não pude evitar sentir um calafrio correr pelo meu corpo…

"Algum problema, Escritor-san?" Robin perguntou ao me ver tremer.

"O-o-o quê? Ah, não, nada não!" Eu disfarcei.

Acabei por perder o resto da conversa e ver a Nami enraivecida pisando nos achados. Logo a seguir o Luffy foi encher a paciência dela, o que resultou num soco na cabeça tão forte que a armadura dele se despedaçou. Nem que o Sanji lhe oferecesse todas as conchas e jóias do mundo ela ficava satisfeita. Enfim, ela ficou de saco cheio e decidiu deixar os homens com as suas tralhas.

"Está cheia de problemas, não?" Robin, tranquila, apoiando o rosto numa mão.

"E só vai piorar daqui para a frente. Estou cercada de idiotas! Agora sinceramente estamos sem rumo." Ela disse, chateada.

"Já que é assim, vamos esquecer essa história de ilha do céu e procurar outro destino! Certo? Certo?" Eu perguntei, esperançoso.

"Onde, Dan-kun? Onde! Não ouviu? Temos que seguir a direção para onde o Log aponta! Se bem que faz sentido… se eu não achar maneira de irmos para lá, talvez tenha que pensar num plano B…"

"Tome."

"O quê?"

Robin então tirou um Eternal Pose do bolso da camisa. Tinha o nome 'Jaya' escrito.

"Eu peguei no navio daquele macaco. Só para garantir." Robin disse, na sua calma de sempre.

Emocionada com este gesto, Nami baixou a cabeça e verteu algumas lágrimas de alegria…

"Realmente… você é a minha salvação, Onee-sama!"

Entretanto, enquanto os outros desfrutavam de bolinhas de polvo assadas e viravam o curso do navio para a ilha de Jaya, surgiu uma pergunta.

"Mas, espera aí. Se formos mesmo para esse lugar chamado Jaya, não será que o Log vai mudar de direção de novo?" Usopp se lembrou enquanto mastigava. Após engolir, ele concluiu. "Desse jeito, não vamos mais para a ilha do céu!"

"EEH? Não! Então não vamos mais!" Luffy gritou, fazendo um X com os braços.

"Calma, calma, gente." Robin interveio. "O Log não vai mudar assim que a gente chegar lá. Vamos para Jaya, fazemos as nossas coisas e saímos antes que a direção do Log seja redefinida."

"Faz sentido… mas vamos é precisar torcer para que algum cidadão seja bondoso o bastante para dar essa informação." Eu disse. "Poderemos ter semanas, ou dias… ou até só algumas horas."

"É verdade…" Nami baixou a cabeça. "Mas não deve ser tão difícil tirar essa informação de alguém, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Esperemos que sim… Capitão, suas ordens?" Eu perguntei.

"Yosh! Gente, vamos em frente! Até Jaya!" Luffy ergueu o braço livre e gritou.

…

"Já chega de comer! Pegando até a porção que eu guardei para a Nami-san e a Robin-chan!"

"Elas não querem! Devolve!"

Eu deixei escapar um riso suave enquanto via os três comilões correndo atrás do Sanji à volta do mastro. Ao meu lado, o Zoro olhava para o nada, pensando. Ele então admirou o céu.

"Será que tem mesmo uma ilha lá em cima?" Ele murmurou.

"Não sei quanto a você, mas eu espero muito bem que não." Eu disse, também olhando para cima e sentindo o equilíbrio do meu corpo vacilar ligeiramente.

"Não se pode dizer que não há. Mesmo que vá contra o nosso senso comum, nós só encontramos razões para acreditar. Lembrem-se, devemos sempre seguir o senso comum do oceano." A Robin disse, o que só aumentou a minha ansiedade. Não pelas melhores razões.

…

…

"Ai… ai… estão muito apertadas!" Eu reclamei, enquanto me desembaraçava das roupas. Acabei por rasgá-las e suspirei, desanimado, depois de mais uma de minhas tentativas falhadas de uma sequência de transformação.

Para não morrer de tédio enquanto não chegamos a Jaya, decidi praticar minhas capacidades artísticas. Toda santa vez que vou para uma batalha, minhas roupas ficam detonadas. Aliando esta necessidade ao meu medo irracional de pedir dinheiro à Nami, inventei uma estratégia genial, modéstia à parte. Daqui em diante, eu vou desenhar as roupas com que vou lutar e armazená-las no meu caderno para uso futuro. Isto é, quando eu conseguir fazer com que caibam…

Para minha alegria, e de todos em geral, Nami avisou que entramos na zona climática da ilha de Jaya, embora ela ainda não apareça no nosso horizonte. Depois daquela tremenda macacada, não aconteceu nada de interessante. Ah, minto. Umas gaivotas caíram mortas no nosso navio.

"Atiraram nelas!" Chopper gritou, imediatamente indo ao socorro das aves.

"Mas eu não ouvi ninguém disparando." Usopp respondeu, do cesto de vigia. "Tem certeza?"

"Olha! É uma bala! E a julgar pelo ângulo de entrada, ela veio de alguma coisa à nossa frente!" Chopper continuou, tendo a certeza do que dizia.

Porém uma olhada em volta, e a gente não encontra nada além de água. Se o doutor está tão seguro do que diz, só se pode afirmar que alguém com uma visão super-humana e uma pontaria ridiculamente perfeita as acertou. Que, a julgar pelo que o Usopp já conseguiu, não é tão impossível que exista…

Depois de as coitadas terem ido parar na panela e por consequência, no estômago do Luffy, não demorou muito para que Jaya aparecesse no horizonte. A costa parecia dar a impressão de uma ilha de boas vibrações, se você descontasse a infinidade de navios piratas carrancudos ancorados na costa.

"ALGUÉM ME AJUDE, EU VOU MORRER!" Ah, e isso também. Parece que alguém está levando uma sova…

"O que há de errado aqui?" Logo a boa disposição da Nami e do Usopp foi-se embora. E passou a dar lugar à ansiedade e preocupação assim que o navio ancorou, e pudemos ver de perto os atrativos da costa.

Gente bebendo até cair, gente embriagada andando livremente pelas ruas, gente dormindo no chão, para além de comportamentos variadamente inapropriados que eu não me vou dar o trabalho de detalhar.

"Não adianta. Tem a certeza de que aqueles dois conseguem voltar sem arranjar encrenca?" Nami disse, olhando por entre as barras do corrimão enquanto Luffy e Zoro iam dar um passeiozinho pela cidade.

"Essa cidade parece perigosa, acredito que não… espera, Dan! Porque é que não se esconde?" Usopp sussurrou, suando frio.

"Porque deveria? Ok, não estou atrás de confusão, mas ao menos sei me defender se for hora disso." Eu disse.

"Ah, homens! Já chega, eu vou atrás deles!"

"Nami!"

Sem esperar resposta, ela pulou do navio e foi correndo ter com os outros dois.

"Caramba, para onde ela for, eu vou-"

"NÃO! SANJI!"

Antes que o nosso cozinheiro pudesse pular também, Usopp e Chopper o detiveram e o empurraram para o corrimão de trás.

"Não vá! E se você sair e o na-navio f-f-f-f-for a-a-a-atacado?" Usopp, gaguejando como se não houvesse amanhã.

"Tá bem, está bem! Eu fico então!" Sanji teve que ceder.

"Se vai ficar, então eu vou descer." Eu disse, ficando de pé sobre o corrimão.

"Dan, você também não!" Disseram Sanji, Usopp e Chopper.

"Não se preocupem! A Nami está segura comigo!"

Também desci do navio e fui correndo me juntar aos outros três antes que os perdesse de vista, tentando me mentalizar de que saberia me virar caso houvesse alguma emergência.

"Oi, gente."

"Dan-kun! O que está fazendo aqui?" Nami sussurrou.

"Não posso acompanhar vocês?" Eu fiz beiço.

"E se alguma coisa acontecer ao navio? E aí?"

"O Sanji e a Robin estão por lá, deixa isso com eles." Eu a tranquilizei.

"Bem. Como eu dizia… Luffy?" Ela olhou para ele.

"Ok, ok." Ele suspirou antes de declarar: "Eu prometo que nesta cidade, eu vou sair correndo…"

"Não! 'Eu prometo que não vou me meter em encrenca!'" Nami puxou-lhe a orelha.

"Prometo que não vou me meter em encrenca!" Luffy repetiu, um pouco a contragosto. Não que ele quisesse partir para a porrada (acredito eu), mas por ter sido obrigado a prometer isso.

"Pronto, já é um começo. Sabem muito bem que se causarem confusão aqui, vamos ser expulsos e então não vamos poder ir para o céu, certo?"

O engraçado era que ela tagarelava sobre estas regras enquanto abençoadamente ignorava a zoada que se desenrolava à nossa volta. Confrontos dispersos, gente falando alto, jogando garrafas no chão, agitando espadas e coisas afiadas, e olhando para nós. _E olhando para nós_. Mas tudo isso ficou em segundo plano quando um velho pálido, de chapéu e coberto por um casaco peludo, caiu do seu cavalo.

"Com licença, vocês… podem me ajudar aqui?"

"Não quer tentar se levantar sozinho?" Zoro disse, ríspido.

"Zoro-san, não seja tão mau. Luffy, vamos? Pega de um lado."

Eu e ele pegamos no moribundo e o jogamos de volta em cima do cavalo. Ele parecia tão fraco que nem tinha força para ficar de pé… ou ir embora, já que o cavalo deixou o pescoço cair no chão quando tentou se mexer. E lá vamos nós levantar o pangaré de novo. Pelas boas ações, o velho nos ofereceu maçãs. Onde é que eu já vi isso antes…

"Ah, obrigado!" Luffy pegou uma…

"Luffy! Não coma!" …e antes que a comesse, eu peguei no braço dele. "Nunca leu a Branca de Neve?"

"O que é isso?"

"Não vou contar a história toda, mas o que interessa é que essa é a parte onde a bruxa oferece uma maçã para a mocinha e-NÃO COMA!"

Porém, assim que ele deu a primeira mordida, um prédio explodiu à nossa frente. E o meu nervosismo aumentou quando começaram a circular os rumores da infeliz coincidência de acontecimentos.

"Essa não… LUFFY! Cospe! Cospe essa maçã de uma vez!"

"Mas eu já engoli!"

Eu ria de nervoso enquanto via a Nami agarrar a garganta dele.

"O que você fez?" Zoro, não vai sair por aí cortando todo mundo, vai?

"Ele vai ficar bem. Se tivesse pego uma estragada, morreria envenenado na primeira mordida. Você… tem muita sorte." O velho disse.

"Ah… ok, gente, vamos embora agora! Não temos nada mais para fazer aqui! Não, Nami-chan?" Eu fui para trás e a cotovelei de leve. Eu e ela empurramos os outros dois para longe da confusão que haveria de se formar, tentando manter a calma.

Andamos mais um pouco pela cidade. Nami continuava se perguntando o que raio estava errado com o povo daqui, Luffy pouco se importava e era gritado por isso. Porém esta rotina parou por uns momentos quando vimos um homem musculoso e mascarado num telhado, gritando para os quatro ventos enquanto os cidadãos que estavam parados olhando para ele sussurravam alguma coisa sobre 'campeão de luta livre'.

"Campeão?" Essa não, mal ouvem isso, Luffy e Zoro já ficam ariscos!

"NEM PENSEM EM COMPETIR!" Gritamos com eles e os arrastamos pela gola da camisa para longe antes que pensassem em desafiá-lo.

"Homens… a gente é mesmo inútil…" Eu resmungava para mim mesmo.

"O QUE DISSE?"

"Caramba… até eu estou duvidando! Será que não há ninguém que possa nos dar informação útil por aqui?" Nami lamentava.

Bem, já que a cidade não era muito amigável, decidimos ir para os hotéis da costa.

"Que tal aqui?" Luffy perguntou.

"Parece um lugar mais tranquilo…" Zoro disse.

"Mais do que isso… é muito bonito! A cidade é horrível, mas mesmo assim dá para encontrar um lugar assim…" Nami admirou.

Paramos em frente a uma ponte sobre a água que dá para o 'Tropical Hotel'. O chão do lado de fora era de madeira e havia alguns coqueiros decorando o ambiente, para além de tudo, até o hotel, flutuar por sobre o mar. Em resumo, era uma perfeita paisagem tropical, o lugar ideal para um cidadão descansar, sentar na sua cadeira de praia e curtir a vista para o mar. Só havia um pequeno detalhe invulgar…

Não havia ninguém.

"Senhores! Senhores, não podem ficar aqui, por favor!" Ah, afinal havia. O gerente do hotel se esgueirou por detrás das árvores e veio falar conosco. "H-hoje, o Tropical Hotel está reservado para a festa do Sr. Bellamy e por isso não estamos aceitando hóspedes!" O homem falava enquanto dava espasmos para os lados com o corpo, menos as mãos. "Se ele o encontrar aqui, vai haver problemas para vocês, saiam, por favor!"

"Ora, nem podemos conhecer o lugar?" Luffy reclamou.

"E quem é esse tal de Bellamy?" Nami perguntou, chateada.

"Oi, o que houve? De onde vieram esses pirralhos?"

"Hiii!"

O gerente se assustou quando um homem veio andando pela entrada da frente. Vestido com um casaco peludo branco acinzentado, de cabelos azuis-bebê e com óculos no rosto. Ele também tinha uma tatuagem no peito e uma corrente à volta do pescoço. Tinha o braço à volta dos ombros de uma mulher, loira e também extravagantemente vestida, do seu jeito.

"Sarquiss-sama! Seja bem-vindo!"

"Que isso importa! Tira essa gentalha daqui agora! Quanto acha que estamos pagando para reservar esse hotel?" A mulher dizia, com uma vozinha estridente e irritante logo da primeira vez que se escuta.

"Isso aí. Vão embora, seus pirralhos de merda!" Sarquiss chegou para o nosso capitão.

"Ei, posso bater nele?" E ele respondeu.

"NÃO!"

"Bater? Em mim? Hah, que carinha engraçado. Anda, pega." Ele então pegou num punhado de beris e jogou no chão. "Vocês parecem uns pobretões. Comprem roupas mais decentes ou qualquer coisa." A atitude dele era tão típica de um riquinho esnobe que nem dava para se irritar. Quer dizer, que era irritante era, mas não valia a pena fazer nada. Não estamos aqui para criar confusão.

"Mesmo? Podemos-"

"Vamos embora e ponto final!"

Puxando a boca do Luffy, Nami foi na frente e assim deixamos o hotel e a festa dos esnobes que não temos nada a ver com isso. Frustrados e sem qualquer informação sobre nada que nos interessasse, decidimos parar num bar para tomar uns refrescos e descarregar. Se é que isso era possível, por que _também_ no bar havia gente nos olhando de lado. _E nos olhando_.

"Ah, que isso me irrita!"

"Sinto muito por isso." O homem do balcão disse. "Mock Town se tornou só um lugar para os piratas esbanjarem as suas riquezas."

"Ah, então eles não acolhem piratas pobretões, né?" Nami se virou, chateada.

"Parece que nada que eu diga vai te acalmar. Tome, por conta da casa." O homem do balcão ofereceu um drinque de laranja.

"Porque será que isso só me faz detestar gente rica ainda mais, hem?" Eu falei para ninguém em particular.

"Acredite, quanto mais tempo ficar aqui, mais vai ter razão para isso." O homem ouviu e sussurrou de volta. "Com tanta gente rica, distúrbios e assassinatos viraram coisa banal. Mas se a gente for se preocupar, não se faz nada. Vamos mas é trabalhar e levar a vida em diante. Pronto." Ele então deu uma torta de cereja para o Luffy.

"Diga, senhor, há alguém mais ou menos civilizado por aqui?" Eu perguntei, tomando cuidado para não falar muito alto.

"Sinto muito, mas aqui isso é exceção. Bem… dentro de uns quatro dias, o compasso de vocês estará alinhado. Mais vale andar sob o radar aqui e partir sem causar problemas." Ele disse.

"Oi, velhote!"

"Oi, tiozinho!"

Antes que a Nami pudesse falar, Luffy e um outro homem bateram na mesa ao mesmo tempo.

"Essa torta está de matar de tão boa!"

"Essa torta está de matar de tão ruim!"

Para não nos perdermos de vista, o grandão vem primeiro, depois é o Luffy, mas eles falam ao mesmo tempo. Assim que disseram isso, começaram a olhar um para o outro e rosnar. Depois tomaram um gole das suas canecas, com reações diferentes.

"Esse drinque com certeza é ruim!"

"Esse drinque com certeza é uma delícia!"

E repete. Voltaram a se estranhar.

"Ei, pirralho, tem algum problema na sua língua?"

"E você, é retardado mental, é?"

"Eu não sou o cozinheiro, então, o que dizem não interessa."

Luffy então deixou a torta meio comida de lado. "Tiozinho, eu quero cinquenta pedaços de carne para viagem."

"Eu quero cinquenta e duas tortas de cereja para viagem."

O homem, só porque sim, decidiu implicar. E só pude cobrir o rosto e tentar não me encolher quando eles começaram um 'leilão' ali mesmo. Cinquenta e três, cinquenta e quatro, cinquenta e cinco, sessenta, setenta, oitenta, cem… dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas e…

"VAI ENCARAR, É?"

"Chega, vocês dois. Eu agradecia que não brigassem aqui dentro. Pegue as suas tortas e vá embora." O homem do balcão interveio e deixou um pacote com o pedido do grandalhão que, sem tirar os olhos do Luffy, pegou no pacote e foi embora.

Pensávamos nós que as animosidades ficariam por aqui. Estávamos errados. Tão errados…

"Há algum pirata com um chapéu de palha aqui?"

"Ah! É o Bellamy!"

Bellamy. Um homem de cabelos louros, vestido numa camisa sem mangas cor-de-rosa, calças brancas e um casaco azul sobre os ombros. O aspecto que chamava mais a atenção era o sorriso maníaco dele. E também que era o nome do cara que alugou aquele hotel.

"Então você é o Luffy do Chapéu de Palha que vale trinta milhões, hem?" Ele disse, se aproximando. Enquanto isso, circulavam sussurros duvidando dessa informação.

"Quanta gente alta que eu tô encontrando hoje, hem?" Luffy disse, nem um pouco perturbado.

"Eu quero o saquê mais caro que houver. Dê também algo doce para esse pivetezinho aqui." Bellamy ignorou, fazendo pedidos para o homem do balcão.

Logo a seguir, outro rosto conhecido entrou no bar. Era o tal do Sarquiss e o seu grupo. E já entraram praguejando, sentando e no geral tomando conta do lugar como se fosse deles. O bar está cheio, o bar é imundo, quem está aqui bebe rum barato e blá-blá-blá. Afinal essa tática funciona, porque os clientes mais assustados não perderam tempo e foram embora.

Enfim, chegaram os drinques. Luffy honestamente agradeceu a gentileza antes de dar o primeiro gole… porém o Bellamy não deixou. Estava claro desde o início que não deixaria. Mas nenhum de nós preveria que ele jogasse o Luffy de cabeça no balcão.

"O que pensam que estão fazendo, lacaios?"

Ao ver que tinha uma espada e uma lança apontadas para o pescoço, ele se dirigiu a nós.

"Eu pergunto o mesmo a você." Zoro, com voz grave, mas mesmo assim tremendamente ameaçadora.

"Ninguém. Ninguém faz isso com o nosso capitão e sai impune!" Eu rosnei.

"Dan, vai para trás. Eu cuido dele." Zoro pôs uma mão no meu peito. "Não deixa que ninguém machuque a Nami… ou você vai encarar um cozinheiro muito irritado."

"E-ei, Zoro! Espera! Não conseguimos nenhuma informação-"

"Cala-te! Eu só estou dando a luta que ele quer." Zoro interrompeu.

"Espero…" Luffy se levantou, limpando a poeira do rosto. "Espero que esteja pronto!"

"Haha! Ainda consegue se levantar? Caramba, já estou vendo, isso vai ser brincadeira de criança!" Bellamy ameaçou, e com isso o bar se agitou de vez, como toda a vez que acontece quando duas pessoas estão prestes a andar à porrada. "Hahaha! Isso não vai ser uma luta, mas um teste! Venha! Mostra do que você é capaz!" Ele desafiou.

"Luffy! Não faça isso, espera!" Ela então se virou para o balconista.

"Ei, senhor, a gente quer saber como é que dá para ir para a Ilha do Céu! Você sabe de alguma coisa?"

Como que uma deixa, a agitação parou assim que ela fez essa pergunta. E eu fiquei ainda mais nervoso quando todos, e digo _todos_ os clientes ficaram nos olhando. Murmúrios incrédulos aqui e acolá, e depois o bar ficou em completo silêncio.

"Como eu dizia, se você sabe o caminho para a Ilha do Céu…

"Nami!"

Não deu, ainda tentei silenciá-la, mas não deu. Assim que ela disse 'Ilha do Céu', o bar inteiro irrompeu em gargalhadas. 'Ilha do Céu? Ora, francamente!' era o pensamento dominante.

"Mas… mas… o Log está apontando para cima-"

"Nami! Mais vale ficar quieta."

Por uns momentos, as risadas pararam, apenas para voltarem ainda mais estridentes. E por causa disso, o embaraço estava mais do que evidente no rosto da Nami. Alguma coisa na parte de trás da minha mente também ria, mas era de mim, por não a ter escutado quando me avisou de que isso seria uma má idéia. Eu só podia focar nos meus punhos a minha irritação com as risadas. Não por mim, que ainda tenho que assumir uma posição diante disso tudo, mas pela Nami.

"Por acaso vocês acreditaram naquela historieta de que existe uma ilha no céu?" Bellamy sentou, contendo o riso. "Vocês são de quando mesmo, hem? Aqui na Grande Linha, há muitas correntes marítimas anormais e a Corrente Empurra Acima é uma delas! Aposto que nunca ouviram falar dela, não? Os navios que são pegos nessa corrente são arremessados para cima e caem de novo. Há muito tempo, os marinheiros viram navios caindo do céu e pensaram que havia uma ilha lá em cima. 'Ah, tem um outro mundo lá no céu!' Hahah! Que idiotice! Até um fenômeno desses tem uma explicação!"

Que explicação é essa, bem que eu gostaria de saber, né?

"Qualquer sonho pode ser desmontado!" Bellamy continuou. "Eu estou surpreso. Eu os incluiria na minha tripulação se passassem o teste da Nova Era, mas vocês são um caso perdido. Escutem bem! A era dos piratas sonhadores já passou! Cidade de Ouro? Capital da Esmeralda? O grande tesouro… One Piece? Idiotas que ficam sonhando alto nem notam a riqueza real debaixo do nariz deles! Numa era como essa, os homens que cruzam os mares… morrem por causa dessas ilusões! E o que dizem deles? 'Ah, viveu feliz por causa dos seus sonhos!' É conversa de perdedor!"

Enquanto ele falava, o Luffy também cerrava os punhos… mas depois os relaxou.

"Quando eu vejo idiotas caçadores de sonhos feito vocês… me dá vontade de vomitar!"

Sem qualquer resistência, o Bellamy deu um soco no Luffy, que se deixou ficar no chão.

"A gente fica com uma reputação de merda por causa de fracotes como vocês."

E esse discurso conseguiu animar o resto dos arruaceiros, que jogaram as suas garrafas e outros objetos na nossa direção. Eu fiquei à frente da Nami, só para o caso.

"Luffy! Zoro! Esqueçam a promessa! Vão lá acabar com eles! Dan, ajuda também!"

Não estava restringido pelos termos da promessa, mas já estava fervendo para calar a boca desses otários… com os meus punhos!

Porém… a ordem do capitão foi:

"Zoro… Dan… nós não vamos lutar _sob hipótese alguma_."

* * *

**Depois de terem os sonhos troçados pelos arruaceiros de Jaya, a opção lógica seria que Dan, Luffy e Zoro partissem para cima de todos e os calassem com os punhos. Porém, o capitão decidiu optar pelo caminho não-violento. O que vai acontecer? Porque ele decidiu não revidar?**

**Confira no próximo capítulo!  
**


	93. A violência não resolve tudo

**Capítulo 93**

**"Não revidem! Perseguir os sonhos ou acordar para a vida?"**

* * *

"Zoro. Dan. Nós não vamos revidar _sob hipótese alguma_."

Sem qualquer hesitação, Luffy decidiu. E aquelas palavras me deixaram sem saber como reagir. Se dependesse de mim, a resposta que eu daria era partir para cima deles, mas eu não queria desrespeitar as ordens do capitão e me perguntava se revidar aos insultos desses arruaceiros com os punhos seria a melhor solução.

Sem encontrar uma resposta e sem entender muito bem o que fazer, simplesmente decidi desistir de pensar muito mais sobre isso, fechar os olhos e ouvir a risota continuar. Mal sabia eu que logo seria tirado da minha meditação por um murro que vinha em direção à Nami.

"Calma aí, mandrião." Detive o punho antes que ele tocasse o rosto dela. "Se quer machucar alguém…"

"Dan-kun!"

"Bata em mim."

O arruaceiro sorriu, mudou de idéias e desferiu um soco direto na minha bochecha tão forte que acabei caindo no chão.

…

…

…

…

"Vejam só… eles ainda estão de pé!"

"Limpem o chão com esses vermes!"

"Essa cidade não é lugar para fracotes que sonham acordados!"

Gritos, insultos e troça dos cidadãos (se é que se lhes pode chamar assim) no bar. Garrafas quebrando, cadeiras sendo esmagadas… e no meio disso tudo, nós três.

Já ensanguentados e cansados, Luffy, Zoro e eu decidimos ficar parados no centro do bar, cercados pelas mesas cheias de delinquentes e levar o que possivelmente aguentássemos de pancada sem revidar. O que significa que estamos a ser alvo de um linchamento público. Tudo porque queremos ir para um lugar que eles não acreditam que existe e têm raiva de quem acredita.

"Luffy! Zoro! Dan-kun! O que estão fazendo! Vocês conseguem vencê-los, não conseguem? Lutem, pelo amor de Deus! Acabem com eles, façam alguma coisa!"

Nami, por mais que você grite…

"Heheheh, desista, garota." O homem de casaco peludo e cabelo azul-bebê, Sarquiss, declarou. "Eles são espertos. Sabem muito bem quando encontram alguém que não conseguem derrotar. Não vão lutar contra alguém mais forte que eles. Veja que figuras de urso!"

Outro se juntou ao riso. "Quanta dignidade que o capitão de vocês tem, hã?"

"Que caridade que a Marinha está fazendo, não? Só assim um lixo como esse cara vale 30 milhões!" Sarquiss gargalhou.

"Porquê… porque estão fazendo isso?" Ouvi Nami sussurrar enquanto apertava o chapéu de palha do capitão contra o peito.

"Valendo-se da não-violência… então vão por aí…" Bellamy disse antes de dar um gole da sua caneca, deixando cair algumas gotas da sua bebida na roupa. "Para além de serem fracos, não têm orgulho. Recusam-se a comprar briga… e ainda têm sonhos ridículos dentro das cabecinhas… são mesmo uns vermes de merda!"

E esse foi o gatilho para mais uma ronda de gargalhadas dolorosas, que rapidamente cessou por comando do Bellamy. Parece que ele controla os seguidores como marionetes.

"Esse garoto parecia um fracote, mas como tem 30 milhões pela sua cabeça, eu fiquei curioso. E me decepcionei. Perdi o interesse." Bellamy disse enquanto se aproximava de nós. "Nunca vi gente tão covarde."

Ele deu mais um gole do seu drinque, enchendo a boca… somente para cuspir tudo na cara do Luffy.

"Tirem esses três de cima do meu nariz. Já."

Logo a seguir, vi Zoro levar uma joelhada no rosto e ser mandado contra uma mesa. Também vi Luffy ser pego pela cabeça e mandado contra uma janela. Sabia que não ia escapar ileso, por isso fechei os olhos, mas logo os abri de novo quando levei um soco no estômago e senti o ar me escapar. Ainda levei outro soco no rosto, parti uma mesa e bati de costas na parede, onde me deixei ficar.

"Luffy… Zoro! Dan-kun!"

Ao nos ver caídos, Nami nos veio socorrer, ou viria, se Sarquiss não a chamasse de novo.

"Oi, mulher! Se ficar com esses três idiotas, vai perder a chance de ver a nossa Nova Era. Eu te compro deles. Que tal?"

"N… Nami… ch-chan…" Até tentei dizer-lhe algo, mas ela em segredo pôs um dedo nos meus lábios e me calou.

"Por quanto é que você nos segue?" Sarquiss perguntou.

"Será que eu ouvi isso? Você quer me comprar?" Ao que a nossa navegadora respondeu.

"Isso aí. Vem com a gente! Vai ser divertido…" Sarquiss insistiu.

"Lamento imenso… mas eu sou boa demais para me juntar a pulgas de meia-tijela como vocês!"

A recusa dela surpreendeu o bastante para silenciar o bar por alguns segundos. Mas uma risada feminina solitária…

"Ai que ela é cara!"

…e essa tirada do Sarquiss devolveram as gargalhadas aos delinquentes.

"Pegue nesses três patetas e dêem o fora daqui enquanto ainda estão vivos! Seus fracotes de merda!" Bellamy ameaçou…

…e assim o fizemos. Pude recuperar o mínimo de força para me levantar e pôr o Zoro por sobre um ombro e levá-lo do bar para fora enquanto a Nami tratava do Luffy. Saímos de lá, não sem antes levar com uma salva de garrafas como despedida. Com o orgulho ferido, sim. Feridos fisicamente, sim. Mas vivos, acima de tudo.

Porém o rancor ficou. E ainda assim fiquei sem entender o porquê de não termos revidado.

"A Ilha do Céu existe!"

Teria que deixar os pensamentos para depois ao ouvir uma voz rouca se dirigindo a nós.

"Zeeehahahahahahah!"

Viramos e vimos outra vez aquele homem gordo de cabelos pretos encaracolados e camisa de botões aberta comendo tortas de cereja a céu aberto.

"Hmmm! Essa torta de cereja é a melhor!"

"Aquele cara de antes…" Surpresa, Nami largou o Luffy no chão.

"Porque está tão frustrada, donzela? Vocês não lutaram, mas venceram." O homem disse enquanto mastigava.

"Hem?"

"O… o que… q-quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Vocês venceram aqueles babacas, moleque!" O homem respondeu, vigoroso. "E aquela resposta que você deu foi mesmo no alvo, donzela! Você é mesmo corajosa! Zeehahahahah!"

Naquela hora, o capitão e Zoro acordaram.

"Pode me pôr no chão agora, Dan. Valeu."

Enquanto Luffy se punha de pé, eu tirava o Zoro dos ombros. Ambos sacudiram a poeira, ajeitaram a aparência e viraram a atenção ao que o gordo de cabelos pretos e a que lhe faltam alguns dentes na boca tinha a dizer.

"Aquela 'Nova Era' de que eles falam é pura merda." Ele disse. "A era dos piratas sonhadores acabou? O quê? Quem o disse?"

Ele gargalhou e pôs a garrafa de rum no chão.

"Os sonhos das pessoas… SÃO INFINITOS!"

Não esboçamos resposta, mas os cidadãos assim o fizeram. E no mesmo tom que os delinquentes do Bellamy no bar. Um tom de pura troça. De descrédito. De acharem que se trata de um simples doente mental dizendo asneiras sobre sonhos para quem quisesse ouvir.

Mas ele persistia. "Convencer as pessoas não é fácil! Zeeehahahahahah!"

Era um estranho que nunca tínhamos visto antes e com quem o Luffy quase brigou por estupidez… mas as palavras dele nos tocavam. O que ele dizia podia ser loucura para os cidadãos de Mock Town, _mas nos diz respeito_.

"Deixa que eles riam. Se quer ser um pirata de topo, vai ter que travar batalhas que não se ganham só à base da porrada. Zeehahahahahah!"

"Vamos embora." Zoro chamou. Nami assim o seguiu.

"Capitão…" Eu lhe pus uma mão no ombro, mas ele continuou a olhar fixamente para aquele homem.

"Luffy!" Nami se virou e chamou, já impaciente.

"Capitão. Vamos?" Insisti.

"Oh, parece que eu estou atrasando vocês. Devem estar com pressa, não?" O homem se levantou. "Espero que cheguem lá em cima… na Ilha do Céu! Zeeehahahahahah!"

O estranho então deu mais um gole na sua garrafa de rum, gargalhou e foi andando na sua direção.

"Ei, gente… aquele cara parece saber alguma coisa sobre a Ilha do Céu!" Nami alertou. "Quem é ele?"

"Não sei…" Luffy respondeu, vago. "E aliás, não é ele. São eles."

"E-eles? O que quer dizer? Os companheiros dele estavam ali também? Ei, me explica!"

Também não tinha reparado nisso, mas francamente, estava muito mais a fim de tratar das minhas feridas do que de descobrir se aquele estranho estava acompanhado ou não.

…

…

…

"Waah! Luffy! Zoro! Dan! O que diabo aconteceu para vocês ficarem assim?" Usopp entrou em pânico logo que nos viu do jeito que estávamos.

"Nami-san! Você está bem?" Sanji também ficou desesperado pela sua linda donzela.

"Não se preocupe, Sanji-san. Ninguém encostou um dedo sequer nela, eu garanto." Eu o tranquilizei.

"Socorro! Socorro! Chamem um médico!" Chopper desatou a correr de um lado para o outro.

"Você é que é o médico!" Usopp lhe esbofeteou para que acordasse.

Ficamos sentados na frente do navio e decidimos parar para refletir. Enquanto o doutor rena nos tratava dos ferimentos e punha curativos adesivos nos nossos rostos, o Usopp imediatamente pulou para o interrogatório.

"Com quantos monstros vocês lutaram para ficarem desse jeito, hem?" Ele perguntou.

"Que monstros, que nada. Foram só uns piratas que a gente encontrou. Mas deixa isso pra lá, já acabou." Dizia Luffy enquanto o Chopper lhe aplicava um algodão molhado com antisséptico.

"Pode ter acabado para vocês, mas para mim não está." Nami, sentada de costas para nós, ainda guardando rancor. "AHH, PORCARIA! Vocês deviam comprar briga com todos aqueles que nos desafiarem! Não, mais: essa cidade devia ser varrida do mapa só por me deixarem irritada demais da conta!"

"Espera aí, o que foi que você disse quando a gente saiu mesmo, hem?" Zoro interrompeu.

"Isso é coisa do passado! Pára de ficar lembrando coisa que já aconteceu ou então eu te dou um soco!" A histeria da Nami já estava me dando nos nervos…

"Esquece isso, Nami. Se a gente for ficar comprando briguinha com qualquer mané que aparece por aí, nunca vamos ter descanso." Eu disse, cansado.

Afinal, cheguei à conclusão de que brigar com eles simplesmente não valia a pena. Sujeitos como aquele normalmente são uns fracotes de qualquer das maneiras.

"Caramba… vocês são uns idiotas! Aqueles desgraçados ainda mereciam que vocês os calassem!" Ela continuava. Como não queria prolongar a discussão, fiquei na minha.

Naturalmente, Usopp ficou confuso em relação a isso tudo. Perguntou porque ela estava tão zangada se não lhe fizeram nada, se bem que mais valia não explicar.

"Ah, pois é. Vocês acharam alguma coisa sobre a Ilha do Céu?"

E pronto… essa inocente pergunta fez com que a Nami começasse a emanar uma aura escura do seu corpo e ficar ainda mais medonha.

"I-lha-do-céu?"

"Hiii!"

"Que importa aquela porcaria! Só porque eu falei nisso o bar todo riu da minha cara! ISSO TEM ALGUMA GRAÇA?"

Só a cara de raiva da Nami foi suficiente para Usopp se jogar no chão e fingir de morto com uma das suas estrelas de ketchup e o Chopper virar uma bola de pêlo gigante.

"Vocês parecem bem animados, não?"

No meio disso tudo, aparece a Robin, uma autêntica mancha violeta dos pés à cabeça. Chapéu de cowgirl, jaqueta e calças de couro, tudo cor de violeta.

"Onde você foi, Robin-san?" Perguntei.

"Nenhum lugar em especial. Fui só comprar umas roupas, pegar provisões e informações sobre a Ilha do Céu."

"AH, É VERDADE! ROBIN, SUA… A CULPADA DISSO TUDO É VOCÊ! Foi porque você falou sobre essa Ilha do Céu que…"

E mais uma vez vai a Nami dar na cabeça de alguém enquanto o Chopper por reflexo salta do navio para a água e lá vai o Zoro ter de salvá-lo porque ele não consegue nadar.

"…e se essa porcaria não existir, eu te jogo para fora do navio!" Isto é, se não estivermos _mortos_ quando tentarmos chegar lá…

Robin simplesmente guardou o aviso para si e antes de se dirigir ao quarto, projetou uma de suas mãos para dar um mapa para o capitão. Que era o mapa da própria ilha de Jaya.

"A cidade na esquerda é onde estamos, Mock Town. E do lado direito, vocês vêem um X, pois não? Parece que lá vive um exilado de Jaya."

"Um exilado?" Perguntamos.

"Sim." Ela confirmou. "O seu nome é Montblanc Cricket. Um homem que foi expulso desta cidade por falar de sonhos. Faz sentido, não acham?" E nada mais disse antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

Não demorou muito até que decidíssemos seguir a pista e levantássemos âncora para navegar pela costa de Jaya até o outro lado da ilha. Enquanto o navio seguia o seu caminho, Usopp aproveitou a oportunidade para consertar o navio.

"Hai."

"Hei!"

Ao sinal do Usopp, Chopper lhe dava uma tábua de madeira. Tábua em mãos, Usopp pregava-a ao navio com o martelo, trabalhando cuidadosamente para não machucar os…

"AI!"

"Hei!"

…dedos. Falei cedo demais.

"Francamente… quantas vezes tenho que dizer… não destruam meu navio que eu não sou carpinteiro…" Usopp murmurava, chateado.

"Mas você sabe fazer tanta coisa, Usopp!" Chopper comentou, admirado.

"Pois não sei? E adoro dizer que essa é uma das minhas melhores qualidades!" Ele disse.

"Pode até ser, mas não acha que está na hora de comprarmos um navio novo?" Sanji chegou nele e comentou, inspecionando o trabalho.

"O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO? Não sabe o trabalho que a gente teve para conseguir-" Usopp gritou.

"Sim, sim, sim! Ganharam esse navio de uma donzela lá na tua terra natal, não foi? Você já falou disso umas quinhentas vezes." Sanji interrompeu. "Mas isso não muda o fato de que se continuarmos a navegar com o navio desse jeito, podemos ficar no meio do mar."

"E é POR ISSO MESMO que eu estou consertando! Agora pára de falar e ajuda! Você também!" Usopp ordenou, bravo.

"Quem, eu?" Ao mesmo tempo em que dizia isso, me perguntava 'quem mais?' porque ele estava obviamente apontando para mim.

"Claro, dããã…"

"Conserto? Está mais para um remendo…" Sanji comentou, dando umas pancadinhas na madeira acabada de colocar.

"CALU~DA!" Rebateu Usopp, mas fazendo uma pose esquisita e com voz de corneta.

"Ahahahaha! Faz de novo!" Chopper riu.

"Aãã… CALU~~~DA!" Ele repetiu a dose, desta vez dando uma rodadinha e balançando com o vento. Foi a deixa para o Chopper se acabar em gargalhadas.

"Ei, gente, o que é que vocês querem para o almoço-"

"Calu~~~da!"

"Ah, deixa para lá, não querem nada."

Apesar de terem se arrependido e implorado por comida, o Sanji foi-se embora.

…

…

Parecia que estávamos destinados a não ter descanso hoje. Pouco tempo depois de entrarmos em mar aberto, localizamos um navio próximo do nosso… que era estranhamente familiar.

"Eles apareceram tão cedo? Que estranho…" Luffy disse. "Mas parece que não é o mesmo barco de antes, Usopp."

"Bem… se isso é bom ou ruim, é outra história…" Sanji comentou.

"Mas a gente os viu, é sério, gente! Não é?" Usopp, escondido atrás do Sanji e com os óculos no rosto.

"Sim! Aquele navio de resgate chegou aqui! Nós vimos quando eles chegaram!" Chopper confirmou.

"Bem, não vai fazer diferença se os encontrarmos." Luffy disse.

"Oi, maninho, você acabou de perder uma ótima chance de ficar calado."

Outra voz se intrometeu na conversa… e um navio gigante com um macaco na carranca parou bem em frente ao nosso. Lá vamos nós outra vez…

"E eu que estava todo ansioso para saber quem era…"

"Saca, que rosto engraçado que você tem! Que bicho que você é?" Luffy perguntou.

"EU SOU HUMANO, SEU BURRO!"

Nem é preciso dizer que se tratava de outro balofo com cara de macaco. Literalmente.

E esse comentário deixou os homens da tripulação tão furiosos que começavam a imitar macacos e nos dirigir insultos enquanto falavam qualquer coisa sobre um tal 'Shojo' e 'Rei da Exploração Subaquática' quando se referiam ao capitão.

"Ei, vocês são piratas, pois não? Ficaram sabendo? Um dos Shichibukai, o Crocodile, foi derrotado. Em termos de mérito, modéstia à parte, eu acho que sou o próximo na 'sucessão' dele. Eu já espero há tanto tempo que estou ansioso!" O balofo com cara de macaco disse.

"Eh? Sério, você quer entrar para os Shichibukai?" Luffy perguntou.

"Querem saber a coisa mais fantástica a meu respeito? Será que é o fato de eu nunca ter cortado o meu cabelo nestes meus vinte e cinco anos de vida?" Fazendo jus ao que disse, mostrou o seu cabelo longo. Esquisito… vinte e cinco anos e tem cara de um macaco velhote…

"Que idiotice." Luffy, simples.

"Ah, que surpresa. Essa resposta me deixa mesmo ansioso." E de repente, sem perder o ritmo, ele mudou de tom e ficou sombrio. "Seguinte: se atravessarem o túnel que é a minha ira, um mar de sangue é o que vos espera."

"Não ligo para isso. A gente tem outro lugar para ir. Será que dá para nos deixar passar?" Luffy perguntou.

"IDIOTA! ESSE É MEU TERRITÓRIO! SE QUER PASSAR, SACA DA GRANA!"

"Território?" Usopp perguntou, depois lembrou de algo. "Espera! O Mashira também disse coisa parecida."

"Disse?" Luffy perguntou de volta.

"Mashira? O quê que tem ele?" Shojo interrompeu.

"Ah, se é a respeito daquele cara, a gente acabou tendo que o chutar. Mas…" Luffy respondeu, sem pestanejar…

…e a resposta inocente do Luffy conseguiu deixar o homem-macaco furioso conosco.

"Luffy, pensa por um instante antes de falar, ok?" Eu disse.

Antes que o capitão pudesse se explicar…

"Eu vou me vingar pelo meu irmão! Onda sonora: HAVOC SONAR!" (Sonar Devastador)

Em vez de um sonar ou qualquer aparato que lançasse som, o macaco sacou do microfone e começou a gritar. O grito contínuo rapidamente fez eco e não demorou para que tivéssemos que tapar os ouvidos porque era simplesmente a pior música que eu já ouvi na vida. Se é que era mesmo música.

De repente, o som ficou tão forte que as tábuas de madeira do navio começaram a se rachar!

"O navio está…"

"Mas o que é que ele está fazendo?"

Do navio _dele_, quero dizer.

"Legal, não? Ele consegue quebrar um navio só com a voz!" E um microfone, Luffy.

E amplificadores, possivelmente.

"Ei, galera! Não fiquem aí olhando, vamos dar o fora!" Nami chamou, do andar de baixo.

"Haaaai, Nami-swa~n!" Sanji prontamente respondeu.

"Ei! A Nami já deixou de ser um demônio!" Luffy comentou.

"Heheheh… A Nami é do demo…" Sussurrei.

"Falaram de mim?"

Anets que pudéssemos nos preocupar com a Nami nos esfolando o couro, afinal as ondas sonoras do Shojo são mais fortes do que parecem… até as tábuas de madeira do _nosso_ navio começaram a se partir! De repente, todo o navio começou a tremer com o som e até a parte que o Usopp tinha consertado rachou completamente!

"Se ficarmos aqui mais tempo o navio vai ser desmantelado!" Usopp gritou.

"A TODA VELOCIDADE! Para o mais longe dessa voz possível!" Nami ordenou.

Fazendo jus ao nome, as ondas causaram muitos estragos e nos levaram a nos atropelar para virar o navio para longe. Enfim conseguimos fugir, embora não sem deixar algumas tábuas no mar, tal como uma galinha que consegue fugir da panela mas não antes de ter sido depenada.

…

…

"Droga… droga… droga… aquele orangotango duma figa… esburacando ainda mais o meu navio…" Murmurava o Usopp enquanto punha as tábuas de madeira de volta no lugar. _De novo._ E agora com o Zoro, eu e o Luffy como voluntários por livre e espontânea _pressão_.

"Uau, eu nunca vi esse navio tão estragado… melhor a gente comprar um novo logo, logo-"

"NINGUÉM PEDIU A TUA OPINIÃO, CRETINO!"

"CRETINO!"

Nem deixou o Zoro terminar a frase quando ouviu falar em comprar outro navio.

"Você sabe o trabalhão que a gente teve para conseguir esse navio então não fique por aí dizendo besteira!"

"BESTEIRA!"

Ah, boa… e agora ele está ensinando o Chopper a praguejar…

"Sabemos sim, Usopp. Mas reclamar não ajuda em nada. O Going Merry ainda é um companheiro muito importante para nós. Então vamos trabalhar duro e consertá-lo nós mesmos." Luffy, num dos seus raros momentos de inspiração.

"Luffy… você é mesmo…" Usopp ficou tão tocado com essas palavras que chegou a verter lágrimas…

"Ah…" E o Luffy tinha que borrar a pintura toda dando uma martelada mais forte e destruindo as tábuas que tinha acabado de colocar.

"DESGRAÇADO! QUER CONSERTAR O NAVIO OU QUER DESTRUÍ-LO?"

"Peraí, eu quero mesmo consertar! Olha só… ih, quebrei de novo."

"LUFFY!"

Vamos é parar de gritar uns com os outros e investigar sobre este 'exilado de Jaya'.

Gente… do jeito que as coisas vão, eu acho que vamos mesmo acabar afogados no fundo do mar…

* * *

**Com o Going Merry ainda mais danificado do que quando atracaram, os Chapéus de Palha navegam até o outro lado da ilha para investigar mais a respeito do chamado 'Exilado de Jaya'. Montblanc Cricket... o que estará por trás deste personagem?**

**Veja no próximo capítulo!  
**


	94. A injusta desgraça que corre no sangue

**Capítulo 94**

**"O exilado de Jaya e a história de Norland, o Mentiroso"**

* * *

Danificado do jeito que está, o nosso bravo Going Merry nos transportou para fora de Mock Town e sobreviveu a um encontro infeliz com outro homem-macaco para nos levar para o outro lado da ilha. Logo a costa apareceu no nosso horizonte e chegava a hora de desembarcarmos para conhecer o homem chamado Montblanc Cricket, um excluído da sociedade só por ser um sonhador. Ou não…

Assim que nos aproximamos de terra firme, a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção na paisagem foi a fachada da casa do sujeito. Era um autêntico palácio! Vistosamente decorado, colorido e com bandeiras flutuando no topo das suas três torres. Logo pensamos: 'Hmmm… esse cara deve ser cheio da grana!'

Porém…

"Tolos… vejam com atenção." Zoro logo quebrou esta ilusão.

"Um homem sonhador, né…" Sanji comentou. "Essa fachada é só para chamar atenção, pelo menos."

Chopper abriu bem os olhos pois não via nada de estranho. Luffy teve que pular em terra firme mesmo antes de atracarmos para ver de perto. E descobriu a verdade.

"Aaah! É só um tablado?" Luffy exclamou, decepcionado.

Isso mesmo. Ao passarmos por um dos lados, reparamos que o 'castelo' não passava de um pedaço enorme de papelão recortado e erguido na frente da sua… uh, meia casa? Mas cabe deixar a pergunta: vai enganar a quem com isso?

"Então parece que vamos falar com um pobretão…" Sanji comentou.

"Né, Robin-san, de que sonhos esse homem costumava falar quando o exilaram da cidade?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei dizer em detalhe, mas ele afirmava que existia uma montanha de ouro escondida em algum lugar daqui." Ela respondeu.

"Ouro?" Usopp perguntou, surpreso.

"Será… que se trata do tesouro de um pirata?" Nami logo se animou.

"Talvez… talvez não." Robin deixou a pista.

"O~~URO! O-u-ro! Chopper, vem!"

Dançando e cantando como sempre faz quando ouve a palavra mágica, Nami não perdeu tempo e foi a primeira (descontando o Luffy) a pular fora do navio, trazendo consigo o Chopper. Ela logo o ordenou que cavasse sem parar até que saísse ouro ou qualquer coisa parecida de baixo da terra.

Ignorando o castelo de papelão, a casa desse homem ainda é mais ou menos ampla para uma pessoa só. Do lado de fora, a grama, uma floresta a mais ou menos duzentos passos de distância e um pequeno armazém onde estão guardadas caixas de madeira e jarros. Também havia uma mesa e três lugares feitos com tocos de árvores.

"Então quer dizer que ele mora sozinho por aqui?" Sanji comentou, andando sem pressa pelos campos verdes.

"Deve se sentir muito sozinho, então…" Eu disse.

"Uh, dããã?" Ao que recebi um tapa na testa.

"Boa tarde! Alguém em casa?" Por outro lado, Luffy foi logo tratando de entrar na casa alheia.

"E você já vai entrando?" Usopp o chamou.

"A porta está aberta." Luffy justificou.

Enquanto eles inspecionavam o interior da casa, ainda fiquei andando pelo gramado, observando Chopper suar o pêlo e revirar a terra. Depois…

"Oi, espera. Um livro?"

Imediatamente voltei as atenções para a mesa, caminhei até ela e peguei o livro.

"Ei, gente! Vejam só isto!"

Um daqueles livros ilustrados bem antigos.

"Um conto de fadas?" Nami perguntou.

"Já faz um tempão que não vejo um desses! Esses livros marcaram a minha infância!" Eu disse, tomado de um sentimento de nostalgia. "De vez em quando minha mãe costumava me dar um de presente. Dizia ela que estimulava a imaginação ou coisa assim…"

"Olha, pode guardar essas historinhas para depois? O que é esse livro aí?" Usopp perguntou.

"Hmmm… 'Norland, o Mentiroso.'" Eu li devagar.

"Heheh… gostei do estilo! Que título legal!" Para um mentiroso de carteirinha, não é surpresa que gostou…

"'Norland, o Mentiroso?'" Sanji perguntou.

"Oi… Sanji-kun, você conhece?" Nami perguntou de volta.

"Diz aqui que foi publicado no Norte Azul." Eu disse, inspecionando a contracapa do livro.

"Pois conheço." Ele confirmou. "E conheço porque sou natural do Norte Azul. Espera, eu já tinha dito isso a vocês?"

"Não, não sabia." Usopp respondeu. "Eu tinha idéia de que você também era do Leste Azul."

"Não, foi lá que eu cresci e fui criado. Mas onde eu nasci mesmo foi no Norte Azul." Sanji esclareceu. "E essa é uma história bem famosa por aquelas bandas. Agora pode ser um mero conto de fadas, mas eu ouvi dizer algures que o tal Norland existiu de verdade."

"Ora bem, vejamos… Crianças, chegou a hora do… 'Senta Que Lá Vem História!'"

"C-crianças?" Usopp deixou cair uma gota de suor.

"Às vezes esqueço que temos um escritor esquisito como companheiro…" Nami comentou.

"Ei, isso foi inesperadamente indelicado da sua-"

"Começa a história, homem!" Antes que eu me prolongasse, Usopp interrompeu.

"Ok, já que insiste… *ahem*." Eu então limpei a garganta e tentei pôr a minha melhor voz suave de contador de histórias. "Esta é uma história de há muito, muito tempo. Tão antiga que acredita-se ser de quatro séculos atrás…"

Num certo país do Mar do Norte, havia um homem chamado Montblanc Norland. Ele era um explorador que contava ao seu povo histórias de aventuras tão grandiosas e fantásticas que pareciam mentira. Os cidadãos da vila dele nunca sabiam dizer se ele estava falando a verdade ou não.

Certo dia, Norland voltou de uma exploração que tinha feito e foi prestar contas ao Rei.

«Eu vi uma montanha de ouro em uma ilha do Grande Mar!» ele disse.

O valente rei, desejoso de ver o que Norland tinha descrito com os seus próprios olhos, partiu para o Grande Mar levando consigo dois mil dos seus soldados. Depois de passar por tormentas indescritíveis, gigantes tempestades e enfrentar tenebrosos monstros marinhos, chegaram à ilha o rei, Norland e apenas cem soldados. Porém, tudo o que eles encontraram foi uma selva vazia.

Por suas mentiras, Norland foi condenado à morte. E essas foram as suas últimas palavras:

«Já sei! A montanha de ouro deve ter afundado no oceano!»

O rei e os cidadãos ficaram perplexos. Àquela altura, ninguém mais acreditava no que ele dizia, porém, até a hora de ele ser executado, Norland não parava de contar mentiras.

"Eis um Conto do Mar do Norte: «Norland, o Mentiroso.» Fim." Disse, fechando o livro logo de seguida. "Ah, bons tempos… só se é criança uma vez, né…"

"Cara, você ainda tem dezoito anos!" Nami comentou.

"Pode ser, mas matar saudade de vez em quando não faz mal a ninguém." Sanji declarou. "Quantas vezes eu ouvi me dizerem: 'Se você não parar de mentir, vai ser executado do jeito que o Norland foi!' ou coisa assim."

"Ah, ah… afinal ele era um mentiroso e acabou morto só por dizer mentiras… morreu só, sem se tornar um bravo guerreiro dos mares…" Nami 'lamentava', enquanto muito obviamente olhando para o nosso atirador narigudo… e assim ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"OI, NÃO OLHA PARA MIM! E pára de ficar rogando praga na minha direção!" Usopp se exaltou depois de fazer a conexão.

Parece que um futuro negro se avizinha para você, mentiroso de carteirinha–

"Wawaah!"

"Essa não, o Luffy caiu n'água!" Nami alertou.

"Capitão!"

Larguei o livro de lado e fui verificar o que tinha acontecido. Assim que chego à ponta da terra, a água se ergue e…

"Quem são vocês?"

…sai de lá um homem musculoso de cabelos, sobrancelhas e patilhas loiras, descalço, só vestido em calças de treino roxas com faixas brancas. Ele pulou fora da água com uma velocidade que me apanhou de surpresa e tive de me afastar quando o vi preparar uma pose de luta.

"Vocês são muito corajosos, descansando e fazendo o que querem em casa alheia! Esse pedaço de mar é meu território! Saiam daqui já!"

"Espera, deixa a gente explicar-"

Em vez de uma resposta, tive que me desviar de um chute alto à cabeça. E logo vi que não ia ter descanso porque ele, sem qualquer aviso, começou a lançar uma sequência de chutes que só acertaram o ar, mas que me queriam acertar o abdômen, o peito e a cara.

"Sa… Sanji-san! Uma ajudinha aqui?" Eu dizia, tentando não perder o foco.

"Hem?"

"Ele é um especialista em chutar! Eu estou em desvantagem! Despacha!" Gritei.

No fim das contas, tive que dar vários saltos para trás e desistir da luta enquanto o Sanji acelerava para tomar o meu lugar.

"Usopp-kun! Vai resgatar o Luffy, rápido!" Eu disse, meio nervoso.

Ele logo foi mergulhar na água enquanto Sanji e o homem que presumo ser o tal Montblanc trocavam chutes no ar, bloqueios, defesas e evasivas. Até que Sanji queria lhe desferir um chute alto, mas Cricket bloqueou com o braço e assim ficaram por alguns segundos.

"Vocês nunca vão pegar o meu ouro!"

De repente, o homem de noz na cabeça saca da arma e dispara!

"Sanji!"

Com a fumaça não deu para ver bem, mas depois que dissipou, vimos o Sanji com a cabeça arqueada para trás.

"Não se preocupem… ele não acertou!" Desta vez, Sanji… desta vez.

E digo isto porque ele prontamente disparou toda a munição da sua arma em direção às pernas do nosso cozinheiro, fazendo que ele tivesse que se contorcer numa espécie de break dance para evitar as balas.

"Caramba… isso é o que você ganha por ficar brincando com ele!" Zoro imediatamente sacou da espada…

"Chega atrás, eu cuido dele!" Desembainhou-a enquanto corria para a luta…

"Uunnghh…"

…mas não teve tempo de fazer nada porque de repente, Cricket começa a gemer, fraqueja, larga a arma das mãos e cai no chão.

Logo depois, emerge para fora da água o Usopp com o Luffy nos ombros.

"Uwah… o que está querendo fazer?" Usopp reclamou.

"As bolhas…" Luffy disse, cuspindo água. "As bolhas estavam saindo do mar! Eu fui dar uma olhadinha, mas… de repente uma noz veio para cima de mim e aquela noz era esse velhote aí! E aí ele me puxou para dentro d'água e… ei, ele está bem?"

Do jeito que ele se contorcia no chão, parece que não…

…

…

"Resfriem mais algumas toalhas! Abram todas as janelas!" Chopper ordenou.

Zoro e eu o levamos para dentro de casa e o deitamos na cama. Logo de seguida, o nosso médico de bordo trabalhou num diagnóstico e descobriu do que o homem sofria.

"Então foi a pressão?" Zoro perguntou.

"Sim." Chopper confirmou. "É uma doença típica dos mergulhadores. Mas, normalmente, não é crônica. A queda de pressão na subida do fundo do oceano até a superfície faz com que o nitrogênio do corpo humano deixe de estar dissolvido e forme bolhas na corrente sanguínea. As bolhas tencionam as veias e tecidos em volta, complicam a circulação e comprometem músculos e articulações."

"Deixa eu ver se entendi bem…" Pus uma mão no queixo. "É uma doença de descompressão?"

"Isso." Chopper disse.

"Ah, legal. Então são efeitos misteriosos." Luffy deduziu simplisticamente.

"Só posso concluir que ele deve ter mergulhado dia após dia sem deixar o corpo recuperar dos efeitos da despressurização e reabsorver as bolhas." Chopper continuou.

"Mas porque ele faria isso?" Nami perguntou, surpresa.

"Não sei. Mas que é muito perigoso, isso é. Dependendo da intensidade, a doença da pressão… pode ser fatal."

"OYA-SAN! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?"

"AAAAAH! ELES VIERAM NOS PEGAR!"

De repente, meu coração quase salta boca afora quando aparecem duas cabeçorras de macaco na porta perguntando pelo velho doente. O Usopp e o Chopper logo entram em pânico e começam a correr de lá para cá.

"Ai, caramba! Afinal são vocês? Não me assustem desse jeito!" Eu reclamei.

"O que diabos estão fazendo aqui?" Shojo perguntou.

"O que diabos fizeram com o nosso velhote?" Mashira perguntou, ameaçando.

"Do que estão falando? A gente está cuidando dele agora. Vão embora." Luffy declarou.

"Idiota! Acha que eles vão acreditar? São macacos ferozes e selvagens! Vamos mas é correr…"

E enquanto os dois medrosos continuavam rezando preces e correndo desesperados, eu via os macacos… ou homens, seja lá o que eles forem, demonstrando estarem tocados pelo nosso gesto… e chorando!

"Vocês são tão gentis…"

"Eles acreditaram…" E os dois medrosos se jogam no chão.

…

…

…

"Então, vocês moram aqui também?"

"Isso aí. A casa do velhote é também a base da Aliança Saruyama."

"Se bem que a gente dorme nos navios mesmo. Essa casa é pequena demais para nós."

"A casa não é pequena, vocês é que são grandalhões! Se bem que, comparados com os gigantes que a gente encontrou, vocês não passam de cera de ouvido!"

Passado o choque de os reencontrarmos, decidimos sair todos para o gramado e esclarecer a situação. Shojo e Mashira então explicaram que são parte de um grupo organizado de salvadores de navios… e são amigos do velho Cricket também.

"Como é que eles ficaram amigos tão rápido?" Usopp perguntou. Ele, eu e o Zoro assistíamos de longe, pasmados à seguinte cena: Luffy conversando e gargalhando com os macacos. Diziam alguma coisa sobre 'se nós chutamos o Mashira lá no navio, baixinhos como somos comparados aos macacos, talvez o Shojo também conseguisse'.

"Será porque são os três macacos?" Zoro se perguntou.

"Nah… Deve ser pelo charme do capitão…" Eu teorizei. Realmente, como é que ele consegue? Talvez seja porque eles nunca tenham pensado em nós como inimigos e vice-versa.

"Luffy! Ele acordou!" Chopper veio correndo do interior para dar o aviso.

Sem pestanejar, o capitão correu para dentro da casa enquanto vemos o Shojo testar a teoria, dar um chute bem no rabo do companheiro macaco e fazê-lo virar um pontinho marrom no céu. Comprovado: macaco chutado por macaco voa longe.

Dentro da casa do Cricket…

"Tiozinho da noz na cabeça! Eu tenho uma coisa para te perguntar!" Luffy chamou.

Àquela altura, o homem já estava acordado e sentado na cama, de costas para o capitão, fumando um cigarro. Depois de dar uma baforada, já sem a rispidez do encontro inicial, ele tratou de se desculpar.

"Desculpem o mal-entendido. Eu achei que fossem outros babacas vindo aqui à procura do meu ouro."

"Você tem ouro?"

"Oi, nem insista…" Usopp e eu só suamos frio quando vemos a Nami radiante e com beris em vez de olhos no rosto…

"Ei, garoto, o que é que queria perguntar?" Deixando o assunto de lado, Cricket respondeu ao Luffy.

"Nós queremos ir para a Ilha do Céu! Você sabe como chegar lá, não sabe? Conta para a gente!"

"Ilha do Céu? Vocês acreditam nisso?"

A excitação do nosso capitão foi respondida com gargalhadas de desdém. Depois de o Usopp deter uma raivosa Nami que quase lhe bateu, como se quisesse descontar nele tudo que havíamos ouvido no bar há algumas horas, ele parou de rir e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Saibam vocês que eu conheço um sujeito que acredita. E que foi tachado de mentiroso por isso. E a família dele sempre foi motivo de piada."

Nisso, o Luffy vira a cabeça como se perguntasse 'é você, Usopp?'

"NÃO SOU EU, BESTA!"

"Aquela velha história contada no Norte Azul. Norland, o Mentiroso."

Ei, Usopp, o Luffy ainda acha que é você.

"NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE NÃO SOU EU? O NOME É DIFERENTE!"

Espera… Montblanc Norland… Montblanc Cricket…

"Espera um segundo, então você é descendente do Norland? E a história se passa aqui?" Nami deduziu.

"Ele é avô do avô do meu avô. Ou coisa assim. Um ancestral bem distante." Cricket explicou. "Nem os mosquitos vão encontrar uma gota sequer do sangue dele em mim. A família Montblanc foi exilada do país e forçada a viver na desgraça… e a perseguição que sofremos continua até hoje. Porém, ninguém na minha família o odeia."

"Porquê?" Chopper perguntou.

"Porque o Norland tinha uma qualidade rara de se achar hoje em dia. Era honesto."

"Honesto?" Nami repetiu. "Mas… o livro de gravuras dizia que…"

"Que as últimas palavras dele foram: 'Já sei! A montanha de ouro deve ter afundado no oceano!'. Na gravura, ele sorria que nem um bobão… mas a verdade é que ele morreu arrependido e vertendo lágrimas. A ilha em que eles chegaram era, sem dúvida nenhuma, Jaya, o local onde tinham descoberto a Cidade de Ouro. Eu não posso aceitar que seja tudo ilusão."

Norland postulou que mudanças na crosta terrestre possam ter mandado a cidade para o fundo do mar, mas para o resto do povo, ele não passava de um falhado tentando se justificar. Um falhado, que foi executado perante o riso da multidão… e deixando como único legado a fama de mentiroso.

"Entendi! Você quer limpar o nome da família Montblanc, então está vasculhando o mar em busca da Cidade de Ouro-"

"NÃO DIGA BOBAGENS!"

Usopp deduziu, mais alegre do que o necessário, e essa dedução lhe rendeu um disparo de aviso que deixou um buraco na parede. Nem é preciso dizer que o Usopp quase sujou as calças com o susto…

"Se o meu ancestral distante era honesto ou não, se era um grande explorador ou não… NÃO TEM NADA A VER COMIGO!" Gritou Cricket, enraivecido. "Por acaso imaginam uma criança que foi rejeitada por todos só porque tem o sangue de um ancestral paspalho nas veias? FOI ASSIM QUE EU CRESCI!"

Depois da revolta do homem, um silêncio atordoado.

"Pois é… já se passaram quatrocentos anos." Eu refleti. "De lá para cá, a história foi contada e recontada inúmeras vezes e não seria surpreendente se a versão de hoje em nada correspondesse ao que aconteceu. Quem conta um conto, aumenta um ponto, já dizia o ditado."

"E não é só isso." Cricket continuou.

Durante esses quatro séculos, muitos Montblanc vieram para esta parte do oceano para recuperar a dignidade da família. Todos, sem exceção, morreram tentando.

"Eu comecei a ter vergonha do meu nome. Então, fugi de casa e me tornei um pirata."

"A sério? Você é um pirata?" Luffy perguntou, excitado.

"Não que eu quisesse. Eu só queria me livrar dessa corrente que é a maldição do Norland. Em pouco tempo, consegui um bando. Depois que entrei na Grande Linha, a minha vida foi cheia de aventuras. Porém, dez anos atrás, meu navio parou aqui por mero acaso."

Que irônico… o homem que despreza a própria família veio parar na ilha que os condenou ao ridículo.

"Quando estava no cabo desta ilha, que não tem nenhuma Cidade de Ouro, como dizia a história, pensei: 'É o destino. Não há por onde fugir.'"

Os homens que ele tinha juntado para navegar pelo mar abandonaram-no quando ele quis acertar contas com o passado. E até hoje está sozinho, procurando o suposto achado do seu antepassado.

"Se existir ou não, tanto faz. Eu não quero provar a inocência dele. É um acerto de contas com o homem que arruinou a minha vida, mesmo antes de eu nascer. É uma coisa que quero deixar resolvida, preto no branco, antes de morrer."

Agora estou indeciso. Uma vida arruinada já antes da nascença, a desgraça de ter nascido numa família com o nome manchado desde o passado distante e o pior de tudo, _absolutamente nada disso é culpa dele_. A história que ele contou, por mais que eu não quisesse, acabou de dar mais razões para irmos para esta Ilha do Céu. Claro que tenho medo de altura, o medo do desconhecido e temo pela minha vida mais do que tudo, mas diante de uma história como essa, está cada vez mais claro (se é que já não o estava) que é esse o nosso próximo destino.

"E quanto aos macacos?" Luffy perguntou.

Usopp ficou movido a ponto de chorar copiosamente. "Deve ter sido graças… a outra história incrível de exploradores das profundezas do oceano, escrevendo a sua-"

"São fãs daquela história."

"FÃS?"

"Tão simples assim?" Nami deixou cair uma gota de suor.

"Aconteceu há cinco ou seis anos. Eles tinham ouvido rumores sobre mim e vieram aqui dizendo: 'A gente acredita que o ouro do Norland existe!'" Cricket explicou. Do lado de fora podíamos ouvir os macacos gritando um com o outro. "O oceano ao redor é imenso. E a minha solidão piora quando estou no frio e no escuro lá debaixo. Eu costumava mergulhar sozinho todos os dias…"

Viver sozinho… exilado… sem um ombro amigo…

"…mas esses dois simplesmente entraram na minha vida, se auto-declararam meus seguidores e daí em diante foi só bagunça. Mas, sinceramente, acho que conhecer dois tolos tão inocentes como eles foi o que me salvou. Entendem?"

Enquanto Usopp continuava chorando, Luffy tratou de ir direto ao assunto.

"Ok, mudando de assunto! Tiozinho, a gente quer ir para a Ilha do Céu!" Que foi a pergunta que motivou toda aquela história que vocês acabaram de ler.

"Que impaciente…" Cricket sorriu, de olhos fechados. "Não ouviu o que eu disse? O único que sabe da Ilha do Céu era o Norland, o Mentiroso. Se você se agarrar a ele, vão rir da sua cara."

"Ele esteve lá em cima?" Luffy perguntou.

"Infelizmente, ele nunca escreveu nada sobre ter ido lá…" Cricket então sacou de um dos livros guardados na estante bem ao lado da sua cama e começou a folheá-lo. Era um diário de bordo, o do Norland. "Leia esse trecho." Ele jogou o diário para Nami.

"Uau… um diário de bordo de quatrocentos anos atrás…" Espantada, passou os dedos pelo livro, algo empoeirado. Em seguida, leu as suas notas. "Ano Marítimo 1120, 21 de Junho. O tempo está bom. Partimos do alegre povoado de Villa. Seguindo o Log Pose, saímos do porto e rumamos a nordeste. Nesta tarde, ganhamos um artefato curioso de um mercador. Chama-se 'Waver' e é um barco que mais se parece com um esqui, para uma só pessoa."

A curiosidade foi tanta que Usopp, Luffy e Chopper se aproximaram dela para ouvir mais de perto.

"Ele se move com o seu próprio vento, mesmo quando nada sopra sobre o mar. Não consegui conduzir, é preciso habilidade. Agora é o passatempo favorito da tripulação. Mentira! Eu vou querer um desses-"

"OK, 'TÁ BEM, CONTINUA A LER!"

Ignorando os protestos, Nami continuou. "Disseram-me que o único lugar onde fabricam isso é a Ilha do Céu. Pelo jeito, há vários navios estranhos lá em cima. Por falar em Ilha do Céu, exploradores me mostraram um peixe celestial ainda vivo. Fiquei sem palavras para expressar o quão surpreso estava."

"Peixe celestial?" O que imediatamente atraiu a atenção do Sanji.

"É um lugar onde o nosso navio jamais foi, mas como marinheiro, algum dia gostaria de visitar este mar no céu… Montblanc Norland."

Não posso deixar de mencionar que tanto a Nami, enquanto lia e os três bagunceiros, enquanto ouviam, ficaram de olhos arregalados e sorrisos de orelha a orelha.

"Foi como a Robin disse!" Luffy anunciou.

"E do jeito que ele fala, parece que todos naquele tempo sabiam da Ilha do Céu!"

"Então ela existe!"

Assim que chegaram a essa conclusão, não perderam tempo e pularam de alegria.

Enquanto isso, pensei aqui com os meus botões… Aquilo imediatamente derrubou qualquer hipótese que eu tinha de pedir que reconsiderassem a idéia de irmos para a Ilha do Céu. Até porque seria o único contra, talvez. Também, agora que já estamos mergulhados de cabeça nisso, seria estúpido da minha parte recusar uma aventura como essa só porque tenho medo de lugares altos… Confesso, tremo de medo e de ansiedade por não saber o que nos espera, e tremo ainda mais com a certeza de que essa vai ser (mais) uma aventura onde vamos arriscar as nossas vidas.

Porém… eu já estou metido nisso há tempo bastante para estar acostumado, não acham?

* * *

**A visita foi conturbada de início, mas os Chapéus de Palha puderam conhecer a triste história de Montblanc Cricket, o homem que carrega consigo o peso de quatro séculos de desgraça. Agora que surgiram mais e mais evidências da existência da Ilha do Céu, os piratas estão preparadíssimos para partir rumo à próxima grande aventura!**

**Mas cabe perguntar... como?  
**

**Veja no próximo capítulo!  
**


	95. Sinos dourados e o Pássaro do Sul

**Capítulo 95**

**"Curva para as nuvens! Aberta a caça ao Pássaro do Sul!"**

* * *

"Moleques! Reunião, já! Eu tenho umas coisinhas para falar com vocês."

Montblanc Cricket regozijou-se com o nosso entusiasmo com o sonho de ir à Ilha do Céu ficando cada vez mais real, mas decidiu nos chamar para uma pequena reunião. Sem perder tempo, ele levantou-se da sua cama e nos chamou para o gramado, onde sentamos todos à volta do toco de madeira. Isto é, todos exceto o Zoro, que aproveitou a oportunidade para tirar uma soneca.

"E então, qual é o assunto?" Usopp perguntou.

"Escutem bem, todos vocês. Primeiro, eu vou contar tudo que sei sobre a Ilha do Céu. Atenção, que o que eu vou dizer pode não ser verdade, portanto cabe a vocês acreditar ou não." Cricket avisou.

"Eu acredito!" Luffy, com toda a sua certeza ingênua.

"Pronto, aqui vai: nesta parte do oceano, acontece algo bastante peculiar. Às vezes, a luz do dia vai embora de repente e vira noite." Cricket explicou, apontando para o mar.

E foi precisamente o que aconteceu conosco! Nem me quero lembrar de quase ter sujado as calças ao ver aquelas sombras gigantes preenchendo o céu…

"Quer dizer que vocês viram os gigantes?" Cricket perguntou. "Há toda uma história por trás da aparição que viram, mas vamos falar disso depois. Para já, algum de vocês sabe porque anoiteceu de repente?"

Ele perguntou, depois exalou a fumaça do seu cigarro. Como ninguém respondeu, ele continuou a explicação.

"É a sombra de uma nuvem extremamente densa."

"Uma nuvem muito densa… está falando de uma Cumulonimbus? Olha que ficou muito mais escuro do que normalmente fica por causa de uma nuvem dessas." Nami contra-argumentou.

"Pode me deixar explicar então?" Cricket interrompeu. "Em vez de uma Cumulonimbus, é uma Cumuloregalis. Ela forma-se bem alto no céu, não há correntes de ar no seu interior e quase nunca se torna chuva. Quando uma dessas aparece no céu, nem mesmo a luz do sol atravessa, logo, a noite cai de repente. Também se diz que elas nunca se desfazem, e permanecem flutuando no céu por centenas, milhares de anos. É como se fossem nuvens petrificadas."

"Isso é impossível! Nuvens se formando sem correntes de ar? Não consigo achar razões para acreditar." Nami rebateu.

"Já estamos bem para dentro da Grande Linha, Nami-chan." Eu intervim. "Se for contar todas as anormalidades que a gente viu até agora, eu já não duvido de mais nada…"

"Eu disse, vocês têm todo o direito de duvidarem." Cricket repetiu. "Até porque não me lembro de ter pedido para acreditarem em mim."

"Então é uma nuvem gigante misteriosa…" Luffy concluiu. E é precisamente essa a melhor explicação que já encontraram para ela, segundo o Cricket.

"Wooh, bem bacana!" Chopper exclamou, admirado.

"Entendem? Se a Ilha do Céu existe de fato, há apenas um lugar onde ela possa estar!" Cricket terminou.

"Então vamos lá! Vamos subir para essa nuvem! Zoro, acorda!"

Luffy foi logo pulando para as conclusões e literalmente saltando de alegria, até acordando o Zoro, pensando ele que tinha encontrado a resposta para todos os seus problemas. Infelizmente, Nami não pensou assim, irritou-se com ele como de costume e deu uns belos raspanetes nos dois para que se calassem. Ok, vamos para essa nuvem… como?

"Espera, que a parte que dói vem agora." Cricket interrompeu a festa, encarando uma atenta Nami e um Luffy e Usopp com as caras inchadas de tanto levar sopapo.

"E vou avisando, isso vai implicar que vocês arrisquem as vidas!"

Pronto, cá está. As palavras mágicas.

"Há uma corrente que corre na vertical: a chamada Corrente Empurra-Acima. Se vocês pegarem essa corrente, vão conseguir chegar à Ilha do Céu… em teoria."

"Percebo… essa corrente vai arremessar o nosso navio para cima, certo?" Nami teorizou.

"Mas peraí, a gente ficou sabendo que os navios que apanham essa corrente caem todos de volta no oceano. Cricket-san, como explica isso?" Eu perguntei.

"E é isso mesmo que normalmente acontece." Ele respondeu. "O truque é escolher a hora certa de a apanhar. É fácil falar sobre o assunto, mas deixar-se apanhar por uma corrente dessas é muito mais complicado e aterrorizante do que qualquer um de vocês pode imaginar."

E eu imediatamente senti um arrepio subindo pela minha espinha, engolindo em seco de seguida.

"Encontrar a Empurra-Acima é receita para um desastre. Ela deve ser evitada a todo custo."

Outro arrepio me assalta…

"É tão p-perigosa assim?" Pergunto, tomado pelo medo.

"O que faz com que suba tão alto? Nunca ouvi falar de uma corrente tão poderosa antes…" Nami pensou em voz alta.

Cricket soprou mais uma baforada de fumaça e explicou. "Essa corrente é de fato monstruosa, mas tem uma explicação bem lógica. Porém, ninguém foi estúpido o bastante para mergulhar no mar e descobri-la. A teoria é a seguinte: Há enormes bolsas de ar no solo oceânico. De tempos em tempos, um pouco de água fria cai nelas. A energia geotérmica das profundezas aquece a água, que vira vapor pressurizado. Isso resulta numa explosão gigantesca que empurra a água do mar para cima, sob a forma de uma corrente."

Não era preciso entender os detalhes… só a parte da explosão já chega para nos deixar espantados…

"A explosão é tão intensa que o mar e o céu ficam conectados por cerca de um minuto."

"U-um minuto? Que tipo de explosão maluca é essa para fazer a água subir tão alto?" Nami levantou-se e perguntou, compreensivelmente incrédula. Aquilo claramente contrariava o que ela tinha aprendido sobre gêiseres e correntes marítimas.

Sem voltar para os detalhes e lhe satisfazer a curiosidade, porém, Cricket continuou a explicação. "A explosão nunca acontece duas vezes seguidas no mesmo lugar e geralmente há cinco delas todo mês. E não deixa de ser um fenômeno natural magnífico de se testemunhar. Tentar explicar com teorias é estupidez."

"Vamos virar cenoura ralada… vamos virar cenoura ralada…" Repetia o meu mantra enquanto queria pela minha vida me arrepender de concordar com essa idéia de Ilha do Céu…

"Espera aí, você quer dizer… quer dizer que essa corrente que aparece do nada cinco vezes todo mês… é o único jeito de ir para a Ilha do Céu?" Usopp perguntou, suando frio à espera da resposta.

"Receio que sim… mas espera, ainda tem outra coisinha." O que mais, pelo amor da santa? "Se vocês não conseguirem entrar no Mar do Céu e não tiverem onde aterrissar ao voltarem para a terra… vão bater na superfície do mar… virar picadinho e afundar para o esquecimento."

Ok, está decidido, não importa o quanto estejamos metidos nessa treta, é abandonar o plano já!

"Vamos desistir! Vamos desistir, Luffy!"

"Por favor, Luffy, eu não quero morrer tentando!"

"Ahahahahahahahah…"

Eu e o Usopp ríamos de nervosismo, tentando uma última cartada para convencer o capitão a cair fora dessa enrascada, mas ele ria feito o bobão que é, rindo sem qualquer motivo.

"Escuta, Luffy, isso é loucura! Precisaríamos ser os sortudos entre os sortudos entre os sortudos entre os sortudos…"

"…entre os sortudos entre os mais sortudos da face da terra!"

"Ahahahahahahahah…" Não adianta. "Vai ficar tudo bem! Vamos nessa!"

"Caramba…" Suspiramos de frustração.

"Que mané tudo bem! Quanta lata de dizer uma coisa dessas! Olha para o navio, aquela alma dolorida! Olha para o quanto já sofreu!" Usopp apontou para o muito remendado Going Merry… e ao ver o estado quase decrépito a que chegou, o meu pavor só aumenta… "Mais um desastre e o Merry fica desmantelado de vez!"

"Por favor não nos leve junto, por favor não nos leve junto, por favor não nos leve junto…" Eu dizia, já tentando me abstrair da discussão.

"Com toda a razão. Esse navio não aguentaria o tranco nem que fosse novo."

"O quê?" Usopp virou-se para o Cricket.

"Velocidade, peso, potência… A explosão iria estourar esse navio em pedacinhos!"

"Viu? É impossível! Vamos desistir, diz que sim!" Eu implorei, quase.

"Mas… temos solução para isso. Mashira! Shojo! Vamos consertar o navio deles e reforçar a estrutura."

"DEIXA COM A GENTE, GALERA!"

"Valeu aí, macacões!" Luffy agradeceu.

"Não precisam fazer isso…"

Porém, ainda falta um problema para levar em consideração…

"Oi, Luffy, tem certeza?" Nami chegou nele.

"Do quê?"

"Para começar… sim, a gente só pode ficar por aqui mais um dia! Amanhã o Log Pose vai se readaptar para outro campo magnético e vamos para outra ilha!" Nami mostrou a bússola, ainda apontando para cima.

Pois é, ainda falta isso! Se simplesmente deixarmos o dia passar, o Log Pose vai reajustar e podemos seguir por outros rumos!

"Diz lá, Cricket-san, quando é que a próxima Corrente Empurra-Acima vai surgir?" Eu perguntei, esperançoso de que ele dissesse…

"Amanhã à tarde."

Sim, amanhã à tarde. Assim podemos desistir dessa idéia malu-

…

…

AMANHÃ À TARDE?

"Amanhã à tarde?" Se a minha mandíbula pudesse pousar no chão, com certeza iria…

"O que foi? Se estão com medo, fiquem aqui." Cricket virou as costas para nós.

"Mentira!" Usopp se enraiveceu. "Tem coisa errada aqui! A gente acabou de te conhecer! Você não está sendo bonzinho demais?"

"Usopp!"

"Fica quieto, Luffy!" Antes que o capitão interviesse, Usopp pôs o braço à frente.

"Esse negócio de ilha do céu… nossa melhor chance de chegar a uma ilha de lenda que nem sabemos onde fica… é logo amanhã? E para a gente chegar lá você vai consertar e fortalecer o navio? Não está bom demais para ser verdade não? O que está tramando?"

Também estava frustrado, mas não a ponto de desabafar deste jeito…

"Usopp-kun…"

"Você é um descendente do Mentiroso Norland, não é? Eu não confio em você!"

O silêncio que se seguiu aos gritos do Usopp foi tenso. Mesmo o Sanji e os dois macacos queriam nos chamar para o almoço, mas pararam por causa do ambiente pesado.

"Sabe, o Mashira…" Cricket disse, caminhando para perto do Usopp. "Ele diz que quando a noite cai de repente no território dele, ele consegue ver uma Cumuloregalis ao sul no dia seguinte. Depois, baseado no ciclo de cinco vezes ao mês, é bem provável que a corrente exploda amanhã… a sul daqui. Não estou completamente certo, mas sei que esses dois eventos podem muito bem acontecer em simultâneo."

Cricket passou caminhando. Usopp ficou congelado no lugar, cerrando os dentes.

"Fico feliz por ter encontrado um bando de malucos feito vocês. Agora esfria a cabeça e vamos comer. Quero que fiquem bem enquanto estiverem na minha casa, camaradas."

Enquanto Cricket e os outros entravam para o almoço, ainda via o Usopp parado, tentando digerir o que havia acabado de ouvir. Decidi me deixar ficar do lado de fora e oferecer algumas palavras de conforto.

"Dan… eu sou um covarde miserável, não?" Usopp perguntou, ajoelhado.

"Quer mesmo que eu responda?" Eu disse, me agachando perto dele e pondo uma mão no seu ombro. "Se servir de consolo, eu também estou com medo. Mas no fim das contas, somos dois contra seis. Eu estou até agora tentando arranjar coragem para querer ir lá para cima… e é isso que você também devia fazer. Já estamos metidos nisso até o pescoço agora."

"Dan…"

"E se a gente morrer tentando, já temos a quem culpar, não?" Eu disse, sorrindo.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso tremido e depois se levantou de repente, gritando pelo Cricket e indo abraçá-lo como forma de pedir desculpas pelo acesso de raiva repentino.

…

…

…

Enfim, chegou a noite e com ela, a hora do jantar. E com a hora do jantar, veio a bagunça autêntica. Cricket se acabava em rum, tentando paquerar a Nami e sendo importunado por um Sanji ciumento, Luffy se divertia com o Shojo, dançando e pulando feito macacos, Usopp pregava uma partida à base de molho apimentado no Mashira… e assistindo à baderna, Robin _lia_.

"No olho direito da caveira… eu vi ouro!"

"Ouro?"

Porém, toda a confusão parou por alguns momentos quando o Cricket chegou na Robin, provavelmente com mais álcool no sistema do que o recomendado e começou a falar.

"Em meio às lágrimas, estas foram as últimas palavras que o Norland escreveu. «Eu vi ouro no olho direito da caveira.» Dizendo isso, ele foi executado. Mesmo depois de vir até aqui, ainda não descobri o que ele quis dizer. O olho direito da caveira… talvez seja o nome de uma cidade daqui perto… ou uma metáfora por causa da suma morte inevitável… o diário dele acaba aqui, depois é só páginas brancas." Cricket contou.

"E é por isso que mergulhamos! Temos sonhos enterrados no fundo do oceano!" Depois disso, tomou mais uma golada do seu rum. Já devia estar sonhando acordado…

Depois da história dele, foi só sorrisos e gargalhadas de novo, mas Cricket ainda tinha muito mais por partilhar entre drinques.

"Ano Marítimo 1120, 21 de maio. Hoje chegamos em Jaya. Assim que saí do navio, escutei o estranho cantar de um pássaro vindo da floresta e o soar de um sino, um sino muito grande. O som daquele sino gigantesco ecoou por grandes distâncias como se fosse o sinal da prosperidade de uma grande cidade do passado. Um som passageiro, de uma próspera civilização desabrochando sobre o mar. Para nós, que tínhamos apenas algumas décadas de vida, não havia palavras para descrevê-lo! Fomos enfeitiçados pelo soar daquele sino!" Explicou Cricket, antes de dar um grito de alegria, acompanhado pelos seus dois amigos macacos.

"Aahh, que lindo, um sino de ouro!" Quando se fala em ouro, a Nami já se anima…

"Já que falaram no assunto… vejam só estas belezinhas!"

Cricket foi até a sua estante e tirou dela três sinos de ouro, brilhantes e ornamentados. Mal os tirou do lugar para mostrar a Nami foi engatinhando abraçar e acariciar um deles, com beris em vez de olhos no rosto…

"Uh… o que é exatamente grande neles?" Usopp perguntou.

"Não estava falando precisamente destes aqui." Cricket respondeu. "Estes são lingotes em forma de sino. Eu os achei no fundo do oceano."

"Você os achou? Então afinal de contas a Cidade de Ouro existe mesmo!" Luffy concluiu.

"Isso não serve de prova, moleque. Coisas dessas você encontra em qualquer ruína antiga." Shojo, que estava deitado, sentou-se para se juntar à conversa.

"Mas ao menos provam que havia uma civilização por aqui. Lingotes foram criados para dividir o ouro de acordo com o peso." Robin explicou. "Isso significa que havia trocas comerciais por aqui."

"Isso. E quanto ao canto esquisito daquele pássaro, oi Mashira, mostra aí."

Viramos as atenções a ele quando descobriu um objeto pousado no chão, revelando uma escultura brilhante de um pássaro, feita de ouro!

"É tudo que temos."

"Que lindo!" Nami exclamou.

"Sinos dourados e pássaros… são os símbolos da antiga Jaya?" Sanji perguntou.

"Não sei ao certo, mas devem ser exemplos de ornamentos antigos. Este aqui é um Pássaro do Sul, que vive aqui." Cricket disse, puxando a escultura para perto de si. "O canto dele é bem esquisito."

"Os Pássaros do Sul são usados em navios desde a antiguidade… espera… AAAAAAHHHH!"

De repente os macacos gritam como se tivessem lembrado de alguma coisa.

"Garotos, preparem-se, vocês precisam correr para a floresta ao sul! Precisam capturar um desses pássaros imediatamente!" Disse Cricket, apressado.

"O quê? Porquê? Ficou doido, por acaso?" Usopp rebateu.

"Escutem vocês. Amanhã vocês vão enfrentar a Corrente Empurra-Acima. Ela fica exatamente a sul deste cabo. Como acham que vão chegar lá?"

"Simples, viramos o navio para o sul e vamos para lá." Luffy respondeu.

"Esta é a Grande Linha, moleque! Se desviarem-se da rota só um pouquinho, vão acabar perdidos!"

"Ah, entendi!" Nami interveio. "Vamos para o sul, mas é para o meio do mar! Se não temos nenhuma referência, não vamos saber para onde nos virar. E agora, como é que fazemos para ir para o lado certo?"

"Vocês vão precisar da habilidade especial do Pássaro do Sul. Ele é o exemplo extremo de um senso de direção bastante apurado, por isso vai saber indicar a vocês onde haverão de ir. Isso porque não importa para onde ele se vire, a sua cabeça vai estar sempre apontando numa só direção."

Ah, isso já ajuda…

"Em resumo: sem esse pássaro, vocês não vão poder sair daqui e vão perder a única chance que têm de chegar à Ilha do Céu!"

"EEEEH? PORQUE DISSE ISSO SÓ AGORA?"

"Explico depois! Apressem-se, não percam tempo, corram para a floresta!"

Munidos de redes de captura _para insetos_ (?), fomos basicamente chutados para fora de casa.

"Nós agora vamos trabalhar nesse seu navio arrebentado. Caramba, não devíamos ter perdido tempo com aquela festinha! Vocês têm até de manhã para trazerem um Pássaro do Sul até aqui!"

Usopp ainda queria saber o porquê de termos que explorar a floresta de noite, mas acabou arrastado para a tarefa. Sem tempo para mais explicações, lá vamos nós entrar na densa floresta. Estava um breu total. Se não fosse a luz da lua cheia, estaríamos completamente perdidos. Caminhamos todos em grupo e não demorou até começarem a reclamar: Chopper com o estômago cheio mal conseguia andar, Nami ainda sem perceber porquê temos que fazer isso com o frio que estava e o Usopp não largava o Sanji, morto de medo do escuro. Rapidamente percebemos que andar às voltas não iria dar em nada, portanto paramos para recapitular as pistas.

"Ok, o pássaro tem um canto estranho…" Luffy lembrou.

"E é igualzinho ao daquela estátua de ouro." Sanji mencionou.

"Será que existe mesmo um pássaro com aquela cara esquisita?" Zoro se perguntou.

"Ei, não acham que 'um canto estranho' como pista é vago demais?" Usopp chamou a atenção.

"Bem, ele disse que a gente iria perceber quando entrasse na floresta…" Eu disse.

"Jiyo~~~~" Jiyo… jiyo?

Wah! Que canto estranho! É esse o canto do pássaro do sul? Que conveniente…

Bem, conveniências à parte, ficou decidido assim: como nos foram dadas três redes, dividimo-nos em três times e nos dividimos pela floresta. Time um: Luffy e Chopper. Time dois: Zoro, Robin e Usopp. Time três: Nami, eu e o Sanji.

"Não se preocupe, não importa o que apareça, eu vou te proteger, Nami-san!" Sanji assegurou.

"Sacana… espertinho, tentando roubar a cena…" Sussurrei.

"Disse alguma coisa?"

"Não, não, nada não! Ah, já agora, também podia me defender, não?" Perguntei com um sorriso amarelo.

"Deixa de frescura e te vira sozinho-"

"De qualquer das formas, vamos é pegar o pássaro e dar o fora daqui!" Antes que o Sanji perdesse mais tempo praguejando, Nami interrompeu.

"Ok, gente, façam silêncio." Sanji então se acalmou e pôs as mãos nos ouvidos. "Vamos procurar o grito que ouvimos antes."

Como demorava para surgir alguma coisa, decidi tentar outra tática. "Jió… jió! Apareça! Jió… jio?"

E acabei sendo 'capturado'. "Oi, qual é a idéia? Espera…" Porém quando me virei, notei algo estranho. "Ei, Nami, você colocou algum acessório na saia? Legal, hem, onde conseguiu?"

"Hã? AAAAAHHH! ARANHA!"

Afinal não era acessório nenhum, só uma aranha que lhe subiu pelas pernas. Naturalmente, quando reparou, ela deu um gritinho agudo e saiu correndo para se esconder detrás dos arbustos. O que eu não esperava era que o Sanji a acompanhasse, branco de susto.

"Gente? O que foi, é só uma aranha!"

"Eu odeio aranhas, seu paspalho! Mata, mata, mata, joga isso fora!" Nami gritou, apavorada.

"Sai daí de perto, Dan! Pode ser uma daquelas venenosas e… uwah! ESTÃO CAINDO DAS ÁRVORES, QUE NOJO!" Sanji também quase perdia as estribeiras.

"Ah, gente, que é isso, vocês têm medo de aranhas? Eu tinha isso quando era criança…" Eu disse, agachando para observar a tarântula que 'atacou' a Nami mais de perto. "O Usopp ia adorar ver essa aqui…"

"Não interessa! Eu tenho medo do que tenho medo! Esses insetos peludos são nojentos! Uwah!" Ai que eu vou rir tanto de você, Sanji…

"Odeio, odeio, odeio! Fica longe de mim, aberração! Joga isso fora, Dan-kun, dá um pisão, mata essa coisa!" Nami gritou, ainda nervosa.

"Espera aí, então não se importam com as centopéias e mariposas que estão atrás de vocês?" Eu disse, apontando para virarem para trás e tentando conter o riso…

Nem é preciso dizer que eles congelaram enquanto olhavam para a frente. Aos poucos, saía da escuridão uma colônia inteira de mariposas e centopeias e os assustava. Viraram os olhos para o lado, viram os insetos vindo para cima deles e desataram a correr…

Aí não pude mais, soltei a gargalhada…

"Aahahahahahahah… hah? Ai, voltem, não me deixem para trás!"

…e tive de parar porque se não ia ficar sozinho na floresta.

…

…

…

"Jiyo~~~!"

"Estão cantando!" Chamei a atenção. "De onde vem o som?"

Tentei fechar os olhos e focalizar em onde vinha o canto. Porém outro som se juntou à confusão e baralhou as minhas contas.

"Que som é esse? É diferente… e está vindo para cá, ao que parece." Sanji mencionou.

"Olha, lá em cima!"

Nami apontou para umas bolas que vinham rolando em nossa direção colina abaixo.

"Será que são pedras? Bolas de esterco?" Estava tão escuro que não consegui ver o que eram exatamente.

"Não… são insetos!"

Afinal eram joaninhas azuis e vermelhas gigantes rolando contra nós!

"Uwah, que enormes!" Sanji ainda tentou chutá-las para longe, mas acabou levando com umas na cabeça. E enquanto isso ouvíamos o Pássaro do Sul claramente rindo de nós com o seu canto peculiar…

"Retirada!" Como os inimigos eram muitos, decidimos seguir a corrente para onde iam as joaninhas e achar outra rota para escapar.

No entanto…

…

"LESMA GIGANTE! JOGA SAL NELA, JOGA SAL!"

Como esperado, o sal desidratou a lesma gigante e ela morreu.

…

"Vagalumes!" Saindo detrás dos arbustos.

"Que lindo!"

…

"BARATAS!" Marchando para cima de nós…

"Mata, mata, mata!"

…

"PORCOS!" É…

"É uma debandada! Pernas para que te quero!"

Era tanta coisa pulando para cima da gente que nem sabíamos para onde correr!

"I~~yaaa~~n!"

"ME DÁ UM TEMPO!"

…

…

…

Por coincidência nós os oito nos reencontramos. E parecia que os outros também encontraram algumas peripécias pelo caminho, porque o Luffy e o Chopper estavam todos com manchas vermelhas de picada e inchaços no corpo todo…

"Não apanhamos nenhum…" Zoro lamentou.

"A gente viu um também, mas tinha tantos insetos atacando que não conseguimos pegar! Ficamos correndo para lá e para cá!" Luffy lamentou também. Chopper ainda recuperava do susto.

"Caramba… somos oito e mesmo assim não pegamos nenhum? Aguentem as pontas, pessoal!" Usopp reclamou.

"Você também, viu?" Zoro lhe deu um cascudo de leve.

"Aahh… estou tão cansada… não aguento mais correr!" Nami esgotou as forças que tinha para ficar em pé e se ajoelhou.

"Jiyo~~!"

"Gente, olhem!"

E afinal de contas pousa um pássaro do Sul num dos galhos das árvores. Com um sorriso bem desdenhoso, ele ficou pulando para lá e para cá, chamando a gente para a briga.

" «Eu nunca vou deixar vocês me pegarem, otários!» Ele disse." E Chopper traduziu.

"O quê? Veio aqui para se gabar, maldito? Ah, você vai ver! Eu vou te derrubar com um só tiro!"

"Não precisa, Narigudo-kun."

Antes que Usopp pudesse atuar, Robin foi mais rápida, projetou dois braços para agarrar o pássaro e outro para jogá-lo no chão. Pronto. Capturado em cinco segundos, missão cumprida.

"Ah." Imediatamente todos voltamos o olhar para ela, confusos…

"Só preciso vê-lo e já está." Robin, tão simples quanto isso.

Com a missão completada, já era hora de voltarmos à casa do senhor Cricket que já se fazia madrugada. Com a lua alta no céu, enfim saímos da densa floresta…

"Tiozinho! Nós pegamos o pássaro do Sul… mas, hem?"

…para voltar e encontrar um cenário assustador.

"O… o que aconteceu aqui?"

Nami exclamou, assustada ao ver um autêntico cenário de desastre. O Cricket, o Mashira e o Shojo estavam desmaiados e ensanguentados, dois deles deitados no chão e o Shojo boiando na água. A casa deles estava com um buraco enorme na porta da frente, e que tinha atravessado o castelo de cartão. E o pior de tudo era o Going Merry. O Usopp quase tem um troço ao ver o navio com a proa quebrada pousada no chão da costa e o mastro completamente torto. Em vez de reforçado, o navio agora está muito mais mal do que chegou e os homens que o poderiam consertar estão desmaiados e cobertos de feridas.

O que diabos aconteceu com eles?

Não.

A pergunta que mais se impõe agora é…

_Quem fez isso?_

* * *

**Os Chapéus de Palha conseguiram capturar um Pássaro do Sul, mas voltaram da floresta para encontrar o seu navio ainda mais danificado do que já estava. Montblanc Cricket e os dois homens-macaco estão desmaiados por algum motivo e agora a situação deu uma súbita guinada para o pior.**

**E agora? Como eles vão à Ilha do Céu? O que está por trás deste ataque?**

**Mais no próximo capítulo!  
**


	96. Luffy volta à cidade! Hora do troco

**Capítulo 96**

**"Luffy chuta o balde! Devolvam o ouro que roubaram!"**

* * *

"Tiozinho! Pegamos o pássaro… mas o que… Tiozinho!"

"Mashira! Shojo!"

Depois de tanto levar picada de abelha no traseiro, enfim a gente conseguiu pegar o desgraçado do pássaro, mas quando voltamos para a casa do tiozinho… por alguma razão estava tudo destruído. Encontramos o Cricket e os macacões desmaiados e todos cobertos em sangue. O Sanji e o Chopper tiveram que resgatar o Shojo, que estava boiando na água desacordado, de barriga para cima. A casa dos três estava completamente bagunçada, com um buraco enorme na frente. Mas não era tudo.

"Aaaah! O nosso Merry!" O Usopp quase teve um troço quando viu a frente do Merry quebrada no chão! O nosso companheiro de madeira tinha sido atacado também.

"Sinto muito…" O tiozinho acordou, ainda meio grogue.

"Tiozinho! Ei, tiozinho, acorda! Está tudo bem? O que houve?" Eu corri até ele e me agachei para falar com ele.

"Desculpa, eu… sinto muito…" Ele queria dizer, mas só grunhia. "Estávamos aqui, mas não pudemos fazer nada… Ainda… vamos a tempo! Eu tenho que reforçar o navio de vocês… até o amanhecer…"

"E-ei, ei! Tiozinho, conta o que aconteceu primeiro!" O velho ainda queria levantar e ir trabalhar, mas espancado como estava…

"Não foi nada, não se… preocupe… Agora já não importa mais." Ele queria dizer, mas só falar comigo já parecia muito esforço. "Mudando de assunto, vocês… bom trabalho, conseguiram pegar o Pássaro do Sul. Muito bem."

"Luffy!" Ouvi a Nami chamando. "O ouro… pegaram o ouro!"

"Hã?"

Então foi isso… atacaram eles.

"Esqueçam isso, gente… deixa para lá. O que importa agora é-"

"COMO PODE DIZER ISSO? VOCÊ PASSOU DEZ ANOS MERGULHANDO TODO DIA PARA ACHAR AQUELE OURO!" De repente o Usopp se irritou e gritou.

"CALADO, MOLEQUE!" O tiozinho gritou de volta. "Isso é problema nosso. Escuta. Nós da Aliança Saruyama temos trabalho a fazer. O seu navio não está em condições de navegar. Até ao amanhecer, ele vai ficar pronto. Não vamos desistir da viagem de vocês! Eu juro que vou levá-los até a Ilha do Céu."

"Ei, Luffy." Zoro me chamou. Quando respondi, ele apontou para uma marca esquisita pintada na parede. Era uma cara redonda com um sorriso, riscada no meio.

"A marca… do Bellamy!" Nami gritou.

Foi ele… aquele desgraçado do bar… Naquela hora, só me deu vontade de fazer uma coisa. E ninguém poderia me dizer que não.

"Quer ajuda?" Zoro perguntou.

"Não, eu vou ficar bem sozinho." Disse e ajeitei o meu chapéu.

"Ei… não, Luffy! Nem pense nisso! Só temos mais três horas antes de partir!"

Eu já sabia que a Nami ia querer me impedir, mas eu não dou a mínima para isso. Aqueles sacanas destruíram a casa do tiozinho, agora vão pagar!

"Robin, se eu seguir pela costa, vou dar à cidade de hoje à tarde?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, vai sim." Ela respondeu.

Pronto. É tudo de que eu preciso. Com essa informação, comecei a andar para longe da casa. O velho ainda gritou, tentando me impedir, mas eu ainda ouvi o Zoro falando com ele e o convencendo a desistir. Também não iria parar se ele quisesse me deter. Eu não sou homem de deixar que destruam a minha casa e ficar por isso mesmo. Mexeu com os meus amigos, mexeu comigo!

"Três horas, Luffy." Ainda ouvi Nami dizer. "Se você não estiver aqui dentro de três horas, vai ter que viver com o fato de a gente não ter ido para a Ilha do Céu por sua culpa e só sua culpa, entendeu?"

"Não esquenta." Eu disse, estalando os dedos das mãos. "Eu volto antes disso."

…

…

…

Três horas… dá tempo demais.

Pensando nisso, eu parti para uma corrida pela costa em direção a Jaya. Tive que atravessar a floresta e percorrer o caminho bem pelo limite do penhasco que se erguia sobre o mar. Chegou uma hora em que eu ia tão rápido que não prestei atenção num galho solto escondido no gramado, tropecei nele e perdi o equilíbrio. Sem balanço, pisei numa pedra que estava à frente e que se quebrou com a minha passada. Quase caía no chão, mas a minha sorte foi que pisei em terra depois e assim segui correndo.

E isso só me deixou mais irritado. Ouvir a história daquele homem que mergulha todos os dias, fica doente por isso, mas consegue umas relíquias da Ilha do Céu… e vêm uns paspalhos fracotes quaisquer e o espancam sem mais nem menos? Isso não vai ficar assim!

"Aquele maldito!" Expirei fundo e cerrei os dentes, acelerando ainda mais.

Não estava cansado, mas não queria ter que me desviar de louva-a-deuses gigantes que tentaram me cortar ao meio. Ainda olhei para trás e vi as árvores que eles cortaram caindo no mar…

"Uwah, essa foi por… ah, estão atrás de mim!"

Aí, meu amigo, é sebo nas canelas! Mesmo que estivesse cansado, ia ter mesmo que dar no pé! Corri o mais rápido que pude, mas os bichos tinham uma vantagem: podiam voar. Foi aí que pensei, não vai ter outra, vou ter que dar porrada mesmo.

"Larga do meu pé! GOMU GOMU NO… GATLING GUN!"

Escorreguei até parar, virei e lancei os meus braços para cima dos louva-a-deuses. Bastou uma dúzia de socos para mandar os danados para o chão. Não tinha tempo para perder admirando, por isso voltei a correr assim que terminei de lidar com eles. Bom para mim que não encontrei mais nenhuma bicharada pelo caminho.

Depois de tanto correr, finalmente cheguei à cidade. Parei para respirar por uns momentos e depois fui direto para o mesmo bar onde aquele desgraçado do Bellamy e a ralé dele deveria estar. Andei pelo centro da cidade e enquanto via gente olhando estranho para mim, fiquei à frente da porta do bar. Eu conseguia ouvir as risadas vindo lá de dentro.

"Hmm… é melhor eu gritar de um lugar mais alto…"

Lancei os braços para o topo de um prédio bem alto. Daqui o Bellamy vai me ouvir chamando por ele, não importa onde esteja. Deixei-me puxar e fiquei em pé no telhado. A seguir respirei fundo e gritei o mais alto que pude.

"BELLAMY! APARECE!"

Não demorou até que o cara saísse porta afora.

"Oi!"

Ao meu chamado, ele virou e olhou para mim.

"Legal… estávamos falando justamente de você. Quer alguma coisa comigo?"

Sabe muito bem o que eu quero, maldito!

"Quero, ah se quero. Devolve o ouro do tiozinho!"

"Ouro?" Bellamy riu. A cara dele parece mesmo com uma hiena quando ele sorri. "Aquele bagulho que era do Cricket? Heheheh…" Ele então se agachou, ficou assim por um bom tempo, antes de pular toda a distância do chão até onde eu estava. Quando ele aterrissou no telhado, eu vi as pernas dele transformadas em molas. Ih, vou ter mais trabalho do que esperava…

"Devolver? Nem fodendo… Roubei dele porque sou um pirata, pirralho. E você também é um pirata, pelo que eu sei, logo não tem o direito de discordar do que eu fiz."

"Mas discordo. O velho e os macacos são meus amigos. E eu vou pegar de volta o que vocês roubaram."

Bellamy respondeu com uma gargalhada, tirando sarro da minha cara. Esse cara só sabe rir?

"Uma perguntinha. Sabe lutar, moleque? Sabe ao menos dar um soco? Haha~~hahahahah! Um covarde fracote feito você vai fazer o quê comigo?"

Não muda mesmo… com certeza é tudo da boca para fora. Precisou mexer com o velhote para me chamar para a briga, foi? Pois conseguiu!

"Se ficar parado e se borrando de medo como hoje à tarde, não vai conseguir pegar porcaria nenhuma de mim. Seu covarde!"

"O negócio de hoje à tarde foi diferente."

E o danado ri mais um pouco. "É mesmo? E qual é a diferença? Então, já que pede, desta vez eu vou te dar uma sova tão grande que você nunca mais me vem com esses atrevimentos na minha cara!"

Aí começou. Ele largou a capa de lado e agachou. As pernas dele viraram molas antes de ele pular para fora do telhado. A força do pulo dele foi tão grande que a casa quebrou e foi caindo comigo junto.

"Eu vou acabar com isso num instante! SPRING… SNIPE!" (Disparo da Mola)

Deixei-me ficar na casa enquanto ela caía, e depois vi o homem se apoiar noutro prédio antes de pular de onde estava, lançado contra mim. Pus impulso nas canelas e pulei logo antes de o Bellamy acertar a casa e pulverizá-la em pleno ar. Pulei para outro telhado, quase escorreguei no pouso, mas consegui me segurar no telhado e recuperar por alguns segundos.

Foi pouco tempo, porque vi o cara se agachando de novo e preparando para me acertar. Ele demora tempo demais, por isso não foi muito difícil de saber para onde ele ia e desviar. Difícil foi achar lugar para ficar em pé quando ele socou o telhado. Perdi o equilíbrio, bati com as costas no chão, dei uma cambalhota e tive que me segurar na ponta do prédio para não cair no chão.

"Anda, estou esperando. O que há de diferente de hoje à tarde?"

Desta vez o Bellamy se lançou mais rápido e me forçou a pular em pleno ar.

"Quer mesmo pegar de volta o ouro que eu roubei? Você só fala bobagem! Olha para você, nem consegue me atacar! Só tem cabeça para ficar por aí falando de sonhos! Fracote de merda!"

Estava em pleno ar, não pude fazer nada quando o vejo se lançar até mim e me acertar. O soco dele me mandou rodopiando direto para o meio da praça. Caí no chão em meio a uma nuvem de poeira.

"Você não tem para onde fugir. Os poderes da minha Fruta Mola-Mola vão te acertar não importa onde você esteja!"

Ainda ouvi o maldito se gabando desse soco e me deixei ficar no chão. Os amiguinhos dele se juntaram às provocações, só dizendo que eu não sou páreo para o Bellamy, dizendo que a luta já acabou, e tendo pena de mim quando não precisam. Recuperado do susto, me levantei logo depois, com alguma dor nas costas, mas pronto para o que der e vier.

"Sabia que era pouco para acabar contigo, mas espera que ainda vem mais! O show de verdade vai começar agora! SPRING… HOPPER!" (Mola Saltadora)

Ele ficou no topo de um prédio e se agachou antes de saltar para o chão, mas em vez de me acertar, ele ricocheteou e pulou para outro prédio, pulou dali para outro lugar e ficou saltando de lugar em lugar, cada vez mais rápido, tão rápido que era difícil de ver onde ele ia. Mas saber para onde ele vai não interessa.

"Aqueles palhaços são os seus amigos? Hahahah! Entendi… o velho gagá e os macacos são da mesma espécie que você! Um bando de idiotas que acreditam nas mentiras de um ancestral de quatrocentos anos atrás! Que Cidade de Ouro, que Ilha do Céu! Essa era dos sonhos acabou! Vocês são uma desgraça para os piratas de verdade!"

Já chega.

Se vai ficar falando merda uma atrás da outra, é bom que eu o faça calar.

É hora de dar a esse desgraçado a lição que ele bem merece!

"Perguntou… se eu sei dar um soco?"

Estalei os dedos…

"Acaba com ele, Bellamy! Idiotas como ele não têm direito de viver na realidade!"

Fechei a mão bem fechada…

"ADEUS, CHAPÉU DE PALHA!"

Vocês vão ver…

"GRRAAAAHH!"

…

…

Um soco.

…

…

Um simples soco. Simples, mas foi o soco mais carregado que já dei na minha vida. Tão duro que nem reparei que a minha mão ficou toda vermelha de sangue depois que acabou. Mas bastou um soco para que o Bellamy caísse no chão nocauteado. Finalmente o desgraçado calou a boca.

Todos aqueles que ficavam gritando e zombando também se calaram. O vento era a única coisa que se ouvia.

"Oi… pára com a brincadeira, Bellamy… Vamos! Você só está fazendo graça, não está? Diz alguma coisa!"

Nenhuma resposta. E pára de tentar, homem do cabelo azul. Ele está fora de combate.

"OI, BELLAMY! Chega de brincadeiras! Levanta e faz o espetáculo de sempre, Bellamy! VOCÊ É O MAIORAL DE 55 MILHÕES DE RECOMPENSA, LEMBRA?" Pode gritar o quanto quiser. Ele não vai acordar tão cedo.

Ah, antes que eu esqueça… falta uma coisinha.

"Devolvam o ouro do tiozinho. Devolvam!" Eu disse. Antes eles estavam todos confiantes e sorridentes, zombando de mim e dos outros. Agora estão todos assustados, do jeito que diziam que _eu_ estava. Agora sabem com quem estão se metendo. Os mais medrosos fugiram da praça imediatamente enquanto outros ficaram à volta do Bellamy desmaiado.

Com o assunto já resolvido, entrei no bar para procurar o ouro. Busquei e cascaveei o bar todo, até encontrar um saco grande atrás do balcão. Hora de voltar para o barco, ou vamos perder a viagem!

"Hihihih… achei, achei!"

"Foi um golpe de sorte…" Hm? "OI, SEU PIRRALHO MALDITO! VOLTA AQUI! AINDA VAI TER QUE PASSAR POR MIM! VAMOS, VEM COM TUDO! EU NÃO VOU PERDER PARA UM SONHADOR IDIOTA QUE NEM VOCÊ! VOLTA! PARA ONDE VOCÊ VAI?"

"Para onde… eu vou?"

Gritou tanto, mas logo se acovardou e sentou no chão com medo quando eu virei… o que foi, homem, só vim pegar o ouro do tiozinho e dizer para onde vou, já não quero mais nada com vocês.

"Para o céu!"

…

…

…

"Droga… perdi muito tempo lá na cidade… eu tenho que voltar e é agora!"

Velhozinho da noz na cabeça… eu recuperei o seu ouro! Pode ter a certeza de que vou estar de volta, pode ficar seguro disso! Eu não faria o que fiz à toa, por isso, tiozinho… pessoal, esperem! Eu vou voltar e vamos todos para a Ilha do Céu!

Com esse pensamento na cabeça, corri o máximo que pude, mas o peso do saco de ouro me atrapalhava tanto que eu estava ficando cansado mais rápido do que na ida.

Vou correndo pela costa, só que no meio do caminho eu encontro um besouro… e era um besouro-hércules bem grandão!

"Ah! Aquele Hércules! Eu não te peguei da última vez mas você vai ver!"

…

Ah!

…

"Caramba, esse besouro dá uma baita duma luta, hem? Oi… Essa não! Eu tô atrasado! Genteeee! Esperem por mim!"

Fiquei tão distraído caçando aquele besouro que esqueci que tenho que voltar para o navio!

Imagina as caras deles quando me verem com o ouro do tiozinho e um besouro bem grandão para levar de recordação!

Por mais que eu corresse, ainda tinha uns bons quilómetros de costa pela frente, aquilo não acabava mais, pensava eu, mas enfim vi um pontinho ao longe. O pontinho virou muitos à medida que me aproximava. Eram eles me esperando, com certeza impacientes…

"OOOOOOIIII! Pessoal!" Chamei.

"Oh? Ei, é ele! Ele voltou, legal!" Ouvi o Mashira responder… ele já está bem?

"Capitão!" O Dan veio correndo e acenando para mim… "Bem-vindo de volta!"

"Gente! Consegui!"

"Luffy, anda logo! Já passamos da hora de ir!" Sanji gritou.

"Ei, gente! Consegui um besouro-hércules! Levou um tempão para eu pegar esse aqui!"

"VOCÊ FICOU CAÇANDO INSETOS?"

Eles ficaram bravos comigo, mas não durou muito tempo. E mal sabia eu que tinha uma coisa muito mais legal para ver.

"Oi… nossa! Que legal!"

O Going Merry foi consertado! E estava equipado com uns aparatos legais também: asas gigantes, uma armadura na frente e uma crista de galinha! Que engraçado… parecia uma galinha com asas!

"Going Merry: Modelo Voador!" Disse o Usopp, mostrando o navio.

"ELE VOA?" Fiquei boquiaberto.

"Vo~~~a!" O Usopp respondeu. "E foram eles que fizeram isso para a gente!"

"Ukii!"

"Yahoo!"

Eles fizeram uma pose de macaco, então eu respondi com uma pose de macaco também.

"Não sei não, hem… só de olhar para esse troço eu fico com um mau pressentimento, não sei porquê…" Ouvi a Nami dizendo.

"Compreendo… Não seria melhor colocar o adereço de um pombo em vez de uma galinha? Tem mais a ver com voar pelo céu, sei lá…" Zoro disse.

"É com isso que está preocupado?" E a Nami gritou com ele.

"Ah, não sejam ingratos, vocês." Dan disse. "Eles tiveram o trabalhão que tiveram para consertar o navio por alguma razão, não foi?"

"Vamos lá gente, esse navio tem que andar e é já! Quem está comigo!" Gritou o Usopp, cheio de energia.

Enquanto eles gritavam e ficavam cheios de alegria, eu tinha outros negócios. Fui até o tiozinho lhe entregar o ouro que era dele e que ninguém tinha o direito de roubar. Pus o saco na mesa esperando uma reação, mas ele não disse nada e ficou só fumando o cigarro dele.

"Vai para o navio, moleque. Vocês estão sem tempo, não estão?" Ele disse.

"Sim! Valeu aí, pelo navio!" Eu agradeci.

"Se vai agradecer a alguém, diga isso a eles." Ele respondeu, apontando para os macacos, que já estavam cada um no seu navio, junto dos subordinados deles.

Obviamente fui dar um aceno e agradecer aos macacões. "Valeu aí, gente! Querem esse besouro de presente?"

"Lega~~~~l!" Gritaram.

"Vai logo para o teu navio, homem! Não temos tempo a perder!" Gritou o Mashira.

"A gente mostra o caminho, é só nos seguir!" O Shojo também chamou.

Estavam bem apressados, por isso fui correndo de volta para o Merry, já que só faltava eu entrar para a gente poder zarpar.

"ALIANÇA SARUYAMA! Eu ordeno que façam direito desta vez!" Ainda ouvi o tiozinho gritando.

"O~~u!"

"Não importa o que aconteça, dêem o máximo pelo bem desses moleques!"

"O~~~u!"

"Certo, vam'bora!"

Disse eu antes de pular de volta para o navio.

"Voltei, galera!"

"Yosh, pessoal, vamos zarpar!" Ela gritou.

"Beleza!"

"Vamos lá, Nami-san!"

Ah, não podemos ir sem antes nos despedirmos do tiozinho Cricket e dos outros!

"Moleque!"

Vi o tiozinho correndo para a ponta da costa, querendo trocar umas palavras de despedida.

"É aqui que a gente se separa!"

"Sim! Obrigado por tudo!"

"Eu estou certo de uma coisa. Ninguém conseguiu provar que a Ilha do Céu e a Cidade do Ouro não existem de verdade. Pode ir contra o senso comum… as pessoas podem rir da sua cara, mas quem liga para isso? Tudo isso faz parte da aventura!"

"Aventura…" A coisa mais legal do mundo… aventura!

"É isso aí, pirralho! Obrigado por trazer o ouro. E outra… não vão cair de lá e morrer não, viu?"

"Heheheh…" Estava tão feliz que só queria sorrir! "Pode deixar com a gente! A gente se vê! Tiozinho!"

"Obrigada por tudo, Cricket-san!" Nami acenou.

"Chefão! Eu acredito na Cidade de Ouro do fundo do meu coração!" Usopp gritou também.

"Cricket-san! Cuide da saúde, viu? A gente quer te ver bem na volta!" Dan também gritou.

O navio foi se afastando pouco a pouco da costa e deixando Jaya. Enfim está chegando a hora, eu estou mesmo ansioso! Vamos embora, para a Ilha do Céu! A nossa próxima grande aventura está nos esperando!

A toda velocidade!

* * *

**Este episódio foi trazido até vocês sob o ponto de vista do Luffy.**

* * *

**Luffy conseguiu recuperar o ouro roubado, devolvê-lo aos seus donos de direito e ser recebido por um navio completamente recuperado e reforçado para a dolorosa viagem! Agora os Chapéus de Palha partem para encontrar a perigosa Corrente Empurra-Acima, porém mais surpresas os aguardam no caminho! O que vai acontecer? Eles vão conseguir entrar na onda da Empurra-Acima e chegar à lendária Ilha do Céu?**

**Veja no próximo capítulo!**

**Dan: "Nós vamos morrer... nós vamos morrer!"  
**


	97. Uma nova aventura! O céu é o limite!

**Capítulo 97**

**"Pronto para a viagem? Na onda da Corrente Empurra-Acima!"**

* * *

O~~i, gente! Estou de volta! Sentiram a minha falta?

"Atenção: São sete da manhã! Vamos chegar ao nosso destino por volta das onze horas! Como o velhote disse, a localização da Corrente Empurra-Acima não pára de mudar! Para determinar o…"

Quatro horas até o grande momento. Enquanto o Mashira ficava gritando instruções, nós ficamos à volta do pássaro do Sul. O animal estava preso ao parapeito da frente do navio por uma corrente e estava só esperando que tirássemos os olhos dele para fugir ou fazer alguma estripulia. Isso e não poder fazer nada além de ter que aturar o Luffy brincando de virar a cabeça do bicho só para ver se ele consegue olhar para outra direção que não fosse o sul. Sorte a dele que estava com a cabeça reta.

"Oi! Estão me escutando?" Não, Mashira, não estamos.

O pássaro do Sul até tentou contrariar a sua natureza, dizendo que iria virar a cabeça para outro lado e nos desviar da rota, mas começou a suar frio, não resistiu e voltou a olhar para a frente.

"Ei vocês! Querem irritar o nosso chefão?"

Enfim, o capitão deu atenção com tanta insistência.

"Relaxa, gente! Não dá para ficar o tempo todo nervoso, não acham?" Disse, gargalhando sem reservas. "Vamos nas calmas!"

"Cara… quem foi que nos atrasou em primeiro lugar, hem?" Perguntou-se o Sanji.

Quarenta e poucos minutos de atraso só para caçar um besouro… eu ia me sentir culpado se atrasasse os outros…

"Ele tem razão, gente. Não dá para a gente ficar tão tenso assim por quatro horas." Mashira concordou.

"Apoiado. Gente, fazemos assim: na tranquilidade, mas em velocidade máxima!"

Os subordinados do Shojo concordaram, mas não quiseram pôr a energia de sempre nas afirmações e até os próprios navios entortaram cada um para o seu lado, como que querendo descansar também. É capaz de nos fazer bem tentar deixar o nervosismo para quando chegar a hora da verdade.

…

…

…

…

"Chefe! Problemas à frente!"

"O que foi?" Mashira correu para responder ao chamado.

"A noite aproxima-se a sudoeste! É a Cumuloregalis!"

Dez da manhã. A terrivelmente assustadora nuvem chegou uma hora mais cedo do que o previsto. A dupla dinâmica dos macacos rapidamente mobilizou os seus mergulhadores para encontrar a corrente nas profundezas do oceano. Em coordenação com as habilidades de sonar da goela do Shojo, o que os mergulhadores encontraram nos forçou a apressar os preparativos também.

"Eco confirmado! Forte corrente oceânica detectada bem à frente! Grande criatura encontrada às nove horas! Pode ser um Rei dos Mares!"

"Uma onda que segue contra a corrente encontrada às dez horas! Pode ser um redemoinho!"

"É isso! Todos os navios: seguir para as dez horas! É lá o local da explosão! Encontrem o redemoinho e não recuem!"

Mashira imediatamente ordenou e assim as três embarcações prosseguiram para o grande redemoinho. A partir de agora o que vai acontecer até a corrente explodir até os céus é um grande ponto de interrogação, que aos poucos vai sendo respondido quando os navios aproximam-se de ondas gigantes e de um mar muito mais revolto e aterrorizante do que aquele pelo qual navegamos até agora.

"A explosão está perto! Segurem firme!" Mashira gritou.

Do nosso lado…

"Quero sair daqui vivo… quero sair daqui vivo! Ai minha mãezinha!"

Enquanto eu jogava rezas e preces ao vento e à forte chuva que caía em nossas cabeças…

"Navegadora-san! Para onde o Log Pose está apontando?" …Robin concentrava em coisas muito mais importantes.

"Direto para aquela nuvem!" Nami respondeu.

"A… a ilha do céu… está depois daquilo?" Perguntei, absolutamente pasmado com o tamanho da nuvem. Não basta o mar ter ficado violento de repente, a escuridão no centro da nuvem era bastante para assustar os corações mais frágeis. Mais precisamente, o meu. "Mas Nami… eu tenho medo de altura!"

"Vai dizer isso agora? Não podemos mais recuar. A direção do vento bate totalmente certo. A Cumuloregalis vai ficar bem em cima do centro do redemoinho!" Nami avisou.

"Mas Nami, eu tenho medo de altura…" A viagem a sério ainda nem começou, mas acho que já desmaiava agora mesmo…

"Oi, peraí, estão falando de redemoinho, mas cadê o negócio?" Luffy perguntou.

"Está aqui perto, galera! Parece que estamos chegando ao X que marca o lugar, irmãozão!" Mashira gritou.

"Sim. A intensidade da explosão não vai ser problema!" Shojo respondeu.

"Vamos conseguir?" Luffy perguntou, mais animado.

"Vão com toda a certeza!"

"O que fazemos depois?" Nami perguntou também.

"Contem com a sorte e deixem que as águas levem vocês para o destino! Cheguem o mais perto do redemoinho que puderem e não olhem para trás!"

Tanta era a confiança que o navio do Mashira disparou duas cordas com agarradores que prenderam na frente do navio. Eles querem nos puxar até a correnteza do redemoinho e nos dar a chance de ir à Ilha do Céu, nem que fôssemos arrastados para isso.

Eu não sei se devo agradecer a eles ou metaforicamente dar-lhes um soco na cara por isso…

A hora estava chegando. O meu estômago doía mais e mais e o nervosismo disparava em flecha cada vez que eu olhava para o redemoinho gigantesco que estava prestes a engolir o pequenino Going Merry. Um absurdo de tão grande, somos uns meros grãos de areia à beira de mergulhar na escuridão.

"VAMOS SER SUGADOS!" O Usopp quase perde as estribeiras.

"Espera! Não me avisaram que íamos entrar numa coisa dessas!" A Nami também…

"Fiquem tranquilas! Nami-san, Robin-chan, eu vou proteger vocês!" Sanji…

"Vai proteger de quê, homem?" Eu já nem sabia mais o que dizer ou o que fazer…

"Nunca vi um redemoinho desse tamanho." Robin, num dos seus raros momentos de surpresa, mas que não chega para lhe deixar boquiaberta…

"…!" Chopper sem palavras, mas com um sorriso escancarado no rosto…

"EU QUERO VOLTAR, EU QUERO VOLTAR! AIAIAIAIAI…" Usopp, ainda mais desesperado…

"Desiste, já é muito tarde para isso, Usopp. E tem gente que está adorando isso tudo…" Dizia Zoro…

"VAMOS NÓS PARA A ILHA DO CÉU! AHA~~HAH!" …querendo negar-se a acreditar que estava vendo o Luffy pulando e gargalhando de excitação com isso tudo.

Preocupações que logo seriam coisa de criança quando um Rei do Mar emerge da água bem à nossa frente. Porém, em vez de nos atacar, o gigante amarelo-dourado com listras roxas parecia ter sido nocauteado pela própria força da correnteza, do jeito que simplesmente se deixou engolir e afundar de volta redemoinho adentro.

"Tchau, pessoal! Agora é por conta de vocês!"

Estava tão assustado e nervoso com a grandeza do redemoinho que nem notei que os outros navios estavam lá longe, na parte segura do mar. Ou seja, estamos sozinhos.

"Beleza! Valeu pela carona até aqui-"

"ESPEREM! SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA! EU ESTOU MORRENDO DE MEDO! VOLTEM AQUI!"

"MASHIRA-SAN! SHOJO-SAN! SOCORRO! NÓS VAMOS MORRER!"

Naturalmente, reagimos como qualquer ser humano no seu juízo perfeito reagiria a um redemoinho gigante engolindo tudo que chega perto de si. Todos, exceto pelo Luffy, que só acenou e agradeceu a carona. Porém, o fato de que ele não bate bem da cabeça, isso já sei eu há um bom tempo.

"O redemoinho está puxando mais forte!" Chopper gritou.

"Temos que sair daqui, Luffy! Ainda vamos a tempo!" Usopp lançava suas últimas cartadas desesperadas. "Só esse redemoinho vai nos triturar em pedacinhos!"

"Por favor, Luffy, acorda! Essa Ilha do Céu é um sonho dentro de um sonho! Eu quero volta~~~r!" Só me faltava ficar de joelhos…

"Pois não, né…"

"Sim, Luffy! É impossível, vamos fugir daqui, si~~m?" Nami implorou.

"Uma ilha de sonho dentro de um sonho… Se eu deixar passar essa grande aventura, vou passar a vida arrependido!"

Não adianta… o brilho dos olhos dele já diz tudo. Ele está se divertindo mais do que nunca.

"Ei, vocês. Querem ficar aí choramingando? Está na hora, vamos entrar!"

Zoro apontou para o escuro que estava muito mais perto. Ainda ouvi o Sanji chamando que a Nami o abraçasse, mas o barulho da água era ensurdecedor no momento em que o navio deixou a água e por momentos flutuou no ar antes de a gravidade o puxar em direção ao buraco. Outro choque doloroso com a água depois, e como que por mágica, o redemoinho desaparece do nosso redor e o mar antes violento serena de repente.

"Aquele buracão gigante… o que está havendo?" Usopp perguntou, confuso.

"Eu já não sei de mais nada…" Disse eu, já sem nem tentar compreender o que aconteceu.

"Espera…" Nami sussurrou. Poucos momentos depois senti o chão do navio começar a tremer aos poucos com uma força vindo de baixo. "Está começando… o redemoinho foi apagado pelo fundo do oceano."

"PARADOS AÍ!"

A tensão da iminente explosão ficou em pausa quando vimos um barquinho se aproximar de nós. E nele, um personagem bastante familiar.

"Já te alcançamos! Luffy do Chapéu de Palha!"

Aquele homem barrigudo de cabelo preto cacheado e sem alguns dentes na boca vinha chegando, acompanhado de quem presumo que sejam os seus camaradas. Não me passa pela cabeça o que ele quer conosco por estas bandas logo quando um géiser gigante está prestes a explodir.

"Eu vim pegar a sua cabeça de 100 milhões! Renda-se e ninguém sai ferido!"

Peraí, cem milhões?

"Hã? Tanto dinheiro? O que quer dizer?" Luffy perguntou, também confuso.

"Então quer dizer que não sabia… A sua cabeça agora vale 100 milhões de beri! E para o Caçador de Piratas Zoro… uma recompensa de 60 milhões!"

Usopp imediatamente puxou dos binóculos e confirmou.

"É verdade! Saíram os novos cartazes dos procurados!"

"E a minha recompensa? Eu tenho que ter uma." Fui correndo até onde ele estava.

"Ei, tem alguma para mim também?" Sanji foi mais direto e o agarrou.

"Aaah… não."

"Olha mais de perto!"

"Não, não tem não."

"Deixa eu ver." Roubei-lhe os binóculos e só vi dois cartazes. "Caramba… eu derrotei o terceiro-em-comando da Baroque Works e só eles é que ganham com isso?"

"Você devia ficar feliz por não te descobrirem, não?" Nami interveio. "Mas mesmo assim, cento e sessenta milhões…"

"WAHOO! A minha recompensa aumentou! Zoro, agora você tem uma também!" Luffy pulou, mais do que feliz.

"Sessenta milhões, né… ainda acho pouco!" Zoro riu.

"NÃO FIQUEM FELIZES COM ISSO, DROGA!"

Logo tivemos que parar a festinha porque o barco começou a tremer com mais força…

"Gente… não acham que estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa?" Eu disse.

…alguma coisa em baixo começou a nos empurrar…

"Merda… Pessoal! Agarrem-se a alguma coisa! A corrente vai explodir!"

…Sanji gritou e sem perder tempo nos espalhamos pelo navio, encostados à parede, mastro e parapeitos…

"Nãonãonãonãonão…" Rezei para todos os santos quando…

"SOCORRO!"

…até que enfim, a Corrente Empurra-Acima explodiu. Detonou com uma força descomunal, mas em vez de despedaçar o navio, a energia liberada conseguiu prendê-lo nas suas águas e nos permitir, e eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, _navegar na vertical_. Chão virou parede, parede virou chão e quem não se segurasse ficava para trás e caía para a morte. Todos nos apoiamos de costas para a parede ou parapeito, exceto o Usopp que literalmente segurava a vida nas mãos, agarrando o parapeito com todas as suas forças.

"O vento…"

"Nami?"

Enquanto isso, o Luffy nem ligava, de tão excitado que estava.

"Maravilha! É desta que vamos lá! VAI NESSA, MERRY!"

Sim… agora era só aguentar as pontas e deixar que a velocidade nos leve até o outro lado… ou seria se não aparecesse outro problema.

"Gente… o casco vai se afastar da água!" Sanji alertou.

Lentamente o casco vinha se levantando e ameaçando virar o navio ao contrário, o que é precisamente a última coisa que algum de nós queria ouvir. Com o coração aos saltos dentro do peito, manter a calma é que parece absurdo. Mas logo quando iríamos pensar em algum jeito de manter o navio em curso, apareceu um belo exemplo de como precisamos mantê-lo no curso. O Rei do Mar que tinha sido sugado pelo redemoinho ficou sem forças e passou por nós como uma flecha no trajeto de volta ao mar.

"Não vai demorar até ficarmos como ele!" Sanji avisou.

"Mas cara, a gente pegou toda a potência naquela explosão! Não vejo o que podemos fazer agora!" Zoro retrucou.

A conversa teve que parar por aí, já que mais objetos vinham na nossa direção. Destroços, pedaços de madeira, provavelmente de outros navios que caíram tentando chegar à fabulosa ilha.

"AAAH! Vítimas da Empurra-Acima!" Chopper gritou, aterrorizado.

"Estamos liquidados! Vamos virar, bater no mar e virar picadinho!"

"Cala essa boca, Usopp-kun! Eu não quero morrer!" Isso é demais para o meu pobre coraçãozinho… "EU TENHO MEDO DE ALTURA!"

"Soltem as velas! Já!"

Nami ordenou, decidida, contrariando a onda de desespero que nos assaltava.

"Por mais absurdo que pareça, ainda estamos no mar. É uma corrente d'água! E outra, o vento que sopra para cima existe graças à explosão geotérmica e ao vapor! Enquanto tivermos vento e mar, temos por onde navegar!" Sem titubear, ela explicou.

"Nami…"

"Confiam na vossa navegadora aqui?"

É verdade… não podemos perder a calma. A viagem não acaba enquanto não chegarmos do outro lado! É hora de superar os medos e ir em frente!

Tomado de confiança, fechei o punho e intervim. "É como a Nami está dizendo! Galera, todos a postos!" Gritei. Alguns olhos voltaram-se para mim, surpresos. "É Ilha do Céu ou fracasso! E eu prefiro a primeira!"

"O~u!"

"Alguém assuma o leme, temos vento a estibordo! Alinhem o casco com a corrente!" Nami gritou.

"Yossha!"

A frente do navio continuou levantando, como se o navio estivesse para virar de ponta-cabeça e fazer o trajeto de volta, mas ao abrirmos as velas e as vermos encherem-se com o vento vindo de baixo, o casco voltou a realinhar com a água… e que o navio tinha _decolado_. De novo, não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas o navio levantou vôo e está fazendo um _rasante na vertical por sobre a água_.

"ESTAMOS VOANDO!" Ou isso. O Luffy resume melhor as coisas. "INCRÍVEL! DEMAIS!"

"Fantástico…"

"Yosh! Deu certo!"

"Nami! Vamos mesmo chegar na Ilha do Céu?" Perguntei, esperançoso.

"Com este vento e a força da corrente, chegamos lá com certeza! Se ela existir… a Ilha do Céu fica para além desta nuvem!"

Com a velocidade a que o navio ia, não demorou até que atravessássemos a entrada da grande e assustadora Cumuloregalis. Faríamos uma coisa que muitos tentaram mas poucos conseguiram: atravessar as nuvens e chegar ao céu!

Entramos a fundo na nuvem, uma massa branca disforme nos cercando por todos os lados e passando por nós a alta velocidade. Só esperava eu que aquilo terminasse rápido, porém, por alguma razão, no trecho final, eu comecei a sentir falta de ar e uma imensa dificuldade para respirar. Ficava cada vez mais difícil de ver alguma coisa e eu sentia meu corpo ser banhado pelo que imagino que fosse a água da chuva. Tentei me manter acordado, mas o desgaste da viagem e da altitude me nocauteou e a partir daí não sei o que aconteceu. Só sei que não podia fazer mais nada a não ser rezar para que chegássemos sãos e salvos.

…

…

"…rda… acorda! Dan! Levanta, cara! Levanta!"

"Urrghh… Ai, minha cabeça…"

"Legal, cara! Tá tudo bem contigo?" Ao abrir os olhos, eu via duas manchas vermelhas olhando para mim e falando com a voz do Luffy.

"Ai, ai… mais ou menos… pessoal… está todo mundo aqui?" Ainda tonto do acordar e cuspindo água, eu tentei falar com quem ainda estivesse acordado.

"Estou… acabado…" Zoro respondeu.

"Já estamos mortos?" Perguntei enquanto me levantava.

"Não, cara, vivinhos da silva. Mas antes disso… saca só essa paisagem!"

Quando levantei, Luffy apontou para um ponto ao nosso redor. Virei, olhei à volta e a paisagem logo saltou à vista: era tudo branco. Aquela massa branca pela qual passamos agora era o único elemento distinguível na paisagem. O Merry, mais ou menos inteiro, só com as asas destruídas, estava literalmente _repousando sobre as nuvens_. Morremos e estamos ao céu? Sobrevivemos _e chegamos ao céu_? Será isto uma ilusão? Num instante estávamos com a vida por um fio e no instante seguinte, tudo havia acabado. E eu não vi o fim disto.

"Alguém me belisca…" Eu sussurrei. "Aah!"

Luffy ouviu o meu sussurro e me beliscou mesmo. E doeu. Ótimo, não estamos mortos.

"Estamos flutuando… mas como?" Nami perguntou, espantada.

"Ora, claro que a gente tá flutuando. São nuvens, dá para flutuar nelas." Mas, Luffy…

"Não, de jeito nenhum!" …nuvens não funcionam assim.

"Nuvens… nuvens-AAAAHH!" O Usopp também tinha sido nocauteado e acordou no susto. "Muitas delas! Oi, o que aconteceu?"

"Estamos no… mar do céu." Nami sussurrou. "Mas espera, o Log Pose continua apontando para cima."

"Devemos estar numa camada do meio da Cumuloregalis." Robin explicou.

"Então ainda temos que subir mais?" Chopper perguntou.

"Aparentemente sim, mas não me perguntem como…"

Risadas vinham do outro lado enquanto o Usopp tirava a parte de cima do seu macacão e fazia pose de fortão no parapeito.

"Yaahahahah! O Capitão Usopp vai ser o primeiro a nadar neste mar!"

"Oi, oi, não faça bobagens! Não sabemos nada sobre este mar."

Sanji alertou, mas mar é mar, disse o Usopp antes de meter os óculos no rosto e mergulhar por entre as nuvens. Ficou o silêncio e a espera.

"Que bom para ele, não… eu também queria mergulhar…" Luffy fez cara feia.

"Deve ser bem legal…" Chopper também.

Silêncio… silêncio…

"Ei, ele… não está voltando." Zoro avisou.

"Só uma coisinha… esse mar tem fundo?" Robin perguntou.

Só esta sua pergunta aparentemente desinteressada deu azo a um leque de conclusões que resume-se a isto: o Usopp caiu da nuvem. Sem demora, o Luffy lançou o seu braço ao acaso para dentro do mar e o esticou continuamente.

"Ojos Fleur!"

Robin voluntariou-se para ser os olhos e procurar pelo nosso atirador. Fechou os olhos, cruzou os braços, concentrou-se e ficou assim por uns momentos.

"Achei!"

"Onde?"

"Deixa comigo. Veinte Fleur!"

Só ela sabe o que está fazendo. A nós só resta esperar que eles consigam resgatá-lo…

"Pode puxá-lo."

"Você o pegou? Legal! Aqui va~~~i!"

Havia algum lastro desconhecido, dado o esforço que o Luffy fazia para puxar o próprio braço. Muito tentou, muito fez careta até que conseguiu tirar o Usopp do mar. Infelizmente, tirou também um polvo gigante e um Rei do Mar, ambos com os olhos no seu café-da-manhã, de nome Usopp.

"Não é coisa para se assustar!"

Depois de dizer este absurdo, Zoro foi comprovar que não era absurdo nenhum. Deu um grande salto no ar e lançou dois cortes na direção do polvo, que em vez de ficar dividido em pedacinhos suculentos, explodiu e murchou feito um balão. Era a vez do Rei do Mar atacar, porém Sanji usou o seu impulso para ganhar altura, dar um poderoso chute na cabeça do animal e mandá-lo de volta ao mar.

"Estranho… animais por entre as nuvens?" Nami duvidou.

"Significa que temos que pensar nelas como um oceano, não como simples nuvens." Robin disse.

Enquanto o capitão e o doutor discutiam sobre o peixe-achatado que encontramos e que está repousado pelos dentes no nosso navio, o Usopp acordava de novo gritando feito louco.

"AAAAAHHH!"

"O que foi desta vez, Usopp-kun?" Perguntei.

"Tem alguma coisa na minha cuecannn~~…" Ele disse, tirou um peixe das calças e voltou a ficar deitado no chão, sussurrando alguma coisa do tipo 'Ilha do céu assusta, ilha do céu assusta, ilha do céu assusta'.

"Então esse é um peixe celestial…" Robin pegou nele enquanto ainda se debatia para respirar. "Aquele peixe estranho que o Norland escreveu no diário. Já que este mar não tem fundo, ele deve ter tido que se adaptar para sobreviver."

"Tipo virar balão ou ter o corpo achatado?" Zoro perguntou.

"Para ficar menos denso. Parece que é mais fácil afundar neste mar do que no de baixo."

Então como é que não afundamos também? Acho que é uma pergunta que vai ficar sem resposta…

"As escamas deles mais parecem penas… não me parece que seja comestível…"

Engana-se, moça, porque enquanto discutíamos os mistérios por trás deste peixe, o Luffy o tirou das mãos da Robin e o entregou ao Sanji, que em poucos segundos o cozinhou num apetitoso sauté. De início a Nami se irritou com os dois pelo que fizeram, mas o seu coração mudou de idéias quando a barriga o convenceu a provar do prato do nosso cozinheiro.

Enquanto isso, num dos lados do navio, vi o nosso doutor com os binóculos olhando em volta.

"Achou alguma coisa, doutor?" Andei para perto dele.

"Ainda não… espera… um navio! Um navio e… uma pessoa?" Chopper detectou movimento ao longe e empalideceu de um momento para o outro.

"O que foi, doutor?"

Roubei-lhe os binóculos e localizei o navio enquanto ele se desmontava em pedacinhos e afundava no oceano. Quanto ao indivíduo, nem sinal dele.

"Mas que…"

"Chopper, Dan, o que houve?" Sanji e Zoro vieram conferir.

"Gente! Tem um navio aqui perto! Não, quer dizer, tinha, mas agora não está mais lá! E tem um touro vindo para cá numa nuvem quadrada e…" Chopper tentou explicar, mas com o pânico ninguém ficou sabendo o que ele queria dizer.

"Calma, acalme-se, doutor, eles não estão entendendo nada!"

"Dan, pode explicar direito?" Sanji perguntou.

"É que a gente viu um navio lá longe, mas ele afundou e, espera, que barulho é esse?"

Parei de falar quando ouvi alguma coisa se aproximando. Virei e vi a coisa, ou melhor, o indivíduo deslizando sobre as nuvens. Nem tive tempo de perguntar se meus olhos estavam me enganando, porque quando vou ver mais de perto, encostado ao parapeito, descubro que o sujeito é mesmo de verdade, ao vê-lo saltar de repente e enfiar o pé na minha cara, me mandando vários metros para trás, cambalhotando para depois bater de costas no chão do andar de baixo.

"Maravilha… não era miragem…" Dizia, ao me levantar.

"Oi, oi! O que houve, vocês quatro?" Ouvi Nami gritar.

"AAH! ELE VAI ATIRAR EM NÓS!"

Ao ouvir o grito do Chopper, imediatamente olhei para os céus e localizei o mascarado, que tinha uma bazuca apontada bem na nossa direção e estava a ponto de disparar…

"Já chega!"

Outro indivíduo intromete-se na briga e empurra a sua lança contra o escudo do primeiro, fazendo-o desaparecer por entre as nuvens. O intrometido flutuava em pleno ar antes de fazer uma aterrissagem perfeita no parapeito do nosso Merry, de costas para nós.

"Qu… quem é você?"

O sujeito vestia uma armadura medieval estilizada, adornada com uma capa preta nas costas, e empunhava uma lança de justa. Virou-se e mostrou o rosto descoberto, por o visor do capacete estar aberto.

Assim se apresentou, seguido pelo grito do seu falcão gigante de estimação.

"Eu sou o Cavaleiro do Céu."

* * *

**A viagem foi assustadora, mas os Chapéus de Palha conseguiram chegar ao céu! Vivos! Porém, mal lá chegaram, já encontraram um personagem peculiar. Quem é aquele homem de armadura e o seu falcão de estimação? Que mistérios escondem?  
**

**Veja no próximo capítulo! A viagem continua!  
**


	98. Cidadãos com asas! Heso

**Capítulo 98**

**"O Portão do Paraíso e os anjos que moram na praia das nuvens"**

* * *

"Ele foi embora."

Só para constar… tem um senhor de armadura como 'convidado' do nosso navio e ele acabou de afugentar um indivíduo bastante hostil, que já tinha afundado um navio e estava para afundar o nosso.

"O… o que aconteceu? Quem era ele? E outra… o que houve com vocês quatro, hem? Aquilo foi miserável! Nem vocês dão conta daquele cara?"

Ah, que lindo. Queixas e mais queixas da Nami.

"O que quer que eu faça? Eu levei com uma entrada dinâmica na cara, esqueceu?" Esbravejei, acariciando o meu rosto. "Ai… mas aquilo doeu mais do que o normal… devia ter sido do metal."

"Que patético…" Sanji, ofegante.

"Não sei porquê mas… estou mesmo cansado!" Luffy, também respirando fundo.

"Deve ser por causa do ar rarefeito." Robin disse.

"Então vocês são do Mar Abaixo?"

O sujeito perguntou, subindo as escadas para o andar de cima. Sem revelar o seu nome, explicou que quem vive acima das nuvens chama os que vivem na terra de Habitantes do Mar de Baixo. Como se estivesse em casa, sentou no parapeito do andar de cima.

"Suponho que vieram do Mar Azul, pois não?" Ele perguntou, ao que Luffy confirmou. "Não me surpreende… Escutem: este é o Mar Branco, e estamos a sete mil metros acima do seu Mar de Baixo. Ainda mais acima, fica o Mar Branco-Branco, a dez mil metros. O ambiente daqui é muito mau para vocês Habitantes do Mar Abaixo."

"É… senhor, como deve suspeitar, a gente tem inúmeras perguntas, tem um tempinho?" Eu disse, antes que pulassem para o interrogatório.

"Não." Disse, sem pestanejar. "E é por isso que vou direto ao assunto. Eu sou um agente livre que trabalha num mar de muitos perigos. Já que vocês não sabem nada sobre batalhas no céu, serão presas fáceis para guerrilheiros ou peixes celestiais. Apitem que eu venho salvá-los pelo preço de 5 milhões de extols."

Peraí, temos que pagar para ser resgatados?

"Extols? O que é isso?" Perguntamos em uníssono.

O velhote se atrapalhou todo, surpreso. "Não me digam que não vieram do Alto Oeste? Mas pelo menos devem ter parado em uma ou duas ilhas antes de subirem aqui, não?"

"E… espera um segundo!" Antes que alguém interviesse confuso, Nami falou. "Há outras formas de chegar aqui? Uma ou duas ilhas… quer dizer que há _mais de uma_ Ilha do Céu?"

"Vocês não me digam que…"

"Sim, navegamos a Corrente Empurra-Acima para chegar até aqui." Robin afirmou.

"Vocês enfrentaram aquela monstruosidade? E eu pensava que não havia almas valentes o bastante para isso…"

Só esse comentário fez uma enfurecida Nami agarrar o Luffy e sacudi-lo como se não houvesse amanhã. Desabafando com ele, gritando que podíamos ter tido uma viagem mais tranquila… e ao lado deles o Usopp ainda deitado, do jeito que voltou, rezando. E eu só pude colocar uma mão sobre o rosto e suspirar.

"Vocês perderam algum tripulante?" O cavaleiro perguntou.

"Hã? Ah, não, não. Estão todos aqui." Eu respondi.

"Só aviso que não teriam a mesma sorte nas outras rotas. Se trouxessem cem pessoas, não chegariam ao céu com as mesmas cem, isso eu garanto. Com a Corrente Empurra-Acima é assim: ou todos morrem, ou todos conseguem. Poucos estão dispostos a arriscar-se a perder tudo. Especialmente nos últimos anos. Tenho respeito por navegadores confiantes como vocês."

De repente, eu senti como se o susto e tudo que ficou para trás tivessem valido a pena. De fato valeram, passamos por isso para chegar até aqui, mas só depois desta explicação de um cavaleiro desconhecido é que caiu a ficha.

"Pois sim! Esta foi a rota que eu escolhi! Enquanto os outros se desesperavam e choravam, eu dizia: eushouoffrgl…"

"Tinha que acordar agora, Usopp-kun?" Puxei-lhe pela bochecha para um canto.

"Jovens, lembrem-se. Soprem este apito e eu descerei dos céus para salvá-los." Ele disse, enquanto nos jogava um apito prateado num cordão. "Eu geralmente peço cinco milhões de extols para os visitantes, mas eu posso resgatar vocês de graça. Uma vez." Ele levantou-se, virou-se de costas para nós, preparando as despedidas.

"Espera! Nem sabemos o seu nome!" Nami gritou.

"Eu sou o Cavaleiro do Céu, Gan Fall. E este é o meu parceiro Pierre." O falcão soltou um pio de reconhecimento. "Ah, eu esqueci, mas o meu parceiro Pierre…"

O falcão cor-de-rosa pulou de onde estava e começou a contorcer-se enquanto as garras que ele já tinha transformavam-se em patas e ele ganhava mais duas.

"…tem os poderes da Fruta Cavalo-Cavalo."

E o seu bico pontiagudo transformou-se no nariz de um cavalo.

"Ou seja, ele pode virar um cavalo alado!"

"Pégaso?" Nami logo maravilhou-se…

…mas o resultado da transformação não era nada bonito. De todo. Ainda era um cavalo cor-de-rosa com bolinhas violeta com o pio de um falcão. E eu tive que conter o riso…

"Coisa feia…" Disseram os outros.

"Sorte aos valentes heróis do mar!" Disse Gan Fall no galope do seu cavalo… ou no vôo do seu falcão… ou cavalo, já não sei. Pronto, o que importa é que ele foi embora.

"Isso sim que foi estranho…" Sanji comentou.

"Ele ter transformado… mudou alguma coisa?" Nami, ainda confusa.

"Sei lá~~~…"

"E no fim das contas ele não disse nada de útil." Robin lamentou.

"E aí… como é que a gente sobe?" O que Gan Fall não disse, Zoro relembrou.

"Se soprarmos o apito, ele volta, né… Já sei! Vamos chamar o velho e perguntar-"

"ISSO NÃO, LUFFY! É para usar só numa emergência!"

Enquanto a Nami e o Usopp se agarravam ao capitão para evitar que ele usasse o apito, nós ponderávamos sobre a nossa situação.

"Gente, vejam só! Nuvens estranhas ao longe!" Chopper apontou.

Muito distante no horizonte, por entre o branco sem fim, aparecia uma nuvem vertical que aparentava estar se mexendo.

"Parece uma cachoeira…" Robin reparou.

"É a nossa melhor escolha. Vamos investigar." Zoro concluiu.

Assim ficou decidido. Partimos pelo Mar Branco em direção à nuvem-cachoeira. No entanto, ao nos aproximarmos dela, paramos em frente a duas nuvens gigantes que faziam uma espécie de barreira. Não podiam ser nuvens normais, dado que flutuavam no mar, mas a única maneira de descobrir era…

"Tocando nelas! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!"

Maravilhado ao descobrir que a nuvem que ele tocou acabou de rebater-lhe o soco, Luffy não perdeu tempo e saltou do navio…

"Olha, gente, eu tô quicando! Não afunda! E é macio!" Luffy dizia enquanto deixava o corpo saltar na nuvem aconchegante. Chopper também ficou entusiasmado e arregalou os olhos. Enquanto isso o Usopp também deu um pulo valente para fora do navio e foi juntar-se à diversão, com o nosso doutor logo atrás dele. Assim os três ficaram gargalhando e saltando na nuvem.

"Oohhh… que divertido… quero também!" Eu dizia, com uma pontinha de inveja.

"Então porque não salta, Escritor-san?" Sinceramente, não sei se a pergunta da Robin foi honesta ou sarcástica…

"Por acaso vê o quanto as minhas pernas estão tremendo?"

Enquanto isso…

"Hmmm… mas se esta nuvem está aqui, não vamos poder passar…" Nami pensava em voz alta. "Ei, vocês! Já que estão aí, aproveitem e vejam se encontram outra rota para a gente passar!" Ela gritou para os três.

Andaram eles por entre as nuvens saltitantes, à procura de caminhos alternativos. Quando voltaram para o navio, anunciaram ter descoberto um portão gigantesco na base da nuvem-cachoeira. O navio partiu numa viagem lenta, passando pelas curvas por entre as nuvens elásticas para chegar num trecho de mar aberto onde estava erguido um túnel, que com toda a certeza foi construído por mão humana. A cachoeira, antes longe no horizonte, mostrou o seu verdadeiro tamanho e imponência, caindo logo atrás do túnel que carregava a inscrição "Portão do Céu".

"Portão do Paraíso? Que é isso… um portão para o reino celestial? Que piada de mau gosto, parece até que estamos mortos!" Usopp reclamou, temeroso.

"E daí? E se todos nós estivermos mesmo mortos?" Não brinca com isso, Zoro…

"Pode ser… as esquisitices que vimos até aqui fariam sentido se estivéssemos…"

"Belisco."

"Ai! Para quê foi isso?"

Sem pedir licença, dei um beliscão no braço do Zoro.

"Você sentiu, não sentiu? Isso prova que não estamos mortos. Agora vejam se param de tratar isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, valeu? Eu já perdi a conta das vezes que pensei que ia morrer nessa viagem!"

"Hmph, se ia beliscar alguém, que fosse você mesmo!" Zoro respondeu.

"Não teria resultados conclusivos desse jeito."

"Bancando o cientista?"

Deixando a conversinha de lado, voltei as atenções para o portão que lentamente se aproximava. Usopp chamou-nos a todos para a frente do navio quando viu uma pessoa a aparecer no portão, provavelmente para nos dar as boas-vindas.

O navio aproximou-se e parou bem em frente à sujeita que saiu de uma das portas de dentro do túnel. Era uma velha muito ressecada que constantemente clicava na sua máquina fotográfica. Estava vestida numa camisola cor-de-rosa e para o nosso espanto…

"Ela tem asas!" Chopper gritou.

"Asas? Ela é um anjo? Então quer dizer que os anjos daqui são assim? Ela mais parece uma ameixa seca!" Luffy gritou também, genuinamente surpreso.

Então, silêncio. Ficamos esperando que a velha dissesse alguma coisa, mas nada.

"B-bem…"

"Eu sou Amazon, a vigia do Portão do Paraíso." Depois de uma longa pausa, a velha enfim se apresentou. "Vieram visitar ou fazer guerra?"

"É… visitar é bem mais apropriado, senhora…" Nami dizia, tentando ser educada mas tropeçando nas próprias palavras.

"Queremos chegar na Ilha do Céu!" Luffy, muito mais decidido, interveio. "Fica para além da cachoeira, não fica?"

Silêncio…

"Tanto faz. Só quero que paguem a taxa de entrada. Um bilhão de extols por pessoa e sigam adiante." Ela explicou, na sua voz que quase não se ouvia.

Afinal não precisamos fazer muita coisa—UM BILHÃO?

"De novo aquela coisa dos extols." Sanji comentou.

"Um bilhão por pessoa? Mas que diabo… quanto é que isso vale em beri?" Usopp pensou em voz alta. "Caramba… só para entrar temos que pagar tudo isso…"

"Oito bilhões no total… mas temos esse dinheiro todo?" Eu perguntei.

"Olha, não sei. Aqui vai nada." Nami se dirigiu à senhora. "Olhe, minha senhora, sobre o dinheiro… o que acontece se não tivermos…"

"Podem passar."

"PODEMOS?"

"Ou podem dar meia-volta."

"Hã?"

Mas quem no seu perfeito juízo coloca uma velha como porteira? Acho que ela já está senil demais para isto…

"Eu não sou guardiã no sentido clássico, nem guerreira que preste para alguma coisa por isso…" Oh, ao menos é consciente de si mesma. "Eu só escuto e aceito as vontades de quem passa."

"Ah, bom, então assim sim! Já que é assim, vamos indo!" Luffy gritou.

"Não temos o dinheiro, mas vamos passar, viu, velhinha!" Usopp gritou também.

"Entendo! Vocês são oito, não são?" Amazon respondeu.

"Ah, sim. Mas como é que vamos subir para a ilha do–"

E foi precisamente quando duas garras gigantescas de camarão agarraram nos lados do navio. Perdi o equilíbrio e caí de maduro com a bunda no chão quando o bicho arrancou pelo mar em direção à cachoeira gigante. Agarramo-nos mais uma vez para outra viagem em alta velocidade e mais três mil metros de subida. O navio foi levado para uma faixa de nuvens semelhante a uma corrente em espiral ascendente e por aí subiu. Duas, três, quatro, cinco e mais voltas por um caminho tortuoso que ficava cada vez mais escuro à medida que as nuvens nos rodeavam por todos os lados. Nosso objetivo logo seria a luz no fim do túnel. O navio navegava cada vez mais rápido pelas curvas e contra-curvas até chegar a outra inscrição gravada perto da luz.

"O reino de Deus, Skypiea!" Robin gritou.

Seria a saída deste trecho de subida… mas também a entrada para a terra prometida…

…a Ilha do Céu, Skypiea!

A excitação e a ansiedade estavam escritas nos nossos rostos. O navio tocou a luz e por momentos eu senti o meu corpo mais leve, ao sentir o navio ser empurrado e flutuar por alguns segundos antes de o casco voltar a bater no mar. Quando tudo clareou à nossa volta, estávamos no chamado Mar Branco-Branco.

"Uma ilha… É A ILHA DO CÉU!" Luffy gritou.

Enfim chegamos.

Depois de muito lutar e muito desesperar, enfim chegamos.

"Skypiea… o mesmo nome escrito no mapa que o Luffy achou!" Nami relembrou. "Isso quer dizer que aquele galeão que caiu em cima de nós esteve mesmo aqui… e duzentos anos atrás eles viram o que estamos vendo agora!"

"Incrível…" Sussurrei.

À nossa frente, uma praia. Tal como na terra dez mil metros abaixo de nós, uma praia e uma ilha, no entanto, toda preenchida por nuvens. Grandes escadarias pareciam ligar as nuvens mais densas, que escondiam algumas casas. O navio aproximou-se da costa e parou junto à fronteira entre o mar e a terra.

"Que lugar é esse?" Luffy perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, após respirar fundo e sentir o ar de Skypiea. "Sinto cheiro de aventura!"

E foi o primeiro a saltar em direção à praia. Usopp saltou logo depois, mas não olhou para onde ia e caiu na água, emergindo com os olhos arregalados.

"Não me diga que essa ilha é feita daquela nuvem fofa?" Usopp perguntou, pasmado.

"Sim, digo que essa ilha é feita daquela nuvem fofa! Talvez!" Luffy respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

"Nuvem fofa!"

Lá se foram os dois correr para a praia e brincar. Chopper pulou fora também enquanto a Nami foi para o quarto trocar de roupa.

"O que fazemos com a âncora? Esse mar não tem fundo." Zoro perguntou.

"Vejamos…" Eu andei até a âncora e a soltei, vendo-a chocar com o chão e deixar-se ficar por ali. "Afinal tem fundo, pelo menos por aqui."

"Que cenário impressionante…" Zoro comentou, olhando em volta. "Parece sonho."

"Com certeza…" Sanji completou enquanto tirava os sapatos e dobrava as mangas da camisa. "Do jeito que eles estão aproveitando, não dá para resistir. Yahoo!" Ele subiu no parapeito e saltou fora com um grito entusiástico.

"Até você…"

"Aiaiaiaiaiai! Desculpa, tá bem, desculpa!"

"Nami-chan?"

De repente a Nami sai porta fora com o pássaro do sul dando bicadas nela antes de voar para longe e deixá-la de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça.

"Droga… Esqueci que tínhamos de soltar aquele pássaro…" Ela disse, gemendo.

"Deixa lá isso. Aquele pássaro vai saber se virar sozinho." Zoro respondeu.

"Vem cá, e quanto à âncora?" Nami perguntou.

"Está enterrada numa nuvem. A nuvem fofa que a gente encontrou lá atrás é o chão desta ilha." Eu respondi.

"O que significa que ela está flutuando sobre o mar." Robin entrou na conversa. "Mas será que fica sempre no mesmo lugar?"

"Não sei… mas podemos descobrir por nós próprios. A verdade é que há muitas coisas aqui que não vamos acreditar logo de cara. Mas pelo menos, podemos ter a certeza de que estamos aqui para ver. Lá vai!" Nami pulou fora. "Uau, legal! Dá para eu sentir com o meu próprio corpo! Gente, venham! Vão sentir-se melhor quando tocarem os pés na água, vão ver!" E correu pela água, com os braços no ar, rumo à praia.

Decidi entrar na onda. O pior já passou, portanto é hora de relaxar e aproveitar. Dobrando as minhas calças, desabotoando a camisa branca e deixando descoberta a minha também branca camisa sem manga, subi no parapeito.

"Robin-san, Zoro-san, não vêm?" Eu perguntei.

"Vamos sim." Zoro respondeu.

"Cheiro de aventura… né?" Robin sussurrou, pensativa. "Pensar que navegar e desembarcar em ilhas são parte de uma aventura… nunca me ocorreu…" Ela a seguir pulou no parapeito. "Vens, Escritor-san?"

"Sim, vamos… Ai, lá vem você com essa história de Escritor-san… eu tenho nome, sabia?"

Andando pela água rasa, chegamos até a praia onde os outros já brincavam e passeavam. A areia da praia era toda branca, mas da mesma consistência da areia normal. Robin e eu fomos cada um para o seu lado. Caminhando tranquilamente, vi o Chopper sonolento rolando pelo chão, o Luffy pendurado numa árvore e o Usopp brincando com a areia.

"E aí, Capitão, como é a vista daí de cima?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

"Legal, mesmo legal! Ah! Olha! Achei uma fruta esquisita!" Luffy esticou os braços e puxou uma abóbora verde gigante do topo de uma árvore. "Hora de come~~~r!"

Só que quando o Luffy deu a primeira mordida, quase perdeu os dentes da frente de tão dura que a fruta era.

"Porra! Que coisa dura!" Reclamou, batendo na casca. "Oi, Dan! Abre isso aqui!"

Ele jogou a abóbora para baixo como se nada fosse e ela caiu na cabeça do Usopp. Só pude suar frio. Podia tê-lo deixado inconsciente sem querer, viu? Era o que eu queria dizer…

Enquanto os dois ficavam brigando entre eles, eu decidi investigar a fruta mais de perto. Hmmm… como é que se abre esse troço? Vamos pensar um pouco: Socá-la só vai acabar com os meus dedos quebrados, portanto… ah, sim. Peguei num pedaço de pau perdido na mata e tentei abri-la à base da pancada. Segurei no pedaço de madeira o mais firme que pude e desferi o primeiro golpe.

Nada.

Bati repetidas vezes.

Nada.

"Ah que eu ainda vou te abrir, safada!" Praguejei.

Tentei uma manobra menos ortodoxa, mas o meu mortal para a frente apoiado na abóbora e seguido do seu arremesso para o chão não deu em nada. Mais uma vez recorri ao pau, agora dando uma tacada à golfista, trazendo o pau de cima para baixo com toda a minha força, mas a fruta não se mexeu, quebrando o pau em dois, inclusive.

"Oi, Dan, o que está fazendo?" Veio ver o Luffy, pegando no reflexo o pedaço de pau quebrado.

"Eu estou… tentando… abrir esta… porcaria!" Eu dizia, batendo a fruta contra a areia.

"Legal! Quer uma mãozinha?" Luffy se disponibilizou.

"Veio em boa hora. Tenho uma idéia."

Que consiste no seguinte: o Luffy fica com a abóbora nas mãos. Eu afasto-me uns bons vinte passos e ganho velocidade para dar um salto no exato momento em que o Luffy joga a abóbora no ar para a apanhar. Apanhada a abóbora, concentro toda a energia dos meus braços num arremesso poderoso que pode resultar em polpa deliciosa para todos!

"Arremesso do Tigre Faminto!"

A abóbora bate no chão com uma tremenda força. Com os pés de volta na terra, espero ofegante que a maldita esteja aberta, mas… nada.

"Aaah! Que coisa dura!"

Porém, nesta altura, uma música começou a tocar. Os meus ouvidos podiam estar me enganando, mas não parecia.

"Que som maravilhoso é esse?"

Era o som de uma harpa. Uma harpa encantadora. Uma harpa que lembra aquelas histórias de navegadores atraídos pelo canto e a melodia das sereias no meio do mar… era tão bonito, que dei de cara comigo próprio andando para perto da fonte da música, enfeitiçado pelos seus acordes.

"Quem está a tocar tal melodia? Será…"

"Um anjo…" Ouvi Sanji sussurrar. "Ali ao longe!"

De fato, as sombras abriram alas e revelaram a silhueta que se erguia no topo de uma nuvem fofa. De asas brancas, pele pálida, cabelo louro trançado (com duas antenas estranhas no topo), vestida num vestido curto cor-de-rosa que deixa as pernas à mostra, calçando sandálias. Um anjo!

"Heso."

Heso?

"O que ela disse?" Luffy perguntou.

"Umbigo…" Eu disse, confuso.

"Suu, venha cá." Suu?

Um grito responderia a esta pergunta e uma raposa pequenina e branca caminharia para os braços da sua dona. "Vocês vieram do Mar Abaixo?" A moça perguntou, caminhando até nós.

"Sim, foi isso. Você mora aqui?" Luffy perguntou de volta.

"Sim. Sejam bem-vindos à Praia dos Anjos. Deixe-me adivinhar, você quer provar dessa fruta?" Ela perguntou, apontando para a abóbora impossível de abrir.

"Queremos… só que não vejo como é que dá para abrir este troço… mas, hem?"

Arregalo os olhos de leve quando a vejo manusear a abóbora com tremenda facilidade. Ela virou a abóbora ao contrário, sacou de uma faca e fez um corte circular no seu centro sem esforço nenhum. A armadura da abóbora derrotada por uma faca.

"A parte de cima desta conashu é muito dura. Se você morder, arrisca quebrar os seus dentes. Por isso, você tem que abri-la por baixo. Pronto! Podem provar." Ela colocou um canudo e nos deu.

"Delícia!" Dissemos Luffy, Usopp e eu em uníssono ao provar do delicioso suco da conashu.

"Ah, perdão pela demora. Eu me chamo Conis. Esta é a minha raposinha e o nome dela é Suu." Ela disse, acariciando-a. "Se precisarem de alguma coisa, eu estou aqui para ajudá-los."

"Sobre isso… este seu olhar atravessou o meu coração-AIAIAIAI!"

"Dá… licença!" Antes que os instintos de paquera do Sanji o tomassem de assalto, Nami o puxou pela orelha para fora do caminho. "É, nós precisamos saber tanta coisa… esse lugar é totalmente novo para nós."

"Claro, perguntem o que quiser."

"Ei, gente, tem algo vindo para cá." Zoro chamou.

"Ah, é o meu pai. Papai! Heso!"

"Querida Conis! Heso!"

"Que diabo de saudação estranha!" Luffy comentou.

Ele vinha do mar, de pé sobre alguma coisa que fazia um barulho estranho de motor… o que poderia ser?

"O que é aquilo que ele está pilotando?" Eu perguntei.

"Ah, ele está num Waver." Conis respondeu.

Waver… onde é que eu já ouvi esse nome? Tenho a certeza de que-ah, senhor, cuidado!

"Aiaiai!"

Por alguma razão, quando se aproximou da costa, o senhor perdeu o controle do barco que pilotava, não conseguiu parar e acabou espatifado na areia da praia. A geringonça deu umas boas capotadas antes de também parar enterrada na areia.

"Ai meu Deus!"

Fui me aproximar para ver como é que ele estava depois de um acidente feio desses.

"Ni-ninguém se feriu?"

"Nós é que perguntamos, senhor!"

Ajudei o homem a levantar-se e pegar de volta o seu Waver. Era um senhor careca (ou quase, pois tinha aquelas antenas de cabelo), vestido num robe sem mangas amarelo-dourado. Tem sobrancelhas peludas, uma barba arredondada, muito esquisita e para lá de bem cultivada, cobrindo a boca dele e os seus olhos estavam sempre fechados. Será que ele vê alguma coisa?

Enfim, ele levantou-se, ajeitou a roupa, agradeceu a ajuda e se apresentou.

"Eu estou bem, obrigado, desculpem. Conis, eles são seus amigos?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim. Vieram do Mar Abaixo." Ela respondeu.

"Entendo… perdão por esta entrada… eu me chamo Pagaya. Desculpem. Já que estão aqui, que tal ficarem na nossa casa? Nós íamos preparar o almoço agora. Desculpem."

Precisa pedir desculpa por cada coisinha?

Só o falar em almoço já despertou o interesse do Sanji pela culinária da Ilha do Céu. Nami, por sua vez, andou até o Waver do senhor Pagaya e o inspecionou de perto, cheia de curiosidade.

"O senhor não precisou de velas para andar e nem estava remando. Mas como é que este barco viaja tão rápido?"

"Já ouviram falar dos Dials?"

Óbvio que não! Vamos ter que aprender muita coisa ainda…

* * *

**Pessoas com asas, que fazem saudações estranhas! Depois de passar do Portão do Paraíso, os Chapéus de Palha estão a dez mil metros acima do nível do mar, finalmente chegando à fabulosa Ilha do Céu. Parece que o estilo de vida deles é bem diferente daquele dos chamados Habitantes do Mar Abaixo. O que será que os celestiais têm para mostrar?  
**

**Veja no próximo capítulo! A viagem continua!  
**


	99. Curiosidade e tensão! O Jardim Superior

**Capítulo 99**

**"Jardim Superior, o solo sagrado! Quem o profanar será castigado!"**

* * *

"Aaaah! P-p-p-porque é que i-i-is-isso t-t-t-treme t-t-tanto? NÃO CONSIGO PARAR! AAH!"

E lá se vai o Luffy para a água num tombo espetacular com o Waver. Chopper tentou resgatá-lo, mas tanto ele como o capitão continuaram reféns dos efeitos das Frutas do Diabo: mesmo que o mar seja feito de nuvens, ainda é _água marinha_. Conclusão: ambos tiveram que ser resgatados antes que caíssem para fora do mar e o episódio que aconteceu ao Usopp se repetisse.

Recolhido o Waver e trazido de volta à costa, decidi ser eu a tentar dar uma voltinha com ele.

"Pagaya-san, posso testar esse barco?" Perguntei.

"Sim, jovem, mas tenha muito cuidado. Os Wavers são muito delicados. Qualquer marola tem grandes efeitos no controle do barco. Só quem é muito bom conhecedor dos mares pode domá-lo."

"Gulp… não é muito motivador…" Eu engoli em seco.

"Mas é assim… eu também ainda estou aprendendo e já o tenho há uns bons anos." A experiência de Conis não ajudou a me confortar.

Decidido a testar a máquina, tomei o controle do guiador e pus os pés nos pedais. Logo aí já era difícil ficar de pé, mas tendo que pôr o olho nos pedais. Acelerei pouco e senti o barco ganhar velocidade. O sr. Pagaya não estava brincando. Qualquer movimento que eu fizesse, por menor que fosse, e o barco fazia curvas mais apertadas que o necessário.

"Esse barco é mesmo leve!"

Lentamente fui ganhando confiança, acelerando o barco, primeiro em linha reta e fazendo curvas abertas. À medida que ganhava velocidade, pegava o traquejo de manejar a delicadeza nas mãos e nos pés. Já arriscava algumas curvas apertadas e jogava com o peso do meu corpo.

"Legal! Eu estou conseguindo andar nisso! Gente, saca só! Que legal! Pagaya-sa~~n!"

"Não tire os olhos do guiador, jovem! Ou então-"

"AAAH!"

Infelizmente, iria descobrir da pior maneira o que ele queria dizer. Ao acenar para a costa, perdi o controle do pedal, acelerei mais do que devia e virei o guiador muito para a esquerda. Não é preciso dizer que me espatifei na água e o Waver saiu voando para não sei onde.

Felizmente, não comi nenhuma Fruta do Diabo e fui aterrissar relativamente perto da costa, por isso levantei-me, enxuguei-me e levei o Waver de volta.

"Você está bem? Desculpe…" Pagaya disse.

"Não se preocupe, Pagaya-san. Tinha mesmo razão, esse troço é muito leve! Mas controlá-lo é que nem andar de bicicleta. Não dá para aprender sem esfolar o joelho pelo menos uma vez." Eu disse, devolvendo-lhe o barco.

"Desculpe…"

"Exceto que se você bater nesse aqui, não esfola só o joelho… dá cá isso que eu quero andar também."

Nami tomou o controle e foi logo a seguir.

"Wahoo! Incrível!"

"Como é que ela controla aquela coisa?" Luffy perguntou, embasbacado.

"Impressionante!" Pagaya também.

Eu até fui delicado na condução do barco, mas não fui na velocidade máxima e fui controlando as curvas. Ela, no entanto, na primeira vez que pegou no troço, foi metendo o pé no da direita, acelerando e saiu pilotando sem a menor dificuldade.

"Oi, Nami! Deixa eu ir também!" Luffy irritou-se. "A gente vai para a casa do titio! Desce daí!"

"Não mesmo! Eu quero ficar por aqui e andar mais, pode ser, Pagaya-san?"

"Sim, mas tenha cuidado!" Ele disse. Dirigindo-se a nós agora: "Jovens, desculpem, querem conhecer o resto da Ilha dos Anjos?"

…

…

…

"Ei, isso aqui é um campo de obras?" Usopp perguntou, do alto de uma nuvem.

"Ah, aqui fica um cortador de nuvens." Pagaya respondeu.

Estávamos nós andando nas escadarias que passam por entre as grandes nuvens fofas que são parte da paisagem da Ilha dos Anjos. Afinal descobrimos que estas nuvens são matéria-prima para os operários da ilha construírem… basicamente tudo. Até a própria Estrada Láctea (aquela estrada em espiral) por onde viemos foi feita de nuvens cortadas e moldadas pelos operários.

"Há dois tipos naturais de nuvens. O tipo em que você passa com o navio é a nuvem de mar. E há a nuvem fofa sobre que se pode andar, que se chama nuvem de ilha." Explicava Pagaya enquanto subíamos as escadas.

"E há alguma diferença entre os dois, Pagaya-san?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, e é o seu fator de solidificação. Vocês provavelmente já ouviram falar de uma substância chamada pedra-do-mar, pois não?"

"Pedra-do-mar?" Robin repetiu. "Tem alguma relação com isso?"

"Sim. Ele é encontrado numa partícula protéica e sulfúrica jogada no ar pelos vulcões que se chama pirobloina. Quando estas partículas se combinam com a água, a diferença na densidade determina se vão se formar nuvens de mar ou de ilha."

As nuvens que podemos encontrar são tanto as de mar, as de ilha, mas também as nuvens artificiais fabricadas a partir das nuvens de ilha. E durante a explicação nem reparamos que já tínhamos chegado ao fim da caminhada. O portão de entrada para a cidade de cima estava bem na nossa frente.

"Que bela vista!" Luffy dizia. Olhei para trás, vi as nuvens abaixo de nós e um pontinho lá ao longe navegando e brincando no mar.

"Nami… caramba, como é que aquilo é tão fácil para ela? Afunda, sua-"

Sanji lhe deu um cascudo na testa que o fez morder a língua e o arrastou para a entrada.

…

…

Entramos todos para a sala de estar da casa dos dois anjos. Um espaço bastante amplo de paredes brancas e portas de madeira para a cozinha, dois quartos e banheiro. Ouvia-se o tilintar de um pequenino sino de vento à medida que balançava com a brisa leve, praticamente inexistente que soprava. Sentamos nos sofás de nuvem de ilha, macios e fofinhos como mais nada na vida.

"ENTÃO NÃO DEIXE ISSO PERDIDO POR AÍ!" Ouve-se vidro quebrando… "Eu comi uma colherada cheiinha desse troço!"

"Desculpe, você se cortou?"

"Não!"

Do nosso lado…

"Parece que ele está se divertindo na cozinha, não?" Luffy perguntou.

"Nas nuvens com a culinária da Ilha do Céu, heheh!" Usopp brincou.

Mas vamos ao que interessa.

"Já que estamos aqui, poderia nos contar mais sobre os Dials, mocinha?" Robin perguntou.

"Claro. Bem… como é que hei-de explicar…" Ela pensou um pouco, depois andou para uma mesinha de cabeceira, pegou numa concha espiralada e a deu para o capitão.

"Uma concha?"

"Sim. Agora diga alguma coisa a apontar para ela."

"Ok… O Usopp é um bobo~~ca!"

"Porquê, porquê, porquê eu?"

Conis riu. "Agora aperte o botão no centro dessa concha."

"Botão?"

"É aqui."

_«O Usopp é um bobo~~ca!»_

_«Porquê, porquê, porquê eu?»_

"AH! A concha xingou o Usopp!"

"E foi com a voz do Luffy!"

"Viram? Este é um Dial de Tom. Pode gravar e reproduzir sons e é feito a partir de uma concha do Mar Branco-Branco." Conis explicou.

Uma concha que grava as vozes das pessoas? Interessante…

"Mas peraí, este mar não tem fundo, pois não? Então onde é que os moluscos vivem?" Zoro perguntou.

"Nos recifes das partes rasas."

"E aquela coisa consegue mover um Waver ou tem mais desses?" Perguntei.

"Tem mais. Por exemplo, o da propulsão do Waver está aqui." Pousado em cima da cómoda. "Este não é muito grande, mas funciona da mesma forma do Dial de Tom."

Pressionando o centro da concha, Conis apontou-a para o seu sino de vento e mostrou a brisa que saía da concha fazê-lo tilintar.

"Este é um Dial de Sopro. Ele suga o vento e armazena-o para depois liberá-lo." Fazedor de brisa pessoal à vista, gente! "A potência varia com o tamanho, mas se o colocarmos na popa, podemos mover uma embarcação leve."

"Que legal… aquele Waver…" Luffy, mortinho de vontade de andar de novo.

"Há outros tipos de transporte. Há do tipo skate, do tipo prancha e muitos outros. Mas o Waver normal é o único que sei pilotar."

"Eu quero andar nessa coisa! Ai que sortuda… e logo quando temos um daqueles também!" Luffy resmungava.

"Espera, vocês também têm um Waver?"

"Sim, a gente achou um por acaso, só que está muito velho e acabado." Usopp respondeu. "Também, depois de duzentos anos, não ia funcionar nem que quisesse!"

"Não sei se é assim. Dials são feitos a partir de restos de conchas. Contanto que a concha não esteja rachada ou quebrada, eles podem continuar funcionando indefinidamente."

"Interessante… este aqui também é um deles?" Robin perguntou, apontando para a concha gigante na mesa da sala.

"Sim, é um Dial Lâmpada." Conis apertou o botão e a concha emitiu luz. "Também tem o que armazena fogo e calor, o Dial Flamejante. O que guarda cheiros e aromas: Dial Perfumado. Há outro que grava e reproduz imagens, o Dial Visual. E muitos, muitos outros."

"Tem um Dial para cada coisa? E até coisas que não existem lá em baixo? Interessante!" Eu disse, fascinado.

"Servem para muitas coisas, os Dials são parte das nossas vidas aqui no céu." Conis respondeu. "Por causa disso, a nossa cultura desenvolveu-se com base na energia dos Dials… o sofá deve estar confortável para ele, não?" Deu um risinho ao descobrir que Zoro já tinha caído nos braços de Morfeu.

"Esquece… ele dorme em qualquer lugar. Mas nesse sofá, qualquer um dormiria!" Eu disse, partilhando algumas risadas com os outros.

"Pessoal, hora do rango!"

Não demorou até que as travessas chegassem, carregadinhas de comida para o almoço. Sanji e Pagaya prepararam um banquete "Especial de Frutos do Mar da Ilha do Céu" acompanhado com frutas. Tinha de tudo, mas o prato principal era uma lagosta do tamanho de um peru de natal e aberta no meio, só para mostrar o interior suculento e de deixar qualquer um com água na boca. Aproveitando a oportunidade, hora de atacar!

"Delicioso!" De novo, exclamamos em uníssono, experimentando a deliciosa lagosta.

No entanto, enquanto saboreávamos o banquete, Sanji foi para a varanda fumar um cigarro.

"Oi, onde foi a Nami-san?" Sanji perguntou.

"Ela está no mar, não está?" Luffy respondeu, mastigando.

"Não, não está."

"Então foi dar uma explorada mais longe. Deixa ela, ela sabe se cuidar." Usopp respondeu, tranquilo.

Conis e Pagaya, entretanto, não estavam assim tão despreocupados.

"Eu tenho um mau pressentimento de onde ela vai…" Pagaya disse.

"O que foi, o que houve?"

"Aqui em Skypiea, existe um lugar onde jamais se pode pisar sob hipótese alguma. Só que ele fica logo ao lado desta ilha e dá para chegar muito facilmente até lá se você usar o Waver…" Conis explicou.

"Não se pode pisar? Porquê?" Usopp perguntou.

"É solo sagrado. A terra de Deus, o Jardim Superior."

"Te… Terra de Deus? Um Deus mora lá? No lugar onde a gente não pode pisar?" Luffy perguntou, surpreso.

"Sim."

"Esse Deus é 'O' Deus? Aquele mesmo daquelas histórias antigas? E ele mora aqui?" Chopper perguntou, também curioso.

"Sim. Skypiea também é conhecida como 'O Reino de Deus', governado pelo Todo-Poderoso Deus Enel. Ele sabe de tudo que acontece no seu reino."

Todo-poderoso? Onisciente? Mas deuses não são só uma presença espiritual? Ou será que este aqui é de carne e osso?

"Ele observa a todos os seus súditos. O tempo todo."

"O tempo todo? Mesmo agora que estamos conversando?" Usopp perguntou.

Conis confirmou com a cabeça.

"Um Deus, hem…"

Zoro, por outro lado, não ficou nem um pouco preocupado.

"Zoro, você não acredita?" Chopper perguntou.

"Para mim não faz diferença se Deus existe ou não. Nunca liguei muito a isso. Mas se tem gente que acredita, não tenho nada contra isso."

"Conis-chan, você já viu ou teve contato com esse Deus que vive no Jardim Superior?" Sanji perguntou.

"Eh? Não, não! Absolutamente! Nós não podemos entrar no Jardim Superior. Jamais." Ela disse, balançando os braços e baixando a cabeça, desanimada. "O solo sagrado é uma terra proibida."

Fomos cutucados por umas estrelinhas saindo, adivinha de quem, do capitão Luffy.

"Legal… uma terra que não podemos visitar sob hipótese nenhuma!"

"Pode parar aí, Luffy! Eu já vi esses olhos antes e isso significa problema para a gente! Escuta o que ela está dizendo! Quando diz que não podemos ir lá porque é sagrado ou o raio, ela quer dizer mesmo isso, NÃO PODEMOS IR LÁ!" Usopp tentou chacoalhar a idéia absurda para fora da cabeça do capitão, mas…

"Ah, que é isso, eu compreendo que a gente não pode ir lá de jeito nenhum…" Luffy disse, sorrindo. "Peraí, pessoal, vocês acham que eu sou o tipo do cara que faria uma coisa dessas?" Disse, ainda sorrindo.

"Com toda a certeza." Foi o pensamento geral.

Parabéns, Conis, você acabou de despertar a curiosidade do capitão. E noventa e nove por cento das coisas que despertam a curiosidade do capitão acabam em muita confusão, geralmente com feridos pelo caminho. Maldita sejas, maçã proibida… tens mesmo que jogar a tentação sobre nós, humanos fracos de espírito!

"Mas vem cá, esse Deus sabe de tudo, não sabe? Então ele deve saber que só vamos para lá à procura da Nami, né? Ele é bonzinho, não é?" Luffy perguntou.

"Não! Quebrar uma lei estabelecida por Deus é nada menos que um sacrilégio." Conis explicou.

"Sério? Ah, para mim tanto faz…"

Ele quer ir mesmo que isso lhe tirasse a vida…

"Conis-san, presumo que quem entra no Jardim Superior esteja sujeito a um castigo drástico, pois não? Sabe dizer o que é?" Robin perguntou, dando um gole no seu copo de vinho.

"Bem…"

"Bem?"

"Crê-se que quem vai lá… não volta com vida." Teve que ser Pagaya a explicar.

"O quê? Todo mundo que vai lá morre?" Engolimos em seco. Sanji deixou cair o cigarro da boca.

"Estão preocupados, não estão? Com a Nami-san… por favor que ela não se aproxime do Jardim Superior…" Pagaya rezou, também angustiado.

"NAMI-SWAA~~~N!"

"Vamos lá! Vamos atrás da Nami!"

"TÁ CALADO, O QUE VOCÊ QUER É SATISFAZER ESSE DESEJO DE FAZER O CONTRÁRIO DO QUE TE DISSERAM PARA FAZER!"

"NAMI-SWAA~~~N!"

Só aquela explicação desesperou o Sanji, deixou o Luffy todo cheio de expectativas e o Usopp mais amedrontado do que nunca…

"Oi, Luffy, vamos logo!"

"Espera, deixa eu só comer essa carne aqui!"

Ninguém quis comer mais nada, mas o capitão ainda estava com fome e só quando acabasse o banquete é que iria se ninguém o apressasse.

"Conis-chan, se dependermos dele, vamos ficar aqui parados o dia todo! Diga como é que podemos chegar ao Jardim Superior!" Sanji disse, com pressa.

"Mas…" Conis estava relutante. "Mas… nem sequer sabemos ao certo se ela foi para lá e…" Ela juntou as mãos e baixou a cabeça. "Provocar a ira do Deus Enel tem consequências trágicas para qualquer um."

Deus Enel…

…

…

…

"Hora de soltar as velas e navegar para a terra sagrada na qual a gente não pode meter os pés, senão Deus faz picadinho da gente!"

Impressionante como o Luffy pode dizer coisas tão assustadoras com um sorriso no rosto…

"E aí, como é que está o vento, Pagaya-san? Dá para a gente navegar?" Eu perguntei.

Pagaya colocou um dedo no ar e não deu um ar muito positivo.

"Desculpem, o vento está soprando de frente! Se vocês partissem agora, demorariam uma eternidade para chegar lá!"

"Eternidade?" Usopp perguntou.

"Sim, exponencialmente muito mais tempo do que se o seu navio fosse movido com um dos nossos Dials! Desculpem…"

"É bom e tal, mas dá para dizer com exatidão?" Sanji perguntou.

"Não… só o vento conhece essa resposta…" Pagaya baixou a cabeça.

"Tiozinho, você tem que saber de um jeito mais rápido de ir lá! Não posso ficar aqui sentado esperando que o vento mude de direção! Do contrário a Nami vai voltar!"

"Ah, eu sabia! Não importa o que a gente faça, você sempre arranja maneira de nos meter em encrenca!"

"Que bicho te mordeu, hem?"

"Eu tô nervoso…"

Deixando a rotina de comédia do Luffy e do Usopp de lado, a situação é séria. Tão séria que motivou o capitão a fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

"WHOOAAAAH! Logo quando aparece um lugar perigoso para a gente ir! Se pensaram que eu ia ficar aqui parado esperando o vento mudar, estão muito enganados!"

"Ei, Luffy, o que é que você está carregando?" Usopp gritou, no navio. Luffy saiu correndo pela costa… "Ai não, é aquele Waver todo espatifado? Pára com isso, você vai se afogar com-"

"WAAAHH-abbububu…" …pulou no Waver sucateado e, para a surpresa de precisamente ninguém, afundou.

"Que idiota…" Zoro suspirou.

"Como é possível ele não ter previsto que isso ia acontecer?" Usopp irritou-se.

Porém, enquanto os outros se irritavam, eu me acabava em gargalhadas. "Viram como ele afundou! Que estúpido! Aahahahah…"

"Pára de rir!"

"É… nenhum de vocês vai salvá-lo?" Chopper perguntou.

"Deixa ele afundar!"

Como estavam tão acostumados à estupidez do nosso capitão, os três deixaram que ele lidasse com os próprios azares e acabaram com as minhas gargalhadas, me "encarregando" da tarefa de ir resgatá-lo.

"Caramba… só dá prejuízo você, hem… agora cospe!"

Mais um banho indesejado depois, estou eu com o pé na barriga do Luffy a forçá-lo a cuspir a água que engoliu. Enquanto isso, Pagaya e Usopp examinam o Waver quebrado.

"Hmm… está bem acabado." Pagaya disse enquanto mexia no guidão.

"A gente achou esse negócio no mar de baixo." Usopp explicou.

"Se não se importarem, posso dar uma olhadinha? Se der para consertar, eu posso renová-lo."

"Sabe fazer isso, titio?"

"Sim, eu já fui engenheiro de navios movidos a Dial."

"Então ande logo e…"

"Cospe, Luffy!"

"Consee~~~eerte…"

Estranho era que a água que ele cuspia fazia um efeito legal de arco-íris.

"Oooh…" Usopp e Pagaya ficaram impressionados.

…

…

…

Passou mais um tempinho e como o vento não mudava nem parecia dar a mínima indicação de querer mudar, só para vocês verem a nossa sorte, o Usopp e o Chopper decidiram dar asas à imaginação e brincar de fazer esculturas de nuvem.

"Terminei a minha!" Chopper pulou de alegria quando terminou um boneco de neve, ou deveria dizer, de nuvem, com patas no lugar de olhos.

"Por aqui… também! Contemplem, damas e cavalheiros, a fidelidade da minha arte realista!" Usopp vangloriava-se da escultura que fez de nós todos como alegres súditos do rei Usopp III, O Narigudo.

"Fiel a quê? Essa coisa, eu vou acabar com ela!" Infelizmente, tudo terminou em tragédia quando o Sanji não gostou de como foi retratado e foi acabar com a questão à base do pisão, mesmo com a súplica desesperada de um Usopp desolado e choroso pela profanação da sua arte. "Isso não é retrato de nada, seu narigudo!"

Eles três, por seu lado, ficavam brincando (e brigando) por causa de umas esculturas de nev-digo, de nuvem. Por outro lado, Conis, Pagaya e Luffy ainda observavam o Waver destroçado. Pelos vistos não ia ser para agora que o senhor ex-engenheiro naval iria consertá-lo. No entanto, ao longe, eu observava uns pontinhos estranhos andando em filas e descendo as escadas em direção à costa. Pouco a pouco, podia ouvir um marchar em uníssono de botas contra os degraus.

"Vocês do navio suspeito! Parados aí!"

Não pode ser… é a polícia?

"Soldados? Quem são aqueles?"

Assim que terminaram de descer as escadas, marcharam pela praia. Só que, por alguma razão que me escapa, eles pararam a marcha e começaram a se arrastar para cá, como se quisessem aparecer sem serem notados ou… sinceramente não sei porquê eles estão fazendo isso.

"Devem ser… sei lá, uns tarados!" Usopp cogitou.

"Tarados?"

Por favor, Usopp, não coloca idéias na cabeça do Chopper não…

"Pelotão, alto!"

Depois de muito esperar, enfim eles chegaram até nós, levantaram e voltaram a ficar perfilados em formação. Com a mão direita atrás da cabeça, saudaram os cidadãos.

"Heso!"

"Heso."

"Heso, cavalheiros."

"De novo essa saudação esquisita!" Luffy comentou.

"Devem ser soldados…" Zoro perguntou.

"O Usopp disse que são tarados…" Chopper! Ah, já vai tarde.

Uma rápida olhada em volta e o comandante falou. "Olha quem temos aqui! São vocês os oito habitantes do Mar Abaixo que entraram ilegalmente na ilha de Skypiea?"

Eh? Ilegalmente?

"ESTAMOS AQUI PARA LEVÁ-LOS AO JULGAMENTO DOS CÉUS!"

Eeeeeeeeh?

* * *

**Nami foi de Waver até o Jardim Superior, um lugar que não pode ser visitado por ninguém além do próprio Deus de Skypiea, Enel. Os problemas chegam aos montes! A já tensa espera pela navegadora ficou ainda mais tensa quando um pelotão de soldados apareceu na Praia dos Anjos para levá-los a julgamento! O que vai acontecer com Nami? Vão os Chapéus de Palha lutar contra os soldados?  
**

**Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo!  
**


	100. Já somos perigosos? O quê, em meia hora?

**Capítulo 100**

**"Já somos criminosos! Os defensores da lei de Skypiea!"**

* * *

"Visitantes ilegais?" Conis e Pagaya sobressaltaram-se.

Isso mesmo. Na curta meia hora em que estivemos aqui, já deixamos um dos nossos escapar para um lugar que ninguém pode ir e agora somos tratados como imigrantes ilegais, sujeitos a ser detidos e levados a uma cadeia qualquer da Ilha do Céu. Ou pior.

"Não adianta negar. A vigia do Portão do Paraíso, Amazon, mandou-nos as fotografias do seu Dial Visual." O capitão tira um conjunto delas do bolso da capa.

Eram aquelas fotografias que ela estava tirando! Mas ela nem sequer pediu autorização!

"Não pode ser, isso é engano com certeza!" Pagaya exclamou, gesticulando nervosamente. "Deve haver algum mal-entendido, Capitão McKinley! Desculpe! Eles não são pessoas más…"

"Visitantes ilegais? Mas que história é essa?" Sanji perguntou.

"Deve ser porque não pagamos aquela taxa de entrada…" Robin lembrou.

"Espera aí, aquela velha disse que podíamos entrar sem pagar, não disse?" Usopp perguntou também.

"Pois disse… ah, espera…" Imediatamente, aquilo me fez perceber o que ela queria dizer. "Se quiserem entrar, entrem. Se não querem, dêem meia-volta."

"O que foi?"

"Ela só acata as vontades de quem passa." Eu raciocinei. "Mas nós somos quem tem de arcar com as consequências do que fizermos!"

"Então porque raio é que ela não disse isso?" Usopp berrou.

"Agora não adianta chorar. Assumam a sua culpa."

Vendo por esse ponto de vista, nós é que somos os culpados, mas vamos fazer o quê? Não temos dinheiro! E agora, o que vão fazer conosco? Vamos presos, ou o quê?

"No entanto, não é motivo para alarme. A entrada ilegal é um crime menor, de Classe 11, passível de punição através do Julgamento Celestial." Capitão McKinley explicou. "Assim que passarem pelo castigo, seus crimes serão limpos e vocês passarão a ser turistas em visita."

"Ainda não gosto disso, mas vai lá. Qual é o castigo?" Sanji perguntou, carrancudo.

"Simples. Vocês vão pagar uma multa correspondente a dez vezes a taxa de imigração, o correspondente a dez bilhões de extols por pessoa."

"De novo essa história dos extols!" Eu disse, algo exasperado. "Capitão, se me permite, pode dizer quanto é que isso dá em beri?"

"Beri? Ah, a moeda corrente do Mar Abaixo." Depois de pausar para uma conta rápida, o Capitão deu a taxa de câmbio. "Presumo que um beri valha 10 mil extols."

Nossa, a moeda daqui está tão desvalorizada assim?

"Ora bem… 10 mil por um beri… Um, dez, cem, mil…" Usopp contou nos dedos, mas acabou por perder a conta.

"Oitenta bilhões de extols… são oito milhões de beri ao todo. Basta cortar quatro zeros." Robin explicou.

"Oito milhões? Que caro!" Sanji exclamou e o cigarro caiu-lhe da boca. "Dá para comprar uma tonelada de arroz com esse dinheiro! A gente arriscou a vida para chegar aqui e agora temos que pagar esse absurdo? Eu não aceito isso!"

Mas a gente tem esse dinheiro?

"Se não concordam com os nossos termos, deveriam ter pagado a taxa original de setecentos mil beri."

"Ainda assim é muito!"

"Sanji! Não se irrite." Cheguei nele e sussurrei, pondo-lhe uma mão no ombro. "Quer que a gente se meta em mais encrenca?" Ele virou e me olhou de volta cerrando os dentes, a seguir voltando a olhar para os guardas em formação à nossa frente.

"Devo adverti-los. Nós, os Boinas Brancas, recebemos ordens diretas dos nossos superiores, os Sacerdotes. Recusar o pagamento implica uma…"

Desliguei a lengalenga do capitão ao juntar-me aos outros em círculo e debater o que íamos fazer. Sanji imediatamente ignorou o possível castigo, preocupado com a sua preciosa Nami-swan, que podia estar chorando, indefesa naquele lugar perigoso… Luffy estava preocupado em pegar no barco e ir para esse lugar perigoso se aventurar-ah… q-q-q-quer dizer, ir buscar a Nami. Sim, isso, resgatar a Nami. Nada de aventuras ou coisa do tipo. Assim que ouviu o Luffy falar disso, o Usopp precipitou-se a avisá-lo, mas fez uma pausa e tirou o pânico do rosto antes disso.

"Ah, é isso… se a Nami saiu para dar uma volta, ela já deve estar voltando." Usopp raciocinou, cruzando os braços. "Se a gente sair agora, vamos nos desencontrar."

"Mas ela está demorando demais para quem foi dar um passeio-"

Usopp angustiou-se de novo e correu para calar a boca do Chopper.

"Fica quieto! Não tá vendo que o Luffy só está falando da Nami como desculpa para ir correr à solta naquela terra perigosa?" Usopp sussurrou, extremamente agoniado.

"Hã? Disseram alguma coisa?"

"Ah, nada, nada! Vai lá tu!"

Fui eu empurrado para a frente com o Usopp me lançando um olhar aflito e eu sem saber o que ele quer de mim. Se calhar vou distrair o Luffy com conversa fiada enquanto eles falam do plano…

"Nada, capitão. Olha, porque a gente não espera um pouco para ver se a Nami volta?" Eu disse, colocando a mão no ombro dele e o empurrando de leve para longe do grupo. "O Usopp tem razão, se a gente ficar mudando de lugar o tempo todo, nunca vamos achá-la."

"Hmmm… não sei não…" Ele disse, duvidoso.

"Ela deve ter concluído por conta própria que lá não é terra de se pôr os pés, eu garanto."

"Ok, eu espero. Mas só um pouquinho, hem?"

"Beleza. Sanji-san! Vamos agir de cabeça fria, ok? A nossa querida Nami-chan está bem, com certeza!" Eu disse, piscando, sorrindo e dando um sinal de positivo.

"Ok, ok." Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Eu virei só para ver o Usopp sorrindo um 'bom trabalho!' silencioso.

"Estavam discutindo alguma coisa? Devo adverti-los de que se um imigrante ilegal não for encontrado, passará a ser tratado como fugitivo das autoridades-"

"Aaah! Não, não, não, senhor, pelo amor dos santos, longe de nós fazer isso! Ela já está voltando, a nossa amiga! Vamos pagar a taxa, vocês vão ver! Nós somos pessoas sensatas, acredite!" Sem sequer parar para respirar, Usopp apressou-se a falar com os guardas e ganhar tempo para nós. "Pessoal, concordam em esperar que ela volte?"

Todos acenaram que sim.

"Legal! Estão liberados por enquanto!" Usopp ordenou, à boa maneira de um segundo em comando. Ou terceiro na hierarquia. Não, o terceiro deve ser o Zoro… ah, que importa.

Sanji imediatamente levou a Robin para os sofás na sombra, convidando-a a tomar um chazinho. Usopp respirou de alívio e foi convidar o Chopper para pescar, o que o nosso doutor alegremente aceitou, sendo os dois guiados pela Conis até um local propício, bem pertinho daqui. Luffy e Pagaya ficaram a trabalhar no Waver.

"Ah, Zoro, espera, vou contigo!"

Zoro andou até as árvores para encostar e dormir. Como eu estava sem vontade de fazer nada, fui junto. Não consigo relaxar e ficar de bobeira enquanto a Nami não voltar.

Logo, logo, o capitão McKinley foi bisbilhotar o trabalho do Sr. Pagaya. Dizia ele que constituía um crime de Classe 10 danificar um Waver, insinuando que Luffy o tinha feito. Pagaya correu para explicar, dizendo que era nosso, o que só aumentou as suspeitas do capitão, que achou estranho aquele objeto estar no Mar Abaixo. Num salto de lógica, ele presumiu que o roubamos, o que constituiria um crime de classe-

"Cala essa matraca! Eu te dou um soco!"

Luffy se irritou com o blá-blá-blá, ameaçou o capitão, mas o Usopp ouviu e correu a arrastá-lo para longe e pregar um enfurecido sermão nele antes que começasse alguma briga.

Para lhe esfriar a cabeça, Usopp deu uma vara de pesca improvisada e assim eles ficaram, à procura dos peixes. Não demorou até que o fio começasse a puxar e os três tivessem que fazer força para puxar a captura para fora da água. Sorte deles foi que apanharam um daqueles grandalhões bem apetitosos… azar deles foi que o fio rompeu…

"Aaaaah!"

A criatura ia direitinho em cima da Conis!

"Zoro!"

"Já vi!"

Num instante, Zoro acordou da soneca. Ele sacando da espada e eu, do meu lápis transformado em bastão, saltamos até o peixe para abatê-lo com dois golpes na testa. A criatura caiu desmaiada na praia quando voltamos a pôr os pés no chão. Porém…

"Desculpem, agradeço por terem salvado a minha querida Conis, mas… isto não é nada bom…" O quê? O que fizemos agora?

"Ora, ora…" Lá vem o capitão… "Este peixe é de uma espécie ameaçada e a sua pesca é proibida. Ao usarem da violência, vocês acabaram de infringir a Lei de Proteção dos Animais em Extinção! Um crime de Classe 9!"

"Oi! Essa coisa ia devorar a Conis!" Chopper gritou.

"Acha que faz sentido, senhor guarda? Proteger um animal é mais importante do que salvar uma vida humana do mesmo?" Eu disse, irritado.

O guarda só riu em silêncio.

"Vocês o mataram?" Usopp perguntou, algo nervoso.

"Não. Eu usei as costas da minha espada."

"Eu usei um bastão, só dói!"

"Legal, assim se a gente o devolver para o mar, não tem problema!" Usopp deu um chute na criatura, que gemeu, agitando a cauda. No entanto, aquilo só despertou a barriga do Luffy quando ele acordou. Mesmo com os protestos do Usopp, o Luffy foi para cima do peixe e o mordeu.

"Agora não podem negar que tentaram devorá-lo. Isso constitui um crime de Classe 8!"

Depois de muito lutar para arrastar o Luffy para longe do peixe, Usopp o empurrou de volta para o mar. Saltando, provavelmente em pânico, o peixe gigante fugiu pelas marés.

"Ficar aqui ouvindo esse cara falar desses crimes sem sentido está me deixando irritado!" Zoro?

Ele agarrou numa das espadas e lançou um olhar desafiador ao capitão.

"Zoro! Não, não, não faça isso!" Usopp ficou à frente dele, implorando que não fizesse nada. Pobre coitado deve estar entrando em parafuso conosco…

"O seu comportamento aparenta ser perigoso. Ameaçar um oficial digna-se a um crime de Classe 7!"

"Ele não ameaçou nada! Ele só disse que, se não parassem com isso, ele vai se acabar em gargalhadas! Foi só uma brincadeira, uma brincadeirinha, é o que eu digo!" Usopp se acabou em gestos e explicações esfarrapadas, mas a esta altura, já não cola.

"Ei, isso é ridículo! Esse cara está inventando mil coisas para nos incriminar-"

"CHOPPER, CALA ESSA MATRACA!" Outra vez o nosso narigudo correu para tentar serenar os ânimos. "Quer que as coisas fiquem ainda piores?"

"Mas é verdade, Usopp-kun! A cada coisinha que a gente faz, esses caras já dizem que é crime? Não podemos fazer nada de agora em diante!" Eu disse, não tirando o olhar de cima dos soldados.

"Não podemos fazer nada… Espera…" Usopp pôs a mão no queixo. "Então vamos dormir! Tirar um cochilo!"

Rapidamente, o Usopp montou uma almofada de areia e recostou a cabeça nela, roncando para se fazer dormir. Assim como os outros, eu decidi seguir o exemplo, sentar no chão e fechar os olhos.

"Fazendo tal barulho aborrecedor nesta serena Praia dos Anjos… Poluição sonora! Crime de Classe 6!"

Essa não… não podemos nem roncar?

"Ok, essa foi a gota d'água!"

Levantei-me num instante e fui encarar o capitão mandão, mesmo com as súplicas do Usopp, que me continha com uma mão no ombro.

"Que história é essa de poluição ambiental? Quem dorme não pode roncar, é? Ok, roncar perturba o sono dos outros e eu odeio quando roncam perto de mim, mas esse é um local público, pois não? Senhor guarda, faria um grande serviço se parasse com essas…" Enquanto fazia ouvir as minhas reclamações…

"Ah, que saco! Esse tiozinho da boina é muito chato!"

"Quer brigar, é?"

"Ei, vocês, esfriem a cabeça! Ainda podemos resolver isso como cidadãos-"

"PESSOAL! ESPEREM POR MIM!"

Enfim a Nami voltou! Em alta velocidade pelos mares, o barulho do Waver aumentava, com ela de volta para a Praia dos Anjos.

"Luffy! Não irrite esses caras!"

"Mas Nami! Eles são uns grandes…!"

"Nami! Use o seu dinheiro para pagar a taxa! São oito milhões de beri!" Usopp gritou.

"Entendi!"

Ah, até que enfim chegou quem vai resolver isso tudo! Calmamente vamos pagar os oito milhões e… ei, espera, porque é que ela não está parando?

"Oito milhões…"

Ei, está muito rápido perto da costa! Diminui! Para onde é que você vai?

"É MUITA GRANA, PORRA!"

Eis que a minha mandíbula (e a dos outros) vai até ao chão quando vejo a Nami acelerar com o Waver, ganhar impulso e jogar-se com Waver e tudo para cima do capitão McKinley e mandá-lo voando antes de bater na areia, miraculosamente sem capotar e espatifar-se toda no chão…

"Ih! Fiquei brava por causa do dinheiro e…" Voltar à razão agora é tarde. Muito tarde.

Que se lixe a auto-contenção…

Problema foi que ela simplesmente devolveu o Waver depois de muito andar nele, fingindo que não aconteceu nada de anormal.

"Que crime a gente cometeu dessa vez, Pagaya-san…" Eu disse, com uma mão na cara, sem coragem de olhar para os guardas socorrendo o capitão nocauteado…

"Agressão a um funcionário público, Classe 5… Desculpem…" Pagaya respondeu, aflito.

"Ah, ainda é Classe 5, podemos nos safar-"

"Agora já não!"

Usopp queria uma réstia de esperança, mas Conis o interrompeu com as sobrancelhas muito franzidas no rosto.

"A punição para um crime de Classe 5 é nada mais, nada menos do que ser arrastado pelas nuvens."

"E onde é que isso é mau?" Luffy perguntou, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

"É muito mau! É uma sentença de morte!" Hã?

"Mentira… diga que é mentira!" Usopp implorou.

"Não é nenhuma mentira. Já aconteceu mais de uma vez!" Conis berrou, visivelmente angustiada. "O seu navio é ligado a uma nuvem e condenado a se arrastar pelos céus até todos os seus tripulantes morrerem e o navio se despedaçar! É o equivalente a uma pena de prisão perpétua!"

Despedaçar… espera!

"Então é por isso que aquele navio caiu dos céus, pois não?" Robin chegou a essa conclusão.

"Saint Bliss, pois não… merda!" Assim que compreendi a verdadeira extensão do castigo, meus olhos se arregalaram. "Então q-q-quer dizer que o-o-os tripulantes vagaram à deriva pelos céus por d-d-duzentos anos porque foram condenados a isso?" Eu disse, engolindo em seco.

"Sim. Provavelmente."

Merda… então nós vamos ficar presos a uma nuvem, morrer de fome ou matarmo-nos uns aos outros, definhar, apanhar minhocas e virar esqueletos que depois vão ficar enterrados no fundo do mar para todo o sempre?

"Tudo menos isso! Eu quero descer! Eu quero voltar para o mar de baixo!" Fiquei de joelhos e agarrei a cabeça.

"Espera, se acalma! Não tem como sermos condenados à morte por uma coisa tão estúpida!" Sanji retrucou.

"OI, VOCÊS!" Os soldados gritaram. "Têm a noção do que fizeram com o nosso capitão?"

Determinada a resolver a situação (e a absurda asneirada que ela própria acabou de fazer), Nami chegou-se à frente e tentou jogar charme para cima dos soldados.

"Não fiquem tão zangados, rapazes… aquilo foi só um reflexo!"

"REFLEXO?"

"Bem, é, não é bem reflexo, mas foi… sei lá, sem querer querendo!"

"SEM QUERER?"

"É, isso mesmo, foi como um acidente e…"

"ACIDENTE?"

Continuou ajustando o discurso até os soldados pararem de reagir com essa surpresa exagerada. Ou até que lhe caísse bem.

"Sim, sim! Foi um acidente! Sabem como é difícil pilotar um Waver, não é? E foi a primeira vez que eu pilotei um. O guidão era tão sensível, eu fui estabanada! Iniciantes não deviam andar por aí fazendo besteira com coisas perigosas!" Ela disse, batendo de leve na própria cabeça.

"Ei, você estava adorando pilotar aquilo! Fazia com tanta facilidade que–"

"Calado, Luffy. Eu sei que ela está bancando a desajeitada, e duvido que alguém caia nisso, mas é a nosso favor. Faz o favor de não estragar?"

Eu sussurrei, simplesmente colocando uma mão na boca do Luffy e abafando a conversa dele.

"Bem, desculpem, rapazes, mas… não acham mais sensato cuidar do Capitão McKinley? Ele está bem machucado… ah, desculpem."

"AH! ESQUECEMOS! CAPITÃO McKINLEY!"

Apavorados demais para serem soldados, eles corriam às voltas e gritavam. Pagaya acalmou-os e decidiu acompanhá-los enquanto socorriam o seu superior desmaiado, colocando-o numa maca e levando-o para casa. A rastejar. Não percebo como, com um homem de oitenta quilos na maca, mas, olha, esquece…

"Eu já percebi que vocês não são pessoas de má índole." Conis concluiu, com uma voz de preocupação. "Voltem imediatamente para casa, por favor!"

"E-ei!"

Mais não disse antes de correr para longe.

"Pessoal… é melhor fazermos o que ela diz." Nami disse. "Eu vi, gente! Aquela ilha está repleta de gente perigosa! Eu vi com estes dois olhos! Não sei se são deuses ou guerrilheiros ou o raio, mas que são perigosos, disso tenho certeza!"

Zoro franziu a testa mais do que o normal. "Então você foi mesmo para lá, não foi? Para o…"

"Para o lugar onde ninguém pode pisar? E lá tem gente perigosa-"

"AAH! Chega, chega! La~~lalalala, não vamos mais falar disso, não estou a ouvir!" Usopp foi logo tapar os ouvidos ao Luffy, que já brilhava de excitação de novo.

"Vamos embora antes que eles venham nos pegar, e é já!" Nami gritou.

"Pois é… a gente só vai meter aqueles dois em encrenca se continuarmos aqui." Eu concluí, suspirando de alívio. "Vai que eles pensam que são cúmplices nossos? Não podemos nos envolver com eles por mais tempo!"

"Sim, sim, tem razão!" Usopp acenou com a cabeça. "Vamos embora, então?"

Dirigimo-nos todos para o navio, preparando para nos despedir de Skypiea. Ou faríamos isso, se o Luffy não ficasse na praia, de braços cruzados.

"Vamos embora porquê?" Ele perguntou.

"Não é óbvio? Porque estamos em perigo!" Nami tentou explicar.

"A gente está sempre em perigo."

"Mas desta vez não é só conosco. Os guardas também vão querer prender aqueles dois!"

"Prendê-los? Porquê? Eles não fizeram nada de errado. Errado vai estar quem os prender."

"Tem razão, mas…"

Nami não desistia, querendo convencer o Luffy a ir embora, mas tudo o que conseguia era fazer um pingue-pongue com ele e ninguém se mexia.

"Por favor, fujam! Rápido!"

A conversa teve que acabar ali, já que os Boinas Brancas estavam de volta, com os dois cidadãos na sua custódia.

"Geh… essa não…"

Eis que o Capitão McKinley volta à cena, desta vez com um sorriso maléfico no rosto do comandante e muito mais ganas de nos apanhar.

"Agora basta, mocinha. Saibam vocês dois…" McKinley virou os olhos para os anjos. "Uma vez que eu decida que estão acobertando estes oito criminosos, vocês vão sofrer consequências tão sérias quanto eles! Linguagem ofensiva contra nós e agressão a um funcionário público. Eu declaro-vos aos dez, criminosos condenados a serem arrastados pelas nuvens por dois crimes de Classe 5!"

"Aquilo foi um acidente! Ah, esquece, Luffy, vamos correr-"

"EM POSIÇÃO!"

Agora não há escolha. O castigo é abusivo até dizer chega e aqueles dois não têm nada a ver com o que nós fazemos. O único jeito é lutar!

"Nami, vai na frente!" Luffy preparou uma posição de luta.

Nami acabou correndo sozinha. Luffy ficou de frente para o quarteto de arqueiros semi-ajoelhados, já puxando as flechas para trás e preparados para disparar sob a ordem do comandante. Sanji e Zoro ficaram de alerta no navio, caso algo desse errado.

"Parem! Vocês não podem com eles!"

"DISPARAR! MILKY ARROW!" (Flecha Láctea)

E disparar, os soldados fizeram. Luffy pulou para esquivar-se das flechas que soltavam uma trilha espessa de nuvem azul esbranquiçada, rapidamente indo parar longe no horizonte. Luffy veio a descobrir que eram sólidas quando caiu nelas, entretanto, só teve tempo de pasmar e sair do caminho de outra salva de quatro flechas e do ataque feroz dos soldados a correr pela praia e saltar para a trilha de nuvem.

"Avante, Esquadrão Boinas Brancas!"

Os soldados estavam calçados com umas sapatilhas estranhas que lhes permitiam usar a trilha como uma pista para se deslocarem em alta velocidade, como o nosso capitão acabaria por descobrir ao evitar no último instante um choque contra um dos soldados. Assim que sacaram das espadas, Luffy começou a correr de volta para a praia, facilmente acompanhado pelos soldados.

"Ah, que droga! Isso é macio demais para eu correr em cima!"

Luffy só pulava e se esquivava, sem poder fazer nada para revidar os ataques dos soldados velozes, livres para pular entre pistas.

"Ah, já saquei! É um daqueles negócios tipo skate!"

Sorrindo ao apanhar o truque dos soldados, Luffy preparou-se melhor para o ataque deles em fila. Os Boinas lançaram as suas espadas mas só acharam a miragem do capitão, deslocado que estava, agarrado num coqueiro alto e preparado para voltar com força total.

"O braço dele! Ele esticou!" Conis exclamou, como qualquer um exclamaria da primeira vez que vê os poderes da Fruta Borracha-Borracha.

"GOMU GOMU NO…

Luffy lançou-se no ar bem alto e começou a rodar o corpo várias e várias vezes, cada vez mais rápido, lançando miragens dos seus braços e pernas tal como um fogo de artifício lançado ao ar.

"…HANABI!" (Fogo de Artifício de Borracha)

Explodiu de uma vez só, estourando os socos e chutes certeiros no rosto dos soldados e acabando com a luta sozinho, como só ele sabe.

"Ah, os fogos no céu… que lindo." Robin comentou, sorrindo levemente.

Foram ao chão de uma forma espetacular, levantando nuvens de fumaça branca enquanto Luffy pousou no chão com os dois pés, simplesmente ajeitando o seu precioso chapéu de palha. Ainda houve um que estava prestes a atirar uma flecha no capitão, mas Sanji e Zoro foram lá e o nocautearam sem qualquer problema.

"Quanto ainda temos de dinheiro, Nami?" Zoro gritou.

"Ah, não sei… uns cinquenta mil! Dá só para um ou dois dias, mais ou menos."

"Só isso?"

"Vem cá, porque é que a gente anda tão pobre, hem? Como capitão, eu só digo uma coisa: vocês tomem mais cuidado com o que gastam, viu? Senão, a gente-"

"VAI QUASE TUDO PARA A TUA BARRIGA!" Sanji interrompeu. Luffy ficou perplexo, como se fosse a primeira vez que ouvia isso.

Entre trancos e barrancos, problema resolvido!

"Que bando de tolos simplórios!"

Ou não. Afinal ainda havia um de pé. Saindo detrás da mata, estava de volta o persistente Capitão McKinley. Deram-lhe uns chutes no traseiro mas não na sua lábia…

"Deveriam ter sido obedientes. Deveriam ter seguido nossas ordens. Nós, os Boinas Brancas, somos os guardiões mais simpáticos do reino de Deus. Mas eles… eles não serão tão piedosos! Agora vocês são criminosos de Classe 2. Implorem, chorem o quanto quiserem, mas…"

Não vamos chorar. Não vamos implorar. Eu já decidi. Nós decidimos. Vamos enfrentar qualquer desafio que jogarem na nossa cara. Se somos criminosos, pagamos por nossos "crimes". Aqui se faz, aqui se paga!

"…OS SACERDOTES DO JARDIM SUPERIOR ENCARREGAR-SE-ÃO DE VOS JULGAR!"

Que venham!

"HESO!"

* * *

**Com punições atrás de punições, Luffy e os outros fartaram-se dos Boinas Brancas e deram-lhes uma lição. Agora terão que arcar com as consequências! Os Chapéus de Palha agora são criminosos de Classe 2! Quem são os Sacerdotes do Jardim Superior? Que surpresas reservam os novos obstáculos no caminho dos piratas?  
**

**Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo!  
**


	101. Medo e delírio na Praia dos Anjos

**Capítulo 101**

**"Há como fugir? As provações de Deus estão em marcha!"**

* * *

Agora que levaram uma bela sova e bateram em retirada, os Boinas Brancas deixaram de se responsabilizar pelo nosso julgamento. Em vez deles, os Sacerdotes do Jardim Superior serão os encarregados de nos castigar.

Isto é, se não fugirmos deles primeiro.

O que foi que eu disse há pouco mesmo, hem? Vamos lutar contra quem der e vier, foi? Haha, nem que a vaca tussa. Não e não, retiro totalmente o que disse. Eu quero manter a minha crença de que me faz muito mal ficar por mais um segundo que seja a dez mil metros da tranquilidade que é estar ao nível do mar.

Valha-me Deus, no curto tempo que estamos aqui, parece que as prioridades viraram do avesso! Primeiro: arranjar confusão até dizer chega e depois é que vem ver o que é que a ilha tem de bom. Estamos cheios até o pescoço de encrencas, mas nada disso tira o sorrisão de alegria da cara do capitão… Ah, já estamos acostumados a sermos perseguidos, ele diz.

"Outra coisa, porque é que você voltou?" Luffy perguntou.

"Hem?" Nami fez cara feia.

"Logo quando a gente estava se preparando para ir se aventurar-ôpa… Q-quer dizer, procurar por você naquela ilha onde ninguém pode pisar… eheh…" Maravilha, Luffy. Perdeu uma grande oportunidade para ficar calado. Ele é tão mau a mentir que aposto que a Nami descobriria mesmo que ele não dissesse nada.

"Eu bem sei o que você quer…"

Luffy só teve tempo de engolir em seco antes de levar uma valente bofetada da Nami com as pontas dos dedos e andar alguns passos para trás. Só que ela não parou por aí.

"Que negócio de aventura? Ainda tem a coragem de falar numa coisa dessas? Aquela ilha está cheia de assassinos perigosos! Não foi você que os viu, não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! Eu não sei se…"

Pontuando o seu desabafo com bofetada atrás de bofetada, Nami empurrava o capitão para trás apenas com a força dos seus golpes. Eu só me contorcia a cada golpe ao ver o capitão durão, que derrotou tantos e tão poderosos inimigos ao longo desta jornada, recuar e gemer de dor com os belos tabefes da sua navegadora de serviço… Já é rotina, mas não é tão cedo que ele vai se acostumar.

"Nem me venha com história que eu não volto mais lá!" Acabada a enxurrada de tabefes, Nami deitou Luffy ao chão com o último antes de lhe apontar o dedo à cara.

Depois de voltar a se sentar, era só isto que Luffy tinha a dizer. "Vamos lá nós então e você fica esperando pela gente aqui."

"De jeito nenhum! Eles vão vir atrás de mim! Vamos sair daqui e é já!"

Luffy levantou-se e esticou a cabeça para responder.

"Sair daqui? Não diga besteiras! O que é mais importante: uma aventura ou a sua vida?"

"A minha vida, estúpido!" Esbravejou Nami antes de enterrar a cabeça do capitão na areia. "E depois, o meu dinheiro."

"E depois venho eu, né?"

"Calado!"

Óbvio que esta declaração de prioridades não incluía namorar o cozinheiro, o que ela bem lhe demonstrou com um soco no queixo que lhe mandou ao chão como uma folha de papel. Eu só pude pôr a mão na testa ao vê-lo deitado no chão, ainda com corações nos olhos.

"Ai, ai… ela me ama…"

Entre o desespero que foi para nós chegarmos aqui em cima e tentarmos não nos meter em sarilhos (o que falhamos miseravelmente), ninguém parou para pensar em como havemos de fazer o caminho de volta. Imediatamente a pergunta passou pelas nossas cabeças e para nossa sorte, Conis tinha uma resposta.

"Vocês devem ir até o limite das nuvens, para um lugar chamado Fim da Nuvem. Fica a extremo leste daqui. Para chegar lá, vocês precisam descer para o Mar Branco."

"Beleza!" Usopp sorriu. "Assim a gente pode voltar para o nosso mar, né?"

"Mas eu não quero descer." Luffy interrompeu.

"Então pode ficar aqui e ser executado sozinho. É isso que quer?" Eu lhe disse, pondo uma mão no ombro.

"E outra, não podemos mais arranjar encrencas para a Conis e o pai dela!" Nami relembrou. "Mesmo se a gente saísse correndo agora, pode ser que não dê para escapar deles. Se for o caso, não vai importar em que parte desse país a gente se esconda. Logo, o melhor é a gente descer de volta de uma vez!"

"Ohhh…" Luffy fez beicinho. "Mas eu quero tanto me encontrar com esses caras maus e-"

"Vamos voltar e ponto final!" Cansada de ver a sua própria segurança ser pisoteada, Nami o arrastou pela orelha, ameaçando-o silenciosamente com um cascudo se resmungasse. "Conis! Pagaya-san! Obrigada por tudo!"

Os dois não quiseram responder.

"Ah, espera!" Luffy caiu de costas no chão, mas logo se levantou, com uma idéia em mente. "Oi, tiozinho!"

"S… sim?"

"A gente pode levar os restos daquela comida gostosa?" Luffy correu até ele e perguntou.

"Ah, sim, sim. Podem levar."

"Maravilha! Sanji, prepara as marmitas!"

Sanji suspirou, sem oferecer qualquer resistência, provavelmente já pensando em formas de fazer umas marmitas apresentáveis. Usopp esfregou as mãos e aproveitou a oportunidade para pedir ao senhor Pagaya que lhe emprestasse alguns materiais para consertar o navio. O homem e a sua filha então decidiram levá-los de volta à casa deles.

"Oi, gente! Onde é que vocês vão?" Nami gritou, deixando-se ficar na praia enquanto nós voltávamos para o navio.

"Vamos levar comida! Vocês aí, preparem o navio para a aventura!" Luffy pulou e ergueu os braços, gritando de volta.

"Ah, caramba… ele ainda está doidinho para ir lá…" Nami sussurrou, frustrada. Virou-se para nós, em tom de súplica. "Gente, vocês têm que acreditar em mim! Aquele lugar é assustador!"

"Quem se importa? A gente já vai embora, não vai? Porquê está tão preocupada?" Zoro respondeu, sarcástico. "Não desconta em mim, valeu?"

"Chopper… você está do meu lado, não está?" Ela falava de uma maneira que praticamente forçava-o a concordar com ela. Tanto que ele congelou quando a ouviu.

"Ok, ok, não é preciso ameaçá-lo, já entendemos!"

Eu peguei no nosso médico de nariz azul e o levei de volta para o navio, ajudando-o a subir de volta, logo antes de a Robin trazer as escadas nas quais devíamos ter subido. Ela as colocou no lugar e assim, Nami e eu subimos a bordo.

"Não me parece que o Luffy vá dar ouvidos…" Eu disse.

"E não vai." Zoro confirmou. "Nem que todos nós lhe gritássemos para não ir, isso só lhe entrava por um ouvido e saía pelo outro."

"Então eu vou ficar também." Nami decidiu, soando como um mero capricho.

"Vai lá, faz isso." Zoro, simples.

"Não sacou? Se eu ficar, aqueles malucos vão me matar!"

"Então venha embora."

Zoro simplesmente bocejou e sentou encostado ao mastro para tirar outra soneca, sem nenhuma preocupação com o resto do mundo. Descansava, sem ver Nami cerrando os dentes e fazendo caretas de frustração.

"Robin, nós duas juntas podemos espancá-lo até ele desistir desse absurdo?" Nami perguntou.

"Não sei se dá…" Robin encolheu os ombros.

"Dan-kun, por favor… você talvez é o que menos tem vontade de estar aqui, não?" Nami veio até mim como último recurso. "Por favor, me aju~~da…"

"Bem que eu gostaria, mas o capitão não nos vai dar ouvidos." Eu dizia, andando em cambaleio até o parapeito e apoiando o rosto nas mãos. "O máximo que posso fazer é partilhar da sua dor. Aqueles Boinas Brancas… ou os Sacerdotes ou o raio, vão achar maneira de nos perseguir…" Soltando um longo suspiro, eu me pendurei no corrimão, tive que encarar a maldita realidade, o que só me fazia bradar aos céus. "Ah, eu quero voltar para a terra firme!"

"É… com licença…"

Levantei a cabeça e vi Conis andando pela água rasa até o navio. Ela subiu a bordo para nos dar algumas explicações de última hora.

"Então deixa ver se eu entendi, há uma corrente de nuvens que nos leva para o Mar Branco?" Nami perguntou.

Conis confirmou com um aceno. "Sim, se saírem daqui por esta corrente, não vai demorar até vocês chegarem ao Mar Branco. Daí podem partir para o Fim da Nuvem sem mais complicações."

"Verdade?" Nami e eu sorrimos.

"Se chegarem a entrar nessa corrente, já vão ter despistado quem quer que seja." Ela disse.

"Maravilha! Tudo o que temos a fazer agora é levar o Going Merry até essa corrente sem que o Luffy saiba!" Nami estalou os dedos, cheia de alegria. Percebo perfeitamente… também eu quero dar o fora daqui o mais depressa possível!

"Isso, isso!" Eu disse, também aliviado. "Vamos empatá-lo até que seja tarde demais! E então estamos fora desse pesadelo nas alturas!"

"Beleza!" A mera possibilidade de sairmos deste inferno no céu nos fez dar saltinhos de alegria.

O que foi? Eu tenho medo do que tenho medo, ora bolas!

"Se bem que ele desistir dessa aventura por conta própria é outra história…" Robin relembrou. "Não acham que ele vai ficar bravo com vocês depois disso?"

"Eu trato disso, pode deixar." Nami disse, rodando os braços. "Se ele levantar a voz comigo eu lhe espanco até ele entender!"

"Er…" Conis suou frio, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. "Em todo o caso, eu posso conduzi-los até a corrente com o meu Waver. Levantem âncora e esperem aqui que eu vou buscá-lo."

"Ficamos devendo essa, Conis-san!" Eu disse, ao que ela simplesmente sorriu antes de descer.

"Heso!" Cumprimentou-nos com uma vênia e andou de volta à praia.

"Heso para você também!" Eu disse, acenando de volta. "Seja lá o que isso significa…"

Nami voltou-se para o grupo com um largo sorriso no rosto. "Ah, até que enfim uma luz no fim do túnel! Eu já estava ficando louca com toda essa confusão…"

Robin, entretanto, mantinha uma firme carranca no rosto moreno. "Esperem um momento. Será que uma corrente assim existe mesmo?"

"Eh?"

Ela colocou uma expressão séria no rosto. Ou deveria dizer, mais séria do que o costume. Pelo pouco do que conheço dela, o seu olhar padrão não tem emoção nenhuma, isso nas vezes em que ela não sorri de leve enquanto manda um comentário mais sarcástico. Essa e ah, ela ainda está falando. "Parem para pensar. Não acham isso tudo conveniente demais? Se uma corrente dessas existisse de verdade, muito mais gente sobreviveria à Ilha do Céu."

"Ora, vamos." Nami balançou a mão e sorriu, tentando minimizar o problema. "Para começo de conversa, são poucos os que conseguem chegar aqui em cima em primeiro lugar. É claro que quase ninguém pode ter conseguido ir embora."

"Talvez eles não foram rápidos o suficiente para fugir antes que os capturassem." Chopper explicou.

"O que só nos dá mais razão para fugirmos o mais depressa possível, não? Agora vamos preparar o navio e nos preparar para a descida!" Eu disse, esfregando as mãos.

Nami alegremente levou consigo o Chopper para ajudá-la nas tarefas, alegremente errando o nome da sua transformação ao pedir que ele fizesse uma Heavy Ball-digo, ativasse o seu Heavy Point para ajudar com o trabalho braçal. Alegremente iria me juntar aos preparativos se Robin não me chamasse para um canto e sussurrasse coisas no meu ouvido.

"Vá ver como estão o Luffy e os outros." Ela disse.

"Eh?"

"Eles estão demorando lá em cima. Pede para que se despachem antes que aconteça alguma coisa." Ela insistiu. "Os homens que estão atrás de nós não vão ficar parados para sempre. Nós também não podemos."

"C-c-certo, eu vou." Dirigi-me a um corrimão e pulei sobre ele, pisando na água rasa com os dois pés ao mesmo tempo. "Volto já!"

Rapidamente me afastei do Going Merry, em direção à praia. Porém, justo quando começaria a entrar floresta adentro, ouço um estrondo vindo do mar. Sinto o chão tremer de repente, por um instante antes de voltar ao normal, mas que quase me fez perder o equilíbrio.

"O-ô… o que está acontecendo?"

Viro para trás e abro a boca quando vejo o navio balançando na água antes de alguma coisa, o que eu penso serem duas pinças enormes agarrarem o navio pelas asas e começarem a afastá-lo da costa.

"Essa não…" Disse, ajoelhando. "Sou eu ou o navio está se mexendo? Caramba… Nami! Zoro! Robin-san! Chopper-sensei! Não vão embora sem a gente… espera…"

Não, estúpido, o Luffy e os outros ainda nem voltaram, como é que eles iriam embora? Será que…

"Merda, eles estão sendo raptados!"

Sobressaltado com a conclusão, levantei-me de imediato e entrei floresta adentro, correndo o mais depressa que podia em direção às escadas. O problema era que a casa daqueles dois anjos ainda fica a uns quinhentos degraus de distância da praia e no tempo que eu vou demorar para chegar lá, eles já podem ter partido ao resgate do navio!

Droga… Nessas horas dava jeito ter comunicação à longa distância…

Robin… que coincidência dos diabos! Assim que ela me faz descer do navio, eles são levados! Será que ela previu o que estava prestes a acontecer? Não, não é possível, foi uma coincidência infeliz, só isso!

Será que…

Espera, será que é esse o Julgamento Celestial? Em vez de a montanha vir até Maomé, Maomé vai à montanha, nem que seja arrastado?

"Os outros viram isso, com certeza! Pessoal, esperem por mim!"

Essa não… afinal de contas não tem como fugir? Vamos ter que ir àquela ilha perigosa onde os Sacerdotes estão nos esperando?

Pernas cansadas, já ofegante e andando a passo de caracol, enfim cheguei ao fim das escadarias na encosta e bati à porta da casa da Conis e de Pagaya. Estranho foi que a porta estava aberta. Aproveitei a oportunidade e entrei na sala de estar no segundo andar.

"Pessoal!" Eu disse, encostado à porta para respirar.

"Dan! O que está fazendo aqui?" Sanji perguntou, surpreso.

"Vocês também viram o que eu vi, não viram?" Eu perguntei, sendo respondido com acenos de confirmação. "Que diabo foi aquilo? Para onde eles estão indo?"

"Acho que vocês nos devem algumas explicações, pois não? Conis-chan…" Sanji lançou-lhe um olhar de preocupação. Ela manteve-se em silêncio, olhou para o lado e apenas pressionou a sua raposa de estimação ao peito.

Pagaya respondeu por ela. "Aquele é um Camarão Super Veloz. Animais daquele tipo são servos imediatos de Deus! O que eles levam tende a ser tratado como oferenda assim que chega ao seu destino… eu queria estar errado, mas os seus amigos provavelmente vão ser levados para o Altar dos Sacrifícios."

"Maldito… Não brinque comigo!" Sanji cerrou os punhos de tão nervoso que estava.

"Espere, por favor! Mas, desculpe, não é bem assim!" Pagaya tentou acalmá-lo. "Eu ouvi falar que todos aqueles que são tratados como oferenda passam pelo Julgamento Celestial de duas maneiras: ou são sacrificados ou encaram provações. Desde o momento que caíram nas mãos dos servos de Deus, serão prisioneiros a caminho do Altar dos Sacrifícios. Como consequência, aqueles que estão a ser julgados agora… são vocês quatro."

"Nós?" Engoli em seco. "Ma-ma-mas o que vão fazer com a gente?"

"Não sei…" Ele respondeu, suando frio. "Agora, se eu tivesse um mapa aqui comigo poderia explicar algumas coisas…"

Usopp tirou da bolsa o mapa de Skypiea que achamos. Reunidos à volta da mesa da sala, discutimos como chegar até o Altar. Segundo o mapa, que apesar de antigo, descreve corretamente a geografia da ilha, o Altar fica a nordeste de onde estamos. E a única maneira de chegar lá, de acordo com as explicações do Pagaya é…

"Vocês têm que seguir num navio movido a Dial pela Estrada Láctea que parte daqui… e cruzar pela floresta onde moram os Sacerdotes."  
"Espera aí, a gente não pode simplesmente contornar a ilha?" Usopp perguntou.

"Não… mesmo que desembarcassem lá perto, não chegariam a pé. A grande diferença entre este velho mapa e o Jardim Superior de hoje é a Estrada Láctea que está entranhada por toda a ilha."

"Um rio de nuvens?" Sanji perguntou.

"Sim, já ouvi falar que a Estrada Láctea tem o comprimento de vários rios do Mar Abaixo combinados."

"Então, não importa onde venhamos a desembarcar, esse rio vai bloquear o nosso caminho…" Sanji disse, enquanto selecionava o cigarro que iria fumar.

"Sim… E outra, há peixes comedores de gente dentro dele."

"E agora essa?" Usopp engoliu em seco.

"Que maravilha…" Sanji lamentou enquanto acendia o cigarro. "De qualquer forma, se quisermos resgatar nossos camaradas e o navio, vamos ter que entrar pela porta da frente…"

"É essa a nossa provação… o Julgamento Celestial?" Usopp bradou aos céus, preparando o espírito para a batalha que se avizinha.

"Sim. Vocês vão ter de enfrentar a força dos Sacerdotes se quiserem sair daqui vivos." Cabisbaixo, Pagaya relembrou.

"Não podemos escapar de jeito nenhum, pois não?" Suspirei, colocando as mãos na cabeça. "Lá vamos nós outra vez…"

"E qual é o problema? Agora é que tudo ficou mais simples para a gente." Luffy disse. "Então só temos que acabar com esses sacerdotes, não é? Agora sim que isto está ficando interessante!"

…

…

…

Não adianta. Vamos ter que ir para aquela ilha perigosa de qualquer jeito. Descemos as escadas mais uma vez, em direção à floresta, mas mais em perseguição ao Luffy que saiu correndo sem saber para onde ia.

"Oi, Luffy! Espera! Para onde é que você vai?" Sanji perguntou quando finalmente o alcançamos.

"Não já está decidido? Vamos para esse negócio do Altar dos Sacrifícios." Ele respondeu.

"Mas como pensa que vai para lá, hem?"

Sanji perguntou, mas foi recebido com silêncio e um olhar vazio.

"Hmmm…" Só aí é que ele parou e pensou.

"AGORA É QUE PENSA NISSO?"

"Sei lá, vamos pegar um navio à sorte e entrar nessa Estrada Láctea."

"E como é que vamos encontrar um navio para roubar?"

De novo, silêncio e um olhar vazio.

"Hmmm…"

"NÃO FICA PENSANDO, CARAMBA!"

"A nossa única referência é esse mapa velho, mas não diz nada de jeito sobre a topografia daqui!" Usopp reclamou.

"Ah, que chatice…" Luffy suspirou. "Hã?"

Ele tinha reparado em Conis, alguns degraus mais acima. Acho que ela nos seguiu de longe.

"Conis-chan! Você veio nos desejar boa sorte?" Sanji disse, melodioso.

"Na verdade, foi o meu pai que me pediu um favor." Ela respondeu. "Venham comigo, eu vou levá-los até o cais da Ilha dos Anjos. Lá tem um barco que vocês podem usar para chegar ao Altar."

"Maa… Conis-san, obrigado pela ajuda… desculpa envolver vocês nisso…" Eu respondi, não muito animado.

"Não se preocupem conosco. Agora venham."

Lá vamos nós subir as escadas de volta, todos de mochila às costas e com o astral em alta para este grande desafio! Quer dizer, todos exceto eu, que murmurei pragas durante todo o caminho.

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…" A cada degrau que subia, chutava o ar, na tentativa de apaziguar a minha frustração com toda esta bagunça.

"O que foi? Não vai reclamar agora, vai?" Sanji perguntou.

"Mas é óbvio que vou! E vou continuar reclamando até a gente estar bem longe deste inferno!"

"Caramba, pára de resmungar, ok? Não foi você que fez um discurso oh-tão-maravilhoso de que estava preparado para a Ilha do Céu?"

"Quem, eu? Quando? Hah, nunca faria tal atrocidade quando se trata de coisas que tenham a ver com altura!" Eu disse, algo orgulhoso do meu medo…

"Ah, não foi aqui, mas foi lá em Drum, não foi? Quando você escalou uma montanha, não foi?"

"E agora eu me odeio por isso…" Suspirei.

Ainda andando pelas longas escadarias, vimos ao longe a Via Adorável, onde se situa o cais da Ilha dos Anjos.

"Mal posso esperar… me aguarde, Jardim Superior, aí vou eu!"

"Vocês têm a noção de que podem morrer lá?"

Eu ouvi isso? Será que eu a ouvi casualmente mencionar uma coisa tão má como isso?

"Morrer? Mas isso acontece a todo mundo, cedo ou tarde." Perfeito, isso consegue superar o que ela acabou de dizer…

"E você está bem com isso?"

"Bem? Não só, estou super ansioso-"

Ok, já chega! Hora de espancá-lo!

"DÁ PARA PARAR COM ESSA CONVERSA?"

"NÃO FICA RINDO DE UMA COISA DESSAS, SAFADO!"

"PREOCUPA-TE MAIS COM OS OUTROS!"

"Desculpa…"

Algo está muito errado aqui. Porque será que ela falou tão casualmente da hipótese de morrermos? Porquê será que eu tenho este pressentimento incômodo de que os sorrisos dela são forçados?

Conis… o que há de errado?

* * *

**A caminho das Provações do Jardim Superior, os Chapéus de Palha são guiados por Conis até o cais, mas o seu sorriso não é genuíno. Óbvio que não seria numa situação crítica como esta, mas porque será que ela está se forçando? O que vai acontecer aos piratas?  
**

**Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo!  
**


	102. Castigo divino e o Jardim Superior

**Capítulo 102**

**"Armadilha na Rua Adorável! O caminho para o Jardim Superior!"**

* * *

O único distrito comercial da Ilha dos Anjos, a Rua Adorável é onde nos encontramos. Um espaço agitado, e muito familiar apesar de estarmos numa cidade nas alturas. As lojas são iguaizinhas às de um centro de cidade qualquer no nível do mar, com a única diferença de que os clientes têm asas. E os comerciantes também, para o efeito. Ah, também há certas lojas suspensas sobre as nuvens e localizadas no fim das escadas de acesso. Só de olhar para cima já fico tonto…

À medida que andávamos, eu notava uma coisa.

"Sanji… está vendo o mesmo que eu?"

"Sim."

Por onde a gente passava, as pessoas recuavam o máximo que podiam, ou discretamente andavam para longe como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Ei, gente…" Usopp reparou no mesmo. "Não parece que estão nos evitando?"

"Somos criminosos condenados. É normal que façam isso." Sanji referiu.

"Legal! A nossa reputação já se espalhou, não foi? A rua está livre só para nós!"

Nem todas as pancadas na cabeça servem para tirar o sorriso da cara desse safado…

"Luffy…" Calma, calma, eu… não arrebente uma veia por causa dele…

Afinal não era o único prestes a estourar uma veia. Nós três tivemos de esticar a nossa paciência ao máximo com o Luffy andando por aí e vasculhando as lojas esvaziadas atrás de coisa para fazer. Ele puxou uma alavanca e foi parar numa das lojas suspensas em pleno ar, sendo chutado de lá logo em seguida. Paramos no centro de uma esquina onde uma escultura castanha esquisita estava em exibição. Era um totem ou um boneco de barro, sei lá eu.

"Isso? Ah, isso é 'Verra'." Conis explicou quando perguntada. "É a personificação dos eternos desejos de todos aqueles que vivem no céu."

"Verra? Que nome estranho…" Eu pus uma mão no queixo.

"Vocês desejam tanto assim? Estão com parafuso a menos?" Luffy perguntou.

Conis apenas sorriu. "Se calhar é uma coisa difícil de compreender para vocês que vêm do Mar Abaixo. Passando à frente então. Venham, o cais é já aqui perto."

Luffy queria parar e relaxar na cidade, mesmo com todo mundo nos evitando daquela forma. No entanto, seguimos direto para o cais onde inúmeros navios de todos os tipos estavam ancorados.

"Barcos-hotéis onde se pode dormir… modelos de alta velocidade, movidos por Dials potentes… e muitos outros, dos mais variados-"

"Saca só essa gôndola!" Luffy interrompeu, gamado que estava por uma gôndola toda espalhafatosa, com uma cabeça de touro como figura de proa. "Que maneiro! Vamos alugar esse aqui! Vai ser um passeio tão legal!"

"Que mané passeio, Luffy! Estamos aqui para salvar a Nami-san, a Robin-chan e os outros, lembra?" Sanji o bateu na cabeça.

"O barco de vocês está aqui perto."

Andamos mais um pouco até chegar ao nosso barco alugado.

"Eis o Karasumaru."

Um barco convencional, com um guarda-sol e duas bóias de cada lado. Puxado por dois propulsores, este era o barco que Conis usava antes de tentar domar o seu Waver, segundo a explicação dela. Um barco com o formato de um corvo.

Repito, um corvo.

Seria compreensível que fosse um pato ou uma outra ave aquática qualquer, mas um corvo?

"Não é tão rápido como um Waver, mas os dois Dials de Vento dão jeito. Usem-no, por favor." Conis disse, sorrindo.

"Não quero ir."

Desiste? Assim, do nada?

"Eu gostava mais daquele!" Apontando para a gôndola chique.

Ah, esqueçam. É só ele sendo um crianção.

"Vo… você não gostou? Sinto muito, mas-"

"SEU INGRATO, PEÇA DESCULPAS AGORA! DESCULPE-SE DO FUNDO DO SEU CORAÇÃO! PORCARIA DE HOMEM QUE VOCÊ É!"

Sanji o virou para lhe dar sozinho a segunda rodada de espancamento do dia.

"Não ligue para as bobagens que ele diz, sério!"

"Desculpe…" Com a cara inchada, Luffy se desculpou.

Mais alguns metros de caminhada depois, Conis apontou o caminho que deveríamos seguir.

"Saiam pelo portão 2. Vão dar direto na Estrada Láctea que segue para o Jardim Superior… Só… só precisam seguir por ela." Àquela altura, ela estava visivelmente cansada e cabisbaixa. Tanto que olhou para o chão quando terminou a explicação.

"Oi, Conis." Luffy falou. "Por que é que você não pára de tremer desde que saímos de casa?"

Conis pouco levantou o olhar, congelando com esta pergunta.

"Eu… eu dei essa impressão?"

"Sim, até parece que você está com medo ou coisa assim. Se for isso, a gente podia ter vindo cá sozinhos, não tem problema!"

"Não me diga que… Conis-chan, você está preocupada com a gente?" Sanji deduziu, sorridente. "Ah, que querida! Eu estou lisonjeado!"

Não era só preocupação. Era apreensão. Alguma coisa me dizia na parte de trás da minha mente que ela se estava forçando a sorrir.

"Só um segundo… não acha isso estranho?" Usopp disse. "Todos os outros cidadãos viraram as costas para nós e isso ficou bem claro. Mas você nos acompanhou até aqui e até emprestou o seu barco! Pode isso? Porque desse jeito, por todas as contas, você vai ficar marcada como nossa cúmplice."

"Conis-san, lamento dizer, mas os seus sorrisos não enganam." Eu disse. "Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito fala de provações perigosas tão casualmente. Não disfarce mais, abra o jogo conosco. Por favor, o que está havendo?"

"Eu…" Hesitou. Cerrou os punhos, abriu e fechou a boca, como que tentando encontrar as palavras certas. "Não é o que estão pensando." Ganhou algum tempo para si mesma. Tentou mais uma vez e enfim achou, mas o que iria dizer lhe era doloroso.

"Estranho, não? Eu conversar tão calmamente no caminho até a provação… Trazê-los até aqui… falar o tempo todo que as provações são de um perigo mortal…"

Eu reparei que os cidadãos curiosos reunidos na praia estavam se afastando de nós como quem foge da praga em pessoa, sussurrando entre si coisas como 'não se atreva' ou 'o que está fazendo', temendo pelo anjo-mulher de cabelos louros. Conis, por sua vez, não controlou mais os calafrios e ajoelhou no chão, desesperada.

"Sinto muito! Quem chamou o Camarão Super Veloz… fui eu!"

O quê? Aquele camarão que…

"Então aquela história da corrente para o Fim da Nuvem…"

"Era tudo mentira." Com a voz embargada, Conis revelou. "Assim que vocês levantassem âncora, era o sinal para o camarão vos capturar."

"Diga que está mentindo…" Sussurrei, tremendo eu próprio.

"Quem me dera que estivesse! Quando encontramos criminosos, é nosso dever levá-los para o local de julgamento. Do contrário, somos mortos!"

Foi a senha para os resistentes que queriam ver a cena dispararem a sua descrença com o que acabaram de ouvir. 'Sacrilégio contra Deus' circulava pelos cidadãos.

"É nosso dever…" Abafando a voz chorosa, Conis deixava as lágrimas rolarem. "É nossa obrigação! Engraçado, pois não… eu sinto muito!"

Cerrando os punhos, sussurrei. "Engraçado…"

"Estúpida! Você não tinha escolha! Se é esse o caso…"

Ao mesmo tempo, nós quatro nos sentimos impelidos a gritar:

"PORQUE É QUE NOS CONTOU ISSO?"

"Agora você vai ser perseguida junto da gente!" Luffy exclamou.

"É tarde demais!" Uma voz gritou no meio da multidão que dispersava. "Fiquem longe dela, o julgamento vai começar!"

As pessoas correram definitivamente e nos deixaram por nossa própria conta. Segundos depois é que repararíamos que o julgamento de verdade estava para cair sobre as nossas cabeças. Faíscas elétricas soaram pelo ar e uma luz muito intensa brilhou sobre nós. No instante seguinte, senti a minha vida querendo me escapar literalmente pelos dedos quando vi uma luz azul descer do céu em nossa direção.

"CORRAM!"

Soltei um grito estridente, correndo para o mais longe da desgraça iminente que as minhas pernas me permitissem, para agarrar no fio de esperança de sair vivo. Só sei que senti os meus pés saírem do chão e a onda de choque me empurrar para longe quando o raio de luz gigante colidiu com o solo. Rolei pelo chão, e foi aí que enfim percebi que não estava morto. Por alguma circunstância que me escapava, não estava morto.

"O… o que foi aquilo?"

"Luffy! Conis-chan!"

"Onde é que eles foram?"

Gritamos, sem qualquer resposta. A fumaça que se dispersava revelava um enorme buraco por onde a luz tinha passado.

"Não adianta… eles foram castigados… o Todo-poderoso Deus Enel está nos vigiando!"

Luffy e Conis estavam desaparecidos… ou mortos…

"Capitão… Conis-san! Cadê vocês?"

"Eles estão a salvo!"

Esta voz… eu conheço de algum lugar…

"Gan Fall-san!"

No último instante, o raio de esperança apareceu na forma de Gan Fall, o Cavaleiro dos Céus. Montado no seu parceiro Pierre, ele resgatou os dois antes que fossem atingidos por aquela descarga horrível.

"Considerem este, o meu serviço." Gan Fall jogou o capitão no chão. "Eu cuidarei da garota. Enquanto ela estiver comigo, Enel não poderá atacá-la."

"Certo." Luffy levantou e ajeitou o chapéu.

"Vocês agora sabem qual é o sentimento que impera nesta ilha." Gan Fall disse. "Assim como a força deste Deus. O que pretendem fazer?"

"Sinceramente, não temos nada a ver com essa ilha." Luffy respondeu. "Mas nossos companheiros estão na terra de Deus e a gente vai resgatá-los."

"Sorte a todos vocês."

Para a surpresa geral dos cidadãos, nós simplesmente sacudimos a poeira, colocamos as mochilas no Karasumaru e partimos em direção à Estrada Láctea. Mesmo comigo e com o Usopp implorando que não queremos nada com esta bagunça, vamos nós os quatro à procura dos outros.

"Jardim Superior, lá vamos nós!"

Eu sei que é impossível, mas adoraria que nós escapássemos sem ter que encontrar nenhum sacerdote…

…

…

…

Considerada criminosa que pode ser castigada pelos mesmos crimes que nós… Conis… será que ela vai ficar bem? Aquele cavaleiro de armadura não parece ser maldoso. Ele salvou a ela e ao Luffy da morte certa… não temos escolha a não ser confiá-la a ele por enquanto.

Mudando de assunto… que barco lento do cacete! Se essa Estrada Láctea é tão longa quanto todos os maiores rios do nosso mar combinados, os outros já vão ter virado comida dos deuses ou o raio bem antes de chegarmos ao altar!

"Ah, olha a floresta aí! Que gigante!" Luffy apontou.

Enfim, o nosso pequeno Karasumaru ficou cada vez mais pequeno à medida que nos aproximávamos da entrada da floresta. Lentamente eu virava o pescoço para cima e pasmava com a pura altura e tamanho das árvores.

"Gigantes!" Exclamei. "Ei, essa floresta está aí no mapa?"

"Está, mas não parecia ser tão grande assim."

"A pessoa que tinha esse mapa esteve aqui há duzentos anos. E pode ser que até para a época esse mapa já seja velho." Sanji argumentou. "Eu diria que é preciso uns mil anos para as árvores ficarem desse tamanho."

"Que legal!" Luffy gargalhou. "Dá vontade de escalar uma, não?"

"Ponha-me fora dessa…" Apreensivo, virei o olhar. "Uma árvore gigante dessas é-"

"Bora escalar uma?"

"DE JEITO NENHUM!"

A entrada se aproximava e com ela, a escuridão da floresta gigante e ameaçadora. Estavam erguidas nas margens duas tochas enormes, aparentemente feitas de crânio de touro e decoradas com duas lanças em cruz, que constantemente emitiam chamas.

"Dan! Usopp! Estamos chegando no ponto sem retorno. Estão preparados para isso?"

"A-ah… n-não?" Disse, ainda que timidamente.

"E-eu queria d-dar meia volta, se for-"

"VAMOS NESSA!" Luffy interrompeu.

"Será que dá para escutar?"

Passamos o ponto sem retorno. Com o navio na velocidade máxima que é o equivalente a um caracol andando pelo deserto, adentramos a floresta e logo eu e o Usopp começamos a ficar nervosos. Um conjunto de esculturas iguaizinhas à que a gente viu na Rua Adorável, só que muito maiores e mais arrepiantes.

"A-ah! Tem alguma coisa ali!" Usopp se assustou com o grito de um pássaro.

"Estamos numa floresta, Usopp, é claro que tem. Devem ser os pássaros daqui." Luffy disse.

"M-ma-mas, gente, olhem à volta!"

Engoli em seco quando reparei nos vários navios afundados pelos quais passávamos. Devia ser o cemitério de caravelas do Jardim Superior… o que só deixa o ambiente mais sombrio. Estranho era que eles estavam cortados em partes perfeitamente iguais.

"Por favor, peguem nos remos e vamos embora daqui… esse lugar me dá arrepios!"

Usopp disse, agarrando num remo como se a sua alma estivesse nele. E os remos passaram a ser realmente as nossas almas mais rápido do que qualquer um de nós poderia imaginar quando uma foice gigante suspensa por uma corda saltou para fora das árvores bem na nossa direção. Imaginávamos nós que o perigo tinha passado, mas isto é uma provação e ninguém aqui é ingênuo para acreditar que desistiriam de nos matar só após uma foice.

"REMEM COM TODA A FORÇA!"

Aviso vivo este do capitão quando uma onda de foices gigantes e suas lâminas aterradoras começou a varrer os mares da Estrada Láctea.

"Dan, toma o volante!"

"O-o-o quê, o quê, eu-"

Tropeçava nas palavras enquanto o Luffy me arremessava para a cadeira do motorista.

"Luffy! O que vai fazer?"

"Siga reto! Eu vou tirar a gente daqui! Gomu Gomu no…"

A foice está vindo, Luffy, é bom que funcione!

"BAZOOKA!"

Um estrondo e o navio passou limpo pela última das foices (espero eu que seja a última), ganhando impulso para voar por alguns metros antes de bater de volta na água. No entanto, não demorou até um objeto o atingisse…

"Uma lança?"

"Olha para a frente, Dan! Tem mais de onde essa veio!"

E tinha mais de onde essa veio sim. Centenas mais, na verdade. Vira à direita, vira à esquerda, diziam os outros, mas as lanças vinham de todos os lados! Sanji e Luffy de imediato levantaram para quebrar as lanças que conseguissem, mas os ataques não cessavam!

"Gomu Gomu no… KAZAGURUMA!"

Até que Luffy acabou com o assunto, girando o tronco e atuar como um cata-vento gigante, repelindo todas as lanças que caíram inocentemente na água.

"Acabou… estamos vivos!" Usopp celebrou, ainda tremendo do susto.

"Por enquanto… por favor que isto seja tudo que eles têm-"

Uma lâmina giratória gigante vindo em nossa direção contrariou as minhas esperanças.

"MER~~~DA~~~!"

"Desvia!"

Virando o leme para longe da curva que a lâmina mortífera faria, esquivei o navio da morte certa antes de me aperceber que um erro meu e quatro pedaços de carne humana estariam condenados ao fundo do oceano. Infelizmente, não tive tempo de me achar o máximo, devido a uma curiosa propriedade daquela lâmina que era atuar como um bumerangue. Se não acerta à primeira…

"ESTÁ VOLTANDO!"

…pode tentar de novo.

"Merda, merda, merda… errou! Aha, eu sou o-MERDA, ESTÁ VOLTANDO!"

…e de novo.

"SOCORRO!"

…e quantas vezes for necessário até atingir alguma coisa. E atingiu, mas não fui eu, dado que ainda estou vivo para contar a história de como aquela coisa cortou uma das árvores gigantes por que acabamos de passar e que foi ao chão de imediato.

"Aaaah! Não importa quantas vidas a gente possa ter, esse lugar vai dar cabo delas todas! Dan, dá meia-volta, nós vamos embora!"

"Sim, senhor!"

"De jeito nenhum, vocês dois!"

"CALA A BOCA, LUFFY, EU SOU O CAPITÃO DAQUI-"

"Quando foi que a gente decidiu isso, Usopp?"

"Agora!"

A conversinha teve que acabar quando outra daquelas lâminas gigantes veio contra nós e ensaboa, enxagua e repete tudo de novo. Ou melhor, esquiva, desvia e repete tudo de novo.

"Ok, isso já está me chateando! Gomu Gomu no…"

"Vai nessa, Luffy!"

Esperamos… esperamos… e aí?

"Não consigo."

No último segundo, tive que tirar o navio do caminho e mais uma vez ficar horrorizado ao ver aquela lâmina cortar uma árvore ao meio na vertical.

"Escapamos…" Soltei um longo suspiro de alívio. "Mas agora não podemos voltar! Estamos já muito dentro da floresta… será que aquelas coisas vão parar de nos persegui-"

Uma minhoca gigante saltando da água em nossa direção contrariou as minhas expectativas.

"MERDA!"

Felizmente Sanji surgiu para a ação, mandando o gigante de volta para as profundezas de onde veio com apenas um chute.

"Uma lampreia…" Sanji disse, quando voltou a pôr os pés no barco. "Outro animal celestial? Não há sangue que chegue para uma besta daquele tamanho sugar!"

"Uau, mesmo uau! Que floresta interessante-"

"QUE MANÉ INTERESSANTE, LUFFY!" Usopp gritou. "Tudo que existe aqui está tentando nos triturar!"

"Temos que seguir em frente… se pararmos para respirar, é morte na certa."

Por favor, Sanji, não fala isso…

"Porcaria…" Usopp lamentou, deitado no chão do barco. Todos aqueles sustos tiraram as forças do corpo dele, ao que parece… "Já chega dessa merda, isso não termina?"

"Agora que está ficando bom? Esses Sacerdotes devem estar doidinhos para nos testar!"

"Luffy… será que dá para você não ficar excitado com isso?" Eu disse.

"Peraí, então ninguém teve que passar por essas provações até hoje?" Usopp perguntou.

"Talvez. Viu aquele relâmpago gigante que quase nos matou no cais?" Sanji comentou. "Não sei que truque é que usaram, mas aquilo mata qualquer um em que cai em cima."

"Ah… legal, que reconfortante…" Eu estava tremendo e não conseguia parar.

"Esse Deus Enel…" Sanji murmurou. "Enquanto a gente não sabe nada sobre ele, ele está nos observando desde que chegamos aqui."

"Quer dizer que ele estava naquela cidade?" Luffy perguntou.

"Mais provável que sim. Se não, como é que aquele relâmpago gigante seria tão preciso quanto foi?"

"Pois é…" Eu disse. "No momento que Conis-san confessou que chamou o camarão para raptar o navio, cometeu sacrilégio e ficou logo marcada. Ei, espera…" Um raciocínio rápido depois… "Será que esse Deus está lendo os nossos pensamentos também?"

"Não me surpreenderia se estivesse…"

"E enquanto estamos falando, vamos só ignorar a LAMPREIA GIGANTE QUE VAI NOS COMER!"

"GYAAAA~~~!"

Ensaboa, enxagua, repete. Outra lampreia gigante vindo em cima de nós. E enquanto eu e o Usopp gritávamos de desespero…

"Ei, essa coisa ficava bem num churrasco, não acha?"

"Esquece, é grande demais, não dá para eu cozinhá-la aqui."

"PAREM DE CONVERSINHA E DÊEM UM JEITO NESSA COISA!"

"Ok, deixa comigo." Luffy disse, algo entediado. "Gomu Gomu no… PISTOL!"

Um soco e lá vai a lampreia lançada para o alto bater num galho e afundar de volta no mar.

"Ilha do Céu assusta… Ilha do Céu assusta… Ilha do Céu assusta…"

"Querem descer aqui, vocês dois?"

"NÃO SEJA IDIOTA!"

Enfim, até agora não sei como, mas passamos pelas tribulações e lâminas afiadas e por tudo que estava tentando nos matar. Luffy apontou para a frente e viu um gigante como o próximo obstáculo, quando na verdade era uma espécie de barreira com cinco entradas. Cada uma delas tinha uma inscrição diferente.

À esquerda: Provação do Pântano e Provação do Ferro.

No meio: Provação das Alturas.

À direita: Provação dos Fios e Provação das Esferas.

"Podemos escolher uma dessas? Legal!" Luffy ergueu os braços e sorriu.

"Esse Deus quer brincar com a gente?" Sanji perguntou.

"Cinco provações… qual que a gente escolhe?"

"Esferas! Vamos nessa!" Luffy apontou. "Parece ser a mais divertida!"

"São PROVAÇÕES, Luffy! Não foram feitas para serem divertidas!" Usopp berrou. "Se bem que eu também estou a favor dessa… não soa a uma morte tão violenta para nós…"

"Senão vejamos…"

Se formos pela Provação do Pântano… é capaz de ficarmos atolados num pântano muito denso e inescapável e esperarmos até a nossa inevitável, lenta e dolorosa morte… Não, esse de jeito nenhum!

Ora bem, Provação do Ferro… não sei, umas placas de nuvem dura de cem toneladas atiradas em cima de nós até nos acertarem e nos amassarem? Ou andar em cima de uma navalha gigante… Nem pensar!

Provação das Alturas… DE JEITO NENHUM, PONTO FINAL!

Provação dos Fios… não parece tão má… se envolver uma daquelas camas de gato feitas de nuvem… mas ou fazer corda bamba a não sei quantos mil metros de altura… só de pensar, já vou perder o controle da minha bexiga! Recusado!

E só nos resta… a Provação das Esferas.

"Gostava que fossem macias, mas e se aparecer uma gigante, nos perseguir e nos esmagar? Aah, não dá!" Usopp levou as mãos à cabeça. "Porcaria… porque é que essa das Esferas não podia ser só uma partida de queimado ou alguma coisa que envolva bolas?"

Temos que escolher uma, a entrada já vai chegando!

"Qualquer coisa que não tenha a ver com altura…" Eu agarrei no leme.

"Vamos lá! Esfera!" Luffy gritou, nitidamente excitado.

"Não temos escolha… quando a situação pede, confie nos instintos do Luffy…" Usopp dizia. "D-D-Dan, v-vira tudo à direita!"

"Lá vai nada!"

Virando tudo à direita, passamos pela porta de entrada e de repente ficou tudo escuro.

"Wah, não vejo nada! Onde estamos?" Eu gritei, olhando para tudo quanto é lado e vendo apenas preto.

"Não tire os olhos da estrada, motorista!" Sanji brincou.

"Ei, gente, lembrei de uma coisa." Luffy disse. "Havia cinco entradas lá atrás, não? Talvez uma delas tenha um prêmio e as outras são as erradas!"

"Hã? Que diabo?" Usopp berrou. "Porque é que foi se lembrar disso agora? O que acontece se a gente tiver entrado numa errada?"

"Sei lá…" Luffy olhou para cima, pensando. "Se a gente errar… vamos cair da Ilha do Céu ou coisa assim-"

"NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDO!" Gritei. "Eu não quero cair de nada, valeu? São DEZ MIL METROS daqui até lá em baixo, valeu? Tem alguma idéia de quantas vezes a vida passa pelos nossos olhos numa queda dessas? Eu não quero morrer aqui!"

"Chega dessa conversa boba! Acham mesmo que a gente—"

Infelizmente a saída logo à frente, que dava para uma cachoeira contrariou as minhas expectativas. Os olhos arregalados quase me saíam das cavidades nestes instantes em que flutuávamos, suspensos no ar por alguns segundos… e os meus sentimentos na matéria ficaram sucintamente resumidos antes que a gravidade fizesse a sua magia.

"Acho que a gente errou."

Só ouvi os gritos dos outros e o meu próprio antes de sentir o medo fazer a minha alma literalmente abandonar o meu corpo. Aparentemente eu desmaiei e não sei mais o que aconteceu daí em diante.

* * *

**No fim do túnel que leva à Provação das Esferas, uma cachoeira. O que significa...**

**"QUEDA LIVRE!"**

**Será que eles vão mesmo cair da Ilha do Céu? Dessa forma, o que é feito da provação?  
**

**Descubra no próximo capítulo!  
**


	103. Lutando contra uma bola?

**Capítulo 103**

**"Taxa de sobrevivência: 10%! Eis a Provação das Esferas!"**

* * *

Eu tenho que me perguntar… como é que eu me meto nessas enrascadas?

"Ah… ah… estamos vivos…"

Literalmente perdi o ar dos pulmões quando o barco colidiu com um trecho de riacho situado no fim da cachoeira. Depois de perceber que afinal não tínhamos caído de volta para o mar de baixo, levantei, sacudi a poeira, respirei fundo algumas vezes e rapidamente recuperei. Mas os outros não ganharam para o susto.

"Eu achei… que a gente ia… cair dez quilômetros…" Dizia o Usopp, ainda branco de susto. A alma quase lhe abandonou o corpo na queda. Quanto ao Dan…

"…"

Desmaiou. Caiu de maduro no chão do barco.

Bem, os outros quase morreram com o pânico, exceto o suspeito do costume.

"A~~HAHAHA-AHAHAH-AHAH!"

Luffy…

"PÁRA DE FICAR INVENTANDO HISTÓRIA PRA ASSUSTAR, MERDA!" Partindo o coco em risadas enquanto a gente quase tem um ataque do coração? É hora da porrada!

"Eu tava com medo também! Pensei que a gente ia morre-"

"FAZ ISSO DE NOVO E EU TE ESTRANGULO AQUI MESMO!" Descontei minha raiva chutando a cabeça dele. É para ver se é desta que essas idéias estúpidas saem do sistema.

Ah que isso me enerva… preciso de um cigarro urgente. Saco do isqueiro e de mais um cigarrinho para acalmar a cabeça. Não adianta ficar nervoso agora. Precisamos nos preparar para o que está por vir.

Com o Dan desmaiado (e sem sinal de querer acordar tão cedo), tive que pegar no leme. O barco continuou um irritantemente lento passeio pelo rio até nos levar a uma região lotada de bolas.

"Esse lugar não pára de me surpreender…" E me levar a suspirar de aborrecimento.

"A provação das esferas, né? Esferas." Luffy olhou em volta.

Esferas. Centenas e centenas delas. Pequenas esferas brancas, que presumo serem feitas de nuvem de ilha, flutuavam em pleno ar (não me pergunte como) e circundavam tudo à nossa volta, até a própria Estrada Láctea, que subia por entre as árvores e dava tremendas voltas por entre elas. Já estou vendo que vamos demorar séculos até chegar ao Altar…

"Wahah! Legal! Parecem bolas de neve gigantes!" Luffy exclamou. "Esse lugar é mesmo esquisito, não? Eu tô adorando!"

"Mgrl…" Usopp ainda está se recuperando.

"Ei, Sanji, onde é que vamos passar pela provação?" Luffy perguntou.

"E eu que sei?" Eu respondi. "Adorava que passássemos sem encontrar ninguém, mas isso não vai acontecer."

"Ei! Vai que a gente escolheu a porta certa?" Luffy deduziu. "Se não está acontecendo nada é porque a gente acertou! Senão a gente já estava numa fria daquelas, não é?"

"Sim! Talvez tenha razão!" Oh, o Usopp já acordou?

"Viu só?"

"Tolos, vocês!" Berrei, chateado. "Ainda estão com essa balela? Quem é que prepara uma porta premiada para criminosos? Parem e pensem um pouco: Não está acontecendo nada, mas vai que aqui também tem armadilhas escondidas que nem aquelas de antes? Fiquem be~~m atentos."

Usopp engoliu em seco.

"Oi, Usopp, o que houve com o Dan? Ele tá dormindo?" Luffy notou.

"Hã? Ei, Dan, acorda!"

Sem largar o leme, olhei de relance e vi o Usopp dando tapas na cara do Dan para ver se ele acordava. Nada feito.

"Não adianta, ele foi a nocaute." Usopp largou o corpo desfalecido do Dan no chão. "O que será que houve?"

"Foi a queda de agora." Eu disse. "Deve ter ficado tão assustado com a altura que desmaiou. Deixem ele dormir por enquanto, pelo menos até a gente encontrar algum inimigo. Vamos seguir em frente para já."

"Aahn~… eu tô com tanta sede… vamos fazer uma pausazinha para o chá?"

"Legal, legal! Ei, abre aí as bolachas pra nós, Luffy!"

"Gosto!"

Vocês…

"Ei, Sanji! Quer um biscoitinho também?"

"Parem com isso, vocês dois!" Eu berrei. "Nada de pausa do chá! Eu vou ficar no leme e vocês dois ficam de vigia e acabou!"

Palhaçada… eu tô tentando pensar e esses dois o tempo todo de brincadeira… calma, Sanji, não adianta se irritar com esses dois. Ei, agora que penso nisso, tem algo meio errado aqui. Havia cinco portas para a gente escolher. Pensei que cada uma delas nos levaria diretamente ao sacerdote e à nossa provação, mas ainda estamos na Estrada Láctea e não encontramos ninguém. Só essas bolas brancas… o que será que elas escondem? Onde está o sacerdote?

"Ei, Usopp, pega!" Hã?

Viro as costas de novo e vejo os dois paspalhos dando toquinhos com uma das bolas!

"EU MANDEI VIGIAR!"

"Ah qual é, a gente não pode brincar nem-AAH, COBRA!"

E foi logo quando a bola se contorceu e de dentro dela saiu uma cobra que tentou morder a cabeça do Usopp. Ele se desviou a tempo e abriu o espaço para o Luffy chutar a bola para longe.

"Que susto… mas que diabo foi…?" Luffy respirou fundo.

"SANJI! NUVEM À FRENTE! CHUTA! CHUTA! CHUTA FORA!"

Volto a olhar para a frente e encaro outra bola do nosso tamanho bem perto do navio. Então é isso…

"Então essas bolas são ovos de cobra gigantes?"

Só que na hora que fui dar um chute para afastar a bola, ela brilhou por alguns instantes antes de explodir bem na nossa cara e nos encher de fuligem de fogos de artifício.

"Qual é a dessas bolas?" Usopp perguntou ao vento, desesperado.

…

"Ho… hoho~~… é tão divertido ver o que vai sair delas…"

Hem? Quem fala?

"Vocês não sabem, mas eu vos conto! Estas são as minhas Nuvens-bola Surpresa!"

Aparece, desgraçado!

"Heso! Hohohooo~!"

Ali está! Mas… que raio?

"Obrigado por terem escolhido… a minha Provação das Esferas! Hohohooo~~!"

De repente, nos encontramos parados de frente a um… ser… perfeitamente redondo e alado, vestido num robe simples branco, com cabelos da cor do vinho, óculos opacos e um chapéu…

"Quem é esse cara… ele é um bolinho? O que é que eu estou olhando?" Sério, às vezes as coisas ficam tão ridículas que eu tenho que me beliscar de vez em quando…

"Sei lá… uma bola em cima de outra bola?" Luffy fez a hipótese.

"Não me diga que esse esquisitão é um dos Sacerdotes?"

"É o que parece…" Usopp disse, suando frio.

"Eu disse para não me dizer!"

"Ei, espera…" Luffy pôs a mão no queixo.

"Hohohooo~~! Hoho, hohoho~!" Enquanto isso, a bola dançava e saltitava em cima da outra bola.

"Espera! Então essa é que é a Provação das Esferas? E a esfera é esse cara?" Luffy concluiu.

"Ei você aí, pára com a dancinha! Quem é você? Desembucha!"

"Hohoho~! Hoho~~! Hohoho~!" Parece que não ouviu. Continuava pulando sem se importar com o resto.

"Que alívio…" Usopp suspirou. "Esse cara é mais estúpido do que eu pensava."

"Mas espera aí, a Nami e aquele velhinho não tinham dito que eles eram, tipo, superpoderosos?" Luffy perguntou.

E essa dancinha já está me dando nos nervos…

"OI, BOLINHO! Se você encostar um dedo que seja na Nami-san e nos outros, eu vou te…!"

"Ah, estão falando das oferendas?" Enfim respondeu. Enquanto dançava. "Aí já não me interessa. Eles vão morrer se ficarem sozinhos mesmo… e mesmo se escaparem vão morrer de qualquer maneira! Hoho!"

"O que disse?" Estou pra estourar uma veia com esse cara… ele consegue ser mais irritante que o Luffy!

"Recomendo que se preocupem com a vossa própria saúde." O bolinho respondeu, sem parar com os pulinhos. "Ou seja, se quiserem seguir em frente, é bom que estejam preparados para me enfrenta~~r! Hoho!"

O homem-bolinho então saltou de onde estava e veio girando até nós…

"Ele está vindo! Luffy, acaba com ele!" Usopp gritou.

"Pode deixar… Gomu Gomu no—"

"Você vai se esticar…"

"PISTOL!"

Depois de ouvir o sussurro dele, eu o vi se desviar do punho esticado do Luffy, sem qualquer esforço. Preparou então o contra-golpe, apenas encostando a mão na cara do Luffy, que foi lançado para trás, não sei como, e com uma força enorme que o mandou voando toda a largura do rio até bater numa árvore gigante da margem mais longe.

"LUFFY!"

Derrotado num só golpe…? Impossível!

"Eh…" Usopp quase perdeu a voz… mas a recuperou. "Eh? LUFFY! EI, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? LUFFY! UM SOCO LEVE DAQUELE NÃO PODE TE MACHUCAR TANTO!"

"Soco?" Viramos as atenções de volta ao homem-bolinho. "O meu golpe é… parecido com um soco… mas diferente."

"Diferente… como!"

Fui correndo meter o pé na boca desse maldito, só que…

"Chute alto com a perna direita…"

Quando me preparava para chutar…

"Collier… hã?"

…apanhei-o sussurrando de novo, logo antes de ele se ter desviado do meu chute alto, sem esforço nenhum.

"A habilidade conferida apenas aos seus praticantes. Mantra!"

Impossível… esse cara previu o meu golpe?

Mal tive tempo de pensar em desferir outro chute quando vi uma luva alaranjada se aproximar do meu rosto… e então senti uma forte onda de choque se espalhando pelo meu rosto. Soou feito um sino gigante me atingindo direto na cabeça. Fiquei literalmente impotente, vendo o mundo girar à minha volta até cair estatelado no chão da margem oposta, junto ao corpo desmaiado do Luffy.

"SANJI!"

"Impacto."

"AAGH!"

O Usopp também foi atingido… mandado para a margem do rio… sabia que não podia julgar o livro pela capa… esse maluco só precisou de três golpes para tomar o nosso barco de assalto!

"Merda… Sanji! Usopp! Levantem! Vocês estão bem?"

Parece que o Luffy já recuperou do baque. Não posso ficar caído aqui!

"Ah…" Massageando a cara dolorida, sentei-me no chão. "Eu estou. Atordoado, mas estou. O que foi aquilo… aquele maldito…"

"Eu não sei." Luffy respondeu. "Mas é um truque muito sujo! E eu vou descobrir o que ele tem na manga!"

"Hoho! Hoho~!" Cantarolava o homem-bolinho, saltando no nosso barco. "Meu nome é Satori. E eu sou um dos Sacerdotes que servem ao Todo-Poderoso Deus Enel! Represento a 'Verra' da Floresta Perdida!"

"Floresta Perdida?" Luffy papagaiou.

"Sim! É o nome desta floresta." Estendendo os braços, o homem-boli… q-quer dizer, Satori, apresentou a floresta. "E…"

E…

"Ora…" De repente o motor grita alto e o barco começa a se mover.

"Quem vai se perder por aqui… é o seu barquinho… e o seu amiguinho dorminhoco!"

Essa não…

"O barco está se movendo sozinho!" Luffy gritou.

"Merda… Dan! Acorda!"

Merda… merda, merda, merda! Se o Dan não tivesse virado um peso morto, ele poderia parar o barco!

"Agora o barco vai seguir pela Estrada Láctea desta floresta e, cedo ou tarde, vai encontrar a única saída. Se ainda não sabem, eu vos conto. Perder o barco movido a Dial significa perder o caminho para o Altar dos Sacrifícios. Recomendo que voltem para o barco antes que isso aconteça… mas é lógico, as Nuvens-bola Surpresa que estão aqui, assim como euzinho, vamos impedir vocês!"

Obrigado pela explicação. Já que é tão simples assim, vamos embora!

"Bem-vindos à Proibida Terra Santa… o Jardim Superior! Hoho!"

Esse cara… se pudéssemos dar um jeito nas mãos dele…

"Bem-vindos à Provação das Esferas! Vocês têm 10 por cento de chance de sobreviverem!" Esse esquisitão é mais um daqueles que adora dar avisos sombrios com um sorriso no rosto…

"Porcaria…" Usopp rosnou. "Galera, não podemos perder tempo! Se perdemos o barco de vista, nunca mais vamos sair daqui!"

Antes que ele começasse a correr eu o chamei de volta. "Espera, Usopp! Vai ficar ainda mais difícil se nos separarmos uns dos outros! Luffy! O que fazemos?"

Ele estalou os punhos. "Vão lá e detenham o barco! Eu vou dar um jeito naquele bolinho!"

"Hoho! Acha que consegue? Eu estou flutuando de tanto medo! Hoho!"

De qualquer das maneiras, alguém vai ter que empatar aquele palhaço enquanto a gente vai atrás do barco… boa idéia!

"Toma cuidado com ele, viu? Assim que tivermos o barco, a gente volta para te ajudar!"

"Certo!"

Deixando o Luffy enfrentar o bolinho Satori, corri o mais rápido que pude para alcançar o Usopp.

Pouco tempo depois, só ouvia barulhos de alguma coisa batendo nas árvores e aquele mesmo som do impacto do golpe daquele cara… o Luffy está levando uma surra… mas ele tem que aguentar! Pelo menos até recuperarmos o barco…

Aguenta aí, Luffy!

…

…

…

"E aí, Usopp! Achou alguma coisa?"

Enquanto eu continuava correndo à beira da margem da Estrada Láctea, Usopp subiu numa das árvores gigantes e procurou o barco com os binóculos dele. A princípio ele não respondeu, deixando-se ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de…

"ACHEI!"

"Beleza! Diz onde está o barco!"

"Bem à frente! Tenta subir a árvore depois da próxima!" Usopp respondeu. "Você pode pular do galho e chegar no barco!"

"Entendido!"

Primeira árvore… segunda árvore… é aqui! Chegado à árvore, imediatamente tratei de escalá-la… mas logo descobriria que não estava sozinho.

"Cuidado, Sanji! Tem uma bola indo aí!"

No meio da subida, viro a cabeça e vejo uma bola branca crescendo na minha vista. Fechei os olhos à espera do pior, mas voltei a abri-los e vi a bola tocar noutra, mudar de direção, tocando em mais uma e mudando outra vez de direção…

"USOPP! DESVIA!"

Direto para o galho onde estava o Usopp.

"ELE ESTAVA MIRANDO EM MI~~~mmm…"

Ele soltou o galho, também esperando o pior… mas nada aconteceu.

"UMA FLOR?" Reclamou o Usopp, em pleno ar, antes de se estatelar de costas no chão.

"Tch… estava avariada…" Satori se decepcionou.

Já saquei… nem o próprio Sacerdote sabe o que cada bola contém! Podemos usar isso a nosso favor! Parece que estamos todos entregues à nossa própria sorte…

Mas para aquele cara ter nos seguido… será que ele já despachou o Luffy? Nah, ele não cai assim tão rápido. De qualquer forma, não posso pensar nisso agora, tenho o barco para salvar!

"Nami-san… Robin-chan… eu vou resgatar vocês!"

Enchendo-me de motivação, continuei a escalada até chegar no primeiro galho que encontrasse.

"Ooooooorryaaaaa!"

Viu só? O Luffy já voltou!

"Gomu Gomu no… GATLING GUN!"

Pois, voltou, mas o problema é que ele começou a atirar golpes para o ar sem ver para onde estava socando e nisso tocou numa porção das bolas que estavam suspensas no ar!

"Pára, Luffy! Você está acertando nas esferas!"

"Eh? Aah! O que houve! Elas estão em todo o lado!"

Agora o inferno chegou. Agora as esferas virão de todos os lados! Ninguém sabe o que cada uma contém, mas isso não ajuda em nada!

"Vocês são tão divertidos… agora não vou precisar mexer um dedo!"

E afinal ele pode ter razão…

As bolas estão ricocheteando umas nas outras, o jeito é se esquivar!

Lanças…

Caranguejos…

Outra cobra…

…uh… amendoins?

Passando pelo monte de tralha que saía das bolas, fui descansar em outro galho aqui por perto e ver como os outros se viravam. O Usopp estava muito longe, mas eu pude ver o Luffy voando depois de ser mordido por um peixe e passando direto por uma seção mais alta do rio e caindo para a margem de baixo.

"Luffy! Não caia nesse rio! Ele pode não ter fundo!"

Com o meu grito, ele rapidamente esticou o braço e agarrou num galho à sorte. Balançando-se no galho, ele ganhou momento e começou a voar por entre os cipós feito um menino da selva.

"Isso é muito divertido!"

"QUE MANÉ DIVERTIDO, LUFFY!" Gritar não adianta. Só pude pôr a mão na cara…

"Ei… isso me lembra uma coisa!" Ouvi Usopp dizer. Ele estava de pé, no chão, perto de quatro passarinhos multicoloridos e desmaiados. Deve ter sofrido pacas, já que estava com um olho roxo e um inchaço na bochecha… "É a hora perfeita de testar a minha obra-prima!"

"Obra-prima?" Eu perguntei. "E aí, Usopp, teve alguma idéia?"

Recuperado e com as mãos na cintura, Usopp bravamente declarou: "Claro que tenho! Eu sou conhecido como o Grande Pirata Inventor, afinal de contas. Contemplem o meu novo aparato: o Usopp… AAaaaAAAaaaAA!"

…hã?

"O Usopp quê?"

"Veja e aprenda!" Aprender o quê? Coisa… Enfim, ele colocou os óculos no rosto e localizou o barco. "Achei! Continua no rio, e está bem à frente! Vamos embora! SET… UP!"

O cinto do Usopp lançou uma corda em alta velocidade que se foi prender à volta de um galho alto. Assim que assegurou que a corda estava firme…

"Yosh… eu tenho caminho livre até o Pequeno Corvo! Esta é a minha única chance… não posso desperdiçá-la!"

"Eh… bem bolado, Usopp! Toma cuidado com as esferas!"

"Fala-me de novidades, Sanji! Para alguém conhecido como Rei da Selva como eu sou, estes obstáculos não são nada. Eu vou chegar ao barco e dar uma tareia no Dan para ver se ele acorda! Aí vou eu! Usopp…"

Enfim, ele pulou!

"AAAaaaaAAAaaaaAAAhhh!"

Flutuando em pleno ar, sustentado apenas pela força da corda, ele foi se aproximando do barco. Aproximando… aproximando… até que chegou bem à beirinha do barco!

"Bem no alvo, Usopp! Agora desce e desliga o motor!"

"Ok! Só se eu… conseguir… ungh… sol… tar…"

"O que foi? Tira logo a corda e entra no barco!"

"É que… a corda está presa ao cinto e eu não consigo soltar! Ah… AAAAAaaaaaaaa…"

E assim ele flutuou no ar, fazendo o caminho de volta. Ainda iria voltar para a beira do rio, mas aí já tinha perdido o timing e o barco já estava longe.

Espera… não me diga que ele _se esqueceu de pensar numa maneira de se desprender da corda?_

"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa…"

É. Esqueceu.

"Wahoo! Saca, Usopp! Tá se divertindo também, é? Legal, não é? AAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAA…!"

Luffy…

"Vocês dois… temos que ter uma conversinha."

E por 'conversinha' eu quero dizer 'surra'. Das grandes.

Saco… preciso de outro cigarro. Eu não acredito que estou cercado de idiotas.

"Eu vou fingir que o que aconteceu agora não aconteceu. Mas vocês vão fazer o que eu disser de agora em diante. Fui claro?"

"Chim, chenhor!" Luffy respondeu, mesmo com os inchaços na bochecha. "Deshculpa, chenhor!"

"Deshculpa chambem, chenhor!" Usopp respondeu.

"Para já, vamos deixar o barco navegar por si só. Na eventualidade de o Dan acordar, ele já sabe que tem que ir para o Altar, embora tenha que se virar sozinho. Não temos outra escolha que não torcer para ele despertar. Quanto a nós… vamos concentrar esforços em dar uma surra naquele bolinho de uma vez por todas. Não me importa se ele é um Sacerdote ou o que quer que seja. Se atacarmos todos juntos, podemos derrotá-lo."

"Querem me derrotar, é?"

Essa não… o bolinho voltou! Mas onde ele está… onde está?

"Cadê você, bolinho? Aparece!"

"Atrás de você!"

"Hã?"

…

…

"Impacto!"

Mal me viro, sou logo atingido no peito por outra onda de choque que saiu da mão dele. Foi outro ataque fulminante que me mandou contra o tronco da árvore atrás de mim antes de eu cair no chão.

"SANJI!"

"Um já foi… faltam os outros dois."

…

Droga… aquele cara já deu cabo do Usopp…

"AAAgh!"

O Luffy vai levar outra tareia… e eu não consigo me mexer! Aquela onda de energia é muito dolorosa para os meus músculos… a gente tem que revidar!

…

…

"Hoho~! Hohoho~~!"

Droga… a onda de choque ainda está ressoando no meu corpo… não consigo me levantar!

"Maldito…"

Só consegui virar a cabeça e ver o Luffy se levantando, já sujo da cabeça aos pés.

"Essa não!" O Usopp também já acordou e parece que viu alguma coisa…

"Contemplem meu Dragão de Esferas!"

"Mas que…" Eu sussurrei. Estava deitado perante uma cabeça de dragão que liderava uma longa fileira de esferas.

"E daí? São só bolas presas juntas! Isso deveria me surpreender?" Ofegante, Luffy retrucou.

"Não, mas vocês não sabem e agora vão saber… do meu segredinho! Este dragão é feito só com as esferas que contêm bombas e explosivos. Um toquinho que seja provoca uma reação em cadeia das esferas inflamáveis e aí é o seu fim!"

Ih lascou…

"Vai nessa, Dragão de Esferas!" Satori lançou o dragão contra nós…

"GOMU GOMU NO…"

"Luffy, não!"

Luffy tentou revidar, mas Usopp se levantou e o empurrou do caminho quando o dragão passou por eles.

"Não toque naquelas bolas de jeito nenhum! A gente vai ser pulverizado pela explosão!" Usopp disse.

"E como é que eu vou lutar sem poder tocar naquele troço?"

"Quer dizer que não adianta lutar! Temos que correr e é já!"

Saíram correndo pela floresta, com o dragão em perseguição. E lá foi o Satori atrás deles para assistir a tudo de camarote.

…

Maravilha.

"Bem pensado… Usopp… Luffy…" Eu murmurei enquanto me levantava. "Distraiam aquele bolinho enquanto eu me recupero." Esfreguei a poeira dos joelhos e pus-me de pé. "Putz… então o cara sabe o que cada uma das bolas tem? Para montar uma bugiganga daquelas… Ah, que importa, não posso perdê-los de vista!"

Mais uma vez escalei numa das árvores gigantes, ainda que lentamente, para sentar num galho e observar tudo de cima. Preciso de outro cigarro…

"Aah… ah… socorro…" Essa não… o Usopp já está no limite das forças… "Já não aguento mais… o meu coração vai parar a qualquer momento!"

"Só vos resta fazer uma prece final." Satori, ainda vivinho da silva… "O navio de vocês já está deixando a floresta! Vai ser o fim de vocês! Hoho~! Nunca vão escapar daqui, se não souberem voar pelo céu. Vão ficar perdidos aqui para todo o sempre!"

"Você acha que… vamos deixar?"

"É claro que vão! Vai, Dragão!"

Luffy lançou mais um soco, mas Satori facilmente se desviou e aproveitou o contra-golpe para lançar o seu dragão em perseguição. Luffy correu feito um louco até dar de cara com outra árvore e pensar…

"Ah, quer escapar escalando a árvore, é?"

"Droga! Pára de ler os meus pensamentos!"

Na frustração, Luffy escalou a árvore com os pés e deu um salto para trás, agarrando num fio preso à cabeça do dragão. Pois é… só notei agora… a bengala do Satori está conectada ao dragão por um fio!

"Já percebi…" Luffy também sacou a jogada. "É só… quebrar esse fio!"

"NÃO!"

Sim. Luffy rompeu a corda e ficou suspenso, segurando as duas metades.

"Não controlo mais o dragão…" Satori agora que se irritou… "Não comece com gracinhas! Venha já aqui!"

Puxando a bengala, trouxe o Luffy para perto, mas…

"Solta a corda da outra mão, idiota! Não, não… AAAAaaah!"

Três…

Dois…

Um…

Kaboom.

Depois que a fumaça da grande explosão dissipou, encontrei o Satori ainda flutuando sobre a bola dele, no meio de uma cratera enorme, todo sujo de pólvora e cansado. Melhor chegar mais perto… vamos ver se há alguma bola inofensiva por aqui…

Toque… uma flor? Perfeito.

"Um, dois…" Sentando na bola desarmada, fui lentamente a caminho da cena da batalha. "Leve-me para o palco, s'il vous pla_î_t?"

"Droga… ele queria mesmo me levar junto… desgraça… estou ficando enferrujado… perdi o foco do Mantra-"

"Pois é."

"O quê?"

"Essa passou perto, hem?"

Luffy surpreendeu o Satori, ficando agarrado nas costas dele.

"AAH! Atrás de mim! Solta! Solta, imbecil! Desgruda de mim, seu tarado! Solta!"

Satori ficou mais agitado, pulando de lá para cá na tentativa de se soltar. Perfeito… é hora de acabar com isso!

"Não solte, Luffy. Não deixe esse bolinho escapar."

"Sanji! Você estava vivo?"

"EU QUASE MORRI POR CULPA SUA! Olha à volta antes de fazer besteira!" Respirando fundo depois do desabafo, acendi outro cigarro enquanto voltava os olhos para…

"E quanto a você, Bolinho-man…"

…o alvo.

"Você fica com essa ladainha de provação aqui, provação ali… então agora prove do seu próprio veneno! Eu tenho duas delicadas senhoritas à espera do seu cavaleiro encantado. Por isso, vou te apresentar… a Provação da Paixão!"

"Não! Não! Me solta, seu maldito! Dois contra um é covardia! Me solta, borrachudo!"

Luffy se esticou todo à volta do corpo do Satori, efetivamente deixando-o imobilizado. Perfeito…

"Sequestram-nos sem aviso. Fazem um lindo anjinho chorar e depois tentam matá-la… e agora fala que nós é que somos os covardes? Pois bem. Prepare-se para engolir estas palavras-"

"Oi, Sanji, dá para despachar isso logo? Esse cara já está me irritando!" Luffy resmungou.

"Na boa, Luffy. Eu vou mostrar como se faz um filé mignon de qualidade."

Agachado, preparei o meu impulso.

"Segredo: amaciar a carne. Surrá-la em pedacinhos até ficar bem tenrinha."

Pulando da bola, ganhei altura.

"Assim liberta-se o sabor escondido!"

Girando no caminho de descida…

"PÁRA! PÁRA AGORA MESMO! FUGIR DO JULGAMENTO DE UM SACERDOTE É UM CRIME DE CLASSE 1-"

"CONCASSER!" (Triturar)

Um chute potente e certeiro na cabeça dele e o assunto está resolvido.

…

Agora podemos voltar ao que interessa: recuperar o barco! E o Usopp trouxe boas notícias.

"GENTE! ACHEI O BARCO! VAMOS RÁPIDO! ESTÁ SAINDO DA FLORESTA! SIGAM-ME!"

"Usopp? Ele está bem-"

"Oi, ele disse alguma coisa sobre o barco! Vamos nessa!"

Fomos em perseguição ao Usopp, até o alcançarmos num local um pouco mais alto.

"Gente, segurem-se em mim! Lá vai… Usopp… AAaaaAAaaaAA!"

Peraí, ele recuperou a corda?

Parece que sim, porque a lançou de novo e desta vez agarrou na cabeça do barco!

"Maravilha! Bem no alvo!"

"Boa, Usopp! Você tem umas idéias bem espertas às vezes!" Eu lhe dei um tapinha no ombro.

"Viu só? Vocês só ficavam me ignorando… uh, opa… lascou, gente…"

"O que houve?"

"Vamos ter uma viagem meio turbulenta-aaaaAAAAA!"

Assim que ele acabou de dizer isso, a corda começou a nos puxar e fomos lançados que nem uma bala, balançando e batendo de árvore em árvore até voltarmos ao Pequeno Corvo, cheios de galos na cabeça…

"Seu…" Eu rosnei.

"Era bem melhor… eu me esticar e agarrar o barco…" Luffy só pensou nisso agora.

"De qualquer maneira, saímos da Floresta Perdida-O DAN SUMIU!" Usopp observou.

"Hã? Cadê ele? Não está no barco! Merda…"

E agora mais essa… onde é que o Dan se enfiou?

* * *

**Já que nosso autor desmaiou, trouxemos este capítulo até você na perspectiva do Sanji.**

* * *

**Luffy, Usopp e Sanji conseguiram voltar para o Pequeno Corvo, mas por algum motivo, o desmaiado Dan desapareceu! Onde é que ele se meteu?**

**Dan: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO~~!"**

**Não é bom sinal...**

**Fiquem ligados no próximo capítulo!  
**


	104. Desafio nas alturas! Meeedo!

**Capítulo 104**

**"Muito assustador! Sacerdote Dogu e a Provação das Alturas!"**

* * *

É isto. Devo estar morto.

Estranho… já não consigo voltar aos sentidos por um bom tempo agora… literalmente, a última coisa de que me lembro foi eu, num barco, com três outros caras, saindo de um túnel escuro, dar de cara com uma cachoeira alta e depois… puf. Escureceu tudo.

Será que a gente caiu da Ilha do Céu e morreu? Não, aquela história do Luffy era estúpida demais para ser verdade. Mas geralmente quando alguém diz isso, a história acaba por ser verdadeira! Eu estou condicionado a nunca dar descrédito a uma fábula, por mais ridícula que pareça, por isso não sei o que fazer! Ei, espera, eu sinto os meus sentidos começando a voltar agora… maravilha, não estou morto. Não estou morto!

Ainda.

Essa ilha é assustadora demais para não ficar sem a sua versão das 'Mil e Uma Maneiras que o Mundo te Quer Morto'.

"Unnngh… ai…" Lentamente, eu abria os olhos e tinha a noção de que estava deitado no chão. O céu acima de mim foi a primeira coisa que vi quando acordei.

"Ah… foi mal aí, gente, estava com tanto medo que acabei desmaiando… e aí, o que foi que eu perdi?"

Silêncio…

"Putz, tá aqui um vento… Gente?"

Senti um vento forte batendo no rosto e sentei. Mal sabia eu que olhar à minha volta seria a pior coisa que podia fazer naquela altura…

"Gente… oh não."

Reparei que estava numa espécie de pilar gigante de terra rodeado de vários pilares menores, erguidos à mesma altura e conectados por pequenas pontes de madeira. Nada de mais. Porém o fato de que estes pilares estão erguidos _muito acima do resto do Jardim Superior_ foi o suficiente para eu…

"SOCOO~~~~RRO!"

…gritar.

"Socorro! Socorro! Onde é que eu estou! Como é que vim parar aqui? Luffy! Sanji! Usopp-kun! ALGUÉM ME TIRE DAQUI!"

Perdi completamente as estribeiras. O problema é que não tinha para onde fugir. Estava efetivamente preso naquele conjunto de pilares _sem nenhuma espécie de conexão_ com o resto da ilha em geral. Como é que isso é possível?

"Luffy! Sanji! Usopp-kun! Alguém! Socorro!" Gritava desesperado, implorando para que me resgatassem, sem perceber o quão estúpido estava sendo. Quando me dei conta do que estava fazendo, sentei com as pernas juntas e sussurrei para mim próprio. "Ilha do Céu assusta, Ilha do Céu assusta, Ilha do Céu assusta… Droga… estou por conta própria… num lugar muito alto… Não. Não posso ir abaixo! Tenho que pensar em alguma maneira de dar o fora daqui!"

Eu tenho a maior ferramenta que alguém pode ter… a imaginação! E tenho maneira de lhe dar uso, por isso eu tenho que pensar em alguma coisa!

"Não precisarás."

Q… quem disse?

"Tu ficarás neste pilar para toda a eternidade e perecerás como castigo merecido pelos teus crimes."

Crimes? Que crimes? Quem é que está com essa ladainha?

"Ei! Quem está aí?"

"Bem-vindo, habitante do Mar Abaixo… vira-te."

Essa não… será outro dos Sacerdotes?

"Quem é você?" Eu virei…

E era mesmo.

"Eu sou o guardião sagrado dos céus, a serviço do Todo-Poderoso Deus Enel… o sacerdote Dogu!"

"…Dogu?" Eu papagaiei.

"Precisamente."

Bem, ele certamente era parecido com alguma daquelas estátuas religiosas estranhas… só que não reconheço qual. Eu estava de pé perante uma estátua alada que nunca tinha visto antes. Pintada de prata com desenhos em amarelo, tinha olhos gigantes quase fechados, mas com um brilho amarelo-dourado, cintura pequena e coxas largas, umas proporções corporais mesmo bizarras.

"Primeiro de tudo: dá para me explicar como eu vim parar aqui?"

"Simples, habitante do Mar Abaixo." Dogu explicou. "Ao sair da Floresta Perdida, tu entraste na seção da Estrada Láctea acima do penhasco. Isto constitui a minha área de proteção. Desta forma, tu automaticamente tens de te submeter à minha provação."

"Espera… eu já saí daquela floresta?"

"Precisamente. Mas não penses que irás voltar para o caminho. Pois vais perecer aqui e agora!"

"Ho… está a fim de lutar?" Eu ameacei, estalando os punhos. "Vamos a isto, então!"

Imediatamente me lancei à estátua, preparando um…

"Vais tentar me machucar com o braço…"

…soco, mas ele se desviou… hã?

"Sumiu!"

"Atrás de ti, simplório."

Virei a cabeça e de fato, ele estava flutuando na outra ponta do pilar. Como ele se tinha esquivado não me passava pela cabeça.

"Volta aqui, seu…!"

"Outro soco por baixo…"

Tentei socá-lo de novo, mas ele desapareceu bem à minha frente! Como é que… espera, ele está lendo os meus movimentos?

"Recomendo que desistas. Eu tenho meios mais que suficientes para fazer cumprir teu castigo!"

"Não se eu puder evitar!" Como o corpo-a-corpo não adianta, saquei imediatamente do meu lápis. "Enpitsu Yari!"

Transformando-o numa lança, me atirei de novo ao Sacerdote, impulsionando a lança para a frente, só para vê-lo se desviar e desaparecer da minha vista outra vez.

"Aqui."

Assim que o avistei, voltei a tentar golpeá-lo em vão, tentando mais uma vez e me virando de lá para cá como se estivesse a tentar matar uma mosca.

"Cansado?"

Virei de costas e o avistei mais longe, flutuando num dos pilares menores.

"Ora seu…"

"Nunca vais conseguir nada com isto, simplório."

Eu corri pela ponte e cheguei ao pilar menor, mas ele já se tinha transportado para longe sem que eu me apercebesse. Tive que frear no último instante e senti o meu coração querendo saltar pela boca ao olhar involuntariamente para a ravina amedrontadora debaixo de mim. Inclinei o corpo para trás e caí de costas no pilar assustadoramente pequeno.

"Heh… essa passou perto…" Eu dizia, com riso nervoso e suando frio. Lentamente sentei, massageando a cabeça e a minha atordoante tontura.

"Onde é que aquela matryoshka maluca se enfiou?"

"Aqui em cima."

Hã? Agora essa…

"Ele consegue voar?"

"Precisamente, simplório." Ele respondeu, calmo como sempre. "A coisa que me separa dos outros sacerdotes é que posso dar uso prático às asas que adornam as minhas costas. Já dei-te tempo de mais. Agora vê se sobrevives! Arderás no meu… Mármore do Inferno!

"Ih…"

Engoli em seco quando vi os ombros da estátua brilharem momentos antes de dispararem conjuntos de bolas velozes de fogo na minha direção. Corri de volta passando pelo pilar central e indo direto para o pilar oposto, sendo perseguido implacavelmente pelo Sacerdote.

Foi só alguns segundos depois de ele acabar o ataque que eu percebi o que estava fazendo…

"Espera aí… ele está destruindo as pontes!"

"Precisamente, simplório."

"Grr… dá pra parar com essa treta de 'simplório'?"

"Tu podes usar as pontes tanto quanto precisares." Dogu continuou. "Isto é, até eu as acabar de destruir e cercar-te!"

Merda.

"Não tens muito tempo até elas cederem por completo. Quando isto acontecer, vais ficar preso aqui por toda a eternidade a lamentar o teu destino!"

Então essa é a idéia dele de castigo?

"Vós enojais-me, habitantes do Mar Abaixo."

Oh?

"Repetidas vezes provais a simplicidade oriunda de vós… repetidas vezes pisais terreno proibido em busca de aventura fútil… repetidas vezes sois castigados pela mão divina! Tu e os teus companheiros não escaparão ao vosso destino!"

"Eu te digo uma coisa…" Mentalmente, transformei a minha lança de volta ao normal. "Que se dane o destino!"

針 "Chuva de Agulhas!"

Tirando um pedaço de folha do bolso, concentrei a minha energia em disparar uma salva de agulhas contra o sacerdote…

"Ainda insistes?"

…em vão.

"Relâmpago Divino!"

Fui atingido em cheio, pelas costas, por uma poderosa corrente elétrica que se espalhou por todo o meu corpo e me deixou de joelhos.

"A habilidade sagrada de prever o futuro… Mantra!"

Droga… ele consegue ler o que vou fazer!

E agora, como é que eu posso lutar? Para além de ficar aqui sentado e olhar para ele até um de nós desistir, não consigo fazer nada sem que ele consiga prever o…

"Espero que não estejas a pensar em ficar aqui sentado a olhar-me até um de nós desistir, pois não?"

Merda.

"Até a paciência do Senhor Enel esgota-se. Pois bem, acabarei contigo mais rápido para que não tenhas que ficar tanto tempo à espera… Relâmpago Divino!"

"AARGH!"

Antes de receber outra dolorosa descarga de energia, eu vi uma luz azul sair do peito dele… mas não sei de que adianta reparar nestas coisas… não posso socá-lo, não posso atingi-lo com nenhuma das armas que inventei… vou ter que imaginar alguma coisa…

Imaginar…

"Relâmpago Divino!"

Aah… é duro de imaginar alguma coisa que preste quando tenho que correr para aquela estátua maluca não me fritar!

"Socorro! Eu não aguento mais!"

Uma das pontes já foi… faltam mais onze…

Só posso me escudar em… espera, é isso! Não ajuda muito, mas posso pensar em algo enquanto me protejo!

"Pode vir! Manda ver!"

"Como queiras!"

Enchido de coragem, puxei outra folha do bolso e rapidamente escrevi…

盾 "Escudo!"

Colocando a folha no chão, rapidamente se ergueu um escudo feito da mesma terra de que são constituídos os pilares. Um relâmpago atingiu o escudo temporário, quebrando-o… e eu ainda estou bloqueado.

"Não vem nada… tenho que continuar me defendendo!"

Aquele sacerdote é um alvo em movimento. Se eu me tornar um alvo em movimento, também dificulto o trabalho dele! Pontes que se danem, eu tenho que usá-las enquanto posso!

"Eeek… aiaiaiaiai… whoawhoawhoa!"

"Percebo o que pretendes… pára de te mover já!"

"Não, estátua estúpida!"

Duas pontes destruídas… três… quatro… já estou ficando sem caminhos!

"Whowhowhooooa!"

Não pude correr por muito tempo, já que um relâmpago acertou a ponte onde eu estava e a partiu em dois, me mandando para uma queda livre infinita… se eu não tivesse agarrado no que restou da ponte no último segundo e conseguisse escalar de volta para um dos pilares menores.

"Hah… hah… anda, Dan… pensa em algo! Não posso só ficar correndo…"

Tenho que contra-atacar! Seis pontes já cederam… quatro do meio e duas das bordas… sério, toda esta adrenalina está me fazendo esquecer que estou tão alto que… ai, por que diabo fui me lembrar disso agora?

"Concentra-te."

"Hã-AAARGH!"

Outro relâmpago divino me acertou… é desta que eu morro…

"Hahahah… a patetice da tua existência diverte-me… vocês habitantes do Mar Abaixo são dignos de pena! Limitai-vos à vossa vida no mundo inferior! Ficai fora da sagrada Skypiea! Esta é a terra do santo, todo-poderoso Deus Enel… e nenhum de vós vermes sois dignos de colocar vossos pés imundos aqui!"

Se eu pudesse acertá-lo de onde estou… espera… é isso!

"Fica tranquilo, verme. Vou acabar contigo agora."

Ah, não vai não.

"Invoco-te…"

Recorrendo ao pouco das forças de que ainda dispunha, rasguei outro pedaço de folha e escrevi…

"Escudo…"

"TEMPESTADE DO CASTIGO!"

Por um instante reparei numa luz azul crescendo no peito do sacerdote antes de ele a disparar na minha direção…

盾 "ESCUDO!"

A força da minha invocação produziu um escudo mais largo que o normal, que tive de sustentar enquanto durava o ataque dele… com uma mão, sustentava a energia do escudo e com a outra, agarrei o meu lápis e sorrateiramente concentrei uma nova invocação.

"Venha…"

"Não te rendes? Não prolongues o teu sofrimento! Morre de uma vez, verme da terra!"

"Eu não… sou… nenhum verme!"

Levantando o braço, deixei a luz que brilhava do meu lápis mais forte antes de gritar…

"VENHA! ENPITSU YUMIYA!"

Ao mesmo tempo que o escudo reforçado de terra se desfez, pus-me mais uma vez de pé, desta vez armado de um arco e com um estoque de seis flechas nas costas.

"O quê?"

"A luta de verdade vai começar agora. Boneco."

"De onde saiu esta arma? Mas… como tu sobreviveste?"

Aposto que ele estava tão concentrado em me fritar com o relâmpago que deixou de lado o Mantra ou sei lá o que ele usa para ler a minha mente. Eu posso usar isso a meu favor!

"Um muro de lama pára uma bola de canhão. Você pode ser um alvo em movimento… mas agora eu tenho como te acertar!"

"Então tenta! Miragem… Celestial!"

Assim que lançou a ameaça, Dogu começou a flutuar à minha volta. Foi flutuando cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido, aumentando de velocidade de tal forma que começava a projetar ilusões de si próprio…

"Então é isso… vou ter que acertar no correto, não?"

"Hahah… ainda acreditas que consegues? De cada vez que errares, castigar-te-ei!"

Droga… só seis tiros? Tenho que tirar o máximo de proveito disso!

Focando nas ilusões que continuavam rodando, eu procurava algo que as diferenciasse do real…

"Voe, flecha!"

Disparei a primeira, mas ela atravessou completamente o círculo.

"Longe vai a tua flecha errante, verme! Recebe agora teu castigo!"

Uma chuva de bolas de fogo veio na minha direção e me forçou a sair do caminho. Eu tenho que acertar!

"Mais uma!"

Segunda tentativa… segundo erro.

"Ainda te levantas? O meu fogo deitar-te-á abaixo!"

Outra vez ele lançou as suas bolas de fogo contra mim, me obrigando a mover por entre os pilares e destruir outra ponte pelo caminho. Já só sobram três…

"Acerta!"

Terceira flecha… em vão.

Espera… aquela luz azul de novo…

"Arde! Arde na tua ingenuidade!"

Só duas das pontes ainda não cederam…

Mas eu vou virar isto a meu favor!

"Acerta!"

Quarta flecha… por mais que tentasse, só acertava miragens!

"AARGH!"

E ainda levava com mais bolas de fogo nas costas. Levado ao chão pela dor, gemia e respirava fundo, sabendo que não podia desistir, mas sabendo também que se tivesse que aguentar com mais algum ataque mais forte… provavelmente cairia ali para a minha morte numa queda livre.

Só duas pontes do meio sobreviveram. Se correr para alguma delas, fico encurralado. Se ficar no centro, continuo encurralado. Não vale a pena fugir agora.

Tendo que aguentar a dor do fogo que me queima as costas, braços e pernas tremendo, respirando fundo… voltei a ficar de pé.

"Não… posso cair aqui. Meus companheiros… estão me esperando!"

"Esgotas as tuas flechas e é o teu fim!"

É desta… concentra, Dan, concentra!

"Tempestade…"

Não se importe com isso. Concentra!

Ainda ouvia o ruído elétrico aumentar gradualmente. Suavemente, tirei a penúltima flecha e a alinhei no arco. Por favor, Usopp… empresta-me a tua mira excepcional!

…

…

"DO CASTIGO!"

Abri os olhos…

"Agora!"

Um instante antes de o Dogu ter disparado o que poderia ser o seu ataque derradeiro, eu disparei a minha flecha…

"Aaaarrgh! Seu…?"

Bem em cheio! Uma flecha veloz e certeira espetada no peito do sacerdote acabou de uma vez com o seu truque.

"Impossível… seu verme… como?" Grunhia ele, lentamente caindo em direção a um dos pilares menores e rachando enquanto uma corrente elétrica circulava à volta do seu corpo.

"A tua luz."

"O quê?"

"A tua luz azul. Eu reparei que antes de emitir os teus ataques, as jóias do seu corpo brilhavam por um instante. Daí, pensei: se pudesse aproveitar este instante, talvez te acertar aí possa fazer algum efeito. Quem diria que seriam estes os teus pontos fracos…"

"Hahaha…" Ainda ri? "Pensas tu que ganhaste? Congratulo-te por descobrires minhas fraquezas… Contenta-te com a tua vitória…"

Disse ele antes de a estátua rachar por completo e liberar uma luz dourada ofuscante, me fazendo cobrir os olhos. Assim ficou por alguns segundos antes de a luz desvanecer…

"…porque não vai durar muito."

E eu ficar boquiaberto ao ver que a estátua havia dado lugar a um corpo. Um corpo humano flutuando em pleno ar, do tamanho de uma criança, vestida com um robe branco simples e de cabelos prateados.

"Hã? Ainda não acabou!" Eu gritei.

"Congratulo-te por teres aguentado tanto tempo. Geralmente os criminosos que aqui caem não me dão tanto trabalho, mas tu és especial. Foste o primeiro a libertar a minha verdadeira forma."

"E devia ficar feliz por isso-"

"Que me importa." Interrompeu, para depois bater palmas lentas e sarcásticas. "Bom trabalho… herói. Eis o teu presente!"

Novamente, ele desapareceu, só para voltar literalmente a uma polegada da minha cara. Sem perder tempo em formalidades, pegou-me pelo pescoço e começou a desferir uma sequência de socos, agora que dispõe de braços para fazê-lo. Assim que terminou, arremessou-me contra o pilar central, do qual saí quicando sem controle do meu corpo. Bati no pilar menor logo à frente e esperei cair no vazio imenso, mas fui apanhado pela perna.

"Seu…"

"Não te deixo cair… por agora. Já que me irritaste até este ponto, vais ser o meu brinquedo até eu me cansar de ti!"

A seguir, ele largou-me em pleno ar, desaparecendo da minha vista. Não tornaria a vê-lo, e só sei que senti socos vindo de várias direções, um após o outro, me mantendo em pleno ar, completamente indefeso.

Aquela estátua era um contentor… agora que ele se libertou, está muito mais veloz! Não consigo ver de onde ele vem!

"Onde está a tua coragem agora, verme? Anda, revida!"

Como acha que posso?

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele voltou a me pegar pelo pescoço, atrás de mim.

"Haha, brincadeirinha." Senti a mão dele nas minhas costas… "Não vais revidar. Isto acaba aqui."

E adivinhem, um ruído de relâmpago antes que outra corrente de energia corresse pelo meu corpo e me tirasse de vez as forças. Desta vez, ele simplesmente me deixou cair. Voltei a bater no pilar central e escorregar por ele. Até tentei me segurar, mas a força já havia me abandonado e assim caí no vazio imenso.

É isto… agora sim vou morrer…

_"Desejo-vos sorte, heróis do mar!"_

Gan Fall… porque é que eu me lembrei dele?

Se tivesse o apito, bem que ele poderia me resgatar…

…

…

…

Espera…

Gan Fall! É isso!

…

Tive uma idéia!

…

Voltando a abrir os meus quase fechados olhos, me esforcei por juntar todas as forças que me restavam e agarrar o meu lápis o mais forte que podia.

"Hora de libertar a imaginação! Venha…"

…

…

隼 "FALCÃO!"

Eu não herdei este lápis por nada!

Foquei minha energia na folha antes de abandoná-la e fazer a minha própria sorte. Segundos depois, fui agraciado pelo resgate de um falcão branco como a neve. O falcão saído da minha imaginação gritou para despertar a minha atenção. Imediatamente reparei que estava deitado em cima dele.

"Obrigado pela idéia, Gan Fall-san! Ok, meu falcão, é hora de uma batalha aérea!"

Ajoelhado nas costas do falcão, tomei o controle, fi-lo acelerar as asas e ganhar altitude.

"Enpitsu… Yari!"

Lá vamos nós voltar ao ataque!

"Ei, pirralho de uma figa!"

"Hã?"

Assim que me avistou ganhando altitude, Dogu quase estourou uma veia…

"Não paras de me surpreender! Humano insolente!"

"Eu já te disse… não vou desistir enquanto não acabar contigo!"

Ressurgido e de volta ao cenário da batalha, imediatamente lancei-me ao inimigo, passando ao lado das suas descargas elétricas.

"Não pode ser!"

Desferi um golpe de lança no surpreendido Dogu, mas não tinha intenções de parar por aí.

"Que tal eu te devolver aquela surra que você me deu, hem?"

"O quê…?"

"Asas do Falcão!"

Quem com ferro fere, com ferro será ferido. Da mesma forma que fui atingido, devolvi o favor, lançando uma sequência de ataques com o meu falcão. Ainda consegui machucá-lo, mas não durou muito, porque ele não tardou a se esquivar.

"Lento!"

Ele logo teleportou-se e ficou à minha frente por um instante antes de desferir um chute alto que acertou direto no meu rosto e me fez cair do falcão.

"Venha!" Com um assobio, chamei-o ao meu resgate e logo voltei a montá-lo. Espera um segundinho… posso jogar com isso!

"Vamos acabar com isso, falcão!"

Nunca trabalhei com duas invocações ao mesmo tempo… mas não custa nada tentar!

火 "Empresta-me o teu poder… FOGO!"

Pressionando a mão sobre outro pedaço de folha, encostei-a ao meu falcão que imediatamente irrompeu em chamas.

"Insolente… o que vais fazer com isso? Teu falcão está em chamas!" Aterrorizado, Dogu afastou-se lentamente…

"Precisamente, verme. Justo o que eu preciso para acabar com você de uma vez por todas!"

Acelerando o falcão, preparei o ataque final!

"Grito do Falcão…"

Agarrando-o pelo bico, o meu falcão mergulhou em queda livre…

"FLAMEJANTE!"

Em direção à floresta.

Quando colidiu com as árvores, meu falcão se desfez, não sem antes engolir o sacerdote paralisado numa explosão de chamas.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGHH!"

Encostado contra uma árvore, indefeso, Dogu sentiu o fogo queimar-lhe as asas e deitá-lo ao chão.

"Whooo~~~~aa!"

Eu saltei do falcão antes da aterrissagem, tendo eu próprio que fazer a minha aterrissagem forçada. Caí e rolei pelo chão da floresta por uns bons metros até parar perto de onde Dogu tinha sido atirado.

"Minhas… asas… minhas preciosas asas!"

Surpresa, surpresa! Ele se levantou. Abatido, ofegante, muito fraco, mas se levantou. Também eu já estava sem energia para nenhuma invocação mais… por isso, ao levantar, decidi que resolveria isto na boa e velha porrada.

"Sacerdote… ou o que quer que seja…"

"NÃO TE APROXIMES!"

Ele ainda tentou lançar o braço num último soco…

"Não subestime a nossa coragem!"

…mas facilmente o parei antes de desferir o meu último soco, nocauteá-lo e terminar a luta.

"Whew… Escrito por… Dan."

Finalmente pude me dar ao luxo de ajoelhar. Fiquei parado perto do corpo desmaiado do sacerdote e respirei fundo algumas vezes para descansar.

"Ah… sobrevivi… mais uma."

Refleti, olhando para as árvores gigantes. A adrenalina foi tanta que nem lembrei de que estava lutando nas alturas… Então, olhei para o chão, passando as mãos pela terra.

"Solo…" Eu sussurrava… balançando os dedos e brincando com a terra. "Espera…"

…

…

Terra?

A mesma terra que existe lá em baixo? Aqui em cima?

"Mas eu pensava que as Ilhas do Céu eram feitas de nuvem de ilha ou algo parecido… tem alguma coisa estranha aqui…"

Estava tão amedrontado que nem parei para reparar nisso… o Jardim Superior é todo terra!

Outra coisa de que me lembrei: eu reparei que a casa do Montblanc Cricket só tinha uma metade atrás daquele pedaço enorme de papelão recortado… onde foi parar a outra metade? Será que aquela casa sempre foi assim?

"Nah, isso lá é hora de ficar pensando nessas coisas, Dan! Concentra. Tenho é que saber de uma coisinha…" Ao me levantar, ainda com as pernas tremendo, lembrei do essencial:

"Para onde é que eu vou?"

Que eu me lembre, já estou para além da Floresta Perdida. Aterrissei do outro lado daquela ravina profunda… eu tenho que descobrir por onde passa a Estrada Láctea!

Imediatamente comecei a correr. "Luffy… Usopp-kun… Sanji… será que eles já deixaram a floresta?"

Achar o Pequeno Corvo numa floresta tão grande como essa vai ser que nem encontrar uma agulha num palheiro… mas eu tenho que tentar! Do contrário, vou ficar perdido aqui para todo o sempre na mesma, sacerdote ou não!

* * *

**Duas provações superadas, três pela frente! Dan precisa reencontrar o Pequeno Corvo se quiser ter alguma réstia de esperança de chegar ao Altar dos Sacrifícios. **

**Como um pedaço de terra desta dimensão foi parar a dez mil metros de altura? Por quê razão é feito da mesma terra encontrada nas ilhas do Mar Abaixo?**

**Fique ligado para os próximos capítulos!  
**


	105. O mistério da Cidade de Ouro

**105 ****–** Jaya, a terra flutuante do ouro! Avante, rumo ao templo divino!

* * *

Já vai para mais de meia hora que eu corro por essa floresta e ela nunca mais acaba. E o pior de tudo é que não consigo encontrar a Estrada Láctea!

"Luffy… Usopp-kun… Sanji… esperem por mim!"

Aos poucos, perdia a paciência comigo próprio. Corria e me cansava, na apreensão (e certeza) de que ficaria perdido pela densa floresta para sempre, sacerdote ou não. Só que enquanto procurava forma de me entreter se eventualmente não conseguisse escapar, não me dei conta que tinha saído da floresta.

Escorreguei por uns instantes até ficar estático na grama e me deparar com um campo verde aberto por onde, para meu enorme alívio, passava um trecho da interminável Estrada Láctea.

"Ah…" Limpei o suor e suspirei. "Finalmente te achei, estrada dos infernos… se aqueles três tiverem passado pela floresta, é certo que vão passar por aqui também."

Com este pensamento em mente, decidi andar pelo campo e esperar até avistar um barquinho preto com três marmanjos a bordo. Ao menos aproveitava para parar e relaxar um pouco… toda esta confusão me tirou as forças todas…

Como se isso fosse novidade.

E não é? Por acaso acha que alguém tem "Fazer escala numa ilha a dez quilómetros de altitude" como objetivo na vida?

Eu é que já devia estar mais que habituado a tanta bizarrice junta…

Então, lá estava eu a caminhar pelo campo e ficar cada vez mais perturbado.

"Nossa senhora… taí outra coisa que não se vê todo dia…"

O campo estava repleto de caveiras penduradas em estacas de madeira, que rodeavam a estrada. Qual o significado disso, eu não faço a mínima idéia. Presumo que seja uma nova forma de cemitério?

"Aaahh… aaah! Outro daqueles Sacerdotes monstruosos vai pintar por aqui?!"

Alguém gritou e não fui eu… e eu conheço essa voz!

"Usopp-kun?"

"Parece divertido!" Essa também! Luffy, é você?

"NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDO! Se a gente perder para os Sacerdotes, eles vão nos matar e colocar os nossos crânios nessas estacas também!"

Ao longe, e depois de tanto esperar, avistei o tal barquinho preto com os três marmanjos a bordo.

Não há duvida, são eles!

"Oo~~~i! Gente! Esperem por mim!"

De novo na correria e acenando o braço, consegui chamar a atenção deles, fazendo-os parar o barco.

"Quem…?" Sanji virou a cabeça.

"Espera… é o Dan!" Usopp respondeu.

"O~i! Dan! Você está vivo?"

Não, Luffy, eu estou bem morto. O que você está vendo é o meu espírito.

"Por onde é que você andou, sacana?" Sanji perguntou.

"Ah, desculpa aí, gente, eu desmaiei e acabei sendo raptado."

"Raptado?" Perguntaram os três em uníssono.

"Dá um espacinho aí que eu conto a história no caminho."

Entrando no barco que voltou a acelerar (o que não significa muito, esse troço não vai muito rápido), eu contei o que aconteceu comigo na Provação da Altitude, tintim por tintim.

"…mas eu despertei a minha imaginação e consegui dar a volta ao jogo com um bom e velho combate nos ares!" Assim terminou a minha história.

"Uau, legal! Que nem o velhote da armadura!" Luffy sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Pois é, foi nele que eu me inspirei e-"

"Espera… estão ouvindo isso?"

Sanji interrompeu, voltando a nossa atenção para uns gritos ecoando de dentro da floresta. Logo foram seguidos de explosões enormes e uma nuvem de fumaça saindo do meio das árvores.

"Ei, estão vindo para cá." Luffy avisou, despreocupado.

Usopp surtou. "Hiiii! Ferro? Fio? Pântano? Todos de uma vez?!"

"Os três de uma vez? Poupava trabalho…" Sanji, assustadoramente despreocupado.

Logo deixaria de ficar despreocupado ao observar um punhado de pontinhos escuros vindo de dentro da nuvem de fumaça, na nossa direção.

"AAAH! ELES CHEGARAM!"

O problema era que, em vez de Sacerdotes, eram uns sujeitos morenos com pinturas no corpo, voando pelo céu com umas sandálias esquisitas e que felizmente, passaram por sobre nossas cabeças e nos deixaram em paz.

"Uh-oh…! Estão olhando para nós!"

Ou não.

"Bala de canhão chegando~~o!"

Um deles, cujo rosto me é bastante familiar ainda aproveitou a altura que ganhou com o salto para virar de cabeça para baixo e apontar a sua bazuca bem na nossa direção.

"Sai da frente! GOMU GOMU NO…"

Antes que eu pudesse me juntar à bagunça, Luffy pôs se à frente, tirou o desesperado Usopp do caminho e começou a inchar feito um…

"FUUSEN!" …balão.

Deu um grande salto, recebeu o impacto da bala de canhão e mandou-a de volta para as árvores, onde explodiu. Os atacantes aterrissaram nos galhos de árvores e ficaram nos encarando.

"Espera, aquela cara não me é estranha…" Eu disse.

"EI, VEM CÁ! QUER BRIGAR, É?! PODE VIR, PODE VIR QUE EU TÔ FERVENDO-"

"Fica quieto, Luffy!"

Eu tentei calar a boca dele, mas ele continuou ameaçando.

"São vocês, não são? Os forasteiros do Mar Abaixo que andam fazendo baderna em Skypiea?" E pior, os atacantes decidiram responder.

"Oi, é aquele guerrilheiro mascarado que nos atacou no Mar Branco." Sanji disse.

E que acertou um roundhouse kick direto na minha cara antes de tentar afundar o navio…

"Se dão valor às vossas vidas, voltem para o Mar Abaixo o quanto antes." O guerrilheiro cara-pintada ameaçou. "Se pensarem em começar alguma gracinha nesta ilha… vamos eliminá-los junto com o Enel! Se bem que essa é outra história. Se vocês conseguirem arranjar maneira de sair desta ilha vivos, a gente conversa."

Deixado o conselho, os guerrilheiros de cara pintada partiram.

Oi…

"Enel? Eles estão querendo derrubar o Deus Enel?" Sanji concluiu de imediato.

"Não são os sacerdotes?!" Usopp perguntou, entre lágrimas de medo.

"Não… mas esses aí parecem tão perigosos quanto." Eu disse.

"AAH! Eu quero descer! Essa Ilha do Céu é muito assustadora! Meu coração não vai aguentar!" Usopp continuou bradando aos céus. "Luffy! Deixa essa porcaria de lado e vamos sair logo daqui! Né? Luffy!"

Luffy continuou de pé, encarando os caras-pintadas.

Afinal o Deus daqui tem presença física e há gente determinada a destroná-lo, custe o que custar. E os mesmos guerrilheiros que têm a Deus como inimigo acabaram de fazer de nós inimigos também.

"QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?! VEM JÁ AQUI QUE EU TE DOU UMA SURRA!"

"Luffy! NÃO! PÁRA COM ISSO, LUFFY!"

Tentando conter a irritante predisposição do Luffy para brigar com quem lhe olha de lado, Usopp tentou mantê-lo no barco apesar de o capitão se sacudir para tudo quanto é lado, querendo sair e perseguir os malvadões.

"Ah! Eu odeio, odeio, odeio esta ilha!" Usopp suspirou de frustração antes de gemer, pondo a mão no coração. "Ah, gente, socorro… apanhei a eu-não-posso-entrar-nessa-florestrite…"

"Sim, sim, Usopp, toma remédio que isso passa. Vamos seguir em frente, que é o melhor que fazemos." Sanji intrometeu-se.

"Cara, toda essa bagunça me deixou com fome…"

"Isso lá é hora de pensar em comida, Luffy?! Eu mal posso me levantar! Saca só, Luffy…"

E aí, para levantar os ânimos (e para tranquilizar a si próprio), o Usopp propôs cantarmos enquanto não somos atacados. Começando pela música do Sanji.

"Dê-me sua mã~~o…"

"Tá errado!"

…

…

Não me surpreenderia se mais ondas de inimigos viessem atrás das nossas cabeças só naquele campo assustador, mas até então, tirando aquele ataque do nosso velho conhecido cara pintada, mais ninguém nos incomodou.

"Algo está vindo, algo está vindo! Eu tenho a certeza que eles vêm atrás de nós!"

Mas isso não tranquilizou o Usopp. Na verdade, nada tranquiliza o Usopp.

…

"Oi, Sanji! A gente já está nessa estrada há um tempão! Sanji! Estou ficando entediado…" Luffy, o suspeito do costume, de vez em quando enchia a nossa paciência, assumindo o papel daquela criança chata que fica o tempo todo perguntando…

"Já chegamos?"

Merda.

"Já chegamos?"

"Luffy! Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa _menos_ ficar com essa de 'já chegamos', valeu?!" Antes que ele insistisse, eu esbravejei e suspirei. "Phew… ainda bem que a gente passou por aquele gramado sem que nada acontecesse…

Legal… estar tanto tempo ao lado de um capitão poderoso já me faz classificar "quase levar uma bola de canhão no focinho" na categoria de "nada especial"…

"Beleza, vamos continuar nessa de não nos acontecer nada. Vamos sobreviver a isto-"

Usopp tropeçou nas palavras logo quando começamos a avistar uma descida monstruosa.

"Uh-oh…"

O que me lembra de uma coisinha.

"Vem cá, Sanji… quem é que decidiu que eu era o motoristaaaaaaa~~~…"

Infelizmente não tive tempo de fazer minha queixa. O barco entrou na descida e começou a ganhar velocidade.

"Legaa~~l!"

"Nada legal! Nada legal!"

Para além de ser uma descida interminável, era uma descida em espiral, dando voltas intermináveis ao redor de um espaço vazio e assustadoramente escuro entre as árvores.

"Estou ficando tonto… ai, tonto… guruguruguruguru…aaa~~…" O Usopp tinha duas espirais em vez de olhos… eu mesmo também ficava zonzo com as voltas que o barco dava e a queda brusca que me fazia sentir algo me puxando para cima.

"Acaba logo, estrada dos infernos…!" Dizia eu, enrolado que nem uma bola, agarrando o leme.

Voltas atrás de voltas, cada vez mais rápido, o barco ganhava velocidade antes de cruzar por uma seção que parecia um nó de corda de tantas voltas que dava sem ir a lugar nenhum. Passamos por subidas, descidas, curvas à volta das árvores e um loop que nos deixou de cabeça para baixo por alguns segundos. Com o Luffy gritando que nem criança no parquinho.

"Que divertido! Eu adoro essa Estrada Láctea!"

"Nãoolhaprabaixonãoolhaprabai xonãoolhaprabaixo…" Se ao menos a estrada tivesse grades no acostamento…

Enquanto estivéssemos na floresta, a montanha-russa continuava e não parecia querer terminar. Aparentemente o tempo passou tão depressa que quando voltamos para um trecho de estrada mais tranquilo, já o sol se punha no céu.

"Uwah… não consigo ver para além das nuvens!" Dizia Usopp, ajeitando o binóculo.

"Então há pôr-do-sol aqui também, né…" Dizia Luffy, maravilhado.

"Espera… sou eu ou estamos subindo? Oh não…"

De fato, o barco parecia estar encarando uma ladeira bastante íngreme que passava bem no meio de uma árvore, que parecia ser a mais alta delas todas, coisa que só de pensar me deu um calafrio tremendo na espinha…

"Não…"

"Uau! Vamos voltar para o topo das árvores! E dessa vez é uma bem grandona!"

Já sabem o que vem depois, né?

"Não…"

O Usopp também já sacou a jogada. Tudo que sobe…

"Nãonãonãonão…!"

Tem que descer.

"NÃO, DE NOVO NÃAAAAAAAAAAA~~…"

"VAMOS GIRAR OUTRA VEEE~~Z?!"

Não, bem pior do que isso. Desta vez é uma descida direta, atravessando as árvores de novo, para chegar…

"Oi, tem algo lá embaixo."

"PREOCUPA-TE MAIS COM AS COISAS, SANJI!" Gritei, desesperado.

Algo nos esperava, pronto para nos rasgar em pedaços, provavelmente…

"LÁ! LÁ VEM OS SACERDOTES!" Usopp gritou.

"Não, são tubarões celestiais!" Sanji corrigiu.

"Ah, que bom, são só uns tuba… TUBARÕES?!"

Sério, para quê se preocupar com sacerdotes quando estamos prestes a ser devorados por tubarões celestiais gigantes que estão com as bocas gigantes bem abertas para nos engolir? Se bem que são muitos e a nossa carne é pouca para dividir por todo mundo…

"AAAAAHH! VAMOS SER ENGOLIDOS!"

Não se Luffy puder fazer algo para impedir, Usopp!

"Gomu Gomu no… GATLING GUN!"

Chegando no fim da viagem pelo escorrega que atravessa os céus, Luffy deu as boas-vindas aos tubarões nocauteando-os com uma chuva de socos e resolveu o problema em questão de segundos. Enquanto os tubarões afundavam, voltando para as profundezas do oceano de onde vieram, o nosso barco enfim chegava ao destino, flutuando pelo ar ao sair da nuvem de água marinha do horizonte entre a estrada e o mar. Assim que voltou a pousar na água, pudemos reparar que enfim havíamos chegado…

"É o Altar dos Sacrifícios!" Luffy apontou.

"NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! SENTIRAM MINHA FALTA?!" Sanji gritou, morto de saudade.

"Nami! Robin-san! Zoro-san! Que bom que estão bem!" Gritei e acenei eu também.

Enfim voltamos ao nosso Merry. Mas o cenário na volta era deprimente. O navio estava muito danificado, com tábuas de madeira partidas, marcas de queimado… e o mastro tinha sido arrancado.

"Cadê… cadê o mastro?" Usopp perguntou, congelado ao ver o estrago feito ao navio.

"Usopp… eu…" Chopper, que tinha ficado de vigia, parecia nervoso.

"Doutor… Usopp-kun, não é hora de-"

"Você está ferido, Chopper?" Usopp perguntou com preocupação.

"Hã?"

"Estou bem, mas…"

"Phew… ainda bem…" Usopp respirou de alívio e deu um sorriso. "Aquele cara da lança quente não deve ter sido brincadeira, não? Ainda bem que o queimado não foi você, né?"

Ah, de queLm eu estava duvidando…

"Vamos é descansar e depois a gente cuida do navio!" Usopp andou para a cozinha com um sorriso no rosto, surpreendendo Chopper.

Eu andei até o doutor, ainda congelado pela atitude do Usopp. "Estava à espera de ser repreendido, não? Pois saiba que a vida de um amigo vale muito mais do que um mastro ou qualquer outra coisa."

Chopper surpreendeu-se com o que aconteceu, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas. De repente, ele correu para um lado do navio e espontaneamente engoliu-se com as chamas da sua própria determinação!

"EU VOU DAR DURO PARA SER UM HOMEM DE VERDADE!" Gritou aos céus.

"Ei, Chopper, como é que você conseguiu espantar aquele sacerdote?" Luffy perguntou.

"Eu usei o apito. O Cavaleiro do Céu veio me ajudar."

"Ah tá… e onde ele está agora?"

"Ah! Essa não, me esqueci completamente dele!"

Chopper correu de imediato para o andar de cima. Eu e Luffy decidimos segui-lo e acabamos por encontrar o velho Gan Fall deitado sem a sua armadura, dormindo num colchão colocado num canto da sala.

"Só por aquela ajuda grátis que ele nos ofereceu… ele lutou desse jeito para nos defender…" Luffy agachou.

"Pois é… se ele não tivesse vindo me ajudar, o navio e eu teríamos sido estraçalhados…" Chopper suspirou. Ele próprio estava com faixas à volta do tronco.

"Há muita coisa que eu gostava de perguntar, mas é melhor esperar até ele acordar e recuperar." Sanji decidiu.

"Por agora, muito obrigado de coração, Pierre-chan! A gente deve muito a vocês dois!" Eu disse, sorrindo e acariciando o falcão rosado, que respondeu alegre com uma saudação.

"Com a noite chegando e o navio nesse estado… não vai dar para voltarmos à Ilha dos Anjos por um bom tempo…" Sanji refletiu depois de dar mais uma baforada no seu cigarro.

"O que propõe que façamos?" Eu perguntei.

"Vamos ficar aqui por enquanto e montar acampamento na margem."

Resolvemos deixar Gan Fall descansar a sós e discutir os nossos rumos no deck do mastro.

"Porquê?" Luffy perguntou.

"Pensa um pouco! Se nos atacarem aqui e lutarmos, vamos acabar destruindo o navio ainda mais, Luffy!" Usopp respondeu.

"Sem falar que é mais fácil lutar na margem do que aqui."

Essa resposta só se traduziu de uma forma na cabeça do capitão…

"Wohoo! Acampamento! Festa!" Luffy concluiu, pulando de alegria.

"Oi, oi, Luffy!" Usopp avisou. "A gente está em território hostil! Pensar em acampamento numa hora dessas?!"

"Legal! Podíamos começar fazendo churrasco desses tubarões celestiais!"

Território inimigo ou não, isso pouco interessa para o capitão, pelos vistos…

…

…

…

O sol foi embora e deu lugar à noite. Prioridades: nutrição e mantermo-nos aquecidos. Montamos uma tenda grande por entre as árvores e coletamos lenha para uma fogueira. Com o jantar à base de tubarão celestial cozinhado e as barrigas cheias (tirando a do Luffy – nunca está cheia), sentamos à volta da fogueira para discutir os planos de ação.

"Rapazes e moças! Vamos ao relatório!" Usopp chamou a nossa atenção, ao lado de um quadro negro que ele me pediu que desenhasse.

A seguir, cada grupo fez um pequeno relato do que viu e descobriu.

Sanji…

"A gente foi até a Floresta Perdida e encontrou um sacerdote chamado Satori que usava um truque das bolas-surpresa. Foi difícil lutar com ele com aquelas bolas flutuando por todo o lado e sem a menor idéia do que havia dentro delas. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi o Mantra dele. Previu todos os nossos golpes. A gente deu duro para derrotá-lo…"

Chopper…

"Um sacerdote chamado Shura apareceu de repente, montado num falcão assustador, e ele tinha uma lança que queimava tudo que tocava! E ele previu os meus movimentos! Eu tentei atacá-lo de todo o jeito mas ele se esquivava… O pássaro dele cuspiu chamas, ateou fogo ao mastro… e eles derrotaram o Cavaleiro do Céu…"

Eu…

"Eu lembro que desmaiei enquanto caíamos de uma cachoeira. Quando acordei, percebi que estava em uns pilares bem acima do resto da ilha! De repente apareceu o sacerdote que me raptou. Ele se chamava Dogu e era uma estátua flutuando no ar."

"Uma estátua flutuante? Como isso é possível? Essas asas que eles têm não são só para decoração, em fim de contas?" Usopp perguntou.

"Não me pergunte… lembro que ele disse que era o único que podia dar uso às asas, mas não sei porquê…"

"Ele previu os seus ataques também?" Sanji perguntou.

"Sim. Tive que dar muito duro até acertar um golpe que fosse. Achei que o tinha derrotado, mas de repente ele se transformou num garoto e ficou muito mais forte. Caímos de volta para a ilha e aí eu consegui acabar com ele de vez, mas foi uma pedreira dos diabos!"

"Nossa… montes de problemas para vocês, não?" Nami perguntou.

"E vocês? O que encontraram?" Perguntei de volta.

"Um achado valiosíssimo. A gente descobriu que essa ilha é um pedaço de Jaya. A Cidade de Ouro não afundou no mar. Ela foi lançada até aqui!"

Eu não podia acreditar no absurdo que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

"Lançada? Aqui pra cima? Mas como?" Imediatamente lancei uma série de perguntas.

"Corrente Empurra-Acima, Dan-kun. É a única possibilidade."

"Q…quer dizer que aquela Corrente Empurra-Acima é forte o suficiente para cortar uma ilha em dois?!"

"Aparentemente sim… do contrário, de que outra maneira você acha que dá para trazer terra lá de baixo aqui para cima?"

"Tem razão… eu também tinha as minhas suspeitas, mas… ainda assim tudo isso soa muito absurdo para mim…" Disse, esfregando o suor da testa.

"Pessoal!" Usopp interrompeu, batendo vigorosamente a batuta no quadro negro. "Obrigado pela valiosa informação! Numa rápida análise, o mais importante do que descobrimos é isto: é nesta ilha que está a famosa Cidade de Ouro que a Aliança Saruyama tanto tem procurado!"

Recolhi-me para os meus pensamentos enquanto os outros discutiam planos de ação.

São absurdos atrás de absurdos… gente morando em ilhas no céu, cidades de ouro que ninguém sabe se existem de verdade, sacerdotes superpoderosos que estão atrás das nossas cabeças (para variar) e, para acabar de terminar, esta mesma ilha veio parar aqui no céu por causa de um gêiser estupidamente grande e estupidamente poderoso no meio do mar!

Uma coleção de bizarrices que vai demorar muito tempo até eu assimilar por completo…

"Heheh! Ouro, né?" Luffy se levantou, cerrou os punhos e sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Eu estava esperando por uma aventura assim!"

"É assim que se fala! Então está decidido, né?" Basta ouvir a palavra 'ouro' que a Nami já mostra o sorriso.

"Oi, oi, Luffy… esqueceu o aviso daqueles guerrilheiros?" O mais que assustado Usopp alertou.

"Deus vai ficar zangado! E ele é medonho!" Congelado no lugar, Chopper também não gostou.

"Parece interessante, não acham?" Robin deu o seu raro sorriso.

"Mais do que isso… Afinal, piratas não podem ignorar a chance de pôr as mãos em algum tesouro." Sanji também foi mordido pelo bichinho da curiosidade.

"E há inimigos de sobra. Vai ser uma questão de sobrevivência, pelos vistos. Estou animado!" Zoro, mais do que pronto para mergulhar de cabeça no desafio.

"Gente…"

"Vamos nessa. Estamos mergulhados, ou melhor, já decolamos para esta aventura, a única opção é seguir em frente." Eu disse, me levantando e juntando meus fragmentos de determinação. "Pior do que está não pode ficar!"

"Gente!" Lamentou Usopp, agora em desespero. "Sério, a gente devia ter _medo_ do deus daqui! MEDO! Não vai ser minha culpa se entrarmos numa cilada!"

Verdade. Não vai ser culpa sua, Usopp, mas também vai ser verdade que vamos encarar o desafio, você querendo ou não. Não adianta ficar parado pensando no que fazer. O caminho só se faz caminhando!

"CERTO, GALERA! OURO, AÍ VAMOS NÓS!"

…

…

…

"Hmmm… perfeito! Espere só, Nami-san~~…" Sussurrava Sanji enquanto preparava com todo o carinho uma sopa para a sua donzela, enfeitada com rodelas de cenoura em formato de coração.

"Hmm…" Enquanto isso, Luffy vigiava a panela no fogo.

"Nami-san… lalala~…" Sanji cortava o peixe…

"Hmm…" E Luffy olhava…

Sanji punha as rodelas de cenoura no caldeirão…

"Hmmm…" E Luffy olhava…

"Ei, Luffy. Vai ficar aí deitado olhando pra panela? A sua cara vai queimar de tanto ficar perto do fogo." Dizia eu.

Nami e eu estávamos numa mesa discutindo as informações que todos coletaram e analisando os mapas. Bem, mais ela do que eu, na verdade. Ela é que é a especialista em geografia. Só estava a observar por curiosidade. Pode me ser útil nalgum dia desses.

"Aah! Que chatice!" Luffy finalmente se cansou, rolou para o lado e resmungou.

"Quem mandou ficar aí olhando?" Sanji rebateu. "Assim que a água purificada se juntar naquele prato, despeje-a para os cantis! Foi tudo o que eu pedi. Temos que garantir água para todos até amanhã, pelo menos."

"Sanji! Conseguimos um monte de coisas!"

Gritava Chopper quando ele e Zoro voltaram da caminhada pela floresta, em busca de ingredientes. Plantas, frutas, ratos e sapos, tudo mandado direto para o caldeirão, para ser misturado numa so…

Mas, hem?

"Peraí, tem coisa estranha nessa parada, viu?" Nami sacou logo.

"Ah pois é! Que cabeça a minha… Você não gosta de alho, não é?" Sanji até tentou se desculpar, mas…

"NÃO TÔ FALANDO DISSO, BESTA!"

"Sanji-san, tem certeza de que quer que a gente coma sopa de rato e sapo?" Eu disse.

Robin veio trazendo um cristal gigante de sal que ela encontrou perto do lago. Enquanto isso, Chopper tratou de usar os suprimentos que encontrou para fazer remédios contra queimaduras e infecções. Sanji pediu ajuda ao Zoro para cozinhar a comida, mas de um modo muito pouco ortodoxo…

"Saca, cara… minhas espadas não são ferramenta de cozinha!" Reclamava Zoro, tendo que segurar as espadas e aguentar com uma pedra esquentando em cima delas…

"Pára de choro, valeu? Desobedeça ao cozinheiro e fica sem jantar." Sanji pouco se importou.

Assim que a pedra foi jogada no caldeirão, Sanji colocou a tampa.

"Eeeh? Vamos comer uma pedra?! Dá para mastigar? É gostoso?" Luffy perguntou, na inocência.

"Não, doido. É só para fazer a sopa. É por isso que se chama sopa de pedra. O calor da pedra ajuda a cozinhar o guisado." Sanji fez questão de explicar. "Guisado é um prato magnífico. Mantém todos os nutrientes dos ingredientes. Nada é desperdiçado."

"Legal… então, vou cair de boca já mesmo-"

"TIRA A MÃO DAÍ, LUFFY!" Antes que o capitão abrisse o caldeirão, Sanji deu um pontapé na cabeça dele.

"Mas eu estou com fo~~me…"

"Fome?! Depois de você ter comido um daqueles tubarões celestiais inteiro?! Só sobrou osso!"

"Ah… aquilo foi só aperitivo."

Do nosso lado, precisa dizer alguma coisa?

"Que mané aperitivo…" Eu disse.

"Até agora não consigo entender o estômago desse cara…" Nami comentou.

…

…

…

Com o jantar já pronto e distribuído entre todos (com a decepção do Sanji pelos corações de cenoura não terem ido parar no prato da Nami), começamos a discutir o plano de ação que Nami tinha preparado.

"Norland descobriu a Cidade de Ouro há quatrocentos anos. Mas alguns anos depois, quando ele voltou a Jaya, as ruínas já tinham desaparecido. O que significa que, em alguma altura naquele tempo, Jaya foi cortada ao meio e esta parte foi lançada até aqui." Nami explicou.

"Ela chegou até aqui por causa da Corrente Empurra-Acima?" Chopper perguntou.

"É a única explicação plausível, por mais que eu não queira acreditar nisso." Eu respondi.

"Para além disso, Cricket-san disse que a explosão nunca acontece duas vezes seguidas na mesma parte do oceano." Nami lembrou.

"E pelo tamanho daquela explosão, não seria surpresa se jogasse uma ilha inteira pelos ares!" Usopp disse.

"Mas mesmo assim, esta floresta é totalmente diferente da que encontramos em Jaya, não? Porque é que as árvores são tão grandes assim aqui?" Zoro perguntou, olhando para cima.

"Deve ser devido à composição das nuvens de mar e de ilha daqui." Robin teorizou. "O ambiente deve provocar um crescimento acelerado da fauna e da flora. Se for o caso, explica na perfeição como a floresta crescera por cima da civilização."

"Pois é, lembrei que os pássaros-do-sul que me ajudaram a sair do lago eram mesmo enormes!" Chopper demonstrou abrindo os braços.

"Devem ter aumentado de tamanho também, ao longo de quatrocentos anos." Zoro respondeu.

"Outra coisa que eu queria saber…" Sanji juntou-se à conversa. "Porque é que aqueles pássaros-do-sul gigantes te salvaram?"

"Ainda não entendi bem porquê… só sei que os pássaros ficavam chamando o Cavaleiro do Céu de Deus…"

Deus?!

"Então o cara que eu tenho que espancar é ele?!" Não, Luffy. De jeito nenhum.

Assim que ouviu isso, o Pierre tratou de proteger o enfermo…

"É CLARO QUE NÃO, BESTA QUADRADA!" Usopp gritou.

"De qualquer forma… alguém lembra do que estava escrito sobre a Cidade de Ouro no diário do Norland?" Nami perguntou, puxando a conversa de volta para o essencial.

"Se não me engano, havia algo a respeito de um grande sino de ouro e algumas coisas sobre os pássaros-do-sul…" Sanji relembrou.

"Mas havia uma frase um tanto inusitada na última página. As últimas palavras do Norland antes de morrer, lembram?" Robin indagou.

"Eu vi ouro no olho direito da caveira, dizia assim." Eu disse.

"Precisamente." Nami confiantemente confirmou, apontando o dedo. "Eu fiz uma análise dos mapas de Jaya. Sobrepondo o mapa que a Robin conseguiu em Jaya sobre um pedaço do antigo mapa de Skypiea, a gente encontra… a topografia da Jaya de 400 anos atrás!"

Juntando os dois mapas, a ilha ficava com o formato de uma caveira.

"O que acham?"

"Incrível!" Luffy ficou logo animado.

"Nami-san, você é demais!" Sanji também.

"E o olho direito da caveira… é bem aqui." Nami apontou para um ponto da ilha, separado do resto da ilha e cercado de mar. "Norland falava da ilha como um todo. Mas agora só resta metade dela. Foi por isso que não conseguíamos resolver o mistério. Tudo que temos a fazer é ir para este ponto. Enquanto isso, ainda precisaremos proteger o navio, portanto amanhã, vamos nos dividir em duas equipes."

Nami ajeitou os óculos, com um sorriso de motivação.

"Eu estou convicta. Tem uma montanha de ouro só esperando por nós!"

* * *

**A convicção de Nami e a curiosidade e determinação do resto do grupo vão dar início a mais uma crucial etapa na aventura dos Chapéus de Palha na Ilha do Céu, Skypiea! Entretanto, a ameaça do Deus Enel e dos restantes três sacerdotes ainda existe, e a batalha pela sobrevivência está prestes a começar!**

**Fique ligado para o próximo capítulo!**


	106. O olho direito da caveira

**106 – Uma aparição misteriosa! Começa a corrida pelo ouro!**

* * *

"Amanhã… ouro!" Chopper dizia alegre, levando os pratos vazios.

"Isso aí!" Nami acompanhou-o, levando os talheres.

"Será que vai fazer sol de novo amanhã?" Perguntou Luffy, olhando para cima.

"Ora se vai! Estamos acima das nuvens! Temos um céu azul só para nós!" Usopp disse, brincando perto da fogueira.

A lua estava alta no céu. Depois de jantar, preparávamo-nos para dormir quando Robin lembrou-nos de um problema.

"Já está ficando tarde, gente. Vamos apagar a fogueira, não precisamos mais dela. Só vamos deixar o inimigo saber onde estamos deste jeito."

Estamos no meio de uma floresta perigosa, as preocupações são inteiramente justificadas. Entretanto, Luffy e Usopp somente deram um sorriso discordante.

"Tolices… você ouviu essa, Usopp? 'Apaguem o fogo', ela disse…" Luffy escarneceu.

"Não tem jeito." Usopp levantou-se, na mesma toada. "Não seja tão duro com ela. Robin viveu a vida toda na escuridão. Ela só não sabe."

E pela primeira vez em um bom bocado eu vi uma expressão de genuína surpresa no rosto dela.

"Eh? O que querem dizer com isso?"

Os dois olharam firmemente para ela e…

"A gente precisa de um acampamento!" Luffy resmungou, socando o chão.

"Humanos precisam de fogueiras e tendas mesmo que as suas vidas estejam em jogo!" Usopp fez o mesmo.

De repente, toda aquela discórdia confiante se derreteu em mendicância infantil… a breve surpresa de Robin transformou-se num mero sorriso leve. Ela já devia saber que se tratava de exigências de gente simples.

"Vocês é que são os tolos mesmo…" Nami, por outro lado, estava mais abertamente irritada. "Ei, chega de palhaçada! Vocês têm idéia de como esta floresta é perigosa, não têm?!"

"Eu não ligo!" Luffy rebateu.

"Os sacerdotes estão por aí, os guerrilheiros estão por aí! E mesmo sem eles, florestas grandes assim são perigosas à noite! Deve haver feras selvagens e monstros rondando por aí!"

"MONSTROS?!" Chopper se espantou.

"Oi, Luffy! Chega esse tanto de lenha?"

Zoro interrompeu a conversa de rompante, trazendo uma dúzia de toras enormes de madeira. Espera… lenha?!

"Vocês também estão nessa?!" Nami gritou.

"Fique tranquila, Nami-san. As feras têm medo do fogo…" Despreocupado, Sanji vinha com uma tocha acesa quando…

"Uh… Sanji-san, acho melhor você olhar para trás…" Eu disse, apontando para vários pares de olhos se aproximando de nós… e os rosnados do que quer que estivesse vindo aqui não pareciam muito amigáveis…

"Hã?"

Enfim vieram. Eram lobos ameaçadores que lentamente se aproximavam do nosso grupo. Entretanto, em vez de pularem para cima de nós, um deles chegou-se à frente e começou a rosnar, como se estivesse a dizer alguma coisa.

"Vocês são muito barulhentos para uns forasteiros! Vão dormir logo, seus humanos estúpidos!"

"O QUE DISSE?!"

"Não, não… foi ele que disse isso!"

Chopper apenas traduziu o lobês, mas levou a bronca na mesma…

Continuando… "Ei vocês, é bom que não estejam pensando em fazer baderna no nosso território, hem?"

"Não, nós fomos forçados a vir para cá, e…"

"Não importa, aqui é nosso território! Acham que podem chegar aqui e fazer fogueira sem mais nem menos?!"

"Uh… desculpa…"

"Tudo nesta área, as árvores, ervas, tudo nos pertence e—"

E foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de levar com uma tradicional cacetada do punho da Nami.

"Eu não abro mão do meu tesouro!"

Sem perder tempo, os outros lobos começaram a rosnar, preparando-se para as hostilidades.

"Ugh… beleza, Nami, você os irritou! O que a gente faz agora?" Usopp reclamou.

"Pensa em algo, Usopp!" Ahah… essa é boa…

"Q-quem, eu?! Você que começou!"

No entanto, o lobo-alfa gritou mais alto que todo mundo e os outros pararam.

"Calem-se! Nem se vocês se juntassem seriam páreo para ela." O lobo-alfa aproximou-se dela, com uma postura muito mais negocial. "Gatinha, não sabia que você tinha um soco tão bom… gostei de você!"

E é assim, camaradas, que o homem, digo, a mulher consegue dominar o animal. Uma troca de olhares foi o bastante para fazer-se as pazes. O que significa uma coisa…

"Legal, galera! Vamos fazer a nossa fogueira!"

…

…

"Todos a bordo! Todos a bordo! É o Festival da Véspera do Ouro!" Usopp gritava, tocando o tambor.

Uma grande e brilhante fogueira, era a única luz em contraste com a penumbra. Partilhando um drinque, trocando umas idéias, nós dançamos com os lobos e a festa rolou solta. Em roda, todos nós nos juntamos numa espécie de coreografia tribal à volta da fogueira. Por aqueles fugazes momentos, toda e qualquer preocupação ficou em segundo plano. A prioridade era se divertir e deixar rolar a alegria!

"Ahahah! Que divertido!" Confesso que eu próprio me deixei levar pela animação e me soltei. Porém, não deixei de notar que a Robin era a única de fora, só observando. Saí do círculo e fui para perto dela.

"Robin-san! Vem cá! Não se quer juntar a nós?" Eu disse, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção.

"Não, obrigada." Ela respondeu. "Não sou muito festeira. Já fico contente em ver que estão se divertindo."

"Hmm… beleza! Mas não quero te ver aí sozinha, por isso vou ficar aqui do seu lado."

"Faça favor." Ela moveu-se para o lado e deixou-me sentar. "Aliás, eu não estou sozinha. Zoro está aqui também."

Avistei-o um pouco longe, bebendo com um lobo que aparentemente se comportava tal como ele.

Por momentos, assistimos os dois em silêncio ao festival que continuava.

"Será que eles domaram até mesmo as nuvens?" Uma voz se perguntou. "Não conheço mais ninguém que poderia causar tanto alvoroço na terra sagrada de Enel…"

Era o Gan Fall, que já tinha acordado. Envolto no cobertor tornado robe, ele decidiu dar uma olhadela no festival em plena floresta.

"Ah, o senhor já acordou." Robin apontou.

"Gan Fall-san! Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu tenho sido um estorvo." Ele disse. "Eu queria ajudar vocês…"

"Estorvo? Do que está falando? Você já fez muito por nós. Valeu por ter salvado o Chopper e o nosso navio." Zoro agradeceu.

"Ora…" Gan Fall sentou-se.

"Temos um pouco de guisado, se quiser." Robin ofereceu.

"Não, obrigado. Se bem que gostaria."

"Oh? Oi! Velhinho! O velhinho já acordou!" Luffy notou. "Oi! Vem dançar com a gente!"

"É isso aí, vem dançar!" Até Doutor Chopper o convidou…

"Oh, velhote! Como está a Conis-chan?" Perguntou Sanji, que se agarrou a um lobo e saltou para cima das costas do Luffy…

"Pode ficar descansado. Ela e o pai estão seguros na minha casa."

"Que bom! Já estava preocupado-"

Logo saltou o Usopp para o meio da confusão. "Vamos brincar de jogar o Chopper!"

"Porquê eu?!"

Nem porquês nem nada. Jogaram o Chopper no ar muitas e muitas vezes, tudo ainda no espírito de festa. Tudo visto pelo Gan Fall, com um sorriso aliviado.

"Eu escutei um pouco do que vocês estavam falando antes. Vocês disseram que esta ilha costumava se chamar Jaya?"

"Sim." Robin confirmou.

"Certo. Porém, acredito que vocês ainda precisam ouvir a história de como ela tornou-se solo sagrado."

Como deveria ser Skypiea antes de o Deus Enel ter assumido o trono? Espera… só esta forma de pensar sobre um deus dá que pensar…

"Para vocês do Mar Abaixo, a terra pode parecer algo normal. Mas terra é algo que não existe normalmente em ilhas do céu. A nuvem de ilha é capaz de sustentar vegetação, mas não consegue produzi-la. Plantas verdes e solo fértil são coisas impossíveis de se encontrar no céu." Gan Fall pegou num punhado de terra. "Nós chamamos isto de 'verra'. O eterno desejo de todos aqueles que vivem aqui."

Verra… que nome estranho… basta ir para um lugar com costumes diferentes e perceber o tratamento que dão às coisas. Quem diria que a terra na qual pisamos todos os dias, e com que plantamos os nossos alimentos seria coisa tão sagrada em outro lugar…

…

…

…

Terminado o 'festival', todos ficaram exaustos de tanto dançar. Lobos e humanos partilharam o mesmo espaço e caíram no profundo sono. As garotas dormiram sozinhas na tenda enquanto o resto teve que se proteger com os cobertores que me pediram que desenhasse, contra o clima fresco, ou diria mesmo frio, que faz à noite em Skypiea.

Paz e silêncio, num profu~~ndo sono…

"Ei."

Até uma voz estranha me interromper.

"Ei! Dan!"

E continuar chateando a minha soneca!

"Hmm~~…" Com preguiça até de abrir os olhos, me virei para falar com o palhaço que me atrapalhava.

"Anda comigo até ali… rapidinho!"

"Usopp-kun… aaahnn… o que é que você quer, hem?" Disse, ainda meio sonolento.

"Anda ali comigo até a margem que eu preciso fazer xixi!"

"Hã~~? Xixi? Vai sozinho, velho…" Eu resmunguei, esfregando os olhos. "Até parece criança…"

"Acha que dá para ficar sozinho numa ilha tão perigosa?! De jeito nenhum! Agora anda logo que eu tô apertado!"

"Hmm… saco…" Rolando de um lado para o outro, acabei por me levantar. "Mas só se você prometer não me aperrear mais…"

No fim das contas aceitei e, muito lentamente, acompanhei o medroso até a margem. Lá, ele fez as necessidades dele e aliviou a bexiga. Entretanto…

"Que barulho é esse?"

Não pude deixar de notar um som ritmado, parecido com o de um martelo.

"Oi, Dan, você está ouvindo isso?"

"Aahahmnn… tô… porquê?" Mas ainda estava sonolento e não queria dar muita atenção.

"O navio devia estar… espera, ele _está_ vazio!" O som parecia vir mesmo do navio. "Putz, a névoa está tão densa que não consigo ver nada! Vem, Dan!"

"E-e-espera…"

Por mais sono que tivesse, acabei tendo que seguir o Usopp até a ponta da margem, porque parecia que o som vinha do navio. E enfim a curiosidade tirou-me o sono. Ou ao menos parte dele.

À medida que nos aproximávamos do Altar dos Sacrifícios, o som ficava mais evidente. Tinha alguém trabalhando no navio. E juro que vi, com estes dois olhos, uma figura, que se apequenava perto do navio, mas ficava clara mesmo pelo meio da densa neblina. Um vulto, munido de um martelo, a trabalhar no casco do Going Merry!

"Usopp-kun… está vendo o que eu estou ve… Usopp-kun?"

Assim que o Usopp também percebeu do que se tratava, ficou logo azul de medo. Esboçava um grito mas a garganta lhe traía. Até que enfim soltou um grito agudo e ficou fraco nas pernas antes de desmaiar.

"Usopp-kun!" Não adiantou. Ele desmaiou e aí ficou, desacordado.

"Mas que raio aconteceu aqui?"

"Zoro-san?"

Momentos depois, Zoro apareceu para checar como estávamos, também com o sono perdido.

"O que aconteceu com o Usopp, Dan? Foi fazer xixi e fica aí dormindo?"

"Uh… é… bem…" Eu dizia, tentando achar explicação, mas sabendo que ele não iria acreditar.

"F-f-f-f-f-fa-fa-fa…" Usopp afinal ainda conseguia dizer alguma coisa…

"Fa? Fa o quê?" Zoro perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

"Fan-fan-fantasma!"

"Zoro-san, eu sei que isto vai soar estranho, mas nós… vimos um fantasma!"

"Hã? Ainda estão de ressaca? Onde é que viram fantasma?" Zoro perguntou, sem acreditar numa só palavra nossa.

"Eu vi! Eu vi com estes dois olhos, Zoro-san! Havia um vulto, não sei quem era, não me pergunte, mas havia um vulto com um martelo trabalhando no casco do navio! Se não acredita, veja você mesmo!"

Problema foi que nós dois olhamos e o vulto já havia desaparecido.

"Estamos todos aqui fora, Dan. Não tem ninguém no navio. Anda, traz o morto-vivo de volta e vamos voltar a dormir, valeu?" Foi-se embora de volta. Sabia que ele não ia acreditar.

Resignado, acabei por ter que carregar o corpo desmaiado do Usopp de volta para a concentração e voltar a dormir. Deitei no chão, mas fiquei de olhos abertos a remoer o que tinha acabado de ver.

Eu tenho a certeza do que vi. Embora não deixe de ser estranho mesmo assim… Será que era verdade? Ou estou mesmo de ressaca…

Por entre estes pensamentos, fechei os olhos e caí no sono de novo.

…

…

…

Voltou o dia. Assim que acordamos e voltamos para o Altar dos Sacrifícios, fomos agraciados com uma incrível surpresa.

"Viram?! Foi como eu disse! Alguém estava aqui ontem à noite!"

No meio do silêncio pacífico do Altar, todos soltamos um grito de pura surpresa. Afinal…

"O GOING MERRY FOI CONSERTADO!"

Em todos os lugares onde havia danos aparentes, placas de metal foram colocadas e fixadas com pregos. Até o mastro que tinha sido arrancado foi colocado no lugar, exatamente na posição onde estava!

"Sabia que não era sonho! Alguém consertou o navio!" Usopp gritou e caiu nas lágrimas.

"Verdade. Mas deve ter sido uma tarefa hercúlea ter que carregar o mastro e pô-lo no lugar…" Robin perguntou-se com um sorriso.

"Mas… tenho que dizer, por mais que me doa. O trabalho ficou mesmo tosco." Sanji disse, colocando a mão no queixo.

"Pouco importa, não? O que interessa é que ele consertou o navio, não?" Eu disse, aliviado. "E outra… eu te disse! Não era miragem o que eu vi! Viu só, viu só? Viu, viu, vi~~u?" Disse, importunando o Zoro.

"Ok, ok, eu acredito agora. Não enche, valeu?" Respondeu ele, afastando-se de mim. "Mas caramba… quem é que viria aqui só para consertar o nosso navio? Só há inimigos para além de nós aqui no Jardim Superior."

"Mas… ele retirou o modo voador, Usopp." Luffy notou.

De fato, nem as asas danificadas, nem a crista de galinha ou a cauda estavam presentes quando voltamos.

"Sim, já tinha notado isso. Essa que é a parte mais estranha disso tudo." Ele respondeu, enquanto andava pelo navio, tentando encaixar os pensamentos. "Quero só saber como é que a pessoa que consertou o Merry sabia da verdadeira aparência dele."

"Só pode ser sonho… não dá para ser outra coisa-oh!"

Zoro logo teve que se preocupar com uma rena agarrando na cara dele depois de se balançar no fio solto da vela maior…

"Porque é que vocês estão aí de palhaçada? Temos muito que fazer agora." Disse Nami, aborrecida.

"Isso não te incomoda, Nami?" Chopper perguntou.

"O quê?"

"Alguém, que não sabemos quem é, ter consertado o Merry." Chopper saltou para o chão.

"Uma coisa é estar com o navio danificado, mas agora que está consertado, qual é o problema? Vocês querem se dar ao trabalho de ir atrás desse cara e agradecer?" Sem uma ponta de preocupação, Nami empurrou o assunto para escanteio.

…

…

O próximo passo a executar, agora que estamos com o navio consertado, é mandá-lo do Altar dos Sacrifícios de volta para o mar. Utilizando o Karasumaru, Usopp e Chopper partiram para executar o plano enquanto o resto do grupo ficou nas escadarias assistindo.

Os dois circundaram o navio por alguns momentos até que Chopper assumiu o volante e Usopp lançou a sua corda "AaaAAAaaA" ou o que quer que seja que ele a chame, bem na ponta do navio. Ah… já saquei.

"Chopper! Velocidade total!" Ouvi Usopp gritar.

Pouco a pouco, distanciaram-se do navio e o barco foi acelerando. Acelerando até chegar à velocidade máxima de 'lento feito tartaruga' e esticar a corda ao máximo. Chegaram a sair da água com o impulso do motor, mas o Merry não se movia um centímetro. A força foi tanta que o Karasumaru se despedaçou.

Depois de uma longa pausa para reparos, o Karasumaru estava de volta à ação, e o comandante Usopp e o sub-comandante Chopper tinham um novo plano secreto de ataque na manga… um plano pouco ortodoxo.

"Não me diga que…" Eu até queria perguntar, mas já sabia.

"Isso mesmo." Zoro completou.

E nada mais se disse. Afinal o plano B do comandante Usopp envolvia usar o sub-comandante Chopper de isca. Não demorou muito até que um tubarão celestial fosse atraído pela proposta e tentasse atacar a nossa rena. Como era de se esperar, o doutor não concordou com a ideia.

"SOCORRO! ME TIRA DAQUI! USOPP~~~!" E por "não concordou", quero dizer que tentou se soltar a todo custo e teve um treco ali mesmo.

"Vai nessa, Sanji!" Usopp chamou.

Imediatamente, lançou-se em fuga do tubarão, enquanto Sanji chutou a corda "AaaAAAaaA" do Usopp, ajustada para ter uma nova ponta mais perfurante. A corda viajou longe e atravessou a barbatana vertical do tubarão e se prendeu nela. Um grito de dor e o tubarão caiu na água, mas não era o fim da história.

Ele logo voltou ao ataque, perseguindo o Usopp que o atraía para longe do Altar. A corda esticou, esticou… e começou a mover o navio!

"Zoro-san! É a sua vez!" Gritei.

Assim que o Merry começou a descer as escadarias do Altar, Zoro correu e cortou a corda, libertando o tubarão para voltar ao mar (e libertando o Chopper do pesadelo de ter sido isca…). Sem perder tempo, saiu do caminho e assistiu ao navio terminar a descida e voltar a ser amortecido pelas águas brancas dos mares do céu.

…

…

"Certo, galera. Vejam o mapa." Nami chamou nossa atenção. Todos estávamos reunidos à volta do mapa antigo de Skypiea para decidir a nossa rota. "O grupo de exploração vai seguir diretamente para o sul. Deve haver algumas ruínas no olho direito da caveira. Tomem cuidado com os inimigos pelo caminho e tragam o ouro para o navio!"

"Hahah… fala como se tudo isso fosse fácil…" Zoro escarneceu.

"Se é sobre investigar ruínas, faço com todo o prazer." Disse Robin.

"E quanto a você, hem, Nami? Fica falando o tempo todo 'ouro, ouro', mas não vai porquê?" Luffy perguntou.

"Claro que não vou! Esse lugar é medonho!"

Legal… ela quer o ouro mas coloca os outros para se arriscarem por ele… ou é muito esperta ou…

"Disse alguma coisa?"

"A-a-ah, não, não, nada!" Tentei desviar o assunto.

"Mas pensou." Nami me olhou de lado por uns instantes, mas continuou a explicação. "Enfim, enquanto isso, nós vamos levar o Merry para fora através da ilha. Vai ser perigoso para nós também, viram? Vamos nos dirigir à costa o mais depressa que pudermos… e vamos nos encontrar aqui."

Nami marcou um ponto já em mar aberto, mas perto da costa.

"Então… é a nossa fuga da Ilha do Céu! Vamos ser piratas super-ricos e comprar tudo que quisermos!" Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Legal! E arranjar toda a carne que eu conseguir comer!" No caso dele, multiplique qualquer peso em que estiver pensando por infinito.

"Escapar… finalmente!" Usopp respirou de alívio.

"Contanto que eu não seja a isca de novo!" Chopper reclamou.

De acordo com o plano da Nami, as duas equipes ficaram assim: Zoro, Robin, Chopper e Luffy partiriam em busca do ouro pelas florestas do Jardim Superior, enquanto Sanji, Usopp, Nami e eu ficaremos encarregados de levar o Merry para o ponto de encontro.

"Então vamos lá!"

"Sim!"

Luffy e Chopper gritaram antes de separarmo-nos.

Mesmo depois de tudo por que já tinha passado, ainda sentia uma dose de ansiedade. Tenho a impressão de que o que está para vir promete ser muito pior. No entanto, também estava curioso. O que mais poderia acontecer? Quem é este Deus que nos é invisível, mas que nos vê a todos? A busca pelo ouro, o perigo dos sacerdotes que ainda restam, uma guerra iminente entre os guerreiros caras-pintadas e o perigo maior, o deus desta ilha…

A verdadeira aventura começa agora!

* * *

**O plano dos Chapéus de Palha começa a ser levado a cabo! Na busca pelo ouro, muitos perigos se vão colocar à frente dos destemidos piratas. Mas Skypiea guarda muitos segredos. Como era a ilha antes da chegada de Enel? O que aconteceu para os guerrilheiros serem tão hostis com todos que não são da sua raça? O que podem fazer para lutar contra um inimigo que a todos vê e a todos escuta?**

**Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo!**


	107. De todas as pessoas, porquê ELE?

**107 – Avante, Merry! Os perigos da Estrada Láctea!**

* * *

"Vento: Bom! Direção: Certa! Hmm… estou gostando disso, nossa viagem segue sem distúrbios! Mas estamos meio lentos… Oi, navegadora! Faça algo!"

Suspirando de alívio, cruzando os braços e se enchendo de confiança, Usopp ficou parado na frente do navio falando sozinho e querendo dar a impressão de que assumiu o posto de capitão substituto.

"Lamento, mas não há nada a fazer, Capitão Usopp." Nami respondeu, seguindo a deixa. Ela estava no convés do andar inferior.

"Po-pode repetir?" Parece que gostou de ser chamado de capitão…

"Não há nada a fazer!"

"Não era isso!"

Numa floresta gigante tão densa como esta, raramente corre vento, para além de a água da Estrada Láctea ondular muito. Isso nos forçou a ter que pensar numa maneira de atracar o Karasumaru ao navio e utilizar a força do Dial para movê-lo na direção certa. Perdemos um bom bocado afixando o barquinho na traseira do Merry, mas conseguimos sair do Altar, em direção à infinita Estrada Láctea.

"Huh… mais dois anos à volta dessa estrada maldita…" Pensei eu, encostado a um parapeito do navio, no convés de cima. Eu e o 'capitão substituto' Usopp estávamos de olho no Gan Fall, acompanhados do seu fiel escudeiro, Pierre.

Sanji estava ocupado carregando barris para o quarto de armazenamento, enquanto Nami foi buscar os remédios que o doutor Chopper havia deixado para o paciente. Sentado encostando no parapeito junto das escadas, o antigo Deus de Skypiea permanecia de olhos fechados, com uma expressão pouco animada, apesar de o pior já lhe ter passado.

"Titio, você parece estar se sentindo melhor agora, né?" Perguntou Usopp.

"Sim, e estou muito grato pela vossa ajuda." Gan Fall respondeu.

"Se quer agradecer, agradeça ao nosso médico. Os remédios que ele prepara funcionam melhor do que qualquer coisa!" Usopp disse, bem-disposto.

"Nós é que devíamos lhe agradecer." Eu me juntei à conversa. "Muito obrigado por terem salvado o Chopper e o nosso navio… acredito que falo por todos quando digo que não sei o que seria de nós sem ambos, Gan Fall-san! Err… -san? -sama? A-agora nem sei…"

Ainda não assimilei por completo que estava falando com alguém que já foi Deus…

"Não precisa ser tão formal… fique tranquilo. No estado em que estou, sou apenas mais um mortal…"

"Gan Fall-san…" Suspirei.

"Vou contar-vos um pouco da história desta terra. É bom que saibam como as coisas chegaram ao estado em que estão."

Senta que lá vem história!

"Até seis anos atrás, eu era Deus." Gan Fall começou.

"Vo… você bateu a cabeça, titio?"

Não demorou um instante para que Pierre virasse cavalo e mordesse a cabeça do Usopp por causa do comentário…

Levei a mão à testa, suspirei e limpei a garganta. "Ahem… não ligue para ele, Gan Fall-san, esse cara só faz palhaçada. Continue, continue…"

"Palhaçada?! Que mané palhaçada, eu só perguntei-OOOWW!" Não é preciso dizer que Usopp ainda batalhava para se ver livre do cavalo que o mordia.

Enfim, voltando à história…

"Ouvi falar que o Jardim Superior tinha aparecido em Skypiea há quatrocentos anos, como vocês já devem saber…"

Gan Fall começou por dizer que Skypiea era uma ilha do céu onde a paz reinava absoluta. A única preocupação dos habitantes era seguir com a sua vida e buscar a felicidade.

De vez em quando, e as ocorrências eram frequentes, artefatos do Mar Abaixo chegavam às praias celestiais, lançados pela Corrente Empurra-Acima. Coisas tão simples como brinquedos ou instrumentos musicais, mas que eram tratadas como verdadeiros tesouros pelos povos do céu.

Até nacos de terra eram lançados e chegavam ao céu. Toda a "verra" daqui de cima chegou aqui assim. Mas uma quantidade de "verra" equivalente ao que é o Jardim Superior ser jogada aqui para cima ainda era coisa de milagre. E o milagre aconteceu.

"O povo do céu adorou-a como se fosse um desígnio dos céus e se deleitou. Entretanto, junto com a verra, foram lançados os cidadãos que lá moravam. Assim que os dois grupos entraram em contato direto, começou o conflito pela sua posse. Esta tribo chama-se Shandia." Disse Gan Fall.

"Está falando daqueles guerrilheiros?" Usopp perguntou.

Gan Fall confirmou.

"Eram eles que viviam em Jaya quando ela veio parar aqui?" Sanji perguntou. Ele já havia terminado os afazeres e juntou-se a nós. Nami também se juntou, trazendo consigo o remédio.

"Sim. E eles foram jogados para o céu contra a sua vontade." Gan Fall respondeu.

"E mesmo assim, o seu povo os expulsou da ilha?" Nami perguntou.

"Sim." Gan Fall respondeu, com os ombros desabando. "O povo do céu invadiu a terra dos shandianos por interesses egoístas. Nos quatrocentos anos que se seguiram, a guerra entre os shandianos e o povo dos céus nunca cessou. Tudo que os shandianos querem é a sua terra natal de volta."

"EI, ENTÃO A CULPA É DE VOCÊS—OOWW!"

Sanji e Usopp chegaram à conclusão ao mesmo tempo, e receberam de prêmio uma mordida do cavalo alado Pierre…

"De fato." Cabisbaixo, Gan Fall admitiu. Ao mesmo tempo, Pierre parou de surtar.

"Então foi o povo de Skypiea que se apropriou da terra alheia. E o senhor não fez nada para evitar isso?" Eu perguntei. Enquanto isso ele tomou o remédio.

"Ah, perdão. Quase me esquecia do remédio. Qual foi a pergunta?"

"Uhh…" Algo chateado, mas repeti a pergunta assim mesmo. "O senhor fez alguma coisa para aliviar as tensões entre os shandianos e o povo de Skypiea?"

"Já ia chegar nesta parte." Ele me olhou diretamente. Depois de uma curta, mas incômoda pausa, ele continuou. "Dediquei todo o meu reinado a devolver a paz a esta ilha. Lutei para que Shandia e Skypiea pudessem conviver em paz, mas…"

"Mas?"

"Aí que entra Enel. Ele veio de outra ilha do céu, com um grupo de soldados sob seu comando. Derrotaram grande parte das minhas tropas e dos shandianos que tentavam combatê-lo. Depuseram-me do trono e tomaram o controle do Jardim Superior. Isso foi há seis anos."

Seis anos que devem estar sendo uma eternidade…

"Desde então, as tropas são forçadas a cumprir missões sob as ordens dele. São todos os detalhes que sei a respeito. Mas para os shandianos, não importa quem seja Deus, a postura deles é a mesma. Tudo que querem é recuperar sua terra natal."

"Se é isso que eles querem, porque nos atacaram quando chegamos ao céu? Não temos nada a ver com nada do que acontece aqui." Sanji perguntou.

"As tropas obrigadas a trabalhar às vezes tentam contrabandear um navio e escapar. Os shandianos consideram-nos como inimigos e tentam eliminá-los antes que fujam. Devem ter pensado que vocês eram soldados em fuga."

"Por favor, é muita injustiça ser morto por engano!" Sanji reclamou.

"Mas é uma coisa que acontece, Sanji-san. Muita gente é morta sem nem saber porquê. É horroroso, mas é uma realidade." Eu disse, cabisbaixo.

"Outro motivo porque me tornei Cavaleiro do Céu foi para ajudar esses refugiados a escapar daqui. Aqui já não há lugar para onde os criminosos possam escapar dos olhos de Enel." Gan Fall explicou.

"Esse Deus Enel é algum senhor das trevas ou coisa do tipo?" Sanji especulou.

"Oi, oi, oi! Cuidado com o que diz!" O que só deixou Usopp ainda mais nervoso. "O todo-poderoso Deus Enel ouve tu-do!"

"E desde quando que você age que nem um cidadão daqui, hem?!"

"Do! Do! Do! Do! Do!" Mesmo assim, o Usopp continuou estapeando o braço do Sanji…

"Trevas? Não. É mais do que simples mau caráter. Enel obriga aqueles que vêm de fora a tornarem-se criminosos. Até chegarem ao Julgamento, é responsabilidade dos cidadãos de Skypiea guiá-los aqui. Foi isso que despertou nos cidadãos… a noção de crime."

A noção de crime?

"Q-quer dizer… quer dizer que até o Enel chegar, eles nem sabiam o que isso era?!" Perguntei, espantado.

"Não, não sabiam. Tanto é que fraquejam quando sentem que estão agindo de forma criminosa. Enel sabe jogar com isso. Por isso controla-os como se fossem cordeirinhos."

Controlados por um deus que nunca viram, mas que sabem que existe… e que pune todos aqueles que compactuam com a sua definição de "crime"… este pilantra usou a inocência de um povo para controlá-lo como um bando de marionetas!

"Hmm… e a gente pensava que estávamos no paraíso quando chegamos à Ilha dos Anjos…" Nami refletiu, suspirando de decepção. "Que lugar terrível que a antiga Cidade de Ouro escolheu para se esconder…"

"Ah, é verdade." Gan Fall relembrou de repente. "Vocês pareciam estar empolgados com essa coisa de o… 'ouro' ontem à noite, mas… o-o que é isso?"

"HÃ?!" Pulamos todos ao mesmo tempo, em completa descrença.

"O… o senhor não sabe?!"

"N-não, não sei." Assustado, Gan Fall se recolheu.

"Mas, esperem aí, gente, vamos parar e pensar." Eu disse, acalmados os ânimos. Pus um dedo no queixo e raciocinei em voz alta. "Não devia ser surpresa. Tudo aqui em cima é feito a partir de nuvens. Casas, pontes, utensílios, tudo. O ouro não existe naturalmente aqui, bem como os metais que a gente conhece. É natural que o povo daqui não saiba o que é."

"Hmm… pensando bem, parece fazer sentido…" Nami concluiu, algo indecisa. "Mas ainda assim soa estranho haver gente que não sabe o que é 'ouro'…"

"Sem falar daquele negócio dos Dials…" Sanji juntou-se à conversa. "Para qualquer coisa tem uma concha esquisita!"

"Isso mesmo. Toda a nossa civilização foi construída dos materiais encontrados nas nuvens." Gan Fall interveio. "E os Dials tem muitos outros usos que cidadãos comuns desconhecem. Por exemplo… quando nos conhecemos em mar aberto, eu agi como um mercenário porque vocês do Mar Abaixo não conheciam as armas celestiais."

"A-armas celestiais? O que é isso?" Usopp perguntou.

"Mais fácil é demonstrar do que explicar. Se não se importa, jovem, poderia trazer aquele barril até aqui?"

Usopp fez o pedido, enquanto Gan Fall me pediu para trazer uma das luvas da armadura dele até o convés da frente. Um pouco de investigação revelou que ela continha uma concha rosada cheia de buracos num dos lados. De acordo com as instruções, coloquei a concha em cima do barril.

"Algum de vocês tem um martelo? Um bem grande." Gan Fall perguntou.

"N-não…" Usopp respondeu. "Porque é que a gente ia carregar um martelo gigante no-"

"Não há problema."

Entrando em ação, peguei numa folha de papel e nela desenhei um martelo gigante com um cabo fino. Um desenho simples, que rapidamente saiu do papel e se materializou no ar. Agarrei-o antes que caísse no chão e o entreguei ao Sanji.

"Tudo pronto." Sanji disse.

"Muito bem." Gan Fall respondeu.

"Porque estamos fazendo isso mesmo, hem?" Nami perguntou.

"Demonstrar é mais fácil que explicar. Vai entender quando observar. Agora, jovem, quero que bata nesta concha com toda a força que você tiver."

Isso não vai dar certo…

"Vai com calma, Sanji! Se você fizer um buraco no convés, eu faço um buraco em você—"

"Bata com toda a força!"

"NÃO FICA ABUSANDO DO NAVIO DOS OUTROS, SEU VELHO!"

"Calma, calma, Usopp-kun… ele sabe do que está falando… Eu acho…" Dizia, eu próprio inseguro.

"Uh, bom, se tem certeza, aí vou eu…" Sanji disse, preparando-se para bater.

"Oi, oi, oi, não precisa tomar tanto impulso!"

Usopp quis impedir, mas Sanji balançou para trás, tomou impulso antes de descer o martelo contra o barril. Entretanto, em vez de destroços de barril – e provavelmente um buraco enorme no convés da frente – apenas ouvimos um barulho esquisito e nada mais.

"Oi, oi, o que foi isso?" Perguntou Usopp, decepcionado. "Disse para pegar leve, mas isso foi simplesmente ridículo. Você nem rachou o barril!"

"Não… eu sei que bati com toda a força… como se eu quisesse mesmo abrir um buraco no convés— "

"OI!"

Mesmo assim, tanto o barril como a concha permaneceram intactos. O porquê disso, ninguém soube.

"Mas eu senti como se a concha tivesse absorvido todo o impacto." Sanji especulou. De fato, a concha soltava uma nuvem estranha de vapor. Decidi investigar de perto.

"Essa concha? Hmm…" Peguei na concha e fiquei virando ela em várias direções.

"Ainda tem mais, jovens. Você, aponte a parte com buracos da concha em direção ao barril e aperte o botão da outra ponta. Aconselho que use o peito da mão para fazê-lo. E prepare-se."

Agachei e apontei a concha de acordo com as instruções.

"Pochi… tto!" Assim que apertei o botão… "UWA~H!"

Uma explosão saiu de dentro da concha e estraçalhou o barril. O recuo do impacto também me atingiu e me mandou contra o parapeito do lado contrário. Tudo que restou foram os destroços de barril – sem buraco no convés, entretanto – e quatro sujeitos assustados, quase projetados para fora do navio…

"Ai… ai… meu braço…" Deitado no chão, meus músculos do braço doíam pra dedéu. "Que treco é esse?!"

"Este é um Impact Dial." Gan Fall explicou. "Ele absorve impactos infligidos contra ele e libera a energia armazenada quando é ativado."

Sentei, ainda massageando o braço e tentando compreender o que aconteceu.

"Geralmente é afixado à palma da mão com uma fita ou colocado dentro de uma luva. Quando está cheio, tem força bastante para matar um homem normal com um golpe direto."

"Usopp… essa coisa…" Sanji murmurou.

"Ah, eu lembro! Aquele sacerdote-bola usava um desses…" Usopp lembrou.

"Foi o cara com quem vocês lutaram quando eu estava desmaiado?" Perguntei, ao que Sanji confirmou com a cabeça. "Nossa, quem diria que ele tinha uma arma dessas… e antes que me esqueça… Gan Fall-san! Avisa primeiro antes de mandar a gente fazer uma coisa dessas! Eu quase quebrei meu braço nessa brincadeira!"

"E eu avisei." Foi o que ele respondeu. "O defeito desta Dial é que o recuo da explosão também machuca o atacante. Também ouvi falar que, em tempos antigos, havia outro Dial com poderes mais assustadores. O Reject Dial libera dez vezes mais energia que um Impact Dial normal."

"Eeek!" Usopp engoliu em seco.

"Entretanto, este poder desmedido era uma faca de dois gumes que colocava em risco a vida do usuário. Era muito raro ver alguém usá-lo por este preciso motivo."

"Está dizendo que existem conchas tão perigosas assim?!" Usopp perguntou de imediato. "São armas de guerra! Sem tirar nem pôr!"

"Eu pensei que os Dials eram objetos mais do dia-a-dia…" Nami refletiu, perturbada.

"E são. Mas objetos que nos são convenientes podem ser modificados para fins de combate, dependendo de quem usa." Gan Fall continuou. "Dials são úteis no quotidiano, mas também têm variados usos na guerra."

Verdade… não é muito diferente do que acontece lá em baixo…

"Da mesma maneira que uma faca de cozinha pode cortar alimentos ou a garganta de uma pessoa." Eu disse.

"Por exemplo, o Heat Dial pode servir tanto para cozinhar como pode ser colocado dentro de uma lança para produzir calor. Assim tem-se uma arma flamejante: a Lança Ardente. Ou então, o Flame Dial, que armazena fogo. Se for colocado na boca de um pássaro, pode dar origem a algo raro: uma ave que cospe chamas."

"Isso mesmo! Foi aquilo que o Chopper tinha dito antes!" Usopp recordou.

"Objetos comuns, mas que têm uso na guerra…" Eu disse, em tom de reflexão. "Então são estas as armas celestiais?"

"Sim." Gan Fall disse. "Quem vem do Mar Abaixo e não conhece os Dials, não percebe estes truques. Para além disso, há muitos tipos de nuvens manufaturadas. Os guerreiros celestiais fizeram-nas, têm todo o controle delas e qualquer desavisado não é páreo para eles."

"Então me diz só uma coisa…" Depois de limpar os destroços do barril, Sanji interveio. "Isso tem algo a ver com o tal do 'Mantra' que eles usam para prever os nossos golpes?"

"Mantra?" Gan Fall respirou e pensou por alguns segundos. "É um poder que eu não consigo usar. Explicar também é complicado. Enfim, em poucas palavras, Mantra é o 'poder de ouvir'. Parece que o corpo, enquanto está vivo, emite uma voz. E ao ouvir esta voz interior, você consegue prever as ações do seu adversário. Se treinar ainda mais, pode ouvir estas vozes a grandes distâncias."

O que quer dizer…

"Então significa que o Mantra desse Enel é bom o bastante para ele castigar todos aqueles que são considerados criminosos?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Enel ouve tudo que se passa em toda a ilha. Os sacerdotes também são capazes de captar as vozes dentro do Jardim Superior."

"Mas como surgiu esse poder? Quem e como uma pessoa pode obtê-lo?" Insisti.

"Para estas perguntas, a resposta é a mesma: ninguém sabe. E devido a isso, o povo daqui não vai ter um dia sequer de paz."

Perante estas palavras, só me restava aceitar e refletir. Com o pensamento na cabeça, me afastei dos outros e fiquei encostado ao parapeito, junto à figura de proa.

"Mantra… o poder de ler pensamentos…" Eu disse para mim mesmo. "Será que Zoro e os outros estão bem?"

"Não precisa ficar tão preocupado."

"Mesmo? Que bom…" Virei-me para os outros, que pareciam estranhamente surpresos.

"Oi, Dan-kun, ninguém disse nada não!"

Se não foi nenhum deles, quem foi?

"Nenhum de vocês forasteiros vai escapar desta floresta."

Trovão.

"Quem está aí?" Nami perguntou.

Mais trovão. Logo, uma luz azul muito intensa brilhou bem sobre os nossos rostos, nos cegando por alguns segundos. Foi passageiro, mas assim que dissipou, revelou que o navio tinha um convidado inesperado.

"Yaahahahaha… Como vão?"

Sentado no parapeito, um homem pálido sorria maliciosamente e nos encarava. Descamisado, descalço, portava um físico atlético e estava vestido no que pareciam calças tribais multicoloridas. Carregava uma bandana na cabeça e um conjunto de tamboretes nas costas.

"Enel!" Gan Fall gritou.

"Hã!? E-E-ENEL?" Usopp tremeu.

Engoli em seco. Era aquele o Deus que a tudo ouvia? A quem ninguém pode escapar? O Todo Poderoso Deus Enel?

"Há quanto tempo, não, Gan Fall… Quem diria que o homem que um dia reinou esta terra estaria rebaixado a ajudar um bando de forasteiros intrometidos…"

"Seu maldito…" Sanji rosnou de imediato. "Foi você que aterrorizou a vida da coitada da Conis-chan?! É você que manda nos cidadãos como se fossem marionetes?"

"Sim, sou eu." Respondeu, pausadamente, com toda a autoridade. "Algum problema? Até parece que você pode fazer algo contra mim…"

"Ora, seu… MALDITO!"

Enraivecido e já chutando o balde, Sanji partiu para cima. Assim que se preparava para desferir o chute… trovão. Outro trovão azul e um grito de dor.

"SANJI-KUN!"

Nami gritou desesperada, ao ver Sanji queimado da cabeça aos pés. Ele ficou de pé por alguns segundos, antes de cair desmaiado no chão. Estava inteiro, mas era surpreendente ver que ele não tinha sido reduzido a pó com aquele choque tão forte.

"Sanji-san!" Nós três corremos para acolhê-lo, caído e inconsciente.

"Resiste! Sanji!" Aflito, Usopp chamava por ele, mas não dava quaisquer sinais de resposta. "Oi… não consigo escutar o coração dele!"

"Não…" Nami empalideceu.

Aquele poder é impressionante… com um só golpe o derrotou…

Ele não pode estar morto! Sanji, aguenta!

"Hmhmhm… Ya~hahahahah! Que tolo… e eu nem tinha intenção de machucar vocês…" Enel, por seu lado, apenas gargalhava e escarnecia. Frente a cinco mortais, um dos quais havia acabado de nocautear… ou mesmo matar.

"Então por que veio?!" Gan Fall rugiu, enraivecido.

"Que recepção tão fria…" O que esperava? Que te convidássemos para um chazinho depois de matar um dos nossos?! "Já faz seis anos, não? Antigo Deus."

"Enel…" A raiva já era tanta que ele mal podia falar…

"Vamos lá, não fique tão rancoroso assim." Era gritante o contraste entre a serenidade de Enel e o medo e a raiva de todos os outros. "Não nos vemos há um bom bocado! Não está feliz de me encontrar?"

"O que pretende vindo até aqui?" Perguntou Gan Fall.

"Durante estes seis anos em que controlei esta ilha… os seus antigos subordinados trabalharam duro para mim." Disse Enel.

O que atingiu o antigo deus em cheio.

"Os combatentes que eu comandava…" Trêmulo, Gan Fall respondeu.

"A força deles é impressionante. Verdadeiramente talentosos. Mas, estes seis deprimentes anos de trabalho pesado estão chegando ao fim. Bem como o propósito de eu mandar nesta ilha. Eu só vim aqui me despedir de você."

Que lata deste homem… depois de deixar o Sanji no estado crítico em que está… ainda tem a ousadia de dizer que só veio para se despedir?

Mas isso só me confunde… então ele manda e desmanda nesta ilha durante este tempo todo, aterroriza os cidadãos com um castigo fatal vindo dos céus e agora dá todos os sinais de que se vai embora? O que ele quer dizer com isso?

A confusão só me fazia cerrar os dentes e punhos…

"Mas tenho de dizer…" Lentamente, Enel refletia. "Este povo de Skypiea é bem feliz em sua ignorância. Eles vêem esta ilha só como um aglomerado de verra…"

"O que está insinuando?" Gan Fall perguntou.

"A razão pela qual conquistei esta ilha… A razão que trouxe os forasteiros do Mar Abaixo até aqui… e a razão pela qual os shandianos a querem de volta custe o que custar. Resumindo, a razão por que muita gente quer esta ilha é esta: A cidade que floresceu há muito tempo nesta ilha, no Mar Abaixo… A lendária Cidade de Ouro. O último vestígio de Shandra!"

A… a Cidade de Ouro? Peraí, ele também sabe da (suposta) existência da Cidade de Ouro? Uma coisa que nenhum dos skypieanos sequer sabe o que é! Então esse era o motivo…

"Yahahah… a ignorância deve ser a maior das bênçãos… o único povo que não sabe da existência e do imenso valor do ouro… é justamente aquele que o tem bem embaixo do nariz. Que interessante, não? Agora que chegou a hora do jogo final… Aquele que sobreviver terá o ouro todo para si! Yaahahahah… Podem ouvir? O jubiloso som do nosso festival!"

"Festival…" A minha raiva também chegou a um ponto crítico. Aquilo foi a gota d'água. "NÃO BRINQUE COM ISSO!"

"Hm?"

"Dan-kun! Não!" Ouvi Nami e Usopp gritarem, mas estava tão consumido de fúria que não dei atenção.

"Então tudo isso não passa de um festival? De uma brincadeira com vidas humanas frágeis?! Quer me fazer crer que você usou os cidadãos de uma ilha inteira durante seis anos como meros peões do seu joguinho de tabuleiro?!"

Enel permaneceu em silêncio.

"Tanto trabalho que Gan Fall teve para tentar reverter quatro séculos de hostilidades entre Skypiea e Shandia… e vem um crápula como você e joga tudo isso no inferno só porque está atrás de ouro?! E não me venha com essa de 'forasteiros' porque você é tão forasteiro como nós!"

"Que insolência…"

"Hã?"

Mal me dei conta, percebi que estava falando para o vento.

"DAN-KUN! CUIDADO!"

"O quê?"

Num instante, ele estava sumido. No instante seguinte, estava do meu lado, com a mão no meu ombro. Nem é preciso dizer que meu coração deu um salto ali mesmo.

"Descanse no sono eterno."

"Não…"

Uma descarga elétrica intensa percorreu o meu corpo inteiro. A dor era indescritível, e só sei que gritei o mais alto que pude, desesperado nos instantes em que o choque durou. Por momentos, perdi os sentidos ali mesmo, imóvel e indefeso antes de me estatelar no chão, ao lado do corpo caído do Sanji.

"DAN-KUN!" Ainda ouvi Nami gritar, quase chorando…

"Se prometer ficar quieta… eu não faço mais nada."

E foram as últimas coisas que ouvi antes de tudo à minha volta ficar preto. De novo.

* * *

**Enel saiu de seu trono para visitar o navio dos Chapéus de Palha! Será que o Deus também vai participar da guerra? Ou isso foi apenas um aviso? Sanji e Dan caíram perante o poder aterrorizante de Enel... quem será o próximo? A certeza é que ele é o obstáculo a superar se os piratas quiserem escapar de Skypiea!**

**Fique ligado no próximo capítulo!**


	108. Os tesouros mais importantes

**108 – Eu tenho que protegê-los! Os esforços de Nami e Robin!**

* * *

**Dan e Sanji foram eletrocutados e correm risco de vida. Apesar disso, os tripulantes do Going Merry não têm descanso! Nami, Usopp e Gan Fall foram atacados de surpresa pelos irmãos do sacerdote Satori! Eles estão furiosos e vão buscar a sua vingança!**

* * *

"Hohoho~~!"

"Ora, seu…!"

Corri para atacá-los com meu bastão, mas só atingi a atmosfera. Virei de repente e vi os dois balofos dançando do outro lado. O outro aproveitou e acertou um soco na cara do Usopp, jogando-o no chão. Ele deslizou até parar do meu lado, cheio de dores.

Mesmo as bolinhas de pinball do Usopp não fizeram efeito nenhum.

"Não vão nos acerta~~r!" Disse um deles, antes de, sem qualquer aviso, dar um chute no corpo caído do Dan!

"PAREM!"

Meus nervos vieram à flor da pele quando eles começaram a bailar, chutando o Dan e o Sanji para lá e para cá como se fossem sacos de trapos.

"PAREM AGORA!" Gritei, aterrorizada.

"Dan! Sanji!" Usopp rugiu. "Covardes! Se querem lutar, lutem conosco!"

"PAREM COM ISSO JÁ! Eles estão desacordados!" Continuei gritando, mas parecia que estava falando com dois surdos.

"E daí? Não é da nossa conta! Esses são aqueles que derrotaram o nosso irmão Satori!" Um balofo disse.

"Isso aí, irmão!" O outro concordou.

"NÃO VAMOS PERDOÁ-LOS!"

Hotori e Kotori... Depois que o maldito do Enel fritou o Dan e o Sanji e foi embora, esses gordos apareceram no navio do nada e começaram a nos atacar! Eu mereço... logo quando os caras que poderiam derrotá-los estão fora de combate!

Palavras não resolvem nada! Eu vou é para a porrada!

"Seus... desgraçados!"

"Nami! Cuidado!" Usopp tentou avisar. Não dá, eu estou muito irritada para pensar no que fazer!

Corri e tentei dar uma bastonada nesses idiotas, mas um deles deteve o meu bastão com a mão.

"Valeu pela pancada!" Essa não... "Impacto!"

Não... Impact Dial na cara não!

"Nami!"

"Aahh! Eca, que fedor é esse?!" Meu coração quase pára com o susto. Esperava levar um Impact Dial, mas só liberou um cheiro pungente de ovo podre. Fiquei tonta e caí sentada no chão. Enquanto estava atordoada...

"Eu cuido de você!" O outro balofo correu para atacar o Usopp. "Flavor Dial!"

"Outro bafo de peido? Haha, não me assusta-"

E foi a última coisa que o Usopp disse antes de ser mandado voando para o deck de baixo.

Droga, era o outro que tinha o Impact!

"USOPP!" Gritei, apavorada. Ele caiu encostado à parede, gemendo. Tentou levantar a cabeça, mas acabou por ser nocauteado também. "Não, não, não! Levanta, Usopp, levanta! Me ajuda aqui!"

"Jovem!" Gan Fall também olhou para trás. "Então é isso... eles usam quatro Dials diferentes nas luvas..."

"Isso mesmo! Axe! Flame!" Um dos balofos disse.

"Impact! Flavor!" O outro completou. Eles são idênticos, não tenho tempo de distinguir quem é o Hotori e quem é o Kotori!

"Vocês não vão saber a diferença!" Um disse.

"Quem é o Hotori? Quem é o Kotori?" O outro disse.

"Esperem só até descobrir o que vai sair! BIKKURI DIAL ILLUSION!" (Ilusão dos Dials-surpresa)

Porcaria... já estava mal e agora ficou pior... estou sozinha! Gan Fall até poderia me ajudar, mas ele próprio também está se recuperando... Um dia esta hora haveria de chegar. Eu estou cansada de me sentir fraca! Desde o dia em que pedi ao Usopp para me fazer este Clima Tact... eu vinha me preparando para o dia em que teria que defender o navio sozinha.

A viagem vai ficar mais e mais perigosa daqui para a frente e eu tenho que estar à altura do desafio!

"Então é isso... já sabemos os tipos, não vamos mais perder tempo!"

"Não me interessa saber a diferença! Podem vir!" Declarei, preparando toda a minha coragem.

Going Merry... Dan... Sanji... Usopp...

Eu tenho que protegê-los!

Arrumei duas partes do bastão em forma de X e os atraquei a uma ponta.

"Previsão de tufão!" Arremessei o bastão, jogando a ponta cruzada na direção dos gordos.

"Errou!" Passou bem por entre eles.

Gan Fall correu para atacá-los, mas um dos gordos apanhou-o e se virou para mostrar a mão. Saiu outra descarga de fedor. O guerreiro tirou a capa a tempo de se proteger, mas só deteve o cheiro.

"Hahaha! Eram meus peidos de novo, seu tolo!" Ele disse.

O outro chegou-se à frente. "Pensou que ia sair fogo, não pensou? O fogo é da minha mão direita!"

Então ele estendeu a mão e lançou um jato de chamas... opa, chamas, gás... isso não vai dar certo!

"O gás vai se inflamar!"

E inflamou mesmo. A combinação gás-chamas formou uma explosão gigante.

"Cavaleiro esquisito!"

Depois que a poeira dissipou, havia um buraco no parapeito do navio e o cavaleiro havia desaparecido.

"Aha! Que idiota! Foi vaporizado!" E os gordalhões não paravam de dançar e pular!

Para minha sorte, o cavaleiro tinha escapado, segurando-se na borda do navio. Ele deu uma cambalhota de volta para dentro e preparou a sua lança.

"EEH?!"

Sem perder tempo, ele tratou de partir para o ataque. Desferiu um golpe com a lança e mandou um dos balofos para o mar abaixo.

"KOTORI~~!" O outro gritou.

"Truque besta e infantil... esta é por vocês terem me subestimado." Gan Fall disse.

Ah, olha o meu bumerangue voltando...

"Cyclone Tempo!" O impacto do bumerangue improvisado com a cabeça do Hotori projetou-o para bem longe, e ele caiu no mar abaixo também. E tenho meu bastão completo de novo!

"Oi... garota..."

"Hm?"

"Pegue a minha manopla e acabe com isso..." Com uma mão no ombro e falando por gemidos, o cavaleiro ainda não estava a cem por cento.

"Cavaleiro esquisito! A sua ferida abriu-"

"Não se importe comigo! Ele vai voltar logo!"

"Ah, certo! Ma-ma-manopla..." Descia as escadas quando me bateu a dúvida. "Do que é que você está falando? O que é uma manopla?"

O falcão mascote do cavaleiro trouxe o objeto e respondeu a minha pergunta. Assim que peguei nela, logo notei uma coisa.

"Uwah... que pesada!"

"É feita de ferro do Mar Abaixo. Tem um Impact Dial preso nela. Use-o como eu expliquei."

"Ok, eu entendi, mas esse negócio é muito pesado para eu usar!" Disse, experimentando a luva na minha mão. "Espera... Impact?!"

Só mover os dedos era difícil e a luva era meio grande para uma mão delicada como a minha! E eu acredito que o Dan quase quebrou o braço disparando esse troço!

"Socorro..." Pensei comigo própria.

"VAI PAGA~~~R!" Porém, a conversa teve que acabar ali porque o Hotori pulou de volta no navio! "Vocês acabaram com meu irmãozão Satori e agora também o meu irmãozinho Kotori! NÃO VÃO ESCAPAR DA MINHA IRA!"

Se bem me lembro, esse é o cara que usa fogo... o corpo dele está todo molhado... e o ar está bem úmido. Já sei o que fazer.

"Cool Ball!" Girei o meu bastão e fi-lo emitir bolas de ar frio.

"Está ficando fresco... mas é só isso?!"

"Isso aí. Você usa fogo, não usa? Pode vir quente que eu tô fervendo!"

"Está caçoando de mim?! Isso não basta contra o poder do meu Flame Dial! VOU TE QUEIMAR VIVA!"

Antes que o jato de chamas dele me acertasse, pulei fora do caminho. Mas não sem antes ver a fumaça à volta dele. Vi o ar quente entrar em choque com o ar gelado e dar origem à condensação na forma de neblina! Hora de acabar com isso!

"FOG TEMPO!"

No meu comando, a neblina ficou mais intensa e o cercou. Atordoado, justo como eu queria.

"Aah! Não vejo nada! O que está fazendo?! Que truque é esse?!" Logo vai saber, meu caro!

Dei um mortal para a frente e sentei bem na cara dele.

"Oi! O que está fazendo! Sai de cima de mim!"

"Com licença... IMPACTO!"

Pressionando a mão na cara dele, desferi o impacto. O recuo me mandou voando para trás, mas o importante é que meti a porrada nele e consegui expulsá-lo do navio! Mas...

"Aaaaaiii! Que dor! Essa porra dói demais! Quer triturar meu braço, seu velho maluco?!" Deitada sobre o falcão mascote do cavaleiro, eu tentava aliviar a dor, mas estava quase chorando. Aquele impacto foi muito poderoso!

"Aguente, garota, vai passar logo. Você foi incrível, minha jovem."

"Fui?" Gan Fall confirmou com a cabeça. E já bastava. Suspirei de alívio e finalmente pude descansar, orgulhosa de mim mesma. "Que ótimo... consegui defender o navio sozinha! Espera só até aqueles três acordarem e saberem disso!"

Eu não sou igual àqueles monstros que são o Luffy, o Sanji e o Zoro... mas quero ser forte o bastante para sobreviver!

"Bem, minha jovem... agora que o perigo passou, se me dá licença, eu tenho que me retirar."

"O quê?!"

O falcão mascote foi buscar a armadura para o seu mestre vestir.

"Espera aí! Para onde é que você vai?!" Perguntei, exasperada.

"Desculpe-me, mas preciso acertar as contas com Enel e-"

"Pode parar aí! Do que está falando?! Vai deixar uma garota frágil como eu sozinha nessa floresta perigosa?!"

"Você é tudo menos frágil, acredite. Lamento imenso, mas preciso descobrir o porquê de Enel descer à floresta. Talvez..." Ele parou e pensou.

"Talvez?"

"Quando Enel apareceu, os 650 soldados sob meu comando foram capturados. Eu não tenho tempo para detalhes, mas o importante é que eles estão em perigo. Mais... esta terra toda pode estar em perigo. Consegue voar, Pierre?"

O falcão respondeu com um grito. Não sei, mas deveria querer dizer que está pronto. Mas espera...

"E quanto a mim?!"

"Eu deixarei a manopla e o Impact com você. Vai precisar se forem atacados de novo."

"Essa não... Ah! Não, não vá embora!"

E ele saiu voando, montado no falcão. E me deixou sozinha, desta vez pra valer.

"Seu velho sem coração! E ainda se considera um Deus?! Volta aqui! Pensa duas vezes!"

Nada.

"Eu vou chora~r!"

Nada. Desapareceu no horizonte.

"Huh... agora que eu estou ferrada..." E o cenário à minha volta não era nada animador. Dois marmanjos eletrocutados e assados na brasa, mais um mentiroso narigudo desmaiado no andar de baixo... Não acredito que vou ter que fazer tudo sozinha!

"Phew... A prioridade agora é tratar desses dois... Vocês estão vivos, não estão?" Perguntei, mas sabendo que não deveria esperar uma resposta... "Ahh... Chopper! Onde você está!? Volta logo—uwah!"

Senti um calafrio correr espinha abaixo quando uma explosão ecoou aqui bem perto...

"Ah! O-o-o-o que foi isso?!"

O estranho foi que depois da explosão, uma corneta começou a soar cada vez mais alto e parecia que vinha para cá.

"Nami-san! Heso!"

Ei... essa voz...

"Conis?"

"Heso."

"Tiozinho? Mas porquê vocês estão aqui?"

Sim, eram eles! Vieram numa moto esquisita, descendo a Estrada Láctea! Estou admirada que conseguiram nos achar numa floresta tão grande! Mas o que é que eles vieram fazer de volta na floresta? E porquê não desligam a maldita da corneta?!

"Já chega! Essa corneta me dá nos nervos!"

"Ah, desculpe." O tiozinho enfim desligou. "Ah!"

"Me solta!"

"Não posso! Você não pode ir, é muito perigoso!"

"Deixa-me ir, eu quero ir embora!"

"Se for sozinha lá para dentro, você morrerá com certeza!"

Por alguma razão, ele estava altercando com uma garotinha que os dois trouxeram de carona... E outra, o que diabo ele está fazendo de capacete e bazuca nas costas?!

"Prometemos que não ficaríamos aqui muito tempo!"

"Quem é essa criança?"

Enfim, depois de muita resistência, os dois trouxeram (ou deveria dizer, arrastaram) a garotinha a bordo, mas ela desde o início me encarava com uma cara tão amarrada... sei não, hem, não estou com paciência para aturar pirralhas pestinhas...

"Ela se chama Aisa e..."

"Não se aproxime, feiosa do Mar Abaixo! Eu vou te queimar! Eu sou uma guerreira de Shandra!" Dizia ela, tentando fazer cara de má e segurando uma concha num pauzinho.

"Ah é? Quer brigar comigo é? Eu te dou um impacto na cara."

"Nami-san! Temos que cuidar deles imediatamente!" Ao ver o estado em que os rapazes ficaram, Conis ficou logo nervosa.

"Esperem vocês duas!" O tiozinho interrompeu. "Por agora, vai me desculpar, mas poderia levar o navio pelo caminho que acabamos de fazer?"

"Hm?"

"Usamos um Milky Dial para construir um rio novo." De fato, tinha uma 'saída à direita'. "Se seguir por aqui, vai chegar direto ao Mar Branco-Branco! Vamos logo, antes que os inimigos nos encontrem!"

"Se não queria que nos encontrassem, não acha que deveria ter feito menos barulho?"

"Ah, sim! Quase me esqueci." Escuta o que eu tô dizendo! "Tenho uma coisa para te dar."

"O quê, para mim?" Num momento destes, o que poderia ser? Nem imagina a minha surpresa com o presente. "Um Waver?!"

"Eu consertei o Waver que vocês trouxeram do Mar Abaixo. Vamos, pegue-o. É seu."

"Meu?! VERDADE?! Incrível!"

"Sim!"

Não acredito! Vou ter um transporte só meu! E logo um Waver! Desde que soube o que era, fiquei com uma vontade danada de ter um treco desses!

"E mais: a potência deste é fora do comum. Desculpe-me."

Maravilha!

Sem pensar nem uma vez e meia, peguei no meu mais novo presente e fui dar uma voltinha! A sensação era maravilhosa. O guidão se ajustava perfeitamente às minhas necessidades, eu conseguia controlar a aceleração do jeitinho que bem queria, era lindo! Só de pensar até onde vou poder andar quando esta belezinha chegar lá em baixo... mal posso esperar!

"Ele é seu por direito! Você sabe controlá-lo muito bem!"

"Valeu! Eu adorei este aqui! Vai mesmo rápido!" Eu disse, acariciando meu presente.

"Sim! Os Jet Dials estão extintos há alguns séculos." Ouvi o tiozinho dizer enquanto voltava para o navio. "Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar um Waver equipado com um."

E o bom dele é que é bastante leve para carregar! Posso trazer e levar para onde quiser!

"Mas... o que vamos fazer agora?" Disse o tiozinho, voltando ao que era importante. "Se todos estivessem aqui, poderíamos levá-los às fronteiras de Skypiea."

"Hmm..." Passada a excitação do presente, era hora de discutir os planos de ação. "Por ora, preciso levar o navio até à costa, nós combinamos de nos encontrar lá. Eu acho que eles vão ficar bem... Ora, se os quatro estiverem juntos, tudo fica certo."

"Não há nenhum grupo de quatro nesta ilha."

Hm?

A garotinha parecia saber mais do que deixava transparecer.

"O maior grupo é de dois. Se houvesse gente se movendo em grupos de quatro, eu saberia." Disse, encolhida.

Pois é... ela tem o Mantra. Quem diria que a habilidade dos sacerdotes de prever nossos movimentos também seria partilhada por uma garotinha...

"Você também tem o poder do Deus daqui?"

"Nasci com ele! Por isso que vivo com tanto medo... você não entende como é horrível ouvir uma voz desaparecendo..." Dizia isso com a voz trêmula.

"Vai chorar de novo, é?"

"NÃO ESTOU CHORANDO! SUA FORASTEIRA IDIOTA! IDIOTA!" Não precisa se fazer de fortinha, viu?

"Nós encontramos a Aisa-chan num Waver danificado e a salvamos antes que ela fosse devorada pelos tubarões celestiais..." Conis disse.

"O que diabos você queria fazer aqui?" Eu perguntei à garotinha.

"Não sei... só sei que não posso me dar ao luxo de não fazer nada!" As coisas estão tão graves assim a ponto de uma criança querer entrar na guerra? Olha o tamanho da furada em que a gente veio se enfiar...

De repente, outra explosão mais estrondosa ecoou de dentro da floresta.

E com ela veio a pergunta que não queria calar...

Zoro... Robin... Chopper... Luffy...

Será que vocês estão a salvo?

* * *

**Enquanto isso, no meio da floresta, Nico Robin esbarrou com o chefe dos soldados do exército do Deus Enel. A força tremenda do "homem-montanha" põe Robin em tremendos apuros. Yama tem apenas uma missão: eliminar Robin a qualquer preço!**

* * *

"Beeeeeehh!"

Maldição...

"Muito bem, princesinha. Acho que exageraram a sua força."

Estou cansada, meu corpo dói, e ainda tenho que lidar com uma montanha de duzentos quilos tentando me matar?

Já bastam os escombros em que este crápula está transformando as ruínas de Shandra... mas eu tenho que arranjar maneira de o trazer para longe!

"STOMACH MOUNTAIN!" (Estômago-Montanha)

E o pior de tudo é que para além de forte, ele é extremamente ágil! Não me lembro de já ter visto um gordo daquele tamanho fazer as cambalhotas que ele faz... chefe dos soldados do Deus Enel... não é por acaso...

Estou tão exausta que só posso me esquivar e tentar não cair de mau jeito...

Os ataques não páram. Por mais que eu me queira afastar dele, a velocidade com que ele joga o peso do corpo para a frente é impressionante. Tentei recuar mais, mas cometi um erro grave...

"O monumento!" Uma coluna com texto em Ponéglifo estava diretamente atrás de mim... e mesmo no trajeto do chute dele!

"VEINTE FLEUR... CALENDULA!"

Estas ruínas são muito importantes para eu deixar um mentecapto como ele destrui-las sem razão!

Hana Hana no Mi... não me decepcione!

"Beeeh!"

Reproduzi meus braços para formar dois escudos, mas assim que recebi o impacto dos pés dele, senti uma dor tremenda... era como se tivesse duas pedras sendo atiradas contra os meus braços... acho que vou sair daqui com eles quebrados... ou pior, sem eles...

Fui jogada para trás de novo e ainda tive que ouvir o riso desse estúpido...

"Beeeh... até quando vai ficar protegendo essa cidade embolorada?"

"Pelos vistos..." Aproveitei o tempo para recuperar o pouco que tenho de forças. "Você não tem um pingo de respeito pela história que todos nós herdamos."

"Hã? Eu não ligo para o passado. Quem vive disso é museu!"

"Palavras dignas de um tolo simplório."

Ele se irritou. "COM QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO! PUNCH MOUNTAIN!" (Punho-Montanha)

O soco dele acertou o chão. Ainda bem que tenho minha agilidade apurada...

Eu tenho que tirar este idiota das ruínas a qualquer custo... ou então ele vai destruir tudo que resta!

Corri como uma louca para me afastar dele, mas não podia deixar de pensar nos traços insubstituíveis de história que ele está destruindo... roía meus dentes enquanto queria fazer minhas pernas acelerarem o passo...

Não acredito que estou aqui...

Naquele dia... pensei que meu propósito neste mundo havia sido destruído junto com o santuário subterrâneo de Alubarna... Decidi seguir o Luffy só por pensar que não tinha mais nada a perder... mas mesmo que a história incontável tenha sumido do Mar Abaixo, estas ruínas podem ter alguma pista que eu desconheço!

Eu tenho que protegê-las!

"Beeeh!"

De repente, uma pedra me aparece bem à frente e destrói mais uma coluna... Volta ao mundo real, Nico Robin! Tem um gordo de duzentos quilos tentando te matar!

"Grrr... até onde você pretende correr?!"

Até onde não te seja mais possível destruir pedaços de história, seu tolo!

Porcaria... ele corre tão rápido quanto eu... dá cambalhotas em pleno ar e tem um impulso impressionante... Espera só até o escritor saber que existe alguém que não é um muro de força sem velocidade...

Toda uma história... os restos de uma civilização antiga que pereceu... e um louco está destruindo isto tudo sem mais nem menos.

_Eu não vou perdoá-lo._

Enfim cheguei a uma área sem nada. A um campo parcialmente destruído pelo chefe dos soldados de Enel.

"Você... só vai correr até aqui?" Fui alcançada. Já não interessa.

"Sim." Joguei minha bolsa no chão. Só não tenho uma veia saliente na testa porque não sou assim. Mas a minha raiva não é menor por causa disso.

Yama. Você vai pagar.

"Agora não há remédio. Mesmo que se queira desculpar, eu não vou mais ouvir." Tirei o meu chapéu.

"Não vai me ouvir? Você está mesmo empenhada em proteger esse monte de escombros... Elas não são suas, sabia?"

"É verdade, não são. Ruínas não pertencem a ninguém. E eu não estou mais a fim de conversar com você."

"Não se preocupe mais com isso." Ele disse, preparando um ataque. "Mesmo que queira, logo não vai mais poder falar! Você vai morrer esmagada aqui e agora! DROP MOUNTAIN!" (Queda Montanhosa)

"Aqui podemos lutar livremente." Cruzei os braços... "TREINTA FLEUR!"

Produzi trinta braços a partir do cipó gigante e agarrei Yama pelas pernas enquanto dava a sua cambalhota.

"Você corre feito um touro enfurecido. Conheça o peso da história que você acabou de apagar!"

Aproveitando o momento que ele tinha, joguei-o de cara com o tronco.

"POUND!"

Depois do impacto, tive que desfazer os braços extras antes que os meus próprios braços se partissem ao meio...

"Que pesado!"

Yama caiu no chão como peso morto. Apesar disso, ainda tinha forças. Mais possesso do que antes, levantou-se e voltou às cambalhotas.

"Tome isso! MACHADO VEZES DEZ! AXE MOUNTAIN!" (Machado-Montanha)

"Venha."

Força. Velocidade. Agilidade. Todas estas coisas não têm valor algum perante o meu poder.

"Aaah! Meus olhos!"

Bastam dois braços à frente dos olhos para tapar-lhe a visão. E outros dois para virar-lhe o cinto ao contrário. Pode ver agora.

"Hã? Não pode ser! Os machados estão ao contrário! Espera! Os Dials! AAAHH!"

Tarde demais.

Colidiu contra uma árvore e o impacto ativou as conchas cortantes. Vai voltar para casa com muitos cortes profundos para tratar... ah, espera. Não vai voltar para casa.

Porque eu não vou deixá-lo fugir.

Andando até o corpo caído dele, peguei-lhe pelo cabelo. "Aquilo que você destruiu eram artefatos históricos inestimáveis. Tesouros importantes cujo valor sequer pode ser medido. A história pode se repetir, mas não se pode voltar ao passado. Você é incapaz de entender isso, pois não?"

"Eu... entendo... não... não vou fazer... de novo..."

"Já te disse, não vou te perdoar."

Ele se irritou de novo. "ENTÃO EU VOU MATÁ-LA!"

"Me solte." Com o mover de um braço, produzi outros quatro para quebrar-lhe os dedos.

"Cien Fleur!" Um caminho de braços floresceu. "Delphinium!"

Role. Siga rolando como a bola que você é. Role até o penhasco.

"PAAAREE!" Mesmo na queda, ainda ouvia os gritos dele.

"Não adianta. Você já me irritou o bastante."

Num ato final de misericórdia... "Clutch."

Só o som de ossos quebrando e ficou tudo resolvido. Suspirei e coloquei o chapéu na cabeça.

"Que crueldade..."

Diminuí o passo para recuperar alguma parte da energia que perdi lutando contra o Yama, mas sem perder de vista o caminho por entre as ruínas. Com meu bloco de notas repleto de apontamentos que tirei ao longo do trajeto, pude enfim continuar a minha pesquisa da cidade perdida de Shandra.

Na jornada, encontrei muitas coisas bem interessantes...

"Hmmm... isto deveria ser o centro da cidade... mas o monumento não se parece em nada com o que está desenhado no mapa. Talvez a força do lançamento da cidade ao céu espalhou as construções."

À minha frente havia uma entrada para um corredor escuro. Instigada pela minha curiosidade, adentrei o corredor. Sem querer, acabei por fazer minha mente voltar ao encontro fortuito no santuário de Alubarna...

...

_"Esperança e expectativa são coisas diferentes... Eu esperava encontrar o Rio Ponéglifo... De todos os ponéglifos encontrados neste mundo... este é o único que tem a Verdadeira História."_

_"A Verdadeira História? O que viria a ser isso?" Perguntou o rei._

_"Já não interessa. Eu procurei por vinte anos e esta foi a única pista que encontrei. Este lugar era minha última esperança... e acabou por ser um fracasso. Se tiver que morrer aqui, não me importo. Estou cansada do caminho que trilhei até aqui. E tudo porque eu só queria saber de uma história... há inimigos demais nesse sonho meu..."_

_..._

Achei que aquelas seriam minhas últimas lágrimas... mas estou aqui. E não sei o que o destino haverá de me reservar...

Entre meus pensamentos, descobri o fim do corredor. A luz me guiou a outra parte das ruínas, repleta de construções tombadas e consumidas pela vegetação, cujo elemento mais proeminente era um gigante pé de feijão. Prossegui minha caminhada até encontrar mais um monumento com escrita antiga.

Tomados mais apontamentos, uma pergunta não queria calar na minha cabeça.

"Isto não bate certo. Será que estou mesmo na Cidade de Ouro?" Consultando as notas que tenho até agora, permanecia a dúvida. "Como pensava... o tamanho e a topografia são bem distintos."

Estava sentada na parte de baixo de uma longa escadaria, que levava a uma entrada. De repente, uma idéia me veio à cabeça.

"Será que..."

Movida pela possibilidade, subi correndo as escadas em direção à entrada. Dentro havia uma câmara ampla, repleta de nuvem. Munida de uma faca, comecei a cortar a nuvem, bloco por bloco. Lentamente, fui cavando mais fundo, até sentir meu corpo afundar um pouco. Ao cortar mais um pedaço de nuvem, descobri um buraco. Ainda havia mais coisas dali para baixo.

Cortei um pedaço maior de nuvem e pulei em cima dele para amortecer a queda. Uma olhada rápida à volta revelou outra câmara bastante espaçosa, repleta de construções e esculturas.

"Sabia... estas ruínas ainda abrigam mais coisas... Vieram do Mar Abaixo, mas mesmo assim parecem que foram construídas sobre as nuvens de ilha. Sabia que havia algo errado."

As ruínas acima das nuvens são apenas o estrato superior das construções da cidade. Por baixo havia muito mais edifícios. De repente me sentia uma formiga perante o tamanho das catedrais enterradas por baixo da nuvem de ilha. Um exemplo perfeito do que acontece aos restos de uma civilização muitos séculos após o seu desaparecimento. Não posso deixar de me admirar ao ver tudo isto permanecer conservado apesar de a vegetação tomar conta...

"Espera... uma luz?" Sim, um corredor tinha uma luz no final. Será que ainda havia mais para além dali? Agora sim a minha curiosidade está bem alimentada... Só me resta ver com meus próprios olhos!

"Não acredito..."

Tive que me sentar. A paisagem era imponente demais para as minhas pernas. Não parecia verdade o que eu estava vendo.

A cidade que havia desaparecido sem motivo oitocentos anos atrás... está aqui, intacta! Manteve a sua magnificência! A verdadeira Cidade de Ouro...

Shandra!

Todo um território inexplorado... tantas possibilidades... tenho que descer e investigar!

Caminhando pela paisagem pedregosa, me deparei com um objeto escondido numa câmara. Acabaria por ficar boquiaberta com a minha mais nova descoberta. "Isto é..."

...

_"Deixe-me perguntar-te isto...está me dizendo que os fios de uma história incontável podem ser tecidos? E que os ponéglifos são um registro disso?" Perguntou o Rei Cobra, completamente atônito._

_..._

Tão à mostra. Tão bem preservado... o monolito com a escrita antiga do ponéglifo!

"Somente aqueles que construíram os ponéglifos seriam capazes de usar esta linguagem." Refleti para mim própria, atraída pelas inscrições. "Guardai vossos desejos em vossos corações, e mantende vossa boca fechada. Nós somos aqueles que tecerão a história ao soar o Grande Campanário."

Grande Campanário...? Um sino gigante! Tal como descrito no diário do Norland!

Todos os livros foram queimados... a história desta cidade foi erradicada! Isto só significa uma coisa...

O ponéglifo foi trazido aqui em cima! E por isso houve uma batalha para protegê-lo... o povo do céu lutou para defender o ponéglifo e pereceu! Se for assim, o Grande Campanário que está no centro dos quatro altares... pode contar a Verdadeira História!

Pode ser o Rio Ponéglifo!

* * *

**Nami e Robin superaram seus desafios, mas a guerra entre Shandia e Skypiea continua! Como será que vai terminar o jogo da sobrevivência arquitetado pelo Deus Enel? Mais importante: por onde ele anda? Porquê decidiu juntar-se à guerra?**

**Saiba tudo no próximo capítulo!**


	109. Resgate perigoso na arca voadora!

**109 – Os caídos despertam! Resgate de alto risco na arca voadora!**

* * *

"Dan… Dan… Dan!"

"Hmhmhm… quem é…" Alguma coisa me sacudia. Virei para o lado, querendo dormir.

"DAN! NÃO É HORA DE FICAR AÍ DORMINDO! ACORDA LOGO, PÔ!"

Totalmente sem aviso, esta alguma coisa começou a me chutar na barriga, uma maneira bem rude de interromper o meu sono.

"PÁRA DE ME CHUTAR, CARAMBA! Ah… Sanji? Era você?"

"Enfim acordou, não é?" Ele disse, me olhando numa carranca.

"O que-o que-o que houve?" Gaguejei. "A propósito… PÁRA DE ME CHUTAR, CARAMBA!"

"Foi necessário! Mas agora não temos tempo para isso, Dan! Precisamos correr!" Ele disse, vestindo apressadamente uma camiseta azul. Só aí que percebi que ele estava todo enfaixado.

"M-m-mas, correr? Correr pra onde?"

Com os chutes dele, levantei de supetão e estava tão confuso que não entendia nada. Só aí que percebi que também estava enfaixado dos pés ao pescoço. Ainda vi marcas bem feias de queimado, sentia dores no corpo todo e, olhando à volta, vi que as nossas camas estavam repletas de medicamentos e kits de primeiros socorros.

A meu lado, o Usopp ainda roncava e se virava de um lado para o outro. Também ele estava repleto de machucados e curativos. Outra coisa que notei foi que nem Conis, nem Pagaya estavam por perto. Apenas a raposinha de estimação deles andava à nossa volta, visivelmente preocupada.

"Ah, é verdade! Aquele Deus! O Deus Enel esteve aqui!" Imediatamente me veio um calafrio à espinha. "Essa não…"

"Relaxa, ele já foi embora. Mas ele raptou a Nami-san e os dois estão naquela arca, tenho certeza disso!"

"Não devíamos acordar o…" Sugeri. Ou melhor, sugeriria, se… "Peraí… ARCA?! Sanji, eu não tô entendendo nada, o que é que está acontecendo?! Porquê a pressa?"

"Olha lá fora!"

Seguindo a sugestão, andei até a porta. Logo de cara, duas coisas chamavam a atenção. Primeira, o céu estava mais escuro do que o normal em todas as direções. Segunda…

"O QUE É AQUILO?!" Gritei. "Um navio… flutuando?!"

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi um navio de grandes proporções, movido por dúzias de ventoinhas… uh, _literalmente voando por sobre as árvores_! Por alguma razão, saía uma fumaça negra da chaminé gigante no topo do navio… era aquilo que estava escurecendo as nuvens!

"Mas… mas, hem?! Que bagulho é aquele?! O que é que se passa com esta ilha?!"

"Já disse, não faço idéia, mas…" Sanji começou. "Eu vi a Nami-san lá dentro!"

"O quê?! Ela está lá dentro?"

"Sim! E meus instintos me dizem que ela corre grande perigo! Não podemos perder mais tempo, temos que salvá-la!" Sanji descia as escadas, quando o detive. "Vamos logo!"

"Espera, espera, espera aí! Tá me dizendo que quer que a gente vá lá em cima resgatá-la?! Só pode estar de sacanagem!"

Depois do autêntico cagaço que eu apanhei quando fui sequestrado por aquele sacerdote maluco e quase morri A) eletrocutado ou B) jogado de uns bons dois quilômetros de altura? Ha-hah, nem pensar!

"Acorda o Usopp-kun e vão vocês dois!" Gritei.

"Não adianta! Já tentei de tudo, mas ele não me ouve de jeito nenhum!" Sanji disse, exasperado. "Não faço idéia do que aconteceu com ele, mas… deve ter sido sério!"

Mais sério do que levar com uma descarga elétrica à queima-roupa? Sei não, hem…

"Do jeito que ele é 'corajoso'… também ia ficar choramingando o tempo todo. Dan! Você é minha única salvação! Cria coragem e coopera comigo!"

"M-m-mas… é muito alto lá em cima, San―"

"Quer me dizer que não está afim de resgatar a Nami?! Vai deixá-la nas mãos daquele deus maluco?!"

Congelei ali mesmo. Já passei por tanta coisa nesta viagem, não seria agora que ia deixar uma amiga na mão só porque tenho medo de altura!

"Ah… isso também não, mas…"

"Então deixa de choro e vamos embora!" Ele ordenou, voltando-se para a arca voadora.

Arca. Voadora. Não acredito no que acabei de escrever.

"O que quer que aquilo seja não me interessa, mas…"

Permaneci em silêncio. Sanji só fez sinal de positivo, de costas para mim.

"A Nami estava só de biquíni…"

"ISSO É O QUE MENOS INTERESSA AGORA, IDIOTA!" Interrompi.

Fechei os olhos e juntei minha coragem. A missão é perigosa sim, mas é pelo bem de uma companheira!

"Ok, ok, tá bem, vamos resgatá-la!" Reticente, mas concordei. "Mas c-c-como é que a gente vai chegar lá em cima?!"

"Boa pergunta…" Sanji parou, batendo na própria cabeça por alguns instantes. "Porra! O Usopp tinha aquela corda esquisita dele, mas ele está fora de combate!"

Corda esquisita? Nunca ouvi falar disso… epa, espera aí, cadê o meu lápis!?

"Espera um momento, volto já!"

Naquele instante, corri de volta para a sala e quase a revirei para achá-lo. "Ufa…" Pegando dúzias de folhas soltas do meu caderno de desenho, voltei a sair.

"Ah, quase me esqueço…" Sussurrei. "Melhor deixar uma mensagem se o Usopp-kun acordar…"

Rapidamente escrevendo…

_"Querido Usopp,_

_Sanji e eu partimos para resgatar a Nami. Enel raptou-a e os dois estão numa arca gigante voando no céu. Tá, eu sei que o que acabei de escrever é absurdo, mas não dá tempo de explicar. Para já, fique aí e tome conta do navio e da Suu. Voltamos já. Se sobrevivermos._

_Dan."_

"Suu-chan, guarda esta mensagem e entrega ao Usopp-kun, caso ele acorde, entendido?" Ainda reticente, a raposa concordou. Mensagem deixada, voltei a sair.

"Dan! E aí, alguma solução?"

"Sim, está aqui." Disse, tirando uma folha e rasgando um pedaço. "Na falta de uma corda…"

"Clamo por tua presença…" Concentrei-me por alguns instantes… "VENHA…"

隼"FALCÃO!"

Assim que terminei de escrever o símbolo, a folha saiu da minha mão e começou a flutuar, emitindo uma luz azul brilhante. Aos poucos, converteu-se num falcão branco como a neve, que ficou circundando o navio.

"Eu entendo cada vez menos esses teus poderes…" Sanji murmurou.

"Se quiser, depois eu explico." Pondo a minha camisa branca de volta, saí correndo em direção à frente do navio. "Agora vamos resgatar a Nami-chan!"

Sanji logo me seguiu. Nós dois escalamos a cabeça de ovelha, pulando no mar. Antes que caíssemos na água, o falcão branco nos acolheu e enfim partimos em direção à arca voadora.

"Espere por nós… vamos te resgatar! Nami-swa~~n!" Sanji gritou.

Por esta altura, ele já deve estar ciente de que acordamos e estamos a caminho da arca dele. Mas isso já não interessa! Nem que tenhamos que perder o nosso sangue, não vamos abandonar uma companheira! Vamos usar nossos corpos e o máximo das nossas habilidades para escapar deste pesadelo!

Deus Enel… você vai pagar!

"Ali! Vamos pousar ali!" Apontei.

Por entre o trio de ventoinhas gigantes que girava num dos lados da arca, havia uma entrada.

"Falcão, voe para aquela porta!" Ordenei. Passando pelas ventoinhas, o falcão foi voando de rompante, até pouco antes da porta.

"Sanji, prepara que vamos aterrissar!"

"Beleza!" Ele respondeu.

Assim que o momento chegou, larguei a folha de mão e o falcão lentamente se dissolveu em pleno ar. Aproveitando o momento criado pela trajetória, nos agachamos e deslizamos alguns metros até parar. Enfim estávamos dentro da arca do Deus Enel.

"Pronto… estamos aqui." Disse, olhando em volta. "Caramba… não tinha idéia de como esse troço era grande… Não dá para acreditar que uma coisa destas ficou escondida por todo este tempo!"

Pensava eu que a entrada seria menor, mas era uma autêntica câmara com dúzias de metros de altura. Só ficando de pé naquilo dava a sensação de que éramos umas minúsculas moscas. A força do vento que as ventoinhas projetavam contra nós era tanta que era difícil permanecer de pé.

"Nami… onde será que ela está?" Perguntei ao vento.

"Não vamos saber enquanto não procurarmos." Sanji respondeu.

"O que propõe que façamos?"

"Agora que estamos aqui dentro, vamos nos separar e tentar encontrar o convés. Tenho a certeza de que ela está lá!"

"Separar? E se por acaso o Enel tiver trazido os guerreiros dele? Não sabemos quantas pessoas estão operando esta arca! Não era melhor que nós ficássemos juntos e―"

"Pensa um pouco!" Ele interrompeu, virando-me as costas.

"Hã?"

"Se ficarmos juntos, vamos morrer os dois."

"O quê? Então quer dizer que assim um de nós vai morrer? Por mais que queira, não consigo concordar com isso, Sanji!"

Ele virou-se para mim de volta e pôs as mãos nos meus ombros.

"Escuta, Dan… se for pelo absoluto bem da Nami, não me importo que você saia daqui morto!"

"MAS TÁ DE SACANAGEM?! FALA ISSO DE NOVO E QUEM TE MATA SOU EU!"

"Agora vamos lá! ESTAMOS CHEGANDO, NAMI-SA~~N! Wooo~~~ah!" Gritando aos céus, ele saiu correndo feito um louco para dentro da arca.

"Não, a gente não terminou ainda! Volta aqui, desgraçado!" Tentei segui-lo, mas já ele ia longe. "Caramba… essa arca é grande demais, eu vou acabar me perdendo aqui dentro!"

Separar e tentar chegar ao convés… só de pensar que vai estar lá o relâmpago em forma humana, já fico com calafrios!

Meu corpo inteiro dói… minhas pernas ainda estão bambas… tenho a certeza de que se vier a enfrentar aquele Enel, vou acabar morrendo!

…

Não.

Não posso pensar desta maneira. Nem eu nem o Sanji viemos aqui para enfrentá-lo! Viemos apenas resgatar a Nami! Só precisamos chegar até ela e encontrar maneira de escapar! Talvez os dois estejam separados!

Mas isso não faria sentido, porque é que o Enel haveria de tirar os olhos dela? Mas ele tem o poder do Mantra, dá no mesmo… aaaah! Não adianta ficar tentando pensar! É hora de agir!

"Por favor…" Fechando firmemente minha mão, sussurrei. "Nami… sobreviva!"

Enfim comecei a correr, adentrando a arca gigante.

…

…

…

"Orya~!"

Arrombando uma porta, sou agraciado com uma vista confusa. Um corredor longo, que atravessava uma verdadeira câmara de máquinas. Dúzias de engrenagens, válvulas, pistões e tubulações trabalhando em conjunto… mas a coisa mais assustadora é que não havia ninguém supervisionando aquilo tudo.

"Mas o que é isso?"

Continuando a corrida desesperada, decidi subir todas as escadas que encontrassem e que me pudessem levar para os andares mais altos. Mas não podia deixar de notar o arrepio de ver uma sala de máquinas gigante, em pleno funcionamento, mas sem qualquer intervenção humana.

"É tudo automático…? Mas como é que isso tudo funciona?"

Ouvindo as faíscas que hora ou outra brilhavam na escuridão, via nos motores a resposta.

Essa arca se move graças à eletricidade do próprio Enel! E já que a fonte é basicamente infinita, ele não precisa de ninguém para operá-la! Espera…

"Se ninguém está operando… não tem como o Enel ter tempo de agir se por acaso alguém destruir isto tudo!"

Mas droga… se eu parar para quebrar todo este bagulho vou acabar me atrasando e deixando a Nami morrer! Eu tenho que me concentrar é em resgatá-la!

"Volta a correr, Dan!"

Assim o fiz.

"Cacilda… onde será que está o convés dessa arca?"

Espero que o Sanji tenha tido o mesmo pensamento… por favor, Sanji!

Passando pelas infindáveis engrenagens, não podia deixar de pensar no que devo ter perdido. Por quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente? O que aconteceu?

Será que os outros estão bem?

Capitão… Zoro… Robin… Chopper… Espero que já tenham derrotado os sacerdotes… mas se algum deles tiver vindo junto? Que bom seria se não tivesse de encontrar nenhum aqui dentro…

E outra… porque será que essa arca está lançando aquela nuvem de fumaça negra? O que é que o Enel quer escurecendo o céu? Será algum tipo de poluente? Não… está mais para…

Aahh!

Esta situação toda está ficando desesperadora a cada segundo que passa!

…

…

…

Já abri dezenas de portas, passei por não sei quantas salas, mas cadê o maldito convés?!

"Nami… cadê você?!"

Preciso insistir… preciso manter a esperança!

Correndo desesperado por outro corredor, me deparei que dava para uma câmara, cuja única saída era uma porta. Dela, podia ouvir trovões mais estrondosos, que eram bem diferentes das faíscas dos motores.

"Criar um caminho para os relâmpagos passarem… boa estratégia."

O quê?

Aproximando-me da porta, dava para ouvir nitidamente uma voz… seria esta a voz do… do…

"É… ele!"

Caramba… na coincidência pura eu cheguei ao convés!

Vou ter que enfrentar aquele que quase me matou eletrocutado… aquele que tudo vê e tudo ouve… a personificação do trovão e do relâmpago, o Deus Enel?!

Abrindo a porta só um pouquinho, de relance, via Enel descendo para o chão do convés.

"Parece-me que você entende bem as peculiaridades do clima."

Droga… ele está lutando com a Nami!

"Yahhahahahah… mas você já deve ter percebido…" Ele carregou a mão de eletricidade… essa não! "Se eu mudar meu ataque, seus planos vão por água abaixo."

Ele vai atacá-la! Eu tenho que agir!

"PRECISO DO SEU PODER! ENPITSU… TSURUGI!"

Concentrando todo meu poder, transformei meu lápis em espada e abri a porta.

"Agora estou meio ocupado. _Desapareça!_"

"AVANTE! PERFURA-LHE O CORAÇÃO!"

Antes que ele pudesse disparar o ataque elétrico, arremessei a espada na direção dele e torci para que o atingisse. E foi o que aconteceu.

Assim que a eletricidade dissipou, fiquei diante da figura do Deus Enel… com uma espada cravada no peito.

"Quem vai desaparecer… É VOCÊ!"

Imediatamente engoli em seco, quando vi que, mesmo com uma porcaria de uma espada atravessando o peito, ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado. Na verdade, ainda via umas faíscas saindo do ponto em que devia estar o coração dele…

"Merda… não funcionou…" Sussurrei.

Ele é a personificação do relâmpago… ataques com lâminas não lhe fazem qualquer efeito…

"Dan-kun!" Nami gritou. Senti um alívio enorme ao vê-la inteira.

"Então era você… aquele do navio…" Enel virou-se para mim, calmamente tirando a espada do peito e jogando-a no chão.

Numa curta pausa, olhando para lá e para cá é que percebi.

"Mas… espera, cadê o Sanji?!"

"Sanji-kun? Ele está aqui?" Nami perguntou, espantada.

"ELE NÃO CHEGOU AINDA?!"

Droga… e eu pensando que estava perdido… foi ele que acabou se perdendo aqui dentro!

Silêncio…

Para resgatar a Nami… vou ter que passar pelo Enel… acabei de jogar minha espada para longe…

O que eu faço… o que eu faço… o que eu faço?!

"Volto já." Fechei a porta.

"VOLTA AQUI!"

Encostado à porta, suando em bica, senti o puro terror me abater naqueles tensos momentos.

"O que eu faço… o que eu faço… oqueeufaçooqueeufaçooqueeufa ço?!"

Se fugir, a Nami morre… se ficar, nós dois morremos…

…

…

Eu não posso abandoná-la!

"VAI SE FODER, SEU DEUS DE MERDA―"

Ah, olha, um relâmpago azul veio me cumprimentar…

"AAAAHHHH~~~…"

Sem outra alternativa a não ser me desviar, pulei o mais para a frente que consegui. Assim que aterrissei, fui recebido por outro relâmpago e me esquivei, aterrissando com várias cambalhotas, parando ao lado da Nami. É verdade, ela estava só de sutiã com a bermuda marrom…

Encarando o inimigo, só me veio um conselho à cabeça.

"Nami…"

"Sim, diz!" Ela respondeu, ansiosa. "O que é que eu posso fazer!"

"Nós vamos morrer…"

"CORTA ESSA!" No instante seguinte, ela me bateu. "Você não veio aqui pra me resgatar?!"

E pegou na minha gola e me sacudiu.

"É… até vim, mas agora não tenho a certeza―"

"ENTÃO POR QUE DIABOS É QUE VEIO AQUI?!" Ela me sacudiu ainda mais.

"É que…"

"É QUE, O CACETE! ME SALVA~~!" Quase fiquei tonto de tanto que ela me sacudia…

Recuperando o fôlego, tentei me explicar. "Uh… eu quero te salvar, mas lembra que estamos lutando contra Deus, viu?"

"Ah, pois é… ahahahah…"

Curtimos uma risada juntos…

"E também a minha espada está―AAAAAHHHH~~~!"

Tudo isto antes de quase sermos fritados pelo relâmpago de novo e termos de nos esquivar no último segundo. Cambalhotando até a segurança momentânea, paramos agachados e foi aí que percebi que ela estava com o chapéu do Luffy.

"Oi, Nami… esse é o chapéu do…"

"Sim, ele o deixou comigo." Ela confirmou. "Ele até estava aqui agora há pouco, mas foi jogado lá embaixo! Não está morto, mas…"

Porcaria…

"Ele vai voltar para cá, com certeza." Eu disse. "Até lá vamos dar um jeito de sobreviver e tentar escapar daqui! Morrer não é opção!"

"Certo!"

Outro poderoso relâmpago obrigou a que nos separássemos para desviar.

"Porcaria… se eu ao menos pudesse pegar a minha espada…" Sussurrei, vendo-a do outro lado. "Tenho que atrai-lo!"

Então me joguei no perigo de cabeça e fui chamar a atenção dele.

"EI, DEUS! TENTA ME ACERTAR DAÍ SE FOR CAPAZ!"

Aceitando o desafio, Enel estendeu a mão e foi lançando relâmpagos atrás de relâmpagos. Com todas as forças que tinha, concentrei-me em fazer minhas pernas acelerarem mais rápido que os ataques. Quando estava suficientemente perto, simplesmente deslizei e peguei minha espada de volta.

"Seus truques são tão óbvios…"

Num instante, ele se teletransportou e estava bem na minha frente. Sem sequer usar da eletricidade, só me atingiu no estômago com o bastão dourado que tinha. Fui projetado vários metros para trás e caí de costas.

"Suponho que sabem que posso esturricá-los quando bem entender… não sabem?"

Ficando de pé mais uma vez, agarrei minha espada e fui depressa me esconder detrás de uma enorme peça de vidro que armazenava eletricidade.

"Vem para cá, Nami! Ele não pode nos atacar se estivermos perto desse troço!" Transformando a espada de volta, chamei-a. Imediatamente ela se escondeu ao meu lado.

Presumo que seja vital para o funcionamento da arca, ele não vai se arriscar a destruir isso com um relâmpago!

"Droga… estou longe de estar a cem por cento…" Pus a mão no peito, ofegante. "Ninguém consegue tocá-lo… temos que descobrir se ele tem algum tipo de fraqueza!"

"Ele tem!"

"Tem?! E o que seria―"

"A borracha. Foi assim que o Luffy conseguiu lutar com ele!"

"Borracha?! Mas como… oi…" Não pude deixar de arregalar meus olhos com a (re)descoberta.

Espera… _mas é claro_!

_A borracha é um isolante elétrico!_

Putsgrila, se eu tivesse parado para pensar por dois segundos teria lembrado disso! O Luffy é todo borracha, a eletricidade não tem qualquer efeito nele!

"Ele estava quase derrotando o Enel… mas ele moldou uma bola de ouro pesada no braço do Luffy e o jogou lá em baixo!" Nami terminou.

"Agora isso não interessa… temos que arranjar maneira de escapar!"

"Dan-kun, o meu Waver está ali em baixo…" Nami apontou. "Nossa única chance é tentar montar naquilo e escapar pulando!"

"Pulando?! Desta altura?! Tá maluca?!" Retruquei.

"Tem um trecho de nuvem de ilha ao redor do centro da floresta! Se cairmos lá, podemos sobreviver!"

Ou isso, ou morremos aqui em cima. O jeito é arriscar!

"Certo. Fazemos o seguinte, eu distraio o Enel, você vai correndo pegar o Waver e a gente dá o fora daqui, beleza?" Eu disse, pegando meu lápis.

"Ok!"

"Eu tenho a distração perfeita."

Rasgando outro pedaço de folha de papel, escrevi…

胶 "Borracha!"

Um bloco retangular de borracha preta se materializou na minha mão. Naquele instante, escrevi noutro pedaço de papel…

盾 "Escudo!"

Pressionando-o, enquanto brilhava, contra o bloco de borracha, a folha foi absorvida, o bloco emitiu uma luz e transformou-se num escudo armado de borracha com o símbolo cravado no centro.

"Saquei! Um escudo de borracha!" Nami sorriu.

"Não sei quanto tempo vou aguentar… agora vai que eu vou distrai-lo!"

"Dan-kun! Cuidado!"

Assim que ouvi isso, vi um raio azul caindo em cima de mim. Instintivamente me escondi atrás do escudo. A eletricidade foi completamente anulada.

"A-HA! Errou!"

No instante seguinte, ele estava na minha frente e me atingiu com um golpe vigoroso do bastão. Projetou-me dúzias de metros para trás, e lá se vai o meu escudo…

"Dan-kun!"

"Não… se importe… comigo―"

Enquanto eu tentava me levantar, ele aproximou-se e me bateu de novo com o bastão. E mais uma pancada para me fazer rolar pelo chão.

Eu estou fraco demais… ainda não me recuperei totalmente do choque… e agora estou levando pancada atrás de pancada…

"Já estou farto das suas brincadeiras."

Ele me pegou pela camisa, pressionou e libertou uma descarga elétrica potente. Já não bastava a dor que já sentia, agora era a dor de um choque percorrendo o corpo… de novo. Sem forças para ficar de pé, caí de costas no chão, com a visão severamente borrada.

"DAN-KUN!"

"Adorei ver vocês se precipitando para escaparem de mim…" Ouvi a voz de Enel… "Mas até isso é impossível quando seu inimigo é Deus."

É agora… é agora que vou morrer de vez…

Ainda o vi se afastando de mim, andando lentamente em direção à Nami…

"N… não…" Não dá… meu corpo não se mexe!

"Quer tentar? Arriscar a vida brincando de pique-esconde contra mim?"

Nesta hora, ouvi o ronco do motor do Waver se aproximando.

"Dan-kun! Segura!"

Ah não… a Nami está se aproximando…

"SEGURA MINHA MÃO!"

Com o pouco de forças que ainda tinha, levantei a mão, esperando ser resgatado…

Até ver um bastão empurrar minha mão de volta para baixo. Via um brilho intenso e azul perto de mim… e Enel. Pronto para dar o golpe de misericórdia e acabar com a minha vida.

"Já é tarde demais para você ser salvo."

É assim que me despeço… adeus, mundo cruel…

"DAN-KUN!"

"Uwaahh!"

…

Só sei que senti um impacto vigoroso no quadril e saí voando… em direção à garupa do Waver…

"Vão." Essa voz…

Sanji… ele… me resgatou?

"SANJI-KUN!" Nami foi freando…

"EL…

"ACELERA, NAMI!" Peguei no guidão e movi-o para a frente. O Waver acelerou para longe do eventual ataque.

"…THOR!" Um raio gigante de luz azul intensa cruzou os céus bem atrás de nós.

"Espera! Dan-kun! Porque está acelerando?!"

"NÃO PARE! TEMOS QUE FUGIR DAQUI!"

"E quanto ao Sanji-kun?!"

"NÃO DEIXE QUE A DETERMINAÇÃO DELE SEJA EM VÃO!" Com uma lágrima no canto do olho, gritei a plenos pulmões.

Senti o Waver bater em algum obstáculo e ser projetado por sobre o corrimão do convés… em direção a uma queda de centenas de metros… e à liberdade.

Eu, ela e o Waver nos separamos na queda. Quanto a mim, só sei que fechei os olhos e senti uma estranha sensação de tranquilidade. Naquele momento, só poderia ter duas alternativas. Ou era acolhido pela nuvem de ilha e sobrevivia, ou morreria batendo em alguma árvore.

Já não tinha forças para materializar o que quer que fosse. Ou para sequer me mexer e achar forma de cair sem me quebrar todo.

Agora tinha literalmente entregado tudo nas mãos da sorte.

Se este for o meu fim… fico agradecido.

Sanji… obrigado.

* * *

**Dan e Nami conseguiram escapar ao todo-poderoso Deus Enel... mas não sem que Sanji se sacrificasse para isso. Agora os dois estão em queda livre em direção à floresta do Jardim Superior! E quanto ao Sanji? Não é certo se ele sobreviveu a um raio de luz tão poderoso!**

**Crescem as incertezas sobre o destino de Skypiea!**

**Fique ligado nos próximos capítulos!**


	110. A destruição de Skypiea se aproxima!

**110 – O relâmpago da destruição! O destino iminente da Ilha do Céu**

* * *

Sanji… obrigado. Pode ficar descansado que o seu sacrifício não foi em vão.

Eu acho…

"Nuvem de ilha, nuvem de ilha, nuvem de ilha…"

Ainda ouvia as preces de Nami, enquanto caíamos pelas centenas de metros que separavam a arca do solo. Eu, ela e o Waver acabamos nos separando na queda. Eu estava fraco demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse me deixar levar pela gravidade. Minha vida agora estava totalmente entregue às mãos da sorte.

Ou caíamos em nuvens de ilha e éramos salvos… ou acertávamos nas árvores à volta, quebrávamos os ossos e morríamos.

Eu fechei os olhos… e esperei pelo melhor.

…

…

Essa queda não acaba mais…

…

…

Só sei que senti o choque com o solo. Só que não foi realmente um choque, mas mais como cair de costas numa almofada gigante. Almofada esta que amorteceu a minha queda, antes de me lançar alguns metros para um lado qualquer, onde caí, finalmente na terra.

A única coisa que passava pela minha mente era…

"Sobre… vivi…"

Estava vivo. Com o coração querendo saltar boca fora, fraco das pernas… mas vivo.

Lentamente, usei o pouco que tinha de forças para me sentar no solo macio, pegando no meu lápis e guardando-o no bolso. Dei alguns suspiros e olhei à volta. Percebi que tinha caído num trecho de nuvem de ilha que era rodeado por uma densa floresta. Só então é que tive noção da minha sorte.

"Ca~ralho…" Soube bem vocalizar para os céus… "Já sobrevivi a tanta coisa que já podia publicar meu livro!"

Eu acho que quando essa aventura terminar, não vou ter escrito um livro, mas uma coleção…

Alguns minutos depois e antes que eu me perdesse nos meus pensamentos, o som de um motor se fazia ouvir pela floresta.

"DAN-KUN!" Esse grito… "DAN-KUN! Você está aí?"

"Nami!" Respondi gritando de volta. "Cadê você!"

"Estou chegando!"

O motor ficava mais barulhento, quando de repente, um veículo em alta velocidade sai da escuridão das árvores que me rodeavam. Era o Waver… pilotado por nossa navegadora de cabelo alaranjado. Assim que ela me viu, começou a frear até parar perto de mim.

"Graças aos céus, você está vivo!" Ela disse, preocupada.

"Digo o mesmo de você…" Respondi, me levantando lentamente. "Não consigo imaginar o tamanho da nossa sorte… aterrissamos mesmo na nuvem de ilha…"

"Sorte ou não, a verdade é que sobrevivemos. Mas cadê o Sanji-kun?"

"Sanji? Essa não!" Levei as mãos à cabeça. "Ele ficou lá em cima! Droga…"

Voltei a me ajoelhar, sentindo o alívio se converter de volta em puro desespero. É difícil dizer se ele sobreviveu àquele raio gigante… foi um ataque direto! Agora ele pode estar lá em cima, sozinho, inconsciente… à mercê do poder do Enel, ou mesmo… ter sido morto!

"C-calma, Dan-kun! Não sabemos realmente se ele ficou mesmo lá em cima! Vai que aquele raio gigante projetou ele pra fora da arca? Temos que procurá-lo!"

"Numa floresta gigante como essa?!" Retruquei. "É o mesmo que tentar achar uma agulha num palheiro! Não, pior, achar uma agulha numa maldita floresta gigante!"

"Que alternativa você acha que temos?!" Igualmente estressada, Nami respondeu. "O Sanji e você tiveram tanto trabalho para me resgatar… agora é hora de retribuirmos o favor!" Ela então se acalmou, continuando. "De qualquer maneira, para já, vamos tentar encontrar os outros. Eu tenho certeza que o Zoro e os outros estão por perto. Agora… vem?"

Ela me estendeu a mão. Tentando relaxar eu próprio, resolvi seguir a sugestão dela. Peguei-lhe na mão e me levantei. "Beleza. Pensar em grupo é melhor. Vamos procurar por eles!"

"Assim é que se fala! Agora segura firme!"

Montado na garupa do Waver, lutei para não ficar envergonhado enquanto segurava na cintura dela. Sério, de todas as horas para ficar constrangido, tinha que ser agora?!

O Waver acelerou e lá vamos nós andar por entre as árvores atrás do resto do grupo.

Porém, durante a viagem…

"Você está corando de novo?"

"Já sabe que não fico confortável com―"

"Isso lá é hora para ficar pensando em besteira?! Segura firme que eu vou acelerar!"

"Mas Nami, espera, pra isso eu vou ter que segurar na sua―AAAAHH!" Sem mais nem menos, ela mexe no guidão e o Waver ganha ainda mais velocidade.

É por isso que eu gostava que quem construiu esse treco tivesse pensado em colocar alças na garupa…

Em qualquer caso, saímos da floresta. Agora, a pergunta é a seguinte: para onde vamos?

"Ei, Nami… tem alguma idéia de onde os outros possam estar?" Já mais confortável na garupa, perguntei.

"Tenho… mas não sei se estou certa." Ela apontou para o pé de feijão gigante pelo qual passávamos, antes de frear até andarmos num ritmo lento. "Está vendo este pé de feijão? Se for o mesmo que vi quando estava lá embaixo, isso quer dizer que esta nuvem de ilha está por cima das ruínas."

"Ruínas…? Espera aí, não me diga que já encontrou a Cidade de Ouro?"

"Sim… encontramos, mas… o Enel pegou todo o ouro. Com ouro ou sem ouro, de qualquer maneira, eu acredito que estamos por cima das ruínas da cidade, e o Zoro e os outros devem estar por lá! Vamos!"

"Entendo… mas espera aí, não tem maneira de nós descermos!" Respondi. "Se estamos por cima das ruínas, teríamos que mergulhar dentro da nuvem de ilha, cair lá embaixo e procurar o pessoal! E como espera fazer isso?"

"Não sei como, mas temos que tentar!"

"Eu propunha que circundássemos o pé de feijão antes! Vai que eles estão aqui em cima também?"

Nami pensou por alguns segundos. "Ah, que se dane! Se eles estiverem aqui em cima, beleza, mas se não, vamos mergulhar!"

"Certo! Vam'bora!"

Acelerando à volta do pé de feijão, logo percebi que estava falando como se simplesmente circundar o dito cujo fosse mais fácil. Ou rápido.

O troço é GI-GAN-TE!

Passamos mais ou menos uns dez minutos dando a volta naquilo e tentando procurar os outros. Pouco a pouco, perdíamos a esperança e era grande a possibilidade de termos de mergulhar para dentro da nuvem de ilha, em direção às ruínas da Cidade de Ouro. Até que…

"Espera… está ali alguém!" Eu apontei ao longe, vendo um pontinho escuro bem distante. Ou melhor, vários pontinhos escuros. Que, ao nos aproximarmos, acabaram por se revelar como…

"São eles! São mesmo eles! Na mosca, Dan-kun!" Nami gritou.

"Oi! Gente!" Gritei, acenando. "Robin-sa~~n!"

"Hm? Hã? Navegadora-san? Escritor-san! Vocês por aqui?" Robin nos avistou.

Tch… de novo com essa de 'Escritor-san'…

Enfim, conseguimos nos reunir com o grupo que partiu para a exploração das ruínas. Entretanto, apenas Robin estava de pé, ao lado de uma garotinha. Zoro, Chopper e Gan Fall estavam todos desmaiados e com marcas de queimado dos pés à cabeça. No mesmo estado, estava um dos guerrilheiros de Shandia, aquele que nos perseguia quando começávamos nossa aventura pelo Jardim Superior.

"Zoro… Doutor Chopper… Gan Fall-san… que crueldade…" Sussurrava, olhando para os quatro corpos desmaiados.

"Aisa! Você está bem!" Virei ao ouvir Nami gritando, antes de correr em direção à garotinha.

"Nami!"

Vestida com um simples vestido marrom, ela correu e pulou nos braços da Nami, num afetuoso abraço.

"Vocês já se conhecem?" Perguntei, andando até as duas.

"Pois é… Dan-kun, esta é Aisa. Aisa, Dan-kun."

"Aisa-chan, pois não?" Disse, me agachando para falar com ela. "Prazer. Vocês são amigas?"

"Sim!"

"Nós nos encontramos depois que uns sacerdotes atacaram o Merry lá na Estrada Láctea… eles nocautearam o Usopp e…" Nami pausou por alguns instantes. "A propósito, cadê o Usopp?!"

"Ele ainda estava dormindo quando o Sanji e eu saímos do navio… agora acredito que ele já esteja acordado, mas…" Respondi. "Então foi isso que aconteceu com ele?"

"Foi… uns balofos dizendo que eram irmãos do Satori vieram e nos atacaram…"

Satori? Aquela bola falante? Ele tinha irmãos?!

Ela então sorriu de repente, flexionando os (poucos) músculos que tem. "Mas eu desci a porrada neles e salvei o navio!"

"Boa! Você está ficando mais forte, né, Nami?"

"Desculpa interromper, mas… onde está o Cozinheiro-san?" Robin interveio.

"Ah… ele ainda está lá em cima… achamos nós…" Nami respondeu.

"Não pode ser." Aisa interrompeu. "Eu só consigo escutar uma voz dentro da arca."

"Uma voz?"

"Ele caiu! Aisa, você pode determinar onde ele está?"

"Onde ele…"

Ela pausou por alguns segundos. Antes que ela dissesse o que quer que fosse, eu interrompi, mais confuso que cego em tiroteio.

"Peraí, peraí um segundinho… do que raio é que vocês estão falando? Uma voz? O Sanji não está lá em cima?"

"Não…" Respondeu a garotinha. "Eu consigo escutar vozes na minha cabeça… elas me dizem onde as pessoas estão."

"Resumindo, ela nasceu com o poder do Mantra. O mesmo que o Enel tem."

"Sério?!"

"E para prová-lo, você pode determinar onde ele está?"

"Ele está aqui por perto, mais ou menos naquela direção. Basta seguir reto por ali que vocês vão encontrá-lo em algum lugar!" Aisa apontou para um ponto a sul de onde estávamos.

"Beleza!" Eu disse, comemorando. "Isso é demais, Aisa-chan!"

"E outra, alguém sabe onde o Luffy se meteu?" Nami perguntou.

"Ele acabou de partir daqui… para te salvar, Nami!" Aisa respondeu. "Ele subiu o pé de feijão para ir lutar com o Enel!"

"O quê?!" Nami reclamou. "Maldição, nos desencontramos!"

"Por questão de minutos." Robin disse. "Eu tentei impedi-lo."

"Cara… é bom que ele trate do Enel rapidinho… estamos ficando sem tempo!" Eu disse, olhando para o céu cada vez mais escuro e tenebroso de Skypiea. "Já não há qualquer lugar seguro nesta ilha."

Nami olhou para o topo do gigante pé de feijão. "Não tem problema. Eu vou atrás dele com o Waver! Vocês vão pegar o Sanji e fugir para o Merry o mais rápido que puderem!"

"S… segui-lo? Você está louca?!" Eu disse, absolutamente espantado. "Ninguém tem a menor idéia do que está prestes a acontecer―"

E antes que eu pudesse me prolongar num discurso sem sentido, um raio estrondoso atinge uma árvore ao longe. Rapidamente envolta numa cortina de fogo, a árvore cai e o incêndio resultante emana uma nuvem de fumaça escura para os céus. Momentos depois, outro raio cai e a cena se repete. Pouco tempo depois, múltiplos raios vão caindo em pontos espalhados da ilha.

Um verdadeiro cenário apocalíptico começava a se desenrolar diante dos meus olhos.

"Não é possível…" Volto a me ajoelhar, de olhos arregalados. "Enel… ele está… _ele está destruindo a ilha!_"

Surgindo completamente do nada, um relâmpago gigantesco atinge um conjunto de árvores… _bem à nossa frente_.

"Socorro!"

A força do impacto foi tão poderosa que o próprio ar que o relâmpago empurrou me projetou vários metros para trás. De novo o coração batia tão forte que quase tinha um troço ali mesmo.

"O que foi… O QUE FOI AQUILO?!" Trêmulo, completamente tomado pelo medo, gritei. "Temos que dar o fora daqui JÁ! O que há com esses relâmpagos gigantes?! Vamos virar pó se um desses nos acertar!"

"Gente…" Nami ligou o motor do Waver, se preparando para subir. "Peguem o Sanji e corram para o navio! Eu vou atrás do Luffy!"

"Nami! Espera…!" Sem se fazer esperar por uma resposta, ela partiu, começando a escalada pelo pé de feijão. "Boa sorte…"

Quanto a mim, não podia ficar parado. A ilha não vai ficar de pé, e se não nos salvarmos, vamos ser destruídos junto com ela!

Na direção que Aisa tinha apontado, corri para as árvores.

"Escritor-san, onde você vai?"

"Vou resgatar o Sanji! Volto já!"

Alguns minutos depois, já na densa floresta, mas indo reto desde o pé de feijão, solto um grande suspiro de alívio ao encontrar o corpo desmaiado do nosso cozinheiro.

"Cara…" Sorrindo, sussurrei. "Te devo uma."

Colocando-o sobre os meus ombros, apressei o passo para voltar para o grupo.

"Vamos nos apressar, Robin-san!" Chegando lá, gritei para ela.

"Escritor-san!" Gostava que ela parasse de me chamar assim… "O cozinheiro-san está bem?"

"Ele não é cozinheiro-san. É Sanji. Enfim, o coração dele ainda está batendo. Por algum milagre que eu nunca vou conseguir entender."

"Que bom, isso é um alívio." Ela respondeu.

"Agora temos que achar maneira de carregá-los de volta para o navio!"

"Wiper!" Ouvi Aisa gritando.

Só depois de deixar o Sanji no chão é que percebi que o guerrilheiro já estava de pé. Ao ouvir um tossir, virei-me para o Zoro. Era ele que também estava acordando.

"Zoro!"

"Espadachim-san!"

Do outro lado, Gan Fall gemia de dor, mas lentamente levantava.

"Gan Fall-san!" Disse, mais animado. "Que beleza, estão todos acordados! Conseguem andar?"

"Sim…" Zoro respondeu por ele. "Não muito rápido, mas acho que falo por todos quando digo que podemos."

Bem, todos com exceção do Chopper, que ainda dormia pacificamente no colo da Robin.

"Enel… ele já começou…" Gan Fall murmurava.

Sim. Já começou. O que quer que seja que ele está fazendo… já começou.

"Temos que nos apressar." Calmamente, Robin disse. "Mesmo ficando aqui… já não podemos fazer mais nada."

Os relâmpagos ficavam cada vez mais intensos. O barulho era tremendo. Múltiplos raios, diria mesmo pilares de luz azul desciam dos céus negros de Skypiea, pulverizando as árvores, as pedras e tudo que esteja abaixo, preenchendo a paisagem com uma cortina de fogo que rapidamente se espalhava.

Um verdadeiro castigo divino. Por que crimes este castigo era aplicado, ninguém sabia.

"Ele já está bem alto…" Robin olhava para o céu. Fazendo o mesmo, eu via a arca lentamente se afastando de nós, em direção às nuvens carregadas. "É uma questão de tempo até que a arca chegue ao topo do pé de feijão."

"O que…" Gan Fall começou. "O que Enel quer lá em cima?"

"O sino de ouro que está no topo."

"Sino?" Gan Fall respondeu, incrédulo. Wiper, que estava de pé, de costas para nós, virou a cabeça.

Mais um relâmpago estrondoso desce dos céus. Atinge o pedaço de nuvem que estava a meio do caminho do pé de feijão, descendo até a base. Um estrondo gigantesco, seguido de um tremor, rugem bem debaixo dos nossos pés.

"Essa não… ele atingiu Shandra também!" Exclamei, vendo o relâmpago atravessar o chão. "Esse maldito… ele está louco!"

"Sino de ouro…"

Ouvi Wiper interromper. Parece que a conversa agora interessa para ele.

"Vocês estavam falando disso, não estavam?"

Ele estava perto o bastante para ouvir, não? Ou será que estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos?

"Sim." Robin respondeu.

"Antes de ele te acertar com um choque elétrico, você parecia saber bem o que ele queria. Enel está atrás disso, não está? Onde ele está agora?"

"Uh…" Tentei me meter na conversa. "Espera um segundo, Robin-san, não acha que em vez de ficar de conversinha, a gente devia escapar dos relâmpagos gigantes―"

"Lá em cima. No topo do pé de feijão." Ela meramente apontou para cima com o dedo.

"Como assim? Como você sabe disso?" E ele respondeu.

"OI! Não tínhamos prometido que iríamos para o navio esperar a Nami?! O que estamos fazendo aqui ainda! Ela vai pegar o Luffy e vem seguir a gente―"

"As ruínas de Shandra estão bem abaixo de onde estamos…"

"ESTÁ SURDA?!" Aparentemente está. Nem isso ouviu.

"Este pé de feijão atravessa a terra bem no centro da cidade."

Por falar em cidade… fui investigar o que sobrou de Shandra depois daquele raio gigante. Me arrastando na nuvem, dei uma espreitada, apenas encontrando escombros e destroços. Do que podia ver, estava praticamente tudo destruído.

"A cidade virou pó… está tudo destruído! E o mesmo vai acontecer conosco se não fugirmos daqui o quanto antes―"

"O centro da cidade…"

"ME ESCUTA!"

"…era o local do Grande Campanário, onde estava o sino de ouro." Não adianta… eles estão focados demais na conversa para me ouvir. "Era o que indicava um mapa que encontrei nas ruínas. Resumindo: eu acho que o impacto com o pé de feijão arremessou o sino bem mais alto no céu."

Desisto… se morrermos aqui a culpa não é minha!

Mas…

Como é possível que um sino tão grande quanto eu acredito que esse seja, calhe de cair bem no topo de um pé de feijão?! De todos os lugares em que o maldito sino podia cair, porque é que tinha de ser bem no topo do maldito pé de feijão?!

Tem muita história que ficou por contar…

"Oi! Wiper!"

De repente, o guerrilheiro se ajoelha, tossindo e cuspindo sangue.

"Não me diga que você está pensando em subir o pé de feijão?! Não seja maluco! Wiper!" Gritava Aisa, desesperada.

Ela gritava, preocupada com o guerrilheiro… e eu ainda me acostumava com a minha própria impotência…

Quando…

"Essa não! Merda! GENTE! TEM COISA CAINDO DO CÉU! SAIAM DE PERTO DO PÉ DE FEIJÃO!"

Suava em bica quando um objeto gigantesco caía do céu a grande velocidade, bem acima de onde nós estávamos. Desviando do caminho do objeto, vimos ele chocar com a nuvem de ilha, projetando uma corrente de vento que nos lançou longe. Depois que nos recuperamos e a fumaça dissipou, só então pudemos ver que aquilo era…

"A ponta do pé de feijão!" Robin exclamou. "O que aconteceu lá em cima?!"

"O que quer que tenha sido…" Eu disse, me levantando. "Espero que o Luffy e a Nami não tenham caído também!"

"Não! Absolutamente não, Wiper!"

Enquanto isso, Aisa continuava tentando convencê-lo a não subir o pé de feijão. Ele estava com sérias dificuldades até para ficar de pé.

"Você está muito fraco! Mesmo se subisse, não chegava até o Enel! Ele está voando!"

"Está… está acima de nós!" Wiper insistia. "O sino que o Grande Guerreiro Calgara… queria fazer ouvir!"

Calgara? Outro que não conheço… vai ficar muito por dizer quando formos embora…

"Do Calgara?" Aisa perguntou.

"Sim. Era esse… o nosso verdadeiro objetivo! Enel… não vamos entregá-lo a você!"

Pode gritar o quanto quiser… do jeito que a coisa anda, nem ele nem ninguém pode fazer alguma coisa para parar o apocalipse se desenrolando diante de nós… estamos todos impotentes. O único que ainda pode tentar impedir a catástrofe…

"Por favor…" Olhando para o céu negro, só me restava rezar. "Luffy…"

"Gente! O que é aquilo!?" Ouvi Aisa gritando.

Virei e vi que todos estavam olhando para um buraco no céu de onde saía luz… mas também saía uma bola gigantesca de nuvens escuras e carregadas. Pouco a pouco, a bola ia aparecendo, soltando pequenas faíscas aqui e ali.

O estômago doía. O coração saltava. As pernas fraquejavam. O mensageiro da destruição estava bem ali. Não é o fim do mundo, mas tem todos os sinais disso. Estava presenciando os momentos finais antes do extermínio de uma civilização inteira…

E tudo obra de um maluco com mania de grandeza.

"Está bem em cima… da Ilha dos Anjos!" Aisa sussurrou, atônita.

"Ele concentrou as nuvens numa esfera…" Robin sussurrava, igualmente aflita.

As palavras tinham me escapado completamente. Naquela hora, só podia parar e ver o horror na sua mais pura forma. Não fazia mais diferença se escapássemos ou não para o navio. Não importa mais onde estamos. Tudo será exterminado.

Já estava a ponto de ter um surto. Quase perdendo o controle da minha sanidade, sentei em posição fetal, me preparando para a morte.

"Ilha do Céu assusta, Ilha do Céu assusta, Ilha do Céu assusta, Ilha do Céu assusta…"

Sussurrava para mim próprio ao ver a bola negra aproximar-se da Ilha dos Anjos. Lentamente foi descendo até encobrir a ilha por completo… e então detonar.

"Ilhadocéuassustailhadocéuass ustailhadocéuassustailhadocé uassusta…"

Fechando os olhos de novo, antecipando a luz cegante que viria nos exterminar, ouvi os sons do relâmpago final.

…

Os sons dissiparam.

…

Silêncio…

…

"A Ilha dos Anjos… desapareceu…" Ouvi Aisa sussurrar.

Afinal… ainda estávamos vivos. A bola de relâmpago havia desaparecido completamente… levando com ela a Ilha dos Anjos… e todos os que nela estavam. No seu lugar, havia uma gigantesca cratera, em que ainda algumas faíscas fulguravam soltas. Agora a Estrada Láctea acabava num autêntico buraco no céu.

"A Ilha dos Anjos… foi destruída…" Pelos vistos não era o único a perder a sanidade. Gan Fall também se ajoelhou, incrédulo com o que tinha acabado de ver. "Mas… mas que… mas que barbárie! ENEL!"

"Nami… Luffy… por favor voltem logo!" Recuperado do choque, exclamei para os céus.

"Sinceramente…" Zoro começou, mas sem um pingo do escárnio que o caracteriza quando faz um comentário assim. "Não sei o que a Nami foi fazer lá em cima." Olhando para o céu, continuou. "O Luffy só vai sair daqui quando tocar o sino."

"Espera." Eu olhei para ele. "Tocar? ele quer tocar o…"

"Pois é." Zoro disse. "Quando ainda estávamos explorando a floresta do Jardim Superior, ele teve a idéia de querer tocar o sino. Desse jeito, deixaria os macacos e o cara que encontramos lá em Jaya saberem que a Ilha do Céu existe de verdade."

"E agora ele…"

"Isso. Quando ele diz que vai fazer alguma coisa, não desiste até fazer. E é isso que ele está fazendo agora." Zoro terminou.

"Sim, ele disse mesmo isso." Robin confirmou. "Mas… do jeito que isto está…"

"O sino…" Wiper começou. "Ele quer tocar o sino?"

"Sim." Zoro respondeu. "Por mais que a Nami queira trazê-lo de volta, enquanto não tocar o sino, ele não vem. Ele quer a mesma coisa que Enel."

Pois é…

Aqueles macacos… o Cricket! Os únicos que lutavam para provar a existência da ilha do Céu! Desacreditados pelo mundo inteiro… vítimas de uma mentira que a História fez questão de distorcer e perpetuar por quatro séculos… condenados a uma vida de solidão e miséria…

Agora é o momento! Nós podemos estar seguros de que estivemos aqui… de que passamos por todas as provações… de que sobrevivemos! Mas o resto do mundo lá em baixo não vai acreditar numa palavra do que eventualmente venhamos a dizer se não houver uma prova definitiva e irrefutável de que a ilha do céu existe! E essa prova é…

O sino de ouro!

* * *

**A bola gigante de relâmpago do Deus Enel vaporizou por completo a Ilha dos Anjos e todos os habitantes que não conseguiram escapar a tempo. Agora nada impede que ele, na sua alucinação de grandeza, destrua também o Jardim Superior!**

**Luffy está a caminho da arca de Enel, mas será que ele poderá detê-lo? Será ele capaz de tocar o sino do Grande Campanário e acabar com o terror em Skypiea?**

**Fique ligado e descubra!**


	111. Caia! Gigante João! A hora da decisão!

**111 – Derrubem o Gigante João! A última esperança de fuga**

* * *

"Luffy…" Sussurrava quietamente para o vento.

Era a única coisa que eu ou qualquer um dos que estavam ao pé do gigante pé de feijão podia fazer.

Esperar. Presenciar passivamente o que vai acontecer.

Nami acabou de partir em escalada com intenção de resgatar o Luffy… mas o Zoro tem toda a certeza de que ele não vai embora enquanto não conseguir tocar o sino. Enquanto não conseguir avisar ao Cricket e os macacos que estão 10 quilômetros abaixo de nós… de que a Ilha do Céu e a Cidade de Ouro realmente existem.

Conhecendo o Luffy da maneira como ele o conhece… como nós o conhecemos, na verdade… não dá para duvidar.

Da mesma forma que o Norland condenou os seus descendentes a uma vida miserável quando ninguém acreditou nele, talvez nós acabemos nos sujeitando ao mesmo destino se algum dia tentarmos provar que estivemos na Ilha do Céu e ninguém acreditar. E a prova definitiva e irrefutável de que a Ilha do Céu existe… é justamente o Sino de Ouro. Um sino silenciado pela guerra. Silenciado pela discórdia. Por quatro séculos de um conflito causado pelas forças da natureza e por pura coincidência. E aproveitado até a última gota por um homem sem um pingo de escrúpulo na alma.

Por mais que a Nami queira trazer o Luffy de volta para podermos escapar com vida… por mais impotentes que estejamos neste momento… eu sinceramente desejo que ele chegue aos céus e toque o sino. Que consiga, de algum modo, seja como for, derrotar de uma vez por todas o "Deus" Enel e expurgar esta ilha do mal de que sofre por tanto tempo. Que faça ecoar o som da vitória pelo mundo inteiro e avise aos quatro cantos desta terra, mesmo se não entenderem a mensagem, de que existe vida no céu.

"Vai lá…" Sussurrei novamente, cerrando um punho e fechando os olhos.

"Gente, olhem lá." Hm? "Tem algo vindo."

O aviso de Robin me despertou de volta para a realidade.

Virando a cabeça para cima, via outro objeto cair em nossa direção. Até me preparei para o pior, mas logo vi que caía muito mais lentamente do que o pedaço gigante de pé de feijão de antes. Na verdade, era uma folha gigante. Aterrissou pacificamente no meio do grupo, e parecia ter uma mensagem escrita.

"O que será isto…" Disse, andando para perto da folha. "Hmm… norte, sul… leste… um círculo no oeste… ah! É do Luffy e da Nami!"

"O que diz?" Zoro perguntou.

"Derrubem o pé de feijão… na direção oeste."

Derrubar? Oeste? Mas de que raios é que eles estão falando?

"Só uma coisa…" Zoro interveio. "Para onde é que fica o oeste?"

"Boa pergunta…" Eu disse.

Pena é que eu sou tão ruim quanto o Zoro quando se trata de orientação espacial…

"Deve ser a direção em que está a arca do Enel…" Gan Fall deduziu.

Dando mais uma olhada no céu, no ponto onde estava a arca, foi que as engrenagens no meu cérebro se mexeram.

Mas claro! Só pode ser isso! Se conseguirmos que o pé de feijão caia de forma a lançá-los para a arca do Enel, é possível que o Luffy consiga chegar até ele! O que significa…

"Espera, então o Luffy conseguiu convencer a Nami a levá-lo até o Enel! Maravilha!" Eu disse, enchido de entusiasmo.

"Mas… só um segundo!" Aisa interrompeu. "Derrubar o pé de feijão? Essa coisa é enorme! Como é que ela acha que nós vamos conseguir fazer isso?!"

"Eu também não sei, mas não custa tentar―" Zoro continuaria, se uma luz intensa não começasse a brilhar de repente acima de nós… "O que está acontecendo agora?"

Virando os olhos para cima, logo percebi que não era só uma luz que brilhava em cima das nossas cabeças. Pouco a pouco, vários fachos de luz brilhavam pelo céu da ilha, me revelando que as nuvens estavam dissipando. Não demorou muito até que uma grande parte das nuvens carregadas desaparecesse e desse lugar a um enorme buraco…

"Não…"

…de onde saía outra bola gigante de nuvem carregada.

"Esse maldito…"

E esta era umas dez vezes maior que aquela que vaporizou a Ilha dos Anjos.

De um momento para o outro, senti o terror tomar conta de mim de novo, quando tudo fez sentido. Voltei a me ajoelhar, de olhos arregalados, mirando o verdadeiro mensageiro da destruição.

"Enel… aquele demônio…" Gan Fall sussurrava, incrédulo.

"Não pode ser… aquela bola que dizimou a Ilha dos Anjos… era só uma amostra?!" Eu dizia. "Ele vai vaporizar toda Skypiea com aquilo!"

"Talvez seja isso que ele pretende…" Robin respondeu. Eu olhei para ela, e apesar de ela não mostrar nenhuma reação exagerada no rosto, o suor lhe corria pela testa abaixo. "Agora que o Sino de Ouro está à sua mercê, ele não tem qualquer utilidade para esta ilha."

Nesse momento, eu não podia deixar de ter uma pergunta na cabeça: se ele conseguiu o que queria, porque é que não pega no sino e vai embora? Será que ele tem mesmo que se dar ao trabalho de destruir um pedaço gigante de terra só por não ter mais utilidade para ele?

Ah, pois é. Acho que no vocabulário dele, não existe o termo "misericórdia" ou nenhum dos seus sinônimos. Para ele tratar os habitantes da ilha da forma que tratou pelos últimos seis anos, por alguma razão tinha de ser. E não podia deixá-los em paz, nem na hora de dizer adeus.

"Só temos uma escolha, gente." Zoro interveio. "Temos que cortar esse pé de feijão."

Engoli em seco. "T… tem mesmo certeza disso, Zoro? Não estou vendo bem como é que vamos fazer isso!"

"Mas tem que haver jeito!" Ele insistiu. "Se eles realmente querem que nós cortemos o pé de feijão a oeste, é porque eles querem se lançar até a arca do Enel! Loucura ou não, é a única maneira!"

Pelos vistos o Zoro teve o mesmo raciocínio que eu…

Só que antes que eu pudesse jogar minhas mãos para o ar e dizer que concordava, vi Wiper pulando para resgatar a Aisa de um relâmpago gigante.

"Aisa-chan!" Gritei.

"Escritor-san!" Robin gritou comigo e de repente, eu vi o Sanji sendo jogado na minha direção. Na base do reflexo, peguei nele e comecei a correr para longe do pé de feijão, assim como os outros faziam.

Porque o céu resolveu desabar em cima de nós de novo.

"Me parece que ele não vai nos deixar agir assim tão fácil!" Eu disse.

"Bem me parecia! Ele já percebeu que estamos aqui!" Zoro gritou, arremessando o Chopper desmaiado para trás, com Robin a resgatá-lo. "Se ficarmos aqui, vamos ser atirados nas ruínas! Afastem-se do pé de feijão e vão buscar um lugar com terra para pisar!"

Continuamos correndo para longe do pé de feijão, levando com uma saraivada de relâmpagos gigantes, que abriam buracos nas nuvens.

"Fiquem num lugar seguro, gente. Eu cuido disso! É só cortar o pé de feijão, não é?"

"Zoro!" Olhei para ele, ainda sem acreditar. Paramos os dois, eu ainda olhando para ele, e ele olhando para o céu.

"Se existe alguém que ainda pode chegar até o Enel antes que ele jogue aquela bola enorme em cima da gente… em toda esta Ilha do Céu…" Ele então deu meia-volta.

"São aqueles dois!" Então correu em direção ao pé de feijão ,preparando as espadas, com toda a convicção do mundo.

"Escritor-san!" Ouvi Robin gritando ao longe.

Perder tempo numa situação destas significa perder a vida. Voltei a correr imediatamente, tremendo com o som estrondoso de cada relâmpago atrás de mim, até chegar ao trecho de terra onde o resto do grupo estava. Pousei Sanji no chão e logo virei os olhos para o Gigante João… e para o pontinho azul correndo em direção a ele.

"Toma cuidado, Zoro… você é o único que pode fazer isso!" Gritei para o vento. "Não sei bem como…"

Escapando aos relâmpagos vindos de cima, Zoro se aproximava do pé de feijão. Quando conseguiu estar perto o suficiente, deu um enorme salto e um golpe de espada em pleno ar, aparentemente sem qualquer efeito. Apenas poucos segundos depois é que o resultado se manifestaria, quando um pedaço começou a se separar do pé de feijão e cair lentamente no chão abaixo.

"Um golpe de ar comprimido…? Entendi! Boa, Zoro!" Disse, comemorando sozinho.

Os outros não tiveram qualquer reação, porque infelizmente, a alegria duraria pouco. Logo de seguida, um relâmpago atingiu diretamente a área em que o Zoro estava. Enel também viu o que ele fez.

"ZORO!" Gritei. "Droga… logo quando ele estava mais vulnerável! Mas ele cortou! Ele conseguiu cortar um pedaço!"

Ficamos olhando para o pé de feijão, à espera de que ao menos tombasse, mas…

"Nada… ainda está de pé." Robin notou.

Não adiantou. Vendo de longe, era só aí que dava para perceber que o pé de feijão tinha a forma de dois troncos tortos e entrelaçados, como se fossem tranças gigantes de cabelo.

"Essa coisa é muito resistente! Aquilo é mesmo uma planta?!" Perguntei, incrédulo.

"É uma planta sim, Escritor-san…" Robin respondeu. "Uma planta que tem alguns quantos séculos de vida… já tinha este tamanho quando esta parte de Jaya foi jogada aqui para cima… não é um golpe de espada que o vai fazer cair tão facilmente…"

Zoro… ele deve ter caído lá embaixo também! E agora, quem é que vai tentar cortar o pé de feijão?!

"Ele teve o que mereceu."

Hm?

"Meros forasteiros que ficam se intrometendo no que não é da conta de vocês!" Vi Wiper lentamente se levantando.

Sério, de todas as horas para vir com essa ladainha, porquê agora?

"Wiper! Você não está nada bem!" Aisa tentou chamar a atenção dele.

"Calada!" Sem sucesso. "Aquele sino leva o espírito de Calgara e quem deve tocá-lo somos nós, os shandianos. Que motivo tem aquele Chapéu de Palha para querer alguma coisa com o sino?!"

Eu até abri a boca para rebatê-lo, mas não seria nada bom ficar de briguinhas num momento desses. Com o relâmpago do juízo final pairando sobre as nossas cabeças, todo o resto vira mera trivialidade.

"Robin-san…" Ela me olhou. "Não lhe diga nada. Em vez de ficar discutindo o passado, a gente tem que tratar da nossa sobrevivência."

Fechando um punho, eu sentia crescer a certeza do que tinha que fazer. E o medo do que poderia acontecer se eu tentasse.

"O Zoro já cortou um dos troncos… Aquilo já deve ter tombado pelo menos um pouco!" Eu disse, pegando no meu lápis.

"Escritor-san… agora é a sua vez?"

"Não tenho outra escolha. Eu tenho que tentar!" Eu respondi, olhando para o alvo. "Golpes com ar comprimido… talvez se eu tentar imitar o que ele fez, eu consigo cortar o outro tronco do pé de feijão!"

Engoli em seco.

"Robin-san… tome conta dos nossos amigos caídos. O Zoro fez o que pôde, eu tenho que fazer o mesmo! Deseje-me sorte!"

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de sair em disparada em direção ao pé de feijão. Ainda ouvi um fraco "Boa sorte." antes de me separar do resto do grupo.

Correndo pela nuvem de ilha, tirei meu caderninho do bolso e rasguei uma folha de papel. Tive que parar para escrever nela, logo notando que o Deus que se ergue em cima de mim não ia ficar parado só olhando.

"Pode vir, Enel, seu maldito!"

Escapando ao primeiro relâmpago, continuei escrevendo.

"Concentra, Dan… é hora de usar um elemento que você nunca dominou antes!"

Outro relâmpago me interrompeu, mas com uma cambalhota, escapei e assim que terminei de escrever o símbolo, voltei a correr.

Ao ver que estava mais próximo do pé de feijão, concentrei a minha energia.

"VENHA! ENPITSU TSURUGI!" Pondo um braço à frente, fiz meu lápis se converter na forma de espada.

"Obrigado pela idéia, Zoro… o seu ataque de ar, eu vou tomar a liberdade de replicá-lo!"

Enrolando a folha de papel na espada, parei quando cheguei ao pé de feijão que se impunha bem à minha frente.

風 "VENTO!"

A folha emitiu um brilho, se rasgou completamente e dela saiu uma corrente de vento que envelopou a minha espada. Tentei preparar uma pose de ataque, mas mesmo segurando a espada com as duas mãos, a corrente ficava cada vez mais instável.

"Controla… controla… controla! O relâmpago vem aí! BRISA DA―"

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de chamar o ataque, o relâmpago de fato veio. Não me acertou, mas foi forte o bastante para me jogar vários metros para trás.

"Porcaria… ainda tenho que lidar… com aquele desgraçado lá em cima!" Rogava pragas para Deus (literalmente) e o mundo ao me levantar.

Reconverti a espada em lápis, tirando outra folha de papel do caderninho e repetindo todo o processo.

"ENPITSU TSURUGI!"

風 "VENTO!"

Novamente estava com a espada encoberta por uma corrente de vento condensado. Que não demorou em voltar a ficar instável.

"Controla, não posso perder muito tempo!" Preparei logo a pose de ataque e…

"BRISA-NAVALHA!"

Enfim consegui lançar o ataque, mas a corrente de vento se espalhou em várias direções e não fez qualquer dano, sequer atingindo o tronco ainda inteiro do pé de feijão.

"Droga… nunca me dei ao trabalho de dominar o vento… como é que o Zoro consegue produzir um vento cortante tão poderoso assim?"

Nem eu consigo mover minha espada tão rápido quanto ele… quanto mais lançar um ataque de vento!

E ainda tinha que me desviar de outro relâmpago vindo de cima…

Várias cambalhotas para trás, e depois que voltei a ficar de pé, fui tentar de novo.

"Desta vez é que vai!"

Se conseguirmos sair daqui vivos, eu juro que vou treinar mais duro. Tenho que voltar a colocar como primeiro item na minha lista de prioridades desenvolver novos golpes mais poderosos com as minhas armas. E combiná-los com os elementos. Posso ter tido a inspiração para derrotar aquele sacerdote, mas sinto que a minha criatividade está se enferrujando.

"Logo quando a aventura está cada vez mais perigosa! Você vai cair, seu tronco maldito!"

Repete tudo de novo.

"ENPITSU TSURUGI!"

風 "VENTO!"

Preenchido de determinação, enrolei outra folha na espada, vendo-a imediatamente se desintegrar e produzir outra corrente de vento.

Não posso desistir agora. A Nami e o Luffy estão esperando por nós!

Na mais pura das forças de vontade, segurei a espada e me lancei em direção ao pé de feijão. Dando um grande salto para a frente, fiquei bem diante do meu alvo e…

"BRISA-NAVALHA!"

Agitei minha espada o mais forte que pude, liberando uma corrente de vento ainda instável, mas mais focada, e desta vez consegui apontá-la para o tronco que permanecia intacto. Caí no chão macio das nuvens, ouvindo um grande estrondo.

O golpe acertou!

Assim que me pus de pé de novo, olhei para cima para ver os estragos.

"Agora sim! Caia, tronco! Eu te ordeno―"

Que não passaram de um arranhão.

"Porra! De novo―"

Eu continuaria tentando se um tremor poderoso e repentino não tivesse vindo de baixo. Acabei me desequilibrando e caí sentado.

"Oqueoqueoque está acontecendo?!"

Fiquei ajoelhado, sentindo tudo tremer à minha volta e notando que o pé de feijão também balançava. Permaneceu se movendo para lá e para cá por alguns segundos, mas quando o tremelique dissipou, voltou a ficar do jeito que estava.

"Que tremor foi esse?! Esse tipo de choque… alguma coisa de lá de baixo se chocou com o pé de feijão! Mas o que quer que tenha sido, para não ter adiantado nada, é brincadeira!"

Levantei, agarrei na espada e a converti de volta num lápis.

"Acho que estou pegando o jeito desse golpe―"

"Sai pra lá!"

Senti uma mão me empurrando para o lado. Descobri que pertencia ao Wiper, o guerrilheiro irritadiço. Ele caminhava lentamente em direção ao pé de feijão, e assim que chegou ao buraco que separava a nuvem de ilha do pé de feijão, pulou no tronco, se agarrou a ele e começou a escalá-lo.

"O que… o que diabo é que ele vai fazer?"

Só me restava assistir e tentar perceber. Lentamente, num esforço que dava dor só de ver, Wiper escalava o gigante tronco. Escalou, sem cessar, indo até o outro tronco e se tornando um mero ponto distante. Até que desapareceu.

…

…

Poucos e tensos momentos depois…

…

…

"REJECT!" O grito de Wiper ecoou pelo ar.

O que se seguiu foi uma explosão estrondosa. O vento levantado pela onda de choque foi breve, mas intenso. Por momentos tive que cobrir meus olhos com um braço, mas assim que acalmou, vi que onde se erguia um tronco intacto, agora havia um buraco enorme, com a forma da mordida de alguma besta gigante hipotética que tinha tirado pedaço somente com a força dos dentes.

Não demorou muito para que o que restou da parte do tronco onde ocorreu a explosão começasse a se desfazer…

Resultado…

"Está caindo… ESTÁ CAINDO! O PÉ DE FEIJÃO VAI CAIR!"

Não faço idéia do que aquele cara possa ter feito lá no tronco… mas funcionou e de que maneira!

Sem tardar um momento que fosse, peguei nas coisas e saí em disparada de volta para o resto do grupo. Enquanto corria, olhava por cima do ombro para o tronco gigante, que tombava lentamente… e para o pedaço de nuvem a meio do caminho.

Nami…

Luffy…

Não percam tempo! Corram para a arca!

Assim que voltei a estar junto do pessoal, só restou assistir e esperar pelo melhor. A agonia crescia à medida que o tronco tombava cada vez mais rápido, trazido ao chão pela gravidade.

"Nami… Luffy… contamos com vocês!" Disse para mim mesmo. "Toquem o Sino de Ouro… Toquem-no para que o Cricket possa ouvir de lá de baixo!"

Wiper… não posso esquecer de agradecê-lo quando tudo isso terminar… se ele ainda estiver vivo…

"Vamos! FORÇA, NAMI! LUFFY!" Aisa gritou para os céus.

Porém, a tensão voltou a tomar conta de mim quando olhei para o céu, que alternava entre o azul do relâmpago e o negro das nuvens.

É mesmo… o Enel ainda está preparando um relâmpago dúzias de vezes maior do que aquele que vaporizou a Ilha dos Anjos…

Enel não ia ficar parado assistindo, por isso logo voltou à carga, lançando relâmpagos mais intensos e tentando destruir o que restava de Skypiea. O chão sob os nossos pés não parava de tremer com cada estrondo dos raios, que abriam buracos por entre as nuvens, revelando a destruição que ocorria bem embaixo de nós.

"Os relâmpagos estão chegando até as ruínas…" Robin refletiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas e cerrando de leve os dentes.

As expressões faciais dela são tão súbitas, mas revelam tanta coisa… Talvez o coração lhe doa ao ver um lugar tão precioso ser destruído diante dos olhos…

"Droga… nem as ruínas ele vai deixar em paz!" Disse, com mais raiva na cara.

"Ele também quer destruir o solo da ilha…" Gan Fall disse.

"Mas o Wiper está desacordado lá embaixo!" Aisa gritou, angustiada.

"Zoro…" Sussurrei, enfurecido com a nossa impotência. "Não podemos fazer nada por eles, temos que assegurar que nós próprios saímos daqui vivos―"

Meu coração deu um salto quando um relâmpago caiu bem perto de onde estávamos, ateando fogo a uma árvore próxima. Olhando à volta, parecia que os relâmpagos estavam se aproximando de nós.

Ele não esqueceu que estávamos aqui.

"E se não nos abrigarmos logo, nem isso vai acontecer!"

"Wiper!" Aisa gritou.

No meio da poeira, dos relâmpagos e da destruição, consegui ver um ponto marrom de pé lá embaixo. Afinal Wiper não estava desacordado. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? No péssimo estado em que está, acaba por ser tão refém do destino quanto nós.

"FUJA, WIPER! VOCÊ VAI MORRER―"

"Aisa, não!"

A garotinha quis cometer a loucura de saltar para as ruínas, mas Robin a deteve antes que fizesse alguma bobagem.

"Me solta, sua idiota! Me solta!"

Porém, acabamos voltando os olhos para os céus, quando Enel enfim decidiu fazer alguma coisa conosco. E quando digo "alguma coisa", quero dizer que mandou um relâmpago especialmente largo bem na nossa direção.

Não acertou diretamente, mas a onda de choque foi forte o bastante para nos mandar voando vários metros para trás.

"Gente! Estão todos bem?!" Gritei.

Lentamente, todos recuperavam do susto e se levantavam de novo. Ninguém havia sido vaporizado.

Mas o espetáculo negro continuava.

Ao me pôr de pé de novo, me deparei com o Gan Fall, ajoelhado, levando as mãos à cabeça e tremendo pelo corpo todo. Não seria de estranhar se ele tivesse um colapso mental com todo o inferno que estava ocorrendo…

Ao meu lado, o Chopper ainda dormia tranquilamente… mesmo com todo o barulho à volta. Honestamente, queria estar no lugar dele. Ignorar o puro terror que estava sentindo, apenas fechar os olhos e esperar a morte vir.

Voltando a olhar para o pé de feijão que caía, arregalei os olhos ao ver uma pequena trilha de fumaça azul na ponta.

"Já… saltaram…" Foi duro fazer as palavras saírem da boca…

Logo a seguir, o brilho do céu se intensificou… porque a bola gigante de relâmpago começou a se mover. Lentamente, o mensageiro do apocalipse começou a se aproximar de Skypiea.

Foi aí que caiu a ficha. Aos poucos as lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos abertos.

Era o momento final. Ou o Capitão nos salva todos, ou morremos.

"Escritor-san!" Robin gritou. "Vamos fugir! O Gigante João vai cair!"

Acordei para a realidade ao ver o tronco desconfortavelmente perto de nós. Corremos para longe, vendo o pé de feijão, até então imponente no centro da ilha, terminar a sua queda permanente, levantando nuvens intensas de poeira e nos forçando a nos abrigar na floresta até que dissipassem.

Assim que conseguimos ter uma visão clara do céu de novo, um grito retumbante ecoou por toda a ilha…

"GOMU GOMU NO… HA… NA… BI!" (Fogo de Artifício de Borracha)

Luffy…

"OUGON BOTAN!" (Botão de Ouro)

De uma hora para a outra, a bola de nuvem negra que ainda estava no céu começou a disparar relâmpagos em todas as direções.

"O que está acontecendo?" Gan Fall perguntou.

"Também queria saber…" Respondi, igualmente confuso. "Aquilo é para acontecer mesmo?"

O curioso disso era que os relâmpagos não chegavam a atingir o solo. Era como se estivessem sendo libertados…

Espera.

"Luffy… Não é possível!" O raciocínio era chocante demais para compreender.

"O que foi, Escritor-san?" Robin perguntou.

"Luffy! Haha! É isso!" Abri um sorriso trêmulo. "Isso é só uma hipótese, mas acho que em vez de focar na arca, o Luffy saltou do pé de feijão direto para as nuvens! E deve estar fazendo alguma coisa para libertar os raios concentrados nas nuvens carregadas! Ele é imune à eletricidade!"

"Que é imune sei eu, mas… Como?"

"Eu também não sei, Robin-san, mas… o que quer que ele esteja fazendo… está funcionando!"

As descargas continuavam, porém, a bola começou a descer mais rápido. O medo voltou com força total à medida que chegava mais perto.

Nessa altura, decidi fechar os olhos e deixar tudo nas mãos do destino. De novo.

Me ajoelhei e juntei as mãos bem apertado.

Vamos Luffy… descarrega as nuvens antes que elas atinjam o solo!

Vamos Luffy… FAZ O MILAGRE ACONTECER!

…

…

…

…

Pouco tempo depois, uma luz intensa atravessou meus olhos, mesmo fechados. Levei as mãos ao rosto até ela dissipar. Ao abri-los, a cena diante de mim era surreal.

"Ca… c… ca… cadê?"

Fiquei absolutamente atônito com o que via.

A bola de relâmpago da destruição… sumiu.

Em vez de completa escuridão e o terror vindo de cima, a luz do sol nos banhava com todo o seu esplendor. As nuvens do céu eram brancas e pacíficas.

_Um verdadeiro milagre havia acontecido._

Todo meu vocabulário havia desaparecido num instante. A única coisa que podia fazer era olhar para o céu, de boca aberta e com lágrimas molhando o meu rosto. Todos à minha volta simplesmente olhavam para cima, sem dizer nada.

"Faça ouvir…" Até que Gan Fall quebrou o silêncio. "Faça ouvir! A canção da ilha!"

"200 milhões…"

O quê?

"…de volts… AMARU!"

Notei que no topo da arca, distante no céu, um ponto azul brilhante se erguia.

Enel…

"Você não vai tocar o sino! EU SOU O RELÂMPAGO!"

Um raio elétrico concentrado atravessou o céu.

"ISSO NÃO FUNCIONA COMIGO!"

Realmente é incrível ser imune a choques elétricos…

Reunindo força de vontade para me recuperar do choque, enchi o peito para soltar um grito…

"VA~~~~I LUFFY! ACABA COM ELE!"

Não demorou até que ele respondesse, lançando o ataque final!

…

"Gomu Gomu no… OUGON… RIFLE!" (Rifle de Ouro de Borracha)

…

Tudo que se ouviu foi um estrondo potente e um grito de dor ecoarem pelos céus…

E depois…

O som que todos queríamos ouvir. O som que indica o fim de seis anos de um inferno no céu, e mais, de quatro séculos de guerra e sofrimento. E, mais importante, a prova definitiva… de que a Ilha do Céu realmente existe!

O toque… do Sino de Ouro!

* * *

**Depois de tanto lutarem... depois de tanto sofrerem... enfim acabou.**

**Os Chapéus de Palha vencem a batalha mortal contra o Deus Enel e seus seguidores! E de quebra, conseguem realizar o desejo d****os cidadãos de Skypiea! A canção do Sino de Ouro simboliza o retorno da paz no reino celestial!**

**Será que enfim vão acabar as hostilidades entre Skypiea e Shandia? Não se sabe... mas agora, é hora de os Chapéus de Palha comemorarem a vitória!**

**Confira no próximo capítulo!**


End file.
